Good Morning, Vampire
by Nao Vermillion
Summary: Natsu Dragneel lahir sebagai calon raja vampire selanjutnya. Demi menduduki tahta, ia diharuskan mencari sang permaisuri yang menghilang. Dilain sisi ia tidak percaya apa itu cinta. Baginya cinta adalah hal absurd yang berbuah malapetaka. Tapi bagaimana jika penobatan akan dilakukan 3 bulan lagi tepat di malam purnama? 2 chapter up [complete]
1. Chapter 1 : come across

GOOD MORNING, VAMPIRE

Chapter 1 : Come Across

 **Natsu Dragneel lahir sebagai calon raja vampire selanjutnya. Demi menduduki tahta, ia diharuskan mencari sang permaisuri yang menghilang. Dilain sisi ia tidak percaya apa itu cinta. Baginya cinta adalah hal absurd yang berbuah malapetaka. Tapi bagaimana jika penobatan akan dilakukan 3 bulan lagi tepat di malam purnama?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, little Comedy**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari, dipinggir pinggir kota Crocus, berdirilah bangunan megah nan membentang luas dengan lambang peri berekor. Ditambah pagar yang menjulang tinggi menjadi tanda bahwa tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa mengakses untuk masuk atau bahkan sekedar menengokkan kepalanya. Tak hanya itu, bangunan megah yang merupakan _Fairy Tail International High School_ ini juga menyatu dengan hutan yang berada dibelakang pagar sekolah. Hutan yang konon angker dan mengundang banyak perhatian warga untuk tidak mendekatinya. Ada rumor mengatakan bahwa setiap bulannya mereka menemukan paling sedikitnya dua mayat seorang pelajar SMA mati mengenaskan disana dengan tanda dua titik di lehernya. Bila ditelusur, keangkeran hutan tersebut tidak hanya itu, jauh didalam hutan terdapat sebuah pondok sederhana yang tidak berpenghuni dan terkadang menimbulkan suara-suara aneh seperti jeritan atau aungan seseorang bak serigala kelaparan.

Tapi apakah benar tak ada yang mendekatinya?

Didalam pondok yang hanya diterangi pencahayaan lilin, sekelompok siswa tengah mengadakan ritual. Ditengah mereka duduklah seorang siswa dengan seragam dan almamater bertuliskan _Fairy Tail High School_ duduk layaknya seorang raja. Ia memiliki rambut spike dengan surai pink, menundukkan kepala sembari memejamkan mata. Di depannya kini terdapat seorang gadis SMA yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang kecil layaknya tumbal. Suara-suara dari bacaan ritual terdengar serempak, mereka bergandengan tangan sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak akan dipahami oleh manusia biasa. Lilin yang menyala mengelilingi ritual itu bertiup, bergoyang-goyang seakan mengajak sang raja untuk menari. Pemuda bersurai pink itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan Onyx hitamnya yang perlahan berubah menjadi merah. Matanya menatap lapar sang gadis yang tengah terbaring dihadapannya. Ia membuka mulutnya, memperlihatkan kedua belah taring yang sudah siap menyantap mangsanya. Sungguh godaan terbesar untuknya karena melihat seorang gadis terkulai tak berdaya, ia mulai beranjak dan mendekat.

"Aku akan mulai, tunjukkan siapa dirimu" kata pemuda bersurai pink, yang kini diketahui memiliki name tag _Natsu Dragneel_ di almamaternya.

Natsu mengarahkan kedua taringnya pada leher sang gadis, ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai menusukkan taringnya dengan kasar ke leher sang gadis. Sang gadis-pun merintih merasakan perih teramat sangat yang menusuk lehernya. Natsu mengernyit tanda tak suka.

" _Tidak ada tanda kutukan" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Merasa kecewa, Natsu malah menghisap darah sang gadis dengan penuh nafsu, ia segera menghisap seluruh darah sang gadis hingga ia memucat dan terkulai lemas. Natsu bangkit tepat saat semuanya selesai dengan ritual mereka. Disekanya bibirnya yang sedikit berlumur darah dan menyeringai kesal.

"Dia mati, tak ada tanda didirinya, dia bukan sang permaisuri" kata Natsu

"Dalam sebulan ini sudah 10 gadis yang jadi korbanmu, apa ini memang cara yang benar untuk mencarinya?" tanya pemuda berambut Raven yang ternyata duduk tak jauh darinya, tak mengikuti ritual yang menurutnya membosankan.

"Diam kau! Gray!" bentak Natsu seraya menatapnya nyalang,

Sedangkan yang dibentak kini menciut, ia menelan ludah dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya. Tentu karena ia tidak ingin mati muda, bagaimanapun ia belum menikah dan punya anak. Menatap mata Natsu diujung kemarahannya sama saja menyerahkan nyawa.

"Natsu, lebih baik kita sudahi malam ini. akan sangat berbahaya jika Dewan mengetahuinya" kata pemuda berambut Oranye yang ber-name tag _Loki Celestrial_

Natsu kembali menatap salah satu temannya, koreksi - pengikutnya dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam dan membunuh. Walaupun sekujur tubuh kini kaku dan bulu kuduk sudah merinding, Loki tetap tidak menarik kata-katanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini juga disini kurang aman. Ada beberapa tikus kecil, jadi lebih baik kita hati-hati dan tidak mengadakan ritual ini untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Siapa tahu salah satu dari mereka utusan Dewan" kata pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan beberapa tindikan di wajahnya, _Gajeel Redfox._

Natsu memalingkan wajahnya, kembali kedalam mode normal dan menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Ia menyambar tasnya dan keluar dari pondok. Tapi sebelum ia keluar, tepat dipintu ia menoleh.

"Habisi mereka. Atau aku akan ..." kata Natsu tertahan, matanya memerah dan kedua taringpun keluar dari bibir manisnya. Aura disekitarnya berubah, tekanan yang mengerikan dapat siapapun rasakan saat itu juga, Natsu tidak main-main.

"Membunuh kalian semua" kata Natsu dan kembali melenggang pergi

Angin berhembus kencang, membuat daun pintu yang masih terbuka terbanting hingga tertutup dengan sendirinya. Sepeninggalan Natsu, para pengikut setianya menghela nafas. Loki dan Gajeel menatap Gray dengan pandangan kesal, bagaimana mungkin teman Raven mereka dengan tidak tahu dirinya menyulut api diatas bensin? Tahu Natsu sedang kecewa, kesal dan marah karena gadis yang ia bunuh bukan permaisuri tapi Gray malah mengoloknya.

"Untung kau tidak mati malam ini, Ice Prince" olok Loki

"Tuhan masih menyayangiku" jawab Gray

"Kau mengatasnamakan Tuhan, cih! Dasar tidak tahu diri! Memangnya kau tidak pernah membunuh?" olok Gajeel

"Kau juga!" kata Gray tidak mau kalah

"Setidaknya aku tahu batas dan tidak sampai membunuh mereka. Aku juga masih tahu attitude dan peraturan Dewan untuk tidak membunuh manusia" kata Gajeel

"Cih apanya yang attitude dan peraturan Dewan, kau juga melanggarnya karena menghisap darah manusia meski hanya sekali" kata Loki menimpali

"Setidaknya aku menyesal dan tidak mengulanginya" jawab Gajeel kemudian berdiri

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Loki

"Ketempat dimana kita bisa melepas penat" jawab Gajeel dan Gray-pun tersenyum

"Aku memaafkanmu kali ini" kata Gray

"Katakan saja kau mau ikut, Gehee" kata Gajeel

"Hei, jangan lupakan aku . . ." kata Loki menangis dramatis

"Hei usap air matamu dasar singa! Kau ingin merusak imej Vampire bangsawanmu?" bentak Gray dan yang dibentak malah semakin menangis deras layaknya anak kecil merengek meminta mainan pada ibunya.

Ditempat lain, lebih tepatnya disebuah Bar mewah bernamakan _Daisy Bar._ Bar yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh kalangan atas seperti bangsawan, pejabat atau bahkan konglomerat. Bar yang tidak mengindahkan usia pengunjungnya asalkan mereka berasal dari keluarga mumpuni dan memiliki kartu _VVIP Class_. Tapi ada satu rahasia seseorang yang bisa masuk Bar tersebut tanpa memiliki semua status diatas. Rahasia itu hanya seorang anak bertubuh kecil, ramping, berambut blonde pendek yang berantakan, dan memakai kacamata bulat dengan lensa tebal memusingkan mata yang mengetahuinya. Anak itu adalah . . .

Seorang anak yang berusia sekitar kelas dua SMA membawa nampan berisi beberapa gelas minuman beralkohol yang ia akui sangat mahal bahkan jika ia menumpahkannya satu gelas saja, gajinya 3 bulan juga tidak akan cukup untuk membayarnya. Anak itu berjalan dengan hati-hati mengantarkan minuman ke meja-meja pelanggan. Setelah sampai di salah satu meja, ia segera meletakkan minuman tersebut seraya menyunggingkan senyum yang siapapun mengakui . . .

"Cantik" gumam seorang pelanggan

"Dia laki-laki" kata seseorang disamping pelanggan pertama

Anak itu nyengir dan membungkukkan badan, hal yang sudah sering ia lakukan berjuta-juta kali seumur hidupnya. Tapi sesungguhnya ia sempat heran karena ada yang mengatakannya cantik. Padahal kalau orang biasa pasti akan mengatainya . . .

' _Weird'_

Dan hal biasa pula jika ia dianggap sebagai anak laki-laki, dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun ia tidak seperti gadis pada umumnya. Ketika gadis seusinya tumbuh dengan cantik, memiliki postur tubuh ideal idaman para lelaki, memakai gaun, merias wajah guna mempercantik diri, tapi itu semua tidak berlaku padanya. Ia memang seorang gadis, tapi ia membenci semua tentang mereka. Karena ia dibesarkan seperti laki-laki.

Belum sempat ia menegakkan badan, sebuah teriakan menggelegar menyebut namanya layaknya seorang budak.

"Lucy! Disini" teriak manager Bar

Masih dalam keadaan membungkuk. Bibir anak bernama Lucy komat-kamit menyumpahi sang manager.

"Cih kurangajar dia, mulutnya benar-benar. Suaranya membuatku mual saja" umpat Lucy

Ia berdiri dan segera berbalik sembari sesekali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Inilah yang ia benci, tidak bisakah seseorang memanggil namanya dengan baik? apa karena ia hanya seorang pelayan rendahan? Lupakan itu, ia akui ia memang rendah tapi lebih rendah mana ia dengan para gadis seusianya yang bergelayut manja pada remaja laki-laki yang seusianya juga tengah bermesraan dipojok bar sana? Ia berhenti dan melirik, melihat tiga orang pemuda yang _–errr tampan_ tengah bermesraan, berciuman atau bahkan berdekatan layaknya pasangan yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Pemuda pertama berambut Raven dengan sikap cool yang menurutnya menyebalkan karena memiliki wajah minta dipukul, pemuda kedua berambut Oranye berkacamata dengan senyum manis yang menurutnya menjijikkan dan ingin sekali ia muntah dimukanya, dan pemuda ketiga berambut hitam panjang dengan beberapa tindik diwajahnya yang menurutnya seperti tukang besi di pasar Crocus kenalannya. Ia berdecak melihat ketiga pemuda itu. Masih dalam fokus memandangi ketiganya, suara sang manager kembali menggelegar.

"Lucy! cepat" teriak sang manager, pria paruh baya dengan model rambut jambul gulung yang sangat norak

"LUCY!" teriak manager lagi

Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya, beberapa perempatan siku-siku sudah bertengger dikepala blondenya. Ia segera menuju sang manager, sesampainya di sana makian, cemoohan dilontarkan padanya. Terhina, kesal, marah tentunya bukan itu. Ia malah memutar matanya bosan, bahkan dengan tidak sopannya ia menguap dan mengusap ujung matanya yang berair. Sejujurnya kalau tidak terpaksa, ia juga tidak mau bekerja ditempat seperti ini.

"Dasar! Harus kupanggil berapa kali kau ini? tidak bisakah kau cepat? Karenamu tamu disana harus menunggu lebih lama hanya untuk menerima minum. Tidak tahukah kau siapa mereka? MEREKA 5 BESAR VVIP CLASS" teriak sang manager penuh emosi

"Harusnya kau ini berterimakasih karena aku sudah mau menerimamu. Kalau saja aku tidak ingat kalau kau miskin dan butuh uang, sudah kudepak kau dari sini. Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung" cela Wakaba

"Anda sudah selesai, Wakaba-san?" tanya Lucy bosan

Spontan kepala bagian belakang Wakaba berdenyut, ia memegangi kepala belakangnya sembari memijit-mijitnya. Anak buahnya satu ini benar-benar bisa memperpendek usianya.

"Saya akan mengambil minumannya sekarang juga, jadi bisakah anda minggir?" perintah Lucy menatap sang manager tajam

Entah apa yang menyerang sang manager, ia menggeser dari tempat berdirinya dan membiarkan Lucy pergi melewatinya. Kepalanya tambah pusing, akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas sambil tetap memijit kepalanya guna meringatkan denyut yang semakin hari semakin parah karena ulah sang anak buah. Ia akui ia memang mudah tersulut emosi dan kesal dengan sikap Lucy tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak atau melawan jika berhadapan dengan tatapan tajam Lucy yang seakan menembusnya sampai kedalam walaupun itu hanya dari balik kacamata tebal. Sungguh ia penasaran bagaimana jadinya ia jika ditatap dengan mata telanjangnya. Mungkin ia bisa mati besok.

Lucy duduk sembari menunggu bartender menyiapkan minuman. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali. Sang bartender, pria berambut raven dengan tato seperti gambar kartun diwajahnya menggoyangkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Lucy.

"Kenapa? kau kesal?" tanya bartender

"Kalau sudah tahu tidak perlu tanya" jawab Lucy

"Apa perlu kuracikkan minuman?" tanya bartender

"Ya silahkan saja, Bickslow. Kalau aku mati karena minuman yang kau cekokkan padaku, akan kupastikan menghantuimu sepanjang hidupmu" jawab Lucy

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda, Lucy. kau tidak usah seserius itu. Kau tambah jelek tahu" kata Bickslow menyelesaikan ketiga minuman berwarna merah digelas

"Aku tahu aku jelek, jadi tidak perlu diperjelas" jawab Lucy seraya meraih nampan berisi ketiga gelas minuman

Dengan hati yang malas dan langkah yang hati-hati Lucy berjalan kearah ketiga tamu yang dimaksudkan sang manager. Ia berdecak melihat siapa tamu yang dimaksud, tidak sekali dua kali para pelayan dipecat hanya karena melayani mereka. Selama ini juga, ia selalu menghindar untuk melayani mereka. Bagaimanapun ia butuh pekerjaan dan uang. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya malam ini ia sudah lelah menghindar dan memilih melayani mereka. Siapa tahu mereka tidak buruk dan memberinya _Tip yang lumayan._ Batin Lucy tertawa riang dengan fantasinya. Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah sampai di depan mereka. Diletakkannya minuman itu,

"Silahkan, tuan" kata Lucy sopan, padahal dalam batin ia ingin sekali muntah karena terlalu sering mengucapkan kalimat laknat itu

Ketiganya menatapnya dingin. Tangan Lucy sedikit gemetar, ia meneguk ludahnya kasar. Fantasinya buyar seketika. Ia berdiri dan kembali membungkuk untuk permisi. Lagi-lagi belum sempat ia menegakkan badan, sebuah kalimat kembali didengarnya.

"Siapa anak ingusan ini? sejak kapan bar ini memperkerjakan pegawai seperti dia?" tanya Gray

"Mungkin standar mereka menurun, iya tidak? sayang?" kata Loki dan kembali mencium gadis di sampingnya

"Niatnya aku ingin melepas penat. Tapi sepertinya aku tambah penat. Sepertinya kita harus pergi" kata Gajeel

"Hei, kenapa pergi? Kita bahkan belum menyantap hidangan pembukanya" rengek Loki yang baru saja melepaskan ciumannya

"Kau masih berselera?" tanya Gray kesal

"Tentu saja" jawab Loki pasti

Lucy menegapkan tubuhnya, ia sudah sering mendengar itu. Jadi asalkan siapapun ketahui, cemoohan seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya sakit hati, marah atau bahkan mengundurkan diri. Enak saja. Tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, mengumpulkan malaikat-malaikat kecil yang akan membantunya untuk tersenyum. Dan pada akhirnya iapun tersenyum manis membalas cemoohan mereka.

Melihat senyum pelayan didepan mereka, Gray, Loki dan Gajeel diam seketika. Mereka terpaku ditempat seakan tenggelam kedalam senyuman itu. Senyuman yang mereka akui sungguh . . . .

 _Indah . . ._

" _Cantik, apa dia malaikat?" tanya Loki dalam hati_

" _Apa ini mimpi? Apa ini nyata?" tanya Gray menyahut kata hati Loki_

" _Siapapun, pukul aku" pinta Gajeel_

Lucy membalikkan badan dan berlalu. Tepat saat itu, dua buah pukulan mendarat diwajah Gajeel. Seketika Pria berambut hitam itu sadar, dipelototinya kedua teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Gajeel geram

"Kau kan yang minta" jawab Loki polos

"Dia . . . siapa dia?" tanya Gray dengan pandangan tidak teralih sedikitpun dari sosok pelayan berambut blonde pendek

Gajeel mengikuti arah pandangan Gray, ia mengernyitkan dahi. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia-pun menyeringai.

"Kita ajak Natsu kemari. Akan jadi tontonan bagus pasti" kat Gajeel

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gray

"Lihat saja besok. Pastikan saja Natsu mau ikut" jawab Gajeel

Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.22 dini hari. Lucy berjalan sendirian melewati jalan yang sudah sepi. Tentu saja sudah sepi, siapa juga yang mau berkeliaran dijam seperti ini? jika ada mungkin hanya makhluk halus saja yang melakukannya. Mengingat itu, bulu kuduk Lucy jadi merinding. Ia memeluk tubuhnya yang dilapisi mantel dekil.

"Hoh, mungkin gajian nanti aku harus membeli mantel lagi dipasar loak" gumam Lucy

"Kapan aku bisa beli baju baru untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuh diwaktu seperti ini" gumam Lucy lagi

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. mengenyahkan fikiran yang baru saja merasukinya. Bagaimanapun ia harus berhemat. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Telefon masuk. Melihat nama pemanggil, Lucy-pun berdecak. Dengan malas iapun menerimanya.

Lucy : "apa? Makhluk astral? Kau sengaja mengagetkanku? Huh?"

Sting : "Aku tidak bisa tidur, bagaimana ini?"

Lucy : "Kau menelfonku hanya untuk itu?"

Sting : "Tentu, apalagi? Mana mungkin karena aku merindukanmu"

Lucy : "Cih! Jangan katakan itu. jika kau yang mengatakannya hanya membuatku mual saja"

Sting : "Tentu aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Jika mengatakannya padamu hanya membuatku terhina saja, karena aku serasa mengatakannya pada laki-laki"

Seketika Perempatan siku-siku bertengger dikepala Lucy.

Lucy : "Kau menghinaku? Padahal waktu itu kau bahkan tidak berkedip melihatku"

Sting : "Jangan mimpi! Kapan? Tanggal berapa? Hari apa? Jam berapa? Menit berapa? Detik berapa?"

Lucy : "HOH! Kurasa aku tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur"

Sting : "Kenapa?"

Lucy :" Karena kepalamu itu tidak waras!"

BEEP

Sambungan terputus. Lucy menggeram kesal, harinya sungguh melelahkan. Temannya satu itu memang sangat pandai membuatnya marah. Tapi jika diambil positifnya, ada bagusnya juga karena ia tidak terasa berjalan sendirian. Perlahan, ia-pun tersenyum. Sting memang memiliki cara unik untuk mengungkapkan perhatiannya. Wajah Lucy seketika memanas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Disentuhnya kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa ini? memikirkannya saja membuatku serasa panas? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lucy

"Tidak, tidak. Ini pasti karena efek terlalu lelah saja. Tidak mungkin kan seorang Lucy bisa memanas hanya karena seorang Sting Eucliffe? Si durian jabrik yang menyebalkan itu" kata Lucy lagi

Lucy terus menggelengkan kepalanya hingga tidak memperhatikan jalan. Hingga tiba-tiba . . .

BRUKH

Ia terpental karena menabrak sesuatu yang tinggi dan keras. Lucy mengaduk kesakitan, diusapnya dahinya dengan poni blondenya. Ia mendongakkan kepala, bersiap mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapahnya. Namun pupil matanya mengecil seketika mendapati sosok dihadapannya. Sosok bertubuh tegap, mengenakan jaket hoodie merah dengan tudung menutupi kepalanya, serta celana hitam. Dikegelapan seperti ini, satu-satunya yang bisa ia lihat adalah tatapannya. Mata yang sangat tajam. Tubuh Lucy kaku, warna kulitnya memutih. Ingin sekali ia berteriak meminta tolong, tapi percuma. Siapa yang mau menolongnya – ralat, mendengarnya di dini hari seperti ini?

"Mangsa" gumam Natsu dan berlari dengan kilat meninggalkan Lucy

Setelah kepergian Natsu, terlihat juga dimata Lucy beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam meloncat-loncat layaknya tupai di atap rumah-rumah warga dan bangunan. Bibirnya gemetar, tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

" _Apa itu?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

Perlu waktu agak lama untuk Lucy sadar. Kakinya gemetar, tubuhnya hampir saja merosot kalau saja ia tidak menjaga keseimbangannya.

Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi dan mengingat apa yang baru saja dikatakan pemuda aneh tadi. Bagaimana tidak aneh? Pemuda itu berkeliaran ditengah malam – koreksi, dini hari. Untuk apa coba? Untuk mencari mangsa layaknya vampire-vampire di film horror? Jangan bercanda. Lucy tertawa renyah mengingat pemikiran-pemikirannya. Tapi tawanya lenyap ketika menyadari kalau hari ini adalah malam purnama, yang konon para makhluk astral memang suka berkeliaran. Ia merinding, menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah. Terdengar suara gemeresak di semak-semak. Angin yang semula tida berhembus, tiba-tiba berhembus kencang, meniup pohon-pohon dan dedaunan menambah suasana menjadi tambah mencekam. Satu langkah, dua langkah, Lucy mulai berlari, berlari dengan kencang menuju apartemennya.

Apartemen Lucy. _Under Roff Apartemen._ Sebuah apartemen murah yang sedikit kumuh di kota Crocus. Kamar No.10. Lucy masuk dan mengunci pintu, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Apa yang baru saja itu? Bambi? Vampire?" tanya Lucy

Lucy mengacak-acak rambutnya, mengerutuki dirinya yang sempat takut hanya karena hal seperti itu.

"ARRGGGGHHH! Mana mungkin mereka ada, yang benar saja. Ini kan bukan jaman Victoria" umpat Lucy

"Orang-orang tadi mungkin dari perguruan . . . Ah, bukan. Pasti tadi yang aku tabrak adalah pencuri" kata Lucy menyimpulkan, ia menepuk tangan dan tersenyum

"Dasar, jaman sekarang. Mereka inginnya instan" kata Lucy seraya menganggukkan kepala

Sementara Bayangan yang mengejar Natsu, berjumlah empat orang. Ketiganya memakai setelan jas hitam serta membawa borgol dan rantai. Mata mereka memerah, taring keluar dari bibir mereka.

"Kita kehilangan jejak tuan muda, Macao-san" kata salah satu dari mereka

"Apa hanya ini kemampuan kalian? Apapun yang terjadi jangan pulang tanpa membawa tuan muda Natsu. Ini sangat berbahaya, dia bisa membantai banyak orang jika tidak cepat ditemukan" kata Macao. Seorang pria paruh baya, berambut raven dan memiliki beberapa keriput diwajahnya. Ia membenahi kacamatanya, memperlihatkan matanya yang sudah memerah.

"Baik, Macao-san" jawab ketiga bodyguard dan langsung berpencar

Mereka terus mencari, tanpa mereka sadari, sosok yang tengah dicari bersembunyi dibalik gang dengan seringaian menghiasi wajahnya. Matanya memerah pekat, warna merah yang tidak biasanya dari mata Vampire-nya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap gadis yang baru saja ia hisap darahnya. Gadis itu masih bernafas, walaupun lemah. Natsu tidak membunuhnya.

"Darah, mangsa . . . darah, aku butuh lebih banyak darah. Lebih, lebih . . ." gumam Natsu dan kembali melesat

Macao yang tengah berdiri di atap sebuah gedung tinggi, melihat jalanan sekitar dengan seksama. Ia tahu Natsu pasti meninggalkan jejak, dilihatnya sosok bayangan melesat keluar dari gang.

"Bau ini, darah, Natsu-sama" kata Macao dan mengejar Natsu

Natsu melompat-lompat, ia mendarat di pohon disebuah taman kota, melihat sekitar tapi tidak ada siapapun.

"Mangsa, dimana mangsaku?" gumam Natsu yang masih bertengger di pohon, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu seperti jarum suntik menusuk bahu belakangnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat Macao menurunkan pistolnya. Tubuhnya langsung lemas, tenaganya seperti terkuras seketika.

"Ku-ra-nga-jar ka . . . kau" kata Natsu terbata dan memejamkan matanya. Ia melayang, tubuhnya siap membentur tanah, namun Macao berhasil menangkapnya.

Mata Macao berubah sendu ketika menatap sang tuan muda yang terkulai tidak berdaya, padahal baru saja ia seperti makhluk buas yang terlepas dari segelnya.

"Sudah saya katakan kan, kalau anda dilarang mengkonsumsi Obat _HTV (Human to Vampire)._ Lihatlah efeknya, anda bahkan selalu kehilangan kendali" kata Macao

Tiba-tiba ketiga bodyguard yang tadi mengejar Natsu sudah berada dibelakang Macao. Mereka menunduk, merasa bersalah karena membiarkan tuan mudanya memakan korban lagi.

"Kami sudah mengurusnya" kata salah satu dari mereka

"Kita bawa tuan muda pulang, Igneel-sama pasti sangat khawatir padanya" kata Macao dan menggendong tuan mudanya.

Jam berputar, dini hari sudah menjadi pagi hari. Kini sang mentari mulai memperlihatkan wajahnya, guna menyinari semua makhluk yang masih bergelayut manja ditempat tidur.

Di apartemen Lucy, sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela walaupun sudah ditutup oleh tirai. Bukannya bangun, ia malah semakin merasa hangat dan mempererat pelukannya di guling tercinta.

Seorang gadis memakai seragam SMA, rok kotak-kotak berwarna _Dark Blue,_ jas almamater berwarna krem dan dasi berwarna senada dengan rok berjalan tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga di apartemen _Under Roff Apartemen._ Gadis itu berambut silver dengan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga berwarna biru. Di almamaternya, tertera jelas namanya, _Yukino Aguria._ Sesampainya di depan kamar Lucy, Yukino segera mengetuk-ngetuk kamar sahabatnya.

"Lucy! bangun! Apa kau mau terlambat? Hei! Buka pintunya?" teriak Yukino.

"Lucy!" teriak Yukino lagi

"Buka atau sesampainya didalam aku akan mengguyurmu dengan air?" ancam Yukino

"Hei! Kau tidak dengar atau pura-pura tidak dengar? Lucy! LUCY!" teriak Yukino mulai emosi tingkat dewa

PERCUMA

Yukino menghela nafas, ia mengambil sebuah jepit hitam kecil kemudian mengutak-atik lubang kunci pintu kamar Lucy. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk membukanya, tentu saja. Namanya saja apartemen murah, mana mungkin memiliki tingkat keamanan tinggi? Betapa kesalnya Yukino ketika melihat sang sahabat masih tertidur dengan pulas di ranjang reotnya. Ia mendekat dan berteriak tepat ditelinga Lucy.

"HOI! BANGUN DASAR PEMALAS!" teriak Yukino sekuat-kuatnya

Lucy bangun, ia berdiri diatas ranjang, memasang kuda-kuda dan tangan seolah-olah ia tengah menghadapi pencuri.

"Mana? Mana pencurinya?" tanya Lucy, bukan pencuri yang ia dapati melainkan seorang gadis berambut silver. Ia berdecak kesal melihat Yukino, pasti pintunya dibobol lagi.

"Cepat turun, dan bersiap-siap. Kau tidak ingin terlambat kan? Apa kau lupa taruhanmu dengan Sting?" kata Yukino

"APA!" pekik Lucy, ia tentu ingat taruhan apa itu.

Dengan sekejap Lucy menyambar seragam sekolahnya dan masuk kamar mandi. Tidak sampai 5 menit ia sudah keluar. Mengenakan seragam yang serupa dengan Yukino, hanya saja . . . . ia mengenakan celana panjang layaknya siswa laki-laki.

"Apa kau mandi? Tidak, apa kau sudah mencuci muka? Sikat gigi?" tanya Yukino menajamkan matanya

"Aku tidak mandi kan wajar, aku tidak mencuci muka juga hal biasa. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menyikat gigiku kok" jawab Lucy enteng

Yukino menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berdecak.

"Sudah kubilang kan, biasakan dirimu dengan air? Apa selamanya kau hanya mau mandi jika aku menyeretmu dan mengguyurmu?" tanya Yukino

"Air hanya akan membunuhku. Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Aku tidak mau terlambat atau aku akan kalah dengan si durian jabrik itu" kata Lucy yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu

Mereka berjalan bersama, tidak jauh dari mereka sudah nampak-lah halte bus yang tentunya sudah ramai. Yukino berhenti, sedangkan Lucy? ia berjalan melewati Yukino sembari melambaikan tangan. Yukino terseyum sendu melihat teman blondenya. Ia prihatin dengan Lucy, ia masih harus menuntut ilmu tapi ia memiliki tanggung jawab besar dipundaknya.

"Andai saja kau tidak keras kepala, Lucy" gumam Yukino masuk ke bus, ia merogoh uang di sakunya yang terbilang lumayan banyak. Ditatapnya uang-uang itu dengan sendu.

" _Kau selalu menolak kebaikanku bahkan untuk sekedar meringankan sedikit bebanmu" kata Yukino dalam hati_

Lucy berjalan menuju ke sekolah, dilihatnya anak-anak seusianya berangkat sekolah mengendarai bus, diantar mobil pribadi, atau dibonceng oleh kekasih. ia-pun tersenyum kecut.

" _Seumur hidup mungkin aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Bisa bersekolah saja sudah untung" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Seandainya ibu masih hidup, pasti aku dan kakak tidak akan sesulit ini" kata Lucy lagi_

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Menoleh ke kaca etalase toko pakaian dan melihat penampilannya atau lebih tepatnya dirinya.

"Aku tidak menyesal terlahir seperti ini, bukannya bagus kalau aku tahu apa itu yang namanya kesulitan hidup?" tanya Lucy pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya juga menatap gaun berwarna peach selutut berlengan buntung dengan motif bunga sakura diujungnya. Sungguh manis.

"Dan aku sangat bersyukur karena aku tidak pernah menginginkan gaun seperti nona-nona. Memuakkan, menjijikkan, pemborosan juga" kata Lucy lagi, matanya beralih melirik jam di dalam toko yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.50. Matanya membulat.

"Sial, sebenarnya berapa lama aku disini? Kalau begini si jabrik itu benar-benar akan menghantuiku selama seminggu" umpat Lucy dan berlari marathon ke sekolahnya.

Disebuah rumah mewah, bergaya ala Eropa lantai tiga dengan cat putih, kebun yang membentang luas mengelilingi rumah, pagar yang menjulang tinggi, serta para bodyguard yang berjejer di gerbang sebagai keamanan. Jika dilihat sekilas, rumah ini bagaikan istana jaman Victoria. Ya, Rumah bergaya Eropa ini adalah kediaman sang calon raja Vampire berikutnya, kediaman utama keluarga Dragneel. Jika masuk, kita akan disambut oleh para maid paruh baya yang siap melayani selama 24 jam. Dilantai 1, terdapat Aula untuk pesta, ruang tamu, dapur, ruang makan, dan kamar pelayan. Lantai 2, terdapat 10 kamar tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang fitness, dan ruang game. Lantai 2, terdapat 2 kamar utama, ruang kerja, perpustakaan dan meeting room. Tak heran jika keluarga Dragneel mempekerjakan banyak maid untuk mengurus rumah seluas ini. Dan alasan kenapa para maid adalah wanita paruh baya adalah, karena Tuan besar Igneel Dragneel tidak mau ambil pusing jikalau sang putra tengah mengamuk. Natsu hanya haus akan darah gadis dan anak kecil saja.

Di kamar utama, lebih tepatnya kamar sang tuan muda, Natsu masih tertidur pulas, matanya terpejam menyembunyikan Onyx hitam tajamnya. Pintu diketuk, Wakaba masuk membawakan seragam baru untuk tuan mudanya. Ia mendekat dan membuka tirai yang menghalau cahaya matahari untuk masuk, tepat saat matahari menyinari wajah Natsu, matanya terbuka lebar, Onyxnya memerah dan taring keluar dari bibir manisnya. Ia mengerang sebentar dan perlahan mata merahnya memudar, kembali menjadi warna hitam dan taringnyapun menyusut. Ia hendak beranjak, namun rasa ngilu di bahu hingga punggungnya membuatnya mengernyit.

"Ada apa dengan bahuku?" tanya Natsu dingin

"Anda tidak ingat?" tanya Macao merapikan selimut Natsu

"Kau membiusku lagi?" tebak Natsu

Macao hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Silahkan anda mandi, tuan sudah menunggu dibawah" kata Macao dan beranjak dari kamar sang tuan muda

Sepeninggalan Macao, Natsu tertawa renyah. Sadar kalau ia tidak mengingat apapun semalam. Yang ia ingat adalah saat ia pulang setelah menghisap tumbal tidak berguna.

Sudah bertahun-tahun pula ia menggila setelah meminum _Kapsul_ _HTV._ Tapi, sekalipun ia tidak pernah bisa mengatasi efek sampingnya.

"Jika saja permaisuri sialan itu tidak ada, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti ini. Ibu juga tidak akan meninggal" umpat Natsu dengan sorot mata penuh amarah dan kebencian

"Semua salahnya, ya. Salahnya . . . jangan harap kau bisa menjadi pendampingku, karena ketika aku menemukanmu, kau akan segera menemui ajalmu" lanjut Natsu kemudian ia menyeringai

"Bersembunyilah sampai malaikat mautmu ini menjemputmu, Permaisuri sialan" umpat Natsu dengan penekanan disetiap katanya

Tidak lama kemudian . . .

Ruang makan keluarga Dragneel. Dimeja makan hanya ada sang tuan rumah, Igneel Dragneel dan putra tunggalnya, Natsu Dragneel. Para maid menunggu tuan besar dan tuan muda mereka selesai makan. Diantara mereka, juga ada Wakaba yang telah lama mengabdi sebagai kepala pelayan keluarga Dragneel. Sarapan pagi, seperti biasa, Natsu tidak menyentuh sayur sedikitpun. Ia hanya makan daging.

"Setidaknya, makan sayur. Kau juga butuh asupan gizi dari sayur" kata Igneel menasihati dengan perhatian

"Aku tidak akan mati jika tidak makan sayur" jawab Natsu dingin

"Ya, benar. Kau hanya akan mati jika tidak menghisap darah para gadis setiap harinya" sindir sang ayah

Seketika Natsu meletakkan alat makannya dengan kasar. Para maid termasuk Wakaba tersentak mendengarnya. Natsu memutar kepalanya dan tertawa seakan meremehkan kata-kata sang ayah.

"Dan aku tidak akan seperti ini jika ayah dan para dewan tidak memaksaku mengikuti kehendak kalian" balas Natsu dengan tatapan tajam

Igneel menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kami memang memaksamu, tapi bukan berarti kau harus menghisap darah mereka sampai habis kan? Apa kau tidak memiliki sedikitpun perasaan saat mengambil nyawa seseorang?" tanya Igneel dengan tenang

"Itu caraku. Jika ayah tidak suka ya sudah, lupakan tentang raja selanjutnya. Biarkan kakek tua itu menjabat sampai calon raja selanjutnya lahir. Dan perasaan? Aku tidak tahu apa ynag ayah bicarakan" jawab Natsu seraya berdiri, ia menyambar tasnya dan beranjak pergi

"Tunggu" kata Igneel menghentikan langkah Natsu

"Mulai hari ini kau harus didampingi bodyguard. Ayah tidak mengizinkanmu pulang setelah matahari terbenam, terlebih mengkonsumsi obat itu" kata Igneel

Natsu seolah tidak mendengarkan perkataan ayahnya, ia berlalu dan keluar. Di depan sudah ada bodyguard sekaligus supir yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah.

" _Cih! Bahkan melarangku mengendarai mobil sendiri. Lihat saja, cara ini tidak akan mempan terhadapku. Kesalahan terbesar ayah, memberiku hidangan pembuka. Setidaknya aku bisa mengulitinya nanti untuk mengatasi kebosanan" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Sabertooth Senior High School. Lucy terengah-engah sampai di depan gerbang yang sudah tertutup. Ia mendekat ke arah penjaga gerbang, Droy. Pria paruh baya dengan tubuh gendut dan perut buncit. Walaupun jika dilihat sekilas Droy seperti tipe orang yang murah hati, itu salah besar. Ia sangat ketat dalam menjaga gerbang sekolah, ia benar-benar mengemban tanggung jawabnya. Tapi hal itulah yang membuat Lucy kesal.

"Droy-san . . . ayolah, kali ini saja" bujuk Lucy

"Tidak" jawab Droy

"Nanti kalau aku gajian akan kubelikan keripik kentang deh" bujuk Lucy lagi, padahal dalam hati ia merutuki perkataannya. Membelikan? Ia bahkan tidak pernah makan keripik kentang yang harganya lumayan mahal itu.

"TIDAK" jawab Droy tegas

Akhirnya Lucy beranjak pergi. Ia menuju ke belakang sekolah, memanjat pohon dan masuk dengan mudahnya.

"Yosh, selamat" kata Lucy senang, namun suara baritone yang sangat dikenalnya membuatnya terkejut

"Selamat atas kekalahanmu, Lucy" kata Sting, seketika Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya. dihadapannya kini sudah berdiri Sting yang memasang senyum kemenangannya.

" _Sial! Kenapa harus ketahuan dia!" rutuk Lucy dalam hati_

Sting mendekatkan diri, mengikis jaraknya dengan Lucy. Lucy hanya diam ditempat, ditatapnya pemuda blonde nan tampan dihadapannya. Patut ia akui Sting memang tampan, tapi mengingat sifatnya, Lucy menyesal pernah memujinya walau didalam hati. Sting semakin dekat, merasa ada yang kurang beres dengan temannya, Lucy hendak mundur namun lengan Sting menarik pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Protes Lucy

"Kan kita sudah sepakat, siapapun yang terlambat dalam sebulan ini akan menuruti perintah sang pemenang selama seminggu" kata Sting kemudian ia berdecak

"Jangan bilang kau lupa?" tanya Sting sembari menyentil dahi Lucy dengan keras, tak lupa ia melepaskan tangannya yang merengkuh pinggang Lucy. Spontan gadis tomboy itu terjengkang kebelakang, untung saja ia bisa menahan keseimbangan. Ditatapnya Sting sinis.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Lucy

"Sstt!" kata Sting menempelkan telunjuk dibibir Lucy dan mendekatkan wajahnya

"Seorang gadis tidak boleh bicara kasar seperti itu" ledek Sting dengan nada bicara yang dibuat-buat

BUAKHH

Sting memegangi perutnya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Lucy. Kenapa temannya itu selalu marah jika digoda? Apa dia seorang gadis? Ah, ia bahkan tidak berpendapat Lucy itu gadis. Menurutnya Lucy adalah . . . .

" _Apa ya . . ." kata Sting dalam hati, sampai sekarang ia bingung menilai Lucy. Lucy seorang gadis tapi berpenampilan seperti laki-laki. Jika menganggapnya laki-laki, ia juga salah karena ia pernah berdebar ketika pertama kali melihat Lucy berpakaian layaknya siswi perempuan._

Tiba-tiba . . .

"HEI! KALIAN BERDUA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Teriak seorang guru matematika, Minerva. Dari lantai 2.

Sting dan Lucy menoleh, mereka meneguk ludah. Ketahuan bolos oleh sang guru matematika, anak kepala sekolah. Pasti tamat riwayat mereka, keduanya meneguk ludah kasar dan bersiap lari, Sting meraih lengan Lucy dan membawanya berlari. Minerva naik pitam, ia berteriak sekeras mungkin meminta keduanya berhenti.

"STING! LUCY! MATI KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak Minerva

...

Bel panjang berbunyi menandakan kelas telah berakhir. Dan disinilah Sting dan Lucy berada. Mereka dihukum menyapu halaman sekolah. Awalnya Sting yang iseng menyapu dedaunan kering ketempat yang sudah Lucy sapu, membuat gadis tomboy itu heran dan menyapunya. Tapi lagi dan lagi, Lucy mulai merasa sangat janggal dan menoleh melihat Sting menyapu dengan ceria, ya ia sangat ceria karena berhasil membuat sang wakil ketua geng Sabertooth marah. Dengan kesal, Lucy menyapu semua daun yang sudah ia sapu ke tempat Sting, dedaunan berhamburan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Sting

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Durian busuk" jawab Lucy kasar

"Apa kau bilang? Coba kesini dan katakan lagi, Lucy" kata Sting dengan sabar yang dibuat-buat

"Aku bilang . . ." kata Lucy belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya

"Sapu semua ini untukku" kata Sting

"APA?" Lucy tidak terima

"Hei, aku tahu pendengaranmu itu bagus, Lucy-chan. Haruskah Ore-sama ini mengulanginya?" goda Sting dan spontan membuat Lucy merinding mendengar panggilan menjijikkan itu. Lucy menatap Sting kesal, sedangkan yang ditatap meraih tangan Lucy dan memberikan sapunya.

"Dagh, Lucy-chan" kata Sting mengedipkan satu matanya

"HOEKKK" Lucy mau muntah

Untung saja Sting sudah pergi. Lucy menghela nafas berkali-kali menenangkan diri, ia memang menyukai Sting. Buka menyukai dalam arti cinta seorang gadis terhadap laki-laki, melainkan menyukai Sting sebagai seorang sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya. Tapi mengingat sifat asli Sting, ia menyesal kenapa orang seperti itu bisa menjadi sahabatnya.

Para geng Sabertooth, sedang berkumpul di taman sekolah. Mereka duduk di bangku, sebagian ada yang memanjat pohon atau duduk dibawah pohon.

"Hei, kalian dengar? Akhir-akhir ini kudengar ditemukan mayat seorang gadis SMA di hutan sekitar _Fairy Gakuen_ " kata Rufus

"Mayat gadis itu selalu memiliki ciri yang sama yaitu tanda dileher mereka. Tidakkah kau berfikir itu Vampire?" tanya Orga dan berhasil membuat Rogue yang sedang minum jus tersedak, Yukino membantu menepuk-nepuk leher belakangnya.

"Apa? Vampire?" tanya Rogue kemudian

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sting yang baru datang dari acara hukumannya

"Eh, ketua. Kami hanya membicarakan mayat gadis yang dibunuh Vampire" jawab Rufus

Sting tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat yang lain mengernyit, apakah ada yang lucu dengan pembicaraan mereka. Ia tertawa sampai matanya berair.

"Hah, ha, ha . . . apa kalian pikir hal seperti ada? Tidakkah kalian pikir itu hanya teror orang iseng saja? tidak ada yang namanya Vampire di jaman sekarang. Kalian fikir ini era Victoria?" tanya Sting menanggapi

"Tapi Sting, memang benar. Mayatnya juga sering ditemukan. Biasanya dalam sebulan hanya dua. Tapi ini sudah lebih dari itu, apa teror semengerikan itu? tidakkah lebih tepatnya itu pembantaian? Dan lagi, itu hanya menargetkan gadis cantik saja" kata Yukino

"Tidak hanya itu, terlebih karena desas-desus itu anggota geng kita mundur dan tidak mau keluar dimalam hari seperti biasanya" lanjut Rufus

"Kalau seperti ini repot juga ya" gumam Rogue

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyelidikinya?" tawar Orga

"Boleh, daripada penasaran" jawab Rufus

"Hei, jangan seserius itu. Tidak apa jika anggota berkurang, rekrut lagi saja. Terlebih apa kalian tidak takut?" kata Sting menakut-nakuti

"Kau takut? Ketua?" tanya Rufus polos

"APHAAAAHHHHH! TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" jawab Sting dengan berteriak

Rogue hanya melirik Sting yang beraksi berlebihan. Ia tahu kalau Sting tidak mungkin ikut. Fairy Gakuen adalah hal yang sepupunya hindari semenjak masuk Sabertooth Gakuen. Ikut mereka menyelidiki sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

 _Rogue : Kau gila?_

 _Sting : Tapi aku tak mau dibilang pengecut!_

 _Rogue : Pastikan kau tidak datang_

 _Sting : jangan khawatir_

Rogue dan Sting saling melirik. Mereka barusaja melakukan telepati, hanya mereka berdua. Yukino menghela nafas, ia tentu mendengar apa yang diucapkan keduanya lewat telepati. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang ikut tertarik dengan topik, bagaimanapun juga ia penasaran dengan pembunuhan para gadis akhir-akhir ini.

"Tapi, kita harus punya umpan jika mau pergi" kata Orga berfikir

"Gadis cantik ya" gumam Rufus

Keduanya melirik satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka. Merasa dilirik, Yukino merasa sedikit kesal. Apa ia akan dijadikan tumbal? Seketika Rogue berdiri di depan Yukino yang artinya melarang mereka.

"Jangan macam-macam" ancam Rogue

 _Yukino : Aku bersyukur memilikimu sebagai kekasih_

 _Rugue : Sama-sama_

Sting mendengus mendengar acara mesra-mesraan sepupunya dengan sang kekasih. masih dalam keadaan tegang, Lucy tiba-tiba datang.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Lucy dengan suara khasnya

Seketika semua mata menatapnya, ditatap seperti itu Lucy merasakan firasat buruk. Pelipisnya meneteskan peluh, ia tertawa kikuk dan beranjak pergi, tak mau ikut campur dengan geng-nya. Namun langkahnya terhenti tak kala Rufus dan Orga memegangi kedua kakinya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" protes Lucy

"Kali ini saja, ikut dengan kami" pinta Orga

"Ikut? Ikut kemana? Apa yang kalian maksud? Huh?" bentak Lucy

Keduanya berdiri dan berdehem sebentar.

"Begini, wakil ketua. Kau tahu kan pembunuhan gadis cantik dihutan dekat Fairy Gakuen? Rumor mengatakan kalau mereka dibunuh Vampire, jadi karena adanya rumor itu juga anggota geng kita berkurang karena takut keluar malam. Jadi kami akan menyelidikinya dan membuktikan kalau itu tidak benar" papar Rufus

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku? Kalian tinggal selidiki saja sendiri? Lagipula aku sibuk. Tidak ada waktu untuk itu" jawab Lucy hendak pergi namun dihadang oleh Sting

"Mereka menargetkan gadis cantik" kata Sting, Lucy menaikkan alisnya tanda tidak paham

"Intinya, mereka mau kau jadi umpan agar mereka keluar" jelas Sting to the point

"APA? TIDAK! TIDAK MAU!" Tolak Lucy

"Apa kalian tidak dengar geng sekolah lain babak belur setelah menyeledikinya?" tanya Lucy

"Tentu dengar, itu karena mereka salah memberi umpan kan" jawab Orga. Seketika semua menoleh ke Orga, yang ditoleh mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda ia paham.

"Mereka memang memberi umpan gadis cantik, tapi jika gadis itu tidak bisa membela diri jika diserang kan percuma sama saja dengan kekalahan. JADI . . . Jika Lucy mau jadi umpan, setidaknya menaikkan presentase kemenangan kita dalam menyelidikinya. Lucy kan ahli Taekwondo, Judo bahkan Aikido dan seni bela diri lain, wajahnya juga tidak terlalu jelek. Lumayan lah untuk mengecoh mereka" papar Orga

Sting mengelus-elus kepala anak buahnya satu itu. Orga sungguh pintar dikala-kala tertentu. Tidak salah ia memilik anak buah. Sedangkan umpan yang dimaksud tersinggung, sebegitu burukkah ia hingga mereka tega menjadikannya umpan untuk makhluk yang tidak ia ketahui? Bambi? Vampire? Atau apalah itu.

"Jadi, hanya karena aku ini jelek, tidak cantik, tapi pintar bela diri, iya?" tanya Lucy lagi

"Tentu saja, kau hanya perlu memakai pakaian perempuan, wig, dan melepas kacamatamu itu" jawab Sting

"Tenang saja, jika mereka membuka wig-mu, kupastikan mereka tidak akan menerkammu karena kau bukan tipe mereka. Lihatlah, kau itu kan kecil, dada rata, berwajah kumel, dan ohh . . . kau tidak memiliki lekuk tubuh yang dimiliki setiap gadis. Jadi kupastikan kau akan aman" lanjut Sting

Mendengar pernyataan berlebihan dari sang ketua mereka, mereka meneguk ludah kasar. Sting benar-benar membangunkan singa betina dari tidurnya. Dada Lucy naik turun menahan amarah dan kesal.

BUKH

Sting memegangi perutnya yang baru saja dipukul dengan lutut Lucy. Setelah memukul sang ketua geng, Lucy berlalu tak mengindahkan teriakan dari teman-teman gengnya. Tapi perkataan Sting menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ukkh, sakit Lucy. Tidak bisakah kau sedikit lembut?" gumam Sting seraya berusaha berdiri

"HOI! KAMI BELUM SELESAI! BAGAIMANA KALAU KUBAYAR!" teriak Sting dan Lucy-pun berhenti sejenak namun melangkah lagi

"Dua kali lipat dari gajimu" teriak Sting

"EMPAT KALI LIPAT?" teriak Sting dan seketika Lucy berhenti, ia segera berbalik, meraih tangan Sting dan menjabatnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri seperti orang yang memenangkan undian.

"Sepakat" kata Lucy dengan senyum manisnya

Semua sweatdrop melihatnya. Lucy memanglah Lucy, teman mereka sekaligus wakil ketua geng yang bisa dibilang _'Mata Duitan'._ Sting hanya mampu tertawa dalam hati, gadis tomboy dihadapannya benar-benar tidak pernah membuatnya bosan dan selalu membuat harinya berwarna. Senyuman manis itu, tidak pernah ia lupakan, senyuman yang akan meluluhkan siapapun bahkan rasa sakit diperutnyapun terlupakan digantikan sensasi aneh yang menjalari hatinya. Perutnya terasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan, menggelitik kesetiap inchi relung hatinya.

"Jadi, kapan?" tanya Lucy innocent

"Besok malam" jawab Orga

Fairy Tail International High School. Natsu keluar dari kelas diikuti ketiga pengikut setianya. Di belakang mereka ada sang bodyguard utusan ayahnya. Seseorang yang sudah membuatnya kesal seharian. Bagaimana tidak? ia harus ditunggui meski saat belajar bahkan ke toilet. Bahkan sekarang ketika ia harus pergi bersama pengikutnya-pun juga diikuti.

" _Lihat saja nanti, kupastikan kau tidak melihat hari esok" kata Natsu dalam hati_

"Hei, Natsu. Malam ini kita akan pergi ke Daisy Bar, apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Gray

Natsu tidak menjawab, seolah menulikan pendengarannya.

"Kita pergi kesana dan kau bisa melakukan sesuatu pada pria berpakaian hitam itu" kata Gajeel dan sukses menyedot perhatian Natsu, ia menoleh ke arah sang empunya. Dahinya mengernyit tanda berfikir.

"Eh? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" tanya Gajeel salah tingkah, pasalnya tatapan Natsu itu bukan tatapan biasa, semua tatapannya penuh makna

"Aku ikut" jawab Natsu seraya menyembunyikan seringaiannya

Malamnya di Daisy Bar. Lucy melayani tamu dengan semangat, bahkan dengan sekali panggilan dari Wakaba, ia sudah datang. Sang manager memutar otak, mencerna apa yang tengah melanda anak buahnya yang bermasalah ini. Terdengar suara derapan kaki beberapa orang, mereka masuk dan seketika bar menjadi gaduh. Disana, didepan pintu tengah berdiri keempat pemuda tampan dengan setelan pakaian yang berkelas. Seketika para gadis SMA yang sengaja stand by disana untuk menunggu mereka mendekat. Pemuda tampan dikerumuni gadis cantik sudah biasa, yang tidak biasa adalah gadis yang tidak tertarik mengerumuni mereka. Melihat itu, mood Lucy berubah. Ia berdecak.

"Cih! Kenapa mereka datang? Merusak pemandangan saja" gumam Lucy

"Lucy!" teriak Wakaba

SETTTT

Lucy datang dengan segala hormat. Ia berpose layaknya prajurit didepan sang manager bar. Wakaba sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Berhubung hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati dan sepertinya kau juga sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik. Bagaimana kalau kau yang melayani mereka?" tawar Wakaba

"Aku?" tanya Lucy menunjuk diri sendiri dan dijawab anggukan pria paruh baya dihadapannya.

"Akan kuberi _Tip_ banyak jika kau dapat melayani mereka" tawar Wakaba, ia tahu kalau Lucy itu _Gila uang_

"Hoh? Sepertinya anda menghindari mereka" balas Lucy mencium gelagat aneh Wakaba

"Anak nakal. Mau tidak?" Wakaba tersinggung, tapi kali ini nada bicaranya terkesal bercanda dan membuat Lucy terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Tepati janji anda ya, saya akan mengorek semua _Tip anda_ " kata Lucy dan beranjak mendekat ke arah meja dimana keempat pemuda tampan itu duduk.

"Ingat, jangan buat mereka marah ya?" kata Wakaba dan dijawab lambaian tangan oleh Lucy

Natsu duduk ditengah sofa merah panjang, disebelah kanan kirinya dua orang gadis SMA bergelayut manja dilengannya. Pemuda 17 tahun itu tampaknya begitu menikmati suasana jika dilihat dari sikapnya. Di sofa yang lain ada ketiga temannya yang kemarin Lucy temui. Jujur, sebenarnya ia tidak mau tapi kali ini Wakaba si manager pelit itu mau menawarinya _tip,_ kesempatan langka ini tidak akan datang kedua kali.

Musik mengalun keras, meredam suara-suara menjijikkan dari para gadis yang menggoda keempat pemuda tampan itu. sesampainya didepan mereka, Lucy menunduk dengan sopan.

"Ada yang mau anda pesan, tuan?" tanya Lucy lembut

Merasa ada yang berbicara, Natsu mendongakkan kepalanya. Dahinya berkerut, alisnya bertaut, dan jangan lupakan perubahan tatapan matanya. Tatapan yang semula menikmati suasana sekarang seperti tatapan terganggu, terusik atau lebih cenderung kearah marah. Ditatapnya Lucy dengan tajam.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Natsu dingin

"Saya pelayan disini" jawab Lucy

"Kau? Sejak kapan kau dipekerjakan? Kenapa kau bisa diterima?" tanya Natsu

"Apa?" Lucy berharap ia salah dengar, pertanyaan pemuda bersurai pink dihadapannya sungguh membuatnya seakan dihantam palu berton-ton beratnya

"Wakaba" teriak Natsu dan seketika yang dipanggil datang, ia membungkuk 90 derajat

"Iya, Tuan" jawab Wakaba

"PECAT DIA!" Perintah Natsu frontal dan lantang, semua menoleh kesumber suara, tercengang akan perkataan sang tuan muda Dragneel

Mata Lucy membulat, ia harap ia tak salah dengar lagi. Entah kenapa ada rasa nyeri ketika pemuda didepannya mengatakan kata-kata itu. Padahal cemoohan lebih dari itu sudah biasa ia terima tapi ia baik-baik saja. Tapi kali ini beda, Lucy memegangi dadanya yang nyeri.

"Ya? Pecat? Tapi tuan, dia . . ." jawab wakaba beralasan, sesungguhnya ia memang ingin memecat Lucy sejak lama tapi entah kenapa sekarang hati nuraninya berkata lain. Ia akan jadi seseorang yang jahat karena merenggut pekerjaan seseorang tanpa alasan jelas.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai membantah?" tanya Natsu seraya menyipitkan matanya, yang ditatap meneguk ludah kasar

"Tidak tuan, saya . . . . saya. Ah, baiklah nanti saya akan memecatnya" jawab Wakaba dengan lembut

"KAPAN AKU BILANG NANTI? SE-KA-RANG!" bentak Natsu seraya menggebrak meja, membuat seisi Bar terkejut, termasuk sang bodyguard yang mengikuti Natsu

"Natsu-sama, saya mohon tenanglah" kata sang bodyguard, Natsu menolehkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tenang? Kau fikir aku bisa tenang setelah melihat bakteri didepan mataku?" tanya Natsu

"Natsu-sama, ia tidak bersalah. Memecat seseorang tanpa alasan adalah hal yang salah. Bagaimanapun ia bekerja dengan usahanya" kata sang bodyguard membela Lucy

Lucy tercengang, apa yang barus aja terjadi? Kenapa? ia kan tidak mengatakan apapun hingga membuatnya harus dipecat, ditatapnya pria bersetelan jas hitam yang tengah membelanya. Dan lagi, ia tidak melakukan apapaun bahkan menyentuhpun tidak, tapi pemuda bersurai pink didepannya menyebutnya bakteri. Bukankah bakteri itu pengganggu? Lucy yang semula memgangi dadanya menjadi mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kau dipecat!" kata Natsu enteng

"Tapi tuan . . . ."kata Bodyguard tidak terima

"Kau tuli? AKU BILANG KAU DIPECAT!" teriak Natsu, Lucy semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya

"Tapi" sang bodyguard hendak berkata lagi, namun cengkeraman Natsu di kerahnya menghentikannya

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi perkataan untuk yang kedua kali" ancam Natsu dalam Vampire mode on-nya, sang bodyguard ketakutan. Tuan mudanya tidak main-main.

"Nat-su-sa-ma, ku-m-mo-hon-hen-ti-k-khan" kata Bodyguard terbata-bata

 _Natsu : Hentikan katamu? Aku bahkan menunggu dari tadi pagi hanya untuk mengulitimu_

 _Bodyguard : Saya mohon lepaskan saya_

"Hei, tuan . . . Turunkan tangan anda" kata Lucy dengan nada datar tapi menusuk

Natsu menoleh, matanya mengkilat. Gray, Loki dan Gajeel tersenyum. Mereka baru mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Gajeel kemarin. Sementara para gadis ketakutan, Natsu sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya yang serasa kaku guna melemaskannya, bersiap untuk menghabisi bocah dihadapannya yang menurutnya tidak tahu diri. Beraninya ia memancing amarah Natsu Dragneel.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu? Bakteri?" tanya Natsu masih mencengkeram kerah sang bodyguard

"Bakteri? Tidak bisakah anda menjaga mulut anda? Tidakkah itu terlalu kasar? Apa anda tidak diajari sopan santun?" tanya Lucy, hatinya bagai teriris. Entah kenapa mendengar cemoohan pemuda didepannya seakan kesabarannya terenggut.

Natsu melempar sang bodyguard hingga pria bertubuh tegap itu terlempar dan menghantam meja hingga meja itu berantakan dan terguling. Para pengunjung yang duduk disana histeris. Gelas-gelas dan botol bir berjatuhan dari meja tempat dimana bodyguard itu terlempar. Natsu mendekati Lucy, Lucy tak gentar, ia tetap ditempatnya seolah menantang Natsu.

 _Gray : Dia punya nyali_

 _Loki : Dia menggali kuburannya sendiri_

 _Gajeel : Gehee, menarik bukan?_

"Bocah, rupanya kau tidak tahu siapa aku" kata Natsu tepat dihadapan Lucy, jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja, Lucy harus mendongakkan kepalanya karena pemuda dihadapannya terbilang tinggi.

"Aku tidak mau tahu dan tidak akan pernah mau tahu" jawab Lucy dan dihadiahi cengkraman di kerahnya, wajah Natsu mendekat.

"Kau akan menyesalinya" ancam Natsu

"Lepaskan tangan anda" pinta Lucy dingin, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Natsu, tapi nihil, cengkraman itu sangat kuat

"Sudah kubilang kau akan menyesalinya" kara Natsu seraya menyeringai

"Oh ya?" tantang Lucy, seketika ia menarik lengan Natsu, membuat sang empunya lengan melayang diudara, semua mata terpana . . . .

BUAKHHHH

Natsu terhempas dilantai, matanya membulat tidak percaya. Lucy membantingnya, ia menggibaskan kedua tangannya dan menghela nafas kasar.

"Seharusnya anda menjaga perkataan anda, aku miskin bukan berarti mau direndahkan begitu saja. Dan menyebutku bakteri? Anda tahu didunia ini manusia seperti apa yang disebut bakteri? Manusia seperti anda-lah yang dinamakan bakteri, mengganggu orang lain mentang-mentang anda kaya dan punya banyak kekuasaan" kata Lucy

"Asalkan anda tahu saja, sebenarnya tanpa anda memecat saya-pun saya juga mau keluar. Siapa juga yang betah bekerja ditempat seperti ini, melihat anak sekolah bermesraan seperti itu. Cih! Persetan dengan orang kaya dan uang mereka" kata Lucy seraya melepaskan celemek pelayan yang ia kenakan dan dihempaskannya kelantai.

Natsu hanya memandangi celemek dihadapannya, ia terlalu terkejut untuk sekedar bangun. Lucy keluar dari Bar, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Gray, Loki dan Gajeel menutup mulut mereka yang membentuh O sempurna. Kagum dan terkejut dengan anak berpawakan kecil, pendek yang berhasil menguras kesabaran Natsu dan mempermalukannya disaat yang bersamaan. Gray melirik Natsu, mata sang teman tidak memerah, melainkan hitam seperti sedia kala.

 _Bagaikan Teriakan serigala ditengah malam_

 _Melolong dan memanggil-manggil_

 _Teriakan itu pula memanggilku_

 _Memanggil untuk keluar dari duniaku_

 _Bagaikan rantai yang menjerat para tahanan_

 _Melilit dan merantai seluruh tubuh_

 _Rantai itu pula menjeratku_

 _Menjerat untuk keluar dan meninggalkan duniaku_

 _Wajahku seakan ditampar dengan tangan tak kasat mata_

 _Menyadarkanku dari kegelapan dunia_

 _Meski harga diriku sekan diinjak-injak_

 _Semua begitu mengejukanku_

 _Apakah waktuku berputar kembali?_

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Hai Mina-san . . .

Nao kembali dengan fic baru. Jujur ide cerita ini muncul dikepala Nao sekitar pertengahan tahun 2014, ketika Nao lulus sekolah. Sempat Nao tulis dalam bentuk novel samai 5 chapter tapi tidak terselesaikan.

Dan setelah membuat fic _A Voice to You,_ Nao teringat kembali cerita ini. Jadi Nao revise hampir 75% dan mengubahnya ke dalam fanfic. Nao juga bingung mau menyebut genre-nya.

Maaf jika ada kesamaan ide atau kesamaan lain. Sesungguhnya itu ketidaktahuan dan ketidaksengajaan Author. Maaf juga jika ada salah penulisan kata, istilah atau nama karakter.

Nao harap kalian menyukainya dan memberi respon yang baik. Sampai jumpa minggu depan . . .

Nao ingatkan, Jangan hanya jadi sekedar pembaca ya, hargai setiap karya author dengan review kalian. Dengan begitu author tahu bagaimana harus mengembangkan cerita.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	2. Chapter 2 : meet again

GOOD MORNING, VAMPIRE

Chapter 2 : Meet Again

Terimakasih untuk semua para readers yang sudah membaca, memfavorit dan juga memfollow. Cerita ini memang ada unsur kemiripan dengan cerita author sebelumnya, jadi maaf jika kalian berfikir membosankan. Tapi author janji, akan author usahakan ada kejutan-kejutan yang membuat kalian berfikir ulang.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Serly Scarlet :** Setengah Vampire lebih tepatnya. Iya, author lanjut kok, tiap minggu update. Diusahakan pokoknya.

 **Dragneel77 :** Memang mirip, mungkin 20% kemiripannya. Namanya juga satu author, mohon dimaklumi ya? Maaf jika membosankan, tapi author harap kamu tetap menikmatinya. Terimakasih . . .

 **Mihawk607 :** Makasih, iya . . . auhor ingin move on dari Lucy yang kalem

 **Fic of Delusion :** Karakter Natsu memang aku buat mirip di cerita Nao sebelumnya, tapi tenang saja, kedepannya dia juga akan sedikit _Out Of Character._ Kalau masalah Lucy, aku sudah lama ingin membuat dia berbeda, seru soalnya.

 **Naomi Koala :** Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau Naomi-san suka. Hmm, mungkin chapter awal belum terasa Dramanya, tapi aku jamin ini sangat Drama. Soalnya aku kan tipikal orang yang sedikit suka bertele-tele, hehehe.

 **Stayawake123 :** Makasih, tetap nantikan terus ya . . .

 **Yudi arata :** Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau kamu berpendapat seperti itu, jujur Nao seneng dengernya. Iya, tiap minggu update kok.

 **Kuuderegirl3 :** Makasih. Hmm . . . Nao sih biasanya update hari minggu, minggu malam lebih seringnya.

 **Hanamura18 :** Hai juga, hehe. Makasih banget atas pujiannya, nantikan terus chapter selanjutnya ya, okey?

 **DewiLuna12 :** Maaf, Nao lupa bilang kalau Nao ini tipikal Author yang menulis 7-10k setiap chapternya. Jadi mohon dimaklumi. Makasih sudah bilang bagus, tetap ikuti terus, pasti akan ada kejutan-kejutan dari Nao untuk Dewi-san dan readers yang lain.

 **Krz5 :** Arigatone. Iya, aku sengaja bikin karakter awal Natsu seperti itu, *Ingat, awal hlo yah. Dan Lucy? aku juga sangat suka menulis karakter dia, benar-benar menghibur.

 **Akayuki1479 :** Cerita keren? Hohoho, makasih. Padahal Nao masih amatir dalam menulis cerita. Ok, Nao semangat kok untuk next chapter. Dan ini dia, Dozou . . .

 **Guest :** Iya, Lucy sengaja author buat _ooc_ untuk kebutuhan cerita. Tapi maaf banget ya, jangan bayangkan dia sekecil mavis, bayangkan dia sedikit pendek dan kecil dari dia normalnya.

 **Andin :** Arigato, iya dilanjut kok, sabar ya . . .

 **Riri406 :** Okey, makasih atas dukungannya

 **Lulu :** Okey dagh,

 **Fridom Friday :** Bisa, tapi tidak di chapter awal, maaf ya. Tapi tetap author usahakan kok, mohon bersabar ya . . .

 **Ann kyouya :** Iya, ini fic kedua Nao. Makasih kamu sudah menyukainya, Nao harap kamu selalu penasaran dan mengikuti cerita ini. Selamat membaca chapter 2 . . .

 **ACKeeiluen :** Yap, Nao kembali. Makasih sudah membacanya, juga mengatakan ini keren. Aku jadi bersemangat, dan yosh, selamat membaca . . .

 **Natsu489 :** Okey, siap

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, little Comedy**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Asalkan anda tahu saja, sebenarnya tanpa anda memecat saya-pun saya juga mau keluar. Siapa juga yang betah bekerja ditempat seperti ini, melihat anak sekolah bermesraan seperti itu. Cih! Persetan dengan orang kaya dan uang mereka" kata Lucy seraya melepaskan celemek pelayan yang ia kenakan dan dihempaskannya kelantai.

Natsu hanya memandangi celemek dihadapannya, ia terlalu terkejut untuk sekedar bangun. Lucy keluar dari Bar, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Gray, Loki dan Gajeel menutup mulut mereka yang membentuh O sempurna. Kagum dan terkejut dengan anak berpawakan kecil, pendek yang berhasil menguras kesabaran Natsu dan mempermalukannya disaat yang bersamaan. Gray melirik Natsu, mata sang teman tidak memerah, melainkan hitam seperti sedia kala.

...

Gray mendekati Natsu, membantunya untuk berdiri. Merasakan ada yang mendekatinya, Natsu-pun sadar. Ia mengedipkan matanya dan beranjak, hendak bangun, namun matanya terbelalak saat merasakan sakit nan nyeri ditulang lengan kanan hingga bahunya. Terkilir, seorang Natsu Dragneel, sang calon raja Vampire selanjutnya, seumur hidupnya tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat melukainya bahkan seinchipun meski itu adalah sang raja yang sekarang menjabat. Bisa terkilir hanya karena sentuhan dari tangan seorang anak kecil. Natsu sedikit terhuyung, Gray meraih bahunya namun ia segera menepisnya.

"Cih" umpat Natsu

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gray melihat Natsu memegangi lengan kanannya

Natsu menatap pintu tempat dimana sang anak itu menghilang. Onyx hitamnya seketika berubah menjadi merah, darahnya seakan dipompa ke ubun-ubun. Kesal, malu dan marah, itu yang dirasakannya. Para pengunjung Bar memandanginya, tapi tak ada satupun yang berani berkomentar secara lisan. Tapi percuma . . .

 _Astaga, Natsu-sama bisa kalah oleh anak kecil_

 _Bahkan lengan kanan Natsu-sama bisa terkilir_

 _Pasti Natsu-sama sekarang sangat kesal karena dipermalukan_

 _Luar biasa, jarang-jarang melihat Natsu-sama dipermalukan_

 _Akan jadi berita heboh jika ada yang berani mengungkapkannya ke media_

"Sial" umpat Natsu lagi, ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi dari Bar

" _Awas saja, akan kupastikan hidupmu bagai neraka karena sudah berani mengusik ketentraman seorang Natsu Dragneel. Berdoa saja agar aku tak menemukanmu" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Sepeninggalan Natsu, Gray menatap penuh arti para pengunjung yang bergunjing dalam hati, tentu ia juga mendengarnya. Apalagi Natsu yang notabane memiliki panca indera luar biasa tajam.

"Jika ada yang berani membuat berita, kupastikan tak ada hari esok baginya" ancam Gray membuat semuanya tertunduk

Loki, Gajeel dan Gray pergi mengikuti Natsu. Tepat saat mereka baru sampai diluar gedung Bar, Sebuah mobil Ferrari merah melesat menjauhi Bar. Gajeel menghela nafas, niatnya sih ingin mengibur diri, tapi malah mereka kena masalah.

"Ini Gawat, amarah Natsu sudah diujung tanduk. Dia pasti tidak akan melepaskan anak itu" kata Gajeel

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Gray mendengus kesal, tentu ia tahu tabiat Natsu. Mereka juga akan kena sasaran amarah dan harus menyembuhkan diri selama seminggu penuh, tentu mereka tidak ingin hal itu.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau anak itu berani melawan Natsu" jawab Gajeel merasa bersalah

"Bahkan lengannya terkilir. Dia pasti sangat malu, terlebih oleh seorang anak kecil" kata Loki

Mereka menghela nafas, bersiap menghadapi hari esok diatas siksaan maut Natsu Dragneel. Bukan sekali dua kali mereka dihajar olehnya. Seperti jika mereka menolak perintah atau bahkan melanggarnya maka nyawa taruhannya. Perintah Natsu mutlak, jika ia mengatakan sekarang maka sekarang, besok ya besok, lusa ya lusa. Tapi dilain sisi, ia juga tipikal orang yang menepati janjinya, meski janji itu terbilang keji sekalipun.

Mobil Ferrari merah melaju dengan cepatnya di jalanan kota Crocus. Natsu menyetir dengan menahan sakit di tangan kanannya. Mata merah dan taring masih menghiasi wajah tampannya. Diingatnya kembali anak bertubuh kecil, sedikit pendek dari laki-laki pada umumnya, berambut blonde berantakan, berkacamata tebal.

" _Seharusnya anda menjaga perkataan anda, aku miskin bukan berarti mau direndahkan begitu saja. Dan menyebutku bakteri? Anda tahu didunia ini manusia seperti apa yang disebut bakteri? Manusia seperti anda-lah yang dinamakan bakteri, mengganggu orang lain mentang-mentang anda kaya dan punya banyak kekuasaan" kata Lucy_

"Tahu apa dia tentang kekuasaan? Hanya orang miskin dan tidak tahu diri saja yang berani mengumandangkan membenci kekuasaan dimana ia belum pernah sekalipun mendudukinya. Cih!" umpat Natsu

" _Asalkan anda tahu saja, sebenarnya tanpa anda memecat saya-pun saya juga mau keluar. Siapa juga yang betah bekerja ditempat seperti ini, melihat anak sekolah bermesraan seperti itu. Cih! Persetan dengan orang kaya dan uang mereka" kata Lucy_

"Persetan dengan orang miskin dengan segala kemiskinan mereka" umpat Natsu seolah membalas semua perkataan anak berambut blonde pendek tadi

Ia menancap gas, menambah kecepatan dan meliuk-liuk di jalan raya yang lumayan ramai. Sesekali ia memandangi lengan kananya yang seakan remuk.

" _Awas kalau aku menemukanmu, dan kupastikan aku menemukanmu" umpat Natsu dalam hati kemudian ia menyeringai_

Ferrari merah telah sampai di kediaman Dragneel, pintu gerbang terbuka secara otomatis. Para penjanga menunduk hormat dan heran karena sang tuan muda pulang cepat. Ya, sekarang baru menunjukkan pukul 08.00 PM waktu setempat. Natsu mengerem mendadak di depan rumahnya, ia keluar dari mobil dan melempar kunci mobilnya asal menggunakan tangan kirinya. Dengan cekatan para penjaga berusaha menangkapnya. Jantung mereka hampir saja mau copot saat menangkapnya. Setelah kepergian Natsu, mereka menghela nafas lega.

"Tumben tuan muda pulang jam segini" kata salah satu penjaga

"Dari raut wajahnya, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu. Kuharap aku tidak menjadi sasaran kemarahannya" jawab penjaga lain takut

Natsu berjalan dengan cepat, ia masih memegangi lengan kanannya yang terkilir. Saat ditangga, langkahnya terhenti karena Macao. Sang kepala pelayan tersebut terkejut mendapati sosok dihadapannya.

"Tuan muda? Tumben? Maksud saya, kenapa dengan tangan kanan anda?" tanya Macao

"Minggir" jawab Natsu melewati Macao, namun tangan sang kepala pelayan sepertinya gatal karena dengan beraninya ia meraih lengan kanan Natsu dan membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan. Ditatapnya Macao tajam.

" _Lepaskan tangan kotormu dariku" kata Natsu dalam hati_

"Saya akan melepaskannya jika anda menjawab pertanyaan saya" kata Macao kukuh

"Kau bukan ibuku, jadi berhenti bersikap sok perhatian padaku. Aku tak butuh perhatianmu" kata Natsu sinis dan berusaha menarik tangannya namun tetap ditahan oleh Macao

"Saya hanya mengkhawatirkan anda saja, tuan muda" jawab Macao bijak

"Aku tidak suka dikhawatirkan. Lebih baik kau khawatirkan saja nyawamu, karena jika kau tidak melepaskanku sekarang, akan kupastikan kau tidak bisa melihat hari esok" ancam Natsu

Macao melepaskan tangan Natsu dengan lembut. Sedangkan Natsu mendengus, ia menahan diri untuk menghajar kepala pelayan tidak tahu diri itu. Jika melawan dengan keadaan seperti itu bukannya menang, ia mungkin bisa diringkus dan diborgol. Lemah, tidak berdaya, adalah hal yang ia benci, apalagi sampai dipermalukan. Ia sungguh sangat membencinya. Natsu naik ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras hingga suaranya menggelegar sampai lantai bawah. Tentu semua orang terlonjak kaget.

Natsu melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dengan kasar atau lebih tepatnya menyobek seluruh pakaiannya. Ia menuju kamar mandi, mengguyur tubuh sixpacknya dengan air. Berharap dinginnya air bisa mendinginkan kepalanya, namun percuma. Dadanya terbakar, darahnya mendidih. Tiba-tiba Natsu merasakan sesak didadanya, ia kesulitan bernafas. Diremasnya dadanya dengan kuat, namun seakan sesak itu malah menyiksanya. Matanya melotot dan mengkilap menjadi merah menyala kemudian meredup ke arah merah tua pekat. Taring sudah keluar dari bibir manisnya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan warna bola matanya berubah-ubah.

" _Tidak! Aku bisa, aku bisa mengendalikannya. Aku kuat, aku tidak lemah. Aku kuat. Obat seperti ini tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku! Sial! Kenapa sakit sekali!" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Anak itu, membuatku sangat marah. Ia benar-benar menantangku. Arrrggh! Sakit. Dadaku sesak. Sial! Ini semua karena anak itu! aku harus membunuhnya" racau Natsu dalam hati_

Natsu berusaha menguasai dirinya. Selama bertahun-tahun ia belum pernah bisa mengendalikan diri setelah meminum _kapsul HTV._ Ya, _HTV atau Human To Vampire_ adalah obat yang membuat Natsu bisa mempertahankan darah vampirenya selama lima jam. Tapi setelah lima jam pula, ia akan merasakan efek yang luar biasa. Dan efek itu pula yang membuatnya jadi buas. Kini, Natsu mengedarkan pandangannya, dadanya semakin sesak seolah oksigen dipaksa direnggut dari paru-parunya. Ia berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa meredam sakitnya, ia melihat gunting kecil di dekat westafel. Dengan bersusah payah ia mengulurkan lengan kanannya yang terasa nyeri guna meraih gunting tersebut. Setelah berhasil mendapatkannya, tanpa fikir panjang ia menusukkan gunting itu ke lengan kirinya. Darah kental mengalir melalui luka yang sengaja Natsu buat. Perlahan, nafas Natsu mulai teratur. Matanya juga berangsur-angsur menghitam.

Natsu berdiri mematung menatap dirinya di cermin. Air dari shower mengguyur tubuhnya begitupula dengan lukanya. Darah segar mengalir membasahi lantai kamar mandi. Namun tiba-tiba lukanya menutup, sayatan yang ia buat dengan gunting perlahan menghilang. Lukanya sembuh seketika.

"Bahkan lukaku bisa sembuh seketika karena obat itu" kata Natsu

"Sampai kapan aku harus menjadi seperti ini? menjadi setengah manusia? Cih! Ini bahkan masih tidak masuk akal sampai sekarang. Apa seumur hidupku aku harus ketergantungan dengan obat sialan itu yang selalu membuatku kehilangan diri?" tanya Natsu

"Andai saja aku yang mati saat itu. Tidak! Andai saja aku tidak menuruti ibu untuk pergi saat itu, mungkin kami masih bersama dan aku tidak menjadi makhluk rendah seperti ini" kata Natsu

"Semua ini karena permaisuri! Dia harusnya tidak ada! Dia harusnya tidak lahir! Jika saja ia tidak ada didunia ini, maka hidupku akan bahagia. Semua kesialan ini tidak akan terjadi padaku! Ya, semua ini karena dia!" umpat Natsu penuh amarah

 _ **Flashback**_

Natsu kecil terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ketika ia bangun, yang ia dapati adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Kepalanya sakit, ia berusaha bangun namun sentuhan halus menghentikannya. Itu adalah sang ayah, Igneel Dragneel. Igneel memandang putranya dengan sendu kemudian mendekapnya. Natsu yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya diam.

Beberapa bulan kemudian Natsu kecil meringkuk di sudur kamarnya. Ia terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Seisi kamarnya berantakan, bahkan hampir semua perabotan pecah belah dan rusak.

"Natsu! buka pintunya! Natsu" teriak sang ayah menggema

Natsu terisak-isak, ia memukuli dadanya. Dadanya yang tak henti-hentinya berdetak mengisyaratkan kalau ia masih hidup. Ia memukuli dadanya dengan keras berharap jantungnya bisa berhenti berdetak.

"Aku benci detak jantung ini! aku benci!" isak Natsu

"Natsu buka pintunya! Ayah mohon!" teriak sang ayah semakin panik

"DIAM!" teriak Natsu dari dalam

"DIAM ATAU AKU MEMBUNUH AYAH JUGA!" teriak Natsu

Berhari-hari Natsu tidak keluar dari kamar. Berhari-hari pula ia menangis, dan kini sudah tak ada lagi air mata yang bisa ia tumpahkan seakan air mata itu sudah kering. Matanya merah bukan karena dalam vampire mode on, melainkan karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Aku tidak membunuh ibu" gumam Natsu dengan mata yang dingin

"Dia yang membunuhnya" gumam Natsu lagi

"Aku harus membunuhnya" gumam Natsu lagi

 _ **Flashback End**_

Sejak saat itu, sejak saat dimana ia mendapati jika ia adalah Vampire setengah manusia, ia mulai membenci. Membenci permaisuri, orang lain bahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia bersumpah akan menjadi kuat kemudian membunuh siapapun yang menentangnya. Ia juga bersumpah kalau ia tidak akan mati sebelum membunuh seseorang yang telah membuat hidupnya hancur. Seseorang itu adalah . . . .

 _Permaisuri_

Ruang kerja Igneel Dragneel. Igneel tengah melakukan _Video Call_ dengan seseorang. raut wajahnya sangat serius.

Igneel : "Maafkan saya, Zeref-sama. Natsu belum menemukannya"

Zeref : "Hahaha, kurasa kau terlalu keras padanya, Igneel. Biarkan ia menemukannya perlahan, ia kan masih muda"

Igneel : "Tidak bisa begitu, Zeref-sama. Penobatan akan dilaksanakan 3 bulan lagi. Jika Natsu tidak menemukannya maka kekacauan akan terjadi"

Zeref : "Apa kau takut mereka tidak akan menuruti perintahku ketika aku kehilangan tanda sebagai raja?"

Igneel : "Zeref-sama"

Zeref : "Hahaha, kau terlalu banyak berfikir, Igneel. Makanya kau cepat tua. Mereka adalah abdi setiaku. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengkhianatiku meski tahta sudah jatuh ketangan Natsu"

Igneel : "Tapi, anda tahu kan kalau Natsu tidak percaya lagi apa itu cinta? Bagaimana mungkin ia menemukan permaisuri jika keadaannya seperti itu?"

Zeref : "Aku punya rencana. Kau jangan khawatir, akan kupastikan Natsu menemukannya sebelum waktunya tiba. Aku percaya kalau ia bisa, dan ia pantas menyandang gelar _Raja Vampire_ "

Video Call dimatikan. Igneel menghela nafas, tidak Natsu atau sang Raja Vampire sendiri, semuanya membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Zeref Dragneel, sang raja Vampire yang juga merupakan sepupunya selalu memanjakan Natsu. Zeref menganggap Natsu seperti anaknya sendiri, karena ia dan istrinya yang merupakan _Permaisuri yang sekarang menjabat_ tidak memiliki keturunan. Ini juga yang menjadi tameng Natsu dari para Dewan. Igneel melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.32 PM.

Dikamar yang hanya diterangi cahaya remang-remang, Natsu berbaring disofa sambil melipat-lipat kertas atau lebih tepatnya ia sedang berusaha membuat origami dengan tangan kanan yang terkilir. Sesekali ia meringis kesakitan, lukanya memang sembuh. Tapi tidak dengan tulangnya. Vampire memang memiliki antibodi yaitu bisa menyembuhkan diri seketika disaat mereka terluka. Tentu hanya luka fisik, bukan luka dalam. Tapi kecepatan penyembuhan diri juga tergantung level mereka. Hanya Vampire _S Class_ saja yang bisa menyembuhkan diri seketika. _A Class_ membutuhkan hitungan jam, _B Class_ membutuhkan waktu sampai 1 hari, dan seterusnya. Dimeja sampingnya, sudah banyak Origami berbentuk bangau yang gagal ia buat. Wajah Natsu yang awalnya serius terlihat rileks ketika melipat kertas warna-warni itu. Tak jauh darinya atau lebih tepatnya dimeja belajarnya terdapat setoples penuh origami bangau.

Mata Natsu berubah sendu ketika melihat kertas yang tadi dilipatnya berhasil membentuk bangau. Diingatnya sebuah kata-kata lembut nan bernada jenaka yang selalu menjadi kehangatan dihatinya.

" _Hidup ini seperti Origami. Jika tak ada yang terjadi maka itu hanya seperti kertas yang tidak ada artinya. Tapi jika banyak hal yang terjadi padamu, entah itu manis atau pahit, itu seperti kertas yang terus terlipat, meski awalnya rumit dan mungkin sakit tapi pada akhirnya kau akan menemukan arti dari semuanya. Semua lipatan itu, kesulitan yang kau hadapi, kepahitan yang kau alami akan berbuah manis yaitu suatu bentuk keindahan yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan"_

Tak terasa bibir Natsu menyunggingkan senyum miris, dadanya nyeri. Ia merindukan suara lembut nan jenaka itu. Namun senyuman itu lenyap tak kala lampu yang dihidupkan. Ia menoleh, melihat sang ayah dan kepala pelayan datang membawa sebuah nampan. Ia tentu tahu apa isi nampan tersebut.

"Tuan muda, ini saatnya. Sebentar lagi akan menunjukkan pukul 10.00 PM" kata Macao

Natsu bangun, ia merintih lagi karena rasa sakit kembali menyerang lengan kanannya.

"Natsu, ada apa dengan lengan kananmu? Apa kau terluka? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya sang ayah

"Diamlah ayah, jika seperti ini aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan yang mana ayahku dan yang mana wartawan" jawab Natsu sinis tapi tersirat candaan didalamnya

Dan perlu diketahui, kalau seorang Natsu Dragneel ternyata juga mempunyai sisi lain didalam dirinya yang hanya sesekali muncul.

"Ayah tanya sekali lagi, kenapa?" tanya Igneel

"Urusai" jawab Natsu ketus

Macao mendekat, mengambil jarum suntik dan menyuntikkan obat bius. Natsu diam saja, ia sudah sering merasakannya. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya baru kali ini ia disuntik secara baik-baik dan perlu dicatat lagi, baru kali ini ia bersedia menerimanya dengan suka rela.

"Melihat tidak biasanya kau pulang awal, dan lenganmu. Sepertinya keduanya saling berkaitan" kata Igneel menyimpulkan yang sialnya tepat sasaran bagi Natsu

"Kudengar kau membuat sedikit keributan di _Daisy Bar_ " singgung Igneel

Lagi, Natsu hanya diam tak menanggapi sang ayah.

"Apa alasanmu memecat bodyguardmu?" tanya Igneel lagi

"Jangan tanya aku. Tanya saja dia, dia yang tidak becus bekerja" jawab Natsu

"Tapi bukan itu yang menjadikanmu alasan untuk mengancamnya dan melukainya" kata Igneel menanggapi

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa tanya? Membuang tenaga saja" kata Natsu kesal

"Lalu, siapa yang melukai tanganmu? Ayah bahkan selalu kalah adu kekuatan denganmu, bahkan Zeref-sama. Jadi, ayah heran saja ada yang bisa melukaimu" kata sang ayah membuat Natsu terbelalak, bodohnya ia karena baru menyadarinya.

Macao selesai dengan jarum suntiknya. Natsu masih tak bergeming, mencerna kata-kata ayahnya. Namun belum sempat ia mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah terjatuh dan terkulai lemas. Igneel menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan senyum miris. Ia tahu kalau Natsu tertekan semenjak kematian ibunya, dan orang yang dicintainya meski ia tidak pernah tahu siapa itu. Walaupun Natsu selalu mengumandangkan kalau cinta itu absurd dan ia tidak mempercayainya, kenyataannya ia tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya. Cinta pertama yang sanggup merubah sikap Natsu dan mempertahankan sisi lain seorang Natsu. Terbukti dengan Natsu yang selalu menyempatkan diri melipat origami hingga dikamarnya penuh dengan toples bening berisi berbagai macam origami berbagai warna.

"Kuharap ia bisa terseyum lagi suatu saat nanti" kata Igneel

"Saya harap juga begitu, Tuan" kata Macao menanggapi

Dilain tempat, Lucy berjalan menyusuri jalan. Tangannya mengepal erat. Diingatnya kata-kata penuh hinaan dari pemuda bersurai pink tadi. Sudah sekitar satu jam lebih ia berjalan tapi rasa amarahnya belum juga reda. Ditendangnya kaleng minuman di jalan. Untung saja jalanan sudah sepi, jadi aksinya tidak memakan korban. Kalau iya, bisa saja ia masuk penjara semalaman.

"Dasar orang kaya! Yang kaya Orang tua mereka saja sombong" umpat Lucy

"Kusumpahkan kau sial, pinky" umpat Lucy lagi

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, tertanda dari kakak.

Lucy : "Halo, kakak?"

Ultear : "Apa kabar Lucy, kau sehat?"

Lucy : "Oh, tentu saja, kakak"

Ultear : "Sepi, kau Dimana?"

Lucy : "Aku? Tentu aku bekerja, dimana lagi?"

Ultear : "Tumben Cafenya sepi. Apa sedang tidak banyak pengunjung?"

Lucy meneguk ludahnya pelan. Ia berharap kakaknya tidak curiga, karena selama ini ia berbohong kalau ia bekerja disebuah Cafe. Jika kakaknya tahu ia bekerja di Bar meski itu Bar Elite sekalipun, nyawanya akan habis.

Ultear : "Lucy?"

Lucy : "Ah, iya kakak. Begitulah"

Ultear : "Kakak hanya ingin mengatakan, jangan mengirim uang lagi. Gunakan uangmu untuk keperluan sekolahmu saja. Uang kakak sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mencicil hutang kita"

Lucy : "Aku kan hanya ingin membantu. Membantu mengembalikan rumah kita. Rumah dimana aku dibesarkan"

Raut wajah Lucy berubah menjadi sendu, sudah berapa kali ia berbohong pada kakaknya? Ia sungguh adik yang kejam. Tapi, apalah daya.

Ulter : "Baiklah, tapi kakak tidak memaksamu ya, dan jangan paksakan dirimu jika kau memang tidak punya. Kakak sudah senang kalau adik kakak ini bisa lulus sampai Universitas

" _Bisa lulus SMA saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Lucy : "Iya, kakak. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kakak"

Tepat saat itu juga Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semakin hari ia semakin lihai berbohong. Ia sudah siap jika suatu hari nanti ia mendapat balasan atas segala kebohongannya.

Telfon dimatikan. Lucy menghela nafas pelan. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap bulan purnama.

" _Didunia ini hanya satu hal yang aku benci, yaitu ketidakberdayaan" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Esoknya di Sabertooth High School, Sekolah yang mayoritas muridnya laki-laki dan hanya memiliki 2 orang siswa perempuan. Kelas 2-1. Para siswa tengah berkasak-kusuk, mereka membahas tentang penyelidikan yang akan mereka lakukan nanti malam. Berkumpulnya mereka tak lain tak bukan karena omongan manis Orga dan Rufus yang mengatakan bahwa mereka punya umpan yang bagus.

"Heh? Kau yakin? Kau tidak takut Lucy akan kabur?" Tanya Lyon

"Tentu tidak. Ketua yang memastikannya" jawab Orga pasti

"Pasti ia mendapat bayaran besar dari Sting" kata Lyon sambil berdecak

"Tapi . . . apa benar? Aku tidak yakin Lucy mau berpakaian seperti perempuan meski ia perempuan" tanya Lyon lagi

"Hei, dia itu kan gila uang. Dan ia sudah bilang setuju, dia kan bukan orang yang mengingkari janji" jawab Orga

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Lucy dan uang, sudah lama dia tidak dipecat" kata Rufus

"Eh? Iya ya, benar juga. Tumben dia tidak membuat masalah" kata Orga baru menyadari

"Kurasa bosnya kali ini sudah kebal dengannya" kata Lyon

"Atau Lucy yang bersikap seperti anak baik" kata Rufus

"Tidak, Lucy itu bukan tipikal orang yang bersikap baik tanpa alasan" kata Orga

"Ya, benar-benar" kata Rufus dan Lyon bersamaan seraya mengangguk

"Hei, pagi semua" sapa seseorang dengan suara baritone yang lesu

Sting masuk bersama Lucy yang berjalan setengah sadar. Pakaian Sting berantakan dan rambutnya acak-acakan, disudut bibirnya juga sedikit lebam dan jangan lupakan sebelah matanya yang membiru. Melihat mereka, Lyon, Orga dan Rufus menaikkan satu alis, bertanda tanya. Tidak biasanya seorang Lucy mau datang pagi plus bersama seorang Sting Eucliffe. Dan tidak biasanya pula Sting sudah babak belur dipagi buta. Lucy acuh tak acuh menanggapi tatapan teman-temannya, karena ia masih kesal dan mengantuk. Ia mengerutuki kesialannya yang sampai kalah taruhan hingga Sting menerobos apartemennya dan membangunkannya dengan cara yang abnormal. Ia menuju ke bangkunya dan segera tertidur disana, beberapa detik kemudian dengkuran halus-pun mulai terdengar.

"Hei, ada apa dengannya?" tanya Lyon

"Merajuk" jawab Sting asal

Ketiganya menatap Sting tak paham.

"Dia marah karena aku menyiramnya dengan air tadi" jawab Sting dengan tampang innocentnya

"BUAHAHAHAHA" seketika gelak tawa meledak diantara ketiganya

"KALIAN MENGEJEKKU? LIHAT NIH!" kata Sting menunjukkan lebam di sudut bibirnya

"INI JUGA" kata Sting menunjuk matanya

Ketiganya segera meminta maaf sambil menunduk, tapi bibir mereka tetap saja tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tertawa. Bagaimana mungkin ketua geng dan seorang laki-laki seperti Sting kalah dengan perempuan? Tentunya tidak mungkin, kecuali jika perempuannya memiliki kekuatan _Hercules_ macam Lucy, maka itu bisa dimaklumi.

"Bagaimana dengan nanti malam? kalian sudah siap?" tanya Sting

"Kami siap kapanpun" jawab ketiganya serempak

"Tapi, bagaimana dengannya?" tanya Lyon menunjuk Lucy yang tertidur

"Serahkan saja pada Yukino" jawab Sting pasti

Lyon, Orga, dan Rufus seketika berbalik dan merunduk, bergandengan di bahu kanan-kirinya membentuk lingkaran.

"Ketua pasti babak belur lagi" kata Orga

"BRRR, aku harap Lucy tidak menjadikanku sasaran juga" kata Rufus merinding

"Hei . . . apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku mendengarnya" kata Sting

...

Weisslogia Hospital. Natsu keluar dari ruang perawatan dengan lengan kanan yang di _Gips._ Dilangkahkan kakinya menelusuri koridor, ia berbelak-belok dan kini sampailah ia disebuah ruangan bernamakan _Presdire Room._ Tanpa mengetuk dan tanpa permisi, iapun masuk. Didalam, seorang dokter sekaligus presdir ruamh sakit berambut putih yaitu Weisslogia terkejut mendapati kunjungan Natsu yang mendadak.

"Natsu" pekik Weisslogia

Tanpa dipersilahkan, dengan seenaknya Natsu duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya. Angkuh dan Bossy. Diedarkannya Onyx hitamnya keseluruh ruangan yang tidak berubah dari terakhir kali ia berkunjung. Melihat _Gips_ di tangan kanan Natsu, Weisslogia mengerutkan dahi.

"Ada apa dengan lenganmu?" tanya Weisslogia

"Kau sudah orang yang kesekian kalinya menanyakan tentang lenganku. Aku malas menjawabnya lagi" jawab Natsu ketus

"Baiklah, sekarang . . . apa yang membuatmu kemari?" tanya Weisslogia

"Aku mau minta darah segar. Ini rumah sakit besar seantero Crocus bahkan Jepang. Jangan katakan kalau kau tidak punya?" pinta Natsu

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" kata Weisslogia dan berjalan menuju brankasnya. Ia memasukkan kode rahasia dan terbukalah brankas itu. Disana, terdapat banyak kantung darah, Brankas itu tak lain tak bukan adalah sebuah freezer. Diambilnya 3 kantung dan diberikannya pada Natsu dengan menggunakan paper bag. Yang diberikan tersenyum sinis karena sang dokter pribadinya itu menurut. Matanya memerah dan ditatapnya kantung darah dengan tatapan lapar. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan membukanya lagi. Ia kembali kedalam mode normal. Disambarnya paper bag dan iapun berdiri.

"Kuberikan ini karena aku tidak mau melihatmu mencari permaisuri dengan cara seperti itu. Dan lagi, jangan konsumsi _Kapsul HTV_ berlebihan, kau tahu kan kalau itu bisa membuat instingmu semakin liar?" kata Weisslogia

"Apa aku meminta pendapatmu? Aku hanya minta darah saja kan? tak ada hubungannya dengan permaisuri sialan itu" tanya Natsu, memutar badannya dan menatap nyalang sang dokter kemudian berlalu, ia membanting keras pintu ruangan hingga bingkai yang bertengger didekat foto terjatuh dan pecah. Weisslogia menghela nafas, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menyikapi Natsu, semenjak anak itu kehilangan ibunya. Semenjak Operasi itu, Natsu berubah. Didekatinya bingkai foto, dan dipungutnya kepingan-kepingan kaca. Foto itu adalah foto Pemandangan dikala senja.

"Vampire di siang hari ya" gumam Weisslogia tersenyum miris

Tepat saat Natsu keluar dari rumah sakit, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 yang artinya sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Dan saatnya ia berubah menjadi manusia. Saat yang paling ia benci, karena ia menjadi lemah. Didalam Ferrari merah, ia mengeluarkan _Kapsul HTV_ dan meminum satu. Matanya seketika merah, taringnya keluar dan kukunya memanjang. Rasa sakit menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, seakan mengoyak-ngoyangnya. Ia menegang dan kejang kemudian terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

 _Satu detik_

 _Dua detik_

 _Tiga detik_

Jari Natsu bergerak, tangan kirinya berusaha meraih setir guna menopang tubuhnya. Kali ini kukunya memendek, namun . . . . mata dan taringnya masih setia dengannya. Ia membuang gips ditangan kanannya, meringis kesakitan namun perlahan berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Walaupun aku kesakitan dan tubuhku seakan terbakar, aku akan terus meminum obat ini. setidaknya sampai permaisuri sialan itu ditemukan dan aku mendapatkan darahnya" kata Natsu, ia mencengkeram setir kuat dan menancap gas

Jam terus berputar, tak terasa sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.22 malam. Dihutan angker belakang Fairy Tail International High School. Para geng dari Sabertooth sudah siap siaga, mereka mengenakan topi, membawa kayu pemukul, teleskop mini. Lyon menghentak-hentakkan kaki, tidak sabar menunggu karena sudah satu jam tapi sang ketua dan wakil ketua mereka belum juga datang. Kegelisahan menyelimuti mereka.

"Benar kan? Lucy tidak akan datang kan?" kata Lyon mulai frustasi

"Dia pastu datang, tenanglah" kata Orga

"Apanya yang datang? Sudah berapa lama ini? sebentar lagi genap satu setengah jam kita menunggu. Anak itu ya" umpat Lyon

Tiba-tiba samar-samar mereka mendengar suara seseorang

" _Hei! Bisa kau hapus saja ini? aku tidak nyaman. Uang sih uang, tapi jangan berlebihan juga"_

" _Sudahlah, kau tampak sempurna. Coba saja kalau pakai dress"_

" _Sialan kau"_

Seketika mereka menoleh, tentu mereka tahu suara siapa itu. itu adalah, Yukino ynag datang membawa cinderella buatannya.

"Lucy?" semua terkejut melihat Lucy yang sudah menjelma menjadi cinderella, walaupun ia tetap mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang. Tapi wajahnya yang dirias natural, bibirnya yang dipoles dengan lip gloss berwarna senada dengan bibir peachnya, dan rambut palsu berwarna soft pink panjang. Tak lupa kini ia tidak mengenakan kacamata bulat berlensa tebal, memperlihatkan mata caramel indahnya. Ia cukup terlihat cantik.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Lucy berkacak pinggang, namun samar-samar semburat merah tipis sudah menghiasi pipinya dan tentu semua serasa melayang melihatnya. Jarang sekali mereka melihat seorang Lucy yang terkenal urakan, berantakan, dan tomboy bisa _blushing._

"Kau cantik Lucy" puji Orga

"Apanya yang cantik? Huft" keluh Lucy membuang muka, rona meranya semakin menjalar hingga telinga. Tak lupa ia sedikit menggembungkan pipinya dan membuatnya terkesan imut.

"Ehem, bukan waktunya untuk mengagumi cinderellaku kan?" sindir Yukino

Para laki-laki langsung memerah, mereka salah tingkah ketahuan melihat Lucy tanpa berkedip. Sedangkan sang objek utama menendang Yukino hingga kepalanya muncul benjolan. Bukannya marah, Yukino malah tertawa.

"Oh ya, Apa kalian melihat Sting?" tanya Rufus

"Eh? Dia belum datang?" tanya Lucy mulai celingukan kesana-sini, dan lagi-lagi membuat yang lain merona melihat tingkahnya yang seolah berubah imut dimata mereka.

"Ah, mungkin dia sakit perut" kata Lucy

Dan benar saja, tepat setelah Lucy mengatakan pendapatnya, sebuah pesan masuk. Tertanda dari Sting.

 _From : Durian_

 _To : Hercules_

 _Maaf, Lucy. katakan pada semua aku tidak bisa datang. Aku salah makan dan sekarang aku sakit perut. Bahkan bangun saja susah, maaf ya . . ._

Urat-urat kemarahan Lucy langsung menyembul keluar. Diremasnya ponsel murahnya. Ia heran kenapa Sting selalu saja tidak ada disaat-saat penting. Sebenarnya siapa yang ketua geng? Kenapa malah ia yang disini? Harusnya juga ia tidak disini dan bekerja.

" _Tunggu, bahkan aku sudah keluar! Cih! Sialan! Fikiran macam apa ini" umpat Lucy dalam hati dan kembali meremas ponselnya_

Semuanya meneguk ludah tak terkecuali Yukino.

"Dimana Rogue?" tanya Lucy

"Eh? Dia bilang dia ada rapat dengan Klien, ayahnya memaksa" jawab Yukino jujur

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?" selidik Lucy lagi, Yukino mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti tersangka yang ditodong pistol oleh polisi.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya jika itu Rogue. Tapi untuk Sting . . . . awas saja besok" umpat Lucy mengepalkan tinjunya dan meninju pohon hingga pohon itu bergetar, untuk kedua kalinya para anak laki-laki meneguk ludah.

"Ah, aku akan mengawasi dari sini. Kalian masuk saja, ini sudah saatnya" kata Yukino

"Lucy, kau duluan" kata Orga

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Lucy galak

"Kau kan umpannya, apa kau lupa?" kata Yukino _sweatdrop_

Lucy menghela nafas, berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia bersiap melangkah, namun perkataan Lyon menghentikannya.

"Oh ya, aku lupa mau tanya. Apa kau sudah izin dengan bosmu kalau kau absen malam ini?" tanya Lyon

Lucy menoleh, menatap nyalang sang penanya. Lyon membekap mulutnya, takut kalau ia salah bicara.

"Aku keluar, kau puas?" jawab Lucy ketus dan masuk kedalam hutan

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya memasuki hutan yang gelap. Matanya masih bisa melihat jelas di kegelapan. Sebuah kelebihan yang ia tidak tahu alasannya sejak kecil. Matanya lebih awas dimalam hari begitupula dengan isntingnya.

"Bersyukurlah aku karena kakak mendidikku keras dulu. Tapi ini juga tidak akan terjadi jika aku tidak punya bakat aneh layaknya hewan malam" gumam Lucy

Semakin kedalam, semakin gelap. Pepohonan semakin banyak dan suara-suara burung hantu mulai terdengar seolah mereka tengah menyanyikan nyanyian untuk sang raja malam. mata Caramel indah Lucy bisa menangkap sebuah pondok yang diterangi cahaya. Ia menoleh kekanan, kiri memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti atau menyergapnya. Ia tidak melihat seorangpun, tapi ia bisa merasakan kalau ia tidak sendirian.

" _Dimana?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

Di dalam pondok, Natsu duduk disinggasanya. Ia menyeka bibirnya dengan lengan kiri, lidahnya menjilat taringnya guna membersihkan darah yang kiranya masih tersisa disana. Dimeja sampingnya, sudah tergeletak 3 bungkus kantung darah kosong. Ia duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya dan menggoyang-goyangkan salah satu kakinya. Mata merahnya menatap ketiga teman aka pengikut setianya yang sudah babak belur dengan datar.

"Membosankan" keluh Natsu

" _Pasti tidak akan semembosankan ini jika aku menemukan anak itu dan menyiksanya disaat-saat seperti ini" kata Natsu dalam hati_

"Ini karena belakangan ini sekitar sini kurang aman, banyak tikus yang menyerang" kata Gray menahan sakit dibibirnya

"Kau belum membunuh mereka?" tanya Natsu

"Mereka sudah mengatasinya, Natsu. Bodyguard kami" jawab Gajeel menahan sakit diperutnya, ia yakin kalau perutnya lebam

"Siapa sebenarnya mereka?" tanya Natsu

"Sudah kubilang kan, hanya ti . . ." jawab Gray susah payah, namun langsung dipotong Natsu

"Tikus katamu? Apa itu memang tikus kalau jauh diluar sana tengah terjadi keributan?" tanya Natsu membuat Gajeel, Gray dan Loki terlonjak. Pasalnya mereka tidak mendengar apapun.

"Urus mereka!" perintah Natsu

Seketika ketiganya langsung melesat pergi. Pintu terbuka dan tertiup-tiup angin, mata Natsu menyipit, otaknya berputar menduga-duga siapa yang berani masuk diwilayahnya. Sebelumnya tikus kecil yang dimaksud Gray tidak senekat ini. Ia yakin kalau tikus itu bukan sembarang tikus yang bisa melewati penjagaannya.

Lucy dikeroyok oleh tujuh orang berbadan tegap. Mereka mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam. Penampilan yang aneh untuk seseorang yang berkeliaran dimalam hari. Dua diantara mereka sudah ia buat tepar, tapi masih lima. Dua saja sudah membuatnya berlumuran keringat dan nafasnya sudah hampir habis, apalagi lima? Ia meneguk ludahnya, tidak mungkin ia bisa menang. Tapi mundur juga percuma. Ibarat makan buah simalakama.

"Kau lumayan juga, nona" kata pria pertama

"Jangan remehkan aku, cih! Dasar orang aneh!" kata Lucy

"Kau punya nyali juga ya?" tanya pria kedua

"Sudah kubilan kan, jangan remehkan aku" kata Lucy lagi

"Kali ini kami tak segan-segan, nona. Kami akan serius sekarang" kata pria ketiga

"Jadi dari tadi kalian hanya bermain-main?" tanya Lucy menantang

Tanpa menjawab mereka menyerang Lucy lagi, satu lawan lima. Sangat tidak seimbang, sesekali Lucy kena tendang diperut dan punggung. Tendangan mereka juga tidak main-main, Lucy yakin perut dan punggungnya sudah lebam sekarang. Ia berusaha mengambil nafas dalam dan menguatkan otot-ototnya. Kali ini ia menyerang balik, menarik salah satu dari mereka, menendang perut, menaiki punggung dan bersalto menendang kepala salah satu diantara mereka hingga terkapar. Mereka menjauh, Lucy menyeka sudut bibirnya, nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal, dadanya sesak.

"Tinggal satu lawan empat, ayo maju satu-satu" tantang Lucy mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, meremehkan

"Sial" umpat mereka dan mengeroyok Lucy, Lucy memejamkan matanya, menunduk dan mencegal keeempatnyanya hingga tersungkur. Tak lupa ia menendang kepala salah satu mereka yang hendak bangun, membuat pria itu terjengkang dan tubuhnya menghantam keras ketiga rekannya. Mereka bangun lagi, kesal dengan gadis cantik yang sepertinya punya tenaga lebih. Diserangnya Lucy, kali ini mereka mengeluarkan senjata yaitu rantai. Lucy melotot, ia bisa mati jika benda itu mengenainya, ketika rantai itu hampir mengenainya, dengan segera ia merebutnya dan melemparnya jauh. Mereka bertarusng lagi tanpa senjata. Lucy meninju wajah kedua diantara mereka hingga terkapar. Belum selesai, sebuah serangan meluncur dari belakang, denga reflek ia mengangkat kakinya ke belakang dan menendang pria ketiga kuat-kuat. Untuk pria terakhir, Lucy mengambil ancang-ancang, ketika pri itu menerjangnya, ia melakukan teknik pamungkasnya, yaitu membanting tubuh pria itu dengan sekali banting _K.O_. Nafas Lucy sudah tidak beraturan, ia merasa oksigennya terkuras. Dengan terhuyung-huyung, dan menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya yang kena hantam, iapun berdiri. Gray, Gajeel dan Loki sampai tepat saat Lucy menyelesaikan pria terakhir. Mata mereka membulat melihat aksi didepan mereka. Samar-samar, Lucy bisa melihat ketiga pemuda yang tak asing. Pemuda berambut raven, oranye dan hitam panjang.

"Kha-lih-han?" tanya Lucy menajamkan penglihatannya, namun percuma, ia kehabisan tenaga hingga berakibat penglihatannya pudar

"Gila! Dia menghajar semuanya" kata Loki dengan mata yang membulat

"Gadis macam apa dia" lanjut Loki

"Kah-lih-han mhin-tha dhih-ha-jhar jhu-gha?" tawar Lucy mendekat dengan nafas yang tersendat-sendat, tubuh terhuyung-huyung. Tatapannya tajam, membuat ketiganya mendelik karena serasa ditatap Natsu. Loki bahkan mundur selangkah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gray kemudian

"A-khu? Akh-khu yha-yhang ha-rhus-nya tha-nya shi-aphah kah-lih-han" racau Lucy berusaha mengambil nafas, ia bahkan hampir tersungkur membuat Loki bergerak maju, namun ditahan oleh Gajeel

Gray menyipitkan matanya, gadis dihadapannya sungguh berani. Sudah dalam kondisi kelelahan tapi masih berusaha untuk menghajar. Lucy mendekat lagi, tepat dihadapan Gray, ia berhenti.

"Sialllll!" teriak Lucy mengayunkan tinjunya dengan kuat, Gajeel dan Loki terkejut karena teman raven mereka tidak bergeming, apa Gray sudah gila? Gadis dihadapan mereka bahkan bisa mengalahkan bodyguard kelas atas seorang diri. Tapi sebelum tinju Lucy mengenai wajah Gray, ia sudah . . .

PINGSAN

Tubuh Lucy siap menghantam tanah, namun tangan Gray berhasil menangkapnya. Angin berhembus, meniup awan malam dan memperlihatkan bulan, membuat cahayanya menyinari hutan dan menerpa wajah Lucy. Ketiganya terkejut, mata mereka tak sanggup berkedip melihat betapa cantiknya gadis yang sudah menghabisi Bodyguard kelas atas yang juga merupakan Vampire kelas menengah.

"Kita bawa dia, kita bawa dia kehadapan Natsu" kata Gray menggendong Lucy ala bridal Style

Ditempat lain, salah satu rumah kediaman Eucliffe. Sting tengah membuka kulkas, ia tidak benar-benar sakit seperti yang ia katakan. Diambilnya botol seperti bir, diambilnya sebuah gelas. Perlahan ia mulai menuangkan minuman dari botol, minuman itu berwarna merah dan kental. Matanya memerah, taring keluar dari bibirnya. Setelah kiranya cukup, ia bersiap meminum minuman merah itu yang tak lain adalah darah. Namun langlahnya terhenti tak kala ia merasa mual. Keringat dingin mulai memenuhi pelipisnya, ia berusaha untuk meminum darah itu, namun rasa mual itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Digenggamnya erat gelas itu.

" _Ayolah, apa aku akan terus seperti ini?" umpat Sting dalam hati_

Ia meminum sedikit, belum sempat darah itu masuk ke tenggorokannya, ia segera menuju westafel dan memuntahkannya. Diputarnya keran guna meredam suara. Tangannya bergerak kesamping dan tanpa ia sadari . . .

PRANGGGGG

Gelas berisi darah terjatuh dan pecah. Perasaan Sting jadi tidak enak, ia kembali teringat dengan Lucy.

"Lucy? apa kau benar-benar pergi kesana?" tanya Sting

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak" gumam Sting

"Kuharap Natsu tidak menemukanmu" kata Sting lagi, ia memegangi dadanya yang mulai berdegup. Degup yang selalu terjadi jika ia memikirkan atau bersama dengan Lucy.

"Apa ini?" gumam Sting lagi

Gray membawa Lucy kedalam pondok. Ketika ia dan kedua temannya masuk, mereka disuguhi oleh tatapan penuh tanda tanya dan tidak suka Natsu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Natsu sinis

Gray membawa Lucy dan membaringkannya ke ranjang yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk tumbal. Natsu beranjak dari singgasananya dan mendekat. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang pengikutnya bawa. Seorang gadis, terlebih - cantik. Sebuah dentuman halus berdenting dilubuk hatinya. Bagikan harmoni yang mengalir halus, bagaikan simfoni yang menggetarkan benak sekaligus hatinya yang telah lama membeku.

" _Apa ini?Kenapa rasanya dingin seakan aku akan meleleh? Kenapa juga rasanya hangat seperti saat ibu memelukku?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Fiuh . . . akhirnya chapter 2 selesai.

Mina-san, bagaimana pendapat kalian?

Oh ya, Aku sempat merasa aneh, kenapa tidak ada yang bertanya banyak tentang ceritanya. Tapi tidak masalah, aku juga tidak memaksa kok

Maaf jika cerita ini tidak begitu menarik, membosankan, banyak salah penulisan kata atau apa. Sesungguhnya author minta maaf, tapi jauh dilibuk hati author, author harap kalian menyukainya.

Jika ada yang bingung genrenya, harap baca diatas ya . . .

Author tunggu respon kalian. Dan jangan sekedar jadi pembaca ya. hargai setiap karya author dengan review kalian. Dengan begitu author tahu bagaimana harus mengembangkan cerita.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	3. Chapter 3 : what about the promise

GOOD MORNING, VAMPIRE

Chapter 3 : What about the promise

 **Balasan Review**

 **Naomi Koala :** Memang belum kerasa, dan aku suka sekali menggambarkan Lucy yang seperti itu. untuk Action, akan aku usahakan, soalnya aku masih belajar buat scene action-nya.

 **Akayuki1479 :** Anda terlalu mengkhayati, sama seperti author ini saat mengetiknya. Ngeri sendiri.

 **Dragneel77 :** Kurasa belum saatnya.

 **Guest :** Belum, masih lama. Nggak seru dong kalau langsung seperti yang kamu harapkan. Hehehe

 **Sakichan :** Makasih, okok. Aku akan semangat terus kok.

 **Nur Asiyah Firdausi :** Sting punya alasan kenapa ia tidak datang dan membiarkan Lucy. Tapi Nao tidak akan menjawab sekarang, tapi nanti. Lewat cerita tentunya.

 **Natsu489 :** Ok, Roger!

 **Hanamura18 :** Benarkah? Padahal aku ngerasa alurnya rada kecepetan deh. Tapi syukurlah kalau kamu suka. Iya, aku aja yang nulis juga ngeri. Terus nantikan ya,

 **92 :** Ada juga yang tanya siapa cinta pertamanya Natsu. Siapa ya, kasih tahu nggak ya? Nggak aja deh, gomenasai. Nanti pasti akan author jawab lewat cerita. Gak seru kan kalau dikasih tahu sekarang. Apa yang akan terjadi? Baca saja, silahkan.

 **Nakumi :** Tentu saja, banyak sekali rahasia yang pasti kamu tidak akan pernah menduganya. Tentang Natsu, Lucy dan Sting. Penasaran?

 **HiruChan :** Tentu. Tapi Lucy disini kuat, dia tidak takut dengan Natsu seperti di _A Voice to You._ Aku malah suka banget Natsu yang sadist, keren soalnya. Lucy memang kecil, tapi tidak sampai sekecil Mavis. Lucy itu apa? Kurasa aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang. _Permaisuri_ adalah seorang yang akan mendampingi sang calon raja Vampire. Disini, Natsu tidak bisa naik tahta kalau tidak memiliki permaisuri. Detail nanti . . . Kebencian Natsu terhadapnya perlahan akan kuungkapkan, sabar saja. CINTA PERTAMA NATSU? tentunya RA-HA-SI-A. Sting memang Vampire, coba baca ulang chapter 1, dia bisa melakukan telepati dengan Rogue dan Yukino bisa mendengar telepati mereka. Untuk umur Natsu, kurasa kamu harus baca ulang chapter 2, disitu sudah aku tulis. Dia 17 Tahun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, little Comedy**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gray membawa Lucy kedalam pondok. Ketika ia dan kedua temannya masuk, mereka disuguhi oleh tatapan penuh tanda tanya dan tidak suka Natsu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Natsu sinis

Gray membawa Lucy dan membaringkannya ke ranjang yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk tumbal. Natsu beranjak dari singgasananya dan mendekat. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang pengikutnya bawa. Seorang gadis, terlebih - cantik. Sebuah dentuman halus berdenting dilubuk hatinya. Bagikan harmoni yang mengalir halus, bagaikan simfoni yang menggetarkan benak sekaligus hatinya yang telah lama membeku.

" _Apa ini?Kenapa rasanya dingin seakan aku akan meleleh? Kenapa juga rasanya hangat seperti saat ibu memelukku?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

...

Natsu terhanyut dengan keindahan dihadapannya. Keindahan yang bisa menyita segala panca inderanya untuk yang kedua kali, bahkan suara angin yang berhembus meniup dedaunan diluar sana sudah tidak didengarnya. Para ketiga pengikut setia Natsu, memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. Masih dalam kehanyutan dan keadaan yang sunyi, tiba-tiba . . .

"Hik" Nastu cegukan, iapun sadar.

Kerutan di dahi Gray. Loki dan Gajeel menebal.

"Hik" Natsu membungkam mulutnya, mata merahnya berangsur-angsur kembali seperti semula.

"Kau cegukan?" tanya Gray memberanikan diri. Yang ditanya memandangnya nyalang, namun pandangan nyalang itu sirna ketika ia kembali . . .

"Hik" Natsu kembali cegukan

Dalam hati, Loki dan Gajeel ingin sekali tertawa begitupula dengan Gray. Ketiganya bungkam dengan raut wajah yang merah. Tentu Natsu tahu suara hati mereka yang tengah menertawakannya.

"Pergi" usir Natsu sarkatis, berusaha menahan cegukannya

"Baik" jawab ketiganya serempak, kemudian melesat pergi.

Sepeninggalan mereka, Natsu mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya kembali memerah tak kala menyadari untuk yang kedua kalinya harga dirinya jatuh. Pertama karena ulah anak kecil di bar, dan kedua saat ia cegukan hanya karena melihat gadis yang _err_ cukup cantik. Namun lagi-lagi matanya kembali ke seperti semula ketika ia kembali cegukan.

"Hik! Sial! Hik" umpat Natsu, ia membungkam mulutnya lagi

"Gadis ini, siapa dia?" tanya Natsu

Didekatinya Lucy, ia berjongkok dan mengamati wajah Lucy dengan seksama. Ujung bibir Lucy sobek dan sedikit berdarah, beberapa bagian wajahnya lebam. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan meraih salah satu tangan Lucy, menyibakkan lengan kemeja panjangnya dan terkejut karena disana terdapat banyak lebam. Tanpa pikir panjang Natsu membuka kancing kemeja Lucy. namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sudah membuka dua kancing baju. Disana, juga terdapat lebam. Disibakkannya baju Lucy sedikit, dan di bagian perut sampingnya lebam pula. Tangannya bergetar, dan ajaibnya cegukannya tiba-tiba hilang.

" _Bagaimana mungkin dia bertahan dalam kondisi seperti ini?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

" _Dia cari mati?" tanya Natsu lagi dalam hati_

Esoknya di Sabertooth Senior High School, kelas 2-1. Para siswa berkumpul dan membahas apa yang sudah terjadi semalam. Pasalnya, Lucy tidak kembali setelah itu, dan kemudian Yukino memerintahkan mereka untuk mundur.

 _ **Flashback**_

Para anggota geng Sabertooth cemas. Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak Lucy masuk ke hutan, tapi ia belum kembali. Memang Lucy bisa bela diri tapi bagaimanapun ia adalah teman mereka. Jika sampai ia terluka atau kemungkinan parahnya terbunuh oleh makhluk bernama Vampire yang sering orang kabarkan, maka mereka akan jadi teman yang gagal. Bagaimana mungkin teman membuang teman? Teman yang mengabaikan teman mereka tak lebih buruk dari sampah _(terinspirasi dari anime N*****)._

"Bagaimana ini? kita harus menyusul" kata Rufus khawatir

"Tahan" kata Yukino, bisa ia rasakan ada lebih dari lima Vampire didalam hutan sana, dan empat diantaranya memiliki kekuatan diatas rata-rata.

" _Siapa mereka? Mungkinkah? Fairy Tail?" tanya Yukino dalam hati_

"Kita mundur" kata Yukino menyimpulkan

"APA? KAU GILA? KAU MAU MENUMBALKAN LUCY?" teriak Baccus

"Aku tidak menumbalkannya. Ini berarti mereka memakan umpan kita, mereka menangkap Lucy seperti yang direncanakan. Lucy hanya harus bersabar sebentar saja sampai kita menyelamatkan dia. Tenanglah, ia tidak akan mati, percayalah padaku. Aku akan melaporkan ini pada Sting, kita akan mengurusnya besok" kata Yukino

"Tapi . . ." kata Baccus

"Kurasa Yukino benar, kita tidak akan menang tanpa ketua" kata Orga

Akhirnya mereka kembali. Meninggalkan Lucy, yang belum pasti hidup seperti yang dikatakan Yukino. Namun entah kepercayaan diri darimana, ia yakin bahwa siapapun itu tidak akan membunuh Lucy meski ia menangkapnya.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Semua mengkhawatirkan Lucy. Mereka menyusun siasat untuk menyelamatkan wakil ketua mereka juga menunggu komando dari sang ketua. Bertindak gegabah akan mengundang masalah lebih.

"Hei, Apa benar Lucy baik-baik saja?" tanya Lyon

"Entahlah, aku tak yakin" jawab Orga

Dilain tempat, kediaman Eucliffe. Sting yang sudah bersiap berangkat ke sekolah, dihadang oleh Rogue dan Yukino. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, iapun memilih berbicara didalam. Disana, Yukino menceritakan semuanya. Kalimat demi kalimat terlontar dari mulut Yukino, detik demi detik pula Sting seakan dihujam beribu pedang. Jujur, baru kalimat pertama saja, ia sudah tidak bisa fokus. Bagaimana mungkin Lucy tidak kembali dari hutan, tak ada kabar dan terlebih tidak ditemukan dimanapun?

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya masuk sendirian?" tanya Sting dingin, matanya membeku

"Sejak awal kita sepakat dia yang menjadi umpan, bukan? Apa perlu aku ingatkan kalau kau yang bersedia membayarnya empat kali lipat dari gajinya demi menjadikannya umpan?" tanya Yukino sarkatis, ia tidak terima jika hanya ia yang disalahkan

"KAU!" Mata Sting memerah, ia menatap Yukino tajam, namun perkataan Rogue langsung menyadarkannya

"Bukan waktunya berdebat. Kita cari dia sekarang sebelum terlambat" kata Rogue menengahi

"Dengar, info yang aku dapat, Natsu memang yang melakukan semua pembunuhan itu, dia berdalih dengan sangat apik hingga Dewan tidak mencurigainya. Dan, dia melakukan semua itu demi mencari –" kata Rogue tertahan

"Permaisuri" lanjut Rogue

"APA?" Yukino terbelalak

Pandangan Sting berubah sendu. Entah kenapa ada rasa aneh ketika seseorang menyebut kata permaisuri. Seperti kata itu adalah sebuah kutukan nan menyakitkan batinnya. Ia ingat betul siapa yang selalu mengumandangkan kebenciannya terhadap permaisuri. Mungkin hal itulah yang sampai sekarang ikut mempengaruhinya.

Sting bungkam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, ketidak berdayaannya, bukan – ini lebih dengan ketidak beraniannya bertemu dengan Natsu.

"Kita cari Lucy, aku akan ikut" kata Sting

"TIDAK BOLEH!" larang Rogue keras

"Yang kumaksud kita adalah aku dan Yukino. Kau tetap disini" lanjut Rogue

"Aku akan pergi" kata Sting mendesak

"Kau keras kepala sekali, sudah kubilang kan, tetap disini! Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Natsu dengan keadaan seperti ini? huh?" teriak Rogue

"Lucy temanku!" teriak Sting tak mau kalah

"Dia juga temanku, jadi diamlah dan tunggu saja! percayakan padaku! Kepala kuning!" bentak Rogue dan menyudutkan Sting

Sting kalah, ia menyadari kalau Rogue melakukan itu juga demi melindunginya. Tapi ia juga ingin menyelamatkan Lucy. Bagaimana kalau Lucy tahu kalau ia membiarkannya? Benci, Lucy pasti membencinya. Hati Sting bergetar, rasa ketakutan menjalari relung batinnya dan merambat keseluruh pembuluh darahnya. Dibenci Lucy, adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

"Lucy tidak akan membencimu, dia bukan gadis seperti itu" kata Rogue

"Aku lebih memilih dihajar sampai babak belur daripada harus dibenci. Kumohon, bawa ia kembali, aku . . . mengkhawatirkannya" kata Sting perlahan disertai senyum miris

Fairy Tail Academy. Natsu turun dari mobil Ferrarinya, kali ini ia kembali didampingi seorang bodyguard baru. Ia berhenti sejenak, melirik sarkatis sang Bodyguard. Ayahnya memang tidak kapok setelah kejadian sebelumnya.

Disana, para gadis berjejer rapi bak pagar demi menyambut sang pangeran Academy. Mereka berfangirling ria melihat Natsu berjalan melewati mereka dengan angkuh. Semakin angkuh Natsu, semakin histeris teriakan para fans juga pengikutnya. Natsu tak ambil pusing, baginya pagi hari disambut gadis-gadis tidaklah buruk. Setidaknya ia bisa men-sortir siapa yang mungkin bisa dijadikannya makan siang nanti, itupun jika ia sedang berselera. Setidaknya itu yang menjadi rutinitasnya bertahun-tahun tapi tidak untuk hari ini, entah kenapa ia sedang merasa tidak berselera. Diujung kerumunan sudah berdiri para pengikut setianya, siapalagi kalau bukan Gray, Loki dan Gajeel. Gray berdecak, karena setiap ada Natsu, pasti akan ada kehebohan. Mereka beriringan berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. koridor yang semula sepi jadi ramai, ada yang berbondong-bondong mengambil foto, tapi ada juga yang ketakutan dan memilih menyingkir daripada jadi sasaran bully. Natsu dan pengikutnya berjalan menuju kelas 2-2. Tepat dipintu, seorang gadis berambut silver pendek, dengan bola mata biru laut menghadangnya. Ia tersenyum manis seraya membawa setoples penuh origami bangau.

"Natsu, ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu" kata gadis berambut silver

"Apa? Aku sedang tidak mood, minggir!" usir Natsu

"Hei, apa kau lupa janjimu?" tagih gadis berambut silver

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah berjanji padamu, Lis" jawab Natsu ketus

"Hiks, Natsu. Padahal aku sudah berusaha" kata Lisanna

Melihat air mata yang turun dari mata Lisanna, tangan Natsu tergerak. Dihapusnya air mata itu dari mata gadis berambut silver dihadapannya. Sungguh ia tidak tega jika gadis bernama lengkap Lisanna Strauss harus menangis.

"Jangan menangis. Aku benci air mata, kau tahu itu kan?" kata Natsu dingin, namun dibalik kata-katanya, tersirat kalau ia khawatir meski hanya sedikit.

"Iya, aku tidak akan menangis" kata Lisanna

Semua membuang muka ketika melihat adegan roman picisan dihadapan mereka. Natsu Dragneel adalah Pangeran Academy, sang calon raja Vampire. Ia terkenal dingin dan sadist, tapi untuk gadis satu ini, ia akan menjelma menjadi sosok lain. Meski tetap terkesan dingin, sikap dinginnya berbeda terhadap Lisanna.

"Jadi? Kau mau menerima ini?" tanya Lisanna

"Baiklah, tapi jangan berharap lebih" jawab Natsu dan mengambil toples berisi origami bangau itu

Lisanna menyunggingkan senyum, baginya tidak apa jika Natsu tetap seperti itu. Setidaknya ia satu-satunya gadis yang dibiarkan Natsu berada didekatnya. Natsu juga tidak pernah mempermainkannya layaknya mangsanya. Sudah cukup ia merasa gadis special untuknya, meski Natsu mengatakan ia tidak boleh berharap lebih, nyatanya sikapnya membuat dirinya berharap lebih dan lebih.

Setelah menerima hadiah dari Lisanna, Natsu masuk kelas. Ia duduk di barisan paling belakang disudut kelas, meletakkan toples dimejanya kemudian mengedarkan matanya. Sang Bodyguard baru setia berdiri dibelakangnya. Dihalaman sekolah, sebuah mobil Jaguar berwarna hitam masuk. Mobil itu terparkir tepat disamping mobil miliknya. Dari mobil, keluarlah seorang siswa laki-laki berambut spike blonde. Mengenakan setelan seragam rapi lengkap dengan hand badge bertuliskan _Kaichou._ Merasa ada yang menatapnya, pemuda berambut blonde itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata birunya bertemu dengan Onyx hitam Natsu.

" _Sting Eucliffe" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Sting menurunkan kepalanya, ia merapikan seragamnya dan berjalan masuk ke gedung. Beda dengan Natsu yang selalu mendapatkan teriakan histeris. Sting lebih mendapatkan pujian-pujian dengan bisikan halus. Tak ada yang berani berteriak padanya, pangeran Academy kedua. Sang Pangeran Es tanpa ekspresi, itulah julukannya.

Merasa diacuhkan oleh sang Kaichou, Natsu mendengus. Mood tidak berseleranya tiba-tiba berubah. Otaknya berputar dan seperti ada lampu terang yang bersinar dikepalanya, iapun menyeringai.

Jam pelajaran pertama. Kelas Fisika oleh Bob-sensei. Bob-sensei menerangkan panjang lebar rumus GLBB di papan hitam yang membentang luas di depan kelas. Angka-angka disana bagaikan sebuah not nada yang memusingkan. Loki sudah tepar, ia tidak sanggup dengan Fisika. Suara Bob-sensei malah menjadi lagu pengganti penghantar tidurnya, terbukti sebuah pulau sudah tercetak di buku catatannya. Gray menulis dengan rajin, meski sebenarnya ia juga tidak paham. Motto belajarnya, terlihatlah pintar meski kau tak pintar. Sedangkan Gajeel, ia terlihat bersemangat layaknya anak rajin nan teladan. Ia memang suka menghitung, karena seseorang dulu selalu mengajarinya hingga ia menjadi seteladan ini dalam hal belajar.

Keheningan menyelimuti kelas tak kala Bob-sensei memberikan soal. Melihat tugas yang diberikan, bukannya dikerjakan, Natsu malah memutar-mutar pensilnya. Bahkan sesekali ia mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya ke meja dengan keras. Cukup menyita gendang telinga warga kelas, namun siapa yang berani menegur? Jawabannya tidak ada. Hingga ia meletakkan dengan keras pensil tersebut dan berdiri.

"Sensei, aku mau ke toilet" kata Natsu pamit

Bukan Natsu namanya jika sehari tidak membuat ulah. Ia melenggang dengan santainya ke toilet, tentu sang bodyguard mengikutinya. Ia masuk begitu saja ke toilet tetap diikuti sang bodyguard. Beruntungnya Natsu, karena toilet sedang sepi. Didalam, ia menyeringai seraya berbalik.

"Pergi, aku tidak membutuhkanmu" kata Natsu

"Saya ditugaskan untuk menjaga anda, karena bodyguard anda sebelumnya keluar" jawab sang bodyguard

"Ayah yang menyuruhmu, bukan aku. Aku tidak suka daerahku dijajaki oleh orang lain. Jadi pergi sebelum aku menghabisimu" ancam Natsu

"Tuan, saya ditugaskan untuk tidak mundur meski anda mengancam saya" jawab sang bodyguard lagi

"Hoh? Benarkah? Apa kau tetap tidak akan mundur jika seperti ini?" tanya Natsu, secepat kilat ia berubah ke dalam Vampire mode on-nya dan melesat.

Sang bodyguard menegang. Sebuah benda dingin sudah bertengger di lehernya, ia bisa merasakan jika tuan mudanya berada dibelakangnya dengan mengacungkan tangan berkuku panjang yang siap menghunus lehernya. Ia meneguk ludah kasar, bergerak sedikit saja kepalanya mungkin akan melayang. Natsu semakin mendekatkan kukunya, ia sedikit menusukkan kukunya ke leher sang bodyguard. Seringaian jahat tak luntur dari wajahnya, ia melirik CCTV toilet yang tentunya pasti sedang dipantau oleh seseorang. Detik demi detik berlalu, dan tidak perlu menunggu 10 menit pintu toilet terbuka.

Anggota OSIS Fairy Tail Academy datang, diantara mereka adalah sang Kaichou dan Ketua Komite Keamanan. Sang Kaichou yang tak lain adalah Sting, dan sang Ketua Komite Keamanan yaitu Jellal. Masih membelakangi keduanya, Natsu menyeringai. Ternyata lebih menyenangkan mengusik Kaichou daripada berurusan dengan mangsa-mangsanya. Mungkin ia akan sering menjalani hobi baru ini kedepannya.

"Lepaskan dia, Natsu" pinta Sting datar sedatar-datarnya

Yang dimintapun membalikkan badan, namun tidak ada sekecilpun niat untuk melepaskan sang bodyguard. Ia malah menatap sang penanya dengan pandangan menantang.

"Lepaskan dia" kata Sting mengulangi perkataannya masih dengan nada datar

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskannya?" tanya Natsu dingin

"Kau telah melanggar Bab Keamanan dan Kenyamanan Pasal 1. Dilarang melakukan kekerasan disekolah apapun bentuknya. Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga, dan lepaskan dia atau poinmu akan bertambah" papar Sting dengan cepat dan plus nada datar tentunya

"Satu" hitung Sting

"Dua" hitung Sting

Helaan nafas kasar keluar dari bibir manis Natsu.

"Tiga" kata Sting selesai menghitung. Tepat saat itu juga Natsu mendorong sang bodyguard dan menghela nafas kasar untuk yang kedua kali. Diliriknya Jellal yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton setia, ia berani bersumpah kalau ia akan menghabisi muka tato itu dengan menggores-gores tatonya menjadi lebih wow lagi. Yang dilirik memutar matanya seolah tidak tahu.

"Katakan padaku, apa alasanmu melakukannya?" tanya Sting, Jellal membuka buku tebalnya bersiap mencatat, ia tetap mengacuhkan pandangan Natsu yang seolah membunuhnya. Bersyukurlah ia karena sekarang ia bersama Sting, bagaimana kalau ia datang bersama anggota lain? Membayangkannya saja tidak berani. Meski ia salah satu anggota Dewan, namun ia paling malas berurusan dengan Natsu. Natsu dengan segala keegoisannya, ia benci itu. ia yang selalu harus mengalah dan menjadi sosok layaknya seorang kakak yang entah tak dianggap.

"Karena aku tidak membutuhkannya" jawab Natsu

Heran, adalah hal yang wajar dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Natsu. Jellal sedikit memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus banyak minum obat penenang jika berhadapan dengan Natsu versus Sting.

"Berhubung kau sudah menambah poin merahku, bisakah aku memintamu satu hal _Kaichou?_ " pinta Natsu dengan penekanan di kata Kaichou

Yang dipinta hanya menatap sang peminta datar, yang artinya ia mempersilahkannya. Ia tahu percuma juga ia menolak. Natsu adalah Natsu, Pangeran Egois. Apapun maunya harus dituruti, termasuk salah satunya juga berlaku untuknya meski ia benci mengakui itu.

"Bisakah kau katakan padanya untuk _enyah, aku tidak membutuhkannya_ " kata Natsu

Mata Sting beralih kearah pria bertubuh tinggi, bersetelan jas hitam satu-satunya di sana. Ia menajamkan tatapan datarnya. Pria itu bergidik, bukankah OSIS ada untuk melindungi? Kenapa sang Kaichou malah bersekutu? Konspirasi macam apa ini?

"Enyah kau dari sini, dia tidak membutuhkanmu" kata Sting datar namun penuh dengan penekanan

"Tapi saya, bukankah anda disini -" namun perkataannya langsung dipotong oleh Sting

"Enyah kau dari sini!" usir Sting kali ini dengan kasar, tapi ekor matanya melirik Natsu yang menyeriangai puas. Sejujurnya ia tidak ada niat sekasar ini tapi seringaian Natsu seolah meledeknya. Dikepalkannya kedua tangan dengan kuat. Sang pria yang diusir menegang, ia memutuskan untuk pamit dan undur diri dari sana atau lebih tepatnya dari sekolah elite itu.

Sepeninggalan pria itu, Sting juga mengusir Jellal. Ia sempat menolak, karena ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Sting hanya berdua dengan Natsu. Hal yang paling dihindari, dan jangan sampai terjadi. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia hanya mampu berdoa. Semoga keduanya tidak menghancurkan separuh sekolah.

"Apa maumu, aku tahu kau sengaja" kata Sting

"Kalau tahu, kenapa datang? Bukankah lebih baik kau menyaksikan pertunjukkan gratis yang kuhidangkan?" tanya Natsu

"Pertunjukan katamu? Apa melukai seseorang adalah sebuah pertunjukan?" tanya Sting tidak setuju

"Iya. Kau mau protes?" tantang Natsu

"Natsu, ini sekolah. Kau tahu bukan dan kuyakin kau tidak bodoh untuk menyadari kedudukanmu" jawab Sting

"Kau menantangku?" tanya Natsu yang sudah berubah kedalam Vampire mode on

"Apa aku mengatakan aku menantangmu?" tanya Sting balik dengan bola mata merahnya

"Cih! Kau membuatku marah. Kalau kau bukan – haruskah aku mengatakannya? Mungkin kau sudah kuhabisi. Berterimakasihlah atau berlututlah padaku nanti" kata Natsu kembali ke mode normal dan beranjak

Diambang pintu, Natsu berhenti. Ia melirik sang Kaichou sebentar dan tersenyum meremehkan kemudian pergi. Didalam sana, Sting kembali mengepalkan tangannya, ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan berhasil kembali ke mode normal dengan muka datarnya.

Disepanjang koridor, Natsu tak henti-hentinya tertawa atau lebih tepatnya cekikikan layaknya Satan yang berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya.

...

Matahari bergerak dengan cepatnya hingga kini ia sudah berada ditengah-tengah kepala. Tepat pukul 12.00 siang, jam makan siang yang sangat ditunggu semua siswa. Lisanna keluar dari kelas 2-9 seraya membawa kotak bento. Senyum manis tak pernah luntur darinya sejak pagi tadi. Jika ditanya kenapa? tanya saja pada Natsu, apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga sang gadis seperti itu. Sesampainya dikelas 2-2, ia celingak-celinguk mencari Natsu. Tapi tidak ada, perasaan kecewa, sedih, menghinggapinya. Natsu mengabaikannya, padahal seingatnya dulu Natsu tidak seperti itu. Samar-samar ia mendengar para siswa berbisik.

 _Natsu-sama dan ketiga pengikutnya makan dikantin_

 _Iya, ayo kita kesana_

 _Aku harap masih ada tempat kosong untuk bisa melihatnya makan siang_

Lisanna kembali menarik bibirnya. Ia tidak menyangka dewi fortuna berpihak padanya. Dengan langkah seribu ia berusaha mencapai kantin. Disana, dikantin sekolah Sang Lucifer dan antek-anteknya tengah bersiap menyantap makan siang. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang, Lisanna mendekat. Tanpa dipersilahkan pula, ia duduk tepat disamping Natsu.

"Natsu, aku bawa bekal untukmu" kata Lisanna seraya tersenyum manis

Natsu meletakkan sendoknya yang sudah bersiap menyendok makanan. Ditatapnya Lisanna intens dan menusuk. Tapi seperti sudah kebal, Lisanna malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya, oh . . . jangan lupakan wajah yang sudah merona itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Natsu dingin

"Lihat, ini makanan favoritmu" jawab Lisanna meraih sumpit dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan mulut Natsu. Yang disodorkan mengerutkan dahi, namun perlahan ia membuka mulutnya. Lagi-lagi Gray, Loki dan Gajeel memutar mata bosan, episode 2 roman picisan hari ini. Bilang saja Natsu mau tapi malu. Jaga imej sekali dia. Seketika kantin heboh, teriakan histeris dari para fans menggema membuat telinga siswa laki-laki terusik. Mereka tahu kalau Natsu dan Lisanna lumayan dekat dan katanya sudah sejak lama, tapi tidakkah ini terlalu vulgar? Mengumbar kemesraan dihadapan semua orang?

" _Nanti kita ke bar" kata Gray dengan telepati ke kedua temannya_

" _Uh, aku mau juga. Nanti kusuruh gadis bar-bar itu menyuapiku juga. Pasti romantis" jawab Loki_

" _Diam kalin semua!" bentak Gajeel dengan telepatinya_

Lisanna menunggu Natsu mengunyah makanannya. Dahinya masih berkerut dan ia menelan makanannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Lisanna

"Tidak buruk" jawab Natsu

"Kenapa dari dulu tak ada kemajuan dari komentarmu?" protes Lisanna pelan

"Memangnya mau bagaimana?" tanya Natsu bosan

"Kau tidak seperti dulu, Natsu" kata Lisanna pelan sepelan-pelannya namun masih bisa didengar oleh Natsu

"Ya, jika kau tidak suka ya pergilah" jawab Natsu berubah ketus

"Hei, Natsu. Lisanna kan temanmu sejak kecil, kenapa kau ketus sekali padanya? Sedikitlah bersikap lembut padanya atau dia akan diambil orang lain" kata Gray menanggapi

Natsu melotot, ia tidak suka dengan komentar Gray. Ia dan Lisanna memang sudah berteman sejak kecil. Namun bagaimana ia bersikap pada gadis itu tentu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Gray hingga ia harus berkomentar seperti itu. Setahunya, meski ia sering mengacuhkan Lisanna, gadis itu tidak pernah marah atau membencinya. Dulu ia risih karena sewaktu SMP banyak yang menyangka ia berpacaran dengan Lisanna, namun seiring berjalannya waktu entah kenapa ia sudah tidak memperdulikan sangkaan itu. Terserah apa yang mau difikirkan orang.

"Gray kan hanya bercanda" kata Lisanna mencoba menengahi

"Kau tahu kan kalau bercandanya tidak lucu? Jadi jangan menanggapinya. Jangan pernah!" kata Natsu penuh dengan penenakan

Lisanna terkekeh. Ia tidak menyangka kalau sisi lain Natsu masih ada juga. Yaitu tidak membiarkannya dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Inilah alasan lain yang selalu membuatnya tidak pernah berpaling darinya. Ia cukup yakin jika perasaannya akan terbalaskan suatu saat nanti. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah berajanji bukan?

Tak jauh dari Fairy Tail International High School, tepatnya hutan kawasan Fairy Tail. Hutan yang luas dan konon angker, Rogue dan Yukino kelelahan. Mereka sudah mencari Lucy sedari pagi tapi tidak ditemukan. Bahkan di gubuk tempat ritual sering dilakukan juga tidak ada. Apa yang terjadi?

"Natsu tidak membunuhnya kan?" tanya Rogue mulai paranoid

"Tenanglah, itu tidak akan terjadi" jawab Yukino yakin

"Bagaimana mungkin kau seyakin itu?" tanya Rogue

"Insting" jawab Yukino membuat Rogue memijit kepalanya

"Baiklah, Kita cari tempat lain" kata Rogue

Mereka kembali melakukan pencarian hingga menjelang sore. Sedangkan di sekolah Fairy Tail, para siswa sudah pulang, kecuali mereka yang masih mengikuti klub. Namun diparkiran, Natsu dan pengikutnya masih tinggal. Mata Natsu melirik ke tempat kosong disamping mobilnya, rupanya sang Kaichou sudah pulang. Ia berdecih pelan.

"Kau mau ikut?" tanya Gray

"Tidak, aku ada beberapa urusan. Kalian pergilah" kata Natsu datar

"Baiklah, kami pergi" kata Gray dan masuk kedalam mobil BMW miliknya diikuti kedua temannya

Mobil melaju keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Natsu menghela nafas sejenak. Diliriknya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 PM, saatnya meminum kapsul _HTV-nya._ Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil satu kapsul, dengan segera ia menelannya tanpa air. Ia kembali menegang. Dengan susah payah ia mengendalikan diri dengan berpegangan pada pintu mobil dan mata yang terpejam. Satu menit kemudian, matanya memerah dan Vampire mode on-nya aktif. Kali ini ia tidak menyeringai, melainkan menghela nafas. Biasanya ia akan langsung pergi entah kemana untuk mencari mangsa baru, tapi malam ini ada yang lebih bagus daripada itu. Seandainya saja ia bisa pergi sekarang.

Lima menit berlalu, Lisanna keluar dari sekolah bersama kedua orang temannya, Sherry Blendy dan Jenny Realight setelah mengikuti klub memanah. Mereka berpisah, sedangkan Lisanna pergi ke parkiran tempat Natsu menunggu. Ia tersenyum karena pemuda bersurai pink itu benar-benar menunggunya.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Gray kan hanya bercanda" kata Lisanna mencoba menengahi

"Kau tahu kan kalau bercandanya tidak lucu? Jadi jangan menanggapinya. Jangan pernah!" kata Natsu penuh dengan penenakan

"Baiklah" kata Lisanna

"Oh ya Gray, sore ini kau ada perlu?" tanya Lisanna

"Ya, kami mau ke bar" jawab Gray

"Kalian masih kesana?" tanya Lisanna tidak percaya

"Why? Apa kau mau menemani?" goda Loki

Natsu melotot lagi ke arah Loki seakan mengatakan agar ia tidak macam-macam dengan Lisanna. Mengerti maksud Natsu, Lokipun membungkam mulutnya. Bersyukur masih ada Lisanna, kalau tidak mungkin piring sudah melayang dimuka tampannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menumpang saja. Aku hanya ingin mampir ke toko buku saja, kebetulan arahnya kan searah dengan rumah Gray" jawab Lisanna

"Kenapa tidak naik bus saja? atau minta jemput" kata Gray sebenarnya juga keberatan jika harus mengajak Lisanna, mereka kan tiga pria bersama seorang gadis di dalam mobil yang sama akan mengundang kecurigaan terlebih itu adalah Lisanna Strauss. Siapa yang tidak tahu dia? Adik dari Anggota Dewan Vampire, Elfman Strauss dan Mirajane Strauss. Siapa yang mau mencari gara-gara dengan Beast dan Satan itu?

"Bus sudah tidak ada jika kemalaman. Hari ini aku ada klub. Jemput ya? Para supir sedang mengantar Elfman-ni dan Mira-ne dinas" kata Lisanna

"Kenapa tidak minta Natsu mengantarmu?" tanya Gray

Natsu diam, ia pura-pura tidak mendengar dengan mengunyah makanan yang belum ia habiskan.

"Natsu diam, berarti iya" kata Gray menyimpulkan, dan tak ada elakan dari yang bersangkutan. Sudah jadi bukti yang cukup kalau Natsu bersedia.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Mata Natsu tak bisa lepas dari Lisanna yang tersenyum padanya, namun bayangan Lisanna tiba-tiba teralihkan dengan sosok berambut pink panjang. Spontan ia terbelalak, apa yang tengah ia lamunkan? Gadis semalam? Kenapa ia membayangkannya? Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Namun membicarakan gadis berambut pink itu ia jadi ingat kalau seharian ini ia melupakannya. Apa gadis itu sudah sadar? Atau apa gadis itu kabur? Natsu jadi gelisah sendiri.

"Hik" Natsu cegukan, ia heran kenapa hanya tak sengaja memikirkan gadis semalam bisa seperti ini, seingatnya ia sudah lama sembuh.

Tepat saat itu, Lisanna sampai di hadapannya dan mengejutkannya. Ia mengerutkan dahi.

"Hik" Natsu membungkam mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan

"Kau cegukan?" tanya Lisanna

"En- Hik- tah" jawab Natsu

Lisanna menatapnya, mengikis jarak antara ia dan Natsu.

"Apa? Hik?" tanya Natsu sarkatis, ia benci ini. Ia benci sikap pemberani Lisanna, gadis itu kadang benar-benar tidak takut padanya.

"Kau? Gugup? Atau gelisah?" tanya Lisanna yang sialnya tepat sasaran.

"Aku –hik hanya –hik kurang –hik minum –hik saj-jah" elak Natsu

"Aku punya beberapa di tas, kau mau?" tawar Lisanna dengar ramah. Ia mengambil sekotak jus dan menyodorkanya ke Natsu. Ia tahu kalau itu bukan jus biasa, melainkan darah. Ia mengambilnya dan segera meminumnya.

Mereka berdua masuk mobil dan pergi bersama. Cegukan Natsu sudah menghilang, namun ia tak henti-hentinya mengumpat dalam hati. Ia janji sampai di rumah nanti akan membuat perhitungan gadis berambut pink itu. Lisanna terus terkekeh karena melihat sikap Natsu. Sudah lama mereka tidak seperti ini, semenjak mereka masuk SMA jarang sekali Natsu mau bersamanya karena pemuda itu lebih memilik menjauhinya. Entah karena alasan apa, tapi jika ia boleh jujur ia merasa Natsu takut akan dirinya. Bukan takut berarti yang sebenarnya, melainkan takut akan hal yang lain. Memikirkan itu, membuat kekehannya berubah menjadi senyuman.

"Kenapa tersenyum? Kau seperti sedang menghinaku" tanya Natsu kesal

"Tidak" jawab Lisanna

"Aku akan melemparmu dari sini jika kau tidak berhenti tersenyum" ancam Natsu sarkatis

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud" jawab Lisanna tertunduk

"Jangan menangis!" ancam Natsu

"Tidak" jawab Lisanna lirih

Hening. Tak ada yang mau bicara lagi. Natsu biasa saja menanggapi diamnya Lisanna, toh bukan salahnya karena sudah menjadi kebiasaannya bicara seperti itu. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di toko buku. Lisanna keluar tanpa berterimakasih, ia melangkah meninggalkan Natsu begitu saja. Kesal dengan sikap gadis perak itu, Natsu meraih pergelangan tangannya secara paksa hingga membuatnya berbalik. Mata Lisanna memerah, pasti gadis itu menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. Natsu nenurunkan tangannya, ia tak sanggup menatap mata Lisanna yang seperti itu.

"Maaf" kata Natsu lirih hampir tidak didengar

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari sang lawan bicara, ia sudah masuk ke mobil dan melesat pergi. Ia kesal dan marah karena tidak berdaya dengan sesuatu yang orang sebut air mata terlebih dari Lisanna. Baginya menangis itu menunjukkan kelemahan jadi ia membencinya.

" _Maaf? Cih! Aku sudah gila" umpat Natsu dalam hati_

" _Sekali ini saja, ya. Hanya sekali. Tidak pernah ada kata maaf dariku untuk yang kedua kali. Hanya satu kali aja untuk Lisanna" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Ia menaikkan kecepatan dan melajukan mobilnya ke daerah pinggir kota. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuknya sampai mengingat seberapa cepatnya ia mengemudi. Pintu gerbang terbuka secara otomatis ketika mobil Ferrari merahnya sampai didepan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari orang, yang artinya ayahnya tidak mencurigai rumah ini. Ia menekan password dan masuk ke rumah bergaya eropa itu. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera menuju ke salah satu kamar tempat dimana ia meninggalkan seseorang. Natsu menghela nafas saat mendapati gadis berambut pink masih setia memejamkan matanya.

Semalam ia membawa gadis itu ke kediamannya karena penasaran. Ia ingin tahu siapa gadis itu hingga bisa menghabisi ketujuh bodyguard dan alasannya menyusup ke daerahnya.

"Kenapa dia belum bangun?" tanya Natsu

Lembam di bibir Lucy sudah membaik. Melihat itu Natsu memutuskan untuk mengambil minumannya dulu. Ia meninggalkan Lucy. Sepeninggalannya, Lucy membuka sebelah matanya. Ternyata ia sudah sadar sejak Natsu masuk ke kamarnya, ia sempat kaget mendengar suara yang tidak asing di gendang telinganya maka ia memutuskan untuk pura-pura masih tidur. Benar saja, itu adalah pemuda kurangajar tempo hari.

"Sial! Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Apa si brengsek itu membawaku? Tunggu, apa dia menculikku?" umpat Lucy seraya menyingkap selimutnya untuk bangun, namun ia meringis tak kala badannya ngilu semua. Ia menyingkap bajunya dan terkejut mendapati banyak luka lebam.

"Pasti karena pria-pria gorilla itu" kata Lucy lagi

"Aku harus kabur. Pasti pemuda sialan itu mau balas dendam denganku karena tempo hari. Cih!" kata Lucy seraya berjalan menuju jendela. Ia membuka tirai dan kesal karena dihalangi oleh tralis.

"Sial" umpat Lucy lagi. Ia berbalik hendak mencari tempat lain, namun Natsu sudah berdiri di belakangnya sembari bersidekap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Natsu

"Siapa?" tanya Lucy spontan, ia merasa seperti maling yang tertangkap basah saat tengah beraksi. Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya siapa kau?" tanya Natsu balik

"Ternyata kau sudah sadar. Dan apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Kau mau kabur?" selidik Natsu seraya mendekat, Lucy-pun mundur

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat-lihat saja" jawab Lucy berbohong

Natsu semakin mendekat, ia mengikis jaraknya dengan gadis dihadapannya. Entah kenapa ia menikmati wajah ketakutan sang gadis. Lucy semakin mundur, pemuda didepannya rupanya berbahaya. Ia mengerutuki keadaannya yang sekarang. Pertama tidak mungkin ia menghajar Natsu karena tubuhnya sedang tidak mendukung. Kedua sepertinya Natsu tidak mengenalinya, salah langkah saja bisa saja wignya lepas dan ia akan tamat. Natsu meletakkan tangannya di tralis belakang Lucy. Ia mengunci Lucy, tidak membiarkan gadis itu untuk melangkah sedikit saja. Bahkan matanya kini menatap dalam bola mata caramel itu.

"Aku tanya, siapa kau?" tanya Natsu

"Aku? Aku perempuan. Siapa lagi" jawab Lucy asal

Natsu menahan nafasnya, ingin sekali ia merobek mulut gadis dihadapannya namun ia masih memiliki akal sehat untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Namamu" kata Natsu

"Etto . . ." Lucy terbata-bata, pasalnya mata Natsu menatap tepat ke matanya dalam. Sungguh ia benci ditatap seperti itu. Mata Lucy melirik kearah bawah lengan Natsu, sebersit ide terlintas di kepalanya.

Benar saja, Lucy mempraktekkannya. Ia memerosotkan sedikit badannya dan bersiap kabur lewat bawah lengan kanan Natsu yang kini baik-baik saja. Namun bentakan Natsu membuatnya menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"YAK!" bentak Natsu

"HAIK!" Lucy menegakkan tubuhnya dan matanya menatap mata Natsu

"JA-WAB" perintah Natsu penuh tuntutan

"Lu-Lu-Luna. Ah . . . namaku Luna. Ya, Luna" jawab Lucy berusaha menutupi kegugupannya

Natsu menyipitkan matanya ia mengaktifkan telepatinya dan berusaha mendengar apa yang ada dalam hati dan fikiran Lucy. Tapi gadis didepannya tidak mengatakan dan memikirkan apapun, padahal jelas-jelas ia melihat gelagat aneh padanya. Lucy memeluk tubuhnya, ia tidak suka cara Natsu menatapnya berubah menjadi aneh atau menurutnya seperti mesum. Karena mata Natsu melihat ke arah dadanya.

"Kenapa kau menyusup ke daerahku?" tanya Natsu lagi

"Aku? Akh-ku . . . aku . . .ak- uu . . . u- uji nyali. Hahaha, kau tahu itu kan? uji nyali, yang lagi ngetren akhir-akhir ini" jawab Lucy berbohong lagi

" _Dia bilang daerah? Yang benar saja. hutan itu milik pemerintah" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Dia tidak mengatakan dan memikirkan apapun, dia tidak berbohong" kata Natsu dalam hati_

"Lalu, bagaimana mungkin kau menghajar 7 orang sekaligus? Bisa kau jelaskan itu?" tanya Natsu lagi

"Ah, itu . . . kau tahu kan, sekarang juga sedang ngetren tawuran, aku hanya mempraktekkannya sedikit saja" jawab Lucy asal

"Kau? Tawuran?" tanya Natsu tidak yakin, ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Gadis dihadapannya adalah gadis teraneh yang pernah ia temui. Bagaimana mungkin kekuatan sebesar itu dibilang praktek tawuran?

"Jangan membohongiku" kata Natsu tajam

"Apa jika aku berbohong kau akan memberiku uang? Tidak kan? jadi untuk apa coba aku berbohong, haish . . . kau ini aneh-aneh saja" kata Lucy santai

Natsu melepaskan kedua tangannya yang mengurung Lucy membuat gadis itu menghela nafas. Ia sudah mendapat jawaban meski tidak memuaskan.

"Jadi, sekarang aku boleh pergi?" tanya Lucy lagi

"Tidak" jawab Natsu pasti

"HEI! Aku kan sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu! Setidaknya izinkan aku pergi. Kau tidak ada urusan denganku kan?" protes Lucy

"Tentu ada" kata Natsu dan menarik tangan Lucy hingga gadis itu terhempas ke dada bidangnya. Lucy terkejut bukan main, untuk pertama kalinya ia dipeluk olek seorang laki-laki. Diulangi sekali lagi. Pertama kalinya! Dengan sigap Natsu memeluk Lucy erat. Mata sang empunya membulat, kurangajar sekali pemuda ini. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Natsu, namun tenaganya belum pulih benar jadi percuma saja. Tanpa pemanasan, Natsu mengarahkan wajahnya kearah leher Lucy, membuat gadis itu merinding dan menggeliat tidak nyaman. Mata Natsu memerah, diliriknya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.02 PM.

" _Kalau begini dia benar-benar akan melakukannya" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Natsu sudah menyiapkan taringnya, namun tiba-tiba Lucy menendangnya tepat di daerah terlarang. Spontan ia melepaskan pelukannya dan matanya berubah seperti semula saking sakitnya.

"Kau!" tunjuk Natsu kesal

Lucy berlari meninggalkan Natsu, dengan susah payah pemuda itu mengejarnya. Lebam-lebamnya kembali terasa ngilu namun ia tidak akan gentar. Ia masih memiliki masa depan cerah. Ia juga ingin menikah meski ia tidak yakin ada yang mau menikah dengannya. Batinnya terus memanjatkan doa semoga Natsu tidak berhasil menyusulnya. Hingga tiba-tiba . . .

"Dimana ini?" tanya Lucy. ia bingung melihat lorong didepannya, rumah ini terlalu besar hingga ia tidak tahu kemana arah utara, timur, selatan dan barat.

"Sial, dia pasti sengaja mengurungku dirumah sebesar ini" umpat Lucy dan berjalan mengikuti instingnya. Namun naas baginya karena didepan sana Natsu sudah menghadangnya, Lucy terkejut. Baru saja ia hendak berbalik namun Natsu sudah mencekal kakinya hingga ia terjerembap. Lucy memicingkan matanya tanda tak suka, belum sempat ia bangun tiba-tiba ia sudah berada dalam posisi yang terbilang ekstrim.

Natsu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menindihnya. Tak lupa ia mengunci kedua tangan Lucy di atas kepala. Gadis itu terkejut hingga tak sanggup berkedip.

"Kau menarik, baru kali ini ada yang menolakku" kata Natsu dingin

Lucy sadar, ia meronta namun kuncian Natsu sangat kuat, bahkan ia sampai meringis kesakitan.

"Minggir kau! Akan kuadukan kau ke polisi atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual" teriak Lucy

"Kau fikir akan ada yang mendengarmu disini?" tanya Natsu

"Bahkan jika kau meraung-raung bak serigala-pun tak akan ada yang mendengarmu atau jika mendengar mereka juga tak akan sudi menolongmu" kata Natsu sarkatis

"Cuih!" Lucy meludah mengenai jas sekolah Natsu, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, ketika ia membuka mata, ia kesal karena seragamnya dinodai oleh ludah gadis rendahan yang tengah berada dibawahnya.

"Kau! Jangan berharap kau bisa melihat hari esok" kata Natsu dan bersiap menghabisi Lucy namun sebuah kata membuat Natsu terhenti.

Lucy memejamkan matanya, lagi-lagi tidak berdaya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha keras, namun kini sia-sia. Sekuat apapun dia, ia akui ia memang perempuan yang minta perlindungan. Andai saja kakaknya disini, andai saja ...

"Sting" gumam Lucy

Mata Natsu terbelalak mendengar siapa nama yang disebutkan oleh Lucy. Merasakan tak ada yang terjadi, Lucy-pun memberanikan diri membuka mata. Ia melihat Natsu yang terpaku. Ia sedikit heran, namun bukan saatnya untuk itu. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia mendorong Natsu dan berlari, namun baru beberapa langkah sebuah tangan kekar kembali menarik lengannya. Ia berbalik dan Natsu menyentuh dahinya dengan kedua jarinya, jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Lucy-pun pingsan dalam dekapan Natsu.

"Aku berubah fikiran. Kurasa aku tidak akan menghabisimu sekarang" kata Natsu, matanya berubah menjadi sayu. Ditatapnya lekukan wajah Lucy yang terlihat kelelahan akibat berlari dan bibirnya yang menghembuskan nafas teratur. Bibir berwarna peach yang terlihat manis.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mengenal Sting?" tanya Natsu penasaran

"Aku yakin di Crocus ini tak ada nama Sting lain kecuali Sting Eucliffe" kata Natsu lagi

Matanya kembali menatap Lucy. Ia terlihat damai sekali ketika memejamkan matanya. Perlahan sebuah getaran kembali menggetarkan hati kecil Natsu. Seperti sebuah lonceng kecil yang menggema ke seluruh ruang hatinya. Natsu mengernyit. Getaran dihatinya perlahan merambat seperti arus listrik yang mengalir cepat ke setiap pembuluh darahnya. Ia menegang dengan mata membulat sempurna.

" _Ditengah kesunyian, hatiku menggema. Seperti genderang yang dipukul berkali-kali, hingga rasanya membuatku sesak dan sulit bernafas. Bahkan tubuhku menegang seperti disengat oleh belut listrik yang seakan melilitku" kata Natsu dalam hati_

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Mina-san, bertemu lagi dengan Nao di chapter 3 Good Morning, Vampire.

Maaf jika alurnya terlalu cepat atau bahkan berantakan dan yang lebih parahnya aneh. Sesungguhnya author amatir ini meminta maaf. Maaf juga jika ada kesalahan penulisan kata, istilah atau ejaan juga cara penulisan. Mohon dimaklumi.

Disini pasti ada yang bingung dengan kenapa Sting ada dua. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Untuk karakter Lisanna, aku memunculkannya karena saran salah seorang author. Dan aku coba membuatnya. Kuharap kamu dan para readers yang lain menyukai kehadirannya.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya, berilah sedikit penghargaan pada author dengan mereview karya mereka. Jadi Nao tunggu respon kalian . . .

Sampai bertemu minggu depan . . .

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	4. Chapter 4 : Trap

GOOD MORNING, VAMPIRE

Chapter 4 : Trap

Hai, Mina-san. Bertemu lagi dengan Nao di chapter 3. Apa kalian menyukai ceritanya? Author harap sih iya. Jujur saja, karena sedikitnya tanggapan atau review dari para readers, author jadi kurang semangat. Takut kalau tidak ada yang baca, tapi yah . . . berhubung author punya konsekuensi untuk selalu menyelesaikan cerita maka tetap diteruskan. Makasih sebelumnya yang sudah menyempatkan baca, review, follow dan favorit. Hontouni Arigato.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Dragneel77 :** Maaf banget ya, tapi nanti pasti kok. Ditunggu saja.

 **Nur Asiyah Firdausi :** Iya tapi sedikitnya kemunculan Lucy dikarenakan kebutuhan cerita. Tunggu saja kedepannya bagaimana.

 **Akayuki1479 :** Bedakah? Hanya author yang tahu jawabannya, nanti juga akan terjawab di cahpter 4 atau 5. Tentu saja promise antara Natsu dan Lisanna, tapi ingat kan Natsu bilang dia tidak pernah berjanji? Lisanna? Mungkin dia tahu, coba baca chapter 4, dan selamat menemukan jawabannya.

 **Fic of Delusion :** Belum, Lucy itu malah berpikir Natsu akan melakukan hal yang *maaf tidak-tidak dengannya. Soal Sting, maaf sekali, tebakan anda kurang tepat. Silahkan baca chapter 4 dulu ya . . .

 **Samehada :** Request'mu itu akan terwujud di Good Morning, Vampire ini juga kok. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya, hehe.

 **DewiLuna12 :** Yah . . . itu memang yang masih aku rahasiakan juga. Untuk kenapa Natsu tak bisa baca fikiran Lucy, perlahan akan terjawab. Tetap ikuti terus ya pokoknya.

 **Guest1 :** Ok, Siap.

 **Guest2 :** Iya, ini mungkin akan panjang. Misterynya belum berhenti disini, masih ada mistery yang belum aku singgung sama sekali.

 **Nafikaze :** Yah . . . kurang lebih begitu, maaf kalau kesulitan bayanginnya.

 **Blue flame :** Siap.

 **Nakumi :** Iya, keduanya memang Vampire nakumi-san. Coba baca baik-baik chapter sebelumnya. Tentu dia harus bohong, alasannya? Silahkan baca chapter 4. Akan author usahakan, tapi mungkin bukan scene romantis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, little Comedy**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mengenal Sting?" tanya Natsu penasaran

"Aku yakin di Crocus ini tak ada nama Sting lain kecuali Sting Eucliffe" kata Natsu lagi

Matanya kembali menatap Lucy. Ia terlihat damai sekali ketika memejamkan matanya. Perlahan sebuah getaran kembali menggetarkan hati kecil Natsu. Seperti sebuah lonceng kecil yang menggema ke seluruh ruang hatinya. Natsu mengernyit. Getaran dihatinya perlahan merambat seperti arus listrik yang mengalir cepat ke setiap pembuluh darahnya. Ia menegang dengan mata membulat sempurna.

" _Ditengah kesunyian, hatiku menggema. Seperti genderang yang dipukul berkali-kali, hingga rasanya membuatku sesak dan sulit bernafas. Bahkan tubuhku menegang seperti disengat oleh belut listrik yang seakan melilitku" kata Natsu dalam hati_

...

Natsu membaringkan Lucy kembali di atas kasur. Ditatapnya gadis bersurai pink itu dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu lari sebelum ia mendapat jawabannya. Padahal sebelumnya ia benar-benar ingin menghabisi gadis itu, tapi mengingat apa yang digumamkannya ia jadi kehilangan niatannya. Kenapa gadis itu bisa mengenal Sting? sang pangeran Es tanpa ekspresi yang menyandang gelar Ketua OSIS Fairy Tail Gakuen? Padahal seingatnya Sting bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan mudahnya tertarik dengan sesuatu hal terlebih seorang perempuan. Dahinya berkerut menerka-nerka kemungkinan yang terjadi, namun seiring itu pula sebuah seringaian tercipta di wajah tampannya.

"Menarik sekali, perlu dicoba untuk memancing amarah Sting" kata Natsu

"Tidak mungkin kan ia tidak mengenalnya?" kata Natsu lagi

Dirogohnya sebuah ponsel dari saku jasnya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk seseorang diseberang mengangkat telpon.

Natsu : "Kita adakan upacara persembahan besok malam"

Gray : "Hei, kau serius? Baru semalam pertahanan kita diserang gadis gila itu"

Natsu : "Kau menentangku?"

Gray : "Bukan begitu, tapi . . . bagaimana kalau ada orang lain dibalik penyerangan gadis itu. Oh ya, aku ingin tanya. Kau apakan gadis itu? kau membunuhnya?"

Natsu : "Berisik. Tapi gadis itu terlalu berharga untuk dibunuh. Setidaknya sekarang"

Gray : "Maksudmu? Jangan katakan . . ."

Natsu : "Aku akan menjadikannya tumbal besok malam, disaat itu pula aku akan menghadirkan tamu special untuk menyaksikan kematiannya"

Gray : "Ap-apa?"

Natsu : "Undang para gadis untuk datang ke bar besok malam. Baik dari sekolah kita atau sekolah yang lain, anak pejabat atau pengusaha juga. Ah, jangan lupa Sting dan Jellal juga. Kita akan berpesta disana"

Gray : "Tung-Tunggu. Kau yakin? Mengundang mereka berdua? Jellal kan salah satu anggota Dewan. Dan kau juga mengundang Sting? kau tidak berniat menghancurkan . . . tunggu. Tamu special yang kau maksud Sting? dan penumbalan yang kau maksud? Menghabisi gadis itu dihadapannya? memang apa hubungannya ia dan gadis gila itu?"

Natsu : "Persiapkan saja pestanya. Dan jangan lupa bawakan aku penata rias terbaik di kota ini. Temui aku di kediaman peristarahatanku besok sepulang sekolah"

TUUTT

Natsu memutuskan sambungan tanpa memberi penjelasan lebih. Diujung telpon, Gray mengumpat sejadi-jadinya. Pangeran Egois itu memang bisa memperpendek umurnya. Bagaimana tidak? menyiapkan pesta dalam sehari? Terlebih di bar?

Di rumah peristirahatan keluarga Eucliffe. Sting berjalan mondar-mandir sembari mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya. Di perpustakaan keluarga ini ia sudah mengahabiskan waktu seharian memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Lucy. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? apa ia akan kembali? Atau bagaimana jika Lucy ketakutan? Kegundahannya kian memuncak ketika ia juga tidak mendapat kabar dari kedua temannya yang mencari Lucy. Sudah kesekian kali ia menelfon keduanya dan mengirim puluhan pesan namun tak ada yang dibalas.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Sting

"Haruskah aku pergi? Tidak. Tidak bisa, Natsu tidak boleh bertemu denganku yang ini. Tapi kalau hanya menunggu bisa jadi kakek-kakek aku. Sialan! Rogue dan Yukino lama sekali? mereka itu mencari Lucy atau berkencan?" umpat Sting

"Tidak bisakah kau menggunakan pilihan kata yang benar?" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Sting

Sting menoleh, dihadapannya kini berdiri sepupunya dan sang kekasih dengan baju serta wajah yang berantakan. Ia menelan ludahnya dan berdehem salah tingkah. Pasti tadi keduanya mendengar umpatannya.

"Ia tidak ditemukan" kata Rogue

"Kami sudah mencarinya hampir ke seluruh hutan di kota ini tapi nihil" lanjut Yukino

Tak ada tanggapan dari Sting. Ia membisu ketika mendengar berita yang baru dikatakan keduanya. Kalau Lucy tidak ditemukan, kemungkinannya hanya satu. Natsu menyembunyikannya. Tapi untuk alasan apa? Apa mungkin Natsu sengaja melakukannya untuk memancing anak Sabertooth keluar? Tidak mungkin, tidak ada antek-antek Natsu yang berkeliaran mengawasi mereka, jadi tidak mungkin ia tahu kalau penyerangan itu ulah mereka. Mereka memberikan umpan untuk memastikan sesuatu tapi malah mereka yang tersudutkan? Dahinya berkerut, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Otaknya terus berputar mencari jalan keluar, kalau ia tidak mengambil keputusan cepat maka anak buahnya akan nekat menyerang gubuk dihutan itu secepatnya.

"Andai saja aku tidak membahas pembunuhan itu di hadapan mereka, pasti mereka tidak akan menyelidikinya" kata Yukino merasa bersalah

"Tidak, itu salahku yang lambat mencari informasi" kata Rogue

"Bukan waktunya berandai-andai. Dari awal kita memang tidak tertarik dengan pembunuhan itu, maka kita tidak menyelidikinya lebih dulu. Berhubung anak-anak penasaran, maka kita ikut menyelidiki. Kita hanya tak tahu saja kalau itu ulah Natsu" kata Sting

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Yukino

"Rogue, selidiki apa yang dilakukan Natsu beserta pengikutnya" perintah Sting

"Baik" jawab Rogue

Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.45 PM. Jalanan di kota Crocus sudah sepi. Sudah sedikit kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Namun di jalanan itu, sebuah mobil Ferrari LaFerrari berwarna merah masih melaju dengan kencangnya. Natsu berpicu dengan waktu, sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi waktunya akan habis. Ia tidak ingin menjadi liar, ia tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Ditambahnya kecepatannya hingga melebihi batas yang ditentukan untuk melaju di jalan tersebut. Tak butuh waktu 20 menit ia sudah sampai di depan kediaman utama. Namun naas, tepat di pintu rumah, dadanya kembali sesak. Para bodyguard panik, mereka segera memanggil Macao untuk menangani tuan muda mereka. Macao memapah Natsu menuju kamarnya.

Keringat dingin mengucur membasahi baju Natsu, dengan kasar ia membuang jas sekolahnya dan dasinya, ia juga tergesa-gesa membuka kancing bajunya. Namun ia masih merasa kepanasan seakan ada yang membakar tubuhnya. Terkutuklah tubuh setengah manusia itu.

" _Sial, andai saja aku tidak setengah manusia, sial sial sial!" umpat Natsu dalam hati_

" _Tubuhku serasa terbakar, arrggghhh" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Permaisuri, ini salahnya" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Macao segera menyuntikkan Vaksin ke dalam tubuh Natsu sebelum ia liar dan membantai lagi. Seingatnya Natsu selalu menjadi liar tepat pukul 10.00 PM, tapi kali ini sudah lewat tujuh menit. Sepertinya tuan mudanya mulai bisa menahan hawa nafsu liarnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menungu, Vaksin itu nyatanya bereaksi cepat seperti sebelumnya. Natsu tertidur setelah kembali disuntik Vaksin.

"Syukurlah" kata Macao menyeka keringat didahinya. Ia melirik tangan kanan Natsu

"Sepertinya ia sudah sembuh, S Class memang tidak bisa diremehkan" kata Macao seraya tersenyum

"Andai saja tuan muda sedikit lebih lembut dan tidak keras kepala. Mungkin sekarang ia sudah bersama permaisurinya. Penolakannya waktu itu menyulitkan dirinya sendiri" kata Macao

Malam semakin larut, suara burung hantu sesekali terdengar menggema disekitar kediaman Dragneel. Para kelelawar yang bertengger di langit-langit atap memancarkan kilatan matanya. Mereka mendekam seakan takut akan sesuatu. Semilir angin bergembus meniup pepohonan yang mengelilingi kediaman mewah tersebut, hingga terdengar suara benturan diantara keduanya. Namun hal itu tidak mengusik sedikitpun tuan muda penyandang marga Dragneel. Ia tertidur lelap, sangat lelap hingga masuk ke alam mimpi. Mimpi yang selalu ia impikan disetiap ia memejamkan mata.

 _ **Natsu's Dream**_

Disebuah pegunungan, tepatnya di pinggir tebing yang dikelilingi pepohonan rindang, Natsu kecil tengah melipat-lipat kertas berwarna merah. Sudah berkali-kali ia melipatnya tapi tidak satupun origami yang bisa ia buat. Ia frustasi, meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya. Karena ulahnya, sebuah suara decakan-pun terdengar. Ia menoleh ke samping kanan, tepat disana duduklah seorang gadis kecil yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajah dan warna rambut gadis kecil itu tidak begitu jelas.

"Dasar mudah menyerah" kata gadis kecil

"Hei, kau yang tidak becus mengajari!" kata Natsu kasar

"Baiklah, anggap saja begitu" jawab sang gadis kecil, ia mengambil kertas yang dibuang Natsu dan melipatnya ulang. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada Natsu. Merasa diabaikan, entah kenapa membuat benak Natsu tidak enak.

"Kau marah?" tanya Natsu ketus

"Tidak" jawab gadis kecil singkat padat dan jelas

"Jelas-jelas kau marah" kata Natsu dengan nada melembut

Tidak ada respon. Gadis kecil itu benar-benar merajuk, ia kesal karena Natsu menyebutnya tidak becus. Hei, ia bahkan dijuluki master origami, jadi siapa yang tidak kesal coba? Natsu bingung, ia belum pernah diacuhkan. Seingatnya ia yang selalu mengacuhkan orang lain, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membujuk dengan cara baik-baik.

"Hei . . ." kata Natsu berbasa-basi, kali ini nada bicaranya sedikit tersendat dan gugup

" _Aku gugup!" kata Natsu dalam hati_

"Diamlah" kata sang gadis kecil ketus

Barulah Natsu tersentak. Rasanya ia seperti mendengar dan melihat dirinya didalam gadis itu. Untuk sejenak ia tidak bisa berkata-kata, dipandanginya gadis itu. Ditelusurnya ekspresi gadis itu. Dingin . . . apakah ia seperti itu? jadi begini rasanya jika seseorang bicara ketus padamu? Ternyata . . . sakit. Ia memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja sesak.

"Maaf" kata Natsu pelan bahkan sangat pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh sang gadis kecil. Ia berhenti melipat origami yang sudah berbentuk bangau.

"Maaf" ulang Natsu sedikit lebih keras

"Aku tidak mendengarnya" kata sang gadis menyembunyikan senyumnya dan menyelesaikan origaminya. Natsu gemas, direbutnya origami bangau itu dari sang gadis hingga membuatnya menghadap padanya. Digenggamnya kedua tangan mungil itu, ditatapnya mata sang gadis. Sedangkan gadis kecil, ia sangat terkejut. Bahkan ia sampai tidak bisa berkedip saking terkejutnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jadi dengarlah, Maafkan aku" kata Natsu dengan nada serius

"Hmmp" gadis kecil tersenyum, cahaya matahari yang semula terhalang oleh pepohonan perlahan menerpa menyinari wajah sang gadis. Natsu terperangah, mata Onyxnya membulat, dapat ia lihat wajah putih polos gadis kecil itu, bibir peach dan . . .

Kini Natsu terengah-engah, ia kelelahan berlari. Wajahnya kotor, pakaiannya compang camping. Tidak ada, tangannya tidak menggandeng siapapun. Padahal tadi jelas-jelas ia menggenggam tangannya. kemana? Natsu mulai panik, matanya berkaca-kaca. Rasa takut mulai menjalari relung batinnya.

"Dimana?" tanya Natsu dengan suara serak dan bergetar

 _ **End of Natsu's Dream**_

Dalam tidurnya, nafas Natsu terengah-engah. Keringat dingin memenuhi wajahnya, dan perlahan sebuah liquid bening menetes dari matanya yang terpejam.

"Dimana?" gumam Natsu dalam tidurnya

"Kumohon, jangan pergi" igau Natsu

Esoknya di Fairy Tail Gakuen. Sekolah heboh dengan adanya undangan pesta dari sang Pangeran Academy. Tidak biasanya Natsu yang selalu pilih-pilih mengundang semua siswi perempuan tanpa terkecuali. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana bahagianya mereka? Mereka memeluk undangan yang disebarkan oleh Loki pagi ini dengan senyum khas gadis yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi, dikelaspun bahkan mereka masih membahas pesta itu. Seperti gaun apa yang harus dipakai, harus berias bagaimana? Dan sebagainya. Undangan itu juga sampai ke tangan Lisanna. Dikelasnya 2-9, tangan Lisanna tak henti-hentinya bergetar memegang undangan itu. Kenapa? apa maksudnya ini? kenapa Natsu mengundang semua untuk pesta? Ia tahu kalau Natsu bukanlah tipe yang mau direpotkan dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Sudah 10 tahun ia mengenalnya, kebiasaan dan tabiatnya ia sudah hafal. Ia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati, tapi percuma karena batinnya selalu menjawab tidak mungkin!

" _Apa maksudnya ini? Apa Natsu mau mencari permaisuri di acara ini?" tanya Lisanna dalam hati_

Tangannya tambah gemetar, hatinya terasa sesak tiba-tiba. Apa Natsu akan mengingkari janjinya padanya? Bukankah ia sudah berjanji? Ia sudah berusaha keras selama ini, akankah usahanya sia-sia. Atau bagaimana jika Natsu menemukan permaisuri? Ia tahu dan sangat tahu apa itu permaisuri. Seseorang yang akan bersanding dengan Natsu sebagai istri dan _Queen of Vampire._ Digigitnya bibir bawahnya dengan keras, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak akan membiarkan itu.

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Permaisuri, ia tidak akan ditemukan. Dan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa bersanding dengan Natsu. TIDAK! sampai kau melangkahi mayatku" kata Lisanna dalam hati_

Lisanna menundukkan kepala seraya meremas undangan pesta tersebut. Mata biru lautnya berubah menjadi merah, kedua taring keluar dari bibirnya. Sebuah seringaian tercipta dari wajah cantiknya.

"Jangan remehkan Lisanna Strauss" gumam Lisanna

Hingga –

"Lisanna" kata Freed-sensei memanggil salah satu muridnya. Yang dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya seraya – tersenyum manis, sangat manis.

"Iya, sensei" jawab Lisanna, ia berdiri dan maju ke depan kelas. Tanpa diberitahu ia sudah hafal kalau senseinya pasti menyuruhnya mengerjakan soal kimia di papan tulis. Lisanna mengambil kapur dan mulai mengerjakan soal. Suara kapur bergesekan dengan papan tulis, seiring itu pula disetiap tulisannya Lisanna mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapahnya dalam hati. Ia tidak takut akan ada yang mendengar suara hatinya, hanya Vampire dengan level yang sama dan atau diatasnya saja yang bisa. Sedangkan dikelas?

" _Semua sampah!" kata Lisanna dalam hati_

Dikelas 2-2, Gray melirik bangku Natsu yang kosong. Tak ada yang bertanya bahkan guru-pun hanya mengedikkan bahu. Bukan karena tidak peduli, tapi karena takut. Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa lepas dari daftar hitam Natsu Dragneel meski seorang guru, pejabat atau bahkan anggota Dewan sekalipun. Jadi, intinya tidak ada yang berani membuat gara-gara dengannya. Sekali salah langkah, bersiaplah menjalani kehidupan sekolah bagai di neraka? Bullying? Tentu tidak se-kekanakan itu, lebih tepatnya sebuah siksaan.

Tak terasa hari cepat berlalu. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.15 PM di Pusat perbelanjaan kota Crocus, tempat parkir Crocus Diamond City. Gray menunggu kedua temannya yang katanya sedang mencari penata rias. Sudah 15 menit berlalu sejak Loki dan Gajeel pergi. Dari jauh, pemuda bersurai oranye dan hitam membawa seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hijau seraya bercanda dan cengar-cengir ka wanita itu. Ia berdecak, hei . . . 15 menit bukan waktu yang sebentar terlebih ketika kau menunggus sendirian.

"Hei, sudah berapa lama ini? kalian hampir membuat akar tumbuh dari kakiku" kata Gray

"Maaf, tapi Bisca-san banyak pelanggan. Jadi kita menunggunya sebentar. iya kan?" kata Loki

"Ya, lumayan lama sih" jawab Gajeel dan disikut Loki

Gray berdecak, berdebat dengan mereka akan lama jadinya. Ia tidak mau menanggung resiko diamuk oleh Natsu hanya gara-gara terlambat datang. Ketiganya masuk ke dalam mobil hitam, BMW 760 Li milik Gray, dan tak lupa Loki memasukkan barang-barang Bisca kedalam bagasi.

"Setidaknya kalau kalian berniat lama, bawa mobil sendiri. Aku tahu kalian tidak sedang kesulitan uang" sindir Gray mulai melajukan mobilnya

"Hei, kau masih marah? Iya iya, besok aku bawa mobil. Dasar pelit" kata Loki

"Aku juga" kata Gajeel

"Terserah" jawab Gray ketus

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita akan kemana? Dan dimana Natsu-sama. Tumben kalian tidak bersamanya. Aku ingin sekali melihat wajah tampannya" tanya Bisca

"Kita akan kesana, kumohon nanti jangan katakan hal-hal yang akan merusak moodnya" jawab Gray

"Baiklah" jawab Bisca

Kini, sampailah mereka di kediaman peristarahatan keluarga Dragneel. Pintu gerbang terbuka secara otomatis. Ketiganya keluar dan menuju pintu utama. Ditekannya bel, sekali – tidak ada sahutan. Dua kali – tidak ada sahutan. Dimana pemilik rumah?

Sang pemilik rumah masih tertidur lelap di ranjang ukuran King Size. Ia bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang seragam Fairy Gakuen. Merasa mendengar suara yang membengkakkan telinga, ia bergerak. Orang bodoh mana yang jam segini membangunkan Natsu Dragneel? Ini kan baru jam –

Natsu bangun, ia duduk dan menoleh kesamping kanannya. Gadis bersurai pink masih tertidur lelap. Lebih tepatnya ia sengaja membuatnya tertidur sampai waktunya tiba.

"Ck, berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Natsu, ia mengambil ponsel di samping ranjangnya dan terkejut karena hampir seharian ia tidur.

"Bagaimana mungkin" umpat Natsu mengacak-acak rambut belakangnya dan keluar dari kamar

 _ **Flashback**_

Natsu mengendarai mobilnya sendirian. Dibelakangnya sebuh mobil hitam mengikutinya. Ia berdecak heran, kenapa ayahnya tak jera juga. Bahkan sekarang tidak hanya satu, tapi satu mobil atau lebih tepatnya empat orang akan mengawalnya agar tidak berbuat macam-macam. Tapi, hei . . . kalian menantang seorang Natsu? berani sekali, Natsu menyeringai. Sepertinya pagi ini ia akan sedikit bersenang-senang, ia mempercepat laju mobilnya, sangat cepat. Mobil dibelakang sedikit kesulitan mengimbangi sang Ferrari. Tepat di perempatan, sebuah Truk melaju dari arah berlawanan, semakin mendekat dan mendekat hingga tepat sebelum Truk itu lewat, Natsu membelokkan mobilnya seketika. Mobil hitam yang mengikuti hendak ikut belok tapi mereka menginjak Rem tak kala sebuah Truk tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kalian gila?" teriak sang supir Truk

Natsu tertawa. Pagi yang lumayan menyenangkan, ia ingat kalau semalam ia membuat Luna pingsan. Ah, ia akan mampir. Kalau ia berbaik hati mungkin ia akan membiarkan Luna bangun sebentar, sekedar mendengar sumpah serapah dan caciannya.

Kini, Natsu sudah berada di dalam kamar Luna. Gadis bersurai pink yang ia sandera. Ia duduk disamping Luna tidur, disentuhnya dahi gadis itu dengan kedua jarinya. Luna membuka matanya perlahan. Natsu masih ditempat, hingga tepat saat gadis itu membuka sepenuhnya matanya dan menampakkan kedua bola mata bulat Caramel, ia terperangah. Mata mereka bertemu, ia tak sanggup berkutik. Hingga tiba-tiba bola mata itu melebar tanda terkejut, sang empunya bahkan mendudukkan diri, belum sempat ia mengeluarkan satu kata miliknya, Natsu mengambil langkah sigap. Ia segera membuat Luna tertidur kembali, gadis itu terkulai lemas di – dekapannya untuk yang kedua kali.

Dibaringkannya Luna perlahan. Ketika ia hendak menarik tangannya, sebuah rasa aneh kembali mendatanginya. Ia lagi-lagi terpaku melihat wajah polos itu. Bibir peach yang indah dan terkesan lembut. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara bergema ditelinganya, suara yang sangat ia kenali sebagai . . .

" _Aku akan menjadi raja dihatimu kelak" kata suara Natsu kecil_

Natsu sadar. Ia melepaskan tangannya perlahan dan kembali duduk seperti semula.

" _Aku tidak akan melupakanmu" kata suara Natsu kecil lagi_

"Matanya . . ." gumam Natsu, wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Entah terbawa suasana atau insting, ia merebahkan diri. Berbaring di samping Luna dan mengamatinya dari sangat dekat.

"Sangat mengganggu" kata Natsu kemudian, angin dari pendingin ruangan berhembus, meniup surai pink Natsu, seakan mengelusnya dan memintanya untuk terpejam. Benar saja, Perlahan Natsu mulai menutup matanya.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Diluar, keempatnya sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Sudah berapa kali mereka menekan bel tapi tak ada sahutan. Bukankah Natsu yang mengatakan untuk menemuinya di sini? Loki yang tidak sabar, meminta semuanya menyingkir.

"Lihatlah, Loki-sama akan beraksi" kata Loki hendak membuka kode pass. Membobol keamanan? Ia ahlinya, kalau tidak mana mungkin Natsu mau menjadikannya pengikutnya? Namun naas baginya ketika belum sempat unjuk gigi, pintu terbuka.

"Ayo masuk" ajak Gray dan diikuti Gajeel dan Bisca

Loki bengong ditempat. Apa-apaan ini? aksinya dicuri? Perempatan siku-siku muncul didahinya. Dadanya kembang-kempis, diambilnya nafas beberapa kali dan membuangnya. Sabar, ia harus sabar. Ia tidak mau cepat tua dan tidak laku, menjadi pengikut Natsu memang harus mempunyai kesabaran seluas samudra.

"Eh?" Gajeel heran melihat Natsu yang bertelanjang dada

"Masuk saja, dia dikamar" perintah Natsu pada Bisca

"Baik" kata Bisca

"Tunggu, mana Loki? Suruh dia membawa barang-barangku ke kamar" kata Bisca

Loki masuk, belum sempat ia duduk. Gajeel memandangnya seolah melarangnya untuk duduk. Benar saja, Loki berhenti. Padahal tinggal beberapa centi saja ia menyentuh sofa. Sungguh sial!

"Apa?" tanya Loki kembali berdiri

"Barang-barang Bisca" jawab Gajeel

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Loki

"Loki" panggil Natsu

WUSSSHHHHH

Loki berlari keluar dari rumah, ia kembali ke mobil Gray untuk mengambil barang-barang Bisca. Padahal kan tadi ia dan Gajeel yang membawanya, kenapa sekarang hanya dia? Curang . . .

Pintu terbuka. Loki terhuyung-huyung membawa barang bawaan Bisca. Bahkan wajahnya tidak kelihatan dan ia tidak bisa melihat kedepan. Gajeel menggiringnya dari belakang. Meninggalkan Natsu dan Gray di ruang tamu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kau tidak melakukan _itu_ kan?" tanya Gray

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu" jawab Natsu

"Baiklah, Natsu Dragneel tidak tertarik dengan perempuan" kata Gray

" _Cih! Sialan Gray! Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan aku membuang bajuku" umpat Natsu dalam hati_

Sementara dikamar Lucy, Bisca terkejut dengan gadis yang terbaring diranjang. Pasalnya ia belum pernah bertemu gadis secantik itu. Mungkinkah gadis itu kekasih Natsu-sama? Jawabannya tidak mungkin. Ia mendekat, mengambil handuk dan wadah air. Ia mulai membasuh wajah gadis cantik itu, kiranya sudah bersih ia mulai menyingkap selimutnya dan berusaha membuka kemeja sang gadis. Bertepatan dengan itu, Loki dan Gajeel masuk.

BRAAAKKK

Loki dan Gajeel terbelalak. Bisca menghentikan pekerjaannya, ia menoleh dan menatap sinis kedua pemuda itu.

"KE-LU-AR!" perintah Bisca

"Haik" Loki dan Gajeel terburu-buru keluar

Sementara itu, dilain tempat. Kediaman utama keluarga Eucliffe. Jellal datang membawa dua buah undangan yang ia terima pagi ini. Harusnya Sting juga menerimanya, namun karena ia absen hari ini, jadi ia-lah yang harus mengantarkannya. Dikediaman bernuansa putih bergaya Eropa-Jepang ia melangkahkan kakinya, keluar dari parkiran dan menuju rumah utama. Sayup-sayup ia melihat pemuda seusinya, berambut hitam sedang duduk membaca buku di bangku taman depan rumah. Ia kenal siapa itu.

"Rogue" panggil Jellal seraya mendekat, kemudian mengulurkan tangan

"Jellal, lama tidak bertemu" sapa Rogue ramah menjabat tangan Jellal

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Apa disana menyenangkan?" tanya Jellal

"Sangat, aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan mata-mata Dewan yang ada" jawab Rogue

"Hahaha, aku juga anggota Dewan loh" kata Jellal

"Dewan Gadungan lebih tepatnya" kata Rogue

"Teganya" kata Jellal

"Oh ya, ada apa kau kemari, dan apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Rogue

"Oh, ini. Ini undangan pesta dari Natsu, Loki yang membagikannya pagi ini. Entah kenapa aku dan Sting juga diundang. Berhubung Sting tidak masuk hari ini, jadi aku terpaksa mengantarnya" jawab Jellal tanpa curiga sedikitpun

"Apa kau yakin ia akan datang?" tanya Rogue

"Tidak" jawab Jellal pasti

"Sting tidak suka hal-hal seperti ini. sebelas-duabelas dengan Natsu. tapi entah kenapa Natsu tiba-tiba mengadakannya dan mengundang Sting. Tidakkah kau berfikir ini aneh?" tanya Jellal

"Kau akan datang?" tanya Rogue menyelidik

"Kalau Sting juga datang. . . aku tak mau berurusan dengan Natsu sendirian. Erza sedang berlibur, jadi kalau tidak ada Sting lebih baik tidak" jawab Jellal

"Boleh aku saja yang memberikannya? aku juga mau menemuinya. Kalau kau mau datang aku bersedia membujuknya" kata Rogue

"Silahkan, aku juga sedang sibuk. Aku ada janji bertemu dengan Jude-san setelah ini. Terimakasih banyak" kata Jellal menyerahkan undangan milik Sting

Jellal kembali, Rogue tersenyum seiring kepergiannya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Jellal masih sama, pemuda itu tak mudah curiga atau pura-pura tidak curiga. Tapi apapun itu, ia sangat berterimakasih. Setidaknya ia tahu apa yang ingin dia tahu. Setelah memastikan kalau Jellal benar-benar pergi, Rogue ikut pergi. Ia tidak masuk ke dalam rumah utama untuk memberikan undangan seperti yang ia katakan tadi.

Rogue mengendarai mobil Ferrari California berwarna dark blue miliknya ke kediaman persinggahan keluarga Eucliffe. Tempat Sting sang ketua geng menunggunya.

Kediaman peristirahatan Eucliffe. Rogue masuk dengan tergesa-gesa, tanpa dibukakan ia menekan tombol pass dan pintu terbuka. Sting belum mengubah kodenya. Didalam, sang putra tunggal keluarga Eucliffe sudah duduk disofa sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan ketika gelisah. Ia mendongak tak kala melihat sang sepupu sudah datang dengan membawa undangan. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi? Dan apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Sting bertubi-tubi

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak cerewet seperti ibu-ibu arisan" kata Rogue tak suka

"Hei!" Sting kesal

"Natsu, ia merencanakan pesta malam ini. seluruh siswa perempuan di Fairy Tail diundang, ditambah anak para pejabat juga orang penting di kota ini. Semua akan berkumpul di Daisy Bar" jelas Rogue

Belum sempat Sting terkejut, Rogue sudah memotongnya.

"Dan kau diundang" kata Rogue menunjuk Sting

"APA?" Sting terkejut, namun bukan saatnya untuk itu. Ia memutar otak, apa hubungannya Pesta dengan keberadaan Lucy.

"Untung Jellal tidak curiga kalau aku tidak menyerahkan undangan ini padamu yang disana" lanjut Rogue

"Kita datang" kata Sting, ia sudah mengerti apa maksud dari Natsu. Lucy pasti akan dijadikan tumbalnya malam ini, dan alasan kenapa ia diundang adalah –

 _Untuk menyaksikan kematiannya_

"Kalau kau pergi, Jellal bilang ia akan pergi" lanjut Rogue

"Kurasa kau tidak bodoh untuk tidak berkata jujur pada Jellal. Aku bisa ditahan Dewan kalau ia tahu apa yang terjadi padaku" kata Sting

"Oh ya, tadi anak-anak mengirim pesan. Kapan kita menyelamatkan Lucy. Kurasa aku akan mengatakan pada mereka kalau mereka tidak perlu ikut campur. Ketua Geng akan beraksi" kata Rogue memainkan ponselnya

"Terserah" kata Sting sinis

Matahari tenggelam, malam-pun menyapa. Langit gelap tak berbintang menyelimuti kota Crocus malam ini. Natsu membawa Lucy yang sudah dirias sedemikian rupa menuju Daisy Bar. Gadis itu benar-benar mainan yang sempurna, cukup untuk mengurangi kejenuhannya dua hari ini. Didalam mobil Ferrari LaFerrari-nya, Natsu sesekali melirik Lucy, entah kenapa gadis itu seperti maghnet yang bisa menarik sedikit minatnya, setidaknya sebagai mangsa tentunya. Satu kata, _Cantik._ Rambut pink yang dibuat blow, make up alami, gaun berwarna peach selutut tanpa lengan.

"Sangat disayangkan, kau harus mulai menghitung mundur hidupmu" kata Natsu

Bagaimana dengan ketiga pengikutnya?

Gray, Loki dan Gajeel kali ini menaiki mobil milik Loki. Lamborghini Gallardo berwarna hitam. Lagi-lagi mereka bertiga tidak menggunakan mobil masing-masing karena alasan sepele. Terlihat keren bersama, itulah kata Loki. Gray berdecak, jadi selama ini Loki sengaja menyimpan mobil bagus.

"Pantas saja masih mulus, jarang sekali dipakai" sindir Gray

"Biar punyamu dulu rusak, baru punyaku dikeluarkan. Yah, harusnya. Tapi Gray pelit sih" jawab Loki seenaknya

"Pelit katamu? Coba katakan sekali lagi atau kugores mobilmu ini" ancam Gray

"Sudahlah, kau juga Gray. Tiap hari hanya mengajak kami naik BMW bututmu, kemana Murcielago-mu?" balas Gray

"Hei, sejak kapan Gray punya Murcielago? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Loki terkejut

"Makanya jangan perempuan saja yang diperhatikan. Teman juga harus diperhatikan" jawab Gray santai

Loki masih melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Didepan, rambu lalu lintas sudah berkedip-kedip. Lampu hijau digantikan lampu merah. Semua kendaraan berhenti. Saking asyiknya ia dan kedua temannya berbincang, ia tidak memperhatikan ke arah depan.

"Loki, awas!" teriak Gray

BRAKKKK

"Oh my God" ketiganya menganga, bahkan Loki langsung memutih

" _Gallardoku sayang" kata Loki dalam hati_

"Hoi Hoi, Lamborghini . . ." gumam Gajeel ditengah keterkejutannya

"Huracan" lanjut Gray mulai gemetaran

Keduanya menelan ludah. Pemilik mobil Lamborghini Huracan merah keluar. Seorang pemuda mengenakan kaos dan rompi berhoodie, dengan celana yang ada beberapa lubang di celananya. Dan bersurai blonde. Spontan Loki ikut keluar. Ia siap untuk mendengar sumpah serapah sang pemilik Huracan. Belum sempat sang pemilik itu menyemprotnya, ia membungkukkan kepala.

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja" kata Loki

"Maaf katamu? Apa kau tak punya mata? apa mata empat masih kurang?" tanya sang pemilik Huracan

Loki mengernyit, sepertiya ia sangat kenal suara baritone ini. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, belum sempat ia terkejut. Suara Gray sudah menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Sting?" tanya Gray yang ikut keluar diiringi Gajeel

"Gray? Gajeel? Hlo . . . Loki?" tanya Sting tidak percaya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bagaimana ini? ia harus hati-hati, jangan sampai mereka mencurigainya.

Ketiganya mengernyit. Menatap Sting dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Pakaian yang terkesan preman dan rambut yang berantakan. Sungguh jauh dari kesan Sting sang Pangeran Academy. Apa pemuda dihadapan mereka memanglah Sting Eucliffe. Juga seingat mereka mobil Sting adalah Jaguar Blackjag, bukan Lamborghini.

"Kau benar Sting kan?" tanya Gray mendekat

Dahi Sting berkeringat. Ia tahu kalau tidak mungkin ketiganya bisa membaca fikirannya, karena mereka berbeda level dengannya. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak pandai beracting seperti para aktor di drama-drama.

"Tentu" jawab Sting sedikit tersendat

" _Sial, aku tak bisa bersikap seperti diriku yang disana. Bagaimana ini?" kata Sting dalam hati_

"Kau berbeda sekali ya" kata Gajeel

Sting melirik jam tangannya. 06.45 PM. sebentar lagi, udangan memang jam 07.00 tapi ia harus datang awal untuk memastikan keadaan. Berlama-lama disini hanya akan membuat ketiga orang ini curiga atau memang sudah mencurigainya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sting mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Pesta. Bukannya kau juga diundang? Apa kau tidak akan datang?" tanya Gray balik

"Entahlah" jawab Sting berusaha acuh

"Bagaimana dengan mobilnya?" tanya Loki takut-takut, Sting sebelas duabelas dengan Natsu. Ia pasti tidak diizinkan lolos begitu saja.

"Lupakan. Kau tidak usah menggantinya. Lagipula aku buru-buru" jawab Sting seraya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia menaikkan kaca mobil dan pergi meninggalkan ketiganya dengan seribu tanda tanya.

Loki, dan Gajeel bingung. Bagi mereka Sting seperti bukan Sting, sementara Gray ia mengerutkan dahi. Ada yang aneh dengan Sting, penampilan, sikap, cara berbicara. Semuanya berbeda, tidak mungkin Sting kembar kan? hei . . . Sting anak tunggal, pewaris utama Eucliffe Corp. Tadi ia mengatakan buru-buru? Yang benar saja, pemuda itu kan diundang pesta, apa ia akan pergi untuk menghindari Natsu?

Dijalan, Sting menghubungi Rogue. Ia meminta sang sepupu untuk menukar mobilnya. Diujung telfon tentu sang sepupu heran. Sting mendesaknya tanpa memberikan penjelasan lebih, hingga yang didesak ujung-ujungnya mengalah.

Daisy Bar. Hari ini mereka menutup Bar dikarenakan sudah di booking untuk pesta sang tuan muda Dragneel. Para tamu undangan berbondong-bondong datang. Semua yang datang, mengendarai mobil pribadi, mengenakan pakaian rancangan designer dan riasan yang terbilang wow untuk ukuran anak SMA. Didalam, mereka berkasak-kusuk.

 _Dimana Natsu-sama?_

 _Sebenarnya kenapa ia mengadakan pesta dadakan?_

 _Ah, apapun itu pasti akan menyenangkan_

 _Kudengar semua diundang, berarti Lisanna akan datang juga?_

 _Uhh, kuharap ia tidak datang. Harapan untuk berdansa dengan Natsu-sama pupus sudah_

Tepat setelah itu, Lisanna datang. Dibalut dengan gaun diatas lutut berwarna silver yang melekat sempurna dengan tubuhnya dan rompi hitam. Sebagai penyempurna penampilannya, ia mengenakan high heel berwarna silver yang dihias dengan berlian. Semua mata terpana padanya. Apalagi rambut pendeknya, sungguh membuat para gadis merasa iri. Maklum, ia adalah adik model ternama, Mirajane Strauss.

Lisanna mengedarkan pandangannya, namun pemuda bersurai pink tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh-gaduh dari luar, ia menoleh. Bukan Natsu, melainkan ketiga pengikut Natsu yang terlihat lebih tampan malam ini. Ketiganya memasuki bar bak selebriti. Tak ada Natsu, Trio henchman-pun jadi. Ketiganya menyapa Lisanna sebentar, cukup heran karena gadis kalem itu mau datang dan penampilannya malam ini . . .

WOW

"Tumben Lis" sapa Loki

"Ehm, Akan sangat tidak sopan kalau tidak datang kan" jawab Lisanna lembut seraya terseyum manis

"Kau mau berdansa denganku nanti?" tawar Loki

"Baiklah" jawab Lisanna

Loki merintih karena disikut oleh Gray. Pasalnya ia tidak mengerti letak kesalahannya hingga harus disikut dengan sikut tajam. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga dihadiahi naiknya alis Gray seolah memberi kode.

"Apa? Kau genit sekali" kata Loki tak suka

PLUK

Gajeel menepuk pundak Loki. Jika diteruskan akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam. Natsu sudah menunggu didalam. Tentu untuk mempersiapkan acara penumbalan.

"Maaf, kami harus pergi" kata Gajeel dan Lisanna mempersilahkannya dengan senyuman yang tak luntur dari wajahnya. Namun, seiring menghilangnya mereka dibalik pintu, senyuman itu menghilang. Digantikan dengan wajah kesal dan penuh amarah.

" _Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? sudah cukup aku bersabar selama ini. Sudah cukup aku membiarkan Natsu membunuh gadis-gadis rendah itu. Apa dia tidak tahu menghisap darah mereka hanya merendahkan martabatnya sebagai seorang Vampire? Mencari permaisuri, tidak akan terjadi lagi. Malam ini akan kugagalkan semuanya" kata Lisanna dalam hati_

Diluar Daisy Bar, lebih tepatnya dijalan menuju Bar, Sting duduk di mobil Ferrari California milik Rogue. Matanya tak lepas memperhatikan para tamu undangan yang datang silih berganti. Sudah satu jam dan kini pukul 08.00 PM. Sudah saatnya pesta dimulai, ia yakin kalau Natsu tidak akan langsung membunuh Lucy.

"Aku harus bersabar, setidaknya satu jam lagi" kata Sting

...

Satu jam berlalu. Belum ada tanda-tanda kekacauan di pesta. Sting sudah tak sabar menunggu. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan mendobrak pintu bar. Tapi tidak mungkin, bertindak gegabah hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

Di Pesta, musik mengalun keras. Ketiga antek-antek Natsu berdansa dikelilingi banyak gadis cantik. Sedangkan bintang utama kita malam ini belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dimana Natsu?

Natsu tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Luna di Ruang VIP Bar. Sudah berjam-jam ia berbicara pada gadis itu, tapi tidak ada sahutan. Padahal jelas-jelas Luna duduk dan menatapnya. Tapi ada yang aneh, mata gadis itu kini berwarna coklat pekat.

"Hei, aku tanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Apa kau mengenal Sting Eucliffe?" tanya Natsu

Hening.

"Kau ini benar-benar. Kupikir kau kuat, kau sanggup menghabisi orang-orang itu tapi tak sanggup melawan hipnotisku" kata Natsu seraya tertawa meremehkan

"Padahal akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kau melawan sedikit. Biasanya di Drama-drama sang gadis akan meronta dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari hipnotis. Tapi kau tidak, kurasa aku terlalu berharap lebih padamu" lanjut Natsu

"Sebentar lagi, kau akan kubangunkan. Tenang saja, aku akan memberikanmu sensai luar biasa dimana taringku ini menusuk lehermu" kata Natsu seraya mendekat kearah Luna. Disentuhnya dagu Lucy hingga membuat kepalanya sedikit mendongak. Dielusnya bibir Luna dengan jempolnya. Sungguh lembut.

"Sangat disayangkan kau akan mati" kata Natsu masih dengan jempol yang tak henti-hentinya mengusap bibir ranum Luna

"Cukup" kata Natsu seraya berdiri

"Berdiri" perintah Natsu dan diikuti oleh Luna. Seringaian muncul di wajah Natsu, malam ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

Dentingan musik membengkakkan telinga terus mengalun. Semua tertawa dan tampak bahagia meski tak dapat dipungkiri mereka sedikit kecewa karena belum melihat Natsu-sama mereka. Disalah satu sofa, Lisanna duduk sendirian. Matanya menatap benci kearah para gadis yang tertawa seolah mengejeknya. Ia benci ini, ia benci diabaikan. Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk disampingnya, ia menoleh. Gray duduk manis disana.

"Kau tidak turun?" tanya Gray

"Nanti saja" jawab Lisanna dengan suara lembut dan senyumnya

"Lisanna, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" kata Gray

"Silahkan, Gray. Katakan saja, tidak biasanya kau minta izin dulu" kata Lisanna terkekeh

"Sudahi usahamu" kata Gray

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lisanna bingung

"Kurasa kau lebih tahu dariku. Percuma berusaha dan mengharapkan Natsu. Aku tahu kalau Natsu tidak pernah menolak kebaikanmu. Tapi tidakkah ini berlebihan? Sudah sekian tahun kau berusaha tapi tidak ada kemajuan. Dan sekarang, . . . kusarankan kau lebih baik mundur daripada kau terluka nantinya" kat Gray menasihati dengan bijak

"Kenapa? apa karena Natsu membunuh para gadis?" tanya Lisanna polos

"Aku tidak masalah, bagiku Natsu adalah Natsu. Tidak akan pernah menjadi orang lain" lanjut Lisanna

"Tidak, bukan itu. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan, jika saja Natsu menemukan permaisuri. Usahamu, bagaimana dengan itu? apa kau pernah memikirkannya?" tanya Gray menyelidik

Lisanna tertunduk. Benar kata Gray, ia sudah sering memikirkannya bahkan jauh sebelum ini. Sejak ia tahu apa tanggung jawab Natsu sebagai calon raja Vampire berikutnya yang ia ketahui dari sang kakak, Mirajane. Ia selalu memikirkannya, tak jarang ia menangis dan berteriak karena ini tidak adil. Apa memang sudah tidak ada celah baginya untuk bersama Natsu? setiap malam ia selalu dihantui akan hal itu, setiap malam pula ia susah tidur karena terlalu memikirkannya.

"Aku tahu, makanya aku berusaha" jawab Lisanna dengan suara serak

Gray tak tahu harus bagaimaa. Seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta, ia sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana jalan fikir mereka. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan kata-kata berikutnya, musik berhenti. Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu VIP dengan seorang gadis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu dan gadis yang mengaku bernama Luna. Ia terbelalak, apa secepat ini? diliriknya Lisanna, gadis itu bukan main terkejutnya. Tubuhnya kaku seketika, siapa gadis yang bersanding dengan Natsu? Prediksinya salah. Padahal sebelumnya ia berniat mengacau ketika para gadis antri untuk disantap Natsu, tapi melihat gadis yang bersama Natsu, fikirannya blank seketika. Lisanna-pun menggenggam tangannya yang bergetar. Sakit, sakit rasanya. Seakan hatinya disayat bilah tak kasat mata, kecil namun sakit. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap kedua bintang utama malam ini. Natsu tersenyum angkuh pada semuanya. Digandengnya lengan Luna dan menariknya semakin mendekat. Gadis cantik itu hanya menurut saja.

Mereka berdua mendapat tatapan kagum dari semua. Mereka berdua sangat serasi, warna rambut mereka sama. Natsu menuntun Luna ke kursi utama. Sebuah sofa yang berada agak lebih tinggi dari lantai utama. Ia mendudukkan Luna kemudian merangkul pundaknya, atau lebih tepatnya mendekap Lucy dari samping.

"Kyaak" para gadis histeris

 _Siapa gadis itu?_

 _Cantik sekali, bahkan Lisanna saja kalah cantiknya_

 _Apa gadis itu kekasih Natsu-sama_

 _Tidak mungkin kan kalau itu kekasih Natsu-sama_

Natsu menyibakkan helaian rambut panjang Luna memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Leher yang sangat mulus, insting Vampire Natsu tiba-tiba saja aktif. Matanya memerah, namun karena lampu Bar maka tidak ada yang melihat perubahan matanya. Untung saja ia masih bisa menahan hasrat untuk tidak mengeluarkan taringnya. Gadis disampingnya sungguh luar biasa. Musik kembali mengalun, kali ini musik klasik. Sungguh pilihan yang tepat, sang manager Bar, Wakaba meneguk ludahnya melihat pemandangan yang Natsu suguhkan. Natsu mulai beraksi, ia menyentuh wajah Luna dan membelainya disetiap inchi. Matanya tak mampu untuk sekedar melirik hal lain disekitarnya. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan kecewa dan tangis Lisanna. Gadis itu berderai air mata melihat Natsu membelai seorang gadis.

" _Dia hanya mainan Natsu saja" kata Lisanna dalam hati_

" _Aku tidak berharap dijadikan mainan seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa rasanya sakit? Apa aku juga menginginkannya?" tanya Lisanna dalam hati_

" _Apa aku juga ingin dibelai Natsu meskipun itu hanya mainan? Kenapa harga diriku seakan diinjak-injak?" tanya Lisanna dalam hati_

Lisanna berusaha melihat tatapan Natsu. Ia tercengang tak kala tatapan Natsu bukan tatapan liar seorang Vampire pada tumbal atau mangsanya. Itu adalah tatapan seorang laki-laki pada perempuan. Tatapan itu . . . ia membencinya. Ia yang sudah bersama Natsu selama 10 tahun saja tidak pernah mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Jadi apa ini?

Musik terus mengalun, Natsu yang semula hanya membelai wajah gadis bernama Luna perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, dekat dan semakin dekat. Nafas Lisanna memburu, api kecemburuannya meledak dan membakar dadanya. Gray hanya mengamati, ia tidak mau ikut campur terlalu jauh. Ia juga tidak habis fikir kalau Natsu yang tidak percaya akan cinta mencium seorang gadis.

Wajah Natsu sangat dekat, hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas teratur milik gadis dihadapannya, bibir mereka sangat dekat. Namun bukan itu tujuannya, ia melewati bibir Luna dan beralih ke leher. Gajeel yang semula berada diarea dansa, mundur. Disudut ruangan, ia meminta kendali pendingin ruangan pada Wakaba. Ditekannya sebuah tombol, tak butuh waktu lama, para tamu pesta menguap. Wakaba yang berada dekat dengan pendingin utama langsung pingsan seketika.

 _Aku ngantuk_

 _Bagaimana mungkin? Rasanya sangat lelah_

 _Aku ingin memejamkan mata_

 _Semuanya samar_

Tak butuh waktu 5 menit, semuanya pingsan tak terkecuali Lisanna. Ia pingsan dengan meneteskan air mata, Gray mendekapnya. Ditatapnya Gajeel yang menganggukkan kepala. Sudah Saatnya.

Mereka merasakan sebuah kekuatan besar mendekat, tekanan atmosfer berubah. Sting Eucliffe mendekat. Natsu yang juga merasakannya tidak gentar. Ia malah semakin mendekat dan taring sudah menyentuh leher Luna. Tepat saat taring itu hendak menusuk leher sang gadis, pintu terbuka dengan keras.

"Hentikan!" teriak Sting mendobrak pintu

"Hentikan! Natsu!" teriak Sting seraya mendekat ke tempat Natsu

Natsu menulikan pendengarannya, taringnya sudah sedikit menusuk leher Luna hingga setetes darah-pun mengalir. Tak sabar, Sting-pun menarik kerah kemeja Natsu, hingga tubuh Natsu terlempar jauh. Terhempas kelantai, hanya Sting saja yang berani melakukannya padanya. Natsu berdiri seraya menyeringai, ternyata benar. Gadis itu memang berhubungan dengan Sting. Matanya mengkilap, hawa nafsunya naik. Darahnya berdesir, jantungnya berpicu. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya ingin sekali menghajar pemuda didepannya. Sedangkan Sting, ia mendekap Lucy. Mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya namun tak ada reaksi berarti. Gadis itu bagai mayat hidup, ditatapnya mata Lucy yang berwarna coklat pekat. Hipnotis. Ia melirik Natsu dengan mata merahnya. Beraninya pemuda itu pada Lucy. Sting menyentuh dahi Lucy dengan kedua jarinya kemudian menonaktifkan Vampire modenya, takut Lucy mengetahuinya. Perlahan mata gadis itu berangsur-angsur kembali seperti sedia kala, mata caramelnya kembali. Lucy terkejut bukan main.

"Sting?" tanya Lucy

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Lucy

Sting melepaskan dekapannya, gadis itu linglung. Diraba-rabanya wajah dan pakaiannya. Ditatapnya Sting dengan seribu tanda tanya, tapi mata Sting berubah menjadi serius. Lucy menoleh, ia bisa melihat Natsu menatap mereka nyalang. Pandangan yang sangat mengerikan hingga tubuhnya bergetar. Diingatnya kembali perbuatan pemuda bersurai pink itu padanya. Ya, pemuda itu berusaha memperkosanya. Parameter kemarahan Lucy naik. Ia berdiri, ingin sekali ia menghabisi pemuda kurangajar itu. Namun tangan Sting mencegahnya.

"Hentikan. Pergilah dari sini" kata Sting lembut

"Pergi katamu? Kau tak salah bicara?" tanya Lucy bernada tinggi

"Pergilah, disini berbahaya. Aku tak mau kau terluka" kata Sting

"Hei, siapa yang mau pergi. Aku bukan pengecut, kau tahu?" tolak Lucy

Sting menggenggam lengan Lucy erat hingga ia merintih kesakitan. Ditatapnya Sting dengan kesal dan amarah.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" hardik Lucy

"Jangan buat aku mengulangi perkataanku" kata Sting dalam mode _Kaichou_

"Dan jangan buat aku kehilangan kesabaranku" balas Lucy

"PERGI!" Teriak Sting sangat keras dengan mata melotot. Lucy membisu, tangannya seketika bergetar karena mendengar teriakan Sting. Menyadari kalau gadis dihadapannya bergetar, mata Sting melembut.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud" kata Sting dan menarik Lucy kedekapannya. Mata Lucy membulat, ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Sting yang tidak beraturan.

"Tapi kumohon mengertilah, aku akan baik-baik saja sendirian. Aku akan kembali. Aku berjanji padamu" bisik Sting tepat di telinga Lucy

Natsu mendengus. Ia bisa mendengar bisikan kata-kata manis Sting pada tumbalnya. Siapa bilang ia akan membiarkan gadis itu pergi?

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Sting mendorong Lucy ringan, mengisyaratkan untuk segera pergi. Lucy-pun berlari, namun naas. Natsu mencegatnya dan menariknya kepelukannya. Sting terbelalak.

"Lepaskan dia!" bentak Sting

"Kau fikir aku akan melepaskannya? Gadis ini terlalu berharga untuk dilepaskan begitu saja. Aku sudah menunda-nunda waktu kematiannya. Sekarang dia sudah melihatmu, jadi sudah saatnya untuk membunuhnya" kata Natsu seraya mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari balik jasnya. Ia mengarahkan pisau itu kearah leher Lucy. Lucy-pun menegang.

"Kau gila?" bentak Lucy

"Diam atau pisau ini menghunus lehermu" ancam Natsu

Sting mendekat, ia menyerang Natsu tanpa basa-basi. Yang diserang menghindar, tak sabar karena Natsu terus menghindar, ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan bersiap menendang Natsu. Pemuda itu licik, ia menjadikan Lucy sebagai tameng. Otomatis Sting menghentikan aksinya.

"Jangan pengecut, Natsu" kata Sting

"Kau yang jangan pengecut. Bukankah kau tak pernah peduli dengan perempuan? Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba peduli?" tanya Natsu

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sting

Lucy meronta, ia tak membuang waktu. Disikutnya perut Natsu dan ditendangnya tulang keringnya dengan keras. Ia berhasil lolos, Lucy segera kabur. Benar kata Sting, berbahaya. Natsu mengaduh kesakitan, ia lupa kalau gadis itu kuat. Ia mengkodekan pada ketiga pengikutnya untuk mengikuti Lucy, mereka menurut.

Setelah kepergian Lucy, Sting menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya ia mulai bisa serius untuk sekarang tanpa harus khawatir Lucy melihat dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap Natsu dengan Vampire modenya. Natsu balas menatapnya, kali ini ia kembali memamerkan taring-taringnya.

Keduanya kembali serang. Saling menendang dan memukul. Namun Natsu lebih gesit, ia berhasil menggores wajah Sting dengan pisau miliknya. Sting merintih kesakitan, pisau itu bukan pisau biasa. Ia menyeringai dan mengeluarkan pisau yang sama. Jangan remehkan ia sebagai penerus Eucliffe Corp dan Vampire AA Class. Keduanya beradu pisau, menimbulkan gesekan yang membuat hati ngilu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sting

"Kemarahanmu" jawab Natsu

"Dengan menyandera seorang gadis?" tanya Sting

"Bukan gadis biasa" jawab Natsu

"Jangan pernah sentuh dia se-centi-pun atau kau akan menyesalinya" ancam Sting

"Semakin kau melarangnya semakin tertarik aku untuk menyentuhnya" balas Natsu

Sting tersenyum, meremehkan Natsu. Tentu sang lawan tidak suka, ada yang tidak beres dengan Sting yang berhadapan dengannya. Dilihat lagi, penampilan Sting jauh dari kesan _elegant._

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya" kata Sting

"Kau menantangku?" balas Natsu dengan mengerutkan dahi

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, seperti yang kau bilang. Dia bukan gadis biasa, jadi jangan pernah bermimpi bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya" balas Sting

"Langkahi dulu mayatku" lanjut Sting dengan segala penekanan

Natsu membuang ludah. Kali ini ia tak akan segan-segan. Diserangnya Sting, namun kali ini pemuda itu lebih gesit. Terbukti dengan tendangan Sting di perut dan punggungnya. Natsu mengambil nafas dalam, ia menajamkan penglihatannya. Seraya menghindar dari segala serangan, ia mencoba mencari celah. Dan tepat saat ia menemukannya. . .

UKH

Sting tertusuk. Pisau Natsu menghunus perutnya. Ia menyeringai puas, ditariknya pisau itu dari perut Sting, namun pemuda itu menahannya. Ia menarik Natsu mendekat dan juga menghunuskan pisau miliknya ke perut Natsu. Keduanya memuntahkan darah. Bibir keduanya berubah pucat. Mata Natsu berubah-ubah, namun tidak dengan Sting.

"Jangan sombong hanya karena kau calon raja Vampire, sadarilah _keadaanmu_ " kata Sting

Natsu marah, ia kembali menusukkan pisaunya. Tak hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali, mengoyak organ dalam Sting. Pemuda itu semakin pucat, ia lemas dan tumbang. Ditatapnya Natsu yang masih setengah berdiri.

"Tutup mulutmu! Produk gagal!" kata Natsu

"Uhuk" Natsu kembali muntah darah, matanya berubah menjadi hitam seperti sedia kala, setidaknya jika ia tumbang ia tumbang setelah Sting. Yang artinya ia yang menang. Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian, iapun tumbang.

Darah mengalir dari perut keduanya membasahi lantai.

Sementara Lucy, ia tengah dikepung ketiga pengikut Natsu. Gaunnya sudah compang-camping. Susah juga menumbangkan ketiga pemuda itu. Ia melepas high heelnya dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata. Mereka kembali bertarung, kali ini Lucy lebih unggul. Setelah dua hari disekap dan membuat badannya sedikit pulih, ia jadi memiliki kekuatan untuk menghajar pemuda-pemuda itu. Loki tepar saat heel Lucy mengenai kepala, dan tendangan dengkul Lucy mengenai perutnya. Gajeel tepar saat Lucy membantingnya dan memukul kepala dengan tumit sepatunya. Tinggal Gray, pemuda itu lumayan tangguh. Lucy ingat, terakhir kali ia gagal menghajar si Raven karena ia keburu tumbang, tapi tidak kali ini. Lucy melompat, ia menendang kepala Gray dengan kakinya. Pemuda Raven itu terpental hingga badannya terhempas ke pembatas pagar dan pingsan.

"Aku harus pergi" kata Lucy

Tiba-tiba perasaan Lucy tidak enak. Ia mengusap dadanya tapi percuma. Apa yang terjadi? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Sting? tapi jika ia kembali, bagaimana jika ia malah merepotkannya? Apalagi si psycho pink itu bernafsu sekali padanya. Diliriknya pakaian Loki, ia menyeret pemuda itu ke tempat sepi, mengambil bajunya dan mengenakannya, menghapus make up dan membuang rambut wignya.

"Maaf, kupinjam bajumu ya" kata Lucy seraya meninggalkan Loki yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek

Lucy kembali ke bar, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat keadaan disana. Semua tak sadarkan diri. Tak hanya itu, ia juga mendapati Sting dan pemuda lawannya tak sadarkan diri dengan bersimpah darah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lucy, ia mendekat ke arah Sting dan mencoba membangunkannya. Tapi percuma, tangan Lucy menyentuh perut Sting dengan gemetar.

"Sting, bertahanlah" kata Lucy dengan nada bergetar

Dipapahnya Sting, ia harus membawa pemuda itu dari sini. Apalagi kalau sampai polisi datang, mereka pasti akan mendapat masalah. Perkelahian sih perkelahian, tapi kalau sudah menggunakan senjata beda lagi ceritanya. Ia hendak melangkah, namun sebuah tangan memegang kaki kanannya. Lucy-pun menoleh, dilihatnya Natsu yang merintih. Dengan susah payah pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Walau sekarat, Natsu terkejut dengan kehadiran bocah blonde ingusan yang beberapa waktu lalu membuat lengannya terkilir.

"Ka..kau" kata Natsu dengan susah payah

"Lepaskan" kata Lucy seraya menghempaskan tangan Natsu, tapi tangan itu tidak mau lepas. Bahkan pemuda pink itu menjadikan kakinya sebagai pegangan untuknya berdiri. Lucy tak takut, pemuda sekarat bisa apa? Natsu berdiri terhuyung-huyung dan pandangannya kabur.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Natsu

"Siapa? Bukan urusanmu" jawab Lucy mendorong Natsu, namun dengan kurangajarnya pemuda itu malah menariknya.

"Kau mau bawa kemana Sting? biarkan ia mati" kata Natsu

"Kau gila? Siapa yang akan membiarkan orang lain mati dihadapan mereka?" bentak Lucy

Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan masuk kedalam fikiran Natsu. Seperti sebuah kaset kusut, berputar dengan sangat cepat. Ketika ia melihat ibunya terjepit mobil, dan ketika ia melihat desiran arus sungai. Didepan matanya, ia melihat orang yang disayanginya –

 _MATI_

Dicengkeramnya kemeja Lucy erat. Ia benci ini, ia benci mengigat semua ini. Kepahitan itu, ia membencinya. Pertanyaan Lucy seakan menohoknya, ia yang dielu-elukan sebagai calon raja Vampire kenyataannya membiarkan seseorang yang ia cintai mati tepat dihadapannya. Ditatapnya Lucy dengan pandangan membunuh.

"AKU. Makanya, tinggalkan saja dia dan biarkan ia mati" jawab Natsu

PLAKK

Lucy menampar Natsu.

"Kau gila? Segila apapun kau, tapi apa nyawa seseorang tidak berharga dimatamu? Terlebih disaat seseorang itu sekarat karenamu? Apa kau masih bisa hidup jika orang yang telah melindungimu mati dihadapanmu?" tanya Lucy dengan suara serak

Natsu terdiam, bocah didepannya. Entah kenapa, perkatannya seratus persen BENAR. Iya, ia tidak bisa hidup. Jarum jam miliknya sudah berhenti sejak lama. Karena ketidakberdayaannya, mereka pergi. Dada Natsu kembali sesak, hatinya seakan kembali dililit dengan jutaan benang. Sakit, bahkan lebih sakit daripada luka diperutnya.

"Jadi, lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pergi" kata Lucy

"Tidak akan" jawab Natsu mencengkeram erat lengan kemeja Lucy

" _Aku tak tahu luka apa ini, yang jelas ini terasa sangat sakit. Aku selalu berusaha melupakan semua kenangan pahit itu, tapi dengan tidak tahu malunya orang ini mengoreknya. Aku benci ini, aku membenci kelemahanku ini. Dan aku benci seseorang yang membuatku kembali merasakan ini" kata Natsu dalam hati_

To Be Continue

Mina-san . . .

Bagaimana dengan scene Lucy dan Natsu? kuharap kalian suka, author sudah berusaha memperbanyaknya walau memang tidak banyak. Maaf ya. Oh ya, jujur aku sedikit kesulitan mengembangkan alurnya. Setiap chapter ada saja yang melenceng dari prediksiku. Jadi jika ada yang merasa janggal, maaf ya. Author akan berusaha membenahinya.

Maaf jika saat kalian membaca menemukan banyak typo atau kesalahan penulisan lain. Sungguh author minta maaf. Tapi author harap kalian mengerti apa yang author maksudkan.

Oh ya, jangan lupa setelah membaca, memberi tanggapan. Reader yang baik akan selalu memberi penghargaan pada karya seorang author dengan tanggapan-tanggapannya. Karena review kalian sangat berpengaruh dengan semangat dan berkembangnya cerita.

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Sampai bertemu minggu depan.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	5. Chapter 5 : Present and Past

GOOD MORNING, VAMPIRE

Chapter 5 : Present and Past

Mina-san, maaf update telat. Banyak kesibukan duniawi yang membuat author terhambat dalam menulis. Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk semua readers yang bersedia membaca fic ini. Terutama yang sempat favorit, follow dan review, Hountouni Arigato Gozaimasu. Tanpa kalian cerita ini hanyalah sebuah coretan tak berarti.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Alifahgm :** Arigatone

 **Dragneel77 :** Belum tahu ya sampai berapa, lihat saja nanti.

 **Fic of Delusion :** Iya, benar sekali. Tapi anda tidak tanya kenapa ia 'terbagi' jadi dua?

 **Hanamura18 :** Makasih. Natsu emang begitudi fic ini. Bahkan entah chapter keberapa nanti dia menjadi sangat kejam. Terus nantikan ya . . .

 **Guest1 :** Gray, Loki dan Gajeel ketiganya _A Class._ Iya, Lisanna juga coz kedua kakaknya adalah anggota dewan vampire.

 **Reader :** nanti ya setelah ini selesai. Tapi author nggak yakin bisa, tahu sendiri kan gaya penulisanku. Panjang . . . tapi tetap akan difikirkan kok.

 **Nur asiyah firdausi :** Nanti banyak adegan mereka berantem. Tenang saja, dan tunggu. Natsu memang punya sisi lemah, itu juga yang buat dia benci air mata dan alasan dibalik sifat sadistnya. Sting keduanya tidak bisa minum darah. Untuk pertanyaan terakhir, mohon baca terus saja dan temukan jawabannya. Ne?

 **Nakumi :** Yah, nanti author ceritakan pelan-pelan. Scene romantis masih disimpan untuk entah chapter berapa. Gimana ya? Iya bukan ya? Bisa iya, bisa enggak. Ok, terus nantikan ya.

 **Dragonfirenatsu90 :** siap

 **Hannah :** maaf, hannah-san. Nanti coba ditambah,

 **Guest2 :** aduh, sepertinya author sering nulis deh. Baiklah akan dijawab, dia _S Class_

 **Guest3 :** go go, hehehe.

 **DewiLuna12 :** Bener-bener. Mereka jatuh cinta masih lamaaaaaaaaa Luna-san.

 **Akayuki1479 :** Memang belum authoe ungkapkan soalnya, selamat menebak-nebak. Tapi tebakanmu yang membelah diri itu benar. Dia melakukannya karena suatu alasan.

 **Naomi Koala :** Begitulah Naomi-san . . .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, little Comedy**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E, Lisanna S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PLAKK

Lucy menampar Natsu.

"Kau gila? Segila apapun kau, tapi apa nyawa seseorang tidak berharga dimatamu? Terlebih disaat seseorang itu sekarat karenamu? Apa kau masih bisa hidup jika orang yang telah melindungimu mati dihadapanmu?" tanya Lucy dengan suara serak

Natsu terdiam, bocah didepannya. Entah kenapa, perkatannya seratus persen BENAR. Iya, ia tidak bisa hidup. Jarum jam miliknya sudah berhenti sejak lama. Karena ketidakberdayaannya, mereka pergi. Dada Natsu kembali sesak, hatinya seakan kembali dililit dengan jutaan benang. Sakit, bahkan lebih sakit daripada luka diperutnya.

"Jadi, lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pergi" kata Lucy

"Tidak akan" jawab Natsu mencengkeram erat lengan kemeja Lucy

" _Aku tak tahu luka apa ini, yang jelas ini terasa sangat sakit. Aku selalu berusaha melupakan semua kenangan pahit itu, tapi dengan tidak tahu malunya orang ini mengoreknya. Aku benci ini, aku membenci kelemahanku ini. Dan aku benci seseorang yang membuatku kembali merasakan ini" kata Natsu dalam hati_

...

Lucy memicingkan matanya. Ia membenci orang arogan, sombong apalagi tidak tahu diri. Seperti pemuda dihadapannya, ia sedang terluka tapi mulutnya seperti ular berbisa. Sedangkan yang ditatap, matanya mengkilap. Antara kesal, terhina, dan terluka.

"Jangan buat aku mengulanginya untuk yang kesekian kalinya" kata Lucy

"Dan jangan buat aku marah, aku tidak bisa melukai seseorang yang terluka, kau tahu itu?" lanjut Lucy

Ingin rasanya Natsu mencuci mulut bocah didepannya dan mengulitinya, namun keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Tiba-tiba Natsu batuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya. Seketika Lucy tercengang, ia melotot dan menyentuh pundak pemuda pink itu dengan tangan yang satunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lucy

"Apa aku terlihat baik dimatamu?" tanya Natsu balik

Lucy geram. Ia kan bertanya baik-baik, harusnya juga pemuda itu berterimakasih karena jiwa sosial dan perikemanusiaannya tergerak untuk menolong meski itu adalah musuh. Dibaringkannya Sting dan didekatinya Natsu. Namun, sebelum tangannya menyentuh pundak pemuda itu untuk yang kedua kali, tangannya ditepis.

"Jangan sentuh aku, uhuk!" protes Natsu masih dengan batuknya

"Bagaimana aku akan menolongmu kalau aku tidak menyentuhmu? Aneh!" umpat Lucy tak mengindahkan kata-kata Natsu

Dipegangnya kedua pundak Natsu dan memaksanya untuk duduk dilantai. Karena kesakitan, akhirnya Natsu-pun menurut meski mulutnya tak henti-hentinya komat-kamit menyumpahi bocah yang dengan beraninya menyentuhnya dan memaksanya. Lucy mencari kotak P3K Bar, tak perlu bertanya ia sudah tahu letaknya karena ia mantan pekerja disini. Diambilnya kain kasa, obat merah dan perekat luka.

Lucy kembali, kini ia memaksa Natsu untuk menyingkirkan tangannya dan membuka bajunya. Tentu sang empunya tidak mau. Mereka berdebat, karena tidak sabaran Lucy menarik paksa tangan Natsu dan merobek kemejanya.

"Ap-APA?" protes Natsu dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada

"Diamlah, tidak akan lama" kata Lucy seraya mulai mengobati luka Natsu dan memperbannya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan ini" kata Natsu lirih

"Diamlah atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan kain kasa" ancam Lucy

"Sialan Kh...Ittai!" kata Natsu dan ia kembali merintih tak kala bocah blonde dihadapannya menekan lukanya dengan keras.

Ditatapnya Lucy dengan harapan itu bisa membunuhnya seketika. Lucy tak memperdulikannya. Jika dilihat sedekat ini dan diperhatikan betul-betul, wajah bocah itu dipenuhi dengan keringat khas orang berkelahi. Natsu mengernyitkan dahi, ia yang semula kesal, perlahan jadi diam. Bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya bocah dihadapannya? kenapa ia bersedia menolongnya? Ia kan yang melukai temannya? Dan . . . jika diingat-ingat Ini kali pertama ada orang yang berani dengannya, menentangnya, menyuruhnya bahkan merobek bajunya. Oh, jangan lupakan kalau bocah dihadapannya juga pernah mempermalukannya juga menghina harga dirinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Natsu pelan

"Apanya?" tanya Lucy balik, ia sudah hampir menyelesaikan memperban perut Natsu

"Bukannya harusnya kau menolong Sting?" tanya Natsu dengan nada yang sangat –

 _LEMBUT_

"Eh?" Lucy heran, ia mendongakkan kepala mempertemukan bola mata caramelnya dengan Onyx hitam Natsu. Mulutnya sudah bersiap membalas, namun terhenti tak kala pandangan mata pemuda itu berubah, pandangan nyalangnya sangat sendu dan tersirat luka disana. Merasa matanya ditatap dan seakan ditelusur, Natsu-pun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka berterimakasih. Jika kau mengharapkan imbalan aku juga tidak akan memberikannya. Jadi percuma" kata Natsu kembali sinis

Lucy menghela nafas kasar dan memutar bola matanya. Ia menyesal sudah mengira kalau pemuda pink itu ternyata punya sisi lain, pasti tadi hanya salah lihat. Ia menyelesaikan memperban luka Natsu dan berdiri, beralih ke Sting. Tanpa segan-segan Lucy menyingkap pakaian Sting dan mulai mengobati lukanya. Mata Natsu menyipit, ia diacuhkan!

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bocah!" protes Natsu

"Aku menolongmu karena aku merasa kau lebih menyedihkan dari Sting. Tenang saja, aku tak meminta ucapan TERIMAKASIHMU atau imbalan darimu" jawab Lucy tanpa menoleh sedikitpun

"Cih! Andai saja aku bisa bergerak bebas, kubunuh kau!" kata Natsu geram

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang" kata Lucy menanggapi

Lengkap sudah emosi Natsu. Perempatan siku-siku sudah bertengger di kepalanya. Bocah itu benar-benar ingin memperdek usianya. Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya menggigit bibirnya dan mengeram. Ia hanya butuh darah dan lukanya akan sembuh seketika, bukan pertolongan pertama _ala manusia._

DEGH

Jantung Natsu berdetak kencang, menggema hingga kepalanya berdenyut. Ia tahu apa artinya ini. Diliriknya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 PM. Terlambat, ia terlambat. Ia akan kembali liar. Dadanya mulai sesak, nafasnya tersengal hingga membuatnya menunduk dan mencengkeram dadanya kuat.

Sementara Lucy, ia sudah selesai dengan luka Sting. Ini bukan kali pertama Sting terluka, dulu pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya juga seperti itu. Maka ia tahu Sting adalah orang yang kuat. Selain itu, merasa pemuda pink berbisa diam tak membalas perkataannya, iapun menoleh. Pemuda itu aneh, ia menunduk dan seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit. Didekatinya lagi Natsu. Tak tahukah ia kalau Sting mulai –

 _Transparan_

Namun kembali lagi seperti sedia kala.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lucy menyentuh pundak Natsu

"Pergi!" usir Natsu tanpa menepis tangan yang tengah menyentuhnya

" _Aneh, Sebelumnya ia menepis tanganku dan berkata kasar" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Natsu mendongakkan kepalanya, ditatapnya Lucy dengan nyalang dan mengintimidasi. Lucy tersentak, ia mundur seketika. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat, iapun mendekap tubuhnya. Mengerikan, ia belum pernah melihat mata semengerikan itu seolah ia bisa mati jia menatapnya dalam waktu lama. Ingin rasanya bertanya lagi tapi lidahnya kelu, suaranya seperti tersangkut ditenggorokan.

"Pergi" kata Natsu masih menatap nyalang Lucy

"Ak . . . akh" kata Lucy tergagap

"Pergi jika kau masih ingin hidup" kata Natsu lagi

DEGH

Rasa sakit didada Natsu semakin menjadi-jadi. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik dan tegang. Ia mengeram keras sambil memegangi kepalanya. Mata Lucy tak lepas dari semua itu. Ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak, tapi sulit.

" _Ayolah, bergerak!" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Natsu diam, Lucy-pun mengerutkan dahinya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Perlahan Natsu bangkit, padahal tadi pemuda itu sangat kesulitan berdiri hingga harus menjadikannya tumpuan. Tapi ini? ia seakan baik-baik saja. Pemuda itu mendekat masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Semakin mendekat dan mendekat kearahnya hingga kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya. mulut Lucy terbuka, namun dengan cepat tiba-tiba lehernya sudah dicekik.

"Akkh" Lucy kesakitan

"Mati" gumam Natsu

" _Lepaskan aku" pinta Lucy dalam hati_

"Mati" gumam Natsu lagi

"Hen-tih-khan" kata Lucy dengan susah payah namun percuma, pemuda dihadapannya seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Lucy mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya dan menendang Natsu hingga pemuda itu terpental dua meter darinya.

"Hah, hah. Kau gila?" bentak Lucy seraya berdiri. Pemuda itu tak menjawab, ia malah terkekeh.

"Lupakan" kata Lucy hendak pergi, namun tiba-tiba tangannya sudah dicekal hingga membuatnya berbalik

"Apa lagi? lepaskan aku! Dasar aneh, gila!" teriak Lucy seraya mencoba melepaskan diri. Kali ini ia tidak akan segan-segan, hei ia sudah berbaik hati menolong orang yang sudah mengurungnya dan melukai temannya. Tapi apa balasannya? Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan otak yang dimiliki orang kaya. Ditendangnya Natsu tapi sialnya pemuda itu bisa menghindar.

"Kau lumayan, bocah" kata Natsu

Mereka terlibat perkelahian. Kali ini, Lucy sangat kesulitan, ia sudah terpental beberapa kali. Punggung dan perutnya sakit semua, pukulan pemuda itu tidak main-main. Kalau ia masih disini maka ia akan berakhir sama dengan Sting, ia harus melarikan diri. Tapi Natsu tak membiarkannya, mangsa empuk dihadapannya. Entah kenapa ia kali ini menginginkan darah bocah laki-laki dihadapannya, bukan para gadis yang bergeletakan tidak berdaya disana. Ia menyerang Lucy lagi, menendang perutnya dan menyikut punggungnya. Ia melakukan semua itu dengan kepala menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan mata vampirenya.

Lucy terjatuh dilantai, belum sempat ia berdiri, Natsu sudah menarik kerahnya hingga membuatnya melayang beberapa puluh centi dari lantai. Dilemparnya Lucy hingga tubuhnya membentur dinding. Lucy kesakitan, tubuhnya serasa lemas, ia terpejam. Natsu mendekat, dicengkeramnya wajah Lucy. Mata Lucy kembali terbuka lebar, ia memegang lengan Natsu dan menyeringai.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Lucy menarik lengan Natsu dan membantingnya, namun pemuda itu sangat licik. Ia tidak mau jatuh sendirian, ditariknya tangan Lucy yang lain hingga mereka jatuh bersama.

BRUKH

Mata Natsu membulat. Punggungnya menghantam lantai dengan mata yang kembali bertemu dengan bocah blonde yang diserangnya. Bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya terkejut, bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Nafas yang tersengal-sengal, mata caramel bulat. Jangan lupakan tetesan keringat sang bocah yang menetes membasahi wajahnya. Lucy terpaku ditempat, otaknya masih memproses bagaimana posisi mereka. Untuk beberapa detik, mereka tidak bergerak, hanya saling pandang tanpa mengucapkan satu kata.

Lisanna membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia yakin kalau ia tadi merasa mengantuk. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia terbelalak melihat keadaan Bar. Sangat kacau, para tamu tergeletak tak berdaya, barang-barang rusak, darah mengucur dilantai dengan Sting yang pingsan dan perut yang diperban. Serta –

" _Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lisanna membekap mulutnya_

Mata Lisanna memanas. Pandangan didepannya adalah Natsu sedang ditindih oleh seorang bocah laki-laki dengan keadaan bibir yang hampir bersentuhan. Tadi gadis berambut pink yang entah berantah darimana asalnya, kini bocah laki-laki? Apa Natsu sudah tidak waras?

Lucy bangun, ia segera pergi dengan memapah Sting. Sedangkan yang ditinggalkan, merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Mata itu, rasanya sangat familiar. Tunggu, bukankah bocah itu mirip dengan gadis bersurai pink yang hendak dihabisinya tadi? Matanya yang semula berwarna merah pekat, berangsur-angsur hitam. Melihat Natsu tak berkutik, Lisanna-pun mendekat, membantunya bangun namun tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Natsu.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Pergi!" usir Natsu dengan sangat kasar

"Kau terluka" kata Lisanna panik, tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh luka Natsu, namun malah dicengkeram oleh sang empunya.

"Aku bilang jangan sentuh aku! Kau tuli!" teriak Natsu membuat Lisanna terdiam

"Tapi jika aku meninggalkanmu . . ." kata Lisanna dengan suara yang hampir menangis

"Kau fikir aku akan mati? Jangan mimpi! Pergi atau aku akan membunuhmu" ancam Natsu.

Lisanna pergi, diluar matanya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Ia sungguh tak tahu kemana jalan fikiran Natsu. Pemuda itu selalu menerima perlakuan baiknya, namun kini ditolaknya mentah-mentah seolah ia adalah virus. Semua ini karena gadis itu dan bocah itu. keduanya . . .

"Aku akan membunuhnya" kata Lisanna

Didalam. Natsu menatap dingin pintu dimana Lisanna pergi. Bukan karena ia menyesal mengusir Lisanna, tapi karena ia menyesal membiarkan bocah tengik itu pergi dengan membawa Sting. Namun pandangan dinginnya berubah ketika menyadari rasa sakit di bagian perutnya. Ia merintih, dan ingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu dimana ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Ada apa ini? kenapa ia bisa kembali ke dirinya? Namun pertanyaan itu sirna tak kala ia kembali mengejang.

"Sial! Kenapa lagi ini?" umpat Natsu

"Bocah itu, akan kupastikan menemukan dia. Dan gadis itu, akan kupastikan membunuhnya" kata Natsu disela-sela menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya

Jalan raya kota Crocus, Lucy terseok-seok memapah Sting yang notabane lebih tinggi darinya. Tubuhnya juga tidak dalam kondisi baik membuat dirinya kesulitan. Sudah setengah jam ia berjalan, andai saja ia bisa mengendarai mobil saat ini. Dan andai saja ia tahu password ponsel Sting. Ditambah, ia tidak memiliki uang dan ponselnya hilang. Lengkap sudah hari sialnya. Dilihatnya beberapa meter didepan ada taman.

Lucy membaringkan Sting di bangku taman. Dibukanya baju Sting, lukanya semakin parah. Ia menyesal karena tadi menolong musuh hingga keadaan sahabatnya memburuk. Diambilnya ponsel Sting.

"Akan kucoba" kata Lucy mulai mencoba mengutak-atik password, ia mencoba pola _w, s, m, segitiga,_ tapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil

"Ah, apa mungkin" kata Lucy menyadari sesuatu, ia harap akan berhasil. Dengan ragu ia membuat pola _L_ dan berhasil. Ia tercengang sesaat. Ditekannya nomor ambulans, tapi belum sempat tersambung, sebuah tangan mencengkeramnya.

"Sting?" panggil Lucy menyadari Sting sudah sadar

"Jangan" kata Sting dengan susah payah

"Kenapa? aku tidak bisa membawamu kesana secepatnya kalau tidak memanggil ambulans" kata Lucy

"Ku-mo-hon, jangan" pinta Sting, ia terbatuk dan muntah darah. Lucy panik, matanya berkaca-kaca. Sting berusaha untuk duduk dibantu Lucy. Wajahnya pucat, menambah rasa khawatir di benak Lucy. Dibersihkannya darah di sekitar mulut Sting dengan tangannya, namun Sting terbatuk lagi dan lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lucy. Jangan khawatir" kata Sting

"Jangan katakan itu" kata Lucy dengan suara yang bergetar, matanya semakin berkaca-kaca

" _Apa ini akhirnya?" kata Sting dalam hati_

"Biarkan aku panggil ambulans. Setidaknya biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku" kata Lucy mulai menekan layar ponsel Sting, namun pemuda itu mengambilnya dan melemparnya jauh hingga ponsel itu tercerai berai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? kau mau mati huh?" teriak Lucy

Didekapnya wajah Lucy dengan kedua tangannya, membuat gadis itu terdiam. Wajah Lucy sangat berantakan, ada beberapa lebam di wajahnya. Ia yakin pasti Lucy tadi berkelahi lagi entah dengan pengikut Natsu atau Natsu sendiri. Ditatapnya mata Lucy dalam, berusaha menelusur mata itu, bagaimana cara mata caramel itu menatapnya, bagaimana mata itu mengintimidasinya, bagaimana mata itu jika sedang marah, dan bagaimana jika mata itu bersedih. Tapi seingatnya Lucy tidak pernah menangis, hal yang sangat langka dan pernah ia harapkan untuk melihatnya. Kini, untuk pertama kalinya mata Lucy berkaca-kaca, tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai mata itu meneteskan liquidnya.

"Kenapa? kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Lucy

"Karena kau adalah Lucy" jawab Sting

"Harusnya kau biarkan saja aku, aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka karena aku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu melindungiku" kata Lucy

"Jangan katakan itu. Aku tahu kau kuat, tapi harga diriku akan terluka jika tidak bisa melindungimu. Jadi jangan tunjukkan wajah itu, kau sangat jelek jika menangis, Lucy" kata Sting

"Aku tidak akan pernah menangis, jadi jangan mengatakan kata-kata yang membuatku ingin menangis. Kupukul kau nanti" kata Lucy dengan suara yang sudah serak

"Aku harap aku masih bisa menerima pukulanmu" jawab Sting

"Apa maksudmu? Kau akan menerimanya" kata Lucy merasakan ada yang aneh dari perkataan Sting

Tubuh Sting mulai transparan, mata Lucy terbelalak. Apa ia tidak salah lihat? Apa ini? apa maksudnya? ini bukan halusinasi kan?

"Sting, tubuhmu" kata Lucy shock

"Hehe, Lucy. Kurasa waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi" jawab Sting seraya terkekeh

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan tinggalkan aku, bagaimana dengan Sabertooth? Bagaimana dengan taruhan kita? Bukannya kau bilang akan menghantuiku selama seminggu? Lalu bagaimana dengan kau yang akan membayarku berkali-kali lipat?" tanya Lucy dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Maaf, kurasa aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Maafkan aku" jawab Sting menundukkan kepalanya

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, tidak sampai kau mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja" teriak Lucy menggenggam erat tangan Sting yang menyentuh wajahnya

"Semua akan baik-baik saja meski aku tidak disini. Kau tetap akan menjadi Lucy, Lucy yang pemberani dan tidak gentar dengan ancaman apapun. Ne?" kata Sting

"Tidak" jawab Lucy lirih

"Lucy, terimakasih untuk semuanya. Terimakasih telah mau berada disisiku, dan mengisi hariku serta mewarnainya dengan warnamu. Terimakasih juga untuk telah mempercayaiku" kata Sting lagi, tubuhnya semakin transparan

"Tidak" elak Lucy semakin menggenggam erat tangan Sting

"Maaf aku telah membohongimu. Ne, Lucy. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan lupakan aku. Dan kupastikan aku tidak akan melupakanmu" kata Sting lagi

Bisa Lucy rasakan kalau sentuhan Sting hampir tidak terasa. Ia membelalakkan mata dan melihat Sting tersenyum tulus padanya. Senyum yang baru kali ini ia lihat, seingatnya Sting selalu tersenyum sangat menyebalkan. Tapi kali ini, pemuda itu pandai sekali membuat dadanya sesak.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, tapi tidak bisakah kau tidak pergi?" pinta Lucy

"Walaupun ada cara agar aku tidak pergi, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Karena jika aku melakukannya kau akan terluka, Lucy. Dan, jangan menangis. Lucy yang kukenal tidak akan menangis" kata Sting yang langsung didekap oleh Lucy. Sting terbelalak karena Lucy memeluknya, dapat ia rasakan kalau tubuh Lucy hangat dan memiliki bau yang khas. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Lucy" kata Sting melepaskan pelukan Lucy. Ia mengulurkan kedua jarinya dan meletakkannya didahi Lucy. Lucy mulai memejamkan matanya, samar-samar dapat ia lihat Sting tersenyum padanya. Didekapnya gadis blonde itu, erat dan sangat erat. Dibaringkannya Lucy dan memandanginya sesaat kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya padanya.

"Terimakasih, Lucy" kata Sting dan mengecup pipi Lucy. Tepat saat itu, ia . . .

 _MENGHILANG_

Dikediaman utama keluarga Eucliffe. Sting tengah memutar-mutar bola dunia sambil menatap jam pasir. Jam pasir itu semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini. Jatuhnya pasir tidak lambat seperti biasanya melainkan sangat cepat. Saat ini pasir itu semakin sedikit dan sedikit. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dadanya sesak. Tubuhnya seakan dijerat dengan rantai. Tangannya berhenti memutar bola, ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut tak karuan. Didalam kepalanya masuklah ingatan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan.

"Apa ini? jangan-jangan, tidak mungkin" gumam Sting seraya mengeram

"Tidak mungkin jika cloningku lenyap. Aku tidak mau" gumam Sting

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Sting

Dapat ia ingat apa yang baru saja cloningnya lakukan. Vampire mode on-nya aktif. Ia mengejang dan terkulai lemas. Sting-pun pingsan.

Esoknya. Matahari menampakkan cahayanya menyapa semua makhluk hidup dibumi. Sinarnya menghangatkan hingga membuat tubuh seorang gadis tomboy melenguh, dahinya berkerut dan terbangun di bangku taman.

"Sting" panggil Lucy

Dicarinya Sting dikanan kiri, tapi tidak ditemukan. Ia ingat betul bahwa tubuh Sting tansparan dan mulai menghilang. Digelengkannya kepalanya guna mengenyahkan fikiran aneh-aneh itu. Sting tidak akan meninggalkannya. Ia tergesa-gesa keluar taman.

Sementara di kediaman utama Dragneel. Natsu absen, ia memilih untuk istirahat setelah kejadian semalam. Untung saja Macao menemukannya secepatnya, kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah memakan lebih dari 5 korban. Ya, semalam ia telah membunuh 5 gadis tidak berdosa. Lukanya sudah sembuh tentu dengan bantuan darah yang telah ia minum. Bagaimanapun pisau yang menusuk perutnya bukan pisau biasa, itu adalah pisau khusus pembunuh vampire. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, bagaimana dengan Sting dan bocah itu? apa Sting mati? Atau apa Sting menghisap darah bocah itu dan baik-baik saja sekarang?

Berbicara tentang Sting, ia ingat kalau semalam Sting yang ia hadapi sangat aneh. Ia lebih banyak bicara dan cara berbicaranya berbeda. Dahinya berkerut memikirkannya, menyadari ada yang aneh ia segera menyambar ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hibiki, selidiki semua yang berhubungan dengan Sting, dan cari bocah tengik berambut blonde, pendek, berkacamata tebal yang dekat dengannya. Serta cari juga gadis sialan yang lolos dariku semalam. Dia berambut pink dan bermata caramel. Kutunggu kabar darimu sebelum makan siang" kata Natsu dan langsung memutus saluran telfon

"Kita lihat Sting, apa aku berhasil menemukan gadis itu atau tidak. Dan, aku juga menemukan celah darimu yang lain. Bocah itu, dia sepertinya tahu lebih banyak tentangmu hingga ia tahu dimana kau berada dan menyelamatkanmu" kata Natsu

Yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Natsu, kini ia tengah bercermin. Merapikan seragam Fairy Tail Gakuen-nya yang tetap saja berantakan. Ditatapnya dirinya sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi dan memperhatikan wajahnya seksama. Suara sang ibu menggelegar, memanggilnya untuk segera sarapan. Iapun menurutinya.

Ruang makan, Sting menyapa sang ayah dan ibunya dengan sopan. Ayahnya, Weisslogia Eucliffe yang tengah menjalani ritual meminum kopi paginya sampai tersedak. Bahkan ibunya sampai menjatuhkan sendok yang dipegangnya. Apa mereka tidak salah dengar? Sting menyapa mereka?

"Hei, apa kau sakit?" tanya sang ibu

"Aku baik-baik saja, ibu" jawab Sting mulai memakan sarapannya

Dan lagi, selera Sting juga berubah. Ia yang semula hanya akan makan roti dipagi hari, kali ini mau menyentuh nasi, telur bahkan sayur. Clara Eucliffe mengamati putranya seksama. Rambut Sting berantakan, seragamnya juga tidak serapi biasanya. Jangan lupakan dasinya yang miring. Lengkap sudah keanehan Sting pagi ini.

"Sting, tumben penampilanmu seperti itu" komentar sang ibu

"Memang aku seperti apa? Ibu?" tanya Sting balik, dengan mulut penuh makanan

"Kau sangat . . ." kata sang ibu mengernyitkan dahi

"Boleh aku tambah" pinta Sting, merasa tidak biasanya putranya mau makan banyak. Clara jadi melupakan keanehan putranya. Dengan semangat ia mengambilkan makanan lebih untuk putra tercintanya.

Selesai sarapan, sang ayah berangkat duluan dengan mobilnya. Sedangkan Sting, ia tidak langsung berangkat. Ia memandangi Jaguar Blackjag dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ibu, bisa belikan aku Huracan?" pinta Sting

"Apa? Bukannya kau meminta ibu menjual Huracan-mu tahun lalu?" tanya Clara balik

"Aku ingin lagi kali ini" jawab Sting memasuki Jaguarnya

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, Sting tak henti-hentinya mengernyitkan dahi. Ia sadar kalau pagi ini ia makan terlalu banyak, banyak bicara, dan seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan. Anehnya lagi, ia tidak merasa terbebani akan hal itu. Mungkinkah asumsinya benar? Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan semalam karena cloningnya sudah lenyap dan mereka menyatu? Sebelah tangannya digunakannya untuk menekan satu nomor yang pasti akan menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Diruang parkir kediamannya, Rogue mendapat telfon dari Sting. Bukan sang ketua geng, melainkan Sting sang Kaichou Fairy Tail Gakuen. Tidak biasanya, diri yang asli sepupunya itu menghubunginya.

Sting : "Kau dimana?"

Rogue : "Mau berangkat sekolah, kenapa? ada sesuatu?"

Sting : "Temui aku sepulang sekolah di rumah peristirahatan. Aku butuh beberapa penjelasan darimu"

Rogue : "Tidak bias.."

Sayang sekali sambungan sudah diputus. Rogue menghela nafas, sikap kaichou Sting benar-benar masalah baginya. Padahal Sting yang satunya sangat menghibur. Tapi, bicara soal Sting, ia teringat akan perginya pemuda itu ke pesta Natsu semalam. Dan semalaman juga tak ada kabar lagi darinya, terakhir ia hanya diminta bertukar mobil. Dihubunginya sang ketua geng Sabertooth itu, tapi tidak tersambung. Ia beralih ke nomor Lucy, tapi tetap sama. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

...

Mobil jaguar Blackjag milik Sting memasuki gerbang sekolah ternama se-Crocus. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang khusus disiapkan hanya untuk dirinya. Disana terpapang jelas _Board_ bertuliskan _Sting Eucliffe parking area._ Dan disebelahnya pula _Natsu Dragneel parking area._ Pagi ini ia tidak menemukan mobil Ferrari LaFerrari merah yang biasanya sudah terparkir. Kakinya melangkah menuju ke gedung, sepanjang jalan dan koridor semua pasang mata menatapnya. Itu hal biasa, yang tidak biasa apa yang mereka bisikkan, apalagi selain mengomentari penampilannya. Sting mengacuhkannya, ia bagaimana dan seperti apa bukan urusan mereka. Hingga ia bertemu dengan Jellal di depan ruang OSIS. Jellal membawa setumpuk laporan dari ruang guru. Dahi Sting mengernyit, ia menatap tumpukan laporan itu. Sedangkan Jellal menatap Sting dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Hei, Sting. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jellal

"Apa? Memangnya aku kenapa? masuklah, kau akan memberikan laporan itu padaku kan?" tanya Sting

Didalam, Jellal menunggui Sting menyelesaikan mengecek laporan keuangan klub di sekolah. Dari semua klub, klub fotografi dan design fashion saja yang mengeluarkan banyak biaya. Parahnya kedua klub itu meminta tambahan dana.

"Itu permintaan Erza, jika tidak bisa tidak apa. Lagipula itu juga terlalu berlebihan" komen Jellal siap-siap permintaan penambahan dana klub-nya ditolak. Namun apa yang terjadi? Sting menandatangani semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Tentu sang tangan kanan heran dibuatnya. Sedang kesambar apa sang Kaichou hingga sebaik ini?

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong. Kemarin kau tidak masuk, kenapa?" tanya Jellal

"Malas" jawab Sting singkat padat dan jelas

"Eh? Kau bergurau?" tanya Jellal heran

"Apa wajahku terlihat sedang bergurau?" tanya Sting dengan nada dingin dan penekanan disetiap katanya

"Ah, maaf. Kemarin kau diundang ke pesta Natsu. Rogue yang mengantarkan undangannya padamu. Apa kau datang semalam?" tanya Jellal mengecek lagi berkas-berkas yang sudah di sign.

"Pesta? Pesta apa?" tanya Sting tak paham

"Hei, kau bergurau. Apa mungkin undangannya tidak sampai?" tanya Jellal

"Undangan?" tanya Sting lagi

Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan masuk kedalam kepala Sting. Ingatan apa yang tidak dialaminya kemarin. Ingatan itu berisi ingatan cloningnya, apa yang dilakukannya dan ingatan dimana dirinya tertusuk pisau diperut kanannya. Reflek saja ia memengangi perutnya, tidak sakit.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Jellal

"Maaf, aku tidak datang semalam" jawab Sting berbohong

Sabertooth. Lucy datang dengan tergesa-gesa, bahkan setengah lari. Sampai dikelas, melihat kehadirannya, teman-temannya-pun berhamburan mengerumuninya. Mereka sangat khawatir, tapi bukan hal itu yang penting sekarang. Kepala spike blonde adalah prioritas utama sekarang. Matanya mengedar dan menelusur kesetiap inchi kelas, tak ada. Padahal ia sudah datang pagi dan mencari hampir ke seluruh sekolah, tapi Sting tetap tidak ada.

"Kalian melihat Sting?" tanya Lucy

"Bukannya ia bersamamu semalam? Rogue bilang Sting yang akan menyelamatkanmu. Dan kau selamat" jawab Orga

Dikelas mulai gaduh, mereka membahas kemana perginya Sting, bahkan ponselnya tidak aktif. Ketika sang sepupu datang, mereka langsung menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Bukannya menjawab, Rogue malah dibuat bingung.

"Apa maksud kalian dimana Sting? Lucy, bukannya ia bersamamu?" tanya Rogue balik

"Kalau aku tahu maka aku tidak akan bertanya padamu, sialan" jawab Lucy ketus

Diingatnya kembali kata-kata Sting sang Kaichou tadi. _Penjelasan._ Sting menuntut penjelasan darinya. Tunggu, ada yang aneh. Ia menatap Lucy, mengkodekan untuk bicara empat mata.

Disinilah mereka berakhir. Di salah satu ruang kelas kosong. Diatapnya Lucy dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi. Pertemuan antara Sting dan Natsu adalah hal yang juga ia hindari, pasalnya keduanya selalu menyambarkan petir-petir tak kasat mata yang mampu membuat siapapun didekat mereka merinding dan menciut. Lucy menunduk, ia tidak tahu harus darimana memulai.

"Jelaskan dulu situasinya, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam?" tanya Rogue

"Sting, menyelamatkanku. Tapi dia, terlibat perkelahian dengan pemuda pink sialan itu" jelas Lucy

"Lalu?" tanya Rogue

"Dia memintaku pergi, aku memang pergi tapi kembali. Setelah itu, aku menemukannya bersimpah darah. Ia pingsan, perutnya . . . perutnya ditusuk pisau oleh pinky sialan itu" lanjut Lucy

" _Pisau? Oleh Natsu? mungkinkah?" kata Rogue menerka-nerka_

"Aku membawa Sting ke taman dan seingatku aku tiba-tiba pingsan. Ketika aku bangun aku tidak mendapati Sting dimanapun" lanjut Lucy

...

Kini, disebuah rumah tempat sang ketua geng Sabertooth tinggal, Sting sang Kaichou duduk dengan wibawanya di ujung Sofa. Barusan ia mendengar semua penjelasan Rogue. Sulit dipercaya, kalau cloningnya terlibat sesuatu dengan Natsu terlebih hanya karena seorang perempuan. Ia berdecak, tidak mungkin kalau dirinya bisa segila itu hanya karena perempuan.

"Jadi, siapa dia?" tanya Sting

"Kau tidak mengingatnya? Ia . . Lucy. Lucy Milkovich" jawab Rogue

"Oh, jadi namanya Lucy. lalu, seberapa dekat aku dengan dia?" tanya Sting

"Sebaiknya kau mengingatnya sendiri. Kau bilang ingatan-ingatan masuk ke kepalamu. Tidak bagus jika kau mendengarnya dari mulutku" jawab Rogue

"Hoh, aku belum bisa mempercayainya. Jika kepribadianku tercampur dengan kepribadian cloningku sendiri" keluh Sting

"Itu resiko karena kau membelah dirimu kan" kata Rogue

"Hmm" jawab Sting datar

...

Natsu membanting berkas yang diberikan Hibiki padanya. Gadis bernama Luna, dengan karakteristik yang ia katakan tidak ada di negara ini. Adapun yang mirip dengan karakteristiknya, namun mata mereka tidak sama. Yang benar saja! tidak mungkin kan kalau ia bertemu dengan hantu? Sebelumnya juga Sting mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan menemukannya dengan mudah. Jadi, Sting menipunya? Tidak, gadis pink itu menipunya? Yang lebih mengesalkan lagi adalah, kenapa ia bisa mempercayai kata-kata gadis pink itu? bodohnya dia.

"Natsu. Tenanglah, setidaknya aku menemukan bocah yang kau maksud" kata Hibiki

"Baiklah, mana" pinta Natsu mengontrol emosinya.

"Silahkan" kata Hibiki

"Tidak, bacakan saja untukku" perintah Natsu

"Namanya Lucy, Lucy Milkovich. Ia bersekolah di Sabertooth. Ia ditemukan oleh kepala panti diusia sekitar 7 tahun. Sejak itu ia dibesarkan disana, namun ibu angkatnya yang merupakan kepala panti meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika ia berusia 10 tahun. Kepergian kepala panti membuat panti itu kesulitan finansial dan terlilit hutang besar. Makanya ia pergi merantau ke kota untuk bisa mendapat lebih banyak pekerjaan paruh waktu. Tapi kenyataannya kepribadiannya sangat bermasalah, ia selalu dipecat dihari pertama atau paling lama ia bekerja adalah 2 bulan yaitu di Daisy Bar. Ia miskin, dan tipikal pekerja keras. Ia juga ahli dalam segala aliran bela diri" jelas Hibiki

"Lalu? Seberapa dekat ia dengan Sting?" tanya Natsu

"Sangat dekat, karena Sting Eucliffe bersekolah disana" jawab Hibiki

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Natsu

"Sting bersekolah disana" jawab Hibiki

"Hei, Sting di Fairy Tail" kata Natsu

"Mereka adalah ketua geng dan wakil ketua geng. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, tapi dugaanku adalah Sting melanggar hukum Dewan dengan..." kata Hibiki terputus

"Membelah dirinya" lanjut Natsu

Setelah kepergian Hibiki, Natsu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ini dia rahasia terbesar Sting. Jadi alasan kenapa pemuda itu bersikap aneh dan berpenampilan aneh adalah itu. Tidak hanya produk gagal, tapi juga berani melanggar 10 hukum utama Dewan. Padahal semua anggota Dewan sangat menyeganinya sebagai kandidat calon kepala Dewan tapi apa? Sting dan dirinya sama. Sama-sama melanggar. Jika harus dihukum, maka ia tidak akan sendirian. Tapi untuk alasan apa pemuda itu melakukannya? Dan untuk melakukan itu tidak membutuhkan kekuatan yang sedikit. Apa alasan Sting tidak bisa minum darah ada hubungannya dengan membelah diri? Ia harus mencari tahu. Tidak lewat hibiki, melainkan ia yang harus terjun langsung. Dihubungkannya semua itu dengan Lucy, ia seakan mendapat klik. Padahal awalnya ia hanya akan membuat Lucy menderita secara diam-diam. Tapi kali ini tidak. membuat Lucy membungkukkan badannya padanya atau menjadi pelayannya mungkin salah satu cara memancing Sting. Tidak ada gadis pink itu, maka bocah tengik blonde itupun jadi.

Natsu kembali mengubungi Hibiki. Ia meminta sesuatu padanya seraya menyeringai puas. Ia senang, sekali menyelam minum air.

Malamnya, setelah makan malam dengan sang ayah dan mendengar ceramah yang sangat panjang Natsu-pun merebahkan diri di sofa kamarnya. Ia mengambil rubik dari meja dan mulai memutarnya. Kepalanya masih pening mendengar ocehan ayahnya tadi. Tidak puaskah sang ayah memaksanya menemukan Permaisuri yang entah berantah dimana, berasal darimana dan gadis seperti apa. Kenapa juga ia harus dihukum dengan diikuti 10 bodyguard mulai besok. Terlebih salah satunya adalah Macao. Ia tahu kemampuan pak tua itu, sebenarnya tidak kuat tapi licik. Otaknya masih kalah licik denganya, Macao selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya kalah telak.

"Kupastikan kalian tidak akan bisa mengikutiku lagi. Jangan sebut namaku Natsu kalau tidak bisa membuat kalian menyerah" kata Natsu

"Andai saja permaisuri itu ada didepanku, aku tak perlu membuang waktu untuk mencarinya hanya untuk mendapatan tahta. Kenapa ia sulit sekali dicari? Apa karena penolakanku waktu itu? Cih! Lagi pula, siapa juga yang mau menikah diusia 7 tahun terlebih tidak tahu seperti apa calon istrimu? Apa karena aku lemah waktu itu?" kata Natsu

"Dari dulu aku berharap ia mati saja, tapi kenyatannya ia hanya menghilang. Ayah bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahnya. Sialan! Dasar permaisuri sialan" kata Natsu dan melemparkan rubiknya

Mata Natsu membulat, apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan rubiknya? Dipungutnya rubik itu, untungnya tidak pecah. Padahal sudah berapa tahun ia menyimpannya? Sudah 10 tahun. Jika mengingat permaisuri, ia akan selalu kesal dan marah. Apapun akan jadi pelampiasannya. Terkutuklah permaisuri!

Natsu bersiap terlelap setelah cukup lama menenangkan diri. Kali ini ia bisa tidur tenang karena Macao memberinya vaksin sebelum makan malam tadi. Belum lama setelah ia memejamkan mata, dirinya sudah masuk ke alam mimpi. Bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang selalu ia rindukan disetiap helaan nafas dan denyut nadinya.

 _ **Natsu's Dream**_

Natsu kecil berjalan mengikuti gadis kecil menaiki bukit. Mereka naik dengan menggunakan tangga setapak yang berjejer menuju bukit. Sepanjang jalan Natsu tak henti-hentinya menghela nafas, bukannya karena lelah, hanya saja ia malas. Baginya akan lebih baik bermain ditempat rindang dan belajar melipat origami meski itu juga menyebalkan. Sang gadis kecil berjungkat-jungkit dan menatap Natsu dari jauh.

"Hei, cepatlah. Kau ingin membuatku menunggu sampai 100 tahun?" tanya gadis kecil dengan nada jenaka

"Kau sudah jadi nenek-nenek kalau 100 tahun. Dasar" kata Natsu membalas pertanyaannya

"Makanya cepat, jalanmu itu seperti kura-kura" komen gadis kecil

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita balapan kesana. Kita lakukan batu kertas gunting, dan yang menang naik lima anak tangga seterusnya hingga sampai kesana. Yang menang bisa meminta satu permintaan pada yang kalah, bagaimana?" tawar gadis kecil

Natsu mengernyitkan dahi, berfikir sejenak. Tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk tanda setuju. Alhasil, mereka melakukan permainan itu.

"Batu kertas gunting" kata mereka berdua bersamaan

"Yee, aku menang" kata gadis kecil denga ceria, ia melangkah lima langkah

"Lihat ya, batu kertas gunting" kata Natsu

"Yee, menang lagi" kata gadis kecil

Dua kali menang, akhirnya Natsu bisa menyusul gadis kecil itu, ia menang tiga kali dan kali ini lebih unggul. Gadis kecil mengerucutkan bibir peachnya, ia sedikit kesal karena pandangan Natsu seolah mengejeknya. Lihat saja nanti, ia pastikan akan mengalahkan anak pink itu. Dan bagaimana akhirnya?

Dipuncak bukit. Natsu duduk memeluk lutut sambil menggerutu. Bagaimana mungkin ia yang notabane anak laki-laki kalah? Sungguh memalukan, dan yang membuatnya sangat sangat kesal adalah . . .

Gadis kecil yang merengek memintanya untuk bernyanyi.

"Hei, aku memintamu bernyanyi. Apa saja boleh" bujuk gadis kecil seraya menarik-narik lengan baju Natsu

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Natsu ketus

"Kau kan tadi sudah janji" rengek gadis kecil

"Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi. Puas?" kata Natsu

"Oh, bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu?" tawar gadis kecil

"Tidak, terimakasih" kata Natsu

"Baik, sekarang ambil udara banyak-banyak dan hembuskan perlahan" kata gadis kecil

" _Apa?" tanya Natsu dalam hati, ia kan tidak menjawab iya tapi kenapa gadis ini malah melakukannya? Sungguh ia tidak mengerti._

"Perhatikan aku baik-baik" pinta gadis kecil dengan percaya diri

Natsu memutar kepalanya, ia memperhatikan seperti apa yang diminta gadis kecil. Gadis kecil itu mengambil nafas, merentangkan tangannya dan menutup matanya. Ia merasakan angin dan udara yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya dan menyusup ke pori-porinya. Setelah sepersekian detik, bibirnya mulai bergerak melantunkan nada asing nan indah hingga menggetarkan gendang telinga Natsu.

 _There's a stone for the things forgotten_

 _Just a stone for all you wanted_

 _Look a stone for what will not be_

 _All you thought was there_

 _Count the stones don't think about him_

 _Let the stones become your mountain_

 _Let them go the nights you doubted_

 _All those thousand cares, softly now thread_

 _Through the towns and the dark_

 _Softly be led, by the clouds and the stars_

 _When the distances grow_

 _When the wind start to blow_

 _Something whispers from afar_

 _There's home in the heart_

 _There's time for everything_

 _There's a song for every dream_

 _There's a world that's yet to be_

 _ **(By : Yisabel, My Eden)**_

DEGH

Jantung Natsu berdegup keras, anginpun berhembus kencang meniup dedaunan dan pohon-pohon serta membuat surai gadis kecil itu melambai-lambai. Mata gadis kecil terbuka perlahan diiringi senyum tipis yang tercetak di wajah ayu-nya, membuat wajah Natsu memunculkan rona merah tipis hingga telinga. Masih terpukau dengan apa yang baru saja didengar dan dan tengah dilihatnya, ia tidak sadar kalau sekarang gadis kecil itu sudah berada tepat di hadapannya dan memandang wajahnya.

"Apa kau melamun?" tanya gadis kecil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan di depan wajah Natsu

"Eh?" Natsu sadar, ia terjengkang kebelakang karena menyadari jarak mereka sangat tipis. Wajahnya masih memanas, ditutupinya rona merah itu dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

Melihat tingkah Natsu, gadis kecil-pun tersenyum menambah rona merah yang ditahan semakin menjalar ke seluruh mukanya. Natsu sangat malu sekarang, ia membuang muka berharap gadis kecil itu tidak menyadari sebetapa memalukannya wajahnya sekarang.

...

Natsu kecil berlarian ke segala arah di hutan, mencari gadis kecil tanpa memperdulikan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia terperosok-perosok, bahkan terguling-guling karena tidak memperhatikan jalan ketika berlari. Tidak mungkin lukanya akan sembuh sendiri layaknya vampir _S Class_ seperti yang sering ibunya ceritakan. Ia bahkan belum pernah meminum darah setetespun sampai detik ini.

"Dimana?" isak Natsu

Tiba-tiba kakinya menendang sesuatu di antara daun-daun yang gugur di tanah. Ia menyibakkan dedaunan itu dan menemukan sebuah rubik yang sudah diselesaikan. Rubik itu sedikit lecet. Matanya langsung mengedar, ia yakin gadis kecil pasti melewati sini.

"Kumohon, dimana?" isak Natsu

 _ **End of Natsu's Dream**_

TES

Lagi, Natsu meneteskan air mata dalam tidurnya.

Sementara Lucy, ia duduk ditaman sendirian. Disebuah bangku tempat dimana terakhir kali ia melihat Sting. Rogue memberikan kabar padanya kalau ia tidak tahu keberadaan Sting sekarang, bahkan dirumahnya juga tidak ada. Sudah seharian pula ia mencarinya, disetiap sudut kota dan setiap gang sudah ia cari. Tapi keberadaannya bagai tertelan bumi. Diingatnya kembali apa yang terjadi semalam, Sting berdarah, menghalanginya memanggil ambulans, meminta maaf dan kemudian ia melihat tubuh Sting transparan. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya pada Rogue, sebenarnya siapa itu Sting, siapa dia? Tapi lidahnya kelu, ia takut. Ia takut jika Rogue mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dan bagaimana nanti jika Sting bukanlah Sting.

Lucy memukul kepalanya, menjernihkan segala pemikiran-pemikiran anehnya yang berhayal yang tidak-tidak tentang siapa itu Sting. Ini era modern, tidak ada yang namanya sihir, hantu atau vampire seperti di film-film. Tapi, kejadian semalam sangat nyata.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lucy

"Dan, bagaimana mungkin Sting mengenal pemuda itu dan tahu keberadaanku?" tanya Lucy lagi, mulai menggabungkan puzzle

"Lagipula, Pisau apa itu? kenapa Sting sangat kesakitan? Padahal sebelumnya ia juga pernah terluka tapi tidak sampai sekesakitan itu. Dan, dan . . . bagaimana mungkin pisau itu membuat Sting menghilang?" tanya Lucy

" _Lucy, terimakasih untuk semuanya. Terimakasih telah mau berada disisiku, dan mengisi hariku serta mewarnainya dengan warnamu. Terimakasih juga untuk telah mempercayaiku"_

" _Maaf aku telah membohongimu. Ne, Lucy. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan lupakan aku. Dan kupastikan aku tidak akan melupakanmu"_

Lucy terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan hal sepenting ini? semalam Sting mengatakan telah membohonginya, yang berarti berbohong tentang siapa sebenarnya ia. Jadi apa yang ia takutkan benar? Bahwa Sting bukanlah seperti dirinya? Darah Lucy naik, urat kemarahan menyembul disekitar kepalanya. Rasa marah, kecewa, bercampur aduk. Kenapa Sting setega itu padanya? Bukankah ia adalah temannya? Bukankah Sting yang selalu mengatakan kalau teman itu lebih diatas segala-galanya? Mata Lucy memanas. Ia merasa bodoh, kenapa ia percaya pada Sting dulu? Harusnya ia tidak percaya padanya. Pemuda itu benar-benar mempermainkannya, padahal perasaannya tulus. Disetiap ia ketakutan dimalam hari, entah kenapa Sting selalu menelfon meski dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Disetiap ia kesulitan uang, Sting akan selalu mencarikan pekerjaan untuknya. Ia bahkan belum pernah sekalipun membalas budinya. Teman macam apa ia ini. Lucy mengusap matanya, meski perih dan pedas ingin menangis, ia tidak akan pernah menangis. Ia benci air mata dan ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan menangis.

Malam semakin larut, taman sudah sepi dan tinggallah Lucy sendirian. Di tengah keheningan, ditengah dinginnya angin malam. Ia tertidur di bangku taman, terlalu lelah dengan fikirannya yang seakan menggerogoti kekuatannya. Padahal ia tidak pernah lelah untuk beradu fisik, tapi jika menyangkut hati dan fikiran ia akan menjadi sosok lain.

Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah silhouette memperhatikannya dari balik pohon. Iris merah dan biru dapat terlihat jelas karena kegelapan. Angin meniup awan, memperlihatkan bulan yang semula malu-malu untuk menampakkan diri. Cahayanya memantul dan menyinari pohon dimana silhouette itu berada. Pemuda dengan surai spike blonde. Ia menoleh sedikit, memperlihatkan kedua mata berbeda iris. Kanan berwarna _Shine Blue_ dan kiri berwarna merah.

"Lucy, maafkan aku" kata pemuda yang bernama Sting

" _Tanpa sengaja aku mendekatimu, dengan kebohongan aku berteman denganmu. Bersama setiap hari dan selalu seperti itu hingga aku melupakan siapa diriku. Namun kini aku hanya bisa melihatmu, melihatmu seperti seorang pengecut" kata Sting dalam hati_

...

Natsu masih meneteskan air mata di dalam tidurnya, bahkan kini semakin deras. Ia mulai terisak. Keringat dingin memenuhi dahinya.

 _ **Natsu's Dream**_

Tangan Natsu kecil berlumuran darah, bibirnya juga terdapat noda merah khas vampire yang telah mengisap darah. Namun matanya tak henti-hentinya meneteskan liquid bening. Dipandanginya aliran sungai yang sangat deras. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? ia telah membunuhnya.

MEMBUNUH

Natsu memukuli dadanya, rasanya sangat sesak.

" _Maafkan aku, aku yang tidak berdaya ini. Aku yang pengecut ini. Maafkan aku yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya berteman denganmu. Andai kau tidak mengulurkan tanganmu padaku, andai aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Semua pasti tidak seperti ini. Aku . . . hiks. Aku benci diriku" kata Natsu kecil dalam hati_

 _ **End of Natsu's Dream**_

To Be Continue

Yosh, Mina-san . . .

Bertemu lagi dengan Nao di chapter 5. Bagaimana? Ada yang mau bertanya?

Aku harap kalian menyukai chapter ini. Aku suka sekali membuat adegan action antara Natsu dan Lucy. Tapi aku lebih suka menyiksa batin Natsu, hehehe. Lupakan yang satu ini.

Maaf jika alurnya berantakan, penulisan yang salah atau typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Coz malam ini author kebut dari habis sholat isya' sampai jam 10 hanya untuk menyelesaikannya.

Sampai bertemu di next chapter.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	6. Chapter 6 : I'm Mr

GOOD MORNING, VAMPIRE

Chapter 6 : I'm Mr

 **Balasan Review**

 **Nataliafenni4 :** ok, sip deh. Tetap nantikan dan membacanya ya, arigatone.

 **Guest1 :** Lovey dovey mereka masih lama. Tapi tetap akan diusahakan momen romancenya.

 **Dragonfirenatsu90 :** ok

 **Fic of Delusion :** Sting belum mati, dia hanya menyatu kedalam tubuh aslinya saja.

 **Dragneel77 :** Iya, karena author ini terlalu terbuai dengan nonton drama baru jadi fanfiction terpaksa kepending. Gomen ne. Makasih, nantikan kelanjutannya ya.

 **Akashi Rey14 :** Sting enggak mati, dia menyatu kedalam tubuh aslinya. Di chapter 6 ini mereka akan mulai dekat. Author juga gak sabar, ditunggu saja.

 **Akayuki1479 :** Iya, sangat sedikit. Terlalu banyak Sting dan Lucy. Banyak puzzle lebih tepatnya. Coba baca lagi yang bagian _mata Sting berbeda warna._ Anak kecil di mimpi Natsu? bisa jadi. Siapa yang pertama kali dibunuh Natsu itu masih rahasia.

 **Guest2 :** sangat rumit, masih banyak misteri yang bermunculan. Tentu saja happy ending.

 **DewiLuna12 :** Masih lama lah, perlu proses. Genrenya saja Drama. Enggak, dia nggak ngebunuh gadis kecil itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, menurutnya dia yang telah membunuh gadis kecil itu.

 **Alifahgm :** Arigato. Adegan Sticy sepertinaya sudah cukup membahana, sampai author sendiri bingung siapa main karakternya, hehe. Gomen. Siapkan diri anda di chapter 6 karena momen NaLu akan diperbanyak.

 **Vanilla :** Iya, bisa karena ini Nao version jadi ya bisa. Harap dimaklumi, hehe.

 **Hannah :** Itu dia, nanti akan author jawab. Kenapa bukan Heartfilia.

 **Freedom Friday :** Sekali lagi, demi kebutuhan cerita. Silahkan baca chapter 6, sudah dimulai momen NaLu-nya.

 **Reader :** Tentu saja NaLu. Dari awal memang , nantikan lovey dovey mereka entah chapter berapa

 **Guest3 :** ok, siap

 **Aerilyneel72 :** Makasih sudah mau baca 'A Voice to You'. Iya, aku suka yang begituan. kan kalau gak gitu gak seru lah. Dan memang rumit Good Morning, Vampire meski mugkin feelnya gak sama kaya di FF sebelumnya. genrenya beda sih. Makasih udah bilang keren. aku? entahlah, aku pernah baca komik yang ceweknya gak bicara tapi karakter cowoknya baik banget. kurasa itu, tapi untuk alurnya aku berfikir sendiri. untuk GMV, entahlah terbesit begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, little Comedy**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E, Lisanna S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lucy, maafkan aku" kata pemuda yang bernama Sting

" _Tanpa sengaja aku mendekatimu, dengan kebohongan aku berteman denganmu. Bersama setiap hari dan selalu seperti itu hingga aku melupakan siapa diriku. Namun kini aku hanya bisa melihatmu, melihatmu seperti seorang pengecut" kata Sting dalam hati_

Natsu memukuli dadanya, rasanya sangat sesak.

" _Maafkan aku, aku yang tidak berdaya ini. Aku yang pengecut ini. Maafkan aku yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya berteman denganmu. Andai kau tidak mengulurkan tanganmu padaku, andai aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Semua pasti tidak seperti ini. Aku . . . hiks. Aku benci diriku" kata Natsu kecil dalam hati_

...

Keesokan harinya. Sudah sehari sejak menghilangnya Sting. Lucy pergi ke sekolah dengan sangat tidak bersemangat. Biasanya ketika ia terlambat, teman durian jabriknya akan selalu mengoloknya. Tapi kali ini tidak ada lagi, apa ia merindukannya? Lucy tertawa renyah memikirkannya. Mungkin ada sedikit benarnya. Seperti biasa, ia berhenti di sebuah toko pakaian yang baru buka, kembali memandangi dirinya.

"Andai saja aku tidak menyetujui tawaran bodoh itu, pasti si kuning itu masih disini" gumam Lucy

"Lucy Milkovich memang harus seperti ini" kata Lucy kemudian, seraya menghela nafas dan merapikan jas almamaternya.

Sabertooth. Lucy terkulai lemas di bangkunya, ia sungguh lelah. Fisik dan fikirannya, dimiringkannya kepalanya menghadap luar jendela. Kemana ia harus mencari Sting? si durian jabrik dengan mulut seperti ibu-ibu arisan itu? Apa benar kalau Sting bukan manusia? Sudah semalaman ia memikirkannya tapi otaknya serasa buntu. Uh, apa yang terjadi dengan seorang Lucy? Lucy yang biasanya bukanlah tipikal pemikir seperti ini.

"Hei, Lucy. Apa kau sakit? Kau sangat lesu pagi ini" sapa Lyon

"Kalau sudah tahu tidak usah tanya" jawab Lucy ketus

"Hoh? Tumben sekali Lucy sakit. Apa yang menyerangmu? TBC?" goda Lyon yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan maut Lucy tepat di wajah.

Lyon mengelus wajahnya, sikap Lucy selalu saja seperti itu. Maklum saja jika ia tidak memiliki kekasih sampai sekarang. Siapa yang mau dekat-dekat dengan gadis _Hercules?_

"Aku lesu karena semalam mencarinya, kau tahu!" ungkap Lucy dengan nada kesal, bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak tahu kalau ia tengah mencari ketua geng mereka

"Mencari? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Lyon

"Durian jabrik, siapa lagi?" jawab Lucy

"Siapa itu _durian jabrik?_ " tanya Lyon mengerutkan dahi

"Sting Eucliffe, si ketua geng tidak bertanggung jawab kalian" jawab Lucy ketus

"Sting? Eucliffe?" tanya Lyon dengan raut wajah kebingungan

"Disekolah ini tidak ada yang namanya Sting Eucliffe" lanjut Lyon

Telinga Lucy berdengung. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya? Apa yang Lyon katakan? bolehkah siapapun mengulanginya tepat ditelinganya? Sting Eucliffe, nama itu tidak ada di Sabertooth. Yang benar saja, dipukulnya perut Lyon. Anak itu pasti tengah bercanda.

"Aku serius, ketua geng kita Rogue" kata Lyon

"Apa?" Lucy yang ganti heran

"Kurasa kau benar-benar sakit, Lucy" kata Lyon dengan khawatir

SETTT

Dicengkeramnya kerah seragam Lyon. Ditatapnya mata teman satu gengnya itu dengan pandangan menusuk dan mengancam. Ia benci dikerjai, ini bukan hal yang bisa dijadikan lelucon begitu saja.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar candaanmu" kata Lucy tajam

"Le-pas-kan, aku tidak bercanda" jawab Lyon dengan susah payah

Lucy naik pitam, darahnya mendidih. Dicengkeramnya Lyon dengan kuat hingga pemuda itu kesulitan bernafas. Para siswa yang baru masuk kelas jadi panik, mereka mencoba melepaskan Lyon dari cengkeraman maut wakil ketua geng mereka. Alhasil, Lyon berhasil dilepaskan. Nafas Lucy naik turun, ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lucy?" tanya Orga sedikit kesal

"Apa? tanyakan saja pada Lyon" jawab Lucy ketus

"Lyon, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Orga

"Aku hanya mengatakan kalau nama Sting Eucliffe tidak ada disekolah ini. Kemudian tiba-tiba Lucy mencengkeramku" jelas Lyon

"Kau yang bercanda berlebihan" elak Lucy

"Ehh? Lucy, apa yang dikatakan Lyon itu benar" jelas Orga

"Eh?" Lucy menoleh, menatap Orga dengan pandangan sulit diartikan

"Lagipula, siapa itu Sting Eucliffe?" tanya Rufus kemudian

"Kalian sedang bercanda?" tanya Lucy

HENING

Semua menatap Lucy serius. Lucy tak sanggup berkata-kata, tidak hanya Lyon bahkan kini Orga, Rufus, dan yang lain juga tidak mengenal Sting. Ada apa lagi ini? apa ini _Variety Show?_ Tidak mungkin. Baru kemarinnya ia melihat hal tidak masuk akal, sekarang apa ia harus menghadapinya lagi. Benaknya bertanya-tanya, tapi percuma tak ada jawaban. Otak realitasnya tidak bisa menerjemahkan semuanya. Hingga tiba-tiba suara Yukino memecahkan keheningan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yukino

Lucy langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya dipundak Yukino. Kalau mereka tidak mengenal Sting, pasti Yukino mengenalnya. Mereka teman sejak lama kan?

"Mereka mengatakan tidak mengenal Sting. Jadi, Yukino. Apa kau mengenal Sting? Sting Eucliffe?" tanya Lucy dengan nada ragu-ragu

Yukino mengangguk mantap, mata sang penanya berbinar karenanya. Ia harus memanjatkan syukur setelah ini. Namun perkataan Yukino selanjutnya bagai menjatuhkannya ke jurang terdalam dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin kau mengenal Sting?" tanya Yukino

"Kau? Apa kau juga tengah bercanda? Aku mengenalnya karena dia teman kita" jelas Lucy

"Teman, dia memang temanku. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau kita semua temannya. Sting bahkan belum pernah bertemu denganmu dan yang lain" jelas Yukino

" _Apa lagi ini?" kata Lucy dalam hati_

"Ya kan? sudah kubilang kalau nama Sting tidak ada disekolah ini, kau yang sedang bercanda, Lucy" kata Lyon

Yukino mengangguk, membuat Lucy drop seketika. Kakinya seakan lemas, ia terduduk dibangku dengan pandangan kosong. Matanya menerawang, mengingat momen-momen bersama Sting dan yang lain beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi kini, semua seperti mimpi. Lucy memejamkan mata, berharap ketika ia bangun semua akan kembali seperti semula namun percuma, ketika ia membuka mata semua menatapnya aneh.

Sepulang sekolah. Lucy yang seharian ini blank memilih untuk segera beristirahat di apartemennya. Beberapa hari belakangan ini sangat melelahkan baginya, terlebih kehilangan seorang teman. Dan itu semua karena seseorang yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya membawanya ke Bar layaknya gadis murahan yang siap melayani tamu. Heck! Ini semua karena pemuda pink itu. Lucy menghentikan langkahnya, tangannya mengepal keras. Ya, pemuda itu yang sudah mengacaukan segalanya. Pemuda itu juga yang melukai Sting, bahkan tidak segan-segan menendang dirinya yang notabane seorang perempuan dengan kekuatan penuh. Bahkan kini luka memar di hampir sekujur tubuhnya belum sembuh. Giginya bergemeletuk saking marahnya.

"Sialan! Dasar Sialan!" umpat Lucy

BRAKKK

Sebuah tong sampah terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat Lucy berdiri. Ia tidak peduli dengan isi dari tong tersebut. Hati dan fikirannya bahkan lebih berserakan daripada sampah-sampah itu.

Hari cepat berlalu. Kini malam sudah menampakkan wajahnya didampingi bulan sabit yang ikut bersanding di atas sana. Di apartemen kumuh, Under Roof Apartemen. Lucy duduk di sudut kasur sambil melipat-lipat kertas. Apartemen yang biasanya rapih, jadi sangat berantakan tak kala banyak sekali kertas berserakan dilantai. Sebuah kebiasaan yang tak pernah hilang darinya. Ketika ia tengah tertekan ia akan selalu melipat kertas yang tidak tahu ia akan buat menjadi apa, ia bukan ahli origami, hanya melipat dan terkadang meremasnya hingga kusut.

"Arrggghhh" umpat Lucy meremas kertas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan menjadi tidak karuan

Beralih kesebuah restoran mewah bintang 5, _Castle Resto_. Sebuah restoran yang terletak dipusat kota crocus. Sting memasuki restoran itu dengan mengenakan setelan jas rapi. Ia ada janji untuk menemui salah satu anggota Dewan. Seorang pelayan mengantarkannya keruangan yang dimaksud. Ia mengetuk sekali dan dipersilahkan masuk. Didalam, seorang pria paruh baya berambut blonde dan berkumis tengah menunggunya. Jude Heartfilia.

"Ada apa anda ingin menemuiku?" tanya Sting to the point

"Kau terlalu tegang, duduklah dan kita makan dulu" kata Jude

"Aku tidak mau basa-basi. Silahkan katakan apa mau anda, Jude-san" pinta Sting

"Ah, setidaknya minum dulu" kata Jude mempersilahkan

Sting menurutinya. Tanpa fikir panjang ia meminum minuman yang disediakan. Ia hampir tersedak tak kala mengetahui apa itu. Darah. Digenggamnya gelas dengan erat. Jude menantangnya.

"Kau masih tak bisa meminumnya?" tanya Jude

"Vampire tidak selalu minum darah, Jude-san" jawab Sting berusaha setenang mungkin

"Kau meminum darahnya kan? tidak, maksudku kau menemukannya kan?" selidik Jude

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud anda" jawab Sting

"Kau pasti sudah menemukannya. Permaisuri" kata Jude

Sting mempererat genggamannya. Beruntunglah dia karena Jude adalah vampire _A Class._ Jadi ia tidak bisa membaca fikirannya. Diaturnya nafas sejenak dan tersenyum. Jude mengeram kesal karena Sting tidak mau jujur. Bisa saja ia mengancam Sting dengan kelemahannya, tapi pemuda itu berada dibawah naungan sang ayah, Weisslogia Eucliffe. Ia harus berfikir ulang untuk melakukannya.

...

Esoknya di Sabertooth Gakuen. Para siswa berbondong-bondong menuju ke gedung sekolah. Pagi ini, sekolah sangat ramai. Para siswa yang biasanya nongkrong di sekitar sekolah, berlari terbirit-birit seperti sedang memburu diskon di supermarket. Lucy yang baru saja masuk ke gerbang, merasa heran. Hei, ia sedang dalam kondisi kurang baik, semangat mereka seakan meledeknya. Apa ada guru cantik baru hingga para pemuda-pemuda itu bertingkah diluar wajar? Siapa juga yang mau jadi guru disekolah yang hampir isinya berandalan semua termasuk dirinya dan minus sang sahabat, Yukino. Namun karena penasaran, ia men-stop salah satu adik kelas dan bertanya.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Lucy

"Kau harus lihat sendiri, mereka bilang _DIA_ disini" jawab adik kelas dengan nada panik

"Dia? Siapa maksudnya _dia_?" tanya Lucy namun dihiraukan

"Hei! Jawab aku! Dasar anak nakal!" teriak Lucy tapi percuma

Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju kelas tercinta dengan sesekali menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Hentakannya menjadi sangat keras tak kala menyadari koridor depan kelasnya penuh. Apa didalam kelasnya sedang ada Princess atau Prince apa? tapi jika diperhatikan benar-benar, pandangan mata mereka seperti sedang marah dan menantang. Tunggu, apa ada musuh di dalam? Apa mereka kembali diserang? Ia menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan membuangnya kasar, memposisikan kedua tangan layaknya atlet renang yang bersiap meluncur di air, kini ia juga bersiap meluncur di lautan para siswa. Menerjang para pemuda tinggi-tinggi itu, meski sulit dan tubuhnya seakan digencet, tapi ia tetap bisa melewatinya. Hingga . . .

BRUKH

" _Sialan" umpat Lucy dalam hati_

"Wakil ketua, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak-anak sedikit panik

Lucy tersungkur dengan posisi muka mencium lantai. Ia merintih kesakitan, mengelus hidung mancungnya yang memerah, kemudian bangkit. Dengan kerennya ia juga menolak uluran tangan para anak buahnya. Namun, matanya membulat sempurna ketika menyadari apa yang berada dihadapannya. Lebih tepatnya seseorang yang duduk dibangkunya. Perlu diulangi, bangkunya!

"Ah, kau sudah datang" kata Natsu menyapa dengan nada datar

"Ka...Kau!" tuding Lucy

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya anak-anak Sabertooth

"Tidak!" elak Lucy

Natsu bangkit dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celana, menambah kesan keren dalam dirinya. Ia mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dan merangkul leher Lucy. Spontan saja sang empunya menoleh diikuti Natsu yang juga menoleh. Pandangan mereka bertemu, namun kali ini Natsu tak bisa melihat mata bocah yang dirangkulnya karena tertutupi kacamata bulat nan tebal. Ia tersenyum, ralat— menyeringai pada bocah yang ia rangkul. Dapat Lucy rasakan kalau gelagat pemuda pink ini aneh.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau tidak mengenalku, Bocah" jawab Natsu

"Hei, apa yang kalian maksud? Lucy, apa kau mengenal Natsu Dragneel?" tanya Orga

"Ap-apa? Natsu Dragneel? Siapa yang kalian maksud? Tunggu, apa pemuda gila ini Natsu Dragneel yang digosipkan itu? yang katanya berambut pink aneh, bermuka psycho dan sangat bossy dari Fairy Tail?" tanya Lucy masih dalam keadaan dirangkul Natsu

UKKHH

Natsu mempererat rangkulannya, membuat Lucy serasa tercekik. Ia terbatuk-batuk.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada wakil ketua geng kami? Lepaskan!" pinta Lyon, yang lainpun siaga

"Bocah tengik ini? ketua geng Sabertooth?" tanya Natsu meremehkan, dan sekali lagi memperkuat rangkulannya

Lucy menyikut dada Natsu, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tak bergeming. Sungguh, jika saja ia lepas nanti, ia pastikan kalau Natsu akan menerima balasannya.

"Sialan! Lepaskan aku dasar _kunyuk!_ " kata Lucy kasar

Natsu melepaskan dekapan lengannya dari leher Lucy dengan sangat kasar hingga sang empunya leher terhempas ke bangku. Lucy merintih tak kala perutnya kembali menghantam sudut bangku. Pemuda pink ini adalah kutukan baginya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tuhan begitu kejam, mempertemukan dia dengannya. Sejak ia bertemu pemuda itu, ia terkena sial. Dan kini, paginya saja sudah sial, apalagi beberapa jam kedepan. Oh, ia punya firasat buruk tentang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! HUH?" teriak Orga tidak terima, ia mendekat dan hendak mencengkeram kerah Natsu, namun tangannya ditangkap dan dipuntir dengan sangat tangkasnya. Tentu Orga berteriak kesakitan. Yang lain bersiap menyerang, tak mau membuang tenaganya untuk mengatasi serangga dipagi hari, Natsu menatap mereka nyalang. Sebuah tindakan yang tepat, lihatlah . . . mereka diam seketika. Dapat ia dengar tegukan ludah yang sulit. Ia menyeringai puas, tak ada yang berani dengannya.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak Lucy

Natsu menoleh, ia menaikkan satu alisnya seolah menantang Lucy.

"Kenapa aku harus?" tanya Natsu

"Lepaskan atau kau akan menyesalinya" teriak Lucy lagi

Natsu menghempaskan Orga. Dengan cepat ia meraih dagu Lucy, membuat wajahnya mendongak dan menatapnya. Lucy diam ditempat. Sangat terkejut dengan tindakan pemuda pink yang selalu sulit ditebak dan ekstrim.

"Kau tahu? Teriakanmu itu membuatku sangat tertarik padamu. Diam atau kau benar-benar akan menjeratku, bocah" kata Natsu dengan suara yang menggoda namun terkesan sinis

"Bocah? Sialan kau!" umpat Lucy

"Sudah kubilang jangan lakukan itu" kata Natsu, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lucy

Para siswa dikelas, terpana. Untuk pertama kalinya ada yang bisa membuat Lucy diam dan tak berkutik. Catatan lagi, posisi mereka akan membuat siapapun salah paham, karena dimata mereka kini Natsu seperti tengah berusaha mencium Lucy. Hei, asalkan siapapun keahui bahwa apa yang mereka bayangkan 180 derajat berbeda dengan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Natsu memposisikan bibirnya di telinga Lucy, dapat Lucy rasakan nafas hangat yang menggelitik telinganya. Rona merah menjalar diwajah hingga telinganya, ia merasa sangat panas sekarang. Ini mirip seperti saat pemuda itu akan memperkosanya tempo hari. Tunggu, ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri" bisik Natsu

BRAKK

Lucy mendorong Natsu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya memerah, kini bukan karena blushing atau apalah itu. Melainkan karena ia sangat marah. Natsu benar-benar minta dihajar hingga ke tulang-tulang. Sementara yang didorong, ia terkekeh. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali menyeringai. Sungguh wajah yang menyeramkan, Lucy berani bersumpah kalau Natsu lebih mirip dengan _iblis_ dibandingkan dengan manusia. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, memusatkan kekuatan di kepalan, bersiap meninju wajah sialan itu. Dilayangkannya salah satu kepalan tangannya, namun terhenti tepat 5 centi dari wajah Natsu tak kala sebuah suara menggema di seantero kelas.

"HENTIKAN!" panggil Minerva-sensei

Lucy menghentikan aksinya, ia menoleh. Anehnya, teman sekelasnya memberikan akses untuknya bisa melihat sang guru killer putri kepala sekolah. Minerva-sensei mengedikkan tatapannya, memerintah para muridnya untuk duduk dibangku. Lucy masih belum beranjak, kepalan tangannya masih terulur.

"Turunkan tanganmu! LUCY MILKOVICH!" pinta Minerva-sensei garang, yang dipintapun menurutinya

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri saja?" tanya Minerva-sensei

"Maaf" kata Lucy mulai beranjak duduk ke bangkunya, namun belum sempat ia duduk suara Minerva-sensei kembali menghentikannya

"Kenapa kau duduk disana?" tanya Minerva-sensei garang

"APA?" Lucy berdiri

"Sensei, ini kan tempat dudukku" jawab Lucy kesal

"Kata siapa itu tempat dudukmu" jawab Minerva-sensei dengan aura setannya

"Kau dipindahkan pagi ini, jadi pergilah ke sekolahmu. Jadi bangku itu bukan milikmu sekarang" jelas Minerva-sensei

"APA? PINDAH?" mata Lucy terbelalak

"PINDAH?" semua terkejut

"Ya, jadi pergilah dan bawa pemuda itu dari sini. Kelas akan dimulai" kata Minerva-sensei

"Hei, apa maksudnya?" protes Lucy

"Tanyakan saja pada pemuda itu" jawab Minerva-sensei

Lucy menoleh, menatap nyalang Natsu. Diikuti semua pandangan mata seisi kelas. Apa-apaan ini? apa maksudnya pindah? Hei, ia kan tidak pernah memindahkan diri ke manapun. Ia tidak punya cukup uang untuk pergi ke sekolah lain. Hanya Sabertooth saja yang bisa menerimanya, tempat dimana ia bisa menimba ilmu tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan biaya dan memiliki teman yang selalu setia –

 _SETIA?_

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling. Mereka semua hanya menatapnya datar. Sungguh aneh. Pandangan macam apa itu? kenapa mereka bisa secepat itu berubah haluan? Selama ini ia menganggap mereka teman. Dan, baru beberapa detik yang lalu mereka mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi sekarang, tak ada satupun. Bahkan sang sahabat, Yukino tidak ada disini. Apa ini yang namanya dikhianatai? Diam-diam, Natsu menyeringai. Ternyata sangat mudah menghipnotis mereka, terbukti dengan perubahan sorot mata seisi kelas minus Lucy dan sang guru. Jika ia menghipnotis semuanya, tidak akan seru. Lihatlah sekarang? Bukankah ini tontonan yang menarik?

"Kita harus bicara" kata Lucy seraya melangkah keluar dari kelas

Ditangga. Lucy berkacak pinggang, mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Natsu hanya bersender di tembok dengan salah satu kaki yang ikut disenderkan. Ia menunggu apa yang akan bocah dekil itu katakan.

"Kau, Apa kau yang melakukannya? Memindahkanku?" tanya Lucy

"Tentu, siapa lagi" jawab Natsu cuek

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy

Natsu berdiri tegap. Ia mengambil sebuah map dari dalam jasnya dan membukanya. Disana ada beberapa lembar dokumen yang tidak diketahui Lucy. Sekilas melihat, ia tahu sepertinya itu bukan hal sepele. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Pertama, kau sudah membuat lengan kananku terkilir. Kedua kau sudah berani memukulku dan bertindak kasar padaku. Ketiga, kau mengobatiku dengan tidak layak hingga membuatku hampir infeksi. Jadi aku mengajukan tuntutan atas semua itu" jelas Natsu

Lucy terbengong.

"Ap-apa?" Lucy berharap ia hanya salah dengar

Natsu mengacungkan dokumen tuntutan ke meja hijau pada Lucy. Membuat mata Lucy membulat sebulat kacamata yang ia kenakan. Tak hanya itu, Natsu juga mengeluarkan rincian biaya pengobatannya. Sungguh, Lucy tidak percaya dengan jumlah nol-nya. Bahkan gaji paruh waktunya setahun saja tidak sebanyak itu.

"Bayar semua ini atau kau masuk penjara selama dua tahun" kata Natsu

SETTT

Tangan Lucy tidak berhasil merampas dokumen itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap menyerang Natsu, tapi pemuda itu menarik tangannya hingga membuatnya hampir tersungkur ke tangga. Ia bersiap jatuh, dengan sepersekian detik sebuah tangan sudah melingkar dipinggangnya mencegahnya untuk jatuh.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah, bocah" kata Natsu

"Lepaskan!" kata Lucy

"Hoh? Kalau aku lepaskan kau akan jatuh, bagaimana ini?" tanya Natsu bersiap melepaskan tangannya

Lucy berfikir ulang. Pemuda itu tidak main-main, ia benar-benar melepaskan tangannya. mata Lucy terpejam dan kini ia merasa menghantam sesuatu. Perlahan ia membua matanya, bukan tangga atau lantai yang ia lihat. Melainkan dada bidang milik seseorang. Ia mendongak, dapat dilihatnya Natsu yang menyeringai meremehkan. Ya, tadi Natsu menarik Lucy ke dekapannya agar bocah itu tidak jatuh. Lucy berusaha mendorong Natsu, dan hasilnya percuma. Natsu malah mendekapnya erat. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Lucy membuat sang empunya menegang.

"Pilih salah satu" pinta Natsu

"Tidak!" jawab Lucy

"Dasar keras kepala. Apa kau juga akan keras kepala jika panti asuhan itu sudah menjadi milikku?" bisik Natsu

Darah Lucy mendidih. Panti asuhan? Tempat itu? tujuannya, apa barusan pemuda pink ini mengatakan ia telah membelinya?

"Jangan sentuh rumahku" kata Lucy geram

"Tapi aku sudah menyentuhnya" jawab Natsu

Lucy mendorong Natsu lagi, tapi percuma. Pemuda itu kembali menariknya bahkan semakin erat. Akhirnya Lucy hanya mampu mendengar lewat bisikan yang terasa menggelitik dan memuakkan ditelinganya.

"Kau yatim piatu dan miskin. Panti asuhan itu adalah satu-satunya tujuanmu hingga kau merelakan dirimu untuk bekerja tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana kau hidup. Kau memiliki kepribadian yang sangat bermasalah hingga harus dipecat dari satu pekerjaan dan pekerjaan lain" kata Natsu

"Kau tidak sanggup membayar semua tuntutanku. Jadi karena kemurahan hatiku, aku mengambil pantu asuhan itu sebagai ganti rugi. Tapi itu belum cukup, masih ada beberapa sisanya. Jadi kau mau membayarnya atau masuk penjara?" tawar Natsu

"Kau gila! Kembalikan rumahku!" teriak Lucy memukul dada Natsu

"Aku akan mengembalikannya jika kau mau menjadi pelayanku selama tiga bulan" kata Natsu

"APA?" Lucy terpekik

"Kau fikir karena apa aku memindahkanmu? Tentu karena aku sangat bermurah hati, memberikan kau kesempatan untuk membayar hutangmu daripada harus masuk penjara" kata Natsu

"Aku lebih baik masuk penjara daripada harus menjadi pelayanmu. Kau fikir aku ini budak murahan yang bisa diancam begitu saja?" bentak Lucy

"Kalau kau dipenjara, ketika keluar kau akan mendapat catatan kriminal. Kau akan sulit kembali bersekolah bahkan mendapat pekerjaan. Apa kau menginginkan itu?" tanya Natsu

Mata Lucy memanas, sungguh sial karena fakta yang pemuda itu katakan benar. Ia akan kesulitan jika ia menjadi kriminal. Apa yang kakaknya katakan nanti? Kalau begini ia akan mengecewakan kakaknya yang sudah membesarkannya. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, jadi apa ia harus menerima tawaran itu?

"Ah, kau juga akan kugaji 10 ribu jewel perhari. Dan jika kau bersikap baik, setelah tiga bulan aku bisa memberikan panti asuhan padamu. Oh, ditambah kau tidak perlu memikirkan biaya sekolah karena kau bisa bersekolah gratis di Fairy Tail. Atau, setelah tiga bulan itu juga aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang siapa itu Sting Eucliffe" papar Natsu

Semua tawaran menggiurkan yang ditawarkan Natsu seakan jadi angin lalu bagi Lucy. Yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah kalimat terakhir pemuda itu. Ia mengatakan kalau ia akan memberitahu siapa sebenarnya Sting. Apa Natsu mengetahui sesuatu?

"Apa kau mengenal Sting?" tanya Lucy dengan nada rendah

"Sangat" jawab Natsu

"Bagaimana? Jika kau memilih membayarnya juga aku tidak masalah, asal dalam 1 bulan kau bisa melunasinya. Tapi jika kau kembali kesana, mengingat tatapan teman-temanmu sepertinya mereka tidak menganggapmu teman" kata Natsu memanas-manasi

Diam-diam Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya sudah sangat panas, ingin rasanya menangis. Tapi menangis akan memperlemah dirimu. Tidak akan, ia kuat. Ia bisa menghadapi semua ini. Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menjadi pelayan atau apalah itu selama tiga bulan. Setelah itu, ia bisa tahu siapa itu Sting. Setidaknya ia ingin bertemu lagi dengannya sekali lagi, berterimakasih padanya dan membalas kebaikannya.

" _Maafkan aku ibu, kakak. Panti asuhan kita yang menjadi korbannya. Aku janji aku akan merebutnya dari tangannya. Tidak masalah jika aku harus menundukkan kepala jutaan kali yang penting ia bisa kembali. Harta kita, kenangan kita" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Sting, aku akan mencari tahu. Kau adalah temanku, sampai kapanpun kau tetaplah temanku" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Natsu melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya berusaha melihat mata Lucy yang menunduk. Tak ada satupun jawaban dari bibir Lucy.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa semua tidak mengenalnya. Kenapa hanya kau yang mengingatnya? Dan kenapa ia bisa menghilang. Apa aku benar?" tebak Natsu

Perlahan, Lucy menengadahkan wajahnya. Mempertemukan matanya dengan Onyx hitam Natsu. Dicarinya kebohongan disana, tapi mata itu kali ini berkata lain. Pemuda dihadapannya sepertinya benar-benar mengenal Sting. Tidak, sangat mengenal hingga mereka berdua bisa beradu kepalan bahkan senjata. Apa ini benar? Apa keputusannya benar?

"Jawab aku" tuntut Natsu

Lucy menolehkan wajahnya, matanya kembali menatap ke bawah.

"Baiklah. Kuterima tawaranmu" jawab Lucy lirih

Natsu menyeringai mendengarnya. Dengan begini rencananya akan bisa berjalan. Ia juga harus tahu apa hubungan Sting dengan Lucy sebenarnya hingga pemuda itu melanggar hukum dewan dengan membelah diri dan kini menghapus semua ingatan orang-orang yang mengenalnya tapi terkecuali bocah dihadapannya. Kenapa ia bisa tahu?

 _ **Flashback**_

Setelah memarkirkan Ferrari LaFerrari miliknya di area parkir Sabertooth Gakuen, Natsu melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Dilihatnya bangunan sekolah sederhana itu. Ia yakin pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bisa menemui Sting ditempat seperti ini. Disepanjang koridor, semua mata menatapnya aneh, bisikan demi bisikan ia dengar. Tak heran jika siswa sekolah lain mengenalnya. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan Natsu Dragneel pewaris tunggal Dragneel Corp? Hingga ia mendengar beberapa siswa sedang berbincang.

"Hei. Apa kau dengar? Sikap Lucy sangat aneh. Ia bertanya tentang seseorang yang tidak kita ketahui. Ia menyebutnya ketua geng kita. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang Rogue yang menjadi ketua geng, bisa-bisanya dia menyebutkan nama asing. Ia pasti sedang tidak sehat" kata seorang siswa

"Ya, ia bahkan berteriak dan memukul Lyon hanya karena ia tidak mengenal siapa itu Sting atau siapalah itu namanya" sahut siswa lain

"Lucy juga bilang kalau Sting menghilang. Kurasa dia harus benar-benar pergi ke psikiater. Aku khawatir dengannya. Lebih baik aku dihajar daripada harus mendengarnya mengoceh tentang durian jabrik atau apalah itu" sahut siswa yang lain

Dahi Natsu mengernyit. Ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata itu. Menghilang? Sting menghilang? Apa maksudnya? mungkinkah cloningannya hilang setelah tertusuk olehnya? Tapi kenapa hanya Lucy yang mengingatnya? Natsu menyeringai menyadari sesuatu. Lucy pasti bukan orang biasa, keberadaannya pastilah sangat berharga dihati Sting hingga ia tidak menginginkan dilupakan olehnya. Tapi, apa Sting sudah gila? Bocah itu kan **laki-laki.** Apa Sting sudah tidak waras hingga tertarik pada seorang laki-laki?

 _ **Flashback End**_

Keduanya kini berada di parkiran Sabertooth. Lucy memandangi sekolahnya, tempat ia memiliki teman-teman. Tempat dimana ia selalu bercanda dan membagi segalanya. Melihat Lucy yang masih murung, Natsu-pun mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Natsu

Lucy-pun menoleh.

"Bukakan pintunya" suruh Natsu dingin

"Kenapa aku harus? Buka saja sendiri. Kau kan punya tangan" jawab Lucy ketus

"Ck! Dengar. Aku punya beberapa aturan selama kau jadi pelayanku" kata Natsu

"Apa?" tanya Lucy dingin

"Pertama, jangan pernah berkata kasar padaku. Kedua, jangan pernah menentangku. Ketiga, jangan pernah mencoba melarikan diri dariku. Jika tidak, gajimu akan kupotong 10 ribu jewel per-pelanggaran yang kau lakukan. Untuk yang ketiga, jika kau melanggarnya kupastikan namamu dihapus dari negara ini" jelas Natsu

"Hoh, apa?" Lucy tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi

"Buka" perintah Natsu mengedikkan pandangannya ke arah pintu mobil

Lucy mengeram, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia harus bersabar, hanya tiga bulan. Ya, tiga bulan setelah itu ia bebas dari semuanya.

Dimobil. Natsu men-starter mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan Lucy yang sibuk menarik sabuk pengaman. Ia memundurkan mobilnya mendadak, membuat Lucy terjengkang. Membelokkan setir dan menancap gas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lucy terombang-ambing di dalam mobil.

"Hei! Bisakah kau biasa saja menyetirnya?" tanya Lucy

Tak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan Lucy. Sepanjang perjalanan tubuh Lucy menghantam sana-sini karena tidak mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Kepalanya pening dan perutnya mulai mual. Bukan karena ia mabuk kendaraan, tapi cara menyetir Natsu yang kelewat ekstim, sama ekstrimnya dengan segala perilakunya.

SETTT

Fairy Tail Gakuen. Lucy keluar dari pintu kanan mobil jadi ia tidak melihat board bertuliskan nama Sting, ia menuju pinggir parkir area dan memuntahkan isi perutnya yang hanya cairan. Ya, ia tidak punya apapun yang bisa ia makan tadi pagi. Hanya susu dan secuil roti sisa kemarin. Wajahnya pucat, sungguh ia tidak akan pernah mau masuk kedalam mobil neraka itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? bangun!" perintah Natsu

Lucy memicingkan matanya, tidak tahu apa kalau ia tengah mual. Kemana perginya rasa simpati dari hati pemuda itu? Atau apa ia tidak memiliki hati hingga setega itu pada orang lain? Dibilang tega, ya Natsu memang sangat tega. Ingat, tubuhnya masih lebam gara-gara pukulannya.

Mereka berdua masuk ke gedung. Mata Lucy tak sanggup berkedip memandang arsitektur dan fasilitas yang ada di sekolah itu. Pantas saja sekolah ini dijuluki sekolah terbaik, lihatlah lantainya. Marmer. Ia merasa sepatu bututnya tidak pantas untuk sekedar menginjaknya. Jendelanya, anti peluru. Melinudungi para murid dari serangan luar, maklum disini adalah sekolah khusus anak orang penting dan keluarga terpandang saja. Ada sedikit rasa bersyukur ia bisa menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini, tapi mengingat bagamana ia bisa masuk sini, iapun menyesalinya. Saking fokusnya melihat-lihat, ia-pun menubruk punggung Natsu.

"Itte, tidak bisakah kau memberitahu kalau ingin berhenti?" tanya Lucy sambil mengusap-usap dahinya

"Kenapa harus memberitahu, kau punya mata untuk melihat dimana aku berhenti" jawab Natsu

"KAU!" Lucy mendidih

"Masuklah, ganti seragammu" perintah Natsu

"Ap-apa?" Lucy masih loading, hingga Natsu harus mengedikkan pandangannya lagi

Pandangan mata lucy beralih ke tempat yang Natsu maksudkan. Bisa ia baca kalau kini mereka ada didepan ruang ganti _laki-laki._ Tunggu, apa Natsu mengira ia adalah laki-laki? Ditatapnya Natsu dengan menyelidik.

"Jauhkan matamu itu!" kata Natsu tidak suka, mendorong dahi Lucy dengan telunjuknya pelan. Ingat, pelan. Tapi nyatanya Lucy terjengkang beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Diruang ganti, ia mencari loker bername tag _Natsu Dragneel,_ ia membukanya dengan kunci yang tadi Natsu berikan. Ketika ia membukanya, sudah ada satu setel seragam laki-laki. Diambilnya seragam itu.

PLUK

Sebuah origami berbentuk bangau berwarna merah jatuh dari balik seragam itu. Lucy memungutnya, memperhatikannya.

"Apa ini miliknya? Apa dia yang membuat ini?" tanya Lucy kemudian mengedikkan bahu

Ketika ia mengembalikannya, ia heran melihat setoples penuh origami bangau di loker itu. Ia tadi tidak begitu memperhatikan jadi tidak tahu, diambilnya toples itu. Sungguh cantik, lipatan-lipatan itu. Diambilnya satu dari origami di toples, ia mengamatinya. Tapi ada yang aneh dari lipatannya. Lipatannya tidak serapi dengan yang tadi terjatuh. Penasaran, iapun membongkar origami yang ia ambil dari toples itu. Disana, terbesit sebuah pesan.

 _Aku berusaha bukan untuk menyerah_

 _Meski jika hasilnya sudah kuketahui, aku tidak akan mundur_

 _Janji yang kau ucapkan menjadi kekuatan bagiku_

 _Kekuatan untukku terus berjuang_

 _Berjuang memenangkan hatimu_

Dahi Lucy berkerut. Bukankah ini adalah ungkapan cinta? Hei, apa semua ini surat dari kekasihnya? Lucy tertawa kecut, pemuda psycho itu punya kekasih rupanya. Ia ingin tahu gadis seperti apa yang dengan bodohnya bisa jatuh cinta dengan pemuda macam Natsu. Kasar, berhati dingin, tidak memiliki belas kasihan dan sangat Bossy. Tidak ada yang bagus darinya. Natsu menggedor ruang ganti. Lucy tahu apa maksudnya, tak ada waktu melipatnya kembali. Ia memilih meletakkannya dan meletakkan toples beserta origami bangau merah ke tempatnya.

Ia membuka kacamata, jas almamater Sabertooth, membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya, memperlihatkan kulit putih mulusnya. Ia-pun mulai mengganti celana panjangnya. Kaki jenjangnya sangat mulus. Sebuah keindahan yang siapapun tidak ketahui. Meski rambutnya pendek, wajahnya cantik dan matanya sungguh menawan. Tak butuh waktu lama ia sudah berganti pakaian dengan seragam laki-laki Fairy Tail Gakuen. Ia menyisir kasar rambutnya dengan jari dan mengenakan kembali kacamatanya.

Diluar, Natsu melipat kedua tangannya melihat penampilan Lucy yang tetap biasa-biasa saja. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan pelayannya ini hingga lama sekali berganti pakaian. Apa dia perempuan? Cih! Mana mungkin, dengan tubuh kecil, pendek dan wajah jelek itu? tanpa basa-basi ia meminta Lucy mengikutinya menuju kelas mereka.

Ruang kelas 2-2. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan kedua siswa yang datang terlambat. Sudah satu jam pelajaran berlangsung. Laxus-sensei menatap siswa yang bersama dengan Natsu.

"Maaf, kami terlambat" kata Lucy

"Terlambat katamu? Kau bahkan sangat terlambat. Ini baru hari pertamamu. Apa kau mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" tanya Laxus-sensei

"Maaf, pak" jawab Lucy

" _Tunggu, kenapa hanya aku yang dimarahi?" protes Lucy dalam hati_

"Tunggu pak, bukan aku saja kan yang terlambat" kata Lucy

"Diam. Sekarang perkenalkan saja dirimu, bapak tidak mau membuang waktu" perintah Laxus-sensei

Lucy berdiri didepan kelas setelah menuliskan namanya di papan tulis. Dilihatnya teman-teman sekelasnya yang tampangnya sangat tidak bersahabat. Bisa diprediksi kalau ia tidak akan mendapatkan teman disini.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Lucy. Lucy Milkovich pindahan dari Sabertooth. Senang bertemu dengan kalian" kata Lucy dengan sangat canggung

 _Sabertooth? Sekolah miskin itu_

 _Kenapa ia bisa pindah, sekolah kita kan tidak memberikan beasiswa untuk anak miskin_

 _Lihatlah penampilannya, sangat berantakan_

 _Cih! Aku tidak ingin tertular virusnya, menjijikkan_

Telinga Lucy berdengung mendengar cemoohan-cemoohan itu. Diantara mereka ada seorang siswa yang tengah memandangnya dengan seringaian yang sangat menyebalkan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu Dragneel yang sudah duduk di bangkunya. Lucy mengepalkan tangannya, ini benar-benar neraka.

"Aku tidak memaksa kalian berteman denganku. Aku juga tidak masalah kalian menyebutku miskin atau fakir sekalipun tapi jangan pernah menyebutku virus. Atau kalian akan menyesalinya" ancam Lucy menatap nyalang seisi kelas tak terkecuali Natsu dan antek-anteknya

BRAKK

Seorang gadis bernama Kagura berdiri.

"Menyesalinya? Apa kau tengah menantang kami? Kau fikir kau masih bisa merasakan nyamannya sekolah setelah bersikap angkuh seperti itu?" tanya Kagura tajam

"Aku tidak bersikap angkuh, kapan aku melakukannya. Bisa kau jelaskan kapan? Menit berapa dan detik berapa?" balas Lucy

Dibelakang, Loki berbinar-binar melihat adu mulut antara Kagura dan anak baru yang dibawa Natsu. Ia menoleh kearah sang teman, ingin bertanya apa maksudnya namun seringaian Natsu yang tak luntur sejak tadi sudah mampu menjawabnya.

"Lucy! hentikan!" bentak Laxus-sensei

Lucy menoleh, apa baru saja gurunya membentaknya. Lagi, kenapa hanya dia? Apa benar karena dia miskin? Ini _diskriminasi_ namanya. Laxus-sensei meminta Lucy untuk duduk, duduk tepat disebelah Natsu yang entah kenapa sudah kosong. Lucy menghela nafas kasar, akhirnya ia duduk ditempat yang dimaksud. Ketika ia mulai melangkah sampai duduk, semua mata tak lepas menatapnya penuh benci dan amarah. Hei, ia tidak salah kan, harusnya ia yang marah bukan mereka. Lucu sekali. Lucy tertawa renyah kemudian menatap teman sebangkunya yang tak lain adalah Natsu.

"Kau yang melakukan ini juga?" selidik Lucy

"Kenapa aku harus repot-repot melakukannya?" tanya Natsu balik

Lucy menahan nafasnya. Ia tidak ingin meledak disini, bisa jadi ia dikeluarkan dari kelas. Sudah cukup imej buruknya dihadapan warga kelasnya. Ia tidak mau memperburuknya.

Selama jam pelajaran, Lucy sangat mengantuk. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diterangkan oleh Laxus-sensei. Matematika, ia membencinya. Guru matematika sama saja, tidak Minerva-sensei atau Laxus-sensei. Keduanya membuat kepalanya tak henti-hentinya berdenyut. Rumus-rumus yang diterangkan, tidak ada satupun yang masuk ke kepalanya. bahkan sesekali ia menguap dan dihadiahi lemparan penghapus oleh sang guru. Lucy melirik buku Natsu, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mencatat, matanya memandang luar jendela.

"Kau tidak mencatat?" tanya Lucy

"Catatkan aku" jawab Natsu menyodorkan bukunya

"Apa?" tanya Lucy

"Menentangku kau tahu apa akibatnya?" tanya Natsu balik

SETT

Lucy segera menurutinya. 10 jewel bukan nominal yang sedikit bagi dirinya yang terbilang miskin. Catatan dipapan tulis sangat banyak, ia berdecak karena harus mencatat dua kali. Ia menguatkan dirinya, menuruti permintaan Natsu selama tiga bulan mungkin sangatlah sulit. Harus bersabar dan membutuhkan sedikit tenaga ekstra saja.

Bel berbunyi. Jam makan siang tiba, Lucy terkulai lemas di meja karena selalu mencatat dua kali disetiap mata pelajarannya. Tangannya sudah keriting rasanya. Mungkin meninju wajah Natsu akan sedikit mengobati pegal-pegalnya, tapi tidak mungkin. Sekali lagi, ia tidak mau gajinya dipotong. Natsu berdiri diikuti ketiga antek-anteknya. Lucy tak mau ikut, ia ingin tidur saja dikelas hingga sebuah tendangan menggetarkan mejanya. Ya, Natsu yang menendangnya.

"Bangun dan ikut aku!" perintah Natsu mutlak

Teriakan-teriakan fangirling ketika Natsu lewat membengkakkan telinga Lucy. Apa sebegitu tampannya Natsu hingga mereka berteriak layaknya melihat artis Hollywood. Cih, ingin rasanya ia menyumpal mulut-mulut gadis-gadis itu.

Mereka sampai di kantin sekolah. Lagi-lagi Lucy terpana, apa ini yang namanya kantin? Ini lebih mirip dengan restoran berbintang 5, atau mungkin bintang 7? Semuanya sangat menggiurkan, air liur Lucy hampir menetes. Dengan segera ia mengusapnya, mengikuti Natsu. Natsu dan antek-anteknya mengambil piring dan makanan selera masing-masing. Tak mau ketinggalan, Lucy juga ikut mengambil piring dan banyak makanan. Tak memperdulikan tatapan jijik dari para siswa Fairy Tail Gakuen. Natsu melirik sinis melihat pelayannya yang sangat bersemangat makan. Tepat ketika piring Lucy sudah penuh, Natsu merampasnya.

"Hei! Kembalikan padaku!" protes Lucy

"Siapa bilang aku menyuruhmu makan?" tanya Natsu

"Apa?" tanya Lucy

"Aku mengajakmu kesini karena . . ." kata Natsu tertahan, ia mulai menuang isi piring Lucy kelantai, satu persatu makananpun terjatuh. Lucy terpana melihatnya, para siswa berkasak-kusuk dan menertawainya

"Untuk menungguku makan, bukan ikut makan" kata Natsu dingin, ia selesai mengosongkan isi piring Lucy. Melihat mata Lucy yang sepertinya tidak percaya, iapun melepaskan piring itu hingga –

PRANG

Pecah. Semua terlonjak, mereka berhenti berkasak-kusuk. Lucy mematung, apa ini yang namanya dipermalukan? Rasanya sangat memalukan, Lucy tidak tahu dimana ia harus meletakkan wajahnya sekarang. Disamping itu, ia juga sangat marah. Dadanya panas seakan lahar kemarahan meletus dari puncak kesabarannya.

"Kau!" Lucy geram, ia melayangkan tinjunya asal ke wajah Natsu, pemuda itu menarik tangan Lucy dan membuatnya tersungkur menabrak meja prasmanan hingga roboh. Makanan yang ada dimeja itu berjatuhan menjatuhi Lucy, gelas-gelas dan piring-piring ikut pecah dan percikannya mengenai kepala dan wajah Lucy. Para siswa histeris melihatnya.

"Hoh, kau lucu sekali" kata Natsu seraya terkekeh, menertawakan Lucy

"Ini menarik, kawan" kata Gray seraya tersenyum

"Sungguh sesuatu untuk dijadikan hiburan makan siang" lanjut Gajeel

"Dia akan jadi _Trending Topic_ nanti" kata Loki

Lucy meringis, percikan gelas dan piring itu bukan main-main perihnya. Lucy berusaha bangkit, kepalanya sangat sakit karena benturan ditambah percikan tadi. Belum sempat ia berdiri, ia kembali mendengar cemoohan-cemoohan, bahkan hujatan atas dirinya. Tunggu, siapa yang salah disini? Ia korban, korban. Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Bukan karena menangis, melainkan tak kuat menahan amarah dan rasa malu yang berkecambuk menjadi satu. Hinga tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya suara baritone

Semua menoleh, mereka diam tak kala sang Kaichou dan sekretarisnya masuk ke tempat perkara kegaduhan. Sting melihat makan dan piring yang pecah dilantai, ia mengernyit. Kerutan didahinya bertambah tak kala melihat seorang siswa laki-laki berusaha bangun dari meja makan yang roboh. Seragamnya sangat kotor, dilihatnya Natsu dan antek-anteknya yang berdiri seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ini ulahmu kan?" tanya Sting

"Aku? Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Dia yang berusaha memukulku, bukan salahku kalau dia tersungkur disana" elak Natsu

Sting mengernyit, ia beralih menatap anak laki-laki yang kini berdiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca terlebih menatapnya. Didekatinya anak itu, ia menepuk-nepuk jas Lucy bahkan mengusap kepalanya guna menghilangkan kotoran yang melekat disana. Semua mata terpana melihatnya, untuk pertama kali, sang Pangeran Academy yang dijuluki Es mengulurkan tangannya terlebih pada anak baru, dekil, miskin dan seorang laki-laki. Mata Lucy semakin berkaca-kaca, apa ia sedang bermimpi? Apa dihadapannya ini Sting? dibacanya name tag di almamater itu, dan benar. Disana tertulis Sting Eucliffe, ia juga melirik hand badge yang bertuliskan Kaichou.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sting

"Sting?" panggil Lucy dengan suara serak

Sting menghentikan tindakannya. Ia mengamati wajah Lucy yang terlihat berantakan. Mata bulat caramelnya yang terhalang oleh kacamata terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sting terhenyak, entah kenapa muncul desiran aneh dihatinya.

"Kau tahu namaku? Apa kau mengenalku?" tanya Sting

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Sting lagi

Lucy terbelalak. Apa Sting juga tidak mengenalnya sekarang? Permainan apa lagi ini? lalu sikap perhatian yang baru saja itu apa? dada Lucy serasa sesak. Ia kecewa, sangat kecewa.

SETT

Natsu menarik tangan Sting dan menghalangi Lucy darinya. Lucy tertunduk, benaknya berkecambuk. Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padanya? Apa kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya hingga sahabatnya tidak mengenalinya? Ia yakin Sting yang ini dan itu adalah orang yang sama, nama mereka sama. Perhatian mereka sama.

Natsu menatap nyalang Sting, yang ditatap menarik tangannya kasar namun Natsu malah mencengkeramnya kuat. Disini hanya ia yang mampu mendengar apa yang tengah mereka ucapkan tadi. Sikap Sting barusan seolah menginjak harga dirinya. Lucy adalah pelayannya, bukan pelayan Sting. Apapun yang ia lakukan padanya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan siapapun terlebih dengan Sting.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" ancam Natsu

"Lepaskan" pinta Sting dengan nada tajam

"Dia bukan barang yang seenaknya kau sentuh" lanjut Natsu serius

Mata Lucy terbelalak, ia terpaku dengan perkataan Natsu barusan. Apa Natsu tengah membelanya? Dada Lucy bergetar, bolehkah ia berfikir kalau Natsu memiliki hati kecil? Atau bolehkah ia terharu karenanya? Sebuah perasaan aneh menyerang Lucy, rasa kecewa yang ia rasakan karena Sting bercampur dengan perasaan haru karena sikap Natsu. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang manik biru laut memandang penuh iri dan benci. Ya, Lisanna yang mau makan melihat pemandangan itu. Ia mendengar kalimat Natsu yang melarang Sting menyentuh anak laki-laki itu.

"Lepas" pinta Sting lagi

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau mengenalnya, dia . . . PELAYANKU, BODYGUARDKU, DAN PELIHARAANKU. Jadi, jangan pernah sekalipun kau meletakkan jarimu padanya tanpa izin dariku" lanjut Natsu

JLEB

Lucy bagai dijatuhkan dari langit ketujuh, rasa kecewa dan haru itu sirna seketika. Dadanya serasa terlilit, jadi Natsu melakukan itu karena dia adalah pelayannya, bodyguradnya dan yang lebih parah ia dianggap sebagai peliharaan? Ia bukan robot, ia bukan tembok atau beton yang bisa selalu kokoh dan kuat. Ia juga bukan hewan yang bisa dijadikan peliharaan. Ia manusia, manusia.

Sting menarik paksa tangannya, ia menatap Natsu kesal, hampir saja vampire mode on-nya aktif. Bisa ia lihat Natsu menyeringai padanya.

"Atau, aku bisa memberikannya padamu secara Cuma-Cuma setelah aku bosan dengannya" kata Natsu kemudian

Lucy beranjak dari tenpatnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan mendengar ucapan itu. Ia memang bebal dengan segala cemoohan tapi lain ceritanya jika dipermalukan dan dihina hingga titik terendah. Entah kenapa ia sangat sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Atau semenjak bertemu dengan Natsu ia jadi mudah sekali kesal dan marah hingga hati bajanya mungkin mulai rapuh? Ia memilih lari dari kantin. Di depan pintu kantin, ia melewati Lisanna yang terpaku ditempat. Lisanna mengepalkan tangannya. Anak itu lagi, jadi benar kalau ia sekolah disini karena Natsu. Diam-diam, Lisanna menyeringai, ini akan mudah selesai karena Lucy disini.

Lucy berlari menuju belakang sekolah, disana terdapat sebuah danau buatan yang dihiasi bunga mawar berbagi warna. Ia mengusap matanya, ia tidak akan menangis. Tidak akan pernah. Ia menggibas-gibaskan tangannya meredakan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

"Cih! Apa-apaan aku ini? apa aku akan menangis? Tidak! aku hanya kesal dan marah saja" kata Lucy

"Apa si brengsek itu kira aku akan menangis seperti di drama-drama karena penindasan itu? Heck! Tidak akan!" umpat Lucy seraya menendang bebatuan kecil

"Dan, Durian jabrik itu juga. Berlaga sekali dia, sok tidak mengenalku. Cih!" kata Lucy

"HAISSHHH! SIALAN !" umpat Lucy lagi

"Ah, itte" kata Lucy merintih, ia lupa kalau wajahnya terluka gara-gara terkena percikan gelas dan piring

Selama sisa jam pelajaran, Natsu gelisah. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dan sesekali mengumpat karena sang pelayan tidak kembali. Menyumpahi Lucy begini begitu kalau sampai ia tidak kembali. Gray hanya berdecak, bukankah Natsu melakukan semua itu untuk mengusir Lucy? tapi kenapa ia seperti khawatir? Sungguh aneh.

Ketika jam pelajaran selesai, Natsu segera melesat pergi. Loki yang hendak menyapanya malah didorong. Gajeel tertawa melihatnya, sungguh malang nasib teman oranyenya itu.

Diruang OSIS. Jellal mengerjakan semua dokumen yang harusnya menjadi tanggung jawab Sting sebagai ketua. Ia berdecak karena sang kaichou tengah duduk sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya. Sejak bertemu dengan Lucy dan sedikit adu mulut dengan Natsu, Sting menjadi seperti itu. Ia seperti sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau khawatir pada Lucy?" tanya Jellal

"Mana mungkin. Baru pertama kali ini aku bertemu dengannya" bohong Sting

"Oh, kau cukup murah hati membersihkan seragam dan rambut anak baru ya" sindir Jellal dari mejanya

Sting berhenti mengetuk kepalanya. Ia kembali duduk dengan tegap dan sok sibuk dengan dokumen didepannya yang hanya sedikit.

"Baru kali ini juga kulihat seorang Sting mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong seseorang" lanjut Jellal

Tangan Sting berhenti.

Di ruang kesehatan, Lucy mencoba mengobati luka diwajahnya dengan P3K yang ada. Sungguh sial karena ia tadi ketiduran di danau saking marahnya. Alhasil ia ketinggalan pelajaran dan berakhir bersembunyi disini. Untung saja sepi, kalau tidak bisa didepak dia dari Fairy Tail Gakuen karena melanggar aturan. Dioleskannya obat merah ke lukanya, tapi sulit. Wajahnya belepotan, kadang ia terlalu keras menekan, dibantingnya kapas ditangannya.

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri" umpat Lucy

Ia akui memang jago mengobati luka orang lain, tapi sangat sulit mengobati diri sendiri. Ini terlalu perih. Dilihatnya wajahnya dicermin, obat merahnya belepotan kemana-mana. Mengerikan, ia malah terlihat seperti vampire yang habis menghisap darah. Lucy bergidik memikirkannya, diambilnya tissu namun bukan tissu yang ia sentuh melainkan sebuah tangan. Ia menoleh, Natsu menarik tissu dari sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lucy kesal

"Harusnya aku yang tanya apa yang kau lakukan" kata Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy, membuat Lucy spontan memundurkan wajahnya.

"Kemana kau setelah istirahat? Melarikan diri?" tanya Natsu dengan penuh penekanan

Lucy mendengus. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Natsu seolah menantang. Natsu terbelalak, ia tidak menyangka kalau bocah tengik itu berani dengannya terlebih kini mereka hanya berdua.

"Kenapa aku harus? Aku hanya ketiduran saja kemudian bolos disini. Masalah?" kata Lucy

Natsu menyentil dahi Lucy keras.

"AH! HEI!" pekik Lucy tak terima dahinya disentil

"Aku ini tuanmu. Kau harus menemaniku dari aku berangkat sampai aku pulang. Apa kau sebegitu idiotnya hingga aku harus mengatakannya secara jelas agar kau mengerti?" tanya Natsu

Lucy tertawa tidak percaya. Baru beberapa jam ia menenangkan diri, dengan tidak tahu dirinya pemuda itu terus menyulut api. Ia hanya ingin mengobati lukanya sekarang, bukan untuk berdebat dan berujung terluka lagi. Malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan memuakkan itu, Lucy-pun memilih diam. Ia mengambil tissu dan mulai membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena obat merah. Merasa diacuhkan, Natsu geram. Ia meraih tangan Lucy, menghentikannya untuk membersihkan wajah.

"Lepas" pinta Lucy sinis

"Jangan acuhkan aku, aku ini tuanmu" kata Natsu tajam

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu, aku hanya sedang membersihkan wajahku saja. Kau tidak lihat ini? apa perlu aku belikan kacamata tebal seperti yang sedang aku pakai ini agar matamu itu bisa melihat dengan jelas?" balas Lucy

"Berikan padaku" kata Natsu merampas tissu dari tangan Lucy. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapan Lucy. Tangannya terulur, namun dengan segera Lucy menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" bentak Lucy

"Ck, singkirkan tanganmu" kata Natsu menyingkirkan tangan Lucy kasar

"Hei!" protes Lucy, namun mulutnya bungkam tak kala tissu kembali menyentuh wajahnya. Ya, Natsu membersihkan wajahnya dengan hati-hati dan lembut. Perlu diulangi? Dengan lembut. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi, Lucy tak tahu harus bicara apa. Haruskah ia berterimakasih? Jawabannya tidak, ingat bagaimana ia bisa mendapat luka ini. Semua karena ulahnya, ini hanya bagian dari tanggung jawab saja. Ya, tanggung jawab.

"Hei" kata Natsu memulai percakapan

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf" kata Natsu

Tercengang. Lucy tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Natsu. Malam itu ia juga ingat kalau pemuda itu mengatakan tidak akan berterimakasih. Apa kedua kata itu adalah pantangan baginya? Ah, terserah. Ia juga tidak perlu kata maaf dari seseorang sepertinya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Natsu berhenti. Masih ada obat merah disekitar kelopak mata Lucy. Dan, kacamata tebal itu mengganggu. Ia menariknya, namun dicegah oleh Lucy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Jangan sembarangan melepas kacamataku" cegah Lucy

"Bagaimana aku akan membersihkannya kalau terhalang kacamatamu, huh?" tanya Natsu menirukan kalimat Lucy tempo hari

Belum sempat Lucy protes, Natsu sudah menarik kacamatanya. Angin berhembus meniup tirai ruang kesehatan, sorot jinggapun ikut menyinari wajah Lucy. Memberikan kesan yang berbeda. Natsu terdiam, ia terpaku dengan bola mata yang dilihatnya, serta wajah itu. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang di masa lalu yang selalu tersenyum sejuk layaknya cahaya sore, dan seseorang yang memberinya kehangatan dihatinya.

" _Tertuang cahaya dilangit, sepasang mata menatapku. Menatap dengan kecepatam secepat cahaya. Sebuah gambaran seperti dimasa lalu dan mimpiku. Memori kecil, satu persatu membangunkanku. Jika boleh dikatakan, aku tidak ingin pergi dari saat ini" kata Natsu dalam hati_

To Be Continue

Hai mina-san.

Apa kabar? Semoga semua baik. Nao kembali dengan chapter 6. Huh, akhirnya momen Nalu keluar juga. Bagaimana? Kuharap kalian tidak kecewa dan tetap menyukai ceritanya.

Oh ya. Maaf ya jika kalian menemukan kesalahan saat membaca.

Sekedar info saja, kalau minggu depan Good Morning, Vampire tidak update dikarenakan author pulang kampung. Laptop di tinggal, jadi harap dimaklumi.

Jangan lupa untuk sekedar review, karena review anda sangat berarti bagi para author. Memberi semangat pada author untuk terus melanjutkan ceritanya dan mengkoreksi ceritanya.

Sampai ketemu next chapter.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	7. Chapter 7 : mistreatment begin

GOOD MORNING, VAMPIRE

Chapter 7 : Mistreatment begin

Halo, Mina-san. Nao kembali dengan chapter 7 setelah 2 minggu hiatus karena pulang kampung. Aku sudah baca review kalian semua, thanks alot pokoknya.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Hanamura18 :** untung kamu suka momen Nalu-nya. Kekejaman Natsu baru dimulai hlo, nantikan aksinya di chapter selanjutnya. Mereka tahu Lucy perempuan masih agak lama, ya . . . tunggu saja.

 **Dragneel77 :** Kuharap aku bisa mewujudkan apa yang kamu inginkan nanti

 **Nataliafenny4 :** Ok, makasih dan tetap setia ikuti ya. Hmm, bisa jadi itu Lucy, tapi alasannya masih author keep. Natsu nggak mati, author nggak suka yang namanya sad ending.

 **Dragonfirenatsu90 :** siap

 **Ifa dragneel92 :** siap, tunggu kelanjutannya ya

 **Guest1 :** Okey, author kan tiap minggu update kecuali kemarin karena pulang kampung kan.

 **Reader :** Oh, makasih. Seneng rasanya kamu menanti sampai segitunya, arigato.

 **Hannah :** Okey tapi nggak janji kalau itu scene romantis hlo.

 **Guest2 :** Bener, dia kan memang pangeran sadist.

 **Alifahgm :** sang author pun sama. Ketika ngetik bagian sticy nyesek. Natsu nggak kejam namanya bukan pangeran sadist nanti.

 **Guest3 :** go go Nalu

 **Just reader :** arigato gozaimasu

 **Serly Scarlet :** kamu sanggup 2-6 chapter sekaligus? Author aja baca sekaligus nggak sanggup. Iya, nggak apa-apa. Eh? Emang sedih banget kah? Syukurlah, ada juga yang ngerasaka hal sama. Emang sebenarnya inti ceritanya sedih.

 **Guest4 :** Tentu lah, sengaja dibuat begitu karakternya.

 **Name :** siap

 **Miyu :** nggak apa-apa. Benarkah? Bagian mana yang paling greget?

 **Riri406 :** terus ikuti ya, author siap melanjutkan. Selamat membaca chapter 7.

 **Akashi Rey4 :** Iya, mereka lupa karena ulah Sting. Sting emang lupa awalnya tapi dia sebenernya sudah inget tapi pura-pura lupa. Demi Lucy juga, bagaimana jadinya kalau Natsu tahu semuanya? Ehem, diawal memang Natsu mulai terpesona, tapi belum tentu kedepannya iya.

 **nn :** Yosh, siapkan diri anda untuk melihat sang END. Update kok, tiap minggu kan update. Hanya minggu kemarin saja author hiatus.

 **Guest5 :** Sama, author juga.

 **Guest6 :** Iya, iya. Sabar. Author kan selalu update seminggu sekali. Kalaupun hiatus pasti tetap akan ngasih tahu kapan bisa update. Jadi, dimohon bersabar dan silahkan cek setiap hari minggu atau malam senin.

 **Guest other :** Iya, dilanjut kok. Kan malam senin, seperti biasanya. Author juga nggak enak hati karena sudah hiatus. Selamat membaca dan berharap kalian semua menyukainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, little Comedy**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E, Lisanna S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Jangan sembarangan melepas kacamataku" cegah Lucy

"Bagaimana aku akan membersihkannya kalau terhalang kacamatamu, huh?" tanya Natsu menirukan kalimat Lucy tempo hari

Belum sempat Lucy protes, Natsu sudah menarik kacamatanya. Angin berhembus meniup tirai ruang kesehatan, sorot jinggapun ikut menyinari wajah Lucy. Memberikan kesan yang berbeda. Natsu terdiam, ia terpaku dengan bola mata yang dilihatnya, serta wajah itu. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang di masa lalu yang selalu tersenyum sejuk layaknya cahaya sore, dan seseorang yang memberinya kehangatan dihatinya.

" _Tertuang cahaya dilangit, sepasang mata menatapku. Menatap dengan kecepatam secepat cahaya. Sebuah gambaran seperti dimasa lalu dan mimpiku. Memori kecil, satu persatu membangunkanku. Jika boleh dikatakan, aku tidak ingin pergi dari saat ini" kata Natsu dalam hati_

...

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Natsu, Lucy mengerutkan dahinya. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan suaranya. Tiba-tiba kacamatanya sudah kembali bertengger di wajahnya. Ia mengedip beberapa kali, dilihatnya Natsu yang pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun. Lucy berdecak, ia berani bersumpah kalau ia tidak akan pernah memiliki suami seperti Natsu di masa yang akan datang. Bibirnya komat-kamit tidak jelas mengerutuki sang tuan. Hingga Natsu kembali masuk dan mengedikkan pandangannya, memerintahnya untuk mengikutinya.

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir. Di sebuah butik milik Dragneel Group, _DN Boutique_. Mata Lucy terpesona dengan pakaian mewah, tas, sepatu dan segala yang ada disana, tentu bukan untuk perempuan yang ia perhatikan melinkan milik laki-laki. Ia mengikuti Natsu kesana kemari seperti yang diperintahkan. Pemuda itu sedang memilih pakaian untuk –

 _Dirinya sendiri_

Sudah sekitar setengah jam mereka berputar-putar, Lucy sudah lelah. Ingat, ia belum makan siang bahkan meneguk satu gelaspun air sejak tadi pagi. Ia hanya makan dan minum tadi saat sarapan. Tapi Natsu seolah tidak memperdulikannya. Cih! Memperdulikan? Apa yang Lucy harapkan, pemuda itu bahkan tidak membiarkannya menyantap makanan yang dihidangkan secara gratis di kantin sekolah.

"Hei, semuanya bagus. Apa kau tidak bisa memilih salah satu?" gerutu Lucy

"Diamlah, aku tidak meminta pendapatmu" jawab Natsu dingin

"Tidak, maksudku kau membuat mereka tidak nyaman" kata Lucy seraya menunjuk para pegawai butik yang semakin menunduk ketakutan karena suara lantang Lucy

Natsu berpaling, ditatapnya Lucy dengan tajam.

"Kau fikir aku peduli dengan itu? mereka dibayar untuk selalu merasa tidak nyaman bukan untuk sekedar berucap kata manis dan mengobral senyum" jawab Natsu

Lucy tak sanggup berkata-kata untuk sekedar menanggapi perkataan sang majikan. Pasti dikepala pinknya itu tersimpan 1001 kata pedas nan menyayat hati atau mungkin lebih banyak daripada itu. Setelah satu jam berlalu, akhirnya Natsu memutuskan untuk memilih celana panjang hitam, kaos berwarna merah maroon dan jaket kulit hitam. Ia mengenakannya tanpa membayarnya. Mereka berdua keluar begitu saja dari butik. Lucy membungkuk meminta maaf kepada para pegawai butik dan permisi. Sedangkan Natsu acuh tak acuh saja, ia kembali ke mobilnya. Lucy masih cemberut diluar, hari ini sudah dua kali ia menaiki mobil setan itu. Sudah dua kali pula ia serasa mabuk ingin muntah. Tidak akan untuk ynag ketiga kalinya. Karena sang pelayan hanya diam, Natsu memutar matanya dan menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? masuk" perintah Natsu

"Tidak mau" jawab Lucy

"Kau menentangku?" tanya Natsu

"Kau fikir aku akan masuk ke mobilmu lagi? dengan cara menyetirmu yang kelewat ekstrim dan hampir memperpendek usiaku?" tanya Lucy kesal

"Tentu. Jadi jangan bicara dan masuklah atau aku akan menyeretmu" kata Natsu

"Tidak mau" jawab Lucy mengeja kata-katanya

Natsu geram, ia keluar dari mobil. Merasa terancam, Lucy melangkah mundur, ia bersiap lari namun gagal karena Natsu sudah mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Ia berdecak, dengan sangat kasar pemuda itu kembali memasukkannya kedalam mobil layaknya ia adalah sandera. Untuk kali ini, pemuda itu bahkan menarik sabuk pengamannya, Lucy menahan nafas. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, ini seperti Natsu memeluknya secara tidak langsung. Mata Natsu sedikit melirik mata Lucy, jika dilihat seperti ini Lucy seperti orang yang berbeda. Matanya sangat biasa, tak ada yang special. Jadi kenapa tadi dia merasakan ada yang aneh? Seperti ia kembali mengingat gadis kecil itu atau gadis bernama Luna. Bahkan ia sempat berfikir agar waktu dapat berhenti? Apa dia sudah gila?

Merasa ada yang menatap, Lucy mempertemukan matanya dengan Onyx Natsu.

"Apa? kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Lucy

"Tidak ada larangan seorang tuan menatap pelayannya" jawab Natsu seraya kembali pada posisinya tanpa merasa canggung sedikitpun

Lucy mengedikkan bahunya. Terserah apa yang dikatakannya, ia sudah lelah untuk sekedar berdebat. Tenaganya harus disimpan sampai jam kerjanya hari ini berakhir. Tanpa aba-aba Natsu kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan super, lagi-lagi Lucy harus berpegangan erat-erat agar dirinya tidak terhempas bersamaan dengan beloknya mobil.

SETTT

Mobil Ferrari LaFerrari merah itu berhenti setelah cukup lama melaju. Lucy membuka sedikit matanya, matanya membulat tak kala melihat dengan jelas nama tempat dimana mereka berada sekarang. Diskotik, lebih tepatnya bernama _Fair Disco._

Tunggu, bukannya seingatnya baru beberapa waktu lalu pemuda itu mengacau di bar besar sekarang ia akan pergi ke tempat yang lebih parah. Pintu samping Lucy terbuka, Natsu menarik Lucy hingga gadis itu dengan tergesa-gesa melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Setelah menarik dengan kasar sang pelayan, ia melangkah menuju ke dalam diikuti Lucy. Lucy mempererat genggamannya pada jas sekolahnya, anak sekolah kan tidak diperbolehkan ke tempat seperti ini. Tapi fikiran itu sirna tak kala para penjaga di bar membungkuk hormat pada Natsu dan mempersilahkannya.

"Hoh, apa-apaan itu?" gumam Lucy

Giliran Lucy yang masuk, penjaga itu mencegahnya.

"Maaf, tapi anda tidak boleh masuk" kata penjaga

 _TING_

"Benarkah?" tanya Lucy berbinar, otaknya baru saja mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang

"Ehem, berhubung paman tidak mengizinkanku masuk, aku harusnya pulang saja. Bukan begitu?" tanya Lucy, iapun membersihkan bahu seorang penjaga denagn menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Penjaga itu mengernyit, menyingkirkan tangan Lucy seolah ia adalah bakteri. Bukannya marah Lucy malah cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan segera pulang. Terimakasih paman, selamat bekerja. Fighting!" kata Lucy menyemangati dengan gayanya dan beranjak dengan penuh percaya diri.

Bagus bukan? Dengan begitu ia tidak perlu masuk ke tempat yang ia sudah prediksi seperti apa didalam. Huh, ia membencinya. Tempat terkutuk itu, ia tidak ingin menginjakkan kakinya kedalam. Ia anak baik-baik, koreksi. Ia anak yang lumayan baik-baik. Senyumnya mengembang dan menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya memenuhi dadanya. Ia menghembuskannya perlahan, sepulang ini ia akan langsung tidur. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik bahunya hingga membuatnya berbalik. Lucy tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk mendapati kini Natsu sudah kembali dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? kau mau kabur? Kau mau aku menghapus namamu dari negara ini?" tanya plus ancam Natsu

Lucy mendelik menatap Natsu.

"Gajimu kupotong 10.000 jewel" kata Natsu seraya kembali melangkah masuk

"Cih!" umpat Lucy kembali mengikuti sang tuan, di pintu ia menatap nyalang kedua penjaga. Ia mengacungkan sikunya mengancam kedua pria bertubuh tegap itu. Tidak sadar kalau langkahnya sudah tertinggal dari sang tuan.

Didalam, ia tidak mendapati Natsu dimanapun. Matanya mengedar, bukannya pemuda itu yang memintanya mengikutinya. Banyak pasang mata menatapnya aneh dan risih, mereka menatapnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Uh, ia lupa kalau seragamnya kotor gara-gara insiden tadi siang. Lucy memaksakan senyum tapi dibalas decakan yang seolah meremehkan. Senyumnya-pun pudar, bukan sekali dua kali ia dipandang seperti itu. Sakit? Ya. Ingin marah? Ya. Ingin kabur? Tidak. Dia bukan pengecut, jangan sebut namanya Lucy Milkovich jika tidak bisa menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Lucy kembali melihat sekeliling, dilihatnya Natsu yang tengah duduk dan digelayuti oleh para wanita yang lebih tua darinya. Pemuda itu bahkan tak segan-segan meneguk alkohol yang disodorkan wanita-wanita itu. Didekatinya Natsu.

"Oh, kau rupanya. Duduk" perintah Natsu

Lucy duduk di sofa yang berada didepan Natsu. Pemuda itu menyipitkan pandangannya, seolah tidak suka. Lucy mengernyit, apa ia salah? Bukannya ia sudah menuruti perintahnya?

"Siapa bilang aku menyuruhmu duduk di sofa" kata Natsu dingin

"Apa?" tanya Lucy

Natsu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan mengkodekan untuk mendekat. Lucy-pun menurutinya, dari tadi ia sudah mengutuk penjaga itu yang membuatnya kehilangan 10.000 jewel gajinya. Tentu jika kali ini membantah gajinya akan langsung ditebas. Dengan telunjuk Natsu memerintahkan Lucy untuk duduk di lantai, dekat kakinya. Mata Lucy melotot tak percaya.

"Masih tak mengerti? Apa kau mau aku tidak menggajimu seminggu ini? kau mau kelaparan? Atau kau mau aku juga membeli apartemen kumuhmu dan membuatmu jadi gelandangan?" tanya Natsu mengintimidasi

Lucy menahan nafasnya, dengan sangat tidak rela iapun mempertemukan lututnya dengan lantai. Natsu menyeringai, sungguh menyenangkan. Wanita-wanita itu tertawa menertawakan Lucy.

"Ne, Natsu-sama. Kenapa kau membiarkan anak sepertinya berada didekatmu?" tanya salah satu wanita

"Kenapa? karena aku ingin" jawab Natsu

Mata Lucy kembali membulat tak kala terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan Natsu. Ingin? Bukannya pemuda itu mengancamnya dengan mempertaruhkan hal paling berharganya. Lucy tertawa renyah setelahnya, otaknya baru saja mendapatkan sebuah jawaban. Pemuda itu memang sengaja melakukannya karena sangat ingin menyiksanya. Melihat Lucy yang tak membalasnya, Natsu menegakkan tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia meraih dagu Lucy dengan sangat kasar, memaksanya mendongakkan kepala.

"Kau mengabaikanku?" tanya Natsu

Mata Lucy berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak sudi menjawabnya meski mulutnya dirobek sekalipun. Ia benci ini, ia miskin bukan berarti fakir. Ia percaya diri bukan berarti menantang, dan ia bermasalah secara finansial bukan berarti untuk bisa dimanfaatkan. Ia bersedia mengambil pekerjaan ini karena merasa bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat rumahnya direnggut dan untuk sahabatnya. Haruskah niatan tulusnya dinodai seperti ini?

"Masih tidak mau jawab?" tanya Natsu jatam

"Aku akan membuatmu menjawabnya" kata Natsu masih mencengkeram wajah Lucy

Diraihnya beberapa makanan di meja dan dengan kasarnya Natsu membuka paksa mulut Lucy dan menyumpalkan makanan itu padanya. Lucy melotot, ia berusaha memuntahkan makanan itu tapi Natsu memaksanya.

Kini Lucy terbatuk-batuk karena hampir saja nafasnya tersendat karena ulah Natsu. Matanya tetap senantiasa berkaca-kaca, seumur hidup baru kali ini ia diperlakukan lebih rendah dari binatang. Diingatnya kembali kenangan manis bersama sahabatnya, kala itu ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Ia merindukan saat-saat itu. Diingatnya juga senyum meledek nan menyebalkan milik Sting. Perlahan, Lucy-pun tersenyum. Lucy adalah Lucy, seperti apa yang ditakan Sting malam itu. Ia tidak akan menangis, apalagi hanya karena ulah pemuda brengsek itu. Lihat saja, suatu saat ia pastikan akan membuat Natsu menerima balasannya.

Masih dalam fikirannya, tiba-tiba Natsu menarik lengannya. Membantunya berdiri dan menariknya kesampingnya. Lucy tentu terkejut, apa lagi ini? ia menoleh menatap Natsu dengan pandangan kesal, dan bertanya-tanya.

"Tuangkan minuman untukku" perintah Natsu

"Natsu-sama. Kami yang akan melakukannya. Kenapa kau malah menyuruhnya?" tanya wanita yang tadi bergelayut manja

"Karena aku ingin" jawab Natsu lagi

"Apa yang kau tunggu, cepat tuangkan" perintah Natsu

"Natsu-sama" panggil wanita-wanita itu

"Pergi!" usir Natsu

"Kalian tuli? Pergi atau aku akan mengatakan pada manager untuk memecat kalian" ancam Natsu.

Merekapun ketakutan, akhirnya mereka pergi meski sebenarnya tidak rela diusir oleh pangeran Dragneel itu. Kapan coba bisa melihat wajah tampannya dari dekat? Sungguh kesempatan langka terlebih diizinkan berada disisinya? Entah kenapa mereka memiliki sedikit rasa iri pada bocah laki-laki itu. Beruntung sekali dia bisa mendapat perhatian Natsu meski itu tatapan kebencian.

Diam-diam Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengambil botol vodka dan menuangkannya di gelas, saking gemetar menahan gejolak dihatinya. Ia bahkan menuangkannya sampai tumpah. Natsu diam saja, ia hanya menyeringai senang. Lucy mengambil gelas vodka dan menyerahkannya pada Natsu tanpa menatap matanya. Natsu mengambilnya da meneguknya habis.

"Hei, kau tidak ingin bicara?" tanya Natsu datar

Lucy masih diam.

"Jangan buat aku marah. Aku bertanya baik-baik sekarang. Apa kau tidak ingin bicara padaku? Atau apa tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Natsu spontan sukses membuat Lucy menoleh dan menatap matanya, tapi ia tetap tidak mau bicara. Percuma bicara pada orang yang tidak pernah bisa diajak bicara. Apa hasilnya nanti? Nol besar!

"Apa kau tak penasaran kenapa Sting tidak mengenalmu?" singgung Natsu

"Apa jika aku tanya kau akan menjawabnya?" tanya Lucy secara tidak sadar kalau ia sudah bicara bahkan ia bicara dengan mengalihkan pandangannya. Diam-diam Natsu menyeringai.

"Itu semua tergantung kau" kata Natsu dan meraih pinggang Lucy agar mendekat

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Lucy

"Apa kau mengenal gadis bernama Luna?" tanya Natsu kemudian

Lucy terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu akan ditanyakan oleh Natsu.

"Dari reaksimu sepertinya kau mengenalnya" kata Natsu

"Ah, tidak aku tidak mengenalnya" bohong Lucy

"Benarkah?" tanya Natsu tidak yakin

"Matamu sangat mirip dengannya" lanjut Natsu

 _DEG_

"Apa kalian bersaudara? Atau kalian berkerabat?" tanya Natsu lagi

"Hanya mirip kan, tidak sama" jawab Lucy gugup. Bagaimana kalau Natsu sampai tahu? Apa pemuda itu akan benar-benar membunuhnya seperti apa yang dikatakannya waktu itu? oh, siksaan macam apa ini? kenapa sepertinya dunianya berputar disekitar pemuda itu. Kenapa takdir sangat kejam? Tunggu. Takdir? Cih! Jangan sampai ia bertemu pemuda itu karena alasan klise yang orang biasa menyebutnya takdir.

Dilain tempat, kamar Sting di kediaman utama keluarga Eucliffe. Sore ini ia sudah mengambil semua barang-barang milik cloningnya yang berada di rumah peristirahatan. Tangannya mengambil sebuah album foto. Dibukanya album itu, disana adalah foto hari penerimaan siswa baru di Sabertooth. Ia tersenyum melihat cloningnya tersenyum lebar seraya mengalungkan lengan di pundak teman-temannya. Dilihatnya foto seseorang yang sangat familiar, Lucy. Difoto itu, Lucy berdiri di pinggir barisan, bersidekap dan menatap benci padanya. Dibaliknya foto itu, disana memperlihatkan foto dimana ia tengah beradu kepalan dengan Lucy. Otaknya kembali berputar mengingat apa yang cloningnya lakukan saat itu. Bohong jika ia tidak mengenal Lucy, kenyataannya ia sudah ingat semuanya kemarin malam. Awalnya ia memang tidak percaya, tapi degupan jantung ketika melihat Lucy memperjelas semuanya.

"Konyol sekali aku" gumam Sting

Dibaliknya lagi dan lagi, disana terdapat foto dimana Lucy mengenakan seragam perempuan dan mengenakan wig berwarna pirang, ia bahkan tidak mengenakan kacamata dan wajahnya sedikit dipoles natural. Jangan lupakan pipi yang merona menambah kesan manis dalam dirinya. Sting terpana, diambilnya foto itu dari album. Saat itu adalah saat setelah pertarungan pertama mereka yang hasilnya seri. Sting yang berjanji akan mengakui Lucy sebagai seorang perempuan dan akan menjadikannya wakil ketua geng dan Lucy yang bersedia mengenakan seragam perempuan sehari untuk memperjelas kalau dirinya memanglah perempuan.

"Cantik, aku menyukainya" kata Sting seraya tersenyum manis, hari ini ia mengakui pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Lucy.

Namun senyuman Sting lenyap tak kala menyadari sesuatu. Ya, Lucy memang cantik. Tapi ia tidak ditakdirkan bersamanya. Digenggamnya foto itu erat, perlahan urat-urat lehernya menyembul dan mode vampirnya mengambil alih tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan taring dan kedua belah mata yang berbeda iris. Mata Sting tidak keduanya merah, melainkan satu merah satu shine blue.

"Tidak boleh, Lucy hanya untukku seorang" kata Sting dengan nada berat

Sebuah suara menggema di telinga Sting.

" _Benar, bunuh dia. Bunuh"_

" _Kau tidak ingin Lucy diambil olehnya kan? Jadi, bunuh saja dia sekarang. Aku akan membantumu"_

"Diam, aku tidak akan membuat Lucy berada disisiku dengan cara itu" jawab Sting

" _Diam katamu? Kau merasa sombong karena bisa mengusirku sekali dengan cara itu. Tapi nyatanya cloningmu tidak bertahan lama seperti yang kau kira. Menyedihkan!"_

"Aku tak butuh pendapatmu" kata Sting geram

" _Tak butuh? Kalau aku diam saja kau akan kehilangan Lucy. Bukankah dia berharga bagimu? Dia bahkan sudah menyelamatkan hidupmu. Apa kau akan diam saja melihatnya tersiksa? Kau tahu siksaan orang itu tidak main-main? Terlebih mungkin dia tahu tentangmu"_

" _Ah, bukan hanya dia. Tapi kau juga menyiksanya. Kau menghapus semua ingatan teman-temannya yang mengenalmu dan membiarkan hanya ia yang mengingat momen itu. kau bahkan berpura-pura tidak mengingatnya. Kejam sekali"_

Sting diam, tak sanggup membantah kalimat itu. Ya, ia juga menyiksa Lucy secara batin. Bukan maksud ingin seperti itu, ini demi Lucy juga. Jika Natsu tahu kalau Lucy mengenalnya dan adalah orang special dihatinya ia yakin Natsu akan tambah gencar menyiksa Lucy. Ditambah kekhawatiran lain jika Natsu sampai tahu siapa sebenarnya Lucy. Ia tahu pasti tabiat Natsu, sebagai mantan sahabat ia sangat tahu. Ia sudah mengenal Natsu sejak kecil, mereka tumbuh bersama, bermain bersama dan tertawa bersama. Namun tidak lagi setelah kejadian itu. Setelah kejadian itu, ketika berpapasan mereka seperti orang tidak kenal, atau ketika mereka bertegur sapa itu adalah sindiran Natsu yang selalu berusaha menaikkan parameter amarahnya. Pemuda itu sungguh sangat membencinya sekarang, mungkin sama bencinya dengan ia membenci permaisuri.

Mengingat permaisuri, yang ia ingat adalah senyuman Lucy. Senyuman yang menghangatkan hatinya kala sahabatnya membencinya. Senyuman yang membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang untuk pertama kali. Tapi, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi jika Natsu sampai mengetahui Lucy adalah sang permaisuri. Pemuda pink itu pasti akan membunuhnya sesuai sumpahnya.

" _Bagaimana? Kau punya keinginan membunuhnya kan?"_

" _Tidak usah kau jawab juga aku sudah tahu kalau suatu saat kau pasti akan berusaha membunuhnya"_

Sting diam, apa yang dikatakan suara dikepalanya itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Meski hati kecilnya masih menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman, tapi tidak dengan ego dan fikirannya. Ia membenci Natsu sebagai seorang laki-laki, bukan teman.

Sedangkan di kediaman Strauss. Lisanna mengunci diri di kamar, kamarnya berantakan, kordennya sobek bagaikan dicacah secara brutal. Origami-origami rusak dan berserakan dimana-mana. Kapuk dari bantal dan guling berhamburan karena cutter yang terus ia tancapkan dan sayatkan. Sejak melihat Natsu membela dan lebih memilih bersama bocah pirang itu daripada dirinya, ia jadi sangat marah. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan lipstiknya yang belepotan di wajah dan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Kenapa? kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa lagi-lagi bukan aku?" tanya Lisanna

"Kenapa aku harus mengalami ini? kenapa bukan orang lain?" tanya Lisanna

"Bocah itu, aku akan membunuhnya. Bunuh!" ucap Lisanna

"Permaisuri itu juga, kupastikan aku akan menyiksamu sampai mati jika aku menemukanmu. Natsu hanya milikku seorang. Hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya" kata Lisanna

Lisanna terdiam. Perlahan liquid bening menetes membasahi wajahnya. Ia terisak, beruntunglah dia karena kedua kakaknya tengah sibuk dan mengatakan tidak akan pulang sampai minggu depan.

"Natsu, kau sudah berjanji padaku" isak Lisanna

 _ **Flashback**_

SMP Fairy Tail. Lisanna menunggu Natsu di kebun belakang sekolah. Hari ini ia akan mengungkapkannya. Selama ini, Natsu selalu baik padanya. Meski tidak seratus persen baik, tapi sikap dinginnya selalu berbeda padanya. Ia tidak akan pernah menolak kebaikannya dan apapun yang ia lakukan untuknya meski bibirnya tetap berucap kata-kata kasar. Bahkan pemuda itu juga mau mengantarnya pulang. Padahal Natsu tidak pernah mau didekati oleh gadis manapun. Cukup, ia yakin Natsu menyukainya. Ia menggenggap erat coklat yang kemarin dibuatnya. Hari valentine adalah hari yang cocok untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Lisanna menyemangati diri sendiri seraya tersenyum.

Natsu datang, dan kini mereka berdua berhadapan. Pemuda itu menatap Lisanna intens, ia heran karena Lisanna seperti sedang gugup. Belum sempat Lisanna bicara, Onyx Natsu terbelalak karena tidak sengaja membaca hati dan fikiran Lisanna. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Natsu, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" kata Lisanna

"Apa?" tanya Natsu berusaha menetralkan amarahnya yang tiba-tiba saja meluap

"Aku . . . menyukaimu" kata Lisanna seraya menunduk dan menyerahkan coklat buatannya

"Akh—" jawab Natsu yang langsung diputus oleh Lisanna

"Tidak masalah jika kau menolakku. Tapi jangan pernah mimintaku untuk menjauhimu" kata Lisanna

"Uhm" jawab Natsu kemudian, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa

"Bolehkah aku minta satu hal lagi padamu?" tanya Lisanna penuh harap

"Apa?" tanya Natsu

"Bolehkah aku terus berusaha? Berusaha mendapatkan hatimu?" pinta Lisanna

Natsu menatap datar Lisanna, wajah gadis itu memerah karena malu. Ia tahu gadis itu memanjatkan doa agar ia mengizinkannya melakukannya.

"Jangan berharap lebih padaku. Kau tahu aku benci apa yang orang sebut dengan cinta. Kau sangat tahu itu. Tapi jika kau bersikeras, aku tidak akan melarangmu. Itu hakmu, pilihanmu" jawab Natsu

Lisanna terperangah, untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia mengenal Natsu, pemuda itu bisa bicara dengan kata-kata. Ia tidak sanggup untuk tidak menahan menarik bibirnya, memperlihatkan senyumannya. Tanpa ia sadari, Natsu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Tangis Lisanna semakin deras, selama ini janji itu adalah kekuatannya untuk terus berusaha. Dan semenjak membuat janji itu, Natsu lebih sering menghindarinya. Meski ia tetap tidak bisa menolak kebaikannya. Apalagi semenjak masuk SMA, Natsu lebih suka bersama antek-anteknya, pergi ke bar, club, diskotik atau tempat semacamnya untuk sekedar menegak darah atau alkohol. Atau yang lebih membuatnya geram adalah, Natsu mulai serius mencari permaisurinya, terbukti dengan mayat yang sering ditemukan di sekitar hutan dengan tanda gigitan dileher. Natsu berusaha mengkhianatinya.

 _SRETTTT_

Bantal yang ia cacah dari tadi sudah tercerai berai.

Kembali ke _Fair Disco_. Dimeja tempat Natsu, ia sudah menghabiskan 6 botol vodka. Lucy duduk sambil memegangi perutnya, maagnya kambuh. Belum makan ditambah emosi yang tidak karuan membuat asam lambungnya naik. Rambutnya berantakan. Seragamnya sudah compang-samping, dahinya lecet. Diingatnya kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Hanya mirip kan, tidak sama" jawab Lucy gugup

 _GREP_

Natsu kembali mencengkeram wajah Lucy.

"Jangan membohongiku, aku tahu kalau kau tahu sesuatu" kata Natsu

"Aku bilang aku tidak tahu. Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau menemukannya?" tanya Lucy

"Menurutmu apa?" tanya Natsu balik

Lucy diam, ia tahu pasti jawabannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu, jadi katakan. Maka aku juga akan menjawab satu pertanyaanmu tentang Sting" tawar Natsu

Cih! Apa-apaan ini? kenapa pemuda itu menyudutkannya? Tidak mungkin kan Lucy mengatakan kalau dialah sang gadis itu. Masa depannya masih panjang, kata membunuh bagi pemuda dihadapannya ini bukan kiasan. Ia harus mengulur waktu sampai semua miliknya ia ambil kembali.

"Percuma, aku bilang aku tidak tahu" elak Lucy

BRAK PRANG

Natsu menghempaskan Lucy hingga kepalanya mengenai botol-botol. Untung saja tidak berdarah, hanya lecet. Lucy masih bisa menahan kesadarannya, tidak ada yang menolong. Mereka hanya menatapnya sekilas kemudian mengabaikannya lagi. Alasannya? Pertama karena mungkin rasa perikemanusiaan mereka sudah berkurang dan kedua karena tidak berani bermasalah dengan Natsu Dragneel. Apa ia akan menangis? Tidak, jika ia melakukannya pemuda itu akan semakin senang. Ia berdiri layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa, diusapnya pelan dahinya yang lecet, ia berusaha keras menahan sesak di dada. Jika mau bisa saja ia membalas Natsu, tapi ia akan menyulitkan dirinya sendiri jika melakukannya. Sungguh terkutuklah ketidakberdayaannya!

"Kau terluka? Apa itu sakit?" tanya Natsu sok perhatian

" _Dasar gila! Sudah jelas sakit!" umpat Lucy dalam hati_

"Kemarilah, aku mengajakmu kesini bukan untuk berdiri seperti itu. Cepat kesini dan tuangkan aku minum lagi" pinta Natsu

Sudah 4 botol Natsu teguk. Selama menuangkannya pula pandangan Lucy kosong. Jalan terbaik mengatasi tubuh dan fikirannya yang bertolak belakang adalah diam mengikuti arus. Natsu beranjak, ia mulai menuju dance floor. Seketika banyak wanita yang mengerubunginya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar dibawah pengaruh alkohol, karena mau berdiri di tempat seperti itu. Meski musik mengalun keras dan para pengunjung berjingkrak-jingkrak, nyatanya Natsu hanya berdiri dan sesekali menyesap minumannya. Fikirannya menerawang, ia memikirkan kenapa ia sebegitu terobsesi dengan gadis yang mengaku bernama Luna. Bohong jika ia ingin membunuhnya begitu saja, nyatanya ia ingin sekali lagi melihat tatapan matanya. Ada yang mengganjalnya sejak saat itu, kenapa ia bisa teringat gadis kecil ketika menatap mata Luna. Kenapa ia bisa gugup bahkan cegukan hanya karena tidak sengaja memikirkannya. Semua sama seperti ketika ia bertemu dengan gadis kecil, sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan itu sama. Getaran yang ia rasakan sama. Bolehkah ia berharap jika Luna adalah gadis kecil itu?

 _MUSTAHIL_

Tidak mungkin seseorang yang sudah mati hidup kembali. Apa yang difikirkannya? Natsu terkekeh. Tapi, jika saja gadis kecil itu masih hidup, ia tidak perlu menikahi permaisuri. Masa bodoh dengan Raja atau tahta. Ia hanya ingin hidup sebagai dirinya, Natsu. Bukan Natsu Dragneel sang calon raja Vampire. Karena semenjak ia mendapat gelar itu, ibunya bahkan gadis kecil itu direnggut darinya. Takdir ini salah, cinta hanya berbuah malapetaka. Ia membencinya.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Natsu menggoyang-goyangkan botolnya yang ke-6. Pandangannya sudah kabur, ia berteriak pada Lucy. Gadis itu yang semua memegangi perutnya, meminta pelayan mengambilkan 2 botol lagi. Natsu kembali minum, ia mulai bicara ngelantur.

"Hei, Apa kau sakit?" tanya Natsu lembut

"Tidak" jawab Lucy ketus

"Kau memegangi perutmu sedari tadi. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Natsu dengan suara kekanakan dan mata polosnya, ingat. Mata polosnya, seketika Lucy menoleh. Ia cukup terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi Natsu. Pangeran sadist itu seperti anak kecil yang sedang merengek pada ibunya. Natsu mendekati Lucy, spontan saja ia mundur.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsu seraya meletakkan tangannya di perut datar Lucy. Perbuatannya entah kenapa membuat Lucy memanas, hei ia bukan ibu hamil yang perutnya harus dipegang-pegang seperti itu.

"Sakit?" tanya Natsu lagi

"Singkirkan tanganmu" kata Lucy dengan nada gugup, ia menyingkirkan tangan Natsu dengan kasar

"Kau marah padaku? Apa aku harus menyanyikan lagu agar kau tidak marah?" tanya Natsu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca persis seperti anak kecil

"Hoh, kau sudah gila. Kau mabuk, tuan. Jadi ayo keluar, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" kata Lucy seraya meraih lengan Natsu, Natsu-pun tertawa, ingat dan perlu dicatat. Ia tertawa, Lucy cukup terperangah melihat tawa Natsu. Itu bukan tawa kekehan sang iblis, tapi tawa tulus anak kecil yang senang bisa pulang bersama temannya. Hingga –

"Mau kau bawa kemana Natsu-sama?" tanya salah seorang wanita

"Pulang, kemana lagi" jawab Lucy ketus

Wanita itu meraih lengan Natsu yang satunya dan mendorong Lucy. Kali ini Lucy tidak terjerembab karena dorongan itu seperti sentilan kecil baginya. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, ia dibuat menganga karena ulah Natsu. Natsu menghempaskan tangan wanita itu dan membentaknya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu itu! jangan sentuh aku seenaknya. Hanya Lu- _i_ yang boleh menyentuhku" kata Natsu, seketika mereka menjauh dan pergi.

Natsu mendekati Lucy dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Minta gendong dengan wajah yang dibuat cemberut.

"Hoh, apa-apaan ini?" keluh Lucy

"Gendong" pinta Natsu

Lucy menolak, tapi ia dibuat tak berkutik dengan puppy eyes yang sengaja Natsu tunjukkan. Sungguh ia ingin tertawa melihatnya, darimana pangeran sadist itu mempelajari jurus imut itu? coba saja ia selalu seperti ini, ia pasti akan menimangnya dengan senang hati. Tunggu, ia bukan ibunya! Apa yang difikirkannya? Ia mengenyahkan fikiran aneh itu. Alhasil ia menggendong Natsu keluar dari sana.

Diluar, ia mendesah tak kala lupa kalau ia tidak bisa menyetir. Natsu tidur digendongan Lucy, wajahnya sangat damai. Padahal beberapa jam lalu pemuda itu habis-habisan menyiksa emosinya. Dirogohnya saku Natsu, siapa tahu pemuda itu membawa uang. Dan? Hanya ada kartu kredit yang bertengger disana.

"Dasar orang kaya" keluh Lucy

Ini mengingatkannya dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, saat ia menggendong Sting yang tengah terluka. Lucy-pun nyengir. Sting bahkan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

"Aku merindukanmu" gumam Natsu dan mengeratkan pelukannya

Lucy tersentak namun kemudian ia tersenyum geli, selama hari ini baru kali ini bisa tersenyum. Ternyata Natsu punya sisi lain yang menggemaskan. Matanya membulat dan menyadari sesuatu. Ya, ia harus menggendong Natsu sampai rumah.

"Hanya malam ini, ingat? kau harus menambah gajiku nanti ya" kata Lucy dengan nada bercanda yang dijawab erangan imut Natsu

"Hoh, lucu sekali dia" kata Lucy

Malam itu, dibawah bulan sabit Lucy menggendong Natsu. Pemuda yang merupakan tuannya, memiliki gelar pangeran sadist. Ia menghela nafas sesekali, memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi akhir-akhir ini sampai berakhir seperti sekarang. Hingga ia mendengar suara isakan dan menghentikan langkahnya. Dapat ia rasakan bahunya basah, matanya terbelalak tak kala menyadari kalau Natsu tengah menangis.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku yang pengecut ini. Aku yang tidak berdaya. Maaf" isak Natsu

 _DEG_

Sebilah panah menancap tepat di ulung hati Lucy. Sakit, kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa sakit hanya karena mendengar isakan Natsu?

 _TES_

Lucy menyentuh pipinya. Tangannya bergetar menyadari apa itu. Air mata. Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Lucy bisa menangis. Ia mengusapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Lucy

"Jangan pernah memaafkanku, Lui" isak Natsu lagi membuat mata Lucy memanas. Nama itu, kenapa? kenapa membuat dada Lucy sangat sesak. Tanpa ia sadari, liquidnya mengalir deras. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa bergetar, sendi-sendinya linu dan lemas. Kakinya ikut bergetar, namun ia segera mengontrol diri dan tetap berdiri.

 _ **Natsu's Dream**_

Natsu kecil memegangi tangannya yang berdarah, ia menangis maraung-raung memanggil nama gadis kecil. Gadis kecil yang memberinya kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup. Sekarang, telah tiada. Memorinya berputar, mengingat bagaimana gadis kecil itu tersenyum padanya, mengajarinya berbagai hal seperti origami bahkan bernyanyi.

"Lui!" Teriak Natsu kecil

Natsu remaja, ia mengenakan almamater seragam SMP Fairy Tail. Kini ia berdiri di tebing dimana ia kehilangan Lui. Tangannya menggengam serangkai mawar putih. Dipandanginya arus sungai yang senantiasa mengalir deras di bawah sana.

"Lui, aku . . . Aku sudah bisa menyanyikannya, nyanyian yang kau ajarkan" ucap Natsu dengan suara serak, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

Natsu mengambil nafas dalam dan mulai membuka suaranya. Mengalunkan nyanyian yang sudah ia pelajari selama 7 tahun.

 _Count the stones don't think about him_

 _Let the stones become your mountain_

 _Let them go the night you doubted_

 _All those thousand cares, softly now thread_

 _Trought the towns and the dark_

 _Softly be led, by the clouds and the stars_

Air mata Natsu meleleh, dadanya sesak menyanyikannya padahal kini sudah 7 tahun tapi rasa sakit itu belum juga berkurang. Ia mengambil nafas lagi seraya memaksakan senyum.

 _when the distances grow_

 _when the wind start to blow_

 _something whispers from afar_

 _there's home in the heart_

 _another heaven_

 _there's time for everything_

 _there's a song for every dream_

Natsu mengusap matanya dengan kasar.

"Kau mendengarnya? kau pasti mendengarnya. Ne, . ." kata Natsu

"Jangan pernah memaafkanku, Lui" kata Natsu

 _ **End of Natsu's Dream**_

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Lucy sampai di depan rumah Natsu. Untung tadi ia membaca alamat Natsu di kartu pelajarnya. Kalau tidak, semalaman ia harus menampung Natsu dalam apartemennya. Oh No! Kakinya lemas, tubuh Natsu lebih berat dari Sting. Dilihatnya rumah bak istana itu, hoh ia baru menyadari kalau Natsu itu benar-benar pangeran Dragneel. Ditekannya bel dengan susah payah, tak ada sahutan. Ia menekan berkali-kali tapi tetap tak ada sahutan. Tiba-tiba Natsu bergerak membuat Lucy sedikit terhuyung.

"Oh my, oh my. Kau hampir meremukkan tulang punggungku" keluh Lucy

Tiba-tiba

"UKH" Natsu menggembungkan pipinya

"Tunggu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Lucy mulai panik, jangan-jangan

"HOEKKK" Natsu muntah di punggung Lucy

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHHH" teriak Lucy yang berhasil menyita pendengaran beberapa penjaga dikediaman Dragneel

Kini, Macao menggendong Natsu. Ia berterimakasih dan memberikan satu lembar uang 100.000 jewel. Mata Lucy hijau seketika, namun ia menggeleng dan menolaknya.

"Terimakasih telah mengantar tuan muda pulang" kata Macao menyerahkan uang

"Sama-sama. Tapi saya rasa ini tidak perlu" kata Lucy menolak uang itu.

" _Shit! Padahal kalau kubelikan makanan bisa memenuhi kulkasku beberapa minggu kedepan"kata Lucy dalam hati_

Macao tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena anak laki-laki yang mengaku teman Natsu itu menolak uang tersebut. Ia hanya tidak ingin anak itu pulang jalan kaki dengan pakaian seperti itu, terlebih dilihat dari wajah dan tampangnya sepertinya ia kelelahan. Lucy-pun permisi dengan sopan. Sepeninggalan Lucy, Macao menghela nafas karena Lucy mengantarkan Natsu sebelum pukul 10.00 malam. Dilihatnya jalanan tempat dimana Lucy berjalan tadi, ia mengernyit karena tak biasanya Natsu punya seorang teman. Seingatnya teman Natsu adalah Sting yang sekarang sudah dicap sebagai mantan teman atau bahkan musuh.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Lucy tak henti-hentinya mengumpat. Ia melepas jas almamater yang kotornya sudah tidak bisa diukur lagi. Jika dicuci pasti besok tidak akan kering.

"Sialan pinky itu. Menyiksaku, menindasku, mengobatiku, tiba-tiba bersikap aneh dan bahkan muntah di bajuku. Kusumpahi kau terpeleset!" umpat Lucy

Baru saja ia bicara tiba-tiba kakinya menginjak kulit pisang hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Sungguh tidak lucu, kenapa malah berbalik padanya? Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Tapi ia berhenti tak kala mengingat air mata yang sempat membasahi pipinya hanya karena gumaman Natsu ditengah tidurnya.

"Tunggu, kenapa tadi aku bisa menangis?" tanya Lucy

"Ah, aku harus memeriksakan mataku nanti" kata Lucy kemudian, tak ambil pusing dengan keanehan pada dirinya.

...

Disebuah rumah milik keluarga Heartfilia. Layla membersihkan kamar bernuansa pink. Ia tersenyum karena kamar itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Semua berada di posisinya selama 10 tahun. Ia hanya akan membersihkannya saja. Pintu terbuka, Jude tersenyum miris karena perilaku sang istri. Merasa ada yang menatap Layla-pun menoleh dan sedikit tersentak melihat sang suami, padahal tadi suaminya pamit akan pulang sedikit terlambat.

"Anata, kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu?" tanya Layla

"Ingin mengejutkanmu" jawab Jude

"Mou, kau sudah berada pada usia hampir kepala empat. Jangan menggodaku seperti itu" kata Layla

"Oh ya, bukannya kau bilang akan pulang terlambat?" tanya Layla

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku berubah fikiran" jawab Jude mengedikkan bahu

Layla menyipitkan matanya, ia tersenyum dan melempar kemoceng tepat ke wajah sang anggota Dewan senior, Jude Heartfilia. Jude merintih, bisa saja ia menghindar, tapi istrinya akan sangat marah jika ia melakukannya. Meski istrinya berparas cantik dan lembut, ia memiliki sisi lain yang sedikit mengerikan. Tapi, tidak dengan putrinya. Segala tuturnya lembut bak putri. Dulu, waktu dia masih ada Layla selalu menimangnya di kamar ini, tapi semenjak kejadian itu semua berubah. Ia menggenggam kemoceng dengan erat. Jika saja ia tidak mengambil keputusan itu, pasti putrinya sekarang berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Aku yakin ia masih hidup dan tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik sekarang" ungkap Layla yang sudah duduk di kasur medium size milik putrinya, ia mengusap sprei bermotif bunga mawar putih itu dengan lembut.

"Kita akan segera menemukannya" kata Jude

"Ya, Natsu akan menemukannya" kata Layla yakin

Diam-diam Jude mengepalkan tangannya, Layla menoleh. Jude melemaskan tangannya dan tersenyum hangat pada istrinya.

...

Semalaman Lucy tidak bisa tidur, badannya remuk semua ditambah perut sakit akibat maag. Ia bergulang-guling kesana kemari berharap segera tidur namun matanya tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Oh sial. Ia bangun dan meneguk air sebanyak-banyaknya. Kemudian menuju lemari dan melihat seberapa banyak uang simpanannya. Tinggal 30.000 jewel. 20.000 jewel untuk bayar uang sewa bulan ini, 10 jewel untuk makan sampai gajian. Ia harus berhemat selama seminggu ini. Perutnya semakin melilit, ia merintih.

"Fighting, Lucy" kata Lucy

Jam 3.00 dini hari Lucy baru bisa tidur. Ia terlelap sangat nyenyak hingga sebuah suara membengkakkan telinga mengusiknya.

 _BRAK BRAK BRAK_

Lucy mengernyit, siapa yang pagi-pagi menggedor pintu? Renternir? Tidak mungkin, Natsu kan sudah membelinya. Ya, membeli. Spontan Lucy bangun, dilihatnya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 AM. Pintu kembali digedor, Lucy berdecak kemudian menguap. Ia malas sekali pagi ini, sekolah di Sabertooth saja malas apalagi Fairy Tail yang notabane sekolah anak orang kaya semua? Baru saja ia berbaring lagi –

 _BRAK BRAK BRAK_

"Siapa sih! Dikemanakan sopan santunnya!" keluh Lucy, melompat dari tempat tidur dan membukakan pintu.

"BERANINYA KAU MENGG—" Kata Lucy yang langsung berhenti tak kala melihat sosok penampakan di hadapannya. Ditutupnya lagi pintu dengan cara membantingnya keras, dan hampir saja hidung mancung sang pangeran sadist kita berciuman dengan daun pintu. Natsu memejamkan matanya, menahan amarah.

" _Beraninya dia, dia pikir ini jam berapa?" gerutu Natsu dalam hati_

Natsu bersiap menggedor lagi tapi langkahnya terhenti tak kala Lucy menyembulkan kepalanya keluar. Rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya kusut, ditambah kacamata itu. Oh, sungguh _Weird_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? buka pintunya" perintah Natsu

Lucy menggeleng.

"Ck, aku bilang buka atau kudobrak pintumu" perintah Natsu mutlak

Lucy masih menggeleng, Natsu mendelikkan matanya tapi Lucy masih kekeh. Tidak sabar, Natsu menarik daun pintu namun Lucy mempertahankannya. Mereka terlibat aksi saling tarik menarik hingga kekuatan Natsu memenangkan pertarungan di pagi itu. Lucy terhempas keluar, ia menoleh dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia baru tidur 3 jam dan paginya harus rusak karena kehadian pinky itu. Kamisama . . .

Natsu terpaku melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Ini bukan apartemen atau kamar, ini lebih cocok disebut dengan kapal pecah. Tidak, kapal pecah terlalu elit untuk ukuran apartemen kumuh Lucy. Lucy masuk seraya berdehem. Natsu memutar kepalanya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Sudah kubilang kan jangan masuk. Kau lihat sendiri" kata Lucy menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung layaknya raja di drama-drama korea yang sering yukino tonton.

Ingin rasanya Natsu berteriak tapi ia kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menghela nafas kasar membuat Lucy meringis. Natsu meniup poninya dengan bibir bawahnya, ia mencari tempat yang bisa ia duduki. Ia duduk di tempat tidur Lucy, sementara Lucy ia beranjak ke kamar mandi tentu bukan untuk mandi.

KRIETTT BRUKK

Lucy menoleh. Natsu berusaha berdiri dari ranjang reot Lucy yang baru saja roboh karena ulahnya. Lucy ternganga, ia selalu tidur sepanjang malam di ranjang itu tapi tidak pernah roboh meski reot. Tapi hanya karena diduduki Natsu, ranjang itu roboh seketika.

"Ahhh, ranjangku" kata Lucy tidak percaya, dipandanginya Natsu. Sedangkan sang biang keladi membalas tatapannya seolah tidak bersalah

"Ranjangmu tidak Safety. Hampir saja kau akan membayar biaya perawatanku jika aku terluka gara-gara ranjangmu" tuding Natsu sinis

"Hoh, ya ampun" Lucy memegangi kepala belakangnya yang berdenyut

Natsu melihat-lihat sekitar. Lucy tidak peduli, ia masuk ke kamar mandi begitu saja dengan membanting pintu. Natsu berdecak, bukan salahnya. Salah ranjang itu saja yang terlalu reot. Natsu melirik satu set meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu yang sepertinya lumayan kokoh. Tapi gara-gara kejadian tadi ia tentu tidak akan duduk begitu saja. Diamatinya kaki kursi dengan seksama, demi memastikan ia-pun menendangnya, dan –

KRAKKK

Natsu terdiam. Kaki kursi itu patah. Ia seketika menoleh ke arah kamar mandi, memastikan Lucy tidak keluar. Ia berjongkok dan menyambungkan lagi kaki kursi itu. Alhasil kursi itu dapat berdiri. Tapi ia tidak yakin akan kuat jika diduduki. Lucy keluar, wajahnya sedikit bersih tapi tetap saja kesan kumel nan berantakan masih menempel padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya Lucy

"Tidak ada" jawab Natsu dingin

"Aku lapar, buatkan aku sarapan" perintah Natsu, ia duduk di kursi lain

"Tak ada, aku tak punya apa-apa" jawab Lucy

"Kau punya ramen di lemari itu" kata Natsu menunjuk sebuah lemari

Lucy mengernyit. Seingatnya ia tidak punya makanan, ia mengeceknya seperti yang dikatakan Natsu dan terkejut karena perkataan Natsu benar. Dengan senang hati ia memasaknya, lumayan masih ada 2 bungkus. Ramen pedas dipagi hari akan menghangatkanmu dan membuat mata ngantuk hilang seketika. Dengan cekatan Lucy memasaknya dengan menambahkan sedikit sayuran sisa dan bumbu. Natsu memperhatikannya, cukup aneh melihat bocah laki-laki berpawakan kecil dan kumel itu ternyata bisa memasak.

"Tara, ramen ala Lucy sudah siap" kata Lucy bersemangat

Natsu mengernyit, tadi jelas-jelas ia melihat Lucy memasukkan sayur, tunggu sayur? makanan yang – paling ia benci seumur hidup dan hanya satu orang yang berani memaksanya makan selain ibunya. Siapa? Tentunya gadis kecil bernama Lui. Raut wajahnya berubah, ia merindukan Lui. Lucy menyodorkan sumpit, Natsu tersadar dan menerimanya. Ia mengernyit, sedikit menyesal karena minta dibuatkan sarapan oleh bocah tengik seperti Lucy. Ia menyingkirkana sayuran di ramen, yang langsung dihadiahi bentakan oleh Lucy.

"YAK! Kau tidak makan sayur!" bentak Lucy

Natsu menatap nyalang Lucy. Beraninya bocah itu membentaknya. Ia bos, bos dan tuan, seorang majikan. Tidak sadarkah bocah itu posisi mereka? Lucy memasukkan kembali sayur-sayur itu dengan sumpitnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk mangkuk Natsu.

"Makan ini, makan. Kau tidak akan sehat kalau tidak makan sayur" kata Lucy tegas

 _DEG_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara bernada jenaka menggema di telinganya.

" _Makan ini, kau tidak akan sehat kalau tidak makan sayur"_

Pandangan mata Natsu berubah, ia mendongak menatap Lucy intens. Diamatinya sang pelayan dari rambut, alis, hidung, pipi, bibir dan juga mata yang terhalangi oleh kacamata menyebalkan itu. Natsu mengernyit, kemarin ia melihat mata itu. Lucy terlihat lebih baik jika melepas kacamatanya, tanpa ia sadari tangannya terulur dan meraih kacamata Lucy. Tangan Lucy berhenti mengetuk mangkuk Natsu.

"Eh?" Lucy heran melihat cara Natsu menatapnya

"Jangan dilepas" kata Lucy mencoba menghalangi

Natsu sadar. Ia berhenti dan menyadari tindakan bodoh yang dilakukannya. Apa yang tengah ia fikirkan? Apa karena semalam ia bermimpi seperti melihat Lui versi dewasa yang menggendongnya? Natsu memakan ramennya tanpa membuang sayur, ia terlalu tenggelam dengan fikirannya. Baru saja ia merasa perkataan Lucy sama persis dengan Lui. Cara mereka membentaknya sama. Tidak! ini pasti karena ia terlalu merindukan Lui atau memang karena efek alkohol yang belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"Ne, aku ingin tanya. Siapa itu Lui?" tanya Lucy tiba-tiba membuat Natsu menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Lucy terkejut, ia segera minta maaf.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud" kata Lucy menunduk, namun sebuah tangan besar kembali mencengkeram wajahnya kuat. Pandangan matanya menusuk, kepala yang sedikit menunduk, wajah yang serius, cukup untuk membuat Lucy menegang ketakutan. Natsu Dragneel kembali ke sosok aslinya, pemandangan yang mengerikan. Bahkan Lucy menahan nafasnya.

"Darimana kau tahu nama itu?" tanya Natsu mengintimidasi

"Kha-u-y-ang-meng-atha-khann-nya-sem-mhal-lham" jawab Lucy dengan susah payah

"Jangan pernah sebut nama itu dengan mulutmu" ancam Natsu

" _Kenapa? ada apa dengan nama itu?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

"Lep-phas-khann-akh-khu" pinta Lucy

"Sekali lagi kau menyebutnya, kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah bisa bicara selamanya" bentak Natsu seraya mengempaskan Lucy.

Gadis yang disangkanya laki-laki itu terjatuh dari kursi dengan kepala menghantam sudut meja. Lucy merintih kesakitan, ia hanya bertanya. Jika tidak mau menjawab cukup diam kan, kenapa reaksi Natsu berlebihan. Tidak, pemuda itu yang selalu berlebihan. Ia menyesal karena dia fikir Natsu memiliki luka karena kehilangan sosok penting seperti dirinya. Baru saja ia hendak berubah fikiran tentang dirinya, tapi sirna sudah. Natsu berjalan melangkahinya, tangan Lucy mencekal kakinya. Dengan susah payah menahan sakit dikepalanya, ia bertanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lucy lemah

"Kenapa katamu? Dengar, tidak sembarang orang boleh menyebutkan nama itu terlebih makhluk rendah sepertimu. Jadi, lepaskan tanganmu" jawab Natsu seraya menarik kasar kakinya namun Lucy mencengkramnya erat

Dada Lucy kembali nyeri, sendi-sendi tulangnya kembali ngilu mendengar perkataan Natsu yang mengatakan dirinya makhluk rendah. Padahal semalam pemuda itu seperti anak kecil yang polos, tapi sekarang ia bagaikan iblis seribu tahun. Pemuda itu egois, keji, bengis.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Kenapa akh—" kata Lucy yang terhenti, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaannya

"Lepas" kata Natsu seraya menarik kakinya dengan kasar.

Ia keluar dan membanting pintu. Dindingpun bergetar saking kuatnya pintu itu terbanting. Lucy memejamkan matanya, menahan perasaan aneh yang entah kenapa menggelayutinya semenjak semalam. Masih dalam fikirannya, tiba-tiba kepala Lucy terasa pening, ia ingat kemarin kepalanya menghantam meja dan botol. Denyutan dikepalanya semakin kuat, Lucy mengeram tertahan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebersit ingatan kembali muncul dikepalanya, tiba-tiba saja Lucy memegang lehernya sendiri. Ia kesulitan bernafas, matanya melotot. Bibirnya bergerak ingin memanggil seseorang namun terasa sulit. Diejanya sebuah kalimat . . .

"Se-sel-lha-mat-khan-akh-ku" eja Lucy dengan susah payah

Lucy pingsan. Ia terkulai lemas di lantai yang dingin. Setetes darah mengalir dari dahinya.

Dalam mimpi Lucy, ia tenggelam di dalam air dengan kedalaman cukup dalam. Tangannya membentang, bibirnya mengeja sebuah kalimat. Di dalam air itu, ia ingat apa yang terjadi semalam dimana ia menangis hanya karena gumaman permohonan maaf Natsu.

" _Apa aku mati? Apa aku salah? Kenapa aku disini? Tidak, maksudku kenapa aku bisa menangis? Kenapa aku merasa sakit? Perasaan apa ini? rasanya sesak dan nyeri, sungguh tidak nyaman. Apa aku akan mati karena ini? seperti ini?" tanya Lucy dalam hati dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia kehilangan kesadaran dan tenggelam semakin dalam._

" _Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa melihat, aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Sekarang semuanya mengalir, membawaku ke tempat yang tidak kuketahui. Didunia yang tidak pernah kubayangkan. Bolehkah aku menangis? Atau, haruskah aku menelan air mataku?" kata suara hati Lucy, didalam alam bawah sadarnya_

To Be Continue

Mina-san. Gomenasai karena susah dua minggu hiatus. Auhor baru balik dari kampung halaman hari kamis kemarin, langsung kerja. Baru sabtu dan minggu rehat. Dan akhirnya selesai juga menulis chapter 7. Sekedar pemberitahuan kalau mulai minggu ini akan update normal, malam senin.

Oh ya, beritahu pendapat kalian ya. Author harap kalian menyukainya. Disini juga sudah kuselipkan sisi lain Natsu. Anggap saja karena efek kehadiran Lucy.

Kenapa dengan Sting? kenapa ia bisa tahu kalau Lucy adalah permaisuri? Atau kenapa ia mendengar suara dikepalanya yang seolah menghasutnya? Apa hubungan suara itu dengan kehidupan Sting, Lucy dan Natsu? siapa sebenarnya pemilik suara itu? Apa Lucy adalah Lui?

Masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan teka-teki yang mulai mendapat secercah cahaya. Untuk tahu kelanjutannya, silahkan ikuti terus fanfic _Good Morning, Vampire._

Tinggalkan review kalian, dan author harap beri nama. Jadi author tidak kebingungan saat membaca namanya, hehe. Maaf, sekian dan terimakasih.

Best Regards

Nao Vermiliion


	8. Chapter 8 : wind blow

GOOD MORNING, VAMPIRE

Chapter 8 : Wind Blow

 **Balasan Review**

 **Ifa Dragneel92 :** Masih lama, akan ada saat dimana Natsu tahu Lucy itu perempuan. Scene sudah direncanakan tenang saja. Iya, Lui adalah Lucy aka permaisuri yang entah karena apa menurut Natsu adalah orang yang berbeda.

 **Dragneel77 :** Iya, dilanjut kok tenang saja.

 **Nabilla Damayanti :** tentu tidak, akan ada waktunya Lucy berubah feminim.

 **Hanamura18 :** Makasih. Iya, berharap dia mabuk terus biar unyu" gitu. Hehehe. Tenang, Natsu tak selamanya jahat dan menyiksa Lucy kok. Hubungan masa lalu Natsu dan Sting akan kuceritakan di chapter 8 ini. Kalau _inti_ hubungan ketiganya mungkin nanti.

 **Akano Tsuki :** Iya, sepertinya Natsu lagi tersepona. Cocok, Natsu tetep kece gimanapun dia. Thanks sudah mau baca ya.

 **Nataliafenni4 :** Iya, ini fic happy end. Tapi sepertinya chapternya akan panjang.

 **Akayuki1479 :** Iya, ngebayanginnya aja bikin ngakak. Natsu kan belum tahu kalau ketiganya orang yang sama. Lihat nanti tanggal mainnya kalau dia tahu yang sebenarnya, _smirk evil author._

 **Alifahgm :** Eh, kalau pakai aplikasi dan kalau story-nya didwonload langsung ada notifkikasi kok. Coba deh. Tapis author seneng banget kalau kamu sampai segirang itu ketika update. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya.

 **Frozenatumn :** Makasih, coba juga baca fic Nao yang lain _maaf promosi._ Kira-kira masih agak lama. Sudah dirancang dikepala author bagaimana scene nantinya. Tunggu saja. Ok, update tiap malam senin kok.

 **Natsu489 :** siap

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, little Comedy**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E, Lisanna S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy pingsan. Ia terkulai lemas di lantai yang dingin. Setetes darah mengalir dari dahinya.

Dalam mimpi Lucy, ia tenggelam di dalam air dengan kedalaman cukup dalam. Tangannya membentang, bibirnya mengeja sebuah kalimat. Di dalam air itu, ia ingat apa yang terjadi semalam dimana ia menangis hanya karena gumaman permohonan maaf Natsu.

" _Apa aku mati? Apa aku salah? Kenapa aku disini? Tidak, maksudku kenapa aku bisa menangis? Kenapa aku merasa sakit? Perasaan apa ini? rasanya sesak dan nyeri, sungguh tidak nyaman. Apa aku akan mati karena ini? seperti ini?" tanya Lucy dalam hati dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia kehilangan kesadaran dan tenggelam semakin dalam._

" _Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa melihat, aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Sekarang semuanya mengalir, membawaku ke tempat yang tidak kuketahui. Didunia yang tidak pernah kubayangkan. Bolehkah aku menangis? Atau, haruskah aku menelan air mataku?" kata suara hati Lucy, didalam alam bawah sadarnya_

...

Cahaya bersinar melalui jendela kamar Lucy. Kini ia tengah terbaring di kasurnya yang roboh. Dahinya sudah di plester rapi, nafasnya sedikit tersengal dan dahinya mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Sebuah tangan menyekanya dengan handuk kecil, perlahan Lucy merintih. Ia bergumam.

"Selamatkan aku" gumam Lucy

Pemilik tangan yang menyeka dahi Lucy berhenti. Ia mengamati gadis yang sepertinya tengah bermimpi buruk itu.

"Lucy" gumam seseorang tersebut, ia menyibakkan poni Lucy yang basah akan keringat.

Seseorang itu adalah Sting. Sting Eucliffe, sang kaichou Fairy Tail Gakuen sekaligus tubuh dan jiwa asli Sting sang mantan ketua geng Sabertooth. Merasakan ada yang menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba saja Lucy meraih tangan Sting dan menggenggamnya erat. Sting sedikit panik, ia tidak ingin disalahpahami oleh gadis itu ketika ia bangun, bagaimanapun ia harus tetap menyembunyikan kebenaran kalau ia memang mengenalnya. Ditariknya tangannya pelan, namun Lucy seakan takut. Takut kehilangan genggaman itu, dieratkannya genggaman itu. Setelah beberapa saat dan Lucy kembali tenang, genggamannya-pun terlepas. Sting tersenyum getir.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Lucy. Tapi apapun yang terjadi di masa lalumu, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membuatmu bersedih, menangis atau bahkan menyiksamu. Tidak meskipun itu adalah sang Raja yang merupakan seseorang yang katanya menjadi takdirmu" kata Sting posesif

Perlahan, kelopak mata Lucy bergetar. Tanda kalau ia akan segera membuka matanya, Sting sedikit terperangah, ia tidak menyangka kalau Lucy akan bangun secepat ini mengingat luka di dahi gadis itu. Ia mengingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini dan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yukino tadi sebelum ia pergi meninggalkannya bersama Lucy.

 _ **Flashback**_

Sebuah mobil Jaguar Blackjag melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sang pemilik mobil yang merupakan pewaris tunggal Eucliffe Corp memandang jalanan dihadapannya dengan pandangan serius. Sejak semalam, ia terus memikirkannya. Tentang Lucy, dirinya dan juga Natsu. Bagaimana caranya ia membebaskan Lucy dari sisi Natsu tanpa membuat gadis itu curiga padanya. Memikirkan itu, perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. Di depan halte bus, dilihatnya Yukino yang sedang duduk menunggu.

"Tumben dia tidak bersama Rugue" gumam Sting

Yukino heran melihat mobil Jaguar Blackjag dengan plat nomor tak asing berhenti di depannya. Ia mengernyit, menajamkan matanya. Jendela mobil diturunkan, memperlihatkan sang pemilik kendaraan bersurai blonde.

"Sting" panggil Yukino

Merekapun berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Sepanjang perjalanan Yukino terus menerus mengumpat dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya pada Sting.

"Sialan kau! Gara-gara kau, Natsu membawa Lucy. Apa sebegitu pengecutnya dirimu hingga tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirimu adalah vampire pada Lucy? Apa salahnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" tanya Yukino

"Kau juga membuatku dan Rogue menjadi penjahat karena menghapus semua ingatan anak-anak tentangmu. Bahkan kau memintaku untuk pura-pura tidak mengenalimu" lanjut Yukino

Sting seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Ia mengakui kalau ia memang pengecut. Tapi lebih baik seperti ini daripada membuat Lucy ketakutan saat mengetahui dirinya adalah vampire dan menghindarinya seumur hidup.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kau bahkan tidak ada saat Lucy membutuhkan pembelaanmu di hadapan Natsu?" tanya Sting secara mulus membalas umpatan Yukino

Pertanyaan Sting menohoknya. Yukino diam tak sanggup membela diri, karena yang dikatakan Sting sialnya adalah benar. Ya, ia memang tidak ada saat itu. Ia tidak masuk karena diajak sang ibu menemui klien. Tapi itu bukan alasan, ia juga baru tahu info kalau Lucy pindah semalam dari Rufus dan kawan-kawan. Pagi ini, niatnya ia akan mengunjungi Lucy tapi kakinya tidak sanggup melangkah. Ia tidak yakin Lucy akan menemuinya. Yukino berdecih menyadari ia sama pengecutnya dengan Sting.

"Maaf. Lupakan perkataanku yang barusan" kata Yukino kemudian

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke tempat Lucy dulu? Aku ingin menemuinya sebentar" pinta Yukino kemudian, ia tidak akan menghindar.

Mereka sampai, di depan pintu apartemen Lucy. Yukino memutar knop pintu dan heran karena Lucy tidak menguncinya. Sungguh hal yang jarang terjadi.

"Lucy, apa kau didalam?" panggil Yukino

Yukino masuk diikuti Sting. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mendapati keadaan Lucy. Gadis tomboy itu terkapar dilantai dengan pelipis yang mengeluarkan setetes darah. Yukino panik, ia segera mendekati Lucy dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Ia meminta Sting untuk membaringkan Lucy. Sting menurutinya, digendongnya Lucy ala bridal style ke ranjang. Ia sedikit mengernyit melihat keadaan ranjang Lucy. Sudah ia duga, ranjang itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Dulu, Lucy selalu melarangnya meniduri ranjangnya dikarenakan badan Sting berat. Ia tersenyum mengingatnya. Ditendangnya kaki ranjang yang lain hingga roboh kemudian dibaringkannya Lucy. Yukino tentu tercengang melihat aksi sang sahabat.

Setelah merawat luka Lucy, Yukino membuka kulkas. Ia mengernyit karena tak ada apapun disana. Dibukanya lemari penyimpanan tapi tak ada apapun. Hanya dua mangkuk ramen yang sudah dingin di meja yang sepertinya sama sekali belum disentuh.

"Aku akan keluar membeli bubur. Kau jaga Lucy dulu. Ingat, jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh hingga Lucy curiga. Jaga sikapmu, kau tahu kalau kepribadianmu dan cloningmu bercampur kan" pesan Yukino

"Hn" jawab Sting

 _ **Flashback End**_

Lucy membuka matanya, memperlihatkan mata caramel indahnya yang terhalang oleh kacamatanya. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok yang sangat tidak asing baginya, pemuda bersurai blonde yang dulu selalu menghantuinya layaknya makhluk astral. Ia mengedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa itu adalah halusinasi, namun percuma. Sosok itu malah semakin jelas dan jelas, seketika Lucy bangun dan membuka matanya lebar. Sting terperangah, meski ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa gadis itu akan terkejut tapi tetap saja. Apalagi dengan jarak wajah mereka yang lumayan dekat.

"Sting" panggil Lucy

"Ya" jawab Sting lembut

SETTT

Lucy memeluk Sting. Pemuda itu terlonjak kaget, tangannya terulur hendak membalas pelukan Lucy, namun terhenti begitu saja diudara. Digenggamnya tangannya sedikit kuat, kesal pada diri sendiri karena ia tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk melakukannya.

"Kau Sting kan? ini benar kau? aku tidak mimpi kan?" tanya Lucy

"Hn" jawab Sting singkat

"Apa kau sudah mengingatku?" tanya Lucy antusias, namun terdengar jelas bahwa nada suaranya bergetar

Sting melepaskan pelukan Lucy dan menjauhkan tubuh gadis itu darinya. Lucy terdiam tak kala menatap mata Sting, mata itu sangat berbeda dengan sahabatnya. Tatapan itu, bukan tatapan Sting yang ia kenal. Ia menunduk, menyadari kalau ia salah. Orang dihadapannya hanya mirip, _mungkin_.

"Maaf" ucap Lucy lirih

Dada Sting serasa sesak mendengarnya, baru kali ini ia melihat Lucy seperti itu. Seingatnya gadis itu tidak pernah menundukkan kepalanya, gadis itu sangat pemberani dan sembrono hingga bisa merebut segala perhatiannya. Ia kembali mengulurkan tangan, hendak menepuk pundak gadis itu, namun lagi-lagi tangannya tergantung diudara tak kala mendengar penuturan Lucy.

"Maaf, aku mengira kau orang lain. Maafkan aku" tutur Lucy

Bibir Sting terbuka, belum sempat ia mengatakan satu patah kata, suara Yukino sudah menggelegar.

"Lucy!" teriak Yukino membuat keduanya menoleh

"Yukino!" pekik Lucy

Yukino memeluk Sahabatnya. Ia sungguh lega kalau Lucy baik-baik saja. Namun gara-gara pelukan itu, Lucy terbatuk-batuk. Hei, ia bukan boneka _teddy bear_ yang biasa dipeluk sekeras itu. Lucy menjauhkan sahabatnya dan mengumpat.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" umpat Lucy

"Heish, kau ini harusnya berterimakasih karena aku menemukanmu tepat waktu. Coba kalau tidak, bisa menjadi luka serius" jawab Yukino

"Baiklah, terimakasih" ucap Lucy kemudian

Merasa diabaikan, Sting berdehem memecahkan suasana reuni antar kedua sahabat yang baru bererapa hari tidak bertemu. Yukino nyengir karena hampir melupakan si pirang yang satunya.

"Ah, Sting. Terimakasih. Oh ya, Lucy. Dia temanku, sepupu Rogue. Namanya Sting Eucliffe. Dia bersekolah di Fairy Tail Gakuen. Dia seangkatan dengan kita" jelas Yukino memperkenalkan

"Oh" jawab Lucy singkat

"Hanya _oh?_ " tanya Yukino

"Lalu, kau mau aku jawab apa?" tanya Lucy ketus

"Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh" jawab Yukino menanggapi

"Apa?" tanya Lucy

"Kau sudah bisa mengumpat dan berkata kasar, itu artinya kau baik-baik saja. Sting, lebih baik kau tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Nanti kau tertular virus" kata Yukino

"Yak! Kau bilang apa?" tanya Lucy tak terima

"Dia bukan orang yang baik. Disekolah lama ia sering membolos dan berkelahi. Jadi persiapkan dirimu untuk sering berhadapan dengannya di sekolah nanti" kata Yukino

"Hmm, begitukah? Baiklah, aku akan hati-hati. Ne, Lucy" jawab Sting membuat Lucy malu. Hei, ia kan ingin membuat kesan yang baik dihadapan Sting. Tunggu! Apa yang difikirkannya, kenapa juga ia harus? Memangnya Sting menganggapnya perempuan? Hoh, Sting yang _itu_ bahkan selalu mencemoohnya. Pasti yang satu ini juga sama, ia yakin kalau pemuda pirang dihadapannya berfikiran sama.

"Kau tahu aku dipindahkan ke Fairy Tail?" tanya Lucy heran yang hanya ditanggapi decakan oleh Yukino.

"Oh ya, jangan salah ya. Begini-begini dia perempuan loh Sting. Jadi jangan berlebihan menghukumnya" lanjut Yukino sembari mengeluarkan bubur yang dibelinya

Sting pura-pura terkejut, ia mengamati Lucy dengan dahi mengernyit membuat gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman. Oh lihatlah, wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memakai seragam laki-laki? Kau tahu, itu pelanggaran" tanya Sting

"Kenapa? pertama karena aku sudah terbiasa, dan kedua akan aneh jika aku memakai seragam perempuan" jawab Lucy seraya memalingkan wajahnya

"Tidak aneh seorang perempuan memakai pakaian perempuan" kata Sting

"Aku tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa, jika dia tahu aku perempuan maka aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Terlebih, aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa hidup sebagai perempuan. Jadi untuk apa aku melakukannya?" balas Lucy

Yukino yang sedang menyiapkan bubur berhenti. Ia sudah tahu, Lucy sudah mengatakannya kalau ia dilarang memakai pakaian perempuan, memanjangkan rambutnya, bahkan melepas kacamatanya. Sejak kecil, ia di didik layaknya seorang laki-laki. Kakaknya, Ultear Mikovich tidak main-main mendidiknya. _(Note : ingat apa yang author katakan di chapter 2, tentang tajamnya mata Lucy meski gelap karena mungkin efek kakaknya melatihnya?)_ Bela diri, menggunakan senjata, dan segala pelatihan sudah dijalaninya sejak kecil. Itulah alasan kenapa Lucy lebih kuat daripada perempuan pada umumnya dan laki-laki pada khususnya. Dan, bukan hanya ia saja yang tahu. Sting dan Rogue juga mengetahuinya. Lucy hanya membiarkan mereka bertiga yang mengetahuinya.

Sting hendak bertanya lagi, ini topik yang selalu membuatnya penasaran. Dulu, Lucy menolak mengatakan alasannya. Siapa tahu jika sekarang ia menanyakannya maka gadis itu akan memberi tahu. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya, Yukino sudah memotongnya.

"Lucy, buburmu" kata Yukino mendekat dengan semangkuk bubur

"Wuah, bubur hangat? Kebetulan sekali. Aku sangat-sangat lapar" kata Lucy. Bahkan mimik wajahnya sudah berubah dari sendu menjadi penuh semangat.

Belum sempat Lucy menyendok buburnya, perutnya kembali sakit. Oh, ia lupa kalau asam lambungnya naik. Ia merintih.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sting penuh perhatian

"Tidak, hanya sedikit maag saja. Aku belum makan dari kemarin siang" jawab Lucy

"APAHHHH!" teriak Yukino

...

Kini Mereka bertiga berada di mobil milik Sting dengan kursi depan diduduki oleh kedua surai blonde dan di belakang Yukino. Memang sudah terlambat untuk datang ke sekolah, namun lebih baik daripada tidak datang sama sekali. Lucy memutar badannya, ia tidak enak jika harus duduk didepan. Yukino hanya mengacungkan telunjuknya meminta Lucy menghadap ke depan. Di Sabertooth, Yukino turun. Ia melambai pada kedua temannya. Setidaknya meski mereka berdua kembali ke awal, Sting sudah tidak sefrustasi sebelumnya. Dan, ia sudah tenang karena Lucy ternyata tidak membencinya.

"Kuharap kau bisa segera mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya, Sting" gumam Yukino

Fairy Tail Gakuen. Sting memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat biasa, barulah Lucy sadar kalau area parkir teman blondenya bersebelahan dengan sang Pangeran Egois. Lucy hendak membuka pintu, namun ia kalah cepat dengan Sting yang sudah dulu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Sediki rona merah tercetak di wajah Lucy, oh ia belum pernah membayangkannya sebelumnya. Melihat sang Pangeran Es datang ke sekolah bersama seseorang terlebih anak baru yang berasal dari kelas rendah dan jangan lupakan penampilan berantakan dan culunnya membuat para siswa yang memiliki kelas di dekat area parkir mengacuhkan pelajaran dan berbondong-bondong menuju jendela dan melihatnya.

" _Hei, kalian lihat? Bukankah itu Sting? bagaimana mungkin bocah itu bisa bersamanya"_

" _Apa aku tidak salah? Sting bersama virus sepertinya?"_

" _Hei, Apa bocah sialan itu tengah menggoda Sting?"_

" _Dasar bocah tidak tahu diri. Dia kan budak Natsu, jadi kenapa ia mendekati Sting"_

" _Dasar tidak punya malu"_

" _Dia bermuka tembok, mana punya malu"_

" _Kau benar, Apa dia pikir dia seorang perempuan hingga bisa mendekati pangeran academy kita?"_

" _Sepertinya ia tipe penyuka sesama jenis"_

Diantara mereka, Natsu yang berada di lantai 2 juga melihatnya, ia menggenggam pensil dengan erat hingga tanpa sadar mematahkannya. Beraninya Sting mendekati budaknya, ia kan belum menjualnya. Mana bisa begitu, Lucy masih memiliki kontrak dengannya selama tiga bulan. INGAT! TIGA BULAN!

Lucy yang semula berjalan beriringan dengan Sting menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendengar semuanya, merasakan semua tatapan menusuk padanya. Salah besar jika semua mengira ia akan menangis di toilet layaknya anak perempuan kemudian memutuskan keluar dari sekolah. Salah besar! Semakin mereka meniupnya semakin kokoh ia akan menancapkan akarnya. Ia akui ia sempat lemah kemarin, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Hei, ia hanya tidak mengeluarkan pukulannya pada Natsu bukan? Tapi tidak ada larangan untuk tidak memukul para gadis itu kan? Lucy-pun terkekeh, Sting mengernyit. Ia yang sudah lama kenal Lucy tentu tahu tabiat gadis itu, ia hanya bisa berdoa kalau mereka akan selamat dari amukan seorang Hercules.

"Sepertinya aku aka sering berurusan denganmu, Ketua" kata Lucy

"Kau bisa dikeluarkan jika pointmu melebihi batas" jawab Sting

"Aku memiliki **tuan** yang menjaminku tidak akan dikeluarkan, setidaknya selama beberapa bulan kedepan" jawab Lucy dengan penekanan dikata _tuan_

Sting terkekeh, ia mengerti maksud perkataan Lucy. Merasa mengingat sesuatu, Sting memutar tasnya. Ia mengambil paper bag dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Lucy. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan keringat berkerut.

"Apa ini?" tanya Lucy seraya membuka paper bag

"Seragam baru dan bento?" tanya Lucy

"Untukmu, bajumu sangat kotor. Kau bisa kena point jika tetap seperti itu. Dan, makan itu untuk nanti siang. Kalau kau tidak suka buang saja. Aku tidak memaksa" kata Sting datar namun penuh harap

Lucy tersenyum, senyum jahil lebih tepatnya. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan senyuman Lucy, Sting jadi salah tingkah. Ia melangkah mundur namun sialnya gadis tomboy itu mengikutinya sambil menatapnya dengan mata caramel jenaka dan senyum jahil yang masih setia bertengger.

"Hoh, kau sangat baik ketua. Apa kau punya motif tersembunyi?" goda Lucy

"Hoh! Apa-apaan kau ini! jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin, kalau punya kenapa aku harus memberimu bento? Kenapa tak kuracuni kau saat kau pingsan tadi" balas Sting tak sadar kalau cara bicaranya dan gelagatnya seperti cloningnya

Lucy tak gentar, ia mengacungkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya seolah membentuk pistol dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Sting. Wajah pemuda itu tentu merona, antara malu, kesal, ingin tersenyum tapi jaga imej. Sting frustasi memikirkannya, Lucy benar-benar membuatnya gila. Ditepisknya tangan Lucy, membuat tawanya meledak.

"HAHAHAHA, kau sangat lucu. Coba saja aku punya kamera. Pasti akan aku abadikan" tawa Lucy

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata Onyx menajam. Natsu menajam tak kala melihat tawa Lucy, tawa itu sangat mengganggunya. Harusnya bocah itu tidak tertawa. Ia membenci tawa itu, tawa yang seolah meledeknya.

" _Aku, akan menghapus tawa itu. Dan aku akan menggantikannya dengan tangis. Tangis yang membuat bocah itu serasa ingin bunuh diri. Dan membuat Sting menyesalinya. Menyesali karena mengkhianati kepercayaanku padanya. Ya, hanya dengan menyiksa bocah itu aku bisa mengusiknya" kata Natsu dalam hati_

 _ **Flashback**_

SMP Fairy Tail. Kala itu musim dingin, Disebuah Gudang tidak terpakai di belakang sekolah. Dua orang siswa tengah melindungi pintu gudang. Siswa pertama bersurai biru dengan tato diwajahnya dan siswa kedua bersurai blonde dengan garis luka di mata kanannya. Mereka adalah Jellal Fernandes dan Sting Eucliffe. Di dalam, seorang siswa tengah merintih kesakitan tak kala lehernya terus dikoyak oleh kedua belah taring tajam. Ia berusaha menjauhkan dada bidang sang pemilik taring namun percuma, kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan pemuda yang tengah menindihnya. Ditariknya surai pink dari pemuda itu namun pemuda itu tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan adalah menuntaskan kehausannya. Kuku gadis itu memutih, perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan terkulai lemas. Ia terjatuh. Pemuda itu bangkit, ia menyeka bibirnya yang memerah dengan kasar. Ya, ia adalah Natsu Dragneel.

"Sial! Dia juga bukan permaisuri" umpat Natsu

BRAK

Pintu gudang terbuka, Natsu keluar tanpa mempedulikan gadis yang kini sudah menjadi mayat. Meninggalkan kedua temannya.

"Kurasa ia sudah berlebihan. Sejak masuk SMP ia sudah membunuh lebih dari 20 gadis tak berdosa" kata Jellal

"Dia hanya akan berhenti sampai dia menemukan permaisuri" kata Sting

"Tapi membunuh permaisuri sama saja menyatakan perang dengan seluruh bangsa vampire, apa dia tetap tidak mengerti itu?" tanya Jellal

"Dia sudah dibutakan oleh kebencian. Biarkan saja dia. Kita harus mengurus mayat didalam terlebih dahulu" kata Sting

Disebuah gubuk di dalam hutan, Natsu menghisap darah 10 gadis dengan brutal. Ia menghisap darah mereka sampai tandas. Jellal dan Sting yang baru datang tercengang, bagaimana mungkin Natsu melakukan hal sekejam itu. 5 gadis yang tersisa menarik diri mereka ke sudut, ketakutan melihat pangeran pujaan mereka ternyata adalah vampire buas.

"Natsu! hentikan!" pekik Sting menghadang Natsu, namun lengannya malah dicengkeram erat

"Hentikan katamu? Bukannya kau juga mendukungku melakukannya?" tanya Natsu sarkatis

"Aku salah waktu itu. Menghisap darah demi mencari permaisuri memang benar, tapi jika kau membunuh mereka maka itu salah. Apa kau fikir ibumu akan merasa senang dengan tindakanmu sekarang?" kata Sting

"Ibu? Cih! Dia sudah lama mati! Dan kau tahu kenapa ibu mati?" tanya Natsu

"Permaisuri membunuhnya" lanjut Natsu membuat Sting dan Jellal terkejut. Setahu mereka Natsu membenci Permaisuri karena ikatan takdir mereka yang diharuskan menjadi sepasang suami istri. Tapi, apa ini?

"Jangan bergurau, kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya" kata Sting

"Bertemu? Aku bahkan tidak sudi bertemu dengannya yang sudah membunuh ibuku dan menghancurkan hidupku. Kalau ia tidak pernah lahir didunia ini, aku tidak akan mendapatkan kutukan dengan harus menikahinya. Aku juga tidak harus mendapat kesialan dengan menjadi setengah manusia. Semua itu gara-gara dia! Jadi menyingkirlah dan biarkan aku menghisap darah mereka. Siapa tahu dia ada diantara mereka" kata Natsu sinis

Sting menahan tubuh Natsu.

"Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membunuh ibumu?" tanya Sting lagi

"Tentu bisa, karena ia adalah permaisuri. Puas!" bentak Natsu dan mendorong Sting namun lagi-lagi Sting bangkit dan menghalangi Natsu

"Kalau begitu kita cari cara lain. Aku yakin pasti ada cara menemukannya tanpa harus memakan korban" kata Sting

"Cara lain? Jangan bergurau! Dan korban? Bukan aku yang membuat mereka menjadi korban, tapi permaisuri. Kalau saja ia tidak ada, maka tak perlu ada korban" jawab Natsu

"Natsu!" pekik Sting

"Kau mau menyalahkanku? Apa fikiranmu sudah tertutup Sting? salahkan saja sana permaisuri sialan itu!" teriak Natsu

BUGH

Sting meninju wajah Natsu. Yang ditinju terdiam, kemudian terkekeh namun seiring detik berjalan kekehan itu berubah menjadi seringaian. Ia menegakkan kepalanya, ditatapnya Sting dengan tajam.

"Apa ini perlakuanmu terhadap temanmu?" tanya Natsu

"Ya, kalau tidak begini kau tidak akan sadar, Natsu" jawab Sting

"Aku 100% sadar. Kau yang sedang melantur, Sting. Karena Sting yang kukenal akan selalu mendukungku meski itu salah" jawab Natsu

"Itu dulu, tidak sekarang. Aku menyadari kalau selama ini aku salah. Aku telah membiarkanmu melukai makhluk lain hanya demi keegoisanmu dan dendammu" kata Sting

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya!" bantah Natsu

"Aku tahu" balas Sting

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu. Kau tidak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku menderita selama ini hanya karena ulahnya. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu! Jadi berhenti mengatakan kalau aku ini egoist" kata Natsu dengan mata penuh amarah

Sting terdiam, ia memang tidak pernah tahu apa yang Natsu rasakan. Keluarga Natsu tidak utuh. Ia tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu dan dibawah kekangan Dewan. Ia dibatasi dalam segala hal. Berbeda dengannya yang memiliki semuanya.

"Kau tidak bisa membalas kan?" tantang Natsu seraya mendekat ke arah Sting dan kelima gadis berada

"Hentikan" kata Sting

Namun Natsu tetap melangkah melewati Sting, hingga pemuda itu menarik tangannya dengan sangat kasar.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku" kata Sting tajam

"Cabut kata-katamu atau kau benar-benar bukan temanku" kata Natsu tak kalah tajam

"Meski kau memenggal kepalaku sekalipun, aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku" jawab Sting

 _ **Flashback End**_

Di kelas 2-2, Lucy menggeser pintu belakang dengan sangat pelan. Ia masuk kelas dengan mengendap-endap. Berjongkok sembari berjalan menuju ke bangkunya. Ia memastikan langkahnya tidak terdengar siapapun, ia sudah ahli di bidang ini. Namun ia terjengkang tak kala kaki seseorang sudah berada didepannya. Lucy mendongak, ia meringis karena sang guru bername tag _Bob_ memergokinya terlambat.

"Lucy, alangkah lebih baik kau tunggu diluar sampai pelajaran bapak selesai. Ne?" kata Bob-sensei manis

Lucy berdiri, seketika semua mata menoleh padanya, tapi diantara mereka ada satu orang yang bahkan tidak menganggapnya ada. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu. Diliriknya pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Entah kenapa hatinya masih sakit karena sikap Natsu.

Dan, disinilah Lucy berada. Ia berdiri diluar kelas dengan menenteng ember yang berisi air di kedua tangannya. Bob-sensei mengatakan kalau Lucy perlu tenaga lebih agar tidak terlambat, makanya ia diminta menenteng ember berisi air agar tubuhnya terlatih untuk bisa berlari ke sekolah. Hei, apa hubungannya? Lucy memutar bola matanya bosan, ember ini belum ada apa-apanya dibanding latihannya dengan sang kakak.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Lucy mulai terkantuk-katuk. Koridor yang sepi, angin yang berhembus melalui fentilasi udara membuatnya terbuai untuk memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba . . .

BYUR

Lucy gelagapan, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia membuka mata dan menjatuhkan kedua ember yang ia bawa menimbulkan suara gaduh. Air yang ia bawa mengalir dan masuk ke kelas, para siswa mengernyit dan spontan berdiri, hampir saja mereka keluar namun bob-sensei melarangnya.

"Mohon semuanya tenang" kata Bob-sensei

Natsu menajamkan telinganya, ia tahu kalau itu suara nafas Lucy yang tersengal-sengal dan suara Kagura beserta gengnya. Sementara diluar . . .

"Huh, huh, huh, huh" Lucy mencoba mengatur nafas

"Kenapa? kau terkejut? Apa kau ingin marah?" tantang Kagura

Lucy merasakan tenggorokannya seperti tercekik, udara yang coba ia pasok serasa tidak berhasil masuk ke paru-parunya. Ia memegangi lehernya seraya menoleh mencoba mencari udara lagi.

"Sepertinya kau dalam keadaan yang kurang baik. Kukira kau akan sedikit melawan dan membuat ini menjadi menyenangkan. Tapi ternyata aku salah, kau hanya bisa menggertak saja" kata Kagura sinis

Percuma, perkataan kagura seakan jadi angin lalu bagi Lucy. Ia sama sekali tidak menyimak dan hanya berkonsentrasi pada dirinya. Kaki Lucy lemas, ia jongkok. Wajahnya mulai pucat karena sulit bernafas. Kagura terdiam, dilihatnya lagi Lucy yang merasa kesakitan. Teman-temannya menyikutnya dan mengkodekan agar segera masuk ke kelas, namun belum sempat ia melangkah sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya seseorang

Kagura dan teman-temannya menoleh, cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Lisanna. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang paling dekat dengan Natsu dan adik dari anggota Dewan Strauss bersaudara. Kagura berdecih dan masuk kelas. Sepeninggalan mereka, Lisanna mendekati Lucy.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sepertinya kau kesulitan bernafas. Mau aku bantu ke UKS?" tanya Lisanna lembut

Lucy menggeleng, Lisanna menepuk pundaknya pelan hingga perlahan Lucy mulai rileks dan bisa mengatur nafsnya.

"Terimakasih" kata Lucy

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Lisanna

"Aku? Hehe. Aku telat, jadi kena hukum" jawab Lucy

"Ada apa dengan dahimu? Apa kau terluka? Kudengar kau terjatuh di kantin gara-gara Natsu" kata Lisanna

"Hehe" Lucy hanya tertawa renyah

"Maafkan dia, dia memang sedikit berlebihan. Tapi Natsu sebenarnya tidak jahat kok, oh . . . apa kau bisa berdiri?" kata Lisanna membantu Lucy berdiri

"Terimakasih" kata Lucy

"Jangan sungkan. Oh ya, perkenalkan. Namaku Lisanna Strauss. Aku kelas 2-9. Senang berkenalan denganmu" kata Lisanna mengulurkan tangannya

"Lucy. Lucy Milkovich" jawab Lucy gugup. Pasalnya Lisanna sangat manis, bahkan ia yang perempuan mengakui kecantikannya. Ditambah lagi, sikap Lisanna. Baru kali ini ia bertemu seseorang yang bisa disebut manusiawi di sekolah ini. Baik, lembut, tidak sombong, sangat berbeda dengan Natsu. Tunggu, baru saja gadis itu mengatakan Natsu tidak jahat.

Memory Lucy berputar, Sebelumnya ia menemukan origami bangau di loker Natsu. Didalam origami itu tersurat sebuah pesan, pesan dari hati tulus seorang gadis. Lucy mendongak, menatap Lisanna dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Natsu Dragneel sang Pangeran keji disukai oleh gadis sebaik Lisanna? What?

"Kenapa? apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanya Lisanna memegangi wajahnya dengan ekspresi Lucy membuat Lucy tersenyum. Dan patut Lisanna akui bahwa ia . . .

" _Aku benci senyumnya" kata Lisanna dalam hati_

Didalam kelas, Natsu masih berkonsentrasi menguping apa yang terjadi diluar namun pertanyaan Gray membuyarkannya.

"Hei, Natsu. Nomor 5 jawabannya apa?" tanya Gray

Natsu berdecak, ia melemparkan buku tugasnya tepat ke wajah Gray. Ia masih mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Lisanna, namun setelahnya tidak. Ditatapnya Gray dengan pandangan menusuk. Tapi, tak apa setidaknya ia mendapatkan satu kelemahan Lucy. Bahwa bocah itu, _tidak suka air._

Jam pelajaran berganti, Bob-sensei keluar kelas dan memberikan satu buku tebal berisi soal fisika untuk dikerjakan Lucy. Ia menepuk bahu Lucy bahkan mengacungkan jempol karena Lucy sanggup melewati hukumannya yang hanya dibalas senyum yang dipaksakan.

Dikelas, semua menatap Lucy, namun ia mengacuhkannya. Sudah biasa ia ditatap, sekarang yang ia harus lakukan adalah duduk di bangkunya. Ia duduk disamping Natsu yang masih mengacuhkannya. Hingga tiba-tiba

PLUK

Natsu memukul kepala Lucy dengan buku paket fisika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lucy sarkatis

"Kerjakan itu untukku" kata Natsu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun

Lucy ternganga, ia saja belum tentu bisa mengerjakan tugasnya sekarang ditambah milik Natsu. Ditambah tadi ia tidak mencatat dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Lengkap sudah kesialannya di hari ini.

"Setidaknya pinjami aku catatanmu" kata Lucy

"Aku tidak mencatat" jawab Natsu enteng

"Apa?" Lucy tidak percaya, ia merebut buku tulis Natsu dan membukanya yang ternyata isinya kosong. Tak ada satu noktahpun disana, pemuda dihadapannya ini niat sekolah tidak sih?

Selama jam pelajaran, Natsu terus melirik dahi Lucy. Walau bocah itu menutupinya dnegan poni, tapi kalau dari samping, itu terlihat jelas. Cara memperban lukanya sangat rapih. Diingatnya sikap kasarnya pada bocah itu tadi pagi, hanya karena Lucy menanyakan siapa itu Lui, ia jadi sangat marah. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh luka Lucy, seketika Lucy menepis tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? jangan menyentuhku sembarangan. Kau fikir kenapa aku bisa sampai seperti ini?" cegah plus tanya Lucy

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak memulainya" jawab Natsu

"Memangnya aku memulai apa? aku hanya bertanya kan, jika tidak mau jawab cukup diam. Apa harus kau melayangkan tanganmu? Apa kau selalu bersikap seperti itu pada orang lain?" tanya Lucy

"Tutup mulutmu" kata Natsu

"Jika aku menutup mulutku kau juga pasti tetap akan melayangkan tanganmu, tidak kau bahkan melayangkan tinjumu. Jadi apa aku harus diam? Atau aku tetap bicara?" tantang Lucy

Adu mulut mereka cukup menyita perhatian, semua menoleh, Freid-sensei cukup mendengar dengan jelas apa yang tengah Lucy dan Natsu katakan. Ingin sekali Natsu menghantamkan lagi kepala Lucy namun ini ditengah jam pelajaran. Pak tua Makarov pasti akan menindaknya. Akhirnya ia hanya mengeram dan mengancam Lucy kalau ia akan membalas nanti.

Jam istirahat. Natsu kembali meminta Lucy mengikutinya, tak mau berdebat Lucy menurutinya. Tapi jangan bilang akan 100 % menurut. Tepat beberapa meter sebelum sampai kantin, Lucy merintih kesakitan. Ia memegangi perutnya. Natsu mengernyit, ditatapnya Lucy nyalang diikuti tatapan heran Gray, Loki dan Gajeel.

"Perutku sakit, ohhh" kata Lucy

"Kau sakit perut?" tanya Loki

"Hh, sepertinya iya. Ah, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Perutku serasa melilit. Bagaimana ini? aku harus ke toilet" kata Lucy

"Menjijikkan" komen Gray

"Pergi sana" usir Natsu

"Terimakasih" kata Lucy segera melesat pergi, tak tahukah dia kalau Natsu mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia curiga kalau Lucy hanyalah acting, pasti bocah itu mau kabur darinya.

Benar saja, Lucy tak pergi ke toilet. Melainkan kembali ke kelas mengambil bento yang diberikan Sting pagi tadi. Ia tersenyum senang karena berhasil kabur dari sang majikan. Dan disinilah ia sekarang berada, dipinggir danau buatan. Dibawah pohon rindang ia memakan bentonya dengan lahap.

"Ini enak, Sting benar-benar baik. Dia bisa tahu seleraku, hoh sungguh ajaib" kata Lucy seraya mengunyah bentonya

"EKHEMM" suara seseorang menyapa gendang telinga Lucy. spontan Lucy terkejut dan berdiri

"Astaga, kau mengagetkan . . .khu" kata Lucy dengan suara kecil diakhir kalimat. Natsu menemukannya. Pemuda itu kini di hadapannya, oh apa dia punya penciuman tajam. Seingatnya tadi tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Natsu mendekat, membuat Lucy siaga dan mundur tanpa memperhatikan pijakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mencoba kabur?" tanya Natsu

"Tidak, aku tidak ada niat seperti itu. Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa kabur" jawab Lucy salah tingkah karena kepergok

Natsu semakin melangkah maju. Matanya menyipit.

"Jangan berbohong" kata Natsu

"Bagaimana mungkin aku boh —" kata Lucy terputus tak kala pijakannya licin, membuat kakinya terpeleset, bentonya melayang dan . . .

Ia mengulurkan tangannya berusaha meraih apapun yang bisa ia raih, tepat saat itu ia berhasil meraih dasi Natsu, tentu pemuda itu terkejut. Hingga –

BYURRR

Mereka berdua jatuh bersama kedalam danau. Lucy tidak bisa renang, ia gelagapan, mengepak-ngepakkan tangan kirinya nya agar ia tetap bisa mengambang namun percuma. Berat badannya seakan berpindah ke kaki. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ditariknya dasi Natsu kuat hingga pemuda itu serasa tercekik. Mereka berdua tenggelam, di air Lucy memegangi lehernya, ia sudah diambang batas. Ia terbatuk dan kehilangan kesadaran. Natsu panik, ia mengguncang tubuh Lucy tapi tidak ada reaksi. Dipeluknya Lucy dan dibawanya bocah itu ke permukaaan.

Natsu keluar dari danau dengan basah kuyup, ia menggendong Lucy ala bridal style. Dibaringkannya Lucy di bawah pohon, didengarnya detak jantung Lucy. Matanya membulat tak kala –

 _tak mendengar apapun_

Tangan Natsu seketika gemetar, memorinya berputar dimana ia melihat sang ibu terjepit mobil kemudian beralih pada seorang gadis kecil yang tubuhnya terhunus pedang hingga menembus bagian belakang tubuhnya.

" _Tidak" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Natsu terjengkang ke belakang. Tiba-tiba saja seperti melihat darah disekitar tubuh Lucy, ia memegang kepalanya seraya menggeleng. Perlahan ia seperti melihat gadis kecil bernama Lui bangkit dengan wajah pucat dan berlumur darah, bahkan tersenyum padanya. Senyum layaknya mayat hidup. Bibir Natsu bergetar, ia takut. Matanya perlahan berair.

"Tidak" gumam Natsu

"Aku salah, aku yang salah Lui. Maafkan aku, maaf" racau Natsu

Senyum gadis kecil bernama Lui tambah mengerikan, wajahnya terus mengeluarkan darah. Natsu mati kutu, tubuhnya seakan tak sanggup bergerak. Hingga seseorang berlari kearah mereka, seseorang yang datang tepat waktu hingga sanggup membuyarkan halusinasi Natsu. Sting datang, ia segera melepas jas almamaternya dan menutipi tubuh Lucy. Diliriknya Natsu yang seperti ketakutan, wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya basah kuyup. Ia menggenggam tangannya erat, pasti Natsu sengaja mencelakai Lucy.

Sting menyentuh denyut nadi di leher Lucy. _Berhenti._ Sting terperanjat, ia segera menekan dada Lucy dan membuka mulutnya. Tanpa fikir panjang dan memperdulikan kehadiran Natsu, ia memberikan nafas buatan pada Lucy. Ia kembali menekan dada Lucy dan memberikan nafas buatan lagi. Sedangkan Natsu, ia hanya mampu terpaku melihat kejadian didepannya. Sting mencium Lucy, itulah yang ada difikirannya. Dalam keadaan normal mungkin ia akan mengatakan kalau Sting gila, tapi kini lain. Dadanya seakan panas melihatnya.

Lucy terbatuk, ia mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya. Sting berhasil dan tersenyum lega. Segera digendongnya Lucy ala bridal style. Tepat disamping Natsu, ia berhenti.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan melakukan ini. Jika saja ia sampai tidak tertolong maka akan kupastikan memenggal kepalamu" kata Sting sarkatis

"Kenapa? kenapa kau memperlakukannya sangat spesial?" tanya Natsu

"Jika aku menjawabnya sekalipun, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti" jawab Sting

Natsu diam, ia tidak sanggup menanggapi jawaban Sting. Sepeninggalan Sting, panas didada Natsu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" tanya Natsu

Natsu memukul dadanya, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa aneh itu kemudian mulai tertawa iblis. Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri, namun seketika diam karena menyadari kalau Sting benar-benar jatuh hati pada pelayannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya, Sting pernah meremehkan rasa bencinya pada permaisuri, jadi jika sekarang ia merebut Lucy darinya dan membunuhnya maka Sting akan merasakan perasaan yang sama sepertinya _._

 _Perasaan kehilangan orang yang dicinta._

UKS Sekolah. Sting meminta Aries-sensei untuk merawat Lucy, ia berbisik pada Aries-sensei untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentang Lucy. Sang guru mengangguk, jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat seorang Sting perhatian pada orang lain, terlebih _ehem_ seorang perempuan. Sting meninggalkan ruang kesehatan bersama dengan Jellal.

"Kau yakin Natsu yang melakukannya?" tanya Jellal

"Dia ada di disana, sudah jelas kan" jawab Sting

"Oh ya, Erza sudah masuk besok. Jadi kau bisa menghubunginya jika menyangkut kedisiplinan" kata Jellal

"Baiklah" jawab Sting

"Jadi, apa benar dia perempuan?" tanya Jellal tiba-tiba

Sting berhenti, ia berdecak dan menatap tajam sang teman birunya. Jellal berbinar, matanya itu mirip sekali dengan seorang ayah yang senang melihat anaknya jatuh cinta. Sting mengangguk pelan, Jellal-pun nyengir kuda.

"Apa aneh jika aku menolong perempuan?" tanya Sting

"Sangat aneh, Sting yang kukenal tidak pernah tertarik dengan makhluk bernama perempuan. Yah, meski kau tidak membencinya juga" jawab Jellal

"Sting-kun sudah dewasa rupanya. Ia bahkan sudah berani berciuman" kata Jellal sukses membuat wajah Sting memerah. Pemuda pirang itu baru sadar apa yang dilakukannya, ia sudah mencium Lucy. Perlu diulangi? **Mencium.**

Sting memutar arah jalannya, menghindari tatapan Jellal. Jellal tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Kapan lagi kau bisa menggoda Sting yang menyandang gelar Pangeran Es itu coba?

"Perlu kuabadikan? Kalau pengeran es kita bisa blushing juga?" goda Jellal

Sting terus menghindar dan menghindar, ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah layaknya kepiting rebus. Oh, kalau ada Erza pasti ia akan menyuruhnya membungkam mulut sang kekasih yang ingin tahunya melebihi anak _ABG labil._

Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. Natsu hendak pergi begitu saja dari kelas namun melihat tas dan buku-buku Lucy ia meminta Gray dan yang lain untuk pergi dulu.

"Kenapa? apa ada sesuatu tertinggal?" tanya Gray

"Aku ada perlu sebentar" jawab Natsu datar

"Kau tidak berniat menjenguk bocah itu kan?" tanya Loki yang sialnya tepat sasaran

"Jangan bergurau" elak Natsu

"Kau bahkan bersedia basah kuyup hanya untuk menolongnya" komen Loki yang langsung disikut Gajeel

"Bocah itu yang menarik dasinya. Jangan asal bicara, oranye!" kata Gajeel

"Pergi" usir Natsu

Mereka-pun pergi. Sepeninggalan ketiganya, Natsu mulai membereskan buku Lucy dan memasukkannya di tas. Disana, didalam tas ia melihat sebuah origami berbentuk bangau yang sangat jelek, lebih tepatnya lipatannya tidak rapi dan sangat berantakan. Natsu nyengir, ia tidak menyangka kalau bocah itu sedang belajar origami. Namun cengirannya pudar tak kala menyadari untuk apa ia nyengir hanya karena memikirkannya? Natsu mengangkat bahu acuh. Ia keluar dari kelas dan menuju UKS. Tapi kosong, disana tak ada seorangpun.

"Kemana perginya bocah itu?" tanya Natsu

Dimana Lucy?

Lucy tengah mencari buku referensi di perpustakaan. Setelah bangun dari pingsannya di UKS, ia langsung ingat tugasnya dan segera menuju perpustakaan sebelum tutup tanpa memperdulikan seragamnya yang masih setengah basah. Tugas fisikanya harus dikumpulkan minggu depan. Siapa sebenarnya yang menciptakan fisika hingga membuatnya harus belajar dan dipaksa memahami rumus apalah-apalah itu. Ia benci berhitung, hanya menghitung uang saja yang ia suka dan tidak pernah membosankan.

Tangan mungilnya meraba-raba rak yang berisikan buku paket fisika. Ia sudah mengambil cukup banyak. Tapi setiap part di soal beda buku. Pintar sekali yang membuat soal.

"Bob-sensei menyebalkan, minta dikempes perutnya" umpat Lucy

Tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti menelusuri buku. Tadi ia bangun di UKS, sebelum ia terjatuh di danau, ia yakin menarik dasi Natsu. Dibayangkannya Natsu yang mengumpat padanya dan memukulinya dengan ratusaan lidi. Lucy merinding membayangkanya. Pemuda pink itu pasti sangat marah padanya. Okey, ia akan menyelesaikan tugasnya secepat mungkin dan menghindari amarahnya. Bagaimanapun tadi salahnya, bukan salah Natsu. Ia yang salah berpijak dan terpeleset.

"Oh dasar ceroboh" umpat Lucy memukul kepalanya sendiri

Lucy kembali mencari buku referensi tak kala jarinya menyentuh sebuah buku fiksi yang terselip diantara buku-buku fisika. Diambilnya buku itu, buku berjudul _'I'm Sorry Because I Love You'._ Ia tersenyum membaca judulnya dibukanya buku itu. Buku yang lumayan tebal, ia membalik halaman belakang dan terdapat sebuah tulisan tangan disana. Puisi panjang yang menyiratkan sebuah luka dan penyesalan.

 _Kau dan aku_

 _Kita berjalan didalam kegalapan itu_

 _Kau menggenggam tanganku dengan erat_

 _Bersama dengan itu hatiku menangis_

 _Dan dapat kurasakan angin menusukku perlahan_

 _Menusuk hingga aku tak bisa mengatakan lagi apakah ini rasa sakit atau bahagia_

 _Kau menghapus kenangan yang menyakitiku_

 _Dengan senyum cerahmu yang seperti bunga salju turun tanpa henti_

 _Aku ingin melakukan segala sesuatu untukmu_

 _Aku ingin menjadi bintang yang menyinarimu_

 _Namun . . ._

 _Ketika angin berhembus dan kegelapan memakan cahaya bintang_

 _Semua sirna,_

 _Aku berjalan didalam kegelapan itu_

 _Tanpa ada yang menggenggam tanganku_

 _Maafkan aku_

 _Harusnya kau tidak menggengam tanganku kala itu_

 _Harusnya tak kau berikan senyuman itu padaku_

 _Aku tidak bisa memberimu pelukan_

 _Aku tidak bisa mengatakan terimakasih_

 _Jadi aku hanya menangis seperti orang bodoh_

 _Sekarang aku hanya bisa menyesal_

Lucy membuka lembaran berikutnya, puisi itu terus berlanjut. Matanya tak kuasa untuk sekedar berkedip. Kalimat itu, kenapa sangat menyakitkan? Rasanya seperti ia bisa merasakan sebetapa pedih perasaan penulis puisi. Lucy mengambil buku itu, mungkin ia akan meminjamnya. Mengingat puisi yang dibacanya barusan, ia jadi teringat sebuah lagu, perlahan ia-pun mulai menyanyikan lagu seraya menatap senja sore dari jendela perpustakaan. Dulu, ia selalu menatap langit senja sendirian. Menanti dan merindukan seseorang yang entah ia tidak tahu siapa.

 _There's stone for every action_

 _For the things you won't look back on_

 _Look a stone for all that will be_

 _All that still is me_

 _softly now thread_

 _Trought the towns and the dark_

 _Softly be led, by the clouds and the stars_

Lucy menarik nafas, bersiap menyanyikan bagian reff, namun –

BRAK

Suara buku yang berjatuhan menarik perhatiannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Natsu mematung. Lucy salah tingkah, antara malu kepergok bernyanyi dan takut kalau-kalau Natsu akan kembali memarahinya karena kejadian di danau.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau disana. Dan maaf juga atas kejadian tadi didanau" ungkap Lucy pelan

"Siapa kau?" tanya Natsu

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Aku Lucy, siapa lagi?" tanya Lucy balik

Seketika Natsu mendekat dan mencengkeram kedua lengannya. Lucy terkejut, ia tahu kalau situasi ini berbahaya. Kalau sudah begini, sisi iblis Natsu benar-benar akan keluar. Perubahan tekanan disekitarnya dapat dirasakan oleh kulit Lucy. Ia berusaha mengalihkan matanya untuk tidak menatap Onyx hitam Natsu. Natsu berusaha mengejar mata Lucy, ia harus mendapat jawabannya. Lagu itu, hanya Lui dan dirinya saja yang tahu. Lagu itu adalah ciptaan Lui, gadis kecil dimasa lalunya. Cinta pertamanya. Percuma Lucy menghindar karena pada akhirnya Iris Caramelnya bersirobok dengan Onyx hitam Natsu.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa kau?" tanya Natsu dengan nada bergetar

Lucy diam, ia bingung harus jawab apa. Pasalnya ia sudah menjawab siapa dirinya, namun Natsu masih mempertanyakannya. Sebenarnya jawaban apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu darinya?

"SIAPA KAU SIALAN!" bentak Natsu

Lucy tercekat. Ia menahan nafas mendengar teriakan Natsu tepat diwajahnya.

"Aku Lucy" jawab Lucy lirih tepat saat itu –

BRAKK

Natsu menghantamkan punggung Lucy ke rak, membuatnya merintih kesakitan. Mengunci bocah itu dengan kedua lengannya serta menatap matanya dalam.

"Aku tahu, bukan jawaban itu yang aku inginkan darimu. Darimana kau mendengar lagu itu? siapa yang mengajarimu?" tanya Natsu

"Tidak bisakah kau bertanya tanpa menggunakan kekerasan?" protes Lucy, ia berusaha melepaskan diri namun percuma. Sialnya, hidupnya ada ditangan pemuda pink itu, jika tidak mungkin bogem mentah sudah melayang di wajah tampannya.

"JAWAB AKU, SIALAN!" teriak Natsu lagi

"Aku tidak ingat" jawab Lucy kemudian. Ya, ia memang tiba-tiba mengingatnya, dimana dan siapa yang mengajari ia juga tidak tahu.

"Tidak ingat? apa kau ingin aku mempercayainya? Atau kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau lupa ingatan?" tanya Natsu

"Kau memintaku menjawab tapi tidak mempercayaiku. Jadi apa gunanya aku menjawab? Apa? coba jelaskan padaku" tantang Lucy, ia tidak terima dibilang berbohong atau lupa ingatan. Ia hanya tidak ingat.

Natsu tambah membenturkan punggung Lucy.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku. Kau tahu kan kalau hidupmu berada digenggamanku. Salah bertindak aku bisa saja meratakan panti asuhanmu itu dengan tanah" ancam Natsu

"Che, kau mengancamku tuan muda Natsu-sama?" tanya Lucy

"Aku bahkan bisa melakukan lebih dari itu. Atau kau lebih memilih aku memenggal kepala sahabat pirangmu?" ancam Natsu lagi

Lucy menggenggam tangannya erat. Natsu memanfaatkan kelemahannya, ia benci itu. Ia disini bukan untuk membahayakan Sting, tapi menemukan jawabannya.

"Atau kau ingin aku membunuhmu" lanjut Natsu dengan nada iblisnya

"Sebenarnya kesalahan apa yang kubuat hingga kau selalu bersikap seperti ini padaku. Kuakui aku memang pernah salah karena melukai lenganmu, aku minta maaf soal itu. Aku juga sudah minta maaf masalah yang didanau tadi. Kau katakan kalau kau akan membunuhku. Lalu, apa aku harus diam saja? Aku harus melakukan apapun demi selamat. Apa aku harus mati begitu saja?" tanya Lucy dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Setiap bicara padaku yang kau katakan hanyalah ingin membunuhku dan membunuhku. Kau mengancamku padahal kau tahu aku tidak berdaya dihadapan orang kaya sepertimu" lanjut Lucy dengan nada bergetar

"Hoh" Natsu tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan memutar matanya. Kemudian, perlahan ia melepaskan cengraman itu. Diambilnya tasnya yang tadi jatuh dan bersiap pergi. Namun perkataan Lucy menghentikannya.

"Apa kejahatan namanya . . . jika ingin hidup?" tanya Lucy dengan suara serak

"Semua orang ingin hidup, kenapa kau ingin aku mati?" tanya Lucy lagi

Natsu seolah menulikan pendengarannya, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Eoh . . . Natsu, apa kau tidak sanggup menjawabnya? Atau hatimu bergetar karena ucapannya?

Natsu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Meninggalkan Lucy sendirian. Tak tahukah kau Natsu, kau sudah melukainya. Seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamamu, seseorang yang merupakan permaisuri yang sangat kau benci. Seseorang yang ingin kau bunuh disetiap hembusan nafasmu. Tapi, tanpa sadar mungkin kau sudah mulai membunuhnya. Membunuhnya secara perlahan. Perasaannya, hatinya, fikirannya.

 _Kau ingin hidup tanpa kesedihan, Natsu. tapi kau hidup dengan kebohongan. Karena itu kau membuat dirimu kesepian dan tersiksa. Apa kau berharap didunia ini ada mesin waktu?_

 _Kau melarikan diri dan menjadi seseorang yang bukan seperti dirimu. Memasang wajah angkuh dengan penuh seringaian. Tidak sadarkah kau jika semua itu hanya kedokmu belaka? Kau menyakiti padahal tanpa kau sadari sebenarnya kau menanam ranjau diatas pijakanmu. Tidak bisakah kau membuka matamu?_

To Be Continue

Mina-san, apa kabar? Author harap baik.

Maaf karena ceritanya mungkin aneh, ngawur atau tidak nyambung. Tapi yang jelas author disini berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bisa menghibur para readers dengan cerita ini.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Update chapter 7 kemarin author sedikit sedikit sedih karena sedikitnya readers yang mau memberikan tanggapan. Jadi author berfikir apakah cerita ini harus dilanjut atau tidak, apakah ada yang masih mau bersedia mengikuti sampai akhir atau tidak. Yah . . . terimakasih untuk yang masih bersedia membacanya. Hontouni Arigato Gozaimasu.

Kutunggu review kalian, atau kalian bisa inbox author. Terimakasih.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	9. Chapter 9 : foundation

GOOD MORNING, VAMPIRE

Chapter 9 : Foundation

 **Balasan Review**

 **Ifa Dragneel92 :** Okey siap.

 **Natsu489 :** Siap.

 **Fic of Delusion :** Iya, tapi terimakasih sudah mau membacanya. Anda saja sadar siapa itu permaisuri, tapi peran utama tidak sadar-sadar, hehe. Tentunya benar, kurasa sedikit lebih panjang dari _A Voice to You_

 **Dragneel77 :** Ya tentunya mengingat ceritanya lebih rumit.

 **Hiruna Mikk03 :** Iya nggak apa, asal kedepannya jangan lupa ya, hehe ngarep banget. Tentu tidak, Lucy bakan pake seragam cewek kalau kedoknya sebagai laki-laki sudah terbongkar dari Natsu. Dan sepertinya Natsu tidak akan sadar kalau Lucy first love-nya meski _ehem_ ketika ia bersatu dengan permaisuri di penobatan nanti.

 **Lusy922 :** Begini, biar author perjelas. Secara tidak langsung sih _iya._ Tapi aslinya tidak, itu hanya menurut Natsu karena ia tidak terima ibunya meninggal setelah mengorbankan jantungnya padanya. Dan ia bisa mendapat donor itu setelah kecelakaan maut itu terjadi.

 **Amaterasu :** Benarkah? Author tersanjung mendengarnya. Ya, author nggak nyangka bisa menulis sebagus itu hingga sampai sekarang belum bisa move on dari _A Voice to You._ Belajar dari mana ya? Author sih memang hobi mengarang cerita sejak kelas 3 SD, tapi kalau cara menyampaikannya belajar dari Drama, yang suka berbelit-belit. Natsu berubah apa? baik atau tambah jahat?

 **Aliifahgm :** Sepertinya anda sangat antusia, terimakasih. Natsu memang begitu, rada susah sih penggambaran karakternya.

 **NataliaXaveria :** Jangan sedih, di chapter ini lebih sedih lagi. Iya nggak apa asal jangan lupa review lagi aja, hehe. Akan diusahakan.

 **Akayuki1479 :** Ya, potongannya mulai terkumpul. Tapi masih banyak puzzle yang belum terungkap. Dia bukan nggak peka hanya saja menurutnya Lucy, Lui dan permaisuri orang yang berbeda karena beda karakter meski ia belum pernah bertemu permaisuri _menurutnya._ Atau Lucy kecil yang sengaja berbohong?

 **Guest1 :** Okey

 **Hannah :** Siap pokoknya, tenang saja. Kan genre vampire NaLu juga request Hannah-san.

 **Justfan :** Akan diusahakan.

 **Akina :** Go!

 **Guest2 :** Kan malam senin, author kan sudah janji kan? ini sudah update dan selamat membaca ya, dan nanti review lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, little Comedy**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E, Lisanna S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoh" Natsu tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan memutar matanya. Kemudian, perlahan ia melepaskan cengraman itu. Diambilnya tasnya yang tadi jatuh dan bersiap pergi. Namun perkataan Lucy menghentikannya.

"Apa kejahatan namanya . . . jika ingin hidup?" tanya Lucy dengan suara serak

"Semua orang ingin hidup, kenapa kau ingin aku mati?" tanya Lucy lagi

Natsu seolah menulikan pendengarannya, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Eoh . . . Natsu, apa kau tidak sanggup menjawabnya? Atau hatimu bergetar karena ucapannya?

Natsu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Meninggalkan Lucy sendirian. Tak tahukah kau Natsu, kau sudah melukainya. Seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamamu, seseorang yang merupakan permaisuri yang sangat kau benci. Seseorang yang ingin kau bunuh disetiap hembusan nafasmu. Tapi, tanpa sadar mungkin kau sudah mulai membunuhnya. Membunuhnya secara perlahan. Perasaannya, hatinya, fikirannya.

...

Sepeninggalan Natsu, Lucy mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Air mata karena kekesalan. Ia bersumpah bahwa tidak akan pernah ada air mata yang tumpah apalagi untuk pangeran egois seperti Natsu. Meski disiksa, dipermalukan, atau bahkan hal ekstrim seperti apa yang pemuda itu ancamkan padanya, tidak akan. Bahkan jika dunia ini runtuh sekalipun.

"Jangan mimpi aku akan mati ditanganmu" ucap Lucy dengan penuh penekanan dan sorot mata tajam dan berkaca-kaca, nafasnya naik turun saking menahan segala amarah dan kekesalannya

Ia mulai memberesi buku-buku yang berserakan akibat ulah Natsu tadi. Cukup banyak memang, tapi tidak apa. Ia akan bertahan, bertahan sampai Natsu sendiri yang menyingkir dari bentengnya. Ia memang tidak berdaya dengan apa yang namanya uang. Tapi keteguhan hati, jangan main-main. Jangan sebut namanya Lucy jika mudah ditumbangkan begitu saja.

Di hari senja menjelang malam, Lucy berjalan sendirian sambil menenteng tas besar berisi buku-buku fisika. Lampu-lampu mulai menyala, menerangi setiap jalan yang berada di depannya. Iapun berhenti melangkah sebentar, mengamati jalanan didepannya. Biasanya jam segini ia masih kejar-kejaran dengan teman-teman di Sabertooth. Seperti menghindar untuk _nongkrong_ bersama mereka karena pekerjaan paruh waktunya. Tapi kini, tak ada gelak tawa lagi di kala senja, tak ada lagi Lucy yang selalu ditakuti dan tak ada lagi teman-temannya. Lucy menahan nafasnya, hidungnya kembang kempis. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia mudah sekali terbawa suasana. Dengan cepat ia menutupi wajah dengan salah satu tangan yang tidak menenteng tas dan tertawa kecut.

"Cih! Aku merindukan mereka" kata Lucy

Kemudian memori saat Natsu mencengkeram lengannya dan menghantamkannya di rak perpustakaan kembali berputar. Lucy berdecih, hidupnya berubah drastis. Tapi percuma ia mengumpat, siapa yang akan dengar? Percuma ia mengeluh, apa gunanya? Dan mustahil untuk mundur karena ia sudah berada ditengah-tengah. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya kemudian membuangnya, menetralkan deru nafasnya yang mulai memburu kembali.

Beralih ke sebuah gedung menjulang tinggi dengan label Dragneel Corp. Disebuah ruang meeting room dengan meja bundar yang di kelilingi 9 orang dengan 10 kursi. Rapat Dewan Vampire, dipimpin oleh ketua dewan vampire Igneel Dragneel. Sedangkan 8 orang anggota dewan lain adalah _Weisslogia Eucliffe, Skyadrum Cheney, Jude Heartfilia, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Jura, Makarov Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes._ Igneel menatap kursi yang senantiasa kosong disetiap rapat diadakan.

"Dimana dia? Apa dia beralasan lagi?" tanya Igneel

"Dia mengirim surat ini, ketua" kata Jura

Igneel mengambilnya, baru beberapa detik membaca surat itu ia langsung menyobeknya menjadi dua dan membuangnya.

"Dia tahu ini mustahil" kata Igneel

"Jadi, pelaku pembunuhan para gadis belum ditemukan?" tanya Elfman

Igneel, Weisslogia, dan Jellal diam. Beruntunglah mereka karena ruangan yang tengah ditempati menghalang segala bentuk kekuatan vampire mereka jadi hampir tidak mungkin untuk membaca hati dan fikiran masing-masing. Menyadari gelagat aneh ketiganya, Jude diam-diam menyeringai.

Tak ingin dicuriagi, Igneel kemudian mengangguk lemah yang artinya _iya._

"Bukan Natsu pelakunya kan?" tanya Jude tiba-tiba

"APA?" Igneel menaikkan nada bicaranya mendengar pertanyaan ketus dari sahabatnya

"Aku bukan ingin menuduh sang calon raja, ketua. Tapi mengingat Natsu sedang dalam proses mencari permaisuri bisa jadi mereka adalah korban" jawab Jude

Keadaan jadi tegang. Yang lain menatap Jude dan Igneel bergantian, memang sudah beberapa tahun hubungan Jude dan Igneel tidak baik, padahal mereka adalah teman akrab atau bisa dibilang sahabat dulu. Sepertinya pancingan Jude berhasil, lihatlah Igneel yang sedang menahan amarah.

"Tapi tak ada bukti yang mengatakan kalau itu Natsu. Jadi kurasa bukan dia" lanjut Jude kemudian

Igneel menahan nafasnya. Sebenarnya apa mau Jude hingga pria blonde paruh baya itu selalu menyinggung-nyinggung Natsu tiap kali rapat atau bertemu entah dimanapun itu.

"Jadi, permaisuri belum ditemukan ya?" tanya Makarov

"Maafkan aku, Makarov-san. Natsu belum menemukannya" jawab Igneel seraya sedikit menunduk

"Tidak apa, kurasa ia hanya perlu sedikit waktu. Bukan begitu?" jawab Makarov seraya tersenyum pada yang lain yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan minus Jude

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kasus pembunuhan yang menargetkan vampire kelas atas? Sudah dua tahun kita tidak menemukan aksinya" kata Mirajane

"Sepertinya ia menghilang atau menyembunyikan diri" jawab Skyadrum

"Aku sudah mengkorek informasi dan mengirim intel ke seluruh penjuru negri tapi tak ada satupun yang menemukannya bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda sedikitpun akan dirinya" lanjut Skyadrum, pria paruh baya yang hobi mengenakan pakaian hitam dan seorang CEO dari Perusahaan militer Swasta yang sebenarnya merangkap sebagai militer vampire.

"Apa mungkin si _bastard_ itu keturunan ' _dia'_?" tanya Makarov

Igneel menggenggam tangannya di balik meja. Ia tentu sangat tahu apa yang dimaksud kakek Makarov dengan _dia._

"Tidak mungkin, _dia_ bahkan belum pernah menikah sebelumnya apalagi sampai punya anak" kata Igneel

"Yang dikatakan ketua itu benar, _dia_ tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan manapun hingga bisa memiliki anak. Jadi mungkin saja ini hanya kebetulan atau seseorang yang mirip dengannya" kata Jude

"Kalian yakin hanya mirip? Tidakkah kalian tahu kalau _dia_ adalah salah satu vampire terkuat kala itu? bahkan Zeref-sama mengakui kemampuannya. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga penemu _buku terlarang._ Apakah kalian yakin ini hanya kebetulan belaka?" tanya Jellal kritis, maklum ia adalah seorang Analyz di dewan vampire

Semua berfikir, benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda biru itu.

Sementara Igneel mendengar kata buku, ia mengingat kembali apa yang _dia_ pernah katakan sebelum buku terlarang selesai dan menggemparkan dewan. Dia juga ingat betul apa yang telah _dia_ lakukan pada keluarga, mendiang istri dan juga Natsunya. Tapi, _dia_ sudah mati. Tidak mungkin jika _dia_ hidup lagi.

"Benar kata Jellal-kun, dia vampire terkuat setara dengan Zeref-sama. Jadi aku yakin ini bukan kebetulan. Hipotesaku, dia mengimplementasikan apa yang terdapat di buku itu. Sesuai sumpahnya waktu kita memvonisnya hukuman mati" kata Igneel mengambil kesimpulan

"Jadi, Skyadrum bawa buku itu kehadapanku dan Zeref sama minggu depan" pinta Igneel

"Tidak, Igneel-san. Kau tahu buku itu akan membuat malapetaka, kita tidak tahu apa isinya maka kita memutuskan mengurungnya di bawah pegawasan kemiliteran dewan. Aku tidak setuju" kata Elfman

"Aku juga" jawab Mirajane tegas

"Aku juga" jawab Weisslogia lirih karena masih tak yakin dengan keputusannya sendiri

"Aku setuju dengan Igneel" kata Jude tiba-tiba diikuti pandangan Jellal, Makarov, Jura dan Syadrum. Mereka berempat mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Jude.

Strauss bersaudara menghela nafas. Bisa apa mereka jika lawan lima? Tentu keputusan akan diambil dari suara terbanyak. Weisslogia hanya mengerutkan dahi saja tanda berfikir.

Malam ini bulan tidak begitu terang. Cahayanya redup, awan hitam berkumpul dan menutupi sinarnya. Mungkin akan turun hujan. Kilat membelah angkasa. Disebuah rumah mewah kediaman Weisslogia, Sting yang sedang minum air di dapur menjatuhkan gelasnya. Dipandanginya pecahan gelas itu. Sejak tadi benaknya tidak enak, seperti ada yang akan terjadi. Ditambah Lucy kini tidak membencinya, harusnya ia senang. Tapi malah itu bebannya, bagaimana jika Lucy tahu semuanya dan membencinya? Akankah ia sanggup dibenci olehnya?

"Sting, kau belum tidur? Apa kau butuh darah?" tanya Clara Eucliffe

Sting menegang. Darah, kata itu bagai sengatan listrik baginya. Ia memang tidak bisa meminum darah, sejak kejadian itu. Sejak malam itu, malam dimana seseorang ia paksa memberikan darahnya. Tiba-tiba saja rasa bersalah menyerang benak Sting. Mata Saphirenya sendu. Namun sebelum sang ibu curiga iapun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak bu, aku hanya belum bisa tidur saja" jawab Sting lembut

"Apa yang kau fikirkan hingga tidak bisa tidur dan menjatuhkan gelasmu?" tanya sang ibu seraya mengambil pecahan-pecahan gelas dilantai lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah.

Tidak ada jawaban dari putra semata wayangnya. Clara hendak menoleh namun langan kekar sudah memeluk pinggangnya. Sting memeluknya, ia memeluk ibunya erat. Clara tersenyum mendapati sang putra mendadak jadi manja, sikap Sting memang aneh akhir-akhir ini. Dengan lembut Clara-pun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala Sting.

"Jangan khawatir ibu ada disini" kata Clara menenangkan

"Ibu, apa yang ibu rasakan jika tiba-tiba saja orang yang selalu berada didekat ibu menghilang dan ketika bertemu tidak mengenali ibu?" tanya Sting dengan nada parau

Clara tercengang. Baru pertama kali ini ia mendengar nada bicara Sting seperti itu.

"Bukan, tapi berbohong dengan pura-pura tidak mengenali ibu?" lanjut Sting

"Sakit" jawab Clara singkat sukses membuat sebilah panah melesat tepat di jantung Sting

"Apa ibu akan membenci orang itu?" tanya Sting

"Tidak" jawab Clara

"Benarkah?" tanya Sting

"Sejak kapan putra ibu jadi semanja ini? dimana Sting yang menyandang gelar Pangeran Es dari Fairy Tail Gakuen?" goda sang ibu berusaha agar mengalihkan suasana. Ia tidak ingin Sting-nya bersedih.

Sting mengeratkan pelukannya, diam-diam ia tersenyum. Ya, mungkin Lucy akan bertindak sama. Tidak mungkin Lucy membencinya, ia sahabatnya kan? tunggu, sahabat? Ia tersenyum lagi karena dihatinya Lucy bukanlah sosok sahabat lagi melainkan seorang perempuan.

"Sejak sekarang" bisik Sting membuat sang ibu terkekeh geli.

Jam 12.00 waktu setempat. Setelah tadi bicara dengan ibunya, Sting kembali ke kamar. Ayahnya juga sudah pulang dari rapat Dewan. Malam ini ia akan tidur tenang, mungkin. Ia tersenyum tak kala mengingat Lucy tidak mungkin membencinya. Ia kan sudah menyelamatkan gadis itu tadi. Bahkan ia juga memberinya nafas buatan. Mendadak wajah Sting memerah. Ia ingat itu bukan hanya sekedar nafas buatan, tapi secara tidak langsung ia mencium Lucy.

"Hoh, ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa malu?" tanya Sting kemudian berbaring dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia juga siaga siapa tahu ada yang melihatnya yang tentunya tida mungkin. Sepertinya sifat aneh Lucy menular padanya.

Akhirnya Sting terlelap dengan senyum yang senantiasa mengembang di wajah tampannya. Namun tepat pukul 00.30 dini hari, tiba-tiba saja aura gelap menyelimutinya. Gumpalan seperti asap gelap bergoyang-goyang didekatnya. Bisikan-bisikan halus menggema di seantero kamarnya.

" _Ya, jatuh cinta padanya dan rebut dia. Kemudian bunuh Natsu. Dengan begitu aku bisa menguasai tubuhmu sepenuhnya"_

" _Bunuh semua sampah yang ada dan singkirkan semuanya untukku"_

" _Wahai Sting Eucliffe, wadahku yang sempurna"_

Gumpalan asap itu seketika masuk ke tubuh Sting. Sting menegang, ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Memperlihatkan kedua iris yang berbeda warna, merah dan biru.

Guntur kembali membelah langit, menggema disetiap penjuru kota. Hujan turun semakin lebat. Membuat tikus-tikus bersembunyi dan kelelawar berterbangan ketakutan dan ikut menyembunyikan diri. Bahkan anjing tak berani menggonggong, sedangkan kucing dan hewan lainnya bergidik ngeri karena merasakan aura yang mengerikan.

Dikamar Sting, jendela terbuka. Tiraipun berkibar tertiup oleh angin diikuti bantingan sang daun jendela. Ketika guntur kembali menggema, terlihatlah kalau dikamar sang putra tunggal Weisslogia dan Clara tidak ada seorangpun. Sting tidak ada disana. Sementara disebuah rumah mewah disalah satu kediaman vampire _C Class,_ seseorang tengah menghisap darah seorang gadis vampire yang merupakan putri kediaman tersebut.

Mansion Dragneel. Natsu memandang hujan dari jendela kamarnya. Sekarang sudah dini hari, yang artinya diri vampirenya sudah kembali menggantikan diri manusianya. Sejak kejadian di perpustakaan tadi ia jadi bertanya-tanya.

" _Siapa bocah itu sebenarnya?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

" _Kenapa ia bisa tahu lagu itu?" tanya Natsu_

" _Apa dia mengenal Lui? Maka dari itu ia menanyakan namanya?" lanjut Natsu_

" _Apa dia teman Lui?" tanya Natsu lagi_

Di usapnya toples kaca berisi origami bintang berbagai warna. Memikirkan tentang Lucy, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kejadian Sting mencium bibir bocah itu. Dan tanpa ia sadari tangan yang semula mengusap toples jadi tidak fokus dan –

PRANG

Toples kaca jatuh dan pecah, menghamburkan origami bintang. Natsu sedikit terkejut, ada apa dengan dirinya? Dipungutinya bintang-bintang kertas itu, namun jari jemarinya tak sengaja menyentuh pecahan kaca, ibu jarinya berdarah. Spontan ia menghisap darah di jarinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat hal yang sama.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Natsu, jangan lupakan aku. Aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu, meski aku tak disisimu. Kumohon jangan pernah bersedih, menangis atau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu Natsu, cinta bukan malapetaka. Mereka pergi bukan karena kau mencintai mereka. Jadi jangan katakan kalau kau tidak akan pernah mencintai lagi karena takut mereka akan berakhir sama" ucap Lui dengan lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Natsu kecil

"Lui" panggil Natsu dengan suara serak karena menahan tangis

"Kau dulu pernah menanyakan untuk apa aku membuat banyak sekali origami bangau dan bintang kan?" tanya Lui yang dijawab anggukan lemah Natsu

"Karena aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang sanggup menggetarkanku, seperti ini" kata Lui kemudian meraih tangan Natsu dan meletakkannya di dada. Natsu terperangah dengan detak jantung Lui, sangat cepat. Barulah ia menyadari maksud dari perkataan Lui, gadis kecil itu berharap bertemu dengannya. Ia menunduk dan diam-diam menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku akan tetap membuatnya berdegup" ucap Natsu kemudian, membuat Lui terpana. Namun kemudian Lui tersenyum lembut, tak tahukah kau Natsu kalau dibalik senyuman lambut itu tersirat luka. Perlahan Lui memanggil nama Natsu, ia menyadari kalau _dia_ sudah menemukan mereka.

Natsu mendongakkan kepala. Belum sempat ia membuka suara tiba-tiba Lui sudah menyentuh bibirnya dengan ibu jari mungilnya. Natsu terpana, itu bukan hanya sentuhan semata, ia bisa merasakan sensasi lain. Rasa anyir, tidak. Lebih tepatnya rasa manis dari cairan merah kental yang keluar dari ujung ibu jari Lui. Natsu meneguknya, matanya memerah sempurna. Lui tersenyum lembut tak kala darahnya sudah sampai di tenggorokan Natsu. Dan, disitulah untuk pertama kalinya seorang Natsu Dragneel meminum darah. Tak mau membuat Lui kehabisan darah, dengan segera ia menjauhkan ibu jari gadis kecil itu.

"Apa yang kau lakh - Hmmpt" belum sempat Natsu mengeluarkan satu kalimat, ia kembali merasakan sesuatu dibibirnya.

Lui menciumnya. Ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Natsu dengan lembut, Natsu masih diam terpaku. Ia mencerna apa yang tengah dilakukan Lui, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya tambah terpaku. Melainkan sebuah liquid bening yang menetes dari mata Lui yang terpejam. Seperti ada sebilah belati yang menusuk ulung hatinya, Natsu merasakan sakit. Ciuman Lui sangat menyakitkan, kenapa ia merasa seperti Lui akan meninggalkannya?

 _ **Flasback End**_

"Ya, kau memberikan darahmu, ciumanmu dan meninggalkanku setelah itu, Lui" gumam Natsu memandangi ibu jarinya yang sudah menutup lukanya.

"Membuatku menanggung beban sebagai seorang pembunuh seumur hidup. Bahkan ketika aku menodai taring dan tanganku dengan darah. Tak dapat membuatku lupa kalau dengan tangan ini aku sudah membunuhmu" lanjut Natsu dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Bahkan sekarang kau menghukumku dengan mengirimkan seseorang yang mirip denganmu" kata Natsu kemudian

"Cih! Aku tidak mau mengakuinya mirip karena yang mirip dari kalian hanya mata saja" elak Natsu

"Dia bahkan seorang laki-laki. Dan aku sangat membencinya, Lui" kata Natsu

Tepat setelah itu, Natsu kembali terngiang perkataan Lucy tadi. Perkataan yang sedikit membuat hatinya bergetar meski ia sangat benci untuk mengakuinya.

" _Kau katakan kalau kau akan membunuhku. Lalu, apa aku harus diam saja? Aku harus melakukan apapun demi selamat. Apa aku harus mati begitu saja?"_

" _Setiap bicara padaku yang kau katakan hanyalah ingin membunuhku dan membunuhku. Kau mengancamku padahal kau tahu aku tidak berdaya dihadapan orang kaya sepertimu"_

" _Apa kejahatan namanya . . . jika ingin hidup?"_

" _Semua orang ingin hidup, kenapa kau ingin aku mati?"_

Natsu memejamkan matanya pelan dan berusaha mengusir suara itu dari kepalanya. Kenapa lagi dengan dirinya? Kenapa lagi-lagi setiap ia ingat akan sosok Lui maka ujung-ujungnya diikuti ingatan tentang bocah laki-laki serampangan macam Lucy? jika ini hukuman atas perbuatannya di masa lalu pada Lui, tapi kenapa harus Lucy? bocah yang sangat ingin ia kuliti dan siksa demi membalaskan dendamnya pada Sting yang sudah mengkhianati persahabatan mereka karena tunggal Eucliffe itu lebih memilih memihak permaisuri dibanding dirinya yang menjadi korban permaisuri.

...

Esoknya di Fairy Tail Gakuen. Dipagar, anggota dewan kedisiplinan OSIS sudah berjejer rapi. Hari ini sang ketua kedisiplinan sudah masuk, terpaksa para anggota dipaksa datang jam 06.00 pagi hanya untuk melakukan _operasi._ Erza Scarlet tampak segar bugar pagi ini, jelas saja ia kan habis berlibur. Levy dan Juvia bahkan masih sesekali menguap yang dihadiahi _deathglare_ oleh sang Scarlet.

"Erza, kau membangunkanku terlalu pagi. Aku bahkan belum sarapan" keluh Levy

"Juvia bahkan lupa membawa bekal" kata Juvia

"Nanti keruanganku. Akan kumasakkan kalian apapun yang kalian mau. Jadi berhenti mengeluh dan tunjukkan ketegasan kalian" kata Erza

Levy dan Juvia tentu tersenyum lebar. Masakan Erza itu bisa dibilang lumayan enak karena sang ayah merupakan _Chef_ kelas dunia dan mempunyai banyak restoran berbintang hampir disetiap negara. Tentu dengan segala hormat mereka kembali menegakkan tubuh mereka.

"Oh ya Erza. Kau mau dengar berita terhangat di sekolah ini selama kau pergi?" tanya Levy sambil membuka buku kedisiplinan

"Boleh, memangnya apa? tidak biasanya seorang kutu buku Levy McGarden tertarik mendengarkan gosip" jawab Erza dengan nada sedikit singgungan, membuat Levy dan Juvia _sweatdrop_

"Sebenarnya kau ingin dengar atau tidak Erza-san?" tanya Juvia

"TENTU" jawab Erza pasti seraya mengambil botol air di jendela pos security, tempat mereka tengah berdiri. Ia memutar tutup dengan pelan seraya menyimak si kutu buku.

"Pangeran Egois dan Pangeran Es kembali bersi tegang" kata Levy membuat Erza menghentikan putarannya pada tutup

"Bukankah itu sudah sering terjadi?" tanggap Erza malas-malasan

"Dan kau tahu, apa yang membuatnya tambah menggemparkan?" tanya Levy

"Kalau aku tahu maka gelarku akan berubah menjadi seorang _dukun_ " jawab Erza membuat Juvia terkekeh dan Levy mendengus

"Hanya karena seseorang" lanjut Levy

"Perempuan?" tanya Erza kemudian meminum air di botol

"Laki-laki" jawab Levy

BUUUFFFTTTTTT

Erza menyemburkan air dari mulutnya, bahkan ia sampai tersedak. Ditatapnya Levy dengan tajam, tidak bisakah si kutu buku itu tidak membuatnya hampir serangan jantung.

"Apa mereka sudah gila?" tanya Erza

"Kurasa. Karena baru kali ini Kaichou kita mau melirik dan memperhatikan seseorang. Bahkan ia berangkat ke sekolah bersama anak itu" jawab Levy

"Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi. Baru pertama kali ini juga sang pangeran egois membiarkan seseorang berada disisinya selain antek-anteknya dan Lisanna. Bahkan ia sangat marah ketika Ketua berusaha mendekatinya" lanjut Levy

Erza mencerna apa yang dikatakan Levy. Siapa gerangan yang bisa membuat kedua pangeran sekolah yang terkenal sama-sama acuh tak acuh mau memperhatikan seseorang. Tapi kalau itu Natsu, tidak mungkin ia mempertahankan seseorang tanpa maksud. Kalau Sting, tidak mungkin ia tertarik dengan sesuatu jika tidak menyukainya. Sepertinya ia harus melihat siapa anak yang dimaksudkan oleh Levy.

Satu jam menunggu, tepat pukul 07.00 mobil-mobil mewah dari BMW, Marcedes Ben, Hyundai, dan mobil-mobil mewah lain mulai berhenti di depan pagar. Para siswa yang rata-rata anak konglomerat dan atau orang penting keluar dan menuju gerbang. Erza men-stop mereka satu persatu guna mengecek seragam mereka dan baru mengizinkan mereka masuk setelah di cek. Tak ada yang berani menyelanya, mereka semua patuh tanpa terkecuali. Siapa juga yang berani dengan tunangan Jellal Fernandes yang mensabet gelar perempuan terkuat di Fairy Tail? Tuntunya tidak ada. Meski kini karena cara _Operasi_ Erza, banyak siswa yang harus mengantri panjang layaknya _masyarakat yang antri sembako_ di acara sumbangan sosial.

Sudah hampir satu jam ketiga anggota OSIS Fairy Tail Gakuen melakukan operasi, 15 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Erza sudah bersiap mau menutup gerbang, namun dua buah mobil mewah sepertinya sedang beradu balap untuk masuk. Kedua mobil itu adalah Lamborghini Aventador Silver dan Lamborghini Aventador Gold. Erza sudah memasang wajah garangnya karena tampaknya kedua pemilik mobil itu tak ada yang mau mengalah untuk masuk. Lihatlah sang Aventador Silver yang tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya dengan posisi berbelok memenuhi gerbang. Membuat sang Aventador Gold berhenti seketika dan hampir menabraknya.

"Kalian! Keluar!" teriak Erza

Pemilik Aventador Gold keluar, ia adalah Sting Eucliffe dengan wajah datarnya. Diikuti pemilik Aventador Silver yang merupakan Natsu Dragneel yang keluar dengan membanting daun pintu mobil. Mereka berdua menghadap Erza dengan saling melirik sinis melalui ekor mata.

"Kalian pikir ini area balap? Huh? Dan kau Sting! kau ini ketua, harusnya kau tahu berapa kecepatan yang diperbolehkan saat memasuki area sekolah!" teriak Erza

"Aku tahu, hanya saja Aventadorku tidak bisa sepelan itu" elak Sting dengan suara sedikit kekanakan, sukses membuat Erza bagai serangan jantung. Apa ini? Apa seorang Sting Eucliffe yang selalu taat dan menjunjung tinggi peraturan sekolah tengah berkilah?

"Cih! Katakan saja kalau kau ingin bersaing denganku" kata Natsu

"Aku tidak ingin bersaing denganmu, hanya saja kau yang selalu memblok jalan yang hendak kulalui" balas Sting

"Aku? Hei bung, ini jalan umum. Kau pikir ini lahanmu? Lahan Eucliffe?" balas Natsu terpancing emosi

"Aku tidak mengatakan ini lahanku, kurasa kau berlebihan" jawab Sting dengan datar sedatar-datarnya, sifatnya kembali ke Sting asli.

"Kenapa? kau masalah dengan itu?" tantang Natsu

"KALIAN BERDUA, HENTIKAN!" bentak Erza dan membuat keduanya diam seribu bahasa. Meski dapat Erza lihat kalau bibir Natsu tak henti-hentinya komat kamit menyumpahinya. Ia akan tahan, memukul Natsu sama artinya memukul anak kecik. Anak itu tetap tidak akan kapok. Ya, pangeran egos sampai kapanpun akan tetap egois.

"Natsu, parkirkan mobilmu ke tempatnya. Dan kau juga Sting. Ingat, pelan-pelan. Kalau aku tahu lagi, akan kusita _AVENTADOR_ kalian!" ancam Erza

"Sita saja kalau mau, aku masih punya banyak mobil" gumam Natsu seraya pergi

BRUKKKH

Mereka semua seketika menoleh. Mereka mengernyit tak kala melihat seorang siswa berseragam laki-laki yang jatuh tengkurap dengan dijatuhi buku-buku tebal. Bahkan isi dari tasnya berhamburan. Siswa itu bangun sambil merintih, ia mengusap-usap hidungnya yang sedikit lecet. Kacamata bulatnya miring dan rambutnya sangat berantakan. Ditambah seragam yang sepertinya tidak disetrika. Siapalagi kalau itu bukan Lucy.

"Hidungku" keluh Lucy

Seketika Sting mendekat, ia berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan Lucy dan meraih wajah gadis itu. Lucy tentu sangat terkejut.

" _Bagaimana mungkin Sting?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

"Hidungmu lecet" kata Sting perhatian membuat ketiga gadis yang lain _blushing_

Namun ketika ia hendak menyentuh hidung kecil mancung itu, tangannya tiba-tiba dicengkeram dengan kasar oleh Natsu. Sting terkekeh.

"Lepaskan tanganmu" pinta Sting

"Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh dia, tidak cukupkah kau menyentuhnya tanpa izinku kemarin?" balas Natsu

" _Menyentuh? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau protes? Bukankau kau tak berkutik kemarin?" balas Sting

Natsu geram, dicengkeramnya lengan Sting berharap akan meremukkan tulang-tulangnya. Benar saja, Sting kesakitan tapi ia hanya tersenyum sinis pada Natsu tanpa berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Tahu apa yang terjadi, Lucy segera menengahi. Dilepaskannya tangan Natsu dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan dia!" kata Lucy

"Hoh, kau membelanya? Lucu sekali. Aku ini tuanmu, apa kau lupa?" tanya Natsu sarkartis

"Tentu tidak, aku sangat tahu kalau kau tuanku, majikanku dan bosku" jawab Lucy dengan penekanan disetiap kalimatnya

"Jadi berhenti mengatakan itu karena aku mual mendengarnya" lanjut Lucy seraya memberesi buku dan peralatannya yang berserakan dan pergi begitu saja dari sana

Sepeninggalan Lucy, Natsu dan Sting saling menatap dengan tajam.

" _Awas kau, lihat saja. Akan kubuat bocah itu menangis darah dan memohon ampunanku" kata Natsu dengan telepati_

" _Kau akan menyesal jika benar-benar melakukannya" balas Sting dengan telepatinya_

" _Aku hanya akan menyesal jika tidak melakukannya" balas Natsu dengan telepati_

" _Ah, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Aku menantangmu di circuit nanti malam" tawar Natsu_

" _Aku akan berbaik hati dengan melepaskannya setidaknya selama sebulan. Bagaimana?" lanjut Natsu_

" _Kalau aku kalah?" tanya Sting_

" _Kau harus menjauh darinya selamanya" tawar Natsu_

" _Tidak bisa begitu, jika aku menang kau harus lepaskan dia" kata Sting_

" _Baiklah jika kau tidak mau, aku pergi" kata Natsu seraya beranjak_

" _Aku terima tawaranmu" kata Sting memutuskan, ia tahu konsekuensinya besar namun setidaknya biarkan ia untuk meringankan beban Lucy selama sebulan._

Kini jam pelajaran dimulai. Seperti biasa, Lucy harus mencatat dua kali disetiap mata pelajarannya. Ditambah lagi dikelas ini tak ada satupun seseorang yang bisa ia mintai tolong. Selama jam pelajaran pula, Natsu terus diam. Namun ekor matanya melirik ke hidung mancung Lucy yang lecet. Oh Natsu, apa kau sedang mencoba perhatian? Atau sedang merencanakan sesuatu?

Jam berganti. Saatnya jam pelajaran Gildarts-sensei, olahraga. Mereka semua keluar menuju ruang ganti. Dan barulah Lucy sadar, kemana ia harus berganti pakaian? Tidak mungkin ia masuk ruang ganti perempuan, ia pasti akan diteriaki mesum. Tapi jika ke ruang ganti laki-laki, ia juga tidak akan sanggup melihat dada bidang anak laki-laki.

" _Oh, bagaimana ini?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

Natsu berlalu begitu saja dengan ketiga antek-anteknya. Lucy tidak mengikutinya, membuat sang Dragneel muda itu berdecak dan harus kembali untuk menyeretnya.

"Bangun, kau mau dikelas saja? apa kau mau di _drop out?_ " tanya Natsu yang dijawab gelengan oleh Lucy

Akhirnya Lucy mengikuti mereka berempat ke ruang ganti Laki-laki, kalau tidak ada orang tidak masalah. Tapi kali ini ia harus berbagi, perlu diulangi? Berbagi? Matanya melotot tak kala melihat anak laki-laki dengan cueknya membuka seragam dan memperlihatkan otot-otot mereka. Tak hanya itu, bahkan mereka juga melepaskan celana panjang mereka begitu saja. Tak kuat melihatnya Lucy membalikkan badan. Selama di Sabertooth, ia berganti di ruang ganti perempuan bersama Yukino, karena semua tahu kalau ia adalah seorang perempuan.

" _Sial, aku tidak ingin mataku kena bisul gara-gara mengintip para laki-laki tidak tahu malu itu. Seenaknya saja membuka pakaian!" gerutu Lucy dalam hati_

Lucy mengendap-endap ke pojok ruangan, tempat paling sepi, terhalang loker dan sepertinya tak ada siapapun disana. Namun tangannya ditarik dan tanpa sadar punggungnya sudah membentur dinding dengan keras. Natsu segera mengunci Lucy dengan kedua lengannya. Sedangkan Lucy, ia bersiap mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, namun melihat siapa yang berani melakukannya ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kenapa? kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan sumpah serapahmu? Huh?" tanya Natsu dengan nada bossy-nya

"Apa maumu? Minggir" kata Lucy

"Kau memerintahku? Kau sudah berani rupanya. Dengar ya, bocah. Jangan sombong hanya karena sang Kaichou yang merupakan teman atau apalahmu itu membelamu. Iya sekarang, tapi tidak nanti dan selamanya" papar Natsu

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy

"Maksudku? Rahasia. Ini terlalu berharga untuk diberi tahu padamu. Ah, tapi jika kau menangis dan memohon mungkin akan kuberi tahu. Bagaimana?" tawar Natsu persis seperti seorang mafia yang menghadapi tawanannya

"TIDAK SUDI" jawab Lucy tegas

Lucy berusaha menghindar namun Natsu tak tinggal diam, ia belum selesai bicara. Ditariknya kedua tangan Lucy dan ia menguncinya di samping kepala gadis yang ia sangka laki-laki itu.

"Arh" rintih Lucy, pegangan dan cengkeraman Natsu tidak kira-kira. Meski ia kuat, tapi tetap saja seperti itu sakit

"Suara yang indah bocah, aku suka rintihanmu" kata Natsu

"Lepaskan aku" pinta Lucy dengan mata tajam

"Diamlah, aku belum selesai bicara. Dan, tidak bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu? matamu sangat mengganggu, mau kucongkel?" kata Natsu

"Cih, seperti kau berani melakukannya saja" tantang Lucy

"Kau tahu aku punya kemampuan untuk itu, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya sekarang. Nanti tidak asyik kalau kau menderita tanpa bisa melihat apa yang kusuguhkan" lanjut Natsu

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Setiap keluar dari kelas, Natsu bagai binatang buas yang dilepas dari kandangnya. Pemuda pink itu akan tetap diam di kelas, menyiksanya dengan halus dengan mengerjakan ini itu, menulis semua catatan, bahkan tugas dan PR. Tapi setelahnya, siksaan fisik dan mental akan menempanya.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Bukankah kau tidak mau mengatakannya tadi?" tanya Lucy kemudian

"Kenapa kau mengindar? Apa kau malu melihat tubuh atletis anak-anak?" tanya Natsu

Lucy tersentak, darimana Natsu tahu kalau ia sedang malu? Apa pemuda itu bisa membaca fikiran?

"Padahal kau itu Gay, kenapa harus malu" lanjut Natsu

"Jaga bicaramu tuan" Lucy tidak terima dibilang _gay_

"Gay tidak akan pernah mengakui kalau ia seorang gay. Makanya kau malu melihat mereka. Bukan begitu?" kata Natsu

"Tutup mulutmu, aku bukan —" jawab Lucy dan terputus, bagaimana ini? ia memang bukan gay. Ia masih normal, ia menyukai laki-laki. Tapi bagaimana menjelaskannya? Apa ia harus mengakui kalau ia adalah perempuan? Tidak mungkin.

"Heh? Kau tidak bisa menjawab?" tanya Natsu

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab. Aku akan membantumu menjawab" kata Natsu kemudian mulai menyentuh dasi Lucy

Lucy gemetar. Apa yang mau Natsu lakukan padanya? Merasa terancam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ingin sekali ia memohon agar Natsu berhenti namun lidahnya kelu, cih! Pemuda itu memang sangat suka melihat dirinya memohon.

Dengan sekali tarikan, dasi Lucy sudah terlepas. Tangan pemuda itu mulai meraih kancing pertamanya, dan membukanya. Turun ke kancing kedua, dan ketiga. Ia bahkan mulai berani membuka kemeja bagian atas Lucy. Lucy memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri, tidak sanggup dengan apa yang dilakukan Natsu. Bisa saja ia menendang Natsu, tapi ia tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan. Bisa saja kemejanya lepas jika ia melakukannya. Wajahnya memerah, antara kesal, marah dan malu. Dan kini, Natsu dapat melihat betapa mulusnya kulit leher dan dada bagian atas Lucy. Apa reaksinya?

TERPANA

Natsu diam, melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. leher Lucy sangat mulus tanpa noda. Ditambah nafasnya yang naik turun membuat sensasi aneh di diri Natsu. Seperti dirinya seketika mulai dialiri arus listrik dengan sengatan-sengatan kecil kemudian menjalar ke setiap inchi tubuhnya. Dan, darahnya memanas. Tanpa ia sadari, vampire mode on-nya aktif. Matanya memerah dan taringnya menyembul di bibir manisnya.

" _Apa ini? kenapa aku tiba-tiba saja haus?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

" _Lehernya benar-benar menggodaku untuk menancapkan taringku disana" lanjut Dalam hati_

Natsu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher bagian kanan Lucy. Dapat Lucy rasakan hembusan nafas hangat menerpa kulit lehernya. Bulu kuduknya merinding, ingin sekali ia melawan namun hembusan nafas itu semakin dekat membuat tubuhnya seakan kehilangan tenaga.

" _Kalau begini ia benar-benar akan mencium leherku! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? tubuhku seakan mati rasa. Aku tidak sudi disentuh oleh laki-laki kecuali suamiku kelak!" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Bibir Natsu sudah sedikit bergesekan dengan kulit leher Lucy. Membuat Lucy menegang sempurna dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Melihat seseorang yang berada di cengkeramannya bergetar, Natsu malah semakin mendekat namun –

"Hentikan" mohon Lucy lirih

Natsu menghentikan aksinya. Mata merahnya kembali seperti semula dan vampire mode on-nya nonaktif. Ia tercengang.

" _Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?" tanya Natsu dalam hati._

Ia masih memproses posisinya, diliriknya bibirnya yang sudah sedikit menyentuh leher sang pelayan. Membuat Onyx hitamnya membulat. Seketika ia melepaskan tangan Lucy dan menjauh darinya. Ditatapnya Lucy dengan penuh tanda tanya, berharap bocah itu akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Namun dengan tergesa-gesa Lucy membenahi kemejanya yang tadi sedikit terbuka. Kedua pipinya memerah, dan entah kenapa kini dimata Natsu itu sebuah pemandangan yang –

Sulit menyebutkannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Lucy mengambil seragam olahraganya dan pergi melewati Natsu begitu saja. Tunggal Dragneel itu mematung ditempat, tak sanggup berkata-kata.

" _Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

Diluar, Lucy tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju toilet laki-laki. Wajahnya masih merah akibat ulah Natsu yang hampir menciumnya _fikirnya._

...

Malamnya, di Circuit balap Fiore. Anak-anak Fairy Tail Gakuen sudah berkumpul. Suara rih-riuh terdengar membengkakkan telinga ditambah suara mobil yang sedang pemanasan. Malam ini lebih ramai dari biasanya karena untuk pertama kalinya seorang Sting Eucliffe menerima tantangan Natsu Dragneel sang pemegang piala Circuit selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Ya, Natsu sudah masuk menjadi anggota balap sejak kelas 2 SMP. Dia belum pernah kalah sekalipun, ia raja disini. Raja!

Disana, banyak sekali mobil mewah berjejer rapi. Dari BMW Sport, Lamborghini, Ferrari, Bugatti, Jaguar.

"Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" teriak seluruh anggota Circuit dan penonton

Diantara mereka ada Lucy yang duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada tak jauh dari gerombolan. Ia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Natsu menyeretnya kesini. Ia harus mengerjakan PR mereka, ditambah tugas Fisika yang tiada habisnya. Jujur ia tidak nyaman, lihatlah mobil mewah itu. Dan lihatlah pakaian minim yang menunjukkan lekuk tubuh mereka anak-anak gadis Fairy Tail. Ia memandangi dadanya sendiri. Datar, oh apa yang difikirkannya. Ia beruntung punya dada rata sehinga tidak mengundang laki-laki hidung belang. Ia berdecak melihat Natsu yang sangat bangga disoraki oleh gadis apalah-apalah itu.

"Cih! Sombong sekali dia" komen Lucy

Mata Lucy beralih ke surai blonde spike yang berdiri menatap Natsu. Tidak ada yang menyemangatinya, Lucy tersenyum dan diam-diam ia mengepalkan tangannya menyemangati.

"Fighting Sting" kata Lucy

Sting melirik Lucy dan ia ikut tersenyum. Sang penantang tentu sadar dengan siapa Sting tengah tersenyum, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Sting _out of character_ kecuali Lucy?

"Tersenyumlah selagi kau bisa" sindir Natsu

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil masing-masing. Kali ini Natsu dengan Lamborghini Veneno hitam dan Sting dengan McLarem F1 putih. Keduanya saling melirik, Natsu menyeringai yang hanya ditanggapi datar oleh Sting. Sang wasit Circuit yang tak lain adalah Kagura maju dan menyiapkan benderanya.

"Three, Two" kata Kagura

BRMMM BRMMM

"One, GO!" lanjut Kagura mengibarkan benderanya

Mobil keduanya langsung melesat dengan kecepatan penuh. Sang McLarem F1 putih menambah kecepatan, meninggalkan sang Veneno. Natsu terkekeh, Sting tidak sabaran rupanya. Tidak mudah karena di Circuit Fiore baru saja direnovasi dan mengganti arah lintasannya. Natsu menancap gas dan mulai melaju kencang, dengan sepersekian detik ia bisa menyusul Sting. Ia mengedipkan lampu depannya dan melewati Sting dengan mudahnya.

Para penonton bersorak. Lucy menggenggam tangannya kuat, perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak melihat Sting seperti itu. Kecepatan mereka tidak kira-kira, Lucy memucat.

SETTT

Dua buah mobil yang terdiri dari Lamborghini Gallardo hijau dan Zenvo ST1 merah. Jellal dan Erza keluar dari Gallardo diikuiti Levy dan Juvia dari Zenvo. Mereka segera menuju ke dekat monitor dan terkejut melihat mobil Sting dan Natsu saling salip menyalip. Jellal memegang kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Kurasa Sting benar-benar tersulut emosi. Ia pasti benar-benar lupa kalau Natsu tidak pernah kalah sekalipun" keluh Jellal

"Kau sedang mengenang kebersamaan kalian ketika SMP?" sindir Erza

"Tidak, Erza" elak Jellal dengan keringat dingin

"Cih! Padahal kalian bertiga dulu sangat hobi balapan disini hinga ayahmu menyita semua mobilmu waktu itu" sindir Erza lagi

"Aku kan sudah tobat" keluh Jellal

"Tapi, kenapa Kaichou tiba-tiba mau bertarung melawan Natsu dengan cara seperti itu?" tanya Levy

"Kaichou benar-benar berubah, ia terlihat mengerikan kalau seperti itu" timpal Juvia

SETT

Lamborghini Estoque parkir disamping kedua mobil mereka. Rogue keluar bersama Yukino, mereka terkejut melihat layar monitor. Ketika keduanya menoleh, Jellal terkejut dengan kehadiran sepupu Sting dan kekasihnya.

"Rogue? Yukino?" tanya Jellal. Erza, Levy dan Juvia ikut menoleh dan heran bagaimana mereka bisa sampai sini

"Hlo, ada Erza, Levy dan juga Juvia?" tunjuk Yukino

"Lama tidak bertemu Yukino, Rogue" sapa Juvia

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu, Juvia. Kita harus fikirkan bagaimana membatalkan pertarungan ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi tapi yang jelas firasatku mengatakan kalau mereka tengah bertaruh" kata Erza

"APA?" Jellal, Rogue, Juvia dan Yukino terkejut tapi tidak dengan Levy. Gadis berambut biru yang suka mengenakan bando itu memegangi dagunya.

"Tadi pagi mereka sempat berseteru. Karena level mereka terlalu tinggi maka aku tidak bisa mendengar telepati mereka. Yang jelas dari pandangan keduanya pasti apa yang dikatakan Erza ada benarnya" jelas Levy

"Terlebih mereka berseteru karena seseorang" lanjut Levy

"Lucy?" tebak Yukino

Menyadari artinya taruhan itu, Yukino jadi panik. Ia mencoba menghubungi Sting namun malah teralihkan ke kotak suara.

"Tidakkah menurut kalian ini menarik?" tanya seseorang, mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Kini Gray, Gajeel dan Loki mendekat ke tempat mereka berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu taruhan ini menarik? Jaga bicaramu!" tuding Yukino kesal

"Hoho, sudah lama tidak bertemu tapi reaksimu berlebihan, Yukino" jawab Gray

"Yukino jangan terpancing emosi ya" kata Juvia menenangkan Yukino yang sudah kembang kempis

"Tentu menarik. Tidak biasanya seorang Natsu Dragneel mempertahankan seseorang disisinya hingga seperti itu" jawab Gray

"Ya, dia mempertahankan Lucy karena ingin menyiksanya kan?" bantah Yukino

Gray mengedikkan bahu. Pura-pura tidak paham, kemudian dia bersama kedua temannya tertawa. Cukup untuk menaikkan parameter kemarahan seorang Yukino Aguria. Gadis Silver itu hampir saja melepaskan bogemnya kalau Rogue tidak menahannya. Gajeel melirik Rogue, sudah lama juga ia tidak bertemu pemuda _emo_ itu. Padahal dulu mereka juga merupakan rival di circuit ini tapi sekarang pemuda _emo_ itu sepertinya sudah tidak tertarik atau sengaja menarik diri.

Mereka masih saling menatap tajam hingga suara riuh-riuh semakin menjadi-jadi. Semua pasang mata langsung melihat layar. Dan wajah Gray, Loki dan Gajeel –

Ditempatnya, Lucy terpana. Berharap ia salah lihat, tapi tadi dengan jelas kedua bola mata caramelnya melihat bahwa bagian mobil depan keduanya hanya selisih sedikit. Sudah tahu kan siapa pemenangnya?

Sting mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang hampir menghantam setir. Ia yakin kalau tadi ia hampir menang jika saja Natsu tidak men-telepatinya dengan kata-katanya.

 _ **Flashback**_

Sting memimpin perlombaan. Sementara Natsu tertinggal, dimobil Lamborghini Veneno-nya ia mengumpat. Beraninya Sting, awas saja. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum licik. Otaknya baru saja mendapatkan ide cemerlang.

" _Sepertinya kali ini aku akan kalah" kata Natsu men-telepati Sting_

" _Sepertinya kesombongan akan memakanmu" balas Sting_

" _Tidak masalah aku dimakan kesombongan tapi setidaknya aku sudah memamakan hidangan istimewa-mu" kata Natsu memanas-manasi_

" _Apa maksudmu dengan hidangan istimewa-ku?" tanya Sting_

" _Siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah itu" jawab Natsu_

Mereka hampir mendekati Finish dengan Sting yang masih memimpin, namun kecepatannya sedikit berubah gara-gara ucapan Natsu barusan.

" _Kau tahu, rasa darahnya benar-benar memuakkan. Untung aku masih berbelas kasihan padanya hingga tidak membunuhnya" lanjut Natsu_

Kecepatan Sting menurun drastis, darahnya mendidih. Ia bahkan tidak sadar siasat yang telah dilakukan Natsu padanya. Hingga ketika wasit meniup peluit ia baru sadar kalau ia sudah –

KALAH

 _ **Flashback End**_

Natsu keluar dari mobilnya seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Para penonton mengerumuninya. Dengan angkuhnya ia menanti sang lawan yang kini sudah kalah untuk keluar dari mobil. Begitu Sting keluar, pemuda itu langsung mendekati Natsu. Pandangan matanya tajam.

"Kupikir kau akan bertanding sportif" ucap Sting dengan nada penuh emosi

"Aku memang sportif, memangnya aku mensabotase mobilmu atau lintasan ini? tidak kan?" tanya Natsu, padahal ia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan _sportif_ oleh Sting.

Sting mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia menghantam wajah Natsu sekarang juga, tapi pemuda itu malah tersenyum _evil._ Nyata sekali ia tengah menantangnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia layangkan tinjunya pada Natsu namun berhasil dicegah oleh Gray yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menghalanginya.

"Kurasa kau juga seharusnya tahu apa itu Sportif, Sting" kata Gray

Nafas Sting naik turun. Dikejauhan, Lucy memandang penuh tanda tanya perseteruan Natsu dan Sting. Sebenarnya apa tujuan balapan ini hingga Sting bisa semarah itu. Padahal dari desas-desus yang beredar di sekolah Sting bukanlah seseorang yang mudah marah bahkan ia jarang berekspresi hingga dijuluki Pangeran Es.

"Sesuai perjanjian kita. Kau harus menjauhinya. Hmm? _Kaichou?_ " kata Natsu

Sting tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dalam lubuk hatinya ia menyesal menerima taruhan ini, karena dengan bodohnya ia tidak menyadari maksud dari taruhan ini sebenarnya. Tentu untuk menjauhkannya dari Lucy dan membuat gadis itu membencinya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Natsu menyeringai senang, ini dia. Ia mengedikkan pandangannya pada Loki dan Gajeel. Kedua antek-anteknya kembali ke mobil mereka dan mengambil dua kantung besar.

"Jadi kau harus diam saja ketika aku melakukan sesuatu pada - _nya._ Sejak awal kau sudah menyetujuinya bukan?" kata Natsu

Sting masih diam.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan padanya tentang taruhan ini. Berterimakasihlah padaku nanti" lanjut Natsu

Loki dan Gajeel sudah membagikan sesuatu dari kantung besar itu kepada seluruh penonton. Semua heran dengan apa yang diberikan, bahkan banyak yang merasa jijik. Digenggaman mereka kini ada dua butir telur mentah.

"Gray, bawa dia kesini" pinta Natsu yang langsung dilaksanakan ole Gray

Mata Sting hampir berubah ke dalam vampire mode-on.

"Kalau kau kelepasan disini, maka ia akan membencimu. Sanggupkah kau dibenci olehnya?" tanya Natsu

Gray membawa Lucy, perasaan Lucy tidak enak. Hingga kini ia sudah berada disamping Natsu. Pemuda itu merangkul lehernya, otomatis membuat Lucy terkejut. Bayangan ia hampir _diserang_ Natsu di sekolah tadi kembali menghampirinya. Ia mencoba menarik diri namun Natsu meraih pinggangnya dan menariknya lagi. Para gadis yang melihatnya panas, hei siapa Lucy hingga Natsu harus melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang? Namun diantara semua yang paling panas adalah Sting dan seseorang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di dalam mobilnya, Lisanna.

"Sialan bocah itu, lihat saja. Persiapkan dirimu mulai besok, karena Lisanna Strauss akan beraksi" geram Lisanna

Tiba-tiba Natsu mendorong Lucy ke tengah jalan Circuit, ia mengedikkan pandangannya dan semua tentu tahu apa maksudnya. Mereka mengerumuni Lucy, Lucy yang masih mencerna apa yang terjadi belum beranjak.

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan padh-?" tanya Lucy langsung terhenti tak kala

CPLOKKK

Mata Lucy membulat tak kala sebuah telur pecah tepat di kepalanya. Ia hendak membuka mulut namun telur-telur kembali menghujaninya tanpa ampun, tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk sekedar bicara. Semua melemparinya dengan telur bahkan diantaranya ada yang telur busuk. Lucy memejamkan matanya, ia berusaha melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang tentunya itu mustahil. Kuning telur dan putih telur sudah melumuri sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan warna pakaiannya sudah tidak terlihat saking banyaknya telur yang menghujaninya.

" _Hentikan" pinta Lucy dalam hati dengan lirih_

" _Kumohon hentikan ini" lanjut Lucy dalam hati_

" _Hentikan!" teriak Lucy dalam hati_

Natsu tertawa puas melihat keadaan Lucy sekarang. Bocah sombong itu pasti sangat malu sekarang. Ia tahu kalau siksaan seperti ini akan mempan dengan Lucy, mengingat bocah itu sangat menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya.

Sementara Sting, ia hanya mampu berdiam diri tanpa mampu melakukan apapun. Ia sangat tahu kalau ia bertindak maka Natsu akan berbuat lebih dari itu.

Lucy mencoba membuka matanya, kini matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat malu sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin mereka mempelakukannya lebih rendah dari binatang? Bahkan seingatnya binatang diperlakukan lebih baik dari ini. Matanya mengedar, mencari sosok yang mungkin mau menolongnya. Ketika matanya bersirobok dengan Saphire Sting, ia berharap pemuda itu menolongnya. Menariknya dari sana, namun harapannya pupus ketika Sting malah berlalu. Sakit, ya sakit bahkan sangat sakit. Lebih sakit daripada dipermalukan seperti ini.

" _Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Apa aku begitu memalukan untukmu? Apa senyummu kemarin hanya penghibur belaka?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

" _Kufikir kau adalah sahabatku. Aku tidak membencimu meski kau melupakanku atau pura-pura tidak mengenalku atas alasan yang entah aku tidak tahu. Tapi haruskah kau tidak peduli disaat aku seperti ini?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

Bisa saja Lucy berlari dari sana, tapi kakinya seolah sangat berat. Ia memejamkan mata, menerima segala bentuk penghinaan. Bahkan sekarang tidak hanya telur, tapi tepung mulai menghujaninya. Ditambah teriakan mengejek.

" _Rasakan ini!"_

" _Makan ini, kau miskin kan. Nikmati telur ini"_

" _Dasar tidak tahu malu"_

" _Makanya jangan jadi jalang! Jalang laki-laki? Huh dasar gay"_

" _Dasar muka tembok"_

" _Menyedihkan"_

" _Sialan"_

Ditempatnya, Yukino meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Ia sangat marah hingga vampire mode on-nya aktif, membuat Rogue harus dibantu Juvia dan Levy untuk memeganginya.

"LEPASKAN AKU! SIALAN! MATI KALIAN JIKA MENAHANKU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH NATSU SEKARANG JUGA" teriak Yukino sejadi-jadinya

Teriakan Yukino tentu didengar Natsu, tapi bukannya marah ia malah semakin melebarkan senyum iblisnya. Sangat menyenangkan. Ini bahkan 100 kali lipat lebih menyenangkan daripada menghisap darah para gadis.

"Natsu, hentikan ini" pinta Erza yang sudah berada disamping Natsu

"Hentikan katamu? Atas dasar apa aku harus menghentikannya. Ini bahkan baru pembukaan. Hidangan utamanya belum keluar" jawab Natsu santai

"Kau tidak kasihan padanya?" tanya Erza tajam

"Sejak kapan di kamusku ada kata menjijikkan itu?" tanya Natsu

"Kau masih ingat hukum sebab akibat? Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang maka suatu saat akan berbalik padamu. Tidakkah kau tahu itu?" tanya Erza geram

"Aku tahu tapi aku tidak takut. Toh aku akan mati setelah membunuh permaisuri. Itulah tujuan hidupku. Jadi selagi aku masih bisa bersenang-senang maka akan kulakukan" jawab Natsu

"NATSU" pekik Erza sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya berusaha untuk tidak meninju wajah tampan didepannya.

Tiba-tiba tiga buah mobil mewah masuk ke circuit. Ketiga mobil Lamborghini dengan tipe Gallardo, Murcielago dan Cabrera mengelilingi Lucy. Tiga mobil itu adalah milik Loki, Gray dan Gajeel. Mereka membawa _APAR FOAM,_ jadi sekarang mereka tidak menyetir sendiri melainkan seorang supir yang merupakan anggota dari Circuit. Teriakan semakin menggebu-nggebu.

"Lanjut! Lanjut!" teriak para penonton

Loki tersenyum mendengarnya, ia mengkodekan pada kedua temannya untuk membiarkan ia yang memulai hidangan utamanya. Tanpa berfikir lagi, ia segera menyemprotkan _APAR FOAM_ yang berisi busa pada Lucy. Lucy tersentak.

" _Siksaan apa lagi ini?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

"Kau lihat Erza? Ini dia bagian utamanya" kata Natsu pada Erza

"Kau!" kata Erza

"Aku tahu, tidak perlu dilanjutkan" jawab Natsu

Semprotan APAR diikuti oleh Gray dan Gajeel. Badan Lucy jadi tidak karuan kotornya. Ia hanya mampu menelan air matanya. Ia sudah bersumpah kalau tidak akan menangis gara-gara Natsu dan segala ulahnya. Jika ia melakukannya maka artinya ia kalah. Tapi jujur saja, sebenarnya fondasinya mulai goyah. Apa benar ia tidak akan menangis? Sekitar 5 menit mereka bertiga menyemprotkan isi dari APAR sampai habis.

Di mobilnya, Lisanna diam, namun lama-lama tawanya meledak.

"HAHAHAHA, Pemandangan apa ini? Natsu menyiksanya? HAHAHA, kukira ia menyukainya" kata Lisanna di sela-sela tawanya. Ia mengusap ujung matanya yang meneteskan liquid saking kerasnya tertawa

"Hah, mungkin aku yang akan menambahkan bonusnya" lanjut Lisanna

Natsu mengkodekan ketiganya untuk menghentikan mobil. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Lucy. Dapat Lucy dengar langkah seseorang mendekat.

" _Apa Sting kembali?" tanya Lucy dalam hati dan membuka matanya_

Namun sosok dihadapannya bukanlah Sting melainkan Natsu.

"Sepertinya kau sangat kecewa melihatku. Siapa yang kau harapkan datang? Sting?" tanya Natsu

Lucy diam, ditatapnya Natsu dengan penuh benci. Ini ulahnya bukan?

"Sudah kubilang jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Karena aku membencinya" lanjut Natsu

"Kenapa kau diam? Tidak biasanya kau diam. Atau kau malu saat ini? lihatlah dirimu, kau bahkan tak mau menundukkan kepalamu pada tuanmu. Sikap macam apa itu?" tuding Natsu

"Haruskah aku menundukkan kepala pada orang sepertimu?" balas Lucy

"Cih! Kau semakin berani rupanya. Apa ini belum cukup?" tantang Natsu

"Haruskah kau melakukan ini padaku? Apa sebenarnya maumu? Tidak cukupkah kau mengambil rumahku dan kebebasanku?" tanya Lucy dengan suara penuh amarah

"Mauku? Tentu membuatmu memohon padaku dengan penuh air mata. Itu pasti akan sangat menghibur" jawab Natsu santai

"Apa menurutmu ini sebuah permainan? Apa menyiksa orang lain itu menyenangkan?" tanya Lucy lagi

"Tentu" jawab Natsu pasti

"Tidak mungkin kan aku melakukan ini karena aku menyukaimu? Jangan mimpi" jawab Natsu diikuti kekehan

Natsu mendekat pada Lucy dan membisikkan sesuatu. Membuat gadis itu menegang dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Natsu tersenyum iblis tak kala menyadari perubahan mimik Lucy.

"Why?" tanya Natsu

"Daripada menatapku seperti itu, lebih baik bersujudlah padaku maka aku akan mengampunimu malam ini" perintah Natsu

Mata Lucy memanas. Ia sudah direndahkan sampai titik paling rendah. Natsu benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan penuh amarah.

" _Aku tidak bisa menghentikan amarahku saat ini. Penyesalan hanya akan datang setelah aku memutuskan. Aku tidak akan pernah berfikir untuk melepaskan tatapan dingin ini" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Tidak masalah jika kau memaksaku mengenakan topeng. Topeng yang kau berikan padaku. Topeng yang suatu saat akan kulempar kembali padamu, mengembalikan rasa sakit atas penghinaan yang kau berikan padaku" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Dia menatapku, dengan mata bulatnya. Dengan penuh rasa kesal dan kebencian. Aku sudah menanam duri dihatinya. Duri yang akan mengunus seseorang yang ia sebut sebagai sahabat. Akan aku tunjukkan bahwa persahabatan, cinta, itu semua absurd dan kebohongan belaka!" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Aku benci seseorang yang naif, percaya bahwa cinta akan membuatmu bahagia. Lihatlah! Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

To Be Continue

Mina-san, akhirnya selesai.

Dan tidak kusangka ternyata akan jadi sepelik ini. Awalnya aku menargetkan hanya 15 Chapter saja tapi mengingat alurnya yang pelan sepertinya akan tambah. Anggap saja ini Drama 20 Episode, hehe.

Terimakasih sudah bersedia dan menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini. Disini sudah kubuat Natsu kejam. Ya tentunya setelah Natsu menyingkirkan Sting. Meski author akui sedikit sulit membuat scene kekejamannya. Karena semua sudah diborong sama _A Voice to You._

Maaf jika ceritanya tidak nyambung atau apa, maafkan author. Kritik dan saran diterima. Kutunggu review kalian, dan jangan hanya membaca. Kasihanilah author yang selalu menunggu review dengan _dag dig dug._

Sampai bertemu next chapter. Tetap ikuti Good Morning Vampire, karena _'dia'_ yang dimaksud dewan ada hubungannya dengan ketiga peran utama kita. Terutama masa lalu Natsu dan Lucy. Sekian, terimakasih banyak.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	10. Chapter 10 : foundation part 2

GOOD MORNING, VAMPIRE

Chapter 10 : Foundation Part 2

 **Balasan Review**

 **Namikazexo :** Ok ok dihusahakan ya, tapi kalau boleh saran dong, hehe.

 **Mysterioues Girl :** Hehehe, masih lama. Tunggu biar Natsu cinta sama Lucy dulu, dan yah . . . begitulah. Iya memang soalnya author lagi nonton dramanya, hehe.

 **Fic of Delusion :** Kan memang intinya ada disitu. Yup, tebakan anda benar. Masak? Padahal menurutku kejam Natsu di A Voice to You hlo.

 **Nabilla Damayanti :** Makasih, ikuti terus ya

 **Akayuki1479 :** Makasih pujiannya. Coba tebak? Siapa yang setara dengan Zeref? Tentunya semua pertanyaan itu akan dijawab hanya di chapter selanjutnya dan selanjutnya.

 **Hiruna Mikk03 :** Dia kan pangeran sadist, nanti juga dia punya rasa simpati. Kenapa nggak ditendang? Karena hidpunya Lucy dipertaruhkan, panti asuhannya. Iya, tapi maaf karena kali ini telat

 **Aerillyneel72 :** Yah, kan memang sengaja dibuat gitu. Chapter kedepan bahkan ia bisa lebih kejam _setelah tahu kalau Lucy permaisuri sih._ Ya, nanti dia akan jadi cantik setelah yah . . . baca saja pokoknya

 **Kotoran :** okey okey, arigatone

 **Lusy92 :** Belum, nanti juga dia tahu kok. Hmm, entahlah author masih memikirkannya juga.

 **Guest1 :** tentu saja, kan genrenya mysteri

 **Alifahgm :** Kalau nggak begitu nggak seru kan. Hiks, jangan menangis. Kan author ikut sedih

 **NataliaXaveria :** Jude benci karena suatu alasan. Menurut dia menghilangnya putrinya adalah kesalahan Natsu. Sedangkan Natsu sendiri nggak tahu kalau Lui itu adalah Lucy putri Jude Heartfilia.

 **Hannah :** Hmm mengetahui Lucy perempuan tentu setelah ia menggigit Lucy. Yah, karena entah kenapa aku sulit mempercepat alurnya dan kekurangan ide juga. maaf ya.

 **Guest2 :** siap

 **I am back :** Yah, sabar ya.

 **Allen Warker :** Dia kan sebenarnya nggak benci sama Lucy Cuma gara-gara Lucy dekat sama Sting dan orang special Sting jadi dia pengen mematahkan kalau cinta dan persahabatan itu hal absurd. Ia juga kepengen balas Sting kan. Iya nanti dia nyesel. Dia akan cinta mati, diliputi rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat pokoknya. Begini, karena menurut Natsu mereka orang yang berbeda. Sekedar pemberitahuan, author update tiap minggu loh. Tentu Happy ending.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, little Comedy**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E, Lisanna S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Daripada menatapku seperti itu, lebih baik bersujudlah padaku maka aku akan mengampunimu malam ini" perintah Natsu

Mata Lucy memanas. Ia sudah direndahkan sampai titik paling rendah. Natsu benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan penuh amarah.

" _Aku tidak bisa menghentikan amarahku saat ini. Penyesalan hanya akan datang setelah aku memutuskan. Aku tidak akan pernah berfikir untuk melepaskan tatapan dingin ini" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Tidak masalah jika kau memaksaku mengenakan topeng. Topeng yang kau berikan padaku. Topeng yang suatu saat akan kulempar kembali padamu, mengembalikan rasa sakit atas penghinaan yang kau berikan padaku" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Dia menatapku, dengan mata bulatnya. Dengan penuh rasa kesal dan kebencian. Aku sudah menanam duri dihatinya. Duri yang akan mengunus seseorang yang ia sebut sebagai sahabat. Akan aku tunjukkan bahwa persahabatan, cinta, itu semua absurd dan kebohongan belaka!" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Aku benci seseorang yang naif, percaya bahwa cinta akan membuatmu bahagia. Lihatlah! Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

...

Gray, Loki dan Gajeel keluar dari mobil. Mereka mengenakan sarung tangan dan mendekat ke belakang Lucy. Sementara Natsu masih menantang Lucy dengan pandangannya, tiba-tiba saja Gray mencengkeram pundak Lucy dari belakang dan memaksanya untuk berlutut. Otomatis saja Lucy tersentak, ia memutar bola matanya dan berusaha berdiri namun Loki ikut mencengkeram pundaknya yang lain, seakan tidak mengizinkannya untuk sekedar beranjak.

"Diamlah, maka ini akan cepat selesai" kata Gray

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" balas Lucy

"Hoh, ternyata kau masih punya tenaga untuk mengumpat. Apa ini belum memuaskan bagimu?" tanya Natsu

"Lepaskan aku" kata Lucy dengan penuh penekanan serta mata penuh amarah

Natsu menyeringai sejenak kemudian ikut berjongkok dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lucy. Lucy balas menatapnya dan tidak berniat memundurkan wajahnya yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah Natsu.

"Kau sangat berani. Aku salut padamu" ungkap Natsu

"Kau fikir aku takut padamu? Jangan mimpi tuan!" balas Lucy

Natsu menyipitkan matanya, membuat atmosfer disekitar berubah. Dapat Lucy rasakan tekanan udara menjadi berat dan bulu kuduknya hampir berdiri. Dingin, mengerikan, itulah apa yang dilihatnya dari mata Natsu sekarang. Tak hanya itu, mata itu bahkan memiliki seribu efek yang membuatnya seakan terintimidasi, seolah mengatakan _tatap mataku atau mati ditanganku._ Dan inilah sisi Natsu yang ia akui sangat ia takuti. Badannya sedikit gemetar karenanya. Gray merasakan getaran dipundak yang sedang ia cengkeram, begitu melihat Natsu ia langsung meneguk ludah. Jujur saja, jika ia salah langkah disini kemungkinan ia juga akan kena. Diliriknya Loki yang sedang –

TERDIAM

Bahkan setetes peluh sudah mengalir di dahi pemuda oranye itu. Ternyata Loki juga sedang ketakutan. Gray menghela nafas pelan dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Melihat reaksi Lucy, Natsu menyeringai.

"Kau ketakutan sekarang?" tanya Natsu dengan nada penuh mengintimidasi

"Su-dhah kubilang aku tidak takut" jawab Lucy dengan sedikit terbata

"Ck, Kau tahu apa yang paling menakutkan dari sekedar perasaan takut?" tanya Natsu

"Ketahuan kalau kau sebenarnya takut" lanjut Natsu yang membuat Lucy menegang

Natsu tersenyum meremehkan dan berdiri. Ia pergi, berlalu dari arena circuit menuju mobil Lamborghini Veneno miliknya kemudian menancap gas begitu saja. Menghiraukan puluhan pasang mata yang menegang dan bertanda tanya besar.

" _Natsu Dragneel melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja?"_

Gray dan Loki melepaskan Lucy dengan sangat kasar, hingga membuatnya hampir tersungkur kalau ia tidak segera menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan segala sisa tenaga. Para anggota dan penonton circuit masih mematung ditempat. Ini jarang sekali terjadi, biasanya Natsu akan menyiksa mangsanya sampai titik darah penghabisan. Tapi kali ini? kenapa mereka merasa sepertinya Natsu bersikap lunak pada bocah pirang itu? masih dengan hipotesa masing-masing, teriakan Erza menggelegar.

"BUBAR!" teriak Erza

Semua langsung sadar, mereka memandang Erza yang dihadiahi pelototan dan aura Titania. Tak mau ambil resiko dengan lepas dari mulut harimau masuk ke lubang buaya, lebih baik mereka menghindar. Ya, benar saja. Tak butuh waktu 15 menit semua bubar dan arena circuit sudah sepi. Kini tinggal Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Levy, Yukino dan Rogue. Yukino langsung mendekati Lucy.

"Lucy, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yukino

"Ya, sangat baik Yukino" jawab Lucy datar dengan mata menerawang, otaknya masih terpaku dengan tatapan mengerikan Natsu tadi

Dengan ragu Yukino mengulurkan tangan, hendak menyentuh pundak Lucy. Namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh pundak sang sahabat, Lucy sudah pingsan. Semua panik dan mengerumuninya.

"Lucy, bangun!" teriak Yukino

"Hei, Lucy!" teriak Rogue

"Hei, bangun" teriak Levy

...

Kediaman utama keluarga Dragneel. Natsu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Lagi, ini terjadi lagi. Tepat pukul 10.00 PM. Dirobeknya sweater abu-abu dan kemeja kotak-kotak yang ia kenakan. Ia masuk kamar mandi dengan cara menendang pintu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, mata merahnya berubah-ubah. Natsu membuka keran shower, mengguyur tubuhnya yang panas dan dadanya yang mulai sesak.

"Sial!" umpat Natsu

Rasa sesak itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Menggerogoti dan menarik semua oksigen yang ada di paru-parunya. Tak hanya itu, panas yang semula hanya ia rasakan di dada mulai menjalar dengan sepersekian detik, cepat, sangat cepat. Mengalirkan panas yang rasanya seperti lelehan lahar dan meleleh. Keringat dinginpun menetes, membasahi wajah tampannya. Natsu menegang, ia berpegangan pada dinding dan memejamkan mata.

 _1 detik_

 _2 detik_

 _3 detik_

Jari jemari Natsu mulai bergerak. Mengetuk-ngetuk dinding, melemaskan satu persatu sendi jemarinya. Ia mengangkat wajah, ditatapnya pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Saatnya berburu" kata Natsu

Pintu kamar Natsu terbuka lebar, mengizinkan sang angin malam untuk menerobos masuk. Macao masuk ke kamar sang tuan muda dan terkejut, ia terlambat. Natsu sudah lolos. Dengan segera ia memerintahkan anak buahnya mencari Natsu.

"Siaga 1! Cari tuan muda!" teriak Macao

Para bodyguard kediaman Dragneel melesat pergi. Melompati rumah-rumah dan pepohonan yang ada. Mata mereka merah, menerawang di setiap sudut kota, gang dan setiap tempat yang ada.

Sementara yang dicari, tengah berjalan dengan santainya di jalanan Fiore. Ia mengenakan jaket hoodie berwarna hitam. Bibir manisnya tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum iblis.

"Lama sekali mereka menemukanku" kata Natsu

"Padahal akan seru kalau bisa menggorok leher dan melenyapkan mereka" lanjut Natsu, menanti para pengejarnya

Tiba-tiba saja ia mencium sesuatu. Mata merah kelamnya berbinar, ini bukan aroma biasa.

"Apa ini? sangat manis dan harum?" tanya Natsu

Natsu segera berlari, mengikuti bau manis nan harum yang dicium oleh panca inderanya. Ia melompat-lompat dan tanpa sadar sudah sampai disebuah rumah besar. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menerjang keamanan dan menyusup ke kediaman tersebut.

Di dalam rumah besar yang sebenarnya merupakan kediaman Raja dan Ratu Vampire yang sedang menjabat, Zeref Dragneel dan Mavis Dragneel tengah duduk berhadapan di ruang utama. Mavis memegang pisau yang baru saja menyayat pergelangan tangannya.

"Dia sudah datang" kata Zeref

"Dia mendekat" kata Mavis

BRAK

Pintu didobrak, para bodyguard di kediaman Raja Vampire menerobos masuk dan mengepung Natsu. Mavis tersenyum tak kala rencananya untuk membawa Natsu ke hadapannya berhasil. Zeref mengedikkan pandangannya, meminta semua menyingkir dan meninggalkan Natsu bersama mereka. Dengan sangat tidak rela para bodyguard itu mundur.

"Bau ini rupanya" kata Natsu seraya mendekat

"Ck, Kau mau memberikan darahmu padaku atau kau sengaja memancingku?" tanya Natsu

"Untuk apa aku menjawab kalau kau sudah tahu, ne?" jawab Mavis

Natsu semakin mendekat dan mendekat, ia bahkan tak sadar kalau Zeref sudah berada di belakangnya dan memukul leher belakangnya pelan. Natsu menoleh, sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, kesadarannya sudah terenggut.

BRUK

Natsu pingsan. Zeref menghela nafas lega karena dengan pancingan Mavis, ia bisa membuat Natsu tidak membantai para gadis tidak berdosa setidaknya untuk malam ini.

"Kau berlebihan sayang" keluh Mavis sembari mengusap pergelangan tangannya, dan ajaibnya goresan yang ia buat sudah menutup.

"Kalau tidak begini kau juga yang akan jadi sasaran" jawab Zeref

"Natsu tidak akan melakukannya padaku" balas Mavis

Zeref hanya menghela nafas, ia memanggil sang kepala pelayan, Invel untuk membawa Natsu ke kamarnya. Dengan segala hormat, Invel menggendong Natsu, ia membungkuk pada sang raja vampire dan pergi. Sepeninggalan Invel, Zeref lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

Di kamarnya, Invel segera menyuntikkan vaksin. Ditatapnya Natsu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, entah apa yang difikirkannya hingga membuat raut wajahnya berubah. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah, perlahan kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Akan lebih baik anda tidak menemukan _nona,_ Natsu-sama" gumam Invel

"Saya bahkan tidak tahu apa yang anda rencanakan pada _nona_ jika menemukannya" lanjut Invel

"Sebetapa bencipun anda pada dirinya, pada kenyataannya _nona_ pasti akan tetap mencintai anda. Meski mungkin ia lupa pada anda, hatinya tetap akan berakhir sama. Takdir memang sangat kejam. Mempertemukan kalian dengan cara manis dan memisahkan kalian dengan kepahitan yang tiada tara" kata Invel kemudian

Dalam tidurnya, lagi-lagi Natsu bermimpi. Kali ini ia memimpikan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Lui.

 _ **Natsu's Dream**_

Natsu kecil menyelinap keluar dari mobil hitam yang membawanya ke sebuah rumah besar dengan pagar yang menjulang tinggi. Tubuh kecilnya mempermudah dirinya untuk memasuki sebuah lubang didinding dibalik semak-semak. Dengan segera ia melarikan diri ke hutan, masa bodoh dengan permaisuri atau apalah itu yang katanya sudah menunggunya di dalam. Ia tidak akan menemuinya, tidak akan pernah!

Dalam larinya, Natsu sesekali menoleh ke belakang, berharap tidak akan ada yang mengejarnya. Ia berhenti, menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, ini kali pertama dalam hidupnya ia melakukannya. Berlari bukan hal yang mudah terlebih di dalam hutan dengan tanah yang tidak rata dan terkesan menanjak.

"Sial! Kalau tidak karena permaisuri itu aku tidak harus berlari seperti ini. Seenaknya saja mendeklarasikan mau menemuiku. Tch! Dia pikir aku mau? Jangan mimpi!" kata Natsu

Ditendangnya dedaunan di sekitarnya, menyalurkan kekesalan yang selalu muncul dan memenuhi dadanya setiap kata permaisuri disebut.

"Persetan dengan permaisuri! Dengan tidak tahu dirinya ia tidur di rumah bagus dan hangat sedangkan ibuku harus berada di tanah yang dingin" kata Natsu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari saku celananya.

Dibukanya lagi surat yang tertanda dari permaisuri, kertas putih dengan aroma apel, tulisan tangan yang rapi, dan segala kalimat yang ada disana.

 _Dibalik jendela aku berdiam diri_

 _Mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari suatu tempat_

 _Bisa kurasakan suara itu menggema di gendang telingaku_

 _Di bawah langit biru ini, aku benar-benar merasakannya_

 _Angin yang menerpaku berlalu begitu saja_

 _Melewatiku di saat matahari tenggelam_

 _Dan akhirnya menghilang dalam bayangan_

 _Seandainya aku punya kesempatan_

 _Aku ingin mengatakan bolehkah aku menyebut namamu?_

 _Aku berada disini hingga bintang terlihat_

 _Di depan jendela dingin yang tetap membisu_

 _Seperti waktu jeda_

 _Hari berganti, musim terus berganti_

 _Aku datang ke tempai ini, di balik jendela ini_

 _Dengan secuil harapan manis_

 _Bisakah aku bertemu denganmu?_

Dada Natsu tiba-tiba menjadi sesak, seolah paru-parunya tersumbat oleh bongkahan batu yang sangat besar. Ini bukan simpati kan? Ini bukan perasaan iba kan? Natsu meremas surat itu dan membuangnya sembarang. Ia kembali melangkah menuju dataran yang lebih tinggi.

Kini Natsu kecil sampai di atas sebuah bukit setelah berjalan menelusuri hutan bertebing. Ini sudah mulai siang, ia sudah berjalan cukup lama. Akhirnya ia bersandar di sebuah pohon besar, memejamkan mata dan merasakan udara sekitar. Merilekskan otot-otot kakinya dan punggungnya yang pegal-pegal. Hingga tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara anak kecil dan suara gemeresak di dedaunan yang ia tebak adalah batu kecil yang sedang dilemparkan.

"Datang, tidak datang. Datang, tidak datang. Datang, tidak datang. Datang, tidak datang. Datang, tidak datang. Datang, tidak datang. Datang, tidak datang" kata seorang anak

Natsu yang semula menikmati suasana jadi terusik, pasalnya suara anak itu meski kecil namun kalimatnya yang terus diulang membuatnya jengkel. Terlebih batu kecil itu sudah beberapa kali hampir mengenai kepalanya. Sebenarnya ke arah mana anak itu melempar? Natsu menghela nafas kasar dan mencoba memejamkan mata lagi namun darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun tak kala . . .

PLUK

Sebuah batu berhasil mendarat di kepala pinknya. Ia mengambil batu kecil itu dan bangkit. Bibir manisnya komat-kamit menyumpahi siapa orang yang berani mencari gara-gara dengan Natsu Dragneel. Didekatinya anak yang memiliki rambut pirang sebahu.

"Hei, kemana matamu? Huh? Kau tak punya mata? kenapa kau melempar batu asal? Kau sengaja mau mencelakaiku?" cerca Natsu panjang lebar

Anak kecil itu menoleh, memperlihatkan kedua belah bola mata caramel, hidung mancung, bibir mungil berwarna peach dan tampang innocent. Membuat seorang Natsu Dragneel kecil diam seketika.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya gadis kecil

Natsu masih diam, matanya masih terpaku dengan bola mata itu, warna caramel yang menenangkan. Dengan menatapnya saja entah kenapa membuat hatinya menghangat, kehangatan yang sama ketika ia bersama sang ibunda.

"Siapa ya?" tanya gadis kecil lagi

"Eh?" Natsu baru sadar

"Aku tanya siap-" tanya gadis kecil yang langsung diinterupsi oleh Natsu

"Harusnya aku yang tanya siapa kau hingga berani melempar batu ini padaku!" tanya Natsu

"Aku? Aku Lui" jawab gadis kecil bernama Lui

"Terserah siapa namumu. Yang jelas kenapa kau melempar batu ini? huh?" tanya Natsu dengan nada tinggi sambil mengacungkan batu ditangannya

"Kebiasaan" jawab Lui enteng

"Apa?" Natsu shock, ia bernada tinggi loh, perlu diulangi? Ia bernada tinggi? Bisa-bisanya gadis dihadapannya menjawab seenteng itu ditambah dengan raut seperti itu?

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang disana. Jadi bukan sepenuhnya salahku kan?" balas Lui

"Yak! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya Natsu menyombongkan diri

"Aku tidak tahu karena kau tidak memberi tahu" jawab Lui yang sukses membuat urat-urat kemarahan menyembul di dahi sang Dragneel muda

"KAU!" tuding Natsu dengan telunjuknya, namun alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati reaksi Lui. Tiba-tiba saja Lui menarik tangannya yang menelunjuk dan menyeretnya ke semak-semak.

"Hei apph" tanya Natsu yang lansung dibungkam oleh Lui

"Ssst, diamlah" bisik Lui dengan suara sangat kecil

"Hmmpt" Natsu mencengkeram tangan Lui, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan mungil itu dari mulutnya

"Aku bilang diamlah" bisik Lui lagi

" _Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu!" bentak Natsu dalam hati_

Lui seolah tidak memperdulikan Natsu yang terus-terusan mencengkeram tangan mungilnya. Ia akui sakit, tapi jika ia berteriak maka ia akan ketahuan. Sudah bermenit-menit melawan dan tak ada tanda-tanda akan dilepaskan, Natsu akhirnya mengalah. Diamatinya Lui dengan tajam.

Detik terus berlanjut, angin berhemus, meniup dedaunan, melewati makhluk hidup bahkan benda mati. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, bisa Natsu cium aroma vanilla dan strawberry dari tubuh Lui. Diamatinya Lui yang sangat serius bersembunyi, gadis kecil itu sesekali mengintip dan menundukkan kepala. Bibir peachnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum karena alasan yang Natsu tidak ketahui. Dahi Natsu mengernyit.

"Mereka sedang menjauh, cepat sekali" gumam Lui

" _Siapa yang kau maksud menjauh? Kau yang harusnya menjauh dariku!" balas Natsu dalam hati_

"Salah satu dari mereka berbalik" kata Lui spontan menolehkan wajahnya pada Natsu, yang otomatis jaraknya sangat dekat.

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Lui, ia segera menoleh ke arah lain dan tetap membungkam mulut Natsu. Natsu terdiam sejenak, ini sudah kali kedua ia seperti ini. Padahal belum ada satu jam ia bertemu dengan Lui, tapi gadis kecil itu pandai sekali membuatnya merasa menjadi aneh. Ia mengamati Lui baik-baik, dari rambut emasnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya dan semuanya. Masih dalam pengamatannya, tiba-tiba . . .

"Hik" Natsu cegukan

Lui melotot, ia menoleh dan memelototi Natsu. Sementara yang dipelototi tentu tidak suka. Ia balas menatap seolah mengatakan _'apa?'_. Namun Lui tak hilang akal, ia menambah jumlah dekapan di mulut Natsu dengan tangan yang satunya. Natsu menolak, ia menjauhkan tangan Lui. Alhasil mereka berdebat, tarik menarik hingga . . .

BRUK

Lui jatuh menimpa Natsu. Mata mereka bertemu. Mereka tetap seperti itu untuk beberapa detik. Hingga Natsu tiba-tiba membalik keadaan dan berada di atas Lui. Ia menatap Lui sekilas dan berdiri dengan sok gagahnya. Namun ketika matanya menangkap sosok tak jauh dari tempatnya, seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian pelayan, seketika ia kembali berjongkok.

Lui tersenyum melihatnya. Merasa ada yang menertawakannya, Natsu menoleh.

"Kau menertawakanku?" tanya Natsu tanpa suara

"Aku tidak menertawakanmu" jawab Lui tanpa suara

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Natsu dengan suara lirih

"Aku tidak tersenyum" jawab Lui lirih

"Kau pikir ini lucu?" tanya Natsu lagi

"Ya" jawab Lui dan senyumnya melebar. Ia benar-benar tak kuasa ketika melihat reaksi Natsu setelahnya. Natsu memerah, entah karena marah atau apa, tapi yang jelas bagi Lui ekspresi Natsu sangat lucu.

"Hik, hik" Natsu kembali cegukan tak kala melihat senyum Lui

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya sudah kembali berdiri dan memandang pemandangan dari ujung tebing.

"Berhentilah tertawa. Aku benci itu" kata Natsu ketus

"HAHAHA" tawa Lui

"Berhenti" kata Natsu

"Iya, iya. Aku akan berhenti kalau aku bisa" jawab Lui

"Berhenti atau kau akan menyesalinya" ancam Natsu

"Sudah kubilang kan" jawab Lui kemudian ia tersentak tak kala dua buah telunjuk sudah berada dikedua pinggangnya

"Tertawalah lagi, maka aku akan menyiksamu" ancam Natsu dengan suara mengerikan namun tidak selaras dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Hehe, singkirkan tanganmu" pinta Lui mulai berkeringat dingin, ia tidak tahan digelitiki

Natsu menyeringai, ia menggelitiki Lui hingga gadis keci itu tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Tanpa ia sadari, Natsu ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

Ditengah tidurnya, Natsu dewasa tersenyum

.

.

.

Hari sudah senja, Natsu dan Lui bersiap berpisah. Mereka berdua bersalaman sejenak dan saling menatap dengan wajah penuh senyum.

"Ingat, namaku Natsu" kata Natsu

"Hmm" angguk Lui

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi" kata Natsu yang membuat Lui terperangah

"Kenapa?" tanya Lui

"Karena kau adalah temanku. Tidak, maksudku mulai sekarang kita berteman" jawab Natsu

Lui kembali tersenyum. Natsu balas tersenyum dengan getir, bukan karena ia tidak menyukai senyum Lui, bukan.

" _Ibu, bolehkah aku membuka hatiku? Bahkan jika aku tetap menutupnya, seseorang dihadapanku sudah membukanya. Ibu, bolehlah aku tersenyum seperti sekarang ini? bolehkah aku tersenyum disaat ibu disana menangis karena ketidakadilan? Bolehkah aku merasakan bahagia barang untuk sejenak?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

" _Bisakah aku bersama seseorang? apa ini benar?" tanya Natsu_

Mereka berpisah. Natsu menjauh dan Lui yang tetap berada ditempatnya. Lui melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat, namun seiring menghilangnya Natsu, ia meneteskan air mata. Dibungkamnya mulutnya guna menahan isakan yang keluar.

"Maaf, maafkan aku" kata Lui

"Natsu" kata Lui kemudian

Lui terisak, liquid bening tak henti-hentinya menetes membasahi pipinya. Ia sudah lama menanti ini. Sejak pertama kali ia dikenalkan huruf, kata pertama yang diajarkan adalah _Natsu._ Menulis namanya hampir disetiap buku dan menyebut namanya hampir disetiap harinya. Ia penasaran bagaimana rupa Natsu itu, seseorang yang merupakan _jodohnya_ kelak. Seseorang yang akan bersanding dengannya sebagai pemimpin bangsa vampire. Berawal dari rasa penasaran yang semakin hari semakin berkembang, hingga ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengirim surat. Kemudian terus kecewa karena tidak adanya balasan, terus kecewa karena penolakan untuk bertemu, kecewa karena ia tahu sebenarnya ia tidak diinginkan.

"Maaf, karena aku akan terus berbohong, Natsu" isak Lui

 _ **End of Natsu's Dream**_

Kediaman Eucliffe. Sting pulang dengan mambanting setir, menimbulkan suara decitan antara ban dan aspal. Ia bahkan membuka dan menutup pintu rumah dengan cara dibanting, membuat dinding ikut bergetar. Clara Eucliffe dan Weisslogia Eucliffe yang kebetulan belum tidur sampai terlonjak kaget. Mereka buru-buru pergi ke sumber suara. Tepat di tangga, keduanya melihat sang putra dengan segala raut amarahnya.

"Sting, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Clara

"Urusai" jawab Sting sinis, persis seperti seorang musuh bicara pada musuhnya

Clara tersentak, ini bukan seperti Sting-nya. Karena Sting Eucliffe, putranya tidak pernah marah dan bicara layaknya musuh pada dirinya yang notabane ibu kandungnya. Weisslogia mengerutkan dahi, ada yang tidak beres dengan Sting. Diikutinya sang putra ke kamar, namun seolah tahu maksud sang ayah, Sting membanting pintu dan menguncinya.

"Sting, buka pintunya. Ayah mau bicara" kata Weisslogia namun tak ada jawaban. Weisslogia menghela nafas, ia berlalu dan menemui istrinya. Menenangkan dan menjelaskan kalau Sting dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi wajar kalau moodnya mudah berubah.

Didalam kamar, Sting mencengkeram kepalanya dan mengacak-acak surai spike blondenya. Ia frustasi, bukan semakin dekat dengan Lucy, tapi ia malah semakin jauh.

" _Hancurkan"_

"Sial!" umpat Sting dan kembali mengacak-acak kamarnya.

" _Bunuh Natsu"_

" _Bunuh dia dan nikmati bagaimana sensasinya"_

"Diam" kata Sting

" _Bunuh dan dapatkan permaisuri"_

"Diam" kata Sting

" _Bunuh atau kau akan melihat permaisuri jatuh ke pelukannya"_

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan" jawab Sting

" _Bunuh"_

"Bunuh" kata Sting kemudian

"Ya, bunuh" kata Sting lagi

Under Roof Apartemen. Rogue menggendong Lucy menuju kamarnya. Yukino, Erza, Juvia, Levy dan Jellal mengekor dari belakang. Setelah sampai dalam, Erza langsung memerintahkan Rogue dan Jellal memandikan Lucy yang spontan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Keduanya dan Yukino.

"Tidak" jawab Rogue dan Jellal bersamaan

"Tidak Erza, jangan mereka. Biarkan aku saja" kata Yukino

"Kenapa harus kau, Yukino?" tanya Erza

"Itu . . . karena, etto. Maksudku" jawab Yukino berbelit

"Lucy perempuan" kata Jellal santai yang langsung dipelototi Yukino

Erza terkejut. Ia melirik Lucy yang masih digendongan Rogue, mengigat wajah Lucy baik-baik namun kepalanya tidak menangkap fakta yang menunjukkan kalau Lucy perempuan.

"Aku tidak percaya, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti . . ." kata Erza yang langsung diinterupsi oleh Rogue

"Jadi kau mau kami melihat tubuh seorang gadis?" tanya Rogue tajam

"Apa? mau kuhajar?" balas Erza

"Aku sudah berteman lama dengan Lucy, dia benar-benar perempuan. Bahkan banyak anak Sabertooth yang menggilainya kalau ia berpakaian seperti layaknya perempuan" jelas Rogue

Akhirnya para gadis yang memandikan Lucy. Sementara diluar, Jellal dan Rogue tengah bersi tegang. Awalnya keduanya hanya membahas alasan kenapa Lucy menyembunyikan fakta kalau ia perempuan. Namun lama kelamaan pembicaraan mereka berujung pada hubungan antara Lucy, Sting dan Natsu.

"Kufikir akan lebih baik jika Sting bersikap sedikit bijak dengan tidak memperhatikan Lucy. Maka Natsu tidak akan sampai senekat ini" kata Rogue bernada sinis

"Meski ia tidak memperhatikannya, pada kenyataannya Natsu tetap akan menarik Sting bagaimanapun caranya" balas Jellal

"Tch, apa mereka pikir mempermainkan seseorang adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Sting dan Natsu" kata Rogue

"Jaga bicaramu. Bagaimanapun mereka tetap temanku. Natsu tidak pernah punya keinginan mempermainkan Lucy. Ia hanya korban balas dendam. Meski patut kuakui caranya terlalu kasar. Sedangkan Sting, ia hanya ingin melindungi temannya. Apa itu salah?" jawab Jellal

"Korban katamu? Dia sengaja memojokkan Lucy untuk melihat reaksi Sting. Haruskah mereka melibatkan Lucy didalam perseteruan mereka?" tanya Rogue, meski ia sendiri sadar kalau awalnya Cloning Sting yang melibatkan Lucy ke dalam jaring-jaring Natsu. hanya saja ia tidak habis pikir dengan diri asli Sting yang kembali mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

"Lalu? Bisa apa kau atau aku? Apa kita berdua bisa menghentikan putaran roda takdir diantara ketiganya?" tanya Jellal

"Bahkan tanpa kau beritahu aku juga ingin menghentikannya. Karena feelingku mengatakan ini tidak akan baik" lanjut Jellal

...

Esoknya. Natsu bangun dan heran melihat pemandangan di kamarnya. Seingatnya kamarnya tidak serapi ini. Tidak ada toples atau hiasan origami. Ia segera menyingkap selimut dan pergi keluar, namun matanya membulat tak kala mendapati sang permaisuri yang sekarang menjabat berada di depan matanya.

"Mavis-san" kata Natsu tak percaya

"Sarapan dulu, Natsu-kun" sapa Mavis ramah

Kini, Natsu tengah duduk di ruang makan bersama kedua pemimpin bangsa vampire. Ia melirik sinis ke arah Zeref Dragneel yang tak lain juga merupakan pamannya.

"Pandanganmu seperti pemuda yang tengah kasmaran" kata Zeref

Natsu membanting garpu dan sendoknya di piring. Mavis tersenyum, ia memandang Zeref seolah memarahinya kemudian mengambilkan sepotong daging dan meletakkannya ke piring Natsu.

"Jangan hiraukan, makan saja dulu" kata Mavis

"Kenapa kalian membawaku ke sini?" tanya Natsu menatap Mavis sinis

"Untuk bicara, apa lagi? sekarang habiskan dulu makanmu baru kita bicara" jawab Zeref

Dengan sangat terpaksa Natsu memakan sarapannya yang dipenuhi oleh daging. Ketika ia mengunyah daging, mata Onyxnya melihat sesuatu yang tak asing. Telur mata sapi yang tersaji di piring tepat didepannya. Seketika otaknya berputar, mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja ia lakukan semalam. Telur yang mengotori seluruh tubuh bocah laki-laki berperawakan kecil. Entah kenapa timbul perasaan tidak enak di hatinya. Ia berdecak, kenapa ia malah teringat oleh bocah itu? sebenarnya sihir apa yang digunakan bocah pirang dekil itu hingga ia selalu merasakan hal yang sama setiap habis menyiksanya?

"Singkirkan telur itu!" perintah Natsu yang langsung dituruti oleh Invel

"Kau tak suka telur?" tanya Mavis

"Aku muak melihatnya" jawab Natsu

"Oh ya Natsu, kau tahu kan kalau pesta tahunan akan segera digelar akhir bulan depan?" tanya Zeref

"Aku tidak akan datang, tenang saja" jawab Natsu

"Fiuh, padahal itu kesempatan bagus bagimu" kata Zeref memulai aksinya

"Apa maksudmu kakek tua?" tanya Natsu

"Aku tidak setua itu, Natsu" gumam Zeref

"Bukankah kau sedang mencari permaisuri?" tanya Zeref

"Kenapa harus bertanya kalau kau sudah tahu?" balas Natsu

"Kurasa kau sangat kesulitan menemukannya" kata Zeref memanas-manasi

"Kalau mudah maka kau sudah lengser dari dulu, kakek tua" jawab Natsu ketus

"Dan, berhenti menyebut kata permaisuri di hadapanku" lanjut Natsu

"Eh? Itu artinya kau tidak suka dengan kehadiranku?" sela Mavis

"Mavis-san, aku tidak mengatakan itu kau" jawab Natsu

"Kenapa kau sangat membencinya?" tanya Mavis

"Sudah jangan tanya lagi, Mavis. Dia bilang tidak tertarik dengan topik _permaisuri._ Padahal aku sudah menemukan cara untuk mengulur waktu atau mungkin membatalkan pernikahanmu dengannya" kata Zeref kemudian ia makan lagi

Natsu menegang, apa ia salah dengar? Bukankah Zeref mengatakan kalau ia bisa terlepas dari ikatan sial bersama permaisuri? Ditatapnya Zeref dengan serius, berharap pria paruh baya itu mengerti. Namun seolah mematikan daya rasanya, Zeref sama sekali tak berniat untuk bicara duluan.

"Katakan" pinta Natsu

"Apa?" tanya Zeref sok tidak tahu

"Jangan buat aku mengulanginya, kakek tua" jawab Natsu

"Bukankah kau tidak tertarik?" tanya Zeref

Natsu diam, dia memang tidak tertarik tadi. Tapi jika ia bisa menghancurkan harapan permaisuri maka apapun itu akan ia lakukan.

"Kau bisa tidak menikahi permaisuri jika kau punya seseorang yang benar-benar kau cintai, Natsu" kata Zeref kemudian

Seketika Natsu teringat akan Lui, janjinya pada gadis kecil yang ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri. Diam-diam, iapun menggigit bibirnya.

"Sayangnya Natsu kita tidak percaya apa itu _cinta_ " kata Mavis dengan menekankan kata cinta

Perkataan Mavis menohok Natsu. Bagaimana tidak? ia bukannya tidak percaya apa itu cinta. Ia pernah percaya, tapi itu dulu. Ketika ia belum tahu apa arti sebenarnya dari kata itu. Bahkan ia bisa dibilang begitu mencinta, hingga gara-gara cintanya seseorang harus terengggut nyawanya. Sekali, dua kali, dengan cara yang sama-sama tragis. Miris. Jadi jika itu kau, masih percayakah dengan yang namanya cinta? Kini bagi Natsu, cinta hanyalah hal absurd yang berbuah malapetaka. Begitu kau sangat mencintai seseorang, makin cepat pula orang itu meninggalkanmu. Jadi untuk apa ada cinta jika ujungnya hanya ada luka?

Untuk beberapa saat Natsu tak sanggup membalas perkataan Mavis.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, bawa gadis yang benar-benar kau cintai ke pesta. Disanalah kau bisa meyakinkan dewan untuk tidak mencari permaisuri lagi. Karena permaisuri ada untuk menjadi pendamping dan melengkapimu tapi jika kau sudah memilih orang lain maka keberadaannya juga sia-sia" jelas Zeref

Natsu menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Ia benci ini, ia menyesal beberapa saat lalu bersedia melakukan apapun demi lepas dari jerat takdir bersama permaisuri. Menemukan orang yang kau cintai? Heck! Persetan dengan yang namanya cinta!

...

Fairy Tail academy. Sekolah heboh dengan banyaknya foto, poster bahkan video Lucy yang diserang telur semalam. Hampir setiap siswa memperbincangkannya. Dalam sepersekian detik saja ratusan komentar sudah terunggah ke situs sekolah.

Di ruang klub fotografi, Erza membanting semua foto dan poster yang ia dapatkan bersama Levy dan Juvia. Jellal yang sedang membaca buku laporan kas klub tersentak. ditatapnya Erza yang sudah mengeluarkan aura Titania-nya. Ia meneguk ludah, diingatnya semalam betapa marahnya gadis Scarlet itu ketika tahu kalau Lucy adalah perempuan dan disiksa Natsu.

"Siapa biang keladinya? Kupastikan tidak akan melihat hari esok" kata Erza

"Hampir setiap siswa Erza, bagaimana kau akan mengatasinya?" tanya Levy

"Arggh, bisa gila aku" keluh Erza

"Apa Lucy masuk hari ini?" tanya Erza kemudian yang dijawab kedikan bahu oleh Levy dan Juvia

"Berdasarkan apa yang terjadi kemarin sepertinya ia tidak akan masuk" kata Jellal

Di kelas 2-2. Para siswa tengah mamasang taruhan. Siswa laki-laki bertaruh kalau Lucy akan masuk hari ini sedangkan siswa perempuan bertaruh Lucy tidak akan masuk. Setiap siswa memasang uang taruhan 100 ribu jewel, sedangkan yang tengah bertaruh berjumlah 27 orang.

Dipinggir lapangan, lebih tepatnya di kursi yang terletak di bawah pohon ketiga antek-antek Natsu tengah berbincang. Tentu mereka tahu tentang foto-foto Lucy yang beredar. Gray tersenyum, ini baru yang namanya berita. Lihatlah ratusan hujatan dan cemoohan pada bocah miskin itu. Sebelumnya ia sempat heran kenapa Natsu mengizinkan seorang macam Lucy berada di dekatnya. Tapi setelah tahu kalau semua itu demi membalas Sting yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, ia jadi mengerti.

"Aku bertaruh 1 juta jewel kalau dia akan masuk hari ini" kata Gray

"Kau menantang? Ice Freak? Baiklah, 1,5 juta jewel dia tidak masuk hari ini" kata Loki

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Loki pada Gajeel yang hanya diam

"1 juta jewel untuk dia masuk hari ini" jawab Gajeel

Sementara yang sedang dibicarakan di senatero Fairy Tail tengah berjalan seraya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Hari ini ia mengenakan jaket berhoodie agar bisa menutupi wajahnya. Didengarnya setiap bisikan dan komentar anak-anak Fairy Tail tentang dirinya. Lucy membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat, ia tidak akan memaki, ia tidak akan berteriak. Itu hanya akan menguras tenaga. Namun disaat ia lewat, tiba-tiba saja . . .

" _Bau apa ini?"_

" _Busuk!"_

" _Hoek, siapa dia? Apa dia mandi di air kubangan?"_

" _Siapa yang buang kotoran sembarangan sampai bau begini"_

Lucy berhenti melangkah, ingin rasanya ia menghabisi satu persatu dari mereka tapi akal sehatnya menolak. Biarkan saja anjing menggonggong. Ia kembali melangkah hingga dilantai 2 sebelah tangga matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah foto tidak asing. Ia berbalik dan menatap foto-foto itu.

" _Apa-apaan ini? jadi karena ini?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

" _Tidak cukupkah mereka mempermalukanku dan sekarang . . . ." geram Lucy dalam hati_

Dilepaskannya semua foto, poster tentang dirinya dengan brutal. Diremasnya kertas-kertas itu. Matanya mengkilap, menahan rasa kesal yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Hingga ia kembali mendengar suara yang sangat familiar menyapa gendang telinga. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke samping, menatap nyalang para siswa yang berkumpul karena melihat aksinya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Katakan padaku" tanya Lucy dengan nada berat

Yang ditanya awalnya tercengang karena tidak menyangka Lucy akan masuk. Namun seiring detik berlalu merekapun menyeringai, pasti sekolah akan heboh dengan para petaruh yang menang.

"Why? Kau tidak suka? Bukannya kau harusnya bangga bisa jadi artis dalam waktu semalam? Jadi siswa disini bertahun-tahun pun belum tentu akan dikenal" jawab seorang siswa laki-laki, Alexei

"Katakan padaku" pinta Lucy menambah tajam nada bicaranya, tak lupa sorot matanya yang menusuk seolah bisa melubangi siapapun yang melihatnya

Alexei merinding seketika. Heck! Padahal ia sendiri adalah seorang vampire, bisa-bisanya bocah pirang dihadapannya menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan menjawabnya?" balas Alexei

GYUTT

Lucy mencengkeram kerah Alexei tersebut. Mata caramelnya menggelap, seakan akal sehat dan kesabarannya sudah terenggut. Alexei keringat dingin, tubuhnya seolah takut tapi akal sehat dan egonya mengatakan tidak. Ia vampire, seorang vampire tidak akan takut dengan makhluk bernama manusia, yang hidupnya bahkan tak lebih lama dari mereka.

"Tch, kau mau berkelahi?" tanya Alexei

Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah manis Lucy, tanpa aba-aba ia melemparkan bogem mentah tepat di wajah Alexei. Alexei terhempas beberapa langkah ke belakang, namun ia masih bisa berdiri. Diusapnya bibirnya, ia terkejut karena pukulan Lucy sanggup membuat bibirnya berdarah.

"Beraninya kau!" geram Alexei

Dengan santainya Lucy menghindari segala serangan Alexei, bahkan dalam hitungan sepersekian menit pemuda tinggi itu sudah ia buat tepar. Selesai dengan Alexei, Obra dan Kurohebi ikut melayangkan tinjunya, namun dapat dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Lucy, ia menarik kedua tangan mereka dan memelintirnya, kemudian menendang punggung mereka hingga berbunyi, namun akibatnya tudung hoodienya merosot, memperlihatkan surai pirangnya yang sudah kembali bersih. Erangan kesakitan menggema di sepanjang lorong koridor, membuat para siswa yang semula acuh tak acuh tertarik dan berkerumun. Kemenangan ada ditangan Lucy, ia meniup poninya dan mengusap kedua tangan layaknya membersihkan kotoran disana.

" _Alexei dan kawan-kawan tepar?"_

" _Bocah itu, beraninya dia!"_

" _Siapa sebenarnya bocah itu?"_

"Kalian pikir aku akan diam saja? asal kalian tahu, aku memang tidak diizinkan menyentuh tuanku yang brengsek itu. Tapi tidak ada larangan bagiku menyentuh antek-anteknya bahkan kalian" kata Lucy dengan seringaian bak _medusa_

"Kurangajar kau! Padahal semalam kau tidak berdaya" kata Kagura

"Ya, karena kalian bermainnya keroyokan seperti para pengecut" balas Lucy yang spontan membuat Kagura naik pitam

Kagura mendekat, ia melayangkan tangannya dan menampar Lucy seketika hingga wajah gadis bersurai pirang pendekitu tertoleh ke samping. Lucy menyeringai dan . . .

PLAK

Kembali menampar kagura, kagura membalas menampar namun tangannya terhenti diudara tak kala Lucy sudah mencengkeramnya. Tanpa memperdulikan protes dari kagura yang meronta minta dilepaskan, Lucy tersenyum miring dan kembali menampar pipi Kagura. Semua mata melotot, antara kaget atau bahkan sebagian menilai Lucy sangat pemberani dan heroik karena berhasil mempermalukan salah satu primadona Fairy Tail. Kagura melayangkan tangannya yang lain namun lagi-lagi ditahan oleh Lucy. Lucy menyeringai, dua satu. Kini wajah Kagura sudah sangat memerah antara malu dan kesal.

"Why? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa? Kemarin memang aku diam saja. Tapi mulai detik ini tidak akan. Karena dalam kamusku, tangan balas tangan, kaki balas kaki. Catat itu baik-baik di otak brillianmu, nona" kata Lucy menghempaskan kedua tangan Kagura

"Satu lagi, kalau kau berani menyebarkan rumor, foto atau apapun tentangku. Akan kupastikan mematahkan lengan dan kakimu. Aku . . ." kata Lucy memberi Jeda

"PUNYA KEKUATAN UNTUK MELAKUKAN ITU" kata Lucy dengan mata menyipit, persis seperti seseorang ketika mengancam

Dilangkahinya Alexei dan kawan-kawan. Bahkan Lucy tak segan-segan untuk menginjak salah satu punggung teman Alexei. Kagura shock, matanya berkaca-kaca. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia dipermalukan. Miliiana dan Risley Law menenangkannya.

"Pastikan dia menyesali segala kesombongannya" kata Kagura

Para siswa bubar, mereka masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Sedangkan Lucy, setelah melakukan aksinya ia menghela nafas. Sting berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, mereka tidak saling menoleh dan menyapa. Namun langkah Lucy tertahan ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sting dan berusaha menyentuh punggung Lucy yang langsung ditepis

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Lucy ketus

"Kau fikir dengan mengancam akan membuat dirimu aman?" tanya Sting

"Setidaknya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk melindungi diriku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan seseorang sepertiku, Kaichou" jawab Lucy

"Aku . . ." kata Sting

"Apa sudah selesai Kaichou? Aku harus ke kelas" tanya Lucy

Sting terdiam, dadanya sesak tak kala mendengar setiap penuturan Lucy. Lucy membungkuk dan berlalu. Dalam hati kecil Sting, ia berharap gadis itu akan menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. Tapi kenyataannya Lucy tidak menoleh sama sekali. Ini menyakitkan, Sting memegangi dadanya, pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sendu. Padahal jika dipikir lebih sakit mana sikap Lucy sekarang atau sikap Sting dengan menghapus semua ingatan teman-teman Lucy tentang dirinya dan pura-pura tidak mengenalinya?

"Apa aku egois?" gumam Sting

Kelas 2-2. Lucy sudah duduk dibangkunya, ia tidak melepas jaketnya karena selain untuk menutupi kepala tadi, ia juga merasakan dingin. Bagaimana tidak? semalam ia diguyur dengan air dan dimandikan sampai lima kali. Meski itu air hangat, tetap saja ia terkena efeknya. Untungnya ia tidak sadarkan diri, jika tidak bisa saja ia mati karena sesak nafas. Para siswa tak ada yang berani melirik. Lucy sudah mendeklarasikan perang terhadap mereka, dan mampu mereka akui kalau Lucy tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Alexei itu ahli bela diri, masa iya kalah dengan Lucy yang notabane berperawakan kecil dengan tangan mungil itu? mereka bahkan menduga kalau Lucy masih menyimpan kemampuan lain yang tidak diketahui.

Pintu depan digeser, masukkah ketika antek-antek Natsu. Ketiganya terkejut, namun Gray dan Gajeel kemudian tersenyum ke arah Loki. Sedangkan Loki, ia meneguk ludah. 1.5 Jewel itu tidak sedikit, itu jatah uang bulanannya. Ia menyesal kenapa tadi sempat terpacing oleh propokasi Gray. Mereka bertiga duduk ditempatnya dan mencium bau tidak sedap dari arah tempat duduk Lucy.

" _Apa ini?" tanya Loki lewat telepati_

" _Sepertinya dia" jawab Gray dengan telepati_

" _Tapi kenapa yang lain tidak merasa terganggu?" tanya Gajeel dengan telepati_

Lucy melirik tajam ke arah ketiganya, menyeringai dan kembali menoleh ke arah depan. Spontan saja ketiga antek-antek sang Dragneel terhenyak. Apa mereka tidak salah lihat? Merekapun kembali bertelepati.

" _Dia menantang?" tanya Loki_

" _Sepertinya. Tapi tidakkah kelas sedikit aneh. Tumben tidak ada yang membicarakannya" kata Gajeel_

" _Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu" jawab Gray_

SREK

Pintu kembali terbuka, kini sang pangeran egois datang, ia cukup terkejut juga dengan kehadiran Lucy. Padahal ia memprediksi kalau bocah itu tidak akan masuk setidaknya sampai 3 hari kedepan. Tapi kenyataannya ia sudah duduk dengan wajah datarnya di sana, tepat di bangku sampingnya. Dengan santainya ia mendekat dan duduk. Satu komentar, Lucy berbau tidak sedap. Natsu melirik sinis.

"Kau masuk untuk menyiksa hidung semua orang rupanya" sindir Natsu

"Otakmu sangat pintar tuan, hingga tahu maksudku" jawab Lucy

"Dan aku kira kau akan memberikan surat pengeluaran diri" kata Natsu kemudian

"Tch, kau berharap aku akan melakukannya? Jangan mimpi" jawab Lucy ketus

"Mulutmu tambah tajam rupanya" komen Natsu

"Kau yang mengajarinya, tuan" balas Lucy

"Tch" tanggap Natsu

Jam pelajaran berlangsung, sejarah oleh Fried-sensei. Dipapan tulis tertulis banyak sekali huruf kanji yang berisi penjelasan sebuah hikayat dari salah satu era di jaman jepang kuno. Lucy mencatat seperti biasanya, ia menuliskan buku Natsu terlebih dahulu. Ia biasa saja karena sudah sering melakukannya. Natsu membuang mukanya, pelajaran yang membosankan. Daripada berusaha memahami isi palajaran, Natsu malah memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Zeref dan Mavis pagi tadi.

" _Membawa gadis yang kucintai? Sialan! Mereka benar-benar ingin mempermainkanku. Mereka tahu kalau aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang namanya cinta, tapi dengan tidak tahu dirinya meminta hal konyol seperti itu! Bilang saja ingin aku segera menemukan permaisuri! Tch!" umpat Natsu dalam hati_

" _Aku bisa saja tidak datang, tapi kakek tua itu pasti akan memenjarakanku di isntananya kalau aku melakukannya. Tua bangka licik itu benar-benar masalah. Andai dia bukan raja vampire, pasti sudah kubunuh dia dari dulu"kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Tch! Bagaimanapun aku harus membatalkan pernikahan itu. Lebih baik hidup menjadi setengah vampire daripada harus menikah dengan permaisuri sialan" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Tapi jika aku tidak mencari permaisuri, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membalaskan dendamku? Arrggh! Ini membuatku frustasi saja" keluh Natsu_

" _Apa aku memang harus membawa gadis kesana? Lalu mau ditaruh mana harga diriku sebagai seorang Natsu Dragneel?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

" _Haruskah aku menghipnotis seseorang? tidak, mereka pasti akan tahu. Haruskah aku menyewa seseorang? tidak, tidak mungkin juga" kata Natsu_

Disamping Natsu, Lucy yang sedang rajin mencatat berkeringat dingin. Dahinya mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Bahkan ia sesekali berhenti mencatat dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

Jam pelajaran berganti. Saatnya matematika oleh Laxus-sensei. Guru bersurai pirang, cucu dari kepala sekolah itu memasuki kelas dengan segala aura killernya. Lucy buru-buru memasukkan buku sejarahnya, dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengeluarkan buku matematika dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah kalung dari tasnya. Onyx hitam Natsu melihatnya, ia mengernyit tak kala melihat kalung Lucy. Ketika Lucy mengambil dan memasukkan kembali liontin itu, mata Natsu menyipit.

Istirahat. Natsu dan antek-anteknya sudah keluar kelas, lagi-lagi Natsu meminta Lucy mengekorinya. Namun sebelum sampai kantin, tiba-tiba Natsu berhenti.

"Kalian pergilah dulu, aku ada janji" kata Natsu berbalik arah

"Janji?" gumam Lucy heran

Kantin sekolah. Hari ini, Lucy makan bersama dengan ketiga antek-antek sang Dragneel. Tak ada yang berani berkomentar padanya karena kejadian tadi pagi. Setelah mengambil makanan, mereka duduk berempat dengan Gray sebangku bersama Gajeel dan kedua yang lain didepan mereka. Gray, Gajeel dan Loki berusaha mengabaikan penciuman mereka yang mencium sedikit bau amis dari telur. Lucy mulai memakan makan siangnya yang porsinya sedikit, bahkan sangat sedikit.

"Bocah, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Sting?" tanya Gajeel

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya sebatas kenal nama saja" jawab Lucy datar

"Kenal? Aku tidak yakin. Sting memperlakukanmu sangat istimewa. Bahkan ia yang hampir tidak mau satu mobil dengan seseorang mau mengantarmu ke sekolah" kata Gray

"Kenapa tak kau tanyakan saja padanya?" tanya Lucy

"Kalau aku bisa maka tak perlu kutanyakan padamu" jawab Gajeel

Lucy tak menjawab. Ia acuh tak acuh dan mengunyah makanannya yang hari ini terasa hambar. Bahkan keringat di dahinya semakin banyak.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Yukino dan Rogue?" tanya Gray

"Mereka temanku sejak pertama kali masuk Sabertooth" jawab Lucy

"Dan, bagaimana dengan kalian? Sepertinya kalian ini benar-benar pengikut setia tuan Dragneel itu" tanya Lucy balik

Tak ada yang menjawab, pertanyaannya seolah dianggap angin lalu. Lucy mengedikkan bahu, toh tadi ia juga tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara cempreng nan melengking menyapa gendang telinga Lucy.

"Luucyyyyyy" panggil Levy

Lucy menoleh dengan mulut yang sedikit belepotan. Ia mengernyit karena melihat ketiga siswa perempuan Fairy Tail mendekat ke arahnya. Mereka adalah Levy, Erza dan Juvia. Gajeel meneguk ludah, kenapa di saat seperti ini? disaat Natsu tidak ada. Erza Scarlet adalah malapetaka kedua setelah Natsu.

"Boleh kami bergabung?" tanya Erza dengan aura titanianya

"Hai" jawab ketiganya

Levy segera menempel pada Lucy. Diberikannya makanan yang ia ambil di piring Lucy, spontan semua mata melihat kearahnya, terutama ketiga pemuda tampan itu.

" _Ada apa dengan si pendek ini?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

"Lucy, aku benar-benar salut padamu" kata Levy

"EH? Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Lucy innocent

"Kau tidak ingat? kami yang membawamu pulang bersama Yukino dan Rogue. Bahkan kami betiga yang me.." kata Levy yang langsung diinterupsi oleh Erza

"merawatmu semalam" potong Erza

" _Jadi mereka pelakunya? Yang mengguyurku dengan air malam-malam?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

"Aku Levy, ini Erza dan Juvia" kata Levy memperkenalkan diri

Levy yang cerewet dan Juvia yang selalu aktif serta Erza yang sedikit acuh tak membuat Lucy merasa terbebani. Entah kenapa ia ma;ah mudah saja berkomunikasi dengan ketiganya. Ternyata di Fairy Tail masih ada siswa yang memiliki hati manusia serta jiwa kemanusiaan. Sementara Gajeel, Gray dan Loki yang terganggu memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Oh ya Lucy, apa benar kau jadi pelayan Natsu?" tanya Erza

"Hmm, Erza" jawab Lucy

"Kenapa kau mau saja? kau tidak tahu dia orang seperti apa?" tanya Erza tidak percaya

"Aku sangat tahu. Dia seseorang yang bermain dengan kepalan tangan dan uangnya" jawab Lucy dengan nada sinis namun terluka

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Erza

"Apa? tentu bertahan. Setidaknya itu yang bisa aku lakukan" jawab Lucy

"Satu sekolah ini, hampir semuanya berpihak padanya. Apa kau yakin? Kenapa kau tidak pilih pindah saja. Tentu aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu" kata Erza

"Hmm, Natsu itu sangat kejam. Dia bahkan tak segan-segan untuk memb" kata Juvia yang dipotong oleh Lucy

"Bunuh bukan?" lanjut Lucy

Semua tercengang. Bagaimana Lucy tahu? Apa gadis tomboy yang menyembunyikan jati dirinya itu mengetahui siapa Natsu sebenarnya?

"Oh ya Levy, Juvia. Bisa tolong ambilkan aku jus dan stawberry shortcake?" pinta Erza

"Tapi Erza" Juvia beralasan yang dihadiahi pelototan maut sang Erza Scarlet

Keduanya menurut. Meninggalkan Erza dan Lucy.

"Lucy, maafkan Natsu" kata Erza mewakili

"Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf?" tanya Lucy tak suka

"Karena aku temannya" jawab Erza

"Apa teman yang baik meminta maaf atas kesalahan temannya? Tidakkah harusnya kau menasihatinya untuk meminta maaf padaku?" balas Lucy

"Natsu, dia tidak akan mengatakannya. Kata _maaf_ adalah pantangan baginya" jawab Erza

" _Tapi dia meminta maaf pada seseorang bernama Lui" kata Lucy dalam hati_

"Maafkanlah dia. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Yang jelas, dibalik kekejaman dan keegoisannya ia seseorang yang rapuh. Dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mencari kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri saja. Maka dari itu ia suka menindas dan menyiksa yang lain" jelas Erza

"Apa menyiksa adalah cara mencari kebahagiaan?" tanya Lucy

"Kau akan mengerti jawabannya jika kau belajar memahaminya. Bagaimanapun jangan membencinya. Kumohon padamu" kat Erza

Lucy menahan nafasnya. Erza memang penuh dengan kejutan. Gadis Scarlet itu menasihatinya lalu memintanya untuk memaafkan dan tidak membenci Natsu. Bagaimana mungkin setelah apa yang pemuda itu perbuat padanya? Mempermalukannya, menyiksanya, mengancamnya, menghinanya. Jika itu kau? Akankah kau memaafkannya? Bahkan jika dunia runtuh dan bulan jatuh menimpa bumi sekalipun, ia tidak _ingin_ memaafkan Natsu.

Bel jam tanda istirahat berakhir tinggal 15 menit lagi. Setelah mendengar permintaaan absur Erza, kepala Lucy tak henti-hentinya berputar. Apa benar kalau Natsu itu rapuh? Diingatnya lagi ketika Natsu menangis di gendongannya malam itu. Isakan Natsu serta suara serak Natsu terngiang kembali di gendang telinnganya. Lucy memejamkan matanya sejenak, ulung hatinya terasa ngilu tak kala suara serak Natsu terus memenuhi kepalanya. Lucy menggeleng, ia kembali berjalan ke kelas dengan lemas. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya. Di depan kelas, dilihatnya gadis berambut silver yang ia kenal sebagai Lisanna.

"Sedang apa? kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Lucy

"Eh? Lucy. Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini pada Natsu saja" kata Lisanna menunjukkan setoples penuh origami bangau

" _Jadi dugaanku benar, benar-benar dia rupanya" kata Lucy dalam hati_

"Serahkan saja padanya, apa kau mau menunggu disini. Kelas akan dimulai" tanya Lucy lagi

"Ah, aku titip kau saja. Tolong diberikan ya" kata Lisanna menyerahkan toples bening itu, meninggalkan Lucy yang protesannya tertahan

Di kelas. Lucy meletakkan toples itu di meja Natsu yang berada disampingnya. Natsu masuk, ia duduk di bangkunya. Matanya melirik toples bening itu kemudian membuang muka.

"Seseorang memberikannya padamu" kata Lucy dengan nada malas

"Buang saja" kata Natsu ketus

"Kalau kau tidak mau menerimanya, setidaknya kembalikan atau buang sendiri" kata Lucy

Natsu hendak menendang toples itu dengan kepalannya namun dengan cekatan Lucy meraih dan melindunginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lucy

"Kau bilang aku harus membuangnya. Jadi daripada repot-repot membuang mending kuhancurkan saja" jawab Natsu

"Kau gila? Menghancurkan pemberian tulus seseorang itu lebih kejam daripada membuangnya. Kau tega melakukan itu pada seseorang yang bersusah payah membuatnya untukmu?" tanya Lucy

"Bukan urusanmu. Berikan padaku" pinta Natsu

"Tidak, aku akan mengembalikannya saja" kata Lucy

"Aku bilang berikan padaku" pinta Natsu lagi, kali ini ia mengulurkan tangan berusaha merebut toples dipelukan Lucy. Lucy kekeh tak mau memberikannya, ia tidak tega dengan Lisanna yang sudah bersusah payah membuat origami sebanyak itu. Ia saja kesulitan untuk memuat satu. Alhasil mereka terlibat aksi tarik-menarik dengan posisi Natsu seperti memeluk Lucy dari belakanng, hingga –

Natsu memenangkan tarikan. Toples itu sudah berada di genggamannya. Kejadian itu membuat seisi kelas menoleh.

"Dengar ya, Bocah. Aku tidak suka kau sembarangan mencampuri urusanku. Ini milikku, jadi terserah mau kuapakan" kata Natsu

"Kalau kau tidak menyukai pemberiannya, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan langsung dan menolaknya terang-terangan? Apa mempermainkan seseorang itu adalah hobimu?" balas Lucy

Natsu mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Ia sungguh selalu terkesan dengan kata-kata Lucy yang sok bijak. Sungguh naif, didunia ini orang yang paling ia benci salah satunya adalah orang naif. Menganggap dirinya baik dan selalu bersikap baik, heck! Membuatnya mual saja. Diangkatnya toples itu setinggi-tingginya dan . . .

PRANG

Natsu melemparkan toples itu ke dinding belakang kelas, semua mata terlonjak. Natsu menyeringai menatap Lucy.

"Kau lihat itu? aku sudah menghancurkannya" kata Natsu

Lucy menggenggam kedua tangannya, sebagai sama-sama perempuan ia tidak terima. Apa perasaan seseorang itu salah? Kenapa Natsu setega itu? Natsu meraih dagu Lucy dan mencengkeram wajahnya.

"Semakin hari kau semakin menarik, bocah. Kau juga semakin berani" bisik Natsu

"Tapi masih bisakah kau seberani ini?" tanya Natsu

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresimu jika kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga lagi. Seperti toples yang hancur itu, Apa jika aku menghancurkan benda berhargamu kau akan menangis dan memohon ampun padaku kali ini?" tantang Natsu

"Sudah kubilang padamu. Kau akan menyesalinya" lanjut Natsu

Natsu mendekatkan kepalanya di telinga Lucy, ia menyeringai sejenak tak kala merasakan tatapan penasaran dari seisi kelas. Ya, semalam saking ramainya mereka tidak dengar apa yang ia bisikkan pada Lucy.

"Salahkan persahabatanmu, bocah. Karena jika kau tidak pernah mengenalnya maka kau tidak berada diposisi sekarang ini" bisik Natsu

Lucy hendak melayangkan elakan, namun suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Bisikan Natsu menohoknya, menghunusnya sampai ke ulung hati. Persahabatan, sebuah kata indah yang selalu ia yakini dan percayai selama ini. Namun kenapa Natsu sangat pintar dan membuatnya selalu mempertanyakan persahabatannya?

"Jadi berhenti melawan, karena aku raja disini" bisik Natsu tepat di telinga Lucy yang sudah memerah

" _Kau lihat itu? kau akan hancur layaknya toples kaca itu. Perasaanmu akan berhamburan layaknya origami-origami itu. Kau akan berakhir di tempat yang sama pula dengannya" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Kenapa dia selalu menatapku dengan mata kelamnya? dan kenapa aku merasakan rasa sakit setiap menatap matanya?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

" _Meski aku menatapnya dingin, tapi tubuhku seolah mengkhianatiku. Aku bahkan tak mampu untuk mendorongnya ketika membisikkan ancaman di telingaku. Dan, kenapa aku harus merona ketika mendengar suara iblisnya?" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Meski aku ingin marah dan memaki tapi aku tidak pernah bisa benar-benar melakukannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Batu? Mungkin. Jadi, haruskah aku marah kali ini? haruskan aku memaki? Atau haruskah aku membencinya? Haruskah aku membalasnya?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

To Be Continue

Mina-san, Gomenasai karena update telat.

Author sibuk di akhir pekan kemarin. Maaf jika kalian menemui kejanggalan dalam cerita karena author lagi buntu ide. Maaf juga jika banyak typo atau kekurangan lain.

Terimakasih buat para readers yang tetap mengikuti kelanjutan ceritanya.

Oh ya, jangan lupa review. Jika kalian menulisnya, author akan sangat senang karena itu akan menjadi penyemangat untuk terus melanjutkan cerita.

Sekian dari Nao, terimakasih.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	11. Chapter 11 : the reason

GOOD MORNING, VAMPIRE

Chapter 11 : The Reason

 **Balasan Review**

 **No name089 :** Terimakasih sudah membaca. Iya kan tiap minggu update.

 **Lusy922 :** Tentu saja, lihat saja dan tunggu tanggal mainnya.

 **Dragneel77 :** Arigato. Hehe, iya aku juga suka. Kakoi pokoknya.

 **Fic of Delusion :** Iya. Ingat di chapter awal Zeref mengatakan punya rencana untuk Natsu? Ya ini maksudnya.

 **Hiruna Mikk03 :** Akan dijelaska di chapter ini. Kagura nggak benci Lucy 100% kok. Akan ada saatnya, tenang saja. Tentu iya, dia kan permaisuri jadi kecantikannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

 **Akayuki1479 :** Benarkah? Iya dia mulai melawan, tapi sisi lembutnya perlahan muncul jadi harap dimaklumi jika tiba-tiba ia jadi rapuh.

 **Nabilla Damayanti :** Silahkan baca chapter 11 ini dan temukan sendiri jawabannya.

 **Guest :** Ok

 **Unyil :** Iya, sabar. Harap ditunggu malam senin ya. Jam 11 malam pasti sudah diupdate.

 **Samaheda :** Benarkah? Harap sedia tissu, karena author sendiri kalau ngetik juga suka mewek. Hiks. Iya nanti akan ada saatnya Natsu tersiksa, tunggu saja. Semua sudah dirancang di kepala author yang pas-pasan ini.

 **NataliaXaveria :** Layla tidak tahu alasan kenapa Lucy menghilang. Ia hanya tahu Lucy menghilang saa _kekacauan_ itu terjadi. Hehe, tentu saja sama Lucy. Siapa lagi coba? Apa kandidat lain yang layak?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, little Comedy**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E, Lisanna S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi berhenti melawan, karena aku raja disini" bisik Natsu tepat di telinga Lucy yang sudah memerah

" _Kau lihat itu? kau akan hancur layaknya toples kaca itu. Perasaanmu akan berhamburan layaknya origami-origami itu. Kau akan berakhir di tempat yang sama pula dengannya" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Kenapa dia selalu menatapku dengan mata kelamnya? dan kenapa aku merasakan rasa sakit setiap menatap matanya?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

" _Meski aku menatapnya dingin, tapi tubuhku seolah mengkhianatiku. Aku bahkan tak mampu untuk mendorongnya ketika membisikkan ancaman di telingaku. Dan, kenapa aku harus merona ketika mendengar suara iblisnya?" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Meski aku ingin marah dan memaki tapi aku tidak pernah bisa benar-benar melakukannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Batu? Mungkin. Jadi, haruskah aku marah kali ini? haruskan aku memaki? Atau haruskah aku membencinya? Haruskah aku membalasnya?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

...

Jam pelajaran terakhir, kelas biologi oleh Polysucha-sensei. Ketika masuk kelas, betapa marahnya ia mendapati kacaunya kelas. Dengan pecahan toples berhamburan di lantai belakang, kursi-kursi yang berserakan dan kedua siswa yang tengah bersi tegang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu dan Lucy. Dengan keadaan Natsu mencengkeram kerah Lucy dan Lucy yang menatap dengan pandangan menantang. Tak lupa seragam dan rambutnya sudah berantakan. Menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar pemuda itu saat ini juga. Ia tentu masih ingat dimana rumah dan persahabatannya dipertaruhkan.

"Natsu-kun, Lucy. Ikut saya ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang juga" kata Polysucha-sensei

Natsu menghempaskan Lucy. Setelah dilepaskan, Lucy menghela nafas kasar dan merapikan dirinya, tanpa menoleh ke arah sang tuan, ia pergi mengikuti Polysucha-sensei. Merasa dihina oleh sang pelayan, Natsu menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

" _Ini semakin menarik, dia mengibarkan bendera perang denganku" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Alhasil, disinilah mereka berada. Ruang kepala sekolah, Makarov Dreyar, yang juga merupakan salah satu anggota Dewan Vampire. Setelah mempersilahkan Polysucha-sensei untuk meninggalkan kedua muridnya, Makarov-sensei menghela nafas dan meminta keduanya mendekat.

"Katakan, kenapa kalian berkelahi. Aku mentoleransi yang sebelumnya tapi kenapa semakin hari semakin parah?" tanya Makarov-sensei

"Bukan saya, dia yang memulainya, kepala sekolah" jawab Lucy

"Aku tidak akan memulainya jika ia tidak menghinaku disetiap nafasnya" jawab Natsu malas-malasan

Lucy memicingkan matanya pada Natsu.

"Hei, harusnya aku yang bicara begitu. Kau yang selalu menghinaku, merendahkanku, mempermalukanku dan juga menindasku layaknya aku ini hewan paling rendah" protes Lucy

"Kau ini pelayanku, terserah aku mau melakukan apa. Toh kau aku bayar kan?" balas Natsu

"Aku memang pelayanmu, tapi aku juga manusia. Dan bayar? Kau bahkan selalu memotong gajiku" kata Lucy

"Sudah perjanjian kan, kau juga menyetujuinya. Apa perlu kuulangi lagi jawabanmu waktu itu?" Natsu tidak terima, ia mulai emosi

"Tidak perlu, aku masih ingat dengan jelas, tuan. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, aku ini pelayanmu bukan budakmu. Jangan menyamakan keduanya. Atau kau akan kulaporkan" tuding Lucy

"Silahkan kalau kau berani. Kau yang akan kujebloskan ke penjara terlebih dulu" kata Natsu

"Silahkan, coba saja. Akan lebih baik jika dipenjara sama-sama, aku bisa dengan bebas menjambak rambut _pinky_ mu itu" ledek Lucy

"APA KAU BILANG? ULANGI SEKALI LAGI!" Natsu Emosi, ia menarik kerah Lucy, bersiap melayangkan tinju

"Apa?" tantang Lucy dengan wajah datar, membuat Emosi Natsu memuncak

"KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN!" Bentak Makarov-sensei

Natsu kembali mendorong Lucy. Kepala Sekolah menggelengkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar dibuat pusing oleh ulah Natsu. Bukannya ia tidak tahu ulahnya selama ini, hanya saja ia lebih memilih diam karena Natsu selalu punya alasan untuk bisa lolos. Zeref terlalu memanjakannya, bahkan jika ia memutuskan menghukum Natsu, maka Zeref akan repot-repot minta maaf dan memintanya membatalkannya. Padahal ayah kandungnya, Igneel tidak keberatan. Hei, disini siapa yang ayah Natsu?

"Fiuh, baiklah. Natsu ini peringatan terakhirmu, sekali lagi aku mendapatimu berkelahi atau membuat ulah, maka Dewan Sekolah yang akan menanginya. Dan kau Lucy, berhubung kau baru disini, ini peringatan pertamamu, jangan sampai yang kedua kali. Jaga tinjumu. Tidak semua hal harus diselesaikan dengan kepalan" kata Makarov-sensei

Mendengar nama _Dewan,_ Natsu berdecak. Ia paling benci mereka, meski ia bisa lolos dari jerat hukuman, namun bukan perkara mudah untuk meloloskan diri. Terutama dari Jude Heartfilia yang selalu mencari-cari kesalahannya. Pasti pria blonde paruh baya itu akan sangat senang menghukumnya dan punya alasan untuk terus menekan dan memojokkannya. Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Mereka yang memulainya, kepala sekolah" Lucy tidak terima kalau _mereka_ dibiarkan begitu saja

"Sting dan anggotanya sudah bertindak" jawab kepala sekolah

Mendengar nama Sting disebut, entah kenapa membuat ulung hati Lucy nyeri. Ia tertunduk. Nama itu adalah nama sahabatnya, seseorang yang dulu selalu mengusiknya dan meledeknya. Dan, seseorang yang sudah membuatnya berada didalam situasi dan keadaan seperti ini. Tunggu, apa ia mulai menyalahkan Sting? seperti apa yang Natsu katakan? Tidak, ini tidak benar. Ini keputusannya. Ditelannya lagi dua pertanyaan tadi dalam hatinya.

"Kalian berdua keluarlah, kembali ke kelas" perintah kepala sekolah dengan sabar

Lucy tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengernyit sebelum kembali bertanya.

"Eh? Aku tidak di skors?" tanya Lucy kemudian dengan _cengo_

"Kenapa aku harus men-skorsmu?" tanya Makarov-sensei

"Tidak, harusnya kan kalau murid berkelahi akan di skorsing. Bukan begitu?" tanya Lucy lagi seolah berharap ia benar-benar di skors

"Kau ingin di skors?" tanya Makarov-sensei heran tak alang kepalang

"Kau ingin melarikan diri dariku?" tanya Natsu tajam

Lucy hanya tersenyum hambar, ia memang mengharapkannya. Setidaknya ia punya sedikit waktu untuk bisa lepas dari Natsu sementara, dan mengistirahatkan hati, tubuh dan fikirannya. Namun perkataan Natsu berikutnya membuatnya tercengang.

"Kalau dia di skors maka aku juga" kata Natsu

Kini, Kedunya berdiri di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Natsu menyunggingkan senyum iblisnya, sedangkan seseorang yang disampingnya terus menerus meliriknya tajam seolah ingin melubangi kepalanya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Lucy

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu?" tanya Natsu balik

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau sangat membencinya hingga membuatku menjadi alat untuk membuatnya marah" tanya Lucy

"Bukan hakku untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu. Tanyakan saja pada sahabatmu itu" jawab Natsu dengan menekankan kata sahabat

"Ah, maaf aku salah. Bukan sahabat, melainkan pria yang kau suka. Bukan begitu, Gay" larat Natsu kemudian

Lucy mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Melihat itu, tentu sang pembuat perkara tambah tersenyum iblis. Ia senang karena sepertinya Lucy mulai terpancing dengan segala hasutan-hasutannya. Lihatlah mata caramel dibalik kaca mata bulat yang terlihat bergetar. Natsu melenggang pergi duluan ke kelas. Sementara Lucy, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Sabar Lucy, sabar" kata Lucy merapal mantra, keringat dingin kembali memenuhi dahinya. Ia menyekanya dan heran kenapa hari ini sepertinya ia mudah sekali berkeringat.

Di kelas 2-2. Ketika jam pelajaran Polysucha berakhir, Natsu melemparkan buku tugasnya pada Lucy. Lucy membuang mukanya, mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memutarnya seolah meledek Natsu. Menyumpahi Natsu dengan segala sumpah serapahnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Natsu

"Telingamu yang terlalu sensitif, tuan" jawab Lucy

Polysucha-sensei berdehem, menyita perhatian seisi kelas. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah selembaran dan mulai membagikannya. Para Siswa yang semula heran menjadi senang tak alang kepalang. Lucy heran, apa memang yang ada disana?

"Camping?" Lucy menaikkan salah satu alisnya

"Fairy Tail akan selalu mengadakan camping disetiap tahunnya. Setiap angkatan akan pergi ke tempat yang berbeda" Jelas Gray seolah menjawab pertanyaan Lucy, hingga sang empu yang merasapun menoleh ke samping

"Eh? Begitu ya" Lucy menggangguk dengan muka _cengonya._ Lagi, ia kembali menyeka keringat di dahinya

Dibacanya lagi selembaran itu, semua tertera jelas tanggal, tempat, dan juga yang paling membuat Lucy terpana adalah biayanya. Matanya melotot tak kala membaca berapa nominal yang tertera disana. Tangannya sedikit bergetar, mencoba menghitung jumlah angka _nol_ dan berharap ia salah baca.

"2.250.000 je-je-jewel?" baca Lucy dengan terbata

"Silahkan isi formulirnya. Ini wajib, bagi yang tidak ingin ikut harus membuat surat pernyataan diatas materai dan membayar denda yang sudah ditentukan. Silahkan hubungi wali kelas masing-masing untuk lebih jelasnya. Sekian untuk hari ini, dan terimakasih" kata Polysucha-sensei dengan cepat kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kelas

Natsu membuang selabaran itu, ia tentu tidak akan ikut. Tahun kemarin ia lebih memilih membayar denda daripada harus mengikuti hal merepotkan seperti itu. Camping? Tidur di Villa? Memasak sendiri? Oh, ayolah. Ia ini kan Natsu Dragneel, mana sudi ia melakukannya.

"Kau tidak ikut lagi?" tanya Gray

"Tch" dengus Natsu

"Bagaimana denganmu, bocah?" tanya Gajeel

"Ak-aku?" Lucy menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Kalau kau tidak ikut maka kau harus membayar denda 3.000.000 jewel" jelas Gajeel

"Aku sarankan lebih baik kau ikut" kata Loki sambil memainkan ponselnya, mengetik pesan pada para kekasihnya yang berjumlah lebih dari 5 orang

"Darimana aku dapat uang sebanyak itu?" gumam Lucy

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan sudah melingkari lehernya, ia menoleh dan terkejut karena Natsu sudah mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Mau bekerja tambahan untukku?" tanya Natsu dengan seringaian iblisnya

Dilepaskannya tangan Natsu dari lehernya dan didorongnya dada bidang itu. Ia menatap nyalang Natsu.

"Kau pikir aku mau?" protes Lucy

"Hei, tidak sopan sekali kau. Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, disini tak ada yang mau memberimu uang 3.000.000 secara cuma-cuma bahkan jika kau menjual tubuhmu sekalipun" kata Natsu

"Apa? kau bilang apa? men-menjual tubuh? HOH! Jaga bicaramu tuan!" Lucy berdiri dengan wajah merahnya, tentu bukan karena efek marah.

Seisi kelas menoleh, tontonan menarik bukan? Semenjak datangnya Lucy, kelas mereka tak pernah sepi. Selalu ada saja tontonannya. Bukankah harusnya Lucy diberi _award?_ Natsu tertantang, ia ikut berdiri. Ditatapnya Lucy yang notabane lebih pendek dari dirinya. Tak mau lepas kendali, Lucy lebih memilih membuang muka dan menyambar tasnya.

Sepeninggalan Lucy, Natsu meniup poninya. Senyum iblis masih senantiasa terpatri di wajah tampannya. Sepertinya ada hal lain yang ia rencanakan atau memang sudah ia lakukan?

"Kau membiarkannya pergi?" tanya Gray

"Ya, untuk suatu alasan" jawab Natsu dengan penuh seringaian

Lucy berjalan di koridor sembari menggeledah tasnya. Tadi ia meletakkannya di tas. Kenapa sekarang tidak ada? ia mengingat kembali kemana saja ia dengan tasnya, tapi seharian kan ia meninggalkan tasnya dikelas. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras di dahinya, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Dimana?" tanya Lucy mulai panik

Kalung itu, adalah kalung pemberian ibunya, Ur Milkovich disaat ulang tahunnya ke-10. Ia selalu membawanya, hanya saja tidak pernah mengenakannya. Kalung cantik itu tidak terlalu cocok jika dikenakan oleh dirinya yang tomboy dan berantakan. Namun ibunya selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya cantik dan akan bertambah cantik jika mengenakannya.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Lucy, kalung ini milik cinderella, kau harus menjaganya. Maka suatu saat seorang peri akan datang padamu, ne?"kata Ur

"Apa peri itu ada?" tanya Lucy

"Tentu" jawab Ur

"Dimana?" tanya Lucy

Ur hanya mengulas senyum perih. Wajahnya semakin pucat dari hari kehari, seakan darahnya tergerogoti oleh sesuatu. Wanita paruh baya itu terbatuk di atas ranjangnya, mata Lucy berkaca-kaca. Ini hari ulang tahunnya, harusnya ia senang tapi entah kenapa dihatinya hanya ada rasa sesak. Ur mengusap surai blonde pendek milik putri kecilnya. Menenangkan gadis kecil itu untuk tidak menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Lucy" kata Ur

"Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku Lucy, Lucy tidak akan pernah menangis" kata Lucy menahan liquid yang sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya

"Hmm, kau anak ibu. Lucy Milkovich" kata Ur

"Mau ibu pakaikan kalungnya, sayang?" tanya Ur lembut

Lucy membuka tangan mungilnya, memberikan kalung yang berbandul lingkaran layaknya sebuah cincin. Ur mengenakan kalung itu ke leher Lucy, ia tersenyum tak kala menyadari betapa cantiknya Lucy meski mengenakan pakaian laki-laki dan kacamata bulat.

"Kau cantik mengenakannya, Lucy" kata Ur mengulas senyum

 _ **Flashback End**_

Lucy kembali ke kelas yang sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa gelintir siswa saja karena selebihnya sudah pulang atau mengikuti klub. Ia berlari ke kantin, merangkak dan mencari ke kolong-kolong meja tapi tak ada. Ia mengingat lagi, otaknya mengingat saat ia menjatuhkan kalung tadi di kelas sebelum makan siang, dan setelahnya ia mendapati tidak ada. Apa mungkin seseorang mengambilnya? Jelas-jelas di kelas tak ada yang tahu kalau ia membawa benda layaknya anak perempuan itu. Ia terus berfikir, siapa gerangan. Dan, ketika ia mendapat sebuah klik diotaknya, ia kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Natsu.

Parkiran sekolah, Natsu berserta antek-anteknya masih nongkrong diatas mobil. Sudah berkali-kali Loki merengek untuk cepat _out_ tapi sang Dragneel muda tak mau beranjak seinchi-pun. Ia memutar-mutar smartphonenya, seperti menanti sesuatu.

"Lama" gumamnya

"Apa yang kita tunggu?" keluh Loki

"SIALAN KAU!" teriak Lucy dari kejauhan, membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi menduduki Lamborghini Aventador berwarna silver tersenyum.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Lucy untuk mendekat. Ditudingnya Natsu dengan telunjuknya, ia tahu kalau si pinky itu pelakunya. Siapa lagi? Natsu hanya acuh tak acuh saja, ia malah menekan-nekan ponselnya bermain game. Tak sabar, Lucy merebut smartphone itu. Natsu menatapnya sinis, hendak memulai protes tapi ocehan Lucy menginteruspsinya. Selesai meneriaki Natsu, dadanya kembang kempis. Lihatlah wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. Melihat peubahan wajah Lucy, Gray menyipitkan matanya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Lucy.

"Di ketinggian diatas air. Cari saja" jawab Natsu seraya merebut kembali ponselnya

"Kuberi kau 1.000.000 jewel jika menemukannya" lanjut Natsu

"Kubunuh kau jika sampai hilang!" tuding Lucy meninggalkan mereka.

Jawaban itu, tentu ia tahu dimana tempatnya. Ia mengeram kesal, bagaimana mungkin Natsu setega itu? ia takut air dan tidak bisa berenang. Bagaimana mungkin kalungnya ditaruh diatas papan terjun dengan ketinggian 5 m diatas kolam renang. Lucy menghela nafas kasar, ia melepas sepatunya, kaos kaki, dan jas sekolahnya. Ia mulai memanjat tangga terjun, jujur ia sedikit gemetar. Padahal ia pernah memanjat lebih tinggi dari ini, kala itu ia dekajar-kejar anjing jadi harus memanjat pohon yang tingginya hampir 8 m. Tapi kali ini lain ceritanya, dibawahnya itu adalah air. Dalam jumlah banyak lagi. Tiba-tiba saja ingatannya berputar, ia melihat aliran arus deras sebuah sungai. Digelengkannya kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan itu yang entah datang darimana. Saat sampai diatas, ia meneguk ludah. Berjalan dengan hati-hati, namun kakinya terpeleset. Untung saja ia masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan. Lucy berjongkok dan merangkak perlahan, papan itu bergoyang. Membuat matanya seakan men _zoom_ air di bawah sana. Tangannya berusaha mencapai kalung yang tergantung di ujung papan.

"Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi" gumam Lucy

"Hati-hati, pelan-pelan" gumam Lucy merapal mantra

Tepat ketika ia berhasil meraih kalung itu, papan itu melengkung ke bawah. Ditambah licinnya papan, membuat Lucy kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia membulatkan matanya, tubuhnya melayang begitu saja diudara dan . . .

BYURRR

Lucy tercebur ke kolam. Tangannya berusaha menggapai tapi percuma, tak ada yang bisa digapai. Ingatannya kembali berputar saat ia melawan derasnya arus sungai yang menyeretnya. Nafasnya mulai tersengal, ia tidak kuat lagi. Perlahan, ia memejamkan mata. Namun sebuah tangan merengkuhnya, menarik pinggangnya dan membawanya ke permukaan. Nafas buatan diberikannya hingga Lucy terbatuk, gadis itu sadar. Tepat sebelum sadar ia ingat saat dimana ia mengalami hal yang sama belum lama ini. Saat ia tercebur di danau dan Natsu menolongnya, namun ada sebuah benda lembut membelai bibirnya. Lucy membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah surai pirang. Kedua, bola mata saphire, hidung mancung dan bibir peach itu. Ia terbelalak, Sting!

"Lucy, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sting

Lucy bangkit, ia tidak menjawab apapun dan mengambil tas, jas, dan sepatunya. Ketika ia hendak pergi, perkataan Sting menghentikannya.

"Kau membenciku?" tanya Sting dengan suara parau

Hening, untuk beberapa detik tak ada jawaban, Sting-pun tertunduk. Sudah pasti Lucy membencinya, kenapa ia tanyakan lagi? bodohnya. Lucy memutar badannya, matanya berkaca-kaca tak kala menatap Sting.

"Jika aku bisa" kata Lucy membuat mata Sting membulat

"Setidaknya berikan aku alasan untuk membencimu" kata Lucy dengan nanar

"Lu..." panggil Sting yang langsung dipotong oleh Lucy

"Biarkan saja aku. Bukankah Natsu sudah mengatakannya padamu? Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi? Dan . . . tidakkah kau berfikir itu lebih baik untukmu dan untukku?" tanya Lucy

Sakit, Sting merasakan sekujur tubuhnya ngilu mendengar pertanyaan Lucy. Lucy kembali berjalan dengan cepat. Ia mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis. Lucy itu kuat. Namun tak kala sudah menjauh, ia menjatuhkan semuanya. Matanya menerawang, mengingat momentnya bersama Sting di koridor dulu, di Sabertooth. Ketika ia berusaha mengelak untuk dirangkul dan selalu menyikut perut Sting hingga pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Lalu tangan besar Sting yang mengusap dan mengacak-acak surai pirangnya. Mata Lucy memanas diikuti tubuhnya yang memanas, matanya jadi tak fokus.

" _Are? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

Dilihatnya samar-samar Erza dan Jellal berjalan kearahnya. Ia tersenyum sebelum tumbang.

Disebuah ruang kelas tak jauh dari Lucy berada, Lisanna tersenyum. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah minyak. Oh, ia harus bersyukur karena Natsu membenci Lucy, jadi ia hanya memberi bonus saja, bukan begitu? Memang benar kalau Natsu yang meletakkan kalung itu, tapi Lucy tak akan jatuh ke kolam kalau papan itu tidak licin. Dilihatnya Erza dan Jellal yang panik.

"Aku baru mulai, bocah" gumam Lisanna

Oak Town, desa yang berada jauh dari Fiore. Desa yang berada di pegunungan dengan anak sungai mengalir dipinggir desa. Di balik desa, terdapat hutan pohon pinus yang berjejer rapi layaknya prajurit. Jika ditelusur dan terus ditelusur, maka kita akan menemukan sebuah rumah yang tidak besar dan tidak kecil. Rumah yang terbuat dari kayu dan bambu, dihiasi dengan halaman cukup luas, tanaman bunga dan sayur mayur. Di depan rumah terdapat papan yang menerangkan identitas rumah tersebut.

PANTI ASUHAN DAISY WHEEL

Seorang perempuan berusia sekitar 25 tahun keluar dari sana sembari membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih. Sebelum pergi, ia melambaikan tangan pada anak-anak yang tengah bermain di teras rumah.

"Jangan kemana-mana ya, Nee-san pergi dulu" kata Ultear

Ultear berjalan menuju bukit, melewati jalan setapak. Ia sesekali menghirup udara senja yang segar. Maklum, di daerah sini belum banyak kendaraan jadi kualitas udara masih terjamin. Ia mengulas senyum dan dengan semangat menuju puncak. Disana, terdapat sebuah nisan dengan ukiran nama _Ur Milkovich_. Diletakkannya mawar putih itu dan mulai memejamkan mata, mendoakan sang ibu yang sudah berpulang kesisi-Nya. Setelah itu, ia duduk dan menatap senja sore.

"Ibu, kau ingat? Lucy kecil suka sekali ketempat ini. Melihat matahari senja dengan mata caramel indahnya" kata Ur

"Dia seperti menunggu, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa ia selalu melakukannya" lanjut Ur

"Aku mendidiknya dengan keras, membuatnya tumbuh seperti yang ibu inginkan. Lucy kita tidak selembut dulu lagi, bahkan ia sering sekali mengumpat. Hehe" kata Ur mulai terkekeh, namun nada suaranya mulai memberat

"Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa ibu berusaha menghilangkan imej feminimnya. Lucy benar-benar terlalu cantik, bahkan hanya dengan melepas kacamatanya saja semua pria akan bersedia berlutut padanya." kata Ur dengan raut wajah yang mulai serius

"Ibu ingat saat kita menemukannya?" tanya Ur kemudian

 _ **Flashback**_

Dihilir sungai, Ultear remaja _(15 tahun)_ menenteng dua ember kayu kosong dikedua tangannya. Ia bersenandung ria merasakan udara dan kicauan burung di pagi hari. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Ketika ia sampai di sungai dan mengambil air, dilihatnya sebuah kain putih mengambang tak jauh darinya. Ia berdecak, siapa gerangan yang membuang sampah di sungai. Didekatinya kain putih itu, namun matanya terbelalak tak kala mendapati seorang gadis kecil bersimpah darah. Kakinya mundur selangkah, bibirnya bergetar dan tanpa aba-aba langsung berlari kembali ke rumah.

Ur terseok-seok mengikuti langkah putrinya. Putrinya bilang menemukan seseorang di sungai dengan bersimpah darah. Awalnya ia tidak percaya, namun melihat raut wajah Ultear yang pucat dan ketakutan, ia jadi mengikutinya. Sampai di tempat tujuan, ia terbelalak. Didekatinya gadis kecil bersurai blonde dengan luka tusukan di perutnya. Diletakkannya jarinya di hidung, tak ada nafas. Ia mulai memeriksa nadinya, tidak ada.

"Ibu, bagaimana?" tanya Ultear

Sang ibu menggeleng, Ultear menangis. Sangat tragis, kenapa gadis itu harus meninggal di usia yang belia terlebih dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Ur menggendong gadis kecil itu, menimbulkan tanda tanya di benak Ur. Rumah mereka sepi, karena bulan kemarin banyak yang sudah diadopsi dan sisanya sedang pergi ke sekolah. Ur membaringkan gadis kecil di kasur, dan mengajak Ultear untuk bicara.

"Kita buat pemakamannya" kata Ur

"Ya, ibu" jawab Ultear

Malamnya, ketika sumua sudah tidur, Ultear masuk ke kamar dimana mayat gadis kecil berada. Ia mendekat, bersiap menggendongnya, namun sesuatu menyita perhatiannya. Leher gadis kecil itu, terdapat sebuah tato berwana putih keemasan. Matanya memerah, vampire mode on-nya aktif seketika dan kembali seperti semula. Ia tahu apa itu, dibaringkannya gadis kecil itu lagi dan memanggil ibunya.

"Jadi, dia permaisuri?" tanya Ur

"Ya, tanda itu sangat jelas bu. Seperti yang ada dibuku" jawab Ultear

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan, ia tidak boleh mati" kata Ur

"Persiapkan dirimu, bius anak-anak selama seminggu. Kita akan lakukan ritual itu" kata Ur

"Tapi bu . . ." Ultear hendak mengelak namun sorot mata ibunya membuatnya menelan kembali kata-katanya

Disinilah mereka berada. Di ruang bawah tanah, Ur sudah membuat tanda lingkaran sihir dengan darah. Ditengahnya, gadis kecil yang tak lain adalah Lucy terbaring mengenakan gaun putih bersih. Ultear memandang nanar ibunya, ia tahu syarat apa yang harus dipenuhi untuk membuat permaisuri hidup kembali.

"Ibu, apa ibu yakin?" tanya Ultear

"Sangat yakin, sekarang yang kita perlukan adalah sesuatu darinya" kata Ur

"Ibu, kalau ibu melakukannya maka hidup ibu tidak akan lama" tangis Ultear

"Kau bilang ingin adik yang manis kan? kurasa sekarang ibu bisa memberikannya padamu" kata sang ibu menenangkan

Ultear menahan isakannya. Syarat pertama adalah ditukarnya nyawa seseorang yang membangkitkan, kedua mengorbankan hal paling berharga yang dibangkitkan. Jika berhasil maka syarat ketiga harus dipenuhi, yaitu hidup berbeda dari dirinya yang sudah mati. Jujur saja kalau ia bisa bicara saat ini, ia lebih memilih upacara ini gagal. Ia tidak siap kehilangan ibunya, tapi dilain sisi ia tidak boleh egois, karena jika permaisuri dibiarkan meninggal maka bangsa vampire akan kacau dan saling memperebutkan tahta.

Ritual berjalan, Ultear mengucapkan mantera, sekujur tubuh Ur memunculkan tato berwarna merah dan mengalir melalui lingkaran sihir yang dibuat tadi dan masuk ke dalam tubuh permaisuri. Butuh waktu 1 jam untuk menyelesaikan ritual. Ur terkulai lemas, didekatinya sang ibu, namun ibunya malah mendekat ke arah gadis kecil. Wajah gadis kecil tidak sepucat sebelumnya, digenggamnya tangan mungil itu.

"Hangat" gumam Ur

DEGH DEGH

"Jantungnya kembali" kata Ur lagi, ia menoleh ke Ultear yang menangis antara senang dan sedih. Senang karena ia mendapatkan adik dan sedih tak kala hidup ibunya mungkin tak akan lama.

"Kemarilah, dia mulai bergerak" kata Ur dengan semangat

Dengan gontai Ultear mendekat, digenggamnya tangan gadis kecil itu. Matanya membulat kemudian berubah menjadi sayu tak kala merasakan seperti yang ibunya katakan. Ingin rasanya ia membenci gadis kecil digenggamannnya namun hatinya sudah terlanjut jatuh cinta dengan segala kehangatan dan kelembutannya. Perlahan, gadis kecil menggerakkan kelopak matanya, Ur terperangah begitu dengan Ultear. Mereka menanti dengan was-was. Lucy membuka matanya perlahan, silau. Samar-samar ia melihat surai indigo. Ia membuka matanya dan mengerjap.

GYUTTTT

Ur memeluk Lucy dan Ultear erat, dan terisak.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Dia tidak ingat apapun, bahkan tidak bisa berbicara atau berjalan. Dia benar-benar seperti bayi" lanjut Ultear, ia tak menyadari kalau liquid bening sudah menetes membasahi pipinya

"Aku mengirimnya ke kota seperti yang ibu katakan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kacamata yang kita gunakan untuk menyembunyikan mata indahnya dan bau darahnya pasti tidak berlaku. Setidaknya disana ada Zeref-sama dan Dewan. Fiore pasti aman untuknya, kecuali satu" kata Ur kemudian

Matahari mulai tenggelam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.09 waktu setempat. Lucy membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ia bangun dan sebuah handuk kecil terjatuh dari dahinya, dipandanginya keadaan sekitar. Seperti studio foto karena banyak sekali hasil jepretan disana, mulai dari amatir sampai mahir. Mulai dari benda mati sampai makhluk hidup. Dipeganginya kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, ia ingat tadi ia tercebur di kolam gara-gara mencari kalung. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya. Kemudian ia ingat saat bibir Sting menyentuh bibirnya, tunggu. Menyentuh? Lucy seketika memegangi bibirnya. Sepertinya rasanya bukan hanya kali ini, waktu di danau ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Apa Sting menciumnya?

BLUSH

Wajah Lucy memerah.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Erza

"Eh?" Lucy sadar, ia menoleh dan mendapati Erza sudah duduk di sofa depannya dengan membawa segelas air putih hangat dan obat

"Minumlah" kata Erza dan Lucy menurutinya

Lucy menurunkan kakinya, selimut yang awalnya menutupi tubuhnya merosot, memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang tebalut oleh rok pendek khas siswi Fairy Tail. Ia memekik.

"Kyakkkk! Apa yang terjadi!" teriak Lucy menutupi kembali kakinya dengan selimut

"Aku mengganti pakaianmu yang basah" jelas Erza santai

Lucy meraba pakaiannya, ia terkejut karena kini ia mengenakan seragam perempuan. Ditatapnya Erza dengan pandangan protes. Tapi dihiraukan begitu saja. Jellal masuk, Lucy mengkeret. Ia menyelimuti tubuhnya dan berusaha mencari kacamatanya. Tapi nihil, tak ada dimanapun. Pasti ini juga ulah Erza. Ditanyakannya pada Erza dimana ia meletakkan kacamata miliknya, namun Erza beralasan kalau Lucy lebih cantik tidak mengenakannya.

"Kau sudah sadar, eh?" Jellal heran, ia mengerutkan dahinya berusaha mencerna siapa gadis yang bersembunyi dibalik selimut

"Siapa dia, Erza?" tanya Jellal yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan sendok oleh Erza. Jellal mengelus kepalanya, untung saja kepalanya keras. Kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Erza, ia juga heran padahal gadis itu terkenal garang.

"Dia Lucy, bodoh" kata Erza berusaha menarik selimut Lucy

Lucy menariknya, ia malu. Terlebih Jellal adalah tangan kanan Sting. Erza tak sabaran, ditariknya selimut dengan keras hingga Lucy hampir terjungkal. Kini mata Jellal melotot, dilihatnya Lucy dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rambut blonde pendek, mata bulat caramel, hidung mancung, bibir peach yang _err_ seksi. Tubuhnya yang ramping dan juga kaki jenjangnya. Hei, meski tidak memiliki lekuk tubuh seperti Erza, patut ia akui kalau Lucy sangat imut dan manis.

"Dia sudah tahu kalau kau perempuan" kata Erza

Sore itu akhirnya Lucy habiskan untuk bercerita pada Erza. Tentang Natsu yang selalu menyuruhnya mengerjakan PR, menyuruhnya ini itu, mengucapkan kata-kata kasar, menyembunyikan kalungnya dan sebagainya. Erza manggut-manggut smeentara Jellal hanya tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya dugaannya benar, Natsu tidak hanya menjadikan Lucy sebagai pelampiasan balas dendam saja. Pemuda itu punya ketertarikan tersendiri pada Lucy, kalau tidak mana mungkin Lucy masih bertahan di Fairy Tail? Pasti ia sudah membunuhnya di hadapan Sting. Lucy juga menceritakan kesulitannya di keuangan terutama acara Camping yang akan dilaksanakan akhir bulan. Sangat mendadak.

"Tapi Natsu sudah berjanji akan memberimu uang kan? dan juga gajimu cukup. 700.000 jewel per minggu, maka 2,4 juta jewel sebulan" kata Jellal menanggapi

"Tapi dia sudah menguranginya entah berapa. Lagipula, gajiku sudah dialokasikan untuk hal lain. Tidak akan cukup. Hoh, kenapa ada sekolah seperti ini sih? Tidak tahu apa kalau diluar sana banyak yang kelaparan" keluh Lucy

Jellal diam, ia mengerutuki dirinya yang salah bicara. Erza tampak berfikir, ia membuka buku agendanya dan tersenyum.

"Jellal, belum ada yang mengisinya kan?" tanya Erza

"Apa?" tanya Jellal tak paham

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, Jellal Fernandes" kata Erza dengan menekankan nama sang kekasih

"Kau mau? Kau akan kubayar 50 ribu jewel per hari. Bagaimana? Memang tidak banyak karena keuangan klub sedang menurun" tawar Erza. Jellal sweatdrop mendengarnya, padahal kan Sting baru menambah dana klub mereka. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"Eh? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Lucy

Pukul 09.46 malam. Natsu melajukan mobilnya setelah bersenang-senang dibar. Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut bersenang-senang karena yang ia lakukan tadi hanya diam dan sesekali menenggak minuman beralkohol rendah. Ia tentu tidak mau ambil resiko menjadi diluar kendali atau _gila_ saat mabuk. Seingatnya Macao pernah mengatakan ia akan menjadi sosok lain ketika mabuk, _anak kecil?_ Shit! Memalukan! Ia bersumpah untuk tidak pernah mabuk lagi. Mobilnya melaju kencang, dan tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan menyebrang begitu saja, membuatnya harus menghentikan mobil mendadak. Damn! Ia keluar dari mobil, hendak menyumpahi sang pejalanan namun dahinya mengernyit tak kala ia tidak mendapati siapapun. Ia menoleh, berusaha mencari seseorang. Tapi nihil, hanya ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan mengklakson Natsu.

" _Aku merasakan ada seseorang. Bukan manusia, ini vampire. Tapi kenapa tekanan auranya aneh? Seperti tak asing, siapa?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

SETTTT

Natsu terbelalak, kaca samping mobilnya tertancap sebuah belati. Belati pembunuh Vampire. Seketika Vampire mode on-nya aktif, ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan dapat melihat seseorang bertudung berdiri tak jauh darinya. Di pohon diatas jalan tempat ia menghentikan mobil. Kakinya beranjak, hendak menyusul namun hembusan kencang angin menahannya sejenak. Ketika ia membuka mata, seseorang itu sudah tidak ada.

"Damn it!" umpat Natsu, ia mencabut belati yang berhasil menancap di kaca Aventador-nya. Dilihatnya mata belati itu, terdapat ukiran disana. Seperti sebuah pesan.

' _Far away or die'_

' _she's mine'_

Natsu mengeram. Orang itu mengancamnya, dan lagi apa maksudnya _she's mine?_ Seingatnya ia tidak dekat dengan gadis manapun, bahkan kini ia tidak sedekat dulu dengan Lisanna. Lalu, siapa _she_ yang dimaksud?

...

Minggu berikutnya di Fairy Tail, Lucy tergesa-gesa berlari menuju gerbang. Hari ini ia kesiangan karena semalam begadang menyelesaikan tugas Fisika Bob-sensei. Seminggu dikerjakan dengan mati-matian akhirnya selesai, walau ia tak jamin akan benar. Bahkan ia meminta bantuan Yukino untuk ikut menngerjakan walaupun sebenarnya hanya menyalin jawaban yang dibuat Lucy. Pintu gerbang sudah mulai ditutup. Lucy memanjatkan doa semoga Erza yang berjaga pagi ini. Tepat saat ia sudah sampai di depan gerbang.

SREKKK

Pintu tertutup. Lucy ngos-ngosan. Ia memanggil anggota Osis yang baru beberapa meter berlalu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sting dan Jellal. Ia meneguk ludah, pasti Sting akan menghukumnya, pasti. Mereka kan tidak dekat lagi. Hati Lucy mencelos menyadarinya. Ia membungkuk dan minta dibukakan pintu. Namun Sting mengucapkan satu katapun tidak. pemuda itu berlalu, Jellal sebenarnya tidak enak hati. Ia menyemangati Lucy dan menyusul Sting.

Lucy tak putus akal. Ia memang biang telat, itu julukanya di Sabertooth. Ia mengelilingi pagar dan mencari celah. Tapi, tak ada celah sedikitpun. Temboknya terlalu tinggi untuk dipanjat. Alhasil ia kembali ke gerbang utama, ditiupnya poninya dengan bibir bawah. Mengambil nafas dan bersiap memanjat karena hanya gerbang yang bia dipanjat. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Lucy untuk masuk, ia tersenyum puas dan mengencangkan pegangannya pada tas ransel yang berisi banyak buku paket fisika.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang sedari tadi tersenyum. Ini dia Lucy Milkovich, biang telat. Sting kembali memperhatikan pelajaran, ia sesekali melirik Lucy yang berlarian menuju gedung hingga tak terlihat.

Di lantai satu, tiba-tiba saja Lucy ingin ke toilet. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang minum terlalu banyak air tadi pagi. Tepat saat ia berbelok dan masuk ke toilet laki-laki, Natsu melihatnya. Kebetulan ia juga baru mau naik ke lantai 2 tapi surai blonde Lucy menyita perhatiannya. Diikutinya Lucy ke toilet, ia kira Lucy tidak akan datang karena ini hari _H_ tugas Fisika dikumpulkan. Ia menggeledah tas Lucy dan menemukan banyak buku disana, diambilnya buku tugas miliknya dan milik Lucy kemudian pergi.

Dijalan, Natsu membolak-balik halaman buku tugasnya dan kerutan didahinya semakin menebal. Sebenarnya seberapa bodohnya Lucy hingga hampir sebuku jawaban yang benar tidak lebih dari 5? Bukankah seingatnya Lucy meminjam banyak buku? Ia tak habis pikir. Dibukanya buku tugas Lucy dan hasilnya sama. Ia berjalan lagi dan selembar kertas terjatuh. Diambilnya kertas itu dan mengernyit. Sebuah foto keluarga yang disobek bagian sisinya, menghapus wajah salah satu anggotanya. Disana ada dua orang bersurai indigo dan satu gadis kecil yang tidak ia ketahui wajahnya. Gadis kecil itu mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu selutut. Natsu menyeringai.

Jam istirahat, Lucy selesai dihukum dengaan berdiri didepan kelas. Wali kelasnya memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Dengan gontai ia menuju bangkunya, namun kakinya dibegal oleh Kagura. Lucy tersungkur, hidung mancunya berciuman dengan lantai. Seisi kelas menertawakannya. Ia berdiri, membenahi kacamatanya yang miring. Masih sibuk tertawa, tiba-tiba Lucy menarik lengan Kagura hingga gadis itu berdiri.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu kan, berani menyentuhku maka kau tahu akibatnya" tanya Lucy sinis

Kagura meronta, ia mencoba melepaskan diri namun nihil. Lucy mencengkeramnya keras hingga ia meringis kesakitan. Natsu menyunggingkan senyum, hingga Kagura melayangkan tangannya dan ia tahu pasti akan memukul wajah Lucy, ia berdiri. Dengan cepat kilat ditahannya tangan Kagura.

"Hentikan" kata Natsu

"Lepaskan aku" kata Kagura

"Lepaskan dia" kata Lucy

"Kalau kulepas kau mau apa? bocah? Memukul? Bukankah kakek Makarov bilang dilarang menggunakan tinju?" tanya Natsu

"Dia yang memulainya" jawab Lucy sinis

"Dan kau tersulut emosi?" tantang Natsu

"Lepaskan" pinta Lucy lagi

Alih-alih menjawab Lucy, Natsu malah menolehkan pandangannya pada Kagura. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya baru bicara. Gaya khas dari seorang Natsu, arogan dan bossy.

"Kau harusnya tak menggunakan tanganmu untuk menyentuh orang rendah seperti dia. Lihat? Kau bahkan harus ditolong, Apa kau butuh bantuan, Kagura? Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu" kata Natsu tersenyum penuh arti kemudian . . .

PLAK

Mata Lucy terbelalak, tak terkecuali Kagura dan yang lain. Wajah Lucy tertoleh ke kiri, pipinya sangat panas, teramat sangat. Natsu baru saja menamparnya. Perlu diulangi? Menamparnya! Ia yakin kalau Natsu menamparnya dengan penuh kekuatan, lihatlah bentuk tangan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya dan pasti nanti akan membiru. Lucy tertunduk, dadanya bergemuruh layaknya guntur yang membelah langit di kala mendung. Tapi kali ini bukan amarah, melainkan kecewa. Lucy melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam lengan Kagura. Ia berdiri mematung, tak berniat beranjak seinchi-pun.

"Beginilah cara yang benar untuk mengajari orang miskin tata Krama, aku memang tuannya tapi jujur saja aku kesulitan mendidiknya. Kelas rendah memang berbeda" kata Natsu

"Kenapa? kalian takut dengan ancamannya? Masih ada aku disini, jika bocah ini berani menyentuh para pengikutku maka kupastikan ia akan tersiksa dan terus tersiksa di hari esok" lanjut Natsu

Semua tersenyum, mereka melirik sinis Lucy. Tentu Lucy bisa merasakannya, tatapan orang merupakan salah satu yang paling mengerikan didunia ini. Mereka semua meninggalkan Lucy begitu saja, hingga kini kelas kosong. Lucy berjalan gontai ke tempat duduknya. Rasa perih saat Natsu menamparnya. Ia kan tidak membuat ulah apa-apa pada Natsu, kenapa ia harus ditampar? Ditenggelamkannya wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya. Hoh, ada apa juga dengannya? Kemarin ia ditampar Kagura rasanya biasa-biasa saja, tapi kali ini beda. Jika kemarin ia marah, hari ini ingin rasanya ia menangis.

" _Apa salah jika aku membela diri? Bahkan ia membela orang lain daripada pelayannya" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Sial! Apa yang aku harapkan dari tuan brengsek sepertinya? Apa otakku sudah konslet? Mengharapkan belas kasihannya?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

Di halaman belakang sekolah, Natsu berbicara berdua dengan Kagura. Kagura tersenyum, baru kali ini Natsu mau bersama gadis lain selain Lisanna. Sudah jelas kalau ia ada maunya. Benar saja, pemuda itu mengeluarkan dua buah buku tugas fisika.

"Bakar ini" kata Natsu

"Kenapa Natsu Dragneel-sama memintaku?" tanya Kagura

"Kurasa kau tahu apa maksudku Kagura. Kau adalah ahlinya, bukan begitu?" tanya Natsu

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu, aku tersanjung" jawab Kagura menerima buku itu dan lagi, selembar foto jatuh, dipungutnya foto itu dan ia membolak-baliknya

"Apa ini?" tanya Kagura

"Foto, apa lagi?" jawab Natsu enteng

"Tidak maksudku punya siapa ini? Tunggu. Apa ini punya dia? Siapa gadis kecil ini?" tanya Kagura lagi

"Bakar foto itu tepat di hadapannya" kata Natsu lagi

Kagura mengernyit, ia tentu mengerti maksud Natsu yaitu membuat Lucy kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Tapi foto itu sepertinya penting, ia sedikit ragu. Seolah membaca fikirannya, Natsu mengeluarkan selembar amplop dan memberikannya pada Kagura. Kagura membukanya dan terbelalak. Darimana Natsu mendapatkan foto itu? foto itu adalah foto ia bermesraan dengan pacarnya yang merupakan manusia biasa aka kalangan rendah meski orang itu terbilang cukup kaya. Tapi tetap saja, derajat mereka berbeda. Kagura adalah vampire bangsawan dan pemuda itu? manusia, MANUSIA!

Diremasnya amplop itu, dengan menahan amarah ia mengiyakan permintaan Natsu. Mau bagaimana lagi? lakukan atau mati? Tentu ia tidak ingin mati. Jika foto itu sampai ke tangan orang tuanya bisa-bisa ia didepak dan dikeluarkn dari kartu keluarga. Natsu tidak akan melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja. Licik? Tentu.

Di kelas, Kagura dan kedua temannya mendekati Lucy. Ia meminta Lucy mengikutinya, ada yang ingin disampaikannya tapi tidak disini. Lucy menolak. Hingga Kagura menyebutkan kalau Sting mau bertemu dengannya dan memintanya mengantar Lucy ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Lucy berdiri, tanpa curiga ia mengikuti ketiganya. Mereka berjalan menuju gedung B Fairy Tail Gakuen. Gedung yang biasanya untuk lapangan indoor dan klub. Di studio klub radio. Kagura mengkodekan Lucy masuk dan dituruti lagi tanpa curiga.

"Hei, kenapa Sting mau bertemu? Padahal tadi pagi menoleh saja tidak" gumam Lucy

"Apa dia mau mengatakan kalau dia membenciku?" gumam Lucy kemudian

Kagura diluar mengetik sebuah pesan singkat pada Natsu dan mengirimnya. Tak lama kemudian ia menyusul Lucy.

"Sepertinya Sting akan sedikit terlambat, dia berpesan untukmu menunggu. Bagaimana? Kelas akan dimulai tapi sepertinya ini penting" kata Kagura terlihat meyakinkan

"Aku akan menunggu. Tapi kau yakin dia akan datang kan? kau tidak berniat membohongiku kan?" tanya Lucy mulai curiga

"Aku memang sedikit membencimu tapi aku tidak suka berbohong Lucy, kalau aku berniat berbohong maka akan seperti ini" kata Kagura dan secepat kilat memukul tengkuk Lucy hingga pingsan

"Ikat dia" perintah Kagura

Milliana dan Resley mengikutinya. Mereka mengikat Lucy seperti yang diminta Kagura. Kagura menelfon Natsu, menanyakan apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

 _Kagura : Hanya membakarnya kan?_

 _Natsu : Aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau mau melakukan lebih, seperti menelanjanginya di siaran on air mungkin_

 _Kagura : Apa kau memintaku untuk melihat tubuh seorang laki-laki?_

 _Natsu : Kau menganggapnya laki-laki? Bocah tengik itu? dia bahkan lebih mirip seorang gay_

 _Kagura : Baiklah, asal kau berjanji padaku_

 _Natsu : Tentu saja_

Tangan Kagura menggenggam ponselnya erat. Ia memang pengikut Natsu tapi ia lebih cenderung bertindak atas kehendak dirinya, bukan kehendak Natsu. Ia menarik tong kecil yang sudah disiapkan dan mulai menagmbil korek. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Lucy sadar. Mata Lucy membulat menyadari kalau dirinya terikat. Dan ikatan itu tidak main-main kuatnya.

"Kau membohongiku?" tanya Lucy

"Kau yang terlalu polos dan mudah dibohongi, aku jadi mengerti kenapa Natsu sangat menyukaimu" kata Kagura

"Apa maumu? Lepaskan aku" pinta Lucy

"Tidak sebelum acara ini selesai, Lucy" jawab Kagura santai, ia mengeluarkan dua buku dan Lucy terbelalak. Darimana Kagura mendapatkannya? Seingatnya ia belum mengeluarkannya hari ini.

"Kau lihat? Natsu mungkin menanti tugas ini, begitu pula denganmu yang sudah bersusah payah mengerjakannya. Meski aku tidak tahu apakah ada yang benar dari jawabanmu" kata Kagura mulai menyalakan korek api

"Jangan" pinta Lucy nanar

"Kenapa? Kau takut Natsu akan marah? Atau kau takut dihukum? Bob-sensei sangat sensitif dengan yang namanya tugas, kau tahu itu?" ancam Kagura mulai membakar kedua buku itu

Mata Lucy membulat. Diingatnya seberapa susah ia mengerjakannya, bahkan ia merelakan jam tidurnya dari 7 jam menjadi 3 jam selama seminggu. Tak hanya itu, tak jarang ia mimisan tak kala terlalu lama menundukkan kepala dan berkutat dengan segala rumus memusingkan itu. Tapi kini, dalam hitungan detik buku itu sudah terbakar. Ia terdiam. Masih dalam keadaan seperti itu, Kagura kembali mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang sangat Lucy tahu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Lucy

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau padaku tapi jangan berani kau menyentuh foto itu" kata Lucy

"Eh? Jadi ini sangat berharga bagimu?" tanya Kagura

Tiba-tiba Kagura ingat disaat ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada sang kakak. Ketika ia membakar foto-foto kekasih kakaknya yang notabane berasal dari kaum rendah, yatim piatu dan tentunya manusia. Ia sangat marah kala itu, mengingat kakak yang selalu ia elu-elukan menjalin hubungan gelap dengan seorang manusia. Dan berakhir tragis, gara-gara manusia, kaum rendah itu kakaknya meninggal. Kakaknya meninggal setelah diusir dari rumah. Karena hidup dengan manusia artinya harus hidup dengan cara mereka, ia jadi lupa meminum darah. Sebagai seorang vampire, darah itu penting. Paling tidak dalam sebulan harus sekali meminumnya. Berhubung kakaknya dan istrinya miskin jadi tidak sanggup membeli darah pengganti dan tidak mungkin juga bagi kakaknya untuk berburu makanya ia memilih jalan lain yang pada akhirnya membunuh dirinya. Jadi ketika ia melihat kaum rendah seperti Lucy bisa masuk Fairy Tail, ia membencinya. Karena semua itu mengingatkannya pada mendiang kakaknya dan istrinya.

Kagura menyalakan api dan membakar ujung foto itu.

"TIDAK! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!" teriak Lucy

"SUDAH KUBILANG LAKUKUKAN APAPUN PADAKU ASAL JANGAN BAKAR FOTO ITU!" teriak Lucy lagi

BUUUHHHH

Dalam hitungan detik, sedikit demi sedikit foto itu menghitam. Lucy terus berteriak dan meronta. Milliana tak tinggal diam, ia menjambak rambut Lucy dan menariknya, Lucy tak peduli jika kepalanya sakit, ia terus meronta. Bahkan kini mata Lucy berkaca-kaca.

TES

TES

Liquid bening berhasil lolos dari mata Lucy. Pertahanannya jebol.

"Hentikan Kagura, kumohon padamu" isak Lucy

Percuma, karena kini foto keluarga yang berisikan foto sang ibu, kakak dan dirinya semasa kecil sudah sirna. Hanya abu yang tersisa. Kagura tak tahu harus tersenyum atau apa karena ulung hatinya jadi sesak mendengar isakan Lucy. Isakannya sama seperti sang kakak dulu, isak keputusasaan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Didekatinya Lucy dan ia mengeluarkan gunting.

SREEKKK

Kagura menggunting kemeja Lucy, Lucy tak mengelak. Ia terlalu shock. Melihat tak ada reaksi, dan itu sama persis dengan reaksi kakaknya, mata Kagura seolah tertutup. Ia semakin brutal mencabik-cabik baju Lucy hingga kini keadaannya hampir tak bisa disebutkan. Mengenaskan. Kagura menahan tangisnya, sorot mata Lucy menggelap. Ia benci melihatnya. Dibantingnya gunting itu dan pergi. Tepat dipintu, ia mengkodekan Resley untuk melepaskan ikatan.

Lucy duduk bersimpuh memandangi abu foto miliknya beserta buku yang sudah susah payah ia kerjakan. Tak masalah jika itu buku, toh masih bisa dibeli, masih bisa dikerjakan. Tapi foto itu, itu adalah satu-satunya. Dulu mereka serba kekurangan, hanya mampu mencetak satu foto saja. Bahkan dirumah mereka hampir tidak ada foto mengingat betapa mahalnya camera dan harga cetak saat itu. Ia mulai merangkak, mendekati abu foto dan meraihnya, diusapkannya abu itu ke pipinya.

"Ibu, maafkan aku" kata Lucy, air matanya sudah kering

"Maaf" kata Lucy lagi

Lucy melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Pandangan matanya kosong. Ia berjalan layaknya gontai dan tidak memiliki semangat. Terlebih keadaan pakaiannya yang mengenaskan benar-benar membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa miris. Langkahnya terhenti tak kala sebuah suara yang sangat familiar dan sering didengarnya dua minggu ini menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Natsu yang entah muncul dari mana

"Ke kelas, kemana lagi" jawab Lucy datar dan melanjutkan langkahnya

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Natsu

Tak ada jawaban, Lucy seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Ia terus berjalan hingga sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tangan dan menariknya hingga tubuhnya berbalik. Mata caramel kelamnya bersirobok dengan Onyx hitam Natsu. Gemetar, tangan Lucy gemetar, bahkan kedua bola mata yang selalu menatap nyalang padanya kini tak nampak. Hanya ada kerapuhan disana, menyentuh sedikit saja ia rasa pasti akan hancur. Jantungnya seakan tertusuk, tatapan Lucy menyakitinya. Benang-benang tak kasat mata melilit hatinya dan mencengkeramnya, sakit dan ngilu.

Mata Natsu tak sengaja melihat sebuah tanda biru di bagian pipi kanan Lucy, seketika oksigen seakan direnggut dari paru-parunya. Sesak. Ia menarik nafas tapi tetap sama, sangat sesak. Nafasnya memberat, tubuhnya bergerak perlahan. Mendekati Lucy dengan pasti. Entah setan mana yang sudah merasuki tubuhnya, tiba-tiba ia sudah mendekap Lucy kedalam pelukannya. Dapat Natsu rasakan dadanya mulai basah, ia tercengang tak kala menyadari jika Lucy menangis. Hal yang ia nantikan selama ini, kerapuhan Lucy dan keputusasaannya. Ia menanti ini. Harusnya ia senang, tapi ia tidak bisa tersenyum. Harusnya ia bersorak tapi bibirnya seakan terkunci. Ia membuka bibirnya mencoba mengeluarkan suara namun nihil, tak ada satu nadapun yang keluar dari sana. Laksana sebuah patung ia hanya mampu diam membisu. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengeratkan pelukannya. Menenangkan tubuh kecil itu kedalam dekapannya.

" _Hatiku sakit, Aku tak bisa bernafas. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku, kusentuh tanganmu dan kupeluk dirimu. Tak peduli seberapa keras aku ingin melihatmu menderita karena cinta dan kepercayaan, kau tak bergeming. Kau bagaikan fondasi yang sangat kokoh yang sulit untuk kurubuhkan" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Aku telah menjebakmu. Kemudian aku malah merengkuhmu. Aku hanya berharap mendengar suaramu saat ini. Kata-kata yang bagaikan duri. Mengoyak dan menyobek diriku kemudian menyadarkanku" kata Natsu dalam hati_

To Be Continue

Yosh, Mina-san. Bertemu lagi dengan Nao di chapter 11. Disini sudah jelas kan kenapa Lucy tidak mengingat Natsu? dan alasan Kagura. Nanti Kagura akan baik kok tenang saja.

Maaf ya jika chapternya panjang. Jujur aku juga heran sendiri. Oh ya, jika dalam membaca chapter ini kalian menemukan banyak sekali _typos,_ harap dimaklumi karena author kebut nulisnya dan mengkoreksi secara random.

Kutunggu review kalian dan mohon bersedia menulisnya. Karena author akan sangat senang jika membacanya. Reader yang baik adalah reader yang bersedia memberi kritik, saran dan atau pujian pada author. Dengan begitu author akan semakin bersemangat dalam melanjutkan cerita.

Sekian dariku, terimakasih. Sampai bertemu next Chapter

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	12. Chapter 12 : trust and treason

GOOD MORNING, VAMPIRE

Chapter 12 : Trust and Treason

Maaf telat update. Dan Maaf juga karena mengganggu. Author sudah mengingatkan di awal _if you don't like don't read_. Beginilah adanya cerita yang author buat. Sekedar pemberitahuan kalau author adalah type orang yang sangat suka Hurt/Comfort jadi jangan protes jika menemukan scene hurt. Terimakasih.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Luca kazuka :** Ok, siap

 **Lusy922 :** Bisa dibilang iya dan tidak. Susah menjelaskannya, maaf. Lisanna benci karena hal sepele. Ia cemburu karena gara-gara kehadiran Lucy, Natsu jadi jauh darinya. Lebih jelasnya baca saja chapter 12. Ne?

 **Akano Tsuki :** Oh iya. Hati Natsu mulai bergejolak. Yah namanya juga ditakdirkan bersama maka rasa sakit Lucy juga bisa ia rasakan.

 **Ifa Dragneel92 :** Ok, tentu dilanjut

 **Dragneel77 :** Dia memang plin-plan, ikuti saja alur mainnya. Menyenangkan sekali membuat Natsu seperti itu.

 **Serendine irene :** Aduh seren-san sepertinya anda harus baca ulang. Cerita ini sangat serius dan berkonflik berat, jadi harus extra teliti bacanya. Begini, Natsu benci permaisuri karena menurutnya gara-gara permaisuri ibunya tiada. Dan gara-gara permaisuri pula ia menjadi setengah manusia. Nanti akan ada chapter yang menjelaskannya secara gamblang. Tunggu saja. Jellal tahu karena dijelaskan oleh Erza, coba baca lagi. Dan iya, Lucy punya kekuatan Overpower itu.

 **Kotoran :** Ok, terimakasih atas penyemangatnya

 **Akayuki1479 :** Satu apa? yang mana sih? Author gak _ngeh._ Benarkah? Padahal author merasa kalau hurt-nya kurang. Tapi makasih banget ...

 **Fic of Delusion :** Oh tentu dia akan tahu, mungkin chapter depan atau chapter 14.

 **Hannah :** Mungkin lain kali. Ini dilanjut dan di Ending-kan dulu. Author nggak bisa berbagi konsentrasi pada banyak cerita.

 **Samaheda :** cowok. Iya, chapter 12 Natsu mulai baik kok. Silahkan baca saja.

 **Asiyahfridausi :** Jangan gitu dong. Author ini memang suka Hurt/Comfort. Harap dimaklumi saja. Jika tidak suka author tidak memaksa membaca kok.

 **Guest :** Ok

 **NataliaXaveria :** Iya, tapi jawabannya dibaca saja ya.

 **Allifahgm :** sampai segitunya? Wuah author gak menyangka kalau feelnya bakal dapet. Thanks.

 **Naomi Koala :** Benarkah? Syukurlah, sempet pesimis bakal gak ngena feelnya. Tapi banyak yang bilang sedih sih. Akhirnya. Okey, tetap ikuti ya Naomi-san.

 **Kurokawa yuki :** Thanks. Ikuti terus ya dan mohon reviewnya.

 **Nalu lovers :** Makasih , kalau penasaran silahkan baca kelanjutanya. Ini dia chapter 12, Dozou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, little Comedy**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E, Lisanna S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Natsu tak sengaja melihat sebuah tanda biru di bagian pipi kanan Lucy, seketika oksigen seakan direnggut dari paru-parunya. Sesak. Ia menarik nafas tapi tetap sama, sangat sesak. Nafasnya memberat, tubuhnya bergerak perlahan. Mendekati Lucy dengan pasti. Entah setan mana yang sudah merasuki tubuhnya, tiba-tiba ia sudah mendekap Lucy kedalam pelukannya. Dapat Natsu rasakan dadanya mulai basah, ia tercengang tak kala menyadari jika Lucy menangis. Hal yang ia nantikan selama ini, kerapuhan Lucy dan keputusasaannya. Ia menanti ini. Harusnya ia senang, tapi ia tidak bisa tersenyum. Harusnya ia bersorak tapi bibirnya seakan terkunci. Ia membuka bibirnya mencoba mengeluarkan suara namun nihil, tak ada satu nadapun yang keluar dari sana. Laksana sebuah patung ia hanya mampu diam membisu. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengeratkan pelukannya. Menenangkan tubuh kecil itu kedalam dekapannya.

" _Hatiku sakit, Aku tak bisa bernafas. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku, kusentuh tanganmu dan kupeluk dirimu. Tak peduli seberapa keras aku ingin melihatmu menderita karena cinta dan kepercayaan, kau tak bergeming. Kau bagaikan fondasi yang sangat kokoh yang sulit untuk kurubuhkan" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Aku telah menjebakmu. Kemudian aku malah merengkuhmu. Aku hanya berharap mendengar suaramu saat ini. Kata-kata yang bagaikan duri. Mengoyak dan menyobek diriku kemudian menyadarkanku" kata Natsu dalam hati_

...

Lucy memejamkan matanya, meresapi kehangatan yang menjalar kesetiap inchi tubuhnya. Batinnya bergejolak. Patut ia akui kini ia merasa nyaman dan tenang. Tapi ada bagian kecil dari otaknya yang menolak. Kepalanya terus menyuruhnya untuk melepas pelukan itu tapi tubuhnya tidak sejalan. Bahkan tangannya terulur, membalas pelukan itu. Ditenggelamkannya kepalanya kedalam dada bidang Natsu tanpa memperdulikan bagian otaknya yang tak henti-hentinya menjerit untuk pergi. Merasa pelukannya dibalas, Natsu mengelus pundak Lucy pelan. Tak sadar sebuah senyum sangat tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang manik biru tengah memandang benci kearah mereka. Lisanna Strauss yang kebetulan hendak mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal di studio radio menghentikan langkahnya tak kala melihat dua orang tengah berpelukan. Dan sepertinya sangat mesra. Tangannya mengepal, mencengkeram erat rok bagian bawahnya. Bibirnya bergetar dan matanya mulai menggelap.

"Dia tidak akan mendapatkan Natsu-ku. Akan kusingkirkan pelayan itu dari hadapan Natsu bagaimanapun caranya" gumam Lisanna

Menurut Lisanna, semenjak kedatangan Lucy, Natsu jadi berbeda. Pemuda itu lebih disibukkan untuk menyiksa Lucy hingga tidak memperhatikannya. Meski awalnya ia tenang kalau Natsu membencinya, tapi apa yang dilihatnya kini sudah merubah segalanya. Tidak mungkin seorang Natsu Dragneel mau memeluk sembarangan orang, terlebih seorang pelayan rendahan yang bahkan derajatnya lebih rendah dari pelayan dirumahnya. Bukan sehari dua hari ia mengenal Natsu, tapi selama 10 tahun. Pemuda itu tidak akan bicara dengan kata-kata, melainkan sikap. Pelukan itu membuktikan bahwa jelas-jelas Natsu memiliki ketertarikan sendiri pada Lucy.

Mata Lisanna mengawasi Onyx hitam Natsu. Liquid bening merembes melalui kelopak mata dan menetes pelan. Tatapan Natsu sangat teduh dan sendu, jelas sekali itu bukan tatapan tuan pada pelayannya, dan ia membencinya. Tak kuat untuk melihat pemandangan itu, Lisanna memilih pergi dengan segala kebencian memenuhi dadanya.

Merasa seseorang dipelukannya sudah tenang, Natsu melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya wajah Lucy dengan sedikit menunduk. Ditatapnya kemeja Lucy yang sangat mengenaskan, untung saja masih bisa menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kita ganti pakaianmu" kata Natsu kemudian

Disinilah mereka berada. Di studio klub fotografi. Natsu ingat kalau Jellal dan Erza selalu menyimpan seragam cadangan disini. Tanpa permisi ia menggeledah lemari penyimpanan, namun tak ada yang bisa dikenakan karena yang ada hanyalah satu setel seragam Erza. Natsu melirik Lucy yang duduk terdiam di sofa, ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan menggeleng.

" _Bagaimana dengan bawahannya? Celana panjangnya sudah tidak bisa dibilang bersih" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Sial, tak ada apapaun" umpat Natsu dalam hati_

Tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat hal yang tidak seharusnya. Seperti tadi ketika ia menunduk melihat pakaian Lucy dengan detail, ada hal yang sedikit mengganggunya. Perut Lucy. Ya, karena seragamnya dipotong pendek memperlihatkan perut putih mulus nan rata. Mata Natsu membulat, ia kemudian menggeleng berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya itu.

Sudah bermenit-menit ia mencari celana panjang untuk Lucy, tapi nihil. Natsu menghela nafas lelah. Salah satunya lelah pada dirinya sendiri yang kenapa mendadak jadi mengkhawatirkan keadaan bocah pirang pelayannya itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Lucy dan memberikan satu setel seragam Erza yang tak lain tak bukan untuk perempuan. Lucy menerimanya tanpa banyak komentar atau memang ia sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara. Ia menuju bilik di ruang itu yang sepertinya memang untuk ruang ganti. Dibukanya kancing bajunya, memperlihatkan bahu yang putih mulus tanpa noda.

Diluar, Natsu duduk disofa dengan sesekali melirik bilik tempat dimana Lucy berganti pakaian. Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa tidak tenang begitu melihat tirai penutup bilik sedikit bergoyang. Berdebar? Oh tidak mungkin, ia seorang Natsu Dragneel. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang kebetulan ada di meja dan mulai membacanya.

Tak selang lama, Lucy melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bilik. Didekatinya Natsu, pemuda bersurai pink itu masih fokus dengan buku yang dibacanya, meski jika diperhatikan betul-betul ia membaca dalam keadaan buku terbalik. Hingga suara Lucy menginterupsinya.

"Terimakasih" ucap Lucy lirih.

"Hn" jawab Natsu

" _Eh?" inner Natsu sadar_

Seketika Natsu menoleh, matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang dilihatnya tepat didepan mata. Matanya menelusuri setiap bagian dari seseorang yang kini duduk di sebelah kirinya. Mulai dari rambut yang sudah rapi, wajah yang putih dan sedikit lebam, bola mata caramel, hidung yang mancung, bibir kecil berwarna peach, tubuh ramping yang dibalut seragam berukuran pas serta rok yang 20 centi diatas dengkul. Memperlihatkan kaki jenjang yang entah kenapa dimatanya kini tampah seperti milik perempuan.

"Kau?" tanya Natsu sedikit tidak percaya

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya, ada rasa aneh ketika Natsu memandang dirinya seperti itu. Seperti tubuhnya seakan diserang oleh sengatan-sengatan listrik dengan skala kecil. Natsu sadar, ia ikut memalingkan wajahnya, dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya . . .

"Hik" Natsu cegukan

"Hik, Hik" Natsu cegukan lagi

" _Sial! Ada apa denganku!" umpat Natsu dalam hati_

"Pergilah ke kelas, aku mau disini saja" kata Lucy mengusir Natsu secara halus

"Hik, Hik" Natsu membekap mulutnya, ia benci ini. Sudah sekian lama sejak ia cegukan. Terakhir kali ia cegukan adalah saat bersama seorang gadis yang mengaku bernama Luna yang keberadaannya entah berantah dimana. Gadis yang sangat berarti bagi Sting tapi nyatanya tidak ada seorangpun di negara ini bernama Luna dengan karakter seperti yang diingatannya.

Dengan susah payah, Natsu menahan sedikit nafasnya demi menghentikan cegukan sialan itu dan akhirnya berhasil. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Lucy.

"Kau fikir aku mau? aku akan tetap disini. Jadi jangan mengusirku, aku anggota disini. Kalaupun ingin sendiri kau yang harus pergi. Toh aku sudah memberimu pakaian ganti" balas Natsu ketus

Lucy menyunggingkan senyum miris. Inilah Natsu Dragneel yang dikenalnya. Bodohnya ia karena beberapa menit yang lalu sempat berfikiran bahwa Natsu menghkawatirkannya. Tidak mungkin kan pelayan rendahan yang keberadaannya tak lebih dari seekor peliharaan mengharapkan hal absurd seperti itu? Oh ayolah, ini pasti gila! Lucy Milkovich tidak mungkin mengharap dan berharap untuk dikhawatirkan oleh seseorang macam Natsu Dragneel yang bahkan namanya saja tidak pernah ia bayangkan di otaknya. Perlakuan Natsu tadi hanyalah sebuah reflek belaka atau memang otak pemuda itu pasti sudah konslet karena terlalu memikirkan bagaimana cara menyiksanya. Miris.

Lucy berdiri, tentu ia akan menuruti perintah tuannya. Mungkin tidur di perpustakaan akan sedikit menenangkan dirinya. Hangusnya foto keluarga miliknya membuatnya cukup shock. Ia selalu membawanya guna menjadi penyemangat disela-sela kehidupan sekolah yang bagaikan neraka itu. Untuk kejadian tadi, ingin rasanya ia pergi dan menampar bolak-balik wajah Kagura dan mengulitinya. Tapi hati kecilnya menolak, wajah Kagura tidak seperti biasanya. Kagura yang biasanya selalu menikmati menyiksa dirinya, tadi jelas sekali kalau ia sedang tertekan. Matanya menyiratkan kalau ia sakit, sakit yang Lucy sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Yang jelas, itu juga membuat dada Lucy nyeri. Kali ini ia akan memaafkannya, meski mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk melakukannya.

Baru selangkah Lucy menjelajahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba seseorang sudah mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku memang menyuruhmu pergi, tapi tidak untuk sekarang" kata Natsu menarik pergelangan tangan Lucy kuat hingga membut tubuh gadis yang ia sangka laki-laki itu berbalik dan terhempas ke sofa dengan keadaan duduk dan jangan lupakan kalau tubuhnya kini sudah berada di dekapan dada bidang Natsu.

Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya, ia cukup terkejut dengan wajah Natsu yang berada dekat sekali dengannya. Buru-buru ia menarik diri, tapi pemuda itu tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kembali menatap wajah Natsu, dan apa yang ia lihat? Pemuda itu menyeringai. Lucy merinding, ia tidak tahu apa yang ada dikepala pink sang tuan tapi yang jelas ini cukup berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau Natsu mengetahui kalau ia perempuan? Pasti kejadian saat ia mengaku menjadi Luna akan terulang. Tidak!

"Lepas" pinta Lucy lirih

"Tidak" jawab Natsu tegas

"Aku mohon padamu" pinta Lucy memalingkan wajahnya, beralih untuk tidak menatap mata Onyx hitam Natsu

HENING

Natsu terdiam untuk sejenak. Kali ini Lucy sudah memohon padanya tapi entah kenapa ia tidak berniat untuk melepaskan dekapan itu, meski otaknya memerintahkannya untuk segera menghempaskan Lucy kelantai dan menginjak-injaknya layaknya budak tapi tubuhnya berkhianat. Setan benar-benar telah menggodanya, dan ia akui ia cukup terbuai dengan godaan setan itu. Buktinya ia masih betah mendekap tubuh Lucy yang baru ia sadari ternyata cukup ramping dan begitu pas dengan dirinya. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apa mungkin Sting tertarik pada Lucy karena ini? Sting teman dekat Lucy pasti sekali pemuda itu pernah memeluknya. Natsu sadar dari godaan setan seketika, kini diotaknya terlintas sebuah ide untuk memastikan apa yang menjadi tanda tanya terbesar darinya selama ini.

"Kau kecil ya" kata Natsu kemudian

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy

"Aku baru menyadari kalau tubuhmu benar-benar kecil, tidak seperti laki-laki pada umumnya" jawab Natsu datar

"Kau mengejekku?" tanya Lucy tak suka

"Apa aku terdengar seperti sedang mengejek?" tanya Natsu balik

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak menjawabku dengan pertanyaan? Dan kumohon lepaskan aku" kata Lucy

"Sudah kubilang tidak. Aku tuanmu, kau tentu ingat itu" kata Natsu

"Apa kau bersikap baik padaku untuk bisa kau perlakukan semena-mena lagi?" tanya Lucy

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya" jawab Natsu datar

"Sedang tidak ingin?" Lucy tidak percaya, ia mendongak dan menatap wajah Natsu dengan penuh selidik

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa maksudmu dan apa alasanmu menahanku dengan memelukku seperti ini?" tanya Lucy bertubi-tubi

BRUKH

Seketika Natsu menghempaskan tubuh Lucy di sofa dan menindihnya. Tak lupa ia menahan kedua tangan Lucy agar tidak kabur. Lucy terbelalak, ini cukup ekstrim dan ia pernah mengalaminya sekali. Waktu itu Natsu hampir mencium lehernya, bedanya kini mereka ada diatas sofa jadi tubuh Lucy tidak merasa sakit. Lucy meronta, tapi cengkeraman Natsu terlalu kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? kau sudah gila?" bentak Lucy

KLIK

Natsu menarik kacamata bulat yang menghalanginya menatap langsung mata Lucy. Lucy memejamkan matanya, ia tidak mau menatap mata Natsu yang kini berubah menjadi mengerikan. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu tatapannya begitu tenang.

"Buka matamu" pinta Natsu

Lucy menggeleng, Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuhkan hidungnya ke hidung Lucy. Membuat gadis itu seketika membuka matanya dan memelototinya, memprotes apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Natsu-pun menyeringai.

"Kau benar-benar gila! Tuan!" bentak Lucy

"Entahlah, tubuhku bergerak sendiri" kata Natsu

Natsu memandang Lucy lekat-lekat, menciptakan semburat merah pada kedua belah pipi gadis itu yang kini dimatanya mendadak berubah menjadi menawan. Sepertinya setan belum benar-benar pergi dari dirinya.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja kenapa Sting tertarik padamu. Mungkin sekarang aku tahu alasannya" kata Natsu

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Cepat menyingkir dariku atau kau akan menyesalinya" ancam Lucy

"Kau tidak mirip dengan laki-laki. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Kau lebih mirip dengan perempuan meski kau tidak lebih cantik dari perempuan kebanyakan. Tapi kuakui kau cukup menggoda" kata Natsu

"Menggoda? Dasar gila! Apa otakmu sudah konslet? Huh?" bentak Lucy

Tiba-tiba saja Natsu mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke bibir Lucy, merasakan betapa lembutnya dan kenyalnya bibir ranum itu. Ia menyeringai, entah kenapa otaknya terus memunculkan hal-hal gila saat ini. Sedangkan Lucy, ia menegang, dadanya berdegup cukup keras berkat perlakuan sang tuan.

"Kau sudah pernah berciuman kan dengannya?" tanya Natsu

"Apa? Jangan sembarangan!" elak Lucy

"Jelas sekali Sting menciummu di danau saat menyelamatkanmu" kata Natsu

" _Dia melihatnya?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

"Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan yang mana ciuman dan nafas buatan?" tanya Lucy balik dengan wajah merah padam antara malu dan kesal karena Natsu menyinggung hal sesensitif itu

"Menurutku keduanya sama saja. Sama-sama menempelkan bibir, mungkin" jawab Natsu enteng

"Dengar, mulai sekarang tetaplah berada disampingku. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk kabur atau jauh dari pandanganku. Kau harus ada disaat aku mau memejamkan mata dan membuka mataku atau aku benar-benar memporak-porandakan panti asuhan dan melukai Sting di depan matamu" kata Natsu kemudian

"Kau mengancamku lagi? Tch! Sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya? Tapi tidakkah ini berlebihan?" Protes Lucy

"Aku akan menepati janjiku dengar membayarmu 1 juta jewel karena berhasil menemukan kalung itu. Dan minggu ini kau juga akan menerima gajimu, tentu dengan jumlah utuh tanpa kukurangi sepeserpun" kata Natsu

Mata Lucy melotot. Sebenarnya apa yang berada dikepala pink Natsu hingga ia jadi seperti ini. Kadang jahatnya melibihi satan, bengisnya melebihi iblis, egoisnya melebihi pangeran dan kadang plin plan melebihi anak kecil.

Melihat ekspresi Lucy, Natsu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tak kasat mata. Ia bangkit dan menarik Lucy kembali untuk duduk.

Mungkin mulai saat ini ia akan merubah cara bermainnya. Seperti mendapatkan kepercayaannya hingga membuat Sting cemburu dan terbakar. Bukankah dengan begitu persahabatan atau mungkin cinta mereka benar-benar hancur? Dan pada akhirnya ia bisa melihat keputusaasaan Sting ditinggal seseorang yang berharga. Merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Berterimakasihlah pada setan yang telah menggodanya.

PLAK

Lucy memukul kepala belakang Natsu dengan keras, pemuda itu mendesah pelan dan menoleh. Matanya mengkilat, tanda ia sangat marah. Oh jika saja ia tidak sedang dalam rencana barunya mungkin sudah ia tendang Lucy keluar jendela.

"Jangan mengujiku, Bocah" gerutu Natsu

"Kau berhak menerimanya" balas Lucy

"Setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu? Aku bahkan berbaik hati memberikan uang dan pekerjaan bagus padamu" kata Natsu tak terima

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Itu belum sepadan, Tuan" balas Lucy

"Lalu apa aku harus menyerahkan sebagian kekayaanku?" tanya Natsu sedikit menantang

"Aku tidak sematrealistis itu, Tuan. Paling tidak berikan aku dispensasi dengan bisa lepas dari kontrak secepatnya" kata Lucy

"Hoh, kau pikir aku mau? Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau mau menuruti satu permintaanku yang mustahil kau penuhi" jawab Natsu kemudian

Lucy tertarik, wajahnya menjadi sumringah mendegarnya. Terlepas dari jeratan Natsu Dragneel? Apakah dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya? Oh sepertinya iya. Lihatlah Natsu yang memberikan tawaran menggiurkan bahkan sanggup membuat air liurnya hampir menetes.

"Apa itu?" tanya Lucy antusias

"Lupakan, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Jadi jangan harap" jawab Natsu ketus

"Hei, kau kan katanya sedang baik, tidak bisakah kau memberi tahuku? Sedikit saja" bujuk Lucy mendekat namun tangan Natsu mendorong dahi Lucy segera, hingga sang pemiliknya cemberut dan memutar bibirnya

...

Malamnya Lucy mengantarkan Natsu pulang ke rumah setelah sesore ini menemaninya berkeliling kota untuk sekedar kebut-kebutan, yang membuatnya harus mati-matian menahan rasa mual di perutnya. Ia bahkan diharuskan masuk sampai ke dalam kamar sang tuan dan memastikannya tidur baru boleh pulang. Sebuah siksaan baru bagi Lucy tapi alih-alih kesal ia malah melakukannya tanpa beban. Karena apa? ada sesuatu yang harus ia dapatkan dari Natsu. Jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi siang belum dijawab.

Lucy keluar dari mobil Natsu, ia heran tak kala melihat para bodyguard berbadan kekar, berpakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitam berjejer rapi laksana prajurit melindungi benteng kerajaan sepanjang pintu masuk. Mata Lucy mengedar dan baru menyadari sebetapa kaya rayanya Dragneel itu. Ia berjalan begitu saja hingga tak sadar sudah menubruk punggung lebar Natsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? kemana arah matamu?" tanya Natsu

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat, apa tak boleh?" tanya Lucy sedikit kesal

Pintu utama terbuka, memperlihatkan Macao yang menyapa sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan sang tuan muda yang pulang bersama dengan seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang sangat cantik. Tahu apa yang dipikirkan Macao, Natsu buru-buru mengklarifikasinya.

"Jangan terkecoh, ia laki-laki. Ia pelayanku di sekolah, Macao" jelas Natsu

"Ah, Lucy-kun" Macao baru ingat

"Senang bertemu dengan anda" kata Macao sopan

"Senang bertemu kembali" jawab Lucy kikuk

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ikuti aku!" teriak Natsu yang sudah berada ditanga

Lucy membungkukkan badannya pada Macao dan mengikuti Natsu menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 3. Sepanjang menapaki anak tangga, mata Lucy tak henti-hentinya kagum dengan segala hiasan dan furniture yang ada. Pantas saja Natsu sombong, ia kaya sih.

Dan disinilah ia berada. Didalam kamar seorang Natsu Dragneel, kamar yang luasnya hampir 10 kali lipat dari apartemennya. Bahkan didalam ada sofa, TV LED yang besarnya hampir sebesar dinding apartemennya, beberapa alat fitness, ranjang king size dengan sprei berwarna merah maroon, miniatur, mainan dan yang cukup menyita perhatiannya adalah banyaknya hiasan berupa origami-origami berbagai bentuk. Ia melangkah menuju Origami bintang yang berada didekat jendela, belum sempat menyentuhnya suara Natsu sudah menginterupsi.

"Jangan sentuh apapun. Duduklah di sana dan tunggu aku" kata Natsu

Natsu mandi, ia mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Kembali berfikir tentang apa yang dilakukannya siang tadi. Saat ia meminta Kagura untuk menghanguskan benda berharga Lucy dan merobek pakaiannya.

" _Kenapa aku malah berbalik menolongnya? Kenapa aku memeluknya?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

" _Aku memang mengatakan kalau aku melakukannya karena Sting. Tapi sebelum itu tubuhku bergerak sendiri, dan sialnya kenapa aku malah menikmatinya?" tanya Natsu_

" _Apa aku gila? Apa aku sudah tidak waras?" umpat Natsu_

" _Sihir apa yang kau gunakan hingga setan-setan itu selalu menggerayangiku? Menggodaku untuk melakukan sesuatu padamu? Sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku terjemahkan dengan teori dan kata-kata. Sesuatu yang akan selalu muncul setelah aku menyiksamu" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Apa aku tertarik padamu?" lanjut Natsu_

Natsu berdiam diri sejenak, berusaha mengusir segala perasaan _humanis_ yang mulai muncul dalam dirinya. Ia tidak akan mempercayai siapapun, mengkhawatirkan siapapun atau tertarik pada siapapun atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin. Bahkan tidak ada kata-kata itu di dalam kamusnya. Perlahan, raut wajahnya yang semula bingung dan bertanya-tanya berubah. Berubah menjadi dingin seperti sedia kala, menjadi Natsu Dragneel sang pangeran sadis. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin kemudian menyeringai.

"Ya, aku memang tertarik padamu. Bahkan sangat tertarik. Kau adalah bidakku untuk menghancurkan Sting Eucliffe dan budakku untuk melampiaskan segala yang ada didalam hatiku. Jangan pernah bermimpi aku akan melepaskanmu karena kau milikku, hanya milikku sampai aku tidak membutuhkanmu" kata Natsu kemudian, ia bercermin lagi dan memastikan ekspresi wajahnya

Tak tahukah kau Natsu, kalau dirimu kini tengah mengelak dengan apa yang sedang terjadi didalam hatimu. Apa kau ketakutan kalau hati bajamu akan luruh? Atau kau ketakutan jika seseorang itu akan merebut hatimu? Atau meninggalkanmu? Dan kembali membuatmu sendirian?

Natsu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya dibalut handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia mengambil pakaian di lemari dan mengenakannya tanpa memperdulikan orang lain yang berada diruangannya. Lucy menahan nafas dan menahan untuk tidak menolehkan kepala, karena tadi sekilas ia melihat Natsu setengah basah dengan hanya dibalut handuk. Sungguh memalukan! Bagaimana mungkin pemuda kelas atas dan bermartabat atau apalah itu mempunyai kebiasaan seperti ini? terkutuklah Natsu Dragneel dengan segala ketampanannya. Hingga tiba-tiba . . .

BRUK

Satu setel pakaian menutupi kepala Lucy. Lucy mengambilnya dan menoleh, didapatinya Natsu yang sudah berpakaian lengkap sedang mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Lucy

"Matamu buta? Pakaian, apa lagi?" balas Natsu

"Maksudku kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?" tanya Lucy masih tak paham

"Mandilah dan ganti pakaianmu. Aku sangat terganggu dengan rokmu itu, kau benar-benar mirip dengan banci daripada pelayanku" jawab Natsu ketus

"Kau kan yang menyuruhku mengenakannya tadi" balas Lucy tak terima

"Aku tunggu kau dibawah" kata Natsu pergi meninggalkan Lucy di kamarnya

Lucy melongo. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti sifat Natsu, pemuda itu mudah sekali merubah sikapnya meski mulutnya tetap mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas. Lucy berdecak, mandi? Oh ayolah, ia benci air. Tapi jika tidak mandi, Natsu pasti akan mengguyurnya, membayangkannya saja sanggup membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Dengan sangat berat hati akhirnya Lucy masuk ke kamar mandi dan dengan cepat kilat ia mandi.

Meja makan. Natsu sudah stand by dengan ditemani Macao yang masih menyajikan hidangan makan malam. Tak lama kemudian Lucy turun dengan kikuk, ia mengenakan celana kain panjang berwarna coklat dan jaket yang kebesaran. Ia bertanya pada pelayan di rumah itu dan diantar ke ruang makan. Betapa kagumnya ia melihat makanan yang tersaji. Semua kelas hotel bintang 7, ia meneguk ludah dan mengusap bibirnya, siapa tahu air liurnya menetes. Natsu berdehem dan mengedikkan pandangannya, memerintahkan Lucy untuk duduk didepannya.

"Makanlah" kata Natsu datar

"Eh? Apa? bisa kau ulangi? Ma-makan? Apa kau sedang demam? Aku tahu kalau kau sedang baik katanya. Tapi apa ini benar-benar Dragneel yang kukenal?" tanya Lucy tidak percaya

"Makanlah atau aku akan memasukkan makanan ke mulutmu dengan cara yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan" jawab Natsu ketus

"Tch, mulutnya benar-benar bermasalah" gumam Lucy

"Aku mendengarmu" kata Natsu

"Aku tahu, tuan" jawab Lucy jengah, ia mengangkat garpu dan mulai mengambil makanan yang ada

Macao menggigit pipi dalamnya, menahan untuk tidak tertawa bahkan hanya sekedar tersenyum. Baru kali ini ia melihat seseorang yang berani berdebat dengan tuan mudanya yang selama ini dikenal sadist. Diliriknya Natsu yang makan dengan tenang, sementara Lucy makan dengan lahap. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Lucy untuk menghabiskan semua makanan yang terhidang, ia merebahkan punggungnya dan mengusap perutnya.

"Terimakasih makanannya" kata Lucy

Natsu terbengong, ia menatap tidak percaya pada piring-piring yang sudah kosong.

"Kau ini lapar atau rakus? Kau benar-benar seperti orang yang tidak makan seminggu saja" komen Natsu

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melahap makanan seenak itu" jawab Lucy

"Jadi, kapan kau akan tidur? Aku ingin segera pulang" tanya Lucy

"Ini masih jam 8.00, aku akan tidur setidaknya jam 10.00. Masih dua jam lagi" jawab Natsu datar

"Kau sengaja mempersulitku?" selidik Lucy

"Bagaimana kalau kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" tawar Natsu

Kini, Lucy tengah komat-kamit duduk di meja belajar Natsu. Natsu menghadapkannya dengan kumpulan tugas fisika yang sama. Tugas yang ia kerjakan selama seminggu namun hangus ditangan Kagura. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia harus kembali bertemu dengan soal-soal memuakkan itu. Dengan aristokrat Natsu duduk disamping Lucy dan mengedikkan pandangannya. Memerintahkannya untuk menyelesaikan semua soal dalam waktu dua jam.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? apa perintahku kurang jelas? Kerjakan semua soal dalam waktu dua jam" kata Natsu

"Apapun asal jangan berhitung. Kau tahu aku menyelesaikannya dalam waktu seminggu dengan mengurangi waktu tidurku" keluh Lucy

"Aku tidak tanya. Yang jelas cepat kerjakan, aku tidak mau dihukum gara-gara kau menghilangkan tugasku" kata Natsu

Lucy bungkam, ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa berkutik dengan perintah absolut Natsu. Ia membuka-buka buku paket dan mulai mengerjakan. Selama ia mengerjakan, Natsu menyangga wajah tampannya dengan salah satu tangan, ia tak henti-hentinya menatap atau bahkan sekedar berpaling dari Lucy. Hening, jam terus berdenting, menghiasi kedua orang yang tengah duduk berdua di meja belajar. Hingga Natsu membuka suaranya.

"Hei, sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa jadi seperti tadi?" tanya Natsu datar, memecahkan keheningan

"Jangan tanya, aku sedang fokus" jawab Lucy ketus

"Apa seseorang melakukannya padamu?" tanya Natsu lembut

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Lucy

"Hmm, memang bukan. Tapi kenapa pakaianmu bisa seperti itu?" tanya Natsu

"Dan kenapa kau bisa menangis?" tanya Natsu lagi

BRUK

Lucy menghempaskan bukunya ke meja dan menatap kesal Natsu.

"Bukankah kau yang meminta untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dalam waktu dua jam? Jadi kenapa kau terus bertanya dan mengganggu konsentrasiku?" tanya Lucy meledak-ledak

"Aku hanya bertanya, aku bahkan tidak menuntut jawaban darimu. Kalau tidak ingin menjawab ya jangan dijawab. Apa susahnya" jawab Natsu santai

Lucy menghela nafas kasar. Ia tidak mau cepat tua dengan meladeni pertanyaan dan jawaban konyol Natsu. Cukup sudah ia merasa pening dengan segala perubahan Natsu yang tiba-tiba. Diambilnya buku paket dan kembali mengerjakan.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Lucy mulai menguap. Matanya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk diajak kompromi. Diliriknya Natsu yang masih tak bergeming dengan terus memandanginya. Lucy buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya membelakangi Natsu. Oh kenapa ia jadi gugup? Apa ini efek karena ia tadi dipeluk olehnya? Mustahil!

"Hoi! Cepat selesaikan! Kau tidak mau menginap disini kan?" hardik Natsu

"Iya iya" jawab Lucy ketus

Beralih ke bangunan mewah milik Dragneel Corp. Disebuh ruang meering room. Rapat Intern Dewan Vampire. Rapat yang hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa anggota saja. Igneel Dragneel, Skyadrum Cheney, dan sang Raja Vampire itu sendiri. Zeref Dragneel. Zeref duduk di singgasananya, ia menautkan kedua jari jemarinya dan menyanga dagunya. Alisnya bertaut tanda ia sedang berfikir dengan serius. Diliriknya Skyadrum yang pucat pasi. Ia tahu kalau pria paruh baya itu mendapat tekanan karena melakukan kelalaian besar.

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa hilang?" tanya Zeref dengan nada berat namun terkesan sabar

Seketika Skyadrum beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bertekuk lutut pada sang Raja. Meletakkan kedua tangan diatas kedua kakinya, menundukkan kepala sedalam-dalamnya.

"Maafkan saya, Zeref-sama. Brankas tidak rusak sedikitpun dan CCTV rusak. Maafkan saya, saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus memohon maaf lagi. Ini kesalahan saya, mohon hukum saya" kata Skyadrum dengan nada gemetaran

"Maaf? Jika maaf mengembalikan semuanya maka tak perlu ada hukum" jawab Zeref santai, alih-alih tenang Skyadrum semakin berkeringat dingin. Zeref adalah seorang penyabar tapi tindakannya susah ditebak.

"Dan Perusahaanmu juga tidak akan dibutuhkan" lanjut Zeref sarkatis

Skyadrum tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Ia benar-benar menundukkan kepalanya sampai menyentuh lantai. Memohon pengampunan.

"Fiuh, angkat kepalamu Skyadrum. Aku tidak akan bisa bicara kalau kau tetap seperti itu" kata Zeref kemudian dengan mengontrol segala emosinya

"Kapan terakhir kali kau mengeceknya?" tanya Zeref

"Saya selalu mengeceknya setiap hari. Tapi baru kemarin saya benar-benar sadar kalu buku itu palsu" jelas Skyadrum

"Bagaimana mungkin kau baru menyadarinya?" tanya Igneel sinis

"Karena buku itu lenyap ketika aku menyentuhnya. Buku itu menjadi transparan dan menghilang begitu saja. Apa kau pikir ini masuk akal?" jawab Skyadrum

"Menggandakan objek adalah salah satu yang tertulis dibuku itu. Jadi kurasa buku itu sudah dicuri dan diduplikat jauh sebelumnya. Dan orang yang mampu membobol pertahanan militer keluarga Cheney hanyalah _dia_ " kata Zeref menyimpulkan

"Tapi yang tidak habis kupikir adalah, bagaimana _dia_ menghindari sensor. Aku tahu kalau CCTV pasti akan dirusaknya dengan mudah. Tapi sensor itu tidak main-main, dia akan mencabik siapapun yang berusaha mendekatinya. Dan yang lebih tidak masuk akal adalah bagaimana mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran- _nya_ " kata Zeref bertanya-tanya

"Tapi semua itu bisa _dia_ lakukan jika _dia_ memiliki tubuh. Dan _dia_ tidak bertubuh. Natsu sudah menghancurkan tubuhnya dan memusnahkannya kala itu" lanjut Zeref

"Bagaimana mungkin" Skyadrum ternganga tak terkecuali Igneel yang melotot

"Jadi, Zeref-sama. Anda ingin mengatakan kalau _dia_ berhasil menemukan tubuh yang cocok?" tanya Igneel

"Sepertinya iya, karena pembunuhan vampire kelas atas yang terjadi tak lain adalah demi memperkuat dirinya" jawab Zeref

"Apa sensor itu punya kelemahan?" tanya Igneel kemudian

"Segala sesuatu tentu memilikinya, Igneel. Seperti sensor itu tidak akan meresponku" jawab Skyadrum

Igneel terperangah, otaknya bekerja secara cepat. Seseorang yang berkemungkinan mencurinya dan bisa jadi merupakan wadah dari _dia_ adalah keluarga Skyadrum sendiri. Ia menatap Skyadrum tajam, membuat pria paruh baya berambut hitam itu tak nyaman.

"Kau tidak tinggal sendiri, Skyadrum. Jika sensor itu tidak meresponmu maka semua darah yang sama denganmu tentu tidak akan merespon" selidik Igneel

"Kau mencurigai keluargaku? Ketua Dewan?" tanya Skyadrum tidak terima

"Kita akan tahu jawabannya setelah mengintrogasi mereka. Zeref-sama, berikan aku izin menahan keluarga Cheney" kata Igneel mengambil keputusan

"Ketua Dewan!" Skyadrum tidak terima, ia bahkan berdiri dari duduknya dengan tangan mengepal

Zeref mengedikkan pandangannya dan meminta kepala keluarga Cheney itu untuk tenang dan kembali duduk. Skyadrum mengambil nafas dan menuruti perintah sang Raja.

"Maksud Igneel, Keluargamu akan diselidiki. Tapi aku tidak akan mengizinkan Igneel begitu saja tanpa persetujuan darimu. Kau punya waktu sampai akhir bulan untuk berfikir dan kuharap sebelum akhir bulan kau sudah membuat keputusannya. Karena tanpa kau kami juga tidak bisa bertindak. Berfikirlah dengan bijak, Skyadrum. Kami percaya padamu" kata Zeref memberi kesimpulan dengan bijak

"Bagaimana jika Skyadrum pada akhirnya menolak?" protes Igneel

"Aku tahu dia tidak akan menolaknya" jawab Zeref pasti membuat sang empunya terlonjak.

Bagaimana mungkin Zeref mengatakan Skyadrum tidak akan menolak padahal ia sendiri masih belum memikirkannya.

Kembali ke Mansion Dagneel, Kamar Natsu.

Tinggal beberapa halaman lagi, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.25 PM. Sesekali Lucy memejamkan matanya dan tertidur kemudian bangun lagi. Begitu terus hingga tanpa sadar ia benar-benar menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas tumpukan buku-buku. Natsu terdiam, diamatinya Lucy yang sepertinya kelelahan. Bibirnya tertarik sedikit dan mengambil tugas yang sepertinya sudah diselesaikan. Matanya mengedar meneliti semua jawaban yang ada.

"Tck, Bodoh sekali dia" komen Natsu

Natsu membaringkan Lucy di kasurnya. Ia meletakkan tubuh kecil itu pelan seakan takut kalau sang empunya bangun tiba-tiba dan menendangnya. Ia akui kalau Lucy punya kekuatan yang lumayan, bahkan Vampire sepertinya merasakan sakit. Diselimutinya tubuh Lucy, lagi-lagi matanya terus menatap. Menatap setiap inchi dan lekukan di wajah Lucy.

" _Tch! Bahkan ia lebih cantik dari semua gadis yang pernah aku temui! Jika saja ia bukan laki-laki mungkin aku sudah . . ." kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Argh, apa yang aku pikirkan! Dia bidak dan budakku. Tidak lebih, dan tidak akan pernah lebih!" elak Natsu dalam hati_

Malam itu, Natsu memilih tidur di sofa setelah menyuntikkan vaksin ke dalam tubuhnya. Hari ini banyak hal yang membuatnya hampir _out of character_ dan semua itu gara-gara Lucy. Ia membencinya, tapi entah kenapa ada secuil hatinya menikmati. Argh! Ia benar-benar sudah tidak waras! Mungkin dengan tidur otaknya akan kembali normal.

 _ **Lucy's Dream**_

Lucy dewasa berjalan menyusuri koridor di sebuah mansion megah yang terletak di dalam hutan. Hutan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara senandung, senandung yang amat merdu. Diikutinya kemana arah suara itu dan disinilah ia. Didepan kamar yang entah ia tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya. Dibukanya kamar itu perlahan. Sebuah cahaya bersinar menghalau pandangannya, namun ia masih bisa melihat kalau didalam ada seorang gadis kecil tengah bernyanyi sambil menulis sesuatu.

Lucy dewasa terbangun, tapi kini ia tiba disebuah hutan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Ia kembali berjalan, menuju jalan setapak yang menuju puncak bukit. Sebuah suara kembali didengarnya, namun kali ini bukan senandung merdu. Melainkan sebuah isak pilu nan menyayat hati. Lucy memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba nyeri dan sesak. Tanpa ia sadari, liquid bening menetes membasahi pipinya.

 _ **End of Lucy's Dream**_

.

.

.

Di dalam tidurnya, Lucy dewasa menangis

.

.

.

Merasa mendengar suara isakan, Natsu terbangun di tengah malam. Didekatinya Lucy, dan ia terhenyak tak kala melihat tetes demi tetes air mata keluar dari kelopak mata Lucy yang terpejam. Spontan Natsu memegangi dadanya, ia mengernyit.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Natsu bingung

Tangannya terulur ingin membangunkan Lucy, namun terhenti begitu saja diudara. Dikepalkannya tangannya, menariknya kembali dan menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Natsu memilih untuk meninggalkan Lucy sendirian di kamar. Membiarkan Lucy dengan air matanya.

Diluar kamar, Natsu memukul dinding dengan kuat.

"Sial! Ada apa lagi denganku!" umpat Natsu

Malam semakin larut, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.05 PM. Hutan dipinggiran kota. Burung-burung gagak berterbangan keluar dari sana, mereka pergi seolah takut atau mencemaskan sesuatu yang berada di hutan. Angin meniup dedaunan, ranting-ranting rapuh-pun berbunyi karena retak. Bahkan banyak diantaranya yang berjatuhan di tanah. Suara burung hantu menggema ke segala penjuru hutan. Terdapat bayang-banyang hitam berjalan di dalam sana, mata berbeda iris bersinar di tengah kegelapan malam. Bayangan itu berhenti disebuah batu besar. Tangannya menyentuh batu itu dan seketika batu itu bergeser, menampakkan anak tangga menuju bawah tanah.

Bayangan itu menyusuri labirin bawah tanah. Telinganya mendengar sayup-sayup suara pemujanya yang tak henti-hentinya menyebut namanya.

"Acnologia-sama, Acnologia-sama" rapal segerombol vampire

Yang disebutkan namanya masuk ruangan, semua terdiam dan bersimpuh. Layaknya mereka menunduk dan menghormati sang Raja. Tapi ini bukan Raja, melainkan iblis yang berkeinginan menjadi Raja. Orang yang mereka sebut bernama Acnologia duduk di singgasananya. Singgasanya yang berwarna hitam dengan motif keemasan. Ia duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya. Sangat aristokrat.

"Sudah lama menungguku?" tanya orang bernama Acnologia yang hanya mereka lihat kakinya saja tanpa berani menatap lansung wajahnya.

"Acnologia-sama" puja para pengikutnya dan kembali bersujud

Orang bernama Acnologia menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Angkat kepala kalian dan tatap aku" pinta Acnologia

Dengan gerakan patah-patah mereka mengangkat kepala. Meski sekilas tahu kalau wajah Acnologia tidak seperti sebelumnya, tetap saja mereka terpana. Karena . . .

Wajah Acnologia tak lain tak bukan adalah wajah seseorang pemuda tampan, dengan garis luka di mata serta surai pirang yang sangat mencolok. Ya, tubuhnya kini adalah

.

.

.

Sting Eucliffe

.

.

.

"Apa aku terlihat muda dan tampan?" tanya Acnologia dengan tubuh Sting

"Huh, kalian tahu?" Acnologia menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Orang ini benar-benar keras kepala. Bahkan terlalu baik hati untuk tidak melahap Permaisuri kala itu. Tch! Aku harus menunggu lama hanya untuk mendapatkan tubuhnya" kata Acnologia dengan suara Sting

"Ia _(Sting)_ sudah berani mengusirku dengan cara menggandakan tubuhnya. Picik sekali, dia bahkan melakukannya dengan buku ciptaanku" lanjut Acnologia

"Maafkan hamba, Acnologia-sama. Tapi kapan kita menyerang Natsu Dragneel?" tanya salah satu pengikutnya, Neinhart

"Tentu akhir bulan ini. Camping tahunan akan segera dilaksanakan di Fairy Tail dan kupastikan ia akan ikut serta. Setidaknya aku ingin membalas sedikit sakit hatiku karena dia sudah mengancurkan tubuhku" jawab Sting aka Acnologia

...

Esoknya di sekolah. Lucy benar-benar mengekori kemanapun Natsu pergi bahkan untuk sekedar ke toilet. Pemuda itu masih sangat diktator tapi bisa diakui kalau ia mulai bersikap baik. Seperti tidak sering main tangan, meski kadang ia suka kelepasan dan hampir melayangkan tangannya yang langsung ditahan. Dalam hampir sehari pula, seisi sekolah heboh. Bahkan ia sudah menjadi trending topic di blog sekolah atau apalah-apalah itu yang Lucy tidak ketahui dengan pasti.

Kini jam pelajaran terakhir, salah satu pelajaran yang paling Lucy benci. Dengan malas ia mengeluarkan bukunya yang ia jamin masih kosong. Bob-sensei masuk, di awal kelas ia langsung meminta semua siswa yang belum mengumpulkan tugas untuk mengumpulkannya. Natsu bangkit, ia berjalan ke depan kelas dan memberikan tugasnya. Sementara Lucy, ia hanya terpaku ditempat. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengumpulkan? Semalam ia bahkan ketiduran setelah menyelesailan tugas Natsu dan belum sempat menyalin. Oh Shit!

"Lucy! Apa tugasmu tertinggal?" tanya Bob-sensei halus namun tajam

Lucy merinding, kali ini suara Bob-sensei berbeda. Ia mendongak dengan gerakan patah-patah dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati sang guru sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Kumpulkan tugasmu" pinta Bob-sensei dengan menekankan kalimatnya

"Anou, sensei" Lucy mulai mencari alasan

Semua menoleh ke arah Lucy. Tak terkecuali Kagura, wajahnya datar.

Tak sabar menunggu jawaban Lucy, Bob-sensei menarik buku tugas Lucy dan membukanya. Lucy memejamkan mata. Oh, ia harus bersiap di depak dari jam pelajaran fisika dan mencetak nilai merah. Damn fisika!

"Kalau sudah selesai harusnya kau mengatakannya" kata Bob-sensei lembut dan berjalan kembali ke depan kelas

Lucy melongo, jelas-jelas ia tidak menulis apapun dibukunya. Jadi bagaimana mungkin? Ia menoleh, mencoba mencari jawaban dari seseorang yang sangat berkemungkinan menjadi tersangka. Natsu menaikkan satu alisnya, sok tidak paham dengan tatapan menyelidik Lucy.

"Apa? kau menatapku seolah aku ini pelaku kejahatan" tanya Natsu ketus

"Bukan kau kan?" tanya Lucy

"Apa?" tanya Natsu lagi, Lucy hanya menggeleng. Mengenyahkan segala kemungkinan itu. Hei, tidak mungkin kan seorang Natsu Dragneel melakukan hal baik nan manusiawi nan rendah hati seperti itu?

Seketika banyak siswa yang berbisik.

" _Kau lihat? Bahkan Natsu tidak meninggikan nada bicaranya"_

" _Iya, bocah itu pasti sudah mengguna-guna Natsu hingga bisa membuatnya seperti itu"_

" _Kurangajar bocah itu, berani sekali dekat-dekat dengan Natsu. Dia pikir dia sangat berguna apa? Aku sangat yakin kalau Natsu punya rencana lain untuk menghancurkannya dan mengusirnya dari sini"_

" _Bukannya baru beberapa hari lalu Natsu mengatakan untuk mengajari bocah itu sopan santun? Tapi apa yang kulihat? Bocah itu pasti penjilat yang sangat baik"_

Telinga Lucy panas. Oh ayolah ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal tidak bermutu untuk sekedar menjilat atau mengguna-guna Natsu. Kekanakan sekali, kalau ia benar-benar ingin, daripada melakukan kedua hal itu bukankah lebih baik langsung men-santet Natsu? Lucy berdecak, berusaha menulikan pendengarannya. Sementara Natsu, ia melirik Lucy dari ekor matanya. Matanya menyipit, ia tidak suka ini. Kenapa dengan reaksi Lucy yang kelewat biasa?

Dibangku ketiga antek-antek Natsu, juga mengalami hal sama.

"Apa kalian pikir Natsu benar-benar serius baik dengannya?" tanya Loki

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin sepertinya ia tidak bersandiwara. Kau pikir siapa yang bisa mengerjakan fisika dalam waktu singkat selain dia? Kalaupun ada, tidak mungkin karena yang dekat dengan bocah itu hanya Natsu seorang" jawab Gray

"Tapi, kenapa? Natsu bukan tipikal orang yang suka berbuat baik" tanya Loki

"Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka yang tidak kita ketahui" jawab Gajeel

"Aku penasaran" Loki memegangi dagunya

Natsu menoleh, tentu ia mendengar obrolan ketiga pengikutnya. Matanya menajam, memerintahkan untuk bungkam atau mereka tahu akibatnya. Seketika ketiganya salah tingkah, dan setelah memastikan Onyx tajam itu tidak lagi memandang ke arah mereka, barulah mereka menghela nafas.

Sepulang sekolah. Lucy bangkit dan bersiap dengan tasnya, bertepatan dengan Kagura yang juga berdiri dan menggendong tasnya. Kagura menoleh ke arah Lucy, menatapnya sebentar dan membuang muka. Lucy hanya menghela nafas, harusnya ia yang marah. Kenapa ia jadi merasa terbebani?

"Mau kemana kau? Kau harus menemaniku ke Bar setelah ini bersama Gray dan yang lain" tanya Natsu

"Aku ada pekerjaan dengan Erza" jawab Lucy

"Pekerjaan? Hei, aku ini tuanmu! Berapa kali harus kuingatkan huh?" tanya Natsu mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya

"Tapi aku sudah janji. Dan aku bukanlah seseorang yang akan mengingkari janjiku, jadi maaf saja. Aku akan bekerja sepulang sekolah bersamanya selama dua minggu" jelas Lucy

"Pekerjaan apa itu? Apa pekerjaan itu lebih penting daripada tuanmu?" tanya Natsu

"Ya" jawab Lucy

"Berapa bayaranmu? Akan kubayar lebih, jadi tetap ikut aku" kata Natsu

"Sudah kubilang, aku sudah janji" jawab Lucy

Mereka masih berdebat hingga Gajeel menginterupsi.

"Natsu, ayo" kata Gajeel

"Pergilah, aku masih ada urusan dengannya" jawab Natsu

Gajeel mengajak Gray dan Loki untuk pergi duluan. Meninggalkan Natsu yang masih bersitegang dengan sang pelayan.

"Aku akan ikut sekarang juga jika kau mengatakan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa cepat terlepas dari kontrak" tawar Lucy

"Tidak akan. Jangan mimpi bocah!" tuding Natsu. Ia mengambil tas dengan kasar dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Lucy. Membuat yang ditinggal lagi-lagi terbengong-bengong.

Diambang pintu, Natsu berhenti.

"Lakukan apa maumu. Kutunggu kau di Bar setelah selesai dan jangan sampai terlambat" kata Natsu kemudian

Studio Fotografi. Lucy masuk dan disambut oleh Erza dan Jellal. Awalnya ia heran kenapa anggota Osis seperti mereka masih sempat ikut klub. Tentu jawabannya karena itu adalah hobi mereka dari kecil, yaitu memotret. Pekerjaan Osis bisa dikerjakan dipagi hari. Erza mempersilahkan Lucy duduk dan menyajikan teh.

"Kau sudah siap? Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak pakaian untukmu" kata Erza

"Pakaian? Untuk apa? bukankah kau bilang aku hanya harus duduk saja?" tanya Lucy tak paham

CEKLEK

Levy masuk dengan membawa se-Lorry penuh gaun. Lucy mengernyit, berusaha mencerna situasi. Belum sempat otaknya bekerja, Erza sudah lebih dulu menyerobot.

"Pakai ini dan kita akan mulai pemotretan" kata Erza

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy masih tak paham

Levy dan Erza menyeringai, mereka mendekati Lucy seraya menyodorkan sebuah gaun berwarna ungu.

"Tidak, jangan katakan kalau aku, TIDAKKK" teriak Lucy menggema ke seantero ruangan

Tak lama kemudian, Lucy sudah siap di depan kamera. Sesekali ia menaikkan gaunnya yang hanya sebatas dada. Mengekspos bahu putihnya. Levy sudah menyita kacamatanya dan Erza sudah mengenakannya wig berwarna silver. Dan wajahnya sudah dipoles dengan sedikit bedak. Jellal bahkan hampir tak berkedip melihatnya, jika saja ia tidak memiliki tunangan mungkin ia akan mencoba merayu Lucy sekali saja. Ia heran kenapa Lucy lebih suka berpakaian laki-laki dan mengenakan kaca mata yang menurutnya konyol. Diliriknya kedua gadis yang sudah menyihir sang cinderella. Erza menaikkan kacamatanya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sementara Levy, matanya tak henti-hentinya berbinar.

"Kau sangat cantik, Lucy" puji Levy

"Kenapa aku harus berpakaian seperti nona-nona? Ini sangat aneh. Ini gatal Levy dan memalukan. Bisa aku ganti dengan pakaian yang lebih normal?" pinta Lucy

"Tidak, kami akan menggantinya setelah pemotretan pertama" jawab Erza

Erza memerintahkan Lucy untuk berpose sedangkan Jellal yang mengambil gambar. Berkali-kali Lucy diharuskan mengganti pakaiannya. Bahkan sesekali ia mencoba untuk kabur dan berhasil dijerat oleh Erza. Ia mengerutuki janjinya yang menyetujui tawaran Erza beberapa waktu lalu.

"Sudah banyak kan? aku boleh ganti sekarang?" tanya Lucy tak sabaran

"Tidak Lucy. Aku ingin kau mengganti pakaianmu sekali lagi" jawab Erza sembari mensortir foto yang berhasil Jellal ambil

"Kita akan untung besar, Jellal" bisik Erza

"Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar memaksanya" bisik Jellal

"Jangan sebut namaku Erza jika tidak bisa melakukannya. Akan kulakukan meski dengan cara mengancam sekalipun" jawab Erza

"Tidakkah sekolah akan heboh?" tanya Jellal

"Aku tidak akan menjualnya ke sekolah. Ini terlalu berharga, kau tahu?" kata Erza

...

Hampir seminggu Lucy selalu mengunjungi klub fotografi. Meski ia mencoba beralasan tapi Erza selalu akan menemukannya dan menyeretnya. Setelah itu, ia juga diharuskan menyusul Natsu di Bar dan menemaninya. Menuangkan minuman beralkohol rendah, dan mengantarnya pulang meski bukan ia yang menyetir. Memastikan ia tidur baru boleh pulang.

Dipagi hari, ia harus bangun pagi dan segera menuju Dragneel Mansion untuk menunggu sang tuan bangun. Igneel Dragneel selalu menawarinya untuk sarapan pagi dan mengajaknya bicara. Seperti kenapa ia bisa berakhir menjadi pelayan Natsu. Untungnya ia bisa berdalih dan membuat Dragneel senior itu tidak curiga. Sikap Natsu juga kian hari kian berubah, ia mulai tidak meninggikan suaranya dan bicara dengan datar. Bahkan ia tidak mempermasalahkannya untuk bekerja dengan Erza. Natsu juga suka mentraktirnya makan diluar dan tidak lagi bermain tangan dan kata-kata pedas. Bisa dibilang Natsu sedikit manusiawi. Dan patut ia akui, rasa bencinya pada Natsu mulai terkikis atau mungkin ia sudah melupakannya?

Natsu dan Lucy sedang berjalan di koridor lantai satu. Dengan Natsu di depan dan Lucy berjalan di belakang. Jujur saja, sedikit sulit mengimbangi langkah kaki Natsu yang menurut Lucy terlalu lebar. Kakinya kan lebih pendek dari Natsu, meski ia berjalan dengan tempo cepat-pun, ia masih sedikit tertinggal beberapa langkah. Merasa sang pelayan sedikit kesulitan mengimbanginya, Natsu memperkecil langkahnya hingga kini membuat Lucy berjalan tepat disampingnya. Tanpa disadari, Lucy menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Ia merasa bangga bisa menyusul Natsu dengan kaki pendeknya. Dan tak tahukah kau Lucy, jika sang Pangeran Egois membuang muka dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk tidak melihat senyumanmu.

Didepan Sting tengah berjalan sendirian sambil membawa buku pelanggaran. Pandangan datarnya seketika berubah tak kala melihat Lucy tersenyum tipis dan tengah berjalan beriringan dengan Natsu. Ya, ia juga mendengar kabar kalau keduanya mulai akrab. Dan ia membencinya! Bahkan kini Lucy seperti tak menganggapnya, jika berpapasan saja menoleh saja tidak. Contohnya ketika mereka berpapasan di kantin, Lucy seolah tak menganggapnya ada. Ketika ia terlambat, daripada bicara padanya, Lucy akan lebih memilih di beri nilai merah oleh Erza atau Jellal. Lucy benar-benar menghindarinya.

Senyum Lucy pudar tak kala menyadari keberadaan Sting. Perasaan bersalah dan amarah beradu menjadi satu. Mereka berdua berselisih jalan dengan Sting tanpa saling melirik. Namun baru beberapa langkah setelah melewati Sting, Natsu tiba-tiba berhenti. Memaksa Lucy untuk juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kabarmu, Kaichou?" sapa Natsu tanpa menoleh

Sting berbalik, diikuti Natsu yang juga membalikkan badan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Sting datar, namun jelas sekali pandangan matanya menyiratkan kalau ia sedang menahan diri

"Yang kulihat? Begitu ya. Tapi yang kulihat darimu adalah kau sedang menahan diri untuk tidak memukulku" canda Natsu

"Jangan bercanda, Natsu" balas Sting

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda, kau tahu itu kan?" tanya Natsu sarkatis

"Entahlah, jangankan aku bahkan dirimu sendiri saja tidak tahu apakah kau sedang bercanda atau tidak" balas Sting yang sialnya tepat sasaran. Natsu mendengus, ia sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya yang bahkan Sting saja tidak menyadarinya.

"Jangan mengujiku, Sting. Aku sudah berbaik hati menanyakan kabarmu. Tapi kau tidak menanyakan balik kabarku atau bahkan temanmu" kata Natsu

Sting mengepalkan tangannya, sedang tangannya yang lain menggengam buku pelanggaran dengan erat. Seolah dengan begitu ia bisa menghancurkan buku itu seketika.

"Meski kubilang untuk tidak peduli, harusnya kau tetap peduli. Bukankah kalian adalah teman? Bocah ini bahkan memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu" kata Natsu

Lucy menegang. Pasalnya perkataan Natsu barusan adalah sindiran baginya. Ya, Natsu tahu kalau ia menghindari Sting demi kebaikan pemuda itu juga. Ia tidak ingin Sting menjadi sasaran Natsu dan juga dirinya yang sedikit sulit mengontrol emosi jika berdekatan dengannya. Kejadian di Circuit masih sangat berbekas di otaknya. Dimana Sting mempertaruhkannya layaknya ia ini barang. Meski ia tahu kalau itu demi kebaikannya, tapi logikanya menolak. Teman mana yang akan mengorbankan temannya?

Mata Sting mengarah ke Lucy yang berlindung atau tengah menghindar dari tatapannya di balik punggung Natsu. Oh, apakah ini pengkhianatan? Kemana perginya Lucy Milkovich yang selalu ada untuknya? Untuk Sting Eucliffe? Dan tatapan Natsu benar-benar menyindirnya. Ia tidak suka ini, Lucy tidak seharusnya dekat bahkan akrab dengan Natsu. Natsu adalah calon Raja Vampire atau lebih tepatnya calon suami Lucy. Dadanya memanas, mengguncang setiap ulu hatinya. Perasaan cemburu mulai membakarnya.

"Teman? Aku tidak yakin kalau seseorang yang kau katakan menganggap aku temannya" jawab Sting sarkatis

Diam-diam Natsu menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Dan jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, aku akan pergi" kata Sting seraya berbalik namun perkataan Lucy menginterupsinya. Sebuah suara serak khas yang pernah ia dengar dan ia harap tidak akan pernah ia dengar.

"Kau memberiku alasan yang tepat, Sting Eucliffe" kata Lucy tiba-tiba

"Terimakasih karena telah memperjelasnya" lanjut Lucy kemudian pergi

Mata Sting membulat, perkataan Lucy barusan bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Menyambarnya dengan kecepatan melebihi cahaya dan membuatnya mati kaku. Natsu tak peduli bagaimana reaksi Sting, yang sudah bisa ia tebak seperti apa. Ia melenggang dan mengikuti kemana Lucy pergi.

" _Kenapa? Kenapa bibirku mengatakan hal yang bertolak belakang dengan kemauanku? Kenapa tubuhku mengkhianatiku? Bahkan melakukannya pada seseorang yang tidak semestinya. Lucy, kenapa aku harus mengatakan itu padanya? Kenapa aku harus melukai hatinya? Kenapa denganku? Apa aku cemburu?" tanya Sting dalam hati_

" _Semakin ingin kugapai semakin sulit untukku meraihnya. Semakin ingin kukejar, semakin sulit untukku melangkah. Kakiku seperti pondasi yang tak mau digerakkan, seperti es yang membeku di kutub utara dan seperti akar yang tertancap kuat ke bumi" lanjut Sting dalam hati_

" _Ia membenciku, dan aku yang memintanya. Bukankah aku ini sangat bodoh? Tidak! bukankah aku ini idiot?" tanya Sting dalam hati, mengerutuki segala tindakan dan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya_

Lucy menuju pinggir danau, ia memeluk lutut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya. Matanya panas, sudah berhari-hari ia mencoba bertahan untuk tidak memikirkannya, tapi hari ini otaknya mengkhianatinya. Setelah perkataan Sting, ia benar-benar merasa kesal, marah dan kecewa. Ia juga seperti orang paling bodoh didunia. Bayangkan saja, ia masuk Fairy Tail dengan segala taruhan demi sahabatnya, namun yang ia dapat kini hanyalah kekecewaan. Faktanya, Sting bahkan tak menganggapnya. Jika memang ia temannya, seperti yang dikatakan Natsu, harusnya Sting tetap bicara padanya. Harusnya Sting tetap menyapanya. Dan yang paling utama, _harusnya Sting tidak membohonginya._ Membohongi dengan segala kebaikan dan pertolongan, senyuman dan sikap hangat. Menjijikkan! _Damnt it Sting Eucliffe!_

Natsu berhasil menemukan Lucy, matanya menyipit dan ekspresinya sulit untuk dijelaskan. Ia duduk disamping Lucy begitu saja.

"Pergi kau" usir Lucy

"Tidak ada larangan siapapun untuk duduk disini. Kalaupun ada, aku yang yang harusnya mengatakan untuk tidak ada yang boleh duduk di sini" jawab Natsu

Lucy beranjak, ia tahu kalau Natsu mengusirnya. Sudah hampir sebulan ia mengenal pemuda pink itu, sedikit banyak ia paham dengan segala cacian halusnya.

"Berani pergi maka kuhukum kau" kata Natsu mencegah Lucy pergi

"Apa maumu? Kau ingin menertawakanku?" tanya Lucy dengan suara seraknya

"Aku hanya membantumu memahami siapa Sting sebenarnya. Itu saja" elak Natsu dengan penuh keyakinan

"Kau tahu? Aku sahabatnya dulu" lanjut Natsu yang seketika membuat Lucy terkejut. Diingatnya lagi perkataan Natsu dulu yang mengatakan kalau pemuda itu mengenal dengan baik siapa itu Sting. Bodohnya ia tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Dia mengkhianatiku, padahal aku sangat percaya padanya kalau ia akan selalu mendukungku. Tapi kenyataannya dia meninggalkanku" jelas Natsu dengan wajah sedikit sendu, bahkan matanya kini berubah menjadi sayu. Yang entah sungguhan atau hanyalah acting belaka.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya" tanggap Lucy

"Apa jika aku mengatakannya kau akan percaya?" tanya Natsu yang dijawab helaan nafas Lucy. Ya, yang dikatakan Natsu memang benar. Ia tidak akan percaya.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Untuk beberapa menit hanya suara angin yang terdengar. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Lucy yang tidak menyangka akan Sting dan Natsu yang mulai mengingat kembali kebersamaannya dengan Sting ketika mereka kecil dulu. Hingga tanpa diperintah, bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Lucy kembali tercengang.

"Jangan pernah percaya atau mempercayai jika berujung dikhianati, jangan jatuh cinta atau mencinta jika berujung ditinggalkan" kata Natsu dengan pandangan menerawang

" _Karena keduanya adalah hal absurd yang berbuah malapetaka" lanjut Natsu dalam hati_

Sepulang sekolah. Lucy kembali meminta izin untuk pegi ke ruang klub fotografi dan Natsu mengizinkannya. Bahkan Lucy yakin dan teramat yakin kalau ia melihat senyum Natsu meski itu hanya samar. Sepeninggalan pemuda itu dan ketiga anteknya, wajah Lucy memanas.

Natsu berjalan beriringan dengan Gray, Loki dan Gajeel. Ketiga anteknya heran karena sikap Natsu semakin hari semakin _out of character._

"Natsu, sepertinya kau benar-benar terkena sihirnya" kata Gray

"Dia bukan cenayang, Ice Freak! Natsu tidak akan mudah terkena hal-hal seperti itu" kata Loki

"Kau semakin baik padanya. Kau seperti bukan Natsu yang kami kenal" kata Gajeel

"Tidak bisakah kalian hentikan bualan kalian? Aku memang bersikap lunak padanya. Aku akui itu, apa kalian punya masalah dengan itu? Dia orangku, milikku. Terserah padaku aku mau bersikap bagaimana padanya. Semua tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kalian" jawab Natsu ketus

"Kau tidak berniat menunggu waktu untuk menjatuhkannya kan?" selidik Gray

Natsu berpaling. Ia memutar badan dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Meninggalkan ketiganya dengan segala pertanyaan memenuhi otak.

Di sepanjang koridor, Natsu mengumpat. Setelah memastikan keadaan sepi, ia berhenti di tangga dan memukul dinding.

"Sial! Ada apa denganku! Kenapa aku jadi terbawa suasana seperti ini! Bahkan bibirku dengan mulusnya mengatakan bualan itu!" umpat Natsu

"Ini hanya siasat, bukan diriku yang sebenarnya. Bukan kemauan hatiku, bukan!" racau Natsu

"Aku hanya perlu menunggu sampai Sting menjauh dan Lucy benar-benar membencinya. Lalu jika waktunya tepat, akan kubunuh bocah itu tepat dihadapannya. Dengan begitu Sting benar-benar merasakan apa yang namanya sakit hati dan ditinggalkan" gumam Natsu

Natsu berjalan menuruni tangga dan kini tiba dilantai satu. Ia berhenti didepan ruang OSIS yang ia yakini ada Sting didalamnya. Pintu sedikit terbuka, ia mendekat dan penasaran apa kiranya yang dilakukan Sting untuk menjauh dari Lucy. Namun pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuat matanya membulat, ia segera membekap mulut dan menahan nafas untuk menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya. Sting menoleh, ia tak mendapati siapapun dan kembali dengan kegiatannya.

" _Apa yang kulihat tadi?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

Mata Natsu kembali melirik. Disana, didalam ruang OSIS atau lebih tepatnya di lantai berserakan foto-foto seorang gadis yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Lucy. Dengan berbagai pose dan ekspresi layaknya model profesional meski senyum dan mimiknya kaku. Ada juga foto yang menunjukkan ia sedang panik dan marah. Persis seperti Lucy.

"Lucy" gumam Sting

Mata Natsu membulat. Jadi benar jika semua foto itu adalah foto Lucy? Otak Natsu berputar, diingatnya lagi Lucy yang sering berkunjung ke klub fotografi dalam hampir seminggu ini. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Matanya menajam melihat Sting yang tengah memuja dengan pandangan sendu foto-foto Lucy.

Natsu melangkah dengan langkah lebar, dadanya panas. Ia harus segera menemui Lucy segera dan mendapat penjelasan. Namun langkahnya terhenti tak kala Lisanna memanggil namanya.

"Natsu" panggil Lisanna

"Aku sedang sibuk Lis, sebaiknya lain waktu saja" jawab Natsu

"Sibuk dengan bocah itu?" tanya Lisanna

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Natsu ketus

"Ini urusanku. Karena sejak ada dia kau jadi menjauh dariku" kata Lisanna dengan suara serak

"Aku tidak menjauh. Bukankah kita memang tidak terlalu dekat?" tanya Natsu

"Bukankah kau sudah pernah berjanji, bahwa kau tetap akan membiarkanku didekatmu?" tanya Lisanna

"Kau yang berjanji pada dirimu sendiri. Bukan aku. Karena seingatku aku tidak pernah menjawab _iya_ " jawab Natsu

Liquid bening menetes membasahi pipi Lisanna. Apakah pengorbanan dan kesabarannya selama ini tidak ada artinya? Apa penantiannya sia-sia? Dan yang jelas Natsu mengkhianatinya. Bukankah pemuda itu yang mengiyakannya waktu itu?

"Jangan menangis, kau tahu aku benci air mata" kata Natsu sarkatis

Lisanna sesenggukan. Ia tak berusaha mengusap air matanya dan malah memilih menundukkan kepala. Liquid itu berjatuhan, membasahi lantai yang menjadi saksi bisu. Hingga tanpa sadar bibirnya sudah berucap.

"Kau sangat benci air mata tapi kau malah memeluknya. Jadi itu yang namanya benci?" tanya Lisanna dengan suara seraknya

Natsu terhenyak. Pertanyaan Lisanna benar-benar tidak pernah terlintas di benak dan otaknya. Maksudnya ia tidak menyangka kalau Lisanna melihatnya memeluk Lucy waktu itu. Pelukan yang sampai sekarang masih ia pertanyakan.

"Aku harus pergi, kita bicara lain kali saja" kata Natsu kemudian dan pergi meninggalkan Lisanna

Sepeninggalannya, Lisanna memeras ujung roknya. Ia memang belum menentukan langkah apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Lucy. Tapi yang jelas Lucy akan menyesal karena dekat dengan Natsu-nya.

Ruang klub fotografi. Levy menarik Lucy, bersiap mengganti dengan gaun terakhir yang ia punya. Lucy meronta, ia sudah lelah. Mereka berdebat hingga mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Seseorang masuk ke dalam dan menginterupsi kegiatan tarik-menarik antara Levy dan Lucy. Seseorang yang kehadirannya tidak diprediksi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Natsu

Lucy menegang, ia menoleh dan terkejut melihat sosok yang kini berada dihadapannya. Natsu memicingkan matanya. Melihat Lucy-nya seperti sekarang, entah kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba panas. Ada perasaan tidak suka dan marah ketika melihatnya.

Dengan segera ia mendekat, mendekat ke arah Lucy dan menariknya tanpa aba-aba. Membuat Lucy sedikit memekik. Mata Natsu menyipit, meneliti keadaan sang pelayan yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi Cinderella. Lucy meneguk ludah, oh ia benci tatapan menyelidik itu. Ia menarik diri tapi Natsu malah mencengkeramnya erat.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan? pergi meninggalkan tuanmu dan memilih melakukan hal konyol ini?" tanya Natsu sedikit geram

"Eh" Lucy heran. Sudah seminggu Natsu bersikap baik, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda itu bersikap kasar dan berekspresi seperti itu?

"Kau melakukannya demi uang?" tanya Natsu

"Ap-apa?" tanya Lucy berharap ia salah dengar

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar rendah. Kau ini laki-laki, tapi kenapa dengan bodohnya mau mengenakan pakaian menjijikkan itu? kau benar-benar membuatku mual hanya dengan melihat" kata Natsu sarkatis

"Jangan hina desainku!" bentak Levy

"Kalau begitu jangan lihat. Apa susahnya" balas Lucy tak terima, ia mencoba untuk tidak tersulut emosi gara-gara perkataan pedas Natsu yang seakan mengunusnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak melihat kalau aku punya mata, bocah!" Teriak Natsu. Ekor matanya sedikit melirik satu-satunya laki-laki lain diruangan ini, Jellal.

"Jangan berteriak padaku!" teriak Lucy

"Lepas" kata Natsu dengan nada diktatornya

"Apa?" tanya Lucy

"Lepaskan pakaian hina ini sekarang juga atau aku akan merobeknya" kata Natsu

"Jangan macam-macam" kata Levy dan Erza bersamaan

"Natsu, tidak bisakah kau sedikit tenang. Kami hanya melakukannya demi pemotretan" kata Jellal berusaha menenangkan.

Natsu melirik Jellal dan menaikkan sudut bibirnya, menantang. Erza tersulut emosi, hampir saja ia melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajah Natsu namun Jellal menahan tangannya. Natsu menarik Lucy keluar, ia tidak peduli dengan Lucy yang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah membawa Lucy pergi dari tempat laknat itu. Di area parkir yang sudah sepi dan mobil Sting sudah tidak ada Natsu menghempaskan tubuh Lucy ke mobil Lamborghini Aventador-nya. Lucy meringis, ia hendak bangun namun kedua lengan Natsu sudah menguncinya.

"Apa maumu? Menyingkir!" hardik Lucy

"Aku yang harusnya tanya, apa maumu? Apa maumu dengan berpakaian seperti ini? tidakkah kau pikir ini merendahkanmu?" tanya Natsu bertubi-tubi tentu dengan intonasi berat sarat akan ia menahan amarah

"Aku melakukannya demi pekerjaan. Memang apa?" kata Lucy

"Pekerjaan? Kau terlihat seperti banci murahan, bocah! Tidak sadarkah kau itu!" teriak Natsu

"Ap-apa? banci murahan katamu! Jaga bicaramu! Aku . . ." jawab Lucy yang tertahan begitu saja

"Apa? kau ingin menggoda Jellal dengan tubuh kecilmu yang seperti perempuan itu? atau kau ingin menggoda Sting dan kembali rujuk dengannya yang sudah mengkhianatimu!" tanya Natsu meledak-ledak

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Lucy

SREK

Natsu menyobek gaun Lucy, mata Lucy membulat.

SREK

Natsu kembali menyobeknya dengan brutal. Kini tinggal dalaman gaun yang berwarna putih, yang untungnya masih menutupi bagian dada sampai lutut. Mata Lucy berkaca-kaca, ia kembali teringat saat Kagura melakukan hal yang sama denngannya. Merasakan hawa dingin menerpa kulitnya, Lucy segera memeluk tubuhnya. Ditatapnya Natsu dengan pandangan kesal dan nanar.

"Aku tidak sehina itu, tuan. Jadi jangan rendahkan aku lebih dari ini" kata Lucy mendorong dada bidang Natsu kuat

"Kupikir kau sudah berubah. Berfikir tak apa jika aku memaafkanmu kali ini, dan mulai memahami dan mempercayaimu. Tapi nyatanya aku salah! Kau!" tuding Lucy dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Sama saja dengannya! Pandai sekali berbohong. Kau sama menjijikkannya dengannya! Aku jadi mengerti kenapa kalian berteman dulu" cerca Lucy

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Natsu membuat Lucy tambah berkaca-kaca, bahkan nafasnya mulai naik turun

"Tidak sudi! Aku punya hak dengan diriku sendiri, Tuan. Kau tahu itu!" kata Lucy meledak-ledak

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong" Kata Natsu kemudian, matanya berubah menjadi sayu secara tiba-tiba

Ya. Natsu memang tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Meski dalam hati ia melakukan semua itu semata-mata mengatasnamakan _bagian dari rencana._ Faktanya ia menikmatinya dan jujur ia malah terbuai olehnya. Dekat dengan Lucy ternyata tidak seburuk perkiraannya, berdebat dengan Lucy memberi sensasi tersendiri di benaknya. Ia akan selalu menunggu kala pagi hanya untuk melihat wajah mengantuk Lucy dan menunggu hari berikutnya karena ingin melihat reaksi demi reaksi dari wajah Lucy yang mulai terlihat manis dimatanya.

"Tidak sepenuhnya? Berarti masih ada sebagian dirimu yang membohongiku. Bukan begitu? Apa aku salah?" tanya Lucy

"Dengarkan aku . . ." kata Natsu mencengkeram lengan Lucy kuat, dan membuat sang empunya meringis

"Aku tak mau dengar dan tidak akan pernah mau dengar! Simpan alasanmu untuk dirimu sendiri, Dragneel!" kata Lucy menghempaskan tangan Natsu

Sepeninggalan Lucy, Natsu menggenggam tangannya yang tadi dihempaskan Lucy. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menahan gejolak aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Hatinya terasa berat, seperti ada berton-ton beton yang menimpa dengan ditimpa batu yang berjuta-juta jumlahnya.

"Tch!" decih Natsu

" _Ini tak mungkin. Tanpa kusadari aku telah memandangmu, hingga tanpa kendali aku sudah berubah menjadi semarah ini. Aku membenci perasaan aneh ini. Namun Meski berusaha untuk membencinya, aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya. Tapi aku juga tak dapat mengusirnya. Meskipun harus bertengkar dengan hati dan fikiranku" Kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Ini begitu membingungkan. Dalam sekejap kau sudah menciptakan labirin di dalam kepala dan hatiku. Aku mencoba menetapkan pikiranku beberapa kali sehari, tapi ini tak mau pergi dan terus tumbuh. Ini juga tidak akan berhasil meski aku memarahi diriku sendiri" kata Natsu dalam hati_

To Be Continue

Ehem . . .

Bertemu lagi dengan Nao di chapter 12. Maaf karena minggu kemarin tidak update. Hehe, hountouni gomenasai.

Jujur saja, minggu kemarin author disibukkan menonton ulang dan tergila-gila dengan film _H**** Potter._ Apalagi karakter _D**** Malfoy?_ Uh . . . . kakoi! #Hiraukan ocehan ini.

Jadi author tidak sempat menulis. Tapi dengan penuh perjuangan akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan chapter 12. Kuharap tidak mengecewakan. Awalnya aku ingin memperpanjang wordnya lagi tapi ternyata sudah 9K jadi aku putuskan untuk _bersambung._

Maaf jika ceritanya tidak nyambung atau apalah yang jelas author berharap kalian tetap menikmati dan menyukainya.

Terimakasih sudah menantikan dan membacanya. Jangan lupa bersedia memberi komentar, dan author harap jangan _flame._ Sama-sama mengetik, sama-sama mengeluarkan tenaga lebih baik mereview yang baik-baik. Toh nggak ada ruginya, iya kan?

Terimakasih dan sampai bertemu minggu depan.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	13. Chapter 13 : the night when i'm crazy I

GOOD MORNING, VAMPIRE

Chapter 13 : The Night When I Get Crazy Part 1

 _ **Warning : Chapter ini akan sangat panjang, karena dua chapter digabungkan jadi satu. Mohon di close saja daripada menimbulkan pusing-pusing dan efek lainnya yang tidak bisa dijabarkan. Terimakasih.**_

 **Balasan Review**

 **Lusy Jaegar Ackerman :** Belum, dia itu masih malu atau bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dan ya, karena alur yang dibuat author ia jadi tidak sadar-sadar. Hehe. Ada masalah yang masih disembunyikan. Baca saja chapter 13 dan semoga mendapat titik cerah.

 **Ifa Dragneel92 :** Dia terlalu bodoh lebih tepatnya. Tenang, chapter ini banyak NaLu dan pastinya dilengkapi dengan StiCy tentunya. Iya, dia adalah Acnologia. Alasannya akan diungkapakan sedikit demi sedikit.

 **Dragneel77 :** Yah, begitulah dia. Salahkan author yang sengaja mengulurnya.

 **Akano Tsuki :** Susah lah. Ingat dia itu kan pangeran Egois, mana mau ngaku. Selamat membaca ya.

 **Fic of Delusion :** maaf, ceritanya sudah sampai tengah memang. Masalah chapter mungkin akan kuusahakan tidak terlalu banyak. Tapi jumlah word di tiap chapter akan kutambah. Hehe.

 **No name089 :** chapter 14 nanti dia akan tahu

 **Riridragneel09 :** Masih lama, mohon sabar ya

 **Guest :** ok

 **Samaheda :** Tepat sekali. Masih dua chapter lagi sepertinya, biar Natsu tahu dulu Lucy perempuan baru Lucy permaisuri, setelahnya baru Lucy adalah Lui.

 **Genichi :** berapa banyak kerennya? Oh makasih banyak.

 **Pcarx kak ical :** chapter 14

 **Aliifahgm :** Jangan shock nanti di chapter satu ini. persiapkan diri anda. Lucy masih takut untuk mengaku.

 **Etherious :** yup, he is baka

 **Asiyahfirdausi :** haduh, disini Lucy itu bertubuh kecil (se Levy) dan berdada rata plus datar pokoknya. OOC banget dari dia yang asli. Makanya gak ketahuan, mohon baca betul-betul chapter awal. Ne? Makasih.

 **Luca kazuka :** Makasih, ok dilanjut. Sabar ya.

 **H3ndy :** Maaf, minggu kemarin tidak ada inspirasi ditambah author punya jadwal di akhir pekan. Maaf banget. Tapi ini chapter banyak wordnya karena minggu kemarin tak update.

 **Akayuki1479 :** Oh, itu. Satu itu maksudnya adalah Natsu. Karena kemungkinan Lucy bertemu Natsu itu besar mengingat Sabertooth dan Fairy Tail itu tidak terlalu jauh. Masih satu kota. Dan jika itu terjadi maka roda takdir yang Ultear dan ibunya hentikan dari Lucy akan berputar kembali. Natsu akan menyadari siapa Lucy sebenarnya secara perlahan. Takdir tidak akan berbohong. Benar? Dan selamat tebakan anda benar, karena ke Tsundere-an Natsu parah di chapter 13 ini.

 **Allen Walker :** masa? Makasih. Ya di chapter 14 tenang saja. Iya, dia kerasukan dan sudah lama kerasukannya. Ehm, mungkin sejak kecil.

 **H3ndy :** ini review kedua? Iya maaf telat update

 **E.N.D :** Gomennasai. Tapi ini sudah update dan panjaaaaaaaaanngggggg. Selamat menikmati dan ditunggu reviewnya. Makasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, little Comedy**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E, Lisanna S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak sepenuhnya? Berarti masih ada sebagian dirimu yang membohongiku. Bukan begitu? Apa aku salah?" tanya Lucy

"Dengarkan aku . . ." kata Natsu mencengkeram lengan Lucy kuat, dan membuat sang empunya meringis

"Aku tak mau dengar dan tidak akan pernah mau dengar! Simpan alasanmu untuk dirimu sendiri, Dragneel!" kata Lucy menghempaskan tangan Natsu

Sepeninggalan Lucy, Natsu menggenggam tangannya yang tadi dihempaskan Lucy. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menahan gejolak aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Hatinya terasa berat, seperti ada berton-ton beton yang menimpa dengan ditimpa batu yang berjuta-juta jumlahnya.

"Tch!" decih Natsu

" _Ini tak mungkin. Tanpa kusadari aku telah memandangmu, hingga tanpa kendali aku sudah berubah menjadi semarah ini. Aku membenci perasaan aneh ini. Namun Meski berusaha untuk membencinya, aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya. Tapi aku juga tak dapat mengusirnya. Meskipun harus bertengkar dengan hati dan fikiranku" Kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Ini begitu membingungkan. Dalam sekejap kau sudah menciptakan labirin di dalam kepala dan hatiku. Aku mencoba menetapkan pikiranku beberapa kali sehari, tapi ini tak mau pergi dan terus tumbuh. Ini juga tidak akan berhasil meski aku memarahi diriku sendiri" kata Natsu dalam hati_

...

Suara sepatu berhak berderap disepanjang koridor. Lucy jalan dengan setengah berlari, nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya merah padam sarat menahan gejolak di hati yang tidak bisa ia terjemahkan. Namun tiba-tiba kakinya terpeleset dan heel yang ia kenakan patah sebelah. Lucy mengambilnya, ia sadar kalau memang seharusnya ia tidak mengenakan pakaian memuakkan seperti itu. Tanpa harus dikatakan pun ia sangat tahu. Tapi jika mendengarnya dari orang lain terutama Natsu yang notabane seseorang yang . . .

"Apa yang aku pikirkan, gila!" racau Lucy

Dilepaskannya kedua sepatu itu, membuka jendela dan melemparkan sepatu heel mahal itu keluar.

"Sialan kau! Dragneel!" umpat Lucy

Ruang Klub Fotografi. Lucy masuk dan segera menyambar seragamnya. Tak memperdulikan tatapan ngeri dari semua anggota Klub terutama para gadis.

"Lucy, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Levy khawatir

Lucy keluar sudah mengenakan seragam laki-lakinya, dan sudah mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Mana kacamataku?" tanya Lucy yang langsung diberikan oleh Erza

"Apa yang Natsu lakukan padamu?" selidik Erza

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya perkelahian kecil saja" jawab Lucy ngawur

"Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti tadi kau bilang kecil?" tanya Erza

"Aku pernah hampir mati karenanya jadi hal seperti tadi hanya sebagian kecil saja. Jangan khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan, tenang saja aku tidak akan keluar meski dia mengancamku atau apapun itu. Hmm" jelas Lucy dengan tersenyum sinis di akhir kalimat

Belum sempat Erza buka suara, Lucy sudah berlalu dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan dentuman pintu. Bahkan Jellal terlonjak karenanya.

"Mereka bertengkar lagi?" tanya Jellal membuka suara

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, bukankah selama seminggu ini hubungan mereka membaik? Bahkan dia mengizinkan Lucy untuk ikut klub tapi tiba-tiba datang dan langsung berulah. Kepala pink-nya itu sungguh tidak pernah bisa ditebak" jawab plus keluh Erza

"Apa kalian pikir Natsu mengetahuinya? Maksudku kalau Lucy perempuan? Maka dari itu ia jadi sangat marah?" tanya Levy

Jellal dan Erza hanya mengedikkan bahu. Mereka menghela nafas dan kembali beraktivitas, membersihkan ruang klub dan bersiap pulang.

Matahari sudah menuju ufuk barat. Sebentar lagi malam akan menampakkan diri, menggantikan sang mentari. Sudah berjam-jam Lucy berjalan tak tentu arah. Sesekali ia menendang-nendang kaleng dan mendapat delikan serta sumpah serapah dari para pejalan kaki. Disaat kesal seperti ini bagusnya adalah bertemu dengan teman-teman Sabertooth, tapi apalah daya kini ia bukan bagian dari mereka lagi.

Sebenarnya tangannya sudah gatal ingin menonjok seseorang. Dan seseorang yang mendapat ranking pertama di daftar tonjokan adalah Natsu Dragneel.

"Tch!" decih Lucy kemudian ia meludah

Ia terus melangkah hingga langkahnya terhenti tak kala melihat beberapa pasang kaki berada didepannya. Lucy mendongakkan kepala dan melihat 3 pria berbadan tegap, memakai setelan jas hitam yang sepertinya mahal dan kacamata layaknya bodyguard. Ia mengernyit.

"Siapa kalian? Bisakah Menyingkir! Kalian menghalangi jalanku" pinta Lucy

"Kami akan menyingkir setelah menghabisimu" jawab pria A

"Apa? bisa kau ulangi?" tanya Lucy tak percaya

"Kurasa telingamu masih berfungsi dengan bagus" jawab Pria B

"Kebetulan sekali, tanganku juga sedang gatal dan sudah lama aku tidak melemaskan otot-ototku" kata Lucy seraya menyeringai

Tanpa basa basi Pria A langsung meyerang. Lucy menghindar dan melirik sekitarnya, sepi, tak ada CCTV. Ia kembali menyeringai puas karena tak akan ada yang melihatnya menghabisi 3 pria. Jadi kemungkinan dirinya untuk dijebloskan ke penjara adalah kurang dari 10%. Lucy menendang tulang kering pria A hingga membuatnya kesakitan dan sedikit terhuyung, disaat itulah ia menendang dagu pria itu dengan dengkulnya. Pria A terpental. Melihat temannya tumbang, Pria B dan C menyerang bersamaan. Pria C meraih tangannya dan menguncinya dibelakang tubuh. Lucy mencoba menarik diri. Namun Pria B berlari ke arahnya dengan mengacungkan tinju, tanpa pikir panjang Lucy segera melayangkan kakinya dan menendang tepat ke ulung hati pria B yang langsung tepar, dan ia terlepas dari cengeraman pria C. Pria A bangkit dan kembali menyerang dengan pisau.

Pria A menghunuskan pisau ke arah perut Lucy tapi dengan tangkas dapat dihindari. Pria C ikut maju juga dengan pistolnya. Ia berdiri dan menarik pelatuk, bersiap menembakkan peluru ke arah kepala Lucy. Pria A terus menyerangnya, Lucy sedikit panik. Disatu sisi ia harus menghindari pisau, dilain sisi ia harus waspada dengan pistol yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menembus tubuhnya.

DOOOR

SRAASSHHH

Pelatuk dilepaskan bertepatan dengan pisau yang disayatkan. Mata Lucy membulat, peluru itu tidak mengenainya. Karena beberapa detik sebelum mengenai dirinya, ia menarik pria A untuk melindungi diri, namun resikonya adalah . . . Pisau itu berhasil menyayat lengan kanannya. Darah segar mengalir, seketika pria C menjatuhkan pelatuknya. Entah kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Dibalik kacamata hitamnya, mata pria C memerah.

" _Bau apa ini? sangat memikat. Harum dan manis, tapi sangat mengerikan. Aku serasa terintimidasi untuk sekedar menggerakkan tubuhku" kata pria A dalam hati_

Lucy tumbang namun ia masih bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya. Ditekannya lengan kanannya dengan tangan kiri. Ditatapnya pria C yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Mata Lucy mengedar ke arah lain dengan gelisah, jika ia bergerak bisa saja pria C mengambil pelatuk dan menembaknya. Tapi jika terlalu lama disini maka juga berbahaya. Lucy memutar otak, ia mengambil pisau yang tergeletak dan berusaha bangkit. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengabisi pria C tapi bukan berarti ia harus membunuhnya. Hanya melemahkannya saja, karena pertahanan diri dilakukan bukan untuk membunuh. Begitulah yang diajarkan kakaknya, Ultear Milkivich padanya.

Pria C menyadari lawannya mendekat, ia sadar dan kembali mengambil pistolnya. Namun belum sempat ia menarik pelatuk, Lucy sudah menendang pistol itu hingga terlepas dari genggaman sang pemilik. Pria C hendak bangun namun Lucy sudah mengarahkan pisau tepat ke lehernya.

"Berhenti atau pisau ini menghunusmu" ancam Lucy

"Tch! Coba saja kalau berani" jawab pria C dengan nada bergetar yang disembunyikan

"Manusia sepertimu tidak akan mampu membunuh" lanjut pria C

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku bisa melakukannya jika aku mau, hanya saja aku masih takut akan tuhan dan hukum karma. Membunuh orang sepertimu hanya akan menodai harga diriku dan mengotori tanganku" kata Lucy dengan suara berat

Pria C tercengat. Ia menahan nafas tak kala menyadari pisau itu sedikit menusuk kulitnya. Itu bukan pisau biasa, tidak akan terlalu banyak berefek pada manusia tapi akan melenyapkan vampir hanya dengan menghunuskannya.

"Siapa yang mengirimmu?" tanya Lucy

"Bunuh saja aku, aku tidak akan mengatakannya" kata Pria C menantang siap dengan resikonya

SRASH

Pria C tumbang sambil memegangi lehernya yang terkena sayatan pisau pembunuh vampire. Mata Lucy menyipit, dilihatnya pria itu sejenak sebelum melangkah pergi dari sana.

Sepanjang jalan, banyak pasang mata yang menatap ngeri Lucy, pasalnya darah dilengannya sudah tidak bisa tertutupi. Ada beberapa yang prihatin namun belum sempat mendekat, mereka sudah mendapat delikan tajam dari Lucy yang menandakan ia tidak mau didekati. Sungguh lengkap sudah hari buruknya. Ia menyesal sempat meremehkan mereka, dan beginilah efeknya.

Di Apartemen kecilnya, Lucy meletakkan pisau yang tadi dimbilnya dan segera menangggalkan jas sekolahnya. Mengambil kotak P3K dan mengobati lukanya. Meski sesekali ia meringis kesakitan.

"Siapa sebenarnya mereka?" tanya Lucy

"Ach! Sakit" keluh Lucy

Setelah selesai memperban lukanya, Lucy mulai menanggalkan kemejanya, bersiap membersihkan diri, tentu bukan mandi karena ia sangat benci dengan air. Dan kini terlihatlah kalau ia melilit dadanya dengan kain. Kebiasaan yang ia lakukan sejak SMP. Lucy menolehkan wajahnya menghadap lemari pakaian yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, aku memang terlihat seperti laki-laki tapi aku adalah perempuan. Meski terasa sangat menjijikkan jika aku mengakui diriku sebagai perempuan karena tak ada satupun sifatku yang lembut. Bahkan dari postur tubuhku saja tidak meyakinkan" gumam Lucy dengan suara sendu

"Meski dulu aku sangat menginginkannya, kenyatannya aku tidak diizinkan menunjukkannya. Aku tidak pernah paham kenapa ibu dan kakak tidak menyukai aku mengenakan pakaian perempuan atau sekedar melepaskan kacamataku" lanjut Lucy

"Jujur saja, meski sekali aku ingin menunjukkan pada dunia siapa sebenarnya diriku. Bukan atas dasar paksaan, taruhan, janji atau permintaan. Tapi dari diriku sendiri. Cukup sekali saja dan aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi" lanjut Lucy dengan mata berkaca-kaca

 _ **Flashback**_

Lucy kecil, memandangi dirinya. Alisnya naik sebelah, rasanya sangat aneh ketika ia mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan ibunya. Setelah bisa berjalan, hadiah yang ia terima dari sang ibu adalah sepasang pakaian laki-laki dan kacamata bulat. Ur masuk ke kamar putri kecilnya, ia tersenyum melihat Lucy yang terus memandang cermin.

"Ada sesuatu, Lucy?" tanya Ur

Lucy menggeleng membuat Ur tersenyum. Didekatinya putri blondenya dan iapun berjongkok, menyamai tingginya dengan Lucy. Ia mengusap rambut panjang Lucy dengan lembut, entah kenapa ia merasa sesak tak kala memandangi wajah manis itu. mata Ur berkaca-kaca.

"Lucy sayang, mulai sekarang cobalah berpakaian seperti ini. Dan jika bisa tolong tetap seperti ini. Jika kau tanya kenapa, tentu karena ibu sayang Lucy" kata Ur dengan lembut yang dijawab anggukan imut Lucy. Seketika Ur memeluk Lucy dengan penuh kasih sayang. Seakan takut jika putrinya akan terluka barang sedikit saja.

Sudah beberapa bulan Lucy tinggal bersama mereka. Ia juga kesulitan berbaur dengan anak yang lain di panti asuhan karena ia tidak bicara. Tak sedikit yang mencemoohnya aneh, dan ada juga yang mendorongnya hingga jatuh. Namun Lucy tak menangis, ia hanya akan bangun seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ultear dan Ur selalu diam-diam memperhatikannya, karena Lucy tak pernah menunjukkan kalau ia terganggu atau tidak nyaman. Akhirnya Ur memutuskan untuk menarik Lucy dari panti asuhan, ia mengadopsi Lucy sebagai putrinya dan membuat gadis kecil itu tinggal terpisah dari yang lain. Memangkas rambutnya menjadi pendek, dan juga mulai mengenalkan Taekwondo pada gadis belia itu. Perlahan dan perlahan, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Ur mulai tegas karena Lucy tak kunjung ada kemajuan.

Hingga pada suatu ketika, mereka semua diundang di acara pesta ulang tahun salah satu anak di desa, kecuali Lucy. Si anak yang berulang tahun mengatakan kalau ia tidak mau mengundang anak aneh seperti Lucy. Lucy kecil duduk termangu dikamarnya. Ditatapnya kado kecil yang sudah ia siapkan, origami bintang berbagai warna yang diwadahi di toples bening kecil dengan hiasan pita berwarna merah. Cukup indah. Tapi apalah daya ia tidak diundang. Dicarinya gaun yang pernah diberikan kakaknya dan ia mengenakannya. Melepas kacamatanya dan mengenakan bando. Sangat cantik, Lucy kecil tersenyum.

"Ibu! Apa ibu tidak kasihan padanya! Kenapa ibu memaksanya menjadi seperti laki-laki! Memang ia harus hidup berbeda dari dirinya sebelumnya tapi bukan begini caranya" kata Ultear

"Diam! Jangan membantah ibu, Ultear" jawab Ur ketus

"Ibu! Dia masih terlalu kecil, dia juga ingin mengenakan gaun dan berpakaian layaknya anak perempuan lain. Bermain dengan boneka dan teman-teman. Kenapa ibu mengurungnya" protes Ultear

"Apa kau pikir aku mau melihat putri kecilku disakiti mereka? Sudah cukup aku melihat Lucy sendirian dan hanya berdiam diri. Aku akan membuat Lucy menjadi gadis kuat. Dan aku akan menjadikannya terkuat agar aku bisa tenang di surga nanti" kata Ur dengan nada yang mulai menurun

"IBU!" pekik Ultear

"Kau tahu kan Ultear, waktu ibu tak lama lagi. Biarkan ibu mendidiknya dengan cara ibu. Ibu yakin Lucy bisa melakukannya karena dia adalah putri ibu" lanjut Ur berkaca-kaca

Ur masuk ke kamar Lucy setelah bertengkar dengan Ultear. Betapa terkejutnya mendapati Lucy mengenakan gaun kuning gading dan bando berhias kupu-kupu.

SETT

Ditariknya lengan Lucy hingga gadis kecil itu berbalik.

"Apa yang kau kenakan ini? Lucy!" tanya Ur tajam yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala Lucy

"Lepas sekarang juga" kata Ur datar dan Lucy kembali menggeleng

Ur menarik paksa gaun Lucy, namun Lucy kecil mempertahankannya. Mereka tarik menarik hingga gaun itu sedikit sobek. Ur terkejut, matanya membulat sadar akan apa yang baru saja diperbuanya pada putri kecilnya.

"Lucy ma.." kata Ur yang langsung terhenti tak kala mendengar suara Lucy untuk _pertama kali_

"Kenapa?" isak Lucy

Ur mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung ditepis oleh tangan mungil Lucy. Ur gemetar, ia ikut menangis, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Lucy.

"Bukankah ibu bilang ibu menyayangiku?" tanya Lucy dengan suara sangat kecil

Mendengar ia disebut sebagai _ibu,_ hati Ur hangat tapi juga miris karena nada bicara Lucy sangat parau dan bergetar. Ia menarik Lucy dan langsung memeluknya, tak memperdulikan Lucy yang mencoba menarik diri. Akhirnya Lucy menangis terisak-isak dipelukan sang ibu.

"Maafkan ibu, Lucy" kata Ur

 _ **Flashback End**_

Disebuah Rumah tua yang sudah tidak berpenghuni karena ditinggalkan atau memang sengaja dibiarkan, rumah tua yang sudah tidak layak karena engsel pintu sudah hampir lepas dan kaca-kaca yang hampir tidak ada yang utuh. Tak luput juga lumut sudah memenuhi bagian luar rumah tak terawat itu. Dihalaman utama, rumput-rumput liar tumbuh secara acak memenuhi jalan. Langit senja sudah tergantikan malam, dan awan-awan hitam mulai berkumpul. Seolah memberi tahu kalau sang hujan akan turun. Perlahan setetes demi setetes air turun dari langit, membasahi rumput-rumput liar, dedaunan dan juga mulai membasahi rumah. Kota Crocus diguyur hujan, kini langit benar-benar gelap. Kilat membelah langit dan guntur-pun menggelegar.

Ketiga pria yang menghadang Lucy terseok-seok memasuki halaman rumah itu. mereka bertiga terluka lumayan parah. Sesampainya didalam, seseorang sudah duduk di singgasana dengan angkuhnya, manik merahnya menatap nyalang ketiga anak buahnya yang pulang dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Takut dengan tatapan itu, ketiganya segera bersimpuh.

"Maafkan kami, nona" kata Pria B

"Kami gagal menghabisinya" lanjut Pria A

"Gagal? Apakah itu kata yang pantas untuk dikatakan padaku? Huh?" tanya seseorang dengan suara lembut namun mengerikan

Lilin bergoyang-goyang, cahayanya memantul dan memperlihatkan surai sang _nona_ yang dimaksud. Surai perak nan indah. Lisanna Strauss mengambil pedang yang berada di sebelah kanannya dan meletakkannya di leher Pria C.

"Kalian kalah dengan bocah tengik itu?" tanya Lisanna

"Dia bukan manusia biasa, nona" jawab Pria C

"Bukan manusia biasa? Jangan berdalih, katakan saja kalau kalian lemah. Kalian merasa iba hanya karena dia terlihat kecil?" tanya Lisanna

"Kami tidak seperti itu" jawab Pria A

Lisanna memutar matanya bosan dan beralih menatap Pria A, ia mengangkat pedangnya dan meletakannya tepat didepan dada pria itu. Membuat sang empunya menahan nafas. Lisanna Strauss akan mengerahkan apapun demi mengambil kembali sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya. Seperti sekarang, ia akan merebut kembali Natsu-nya dari Lucy Milkovich. Si pelayan rendahan tak tahu diri itu. Dan cara terbaik hanyalah dengan membunuhnya. Membully-nya sekali itu terlalu kekanakan karena ia tahu cara itu tidak akan mempan. Hei, ia belajar dari masternya, Natsu! Bukankah selama ini pemuda itu juga menyiksanya tapi tak ada satupun yang membuat Lucy mundur, tapi malah sebaliknya. Ya, Lucy mengalahkan Natsu dengan membuat sikap pemuda sadist itu mencair. Dan ia membencinya!

"Kali ini aku akan mengampuni kalian. Kuberi kalian kesempatan sekali lagi, dan pastikan bunuh dia dengan cara apapun. Atau aku akan membunuh kalian dengan cara yang paling sadist!" ancam Lisanna

Dikediamannya, Natsu tengah melipat banyak origami. Bahkan kini lantai kamarnya sudah hampir dipenuh dengan lipatan-lipatan origami berbagai bentuk. Ponselnya berdering, tertanda dari _Gray,_ namun ia mengacuhkannya. Sudah puluhan kali ketiga anteknya menelfon dan mengubunginya namun tak ada satupun yang ia hiraukan. Otaknya dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan dan spekulasi yang sangat mengganggunya.

" _Bagaimana mungkin seorang Natsu Dragneel melakukan hal itu?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

" _Kenapa aku menyobek pakaiannya? Apa aku sudah gila?" lanjut Natsu_

" _Dan kenapa rasanya seperti melucuti pakaian seorang perempuan?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

Natsu tidak meneruskan lipatannya, matanya menerawang mengingat kembali kejadian sore ini. Menatap kedua tangan yang telah melakukan hal tidak sepantasnya pada Lucy. Tunggu, bukankah sebelumnya ia sering melakukan hal yang lebih? Jadi pertanyaannya kenapa ia mempermasalahkannya? Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha fokus pada origami bangaunya, namun tiba-tiba saja ia lupa bagaimana cara melipatnya. Alisnya bertaut, namun ia tak kunjung ingat.

"Argh! Sialan!" umpat Natsu membanting kertas

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menenangkan diri. Diliriknya kertas yang tadi dibantingnya, ia menaikkan satu alis teringat sesuatu. Kemudian tergesa-gesa melesat menuju meja belajarnya dengan melompati origami-origami yang berserakan dilantai dan meja belajarnya. Natsu membuka laptop dan segera mengetikkan sebuah nama situs. Situs yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia buka. Betapa kesalnya ia ketika situs itu harus log in dan dikenai biaya.

"Kubunuh mereka setelah ini" umpat Natsu

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati halaman utama penuh dengan foto seseorang yang sangat tidak asing. Seseorang yang membuatnya berubah-ubah mood dan sukses membuat dirinya _out of character._ Foto Lucy dengan berbagai gaun serta ekspresi. Meski dapat Natsu tangkap kalau wajah itu menunjukkan kalau sedang terpaksa. Penasaran, Natsu mengklik salah satu foto, tapi lagi-lagi ada pemberitahuan

.

.

.

 _Click same meaning with buy, please enter your credit card number_

.

.

.

BRAKH

Natsu menutup laptopnya kasar. Mulutnya komat-kamit menyumpahi sang pemilik situs. Pasti ini ulah Erza. Ia tahu gadis scarlet itu menuai keuntungan besar dari sini, hei ia pernah dipaksa menjadi model juga dan hasilnya Erza membeli Lamborghini Huracan warna putih. Bagaimana tidak? lihatlah tag harga disetiap foto, selangit. Satu foto bisa dihargai jutaan bahkan puluhan juta. Jika banyak yang menginginkannya maka Erza akan menaikkan harganya. Sungguh otak bisnis yang licik.

Jari telunjuk Natsu mengetuk-ngetuk meja beberapa kali. Belum ada lima menit, ia sudah membuka kembali laptopnya dan mengetikkan _credit card number_ miliknya. Namun setelah ia mengklik _ok_ terdapat kembali pemberitahuan

.

.

.

 _Sorry, you are late. This photos sold out_

.

.

.

Natsu beralih ke beranda dan ternganga tak kala semua foto Lucy sudah _Sold Out._ Jelas-jelas lima menit lalu masih tersedia. Ia menggebrak meja dan berdiri, berkacak pinggang.

"Brengsek! Siapa yang membeli semuanya!" umpat Natsu

"Tunggu, tidak mungkin itu Sting kan?" tanya Natsu kemudian, ia kembali duduk dengan tenang dan mengutak-atik situs itu

BRAKH

Natsu kembali menggebrak meja, kembali berdiri.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Apa aku sudah gila!" umpat Natsu yang suda sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya

BRAKH

Natsu menepis laptopnya hingga jatuh membentur lantai. Matanya menatap datar si laptop yang pasti sudah rusak itu.

...

Esoknya. Natsu masih betah bergelung dengan selimutnya. Tiba-tiba tirai terbuka, seketika ia membuka mata, memperlihatkan mata merah serta taringnya yang kembali akibat mentari. Sebuah suara yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya disetiap pagi kembali menyapa gendan telinganya.

"Natsu-sama, sudah pagi. Air anda sudah siap, seragam anda juga. Tuan menunggu anda dibawah untuk sarapan" kata Macao ramah

Seketika Natsu menyingkap selimutnya dan menunjuk Macao dengan telunjuknya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Natsu

"Kenapa? tentu karena Lucy-san tidak datang hari ini" jawab Macao

"Dia tidak datang? Why?" tanya Natsu innocent

Macao mengernyit, bukankah ia yang harusnya mengatakan itu. Cukup heran dengan pertanyaan dan tingkah tuan mudanya pagi ini yang benar-benar lain.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Macao

"Keluarlah" usir Natsu datar yang langsung dituruti oleh Macao

Sepeninggalan kepala pelayan yang sudah lama mengabdi itu, Natsu memutar otak cerdasnya. Sadar alasan kenapa Lucy tidak datang hari ini, ia-pun menghela nafas kasar.

"Beraninya dia menghindari tuannya" gumam Natsu

Fairy Tail Gakuen. Mobil Ferrari LaFerrari merah terparkir ditempat biasanya, Natsu keluar dengan membanting pintu. Sejak kemarin moodnya labil, ia bahkan jadi sangat-sangat mudah marah dan uring-uringan tidak jelas. Belum sempat ia menjajakan kakinya keluar dari area parkir, mobil Huracan merah masuk dan parkir tepat disampingnya. Sting Eucliffe keluar dengan jas almamater yang dilengkapi dengan _Hand Badge_ bertuliskan _Kaichou._ Pemuda pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya tak kala melihat Natsu yang masih stand by di dekat mobil Ferrarinya.

"Tumben seorang Sting Eucliffe berangkat siang. Apa dibenci oleh seorang teman sebegitu buruknya" sapa Natsu yang lebih kearah sindiran

"Apa aku bertanya padamu?" balas Sting yang dijawab dengusan oleh Natsu

"Tch! Dingin sekali. Padahal kau dulu temanku, tidak kau dulu sahabatku. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berkata setega itu padaku" kata Natsu

"Teman? Sahabat? Kau pikir siapa yang mengkhianatinya? Dan tega? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukankah kau lebih tega daripada aku?" tanya Sting

"Kau menuduhku? Jangan bercanda. Dan kurasa kita sama-sama tega" kata Natsu kemudian ia mendekat ke Sting. Tepat berada didepannya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau tega menghapus ingatan semua teman-temannya tentangmu dan kau bahkan pura-pura tidak mengenalinya" bisik Natsu yang spontan membuat mata Sting membulat

Natsu menarik diri, namun tiba-tiba Sting meraih kerahnya. Matanya sudah memerah, kali ini keduanya memerah, ditatapnya sang mantan sahabat dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sting

"Kau pikir apa?" tanya Sting balik

"Jangan mengujiku, Natsu" kata Sting dengan nada berat

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Sting. Atau tetap pura-pura saja tidak tahu dan kau akan menerima apa akibatnya" jawab Natsu dengan tersenyum menyeringai di akhir kalimat, seketika ia melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sting

Sepeninggalan Natsu, Sting mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan melayangkan salah satu tinjunya ke kaca mobilnya. Cukup untuk membuat alarm sang Huracan berbunyi. Semua siswa yang kebetulan lewat sana, sampai menoleh ke sumber suara namun tak berani menatap lama-lama sang ketua OSIS yang berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Bahkan bulu kuduk mereka sampai merinding.

Di kelas 2-2, Lisanna sudah menunggu Natsu. Ia duduk di tempat duduk Lucy sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang sepertinya adalah bento. Begitu sang pujaan hati masuk kelas, ia buru-buru merapikan rambutnya dan memasang wajah sumringah. Natsu duduk begitu saja, bahkan tak menganggap keberadaan Lisanna. Cukup untuk membuat seisi kelas terheran-heran.

"Natsu, aku buatkan bento untukmu" kata Lisanna

"Apa aku meminta? Tidak kan?" tanya Natsu ketus. Diam-diam Lisanna menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi . . ." kata Lisanna yang langsung dipotong oleh Natsu

"Dan siapa yang mengizinkanmu duduk disitu? Itu bukan tempat dimana siapapun dengan seenaknya mendudukkan diri" sindir Natsu

"Natsu" panggil Lisanna dengan suara bergetar

"Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu" usir Natsu kemudian dengan lembut

"Karena dia?" tanya Lisanna to the point

"Aku bilang pergi" kata Natsu mengulangi perkataannya

"Kau memperlakukannya sangat spesial layaknya dia berharga, atau karena mirip dengan perempuan?" tanya Lisanna

BRAKH

Natsu menggebrak meja, semua terlonjak kaget dan memilih untuk diam, bahkan banyak yang memilih meninggalkan kelas daripada melihat sang Pangeran Sadist mengamuk. Mendapat delikan tajam dari Natsu, mata Lisanna berkaca-kaca. Tanpa diterjemahkan dengan kata-kata tentu ia tahu apa arti tatapan itu. Akhirnya Lisanna pergi seraya memeluk bentonya.

Gray, Gajeel dan Loki yang berada di pintu masuk cukup tercengang melihat Lisanna yang keluar kelas dengan hampir menangis. Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui. Ketiganya menatap Natsu dari jauh, seolah bertanya kenapa sikap pemuda itu berubah akhir-akhir ini. Dan hari ini lengkap sudah keanehan Natsu. Seingat mereka pemuda pink itu selalu menjaga perasaan Lisanna meskipun sampai kini ia belum memberi jawaban pasti akan pernyataan cinta Lisanna. Tunggu, apa mungkin Natsu menolaknya? Seketika mereka mendekat. Belum sempat tanya, Natsu sudah menajamkan matanya tanda tidak mau diajak bicara. Mereka melirik bangku kosong disamping Natsu, sedikit mengerti salah satu penyebab pemuda itu membuat Lisanna hampir menangis. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Lucy. Pelayan yang sudah menjelma sebagai pawang Natsu. Karena bocah laki-laki berpawakan kecil itu sedikit-demi sedikit bisa menjinakkan Natsu yang terkenal sadist dan egois.

Satu jam pelajaran sudah dimulai namun Lucy tak kunjung datang. Ketiga antek Natsu saling berbisik. Mereka menjamin kalau Lucy tidak akan dilepaskan oleh Natsu begitu saja. Bahkan kini bel jam istirahat sudah berbunyi. Kesimpulannya Lucy tidak masuk hari ini tanpa keterangan.

"Kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Gajeel

"Pergilah" jawab Natsu datar

Lucy menyelinap, ia memeluk tasnya dan mengendap-endap di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Sudah hampir sebulan di Fairy Tail Gakuen tentu ia tahu tempat-tempat aman untuk menyelinap jika terlambat. Jika saja lengannya tidak terluka hingga ia kesulitan tidur maka hari ini ia tidak akan terlambat terlebih Yukino sedang absen dalam membangunkannya. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi dengan sahabatnya. Lucy menoleh ke kanan, kiri, depan dan belakang. Memastikan keadaan aman, ia berbelok dan menabrak seseorang.

"Itte" rintih Lucy sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya yang mendarat dilantai

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Natsu, seketika Lucy mendongak

"Kau" kata Lucy datar. Oh ia masih kesal dan terhina atas sikap pemuda itu kemarin. Lucy bangkit dan menyambar tasnya. Meminta maaf meski mulutnya tersa mual mengatakannya, ia membungkuk 90 derajat pada sang tuan. Beranjak namun tangan kanannya langsung dicekal oleh Natsu. Lucy merintih, lukanya belum sembuh. Merasa ada keanehan di wajah Lucy, Natsu mengernyit.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Natsu

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Lucy

Natsu menekan lengan kanan Lucy tepat dibagian yang luka dan membuat Lucy meringis. Cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Matanya menyipit, menatap intens sang pelayan. Risih dengan tatapan Natsu, Lucy menepis tangan itu kasar.

"Ini menjadi urusanku karena kau adalah orangku" kata Natsu

"Orangmu? Aku bukan milikmu tuan. Berapa kali kukatakan kau harus bisa membedakannya" kata Lucy kemudian meninggalkan Natsu begitu saja

Sejak hari itu, Lucy sedikit banyak bicara. Ia hanya akan bicara seperlunya pada Natsu, melakukan perintahnya yang entah kenapa hanya sedikit dan mudah. Bahkan ia tak bergeming saat Natsu memberikan uang seperti yang ia janjikan. Dan satu hal lagi yang perlu diketahui, kini bukan ia yang mengikuti Natsu melainkan sebaliknya. Natsu hanya akan berjalan dibelakangnya, bicara seperlunya dan tak jarang ia mendapati pemuda itu memperhatikannya. Entah apa yang berada di kepala pink itu. Padahal normalnya pemuda itu pasti akan marah jika mencuekinya, atau ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui?

Sementara Natsu, entah kenapa ia cukup terganggu dengan perubahan sikap Lucy yang tenang dan terkesan cuek. Bukannya ia suka dimaki, tapi rasanya aneh ketika ia selalu mendapati Lucy berwajah datar dan tidak pernah marah meski ia menyuruhnya. Sudah seminggu ia kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan Lucy dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya gusar. Kalimatnya hanya akan dijawab oleh beberapa kata atau bahkan beberapa konsonan saja. Meski tiap hari Lucy tetap menunggunya bangun di pagi hari dan mengantarnya pulang, tapi sikap Lucy yang kelewat biasa benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Dikamar, Natsu membanting tas sekolahnya.

"BRENGSEK! APA MAUNYA SEBENARNYA! KURANG BAIK APA AKU! AKU SUDAH TIDAK MENYURUHNYA INI ITU! AKU JUGA TIDAK MENGANCAMNYA DAN MENGHUNUSKAN _PEDANGKU_ PADANYA!" teriak plus umpat Natsu

"APA DIA MAU AKU MENYIKSANYA LAGI? ATAU DIA MAU AKU MEMENGGAL KEPALANYA! TCH!" lanjut Natsu

Natsu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajarnya, mengambil salah satu album foto berukuran kecil. Album yang berisi penuh akan foto-foto Lucy yang diambil oleh Erza. Tentu semuanya mengenakan pakaian perempuan. Natsu mengambil secara acak dan mulai menyobeknya.

"DAMN IT! KENAPA AKU JUGA MEMILIKINYA!" umpat Natsu, namun tindakannya terhenti tak kala ingat sebetapa sulitnya ia mendapatkan foto itu, ia rela tidak meminum kapsul _HTV-nya_ demi begadang beberapa hari dan online setiap saat hanya untuk menjadi yang pertama membelinya. Tak sediki kocek yang ia keluarkan mengingat Erza yang memasang harga tinggi pada setiap foto Lucy. Kesal dengan diri sendiri, ia membanting album foto itu.

Di pengujung hari semua dikejutkan dengan berita kalau Natsu Dragneel akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam Camping tahunan yang sebelumnya tidak ia hadiri.

Pagi ini, siswa Fairy Tail Gakuen bersiap di halaman sekolah. Berbaris berdasarkan kelas masing-masing dengan membawa ransel berisi perlengkapan pribadi. Tak banyak yang hadir karena setengah lebih dari siswa kelas 2 lebih memilih membayar denda daripada harus mengikuti kegiatan yang menurut mereka membuang waktu dan tenaga. Bus sudah datang, para siswa mulai menaiki bus masing-masing. Natsu duduk sendirian, tak ada yang berani duduk disampingnya. Sang wali kelas, Laxus-sensei hanya maklum. Ikutnya seorang Natsu saja sudah menggemparkan seisi sekolah. Laxus-sensei mengabsen muridnya, dan lagi-lagi ada satu yang belum hadir. Siapalagi kalau bukan si biang telat.

"Lucy Milkovich" Panggil Laxus-sensei

"Dia terlambat, sensei" jawab Loki

"Lagi?" Laxus-sensei tidak percaya

"Baiklah, lima menit dia tidak datang maka terpaksa ditinggal" kata Laxus-sensei

"AKU DATANG SENSEI" teriak Lucy yang masuk dengan terengah-engah. Lihatlah kacamatanya yang miring dan rambutnya yang berantakan, jangan lupakan sudur bibirnya yang sepertinya terdapat air lir yang sudah kering. Tertanda jelas ia baru bangun tidur.

"KAU!" Laxus-sensei geram

"Sensei kita harus segera berangkat, semua sudah berangkat" kata Kagura

Laxus-sensei mengalah, untuk hari ini ia akan mencoba untuk tidak marah. Mencoba ya, bukan salahnya jika ia gagal. Lucy berjalan mencari kursi kosong, dan sialnya hanya ada satu, yaitu disamping Natsu. Pagi yang buruk, pikirnya.

"Lucy kau bisa duduk disamping Natsu" kata Laxus-sensei menjawab kebingungan Lucy. Sementara yang disuruh-pun duduk dengan ogah-ogahan.

Diperjalanan, Lucy yang masih mengantuk, kembali tertidur. Kepalanya terkantuk-kantuk kesana kemari hingga tepat di tanjakan, kepalanya mendarat tepat di bahu Natsu. Natsu menegang, ia menoleh dan mendapati Lucy yang mengelap air liurnya. Natsu mengernyit, ia menyingkirkan kepala Lucy dengan telunjuknya dan berhasil. Bus menikung, kepala Lucy kembali mendarat ke bahu Natsu dan lagi-lagi dijauhkan oleh sang empunya. Jika kalian berfikir Natsu menyukainya? Tentu jawabannya tidak. Tubuhnya tidak boleh disentuh oleh sembarangan orang, apalagi ia meminjamkan pundaknya hanya untuk sekedar alas bantal yang akan _diileri_ oleh seseorang macam Lucy. Big No! Dan betapa kesalnya ia tak kala kepala Lucy selalu terjatuh ke bahunya. Natsu menggertakkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Hingga tiba-tiba . . .

BRUKH

Lucy terjatuh dari kursi. Matanya melek seketika dan ia mengusap-usap pantatnya yang mungkin merah. Semua mata menatapnya, heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kagura datar

Lucy memicingkan matanya pada pemuda pink yang duduk dengan tenangnya seolah tak terjadi apapun. Ingin rasanya ia mengumpat dan menyumpahi Natsu sejadi-jadinya tapi ia tidak mau. Bicara pada Natsu hanya akan membuang tenaganya saja. Perkataannya paling-paling hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh muda Dragneel itu.

Piece Village. Sebuah desa pegunungan yang terletak di sebelah timur kota Crocus. Udara yang sejuk, pepohonan nan rindang dilengkapi dengan rumah-rumah penduduk yang sedikit unik karena struktur bangunan banyak menggunakan kayu daripada bata. Sungai jernih yang dangkal menyisir dipinggir jalan. Bus Fairy Tail kelas 2 menuju ke sebuah vila di pinggir desa. Vila yang luas namun tidak mewah.

Vila. Semua siswa sudah turun dan mulai berbaris. Menunggu instruksi dari kepala sekolah. Makarov Dreyar menjelaskan kalau satu kamar berisi dua orang juga kegiatan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan setelah makan siang. Para guru seperti Fried-sensei, Bob-sensei, Gildarts-sensei, Laxus-sensei dan yang lain membagikan schedule pada murid-muridnya setelahnya barulah Makarov-sensei membuka papan yang berisikan nama-nama siswa dan dimana kamar mereka. Semua berbondong-bondong melihat papan tersebut, menyerobot dan melewati Lucy hingga ia sedikit berputar. Melihat kejadian itu, bibir Natsu sedikit tertarik yang entah tersenyum atau menyeringai karena keduanya sulit dibedakan. Hingga pandangan mata mereka berubah. Semua menoleh dan menatap Natsu dan Lucy dengan berbagai pandangan. Ada yang terkejut, heran, kesal bahkan tidak terima.

"Apa?" tanya Lucy innocent

"Sensei, kenapa Lucy harus satu kamar dengan Natsu?" protes Levy

"Hei, harusnya aku yang tanya begitu, kecil! Kenapa Natsu harus satu kamar dengan Lucy?" balas Gajeel tak terima

"Kau bilang apa tukang besi? Kau pikir Lucy mau sekamar dengannya. Enak saja, pokoknya aku tidak terima kalau Lucy harus satu kamar dengan Natsu. Siapapun asal jangan dia" kata Levy

"Hei, Apa kau tertarik padanya? Apa karena kalian sama-sama kecil? Dan asal kau tahu saja, Natsu juga sudah pasti tidak sudi sekamar dengannya. Masa iya seorang Natsu Dragneel harus sekamar dengan pelayannya sendiri" balas Gajeel

Juvia menengahi Levy yang mulai menggulung seragamnya. Bersiap menghajar Gajeel.

"Levy, tenanglah" bisik Juvia

"Apa? Mau berkelahi? Maju kau" tantang Gajeel

"Aku juga keberatan" kata Erza menghentikan ancang-ancang Levy

"Erza?" semua ikut terkejut

"Kenapa dari sekian siswa Lucy harus sekamar dengan Natsu?" tanya Erza kemudian

"Tepat sekali. Kenapa aku harus sekamar dengannya?" tanya Lucy

"Karena Lucy dekat dengannya" jawab Makarov-sensei yang terkesan ambigu

"Kalau dekat aku juga dekat" kata Loki

"Aku juga" kata Gray

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Lucy tukar dengan Sting saja. Jadi Lucy sekamar dengan Jellal sedangkan Natsu dan Sting" kata Makarov-sensei

"NO!" bantah semuanya

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Makarov-sensei

Tidak tahukah anda Makarov-sensei, jika keduanya disatukan hanya akan menimbulkan konflik dan keributan. Makarov-sensei tak mau mengganti keputusan, Lucy dan Natsu atau Natsu dan Sting. Hanya itu, ia meminta keduanya memilih, tentu Lucy bimbang. Disatu sisi ia lebih baik bersama Jellal karena ia sudah menjamin kalau pemuda biru itu tidak akan tidur dikamar karena tahu ia adalah perempuan. Namun jika ia melakukannya, ia tidak ingin Sting dicelakai oleh Natsu. Muda Dragneel itu tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Terlebih diberi kesempatan secara cuma-cuma. Tunggu, apa dia baru saja mengkhawatirkan Sting? Sting Eucliffe?

Diliriknya Natsu, pemuda itu melirik Sting yang juga meliriknya. Kentara sekali jika keduanya melemparkan tatapan tak suka. Sepeti ada kilatan guntur yang menyambar diantara keduanya. Lihatlah bibir Natsu yang sedikit naik, menyeringai seolah menantang Sting. Lucy juga bisa melihat Sting yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Natsu, Lucy, bagaimana?" tanya Makarov-sensei

"Aku?" kata Natsu menaikkan salah satu alisnya sambil terus menatap Sting sebelum tiba-tiba menarik pinggang Lucy mendekat padanya. Semua histeris tak terkecuali semua guru yang melotot melihat kejadian langka itu.

"Tentu dengan senang hati aku akan sekamar dengannya. Bukan begitu?" jawab Natsu menoleh pada Lucy dengan tetap menyunggingkan seringaian

Lucy menarik diri namun Natsu tak mau melepaskannya. Ia melirik sekitar dan wajahnya memerah tak kala menyadari semua mata menatap padanya. Terkutuklah Natsu Dragneel dengan segala keegoisannya!

Lantai dua, kamar No. 61. Natsu merebahkan dirinya di kasur dengan menutup mata menggunakan salah satu lengan. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan sosok yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh. Lucy benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sikap dan apa yang ada dikepala pink Natsu. Jika saja ia seorang dokter bedah maka ia akan membedah kepala Natsu dan mengorek apa isinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy

"Menurutmu apa?" tanya Natsu santai

"Tidak bisakah kau sehari saja tidak membuatku kesal? Aku selalu menahan diri untuk tidak termakan emosi dengan ucapan, sikap dan segala tindakan ekstrimmu" tanya Lucy

Natsu bangun, duduk dan menatap Lucy dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Matanya menajam, tapi bukan tatapan membunuh.

"Dan tidak bisakah kau sehari saja tidak berfikir buruk tentangku? Apa seburuk itukah aku dimatamu?" tanya Natsu dengan nada berat

Lucy tercengang. Matanya membulat, ia berharap siapapun untuk berteriak sekencang-kencangnya ditelinganya. Karena sepertinya telinganya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan atau pernyataan itu. H. Lidahnya terasa kelu, namun entah setan mana yang merasukinya, bibirnya bergerak dengan sendirinya dan sudah mengatakan hal diluar perkiraannya.

"Apa jika aku berfikir baik tentangmu kau akan bersikap baik padaku?" tanya Lucy yang tidak dijawab oleh Natsu

"Apa jika aku bersikap baik kau akan melepaskanku?" lanjut Lucy

"Jangan tanyakan itu" jawab Natsu

"Kau bertanya apa aku bisa berfikir tidak buruk tentangmu dan seberapa buruk kau dimataku. Tak tahukah kau jika kau sendiri yang melakukannya? Kau yang mendorongku untuk selalu berfikir buruk tentangmu. Dan kau sendiri yang membuat dirimu terlihat buruk dimataku" jawab Lucy seraya berbalik dan melangkah pergi

"Bagaimana kalau faktanya kau yang tidak pernah bisa menilaiku? Tidak, bagaimana kalau kau yang tidak pernah bisa melihatku? Melihatku dengan sudut pandang lain?" tanya Natsu seraya menundukkan wajahnya. Lucy menghentikan langkahnya.

"Harus dinilai seperti apa? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melihatmu? Kau yang selalu menyudutkanku? Mengancamku? Atau menyiksaku? Apa kau pikir aku tutup mata atas semua itu? Dan, darimana aku melihatmu hasilnya tetaplah sama. Egoist dan tidak punya hati" jawab Lucy memutar knop pintu

"Jangan mengatakan aku tidak punya hati seolah kau mengenalku dengan baik" jawab Natsu dengan menahan amarahnya

"Mengenal? Aku bahkan berharap tak pernah mengenal atau bertemu denganmu" balas Lucy seraya menoleh dengan mata berkaca-kaca

DEGH

Dalam wajah yang tertunduk, jantung Natsu berdegup. Kata tidak pernah bertemu yang diucapkan Lucy seakan seperti kaset rusak yang seketika berputar dan berulang. Berulang dan terus berulang hingga tergantikan suara anak laki-laki kecil yang merintih menangis dengan menggumamkan kalimat yang sama.

' _Aku berharap tak pernah mengenal atau bertemu denganmu'_

' _Maka aku tidak akan kehilanganmu'_

"Jaga bicaramu, jika kau tak mengenalku mungkin anak-anak panti asuhan itu sudah jadi gelandangan sekarang" kata Natsu memasang topeng angkuhnya lagi

"Kau mengungkit itu lagi? Mulutmu benar-benar memuakkan, tuan. Rasanya aku ingin sekali segera lepas dari jerat sebagai pelayanmu!" tuding Lucy

"Kalau kau sanggup membayar semuanya maka aku akan melepaskanmu. Meski kau tak mungkin sanggup membayarnya meski kau menjual tubuhmu sekalipun" kata Natsu sinis

"Tch! Sekarang kupikir lebih baik menjual tubuhku daripada harus mengahabiskan waktuku demi melayanimu!" kata Lucy dengan dada naik turun, matanya sudah memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Tak ingin meledak disana, Lucy memilih segera keluar dari kamar itu. Debuman pintu menggema di kamar 61. Namun tak sedikitpun membuat penghuninya bergeming. Ia hanya menatap pintu dengan pandangan penuh amarah.

" _Tch!" umpat Natsu dalam hati_

Setelah makan siang, Semua peserta camping dikumpulkan dihalaman dan dibagikan selembar peta yang akan menjadi tugas pertama mereka. Mereka dan teman sekamar mereka harus menemukan semua pos di peta dan menjalankan misi yang diperintahkan pos dan mendapatkan bintang. Kali ini anggota Osis tidak ikut serta karena mereka akan ikut membantu para guru bertugas disetiap pos. Semua antusias kecuali kedua pangeran Fairy Tail dan Lucy. Terutama Sting, sedari tadi wajahnya datar dan dingin. Bahkan Jellal takut untuk sekedar bertanya. Ia memilih diam dan mengambil keputusan sendiri, karena Sting benar-benar menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak ingin didekati.

Di hari yang sama, Mansion keluarga Cheney. Skyadrum tertunduk lesu, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Zeref. Ia akan melakukannya. Setelah keluarganya dituduh menjadi dalang dibalik menghilangnya buku terlarang, ia langsung memberitahu istri dan putranya. Keduanya sangat terkejut. Terutama Rogue, ia tahu kalau ibunya tidak mungkin melakukannya karena tidak memiliki darah _Cheney._ Hanya ia dan ayahnya saja, tapi jika ayahnya tidak maka kemungkin itu adalah dia. Pertanyaannya, bagaimana mungkin ia melakukannya? Atas dasar apa? Tak ingin membuat ayahnya tertekan, Rogue menyanggupi kalau ia bersedia ditahan dan diinterogasi.

Rogue dibawa ke Mansion Raja Vampire. Ia dijebloskan dipenjara bawah tanah. Ia tidak pernah menduga jika ia akan melihat penjara itu atau lebih tepatnya merasakan penjara itu. Tidak buruk karena sebelumnya ia, Lucy beserta teman-teman Sabertooth sering keluar masuk penjara karena berkelahi dengan sekolah lain. Rogue terkekeh mengingat memori itu. Sejak menyatunya cloning Sting dengan tubuh aslinya banyak terjadi hal yang tidak terduga. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, Zeref membuka pintu sel dan masuk. Ia seorang diri. Rogue was-was, ia tahu kalau Zeref Dragneel tipe orang yang sulit ditebak meski ia terkenal dengan sikap tenangnya. Ia kira Zeref akan mencambuknya dengan cambuk vampire atau apa, ternyata Zeref malah membawa senampan makanan dan juga beberapa mainan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? maaf jika tempatnya jelek dan tidak nyaman" tanya Zeref

"Ya, Zeref-sama. Saya baik, tempat ini juga biasa saja" jawab Rogue

"Makanlah, dan kita baru bicara" kata Zeref

"Silahkan bicara saja terlebih dulu, Zeref-sama" kata Rogue mempersilahkan

"Bukan kau yang melakukannya kan?" tanya Zeref

"Entahlah. Saya merasa tidak melakukannya, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika saya benar-benar melakukannya" jawab Rogue mengingat-ingat tapi percuma

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kemungkinan kau terkena hipnotis?" tanya Zeref

"Saya tidak tahu" jawab Rogue

Zeref meletakkan kedua jarinya didahi Rogue, ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan ingatan pemuda emo itu. Ingatan Rogue jauh dari aslinya namun tertata dengan baik seolah memang dikendalikan. Tidak salah lagi dan benar dugaannya. Acnologia dengan tubuh barunya memanfaatkan Rogue. Dan sialnya ingatan Rogue dikunci, Acnologia benar-benar licik dan mempersiapkan bidaknya dengan matang. Buktinya vampir _A Class_ seperti Rogue dan bahkan dirinya yang notabane Raja Vampire dibuat tak berkutik olehnya.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku perlu waktu untuk memulihkan ingatanmu" kat Zeref

"Apa? bagaimana bisa? Seingatku aku tak pernah kena hipnotis" protes Rogue

"Kau memang dibuat sengaja tak ingat. Dan sampai kau mengingat semuanya kau harus tinggal disini. Karena jika kau tetap di rumah, maka _dia_ akan mencarimu dan benar-benar menarikmu ke kegelapan" kata Zeref

"Dia? Siapa maksud anda? Menarikku? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Rogue

"Rogue, kau tentu tahu kekacauan 10 tahun lalu kan? Saat vila milik keluarga Heartfilia terbakar? Saat Natsu ditemukan sekarat di ujung tebing dan saat dewan dibantai?" tanya Zeref

"Ya. Tunggu, bukankah _dia_ sudah mati? Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sudah mati hidup lagi?" tanya Rogue

Zeref tak menjawab pertanyaan Rogue, ia hanya tersenyum simpul. Sepeningalan Zeref, Rogue mengernyitkan dahi. Sepertinya ada yang terlewat olehnya. Tapi apa itu?Kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganal hatinya?

...

Satu jam berlalu sejak jelajah diadakan di Camping Fairy Tail Gakuen. Natsu dan Lucy jalan berdua menyusuri hutan dengan berbekalkan peta yang ada. Terlebih didepan dan belakangnya tidak ada seorangpun. Kepala sekolah memulai start dari tempat yang berbeda. Dan parahnya kini Lucy tidak tahu dimana ia berada. Dibacanya peta dengan seksama tapi ia benar-benar tidak memahaminya. Sedangkan pemuda disampingnya sama sekali tidak membantu. Natsu diam dengan wajah dingin nan aristokratnya. Mengingat itu Lucy tersenyum kecut, apa yang ia pikirkan? Apa ia gila mengharapkan bantuan Natsu? lebih baik tersesat daripada harus meminta bantuannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Lucy mencoba fokus membaca peta. Tapi yang ada malah ia terus terfikirkan perkataan Natsu tadi.

" _Dan tidak bisakah kau sehari saja tidak berfikir buruk tentangku? Apa seburuk itukah aku dimatamu?"_

" _Bagaimana kalau faktanya kau yang tidak pernah bisa menilaiku? Tidak, bagaimana kalau kau yang tidak pernah bisa melihatku? Melihatku dengan sudut pandang lain?"_

" _Jangan mengatakan aku tidak punya hati seolah kau mengenalku dengan baik"_

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengenyahkan segala perkataan yang terus menerus terngiang di kepalanya. Hingga ia tidak sadar kalau ia hampir saja menginjak . . .

Natsu menariknya, Lucy memekik. Sadar-sadar lengannya sudah berada digenggaman Natsu. Buru-buru ia melepaskannya, namun ia memekik sekali lagi ketika melihat seekor ular hijau melata melewati depan mereka. Keringat dingin mengucur turun dari pelilisnya, ia meneguk ludah kasar. Setelah ular itu lewat, barulah Lucy menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah" gumam Lucy mengelus dadanya dan semua itu tak luput dari pandangan Natsu.

Sejak adu mulut dengan Lucy tadi, hati Natsu menjadi berat. Semua perkataan Lucy benar-benar menghinanya. Harusnya ia marah dan memaki, tapi tadi? Ia bahkan kehabisan kata-kata tak kala mendengar Lucy lebih baik menjual tubuhnya daripada harus bersamanya. Apa ia mulai memikirkan pandangan orang lain padanya? Bukankah selama ini ia menghiraukannya dan tetap berada di zonanya?

Mereka kembali jalan. Semakin ke dalam, Natsu semakin gelisah. Inilah yang ia benci dari acara Camping, karena Fairy Tail sering mengunjungi Peace Village meski hutan tempat jelajah akan selalu berbeda. Hutan ini, adalah hutan yang paling dibencinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan kilasan ingatan mulai memasuki kepalanya. Ya, hutan itu adalah hutan yang sama tempat dimana ia dan Lui dulu berlari. Saksi bisu dimana ia kehilangan Lui, meminum darah untuk pertama kalinya, serta membunuh untuk pertama kalinya pula.

Tiba-tiba mata Natsu melihat dirinya sewaktu kecil berlari sambil mengggenggam tangan Lui, namun ketika ia _(Dewasa)_ mengedipkan matanya, bayangan dirinya sudah kehilangan Lui. Diri kecilnya menoleh diikuti ia yang juga ikut menoleh. Natsu dewasa mulai menoleh kesana kemari, mencari sosok yang selalu menghantui dan tersimpan dibenaknya selama sepuluh tahun ini. Alisnya bertaut, ia tidak menemukan bayangan Lui dimanapun, dan perlahan matanya mulai liar. Merasa aneh, Lucy menghentikan langkahnya. Didapatinya Natsu yang menoleh kesana kemari seperti ketakutan dan kebingungan. Lucy menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia diam ditempat, namun Natsu semakin menggila. Pemuda itu berjalan mundur melawan arah kemana mereka akan pergi. Lucy panik, ia mulai mengejar Natsu. Natsu benar-benar berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia tak memperdulikan Lucy yang kesulitan mengimbangi larinya.

"Hei! Berhenti! Kau tak mendengarku? Aku bilang berhenti sekarang juga!" teriak Lucy

Natsu menulikan pendengarannya. Rambut spike-nya yang rapi berantakan dan basah akan keringat. Lucy mempercepat langkahnya dan segera menarik tangan Natsu. Pemuda itu menarik tangannya seketika dengan kasar hingga karena tak siaga Lucy-pun tertarik dan terhempas ke tanah yang dipenuhi dedaunan kering. Lucy bangkit, ia tak memperdulikan seragam olahraganya yang kotor. Didekatinya Natsu dan dibalikkannya tubuh tegap itu.

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lucy

"Dia mendekat" kata Natsu

"Apa yang mendekat?" tanya Lucy lagi

"Dia mendekat" ulang Natsu

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Apa yang mendekat!" tanya Lucy mengguncang tubuh Natsu. Natsu diam, ia menatap wajah Lucy dan tiba-tiba mencengkeram kedua lengannya.

"Lui" panggil Natsu

"Eh?" Lucy tercengang

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu" kata Natsu

Belum sempat Lucy merespon, Natsu menariknya dan mengajaknya untuk kembali berlari. Kaki Lucy serasa mati rasa, ia sudah lelah berlari namun Natsu terus saja menariknya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Natsu hingga pemuda itu tiba-tiba menggila seperti itu. Dan apa yang tadi diucapkannya? Lui? Apa Natsu memanggilnya dengan nama Lui? Kenapa dengan nama itu lagi? Kenapa rasanya ia tidak menyukainya?

Lucy mengikuti lari Natsu, ia lupa akan petanya dan bahkan tidak fokus melihat dimana kakinya menapak. Dapat ia rasakan kalau tangan Natsu mulai berkeringat dan sedikit bergetar. Pemuda itu juga sesekali menoleh ke belakang seperti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Mereka berdua terus berlari. Seperti sebuah kaset yang berputar kembali, ketika keduanya berlari, bayangan Natsu kecil dan Lui kecil juga ikut berlari. Tangan Lui kecil sedikit terlepas karena merasakan keringat ditangan Natsu begitu pula Lucy. Bayangan Natsu kecil dan Natsu dewasa sama-sama menggenggam tangan di genggaman mereka. Tak sadar jika mereka hanya menggengam ujung-ujung jari saja. Lucy dan Lui kecil menoleh, karena merasakan kehadiran orang lain di belakang mereka yang hasilnya nihil. Entah kenapa Lucy jadi ikutan gelisah, matanya menajam dan melihat sekelebat bayangan lewat dan menghilang. Tak sadar kalau genggaman Natsu sudah terlepas. Ketika ia menoleh ke depan, dilihatnya Natsu yang sudah berlari jauh didepannya.

"Tunggu" panggil Lucy yang tidak didengar oleh Natsu

Kaki Lucy gemetar karena terlalu lama berlari. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Disampingnya, bayangan Lui kecil juga mengalami hal yang sama. Keduanya ditinggalkan oleh Natsu. Bayangan hitam kembali muncul, kali ini tak hanya satu tapi dua. Lucy dan bayangan Lui melangkahkan kakinya dengan masih gemetar, bahkan kaki mereka rasanya sudah tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Sedikit demi sedikit keduanya melangkah beriringan. Dalam hati, Lucy berteriak namun lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu dan bibirnya sulit digerakkan. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Hingga bayangan hitam melingkari sekitar kaki Lucy dan menarik kakinya. Disaat yang sama, sebuah bayangan membungkam mulut bayangan Lui. Lucy ditarik hingga tubuhnya terjatuh ditanah. Bayangan hitam itu menyeretnya. Terus menyeretnya dan menariknya ke bawah. Samar-samar Lucy melihat bayangan seorang anak gadis kecil bersurai blonde panjang, dibekap oleh seseorang. Seorang pria berambut panjang dengan kedua belah iris mata berbeda warna.

"Tidak!" jerit Lucy tak kala tubuhnya mulai berguling-guling di tanah yang miring. Matanya masih melihat gadis kecil yang mencoba melepaskan diri dari bekapan pria berambut panjang itu.

BRUKH

Tubuh Lucy menghantam sebuah pohon. Lucy pingsan, tanpa diketahui siapapun. Disampingnya sebuah kalung tergeletak. Kalung dengan bandul lingkaran layaknya seuah cincin. Angin berhembus membuat dedaunan menutupinya.

Seseorang berdiri diatas sana, didampingi kedua bayangan yang sudah menjadi manusia. Lisanna Strauss berdiri menatap Lucy yang terkulai di bawah sana dengan tubuh lecet dan tak sadarkan diri. Ia menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum.

"Kerja bagus" ucap Lisanna pada kedua pria di kanan kirinya yang menekuk lutut dengan tumpuan satu kaki

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Natsu masih terganggu dengan hutan ini. Dan reaksinya benar-benar diluar prediksiku. Dia mempermudahku untuk melakukannya. Beruntungnya aku" ucap Lisanna dengan suara yang mengerikan

"Nona, apa kita harus membunuhnya sekarang?" tanya pria A

"Bunuh sekarang atau Makarov akan segera menemukannya" kata pria B

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku punya rencana yang lebih bagus daripada sekedar membunuhnya" ucap Lisanna dan tersenyum lebar _(layaknya di anime-anime thriller)_

"Dan terimakasih kerena sudah menukar petanya" lanjut Lisanna

Sudah senja. Dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.45 PM waktu setempat. Semua siswa sudah menyelesaikan jelajahnya. Sting gelisah karena tidak menemukan Lucy diantara mereka. Jam jelajah akan berakhir 15 menit lagi tapi tak ada yang melihat mereka. Bahkan pos pertama melaporkan kalau tim Natsu tidak melewati mereka. Makarov-sensei memerintahkan para guru untuk mencari dihutan yang pasti tidak sulit karena semua guru di Fairy Tail adalah seorang Vampire. Sting ikut mengajukan diri, namun langsung ditolak oleh sang kepala sekolah. Belum sempat para guru melangkahkan langkah pertama, Lisanna tergopoh-gopoh mendekati mereka.

"Sensei" panggil Lisanna dengan raut wajah ketakutan

"Ada apa?" tanya Makarov-sensei

"Lucy, dia . . . . aku melihatnya" kata Lisanna dengan sulit, ia malah tidak meneruskan kalimatnya dan terisak

Sherry dan Jenny menengangkannya. Makarov-sensei yang mengerti langsung melesat diikuti Laxus, cucunya yang juga wali kelas Lucy. Sting menatap Lisanna dengan raut yang sulit diartikan.

Setelah menemukan Lucy yang pingsan dengan tubuh yang penuh luka, Makarov-sensei dan Laxus-sensei merawatnya di ruang kesehatan di Vila. Luka Lucy sudah diobati, selang infus menghiasi tangan kanannya. Sebuah tangan menyentunya perlahan, dengan hati-hati layaknya itu adalah sebuah berlian berharga. Sting menyentuh tangan Lucy, ia mengusap pelan selang infus yang menancap ke tangan mungil itu. Pandangannya sayu, diingatnya lagi bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Lucy untuk pertama kali. Dan alasan kenapa ia bisa menjadi teman Lucy di Sabertooth.

 _ **Flashback**_

Sting jalan terseret-seret. Perutnya terus mengeluarkan banyak darah, wajahnya pucat bahkan ia bisa merasakan bibirnya mulai dingin. Natsu tidak main-main menusuknya. Pemuda itu benar-benar menganggapnya berkhianat. Sting berdecih, harusnya dari awal ia tidak membiarkan Natsu membantai para gadis hanya untuk mencari permaisuri yang entah berantah dimana. Ia juga menyesal karena sempat percaya dengan segala ucapan Natsu tentang permaisuri, namun setelah difikir lagi kalau tidak mungkin anak gadis berusia 7 tahun bisa melakukan semua itu ia mulai menentang Natsu, tidak lebih tepatnya ingin menghentikan Natsu.

Hingga hari ini, ketika ia melarangnya Natsu malah menantangnya. Dan ia terpancing akan hal itu. Sahabat mana yang akan membiarkan sahabatnya berjalan di jalan yang salah? Itulah yang Sting lakukan. Namun semuanya percuma karena ia dan Natsu sama-sama melayangkan tinju, tendangan bahkan saling beradu senjata. Dan berakhir dengan pisau yang berhasil menyayat perutnya.

Sting memilih jalan yang sepi, menghindari manusia-manusia yang masih berkeliaran di jam seperti sekarang. Ia harus sampai di tempat rumah sekarang atau ia akan benar-benar mati. Di jalanan yang sangat sepi dan hanya terdapat segerombolan kucing yang saling berebut makanan atau daerah kekuasaan. Ia terhuyung-huyung dan sesekali hampir tumbang, kakinya sudah tidak terasa lagi. Ia juga sudah tidak yakin kalau kakinya benar-benar menapak tanah atau tidak. Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, menahannya untuk tidak tumbang.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang

Samar-samar Sting melihat anak laki-laki yang kira-kira seusianya namun berperawakan lebih pendek dan terkesan mungil dengan kacamata bulat nan aneh tengah bicara padanya. Dia adalah Lucy, Lucy Milkovich. Saat itu kebetulan Lucy pulang dari bekerja dan dikejar-kejar renternir jadi ia memilih jalan yang sepi dan jarang sekali dilewati orang. Disaat nafasnya masih tidak beraturan, ia melihat pemuda yang terseok-seok jalan dan hampir saja rubuh. Namun setelah ia mencoba mendekat, malah ini yang ia terima.

"Pergi" usir Sting menepis tangan Lucy, membuat dirinya kembali terhuyung

"Hei! Kau tidak baik-baik saja! lihat lukamua! Kau bisa mati jika tidak segera ditolong" kata Lucy mencengkeram bahu Sting tanpa mempedulikan protesan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda blonde itu.

"Aku mati atau tidak bukan urusanmu! Pergilah! Jangan hiraukan aku!" jawab Sting kembali menepis tangan Lucy namun percuma, ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga

"Tentu ini urusanku karena aku melihatmu. Harusnya kalau kau tidak ingin ditolong atau mau **mati** jangan berusaha jalan dan berdiam diri saja. Maka kau akan mati dengan sendirinya" kata Lucy mengkoreksi kalimat Sting

Sting berdecih pelan, dalam hati ia mengumpat karena untuk kedua kalinya ada yang bisa membalikkan semua perkataannya selain sang _mantan sahabat._

"Diamlah, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit terdekat" kata Lucy memapah Sting

"Percuma" kata Sting lirih

"Aku tetap akan mati meski kau membawaku kesana" lanjut Sting

"Kau terbilang cerewet untuk orang yang sekarat" kata Lucy

Sting menoleh, ia memicingkan matanya menatap lekat-lekat seseorang yang tengah menolongnya. Patut ia akui anak laki-laki itu terbilang cukup berani karena biasanya tak ada seorangpun yang mau menolong seseorang yang berlumuran darah terlebih di tempat sepi dan dimalam hari seperti ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sting

"Tak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya tidak ingin melihat orang mati dihadapanku saja" jawab Lucy enteng

"Kau tak takut padaku? Bisa saja aku anak gangter atau yakuza, atau lebih parahnya mungkin aku adalah makhluk tidak dikenal" tanya Sting lagi

"Kalau aku takut padamu sudah kutinggalkan kau dari tadi. Dan tentang siapapun dirimu, aku tidak peduli selama kau berwujud dan kakimu menapak tanah" jawab Lucy yang membuat Sting terhenyak

"Kau tidak jijik melihat darah?" tanya Sting

"Aku sudah biasa melihatnya karena teman-temanku bahkan aku sering terluka. Tapi sepertinya lukamu sangat dalam" jawab Lucy

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa sering terluka? Apa kau juga —" tanya Sting yang langsung dipotong oleh Lucy

"Apa itu penting sekarang?" potong Lucy

Tenggorokan Sting semakin kering, tubuhnya terus terasa dingin. Ia terbatuk dan memegangi lehernya. Membuat pisau yang tadi ia cabut diperutnya terjatuh. Matanya memerah, vampire mode on-nya aktif seketika. Lucy panik, ia memegang dada Sting agar pemuda itu tidak jatuh.

"Hati-hati" kata Lucy

"Pergilah" usir Sting

"Kau sudah mengusirku untuk kesekian kalinya. Kau fikir aku mau dan akan mendengarkanmu?" jawab Lucy

Sting mengambil pisau itu, tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat berdiri dan ia terduduk ditanah dengan mengggenggam pisau. Lucy mendekat namun ia berhenti tak kala Sting mengacungkan pisau padanya.

"Pergi sekarang juga!" ancam Sting

"Hei! Itu berbahaya! Serahkan padaku!" hardik Lucy kemudian berusaha merampas pisau itu, Sting menariknya dan tanpa sengaja menggores ujung jari telunjuk Lucy

"Sial! Aku terluka" umpat Lucy

Mata Sting membulat, hidungnya mencium bau yang sangat harum dan manis. Instingnya terus mendesaknya untuk segera mengisap darah itu, namun akal sehatnya berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau ia tidak akan melakukannya atau ia akan sama saja dengan Natsu. Ia berdebat dengan dirinya dan hasilnya percuma, ia butuh darah itu sekarang atau ia akan mati.

"Pergilah atau kau akan menyesalinya" kata Sting dengan nada berat

"Sudah kubilang kan aku tidak akan pergi" jawab Lucy

"Aku akan selamat jika meminum darahmu sekarang juga. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin kau akan hidup atau mati mengingat kondisiku yang parah. Jadi pergi atau aku akan benar-benar melakukannya" jelas Sting

"Kau gila? Otakmu sudah bergeser karena kau sekarat? Meminum darah? Kau pikir kau ini vampire apa?" kata Lucy tak paham maksud Sting

Sting mendongakkan kepalanya, mempertemukan iris saphire yang kini telah berubah menjadi merah dengan dua bola mata caramel indah. Lucy melotot, ia terkejut bukan main. Matanya sedikit turun melihat sedikit gigi taring mencuat dari bibir pemuda dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, rasa takutpun menyerangnya, menyisir seluruh tubuhnya hingga rasanya ia mati rasa.

"Kenapa? kau takut sekarang?" tanya Sting

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyesal mengatakan kalau ia tidak peduli siapapun asal memiliki tubuh da menapak tanah. Nyatanya ia ketakutan, ingin sekali ia berlari sekarang juga dan bersembunyi. Namun kakinya berat, ia mengutuk dalam hati dan berusaha melangkahkan kakinya dan berhasil. Ia mundur selangkah ke belakang, belum sampai langkah ke tiga sebuah tangan menariknya dan membuatnya terduduk ditanah. Tangan kiri Sting mencengekram pergelangan tangannya dan tangan kanan Sting meraih kembali pisau yang tadi ia ambil. Digulungya lengan kemeja Lucy dan . . .

SRASH

TES

TES

TES

Sting menyayat lengan Lucy secara vertical. Lucy merintih kesakitan, namun bibirnya selah terkunci untuk sekedar berteriak. Apalagi tubuhnya, tidak bisa digerakkan. Sting membuang pisau itu dan mulai menjilat darah Lucy. Wajah Lucy memerah. Sting terus menjilat darah Lucy, tak puas dengan itu, ia menusuk lengan Lucy dengan taringnya. Membuat Lucy semakin kesakitan. Ia merintih kesakitan, wajahnya yang semula merah perlahan-lahan menjadi pucat. Sting tidak main-main, ia benar-benar diluar kendali. Rasa harum dari darah Lucy menggelitik panca inderanya dan rasa manis itu benar-benar membuatnya serasa gila. Ia ingin lagi dan lagi. Lucy mulai lemas, ia terhuyung ke depan dan Sting merengkuhnya. Tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk melepaskan Lucy. Luka diperutnya pulih seketika. Tak ada bekas apapun disana. Sting merasa dirinya penuh akan kekuatan, ia belum pernah seluar biasa ini. Namun fikiran itu sirna tak kala merasakan sensasi dingin pada tubuh yang tengah ia dekap dan ia hisap. Sting mencabut taringnya. Matanya membulat menyadari jika ia mengambil terlalu banyak darah, dengan sedikit takut ia menyentuh nadi di leher Lucy dan merasakan denyut lemah disana.

"Maafkan aku" kata Sting

Sejak malam itu, Lucy dirawat oleh Sting secara diam-diam di rumah singgah milik keluarganya. Ia juga meminta bantuan Rogue dan Yukino untuk merawat seseorang yang telah menolongnya. Meski sebelumnya ia mendapat makian dari keduanya karena bertindak ceroboh. Bagaimana lagi, ponselnya hancur oleh Natsu sedangkan pikirannya buntu saat itu. Dan hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ketika Yukino mengatakan kalau orang yang telah menolongnya adalah seorang _perempuan._

Sudah hampir seminggu Lucy terbaring, namun ia belum membuka matanya. Sting mulai panik, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apa mungkin Lucy akan berubah menjadi vampire? Tentu tidak mungkin karena ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Lucy adalah detak jantung manusia. Detaknya normal. Setiap hari ia mengunjungi Lucy dan menungguinya. Mengamati wajah manisnya yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata bulatnya.

"Jika dillihat betul-betul kau tidak terlalu buruk. Kau benar-benar perempuan ternyata. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka" gumam Sting datar

"Tapi sampai kapan kau akan terus begini? Kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Sejak awal harusnya kau tidak menyelamatkanku. Tidak, itu sudah terjadi. Maafkan aku dan terimakasih karena telah menolongku" kata Sting seraya mengusap pipi Lucy

"Lembut" gumam Sting dengan wajah datar dan nada dingin, sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya

Tepat dihari ketujuh, Sting dikagetkan dengan bangunnya Lucy. Lucy bangun, dan hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah sosok pemuda pirang yang telah menghisap darahnya. Lucy ketakutan, ia menarik diri dan meringkuk di sudut ranjang. Tubuhnya menggigil, diingatnya saat dengan brutalnya Sting menghisap darahnya. Rasa sakit saat taring itu menembus kulitnya masih menghantuinya. Sting mendekat, namun dihadiahi lemparan bantal oleh Lucy.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melukaimu" kata Sting dingin

"Kau sudah melukaiku! Pergi kau brengsek!" umpat Lucy mulai melempari Sting dengan apapun yang bisa ia raih bahkan ketika ia sudah kehabisan bantal dan guling, ia meraih vas bunga, bingkai foto, buku, dan kini sekarang ia tengah mengangkat kursi kayu dan bersiap melemparkannya pada Sting. Sting melotot melihat betapa kuatnya Lucy setelah koma seminggu, ia jadi meragukan kembali apakah Lucy itu perempuan atau bukan.

BRUKH

PRANG

Rogue yang tengah mengerjakan tugasnya di ruang tengah sampai membanting pena dan Yukino yang sedang memasak membuang pisaunya. Mereka segera menuju kamar Lucy dan mendapati kamar itu sudah tidak lagi berbentuk. Mata Lucy berkobar-kobar, ditangannya kini sudah ada meja yang siap melayang kapanpun. Yukino bergidik ngeri melihatnya, diliriknya Sting yang sudah berantakan, pasti pemuda itu berusaha menghindar dari segala serangan yang dilancarkan padanya. Rogue memberi kode padanya untuk segera menghipnotis Lucy. Dengan sigap keduanya mendekat dan meraih meja ditangan Lucy, dengan segera Rogue menyentuh dahi Lucy dengan telunjuknya dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Dia benar-benar hampir membunuhku" keluh Sting dengan wajah dingin

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa sebrutal itu, padahal ia perempuan" kata Yukino

"Aku jadi tidak yakin dia perempuan. Pindahkan dia keruang lain. Aku harus segera menata ulang ingatannya. Dan kalian juga, tata ulang semua ingatan teman-temannya. Kau sudah menyelidikinya kan, Rugue?" kata Sting

"Tentu" jawab Rogue

"Kau tega sekali" protes Yukino

"Kalau tidak begini, semua akan curiga karena ia menghilang selama seminggu" jawab Sting datar

Setelah menata ulang ingatan Lucy dan semua teman-teman Lucy, Sting mengantar Lucy ke tempat semula dimana mereka bertemu. Ditinggalkannya Lucy begitu saja, ia harus melakukan ini. Keberadaan bangsa vampire tidak boleh diketahui khalayak publik.

Kejadian aneh terjadi. Sting yang biasanya akan meminum darah setiap seminggu sekali, kini tidak bisa meminumnya. Ia akan mual dan memuntahkan kembali cairan merah itu. Ia mulai mencari alasan dibalik semuanya, dan disitulah ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi minum darah. Namun pertanyaannya, bagaimana bisa?

Tidak hanya itu ia juga mulai sering mendapati dirinya berada ditempat asing. Kadang ia mendapati dirinya di hutan, kadang dipinggir kota dan kadang di pinggir sungai. Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya bingung dan frustasi adalah. Banyaknya mayat yang tergeletak disekitarnya tak kala ia membua mata, serta bibirnya yang berlumuran darah. Bukankah ia sudah tidak bisa meminum darah? Bagaimana mungkin?

Ia juga mendapat cerita dari Rogue kalau sikapnya kadang-kadang aneh. Seperti bukan dirinya dan Sting mulai curiga kalau ia mengidap _DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder)._ Diam-diam ia konsultasi dengan dokter dari rumah sakit lain _(Karena keluarganya pemilik Weisslogia Hospital)_ dan jawabannya adalah tidak. Sting tak hilang akal, ia memasang banyak CCTV di rumahnya dan alat perekam suara di giginya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia membuka rekaman CCTV dan rekam suara yang berhasil ia dapat.

Sting melihat dirinya keluar dari kamar. Dirinya itu berhenti dan menoleh ke CCTV dan menyeringai. Sungguh bukan seperti dia. Tepat di rekaman suara, ia mendengar suaranya sendiri berkata sesuatu yang aneh.

" _Salam kenal, Sting Eucliffe" kata suaranya namun terdengar sedikit berbeda_

Di rekaman suara lain ia mendengar suara tegukan yang artinya dirinya sedang menghisap darah seseorang.

" _Terimakasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk bangun meski kuakui itu sangat lama. Terimakasih telah membuatku meminu darah 'itu' dan membangunkanku" kata suaranya_

"Apa maksudmu darah itu?" tanya Sting

" _Kau pasti bertanya-tanya darah siapa 'itu'. Bodohnya kau, tidakkah kau ingat bagaimana kau bisa selamat setelah tertusuk sangat dalam dengan pisau pembunuh vampire?" kata suaranya seolah bisa menebak pertanyaan Sting_

Sting geram. Ia membanting semua rekaman itu. Ia yakin kalau itu bukan dirinya, sosok itu bukan kepribadian lainnya melainkan sosok lain yang tidak ia ketahui atau tengah _menumpang_ bersemayam didalam tubuhnya. Ia mengulang melihat CCTV dan menyadari kalau ditinya akan bangun dengan sosok lain saat tertidur dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak tidur.

Sting menggeledak perpustakaan keluarganya dan kadang perpustakaan rumah pamannya. Dan kebetulan di kediaman Cheney, ia menemukan sebuah buku yang menjelaskan larangan Dewan. Salah satunya adalah menggandakan tubuh atau _cloning._ Ia tahu dan keluarganya juga punya. Tapi tidak ada yang menjelaskan bagaimana cara melakukannya. Dan ia mendapatkan titik terang disini.

" _Cloning_ adalah larangan dewan yaitu meggandakan diri menjadi beberapa bagian dengan resiko tinggi. Pertama setiap cloning akan memiliki kepribadian sendiri, kedua cloning yang kuat akan menang dan memusnahkan cloning lain bahkan tubuh utama, ketiga jika tubuh utama menang dan melenyapkan cloningnya maka kepribadian akan tercampur" baca Sting

" _Cloning_ sebenarnya mencegah diri untuk diserang oleh musuh terutama musuh yang berpotensi merasuki. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu vampire buta dan _meng-cloning diri_ demi memperebutkan tahta dan menyerang kediaman raja. Dan sejak itu _Cloning_ dilarang" lanjut Sting

Sting membuka lembar berikutnya dan terdapat mantera cloning disana. Ia membawa buku itu dan menemui Rogue. Betapa terkejutnya sang sepupu ketika ia menceritakan semuanya.

"Jadi ada sosok lain di dalam tubuhmu? Bagaimana bisa? Dan ia bangun ketika kau sedang tidur? Dan cara agar tubuhmu tidak diambil alih olehnya adalah _cloning_? Jangan bercanda! Itu larangan dewan, apalagi itu merupakan ilmu dari buku terlarang" kata Rogue tidak sadar dengan kata _buku terlarang_

Tak tahukah mereka kalau sosok dalam tubuh Sting sangat gembira mendengarnya. Buku itu ternyata belum dilenyapkan. Dan pemuda emo itu tahu. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus, sebagian kekuatannya berada di dalam buku itu. Jika ia bisa mendapatkannya maka ia bisa mendapatkan tubuh Sting secepatnya. Acnologia tersenyum didalam tubuh Sting.

"Lalu, dimana cloningmu akan kau tempatkan? Tidak mungkin kalian tinggal serumah dan bersekolah ditempat yang saja" tanya Rogue

"Siapkan dokumen untukku. Karena mulai sekarang aku akan berada didekat bocah itu" kata Sting

"Lucy maksudmu?" tanya Rogue

"Ya" jawab Sting datar

" _Karena dia harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang diperbuatnya padaku" gumam Sting dalam hati yang tentu tidak akan didengar Rogue karena ia sudah naik level_

Sting berhasil melakukan Cloning dan menempatkan cloningnya ke SMA Sabertooth. Disitulah ia bertemu Lucy untuk kali kedua. Beruntungnya ia karena cloningnya memiliki kepribadian berbeda denganya.

Hari pertama di Sabertooth, setelah penerimaan siswa baru. Mereka mendapatkan dua siswi perempuan tahun ini, Lucy dan Yukino. Semua siswa tidak ada yang percaya. Sting dan teman-teman barunya melabrak Lucy yang dibiarkan saja oleh Yukino. Sting _and the gank_ melabrak Lucy di mejanya yang berada tepat disebelahnya. Dengan tidak tahu dirinya Sting nangkring di meja Lucy. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy, matanya memicing dan menyelidik.

"Heh! Bocah! Apa benar kau ini perempuan?" tanya Sting

"Iya, kau punya masalah denga itu?" tanya Lucy sinis

Sting meraih dagu Lucy, ia membalikkan wajah Lucy ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi menurutnya Lucy tetap laki-laki. Diliriknya dada Lucy dan ia mengernyit. Lucy yang tahu otak mesum pemuda dihadapannya segera menutupi dadanya yang notabane kecil.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Lucy dengan wajah memerah

"Apa lagi? kau tahu maksudku. Kau tidak memilikinya. Tapi kau juga tak punya jakun" kata Sting menimbang-nimbang

"Peduli apa kau? Apa aku harus menunjukkan tubuhku padamu agar kau percaya?" tanya Lucy dengan nada kesal

"Kalau kau mau" jawab Sting ngawur

"Sialan kau!" umpat Lucy dan meninju wajah Sting hingga pemuda itu terkapar

Semua mata terpana melihat aksi Lucy itu. Sting bangkit dan memegangi pipinya yang lebam. Ia menantang Lucy untuk duel besok di lapangan. Jika Lucy menang maka ia akan mengakui Lucy sebagai perempuan dan mengangkatnya sebagai wakil ketua geng Sabertooth. Jika kalah maka Lucy harus mengenakan seragam perempuan ke sekolah. Lucy menyanggupinya. Mereka berjabat tangan tanda setuju. Keduanya saling melemparkan petir tak kasat mata.

Esoknya. Sting sudah menunggu dilapangan dan lucy tak kunjung datang. Dimana Lucy? Lucy sedang ditoilet karena perutnya mules lantaran minum susu kadaluwarsa di lemari esnya tadi pagi. Ia benar-benar muak, sekarang pasti pemuda pirang itu akan benar-benar menang darinya. Setelah hampir satu jam menunggu Lucy, Lucy datang dengan wajah lesu. Ia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Perutnya masih sedikit melilit meski sudah minum obat. Belum sempat menyapa, Sting sudah melemparkan tinjunya dan mengenai perut Lucy.

UKH

Terkutullah Sting Eucliffe. Lucy membalasnya, sialan benar si pirang itu, memperburuk sakitnya. Mereka berkelahi dan seimbang, Lucy mengutuk karena jika ia dalam kondisi vit maka sudah ia pastikan pemuda pirang itu kalah. Dan hasilnya mereka seri.

"Kita Seri, sialan" kata Lucy

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengumpat padaku, sialan" kata Sting ikut mengumpat

"Lalu bagaimana? Sialan" tanya Lucy

"Sudah kubilang kan, sialan" jawab Sting

BLETAK

Keduanya kena jitakan Yukino. Rogue yang duduk jauh memilih menonton saja. Uh, ia benar-benar terhibur dengan cloning Sting. Meski masuknya ia dan sang kekasih ke Sabertooth semata-mata untuk mengawasi cloning Sting itu sendiri, tapi sepertinya ia akan menikmatinya. Lihatlah baru seminggu saja tapi ia tidak merasakan jenuh seperti ketika di Fairy Tail.

"Kalian berdua hentikan. Begini saja. Karena seri, jadi Sting kau harus mengakui Lucy perempuan dan berhenti mengganggunya. Kau juga harus menepati janjimu untuk mengangkat Lucy sebagai wakil ketua geng. Dan kau Lucy, meski Sting sudah mengakuimu tapi kau harus tetap mengenakan seragam perempuan besok. Tidak ada penolakan!" kata Yukino berkacak pinggang

Esoknya. Sekolah ribut, anak kelas satu sampai kakak kelas yang semuanya terdiri dari laki-laki berbondong-bondong menuju kelas 1-1. Katanya ada anak baru, cantik lagi. Semua memenuhi luar kelas sedangkan penghuni kelas 1-1 memblokir siapapun untuk masuk. Mereka tidak mau berbagi primadona mereka dengan siapapun. Sting yang baru datang sampai kesulitan untuk jalan, begitu bertanya alisnya naik tak kala banyak yang bilang kalau kelasnya ada anak baru. Heol! Tidak mungkin, dan ia ingat hasil taruhan kemarin. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menuju kelas dan mendobrak pintu. Rogue yang sudah dari tadi datang menaikkan sudut bibirnya, tentu ia menunggu reaksi cloning Sting. Sting mendekat ke mejanya yang dikelilingi anak laki-laki.

"Minggir!" usir Sting dan semua langsung menyingir

Sting memutar matanya bosan dan dengan tampang malas mendekat. Namun semua tampang malas dan bosan itu sirna tak kala melihat penampakan di hadapannya.

"Lucy?" panggil Sting tidak percaya. Matanya mengamati Lucy dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Mulai dari sepatu Lucy, kaki jenjang nan mulus, rok yang 10 centi diatas dengkul, baju yang press body, rambut yang sudah panjang entah karena disambung atau wig, dan wajahnya. Perlu diulangi, wajahnya! Lucy melepas kacamatanya, ia juga memakai bedak tipis dan lip gloss natural sewarna dengan bibir peachnya. Sting meneguk ludah, dadanya bergemuruh. Shit!

"Kau menatapku seolah-olah aku ini mangsa empuk. Pikiranmu sangat mesum rupanya" sindir Lucy

"Cuih! Siapa juga yang mengagumimu! Percaya diri sekali kau! Dada rata saja _pede!_ Hoh pasti Yukino yang membuatmu seperti ini. Kemampuannya memang tidak diragukan" elak Sting da membuat Lucy bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Gadis itu menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat.

"Untung aku memakai rok kali ini. Kalau tidak sudah kutendang kau, Durian busuk!" kata Lucy

"Heh? Tendang saja. Memang apa masalahnya kalau pakai rok?" cerocos Sting

Lucy memerah, jelas-jelas ia tidak bisa. Rok sependek ini hanya akan menjadi bahan tontonan jika terangkat untuk menendang Sting. Ia tidak mau itu! Sementara Sting menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, iapun memalingkan wajah. Ia tidak menyangka perkataannya menjurus ke sana. Terkutuklah bibir macam ibu-ibu arisan miliknya.

Sejak saat itu, Sting selalu dekat dengan Lucy bukan berarti dekat sebagai laki-laki dan perempuan kalau yang Sting lakukan adalah menggoda Lucy dan terus menggoda. Ia bahkan tidak kapok jika harus berakhir babak belur. Ada kesenangan tersendiri tak kala membuat Lucy uring-uringan. Perlahan Lucy juga mulai terbiasa dan mereka menjadi sahabat. Mereka akan selalu berdua kemanapun mereka pergi. Kantin, perpustakaan, bolos, atau bahkan ke toilet. Sting akan dengan setia mengantar Lucy ke toilet perempuan. Lucy takut jika ada yang masuk karena siswa laki-laki di Sabertooth tidak taat peraturan. Jika toilet laki-laki penuh maka mereka ke toilet perempuan.

Sebenarnya kedekatan cloning Sting juga bukan tanpa maksud. Ia ingin lebih mengenal Lucy, dan siapa sebenarnya gadis itu. Kenapa ia memakai pakaian laki-laki dan bagaimana bisa membuatnya menjadi tidak bisa meminum darah. Setelah dekat dan mengenal siapa Lucy, ia tahu jika gadis itu adalah gadis tangguh, pekerja keras dan suka menangung beban sendiri. Disitulah hatinya mulai berubah, ada getaran lain tak kala menyaksikan Lucy selalu bekerja setelah pulang sekolah meski dengan cepat gadis itu akan dipecat karena sikapnya. Meski ia sering mem -bully Lucy karena itu, tapi diam-diam ia mencarikan pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya. Ia tahu kalau Lucy gila uang. Lucy juga tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk membeli gaun dan mempercantik diri. Bajunya saja tidak ada yang baru, semua dibelinya di pasar loak. Sungguh miris, tapi ia tidak bisa berkutik karena Lucy tak mau dikasihani.

Hingga suatu ketika, Sting berkunjung ke apartemen kumuh Lucy untuk sekedar mengganggunya. Ia membawa setumpuk buku untuk ulangan minggu depan, ia tahu kalau Lucy malas belajar. Setelah membangunkan Lucy dengan cara ekstrim yaitu mengguyurnya dengan air yang sukses membuat ia mendapat imbas juga yaitu dihajar, Lucy memasak untuknya. Bagaimana lagi, ia buru-buru dan belum sarapan. Lucy memotong sayur dengan cekatan. Hal yang tidak disangka Sting. Bagaimana mungkin gadis berantakan, tomboy, serampangan dan jorok seperti Lucy bisa memasak? Apa ini akhir hidupnya? Apa ia akan mati ditangan Lucy? dengan makanannya?

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena memakan makananku. Jika aku mau aku sudah meracuni minumanmu dari tadi" kata Lucy memotong sayuran asal, kesal dengan tatapan paranoid Sting

"Ah, itte" kata Lucy memegang jari telunjuknya yang teriris

Bau harum dan manis menyeruak. Mata Sting memerah seketika, taringnya juga menyembul keluar dari bibirnya. Ia membekap mulutnya dan melirik Lucy. Dapat ia lihat lelehan darah kental keluar dari ujung jari Lucy.

" _Sangat manis" kata Sting dalam hati_

Lucy ke westafel untuk mencuci tangan namun ia terkejut tak kala sebuah tangan memegangnya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan melihat dada bidang Sting. Posisi mereka seperti Sting memeluknya dari belakang. Lucy menarik diri namun Sting tidak mengizinkannya. Diraihnya jari telunjuk Lucy dan ia menghisapnya dengan mata terpejam. Lucy merona, baru kali ini ia diperlakukan seperti itu, rasanya memalukan.

" _Manis, ini benar-benar manis. Harumnya memabukkanku dan kurasa aku tidak akan bisa berhenti. Maafkan aku Lucy, aku akan ambil sedikit" kata Sting dalam hati_

Lucy mulai merasa aneh, ia seperti merasa Sting terlalu menghayati. Bibir Sting terus meneguk darah itu. Lucy mulai pusing, entah karena sensasi aneh yang melanda jantungnya atau karena hal lain. Yang jelas hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah wajah panik Sting.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sting masuk setelah tiga hari absen. Ia melewatkan ulangan yang sudah disiapkannya bersama Lucy. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Dan kenapa harus ia yang mengalaminya. Selama tiga hari ini, ia mengorek-orek informasi dari berkas dan dokumen-dokumen ayahnya di ruang penyimpanan dan menemukan fakta akan permaisuri.

' _Darah permaisuri adalah darah yang dipersembahkan hanya untuk sang Raja. Jika ada yang meminumnya maka kematian akan menjemputnya. Namun semua itu tergantung hati si peminum, darah permaisuri akan menjadi racun jika hati itu jahat namun akan menjadi obat jika hati itu baik'_

Disitulah Sting mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa meminum darah, karena ia sudah meminum darah permaisuri. Seseorang yang akan menjadi Queen of Vampire dan calon istri dari Natsu Dragneel. Pemuda yang sangat membenci permaisuri dan berkeinginan membunuhnya.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Aku tidak tahu saat itu, tapi aku tidak menyesal melakukannya. Karena dirimu aku jadi punya tujuan. Terimakasih" kata Sting beringsut mendekat, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Lucy lembut

Tak tahukah ia jika sosok lain tengah memandangnya dengan penuh amarah. Natsu baru saja datang setelah menenangkan diri di pinggir sungai sesore ini.

 _ **Flashback**_

Ketika Natsu sampai di vila, ia dihadiahi umpatan dari Levy yang tentunya ia dengar dari batin gadis itu karena Levy tidak akan berani mengumpat langsung padanya. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan Juvia dan juga Kagura! Pandangan Erza juga mengintimidasinya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

" _Dasar, tega sekali kau, meninggalkan Lucy dalam keadaan seperti itu" kata hati Levy_

" _Lucy bisa saja mati jika tidak segera ditolong. Sungguh aku tak bisa berkata-kata" kata hati Juvia_

" _Apa lagi kali ini, Natsu? kau sengaja melakukannya? Apa kau ingin menghibur diri lagi?" tanya Kagura dalam hati_

Natsu berdecih. Ia melihat Lisanna yang terisak didampingi kedua temannya, Jenny dan Sherly. Ia melewati gadis perak itu, namun gumaman Lisanna menyita perhatiannya.

"Dia hampir mati, bagaimana ini? aku bahkan belum berterimakasih karena ia bersedia membantuku waktu itu" isak Lisanna yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah _acting belaka_

Natsu kembali melangkah, Lisanna menyadarinya. Didalam kepala yang tertunduk, ia tersenyum lebar. Menarik bukan? Ini lebih menarik daripada membunuh Lucy langsung. Tapi pertunjukan oleh sang sutradara Lisanna Strauss bukan sampai disini. Ada hal yang ditunggunya, meski ia tidak seratus persen yakin akan terjadi mengingat tatapan menyelidik Sting padanya tadi.

Natsu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua, ketika ia hendak berbelok menuju koridor kamarnya, ia melihat Jellal yang berada didepan pintu. Tangannya bergerak memutar knop tapi ia kembali menutupnya. Bukankah runag itu adalah ruang kesehatan? Natsu menaikkan alisnya. Apa benar Lucy terluka?

Sebenarnya Natsu tidak begitu ingat kejadian siang tadi. Yang ia ingat adalah ia berlari saat Lucy membaca peta, dan meninggalkannya. Jadi ia bingung dan kesal tak kala semua menyalahkannya karena Lucy terluka. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar itu namun hatinya menolak. Untuk apa ia menemui Lucy, bocah itu terluka bukan salahnya. Ia kan tidak mendorongnya, jadi tentu bukan salahnya. Natsu-pun kembali berbalik hingga suara Jellal menginterupsinya.

"Dia ada disana. Dia ditemukan pingsan di bawah jurang dengan tubuh penuh luka. Sepertinya ia terperosot dan membentur pohon. Ia sudah diperiksa namun belum sadar sampai sekarang" jelas Jellal

"Apa aku bertanya?" tanya Natsu

"Aku hanya bicara sendiri. Jangan didengar kalau tak mau dengar" kata Jellal dan berlalu

Natsu berdecih. Ia benar-benar muak, ini bukan salahnya. Haruskah ia berteriak menggunakan microfone dan pengeras suara kalau ia tidak bersalah disini? Ia membuang nafas kasar dan melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan. Ia sudah menyiapkan seluruh kata untuk memaki Lucy. Beraninya bocah itu mengkambinghitamkan dirinya. Diputarnya knop pintu, dan ia mendengar sebuah suara tidak asing.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Aku tidak tahu saat itu, tapi aku tidak menyesal melakukannya. Karena dirimu aku jadi punya tujuan. Terimakasih" kata Sting beringsut mendekat, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Lucy lembut

Natsu menggenggam erat tangannya dan tangan satunya mencengkeram knop pintu kuat. Dadanya panas, sesuatu dalam dirinya meluap-luap.

" _Brengsek. Itukah yang dia lakukan dibelakangku? Mengkambinghitamkan aku dan dengan sok-nya ia tertidur dan menerima kecupan itu? rendah sekali dia!" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Dia bahkan menolak untuk bersikap baik padaku setelah aku bersikap baik padanya. Tapi ia menerima saja setelah dikhianati oleh Sting! Apa ini penghinaan untukku? Kau menghinaku? Brengsek! Sialan!" umpat Natsu dalam hati_

Belum sempat Natsu beranjak dari sana, Sting sudah membuka pintu. Pemuda itu terkejut tak kala melihat Natsu disana. Pasti pemuda itu mendengar dan melihat apa yang ia lakukan dan katakan. Ditatapnya Natsu dengan tatapan tajam nan menyelidik.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Sekarang alasan apa lagi? Aku sudah menjauh darinya dan ia membenciku seperti yang kau inginkan. Tidak cukupkah semua itu?" tanya Sting

"Kenapa semua orang mengkambinghitamkan aku? Aku kesini untuk mengklarifikasi namun tidak kusangka aku disuguhkan drama melankolis seperti tadi. Kau sungguh berbakat menjadi aktor, Sting" jawab Natsu

"Kau belum sepenuhnya menjawabku" kata Sting mengkoreksi

"Kenapa aku harus menjawab jika jawabannya sudah pasti. Aku tidak akan puas hanya melihatmu menderita. Kau hanya kehilangan jarak saja, bukan benar-benar kehilangannya" jawab Natsu

Sting mencengkeram kaos Natsu, pemuda ini benar-benar tidak memiliki kata kapok didalam kamusnya.

"Jangan bertindak lebih jauh dari ini atau aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu, Natsu" ancam Sting

"Wohoo, Sting Eucliffe, mantan sahabatku mengancamku? Perlakukan macam apa ini?" tanya Natsu disertai tawa menyebalkan. Cengkerama Sting mengerat, Natsu sedikit tercekik, tawanya lenyap digantikan tatapan dingin, egois nan aristokrat miliknya.

"Kenapa kau sampai bertindak sejauh ini hanya untuknya? Kau selalu melindunginya dan menolongnya bahkan tak mau ia terluka. Sebenarnya dia kau anggap apa? kau meletakkannya di tempat spesial dalam dirimu. Sungguh berbeda dari Sting yang pernah kukenal" tanya Natsu dengan suara beratnya

"Karena dia adalah temanku" jawab Sting

"Teman? Masih bisakah kau menyebut dirimu teman disaat kau meninggalkannya begitu saja? dan menghapus semua ingatan tentangmu dari teman-temannya dan membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya yang ingat?" tanya Natsu

DEGH

Jantung Sting seakan berhenti berdetak. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Bagaimana Natsu mengetahui semuanya? Tunggu jika Natsu mengetahui itu, maka alasan dibalik pindahnya Lucy ke Fairy Tail adalah . . .

Sting berdecih, ia benar-benar merasa dipermainkan oleh keduanya. Bodohnya ia tidak menyadari itu. Lucy benar-benar penipu ulung, ia sungguh tertipu dengan semuanya. Lalu, kenapa Lucy hanya diam saja selama ini dan membiarkan Natsu menjadikannya pelayan, memerintahnya dan menyiksanya. Apa semua itu karena dirinya? Jadi selama ini Lucy berusaha melindunginya? Atau ada sesuatu lain yang tidak ia ketahui?

"Kenapa? kau menyesal karena tidak mempercayainya atau menyesal telah menipunya?" tanya Natsu dengan nada datar namun penuh singgungan

Mata Sting memerah, vampire mode on-nya aktif

"Kau menantangku?" tanya Natsu

"Tutup mulutmu, Dragneel!" kata Sting

Natsu menepis tangan Sting namun pemuda itu tak bergeming. Natsu menyeringai sebelum mencengkeram balik kerah Sting. Vampire mode on-nya ikut aktif.

"Jangan memerintahku, produk gagal!" balas Natsu

"Kau juga produk gagal, dan kau lebih gagal daripada aku" balas Sting

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi vampire seutuhnya tanpa darah permaisuri" lanjut Sting dengan seringaian, namun Natsu tahu kalau itu bukan seringaian namun senyum penuh kemenangan

"Jangan sebut nama menjijikkan itu dihadapanku" kata Natsu terbakar amarah

"Why? Kau terganggu? Apa kau tidak suka? Kalau kau tidak suka maka cepatlah temukan dia dan bunuh dia" kata Sting tanpa bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya

BRAKH

Natsu meninju wajah Sting, pemuda itu terhempas ke lantai namun bangkit lagi. Mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dan kembali menyeringai. Sungguh menaikkan parameter kemarahan Natsu. Sting sangat berbeda sekarang, tidak seperti dulu. Sting melayangkan tinju dan berhasil mengenai wajah Natsu hingga bibirnya berdarah. Bersyukurlah Natsu karena ia sudah meminum kapsul _HTV_ jadi ia memiliki kekuatan vampir sampai 3 jam kedepan. Ia hendak membalas namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sting. Sting memutar tangannya dan mencoba membantingnya, namun dengan gesit Natsu bisa lepas. Natsu lari dengan cepat keluar jendela, tak ingin keributan didengar oleh kakek Makarov.

Natsu melompat dari pohon ke pohon, Sting terus mengejarnya. Sampailah mereka di tanah yang sedikit lapang. Mereka berdua berhadapan. Angin malam berhembus, meniup surai mereka, mata merah keduanya saling memancar nyalang dan liar. Bersiap membunuh.

"Sudah 4 tahun sejak kita duel" kata Natsu mengawali

"Aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana mungkin kau selamat dengan kondisimu saat itu. Menghisap darah satu manusia tidak akan cukup untuk memulihkanmu secepat itu. Namun kau juga tidak membantai. Keluargamu juga tidak mungkin menyediakan stock darah karena mereka tidak tahu sama sekali perihal lukamu karena paman Weisslogia tidak menegurku" lanjut Natsu

"Kau berharap aku mati? Sayang sekali aku masih hidup" jawab Sting

"Jika kau tahu bagaimana aku bisa hidup pasti kau akan terkejut tapi aku tidak akan memberitahunya meski kau membunuhku sekalipun" lanjut Sting

"4 tahun cukup mengubahmu menjadi sosok yang berbeda, Eucliffe" komen Natsu

"Aku tersanjung kalau seorang Natsu Dragneel masih memperhatikan mantan sahabatnya" kata Sting membakar api lagi di benak Natsu

Setelah saling sedikit mengenang masa lalu, keduanya kembali bertarung. Sting terpental berkali-kali dan saking kuatnya Natsu menendangnya satu pohon sampai tumbang. Pungungnya rasanya remuk, dan sepertinya tulangnya retak. Entah kenapa ia merasa Natsu lebih kuat daripada tadi, serangannya sangat terampil. Ia mencari celah, ketika Natsu menghindai serangannya, ia menghilang dan menyerang Natsu dari atas. Ditindihnya tubu Natsu, dan melemparlkannya ke pohon yang sangat besar. Natsu terlempar, ia merintih. Tenaga Sting jauh lebih kuat dari dulu.

"Aku tidak tahu darimana kau mendapatkan kekuatan itu" kata Natsu

"Bukan urusanmu aku mendapatkannya darimana, yang jelas aku berterimakasih padamu karena telah menusukku malam itu. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang ini" kata Sting

Natsu semakin emosi. Sejak kapan seorang pangeran es macam Sting bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam itu? Apa ini karena Lucy. Dan jawabannya ya, Sting selalu terbawa emosi setiap menyangkut perihal Lucy. Layaknya Lucy adalah berlian atau benda tak ternilai harganya. Disela-sela bertarung mereka, keduanya saling bicara.

"Kenapa? sepertinya kau mulai kelelahan" kata Natsu

"Jangan ngawur, kau yang kelelahan karena 1,5 jam lagi waktumu akan habis dan akan mulai menggila" jawab Sting

"Bukankah itu bagus, kau orang pertama yang akan bunuh malam ini jika aku menggila. Mungkin aku juga akan menghisap darahmu sampai kering" kata Natsu

Di ruang kesehatan. Lucy terbangun, ia mengerjap dan melihat langit-langit putih. Hidungnya mencium bau menyengat dari obat, ia berusaha bangkit dan merintih tak kala tubunya terasa linu dan perih. Dilihatnya tangannya yang penuh luka. Dan disana, ia melihat selang infus tertancap di tangannya. Lucy mencabutnya kasar dan menahan rasa sakit dari cabutan jarum itu. Menyingkap selimut dan menapakkan kakinya. Namun apa yang terjadi, ia tumbang. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Lucy ketakutan, disentuhnya kakinya yang lemas. Sebuah ingatan memasuki kepalanya.

Lucy kecil bangun dari tidurnya, ia menapakkan kaki namun dirinya malah tumbang. Kakinya gemetar, ia membuka bibir namun tak keluar satu katapun. Karena . . . ia tidak tahu cara berbicara. Air matanya lolos, liquid bening itu membasahi pipinya.

Lucy dewasa semakin gemetar, ia tidak ingin mengingatnya. Saat-saat menyakitkan itu, saat-saat menyiksa itu ia tidak ingin mengingatnya. Namun ingatan masa kecilnya terus menerus berdesakan memasuki otaknya dan meminta tempat untuk disimpan. Lucy menggelengkan kepalaya, berusaha mengusir ingatan yang sudah lama terhapus itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau" kata Lucy dengan suara bergetar menahan isakan

"Ayolah, kaki. Bergeraklah, bergerak" kata Lucy mencoba menggerakkan kakinya

Kakinya bergerak, Lucy segera berdiri dengan tumpuan ranjang. Meski masih gemetar ia bisa berdiri. Ia meraba pakaiannya, dan baru sadar jika ia sudah mengenakan pakaian pasien. Siapa yang menggantikannya? Kalau itu adalah dokter, pasti para guru juga sudah ada dan mereka sudah mengetahui jati dirnya. Kepala Lucy berdenyut kencang, ia memegangi kepalanya yang terus menerus berdenyut keras.

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting dimana seragamku tadi? Kalungku ada disana" kata Lucy

Lucy membuka loker di dekat ranjangnya dan menemukan seragamnya disana. Ia menggeledah kantung celana trainingnya tapi tidak ada. Wajanya pucat seketika. Hilang. Kalung itu hilang, hadiah dari ibunya, satu-satunya kenang-kenangan yang ia miliki. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju luar, didepan pintu ia mendapati Lisanna datang dengan senampan makanan. Ada bubur hangat dan teh hanga serta obat. Lucy mengernyit sedangkan wajah Lisanna panik.

"Hei, kata dokter kau harus istirahat. Sebaiknya kau berbaring. Aku membawakanmu makanan. Erza dan Levy yang membuatnya untukmu. Maaf jika bukan mereka yang mengantar, mereka sedang dipanggil Kepala Sekolah" kata Lisanna

"Tidak terimakasih, aku tidak lapar" jawab Lucy melewati Lisanna begitu saja

"Kau harus istirahat! Kau tidak mendengarku!" teriak Lisanna sangat khawatir

"Mau kemana kau!" teriak Lisanna yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Lucy

Lucy menuju tangga belakang. Ia tidak ingin mereka semua melihatnya keluar dalam kondisi seperti sekarang ini. Ia harus segera mencarinya atau ia benar-benar kehilangan kalung itu untuk selamanya. Sepeninggalan Lucy, Lisanna berdecih. Ia menatap horor bubur di nampan.

"Tch! Sedikit lagi, percuma aku menuangkan racun didalamnya. Ini hanya akan terbuang sia-sia. Padahal ini momen bagus karena Natsu dan Sting pasti tengah bertarung diluar sana. Usahaku membuat Lucy mati suri sia-sia" gumam Lisanna

Lucy berjalan terseok-seok masuk ke hutan. Matanya sangat awas dimalam hari. Entah sadar atau tidak, kakinya tidak beralas. Terus kedalam, ia seperti mendengar suara seseorang. Seseorang yang sepertinya tengah berkelahi. Ia mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti asal suara itu.

Ditengah pertarungan, Natsu dan Sting saling berhadapan dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sting mendapatkan banyak luka daripada Natsu. Pakaiannya sudah terkoyak karena tadi Natsu melemparnya hingga menembus rerantingan.

"Kau cukup tangguh untuk ukuran setengah manusia, Natsu" cibir Sting

"Dan kau cukup lembek untuk ukuran vampire kelas kakap, Sting" cibir Natsu

"Kau banyak berubah, Natsu" kata Sting

"Tidak kusangka mantan sahabatku juga memperhatikanku" balas Natsu

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan repot-repot mengikuti camping padahal kau tahu tujuannya. Peace Village" kata Sting

"Aku sudah sembuh, asal kau tahu" jawab Natsu

"Kau tidak akan pernah sembuh, Natsu. Sampai kau membunuh permaisuri kau akan terus dihantui rasa bersalahmu itu" kata Sting menyerang kelemahan Natsu

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau mengenalku. Dan jangan mengancamku dengan itu karena aku bisa saja membunuh bocah itu kapanpun aku mau" balas Natsu

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya" kata Sting

Sting menyerang Natsu tapi Natsu yang sadar waktunya tinggal sedikit menyerang Sting duluan dengan menendang perut Sting dengan lututnya dan punggung Sting dengan sikutnya. Tak lupa ia menarik Sting dan membantingnya ke tanah. Ia menidihnya dan mencekik leher Sting dengan lengannya. Sting tercekik, harusnya ia tidak meremehkan Natsu. Tapi semua kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Nafasnya sudah diujung tenggorokan, paru-parunya sudah sesak. Natsu menambah kekuatannya, Sting pingsan bertepatan dengan sebuah suara yang menginterupsinya.

"Sting?" panggil sebuah suara nan lembut,

Suara itu bahkan mampu menonaktifkan vampire mode-on milik Natsu. Natsu menoleh dan mendapati Lucy berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar di dekat pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya. Natsu begitu terkejut akan kehadiran Lucy, dibawah sinar rembulan ia bisa melihat luka ditubuh Lucy. Lengannya, wajahnya dan telapak kakinya yang tidak memakai alas. Semua amarah yang sejak tadi membakar hati Natsu luntur seketika, digantikan rasa cemas dan takut yang tidak ia ketahui kenapa. Yang jelas tatapan Lucy benar-benar mengintimidasinya. Tubuhnya seakan terkunci. Ia diam saja tak kala Lucy berjalan mendekat denan terseok-seok dan hatinya merasa miris melihatnya. Jadi benar Lucy terluka? Dan separah itu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Lucy menahan amarah, ia meremas buku jarinya hingga memutih

Natsu hanya terdiam, ia masih begitu shock melihat kehadiran dan keadaan Lucy.

"Tidak cukupkah kau mempermainkanku? Dan kini kau menyentuh seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupku?" tanya Lucy dengan suara parau

NYUT

Hati Natsu seakan dipukul ketika mendengar pertanyaan kedua Lucy. Seseorang berharga? Jadi selama ini meski bibir Lucy mengatakan kalau ia membenci Sting, jauh didalam hatinya ia mengkhawatirkannya? Tidak, tidak hanya itu. Lebih tepatnya Lucy selalu melindunginya, tak peduli akibat apa yang akan Natsu lakukan padanya asal Sting baik-baik saja. Tch! Ini benar-benar memuakkan. Drama kedua orang itu benar-benar melankolis. Sungguh membuat dadanya panas dan perutnya mual disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? cepat menyingkir darinya!" hardik Lucy dengan suara lemah

Natsu sadar dari pergelutan batinnya, ditatapnya Lucy dengan pandangan dan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Antara cemas, takut, marah, dan muak. Baru saja ia mendengar dengan jelas nada hardikan Lucy, sangat lemah. Masih berdiam diri, Lucy memilih untuk mendorong Natsu, ia mendorong tubuh atletis itu sekuat tenaga namun Natsu tak bergeming. Natsu sedikit menautkan alisnya tak kala merasakan dorongan tak bertenaga Lucy. Apa yang sedang terjadi padanya?

"Menyingkir kau!" usir Lucy

Natsu tak bergeming, ia terus menatap Lucy lekat-lekat. Setetes demi setetes keringat dingin jatuh dari dahi Lucy. Tangan Lucy juga terasa sangat panas, apa Lucy demam? Sementara Lucy, ia menyerah. Ia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi, tenaganya serasa hilang begitu saja. Ia memegang bahu Natsu demi menopang tubuhnya agar tidak tumbang.

"Kumohon, menyingkirlah darinya" isak Lucy dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kepalanya masih pening dan berdenyut. Ingatan tadi masih menghantuinya, sungguh siksaan berat dan tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

Natsu menyingkirkan tangan Lucy kemudian bangkit. Lucy hampir tumbang namun ia masih bisa menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan mungilnya yang sedari tadi gemetar. Tangannya terulur dan menyentuh tubuh Sting, ditelusurinya luka Sting dan matanya semakin berkaca-kaca. Onyx hitam Natsu tak lepas dari semua itu, nafasnya memberat melihat tatapan sendu Lucy. Dadanya semakin panas, suhu tubuhnya naik dan nafasnya mulai memburu. Ia tidak menyukainya, tatapan itu benar-benar meledeknya. Tatapan itu mengingatkannya pada Lui yang sebelum gadis kecil itu menciumnya kemudian terbunuh. Jadi menurutnya tatapan itu tak pantas Sting dapatkan, harusnya ia yang ditatap Lucy dengan tatapan sendu itu. _He, not other!_

Tangan mungil Lucy meraba wajah Sting dan menepuknya pelan, membangunkannya.

"Sting, sadarlah" kata Lucy dengan suara parau

"Sting, jangan membuatku khawatir. Jangan mengulanginya, jangan tinggalkan aku. Tidak apa jika kau tidak memperdulikanku dan tidak mengenalku. Asal kau baik-baik saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup" cicit Lucy

NYUT

Hati Natsu kembali terpukul. Ini menyiksa batinnya, semua perkataan Lucy mengunusnya. Lagi, ia membencinya. Ia tidak suka tindakan Lucy pada Natsu saat ini. Damn it! Sting Eucliffe tidak akan mati hanya karena cekikannya, dia vampire seutuhnya bukan setengah manusia seperti dirinya. Harusnya ia yang dikhawatirkan, bukan Sting. Ia majikan Lucy, tuan Lucy. Bukan Sting! Tak kuat menyaksika drama itu, Natsu menarik paksa lengan Lucy hinga membuatnya berdiri sempurna. Sangat kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lucy, diam-diam ia merintih merasakan cengekraman tangan Natsu

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkannya" kata Natsu

"Kenapa aku harus?" tanya Lucy

"Karena aku tidak menyukainya" jawab Natsu

"Dia temanku" kata Lucy

"Dia bukan temanmu lagi" kata Natsu mengkoreksi

"KARENA" kata Natsu mengeraskan suaranya, membuat Lucy tercengat

"Dia tidak menatapmu layaknya teman" lanjut Natsu

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy tak paham

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? siapapun juga pasti tahu jika Sting menatapmu dengan pandangan lain. Dia menatapmu dengan pandangan memuja, layaknya laki-laki menatap lawan jenisnya" jelas Natsu dengan mengalihkan matanya, ia tak sanggup melihat mata caramel Lucy yang membulat sempurna

"Tidak mungkin" elak Lucy

"Mungkin atau tidak mungkin kau boleh tanyakan saja langsung padanya. Walau aku tidak menyukai hal itu" jawab Natsu

"Kenapa kau harus tidak menyukai hal itu?" tanya Lucy

SKAKMAT

Natsu tak bisa menjawab. Ia diam, dirinya sendiri saja juga bertanya-tanya. Apalagi jika harus dituntut jawaban? Tak ada reaksi dari yang ditanya, Lucy berbalik namun bahunya ditarik hingga tubuhnya kembali menghadap Natsu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Lucy geram

"Jangan bersikap baik padanya. Jangan menatapnya dengan pandangan itu dan jangan tersenyum padanya" jawab Natsu

"Kenapa aku harus?" tanya Lucy

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini?" tanya Natsu

"Maksudmu?" tanya Lucy

"Kenapa kau bersikap baik pada Sting tapi tidak denganku. Kau tersenyum padanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan itu tapi tidak denganku?" tanya Natsu

"Karena dia tulus. Sting selalu tulus padaku dan aku selalu tahu itu. Makanya aku bisa bertahan menjadi pelayanmu dan menerima semua perlakuanmu" jawab Lucy

"Dan kau, kau selalu memiliki niat dibalik semua sikap baikmu. Tak ada satupun sikapmu yang tulus padaku. Meski kau menolongku, memelukku, tapi semua itu fana. Semua adalah kedok yang kau ciptakan hanya untuk mengelebuhiku. Bukan begitu?" jelas Lucy

"Jangan katakan itu" kata Natsu

"Kenapa? kau malu karena semua itu benar?" tanya Lucy

"Kubilang jangan katakan itu!" bentak Natsu membuat Lucy sedikit terhenyak kaget, Natsu yang menyadari sikapnya barusan menjadi merasa bersalah, ia hendak membuka mulut namun Lucy kembali memotongnya

"Baiklah. Apa jika aku bersikap baik padamu, menatapmu dengan pandangan yang sama seperti ketika aku menatap Sting dan tersenyum padamu kau akan melepaskanku?" tanya Lucy yang lebih ke membuat kesepakatan

Natsu menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. Ia benci ini, tersudutkan seperti ini belum pernah dialaminya. Dam Lucy adalah yang pertama, ia belum pernah kehilangan kata-kata sebelumnya. Diotaknya terdapat ribuan bahkan jutaan kata untuk membalikkan lawan namun semua itu tak berlaku pada Lucy, tak ada kata dan kalimat yang bisa membalasnya. Natsu menghela nafas panjang sebelum menatap Lucy dengan tatapan tulus. Mata Lucy semakin berkaca-kaca dan Natsu sangat tahu kalau Lucy tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menamparnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat lagi" kata Natsu dengan serius

Air mata Lucy sudah berada dipelupuk mata. Harusnya ia senang dan bersorak saat ini juga tapi rasanya seperti ada beban dihatinya. Ia mencoba menelusur Onyx hitam itu demi mencari kebohongan disana, namun tak ada. Tatapan itu tulus, hati Lucy bergetar karenanya.

"Jadilah gadisku selama sehari" lanjut Natsu dengan serius, wajahnya memerah karena malu

Lucy membulat, apa Natsu sudah menyadarinya?

" _Dia menatapku, bukan dengan tatapan benci yang sering ia layangkan padaku. Itu adalah tatapan polosnya yang menghipnotisku. Diabawah langit hitam ini, degupan jantungku terdengar. Membuat badan dan kepalaku serasa terbakar, bahkan meski sulit bernafas aku tak bergeming" kata Natsu dalam hati_

To Be Continue

Hueee . . . . Gomenasai mina-san

Maaf banget karena minggu kemarin tidak update dikarenakan satu alasan, _tidak ada inspirasi._ Dan lihatlah sekarang betapa banyaknya word di chapter ini.

Aku harap kalian tetap menyukainya. Karena aku sudah gatal ingin segera mengupas semua misterinya. Dan chapter 14 nanti Natsu akan tahu Lucy perempuan! Aku sungguh tidak sabar pokoknya. Oh ya, sudah kunaikkan level kemunculan Lisanna. Dan kuharap pas.

Terimakasih sudah mau membacanya dan maaf kalau menemukan banyak typo atau alur melenceng atau apalah. Author tak sempat revisi all, hanya random.

Kutunggu respon kalian dan author harap kalian bersedia menulisnya karena itu sangat berarti bagi author. Dan author sedih karena ada yang _unfollow dan unfavorit_ fic ini. Kalau menurutku lebih baik tidak dari awal daripada membuat author sedih. Tapi tak apa, masih ada yang bersedia baca saja sudah senang kok.

Sampai bertemu next chapter dan minggu depan pasti update karena belum ada rencana untuk keluar di akhir pekan minggu depan, hehe. Terimakasih.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	14. Chapter 14 : the night when i'm crazy II

GOOD MORNING, VAMPIRE

Chapter 14 : The Night When I Get Crazy Part 2

 **Balasan Review**

 **Lusy Jaegar Ackerman :** Tentu diajak ke pesta. Semua akan terjawab di dua chapter ini. Natsu tidak sadar, karena ia tidak curiga. Mungkin karena ia tidak peka. Seluruh perhatiannya hanya berpusat pada Lucy kan?

 **Ifa Dragneel92 :** Tentu, tapi kurasa kamu akan menelan kecewa karena Natsu belum tahu. Ada perubahan yang tidak terkendali.

 **Akano Tsuki :** Makasih, ini udah lanjut dan dua shoot sekaligus. Mereka akan kencan dengan cara mereka sendiri, hehe.

 **H3ndy.x :** Okey, tamatnya kira-kira chapter 20. Akan kuusahakan dipercepat alurnya.

 **Dragneel77 :** Maaf minggu kemarin nggak update, soalnya mau manjagin wordnya tapi eh malah kebanyakan jadi kutuntaskan saja dan bagi jadi dua. Insya mulai minggu depan gak telat.

 **Aquamarines x :** Okey, maaf telat. Semalat membaca dua chapter panjang ini.

 **Fic of Delusion :** Kan sudah kubilang. Rencana busuk Lisanna tak hanya sampai situ, hehe. Ditunggu terus ya, makasih.

 **H3ndy :** ini reader yang sama bukan? Kalau dihitung kamu review lima kali. Makasih banyak . . .

 **Freecall :** selamat membaca dan harap tidak mengecewakan.

 **Aliifahgm :** Aku aja ngetiknya ngerasa hal sama. Campingnya aku lamain sesuai permintaan kamu, tapi jangan protes karena gara-gara itu alurnya molor. Ne? Dan gara-gara camping kelamaan juga tapi juga pas menurutku, Adegan yang kamu harapkan sedikit yah . . . kamu tahulah.

 **Allen Walker :** sabar ya, maaf kalau misal kamu kecewa di 2 cahpter ini. Tapi semoga tetap enjoy it.

 **Samehada :** Bingo! Anda benar sekali #tepuk tangan. Jude tentu tahu, makanya ia menyalahkan Natsu atas hilangnya permaisuri karena penolakannya. Lengkapnya silahkan baca chapter 15.

 **Akayuki1479 :** Maaf tapi memang begitu adanya. Sadisnya Lisanna tak sampai situ, tunggu action berikutnya. Dia bukan jadi gadis Natsu selamanya. Tapi istri sahnya selamanya.

 **Luca Kazuka :** Okey, ini sudah update.

 **Guest :** untuk apa? Nao kurang bersahabat dengan jejaring sosial. Hp cuma buat lengkap-lengkap aja. Nanti kalau Nao bagi, semua pasti pengen. Maaf ya, PM Nao aja. Pasti dibalas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, little Comedy**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E, Lisanna S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat lagi" kata Natsu dengan serius

Air mata Lucy sudah berada dipelupuk mata. Harusnya ia senang dan bersorak saat ini juga tapi rasanya seperti ada beban dihatinya. Ia mencoba menelusur Onyx hitam itu demi mencari kebohongan disana, namun tak ada. Tatapan itu tulus, hati Lucy bergetar karenanya.

"Jadilah gadisku selama sehari" lanjut Natsu dengan serius, wajahnya memerah karena malu

Lucy membulat, apa Natsu sudah menyadarinya?

" _Dia menatapku, bukan dengan tatapan benci yang sering ia layangkan padaku. Itu adalah tatapan polosnya yang menghipnotisku. Diabawah langit hitam ini, degupan jantungku terdengar. Membuat badan dan kepalaku serasa terbakar, bahkan meski sulit bernafas aku tak bergeming" kata Natsu dalam hati_

...

Lucy terdiam, ia terlalu terkejut dengan syarat yang diajukan Natsu padanya. Apa ini akhirnya? Haruskah ia menjawab _iya_ demi terbebas dari jeratan pangeran egois itu? Lucy terus mengadu bola mata caramelnya dengan onyx hitam itu, membuat sang empunya onyx merubah pandangannya. Pandangan Natsu berubah menjadi sayu, tersirat kalau ia kecewa dengan Lucy yang hanya diam saja. Namun Lucy sendiri tidak yakin apakah itu benar tatapan kekecewaan atau acting belaka.

"Aku akan menyerahkan panti asuhanmu, dan kau bisa bersekolah di Fairy Tail sampai lulus tanpa memperdulikan biaya. Serta aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu tentang Sting seperti apa yang sudah aku janjikan" Lanjut Natsu dengan nada berat

Ya, hati Natsu terasa berat ketika mengatakan semua itu. Melepaskan Lucy secepat ini tidak ada dalam rencananya. Tapi kini mau tidak mau ia harus melepaskannya. Semua yang telah ia perbuat pada Lucy hingga sekarang terbayang di hadapan matanya layaknya sebuah kaset yang diputar kembali. Keadaan Lucy yang selalu berada di titik tidak baik-baik saja membuat hatinya terasa ngilu. Lucy yang pemarah berubah menjadi Lucy yang pendiam. Lucy yang selalu melemparkan tinjunya hanya diam saja. Semua itu benar-benar aneh dan itu mengganggunya selama seminggu lebih ini. Dan kini dihadapannya, Lucy sudah menjelma menjadi sosok yang rapuh. Air matanya sudah berada di pelupuk mata, nafasnya yang naik turun menahan agar tidak menangis, dan tubuhnya yang gemetar menahan untuk tidak tumbang.

Apa yang sudah dilakukannya hingga Lucy menjadi seperti itu? bolehkan ia mengatakan kalau ia merindukan sosok Lucy yang lama? Lucy yang akan selalu mengumpat, menyumpahi, dan menantangnya. Ia memang ingin balas dendam dengan Sting, tapi karena itu ada sosok lain yang harus menjadi korban dan terluka. Mereka berdua menyakitinya. Dan itu adalah Lucy.

Apa ia sudah salah selama ini?

Apa ia bersalah disini?

Haruskah ia mengucap maaf?

Hati Natsu tersenyum kecut. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jawaban dari ketiga pertanyaannya. Bukankah ia sangat bodoh sekarang?

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu kali ini?" tanya Lucy dengan suara lemah

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong?" tanya Natsu balik

Lucy tersenyum kecut. Ia tertunduk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Natsu.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan apakah kau tulus atau tengah berbohong" jawab Lucy

GREP

Natsu meraih tangan Lucy dan meletakkannya di dadanya. Lucy tercengang, dapat ia rasakan degup jantung Natsu yang tidak normal. Detakannya lebih kencang dari manusia normal. Ia mendongak dan matanya kembali bersirobok dengan Onyx hitam itu. Karena gelap, Lucy tidak menyadari kalau kedua belah pipi Natsu muncul semburat tipis yang menawan. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan tubuhnya serasa dialiri sengatan listrik-listrik kecil yang menggetarkan.

" _Aku sudah mengalami sengatan ini sejak kali pertama bertemu dengannya. Meski aku marah pada malam itu, tapi aku merasakannya. Kegilaan ini sudah berawal dari malam itu. Dan tanpa kusadari aku sudah benar-benar gila sekarang. Dan untuk sementara waktu, izinkan aku untuk tetap menggila seperti ini. Berada didekatmu dan menyentuhmu" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Jantungnya berdegup kencang! Meski logikaku menolak sentuhannya namun tubuhku tak sanggup untuk sekedar melawan. Aku sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk melawan. Tubuhku masih lemah dan aku sudah lelah. Aku lelah dengan semuanya, aku lelah bersandiwara menjadi laki-laki dan aku lelah menipu. Menipu diriku sendiri dan orang lain" Kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Ya, aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan menerima syarat itu, dan aku akan pergi setelahnya. Tetap di Fairy Tail akan menyiksaku, terlebih aku tidak siap dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya tentang Sting. Aku takut, jika apa yang aku fikirkan adalah benar. Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa menerimanya." lanjut Lucy dalam hati_

Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy erat, tangan mungil itu terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Tubuh Lucy juga semakin gemetar dan bisa ia prediksi jika laki-laki cantik itu akan tumbang sebentar lagi.

"Ak . . . aku, me . . . mene- . . . menerimanya" jawab Lucy dengan tersendat, pandangannya sudah kabur, dan detik berikutnya ia sudah

PINGSAN

Natsu mendekap Lucy, disaat yang bersamaan luka-lukanya pulih seketika. Dan saat itu juga seseorang yang sedari tadi pingsan karena kalah bertarung denganya, bangkit. Sting Eucliffe berdiri dengan keadaan baik-baik saja, sama sepertinya. Lukanya juga sudah sembuh, ia segar bugar seperti sedia kala. Matanya mengedar mencari sosok yang tadi mengalahkannya, dan matanya memanas tak kala melihat Lucy pingsan di dekapan Natsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Sting menyelidik

"Dia pingsan setelah mencoba membangunkanmu" jelas Natsu singkat, ia mulai mengangkat Lucy dan menggendongnya ala bridal style namun dihentikan oleh Sting

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya" pinta Sting

"Aku tuannya. Aku yang lebih berhak padanya" jelas Natsu

"Bisakah kau tidak egois kali ini saja?" tanya Sting

"Biarkan aku egois untuk kali ini saja" jawab Natsu menggendong Lucy dan berlalu, meninggalkan Sting dengan seribu tanda tanya.

Apa maksudnya? tidak mungkin kan seorang Natsu Dragneel bisa bicara sehalus itu? Apa ia terlalu berlebihan menghajar pemuda itu hingga kepalanya terbentur dan otaknya geser? Atau ia memiliki rencana lain? Atau Natsu benar-benar tertarik pada Lucy? Seperti yang dikahawatirkannya selama ini?

Natsu Dragneel adalah sosok yang tidak bisa ditebak, sifat khas yang melekat pada calon raja vampire. Sting hanya mampu menatap kedua sosok itu yang menghilang di kegelapan malam. Kedua tangannya mengepal, vampire mode on-nya kembali aktif, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

" _Aku benci ini, Natsu tidak boleh dibiarkan berada didekat Lucy. Karena jika ia tahu kebenarannya maka Lucy akan celaka" kata Sting dalam hati_

" _Lucy hanya milikku seorang, bukan siapapun termasuk sang raja sekalipun" lanjut Sting dalam hati_

Di Vila, Erza dan Levy keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah setelah diinterogasi. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Makarov-sensei dan Laxus-sensei mengetahui siapa Lucy. Keduanya tahu sejak tadi sore di ruang kesehatan ketika dokter membuka kaos Lucy dan menemukan dada yang dililit oleh perban. Tentu ketiganya tahu apa yang berusaha ditutupi. Erza menghela nafas, ia melirik Levy yang keringat dingin.

"Kita tidak akan dipenjara kan?" tanya Levy

"Tentu tidak, menghapus ingatan demi kebaikan bukanlah kejahatan. Aku yang menjamin itu" jawab Erza

"Tapi ini anggota dewan, Erza!" pekik Levy

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab, nanti. Kau tenanglah, kupastikan namamu tidak akan kusebut jika aku ditangkap" kata Erza menenangkan, namun kenyataannya malah Levy semakin panik

"Kenapa kita harus melakukannya?" tanya Levy

"Karena ini tidak boleh selama Lucy sendiri belum mengakuinya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman bersekolah disini. Dia sudah cukup kuat untuk bertahan dari siksaan Natsu" kata Erza

Keduanya turun menuju lantai satu untuk makan malam, karena mereka sudah ketinggalan acara makan malam gara-gara interogasi tadi. Belum sempat berbelok menuju ruang makan, langkah mereka diinterupsi oleh pintu yang terbuka. Erza menoleh dengan mata merahnya, pasalnya ia bisa merasakan tekanan yang sangat berbeda dari seseorang yang masuk. Ia berjalan menuju pintu utama dan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Natsu Dragneel menggendong Lucy di lengannya, terlebih wajahnya sedikit panik atau mungkin dapat Erza artikan sebagai rasa khawatir. Vampire mode-on Erza nonaktif.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Lucy bisa berada digendonganmu?" tanya Erza yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Bisakah kau menyingkir?" usir Natsu

"Jawab aku! Bagaimana bisa! Lucy tadi masih pingsan di ruang kesehatan dan sekarang berada di gendonganmu! Apa kau menculiknya?" tanya Erza sedikit menyulut

"Tch! Tidak bisakah kau diam?" hardik Natsu dengan suara baritonenya

"Dan menyingkir dari hadapanku, aku benci siapapun yang menghalangi jalanku meski itu adalah kau, Erza" kata Natsu denngan sangat dingin, matanya menajam menandakan ketidaksukaan yang sangat kentara

Belum sempat sang Scarlet membuka bibirnya, Natsu sudah melewatinya. Meninggalkannya dengan kalimat yang berada diujung bibir. Erza dan Levy mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah tangga, Natsu berbelok ke koridor menuju kamarnya dan tidak terlihat lagi.

"Apa kau memikirkan yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Erza

"Ya. Ada yang aneh pada Natsu" kata Levy menyuarakan pendapatnya karena sedari tadi ia terlalu terintimasi oleh tekanan aura disekitar Natsu dan jangan lupakan suara plus tatapannya. Bulu kuduknya bahkan masih berdiri, ia mengusapnya dan memeluk tubuhnya. Bersyukur Erza tidak mengeluarkan banyak protesan jadi ini selesai begitu saja.

Di kamarnya, kamar nomor 61. Natsu membaringkan Lucy ke ranjang mini size berukuran 150 x 200. Ranjang kecil tapi cukup empuk dan nyaman. Ia membaringkan Lucy dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Nafas Lucy terengah, keringat dingin membanjiri dahinya membuat poninya basah. Tangan Natsu terulur dan menyibakkan poni itu, tak sengaja kulitnya bersentuhan dengan dahi Lucy, ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh yang tidak biasa. Ya, tentu karena Lucy demam.

Natsu keluar kamar sebentar dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa kompres es, obat merah, kapas, juga obat demam yang diambilnya dari ruang kesehatan. Ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Lucy. Dipandanginya wajah polos nan berantakan itu sebelum ia mengusapkan obat merah di luka Lucy. Dengan telaten Natsu membersihkan luka Lucy dan mengobatinya meski ia yakin tadi sudah diobati. Ia mulai menyobek bungkus obat demam dan memasukkannya ke mulut Lucy kemudian memberinya air, Lucy menelan obatnya. Mata sayu Natsu seketika berubah menjadi datar, ia kembali memandang Lucy dan dengan hati-hati mulai mendekatkan tangannya ke kacamata Lucy. Dengan perlahan dan pasti ia melepaskan kacamata bulat itu. Ada perasaan aneh ketika ia melepaskannya, perasaan yang tidak dirasakannya sebelumnya ketika ia melakukan hal yang sama. Kacamata itu rasanya berat ditangan atau memang sengaja tidak ingin terlepas dari sang empunya. Dahi Natsu mengernyit.

" _Ini aneh" batin Natsu_

" _Benda ini menolakku seperti ada sihir yang melindunginya" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Setetes peluh menetes di pelipis Natsu setelah berhasil melepas kacamata itu dengan susah payah. Dan dapat ia lihat kaca itu bersinar seperti pelangi. Perasaannya saja atau ini adalah nyata? Atau ini efek karena kegilaannya saat ini? Entahlah karena yang Natsu fikirkan sekarang hanya Lucy. Ia mengompres dahi Lucy dengan es. Berlama-lama memperhatikan Lucy yang tertidur layaknya bayi, mata Natsu tak terasa ikut terpejam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 PM waktu setempat. Natsu terlelap disamping Lucy. Mereka tidur di ranjang yang sama berukuran mini. Membuat tubuh keduanya sangat dekat hampir tak ada jarak.

Namun tidak sampai lima menit, tiba-tiba Natsu merasakan tubuhnya panas seperti terbakar. Getaran-getaran yang menjalar seperti kilat menjalar ke tubuhnya dan mencekik jantungnya. Jari-jemarinya menegang dan kukunya seketika memanjang. Natsu membuka matanya lebar dan menampakkan onyx merah pekatnya. Liar mode on-nya aktif, efek samping kapsul _HTV_ yang ia konsumsi. Dan karena sore ini ia terlalu sibuk dengan fikirannya, ia sampai lupa untuk menyuntikkan vaksin ke dalam tubuhnya. Bahaya! Jika seperti ini ia akan benar-benar mengacau dan Lucy bisa menjadi santapannya. Namun, ketika mata onyx merah itu melihat sosok dihadapannya yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan nafas naik-turun dan sedikit berat.

 _1 detik_

 _2 detik_

 _3 detik_

Mata merah itu kembali menghitam, dan tanpa diperintah sudah memejamkan matanya kembali. Tak butuh waktu satu menit, Natsu sudah terlelap ke dalam tidurnya. Satu tangannya sudah menggenggam sebelah tangan Lucy dengan erat. Menautkan jari-jemarinya dengan jari Lucy yang terkesan lebih mungil darinya. Malam itu, keduanya terlelap bersama. Menuju alam mimpi bersama meski keduanya tidak memiliki mimpi yang sama. Sebuah awal baru dari takdir yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan.

 _ **Lucy's Dream**_

Lucy dewasa berada disebuah rumah besar. Ini kali kedua ia bermimpi berada di rumah itu. Sebelumnya ia melihat gadis kecil sedang bersenandung dan terlihat seperti menulis sesuatu. Dengan penasaran, Lucy kembali menuju kamar itu. Ia masih ingat dimana kamar itu berada. Dan lagi, ia mendengar senandung itu dari dalam sana. Suara kecil yang amat merdu, namun seiring didengarkan mata Lucy-pun melebar.

"Lagu itu?" gumam Lucy

 _Count the stones don't think about him_

 _Let the stones become your mountain_

 _Let them go the nights you doubted_

 _All those thousand cares, softly now thread_

 _Through the towns and the dark_

 _Softly be led, by the clouds and the stars_

 _When the distances grow_

 _When the wind start to blow_

 _Something whispers from afar_

 _There's home in the heart_

 _There's time for everything_

 _There's a song for every dream_

 _ **(By : Yisabel, My Eden)**_

Lucy kembali membatalkan niatnya untuk masuk kamar gadis kecil itu. Ia memilih untuk pergi, karena kini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Suara merdu itu seakan menyayatnya, mengikisnya secara sedikit demi sedikit dan itu menyakitkan. Belum sempat kaki Lucy menuruni tangga, ia kembali mendengar sebuah suara.

BRAK

Seperti benda dibanting. Cemas dengan apa yang terjadi, Lucy kembali ke kamar gadis kecil. Kamar itu sedikit terbuka. Ia mengarahkan matanya untuk sekedar mengintip apa yang terjadi. Namun sayang, yang bisa ia lihat adalah kedua bayangan. Didalam sana, bayangan gadis kecil menumpu tubuhnya dengan lutut sambil memegangi amplop yang Lucy yakin adalah surat. Tangannya menggenggam erat hingga surat ditangannya kusut. Gadis kecil itu menghadap ke pria paruh baya yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Disampingnya terdapat sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari kayu tergeletak dengan banyak sekali surat berhamburan. Takut apa yang dilihatnya salah, Lucy memicingkan mata namun hasilnya tetap sama. Hanya bayangan.

"Apa ini? kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan benar? Apa ada yang salah dengan mataku?" gumam Lucy

SRAK

Lucy tercengat. Ia melihat seorang pria paruh baya menendang surat yang berjatuhan di lantai. Gadis kecil itu terisak dan memohon ampun.

"Jangan, ayah. Jangan" isak gadis kecil dengan parau

Lucy menahan nafasnya, ia tidak habis pikir dengan pria paruh baya yang merupakan ayah gadis kecil. Tega sekali menghina surat yang ditulis putrinya. Tangan Lucy mengepal, menahan untuk tidak masuk dan memukul wajah pria paruh baya itu.

"Sudah ayah katakan untuk tidak mengirimi dia surat kan? berapa kali ayah harus bilang? Huh?" bentak sang ayah

"Tapi ayah" jawab gadis kecil

"Apa kau tidak kecewa ketika ia menolakmu? Apa kau tidak kecewa ia tidak membalas suratmu? Apa kau tidak kecewa ia membencimu?" tanya sang ayah menggebu-gebu namun nada suaranya seperti terisak, ada rasa pilu disana

"Aku akan berusaha agar dia menerimaku. Aku akan terus mengiriminya surat sampai ia membalas suratku. Dan aku akan menerima meski ia tetap membenciku" jawab gadis kecil parau

Pria paruh baya itu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan putri kecilnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap surai putrinya. Setetes demi setetes air mata keluar dari mata yang sudah tidak lagi menunjukkan sorot mudanya.

"Maafkan ayah, seharusnya ayah tidak memberitahu mereka dan tidak mengenalkanmu dengan namanya" kata sang ayah yang dijawab gelengan kecil sang putri

"Ini bukan salah ayah, aku yang menyetujuinya" jawab gadis kecil

"Maafkan ayah, karena kau terlahir sebagai putri ayah dan harus terikat takdir itu. Seandainya kau tidak memiliki ayah seperti ini, maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi" kata sang ayah

Gadis kecil itu menyentuh wajah ayahnya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengusap air mata di wajah sang ayah dengan lembut. Pria paruh baya itu menahan tangan putrinya, menyentuhnya dan tersenyum. Bagaimana mungkin putrinya tidak membencinya meski ia sering lepas kendali? Bagaimana mungkin putrinya bisa memiliki ketabahan seluas samudra? Dan bagaimana mungkin anak sebaik dia mendapat balasan yang tidak semestinya? Putrinya hanya berharap kalau calon suaminya mau membalas suratnya. Karena kata menerima masih terlampaui jauh dan sulit digapai. Ia tersenyum miris.

Tak terasa liquid bening sudah membanjiri pipi Lucy. Bolehkan ia mengatakan kalau ia merasa iri? Seumur-umur ia belum pernah merasakan dikhawatirkan seperti itu oleh sosok ayah. Yang ia punya hanyalah ibu dan kakak, itupun angkat. Ia tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tua kandungnya, dan tidak tahu bagaimana mencarinya. Meski tadi ia ingin memukul pria paruh baya itu, tapi kini ingin rasanya ia memeluknya. Pria itu rapuh, ia hanya tidak ingin melihat putrinya menderita.

"Maafkan ayah harus mengurungmu disini" isak pria paruh baya

"Tidak apa ayah, ini yang terbaik untukku, jangan menangis karena aku akan ikut sedih jika ayah terus menangis" kata gadis kecil dengan suara seraknya

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih telah mau memahami ayah dan menjadi putri ayah" kata sang ayah

"Tidak, akulah yang harusnya berterimakasih karena ayah sudah membuatku ada didunia ini. Tanpa ayah dan ibu, aku tidak akan pernah ada. Jadi jangan menangis lagi karena aku akan selalu jadi putri ayah. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi" kata gadis kecil

 _ **End of Lucy's Dream**_

Sementara Natsu, ia memimpikan hal yang hampir serupa.

 _ **Natsu's Dream**_

Natsu kecil menerima surat lagi. Ini sudah ke-empat dalam sebulan ini. Dengan langkah lebar ia segera menuju tempat sampah dan membuangnya. Sudah cukup ia membaca surat itu sekali. Dan tidak akan pernah lagi. Surat dari Permaisuri, seseorang yang paling dibencinya.

Natsu kecil berada di halaman belakang, didepannya ada tong dengan api yang berkobar-kobar. Ditangannya terdapat banyak sekali surat yang ia terima dalam tiga bulan terakhir. Surat yang sudah ia buang entah kenapa selalu berada di meja belajarnya. Meski ia sudah menghukum Macao, nyatanya surat itu tetap kembali ke meja belajarnya. Meski sudah ia sobek menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, surat itu akan disambung lagi menjadi utuh. Jadi disinilah ia berada. Membakar satu persatu surat permaisuri. Wajahnya datar dan nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

" _Kirimkan saja lagi, maka dengan senang hati aku akan membakarnya" kata Natsu dalam hati_

 _ **End of Natsu's Dream**_

Di kamarnya, Sting meninggalkan Jellal yang sudah terlelap sendirian. Waktunya Acnologia. Acnologia tersenyum sinis tak kala Sting mau menyerahkan tubuhnya dengan cara tidur. Pemuda itu mungkin lengah atau lupa karena ia bisa bangkit jika Sting tertidur. Berterimakasihlah pada Natsu Dragneel yang membuat seorang Sting kelelahan. Acnologia melesat keluar dari vila. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, ia sudah menghilang.

Kemana ia pergi?

Di sel penjara bawah tanah kediaman Raja Vampire. Rogue duduk di ranjang sembari menyanggga dagunya. Sudah seharian ia berfikir keras, tapi ini sedikit sulit ia mengerti. Acnogia adalah Vampire yang berencana membunuh Natsu dan menggulingkan Zeref kala itu hingga dihukum mati tapi entah bagaimana kini ia masih gentayangan. Diingatnya lagi sang sepupu yang curhat akan masalahnya 4 tahun yang lalu.

" _Jadi ada sosok lain di dalam tubuhmu? Bagaimana bisa? Dan ia bangun ketika kau sedang tidur? Dan cara agar tubuhmu tidak diambil alih olehnya adalah cloning? Jangan bercanda! Itu larangan dewan, apalagi itu merupakan ilmu dari buku terlarang" kata Rogue tidak sadar dengan kata buku terlarang_

Rogue berdiri, matanya membulat. Tak percaya dengan hasil pemikirannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia baru menyadarinya? Sting mengatakan kalau ia dirasuki oleh sosok lain hingga mengharuskan pemuda itu melakukan _cloning._ Dan pada saat itu ia menyebut buku terlarang, jadi buku itu pasti kini berada di tangannya yang tak lain adalah Sting.

"Aku harus menemui Sting. Aku harus memastikannya, tapi bagaimana aku keluar?" tanya Rogue

"Arggh! Kalau begini Acnologia bisa membantai dan mendapatkan kekuatan demi bangkit kembali. Aku juga tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Zeref-sama karena aku tidak memiliki buktinya. Bisa saja Acnologia di tubuh Sting membunuhku sebelum aku sempat menguaknya" kata Rogue kemudian

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Rogue

Disebuah tebing curam, tebing yang dibawahnya mengalir sungai deras yang akan tetap mengalir meski musim kemarau sekalipun, Sting aka Acnologia berdiri. Manatap nanar sungai itu. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ada sebuah batu nisan dengan bunga mawar putih yang sudah kering. Acnologia tersenyum melihatnya.

"Lui-mu sudah mati. Dia tidak akan mengingatmu bagaimanapun kau berusaha" kata Acnologia

"Aku berubah fikiran, aku akan merebutnya, Lui-mu, Lucy-mu dan juga permaisurimu. Menjadikannya istriku agar kau bisa merasakan sakit seperti apa yang aku rasakan, Natsu. Gara-gara kau, orang yang kucintai mati. Andai saja kau tidak terlahir di dunia ini, maka itu tak akan terjadi. Dia pasti masih hidup meski bukan menjadi milikku" kata Acnologia

...

Matahari terbit di ufuk timur. Cahayanya menerangi semua makhluk dimuka bumi dan kehangatannya menghangatkan setiap inchi pori-pori. Di kamar 61. Natsu menggeliat nyaman, tidurnya terasa lebih pulas malam ini. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada sesuatu yang membuatnya hangat semalaman. Sorot matahari yang menyilaukan memaksa kedua matanya untuk terbuka. Mata merahnya kembali disertai taringnya, namun seketika matanya menghitam dan taring itupun kembali menyusut. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok anak laki-laki yang masih pulas tertidur seakan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan cahaya itu. Spontan Natsu bangun. Ia duduk dan hampir terjengkang ke belakang karena tempat tidur yang ia tempati terlalu kecil. Pinggangnya serasa ngilu, pasti karena efek tidur miring semalaman.

"Tunggu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Natsu

"Apa aku tertidur disini?" tanya Natsu lagi

Ditatapnya wajah Lucy yang sudah cerah seperti seperti sedia kala. Diingatnya kenapa ia bisa berakhir disini. Dan ia ingat kalau semalam ia mengobati Lucy dan tanpa sadar tertidur. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia masih disini? Bukankah biasanya ia akan liar dan disuntik vaksin oleh Macao? Tidak, disini tidak ada Macao jadi ia harus menyuntikkan vaksin itu sendiri. Natsu segera menggeledah tasnya, ia mencari vaksin dan menemukan kalau vaksin itu masih utuh. Dahi Natsu mengernyit.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Natsu kemudian menoleh ke arah Lucy

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Natsu

Malam ini camping akan berakhir. Lucy bangun tidur dengan peluh memenuhi dahinya. Kepalanya sakit, kilasan mimpinya semalam kembali menghantuinya. Ia benci ini, kenapa dari kemarin otaknya selalu ditekan oleh ingatan-ingatan aneh? Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas, menetralir keadaan dan mulai bersiap.

Lucy segera membersihkan diri dengan cepat dan menyusul ke aula. Ia sempat heran bagaimana ia sampai di kamar padahal semalam ia masih berdiri di hadapan Natsu. Tidak mungkin kan kalau pemuda itu yang membawanya? Lucy menggeleng mencoba mengenyahkan kemungkinan kebaikan Natsu pada dirinya.

Di aula. Natsu berdiri di konter dapur dengan bahan masakan yang sudah disediakan. Menu kali ini adalah ramen sehat. Semua sudah memulai start tapi tidak dengannya. Ia benci ini, kenapa ia harus memasak? Diliriknya Gray dan Juvia, Gajeel dan Levy, Jellal dan Erza. Sedangkan Sting bersama Lisanna. Hanya ia yang sendiri, Natsu menghela nafas. Ia tidak boleh terbakar emosi. Sepuluh menit berlalu, tiba-tiba ia melihat Lucy menyelinap masuk dan kini sudah berada disampingnya. Natsu menaikkan satu alisnya, apa benar Lucy habis demam? Padahal semalam bocah itu sangat lemah dan rapuh, tapi lihatlah pagi ini segar bugar dan sepertinya penuh energi.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Lucy mencoba sedatar mungkin, karena mengingat kejadian semalam dimana ia hampir menangis di depan Natsu benar-benar membuatnya malu bercampur kesal. Pasti pemuda itu senang melihatnya rapuh seperti itu. Ia yakin kalau tatapan Natsu semalam adalah hasil dari latihan actingnya. Seharusnya pemuda itu jadi artis saja.

"Sudah kulakukan" bohong Natsu

Bagaimana mungkin Natsu membangunkan Lucy? Wajah tenang itu, entah kenapa ia tidak tega melakukannya. Ya, ia sudah berjanji untuk menggila. Jadi membiarkan Lucy untuk tetap beristirahat merupakan kegilaan pertamanya hari ini.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Aku memang susah dibangunkan" kata Lucy menanggapi

Natsu tersenyum tipis, dan tepat saat itu Lucy meliriknya. Matanya terhenyak, apa ia tidak salah lihat? Apa matanya sudah rabun? Atau kacamatanya sudah tidak fokus? Baru saja, seorang Natsu Dragneel tersenyum. Iya, itu senyum bukan seringaian. Lucy memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin dicurigai oleh sang empunya.

"Lima belas menit lagi" kata suara speaker

"APA? apa yang lima belas menit lagi?" tanya Lucy

"Tentu saja ramen" jelas Natsu sedikit kesal

Lucy mencari apron, tapi tak ada. Natsu berdehem sebelum menunjuk tempat sampah. Apron yang dicari Lucy sudah kotor dan dibuang oleh Natsu. Lucy mendelik, Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya seolah tak tahu apa-apa.

"Lepas apronmu" perintah Lucy

"Kenapa aku harus?" tanya Natsu

"Tch!" Lucy berdecih dan mendekat ke arah Natsu. Natsu mengernyit, tak mengerti dengan tatapan Lucy

Tanpa basa-basi Lucy berjinjit dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Natsu. Spontan Natsu menahan nafas. Dapat ia rasakan hembusan hangat nafas Lucy menggelitik hidungnya karena jarak wajah mereka hanya sejengkal. Dan ini lebih seperti Lucy mau menciumnya. Bibirnya bahkan sangat dekat dengan bibir Lucy, Natsu melirik bibir ranum itu. Bibir kecil berwarna peach. Sungguh manis, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan hampir saja menempelkan bibirnya kalau Lucy tak menarik tangannya. Pandangan keduanya bertemu, untuk sesaat keduanya saling diam. Meresapi pupil masing-masing yang berwarna caramel dan hitam. Sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna. Tiba-tiba Lucy sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dan wajahnya memerah. Lihatlah semburat yang sudah menghiasi pipi gembilnya. Lucy berpaling dan mengenakan apron dengan asal. Memalukan! Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan hal itu?

Natsu memalingkan wajahnya, ia menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangan guna menyembunyikan rona merah itu. Apa yang baru saja akan ia lakukan? Ini benar-benar kegilaan kedua dalam hari ini.

PRANG

Lucy menjatuhkan tepung yang sudah mau diadoninya. Natsu segera jongkok dan membantu partnernya. Dilihatnya Lucy yang panik sambil memasukkan kembali tepung itu ke wadah namun dicegah oleh Natsu.

"Biarkan, kita pakai yang masih ada saja" kata Natsu datar

"Tapi nanti kurang" protes Lucy

"Pakai yang lain" kata Natsu

"Bagaimana aku membuat ramen dengan sedikit tepung dan sayuran?" bentak Lucy dan . . .

TING

Lucy dapat ide. Ia mulai menggiling wortel dan bayam kemudian mencampurnya dengan tepung sisa. Tak butuh waktu lama mie sudah siap dan tinggal memasaknya. Natsu berdiri dengan sewadah tepung yang sudah dipungutnya. Wajahnya kotor terkena tepung, membuat banyak siswa memandangnya dan diam-diam tertawa. Bukannya marah, Natsu malah diam saja. Namun jika dilihat benar-benar sudut bibirnya tertarik. Lagi, pangeran sadist kita tersenyum.

"Kau mau original atau pedas?" tanya Lucy seraya mengolah kuah ramen

"Pedas" jawab Natsu mantap

Semua siswa menyembunyikan tawanya. Mereka tidak menyangka akan melihat sisi lain Natsu. Apakah pangeran sadist telah berubah menjadi anak manis? Lihatlah wajah polosnya dan dengan patuhnya menuruti semua instruksi Lucy. Mengambil mangkuk, cuci piring, mengelap meja, dan sebagainya hingga hidangan jadi. Hei, sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi tuan?

Ramen sehat ala chef Lucy jadi. Lucy mengacungkan lima jarinya pada Natsu, dan Natsu menyambutnya. Mereka ber-high five. Namun setelah itu, keduanya merasa canggung. Lucy menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan mengambil sendok, mengalihkan perhatian. Natsu mengambil lap dan kembali mengelap konter dapur yang sudah bersih.

"Pedas" gumam Lucy

"Benarkah?" tanya Natsu

"Hmm, mau mencobanya?" tanya Lucy yang dijawab kerutan dahi Natsu

Lucy menyendok kuah ramen dan meniupnya agar tidak panas. Sebuah kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan di panti asuhan ketika menyuapi anak-anak. Ia menyodorkan sendok itu dihadapan mulut Natsu, pemuda itu membuka mulutnya dan menyeruput kuah di sendok, Matanya melebar, sadar akan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh sang pelayan. Ia disuapi, sekali lagi disuapi! Natsu tersedak, rasa pedas itu menyiksa tenggorokannya. Lucy panik, ia segera mengambil air dan memberikannya pada Natsu.

"Uhuk, uhuk" Natsu terbatuk-batuk

"Hik! Hik!" Natsu cegukan

Dari tempatnya, Lisanna menggenggam sumpit kuat-kuat dan tanpa sadar sudah mematahkannya. Hoh, ia menyesal tidak membunuh Lucy kemarin. Pasti hari ini adalah hari pemakamannya. Sting tak jauh beda, matanya berubah menjadi dingin dan datar. Dadanya bergemuruh, dan panas. Sangat panas, pemandangan itu sangat memuakkan dan ia membencinya. Ingin sekali menarik Lucy ke pelukannya dan mengatakan kalau dia hanya miliknya namun apalah daya. Tangannya mengepal, namun pada akhirnya ia bisa mengontrol diri. Masih dalam amarahnya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya. Bukan suara yang terucap, melainkan suara batin.

" _Tch! Harusnya aku membunuhnya" kata Lisanna dalam hati_

Sting tercengang. Ditatapnya punggung Lisanna dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

" _Harusnya aku membunuhnya kemarin" kata Lisanna dalam hati_

" _Tunggu. Yang kemarin, bukan Natsu? jadi itu ulah Lisanna?" tanya Sting dalam hati_

" _Natsu milikku, akan kusingkirkan bocah itu secepatnya" kata Lisanna dalam hati_

Lisanna melepas apronnya dan membantingnya. Ia hendak berlalu namun Sting mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu" kata Sting

"Lepaskan, aku tak ada urusan denganmu, Sting. Jadi singkirkan tanganmu sekarang juga" jawab Lisanna seraya menggibaskan tangannya

Sepeninggalan Lisanna, mata Sting menajam. Ia harus memastikan apa yang dikatakan Lisanna. Apa benar kalau kecelakaan Lucy kemarin adalah ulahnya. Diingatnya Lisanna yang berlarian dengan tergopoh-gopoh kemarin. Tidak mungkin kan itu hanya sebuah kebetulan?

Kepala sekolah berkeliling. Mencicipi ramen sehat buatan muridnya. Tapi jika dilihat baik-baik, lomba itu hanyalah alibi. Lihatlah senyum Makarov-sensei ketika bisa mencicipi ramen enak nan sehat tanpa harus pergi keluar dari vila. Beruntunglah tak ada yang curiga. Namun diantara mereka, mata Natsu menajam. Ia merasa dipermainkan disini. Ia bahkan rela disuruh ini itu oleh Lucy dan hampir saja menciumnya. Semua itu gara-gara lomba aneh ini.

Ia pastikan jika kepala sekolah tidak akan mendapatkan sesendok ramenpun dari tim-nya. Ketika Makarov-sensei mendekat ke counter mereka. Lucy menyodorkan semangkuk mie hangat dengan warna hijau dan oranye.

"Wuah, mie sayur" kata Makarov-sensei ceria

"Sepertinya lezat. Lucy-kun" kata Bob-sensei

Baru saja Makarov-sensei ingin menyendok kuahnya. Nastu sudah lebih dulu menarik manguk tersebut. Semua menatapnya aneh tak terkecuali Lucy.

"Eh? Aku belum mencicipinya" protes Makarov-sensei

" _Coba saja cicipi maka kupastikan kau tersedak dan sekarat, kakek" ancam Natsu lewat telepati_

" _Bocah nakal" umpat Makarov-sensei dalam hati_

"Mari ke tim yang lain" kata Makarov-sensei mengalah. Bagaimanapun ia masih sayang umur, ancaman Natsu tidak main-main meski itu pada dirinya sekalipun

Tak tahukah Natsu, kalau Makarov-sensei tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ia melihat semua yang terjadi di tim Natsu sedari tadi. Dan itu membuatnya tertarik. Bayangkan saja seorang Natsu Dragneel yang terkesan, arogan, sadis, aristokrat dan tidak akan pernah menundukkan kepalanya kini tunduk oleh sang pelayan yang selalu dibullynya. Bukankah ini kemajuan? Ia harus mengabarkan ini pada Zeref dan Igneel.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bersikap tidak sopan pada kepala sekolah?" tanya Lucy

"Dia hanya pura-pura" jawab Natsu malas

"Setidaknya hormatlah sedikit pada yang lebih tua" kata Lucy menasehati

"Tidak perlu menasihatiku, aku juga sudah tahu itu" jawab Natsu

"Hei!" protes Lucy

"Apa aku boleh memakan jatahnya?" tanya Natsu kemudian

Lucy terbengong-bengong. Oh ayolah, apa itu alasan Natsu bersikap kasar? Kalau mau ia bisa buatkan lagi tapi nanti. Natsu tak menunggu reaksi Lucy, ia menarik semangkuk ramen itu, baru saja mau menyendoknya Lucy sudah merebutnya.

"Habiskan dulu punyamu" kata Lucy

"Hei, itu untuk nanti" protes Natsu

"Habiskan dulu baru ambil ini!" hardik Lucy dengan berkacak pinggang

"Cepat berikan padaku!" protes Natsu

"Jangan serakah" kata Lucy melindungi ramennya, Natsu kesal ia mendekat dan mencoba meraih mangkuk dari tangan Lucy

Tentu kejadian itu menyita perhatian semua orang. Bukankah Natsu terlihat kekanakan sekarang? Mereka blushing melihat itu, Natsu tidak pernah selembut itu sebelumnya. Dan ini benar-benar langka. Bahkan wajah Erza sudah memerah seperti rambutnya. Sementara Jellal nyengir kuda. Ini tontonan yang sangat menarik.

Lucy terus menghindar, dan Natsu tidak menyerah. Kedua tangan Natsu melingkar di pinggang Lucy mencoba meraih mangkuk yang Lucy sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya. Tentu posisi mereka seperti sedang berpelukan. Lucy terus menghindar membuat Natsu sedikit kesulitan. Ia menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat sebelum menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengarahkan wajahnya di telinga Lucy dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Bukankah kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik padaku? Jadi serahkan ramen itu sekarang juga" bisik Natsu sensual

Lucy meneguk ludah kasar, lagi-lagi wajahnya merona akibat bisikan itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia memberikan ramen itu. Kepalanya tertunduk dan mulutnya komat-kamit. Harusnya ia tidak melupakan janji itu, bodohnya ia.

PLUK

"Anak pintar" kata Natsu seraya mengusap-usap kepala Lucy

Lucy mendongak, ditatapnya Natsu dengan pandangan bertanya. Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah senyum tipis pemuda itu. Natsu berlalu, membawa dua mangkuk ramennya menuju meja makan. Lucy masih terpaku ditempat, apa ini? kenapa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang hanya karena secuil sikap halusnya? Tidak! ini salah, ia tidak boleh terbuai dengan sikap Natsu. Pemuda itu sudah melukai Sting. Tunggu, Sting? kenapa ia baru ingat sekarang? Ia menoleh mencari sosok pemuda bersurai blonde. Namun aula sudah mulai sepi, dan tak ada tanda-tanda Sting. Eoh Lucy, apa kau melupakan temanmu?

Sting tak ikut sarapan. Ia memilih mencari keberadaan Lisanna. Sementara Lucy, ia juga tak ikut sarapan. Ia harus memastikan keadaan Sting. Dilihatnya sekelebat bayangan Sting menghilang di balik pintu aula. Lucy mengejarnya, dan lagi-lagi Sting sudah berbelok. Lucy terus mengejarnya. Di ruang makan, Natsu yang menyadari Lucy menghilang tak jadi menghabiskan ramennya. Ia mencium bau Lucy dan mengikutinya.

Lisanna Strauss tengah menusuk seekor kelinci di hutan menggunakan belati pembunuh vampire. Ia membayangka menusuk Lucy dengan belati itu.

"Harusnya kau mati" gumam Lisanna seraya menusuk kelinci itu dengan sadistnya hingga sebuah tangan menariknya dan mengambil belati dari tangannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sting setengah membentak

"Menurutmu apa? tentu saja membunuh" jawab Lisanna

"Dia hanya seekor kelinci" kata Sting

"Meski hanya kelinci, keberadaannya bisa mengusik. Jadi biarkan aku membunuhnya" kata Lisanna

"Dia sudah mati" kata Sting

"Dia belum mati, hanya sedikit lemah saja" kata Lisanna mencoba merebut pisau dari tangan Sting namun Sting membunganya jauh

"Hentikan!" bentak Sting membuat Lisanna terdiam

"Siapa yang kau bayangkan saat menusuk kelinci itu?" tanya Sting tajam

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Lisanna

"Jangan berani kau menyentuhnya. Aku tidak akan diam saja" ancam Sting

"Kenapa? kenapa kalian semua memihak padanya?" tanya Lisanna dengan suara parau, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca

"Kenapa? bahkan kau sampai tunduk padanya. Tidak, kau juga terpesona padanya. Apa bagusnya dia? Dia hanya laki-laki udik yang menempel pada golongan atas seperti kalian. Beracting sok tersakiti agar dikasihani. Dan kalian mengasihaninya, kenapa?" tanya Lisanna

"Dia tulus" jawab Sting pasti

"Apa bagusnya jika ia tulus?" tanya Lisanna

"Itulah pesonanaya" jawab Sting

"Apa kalian sudah gila? Dia laki-laki dan kalian menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja. Kalian memperhatikannya, mengkhawatirkannya dan menjaganya layaknya ia seorang putri. Apa kalian tak punya mata!" teriak Lisanna

"Hentikan" kata Sting meredam amarah

"KAU YANG HARUS HENTIKAN!" teriak Lisanna

Sting terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana terhadap Lisanna. Ingin rasanya ia marah, tapi keadaan Lisanna tidak memungkinkan untuk mendapat amarahnya. Dan dapat ia rasakan pukulan-pukulan pada dada bidangnya. Ya, Lisanna memukul dada Sting pelan, berharap jika itu bisa meredam segala iri hati dan sakit hatinya tak kala Natsu memperlakukan Lucy dengan sangat baik melebihi dirinya.

Lucy tergopoh-gopoh, ia bisa melihat bayangan Sting didalam hutan sana. Ia kembali melangkah pelan. Ia harus memastikan keadaan Sting, setidaknya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya. Karena dirinya, Sting harus dihajar oleh Natsu. Karena mengenalnya, Sting harus terluka. Baru saja ia hendak memanggil Sting, ia melihat seorang gadis memeluk Sting erat. Gadis bersurai perak yang menawan. Gadis itu terisak di pelukan Sting. Tak ingin ketahuan, Lucy bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Entah kenapa ada rasa sesak ketika ia melihatnya. Dan akhirnya Lucy memilih pergi.

" _Ia baik-baik saja" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit ketika melihatnya memeluk gadis lain? Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sting. Dia hanya sahabatku, tapi kenapa ini rasanya sakit? Kenapa?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

Lucy keluar dari hutan bertepatan dengan Natsu yang mau masuk, namun jarak mereka terpaut jauh. Dapat ia tangkap raut wajah terluka Lucy. Natsu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ini pasti karena Sting. Damn it! Kenapa Lucy selalu memperhatikan Sting! Ia mencengkeram buku jarinya hingga memutih. Ia benci ini.

Malamnya adalah acara puncak sebelum besok pagi pulang ke rumah dan kembali sekolah. Api unggun dinyalakan di halaman. Semua siswa berkumpul membentuk lingkaran, didampingi semua guru. Seharian ini, Lucy banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan para siswi perempuan, membantu ini itu dan sesekali tertawa. Meski Natsu mengetahui kalau itu palsu.

Seharian ini, pandangan Natsu tak lepas darinya. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal hatinya. Pemuda pink itu sudah gatal untuk mencerca Lucy. Tapi tubuhnya menolak melakukannya.Jika biasanya ia akan senang karena Lucy menderita, kini ia merasa marah. Kenapa? tentu saja karena Lucy lebih perhatian dan perasa dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sting tapi tidak dengan dirinya.

" _Tch" umpat Natsu dalam hati_

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya Jellal membuka acara

"Malam ini, adalah malam penutupan. Kalian akan diminta menampilkan sesuatu di depan sini. Kita akan melakukan tepuk berantai _(seperti domikado)_ dan siapa yang tangannya terkena tepukan terakhir akan maju. Malam ini kita akan melakukannya sepuluh ronde. Jadi bersiaplah pada sepuluh orang yang terpilih" kata Jellal

"Lagu malam ini adalah _Secret Base – Kimi ga kureta mono_ " kata Jellal

 _Deai wa futto shita shunkan_

 _Kaerimichi no kousaten de_

 _Koe wo kakete kureta ne "Issho ni kaerou"_

 _Boku wa terekusasasou ni_

 _Kaban de kao wo kakushinagara_

 _Hontou wa totemo totemo ureshikatta yo —_

Selama bernyanyi. Mata Lucy menerawang, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini. Ia tidak cemburu, ia hanya kecewa. Ia mencari Sting untuk memastikan keadaannya karena merasa bersalah tapi hal yang ia temukan adalah sang sahabat berpelukan mesra dengan seorang gadis. Hati Lucy tersenyum kecut, Ia selalu mengkhawatirkan Sting, tapi kenyataannya pemuda itu tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Menanyakan kabarnya saja tidak. Padahal ia berusaha untuk melindungi Sting dari Natsu sebagai balasan terimakasihnya atas apa saja yang sudah Sting lakukan untuknya. Mencarikannya pekerjaan diam-diam, selalu menghiburnya dan menelfonnya disaat ia takut. Lucy menunduk, namun tanganya terus menupuk ke kiri mengikuti alunan lagu. Natsu yang berada jauh didepannya dengan terhalang api unggun tak melepaskan pandangannya. Ia mencoba membaca fikiran Lucy, namun dahinya mengernyit tak kala tak ada apapun yang Lucy pikirkan.

MUSTAHIL

 _Aa, hanabi ga yozora kirei ni saite_

 _Chotto setsunaku_

 _Aa, kaze ga jikan to tomo ni nagareru_

 _Ureshikutte, tanoshikutte_

 _Bouken mo iroiro shita ne_

 _Futari no himitsu no kichi no naka_

 _Kimi to natsu no owari_

 _Shourai no yume_

 _Ooki na kibou wasurenai_

 _Juunen-go no hachigatsu_

 _Mata deaeru no wo shinjite_

 _Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara_

 _"Arigatou" sakende ita koto shitte ita yo_

 _Namida wo koraete, egao de sayounara setsunai yo ne_

 _Saikou no omoide wo..._

PLUK

Tepat diakhir lagu, tangan Levy menepuk tangan kanan Lucy. Semua meliriknya dengan antusias namun Lucy tak bergeming hinga Levy mengguncang lengannya pelan.

"Ya?" tanya Lucy

"Lucy, majulah" kata Jellal

"Aku?" Lucy menunjuk dirinya sendiri

Levy, Juvia dan Erza mendorongnya. Terpaksa Lucy maju, ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Hingga Jellal menyuruhnya melakukan suatu pertunjukkan. Lucy baru sadar kalau mereka berada ditengah permainan. Oh ayolah, Lucy tidak memiliki bakat apapun kecuali berkelahi. Tap tidak mungkin ia mempertunjukkannya.

"Ayolah, Lucy apa saja" teriak Erza

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak berbakat disini" kata Lucy beralasan

"Apa kau mau kupanggilkan Loki dan mempertunjukkan pukulanmu?" tawar Jellal

"Hei! Kenapa aku!" protes Loki membuat semuanya tertawa kecuali Natsu, Sting dan Lisanna

"Bagaimana kalau bernyanyi?" saran Levy

"Aku belum pernah mendengarmu bernyanyi, Lucy" bujuk Levy

"Hmm, aku penasaran bagaimana jadinya Lucy jika bernyanyi" kata Juvia antusias

Para siswa perempuan bersorak. Karena camping ini, banyak dari mereka merubah pandanganya pada Lucy. Laki-laki cantik itu tidak seburuk yang mereka kira. Lucy ramah dan konyol. Mereka menyukainya. Lucy menghela nafas, ia harus menyelesaikan ini sekarang juga atau ia akan tetap diharuskan berdiri disini.

"Bailah, aku akan bernyanyi. Tapi jangan ditertawakan" kata Lucy seraya menggembungkan sedikit pipinya hinga terlihat lucu

Lucy mengambil nafas, dan membuangnya perlahan. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat sebuah lagu di mimpinya yang berhasil menyayat hatinya. Sebuah lagu indah yang pernah sekali secara tidak sengaja ia nyanyikan.

 _There's a stone for the things forgotten_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Natsu terhenyak, matanya terbelalak. Lagu itu . . .

.

.

.

 _Just a stone for all you wanted_

 _Look a stone for what will not be_

 _All you thought was there_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lui . . .

.

.

.

 _Count the stones don't think about him_

 _Let the stones become your mountain_

 _Let them go the nights you doubted_

 _All those thousand cares, softly now thread_

 _Through the towns and the dark_

 _Softly be led, by the clouds and the stars_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mata Natsu tak mampu untuk sekedar berkedip. Terpaku dengan suara merdu Lucy yang membuainya. Lebih tepatnya mengingatkannya kembali pada momen itu. Momen dimana Lui mengajarinya bernyanyi, dimana ia berdiri di jurang tempat Lui tiada dan momen disaat ia . . . . berteriak pada Lucy.

" _Siapa kau?"_

" _Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa kau?"_

" _SIAPA KAU SIALAN!"_

Onyx hitam Natsu bergetar. Ia terus mengamati wajah Lucy yang terkena pantulan cahaya api unggun. Jauh darinya, Lisanna memperhatikannya. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika mata melihat mata itu bergetar, sedalam itukah Lucy singgah? Sedangkan Sting, ia membeku ditempat. Ini kali pertama ia mendengar lagu itu. Ia memegangi dadanya yang serasa ditusuk jarum kecil. Kenapa Lucy menyanyikan lagu itu?

Lucy memejamkan matanya, meresapi lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Ingatan tentang mimpiya datang kembali. Berputar dan terus terngiang-ngiang. Suara merdu gadis kecil, isakan gadis kecil, serta tangis pria paruh baya. Tanpa ia sadari liquid bening menetes menerobos melalui mata kanannya. Hanya setetes dan tidak lebih. Cukup membuat kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi memandangnya intens terhenyak. Natsu memegangi dadanya, sesak. Ia mencoba menarik udara lebih tapi hidungnya serasa tersumbat. Digigitnya bibirnya, siapa tahu rasa sakit akan menyadarkannya dan menghilangkan sesak itu tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

.

.

.

 _When the distances grow_

 _When the wind start to blow_

 _Something whispers from afar_

 _There's home in the heart_

 _There's time for everything_

 _There's a song for every dream_

 _ **(By : Yisabel, My Eden)**_

Lucy membuka matanya dan tepuk tangan riuh bergema ditelinganya. Semua takjub dengan suara emas Lucy yang menyayat hati. Tak sedikit yang menangis karenanya, lihatlah Juvia yang sesenggukan dilengan Levy. Bahkan Kagura menutup wajahnya, menutupi air mata yang dengan seenaknya keluar tanpa perintah. Jellal yang mengerti suasana, membuka kembali suaranya dan mempersilahkan Lucy untuk kembali duduk.

Malam itu, mereka habiskan dengan game hingga pukul 10.00. Natsu pamit duluan. Ia harus menyuntikkan vaksin jika tidak ingin liar. Tapi setibanya dikamar, ia termenung. Vaksin masih berada di genggamannya. Semalam tak terjadi apapun pada dirinya, dahinya mengerut. Diingatnya kejadian semalam ketika ia kembali tertidur setelah melihat wajah Lucy. Dan paginya ia mendapati dirinya tengah memeluk Lucy layaknya Lucy adalah gadisnya. Kemudian kejadian hari ini bersama Lucy ikut memasuki kepalanya, Lucy yang tersenyum, menyuruhnya, membentaknya, melarangnya, dan juga mengacuhkannya. Natsu memejamkan matanya, menetralisir fikirannya yang mulai dihantui oleh sosok Lucy. Sepertinya kadar kegilaannya sudah benar-benar meningkat. Tak tahan dengan semua itu, ia mencengkeram kepalanya.

"Sial" umpat Natsu

Tidak sampai situ saja, tiba-tiba nyanyian Lucy terngiang dikepalanya. Suara merdu yang menyanyat hati, mengirisnya, dan mengikisnya. Benar-benar menyesakkan. Lagu itu adalah lagu yang sering Lui nyanyikan dan ajarkan padanya. Sayangnya, suara Lucy kemudian diiringi suara jenaka yang terus menyebut-nyebut namanya. Membuat dirinya menegang dan rasa sesak itu semakin bertambah, merenggut semua pasokan udara di paru-parunya. Kedua suara itu berdesakan, berebut untuk masuk dan menggema di gendang telinganya.

" _Natsu"_

" _Natsu, kemarilah"_

" _Hei, Natsu"_

" _Natsu"_

Suara Lui kecil terus berdesakan mengikuti suara nyanyian Lucy. Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya berharap suara itu enyah. Namun seiiring detik berjalan, semakin keras pula suara itu. Natsu mempererat cengekeramannya dan perlahan semakin kasar. Suara itu tetap tak mau enyah.

"Sial!" umpat Natsu

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" umpat Natsu

Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Kau gila!" bentak Lucy yang sudah berada di depannya, menjauhkan tangan Natsu namun dengan sangat kasar Natsu menepisnya

"Singkirkan tanganmu" kata Natsu kembali mencengekeram surainya, Lucy tak tinggal diam. Ia meraih kedua tangan Natsu dan menjauhkannya agar tidak melukai dirinya sendiri. Natsu terus menolaknya, dan mendorong Lucy.

"JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!" teriak Natsu

"SETIDAKNYA JANGAN SIKSA DIRIMU!" teriak Lucy tak mau kalah

"Kau fikir salah siapa aku tersiksa?" tanya Natsu menggebu-gebu

"Kenapa? kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu?" tanya Natsu dengan nada tinggi

"Apa karena itu kau menyiksa dirimu?" tanya Lucy sabar

"Ya. Tapi suara menjijikkanmu tak mau enyah!" kata Natsu, matanya sudah mengkilat-kilat

Lucy mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Kau ingat kalau aku harus bersikap baik padamu kan? Jadi jangan buat aku marah dan hentikan ucapan kasarmu itu" kata Lucy mengatupkan gigi-giginya

"Bersikap baik? yang kau lakukan hanyalah mengacuhkanku. Kau fikir itu bersikap baik? Cuih! Apa kau begitu bodoh hingga tak bisa membedakannya?" tanya Natsu

"Cukup, jangan buat aku mengulangi kalimatku, tuan" kata Lucy

"Jadi kau sedang mencoba peduli padaku?" tanya Natsu

"I- it- tu . . ." Jawab Lucy sedikit tergagap, pertanyaan Natsu benar-benar meng-skak dirinya

"Cukup, aku tak ingin dengar" potong Natsu

"Tapi . . ." Jawab Lucy yang langsung dipotong

"Keluar!" Usir Natsu dan Lucy hanya diam

"Jangan buat aku mengulangi kalimatku" kata Natsu

"Tapi ini juga kamarku" kata Lucy pelan

"Tidak setelah aku mengusirmu" jawab Natsu sarkatis seraya berbaring mengacuhkan Lucy

Lucy menahan nafasnya, serta menggenggam erat tangannya. Apa mau Natsu? Sebentar begini, sebentar begitu. Tersenyum, merajuk, marah. Sungguh, berapa kepribadian yang ia punya? Ditatapnya punggung Natsu dengan nanar, sarat menahan amarah. Ia sudah mencoba bersikap baik, mencoba menjelaskan tapi Natsu selalu mengujinya, seperti sekarang ini.

"Kemarin kau bertanya bagaimana aku menilaimu. Dan beginilah aku menilaimu. Kau seenaknya sendiri, tak pernah memperdulikan bagaimana perasaan orang disekitarmu. Apa orang itu tersakiti atau tidak. Kau benar-benar pengeran egois dan raja aristokrat" kata Lucy

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau berjanji padaku tapi kau tidak menepatinya. Kau lebih mementingkan keadaan sahabatmu yang entah apa juga mementingkanmu atau tidak. Bukankah kau juga egois?" balas Natsu tanpa membalikkan badan sedikitpun, Lucy tercengat ia baru menyadari hal itu

" _Jadi karena itu?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

"Kau benar, aku egois" jawab Lucy mengalah

Lucy memutar badannya, ia akan keluar seperti yang diperintahkan Natsu. Ia merasa tidak pantas berada dikamar itu setelah sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya. Ia-pun tersenyum kecut.

Malam itu, Lucy tidur didepan pintu dengan hanya berbekalkan jaket training. Tanpa bantal atau selimut. Tidak mungkin ia mengetuk kamar lain, meskipun ada yang mau berbagi kamar itu pastilah Erza, Levy dan Juvia. Tapi apa jadinya jika ia sekamar dengan mereka dan ketahuan? ia pasti akan kena hukum. Tidak mungkin juga sekamar dengan Sting karena ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Lucy merebahkan dirinya di depan pintu, ia mulai memejamkan mata di koridor yang sudah gelap. Ia hanya berdoa semoga saja ia lekas tertidur dan tidak merasakan dinginnya lantai lebih lama. Namun ia belum bisa tidur, entah kenapa otaknya kepikiran apa yang dikatakan Natsu. Tadi dan kemarin.

" _Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau berjanji padaku tapi kau tidak menepatinya . . ."_

" _Jangan bersikap baik padanya. Jangan menatapnya dengan pandangan itu dan jangan tersenyum padanya"_

" _Karena aku tidak menyukainya"_

" _Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini?"_

" _Kenapa kau bersikap baik pada Sting tapi tidak denganku. Kau tersenyum padanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan itu tapi tidak denganku?"_

Lucy memegangi dadanya, rasa kecewa pada Sting kini tergantikan dengan rasa ngilu diulung hati. Perkataan Natsu bagaikan mantra yang membuat hatinya seakan ditusuk jarum berukuran micro. Diambilnya nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya, diusapnya dadanya, guna mengurangi rasa ngilu dari jarum micro tersebut, tapi bukannya mereda sepertinya jarum itu malah menyusut ke ukuran nano dan menghunusnya semakin dalam.

" _Sakit" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Lucy juga teringat kejadian saat ia menelusur Onyx hitam Natsu. Saat Natsu berjanji akan melepaskannya, dan tidak ada kebohongan disana. Terbukti dengan sikap Natsu tadi pagi, pemuda itu tidak protes saat ia suruh ini itu, dan bahkan dapat ia lihat kalau ada senyum tipis di wajah tampan itu. Senyum yang jika dikembangkan sedikit saja, sanggup membuat gadis manapun meleleh.

" _Dia tulus? Apa aku keterlaluan disini?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

" _Yang dia butuhkan hanya perhatian, dan sikap baikku. Dia tidak menuntut lebih, dia bahkan bersedia menepati janji. Sebenarnya, apa yang ada di fikirannya? Dia menganggapku sebagai apa? bukankah aku hanya bidak balas dendam? Tapi dia . . . dia memintaku" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Jadilah gadisku selama sehari"_

" _Aku benar-benar tidak paham" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan kenapa Natsu bersedia melepaskannya, membuat kelopak mata Lucy menjadi berat dan tanpa sadar tertidur.

Sementa di dalam kamar, Natsu menyuntikkan setengah dosis vaksin, jadi ia tidak langsung tertidur atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa tidur. Tak sadar kalau dirinya tidak kembali liar. Sesekali ia menoleh ke pintu dan sesekali membuang pandangannya.

Jam 00.00 waktu setempat. Pintu kamar 61 terbuka. Sepasang mata Onyx menatap dengan tatapan sulit diartikan pada seseorang yang tertidur pulas di lantai dingin tanpa alas apapun. Tubuhnya meringkuk, mungkin mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuk.

"Bodoh" gumam Natsu

...

Esoknya, para siswa sudah bersiap-siap di halaman setelah sarapan di aula tadi. Mereka akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing pagi ini. Para wali kelas kembali mengabsen murid mereka. Natsu yang menyadari Lucy tidak ada diantara barisan, diam-diam kembali ke kamar. Ia berdecih karena Lucy tidur tidak tahu waktu. Sesampainya di kamar, didapatinya Lucy yang masih bergelung dengan guling di tempat tidur miliknya. Natsu mendekatinya dan mengguncang badannya pelan.

"Hei, bangun" kata Natsu pelan

"Nggh, sebentar lagi" gumam Lucy menarik selimut dan menutupi dirinya

Natsu menghela nafas, sabar. Ini hanya akan bertahan seminggu, karena setelah ini Lucy tidak akan ada disampingnya lagi. Karena ia sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskannya.

"Kau tak mau pulang?" tanya Natsu datar

"Nggh" gumam Lucy menutup kepalanya dengan bantal

"Bangun sendiri atau kupaksa kau bangun" ancam Natsu

Tak ada reaksi, yang ia dengar adalah suara dengkuran halus Lucy yang menandakan kalau sang empunya kembali ke alam mimpi lagi. Natsu menggertakkan giginya dan lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di balik lutut dan bahu Lucy, menggendongnya ala bridal style, sungguh momen yang romantis seperti layaknya pasangan yang baru saja menikah. Namun . . .

BYUR

Lucy gelagapan, ia meraih apapun yang bisa ia raih. Ia memegangi lehernya dan terbatuk-batuk, kakinya seraca licin dan tubuhnya seperti dililit sesuatu hingga dirinya kesulitan. Natsu diam menikmati acara. Siapa suruh Lucy tidak bangun. Hei, semalam ia sudah berbaik hati dengan membaringkan Lucy ke kasur. Meski _ehem,_ itu adalah kasurnya. Atau lebih tepatnya . . . _(Do you know what i mean)_

Namun ada yang aneh, harusnya Lucy segera bangun, tapi ia malah semakin mengepak-ngepakkan tangannya dan mulai lemas. Dahi Natsu mengernyit, ia tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi. Diingatnya saat Kagura menyiram Lucy dengan air dan gelagapan seperti kehabisan nafas serta saat Lucy tak sengaja terjatuh di danau. Natsu membulatkan matanya, sebelum Lucy tenggelam di bath up, dengan segera ia menariknya.

"Uhuk, uhuk" Lucy terbatuk-batuk, wajahnya pucat pasi

"Kau . . ." belum sempat Natsu bertanya, ia sudah kena damprat Lucy

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?" tanya Lucy kesal

" _Dia baik-baik saja" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Natsu melepaskan rengkuhannya, membuat Lucy terjatuh kembali ke bath up, untung saja Lucy masih berpegangan ke tirai jadi ia tidak tenggelam. Matanya mendelik menatap Natsu, tapi pemuda itu acuh dan malah meninggalkannya.

"Hoh, yang benar saja" gumam Lucy. Dilihatnya bath up yang penuh dengan selimut. Ia tambah tidak menyangka kalau Natsu membangungkannya dengan cara sangat ekstrim.

Setelah terpaksa mandi dan keramas, Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan piyama mandi yang dua puluh centi diatas lutut. Ia mengumpat karena tidak membawa baju ganti dan mengenakan piyama di loker kamar mandi, sialnya lagi hanya tinggal satu. Ia melupakan kalau di kamar itu masih ada penghuni lain yang menunggunya. Dengan seenaknya Lucy membuka lemari dan melepas ikatan piyamanya, baru saja hendak membuka piyamanya. Ia mendengar suara buku terjatuh, spontan ia menoleh dan mendapati Natsu menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah buku. Wajah Lucy memerah, ia melupakan eksistensi Natsu. Dengan segera ia menalikan kembali piyamanya, mengambil pakaian ganti dan kembali ke kamar mandi dengan membanting pintu.

"Sial, hampir saja" umpat Natsu

"Dia benar-benar mau membuatku serangan jantung" kata Natsu berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya

Di halaman.

"Natsu Dragneel" panggil Laxus-sensei

"Eh? Dimana dia? Bukannya tadi disini?" tanya Loki

"Hmm" jawab Gray mengaggukkan kepala

"Sepertinya ia kembali ke kamar sensei, pasti ada yang tertinggal" kata Gajeel

"Lucy Milkovich" panggil Laxus-sensei

"Tidak ada" jawab siswa kelas 2-2

Tepat saat itu, kedua orang yang dibicarakan berjalan keluar dari vila. Lucy menggendong tasnya. Wajahnya masih merah karena malu. Sedangkan Natsu, ia tampak acuh tak acuh, padahal sebenarnya ia tengah mengalihkan pandangannya untuk tidak melihat rona merah di pipi gembil Lucy yang menurutnya _manis._ Tentu pemandangan itu lagi-lagi tak luput dari dua orang yang tengah memandang penuh benci dan amarah. Lucy memandang Sting, lagi-lagi memastikan apakah temannya itu baik-baik saja, tapi Sting membuang muka, menyentak batin Lucy.

Setelah semuanya kumpul, bus berangkat. Lucy tetap satu bangku dengan Natsu. Dan untuk kali ini, bukan Lucy yang tertidur. Tapi Natsu. Pemuda itu terus menguap dan tanpa sadar sudah tertidur dengan bersandar di bahu Lucy. Cukup membuat Lucy terhenyak, ingin sekali mendorong kepala itu tapi begitu ia melihat wajah Natsu yang tampak kelelahan, ia jadi tak tega. Toh mengingat kemarin ia menghiraukan Natsu dan melanggar janjinya, ini mungkin akan menjadi gantinya. Setidaknya ia akan mencoba bersikap baik, tersenyum dan memandang tulus Natsu. Dan akan mengatasi masalahnya dengan Sting nanti, setelah ia mengetahui semuanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Lucy memandang pemandangan luar yang meneduhkan. Pepohonan rindang dengan daun yang mulai menguning dan burung-burung yang terbang bebas dilangit. Diliriknya Natsu yang sepertinya sangat pulas, Lucy-pun tersenyum.

" _Tunggu, bukankah semalam aku tidur diluar?" tanya Lucy baru menyadari kejanggalan pagi ini_

" _Bagaimana?" tanya Lucy dan kembali memandang Natsu dengan kening berkerut_

" _Apa mungkin?" terka Lucy_

" _Tch! Dia bisa bersikap baik rupanya" tawa Lucy dalam hati kemudian_

SEET

Poni Natsu menutupi wajahnya, pemuda itu menggeliat dan sepertinya terganggu. Ia mendekap lengan Lucy dan menyamankan sandarannya. Membuat Lucy menegang, ia menoleh dan mendapati Natsu masih tertidur. Matanya menyipit tak kala melihat poni Natsu. Dengan perlahan dan ragu, Lucy mendekatkan jarinya ke poni Natsu berusaha menyibakkannya pelan, takut mengusik sang raja aristokrat itu. Namun baru seujung jari menyentuhnya, tangannya sudah ditangkap oleh tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya. Lucy menahan nafas tak kala Natsu mengenggam tangannya. Ia menariknya, namun Natsu seakan enggan melepasnya. Akhirnya Lucy menghela nafas, memilih membiarkan Natsu dengan segala tindakannya. Toh ia juga sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk bersikap baik pada muda Dragneel itu.

Kediaman Raja Vampire. Zeref dan Mavis mendapat berita menghilangnya beberapa gadis di Piece Village. Zeref segera menelfon Skyadrum dan Igneel untuk mengirim pasukan kesana dan mencari bukti. Lelah dengan penyelidikan yang tak berujung dan membuahkan hasil, Zeref menutup mata dengan salah satu lengannya.

"Sebenarnya apa mau Acnologia? Apa yang ia dapat setelah merebut tahta dari Natsu?" keluh Zeref

"Tentu saja Permaisuri" jawab Mavis

"Bahkan dia belum ditemukan" keluh Zeref

"Anak nakal itu benar-benar tidak berniat membawa seorang gadispun ke pesta. Aku harus bersiap menjalankan rencana C kalau begitu" kata Zeref

"Ie, dia akan membawanya. Aku yakin, seperti yang dikatakan takdir, kalau siapapun gadis yang ia bawa ke pesta adalah permaisuri. Karena tidak ada yang pantas dan bisa bersanding dengannya kecuali permaisuri. Terlebih rencana C, jangan bermimpi sayang. Kita tidak bisa mencarinya sendiri" sahut Mavis

"Kuharap begitu" kata Zeref

"Dan kuharap lagi, Acnologia tidak mengacau di pesta nanti" lanjut Zeref

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk mendeteksinya?" tanya Mavis

"Ada tapi itu sulit karena ia bisa memanipulasi tubuh yang ia hinggapi dengan mudah. Mata Vampire Acnologia berwarna merah dan biru. Jika kita tahu vampire yang memiliki mata dengan warna itu, tak lain tak bukan ia adalah Acnologia. Dan cara menguaknya adalah dengan darah permaisuri. Meski kemampuan memanipulasinya level S, dengan bau darah itu ia akan bangun tanpa sadar" jelas Zeref

"Jadi jika Natsu membawa permaisuri ke pesta dan mengambil darahnya, ada kemungkinan Acnologia ditemukan?" tanya Mavis

"Tepat sekali. Aku yakin Acnologia tidak merasuki sembarang vampire. Hanya level A keatas saja yang mampu menerima kekuatannya" jelas Zeref

"Maka dari itu ia berusaha membunuh Natsu agar tidak menemukan permaisuri sampai ia bisa mengambil alih tubuh yang dihinggapinya" kata Mavis menyimpulkan

"Ie, aku tidak berfikir sama, coba pikir. Ia sudah mencoba membunuh Natsu jauh sebelumnya. Dan tanpa Natsu ia tidak bisa menemukan permaisuri, kecuali diam-diam secara kebetulan ia menemukannya sebelum Natsu. Motifnya membunuh Natsu, sampai sekarang aku tidak mengetahuinya. Kurasa ada dendam antara dia dengannya yang tidak kita ketahui" kata Zeref

"Fiuh, andai saja Jude tidak kehilangan permaisuri saat itu. Dan andai saja ia tidak keras kepala mungkin kita bisa membantu Natsu menemukannya" gumam Zeref kemudian

...

Fairy Tail Gakuen. Bus sudah sampai, para siswa dijemput oleh keluarga masing-masing dengan mobil-mobil mewah tentunya. Para orangtua mendekap putra-putri mereka dengan sayang, melepas rindu dan khawatir setelah beberapa hari tidak berjumpa. Mereka bangga kalau anak mereka bisa melalui camping dengan baik, mengingat kegiatan itu menuntut untuk sedikit mandiri dan hidup sederhana. Lucy turun diikuti Natsu, ada perasaan iri ketika melihat semua itu. Hatinya berdecih karena tidak seharusnya ia iri, ia tidak memiliki orangtua. Satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang adalah kakaknya. Melihat itu, Natsu membuka suaranya dan mengajak untuk segera beranjak dari sana.

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi, ada tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi" kata Natsu menggiring Lucy menuju parkiran, tempat sang Aventadornya terparkir selama dua hari.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Lucy

"Diam dan ikut saja, dan jangan mencoba untuk kabur" jawab Natsu datar membuat wajah Lucy tertekuk

Jalanan kota crocus, kota yang sering disebut kota bunga di akhir musim panas seperti ini terlihat sungguh indah. Dedaunan di pohon pinggir jalan yang sebagian menguning serta udara yang mulai dingin, memberitahu bahwasanya akan mulai memasuki musim gugur. Lucy baru menyadarinya, setelah lima tahun tinggal di kota ini, baru kali ini ia menikmatinya. Karena tahun-tahun sebelumnya akan selalu ia habiskan untuk bekerja, bekerja dan sisanya sedikit berkelahi. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan masa depannya, atau sekedar memprediksinya. Bersekolah di Fairy Tail dan bekerja pada putra pewaris Dragneel Corp adalah hal diluar dugaannya, terlebih kini satu mobil dengannya.

Sang Lamborghini Aventador berhenti disebuah toko bunga, Lili Blossom. Natsu turun diikuti Lucy yang heran. Baru tahu kalau seorang Natsu Dragneel tertarik untuk pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Didalam, sang pemilik Lili Blossom yang merupakan pria paruh baya dengan kumis putih serta berbadan tegap menyapa dengan ramah.

"Sudah lama tidak berkunjung, Dragneel-san. Apa anda ingin memesan seperti biasanya?" tanya pemilik toko yang bername tag Panther Lili. Nama yang kedengaran cukup feminim untuk orang dewasa.

" _Seperti biasa? Apa dia sering kesini?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

"Oh, lihatlah. Anda bersama seseorang. Hai, nak. Siapa namamu? Perkenalkan, aku Panther Lili pemilik toko" kata Lili-san mengulurkan tangan

"Saya Lucy" jawab Lucy menjabat tangan Lili-san

"Apa kau juga mencari bunga? Bunga seperti apa yang kau cari? Akan kucarikan dan kurangkai untukmu" tawar Lili-san

"Terimakasih, aku hanya menemani" jawab Lucy kikuk

"Hahaha, kau manis nak" kata Lili-san memuji Lucy namun gelak tawanya menjadi kaku lantaran sepasang Onyx hitam menatapnya tidak suka

"Ah ya, maaf Dragneel-san. Akan saya rangkainan untuk anda" kata Lili-san berlalu untuk merangkai bunga pesanan Natsu

"Jangan terlalu ramah pada orang" kata Natsu ketus

"Kenapa? kau ada masalah?" tanya Lucy polos seakan ia lupa perjanjiannya dengan Natsu tempo hari

"Sampai perjanjian itu usai bertahanlah untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan siapapun karena aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan kulakukan padamu jika kau terus seperti itu" lanjut Natsu dengan suara lemah dan berat

Perasaan Lucy saja atau apa, sikap Natsu cukup dibilang sangat lembut. Apa karena perjanjian itu? Tidak, hanya karena perjanjian itu? Selama ini, Natsu adalah sosok kejam, aristokrat dan egois yang pernah ada. Jelmaan satan dengan wajah rupawan. Dimana siapapun tetap akan tunduk dan memujanya meski hanya kata-kata kejam yang keluar dari bibir manisnya, tetap akan setia meski diperlakukan tidak adil dan seperti sampah.

" _Bagaimana kalau faktanya kau yang tidak pernah bisa menilaiku? Tidak, bagaimana kalau kau yang tidak pernah bisa melihatku? Melihatku dengan sudut pandang lain?"_

Suara Natsu kembali terngiang di kepala Lucy. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa lagi-lagi ia harus teringat segala pernyataan dan pertanyaan Natsu. Diliriknya Natsu yang tengah berkeliling toko bunga, disipitkannya pandangannya guna melihat pandangan Natsu. Dan, lagi-lagi pandangan itu berbeda. Ini kali pertama Lucy melihat Natsu menatap dengan tatapan tertarik bunga-bunga yang cenderung akrab disukai kaum hawa tersebut. Tangannya menyentuh salah satu bunga yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa namanya dengan lembut. Mata Lucy masih terpatri pada segala gerak-gerik Natsu, hingga suara Lili-san membuyarkannya.

"Dragneel-san. Ini pesanan anda" kata Lili-san memberika sebuket bunga mawar putih pada Natsu yang kemudian diberikan kartu kredit sebagai pembayarannya

Mereka berdua sudah keluar dari toko, namun Lili-san memanggil kembali. Tangannya membawa setangkai bunga Daisy merah. Dengan senyum yang mengembang dan rasa was-was karena terus ditatap pewaris Dragneel Corp itu, Lili-san memberanikan diri untuk memberi Lucy bunga tersebut.

"Lucy-san, terima ini. Anggap ini sebagai ucapan salam kenal dari saya. Saya harap anda akan berkunjung dengan Dragneel-san lagi dilain waktu. Senang bertemu denganmu" kata Lili-san

"Eh? Untukku? Terimakasih" kata Lucy menerima dengan senang hati dan senyum mengembang

"Dia tidak suka bunga" kata Natsu tiba-tiba sukses membuat senyum Lucy hilang seketika

"Akan lebih baik jika kau memberinya tongkat baseball karena itu berguna untuknya" kata Natsu dengan ketus. Oh ayolah, barusaja Lucy bisa melihat sisi lain Natsu tapi sifat asli pemuda itu lagi-lagi datang dan menjadi perusak suasana

"Akan saya pikirkan lain kali" kata Lili-san kikuk kemudian kembali ke toko

Sepeninggalan pria paruh baya itu, Lucy mendelik. Ingin rasanya membenturkan kepala Natsu pada aventador mahalnya, tapi ia tidak mau ambil resiko dengan batalnya perjanjian mereka. Ia menghela nafas, dan mengelus dadanya. Tak tahukan ia kalau semua gerak-geriknya dilihat sang lawan lewat ekor matanya.

" _Daisy merah berarti kecantikan yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya. Apa maksud Lili memberikan bunga itu padanya?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

Didalam mobil, Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya dan komat-kamit tak suka acara sindirian Natsu tadi. Natsu masih setia melihat gerak-geriknya lewat ekor matanya. Menghela nafas, kemudian memulai perbincangan karena ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan berdebat dan marah dengan Lucy. Waktunya untuk bisa mengekangnya hanya tinggal seminggu. Karena malam minggu nanti, ia akan menepati janjinya. Tepat setelah pesta itu. Dan dalam seminggu ini, ia ingin mendapatkan semua yang Sting dapat dari Lucy untuk dirinya.

"Selama kau bersamaku, sepertinya tak ada hari dimana kau tidak marah. Aku heran, kau selalu punya energi untuk melakukannya" kata Natsu datar

Terkutuklah mulut pedasnya. Dalam hati, Natsu mengumpat, bisa-bisanya ia malah mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada Lucy. Bukan perkataan halus nan lembut yang akan ia dapat layaknya Lucy bicara pada Sting, tapi umpatan akan menyemburnya. Dan, ia cukup tercengang tak kala.

"Aku ini kuat, tuan. Kau tahu itu, bahkan aku bisa mematahkan tulang lenganmu jika kau mau" jawab Lucy datar, namun sukses menggelitik perut Natsu

Ya, Natsu menggigit pipi dalamnya, menyembunyikan sesuatu yang biasa orang sebut dengan tawa. Ia tidak ingin Lucy melihatnya karena itu sangat memalukan. Tak ada yang melihat tawa lepasnya kecuali sang Ibu dan Lui.

"Ya, aku akan menantikannya. Bagaimana kalau besok?" balas Natsu sukses memuat Lucy yang sedari tadi melihat keluar jendela menoleh, mata bulatnya tampak sangat terkejut dan berbinar. Rasa kesal itu langsung luruh, karena balasan Natsu sungguh tak terduga dan sangat menggiurkan.

"Kau serius? Kau mengizinkanku memukulmu dan menghabisimu?" tanya Lucy antusias

"Ya, kalau kau mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat dulu hari ini" kata Natsu

"Hoho, itu alasannya kau membeli bunga? Kau sedang ingin menyatakan perasaanmu pada seorang gadis?" goda Lucy

Natsu mendelik, ditatapnya Lucy dengan tajam namun tak membuat sang empunya mata bulat takut. Lucy justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Natsu dengan senyum atau seringaian jahil. Ia mengutuk diri sendiri yang meminta Lucy untuk tersenyum padanya, karena senyum itu jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Bukan senyum manis nan menawan hati, tapi senyum yang seolah menggelitiknya.

"Jauhkan wajahmu, aku sedang mengemudi" kata Natsu ketus

"Teruslah seperti ini maka aku juga akan bersikap baik padamu. Setidaknya setelah ini kau tidak harus mendengar suaraku" kata Lucy

Natsu terdiam, entah kenapa ia bisa merasa ada yang aneh dari nada bicara Lucy. Suasanan seketika menjadi canggung. Lucy ikut terdiam, terdiam karena kata-katanya sendiri. Dan tak tahukah kalian jika hati Natsu kini beraksi? Hatinya bergetar, ada rasa takut setelah mendengar kalimat Lucy yang _tidak harus mendengar suaraku._

" _Ya, karena setelah kau mengatakan semua tentang Sting aku tak yakin untuk tetap masih berada disini. Apalagi bertemu denganmu. Tidak akan ada lagi yang meneriakiku, memerintahku dan mencemoohku. Kupastikan hanya kau saja yang boleh melakukannya, karena jika itu orang lain aku tak akan pernah memaafkannya. Terimakasih kerena telah menyetujui permintaanku" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Aku takut, tanganku bergetar namun kupegang setir dengan kuat. Saat itu kembali berputar dikepalaku. Aku yakin aku melihat mobil-mobil didepan tapi lama kelamaan aku tak yakin karena yang aku lihat hanyalah mobil hitam putih yang berhenti. Hanya aku yang berwarna dan berjalan. Kulirik dia lewat ekor mataku tapi dia bagaikan patung. Menatap kearah depan dengan tatapan yang tak kumengerti" kata Natsu dalam hati_

.

.

.

Tidak banyak yang kuinginkan,

Cukup dengam melihat caramu bicara dan tersenyum

Dan aku, tidak membenci semua itu

.

Aku tidak pernah tahu,

Karena kau selalu tersenyum seperti sedang kesal

Menatap mataku, apa kau memang seperti tu?

Aku berfikir kau orang yang menyebalkan, terendah dari yang terendah

Tapi mengapa aku seperti ini?

Kenapa aku berdebar dan takut dalam waktu yang bersamaan?

Hanya dengan . . . . . .

Sebaris kalimatmu

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Yosh, selesai chapter 14.

Maaf kalau prediksiku salah, gomenasai. Lucy belum ketahuan, haduh aku juga heran kenapa bisa mengetik seperti itu. Alurnya molor dan aku benar-benar tidak sadar, tahu-tahu aku sudah mengetik 60 lembar dan hampir 20k lebih. Kalau jadi satu chapter terlalu panjang, jadi kujadikan dua. Sungguh maaf. Dan next chapter? Baca saja, yang jelas Natsu mulai curiga. Dan ketahuannya sepertinya di chapter 16. Gomenasai, jangan pukul author ya . . . Dan untuk chapter 15 sudah selesai, tapi aku tak yakin mau upload karena belum dibaca ulang. Senin malam mungkin akan ku-update.

Author berharap kalian tetap menyukainya. Maaf jika kalian merasa alur tidak pas, bertele-teleh, atau typo dimana-mana. Maklum lah author nulis terlalu banyak.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, favorite dan follow ya, demi menghargai karya author.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	15. Chapter 15 : I found you part I

GOOD MORNING, VAMPIRE

Chapter 15 : I Found You Part I

 _Selamat membaca bagi para reader yang setia mengikuti cerita ini. Semoga menyukainya . . . Sekedar warning karena ini agak panjang juga. Nao kejar deadline, ingin cepat menyelesaikan jadi harap mafhum._

 _ **Untuk Review, akan Nao balas di chapter 16 nanti, terimakasih.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, little Comedy**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E, Lisanna S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Teruslah seperti ini maka aku juga akan bersikap baik padamu. Setidaknya setelah ini kau tidak harus mendengar suaraku" kata Lucy

Natsu terdiam, entah kenapa ia bisa merasa ada yang aneh dari nada bicara Lucy. Dan tak tahukah kalian jika hati Natsu kini beraksi? Hatinya bergetar, ada rasa takut setelah mendengar kalimat Lucy yang _tidak harus mendengar suaraku._

" _Ya, karena setelah kau mengatakan semua tentang Sting aku tak yakin untuk tetap masih berada disini. Apalagi bertemu denganmu. Tidak akan ada lagi yang meneriakiku, memerintahku dan mencemoohku. Kupastikan hanya kau saja yang boleh melakukannya, karena jika itu orang lain aku tak akan pernah memaafkannya. Terimakasih kerena telah menyetujui permintaanku" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Aku takut, tanganku bergetar namun kupegang setir dengan kuat. Saat itu kembali berputar dikepalaku. Aku yakin aku melihat mobil-mobil didepan tapi lama kelamaan aku tak yakin karena yang aku lihat hanyalah mobil hitam putih yang berhenti. Hanya aku yang berwarna dan berjalan. Kulirik dia lewat ekor mataku tapi dia bagaikan patung. Menatap kearah depan dengan tatapan ynag tak kumengerti" kata Natsu dalam hati_

...

Setelah sekian jam menempuh perjalanan, mereka sampai di komplek pemakaman sederhana. Pemakaman yang terletak di bukit pinggir kota Crocus.Natsu turun dengan membawa buket bunga mawar putih diikuti Lucy. Pemuda itu menghela nafas berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi. Sedangkan Lucy, ia mengernyit, cukup tercengang tak kala Natsu akan menemui seseorang ditempat seperti itu. Suaranya sudah diujung bibir, namun ia tak bisa mengatakannya lantaran Natsu sudah meninggalkannya dengan langkah lebar miliknya. Lucy sedikit berlari kecil untuk menyeimbangi langkah itu. Katanya komplek pemakaman, tapi sedari tadi Lucy tidak melihat ada makam. Ia sudah berjalan lima menit ke puncak bukit tapi belum melihat satupun. Dilihatnya langit-langit yang mulai mendung. Ini musim gugur, hujan akan sering datang sewaktu-waktu. Jika kau tidak membawa payung bersiaplah diguyur oleh dinginnya air hujan yang seakan menusukmu sampai ketulang-tulang, bahkan paru-paru rasanya menciut.

Keduanya naik dijalan setapak bersamaan dengan dua orang berpakaian hitam, mengenakan kacamata dan topi turun dari bukit. Natsu sih biasa saja, karena memang ada beberapa yang berkunjung di tempat ini. Sedangkan Lucy mengernyit heran melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian gaun hitam, mengenakan kacamata hitam serta topi lebar yang menutupi seluruh surainya. Dengan didampingi pria yang berpakaian tak jauh berbeda menyangga payung untuk menutupi rintik hujan yang masih sangat jarang. Tak tahukah ia jika itu adalah Layla Heartfilia dan Invel.

Diatas bukit, Natsu turun lewat tangga yang terbuat dari bebatuan. Lucy menghela nafas lantaran harus kembali turun setelah mendaki. Ia dulu tinggal di pegunungan, harusnya tak mengeluhkan itu, tapi ini sudah lama sejak ia berkunjung. Mereka berdua melewati sebuah makam dengan nisan bertuliskan _LH._ Makam yang terdapat bunga Camelia pink.

Kini, Lucy berdiri di belakang Natsu yang berjongkok dan membersihkan sebuah makam dengan nisan bertuliskan _Grandine Dragneel._

" _Dragneel?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

"Apa kabar, ibu?" tanya Natsu dengan suara sangat lembut

" _Ibu?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

" _Jadi orang yang mau ia temu adalah . . . ibunya?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

"Aku baik, jangan khawatirkan aku" jawab Natsu seolah sang ibu berada didepannya dan bertanya balik

"Maaf aku terlambat, ada camping kemarin dan aku baru pulang tadi" jelas Natsu yang bermonolog

"Jangan tersenyum mengejekku, aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru saja. Dan jangan mencibirku, aku benci itu" kata Natsu merajuk, jika ada orang disini pasti akan berfikir kalau Natsu gila tapi tidak dengannya karena ia sendiri juga sering seperti itu tak kala mengunjungi makam sang ibu.

"Teman?" tanya Natsu seraya menoleh ke arah Lucy yang berada dibelakangnya

Lucy ikut berjongkok dan menghadap makam ibu Natsu. Menyapa dan berkenalan.

"Bibi, aku Lucy. Senang berkenalan dengan bibi" Sapa Lucy

"Apa bibi baik-baik disana? Kuharap begitu dan akan selalu begitu" lanjut Lucy

"Jangan terlalu sok akrab dengan ibuku. Aku mengajakmu untuk menemani, bukan untuk menjadi terlalu dekat dengan ibuku" kata Natsu ketus

"Bibi, bibi lihat? Betapa ketus dan kejamnya mulutnya?" adu Lucy pada Grandine

"HEI!" bentak Natsu

"Sekarang dia membentakku" adu Lucy

"Jangan mengatakan hal aneh-aneh pada ibuku" kata Natsu

"Bibi, dia mengancamku" adu Lucy dengan sedih yang dibuat-buat, senang rasanya melihat Natsu sedikit ketakutan dengan aduan Lucy pada ibunya.

Diam-diam ia tersenyum karena menemukan sisi lain Natsu yang menurutnya cukup manis. Tak heran jika ia tetap dikagumi dan dipuja meski mulutnya setajam duri. Natsu meraih leher Lucy dengan lengannya, cukup membuat sang empunya leher memekik karena kaget plus geli. Jika biasanya Natsu akan menariknya secara kasar hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas, tapi kali ini berbeda. Natsu melakukannya dengan lembut dan terkesan jahil. Ia meraih leher Lucy dan mengacak-acak gemas surai blonde tersebut hingga membuat Lucy tak kuat menahan untuk tidak tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Hei, hentikan itu. Kau membuatku geli, lepaskan tanganmu dari leherku dan berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku" protes Lucy

"Ibu lihat, dia selalu mengumpat padaku" adu Natsu pada sang ibu

"Bibi, tolong aku. Dia menyiksaku" adu Lucy diselingi gelak tawa karena lehernya terus terasa geli karena Natsu mulai menggelitiknya

Natsu cukup menikmati apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Senyum dan tawa Lucy benar-benar menghangatkannya di cuaca dingin dan rintik hujan yang masih jarang ini. Lucy terus tertawa hingga wajahnya memerah. Mereka tetap seperti itu hingga Lucy menarik diri, Natsu yang tidak siagapun ikut tertarik dan mereka. . .

Mata keduanya bertemu, kedua lengan kekar Natsu menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menindih seseorang dibawahnya. Jarak diantara wajah keduanya hanya beberapa inchi saja karena Natsu bisa merasakan nafas Lucy yang keluar dari hidung bangir dan juga bibir manisnya. Lucy terengah-engah karena aksi Natsu yang menggelitikinya tadi. Ia cukup terpana dengan Onyx hitam Natsu yang berada tepat dimatanya. Onyx yang biasanya terlihat nyalang, kini malah terlihat teduh dan menenangkan. Rintik hujan yang jarang perlahan mulai banyak, mengguyur dua insan yang masih menikmati detik demi detik momen mereka. Tubuh keduanya terguyur air hujan. Tapi tak ada satupun yang mau bergeming dari tempatnya.

Lucy meneguk ludah tak kala wajah Natsu semakin mendekat, apa yang mau dilakukannya? Lucy memejamkan mata, tidak siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Namun Natsu malah tersenyum melihat hal itu. Apa Lucy berharap dia menciumnya? Natsu sedikit terkekeh pelan, jantungnya berdegup dan kupu-kupu yang memang masih bertengger di perutnya kembali berterbangan dan menggelitiknya. Sensasi aneh itu kembali menghinggapinya, namun ia tidak akan berusaha menepisnya, ia akan menikmatinya. Setidaknya untuk kali ini, ia masih ingin menggila. Natsu mengarahkan bibirnya di telinga Lucy dan berbisik.

"Kau mau kedinginan seperti ini?" bisik Natsu dengan nada sensual

Lucy membuka matanya, wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. Didorongnya Natsu sebelum berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Natsu bangkit dan kembali menyembunyikan senyumannya. Lucy tak mau menatapnya, meski begitu dapat Natsu pastikan kalau si blonde satu ini pasti tengah merona. Bolehkan Natsu senang?

Keduanya kembali kedalam mobil, Natsu memberikan handuk pada Lucy untuk mengeringkan badan serta jaket miliknya yang tebal. Ia selalu menyediakan ini dimobilnya untuk keadaan tidak terduga. Jantungnya cukup terganggu melihat surai Lucy yang basah dan tetesan air itu turun membasahi pundaknya.

" _Sial! Apa yang aku fikirkan!" umpat Natsu dalam hati_

"Pakai jaketnya, dan kuantar kau pulang sekarang" kata Natsu

Malamnya, disaat Lucy sudah berada di apartemen kumuhnya setelah diantar Natsu, gadis itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Menyebalkan" umpat Lucy

"Apa yang dia inginkan? Kenapa berubah sampai sebegitunya hanya demi permintaanku?" gumam Lucy

"Apa dia mencoba untuk tulus? Meski tidakpun, entah kenapa rasanya aku cukup senang" gumam Lucy lagi sebelum tertidur

Sementara di kediaman Dragneel, Natsu terkejut dengan kedatangan Zeref dan Mavis. Keduanya berbincang akrab dengan sang ayah di ruang tengah. Melihat kepulangannya, Mavis langsung mengambil alih tas dan mengelus bahunya.

"Putra kita kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Mavis

"Kau terlambat. Apa Camping semenyenangkan itu?" tanya Zeref disertai senyum aneh yang mengejeknya, namun moodnya sedang baik saat ini jadi ia tidak mau membuatnya buruk untuk meladeni ejekan itu

"Lumayan" jawab Natsu ala kadarnya

"Woah, Natsu kita tentu harus menikmati masa-masa remaja. Kalau kau sudah dinobatkan nanti, kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya" kata Mavis

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya, Mavis-san" kata Natsu datar

"Tidak, aku memang sedang ingin membahasnya. Aku ingin kau membawa gadis yang kau cintai ke pesta, dan ayahmu juga setuju. Jika kau bisa membawanya maka pernikahan, kau tidak akan melakukannya, kau juga tidak perlu meneruskan mencari permaisuri" jelas Mavis yang cukup membuatnya tercengang, ia menatap sang ayah yang menyeruput teh-nya dengan tenang

Setahu Natsu, ayahnya sangat keras kepala, selama ini yang selalu mem _-push_ dirinya adalah sang ayah selaku kepala Dewan Vampire. Tapi hanya karena satu alasan Mavis saja ia sudah menerimanya. Bukankah ada yang aneh disini?

"Jangan berfikir buruk tentang mereka, Natsu. Kau akan mengetahuinya jika keputusan Dewan bisa diubah. Ramalan dan takdir bisa dirubah. Kau hanya perlu membawa gadismu ke pesta saja" jelas Igneel

"Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?" tanya sang ayah yang sekaligus menyindirnya

Natsu terdiam dengan pernyataan dan pertanyaan sang ayah. Ia memang menginginkannya, tapi ia tidak akan berhenti mencari permaisuri, karena dia tidak akan pernah hidup tenang jika belum membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Seseorang yang telah merenggut nyawa ibu tercintanya. Jadi, ia hanya harus membawa Lucy ke pesta namun bukan berarti ia mencintainya, bukan. Lucy hanya perlu berpura-pura menjadi gadisnya saja, setelah itu ia bisa bebas dari kekangan dewan. Sedangkan Lucy, ia akan bebas dari dirinya. Bukankah setimpal?

Hari berikutnya, dipagi hari Lucy dibangunkan oleh tukang pos yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Ia mendapatkan sebuah paket, hal yang tidak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Apa paket ini salah alamat? Jika tidak pasalnya siapa yang mau memberikan padanya? Dan lagi tak ada nama pengirim. Lucy mengucek matanya yang masih belum seratus persen bangun, dengan malas ia membuka paket tersebut.

BRAK

Lucy menarik dirinya, ia merangkak menuju kasurnya dan meringkuk di sudut. Matanya bergetar diikuti tubuhnya. Ditatapnya isi paket itu.

Seekor tikus putih yang telah ditusuk pisau di berbagai bagian hingga berlumuran darah. Tak lupa sebilah pisau dan juga mawar hitam menjadi pendampingnya. Sebuah note juga ikut serta, dan Lucy yakin penulisnya bukanlah sembarang orang. Terbukti dengan namanya yang tertera disana.

.

.

.

 _Lucy Milkovich, apa kau menyukai hadiahku?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Begitulah tulisannya. Apa sesuatu mengerikan itu bisa disebut hadiah? Tidakkah itu lebih mirip teror? Dan pertanyaannya siapa yang menerornya? Apa salahnya?

Sore hari setelah pulang sekolah. Seperti apa yang dijanjikan Natsu, hari ini pemuda itu akan membiarkan Lucy menghajarnya. Natsu yakin Lucy akan senang, namun sejak tadi pagi raut wajah Lucy terlihat suram dan bola matanya bergerak gusar. Jelas sekali kalau ia ketakutan. Ingin rasanya bertanya, tapi ia tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan dengan mulut tajamnya yang tanpa filter. Diparkiran, belum sempat ia memasuki mobil, ia kembali bertemu dengan Sting. Natsu acuh saja begitupula Lucy yang masih hanyut dalam fikirannya sendiri. Sting yang khawatir melihat ekspresi Lucy, menghalangi gadis itu.

"Lucy, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sting yang langsung dihalangi Natsu

"Dia baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir" jawab Natsu

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, aku bertanya pada Lucy" kata Sting datar namun sinis

"Lucy?" panggil Sting sukses menyentak Lucy, gadis itu mendongak dan melihat sang sahabat yang terhalang tubuh Natsu. Ingatannya berputar, mengingat kembali apa yang Sting lakukan bersama dengan Lisanna, saat ia hendak menanyakan kabarnya. Dilihat sekilas saja, wajah Sting baik-baik saja. Tak ada memar sedikitpun. Pasti Lisanna mengobatinya. Padahal dulu ia yang akan selalu mengobati pemuda blonde itu. Apa ia sudah tidak dianggap? Apa dirinya sudah tidak berguna sebagai sahabat?

" _Dia bukan temanmu lagi"_

" _Dia tidak menatapmu layaknya teman"_

" _Kau ini bodoh atau apa? siapapun juga pasti tahu jika Sting menatapmu dengan pandangan lain. Dia menatapmu dengan pandangan memuja, layaknya laki-laki menatap lawan jenisnya"_

Sting yang awalnya senang melihat Lucy sudah mau menatapnya, kini harus menuai kekecewaan lantaran gadis itu memalingkan wajah dan memilih masuk ke Veneno Natsu. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menatap tajam Natsu, mantan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya. Atau kini seseorang yang dibencinya?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" kata Natsu

"Kali ini, bukan salahku. Kurasa kau harus intropeksi diri, Eucliffe!" lanjut Natsu sinis sambil menekankan marga _Eucliffe._

Sepeninggalan Lamborghini Veneno hitam itu, mata Sting menajam. Disakunya, ia masih menyimpan belati pembunuh vampire. Ia harus memberi Natsu _warning_ lagi, karena yang waktu itu sepertinya belum cukup untuk membuat calon raja vampire itu menjauh dari permaisuri- _nya._

Disebuah Dojo, Lucy dan Natsu sudah berganti pakaian. Hari ini muda Dragneel itu sengaja menyewa dojo untuk mereka berdua. Ia tentu tidak mau dilihat orang ketika Lucy berhasil menekuknya, akan jadi bahan gunjingan dan pasti bertahan sampai berbulan-bulan di layar publik. Tidak lucu kan kalau sampai dewan tahu _calon Raja Vampire berhasil dibekuk dengan sekali serang oleh laki-laki bertubuh ramping yang notabane pelayannya._

Di atas matras keduanya saling berhadapan dan memasang kuda-kuda meski ia yakin kalau otak Lucy sedang tidak berada ditempat. Dan sialnya, begitu ia membaca fikiran Lucy, pemilik rambut blonde dengan wajah manis itu tidak sedang memikirkan apapun. Serangan pertama, Natsu dibuat terjengkang oleh Lucy. Serangan kedua sampai kelima ia selalu tersudut oleh Lucy namun ketika Natsu meningkatkan keseriusannya, ia bisa melihat celah yang begitu lebar. Lucy sangat tidak siaga, ia terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa menyelesaikan pertandingan ini. Natsu yang terus menghindar, mencoba membalas dengan mengurangi 80% kekuatannya, namun apa yang terjadi?

Lucy membegal kaki Natsu, namun pemuda itu tak bergeming. Sedangkan Natsu sendiri, ia mengernyit lantaran serangan Lucy terkesan tak bertenaga, sangat drastis dari serangan sebelumnya. Ia balas membegal kaki Lucy pelan, namun tak disangka Lucy malah tak seimbang. Tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Natsu meraih kedua lengan baju Lucy. Dan . . .

BRUKH

Mata mereka kembali bertemu, kini bisa Natsu lihat perubahan mimik Lucy yang seharian ini terlihat kusut. Bola mata Caramel itu membulat tak percaya atau terkejut karena jarak mereka lagi-lagi hanya beberapa inchi saja. Lucy masih terpaku, otaknya belum bisa memproses keadaan. Bangkai tikus tadi pagi masih menghantuinya, dan seharian ini ia merasa seperti ada mata yang selalu mengawasinya.

"Kemana fokusmu?" tanya Natsu namun Lucy diam

"Apa niatmu menghajarku sudah hilang?" tanya Natsu lagi

"Eh?" Lucy mulai sadar

"Aku tanya, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau melamun seharian ini? bahkan kau tak bersemangat lagi untuk menghajarku" tanya plus jelas Natsu

"Tidak ada, aku hanya kelelahan saja" jawab Lucy menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, namun Natsu meraih dagunya dan membuatnya kembali menghadap padanya.

"Jawab aku" titah Natsu dengan aura satannya, sukses membuat tubuh Lucy yang memang gemetar sejak tadi pagi bergetar ketakutan

"Kau ketakutan" kata Natsu

"Aku tidak ketakutan, aku baik-baik saja. Dan menyingkir dariku" ucap Lucy

"Aku tidak akan menyingkir sampai kau jawab pertanyaanku" kata Natsu

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, orang sepertiku tidak perlu dikhawatirkan" kata Lucy

Mata Natsu menyipit, sakit ketika Lucy menjawabnya dengan jawaban itu. Dan lebih sakit lagi saat Lucy mendorongnya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun. Ia butuh penjelasan disini. Harusnya ia berteriak untuk menghentikannya, namun bahu gemetar Lucy menahan kalimatnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, apa yang melanda fikiran Lucy tapi yang jelas itu membebaninya. Bukankah masih lima hari lagi? Jika seperti ini terus percuma ia memutuskan untuk menggila, ia tidak akan mendapat apa-apa selain kegilaan itu sendiri.

Malamnya, Natsu pulang setelah dari Club malam bersama Gray, Loki dan Gajeel. Ketiganya memaksanya untuk datang padahal ia sedang dalam kondisi tidak ingin bertemu siapapun. Namun panggilan Gray membuat telinganya berdengung. Ia memutuskan pergi. Dan di club malam, ia serasa puas. Puas karena bisa menghajar ketiganya, dan membuat seisi club berantakan. Salah siapa mengundang singa yang sedang marah?

Dan dijalan, decitan ban Veneno terdengar membengkakkan telinga. Natsu merem mendadak mobilnya. Giginya bergemeletuk, pasalnya sebilah belati pembunuh Vampire melayang dari depan dan menancap kaca mobilnya. Natsu mengeram, keluar dan mencabut belati tersebut.

' _You never found her'_

Natsu menggenggam belati itu. Ia masih ingat dimalam itu, malam dimana ia juga diserang oleh belati serupa yang menyuruhnya menyingkir dari _nya._ _Nya_ siapa? Dan pesan kali ini mempertegas siapa _nya_ yang dimaksud.

"Permaisuri" geram Natsu

"Dia berkomplot untuk membunuhku?" geram Natsu

"Tch! Permaisuri sialan!" umpat Nastu menggenggam pisau itu di tangannya hingga tangannya mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. Namun tak ada rasa sakit. Yang ada hanya amarah yang semakin memuncak. Sepertinya permaisuri dan antek-anteknya menantangnya. Dan ia pastikan akan membunuh _-nya_ dengan cara terkejam.

Di penjara bawah tanah kediaman sang Raja Vampire, Yukino datang berkunjung. Ia membawakan makanan kesukaan Rogue. Untungnya ia diperbolehkan masuk. Berita ditangkapnya Rogue memang di _keep_ oleh Dewan. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendengar itu dari sang kepala keluarga Cheney yang merupakan calon ayah mertuanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yukino khawatir

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Disini tidak buruk, mereka memperlakukanku dengan baik" jawab Rogue

"Kantung matamu tebal, kau lebih mirip Frosch sekarang" kata Yukino bercanda

"Ah, aku rindu padanya. Pasti nanti dia merajuk kalau aku pulang" jawab Rogue

"Kapan kau bebas?" tanya Yukino sendu

"Besok" jawab Rogue seraya memasukkan sepotong sosis ke mulutnya

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tak mendengarnya?" tanya Yukino antusias

"Karena aku hanya akan keluar dari penjara tapi bukan rumah ini" jelas Rogue santai yang langsung dibalas tepukan kasar di lengannya dan membuatnya hampir tersedak

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yukino dengan suara meninggi

"Yukino, dengarkan aku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu" kata Rogue berubah menjadi serius, sungguh membuat Yukino mengernyit. Jarang sekali Rogue seserius ini.

"Ini tentang Sting" kata Rogue

"Ada apa lagi dengannya?" tanya Yukino

"Kau tahu alasannya melakukan _cloning?_ " tanya Rogue yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yukino

"Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir siapa yang merasukinya hingga ia harus rela melanggar aturan Dewan?" tanya Rogue yang sukses membuat otak Yukino seketika mendapatkan _click._ Bodohnya Yukino karena tidak pernah memikirkannya

"Kau tahu alasan kenapa kau tidak pernah memikirkannya atau penasaran akan hal itu?" tanya Rogue

"Bukan karena kau bodoh" jawab Rogue

"Ingatanku dan ingatanmu sudah dimodifiksi dan entah sejak kapan kita tak menyadarinya. Dan jika kau mengatakan itu perbuatan Sting, itu salah tapi juga ada benarnya. Memang tubuhnya yang melakukannya tapi tidak dengan jiwanya" jelas Rogue

"Apa kau ingin bilang jika seseorang didalam tubuh Sting menguasainya dan merencanakan semuanya?" tanya Yukino

"Dan kau tahu tak ada yang bisa melakukan semua itu dengan apik kecuali satu orang. Seseorang yang setara denga Zeref dan Natsu. Yang keberadaannya tidak diketahui, yang namanya akan menggetarkan sekujur tubuhmu, yang kisahnya menggemparkan seluruh bangsa Vampire" jelas Rogue

"Jangan katakan . . ." Yukino mulai gemetaran, ia teringat pembantaian yang terjadi 10 tahun lalu dimana para Vampire dibantai dengan sadis. Serta terbakarnya salah satu kediaman Heartfilia.

"Ac-no-lo-gi-a" lanjut Yukino terbata-bata, setetes peluh menetes di dahinya

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Yukino

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya, tapi spekulasiku mengatakan kalau itu terjadi sejak Sting tertusuk Natsu malam itu dan meminum darah Lucy" jelas Rogue

"Lucy? Ah ya itu mungkin benar, saat itu Sting mengatakan kalau ia bisa selamat dari maut karena darah Lucy. Tunggu, apa kau memikirkan yang aku fikirkan?" kata dan tanya Yukino

"Siapa Lucy sebenarnya?" tanya Rogue

"Kenapa Sting overprotektif padanya jika disangkutpautkan dengan Natsu?" lanjut Rogue

"Sting . . ." kata Yukino dengan suara sendu, tak menyangka sahabatnya memiliki rahasia seperti itu terlebih menyembunyikan sesuatu mengerikan di dalam tubuhnya.

...

Hari-hari berikutnya, Lucy terus menerus murung dan jarang bicara. Bukan karena ia marah pada Natsu tapi karena ia takut dengan ancaman yang selalu datang disetiap harinya. Tidak hanya bangkai tikus, tapi surat-surat berdarah yang terus berdatangan tanpa absen. Juga ada satu hari dimana ia mendapati pesan berdarah di pintu apartemennya yang bertuliskan ' _Welcome to the Hell'_

Lucy membakar semua surat dengan tangan gemetar, sesekali ia menoleh kesana kemari memastikan tidak ada sosok yang memperhatikannya.

 _Pencabut nyawa mengawasimu, aku disekitarmu_

 _Aku melihatmu bersamanya, tertawa. Tawa menjijikkan yang membuatku serasa ingin segera membunuhmu_

 _Apa kabar Lucy Milkovich? Apa kau merindukanku? Aku akan selalu berada didekatmu hingga tanganku memutus urat nadimu_

 _DEAD!_

 _DAMNT YOU!_

 _Maafkan aku Lucy, aku hanya ingin membunuhmu bukan menyakiti hatimu_

 _TIDAK! AKU BERHARAP BISA MENUSUKMU HINGGA TEMBUS JANTUNG! MILKOVICH SIALAN!_

 _Beraninya kau berada didekat milikku, kupastikan kau menyesalinya sampai ke liang lahat!_

 _Dekati saja dia, maka aku akan medekati apa yang menjadi milikmu, keluargamu?_

Inilah yang paling ia takuti. Orang itu sudah mulai menyeret keluarganya. Lucy-pun mulai berfikir jika _-nya_ yang dimaksud si pengirim surat adalah Natsu, karena yang dekat dengannya saat ini hanya dia. Sesekali Lucy melirik Natsu dan mengamatinya hingga sang empunya menoleh dan mengerutkan dahi. Tapi begitu ditanya ia akan selalu jawab tidak ada apa-apa. Hingga di hari jumat sore, Natsu mengejarnya. Menghentikan dirinya yang sedari sepulang sekolah berjalan tanpa tujuan. Mengelilingi distrik perbelanjaan, taman, dan komplek perumahan. Difikannya ia tidak ingin pulang, ia takut jika si pengirim surat akan benar-benar datang. Sebenarnya ia kuat dan bisa melawan tapi dari segala isi surat, menandakan kalau si pengirimnya sangat serius untuk membunuhnya. Terlebih akhir-akhir ini ia benar-benar merasakan mata yang selalu mengawasinya, dan itu cukup membuat _paranoid_ -nya kambuh. Ia selalu benci diawasi, rasa cemas dan khawatir akan selalu melandanya jika seperti itu. Dan dapat Lucy pastikan orang itu pasti bukan orang biasa yang dengan entengnya mengirim hal-hal semenyeramkan itu. Karena manusia normal tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

Lucy memasang headset ke telinganya, memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku. Instingnya mengatakan kalau mata itu terus mengawasinya. Jalan terbaik adalah menghindari _nya_ yang dimaksud si pengirim surat. Dan ini sudah ia lakukan selama empat hari. Harusnya mata itu sudah tidak mengawasinya, tapi apa? tiga pasang mata kini mengawasinya, Lucy tidak tahu pasti dimana mereka yang jelas ia bisa merasakannya. Mata yang benar-benar menusuknya. Lucy mencengkeram sakunya erat. Tak peduli kalau kakinya mulai linu karena terlalu lama berjalan. Tak peduli kalau para petugas keamanan mungkin akan menangkapnya karena berkeliaran dengan memakai seragam.

Natsu mengikutinya. Ia butuh penjelasan, bukankah Lucy yang meminta sebelumnya? Jika Lucy bersikap baik, tersenyum dan menatap dirinya seperti ketika menatap Sting ia akan melepaskannya? Dan bukankah ia sudah mengiyakannya? Tapi kenapa lagi? tidakkah ini sama saja dengan sebelumnya? Ia sudah merendahkan harga dirinya untuk menggila tapi Lucy seakan menghinanya hingga ke titik terendah. Sikap baik yang ia tunjukkan, apa itu tak cukup untuk membuat Lucy benar-benar mempedulikannya? Haruskah ia mengatakan maaf? Tch! Natsu berdecih dalam hati, kata maaf adalah pantangan baginya. Ia tidak akan pernah mengatakannya meskipun itu adalah Lucy. Ia menyipitkan matanya tak kala melihat Lucy diantara keramaian orang. Natsu menggeram kesal, sudah berapa lama Lucy mempermainkannya? Berkeliling tempat tidak jelas tanpa tujuan pasti.

Hingga di depan sebuah toko pakaian, Natsu berhasil menyusulnya. Ia mencekal pergelangan Lucy dan menariknya hingga gadis yang ia sangka laki-laki itu berbalik. Tagannya terlepas dari saku dan terlihatlah kalau ia tidak sedang mendengarkan apa-apa. Lucy tidak punya ponsel atau _mp3._ Dan Natsu tahu itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya menatap Lucy, pancaran amarah sangat terlihat jelas dari Onyx hitam itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tany Natsu dengan suara mengintimidasi

"Aku hanya sedang menikmati hari saja. Jadi bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu?" kata Lucy datar

"Menikmati hari? Oh! Yang benar saja, sungguh!" umpat Natsu

"Kau sedang berusaha menghindariku?" tanya Natsu sarkastik

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, jadi lepaskan tanganmu dan biarkan aku pergi" kata Lucy

"Kau tentu tak lupa dengan perjanjian kita kan? Apa kau lupa kalau kau yang memohon waktu itu?" tanya Natsu dengan seringaian iblisnya

"Dan kau menyujuinya tuan. Sudahlah, jangan pancing aku untuk marah. Aku sedang tak ingin marah padamu. Jadi sekali lagi lepaskan tanganmu" balas Lucy

"Tak tahukah kau kalau sikapmu ini membuatku ingin marah?" tanya Natsu sinis

"Apa?" Lucy tak paham

"Sebentar begini sebentar begitu, apa kau punya kepribadian ganda? Atau kau punya bipolar hingga moodmu mudah sekali berubah? Kau membuatku bingung, membuatku tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa padamu. Disaat aku selalu kejam kau baik disaat aku baik kau mengacuhkanku. Sekarang aku tanya, apa maksudmu? Apa maumu?" tanya Natsu bertubi-tubi dengan suara iblisnya dan jangan lupakan tatapan mengerikan yang sudah lama absen itu

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk memahamiku kan? Kurasa itu bukan masalah besar. Aku juga sudah mengatakan apa mauku malam itu. Dan untuk sekarang aku hanya ingin sendiri. Hanya itu, tidak lebih" jawab Lucy

"Seseorang mengancammu?" tanya Natsu menyimpulkan

"Tidak, malah kau yang mengancamku, tuan" kata Lucy berusaha menatap Onyx hitam Natsu. Ia tahu alasan dibalik surat-surat berdarah dan teror itu adalah Natsu, karena ia dekat dengan Natsu. Karena ia berjanji untuk bersikap baik padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsy tak paham

"Keberadaanmu mengancamku" jawab Lucy pasti

"Jadi, bisakah kita segera akhiri perjanjian kita. Akan kulakukan apapun sekarang juga" lanjut Lucy

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" teriak Natsu tak terima dengan tuduhan dan permintaan Lucy

"KAU YANG JANGAN BERCANDA! JANGAN MEMPERSULITKU, AKU SUDAH BERTAHAN SELAMA INI. AKU JUGA SUDAH BERSIKAP BAIK PADAMU MESKI HANYA SEDIKIT. AKU SUDAH MEMENUHINYA!" teriak Lucy

"Kau . . . belum memenuhi sepenuhnya. Kurasa ada yang terlupakan olehmu" kata Natsu kemudian, ia melepaskan genggamannya dan berpaling

"Kau belum menjadi gadisku, jadi aku belum bisa melepaskanmu" lanjut Natsu dengan suara lirih

"Tidak bisakah itu sekarang? Aku ingin bebas" pinta Lucy

"Tunggu aku disini besok jam 05:00 sore" kata Natsu seraya meninggalkan Lucy

Sepeninggalan Natsu, mata Lucy berkaca-kaca. Bukankah harusnya ia senang karena ia akan segera bebas? Terlepas dari jerat Natsu Dragneel dan tidak akan mendapatkan teror mengerikan itu lagi serta mendapat semua yang dijanjikan olehnya. Tapi kenapa lagi-lagi hatinya terasa berat. Dipandanginya punggung Natsu yang semakin menjauh dan terlihat semakin kecil hingga tidak terlihat lagi. Apa ia sudah terbuai olehnya? Hingga tanpa sadar hatinya sudah terpaut padanya? Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Hatinya hanya miliknya, memberikan hatinya sama saja dengan menyerah. Karena itu berarti ia akan mempercayai Natsu meski itu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

...

Hari H pesta tahunan bangsa Vampire. Semua Vampire se Jepang raya termasuk ibukota Fiore hadir, ada juga perwakilan luar negeri. Pesta yang diselenggarakan di kediaman sang raja Vampire, Zeref Dragneel. Tentunya publik tidak tahu menahu tentang ini, karena yang mereka tahu adalah Dragneel Corp menyelenggarakan pesta bersama koleganya.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 04:45 PM. Lucy sudah stand by ditempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Melihat kanan kiri dan sesekali ke belakang tapi tak menemukan _mereka._ Entah perasaannya saja atau apa, hari ini tak ada mata yang mengawasinya. Tentunya karena efek pesta tahunan Vampire yang tidak ia ketahui. Tidak ada satupun Vampire yang mau mengacau di hari special, jika iya maka bersiaplah dimusnahkan. Karena hari ini, Zeref Dragneel beserta anggota Dewannya mengerahkan keamanan elitenya untuk berjaga disetiap sudut kota. Ini ia lakukan demi menghalau ancaman Acnologia dan mengamankan seluruh vampire.

Di Kediaman Strauss, Mirajane Strauss menata rambut dan pakaian sang adik tercinta. Lisanna diberikan gaun berwarna biru keabuan yang hanya sebatas dada dan setinggi atas lututnya. Gaun yang sengaja dipesan Mirajane hanya untuk sang adik.

"Lisanna, kau cantik sayang" puji Mirajane

"Terimakasih kakak" kata Lisanna tersipu

"Pasti semua pria akan mengagumimu" lanjut Mirajane

"Termasuk Natsu?" tanya Lisanna polos

"Mungkin" jawab Mirajane sambil tersenyum

"Oh ya kakak, aku mau tanya, kenapa tahun ini keamanan diperketat? Padahal kurasa pestanya sama saja dengan tahun kemarin?" tanya Lisanna

"Itu . . . Ehm, ada masalah yang tidak bisa kakak ceritakan. Yang jelas ada sedikit ancaman hingga kami para Dewan harus lebih siaga" jelas Mirajane

"NEE-SAN! MANA BAJUKU!" teriak Elfman dari kamarnya

"Yare yare, Dia selalu begitu kalau mau ke pesta. Padahal dia tidak pernah rewel kalau mau ke pertemuan Dewan" keluh Mirajane

"Itu karena dia ingin tampil menawan di hadapan seseorang" kata Lisanna seraya tertawa

"Kau benar, dia masih sibuk mengejar Evergreen yang bahkan menoleh saja tidak" kata Mirajane ikut tertawa

Sepeninggalan sulung Strauss, senyum Lisanna pudar. Ditatapnya pintu tempat kepergian kakaknya tajam. Ia benci ini, kenapa mereka harus mempersulitnya? Baru tadi pagi ia mengirim anak buahnya mengintai Lucy, tapi mereka kembali secepat kilat karena hampir ketahuan dewan. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka terkena bius pembunuh vampire, bius yang akan melelehkan anggota tubuh Vampire jika sampai terkena. Untung ia punya penawarnya, kedua kakaknya punya segala obat untuk Vampire yang sengaja diberikan oleh Dewan Eucliffe. Alhasil ia tidak tahu dimana Lucy berada sekarang dan apa yang dilakukannya bersama Natsu. Ia berdecih. Bersyukurlah karena keluarganya tidak pernah saling membaca fikiran, kalau memang iya ia pasti sudah dihakimi oleh kedua kakaknya karena mencelakai manusia.

Di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan, Sebuah mobil Lamborghini Aventador Silver datang. Lucy yang semula menggoyang-goyangkan salah satu kakinya, menghentikannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Natsu sudah berada di depannya. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, Lucy terdiam. Ini saatnya, bukan begitu? Tapi kenapa ia ragu? Jika ia meraih tangan itu maka semuanya akan segera berakhir. Hubungannya tuan pelayan, serta hubungan persahabatan mengambangnya bersama Sting akan jelas. Tahu kalau Lucy ragu, Natsu meraih tangan kanannya dan menuntunnya ke mobil.

Mereka melaju dengan kecepatan sedang ke sebuah butik. Butik yang masih dinaungi Dragneel Corp. Betapa terkejutnya para staff butik melihat seorang pewaris Dragneel Corp datang ke butik bersama seorang laki-laki. Pandangan bertanya-tanya mereka sirna seketika ketika Natsu menatap mereka nyalang. Bahkan pemuda itu menutup butik untuk umum sampai ia selesai.

Sementara Lucy tentu tahu apa tujuannya Natsu membawanya ke tempat seperti ini. Tapi ia belum pernah ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya, membayangkannya saja tidak pernah. Ia juga tidak tahu macam dan model pakaian perempuan, waktu jadi model Erza ia hanya tinggal pakai. Tapi sekarang ia harus memilih. Natsu menghela nafas, menyadari kebodohannya. Laki-laki macam Lucy tentu tidak mengerti pakaian perempuan. Akhirnya ia mengalah untuk memilihkan Lucy pakaian, dan pilihannya jatuh pada Gaun coklat selutut, dengan sebatas dada dan memiliki lengan sebuah tali yang menyangga gaun tersebut. Tak lupa bagian pinggang yang dihiasi permata. Natsu menuju ke etalase tempat heels mewah dijajarkan dan mengambil satu yang senada dengan gaun yang diambilnya. Tak perlu dicoba karena ia tak akan sanggup lagi mendengar gunjingan meski itu hanya dihati para staff.

Selanjutnya Natsu membawa Lucy ke sebuah salon. Salon yang hanya didatangi oleh kalangan Elite. Lagi-lagi ia mengusir semua pengunjung dan menyewa Salon itu. Sang pemilik Salon yang merupakan kenalannya hanya tersenyum kikuk. Tanpa basa-basi Natsu mendorong Lucy yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dibelakangnya pada stylist bernama Bisca itu.

"Kerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu, Bisca" kata Natsu

"Tidakkah anda menyapaku dulu, Natsu-sama?" tanya Bisca

"Aku tidak punya cukup waktu, lain kali saja. Sekarang urus dia" kata Natsu

"Eh?" Bisca meneliti wajah Lucy, entah kenapa cukup familiar diingatannya tapi kali ini jelas beda.

Dihadapannya adalah seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil dan wajah yang lumayan berantakan, mencerminkan sekali karakternya hanya dengan sekali lihat.

"Aku bisa merombakmu, masuklah. Akan kubuat semua gadis bertekuk lutut padamu" kata Bisca membawa Lucy namun langkahnya terhenti dengan ucapan Natsu

"Bukan itu maksudku, Bisca" kata Natsu

"Maksudku, ubah dia menjadi layaknya seorang perempuan" kata Natsu menahan malu

"Kau serius?" tanya Bisca

"Kalau aku tak serius untuk apa aku datang kesini?" balas Natsu kesal

Bisca mengiyakan dan membawa masuk Lucy. Lucy disuruh mandi, yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah. Bisca yang mendengar keributan masuk, betapa terkejutnya ia kalau para staff laki-lakinya sudah tepar tak sadarkan diri. Lucy menutupi tubuhnya dengan piyama, wajahnya memerah. Ini aneh, batin Bisca. Didekatinya Lucy dan disentuhnya pundak mungil itu. Lucy tersentak, ia segera menepis tangan Bisca kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku" kata Lucy tak tahu kalau yang menyentuhnya Bisca

"Ada apa denganmu? Mereka hanya ingin memandikanmu saja" tanya Bisca

"Itu . . . Itu, Bisca-san. Bisa aku bicara padamu? Ditempat lain yang kedap suara?" tanya Lucy yang dijawab anggukan oleh Bisca

Betapa terkejutnya Bisca dengan pernyataan Lucy. Jadi Natsu mengira kalau Lucy laki-laki maka dari itu pemuda itu mengatakan hal seperti tadi. Tapi herannya kenapa Natsu tidak menyadarinya? Lucy juga bercerita tentang tujuannya kemari karena ia sudah janji dengan Natsu, tapi ia meminta Bisca untuk menyembunyikannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Natsu jika tahu ia membohonginya. Akhirnya Bisca mengiyakan, jalan satu-satunya mengelabuhi Natsu adalah dengan tidak memikirkan apapun saat bicara padanya.

Lucy di make over oleh Bisca secara pribadi, semua staffnya sudah ia usir atau lebih tepatnya dipulangkan. Natsu tak heran, karena Bisca memang suka seenaknya sendiri. Bisca melepas kecamata Lucy, membersihkan wajahnya dan mulai menyapukan foundation ke wajah Lucy yang ternyata mulus meski jarang dirawat. Menyapukan bedak dan mulai merias alis juga bagian mata. Ia tambahkan juga blush on sebagai pemerah wajah. Lucy juga tak butuh bulu mata palsu karena bulu matanya lentik. Bisca cukup terpaku melihatnya, ia termangu sejenak mengamati Lucy. Ini belum semuanya, tapi Lucy sudah mampu menghipnotisnya. Ia memilah rambut palsu, namun tak jadi karena sepertinya rambut Lucy lebih bagus disambung. Disambungnya rambut Lucy, tak butuh waktu lama Lucy sudah menjelma menjadi cinderella.

"Sempurna" kata Bisca

"Buka matamu" kata Bisca kemudian

Lucy membuka matanya dan terpana melihat pantulan dirinya. Ia menoleh dan bertanya, memastikan apakah di pantulan cermin benar-benar dia.

"Ya, itu kau. Aku tak menyangka kau menyembunyikan kecantikanmu dengan sangat apik. Bagaimana kau bisa menipu semua orang dengan penampilanmu sebelumnya?" tanya Bisca

"Ibu dan kakakku sudah melakukannya padaku sejak kecil, jadi itu biasa" jawab Lucy ala kadarnya

"Kenapa? apa mereka tak suka melihat kau terlihat cantik?" tanya Bisca

"Ibu hanya bilang kalau ia menyayangiku ketika aku bertanya dan kakak menjawab hal serupa" jelas Lucy

" _Mereka sengaja melakukannya? Tapi kenapa? Apa karena dia terlalu cantik?" tanya Bisca dalam hati_

"Oh ya, ganti bajumu. Ayo" kata Bisca dengan sabar

Ruang ganti. Lucy membuang kembali gaun yang dipilihkan Natsu. Itu cukup terbuka, ia merutuk karena tidak tahu menahu masalah gaun dan beginilah akibatnya. Bisca harus membujuknya hingga Lucy mau mengenakannya. Dan, setelah semua selesai Bisca hanya mampu tertegun, mengagumi cinderella buatannya.

"Bisca-san, tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan? Aku tak suka baju ini. Bagaimana kalau dia mengetahuinya?" protes Lucy

"Tidak akan, gaun itu menutupi dengan baik kecuali Natsu-sama menariknya" kata plus goda Bisca, sukses membuat Lucy memerah

"Bisca-san, jangan menggodaku" kata Lucy menggembungkan pipinya

"Kau manis, Lucy. Ah, aku tak tahu harus berkomentar bagaimana. Sudahlah, Natsu-sama pasti sudah lama menunggu. Sedikit lebih lama lagi maka ia akan benar-benar menutup tokoku" kata Bisca menarik tangan Lucy

Natsu duduk dengan gelisah. Sudah dua jam lebih ia menunggu, sesekali ia melihat ke tangga tapi Lucy belum turun juga. Ia penasaran bagaimana jadinya Lucy, apakah ia akan sama seperti saat Erza menjadikannya model? Kalau itu ia punya banyak koleksinya tapi tak ada yang benar-benar bagus karena senyum Lucy dipaksakan.

Derapan langkah menyita perhatiannya, ia menurunkan majalah yang dibaca dan mendongak. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna melihat sosok yang berjalan menuruni tangga. Kalau sewaktu menjadi model Erza Lucy mengenakan wig coklat, maka kali ini Lucy tidak mengenakannya. Rambut emasnya melambai-lambai, seolah menyapanya. Kilasan balik saat ia melihat Lui di padang bunga, saat bernyanyi dengan rambut yang juga melambai-lambai berputar bergantian seiring langkah Lucy yang mendekat. Jantung Natsu seakan berhenti seketika ketika Lucy sudah berada didepannya. Mata Onyx hitamnya-pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

" _Katakan, kalau ini bohong. Katakan kalau ini hanya halusinasiku" rapal Natsu dalam hati_

" _Lui?" panggil Natsu dalam hati_

"Natsu-sama?" panggil Bisca yang membuyarkan segala halusinasi Natsu

"Eh?" Natsu tersadar, ditatapnya Lucy dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Rambut panjang yang indah, mata caramel yang berbinar-binar, hidung mancung, pipi yang merona, serta bibir peach yang manis. Dilihatnya juga tubuh Lucy yang ramping, sangat pas dengan gaun yang tadi dipilihnya. Kaki jenjang yang dihiasi dengan heel yang cantik pula. Sungguh membuat Lucy sempurna untuk malam ini. Didepannya, kini Lucy benar-benar seperti Lui versi dewasa. Atau jika Lui masih hidup, beginikah penampilannya?

"Natsu-sama, pesta akan dimulai pukul 08:00, ini sudah pukul 07:30. Tidakkah anda bergegas?" tanya Bisca

"Ah, ya" jawab Natsu datar, ia berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari salon, sedangkan Lucy harus bersusah payah jalan karena sulit berjalan mengenakan heel yang tingginya 10 centi. Natsu yang menyadari kalau Lucy sedikit tertarih-tatih, kembali. Tanpa bicara ia langsung menggandeng lengan Lucy dan menuntunnya ke mobil.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sudah sampai di tempat acara. Kediaman Zeref Dragneel sudah ramai, para tamu berdatangan. Natsu menghentikan mobilnya agak jauh dari kediaman mewah tersebut, ia memandang lurus ke depan. Berusaha menenangakan fikirannya yang mendadak kacau. Dulu, ia hanya mengira yang mirip dari Lucy dengan Lui hanya beberapa hal saja. Dan kini, ia seperti dijatuhkan dari jurang tertinggi. Mereka bukan mirip, tapi sama. Hanya jika Lui itu lembut, maka Lucy adalah kebalikannya. Keduanya laksana cermin dengan dua sisi, atau seperti _One Partition Two Sides? (ingat dengan kisahnya?)_

Tak ada yang mulai pembicaraan. Lucy masih bingung harus bicara apa, ia canggung dengan suasana ini terlebih bagian dada atasnya terbuka, memperlihatkan sebagian tubuhnya yang putih mulus tanpa noda, untung saja bekas luka sayatan dilengannya tidak terlihat karena Bisca menutupinya dengan make up.

"Di sana, berpura-puralah menjadi gadisku. Tersenyumlah dan sapa semua orang. Jika kau bertemu dengan yang lain anggap kau tak mengenal mereka. Lakukan dengan baik, maka ini akan cepat selesai" jelas Natsu

"Hmm" angguk Lucy pasrah

"Dan, coba untuk memanggil namaku" lanjut Natsu

"Aku tak bisa" jawab Lucy

"Semua orang akan tahu siapa kau kalau kau memanggilku _tuan._ Bukankah kau pernah memanggil namaku dua kali?" kata Natsu

"Tapi kau belum pernah memanggil namaku sekalipun" kata Lucy dan Natsu-pun terhenyak. Baru sadar jika apa yang dikatakan Lucy adalah benar, selama ini ia tidak pernah memanggil nama Lucy. Bahkan ia hanya memanggil _kau kau dan kau._

"Aku akan memanggil namamu jika kau memanggil namaku" jawab Natsu

"itu . . ." Lucy mencoba memanggil Natsu

"Dragneel?" panggil Lucy

"Jika kau memanggilku begitu, tiga orang akan menoleh termasuk aku" jawab Natsu

"Natsu" kata Natsu menyarankan, oh ia tidak sanggup untuk menoleh karena jika ia melakukannya maka sosok Lucy akan tergantikan dengan Lui.

"Nat. . . s . .su" kata Lucy lirih, sangat lirih

"Kita keluar" kata Natsu keluar dari mobil, Lucy hendak membuka pintu namun ia kalah cepat dengan Natsu.

Perasaan saja atau Natsu menjadi bak laki-laki sejati malam ini? Hati Lucy mencelos karena semua yang dilakukan Natsu hanya semata-mata memenuhi perjanjian mereka. Lalu apa dihatinya ia mengharap Natsu melakukannya dengan tulus? Lucy tersenyum kecut, siapa dia? Dia hanyalah gadis rendah yang menumpang berada didekat sang pangeran demi mendapatkan kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya. Menukarkan teman demi mengejar sahabat. Mengingat semua itu Lucy merasa rendah dan buruk. Pantas saja ia tidak bahagia selama berada di Fairy Tail? Itu pasti hukumannya karena meninggalkan semua teman-teman Sabertoothnya hanya demi mengejar Sting. Sosok sahabat yang patut ia akui masih memiliki status dihatinya.

Diliriknya Natsu yang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

" _Aku memang kacau, tapi lebih kacau ketika merasakan sesak disaat mendengar semua perkataan lembutmu. Kau meruntuhkan segala niatanku untuk membencimu" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Kau memang bengis dan kejam, pangeran egois dan raja aristokrat, jelmaan satan. Tapi kau lembut dengan caramu sendiri. Kau peduli dengan caramu sendiri. Dan aku sadar kalau kau benar, selama ini aku tak pernah mencoba memahamimu. Kau sama sepertiku, kau punya luka. Aku bisa tahu saat kau memandang sendu makam ibumu. Saat itu, aku ingin sekali memelukmu tapi langkahku terhenti. Sekali lagi aku bertanya. Siapa aku?" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Kau juga punya luka lain yang tidak kuketahui, kau kehilangan sosok yang kau sebut Lui. Hingga tanpa sadar kau menangis di punggungku malam itu. Kau marah hanya karena aku menyanyikan lagu yang sama. Apa aku mengingatkanmu padanya? Dan dari tadi kau bahkan tidak menatapku, sekali lagi, apa aku mengingatkanmu padanya? Kenapa aku merasa tidak suka?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

" _Disaat aku mencoba memahami dan dekat denganmu, kau berubah. Kau menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Tapi kenapa aku malah mendapat tekanan lain? seseorang mengancamku. Itu tak masalah, meski aku harus berperang dengan paranoidku. Tapi aku tak akan sanggup jika orang itu menyentuh keluargaku. Aku tak ingin seseorang mati gara-gara aku" kata Lucy dalam hati_

" _Tapi bolehkah jika. . . Untuk malam ini, aku menganggap tidak ada yang terjadi?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

Natsu menggenggam erat tangan Lucy, seolah menguatkannya untuk menghadapi seluruh hadirin pesta, terlebih Natsu tahu kalau Lucy satu-satunya manusia malam ini. Lucy menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melangkah masuk.

"Dia akan datang?" tanya Jura

"Tentu. Tapi tepati janji kalian kalau kalian akan menyetujui keputusanku jika ia benar-benar membawa seorang gadis" jawab Zeref

"Tapi aku tak yakin jika ia benar-benar melakukannya" gumam Igneel sang ayah Natsu

"Percaya pada putramu sekali ini saja, Igneel. Dia tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Tapi kuharap kau jangan jantungan" kata Zeref disertai senyum anehnya, sanggup membuat anggota dewan disekitarnya merinding

Jellal masih setia melingkar di area Dewan. Ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan sang raja vampire, bagaimana tidak? Natsu yang tidak percaya akan cinta membawa gadis yang dicintai ke pesta? Dan Zeref menjanjikan hal-hal yang menggiurkan padanya. Bukankah ini patut dicurigai? Pasti Zeref menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia melirik Mavis yang tertawa bersama ibu-ibu seumurannya. Tak ada rasa khawatir sama sekali terhadap Natsu. mencurigakan bukan?

Pintu terbuka, kedua sejoli berjalan beriringan. Semua mata menoleh karena mencium bau manusia diantara mereka. Sontak saja semua mata itu membulat menyadari siapa manusia itu. Manusia itu adalah gadis cantik berambut blonde panjang dibalutkan gaun coklat nan elegan. Langkah kecilnya yang menawan juga sorot matanya yang polos menghipnotis kaum adam. Bahkan seorang Jellal Fernandes terbuai. Namun diantara mereka, ada dua orang yang menahan nafasnya. Jude dan Layla Heartfilia bagai disambar petir. Sosok yang bersanding dengan Natsu, itu adalah putri mereka. Lucy mereka, terbukti dari mata dan surai blonde itu. Putri kecil yang menghilang di kekacauan 10 tahun lalu.

 _ **Flashback**_

Hari ini, Natsu kecil kembali mengunjungi permaisuri. Ia mendapat ceramah panjang lebar dari sang ayah karena selalu melarikan diri begitu sampai sana. Bukan Natsu namanya jika mengindahkan perkataan sang ayah. Bagaimanapun ia sudah berjanji untuk menemui Lui. Dan benar saja, begitu ia sampai ke ruangan dimana terdapat permaisuri, ia segera pergi setelah mengucapkan kata-kata kasar.

"Kau disana? Dengarkan aku. Jangan buka tirainya karena aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu jika kau melakukannya. Satu lagi, berhenti mengirimiku surat dan menggangguku dengan segala aduanmu yang entah aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya tanpa menunjukkan wajahmu hingga ayah selalu marah padaku. Sebenarnya kau ini anak siapa? Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarkan bagaimana caranya mendekati seseorang dengan baik-baik? Kau terlalu bersemangat dan itu menyudutkanku. Jadi hentikan semua ini. Katakan pada ayahku kalau kau tidak menginginkannya. Karena sampai kapanpun kau tidak pernah kuinginkan!" kata Natsu panjang lebar, cukup wow karena yang mengucapkannya seorang bocah 7 tahun.

BRAK

Natsu keluar dari aula yang didepannya terhalang tirai tebal yang menyembunyikan sosok permaisuri. Karena menurut tradisi, jika keduanya dipertemukan lewat pertemuan seperti ini maka permaisuri dilarang menunjukkan wajahnya sampai calon raja menerima dan membuka tirai itu dengan sendirinya. Tak tahukah kau Natsu kalau permaisuri yang kau teriaki dan caci maki adalah Lui aka Lucy Heartfilia yang menangkupkan kedua tangannya, menahan isak tangis. Sebegitu bencikah Natsu padanya?

Di kediaman Heartfilia itu, Igneel duduk bersebelahan dengan Jude.

"Sebenarnya dimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Igneel

"Belum saatnya kau tahu, teman" jawab Jude menyeruput teh

"Apa orangtuanya tidak masalah?" tanya Igneel lagi

"Aku akan menjawabnya suatu saat nanti. Jika Natsu sudah menerima Permaisurinya" jawab Jude

"Kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Oh ya, kapan kau punya anak? Aku ingin sekali menimang keponakan" canda Igneel

"Hmm . . . berdoa saja" kata Jude

"Kau terlalu mengulur, aku tidak tahu kenapa Layla bertahan denganmu. Dan ngomong-ngomong dimana kau tinggal sekarang jika rumah angker ini ditinggali permaisuri?" tanya Igneel

"Hei, aku ini tampan. Dan sekarang kami tinggal disuatu tempat yang tak pernah kau bayangkan" jawab Jude seraya bercanda

"Kau memang memiliki selera aneh dalam memilih rumah" kata Igneel seraya tertawa

"Kau benar, kawan" kata Jude

"Tapi, masalah Natsu. Sampai kapan ia akan seperti itu? Tidakkah ia kasihan pada permaisuri? Gadis kecil itu tak butuh apapun. Natsu yang membutuhkannya untuk mengubah diri menjadi Vampire seutuhnya. Tidak mungkin ia akan tumbuh menjadi setengah vampire. Jika Dewan luar negeri tahu maka tahtanya bisa jatuh begitu saja meski ia calon raja yang sah" jelas Jude

"Entahlah, dia terlalu keras kepala. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya membenci permaisuri" jawab Igneel sendu

"Apa kau tidak bisa membiarkanku melihat wajah permaisuri sekali saja?" pinta Igneel

"Tidak sampai Natsu menerimanya" jawab Jude

"Aku yang menemukannya maka aku yang berhak merawatnya. Zeref sudah menyetujuinya. Dan keberadannya dirahasiakan sampai Natsu mendapatkan statusnya sebagai vampire seutuhnya" lanjut Jude

Ponsel Igneel bergetar, panggilan dari Makarov Dreyar. Makarov mengatakan kalau Dewan diserang. Pertemuan dewan kacau dan mayat berjatuhan, para militer vampire dikerahkan namun semua gugur hanya dengan sekali tebas. Igneel membulatkan matanya. Tanpa basa-basi ia mengajak Jude untuk segera kembali ke ibukota. Jude yang kalap langsung menghubungi Invel untuk menjaga permaisuri sedangkan ia dan Igneel menuju ke tempat perkara. Padahal harusnya Acnologia berada dipenjara setelah mencoba menggulingkan Zeref dari tahtanya.

Tak tahukah mereka jika sosok hitam tengah tersenyum dengan menampilkan taring dan kedua belah iris matanya yang berbeda warna. Merah dan biru. Ya, dia adalah Acnologia. Acnologia tersenyum karena cloningnya berhasil mengacau markas Dewan. Salah siapa ia ditahan hanya karena mencoba menggulingkan Zeref dan menciptakan buku terlarang. Buku yang berisi segala cara memperkuat vampire sampai menghidupkan sesorang yang sudah mati. Buku yang ditentang Dewan. Buku yang ia ciptakan demi menghidupkan kembali seseorang yang ia cintai, _Grandine Dragneel._

Dan cara menghidupkannya lagi adalah mengorbankan sesuatu berharga milik orang yang akan dibangkitkan. Tentu itu adalah Natsu. Karena Natsulah yang membuat Grandine kehilangan nyawanya. Natsu dan permaisuri. Keduanya pantas mati, mereka harus menggantikan Grandine di tanah kubur.

Lui berlari menuju tempat dimana ia berjanji bertemu dengan Natsu. Ia terlalu bersedih karena cacian Natsu tadi hingga butuh waktu lama untuk menghapus air mata dan menangkan diri. Sesampainya di bukit, dilihatnya Natsu yang sedang menunggunya seraya memainkan ranting dan menulis sesuatu. Begitu ia mendekat, Natsu buru-buru menghapus tulisan di tanah itu dengan kakinya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu" kata Lui yang dijawab kerutan dahi Natsu

"kau habis menangis?" tanya Natsu yang dijawab senyum Lui. Tak tahukan Natsu kalau senyum itu senyum getir, _bukankah kau yang membuatnya menangis?_

"Aku bawa mainan. Kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Lui menunjukkan rubik miliknya

Rumah tempat dimana permaisuri tinggal terbakar. Invel kalap, ia mencari nona mudanya tapi tak ada. Apa Lucy pergi setelah dicaci maki Natsu? Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, hanya saja ia tadi mendengar nada tinggi Natsu saat bicara pada Lucy. Invel terbatuk-batuk memasuki setiap kamar. Tak ada tanda-tanda Lucy. Hingga Invel tak tahan dengan api yang seakan membakarnya. Vampire anti api, mereka bisa jadi abu jika terbakar. Akhirnya Invel selamat setelah melompat dari rumah besar itu. Naas, kakinya terkena api. Ia kesakitan dan bingung. Ponselnya tak ada, telepati tidak akan berguna untuk jarak sejauh ini. Para penjaga sudah tewas dengan luka gigitan di lehernya.

Acnologia kesal karena tak berhasil membunuh Permaisuri dan Natsu yang ia kira didalam rumah itu. Ia segera pergi ke hutan, mencari dua bocah yang sangat ia benci.

Natsu terus menggerutu saat memutar-mutar rubik, ia harus menguras otak demi menyelesaikan semua bagian itu. Lui hanya menatapnya, hari ini gadis belia itu tak banyak bicara.

" _Natsu, kau tahu? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menatapmu sedekat ini jika kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya" kata Lui aka Lucy dalam hati_

Hingga tiba-tiba insting vampire Lui merasakan sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan merasakan kekuatan besar mendekat. Diraihnya tangan Natsu dengan segera namun naas, sebelum ia berhasil menarik Natsu, sosok tinggi nan menyeramkan sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Lui

"Paman?" panggil Natsu tak percaya, ia melihat pedang Acnologia penuh dengan darah. Lui menoleh, tak percaya kalau Natsu mengenali sosok itu

"Kau disini rupanya, kesini Natsu ada yang ingin paman katakan padamu" kata Acnologia manis, Natsu menurut namun tangannya digenggam erat oleh Lui

Maklum Natsu tak curiga, karena setahunya Acnologia teman sang ayah dan mendiang ibunya. Juga ia tidak tahu menahu kalau Acnologia dipenjara karena ayahnya mengatakan paman yang sangat memanjakannya itu pergi ke luar negeri.

"Jangan takut, paman habis membunuh binantang buas disekitar sini. Kemarilah Natsu, dan jauhi dia" kata Acnologia

"Jangan Natsu" cegah Lui

"Gadis kecil aku ada urusan dengannya" kata Acnologia

"Dia jahat Natsu" kata Lui

"Natsu, kau lebih percaya pada pamanmu atau pada gadis yang baru sebentar kau kenal?" tanya Acnologia

"Lui, dia paman yang baik. Lepaskan aku" kata Natsu, seketika Lui tercengang. Ia melepaskan Natsu begitu saja

Namun ketika Natsu baru mendekat, Acnologia mengayunkan tangannya yang lain. Tangan itu hendak melemparkan pisau pembunuh Vampire pada Natsu, namun dengan sigap Lui menarik Natsu hingga pisau itu menggores lengannya. Natsu terbelalak, Lui merintih kesakitan. Acnologia menutup hidungnya, bau darah permaisuri menyengat sampai tenggorokannya.

Kilasan balik saat sang ibu tertindih mobil di jurang hinggap di kepalan Natsu. Masih dalam keterpakuannya, Acnologia mengayunkan kembali pedangnya, Natsu yang merasakan tanda bahaya segera menarik Lucy, Lucy menyempatkan mengambil rubik yang berhasil diselesaikan Natsu. Mereka lari. Namun naas, Lui yang lengannya tersayat menjadi lemas, gadis kecil itu tak kuat berlari dengan Natsu yang menariknya kuat. Hingga tanpa sadar tangan Natsu yang berkeringat melepaskannya dan iapun tertinggal. Lui gemetaran, ia melangkah demi selangkah berusaha meneriaki nama Natsu namun ia keburu dibekap.

Acnologia menyeretnya. Lui aka Lucy meronta-ronta, ia menggigit tangan Acnolgia dengan taringnya dan kabur. Beruntunglah kalau taringnya bisa menjadi racun bagi siapapun yang berniat jahat padanya. Lui kabur dengan berusaha berlari. Setelah meredam sakitnya, Acnologia mengejarnya. Di bawah sana, diantara dedaunan rubik yang tadi digenggam Lui tergeletak.

Natsu kecil berlarian ke segala arah di hutan, mencari gadis kecil tanpa memperdulikan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia terperosok-perosok, bahkan terguling-guling karena tidak memperhatikan jalan ketika berlari. Tidak mungkin lukanya akan sembuh sendiri layaknya vampir _S Class_ seperti yang sering ibunya ceritakan. Ia bahkan belum pernah meminum darah setetespun sampai detik ini.

"Dimana?" isak Natsu

Tiba-tiba kakinya menendang sesuatu di antara daun-daun yang gugur di tanah. Ia menyibakkan dedaunan itu dan menemukan sebuah rubik yang sudah diselesaikan. Rubik itu sedikit lecet. Matanya langsung mengedar, ia yakin Lui pasti lewat sini.

"Kumohon, dimana?" isak Natsu

Natsu membawa rubik itu dan mencium dimana Lui pergi. Ia kembali berlari dengan tak memperhatikan arah. Hingga ia menabrak seseorang, Natsu ketakutan ia segera mendongak dan ternyata itu adalah Lui. Betapa senangnya ia melihat Lui tapi hatinya miris melihat keadaan Lui yang tak kalah mengenaskan dibanding dirinya. Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan dan kembali lari hingga tanpa sadar berada disebuah tebing curam. Tak ada jalan lagi, mereka akan mati. Natsu gemetaran namun sebisa mungkin ia menahannya, dan disaat segenting ini ia masih tidak menyadari jika gadis digenggamannya adalah seorang vampire.

Lui menarik tangan Natsu dan membuatnya menghadap padanya. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Selamatkan Natsu atau terbunuh bersama. Tentu Lucy tak mau jika Natsu terbunuh, baginya menyelamatkan Natsu lebih dari cukup untuk membalas segala kebencian Natsu padanya. Setidaknya dengan ini, Natsu tidak akan tersiksa dengan harus menemui permaisuri dan hidup dalam bayang-bayang balas dendam.

"Natsu, setelah ini apapun yang terjadi, kau harus melupakannya. Aku tak ingin menorehkan luka untukmu. Jadi berjanjilah untuk diam, tidak membantahku serta dengarkan aku" kata Lui, hati Natsu seakan melilit mendengarnya. Dengan ragu ia mengangguk.

"Natsu, jangan lupakan aku. Aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu, meski aku tak disisimu. Kumohon jangan pernah bersedih, menangis atau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu Natsu, cinta bukan malapetaka. Mereka pergi bukan karena kau mencintai mereka. Jadi jangan katakan kalau kau tidak akan pernah mencintai lagi karena takut mereka akan berakhir sama" ucap Lui dengan lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Natsu kecil

"Lui" panggil Natsu dengan suara serak karena menahan tangis

"Kau dulu pernah menanyakan untuk apa aku membuat banyak sekali origami bangau dan bintang kan?" tanya Lui yang dijawab anggukan lemah Natsu

"Karena aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang sanggup menggetarkanku, seperti ini" kata Lui kemudian meraih tangan Natsu dan meletakkannya di dada. Natsu terperangah dengan detak jantung Lui, sangat cepat. Barulah ia menyadari maksud dari perkataan Lui, gadis kecil itu berharap bertemu dengannya. Ia menunduk dan diam-diam menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku akan tetap membuatnya berdegup" ucap Natsu kemudian, membuat Lui terpana. Namun kemudian Lui tersenyum lembut, tak tahukah kau Natsu kalau dibalik senyuman lambut itu tersirat luka. Perlahan Lui memanggil nama Natsu, ia menyadari kalau _dia_ sudah menemukan mereka.

Natsu mendongakkan kepala. Belum sempat ia membuka suara tiba-tiba Lui sudah menyentuh bibirnya dengan ibu jari mungilnya. Natsu terpana, itu bukan hanya sentuhan semata, ia bisa merasakan sensasi lain. Rasa anyir, tidak. Lebih tepatnya rasa manis dari cairan merah kental yang keluar dari ujung ibu jari Lui. Natsu meneguknya, matanya memerah sempurna. Lui tersenyum lembut tak kala darahnya sudah sampai di tenggorokan Natsu. Dan, disitulah untuk pertama kalinya seorang Natsu Dragneel meminum darah. Tak mau membuat Lui kehabisan darah, dengan segera ia menjauhkan ibu jari gadis kecil itu.

"Apa yang kau lakh - Hmmpt" belum sempat Natsu mengeluarkan satu kalimat, ia kembali merasakan sesuatu dibibirnya.

Lui menciumnya. Ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Natsu dengan lembut, Natsu masih diam terpaku. Ia mencerna apa yang tengah dilakukan Lui, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya tambah terpaku. Melainkan sebuah liquid bening yang menetes dari mata Lui yang terpejam. Seperti ada sebilah belati yang menusuk ulung hatinya, Natsu merasakan sakit. Ciuman Lui sangat menyakitkan, kenapa ia merasa seperti Lui akan meninggalkannya?

Lui melepaskan ciumannya. Ia tersenyum sebelum berbalik, tepat saat itu Acnologia menghunuskan pedang hingga menembus tubuhnya. Cipratan darah mengenai wajah dan pakaian Natsu. Natsu mematung, ia belum bisa mencerna semua ini. Apa Lui melindunginya? Jadi gadis itu tahu kalau Acnologia mendekat? Gadis itu tertarih tatih melangkah mundur diikuti Acnologia yang semakin mendekat, tanpa ampun Acnologia mengayunkan kuku panjangnya hingga Lui terjengkang kebelakang, tubuhnya melayang dan tejatuh kedalam sungai deras dibawah sana. Lui tewas.

Seketika Onyx hitam Natsu berubah menjadi merah, merah pekat. Angin berhembus dan mengitari sekelilingnya. Semua pepohonan berayun saking kencangnya angin berpusat di sekitar tubuhnya. Acnologia menegang, apa yang dilakukan gadis kecil itu hingga Natsu naik level secepat ini? itu adalah kekuatan Raja. Tubuh Acnologia gemetar. Kuku jemari Natsu meruncing, pandangannya dingin dan kosong. Dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik ia sudah menghunuskan tangannya menembus tubuh Acnologia dan merusak jantungnya. Acnologia tepar, namun tak lama ia bangkit, ia menarik cloningnya. Natsu maju, Acnologia terpojokkan, Tubuhya di pukul sana sini, bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat gerakan Natsu sedikitpun. Ia mengayunkan pedang namun secepat kilat Natsu meraihnya. Hingga . . .

Natsu menghentikan gerakannya. Tangannya berhasil menembus tubuh Acnologia untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kukunya bagaikan racun, tubuh Acnologia meleleh perlahan.

"Tidak! Tidak!" teriak Acnologia

WUSH

Ancnologia menghilang, namun segumpal awan hitam melonjak ke atas langit dan menghilang diantara awan. Natsu lemas, matanya berangsur-angsur pulih. Untuk kali pertama, Natsu Dragneel membunuh. Dengan langkah gontai Natsu mendekat ke ujung tebing.

Ia memegangi tangannya yang berdarah, kemudian mulai menangis. Dan tangis itu perlahan semakin deras, Natsu maraung-raung memanggil nama Lui. Gadis kecil yang memberinya kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup, gadis kecil yang menariknya dari keterpurukan dan gadis kecil yang menggetarkan hatinya. Sekarang, telah tiada. Memorinya berputar, mengingat bagaimana gadis kecil itu tersenyum padanya, mengajarinya berbagai hal seperti origami bahkan bernyanyi.

"Lui!" Teriak Natsu kecil

Setelah berteriak sekuat tenaga, Natsu-pun pingsan.

Ibukota, Dewan bisa diamankan. Mereka segera mendapat pertolongan. Jude menghubungi Invel tapi tak ada jawaban, nomornya tidak aktif. Dengan langkah seribu ia bergegas kembali ke Piece Village dan lututnya lemas melihat kediamannya tempat dimana putri kecilnya berada hangus. Ia juga melihat mayat-mayat para penjaga yang terbakar mengenaskan. Didengarnya suara rintihan Invel. Invel ditemukan merintih kesakitan memegangi kakinya yang terbakar, api berakibat fatal bagi vampire dan bersyukurlah Invel mampu bertahan.

"Nona muda, menghilang dari rumah, tuan. Acnologia datang dan membakar semuanya. Natsu-sama juga. Aku tak bisa menemukan mereka karena kakiku. Maafkan aku, ini salahku" kata Invel

"Ini bukan salahmu" jawab Jude bijak, namun siapa yang tahu kalau

" _Beraninya kau, Natsu Dragneel. Aku merelakan memberitahu Zeref-sama dan Igneel kalau aku menemukan permaisuri. Aku melakukannya karena tak tega melihatmu yang lemah dan kemudian terus menerus bersedih atas kepergian Grandine dan menyiksa diri karena darah setengah vampiremu. Meski aku tahu resikonya. Harusnya kalian bertemu disaat usia kalian cukup, tapi aku melanggarnya. Kau menolak putriku berkali-kali, kau mencemoohnya dan kau membuatnya menangis. Tak cukupkah semua itu? Sekarang gara-gara kau ia harus menghilang!" kata Jude dalam hati_

" _Aku bahkan tak merasakan keberadaannya dan mencium darahnya" kata Jude dalam hati_

Kejadian itu, membuat Jude membenci Natsu. Ia juga sempat nonaktif dari Dewan dan memilih keluar negeri sampai hatinya tenang. Layla shock, ia hampir gila karena kehilangan putri semata wayangnya. Kejadian itu benar-benar memukul keduanya. Mereka sadar kalau selama ini mereka salah. Harusnya mereka tetap menyembunyikan Lucy. Karena Lucy lahir dengan tanda permaisuri jadi siapapun akan berusaha mendapatkannya. Hingga putra sahabatnya, Igneel yang merupakan calon raja vampire dikabarkan lemah. Natsu memiliki jantung lemah. Hingga setelah kejadian naas yang menewaskan ibundanya, ia harus menerima donor jantung dari sang ibu yang notabane manusia. Dan membuat dirinya menjadi setengah manusia. Memang benar, kecelakaan itu terjadi saat mereka hendak mengunjungi permaisuri untuk pertama kali. Tapi kecelakaan itu murni kecelakaan. Namun, Natsu malah menyalahkan Permaisuri atas kematian ibunya dan berubahnya dirinya menjadi setengah vampire.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Natsu membawa Lucy mendekat ke tempat para dewan berdiri. Kesembilan anggota dewan hadir karena anggota terakhir hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Semua mematung kecuali Zeref yang diam-diam tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai?

" _Ketemu. Permaisuri ditemukan" kata Zeref dalam hati yang tentu tak bisa didengar siapapun termasuk Natsu, karena kemampuan Natsu sebagai vampire dimalam hari akan sedikit berkurang, ia bertahan karena kapsul HTV-nya._

"Selamat malam" sapa Natsu menundukkan sedikit kepala, Igneel tercengang. Ini kali pertama putranya bersikap sesopan itu

"Perkenalkan, dia . . ." kata Natsu sedikit terbata

Lucy mengulurkan tangan pada Zeref, ia langsung memotong perkataan Natsu.

"Luna desu" kata Lucy

"Ah, Luna-chan. Selamat datang, nama paman Zeref Dragneel. Senang berkenalan denganmu" kata Zeref menjabat tangan Lucy lembut yang dijawab senyum Lucy karena jarang sekali ada orang yang ramah padanya di pertemuan pertama

Semua lagi-lagi tertegun, tak terkecuali Natsu. Pemuda itu benar-benar bak melihat sosok Lui sekarang. Senyum itu, sama. Dari cara Lucy menarik bibir, dan memperlihatkan sedikit gigi timunnya, benar-benar mirip dengan Lui. Dengan segera Natsu menggelangkan pandangannya. Lucy menjabat tangan semua anggota Dewan, namun saat ia berjabat tangan dengan Jude Heartfilia, ia bisa merasakan pria paruh baya itu menggenggamnya erat dan pandangannya berbeda. Mata yang tak lagi muda itu memancarkan sakit dan kerinduan. Lucy tak enak hati dilihat seperti itu, beruntunglah Natsu segera menarik tangannya. Jude yang melihat itu menatap Natsu tak suka.

" _Harusnya bukan Natsu yang menemukannya" kata Jude dalam hati_

"Jadi, apa dia gadismu?" tanya Igneel to the point, setahunya Natsu tidak dekat dengan gadis manapun bahkan teman saja tidak.

Putranya hanya sering bersama ketiga anteknya dan pelayannya. Ia sedikit curiga dengan siapa yang dibawa Natsu. Tidak mungkin kalau gadis secantik dan sesopan itu disewanya dari bar kan? Tahu otak liar Igneel, Zeref menyikutnya.

"Hmm" jawab Natsu

"Bisa kau buktikan?" tanya Jura

"Semuanya, kurasa itu nanti saja. Biarkan mereka menikmati pesta dulu" kata Zeref menengahi

"Ya, kasihan juga kalau gadis secantik dia harus dikelilingi bapak-bapak seperti kalian" kata Mirajane

"Aku tidak termasuk, Mira-san" protes Jellal

"Kapan kau tuan, Jellal-kun" kata Makarov yang mengundang gelak tawa anggota dewan yang lain.

Sangat jarang para anggota dewan tertawa lepas. Biasanya mereka akan selalu membahas hal serius. Mavis tersenyum melihatnya, sedangkan Layla yang berada disampingnya tak lepas menatap putrinya. Ingin rasanya mendekat namun semua akan kaget karena yang khalayak tahu ia belum dikaruniai anak. Miris, ia harus menyembunyikan kelahiran Lucy bahkan sampai sekarang.

Lisanna menggenggam erat gelasnya, sedikit membuat Jenny dan Sherry ketakutan. Lisanna tidak seperti yang mereka lihat, matanya memancarkan sorot kebencian. Dengan ragu Sherry menyentuh pundaknya dan menyentak sang empunya. Lisanna menoleh, ia tersenyum layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa dan menenangkan kedua temannya kalau ia baik-baik saja. Keduanya hanya bisa mengerti dan mafhum karena Lisanna pasti cemburu melihat Natsu, pemuda yang dicintai Lisanna selama 10 tahun datang ke pesta vampire bersama seorang manusia yang diclaim menjadi gadisnya.

Yukino dan Rogue melotot, lama menjadi sahabat Lucy tentu keduanya tahu meski Lucy di make over habis-habisan oleh Natsu. Belum sempat Yukino berteriak, Rogue membungkam mulutnya dan menyeretnya ke ketempat yang sepi dan kedap suara.

"Kau memikirkan apa yang aku fikirkan?" tanya Rogue yang dijawab anggukan Yukino.

Gadis bersurai silver itu melepas dekapan sang kekasih dengan paksa, ia mendelik sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Rogue.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksud Natsu membawanya, tapi yang jelas jika Sting tahu maka kemungkinan kekacauan akan terjadi. Apa Sting akan datang?" tanya Rogue

"Kurasa iya, dia mendengar kalau Natsu akan datang. Jadi dia pasti datang" jawab Yukino

Rogue berdecih. Jika Sting melihat kebersamaan mereka maka pemuda itu pasti akan menantang. Sting Eucliffe sang kaichou berbeda dengan Sting sang ketua geng Sabertooth. Sulit ditebak.

Lucy dan Natsu menjadi pusat perhatian dipesta, semua mata tentu menatap kagum akan kecantikan Lucy. Natsu merasa risih, ia melirik pundak Lucy yang tentu terbuka karena model gaun. Dilepaskannya jasnya dan ia menyampirkan dipundak Lucy. Sang empunya pundak-pun tercengang, ia mendongak menatap Natsu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Belum sempat mengeluarkan satu kalimat tanya, ia dikagetkan kembali dengan perilaku lain Natsu. Pemuda itu mengambilkannya sebuah cherry dan menyuapinya. Lucy membuka mulutnya dan mengunyahnya begitu saja dengan masih menatap Natsu. Tak tahukah mereka kalau semua orang blushing karena kebersamaan mereka.

"Ap-aph-ah-yha-ng-khau-lakh-khu-kan?" tanya Lucy seraya mengunyah cherry

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" kata Natsu datar

Lucy menelan cherry-nya kemudian belum sempat ia bertanya, lagi-lagi Natsu sudah menyuapinya dengan sebuah macaron. Lucy mengunyahnya dan menelannya dengan susah payah. Natsu mengambilkan air dan membantu Lucy meminumnya. Lucy mau tanya tapi Natsu terus membungkam mulutnya dengan makanan. Hingga gadis itu tidak tahan dan bertanya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lucy

"Menurutmu?" tanya Natsu datar

Lucy menelan semua makanannya. Belum sempat bicara lagi-lagi Natsu menariknya. Para anak laki-laki kira-kira seusia Lucy yang hendak menghampiri Lucy membatalkan niatnya. Lucy melihat Yukino dan Rogue, Jellal dan Erza. Levy dan Gajeel? Ia tidak menyangka. Meski keduanya saling mengumpati tapi mereka terlihat akrab. Juvia dan Gray juga. Keduanya dekat tapi tak saling bicara, ia tahu kalau Juvia kagum dengan ketampanan Gray tapi tidak dengan sifatnya. Sedangkan Loki, pemuda itu dikelilingi banyak gadis.

Saatnya dansa, dance floor sudah disediakan. Zeref dan Mavis membuka acara dansa itu diikuti yang lain. Lucy terpana melihatnya, dan ada rasa sendu tak kala melihat kedua orang berambut blonde berdansa bersama. Entah kenapa ia seperti mengenal dan rindu dengan mereka. Tatapan Jude Heartfilia benar-benar mempengaruhinya. Andai saja mereka adalah orang tuanya. Lucy tersenyum getir. Semua itu tak luput dari ekor mata Natsu. Dengan canggung Natsu mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Lucy turun ke lantai dansa.

"Aku tak bisa dansa" kata Lucy

"Aku akan mengajarimu" kata Natsu datar namun perhatian

Mereka turun, Lucy sesekali menunduk ke bawah memastikan kakinya tak menginjak Natsu. Namun ia selalu mendapat complain dari lawannya itu. Natsu memerintahkan ia untuk tidak menatap lantai. Lucy menurutinya, tapi ia harus menahan nafas ketika menyadari jarak wajahnya dan Natsu hanya beberapa inchi saja. Hembusan nafas hangat nan berbau citrus khas Natsu menyapa wajahnya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat betapa tampannya muda Dragneel itu. Rahang tegas, hidung mancung, Onyx hitam yang seajam elang, dan bibir yang _err_ sexy.

Lucy yang awalnya kikuk, kini mulai terbiasa, tubuhnya bergerak sesuai alunan musik dan panduan Natsu. Sedangkan sang Onyx hitam, ia menelusuri segala apa yang ada di diri Lucy. Mulai dari surai, wajah, tubuh ramping dan kaki jenjang yang indah. Musik semakin mengalun, seiring itu pula matanya seolah terpahat oleh sosok di hadapannya. Sosok itu begitu sempurna, sangat sempurna untuk menggambarkan versi dewasa sosok yang selama ini menjadi bayang-bayangnya. Sosok yang selalu menghantuinya disetiap tidur dan membuatnya merasa bersalah seumur hidup. Ya, Lui. Sudah kesekian kali dalam malam ini, ia berfikir jika keduanya sama. Sekali lagi, sama-sama sempurna. Sangat sempurna hingga mengalahan kebanyakan perempuan.

Onyx Natsu terus bergerak lembut seakan berirama, menelusuri semakin detail sebetapa sempurnanya sosok Lucy yang bagaikan Lui. Dan acara menelurusi itu terhenti tak kala melihat leher jenjang Lucy. Natsu tercengat. Tenggorokannya seketika terasa kering. Iapun segera sadar dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke wajah Lucy. Namun, ia kembali tercengat tak kala melihat bibir ranum Lucy yang seolah menggodanya. Bibir peach itu sedikit terbuka mengatur nafas, membuat gejolak tersendiri di dalam dirinya yang ia yakini sebuah hasrat. Musik berhenti dan keduanyapun ikut berhenti.

Tepat saat itu, Sting datang. Ia terlambat, dan diatas keterlambatannya ia disuguhkan sebuah tontonan bak drama. Natsu tak melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Lucy. Sesuatu bernamakan hasrat itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dan mulai menguasai dirinya, lihatlah ia yang malah mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Lucy. Ditatapnya mata Caramel itu dalam. Dan kini, seorang Natsu Dragneel benar-benar dikuasai nafsu.

Natsu belum pernah setergoda ini, belum pernah ia menginginkan seseorang seperti ini terlebih dalam hitungan jam. Semua yang ada pada Lucy benar-benar menggodanya, otaknya sudah tak sanggup berfikir jernih. Ia sudah tidak bisa membedakan sosok dihadapannya Lucy atau jelmaan Lui, karena keduanya sama dan saling berebut dimatanya. Hasratnya semakin naik tak kala mata Lucy terus menatapnya. Zeref dan Mavis menantikan ini, inilah tujuannya. Sebenci apapun Natsu pada permaisurinya, ia akan tetap tergoda akan kecantikannya. Lihatlah nafsu dimatanya.

" _Aku harus menuntaskan ini. Persetan dengan kegilaaanku! Persetan dengan dia yang laki-laki!" umpat Natsu dalam hati_

Lucy sadar, ia menarik diri namun tiba-tiba Natsu menariknya kembali dan ia cukup terkejut tak kala bibirnya sudah bertemu dengan Natsu. Lucy membulat, ia termangu dan tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Natsu menarik pinggangnya erat dan terus menciumnya, tak memperdulikan ratusan mata yang melihat.

Lisanna meletakkan gelasnya kasar, ia keluar dari pesta terkutuk itu dan pergi dengan mobilnya. Sedangkan Sting, ia hanya mampu menggenggam erat tangannya. Sebilah pisau pembunuh vampire sudah ada disaku jasnya. Tapi ia tidak akan bertindak gegabah, membunuh Natsu sekarang hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Diam-diam ia juga ikut pergi, pergi ke suatu tempat. Tempat para pengikut Acnologia. Usahanya saja tidak mempan, Lucy tetap menjauhinya. Namun jika itu Acnologia maka itu akan berhasil. Setelah membunuh Natsu, maka Lucy akan menjadi miliknya, dan hanya miliknya.

Lucy melepaskan diri, ia menutup bibirnya dan pergi dari area dansa, meninggalkan Natsu yang terdiam ditempat. Pemuda itu masih belum selesai, dalam hati Natsu mengumpat. Dikejarnya Lucy dengan segera. Sialnya, Lucy berlari cepat, diluar sudah tak ada. Natsu berlari masuk ke hutan di belakang kediaman Zeref.

Di pesta, semua benar-benar terkejut dengan aksi Natsu. Zeref dan Mavis benar-benar puas karena berhasil menjebak Natsu. Kalau sudah begini maka penobatan bisa dilakukan, hanya tinggal menunggu Natsu meminum darahnya saja.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Igneel?" tanya Zeref

"Anda membuat kami semua hampir jantungan" jawab Igneel

Natsu tergopoh-gopoh, sejauh ini ia belum menemukan Lucy.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Natsu

Hingga ia mendengar sebuah suara percikan air. Pasti sungai buatan. Natsu segera menuju ke arah sungai. Dan sayu-sayu ia melihat Lucy mencuci bibirnya dengan air.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Lucy dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Kenapa menciumku? Bukankah katanya ingin melepaskanku?" tanya Lucy

GREP

Natsu menghentikan tangan Lucy, ditariknya Lucy hingga gadis itu berdiri. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan bagian depan gaunnya basah karena air. Mata Natsu menyipit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Natsu

"Aku yang harusnya tanya apa yang kau lakukan? bukankah hanya menjadi gadismu kemudian kau akan membebaskanku? Kenapa harus menciumku? Apa kau pikir aku ini murahan?" tanya Lucy meledak-ledak

"Jangan katakan itu" kata Natsu

"Kau fikir mentang-mentang aku masih pelayanmu, bibirku juga milikmu? Hingga dengan seenaknya kau bisa men –" kata Lucy

"Hmmpt" Lucy kembali terbelalak tak kala Natsu kembali meraup bibirnya.

Kali ini bukan ciuman lembut seperti tadi, tapi ciuman itu liar. Natsu menciumnya kasar, menarik pinggang dan juga menarik tengkuknya guna memperdalam ciumannya. Mencekal kedua tangannya yang hendak memberontak. Pemuda itu bahkan tak membiarkan dirinya mengambil nafas barang sejenak. Wajah Lucy merona, ia tidak tahu apakah ini mimpi atau nyata. Ciuman Natsu benar-benar menghipnotisnya. Ia tak sadar jika ciuman itu mulai beralih ke lehernya.

Natsu mengecup leher Lucy sejenak, Ia menyiapkan taringnya sebelum kemudian menancapkannya. Lucy menegang, matanya membulat. Rasa sakit di lehernya menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Natsu meminum darah Lucy, ia cukup terpana tak kala merasakan betapa manisnya darah Lucy. Dan ini benar-benar memabukkannya, ia memeluk Lucy dan terus mengambil darah itu. Tidak peduli dengan konsekuansei selanjutnya, karena bisa saja ia membunuh Lucy. Yang ada di fikiran Natsu hanyalah hasrat dan nafsu. Menuntaskan ciumannya dan mengatasi kehausannya yang mendadak. Kaki Lucy lemas, ia hampir rubuh namun Natsu menahannya untuk tetap berdiri.

" _Vampire?" tanya Lucy dalam hati, ia mulai menutup matanya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat_

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah tanda bersinar di leher kanan Natsu, dan di leher kiri Lucy. Tanda itu perlahan merambat dan menyatu, sebelum kemudian menghilang.

" _Apa aku akan berakhir disini? Ini sangat menyakitkan. Seakan nyawaku terhisap, bibirku tak sanggup kugerakkan. Semua anggota tubuhku terkunci. Jantungku berdegup dengan gilanya, membuat sekujur tubuhku panas. Ini seperti terbakar dan mencekikku. Apa aku akan mati?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

" _Taringku menancap dalam, menusuk kulit dan bibirku menghisap cairan merah miliknya. Darah yang sangat menggiurkan, darah yang membuatku rela menukar seluruh harta yang kupunya hanya untuk bisa terus meminumnya. Ini seperti candu, meracuni segala saraf dan otakku untuk terus melakukannya" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Lucy, aku menginginkanmu" kata Natsu kemudian dalam hati_

.

.

.

Setetes darah yang kau teguk, adalah tanda

Tanda bahwa kau menerima permaisuri

Sebagai gadismu, wanitamu juga istrimu

Tanda bahwa kau bersedia mengabdi padanya

Seumur hidup

Bersumpah dihadapan tuhan,

Meski kau tak menginginkannya

Dia telah menjadi milikmu

Ciuman itu memperjelasnya

Dan jangan pernah katakan tidak

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Mina-san . . . bagaimana?

Pasti kalian ingin melempari Nao dengan berbagai macam perabotan. Maaf sekali ya, bukan obral janji. Tapi kurasa akan terlalu cepat kalau langsung ketahuan. _Kissing_ dulu lebih bagus bukan begitu?

Maaf banget sebelumnya. Tapi setidaknya minggu ini update 2 chapter kan? semoga kalian menyukainya. Maaf jika alurnya semakin kacau atau aneh, sungguh itu ketidaksengajaan karena terjadi begitu saja saat proses pengetikan.

Disini juga sudah kujelaskan motif Acnologia. Ia berusaha membunuh Natsu karena gara-gara Natsu, orang yang dicintainya yang tak lain ibu Natsu meninggal.

Jangan lupa klik follow dan favorite ya, author akan sangat-sangat senang jika kalian melakukannya. Anggap saja sebagai bentuk apresiasi pada karya author amatir kaya Nao. Jangan lupa review untuk memberi saran. Okey, makasih sebelumnya. See you next week.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	16. Chapter 16 : I found you part II

GOOD MORNING, VAMPIRE

Chapter 16 : I Found You Part II

Sekedar mengingatkan bagi para reader, harap membaca dengan pelan dan jangan terburu-buru agar bisa memahami semua jalan cerita terlebih misteri yang mulai dikuak. Baca dengan teliti setiap kata dan kalimat karena pengungkapan misteri tidak hanya lewat flashback.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Ifa Dragneel92 :** Tentu lah, kan sudah janji dari awal akan ada momen romance mereka. Natsu akan sadar Lucy perempuan dulu baru permaisuri, permainan ala Nao tidak sampai disini Ifa-san.

 **Dragneel77 :** Iya, author berbakat nggak tahu pada kemana. Padahal banyak cerita bagus tapi pada hiatus. Fandom sebelah rame banget malah. Hmm, iya karena pengen cepet selesai. Sudah terlalu lama GMV ini, pengen buat yang lebih ringan karena kadang Nao pusing mengetik alurnya. Takut semakin panjang.

 **Aquamarines x :** Ia pergi dengan caranya, yah susah menjelaskan. Baca saja kelanjutannya ya.

 **Luca kazuka :** Thanks. Okey siap deh.

 **Erozion Evelyn's :** Oh, sangat tertarik pokoknya. Hmm, kalau yang itu entah kenapa terjadi begitu saja dan tanpa sadar Nao menikmatinya dan sampai sekarang jadi terlanjut suka makanya jadi begitu. Begitukah? Sebenarnya Nao suka yang antimainstream jadi suka melihat tebakan reader salah dan boom, jauh diluar spekulasi mereka. Hehehe.

 **Fic of Delusion :** Hmm, tebakan anda selalu benar. Hmm, satu chapter normalnya 20 lembar word untuk ceritanya saja. Tapi kadang bisa lebih jadi 23-30 lembat word sekali lagi ceritanya saja. Yah, jujur saja Nao sedikit bermasalah dengan jumlah word. Sudah coba dipercepat tapi kesannya takut gak kena ceritanya. Tapi masih ada beberapa flashback yang belum diungkap seperti bagamana detail Acnologia bisa masuk tubuh Sting dan detail kecelakaan yang menewaskan Grandine.

 **Akano Tsuki :** Eh, aku baru ingat. Oh benar, Lucy ngajarin Natsu dansa. Menerima secara tidak sadar lebih tepatnya. Makasih ya.

 **Natsu489 :** ok

 **No body :** why? Bisa jelaskan?

 **Lusy Jaegar Ackerman :** Tentu tidak, kalau mati habis dong ceritanya. Semua akan satu persatu Nao jawab lewat cerita, sabar ya.

 **Akayuki1479 :** Iya, karena kejar deadline. Nao aja ngetiknya kaya orang gila karena senyam senyum sendiri. Hehe. Setelah dihisap nanti Natsu akan tahu kalau Lucy perempuan dan akan terjadi perubahan di diri Lucy. Silahkan baca ya.

 **H3ndy.x :** Makasih, dan ini dia chapter 16. Semoga suka.

 **Samaheda :** Natsu kecil belum jadi vampire seutuhnya karena hanya minum beberapa tetes dan itu sudah ia gunakan untuk menghancurkan tubuh acnologia. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Natsu akan menghancurkan Acnologia jika nanti ia tahu jika dia bersemayam di tubuh mantan sahabatnya yang ternyata masih ia anggap? Tunggu kelanjutannya

 **Allen Walker :** Makasih ya kamu tetap mengikuti. Tapi sebenarya misterinya sudah kujelaskan. Alasan Natsu benci Lucy aka permaisuri sudah gamblang, dan alasan Acnologia benci Natsu juga jelas. Silahkan baca ulang ya, hehe. Dan tetap ikuti karena akan banyak kejutan dari Nao.

 **Sider :** Minggu kemarin update 2 kan? coba cek lagi

 **Guest :** Sudah, harap cek ya.

 **Serly Scarlet :** Hmm, makasih sudah mau mampir dengan cerita bertele-tele ini. Ikuti ya karena akan banyak kejutan yang pasti tidak terduga atau sudah diduga? Entah yang penting selamat membaca chapter 16.

 **Kuroyukihime :** Sudah update dan selamat menikmati membacanya.

 **Riri409 :** Iya, makasih semangatnya. Arigatone.

 **Dragneel Family :** Aku suka komentar kamu, dan jujur aku bisa tersenyum senang bacanya. Kenapa? Kamu reader pertama yang menjelaskan ke reader lain. Dan aku juga sependapat, semua sudah jelas. Hanya jika dapat memahami dan menyimpulkan dengan benar. Baca cerita tak hanya sekedar baca, tapi harus ada hikmah dan sedikit berfikir. Ya kan? hehe. Okey selamat membaca chapter 16 dam ditunggu reviewnya.

 **Hannah :** masa sih hannah-san? Aku nonton akatsuki no yona tapi kok lupa ya.

 **E.N.D :** Makasih, jadi malu Nao. Hehe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, little Comedy**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E, Lisanna S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu mengecup leher Lucy sejenak, Ia menyiapkan taringnya sebelum kemudian menancapkannya. Lucy menegang, matanya membulat. Rasa sakit di lehernya menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Natsu meminum darah Lucy, ia cukup terpana tak kala merasakan betapa manisnya darah Lucy. Dan ini benar-benar memabukkannya, ia memeluk Lucy dan terus mengambil darah itu. Tidak peduli dengan konsekuansei selanjutnya, karena bisa saja ia membunuh Lucy. Yang ada di fikiran Natsu hanyalah hasrat dan nafsu. Menuntaskan ciumannya dan mengatasi kehausannya yang mendadak. Kaki Lucy lemas, ia hampir rubuh namun Natsu menahannya untuk tetap berdiri.

" _Vampire?" tanya Lucy dalam hati, ia mulai menutup matanya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat_

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah tanda bersinar di leher kanan Natsu, dan di leher kiri Lucy. Tanda itu perlahan merambat dan menyatu, sebelum kemudian menghilang.

" _Apa aku akan berakhir disini? Ini sangat menyakitkan. Seakan nyawaku terhisap, bibirku tak sanggup kugerakkan. Semua anggota tubuhku terkunci. Jantungku berdegup dengan gilanya, membuat sekujur tubuhku panas. Ini seperti terbakar dan mencekikku. Apa aku akan mati?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

" _Taringku menancap dalam, menusuk kulit dan bibirku menghisap cairan merah miliknya. Darah yang sangat menggiurkan, darah yang membuatku rela menukar seluruh harta yang kupunya hanya untuk bisa terus meminumnya. Ini seperti candu, meracuni segala saraf dan otakku untuk terus melakukannya" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Lucy, aku menginginkanmu" kata Natsu kemudian dalam hati_

...

Kuku-kuku Lucy memutih, wajahnya yang memerah ikut memucat. Jelas sekali kalau Natsu tidak main-main menghisap darahnya. Gadis cantik itu mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya yang sedari tadi membeku. Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.

" _Sakit, kumohon" bisik Lucy dalam hati_

Natsu membelalakkan matanya. Baru saja ia mendengar sebuah bisikan halus yang terdengar kesakitan dan putus asa. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya karena begitu terpaku dengan bisikan itu. Bisikan yang kini mampu menggetarkan hati dan juga menakutinya. Apakah itu bisikan Lucy?

Sementara itu, Lucy yang merasakan tidak ada pergerakan dari Natsu, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatannya. Didorongnya Natsu kuat, hingga tubuh tegap itu terdorong ke belakang. Lucy merintih kesakitan tak kala akibat dorongannya taring Natsu harus terlepas secara paksa. Pemuda itu mematung, matanya menatap kosong dan fikirannya entah kemana. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang termakan hasrat dan nafsu tadi. Lucy sedikit terhuyung, ia memegang lehernya yang serasa terkoyak. Bibir Lucy gemetar, ingin rasanya memaki Natsu dengan segala sumpah serapahnya, namun melihat mata merah, taring serta bibir yang sudah dihiasi oleh warna merah darah membuatnya gemetar ketakutan. Sekelebat ingatan dimana ia melihat pedang dan taring memasuki otaknya. Lucy melangkah mundur, mengigit bibir bawahnya dan segera berlari dari sana sebelum Natsu sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Lucy terus berlari, menjauhi kediaman Zeref. Meski ia terseok-seok dan kadang tumbang tapi otaknya terus memerintahkannya untuk segera lari. Ia tidak mau mati disini, ia tidak mau mati ditangan makhluk mengerikan haus darah yang biasanya hanya terdapat di dongeng atau mitos. Ketika dirinya tumbang, dilihatnya jas Natsu yang masih memeluk tubuhnya. Dengan sangat kasar Lucy segera melepaskan dan menghempaskannya seolah merasa jijik. Ia kembali berlari dan pergi jauh dari kediaman sang Raja Vampire.

Di pinggir sungai buatan, lutut Natsu serasa lemas, ia terhuyung dan terjatuh dengan menumpukan lututnya di tanah. Menoleh ke arah dimana Lucy menghilang, bibirnya bergerak mengucap sebuah kata atau sebuah nama, nama yang baru kali ini ia sebut dengan bibirnya.

"Lucy" panggil Natsu dengan nada parau dan tatapan kebingungan

Dengan tangan gemetar, Natsu menyentuh bibirnya, sedikit merasakan kembali rasa manis nan memabukkan yang sepertinya familiar. Namun karena otaknya masih belum bisa bekerja dengan baik, ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan kata _familiar_ itu. Dipandanginya lagi arah dimana Lucy pergi.

Satu jam Lucy berlari, tak memikirkan arah dan kakinya yang sudah lecet akibat tak mengenakan alas kaki. Ya, ia memilih membuang barang pemberian Natsu. Ingin rasanya menyobek gaun yang ia kenakan, namun otaknya masih bisa berfikir waras karena hal itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Jalan tertarih, dengan tangan yang terus merambat-rambat di pagar sepanjang rumah yang sudah gelap. Rasa panas di tubuh Lucy semakin menjadi-jadi, bahkan tenggorokannya tercengat dan kering seketika. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Lucy meraup udara dengan rakus tapi sepertinya tak ada yang mau masuk ke paru-parunya. Sungguh tersiksa.

" _Apa aku akan mati?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

Langit malam yang sudah gelap, menjadi semakin gelap. Awan-awan hitam berkumpul, dan dalam hitungan detik hujan sudah membasahi bumi. Menyelimuti malam yang menjadi saksi bisu awal kisah sang raja dan permaisuri. Lucy melangkah menuju sebuah rumah besar yang tidak berpenghuni. Setidaknya jika ia mati, ia tidak mati di tempat yang tidak layak. Karena seumur hidupnya hampir tidak ada kata layak yang melekat pada dirinya. Miris. Rasanya sangat tidak adil jika ia harus mati sebelum merasakan apa yang selama ini ia dambakan. Hidup tenang dengan keluarga tercinta. Tapi mungkin itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Hidup keluarganya tidak akan tenang jika rumah mereka belum kembali. Meski Natsu sudah berjanji, namun kini ia meragukannya atau menyesalinya. Harusnya dari awal ia tidak setuju dengan Natsu. Harusnya ia tidak mengejar Sting yang bahkan kini tak ada untuk dirinya. Tak terasa setetes liquid menetes membasahi wajah Lucy, namun tentu tak terlihat karena derasnya air hujan yang menghujani tubuhnya.

Didalam rumah tua nan angker itu, Lucy menarik pakasa sambungan rambutnya yang membuat beberapa anak rambutnya ikut terlepas, kemudian ia rubuh. Tubuhnya menghantam lantai kotor dan berdebu, namun ia tidak peduli. Semua itu tak lebih sakit dengan apa yang melanda dirinya. Ditinggalkan, diacuhkan, disiksa, dikhianati, dibohongi. Rasanya semua terjadi padanya dengan cepat.

JDEAAAARRR

Guntur membelah langit. Kilatannya menimbulkan cahaya, cahaya yang menembus rumah dimana Lucy berada. Dan terlihatlah Lucy yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Di sebuah hutan, Sting melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ia yakini terdapat pengikut Aconogia. Instingnya mengatakan jika ia tidak salah. Kini, ia berhadapan dengan subuah batu besar. Disentuhnya batu itu, dan ia cukup terkejut ketika batu itu bergeser dan memperlihatkan anak tangga menuju bawah tanah. Dengan langkah pasti iapun masuk, tak peduli dengan konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat karena ia sudah berkomitmen.

Di bawah, kedua pengikut setia Acnologia terkejut. Mereka berdiri dan menghadap pada sang Raja dambaan mereka. Tunggu, Neinhart mengernyit dan meneliti sosok dihadapannya. Sorot mata Sting menajam, ia tidak butuh dipandangi seperti itu, yang ia perlukan adalah bertemu dengan Acnologia.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Sting to the point

"Sting Eucliffe?" panggil Neinhart memastikan

"Ya ini aku. Katakan, dimana dia?" jawab dan tanya Sting dengan nada menuntut

"Apa maumu?" tanya August ikut maju

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, yang kuinginkan adalah bertemu dengannya. Tidak, maksudku memanggilnya" kata Sting menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Ikut aku" kata August menyetujui, sementara Neinhart terperangah. Ia mengedikkan pandangan menolak pernyataan sang teman tapi August malah acuh saja

Sting mengikuti August masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang berukuran cukup luas, didalamnya terdapat ranjang king size yang ia yakini milik Acnologia, buku-buku tua, kursi tua, beberapa patung, potongan tengkorak serta berbotol-botol darah yang tersusun rapi di lemari layaknya bir dan sebuah cermin berukuran satu badan. August menghadapkannya di cermin itu.

"Cermin ini adalah salah satu penemuannya, sihir Acnologia-sama tersimpan sebagian disini. Berkonsentrasilah dan panggil Acnologia-sama lewat cermin ini, maka kau akan berhadapan dengannya, karena memang hanya kau yang bisa berkomunikasi dengannya" jelas August

"Kenapa hanya aku?" tanya Sting

"Tanyakan langsung padanya, permisi" kata August meninggalkan Sting sendirian

Sting mengernyit menatap pantulan dirinya. Apa iya ia bisa bertemu raja kegelapan dengan hanya lewat cermin? Ketika ia masih larut dalam berbagai pertanyaan di fikirannya, sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya. Suara yang sangat ia yakini kini bukan lagi dari kepalanya, melainkan dari cermin dihadapannya. Perlahan gumpalan awan hitam menggumpal didalam cermin itu, menandakan bahwa yang dipanggil telah datang.

"Sting Eucliffe" panggil suara mengerikan Acnologia

"Keluarlah, aku perlu bicara" kata Sting

"Apa baru sekarang kau membutuhkanku?" tanya Acnologia

"Tunjukkan dirimu" tuntut Sting

"Aku tidak berwujud, kau tahu? Dan bagaimana aku menunjukkan diriku jika jiwaku yang utama berada dalam tubuhmu? Tapi jika kau memaksanya maka aku akan menunjukkan setidaknya di cermin ini seperti apa diriku sebelumnya" jawab Acnologia

Gumpalan awan hitam dicermin berputar, terus berputar dan memadat. Membentuk sebuah gambaran tubuh, semakin lama semakin nyata dan mata Sting terbelalak tak kala melihat sosok tegap dengan rambut hitam panjang, kedua belah mata yang berbeda iris serta wajah yang terbilang tampan. Melihat keterkejutan Sting, Acnologia tertawa. Sungguh menghiburnya, anak baik dan terdidik macam Sting Eucliffe yang sejak kecil digadang-gadang akan menjadi ketua Dewan Vampire selanjutnya malah menjadi pengkhianat sekarang. Beruntunglah Acnologia bisa menemukan wadah yang cocok setelah kehilangan tubuhnya, terlebih itu adalah sahabat kecil Natsu Dragneel sendiri. Ia sudah menungu lama momen ini, sudah 10 tahun ia bersemayam dalam tubuh Sting hanya demi saat ini. Bersabar hingga kebencian melahap hatinya, cinta membutakan matanya.

"Jadi ini wujud aslimu?" tanya Sting

"Begitulah sebelum **sahabatmu** melenyapkan tubuhku hanya demi seorang gadis kecil yang ia sebut sebagai **cinta pertamanya** " jawab Acnologia membuat Sting penasaran

"Apa maksudmu dengan cinta pertama? Natsu tidak percaya apa itu . . ."kata Sting yang langsung dipotong oleh Acnologia

"Kau percaya kalau ia tidak percaya cinta? Kurasa kau bukan sahabat yang baik hingga tidak tahu sebetapa terguncangnya ia ketika kehilangan gadis itu daripada saat kehilangan ibunya" serobot Acnologia membuat panas Sting

"Aku tak butuh penjelasan tidak bermutumu, Acnologia" kata Sting

"Yakin tidak bermutu? Kau mengatakan itu karena tidak tahu siapa gadis yang telah membuat Seorang Natsu Dragneel yang lemah berani membunuhku" kata Acnologia geram, mengingat kejadian saat itu

Sting mengalihkan pandangannya, sungguh ia tidak tertarik. Keberadaannya disini adalah untuk meminta bantuan membunuh Natsu dan menjadikan Lucy miliknya.

"Permaisuri" kata Acnologia sukses menyita perhatian Sting. Tunggal Eucliffe itu menoleh dengan mata terbelalak sempurna

"Tidak mungkin, Natsu belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Ia yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak pernah menemui permaisuri dan memilih kabur kala itu" kata Sting

"Kau tidak penasaran alasan lain kenapa dia kabur?" tanya Acnologia

"Tentunya menemui cinta pertamanya yang tak lain adalah permaisuri itu sendiri" jelas Acnologia kemudian

Sting gemetar, ia tidak ingin menerima fakta ini. Tidak mungkin, jika Natsu kecil jatuh cinta pada permaisuri, kenapa sampai sekarang pemuda itu terus membencinya bahkan ingin sekali membunuhnya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Permaisuri itu naif. Ia tahu kalau Natsu tidak mau menemuinya jika menyandang gelar permaisuri jadi dengan bodohnya gadis kecil itu menyamar dan membohongi Natsu. Berhubung Natsu lemah sebagai vampire kala itu, ia tidak sadar jika ia dibohongi dan malah jatuh cinta pada gadis yang harusnya ia benci" jelas Acnologia dengan datar, dalam hati ia menunggu reaksi Sting, membuat pemuda itu termakan kebencian dan jatuh dilubang yang sama seperti dirinya adalah hal yang ia sukai

"Bukannya gadis kecil itu mati?" tanya Sting

"Kufikir kau bisa lebih cerdas, Sting. Buktinya kini ia hidup sebagai Lucy Milkovich" jawab Acnologia

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengingat Natsu?" tanya Sting masih tak paham

"Hah, apa kau tidak membaca buku milikku? Untuk apa buku itu berada ditanganm? Hanya jadi bantal?" sindir Acnologia

"Cepat jawab aku!" bentak Sting

"Kau temannya, tentu kau tahu kalau ia memiliki kakak dan ibu bermarga Milkovich. Apa kau ingat? Tapi kuyakin kau belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Ur dan Ultear memblokade segala kemungkinan untuk melindungi Lucy dari berbagai ancaman. Kacamata Lucy contohnya. Kau tidak akan merasa tergoda atau mencium darahnya jika Lucy mengenakannya, dan buktinya ia tidak pernah melepaskannya meski tidur sekalipun. Dan alasan kenapa Lucy tidak memanjangkan rambutnya serta berpakaian layaknya perempuan. Ditambah Lucy didik menjadi ahli bela diri, semua itu memperjelasnya" jelas Acnologia panjang lebar dan membuat Sting lagi-lagi tercengang

"Dan, alasan kenapa ia tidak mengingat Natsu dan masa lalunya adalah karena gadis kecil, permaisuri atau Lucy itu sendiri pernah mati sekali, sebagai seorang vampire. Kedua Milkovich itu yang membangkitkannya. Bahkan karena ingatan Lucy saja tidak cukup untuk menukar nyawanya, Ur menyerahkan kekuatannya dan memilih mati" lanjut Acnologia

Hati Sting bagai disayat, mendengar fakta kalau Lucy memilih mati demi Natsu membuatnya merasakan sakit. Apa sebegitu cintanya Lucy pada pemuda itu hingga tidak memikirkan dirinya? Bahkan Natsu selalu behasrat untuk membunuhnya tapi kenyataannya Lucy malah mencintainya, dan tulus.

"Bagaimana kau tahu semua itu?" tanya Sting dengan suara berat

"Kau pikir siapa aku?" tanya Acnologia balik

" _Benar, dia Acnologia. Raja kegelapan" jawab Sting dalam hati_

"Jadi, apa maumu? Apa kau ingin meminta bantuanku untuk membunuh Natsu?" tanya Acnologia yang dijawab anggukan kecil Sting

"Bukankah kau memang ingin membunuhnya?" tanya Sting

"Ya" jawab Acnologia singkat

"Lalu, apa yang akan kudapat?" tanya Acnologia kemudian

"Apa yang menjadi keinginanmu" jawab Sting

"Kau menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku?" tanya Acnologia

"Aku akan memberikan tubuh yang lebih baik daripada tubuhku. Zeref Dragneel-sama" kata Sting dan disetujui oleh Acnologia

Malam itu, sang raja kegelapan dan seorang Sting Eucliffe membuat janji. Tak tahukah kau Sting, jika Acnologia tidak pernah menginginkan tubuh seorang Dragneel, karena menurutnya mereka menjijikkan. Karena Dragneel-lah Gradine harus meregang nyawa. Dragneel harus dihancurkan. Persetan dengan janjinya, ia bukan anak kemarin sore yang percaya akan janji seperti Sting. Menguasai tubuh Sting karena kehendak pemuda itu sendiri kemudian membunuh Natsu dan menjadika permaisuri miliknya. Membalaskan segala sakit hatinya pada Natsu. Apa dewi fortuna berpihak padanya?

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi padamu?" tanya Sting

"Silahkan" jawab Acnologia

"Apa alasanmu ingin membunuh Natsu? Kenapa kau membencinya?" tanya Sting

"Kau ingin tahu? Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Kau yang sekarang pasti belum mengerti. Kau akan mengerti jika saatnya tiba dan tepat saat itu tanpa tanyapun pasti kau memahami alasanku" jawab Acnologia

Sementara Lisanna, ia pergi ke jembatan kota. Jembatan gantung yang menghubungkan Crocus dan Era. Ia berdiri dipinggir jembatan dengan berderai air mata, tak peduli dengan derasnya air hujan dan dinginnya cuaca. Yang ia butuhkan adalah mendinginkan hatinya dan kepalanya. Siapa gerangan gadis itu? kenapa Natsu menciumnya? Dulu Gadis bersurai pink yang bernama Luna yang keberadaannya entah berantah dimana karena ia juga tidak berhasil menemukannya. Kemudian Lucy dan sekarang gadis dengan nama Luna lagi yang mirip dengan Lucy. Lisanna tercengang, mata sembabnya membulat menyadari keganjalan ini.

"Lucy?" gumam Lisanna

Lisanna mengingat wajah gadis blonde yang dibawa Natsu ke pesta, dan tak salah lagi. Dia adalah Lucy. Lisanna memeras gaun depannya, sungguh sulit mengakui jika Natsu kini benar-benar sudah buta. Bahkan pemuda itu tak peduli jika Lucy adalah laki-laki. Apa sebegitu mempesonanya Lucy? Hingga Natsu harus menciumnya dihadapan semua orang dan Dewan?

Tiba-tiba tangis Lisanna terhenti, ia terisak namun seiring detik berjalan isakan itu kemudian perlahan berubah menjadi kekehan, terus terkekeh hingga tertawa keras.

"HAHAHAHA, MATI KAU LUCY MILKOVICH! KARENA DEWI KEMATIAN AKAN MENJEMPUTMU" tawa Lisanna

Lisanna memacu mobilnya menuju tempat tinggal Lucy. Sesampainya disana, ia mengambil kayu yang berada di depan apartemen dan melangkah menuju kamar Lucy. Apartemen kumuh itu sepertinya sepi atau penghuninya tahu kalau dewi kematian akan datang hingga mereka pergi? Entahlah, Lisanna tidak memperdulikannya. Yang ia butuhkan adalah melepaskan segala kekesalannya. Lisanna mendobrak kamar apartemen Lucy, didalam ia langsung mengayunkan tongkat dan memecahkan segala perabot yang ada. Merusak segala yang ada. Padahal semua itu adalah hasil jeri payah Lucy, jeri payah bekerja paruh waktu tanpa mengenal lelah. Lisanna masa bodoh, siapa juga yang suruh Lucy menantangnya? Lihatlah, jika sudah seperti ini, ia yakin Lucy pasti diusir dari apartemen kumuh itu dan menggelandang.

"HANCURKAN! HANCURKAN! HAHAHA" tawa Lisanna

Guntur kembali membelah langit, memantulkan bayangan Lisanna yang telah gelap mata. Cinta yang terlalu dalam bisa menggelapkanmu. Ya, cinta begitu mengerikan hingga bisa membuat gadis pendiam menjadi pendendam, dan gadis manis menjadi sadis.

...

Esoknya, di Mansion Dragneel. Macao mengetuk pintu sang tuan muda guna membangunkannya namun tak ada sahutan. Macao memilih masuk dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Natsu masih duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dengan pakaian semalam.

Semalam, ia menemukan Natsu terdiam mematung di dekat danau buatan kediaman Zeref. Matanya memerah dan bibirnya dihiasi oleh darah. Jelas sekali tuan mudanya habis menghisap darah seseorang. Dipapahnya Natsu dan diantarnya Natsu pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Natsu.

Macao mendekat dan menepuk pundak Natsu, namun layaknya patung Natsu tak bergeming.

"Tuan muda, apa anda seperti ini semalaman?" tanya Macao

"Tuan muda, mandilah. Tuan sudah menunggu ada dibawah untuk sarapan" kata Macao hati-hati

"Apa dia mati?" tanya Natsu, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara

"Ya?" Macao tidak paham

Natsu menolehkan pandangannya ke Macao dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ia kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya. Sungguh membuat Macao tambah tidak mengerti, siapa yang sebenarnya Natsu maksud? Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Natsu bangkit dan melangkah hendak keluar kamar namun langsung dicegah oleh Macao.

"Anda mau kemana?" tanya Macao

"Menemuinya" jawab Natsu

"Siapa yang anda maksud?" tanya Macao

"Lepaskan tanganmu" kata Natsu datar

"Tuan muda, setidaknya bersihkan diri anda dulu" kata Macao

"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Natsu

"Saya akan lepaskankan anda jika anda jawab pertanyaan saya, siapa yang anda maksud?" tanya Macao

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Natsu ketus

"Apa gadis semalam? Apa tuan muda berbuat sesuatu padanya? Atau apa darah di bibir anda adalah darahnya? Anda menghisap darahnya? Atau anda membunuhnya?" tanya Macao bertubi-tubi

DEGH

Natsu terdiam. Semalam ia begitu tergoda dan dipenuhi nafsu hingga melakukan hal itu pada Lucy. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah berjanji akan melepaskan Lucy tapi yang ia perbuat malah semakin mengikatnya. Juga, kedatangan Lucy di pesta semata-mata hanyalah untuk mengubah keputusan dewan untuk tidak menikahkannya dengan permaisuri. Jadi, Identitas Lucy tidak boleh diketahui siapapun.

" _Aku harus menuntaskan ini. Persetan dengan kegilaaanku! Persetan dengan dia yang laki-laki!"_

Natsu melemaskan tangannya, sadar akan kesalahan terbesar yang ia lakukan. Mencari Lucy dan bertemu dengannya hanya akan memperburuk masalah. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan memilih menuruti kata Macao.

Meja makan, Igneel sudah selesai makan karena terlalu lama menunggu Natsu. Ia masuk ke ruang kerja dan memerintahkan Macao untuk memanggil putranya. Tak lama kemudian, Natsu masuk dengan wajah datar dan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

"Natsu, siapa gadis yang kau bawa semalam?" tanya sang ayah

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya?" tanya Natsu balik dengan nada datar

"Jangan berbohong" kata Igneel

"Apa ayah memanggilku hanya untuk hal tidak penting ini? Atau ayah marah karena aku mengecewakan ayah?" tanya Natsu lagi

"Kau menciumnya, apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?" tanya Igneel

Natsu membeku. Ini pertanyaan yang paling ia hindari. Kata cinta sekali lagi sangat tabu baginya. Hanya orang naif saja yang percaya akan cinta. Ia tidak mencintai Lucy, tidak. tapi apa benar? Jelas-jelas ia ketakutan mendengar bisikan hati Lucy yang kesakitan dan putus asa. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa dan merespon bagaimana, Natsu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ayah tidak menuntut jawabanmu sekarang. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, penobatanmu tetap akan dilakukan satu bulan lagi seperti yang sudah ditentukan. Dengan atau tidak adanya permaisuri" Kata sang ayah

Lagi-lagi tak ada respon. Natsu diam seperti sudah bisa memprediksi kalau ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi.

...

Hari senin. Hari dimana semua kembali pada aktivitas semula setelah libur di hari minggu. Para siswa kembali ke sekolah dengan suka cita dan canda meski tak sedikit dari mereka yang mengeluh kalau libur hanya sebentar. Seperti di Fairy Tail Gakuen, sekolah mulai ramai, anggota OSIS sudah stand by digerbang mengecek ketertiban para murid-muridnya. Erza ditemani oleh Jellal.

Pagi ini, sekolah cukup heboh. Dari gerbang, halaman, koridor dan kelas semua membicarakan apa yang terjadi di pesta. Mafhum saja karena 85% siswa di Fairy Tail adalah vampire, sedangkan sisanya adalah manusia yang mengabdi pada keluarga mereka.

' _Kalian tahu siapa gadis yang dibawa Natsu? cantik sekali, aku belum pernah melihat gadis secantik itu'_

' _Natsu bahkan sangat perhatian, aku belum pernah melihatnya seperhatian itu pada seorang gadis, pada Lisanna saja tidak sampai begitu'_

' _Katanya dia kekasih Natsu-sama'_

' _Bukannya Natsu akan menikah dengan permaisuri? Lalu bagaimana kekasihnya? Apa dia akan meninggalkannya?'_

' _Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur karena terus terbayang betapa cantiknya dia, oh aku iri sekali Natsu bisa memiliki dan mencium gadis secantik dia'_

' _Wajahku terus memerah jika mengingat bagaimana mereka berciuman'_

' _Siapa ya dia'_

Jellal dan Erza tentu mendengar semuanya, mereka bergosip sangat kencang. Erza heran, sejak kapan siswa Fairy Tail Gakuen suka bergosip? Tapi jika mencermati betul-betul isi gosipnya, tak hayal Erza juga tertarik. Diliriknya Jellal dengan tatapan mautnya, sejak malam itu Jellal terus bungkam tentang siapa gadis itu. Hanya anggota dewan saja yang berkenalan dengannya dan dekat dengan gadis itu, selebihnya jangan harap. Natsu bahkan tidak melepaskannya barang sedetikpun.

Mengerti akan kode dari Erza, Jellal menghela nafas, percuma ia menyembunyikannya toh Erza pasti akan mendesaknya atau mungkin menyiksanya untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, dia mengatakan namanya Luna tapi aku yakin jika ia berbohong" kata Jellal kemudian

"Kau tak membaca fikirannya?" tanya Erza

"Dia tidak bisa dibaca fikirannya" jelas Jellal singkat

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Erza tak percaya

"Itulah yang aku fikirkan. Aku tak tahu Natsu membawanya darimana, jika gadis itu hasil hipnotisnya tentu saat itu Luna tidak akan mencoba melarikan diri saat Natsu menatapnya. Namun aku juga tidak percaya jika dia benar-benar gadis Natsu karena selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini ia tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun. Dia terlalu disibukkan menyiksa Lucy dan membalaskan dendamnya terhadap Sting" jelas Jellal

"Tidakkah kau berfikir gadis itu mirip dengan seseorang?" tanya Erza memegang dagunya

"Ya, tentu. Hanya satu orang yang sangat mirip dengannya" jawab Jellal

" _Lucy" jawab keduanya dalam hati_

Bel berbunyi. Kelas 2-2. Laxus-sensei masuk kelas dan mengabsen muridnya. Natsu melirik bangku disebelahnya yang masih kosong. Matanya berubah menjadi sendu, perasaan takut kembali menyerangnya. Kata-kata Lucy kembali terngiang di otaknya. Ketika mengatakan kalau Natsu tidak akan mendengar suaranya lagi. Sesak, dada Natsu merasa sesak, dicengkeramnya celananya kuat dan semua itu tak luput dari mata salah satu pengikutnya, Gray. Gray mengernyit melihatnya, sejak pagi tadi rasanya Natsu terlalu pendiam. Diliriknya bangku Lucy, dan lagi-lagi ia mengernyit. Apa karena Lucy? Hei, bukannya sudah biasa seorang Lucy Milkovich terlambat? Gray sungguh tak paham ini.

Sedangkan sang guru yang mengetahui ketidakhadiran Lucy, cuek saja karena sekali lagi ini sudah biasa.

Jam pelajaran matematika berlangsung, dan tak terasa jam pergantian pelajaran sudah berbunyi namun Lucy tak kunjung datang. Jam berikutnya dan berikutnya, hingga jam istirahat tiba namun Lucy juga tak datang.

Jam istirahat kali ini, Natsu tak kunjung beranjak, ia lebih memilih duduk dan melihat keluar jendela. Ia akan menunggu Lucy disini. Gray mendekatinya, pemuda raven itu duduk didepan Natsu dan mulai bertanya.

"Natsu, aku ingin tanya. Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?" tanya Gray

"Bukan urusanmu siapa dia" jawab Natsu ketus

"Kau menciumnya, apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya Gray

"Apakah ciuman selalu berarti suka?" tanya Natsu balik

Heck! Kau berbohong Natsu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika kau tergoda saat itu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang terbakar hasrat dan nafsu? Dan bukannya kau sendiri yang secara tidak sadar mengatakan kalau kau menginginkannya?

"Kau benar, tapi itu tak berlaku padamu. Kau bukan tipe orang yang mau dekat dengan orang lain bahkan sampai perhatian jika kau tidak benar-benar tertarik dan menyukainya" kata Gray

"Tutup mulutmu Gray! Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun" kata Natsu tajam

Gray membungkam mulutnya, ingin rasanya ia bertanya lagi namun tatapan tajam nan mengintimidasi Natsu menghentikannya. Memberikan kode kalau ia ingin sendiri dan itu mutlak. Ketiga anteknya pergi, meninggalkan sang pangeran egois yang tengah bergelut dengan hati dan fikirannya.

Sepeninggalan mereka, Natsu menggebrak meja keras. Sialan Gray, ia sudah menata hati dan fikirannya yang tidak karuan sejak malam itu tapi pertanyaan Gray mengacaukannya. Suka? Tidak, ia tidak menyukai Lucy, ia hanya tertarik dan tergoda saja. Hanya itu dan tidak lebih.

Bohong, lalu gejolak yang berada di dalam perutmu, rasa khawatirmu, rasa takutmu, semua itu apa? Apa itu juga hanya godaan semata? Natsu terus mengelaknya, semua pertanyaan di otaknya selalu ia tepis, ia sudah berhenti menggila. Semua yang ia rasakan sebelumnya harus ia buang. Jika tidak, maka perasaannya hanyalah sebuah kesalahan. Karena diantara laki-laki dengan laki-laki tak ada yang namanya cinta.

Dan, ketika hari senin berakhir, Lucy tidak datang.

Hari-hari berikutnya, selasa, rabu, kamis dan kini sudah hari sabtu. Lucy tetap tidak hadir di sekolah. Kepala sekolah memanggil Natsu dan menanyakannya namun dengan acuh dan ketus Natsu mengatakan kalau ia tidak tahu karena Lucy sudah bukan lagi pelayannya. Egois? Sudah pasti.

Sting kelimpungan, ia yang mendengar ketidakhadiran Lucy selama 6 hari berturut-turut mencarinya ke apartemen. Namun ia tercengat tak kala melihat keadaan apartemen Lucy. Tak ada yang utuh, semua rusak, pecah dan berantakan. Juga tak ada tanda-tanda jika Lucy berada disana. Sting melangkah dan menemukan sebuah pesan yang terbuat dari sayatan pisau.

' _You'll dead'_

Gigi Sting bergemeletuk setelah membacanya. Level khawatirnya mendadak naik, ia keluar dari sana dan mencari Lucy ditempat yang mungkin ia kunjungi. Sting melajukan mobilnya ke Sabertooth, tapi ia harus menuai kecewa lantaran tak menemukan Lucy disana. Ia mulai mencari di kios pertokoan distrik Crocus, tempat Lucy biasanya bekerja paruh waktu dulu tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak menemukannya. Sting mencari kesana kemari, bertanya kesana-kemari tapi tak ada satupun yang melihatnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga Lucy menghilang? Tidak mungkin juga Lucy pulang ke kampung halaman. Semua barang-barangnya ada diapartemennya, bahkan dompet dan buku tabungan semua ada disana meski tak dipungkiri jika semua itu tak berwujud lagi.

Sementara Natsu, ia pura-pura tak peduli atau sudah memutuskan tidak peduli. Karena jika ia peduli, maka sulit untuk kembali karena itu artinya ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Lucy. Selama enam hari ini, setiap detiknya ia terus merapalkan mantera untuk mengusir Lucy dari benak dan fikirannya. Namun bayangan Lucy, senyumnya, amarahnya, tangisnya, semua menghantuinya layaknya kaset rusak. Ini begitu menyiksanya, hingga ia lebih memilih untuk tidak tidur daripada harus terbayang-bayang dan memimpikan Lucy terlebih mimpinya akan berakhir sama, yaitu menghisap darah Lucy serta ditinggalkan olehnya. Bahkan saking terlalu berlarut dengan fikirannya, Natsu tidak sadar kalau ia sudah tidak mengkonsumsi kapsul HTV selama enam hari dan ia baik-baik saja.

Di sebuah rumah tua yang tidak berpenghuni, Lucy yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama seminggu bangun. Wajahnya tidak pucat seperti malam itu, wajahnya tampak lebih baik atau bisa dibilang bersinar. Bibir pucatnya berubah menjadi peach kembali. Bulu matanya yang memang lentik semakin lentik. Dan, tubuh mungilnya berubah. Lihatlah bagian dadanya yang membesar dan terbilang cukup menggoda. Sangat pas dengan tubuh langsing nan semampai yang kini ia miliki. Ia bangkit perlahan diikuti kelopak mata yang mulai menunjukkan iris caramelnya. Mata Caramelnyapun semakin indah. Namun mata itu membulat tak kala melihat sesuatu yang tak lazim dari rambutnya. Surai emasnya tergerai di depan matanya hingga sebatas perut.

" _Ada apa dengan ranbutku?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

Lucy berdiri tegak, ia memegang rambutnya dan menyadari kalau rambutnya kini memanjang. Ditariknya rambutnya kuat, namun ia merintih kesakitan. Itu bukan rambut sambungan yang ia kenakan. Ditolehkannya kepalannya ke kanan kiri dan menemukan sambungan rambutnya yang ia buang.

" _Jadi, ini asli?" tanya Lucy lagi dalam hati_

" _Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Lucy lagi_

Lucy juga menyadari perubahan pada tubuhnya terutama bagian dada, matanya membulat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin tubuhnya bisa berubah secepat itu? Apa ini mimpi? Ditamparnya wajahnya sendiri namun percuma karena semua nyata. Sekelebat ingatan dimalam itu memasuki kepalanya, saat Natsu menciumnya, dan saat Natsu menghisap darahnya. Lucy gemetaran, ia mendekap tubuhnya dan menggeleng. Kakinya melangkah mundur seolah menghindar.

"Tidak" kata Lucy

Ia terus melangkah hingga tubuhnya menabrak sebuah meja rias. Ia berbalik dan kini mata Lucy membulat melihat pantulan dirinya.

"Ini bukan aku" rapal Lucy

"Apa aku jadi monster sepertinya? Tidak! tidak mau!" elak Lucy

"Aku tidak mau rambut ini. Aku benci rambut panjang ini" kata Lucy seraya mencari-cari benda apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memotong rambutnya

Karena rambut panjang itu mengingatkannya pada malam dimana darahnya dihisap oleh Natsu. Dan malam dimana ia teringat akan sosok beriris merah dengan pedang yang menjuntai. Lucy gemetaran, ia terus merapalkan kata _tidak_ seraya tangannya yang panik dan gematar mencari. Lucy menemukan sebuah gunting, dan tanpa pikir panjang memotong rambutnya dengan sekali gunting hingga pendek.

"Hoh" kata Lucy lega

SETTT

Tangan Lucy gemetar, rambut digenggamannya terlepas begitu saja dan berjatuhan dilantai berdebu. Dalam hitungan detik, rambutnya kembali memanjang seperti sedia kala.

"Tidak mungkin" kata Lucy dan ia kembali memotong rambutnya

Namun percuma, karena meski Lucy mengguntingnya berkali-kali rambutnya tetap akan memanjang. Lucy mulai frustasi, ia berteriak sambil menebas rambutnya dan lagi-lagi rambutnya tumbuh. Lantai berdebu itu kini sudah dihiasi oleh banyaknya potongan rambut blonde Lucy. Lucy lemas, lututnya serasa tak bertulang. Ia terduduk dilantai dengan kaki membentuk huruf _'W'._ Gunting digenggamannya sudah tergeletak dilantai, pandangan matanya menerawang sarat akan kebingunan dan ketakutan.

"Monster, apa aku berubah jadi monster?" tanya Lucy dengan suara gematar dan sangat lirih

Tak terasa hari sudah berganti kembali ke senin, namun Lucy tak kunjung ditemukan. Berhari-hari pula Sting mencari sampai ke seluruh penjuru crocus tapi tak membuahkan hasil. Lucy benar-benar hilang seperti tertelan bumi. Bahkan hawa keberadaannya tidak bisa ia rasakan. Sting frustasi, kini ia duduk di bangku taman tempat dimana cloningnya menghilang. Termenung sambil mencengkeram surainya. Hari sudah senja dan ia tetap tidak menemukan Lucy. Tidak peduli dengan musim yang sudah memasuki musim dingin, dedaunan kering berjatuhan dan tak sedikit dari mereka basah karena terkena hujan yang sering menyapa akhir-akhir ini. Desember di Crocus akan diawali dengan hujan sebelum salju benar-benar turun. Namun dinginnya cuaca tetap tidak mendinginkan hati dan kepala Sting. Rasa khawatirnya semakin menjadi-jadi, ia bahkan rela tidak masuk sekolah dan memilih mencari Lucy. Pakaiannya yang selalu rapi menjadi kusut, surai blonde spikenya juga berantakan. Sungguh tidak mencerminkan diri seorang Sting Eucliffe.

"Lucy, dimana kau?" tanya Sting

Tak tahukah kau Sting, jika dulu Lucy juga mengalami hal yang sama. Sebetapa putus asanya dia ketika mencarimu yang menghilang. Menyadari semua itu, Sting semakin kacau. Ia menarik surainya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Teganya ia melakukan semua itu pada Lucy. Jika difikir lagi, semua yang dialami Lucy tak lain tak bukan adalah berawal darinya. Jika saja ia tidak mendekati Lucy, jika saja ia tidak menjadi teman Lucy. Dan ketika itu, ia mendengar suara Natsu menggema di kepalanya.

" _Tidak, kau tidak tahu. Kau tidak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan"_

Sting mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap penuh benci kearah depan. Vampire mode on-nya aktif. Ya, Natsu selalu berniat membuatnya merasakan kehilangan seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Dan kini, ia akui Natsu berhasil membuatnya berada dititik yang diinginkan pemuda itu. Ia benci ini.

"Natsu Dragneel, pasti kau pelakunya" kata Sting menyimpulkan siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya Lucy

Sedangkan yang dicari, sebenarnya berkeliaran di jalan dengan mengenakan tudung yang menutupi seluruh surainya. Tak jarang banyak orang yang ketakutan melihatnya. Terlebih kaki Lucy lecet lantaran tak mengenakan alas kaki. Ketika ada seseorang yang tak sengaja menabraknya, orang itu pasti tak jadi memaki lantaran ketakutan dengan tatapan tajam Lucy melalui bola mata caramel yang berada dibawah tudung. Horor, itulah kesan orang-orang pada dirinya. Perut Lucy melilit, ia tidak tahu seberapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri. Kini, ia berdiri ditengah-tengah perempatan Distrik pusat kota Crocus. Gedung tinggi dengan papan iklan yang menampilkan model cantik, Mirajane Strauus. Lucy tersenyum sinis melihat wajah Mirajane. Ia tak peduli meski tubuhnya sesekali disenggol oleh pejalan kaki yang memang padat disana.

"Tch, tidak kusangka bahkan model terkenal adalah seorang vampire" gumam Lucy

Iklan beralih, menampilkan Dragneel Corp yang baru saja memperluas bisnisnya di kacah internasional. Dragneel Corp mendirikan Hotel dan Resort di negara Alvarez. Dan lagi-lagi Lucy tersenyum miring.

"Pantas mereka kaya, keluarga vampire tak perlu diragukan lagi" decih Lucy

Lucy kembali berjalan, perutnya semakin sakit. Ia memegangi perutnya dan menunduk. Hingga mencium bau yang lezat, kakinya melangkah mengikuti bau itu. Dan sampailah ia di depan kaki lima yang menjual ramen. Seketika ingatannya berputar, teringat saat dimana ia dan Natsu membuat ramen sehat. Sebetapa nurutnya pemuda pink itu padanya dan sebetapa lucunya Natsu ketika menolak memberikan ramen pada kepala sekolah. Lucy lagi-lagi tersenyum miring. Kenapa otaknya dipenuhi olehnya? Vampire yang telah membuatnya menjadi monster seperti sekarang. Perut Lucy berbunyi, ingin rasanya masuk tapi ia tak punya uang. Sang pemilik kedai yang merupakan nenek melihatnya. Lucy beranjak, namun suara sang nenek menghentikannya.

"Nona? Apa kau mau mampir?" tanya sang nenek lembut

Kedai sepi. Lucy melahap ramennya dengan rakus. Sang nenek hanya tersenyum ramah melihat sebetapa nafsunya Lucy memakan ramen buatannya.

"Pelan-pelan, nanti tersedak" kata nenek

Lagi-lagi Lucy teringat saat Natsu tersedak dan ia memberikan segelas air padanya. Lucy menghentikan kunyahannya. Tangannya juga berhenti menyendok ramen.

"Kenapa?" tanya nenek

"Tidak, ini terlalu enak. Terimakasih, nenek" jawab Lucy seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menghabiskan ramennya

Setelah selesai, Lucy pamit. Ia membungkuk berkali-kali pada sang nenek sebagai tanda terima kasih. Tapi sang nenek malah terkekeh dan menepuk pundaknya, meminta untuk berdiri. Lucy menurutinya, sang nenek mendekat dan hendak menyibakkan tudungnya, namun Lucy mencegahnya.

"Kenapa? kau cantik" tanya sang nenek

"Tidak nenek, aku takut akan ditemukan jika membuka tudung ini" jawab Lucy

"Kau sedang kabur?" tanya nenek

"Terimakasih atas makananya, lain kali jika aku bertemu nenek aku akan membalasnya" kata Lucy

"Nenek nantikan itu. Dan terima ini" kata nenek memberika Lucy sepasang sepatu yang lumayan bagus

"Tidak nek, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku sudah sangat berterimakasih nenek mau memberiku makan" tolak Lucy dengan lembut

"Seseorang memberi nenek ini, nenek sudah tua dan tidak mungkin mengenakannya. Tidakkah kau kasihan pada sepatu ini?" kata sang nenek

Akhirnya, Lucy menerimanya dan mengenakannya. Hebatnya, ukurannya sangat pas dengan kakinya. Mata nenek berubah menjadi sayu, ia bersyukur dan prihatin di waktu yang sama. Kaki cantik Lucy lecet dan berdarah, sungguh kasihan. Lucy pamit dan segera pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan sang nenek yang tersenyum manis padanya.

Dijalan yang agak jauh dari apartemen Lucy, sebuah mobil Bugatti Veyron hitam terparkir. Natsu mengawasi apartemen Lucy. Tak ada lampu yang menyala, menandakan kalau sang pemilik sedang tidak ada. Oh Natsu, bukankah kau sudah tidak peduli? Jawabannya ada di kepala pink Natsu. Sebenarnya, pemuda itu sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sampai sini. Ia bukan ingin bertemu Lucy, bukan mencarinya juga, ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau Lucy ada. Tapi faktanya Lucy tidak ada. Natsu kembali merapalkan mantera kalau ia tidak khawatir, ia tidak peduli. Sekali lagi ia hanya ingin memastikan, memastikan kalau Lucy masih hidup. Tak terasa ia keluar dari mobil dan begitu sadar sudah berada di depan apartemen Lucy. Natsu termenung cukup lama, berfikir kenapa dirinya bisa sampai sini padahal niatnya hanya memastikan. Ia berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok bertudung. Belum sempat Natsu bertanya, ia sudah dicerca oleh suara yang tidak didengarnya seminggu lebih ini.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya sosok bertudung yang tak lain adalah Lucy

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsu kemudian dengan lirih dan menunduk, ia tercegang ketika melihat kaki Lucy yang lecet

"Apa aku terlihat baik dimatamu?" tanya Lucy sinis

"Lu . . ." kata Natsu hendak memanggil nama Lucy namun langsung dipotong oleh sang empunya nama

"Jangan sebut namaku!" serobot Lucy

Natsu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mempertemukan irisnya dengan iris Lucy, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tatapan dingin sarat amarah dan kebencian Lucy. Natsu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan sebelum memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kemana saja kau selama seminggu ini?" tanya Natsu

Eoh Natsu, apa kau mencoba untuk peduli? Bukankah kau tak bergeming selama seminggu ini? Bukankah kau memilih mengacuhkannya?

"Apa pedulimu? Dan itu bukan urusanmu, dimana aku, apa aku baik-baik saja atau tidak semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau bukan taunku lagi, jadi jangan semena-mena dan sok peduli padaku" jawab Lucy sinis

"Aku peduli dan ini urusanku" jawab Natsu tegas

Oh, Natsu. Apa kau melupakan apa yang telah kau perjuangkan selama seminggu ini? mengenyahkan Lucy dari fikiranmu. Tapi lihatlah apa yang kau ucapkan sekarang.

Lucy tercengat. Dadanya mendadak kembali sesak karena ucapan tegas Natsu. Ia tak boleh goyah. Ia tidak boleh terbuai dengan sikap Natsu, semua fana. Tak ada yang nyata darinya.

"Jika kau peduli, lalu kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini?" tanya Lucy dengan nanar

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu tak paham

"Haruskah aku menjelaskan kalau aku sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya?" tanya Lucy balik

"Katakan dengan benar" pinta Natsu

"Lupakan, aku tak mau mengatakan apapun padamu. Jadi pergilah dari sini, aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu" usir Lucy

"Kita belum selesai bicara" sanggah Natsu

"Kau yang belum, aku sudah. Jika kau tak mau pergi, maka aku yang akan pergi" kata Lucy berbalik dan beranjak dari sana, namun tangan Natsu mencekalnya dnegan cepat dan membuatnya berbalik. Saat itu juga, tudung yang menutupi surai Lucy terbuka dan terlihatlah surai panjang Lucy yang tergerai sempurna. Mata Natsu terbelalak.

"Apa ini?" tanya Natsu

"Kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini dan kau masih bertanya apa?" tanya Lucy

"LEPAS" kata Lucy menarik tangannya kasar, namun Natsu mencengramnya dan enggan untuk melepaskan

"Aku tanya, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Natsu

"Aku yang harusnya tanya padamu!" tuding Lucy

"JANGAN BERTANYA DISAAT AKU BERTANYA PADAMU, LUCY!" teriak Natsu

"DAN JANGAN MENYEBUT NAMAKU DENGAN MULUTMU, DRAGNEEL!" teriak Lucy tak mau kalah

SETTT

"Lepaskan dia" kata sebuah suara yang tak lain tak bukan adalah milik Sting

Dalam posisi Natsu, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Sting yang mendekat namun tidak dengan Lucy yang membelakangi. Lucy kembali menarik tangannya namun Natsu tetap tak mau melepaskan. Hingga Sting harus berdiri diantara keduanya dan mencengekeram tangan Natsu sang mantan sahabat, atau lebih tepatnya musuh sekarang.

"Aku bilang lepaskan dia" kata Sting menarik paksa tangan Natsu dan menghempaskannya

Kesempatan itu, tak Lucy sia-siakan. Ia segera kabur dari sana, dengan kembali berlari. Natsu hendak mengejar namun Sting menhalanginya. Onyx hitam Natsu memerah menantang iris biru saphire Sting yang juga ikut memerah. Keduanya saling bertatapan sinis.

"Bukannya kau tak peduli?" tanya Sting

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Natsu

"Apapapun yang menyangkut Lucy adalah urusanku" jawab Sting

"Kau memperlakukannya layaknya dia perempuan" kata Natsu sinis

"Lalu? Bagaimana denganmu? Memaksanya untuk mengikutimu ke pesta kemudian tanpa seizinnya mencuri ciumannya? Atau bisa kubilang kau juga mencuri darahnya?" tanya Sting tajam

Natsu diam, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sting karena faktanya adalah benar.

"Aku tidak sengaja" jawab Natsu kemudian

"Tidak sengaja? Kau membuatnya menghilang selama tujuh hari dan dengan tidak tahu dirinya kau bahkan tidak mencarinya. Dan sekarang kau berakting peduli?" tanya Sting meledak-ledak

"Jangan mengada-ada Natsu!" lanjut Sting geram

"Cukup, Sting!" kata Natsu tegas

"Why? Kau malu karena semua itu benar? Atau kau menyesal atas apa yang kau perbuat?" tanya Sting bertubi-tubi dengan emosi menggebu-gebu

"Menyingkirlah, aku ingin mengejarnya" kata Natsu kemudian dengan datar

"Kau fikir aku akan melepaskanmu? Setelah kau membuat Lucy seperti itu? kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau Lucy adalah seorang perempuan!" kata Sting geram, ia mencengkeram baju Natsu dan tidak sadar sudah mengatakan sebuah fakta

Natsu terbelalak, ia menatap Sting dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Apa baru saja Sting mengatakan kalau Lucy . . . bibir Natsu terbuka, sedikit tergagap memang. Namun ia kembali bertanya untuk mengkonfirmasi pendengarannya.

"Perempuan?" tanya Natsu

Sting membeku. Ia melepaskan cengeramannya, dalam hati ia mengutuk bibirnya yang bisa lepas kendali. Mengatakan tidakpun Natsu pasti tidak akan percaya. Onyx hitam Natsu terus memandangnya, karena tak kunjung ada jawaban Natsu balik mencengekram bajunya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Katakan padaku, apa Lucy perempuan?" tanya Natsu penuh penekanan

"Tidakkah kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya Sting balik

"Jangan macam-macam denganku, Sting. Katakan!" tuntut Natsu yang dijawab dua kata konsonan Sting. Seketika itu juga, Natsu melepaskan cengeramannya. Ia berdiri mematung. Sedangkan Sting, memilih pergi dan meninggalkannya. Mengejar Lucy adalah prioritas sekarang. Ia sadar kalau terlalu lama berdebat dengan Natsu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, ia akan kehilangan jejak Lucy.

Angin malam bertiup, menerjang tubuh Natsu yang hanya dibalut kaos putih dan sweater tipis berwarna putih pula. Malam itu, ia kembali ditinggal. Sendirian dan hanya ditemani hembusan angin yang seolah tahu kalau ia membutuhkan teman saat ini. Matanya menerawang, mengingat segala hal dan kejanggalan tentang Lucy. Dari awal sampai detik ini. Setelah difikir lagi, ternyata banyak hal yang menunjukkannya. Saat Lucy mencegahnya membuka kancing bajunya di ruang ganti, saat ia melihat Lucy menangis karena ulah Kagura yang tak lain juga rencananya, saat Lucy terlihat menawan hanya dengan mengenakan seragam perempuan dan melepas kacamatanya, saat Lucy terlihat cantik ketika mengikuti foto shoot Erza, saat Lucy bersamanya, senyumnya, tatapan berbinarnya, segalanya. Bahkan di pesta, ia terbuai, tergoda dan berhasrat padanya. Semua itu karena Lucy memanglah perempuan.

" _Dalam pemikiran yang tidak terduga tentangmu. Aku berpaling, dan kaupun juga. Harusnya aku meminta maaf. Tapi jika aku melakukannya apakah itu benar-benar diriku? Karena kata maaf tak ada dalam kamusku. Yang kutahu hanyalah menyiksamu dan berucap kasar padamu. Semakin aku berfikir dan semakin difikirkan rasanya ini seperti tidak berujung" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Kau berhasil menipuku, membodohiku dan membohongiku. Kau menyembunyikan dengan sangat apik siapa dirimu. Apa aku sebegitu kejam hingga kau takut untuk mengakuinya? Aku memang pernah berniat membunuhmu tapi sekarang tidak lagi, apa kau percaya jika aku mengatakannya?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

" _Apa kau juga percaya jika aku mengatakan kalau aku sudah terjerat olehmu?" tanya Natsu lagi_

To Be Continue

Mina-san, makasih sudah membacanya.

Chapter kali ini sedikit pendek karena Nao kurang bersemangat lantaran cuaca yang mendukung untuk bermalas-malasan. Maaf curhat. Jika ada banyak typos maaf ya karena gak sempat revisi. Sudah malam dan besok pagi harus kembali kerja.

Oh ya, bagaimana menurut kalian? Beginilah reaksi Natsu. Jujur saja author tak tahu apakah sesuai dengan dengan yang kalian harapkan. Sebenernya juga mau buat Lucy ketahuan kalau ia permaisuri di chapter ini. Berhubug sudah malam dan jika diketik akan kepanjangan dan pasti telat update, mending dipotong dulu.

Masih ada beberapa misteri yang belum dipecahkan dan konflik hampir mencapai puncak.

Makasih untuk semua yang bersedia mengikuti sampai sekarang. Nao harap kalian tidak bosan.

Mengingatkan kembali, bersedialah memberi review dan atau komentar demi author yang sudah bersedia menghibur kalian dengan cerita. Terimakasih dan see you next chapter.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	17. Chapter 17 : consort of king

GOOD, MORNING VAMPIRE

Chapter 17 : Consort of King

 **Balasan Review**

 **E.N.D :** Makasih, selamat membaca chapter 17 ya.

 **Ifa Dragneel92 :** Yup, tepat sekali. Jati diri permaisuri muncul setelah Natsu menghisap darahnya. Okey ini dia chapter 17 nya.

 **Natsu489 :** siap

 **Kikoylogia :** Tentu happy ending. Tapi setelah cinta mereka berdua diuji. Benci dan perasaan Natsu dipermainkan. Ya pokoknya tahu kan gaya menulis cerita Nao? Kalau tidak ada halangan Nao update tiap minggu kan? tapi berhubung minggu kemarin lagi gak vit jadinya telat. Gomenne.

 **Lusy Jaegar Ackerman :** Natsu masih bingung dengan perasaannya, tapi kita lihat ketika dia sudah yakin apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Sting memang harus datang, kalau tidak begitu tidak seru . . .

 **:** Okey, siap selalu. Selamat datang di fic Nao yang kedua. Makasih, memang Nao sengaja buat demikian demi mendongkrak kalau genre vampire bisa disuguhkan dengan cara yang berbeda.

 **Fic of Delusion :** Tentu dengan otak licik dan brillian seorang Eucliffe. Ayahnya dokter vanpire bukan? Sting tahu batas kemampuannya. Silahkan baca dan temukan detailnya, makasih.

 **Furuchisa :** Makasih banyak sudah mau membaca. Nao juga sedikit _klepek-klepek_ dengan StingLu. Tapi biar adil untuk pengggemar StingLu dan NaLu, Nao menyuguhkan kedua scene mereka. Ada juga scene StingLu di chapter 17 hlo. Cek it out.

 **Dragneel Family :** Terimakasih atas komen panjang lebarnya dan sungguh Nao jadi tersanjung. Nao tidak tahu kalau fic ini sebegitu bagusnya, soalnya banyak cerita di fandom ini yang jauh lebih bagus dari ini. Makasih banyak ya, dan selamat membaca chapter 17, ditunggu reviewnya.

 **Dragneel77 :** Itu dia yang Nao maksud. Nao memang sengaja ingin buat Natsu mengira dirinya penyuka sesama. Tapi berhubung sudah dikasih tahu Sting, ya sudahlah.

 **Sushii19 :** Hmm, hampir lebih tepatnya.

 **Aosaki Sakurai :** Ya, Natsu memang seperti itu, nyadarnya telat. Dan memang sengaja author buat seperti itu biar gereget, hehe.

 **H3ndy.x :** Maaf sudah hiatus 2 minggu, minggu kemarin Nao meriang jadi yah istirahat. Iya makasih dukungannya. Selamat membaca ya, dan semoga kamu suka.

 **Akayuki1479 :** Nao jadi ikutan melting nih. Ya, Lucy bertransformasi menjadi cantik setelah sekian chapter Nao nistakan. Selamat membaca.

 **Allen Walker :** yup, dan tunggu fakta apa lagi yang akan Natsu tentang Lucy di chapter ini.

 **Kuroyukihime :** Hmm, momen NaLu? Ada tapi tidak banyak karena ini berfokus pada penyelesaian misterinya dulu. Selamat menikmati momen NaLu-nya dan semoga suka.

 **Luca kazuka :** Sabar Luca-san. Jangan dibanting laptopnya, daripada dibanting sini buat Nao saja, hehehe. Nantikan terus dan ikuti sampai ending ya.

 **Hai :** Okey, siap pokoknya. Nao akan terus melanjutkan sampai ending dan diusahakan tidak akan hiatus sebelum menyelesaikan fic ini.

 **Aisyahfirdausi :** Tentu, harus begitu biar menarik. Ne?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, little Comedy**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E, Lisanna S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidakkah kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya Sting balik

"Jangan macam-macam denganku, Sting. Katakan!" tuntut Natsu yang dijawab dua kata konsonan Sting. Seketika itu juga, Natsu melepaskan cengeramannya. Ia berdiri mematung. Sedangkan Sting, memilih pergi dan meninggalkannya. Mengejar Lucy adalah prioritas sekarang. Ia sadar kalau terlalu lama berdebat dengan Natsu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, ia akan kehilangan jejak Lucy.

Angin malam bertiup, menerjang tubuh Natsu yang hanya dibalut kaos putih dan sweater tipis berwarna putih pula. Malam itu, ia kembali ditinggal. Sendirian dan hanya ditemani hembusan angin yang seolah tahu kalau ia membutuhkan teman saat ini. Matanya menerawang, mengingat segala hal dan kejanggalan tentang Lucy. Dari awal sampai detik ini. Setelah difikir lagi, ternyata banyak hal yang menunjukkannya. Saat Lucy mencegahnya membuka kancing bajunya di ruang ganti, saat ia melihat Lucy menangis karena ulah Kagura yang tak lain juga rencananya, saat Lucy terlihat menawan hanya dengan mengenakan seragam perempuan dan melepas kacamatanya, saat Lucy terlihat cantik ketika mengikuti foto shoot Erza, saat Lucy bersamanya, senyumnya, tatapan berbinarnya, segalanya. Bahkan di pesta, ia terbuai, tergoda dan berhasrat padanya. Semua itu karena Lucy memanglah perempuan.

" _Dalam pemikiran yang tidak terduga tentangmu. Aku berpaling, dan kaupun juga. Harusnya aku meminta maaf. Tapi jika aku melakukannya apakah itu benar-benar diriku? Karena kata maaf tak ada dalam kamusku. Yang kutahu hanyalah menyiksamu dan berucap kasar padamu. Semakin aku berfikir dan semakin difikirkan rasanya ini seperti tidak berujung" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Kau berhasil menipuku, membodohiku dan membohongiku. Kau menyembunyikan dengan sangat apik siapa dirimu. Apa aku sebegitu kejam hingga kau takut untuk mengakuinya? Aku memang pernah berniat membunuhmu tapi sekarang tidak lagi, apa kau percaya jika aku mengatakannya?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

" _Apa kau juga percaya jika aku mengatakan kalau aku sudah terjerat olehmu?" tanya Natsu lagi_

...

Lucy yang berbalutkan jubah tengah duduk disebuah taman dengan menahan isakan dan tangisnya. Bukan karena ia sedih, bukan. Tapi karena ia bingung dan marah. Pada sang pelaku yang membuatnya seperti ini? entahlah, yang jelas ia juga marah dengan dirinya sendiri yang sudah bicara dengannya. Harusnya ia tak usah bicara pada Natsu, tapi ketika melihat wajahnya entah kenapa semua kata-kata dengan lancarnya terlontar dari mulutnya. Namun, hatinya mencelos tak kala kalimat pedasnya dijawab dengan lembut oleh sang lawan.

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Ketika itu, tak tahukah Natsu kalau hatinya menghangat mendengarnya? Bukankah Natsu mengkhawatirkannya? Apa dia menyesal? Namun dengan segera Lucy mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya dan mengatakan tidak. Ia lebih memilih meluapkan amarahnya pada pemuda itu yang telah membuat dirinya menjadi monster. Bagaimana tidak? rambutnya memanjang dengan tidak normal dan tubuhnya berubah. Kalau bukan monster, lalu dia ini apa?

Mata Lucy berkaca-kaca, ia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang dan menetralisir deru nafasnya yang mulai memburu.

Sting mengejar Lucy, cukup jauh mengejar akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya duduk ditaman yang remang akan cahaya. Ia menghela nafas lega, dan mulai melangkah sedangkan tangannya mengepal sarat menguatkan diri. Kini, ia berdiri didepan Lucy. Sedangkan Lucy yang menyadari kehadiran Sting, membuang muka. Hati Sting mencelos karenanya, namun ia tersenyum singkat sebelum duduk disamping Lucy.

"Kau, kenapa disini? Kau sama saja dengan mereka kan?" tanya Lucy tanpa menolehkan pandangannya sedikitpun

"Kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Sting dengan lembut

Lucy menolehkan pandangannya, matanya yang berkaca-kaca ia adukan dengan bola mata saphire milik Sting. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit terhenyak, rasanya seperti ada belati kecil menyayat hati melihat ekspresi Lucy. Dan itu sungguh menyakitkan. Sting menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan sebelum menjawab segala pertanyaan tersirat dari mata caramel Lucy. Tak sanggup berlama-lama menatap, Sting menunduk.

"Maaf" kata Sting pelan

"Maafkan aku" ulang Sting

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Apa aku menyuruhmu meminta maaf? Tidak kan?" tanya Lucy dengan suara serak

NYUT

Lagi, belati lain kembali menyayat hati Sting, dan itu perih.

"Maaf telah membohongimu" lanjut Sting

"Bohong? Yang mana? Kau yang membohongiku kalau kau ternyata seorang monster sepertinya? Itulah mengapa dia mengatakan kalau kalian dekat bahkan sangat dekat?" tanya Lucy

"Semuanya" jawab Sting

Lucy mengerutkan keningnya, tanda tak paham. Apa maksud Sting sebenarnya? Bolehkan ia bertanya? Namun lidahnya berubah kelu melihat ekspresi Sting. Wajah Sting berubah menjadi sendu. Menyesal, kecewa, marah, beradu jadi satu. Dan Lucy tahu itu, bagaimanapun Sting memanglah sahabatnya meski ia tidak begitu yakin kalau itu benar dia karena sekali lagi pemuda itu tidak mengakuinya dan tidak mengingatnya. Tunggu, apakah mungkin? Benak Lucy bertanya-tanya, liquid bening yang sedari ditahannya semakin menganak. Matanya sudah penuh air mata, bibirnya bergetar menahan untuk tidak berteriak kalau apa yang ia sangka selama ini adalah benar.

"Kau benar, ini memang aku, Lucy" kata Sting kemudian seolah bisa membaca mimik Lucy lewat ekor matanya

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau baru mengakuinya sekarang?" tanya Lucy namun Sting tak menjawab

"Bagaimana bisa kau setega itu padaku? Kau meninggalkanku, dan entah bagaimana hanya aku satu-satunya yang mengingatmu pernah ada di Sabertooth" tanya Lucy

"Maaf" jawab Sting

"Apa karena kau tidak mau aku tahu kalau kau adalah monster?" tanya Lucy

"Vampire bukan monster. Dan ya, kau benar. Itulah alasan utamanya" jawab Sting kemudian

"Lalu, apa kau yang sengaja menghapus semua ingatan teman-teman?" tanya Lucy

"Maafkan aku" jawab Sting yang sama saja dengan mengiyakan

"Hoh" Lucy tak percaya akan ini, siapapun tolong tampar dia sekeras-kerasnya agar ia bangun dari mimpi ini tapi percuma karena semua ini nyata

Keduanya terdiam. Tak ada yang mau meneruskan bicara. Lucy juga sudah tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ternyata dugaannya selama ini benar. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Sting dan fakta mengatakan kalau Sting adalah seorang Vampire, itu berarti semua orang yang berhubungan dengannya tak lain adalah seorang Vampire juga. Lucy tersenyum miris, kalau begitu Rogue dan Yukino juga sama, keduanya dekat dengan Sting sejak kecil. Lucy merasa bodoh, bagaimana mungkin ia dibohongi selama itu? Ingin rasanya ia memukul Sting dan mematahkan tangan dan kakinya namun itu tidak mungkin, seorang manusia melawan Vampire, apa jadinya? Dia hanya akan menghadap kematian. Lagi-lagi Lucy tersenyum miris.

" _Lucy, terimakasih untuk semuanya. Terimakasih telah mau berada disisiku, dan mengisi hariku serta mewarnainya dengan warnamu. Terimakasih juga untuk telah mempercayaiku"_

" _Maaf aku telah membohongimu. Ne, Lucy. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan lupakan aku. Dan kupastikan aku tidak akan melupakanmu"_

Lucy terhenyak, memori saat Sting menghilang malam itu kembali hinggap di kepalanya. Bagaimana Sting berterimakasih dan meminta maaf dengan nada putus asa.

" _Aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, tapi tidak bisakah kau tidak pergi?"_

Dada Lucy sangat sesak, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakannya? Waktu itu ia sudah mengatakan dengan mulutnya sendiri kalau ia tidak mempermasalahkan siapa Sting sebenarnya. Dan sekarang, tidak seharusnya ia marah atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak pantas untuk marah.

" _Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Lucy"_

" _Terimakasih, Lucy"_

Bukankah Sting sudah meminta maaf berkali-kali malam itu? Otak Lucy masih bisa merekam dengan sangat jelas. Seluruh kejadian malam itu, ia bisa mengingatnya. Ia juga ingat dimana Sting meletakkan kedua jari didahinya hingga ia tidak sadarkan diri. Liquid bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya perlahan turun, membasahi pipi putihnya. Pemuda itu, Sting memastikan ia tidak melihatnya menghilang. Pemuda itu, menjaganya. Malam itu bahkan hingga saat ini. Diingatnya lagi dimana ia bertemu dengan Sting sang Kaichou di Fairy Tail, dan saat itu Sting juga melindunginya.

" _Bohong, bukannya dia tega meninggalkanku?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

" _Dia pembohong" kata Lucy lagi_

Tapi fakta kalau Sting peduli dan melindunginya dari Natsu seolah membantah pernyataan Lucy. Terus membantahnya hingga ia memilih menyerah. Ia menoleh pada Sting yang masih terdiam. Tiba-tiba . . .

BUKH

Sting tersungkur ditanah. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Pukulan Lucy bukan main sakitnya meski dirinya adalah Vampire. Permaisuri memang memiliki kekuatan tersendiri. Dengan susah payah, Sting bangkit serasa meringis dan masih mengusap kepalanya.

"Itu untuk meninggalkanku sendiri malam itu" kata Lucy

BUKH

Sting memekik ketika dengan brutalnya Lucy menendang tulang keringnya.

"Itu untuk membohongiku" kata Lucy

Sting berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya, namun perutnya mendapatkan hadiah lain dari Lucy. Dan Sting benar-benar serasa ingin pingsan karena pukulan Lucy terasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat karena terkena _three combo Lucy's kick._

"Dan itu untuk pura-pura tidak mengenalku" kata Lucy kemudian

Sting tak sanggup berdiri, ia jongkok sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih merasakan sakit. Tapi, tak tahukah kalian kalau rasa sakit yang Lucy berikan malah membuat sensasi lain di benak seorang Sting Eucliffe. Diam-diam Sting tersenyum. Lucy sudah mau memukulnya, bukankah itu berarti gadis itu sudah memaafkannya? Tak perlu diucapkanpun ia tahu. Heol, berapa lama ia mengenal pribadi Lucy Milkovich. Gadis tomboy yang sekarang menjelma menjadi bidadari cantik itu tak pandai merangkai kata-kata.

Melihat Sting yang tak bergeming, Lucy jadi khawatir. Apakah ia keterlaluan? Dengan ragu, ia ikut menyamakan tingginya dengan Sting.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lucy

"Apa kau pikir aku baik-baik saja setelah menerima tiga combo darimu?" tanya Sting mengangkat wajahnya dengan raut kesal yang dibuat-buat, persis seperti Sting sang ketua geng Sabertooth

"Bukankah waktu itu kau yang berharap masih bisa menerima pukulanku? Kurasa kau tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengingatnya" tanya Lucy

Sting menyipitkan matanya, dan tiba-tiba ia meraih wajah Lucy dengan satu tangannya dan mengapit kedua pipinya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Membuat Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti ikan lohan.

"Sejak kapan Lucy pandai sekali mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Sting dengan senyum yang disembunyikan

"Lephaskhan taghanmhu dhurian bhsuk" kata Lucy denga susah payah

Sting menarik bibirnya, dan tak terasa iapun tertawa. Sungguh menghibur melihat Lucy seperti ikan lohan. Dan sangat senang Lucy sudah memaafkannya dan berinteraksi seperti dulu lagi, seolah masalah dan kebohongan yang ia ciptakan tidak pernah ada. Inilah daya tarik Lucy, gadis itu begitu pemaaf, meski dengan caranya yang terbilang sedikir kasar. Keduanya-pun terlibat perkelahian karena Sting tak mau melepaskan Lucy, hingga gadis itu menggulatnya dan membekuk kakinya.

Kini, mereka berdua duduk berdua dibangku. Nafas mereka terengah-engah akibat perkelahian tidak berguna. Namun, bukannya mengeluh, keduanya malah tertawa dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Sungguh menyenangkan sahabat lama kembali, itulah fikir Lucy. Tak tahukah kau Lucy, jika kini di kepala Sting tercipta hasrat dan siasat untuk segera mendapatkanmu?

Lelah tersenyum, kedunya kembali diam. Jam ditaman sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.42 PM waktu setempat. Sting melirik Lucy lewat ekor matanya. Raut wajah Lucy berubah, perasaannya saja atau itu memang benar. Sting menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Ne, Sting. Terimakasih sudah mau memberitahuku kebenarannya" kata Lucy kemudian

Ada yang aneh dengan kalimat Lucy, bukan begitu? Seperti yang Sting bilang, Lucy tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata. Jika tiba-tiba ia pandai, bukankah tandanya terjadi sesuatu?

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sting to the point

"Aku sudah tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, dan itu cukup bagiku. Panti asuhan, aku akan menebusnya, aku akan bekerja untuk mengambilnya kembali" jawab Lucy menundukkan kepala

"Aku tidak percaya kalau hanya itu alasanmu, pasti ada alasan lain bukan? Dan, coba kutebak. Kau mau menghindarinya?" tebak Sting

"Apa aku harus menghadapinya? Aku tak mau bertemu dengannya terlebih setelah apa yang ia perbuat padaku hingga menjadikanku monster seperti ini" jawab Lucy dengan nada penuh amarah

"Kau bukan monster" kata Sting

"Kalau aku bukan monster lalu apa? rambutku memanjang sendiri dan tubuhku juga berubah. Apa manusia normal seperti ini?" tanya Lucy meledak-ledak

"Tenanglah, kau manusia Lucy. Kau bukan Vampire seperti kami" jawab Sting menenangkan

"Masih bisakah aku tenang disaat aku sendiri tidak tahu aku ini apa? Manusia? Jangan bercanda, aku bahkan tak mati setelah tak sadarkan diri selama seminggu" kata Lucy

Barulah Sting terhenyak. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan bau darah Lucy yang berbeda? Darah? Tunggu, sejak kapan bau darah Lucy tercium olehnya? Bukankah bau darah Lucy tidak pernah tercium sedikitpun? Sting menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan taringnya yang sudah menggelitik, darah Lucy benar-benar membangkitkan nalurinya. Acnologia yang berada didalam tubuh Sting seketika mau mengambil alih, tentu dia juga tertarik dengan bau darah Lucy. Mata Sting sudah berubah menjadi merah dan biru. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menunduk dan menutup mulutnya, menahan instingnya juga menahan agar Acnologia tidak mengambil alih.

" _Jangan sekarang" kata Sting dalam hati_

Butuh waktu untuk menekan Acnologia. Barulah ia sadar, kalau kini Lucy bukanlah manusia tapi juga bukan vampire. Lalu, apa ini yang namanya permaisuri? Apa ini wujud permaisuri sebenarnya? Sting memejamkan matanya sejenak, menahan seluruh naluri vampirenya. Bagaimanapun Lucy pasti masih trauma jika harus melihat taring lagi.

"Lalu apa untungnya jika kau menghindar? Dia akan senang? Apa kau menginginkannya?" tanya Sting lembut, namun jelas sekali ia menyulut kebencian di hati Lucy

Lucy terdiam. Pertanyaan Sting sukses memukulnya layaknya palu yang diketuk oleh jaksa di pengadilan.

"Hadapi dia, karena Lucy yang kukenal itu pemberani dan tak gentar dengan ancaman apapun. Ne?" kata Sting berusaha menyemangati

Eoh, busuk sekali kau Sting. Siasat yang sempurna, namun lihatlah bagaimana takdir akan bermain. Karena pada akhirnya permaisuri hanya milik sang raja seorang. Meski tak ada cinta, meski kebencian mengikat kuat, sampai hanya ada kesakitan diantara keduanya, takdir tidak akan berkhianat. Dan meskipun harus berakhir tragis layaknya kisah cinta _Zen Paris dan Elsa Margareth (Baca A Voice to You chapter 13 detailnya)_

...

Hari selasa sudah menyapa. Jam 06:30 AM, Fairy Tail Gakuen sudah mulai dipenuhi para siswa. Mobil-mobil mahal bergantian masuk ke gerbang dan tak sedikit dari mereka diantar oleh supir pribadi. Kedua anggota Osis, Juvia dan Levy tak ambil pusing dan mempersilahkan mobil-mobil itu masuk asal membuka jendela dan memperlihakan kalau mereka berseragam rapi. Sungguh hal biasa dan merupakan pemandangan sehari-hari di sekolah elite ini.

Hari ini-pun topik masih sama, yaitu _siapa gadis Natsu?_ Masih dalam kasak-kusuk dan gosip mereka, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Jaguar Blackjag masuk ke halaman sekolah begitu saja tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan dua gadis bersurai biru di gerbang. Tentu keduanya tahu mobil siapa itu. Jaguar Blackjag satu-satunya disekolah adalah milik sang Kaichou Sting Eucliffe. Levy geleng-geleng dengan ulah sang Kaichou, bisa-bisanya mereka punya ketua Osis seperti itu. Namun mata Levy terbelalak tak kala melihat Sting keluar dari mobil diikuti seorang siswi cantik yang tentunya menjadi topik utama selama seminggu lebih ini.

"Ju . . .Ju.. Juvia. Lihat-lihat" kata Levy menepuk-nepuk lengan Juvia

"Juvia juga lihat Levy, jadi berhenti menepuk Juvia" kata Juvia

Sting keluar dari Jaguar Blackjag miliknya diikuti Lucy. Kali ini, Lucy tak mengenakan seragam laki-laki dan kacamata bulat yang biasanya membingkai wajah yang selalu kusut dan berantakan. Hari ini, ia mengenakan seragam perempuan yang pas dengan ukuran tubuh _barunya,_ rambut blonde panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai, sepatu baru dan juga kaos kaki putih sebatas dengkul serta tas dengan brand ternama. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang kini disapu bedak tipis dan lip gloss senada dengan warna bibirnya. Satu kata, sempurna. Lihatlah semua mata yang terpana melihatnya, bahkan semua bibir menganga melihatnya.

" _Woa, bukankah di . . . dia"_

" _Hoh? Bagaimana mungkin? Gadis itu?"_

" _Cantik sekali"_

" _Hoh? Mustahil"_

" _Bidadariku"_

Banyak sekali respon yang dikeluarkan ketika melihat Lucy. Bahkan para siswa laki-laki tak mampu untuk sekedar berkedip. Mereka berjejer rapi layaknya _pagar betis_ dan memberikan jalan untuk primadona baru mereka. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, love di mata, serta tangan yang menangkup dada mereka. Sungguh pesona seorang Lucy sudah menerbangkan mereka ke langit ke tujuh hanya dalam hitungan detik. Namun detik berikutnya, semua siswa langsung sadar. Mereka membekap mulut mereka, jelas sekali taring dan naluri vampire mereka tiba-tiba aktif lantaran mencium aroma yang begitu memikat.

Sting berjalan beriringan dengan Lucy, seiring itu pula tatapan para siswa tak lepas darinya, kagum dan penasaran beradu menjadi satu. Dan lewat ekor matanya, Sting bisa melihat Lucy yang sedikit gemetar ditatap seperti itu, gadis itu sedikit gelisah dengan roknya yang terbilang pendek. Bagaimanapun Lucy memang tidak biasa dengan pakaian perempuan.

Di parkiran, Mobil Lamborghini Murcielago Kuning, Gallardo Oranye, dan Cabrera merah berhenti. Ketiga siswa pemilik sang Lamborghini keluar dan betapa tercengangnya mereka melihat pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Para siswa laki-laki seperti mabuk kepayang dan para siswi perempuan bersemu merah dan menganga dengan tidak elitenya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya pemilik Gallardo Oranye, Loki Celestrial

"Kurasa kita kelewatan sesuatu yang penting" jawab Gray singkat

"Sepertinya dari rambutnya itu Sting, dan seorang gadis berambut senada dengannya" kata Gajeel

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Loki

"Aku lihat sekilas tadi, sebelum mereka masuk ke lobi" jawab Gajeel

Jam tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai sudah berbunyi. Semua siswa sudah stand by ditempat masing-masing. Ketiga antek Natsu, sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan teman-teman sekelas mereka yang tengah membicarakan anak baru yang datang bersama Sting. Melihat reaksi berlebihan anak laki-laki, Gray jadi sangat tertarik. Bukankah Sting tak pernah dekat dengan siapapun atau memang tidak tertarik dengan siapapun kecuali si pelayan Natsu yang sudah absen selama seminggu lebih. Tunggu, Gray mengernyit. Ada yang aneh disini. Masih dalam spekulasi yang tercipta di otaknya, seseorang menggeser pintu depan dan melangkah masuk. Sukses membungkam seisi kelas yang tengah bergosip. Siapa juga yang mau terkena tatapan maut sang Pangeran Sadist sekaligus calon raja vampire? Tentunya tidak ada, terlebih yang tengah mereka bicarakan adalah gadis Natsu. Bahkan mereka tak berani memikirkan apapun atau membatin apapun. Hei, Natsu bisa membaca fikiran mereka begitu saja.

Tak mengindahkan tatapan dan bisikan-bisikan ketakutan dari benak teman sekelasnya, Natsu langsung duduk dibangkunya. Hari ini wajahnya masih sama, datar tanpa ekspresi. Namun jika itu di penglihatan Gray, maka akan berbeda. Si raven itu yakin sekali kalau ada yang terjadi pada Natsu hingga wajahnya lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang pasti berhubungan dengan si pelayan –ralat Lucy Milkovich.

Pelajaran pertama, Sejarah oleh Fried-sensei. Fried-sensei membuka buku absensinya dan seketika matanya tertuju pada bangku kosong disamping Natsu.

"Apa Lucy tidak datang lagi hari ini?" tanya Fried-sensei

"Sensei bertanya padaku?" tanya Natsu dingin, bahkan sangat dingin

"Kau kan dekat –" kata Fried-sensei yang langsung dipotong oleh Natsu

"Aku tidak dekat dengannya. Jadi berhenti bertanya dimana dia" serobot Natsu ketus

"Harusnya kau sedikit ped –" kata Fried-sensei yang lagi-lagi dipotong oleh Natsu

"Aku tidak peduli. Dan bisakah sensei langsung mengabsen dan memulai pelajaran? Apa sensei digaji untuk berceloteh tidak penting seperti ini?" jawab dan tanya Natsu dengan ketus dan sangat tidak sopan.

Fried-sensei menghela nafas, baru saja ia hendak menyebutkan nama pertama di daftar absensi. Pintu depan kelas tergeser dan masuklah seorang siswi cantik dengan langkah kecilnya. Semua mata kembali terpana, bahkan Natsu membeku ditempatnya. Jika Lucy masuk di detik ini, bukankah detik sebelumnya gadis sudah berada di depan kelas? Natsu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyadari kemungkinan Lucy mendengar ucapannya. Eoh, apa kau ketakutan Natsu? Takut jika kata-katamu menyinggungnya? Melukainya? Padahal selama ini kau selalu melakukannya. Tidakkah terlambat berfikir seperti itu sekarang?

"Maaf, sensei aku terlambat" kata Lucy membungkuk hormat

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Fried-sensei yang diikuti _iyaan_ dalam hati seisi kelas

"Kau anak baru?" tanya Fried-sensei dengan muka merahnya, bagaimana tidak. Siswi dihadapannya terlalu cantik dan tidak pantas dikatakan siswi karena pesonanya luar biasa. Bukankah gadis sepertinya lebih cocok dikatakan bidadari jatuh dari khayangan? Berlebihan memang tapi itulah yang terlintas di otak guru sejarah ini.

"Apa anda tidak bisa membaca name tag saya?" tanya Lucy dengan suara khasnya

Fried-sensei menajamkan matanya.

 _Lucy Milkovich._

JDEARR

Bagai disambar petir, Fried-sensei mematung. Matanya membulat sempurna dan menimbulkan tanda tanya para muridnya, kelas mulai gaduh. Loki dan Gajeel tentu ikut tertarik, bukankah gadis itu yang dibawa Natsu malam itu? Tunggu. Keduanya menoleh ke arah Natsu yang membeku ditempat. Sepertinya pemuda pink itu juga sama terkejutnya.

"Lucy?" panggil Fried-sensei kemudian

"APA?" teriak seisi kelas bersamaan

" _Jadi, Lucy adalah gadis yang dibawa Natsu malam itu?" tanya salah seorang siswa dalam hati_

" _Lucy kekasih Natsu?" tanya yang lain lagi dalam hati_

" _Mereka pacaran? Atau Natsu berbohong?" tanya yang lain dalam hati_

Lucy menoleh menghadapi reaksi tidak percaya dari seisi kelas. Lihatlah mata mereka yang membulat sempurna dengan shock bertegangan tinggi. Fried-sensei menunjuk Lucy, mulai dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bukankah Lucy seorang laki-laki? Jadi kenapa dengan pakaian dan penampilan itu? Apa siswanya tengah ber- _cosplay?_

"Kau benar Lucy? Bukankah Lucy adalah se.. seorang laki-laki?" tanya Fried-sensei sedikit tersendat yang sekali lagi diiyakan seisi kelas

"Apa aku pernah mengatakannya? Seingatku waktu itu aku hanya menyebutkan nama dan sekolah asalku" jawab Lucy dingin

Fried-sensei bukan main shocknya mendengar penuturan Lucy. Sungguh, perasaannya saja atau memang aura Lucy begitu kuat dan mengintimidasinya. Persis seperti Natsu. Dialihkannya atensinya ke pemuda pink itu.

"Natsu, kau tahu kalau Lucy perempuan?" tanya Fried-sensei

"Hn" dusta Natsu

Lucy tersenyum miring. Heck! Kemampuan berbohong pemuda itu sepertinya meningkat. Lucy memicingkan matanya dan menatap sinis Natsu, mengadu bola mata caramelnya dengan onyx hitam setajam elang itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkannya berada diruang ganti laki-laki dan bahkan di camping tidur sekamar denganmu?" tanya Fried-sensei tidak percaya

Belum sempat Natsu menjawab, namun Lucy sudah menyerobotnya.

"Karena aku tidak pernah terlihat seperti perempuan pada umumnya. Bukan begitu? Dragneel?" serobot Lucy menantang Natsu. lihatlah seringaian tipis di wajah ayunya.

"Kau sendiri yang melakukannya. Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Kau sendiri yang memilih berpakaian seperti itu, apa aku memaksamu? Tidak kan?" balas Natsu menjawab tantangan Lucy

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kalian sangkakan padaku. Bukankah kalian dan KAU senang dengan semua itu?" Lucy tak mau kalah, ia penantang disini

Seketika kelas menjadi tegang. Rasanya ada aura yang menekan kuat mereka. Sungguh mengerikan, bahkan bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Perasaan Gray saja atau memang benar karena ia merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Lucy, tidak hanya penampilannya tapi aura dan bau darahnya. Mata Gray memerah, ia membungkam mulutnya menahan insting yang tanpa diundang sudah aktif. Seisi kelas menutup mulutnya, hidung mereka tergelitik akan bau darah harum yang menyeruak dari tubuh Lucy. Dan itu sangat menggoda, bahkan Fried-sensei harus memalingkan wajahnya.

"Itu pilihanmu" kata Natsu

"Aku tidak akan memilih option itu jika kau tidak mengancamku" kata Lucy

"Kapan aku mengancammu?" tanya Natsu

"Kapan? Tidakkah otakmu itu ingat, Dragneel? Hampir setiap hari dan setiap helaan nafasmu kau mengancamku!" tuding Lucy

"CUKUP" Akhirnya Fried-sensei bisa mengontrol diri dan menghentikan keduanya

"Lucy, duduk ditempatmu dan kita akan memulai pelajaran" kata Fried-sensei

"Aku tak mau duduk dengannya" tolak Lucy

"Kau membantah?" tanya Fried-sensei yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan maut Lucy, sekali lagi mengintimidasi dan menyudutkannya seolah ia adalah tersangaka pembunuhan.

"Loki, kau duduk dengan Natsu. Lucy kau bisa duduk dengan Gray" kata Fried-sensei kemudian

Lucy menyeringai tipis. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang karena berhasil debat dengan sang guru Fairy Tail yang biasanya selalu memandangnya rendah karena ia berasal dari kasta bawah. Gray meneguk ludah tak kala Lucy duduk disampingnya, jantungnya dipompa dengan kecepatan berkali-lali lipat dan darahnya berdesir. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba Lucy berubah menjadi seperti itu?

Jam pelajaran dimulai, tak sedikit siswa yang permisi ke toilet. Tentu Fried-sensei tahu karena mereka tidak tahan dengan bau darah Lucy. Ia heran bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi karena seingatnya Lucy memiliki rambut pendek dan penampilannya? Jangan ditanya sebetapa mengerikannya. Apa dia menghilang selama seminggu untuk merubah penampilannya? Fried-sensei mengenyahkan fikirannya. Karena seorang Lucy tidak mungkin mempunyai biaya untuk semua itu.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" bisik Gray

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Lucy ketus seraya menulis catatan

"Rambutmu asli?" tanya Gray lagi

"Kau fikir aku punya uang untuk menyambungnya? Apa kau mau memotongnya?" tanya Lucy menolehkan pandangannya dan menatap mata Gray, membuat sang raven merona

"Aku tanya apa kau mau memotongnya? Aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau mau" kata Lucy

"Apa sulitnya?" tanya Gray

"Entahlah, tapi kau bisa memotongnya nanti di jam istirahat" kata Lucy

Percakapan keduanya tentu didengar oleh Natsu. Pemuda itu mengernyit saat Lucy menantang Gray memotong rambutnya. Natsu baru ingat kalau semalam Lucy sangat marah padanya ketika ia mencekal pergelangan tangannya hingga menurunkan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Ya, awalnya ia berfikir Lucy masih mengenakan sambungan rambutnya namun perkataan Lucy barusan menyadarkannya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa Lucy menjadi sangat berbeda dan sangat mempesona? Dan bau darahnya, jangan ditanya. Sedari tadi Natsu menahan taringnya agar tidak keluar dan matanya agar tidak memerah. Ingin sekali ia mencicipi darah manis itu lagi. Natsu memejamkan mata, menepis keinginan naluriahnya.

Jam pelajaran berganti dan kini bel jam istirahat sudah berbunyi. Para siswa langsung melesat keluar karena sudah tak tahan dengan bau darah Lucy. Mereka bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin Lucy memiliki bau darah semenggoda itu.

Lucy mengeluarkan gunting dan memberikannya pada Gray disertai senyum yang sukses memanah hati Gray Fullbuster. Bahkan Gajeel dan Loki _klepek-klepek_ melihatnya. Dengan canggung Gray menyentuh rambut Lucy, dan itu menggelitik jarinya. Rambut Lucy sangat lembut. Belum sempat memegangnya, tangannya sudah dicekal oleh Natsu. Ia mendongak dan Natsu menghipnotisnya seketika hingga dirinya terdiam ditempat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Natsu menarik pergelangan tangan Lucy dan membawanya ke atap sekolah. Sepanjang koridor, semua membekap mulut dan saling berbisik. Betapa serasinya mereka, namun keduanya menulikan pendengarannya. Di atap, Natsu mengunci pintu dan mengantongi kuncinya. Ia tidak mau ada yang mengganggunya bicara. Dihempaskannya tangan Lucy dengan kasar.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Natsu

"Hoh, lucu sekali. Kau yang menarikku dan kau malah bertanya apa mauku?" tanya Lucy balik

"Jangan membantah dan jawab aku" kata Natsu

"Haruskah aku menjawab? Karena aku tidak ada niat menjawab apapun pertanyaanmu" jawab Lucy sukses membuat amarah Natsu memuncak

Natsu meraih kedua pundak Lucy dan menghempaskannya ke pintu. Lucy merintih. Dihimpitnya Lucy dengan kedua lengannya dan satu kakinya menghalang di samping kaki Lucy, mencegah gadis itu untuk melarikan diri.

"Kenapa denganmu? Bagaimana mungkin rambutmu bisa memanjang dan tubuhmu . . ." Natsu tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya namun Lucy hanya diam, ia benar-benar tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Natsu barang sedikitpun. Sungguh keras kepala.

"Jawab aku" kata Natsu melembut

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya, inilah yang ia benci. Sikap lembut Natsu entah kenapa selalu membuat amarah dan bencinya meluruh seketika. Akan lebih baik jika Natsu tetap berada di zona satannya jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot menata hati dan fikirannya berkali-kali. Natsu yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sang lawan, meraih dagu Lucy dan mengangkatnya.

"Luce" panggil Natsu sangat lembut, matanya berubah menjadi sayu

Hati Lucy menghangat. Tatapan sayu Natsu seakan menghipnotisnya. Bolehkah ia mengakui jika jantungnya berdegup kencang sekarang?

"Luce" ulang Natsu memanggil nama Lucy dengan suara baritone khasnya namun terkesan menuntut

Lucy memejamkan matanya, ia mengambil nafas sejenak kemudian menhembuskannya, Sepertinya ia harus sedikit menurunkan kadar kekeras kepalaannya, atau kalau tidak ia harus terjebak didalam posisi ini yang pasti akan terus melunturkan segala kebenciannya pada Natsu. Atau mungkin ia takut akan terjangkit jaring-jaring cinta Natsu Dragneel yang mungkin memang sudah menjeratnya secara kasat mata.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku terbangun setelah seminggu dengan keadaan seperti ini" jelas Lucy dengan wajah masih menunduk,

Natsu kembali mengangkat wajah mungil itu, onyx hitamnya memandang dalam bola mata caramel Lucy. Memperhatikan baik-baik wajah ayunya dan benar, Lucy sangat berbeda.

"Apa karena aku menghisap darahmu?" tanya Natsu mengkonfirmasi

Lucy diam yang artinya iya. Pandangannya kembali menjadi tatapan kebencian dan terluka. Seketika Natsu melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Lucy serta melepaskan kungkungannya. Nafas Lucy tercengat melihat perubahan sikap Natsu yang kesekian kalinya. Apa pemuda itu menyesal? Atau . . . Lucy tak mau berspekulasi, karena yang dia spekulasikan adalah pangeran sadist, sang _king of drama_. Bagaimanapun spekulasinya pada ahirnya tidaklah sama. Natsu adalah Natsu, sangat sulit ditebak. Lucy segera pergi, ia hendak membuka pintu namun pintu itu terkunci. Tentu Natsu memegang kuncinya, apa mau pemuda itu?

"Bisa kau buka ini?" tanya Lucy

"Tidak, aku belum selesai bicara, biarkan aku bertanya sekali lagi padamu" kata Natsu

"Kau ini apa?" tanya Natsu kemudian

"Kau bukan manusia, tapi juga bukan vampire" kata Natsu

Lucy tersenyum miris. Itulah yang ia pertanyakan, apa dia sebenarnya. Sudah berulangkali ia berfikir tapi tak ada jawaban. Otaknya tak mampu menerjemahkannya.

"Bagaimana aku menjawab jika aku sendiri saja tidak tahu?" tanya Lucy

Natsu terbelalak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Karena setelah ia menghisap darah manusia, kemungkinannya hanya dua. Mati atau hidup dengan lupa akan kejadian saat ia menghisap darahnya. Dan, tak akan ada reaksi berarti dari tubuh korban kecuali pucat, tapi Lucy lain. Ia terlihat segar bugar layaknya tidak terjadi apapun padanya dan jangan lupakan perubahan fisik lainnya.

Keduanya terdiam, hingga pada akhirnya Natsu membukakan pintu untuk Lucy. Membiarkan gadis itu meninggalkannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya sejak malam itu. Ditatapnya pungung mungil Lucy yang dihiasi oleh rambut blonde panjangnya. Ia terus mengamati hingga Lucy berbelok dan tidak nampak di penglihatannya.

"Cih! Sial!" umpat Natsu seraya memukul dinding di sampingnya

Sepulang sekolah. Lucy jalan menuju gerbang, namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Itu adalah Sting. Pemuda itu menawarkan Lucy untuk mengantarnya pulang ditengah kesibukannya sebagai ketua Osis, yang langsung ditolak oleh Lucy. Lucy merasa sudah merepotkan Sting karena semalam ia sudah menginap di salah satu rumah singgah keluarga Eucliffe. Dan hari ini ia akan kembali ke apartemennya. Sting mau memaksa, namun Lucy sudah mengancamnya dengan bogem mentah yang diacungkan hingga pemuda blonde itu nyengir dan membatalkan niatnya. Tak tahukah mereka jika sedari tadi, sepasang mata Onyx memperhatikan di dalam mobil Lamborghini Veneno hitam.

Natsu merasa aneh, bukankah Lucy marah dengan Sting? Tidak, sedari pagi ia mendengar kalau keduanya datang bersama, apa mereka sudah baikan? Apa semudah itu Lucy memaafkan Sting yang sudah membohonginya? Menipunya? Menghapus ingatan teman-temannya? Pura-pura tidak mengenalnya? Semudah itu? Natsu memukul setirnya. Masa bodoh jika mobilnya rusak, barang seperti itu bisa dibeli lagi. Ia terus memukul setir sembari mengumpati kedua insan yang menyuguhkan Drama romantis secara gratis.

"Damn it!" umpat Natsu

Kediaman Strauss. Sudah dua hari Lisanna tidak masuk sekolah dan mengurung diri di kamar. Mirajane tidak tahu kenapa adiknya tiba-tiba seperti itu, setahunya Lisanna adalah pribadi yang selalu ceria. Model cantik yang juga merangkap sebagai salah satu anggota Dewan Vampire itu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu sang adik berulang kali namun Lisanna hanya menjawabnya dengan selembar kertas yang dia lempar lewat celah bawah pintu dengan tulisan _aku ingin sendiri._

"Lisanna, buka pintunya. Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa bercerita pada kakak. Jadi jangan mengurung dirimu dan buka pintunya" teriak Mirajane

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka. Mirajane menghela nafas lega, sudah dua hari dan akhirnya Lisanna mau juga membuka pintu. Ia menghidupkan saklar lampu yang berada di samping pintu. Dan terlihatlah sang adik yang duduk sambil memeluk guling. Mirajane mendekat dan duduk disebelah Lisanna.

"Hei, apa yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini?" tanya Mirajane

"Aku hanya lelah saja dan ingin sendiri kak" jawab Lisanna halus, namun Mirajane tak bisa dibohongi karena suara Lisanna jelas sekali serak khas orang habis menangis

"Apa ini karena Natsu?" tanya Mirajane dan tepat sasaran

"Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa selalu bukan aku?" tanya Lisanna memandang nanar sang kakak sedangkan Mirajane mengelus surai perak Lisanna, mencoba memberi pengertian pada sang adik.

"Lis, cinta tak bisa dipaksakan" jawab Mirajane

"Kalau Natsu membawa gadisnya lalu bagaimana dengan permaisuri? Bukankah ia harus menikahinya nanti di acara penobatan?" tanya Lisanna dengan suara serak, tapi siapa tahu kalau inilah taktiknya mengkorek informasi dari sang kakak

"Ini sedikit rumit. Kakak tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi jika memang gadis itu yang dicintainya maka kami tidak bisa memaksanya. Jika dia menemukan permaisuri setelahnya, maka permaisuri tetap permaisuri, ia akan tetap menjadi Ratu Vampire tapi hanya secara vampire, bukan secara hukum. Mungkin terdengar absurd, tapi ini keputusan Zeref-sama" jelas Mirajane memberi pengertian

Menyakitkan. Jawaban kakaknya mempertegas kalau memang tak ada celah baginya, Natsu tetap akan bersama dengan gadis _itu_ juga permaisuri. Sedangkan ia hanya akan menjadi antagonis bukan sang protagonis. Namun bukan berarti tak ada yang bisa berubah, ia tetap akan menjalani peran antagonisnya sampai akhir, setidaknya sampai ia melenyapkan kedua protagonisnya. Gadis _itu_ juga permaisuri jika sudah ditemukan.

Di hari senja, Lucy pulang sendirian. Sesampainya di apartemennya, ia langsung membukanya dan terkejut karena tak terkunci. Ia melangkah dan kakinya tersandung sesuatu, dihidupkannya saklar lampu dan matanya membulat melihat betapa kacaunya apartemennya hingga tidak bisa diterjemahkan dengan kata-kata. Kasurnya sobek dengan bulu kapas yang berhamburan, korden yang dicacah acak dan lepas dari besinya, meja kursi yang patah dan buku-buku sobek serta berhamburan dimana-mana. Goresan di dinding dan semua perabotan pecah belah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Lucy tak percaya

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya Lucy lagi

Tiba-tiba saja Lucy teringat kejadian semalam. Dimana Natsu berdiri di depan apartemennya. Darah Lucy seketika naik ke ubun-ubun sedangkan nafasnya tidak sampai ke paru-paru. Pemuda itu, Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Natsu, apa maunya. Setelah membuatnya menjadi bukan manusia juga bukan vampire, sekarang dengan teganya pemuda itu menghancurkan tempat tinggalnya. Tidakkah cukup menyiksanya dan membuatnya bingung dengan segala sikapnya? Tidak cukupkah pemuda itu menyiksa batin dan fikirannya? Apa pemuda itu fikir dia terbuat dari baja hingga bisa bertahan dengan segala serangannya? Gigi Lucy bergemeletuk, ia menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, deru nafasnya tak beraturan.

Lucy memutar badannya, ia harus menemui Natsu sekarang juga. Namun langkahnya terhenti tak kala melihat sepasang kaki berdiri di depan apartemennya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya berambut perak panjang yang dikucir disebelah, berkacamata bening serta mengenakan setelan jas berwarna dark blue. Invel, sang mantan penjaga permaisuri dan kini menjadi kepala pelayan di kediaman Zeref Dragneel. Invel membungkuk hormat pada Lucy aka nona mudanya aka permaisuri Natsu.

"Selamat malam, nona" sapa Invel

"Siapa kau!" tanya Lucy tanpa basa-basi dan nada sangat tidak bersahabat

"Saya Invel. Kedatangan saya kesini atas perintah Zeref-sama untuk membawa anda" kata Invel

"Cih, vampire rupanya. Aku tidak mau, aku ada urusan. Jadi bisakah kau menyingkir? Kau menghalangi jalanku" jawab Lucy ketus, sungguh membuat batin Invel terlonjak. Bagaimana mungkin nona mudanya menjadi pribadi seperti ini? Apa gerangan yang sudah dialaminya hingga kehilangan segala sikap dan tutur kata halusnya?

"Jika anda mau menemui Natsu-sama. Saya akan mengantar anda setelah menemui Zeref-sama" kata Invel

"Aku menolak. Aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang" kata Lucy melewati Invel begitu saja

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan setelah bertemu dengannya? Menghajarnya? Atau membunuhnya?" tanya Invel tajam sukses menghentikan langkah Lucy, dan membuat gadis cantik itu berbalik lagi

"Apa aku meminta pendapatmu? Kurasa kau cukup cerewet untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru kenal" jawab Lucy ketus dan penuh sindiran

"Dan kurasa anda cukup keras kepala untuk ukuran seorang gadis" kata Invel tak mau kalah

"KAU!" tuding Lucy

"Berhenti keras kepala atau saya menyeret anda dengan paksa. Jika anda menolak silahkan saja. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu pada anda kami tidak tanggung jawab" kata Invel kemudian

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy tak paham

"Jika anda ingin tahu apa maksud saya, silahkan ikut saya terlebih dahulu" kata Invel

Akhirnya Lucy memilih meredam amarahnya dan mengikuti Invel. Bagaimana lagi, perkataan terakhir Invel sungguh membuatnya penasaran. Lagipula pria itu berjanji akan mengantarnya menemui Natsu tanpa harus repot-repot berjalan kaki.

Kediaman Zeref Dragneel. Lucy duduk di ruang tengah dengan tidak tenang. Bagaimana tidak, rumah itu mengingatkannya akan malam itu. Dimana Natsu membuainya dengan segala sikap halusnya kemudian mengambil ciumannya serta meminum darahnya. Menancapkan taringnya dengan sangat kasar dan mengoyak lehernya dengan brutal. Lucy berusaha menekan ingatan itu, namum percuma. Semuanya terus berputar memenuhi otaknya. Ia bisa kembali merasakan betapa hangatnya bibir Natsu saat menyentuh bibirnya dan bagaimana dadanya berdegup dengan kencangnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tanda dileher Lucy muncul, membuat gadis itu merasakan panas dan menunduk. Lucy memegangi lehernya yang seakan terbakar. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya, panas itupun seketika merambat dan membuat tubuhnya menegang. Detik berikutnya, Lucypun terjatuh dari sofa dan terkulai lemas dilantai. Mavis yang membawa nampan berisi teh dan beberapa kudapan, sontak terkejut.

"Lucy!" teriak Mavis kemudian mendekati Lucy, ia meletakkan nampannya di meja dan menyentuh tubuh Lucy yang terasa panas

"Panas, ada apa ini?" tanya Mavis

Invel dan Zeref datang. Dengan segera sang kepala pelayan itu membawa Lucy menuju kamar. Ia membaringkan nona mudanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Mavis dan Zeref masuk. Keduanya menatap Lucy dengan raut wajah sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Invel, ia tahu diri dan segera keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Zeref

"Dia pingsan tiba-tiba dan tubuhnya panas" jawab Mavis

"Apa ini efek dari upacara yang tidak sempurna? Natsu sudah mengisap darahnya tapi Lucy belum menerima darah Natsu. Kurasa tubuhnya mulai tidak bisa menahan kekuatan dalam dirinya. Dia masih diambang manusia dan vampire yang artinya dia bukanlagi manusia dan juga bukan vampire. Jika dibiarkan maka bisa-bisa Lucy akan menggila" jelas Zeref

"Kekuatan permaisuri terlalu besar, bahkan aku demam selama seminggu meski sudah menerima darahmu. Butuh waktu untuk bisa menerimanya" kata Mavis menanggapi

"Apa kita katakan pada Natsu saja kebenarannya? Dengan begitu Lucy akan selamat dari ambang batas itu" tanya Mavis

"Apa harus sekarang?" tanya Zeref tak yakin

"Kita yang memulai rencana ini, sayang. Jadi kita teruskan sampai akhir. Sampai Natsu menikah dengan Lucy dan menduduki tahta" jelas Mavis pasti

"Kita terima konsekuensinya bersama, dan kupastikan aku akan melindungi Lucy dengan kekuatanku sebagai permaisuri sebelumnya" kata Mavis lagi

Benar saja. Mavis menghubungi Natsu dan mengatakan kalau Lucy mereka temukan tak sadarkan diri dan kini tengah berada dikediaman mereka. Natsu memutuskan telfon dan seketika itu juga melaju ke kediaman Zeref menggunakan Venenonya. Tak memperdulikan ayahnya yang berteriak memintanya untuk tetap duduk melanjutkan makan malam, karena prioritasnya kini adalah Lucy.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Natsu sampai, ia memarkirkan mobilnya asal bahkan hampir menabrak bodyguard yang menyambut kedatangannya. Ia mendobrak pintu dan tanpa permisi langsung menuju kamar yang ia yakini ada Lucy karena ia bisa mencium bau darahnya.

BRAKH

"Kau sudah dat –" kata Zeref terpotong karena tangan Natsu sudah lebih dulu mencengkeram kerahnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kakek tua?" tanya Natsu penuh amarah, bagaimana tidak. Jelas-jelas tadi sepulang sekolah ia melihat Lucy baik-baik saja bahkan gadis itu masih bisa mengacungkan tinjunya namun kini terkulai tak berdaya.

"Natsu! Turunkan tanganmu!" perintah Mavis

Natsu menurunkan tangannya. Ia tidak mau membantah Mavis yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Kau hampir membunuhku, nak" kata Zeref sabar

"Kau tidak akan mati meski aku mencekikmu, kakek tua. Kau hanya akan mati jika tertusuk pisau atau racun pembunuh vampire" sahut Natsu ketus

"Natsu, tenanglah" kata Mavis kemudian

"Bagaimana bisa ia pingsan tiba-tiba? Luce bukanlah tipe yang akan tumbang dengan mudahnya tanpa sebab" tanya Natsu seraya memicingkan matanya pada Zeref

"Jaga bicaramu, nak. Kau tak takut salah bicara?" tanya Zeref balik

Mavis menahan nafas karena sifat keras kepala khas Dragneel-nya kambuh. Ingin rasanya ia memukul kepala sang suami namun ini bukan saatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu tak paham

"Lucy. Dia berada diambang batas antara manusia dan vampire" jelas Mavis kemudian, sukses membuat Natsu terhenyak dan bagai disambar petir. Apa itu alasannya kenapa bau darah Lucy berbeda?

"Kau harus memberikan darahmu padanya jika kau mau ia tetap hidup" jelas Mavis lagi

"Bukankah itu berarti aku mengubahnya menjadi vampire yang setara denganku?" tanya Natsu semakin tak paham

"Kau mau dia mati? Bukankah itu juga ulahmu? Kau yang menghisap darahnya sampai hampir tak tersisa. Bukankah keberuntungan jika dia masih hidup?" tanya Mavis lagi

"Kalian mengetahuinya?" tanya Natsu, ia baru sadar kalau Mavis mengenal Lucy. Jadi kedoknya membawa Lucy sebagai tameng agar tidak menikah dengan permaisuri sudah terbongkar? Semudah itukah?

"Tunggu dia bangun, dan kami akan menjelaskannya setelah kau memberikan darahmu padanya" kata Zeref meninggalkan Natsu diikuti Mavis

Kini, dikamar yang luas bak _princess_ itu, Natsu kembali mematung. Ia menoleh dan menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Lucy. Siapa sebenarnya Lucy? Kenapa tidak mati setelah ia mengisap darahnya? Dan Bagaimana bisa fisiknya berubah setelah itu? Memikirkannya sejak kejadian tadi siang diatap membuat Natsu ketakutan. Ada rasa cemas dan was-was tersendiri terhadap Lucy yang seperti itu. Perasaan saja atau memang akan ada sesuatu besar akan terjadi dan ia yakin itu menyangkut tentang Lucy? Atau lebih tepatnya tentang mereka berdua?

Kediaman utama keluarga Eucliffe. Malam ini, Weisslogia Eucliffe lembur di rumah sakit karena banyaknya jadwal operasi. Sedangkan sang istri, Clara Eucliffe sedang pergi ke rumah sakit pula mengantar makan malam untuk sang suami tercinta. Dan dirumah besar itu, kini tinggallah Sting seorang, karena para pelayan berada dirumah yang berbeda. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan langah hati-hati setelah mengalihkan _CCTV_ yang menuju ruang kerja sang ayah. Sting mengendap-endap masuk, ia menyalakan lampu dan segera duduk di kursi kebesaran ayahnya. Menghidupkan komputer, namun disana terdapat log ini _password._ Sting menghela nafas sebelum menghubungkan ponsel pintarnya ke komputer. Tentu akan memakan banyak waktu membobol komputer sang ayah yang notabane dokter kemiliteran dan segenap bangsa Vampire. Kakak sepupunya adalah Skyadrum Cheney, tentu sedikit banyak kemampuannya dimilikinya seperti keamanan.

Tiga kali percobaan, Sting gagal. Sedangkan ini sudah 30 menit berlalu sejak berangkatnya sang ibu ke rumah sakit. 30 menit lagi ibunya akan pulang, dan jika tidak berhasil kali ini maka kesempatan lain akan sulit ia dapat. Meski sang ayah sering telat pulang tapi ibunya tak pernah meninggalkan rumah. Dan sekali lagi, sebagai seorang istri dan ibu, Clara sangat peka. Sting mencoba keempat kalinya dan kali ini . . .

SUCCES

Matanya berbinar. Dengan segera ia mengetikkan password di komputer dan membuka file rahasia ayahnya. Dengan cepat Sting meretas password disetiap file dan mengacak-acak file yang berisikan tentang _racun vampire._ Ia tahu untuk menghadapi Zeref, kekuatannya saja tidak akan cukup karena level mereka berbeda. Namun Zeref tetap akan mati jika meminum racun. Pribadinya yang ramah membuatnya mudah dikelabui buktinya saja sang raja kegelapan, Acnologia mampu membohonginya selama bertahun-tahun. Dan pencariannya tidak sia-sia. Sting menemukan formula milik ayahnya dan dengan segera ia mentransfer filenya ke ponselnya.

Clara Eucliffe pulang, ia masuk dengan senyum cerianya membawa kotak kosong. Suami tercintanya menghabiskan semua makannya setelah keluar dari ruang operasi. Sungguh menyenangkan bisa melakukannya.

"Sting sayaaaanngggg" teriak sang ibu manja

Dengan langkah cerianya, Clara menuju kamar putra semata wayangnya dan menemukan Sting sudah tidur. Clara menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh sang putra.

"Sting-kun, bangun. Apa mau ibu buatkan sesuatu?" tanya sang ibu

"Ibu, ini sudah malam" kata Sting

"Bagaimana kalau cookies. Kau bisa memberikannya pada temanmu besok. Ah, atau gadis berambut pirang itu. Ibu membacanya di blog Fairy Tail Gakuen tadi siang, katanya kau mengantar seorang gadis tadi pagi dan bersamanya saat mau pulang. Siapa dia? Kekasihmu?" kata Clara bertubi-tubi

Dalam hati, Sting mengutuk siapapun yang mengetiknya. Dan satu orang yang terlintas di fikirannya adalah, Jellal Fernandes. Si biru dengan tato itu sungguh suka mengusiknya. Tapi setelah difikir lagi, sepertinya tidak masalah, setidaknya itu perlu untuk membuat Natsu cemburu. Bukan begitu?

"Terserah ibu saja" kata Sting kembali menarik selimutnya

"Dasar tsundere" kata sang ibu berlari meninggalkan Sting yang membuka kembali selimutnya dan mendelik. Siapa yang dibilang tsundere oleh sang ibu? Apa dia? Jangan bercanda, ia memang mau. Ia kan tidak bilang tidak, iya kan?

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Sting berdering, tertanda dari Rogue. Sting menyambarnya, ada apa gerangan sang sepupu itu menghubunginya malam-malam? Ditekannya tombol hijau di layar touchscreennya dan ia mulai bicara.

 _Sting : Ya, Rogue._

 _Rogue : Belum tidur?_

 _Sting : Kalau aku sudah tidur mana mungkin aku mengangkatnya?_

 _Rogue : Eh? Kau seperti si durian jabrik. Apa kepribadianmu tercampur lagi?_

 _Sting : Mungkin. Jadi, ada apa?_

 _Rogue : Kau ada waktu besok? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dan meluangkan waktu bersama._

 _Sting : Sepulang sekolah?_

 _Rogue : Baiklah, dan jangan terlambat. Aku tidak mau kau tidak datang dengan alasan sembelit_

BEEP

Sting langsung mematikan ponselnya. Perempatan siku muncul di sudut kepalanya, tanda ia kesal dengan sikap sang sepupu. Apa sebegitunya cloningnya hingga ia harus diledek seperti itu? Dan lagipula tumben Rogue mau bertemu dengannya. Entah kenapa perasaan Sting jadi was-was, apakah Rogue mencurigai dirinya? Apa pemuda itu sudah menyadarinya? Sting menggenggam erat ponselnya. Meningkatkan kadar kewaspadaannya, tapi detik berikutnya wajahnya menjadi tenang kembali. Ia tidak boleh berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Rogue.

Diujung telfon, Rogue memainkan ponselnya. Ia harus memancing Sting bagaimanapun caranya. Ia dilepaskan dari kediaman Zeref tiga hari yang lalu setelah berjanji akan menemukan bukti tentang Acnologia. Zeref yang tidak mau memaksa Rogue menyetujuinya dan memberi waktu pada muda Cheney itu untuk menyelidiki.

...

Sudah satu jam Natsu duduk memandangi Lucy. Gadis itu terlelap bagaikan bayi, nafasnya naik turun dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya, padahal jelas-jelas hidupnya berada di ambang batas manusia dan vampire. Manusia hanya akan menjadi vampire setelah menerima darah dari vampire yang sudah menghisap darahnya. Dan bagi Lucy itu adalah dirinya. Diingatnya dimana ia bertemu Lucy kemarin malam dan melihat betapa compang-campingnya gadis itu, serta luka di kakinya. Tanpa sadar, Natsu berdecih, mengumpat serta menggigit bibir bawahnya. Itu semua karenanya. Sekali lahi, apa kau mulai menyesal, Natsu?

Perlahan, tangan Natsu terulur. Diraihnya poni Lucy yang menghalangi wajah ayunya. Dan sentuhan pertama itu bagaikan menyambarnya. Rambut Lucy sangat lembut, dan menggelitik ujung jarinya. Dengan ragu, ia menyibakkan poni Lucy dan menyentuh dahi Lucy yang sangat panas. Diusapnya dahi itu lembut, sangat lembut.

"Kau pandai sekali mempermainkan perasaanku" kata Natsu

Dahi Lucy mengernyit, membuat Natsu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Keringat dingin membanjiri dahinya dan ia mulai mengigau atau lebih tepatnya mengerang. Detik berikutnya erangan itu semakin keras. Natsu yang panik mengguncang tubuh mungil itu, mencoba membangunkannya, namun yang terjadi adalah . . .

Tiba-tiba Lucy menarik Natsu, dengan sepersekian detik tubuh pemuda itu sudah berada dibawahnya. Natsu yang masih terkejut belum sanggup mencerna apa yang terjadi, ia terbengong dan detik berikutnya lagi, matanya dibuat membulat sempurna. Lucy membuka matanya, menunjukkan iris merah darahnya.

"Ka . . . Kau" Natsu tergagap

Natsu mulai was-was, ia tentu tahu tahap manusia berubah menjadi vampire. Tidak mudah mengontrol emosi dan darah liar itu, begitupula dengan Lucy. Didorongnya bahu Lucy namun tangannya langsung diraih dan dikunci disamping kepala, sungguh Natsu shock dibuatnya. Lucy mulai memamerkan taring mungil dari balik bibir manisnya, jelas sekali ia berniat menghisap darah Natsu. Namun, Natsu bergerak cepat, ia mengaktifkan vampire mode on-nya dan membalik keadaan.

"Hentikan!" kata Natsu

"Menyingkir kau dari tubuhku!" usir Lucy

"Kembalilah, Luce" kata Natsu

"Lepaskan aku!" protes Lucy

"Tenanglah dan kembali jadi manusia, Luce" kata Natsu

"Menyingkir atau kau menyesalinya!" teriak Lucy dan mulai menyerang Natsu

Kamar jadi gaduh. Lucy terus berusaha menyerang Natsu dengan kuku panjangnya sedangkan Natsu terus menghindar. Bisa saja ia membekuk Lucy, namun ia tidak mau menjadi sasaran karena Lucy yang sudah kuat ditambah dengan kekuatan vampirenya, sungguh Natsu tidak mau membayangkannya, mungkin levelnya setara dengannya. Ada kemungkinan ia kalah dan darahnya diambil. Ia tidak mau memberikan darahnya, karena dalam hatinya ia tidak mau mengubah Lucy menjadi vampire sepertinya, malam itu hanya kecelakaan. Lucy terus menyerang, mengoyak apapun yang ia jangkau hingga kamar kacau balau. Zeref dan Mavis yang mendengar kegaduhan itu segera masuk dan terkejut melihat Lucy yang menyerang Natsu. Keduanya tengah bergulat, saling dorong. Lucy terus mengarahkan taringnya ke leher Natsu namun pemuda itu berhasil menghindar.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Lucy

"Natsu, biarkan dia. Dia tidak akan tenang sebelum mendapatkan darahmu" teriak Zeref

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menjadi vampire" teriak Natsu

"Apa?" Mavis tergagap tak percaya dengan pemikiran Natsu

" _Ya. Dia pasti akan sangat membenciku jika aku kembali mengubahnya" lanjut Natsu dalam hati_

"Natsu! lakukan atau dia akan mati!" teriak Mavis

" _Mati? Benar, dia akan mati jika terus dibiarkan kehausan seperti itu, tapi jika aku melakukannya. Apa dia akan membenciku?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

"Natsu! lakukan sekarang juga!" teriak Zeref

" _Persetan dengan semua itu!" umpat Natsu dalam hati_

Natsu melepaskan cengkraman Lucy, ia membiarkan gadis itu menindihnya dan menusukkan taringnya di lehernya. Natsu memejamkan mata, memang tidak sakit ketika taring mungil itu menancap, namun entah kenapa ada sensasi lain ketika Lucy menghisap darahnya. Kilasan-kilasan balik atau lebih tepatnya ingatan Lucy, ia bisa melihatnya. Seperti Lucy yang berusaha keras bekerja, belajar, bermain dengan teman-teman Sabertooth, bertengkar dengan Sting, bertarung dengan dirinya, disiksa Kagura hingga saat dimana Lucy merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa ketika malam dimana ia menghisap darahnya. Miris. Hati Natsu bagai dicubit secara tak kasat mata dan itu sakit.

Natsu mengulurkan tangannya, menekan kepala Lucy, mengizinkannya mengambil lebih. Tanpa keduanya sadari, tanda di leher mereka bersinar. Hingga Lucy yang sudah mengambil banyak darah, melepaskan taringnya, serta tanda itupun menghilang. Ditatapnya kedua bola mata hitam Natsu, dan matanya berangsur-angsur pulih. Tepat setelah itu, ia kembali pingsan. Natsu meraih tubuh mungil itu dan duduk, didekapnya Lucy dan diusapnya rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Dia tertidur" kata Mavis

Natsu membaringkan Lucy kembali di kasur. Ia memegangi lehernya yang sudah dihisap oleh seseorang untuk pertama kalinya. Ditatapnya Lucy dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mavis-san, siapa sebenarnya dia?" tanya Natsu kemudian

"Untuk malam ini kurasa lebih baik kau pulang dulu. Kami akan memberitahunya besok setelah Lucy baik-baik saja" jawab Mavis lembut

"Baiklah" jawab Natsu meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti Zeref yang mengantar kepergiannya

...

Esoknya di Fair Tail. Lisanna yang baru datang di sekolah dikejutkan oleh berita luar biasa. Yaitu Lucy Mikovich, si pelayan Natsu Dragneel yang sering di bully dan mendapatkan atensi pemuda itu ternyata adalah seorang perempuan. Jenny dan Sherry mengaku kalau keduanya memang tak percaya mengingat sosok Lucy sebelumnya dan sekarang sangatlah berbeda. Lisanna sudah menduganya tapi ia tidak tahu akan secepat ini semuanya terkuak. Gadis bersurai perak itu mengamati halaman dari tempat duduk dikelasnya. Menghela nafas dan pura-pura tegar dihadapan kedua temannya. Padahal siapa tahu kalau hati seorang Lisanna Strauss tersenyum. Dengan begitu ia hanya perlu menyusun rencana membunuh Lucy saja kan? tidak perlu mencari gadis yang dibawa Natsu kepesta karena keduanya adalah orang yang sama. Namun ia harus menuai kecewa lantaran ia tidak melihat Lucy yang digadang-gadang sangat cantik hari ini. Ya, karena hari ini ia tidak masuk.

Seharian, Natsu melamun. Tak memperhatikan pelajaran sama sekali. Tapi untunglah ia dibekali otak encer karena tanpa belajarpun nilainya akan tetap bagus tanpa cacat. Semua sempurna. Tak ada yang menggesernya dari peringkat pertama paralel. Terlalu banyak yang ia fikirkan dan semua itu berpusat pada Lucy seorang. Natsu sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai hanya memperhatikan gadis itu tanpa harus mengembel-embeli _Lui._ Atau mungkin kini kedudukan Lui dihatinya telah tergantikan, yang jelas Natsu tidak tahu. Keberadaan Lucy begitu menyita atensinya. Senyumnya begitu membiusnya, dan tangisnya begitu memilukan untuknya.

Jika difikir kembali, mungkin secara tidak sadar sejak ia menjadi _tuan_ Lucy ia sudah terpaut padanya. Waktu memang mengerikan, sanggup mengubah seorang pangeran sadis menjadi romantis. Bagaimana tidak, ia mengusap dahi Lucy dan mengusap rambutnya lembut. Wajah Natsu memerah karenanya, ia baru sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya semalam. Apalagi saat ia membiarkan Lucy menghisap darahnya lebih. Tak hanya itu, ingatan ciuman panasnya bersama Lucy juga memasuki kepalanya. Sungguh menambah rona merah diwajah seorang Natsu. Malu, Natsu meletakkan kepalanya dimeja dan menyembunyikannya dengan kedua tangannya. Loki dan Gajeel yang melihatnya hanya saling pandang tidak mengerti. Sedikit menggelikan melihat Natsu galau dan tiba-tiba malu-malu. Khas seseorang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Tunggu.

" _Kau memikirkan apa yang aku fikirkan?" tanya Loki lewat telepati_

" _Sepertinya dia tengah mengalaminya" kata Gajeel_

" _Tidakkah kalian takut dia mendengarnya?" tanya Gray yang ikut nimbrung_

Apa yang terjadi? Natsu diam saja. Pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan dirinya.

Sepulang sekolah. Cafe Mermaid Heel di pusat perbelanjaan kota Crocus. Tempat dimana Sting dan Rogue janjian untuk bertemu. Rogue sudah menunggu seraya meminum kopi. Tak lama kemudian bel di puntu berbunyi menandakan seseorang datang dan itu adalah Sting. Semua mata melihatnya, dan para gadis berfangirling ria melihat pangeran Fairy Tail datang ke tempat seperti ini. Namun Sting tak mau ramah tamah, ia berbicara sebentar pada sang kasir dan tak lama kemudian semua diusir dari Cafe. Ya, ia menyewanya.

"Berlebihan sekali" komen Rogue

"Aku tak tenang karena kau ingin bertemu ditempat ramai seperti ini" jawab Sting

"Sudah lama kita tidak bersenang-senang kan" kata Rogue

"Hmm . . . begitulah. Dulu kita memang sering kesini hanya untuk menjahili Lucy yang sedang bekerja paruh waktu" kata Sting seraya terkekeh dan tentu itu menarik perhatian Rogue

"Dia dipecat di hari ketiganya" lanjut Rogue

Dan keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Kau sudah mengakuinya?" tanya Rogue

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sting

"Tercetak jelas diwajahmu. Tidak mungkin kan kau secerah ini secara tiba-tiba tanpa alasan dan alasan utama yang bisa membutmu seperti ini hanya satu" kata Rogue

"Bagaimana reaksinya?" tanya Rogue lagi

"Dia sudah menduganya sejak Natsu menghisap darahnya. Dan kini dia sudah tahu semuanya. Termasuk kau dan Yukino" jelas Sting

Rogue terpana, Natsu menghisap darah Lucy? Namun dengan segera ia menyembunyikan keterkejutan itu dan kembali bicara.

"Awalnya aku mengira dia akan membenciku tapi kenyatannya dia malah memukulku" lanjut Sting disertai senyumnya

"Dia memaafkanmu?" tanya Rogue tak percaya

"Hei, itu sakit kau tahu. Pukulan Lucy tidak main-main terlebih dia. . ." kata Sting tertahan

"Dia?" tanya Rogue penasaran

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, ban hitam" lanjut Sting agak canggung

Disinilah Rogue mulai curiga. Jelas-jelas Sting mengetahui sesuatu lebih tentang Lucy, sekali lagi wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong. Atau mungkin raja kegelapan sedang tidak mempengaruhinya.

"Oh ya, kudengar malam ini pertemuan dewan akan diadakan di kediaman Zeref-sama. Apa kau sudah mendengarnya?" tanya Rogue

"Apa? bukankah biasanya mereka hanya akan rapat diakhir bulan?" tanya Sting

"Kurasa ada berita besar yang akan disampaikan oleh Zeref-sama" kata Rogue sengaja memancing

Benar saja, wajah Sting seketika berubah, pandangannya berubah sendu namun tajam. Rogue sedikit was-was, tidak mungkin kan kalau sang raja kegelapan bangkit seketika? Tiba-tiba saja Sting berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Rogue

"Maaf, aku lupa kalau ada janji dengan Jellal tadi. Aku duluan" kata Sting kemudian berlalu meninggalkan sang sepupu

Rogue bertindak cepat, ia segera menghubungi Jellal dan tak butuh waktu lama panggilannya tersambung dan diujung telfon suara Jellal sudah menyapanya.

 _Jellal : Halo_

 _Rogue : Jellal. Kau sibuk? Ayahku memintamu menemuinya di rumah sekarang._

 _Jellal : Tidak, aku baru mau pulang. Tapi tumben Skyadrum-san tidak menelfonku lansung?_

 _Rogue : Dia tadi berpesan padaku. Jadi kau mau kan kesini sekarang?_

 _Jellal : Baiklah, aku kesana._

Di studionya, Jellal sedikit heran namun ia acuh saja. Mungkin Skyadrum akan bicara sedikit padanya mengenai pertemuan Dewan nanti malam. Ia-pun segera keluar dan memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kediaman Cheney. Ditengah jalan, Sting menghubunginya.

 _Sting : Dimana kau sekarang?_

 _Jellal : Why?_

 _Sting : Bisa kita bertemu?_

 _Jellal : Maaf aku ada janji, besok saja ya._

BEEP

Sting mengumpat dalam hati. Ia segera mematikan sambungan telfonnya dan menepikan Aventador miliknya dengan seketika hingga membuat pengendara lain menyumpahinya. Dipukulnya setir dengan kuat. Ia sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan diumumkan oleh Zeref malam ini. Pasti permaisuri, dan jika 9 anggota dewan hadir maka Lucy akan sah menjadi calon ratu vampire sekaligus calon istri Natsu.

"Sial! Kenapa secepat ini!" umpat Sting

"Zeref Dragneel, dia menyiapkan semuanya. Aku hanya harus membunuh Zeref dan menyerahkan tubuhnya padanya kemudian dia akan membunuh Natsu dan membuat Lucy menjadi milikku" kata Sting kemudian

"Kurasa racun racikanku akan membuhmu, Zeref Dragneel-sama" lanjut Sting

Sting menatap cookies yang dibungkus plastik bening tergeletak di paper bag disampingnya. Matanya menyipit, jadi Lucy tengah dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi dewan hari ini hingga harus absen.

Dilain tempat, benar saja, Jellal tiba di kediaman Cheney namun bukan Sykadrum yang menyambutnya melainkan putranya yang tak lain adalah teman seangkatannya. Pemuda biru dengan tato di wajahnya itu mengernyit tak paham, Rogue mempersilahkannya duduk dan memastikan kalau tak ada yang mengikuti atau mengawasinya. Kedunya duduk berhadapan.

"Kau membohongiku?" tanya Jellal

"Apa salahnya berbohong sekali?" tanya Rogue sedikit bercanda

"Apa maumu? Tidak biasanya seorang Rogue mau repot-repot bicara padaku" tanya Jellal to the point

"Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu" kata Rogue

"Apa kau pernah melihat gelagat aneh Sting?" tanya Rogue

"Oh, tentu saja. Dia agak aneh semenjak dua bulan terakhir ini. Dia yang dingin berubah menjadi perhatian dan lebih bersahabat" jawab Jellal apa adanya

"Bukan itu maksudku" kata Rogue agak _sweatdrop_ dengan Jellal. Bagaimana mungkin Jellal menjadi anggota Dewan dengan tingkat kepekaan setengah-setengah seperti ini?

"Apa yang kau maksud bagaimana Sting berubah hanya karena seseorang?" tanya Jellal dan dijawab anggukan oleh Rogue

"Ah. Benar, Aku mendapati Sting mencium Lucy di danau belakang sekolah" kata Jellal sukses membuat Rogue tersedak ludahnya sendiri

"Kemarin juga Sting datang bersama Lucy yang kau tahu kalau penampilan Lucy sudah berubah. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa secantik itu. Mereka benar-benar serasi" celoteh Jellal

"Apa kau pernah melihat hal lain yang mencurigakan?" tanya Rogue

"Kenapa kau mencurigainya?" tanya Jellal tiba-tiba

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang karena aku juga masih belum menemukan fakta nyata. Jadi bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Rogue

"Bisakah kau menjelaskannya?" tanya Jellal

Disanalah Rogue menjelaskan kecurigaannya terhadap Sting. Ia tahu kalau Jellal bisa dipercaya. Meski awalnya Jellal tidak percaya kalau ada sosok didalam tubuh Sting, namun mengingat bagaimana Sting terlalu terobsesi pada Lucy ia jadi sedikit yakin.

"Apa yang akan diumumkan Zeref-sama pasti adalah sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Sting selama ini" kata Rogue

"Bagaimana kau yakin?" tanya Jellal

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Yang jelas awasi dia dan beritahu aku. Karena kalau sampai dia lepas kendali maka bangsa vampire akan berada dalam bahaya" jelas Rogue

Jam menunjukkan pukul 08:00 PM. Waktu dimana pertemuan Dewan diadakan di kediaman Zeref. Mobil-mobil elite sudah terparkir di halaman. Dan keluarlah anggota Dewan yang terdiri dari Jura, Makarov, Mirajane, Elfman, Jude, Weisslogia, Skyadrum, Jellal dan sang kepala Dewan Igneel Dragneel. Kesembilannya masuk dan langsung disambut oleh kepala pelayan yang tak lain adalah Invel. Jude menatap Invel sejenak, entah kenapa ada perasaan segan menatap kepala pelayan itu. Bagaimanapun Invel tidak mau bersamanya lagi karena merasa bersalah atas menghilangnya Lucy. Invel tersenyum seolah tak tahu apapun dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Jauh dari kediaman tersebut. Ultear mengemudikan motor sportnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Berutunglah dia karena motor yang telah lama disimpannya digudang masih bisa dipakai. Surat yang ia terima pagi ini sungguh membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti seketika. Bagaimana tidak? Zeref mengatakan akan menetapkan tanggal penobatan dan pernikahan Natsu. Itu artinya permaisuri sudah ditemukan bukan? Jadi Natsu sudah menghisap darah Lucy? Atau apa Lucy melanggar aturan dengan melepas kacamatanya? Yang jelas ia harus menemui Lucy yang sudah pasti berada dikediaman Zeref sekarang. Ia harus membawa adiknya pulang. Lucy tidak boleh menjadi vampire karena dia pernah mati sekali sebagai seorang vampire, maka jika Natsu mengubahnya menjadi vampire dan jika Lucy mengingat semuanya maka tak lain sama saja . . .

Di toko bunga Lili Blossom, Natsu kembali berkunjung. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Kali ini bukan mawar putih tujuannya, melainkan Bunga Daisy berwarna merah. Ia baru tahu alasan mengapa Panther Lili memberikan bunga itu pada Lucy. Masih dengan senyum tipisnya, ia meminta Lili-san untuk membungkus sebuket untuknya. Natsu kembali melajukan Veneno miliknya menuju kediaman Zeref, ia tidak sabar untuk memberikan bunga itu pada Lucy.

Kembali ke kediaman Zeref. Lucy dirias sedemikian rupa oleh Mavis. Gadis itu tak banyak bicara sejak bangun tadi pagi. Lucy yang biasanya menolak mengenakan gaun mau mengenakannya dan menerima saja saat bedak tipis menyapu wajah cantiknya. Ya, gadis itu masih belum mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Seingatnya ia kesini semalam dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Sejak tadi pagi ia juga merasa aneh pada tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya dan tenggorokannya serasa segar dan energinya penuh.

"Mavis-san, bukankah Zeref-san ingin bicara padaku?" tanya Lucy kemudian setelah lama bungkam

"Ya, tapi nanti" jawab Mavis

"Mavis-san, aku ingin tanya" kata Lucy

"Aku ini apa?" tanya Lucy

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya Mavis balik

"Tenggorokanku terasa lebih segar daripada semalam dan entahlah yang jelas aku merasa penuh energi. Sulit menjelaskannya dan aku merasa tubuhku lebih ringan dari biasanya" jelas Lucy

"Tenanglah, kau tetap akan menjadi dirimu bagaimanapun keadaanmu" kata Mavis menenangkan

Ruang Pertemuan. Semua sudah duduk dibangkunya masing-masing dengan Zeref diujung meja sedangkan sebelah kanannya adalah Igneel dan sebelah kirinya kosong. Jude melirik tajam Igneel, jelas sekali jika ia masih menyimpan dendam pada kepala dewan itu. Menghilangnya permaisuri saat itu karena ulah putranya. Igneel menggenggam tangannya erat dan melemparkan senyum seramah yang ia bisa.

"Semua sudah hadir?" tanya Zeref membuka acara

"Dia tidak hadir" jawab Igneel

"Kita tunggu saja, dan mari kita mulai pertemuan malam hari ini" kata Zeref

"Malam ini, kalian tahu alasan aku memanggil kalian? Ya, aku akan menentukan tanggal penobatan Natsu sebagai raja selanjutnya sekaligus tanggal pernikahannya" jelas Zeref

"Bukankah anda mengatakan sebelumnya kalau pernikahan dibatalkan karena Natsu sudah memiliki kekasih? Dan anda juga mengatakan kalau Natsu tak harus menemukan permaisurinya?" tanya Jura

"Dan bukankah sudah jelas kalau Natsu mencintai gadis yang dibawanya malam itu?" tanya Mirajane

"Mereka bahkan berani berciuman di depan kami, tidakkah itu bukti yang cukup?" tanya Elfman

"Apa anda ingin menarik kata-kata anda kembali? Saya rasa anda bukan orang yang seperti itu, Zeref-sama" kata Makarov

"Semua, tenanglah. Zeref-sama belum menjelaskannya" kata Igneel menengahi

"Kami akan tenang, tapi setidaknya beri penjelasan yang masuk akal, Zeref-sama" kata Jude tajam

Zeref menghela nafas, ditatapnya satu persatu anggota dewannya. Ketika matanya bersirobok dengan Jude, ia bisa melihat rasa penasaran dan amarah disana. Zeref tentu tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui siapa orang tua Lucy sebenarnya. Mengingat sebegitu miripnya Lucy dengan Layla meski sebelumnya di pesta Lucy terkesan sedikit mungil dan beriris Caramel sedangkan sang ibu beriris sedikit gelap dan surai sedikit gelap pula. Ia jadi ingat dimana dulu, 10 tahun lalu Jude mengatakan menemukan permaisuri dan memintanya mengadakan pertemuan dengan Natsu dengan tujuan agar Natsu mendapatkan darah permaisuri dan menjadi vampire seutuhnya agar bisa tumbuh normal layaknya vampire lain. Jujur saja, ia tidak curiga bagaimana Jude menemukannya karena mungkin itu adalah keberuntungan. Tapi ketika hubungan Igneel dan Jude renggang setelah kekacauan itu dan permaisuri dinyatakan hilang maka ia jadi curiga kalau permaisuri itu adalah putri dari Jude sendiri yang memang sengaja disembunyikan.

Natsu memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman Zeref, ia sedikit heran melihat beberapa mobil yang cukup familiar. Ia mengedikkan bahu tanda acuh. Bertepatan dengan dirinya yang masuk, saat itu juga Lucy dan Mavis masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan. Natsu mengatur nafasnya, menghirup wangi bunga itu sejenak dan berlatih untuk _tersenyum,_ meski terkesan senyumnya itu aneh. Entah kenapa ia menjadi gugup sendiri. Padahal sebelumnya tidak, apa karena Lucy yang sudah menjadi vampire setara dengannya? Atau karena Natsu sudah memutuskan untuk membiarkan dirinya terpaut oleh pesona seorang Lucy? Yang jelas malam ini puluhan kupu-kupu kembali menggelitik perutnya hingga rona merah di wajahnya kembali lagi, menambah kesan manis di wajah Natsu yang tampan. Invel menyapanya dan meminta Natsu mengikutinya.

Didalam ruang pertemuan. Semua mata terkejut akan kehadiran Mavis yang membawa seorang gadis cantik yang mereka tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah gadis bernama Luna, kekasih Natsu, _katanya._ Jude yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi segera membuka suaranya, disatu sisi ia merasa senang dan lega, namun dilain sisi ia merasa takut. Takut jika Lucy akan mengalami penderitaan yang sama seperti dulu. Terlebih kini pemuda itu sudah dewasa, tentu banyak kemungkinan untuk Natsu menyakiti Lucy. Jude tahu betul sifat Natsu Dragneel, calon raja vampire itu _sangat membenci permaisurinya._

"Zeref-sama bukankah dia?" tanya Jude mewakili keterkejutan yang lain

" _Lucy?" kata Jellal dalam hati, ia tidak percaya kalau prediksi Rogue benar. Apa yang akan dikatakan Zeref berhubungan dengan Lucy. Matanya begitu tak percaya ketika menyadari perubahan bau darah Lucy._

"Kekasih Natsu? Ya tentu saja" jawab Zeref

"Dia vampire?" tanya Weisslogia

"Bukankah dia sebelumnya . . ." kata Skyadrum menyambung

"Ada yang lebih penting daripada semua itu" kata Zeref seraya berdiri mendekati Lucy yang berdiri disamping Mavis

Lucy sendiri bingung, kenapa dirinya dibawa dihadapan anggota Dewan Dragneel Corp. Masih dalam kebingungannya, tiba-tiba saja Zeref menyentuh leher kirinya dan saat itu juga tubuhnya serasa panas dan sebuah tanda berwarna keemasan bersinar. Diluar ruangan, Natsu yang kebetulan sudah berada di depan pintu, menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas, dan ketika ia memegang leher kanannya, barulah ia sadar kalau sebuah tanda muncul. Ia terbelalak, belum mencerna apa yang terjadi, sebuah suara di balik pintu kembali menyita atensinya.

"Akh" rintih Lucy

"Lucy, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mavis khawatir

"Panas" gumam Lucy

"Dia . . . adalah . . ." kata Zeref memberi jeda

Semua mata tak ada yang berkedip, takjub dan begitu tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sedangkan Natsu, hatinya was-was. Perasaan gelisah dan takut mulai menggerogotinya. Bahkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebuket bunga untuk Lucy menjadi gemetar. Didalam, wajah Zeref yang bersahabat berubah menjadi serius, meningkatkan ketegangan yang masih melanda. Detik berikutnya . . .

"Permaisuri" kata Zeref singkat padat dan jelas dan menyentak semua anggota Dewan tak terkecuali Igneel

Dibalik pintu, buket bunga yang sedari tadi digenggam Natsu jatuh seketika. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan tak terasa ujung matanya berarir. Ia tidak percaya ini.

" _Tidak mungkin, katakan kalau ini bohong" rapal Natsu dalam hati_

" _Tidak mungkin Luce adalah permaisuri, ini pasti hanya kebohohongan belaka. Zeref pasti tengah mempermainkanku" elak Natsu dalam hati_

BRAKH

Pintu pertemuan terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan sosok Natsu dengan raut wajah kacaunya. Zeref sudah menduga, ia tahu sejak tadi Natsu berada di balik pintu. Pemuda itu mendekat dengan langkah gontai, matanya langsung mencari sosok Lucy diantara mereka dan ia melihat gadis itu berdiri dipegangi oleh Mavis. Lucy memegang lehernya yang memunculkan tanda sama dengan miliknya, dan itu membungkam hati Natsu. Tapi Natsu masih tidak mau percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya.

"Katakan, apa dia permaisuri?" tanya Natsu

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup jelas mendengarnya" jawab Zeref tegas

"Ja . . jangan katakan kalau waktu itu kau sengaja memancingku untuk membawa seorang gadis hanya untuk . . ." tebak Natsu

"Benar sekali, karena siapapun yang akan kau bawa ke pesta tak lain tak bukan adalah permaisuri itu sendiri. Takdir tidak pernah salah, Natsu. Kau sudah ditakdirkan bersamanya" jelas Zeref

"BOHONG!" tuding Natsu menyentak semua orang tak terkecuali Lucy

Gadis cantik itu mengangkat kepalanya, dilihatnya mata Natsu yang mengkilat-kilat. Marah? Tidak, Lucy tidak melihat itu disana melainkan rasa takut. Dan entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan rasa takut itu hanya dengan melihat, dan itu begitu mengerikan. Tubuh Lucy ikut gemetar karenanya. Mavis terus memegangi pundaknya, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk sewaktu-waktu.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang membohongimu? Dan untuk apa aku berbohong dihadapan para dewan?" tanya Zeref

Natsu menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, rahangnya mengeras dan sedetik kemudian matanya berubah. Wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin kembali, onyx hitamnya menajam. Pangeran sadis kembali. Ia menoleh dan menatap tajam Lucy, sontak Lucy terkejut dan menahan nafasnya. Meski sudah berkali-kali melihatnya, tapi tetap saja Lucy belum terbiasa, tatapan itu begitu mengerikan. Membuat Lucy merasa terancam.

"KAU!" tuding Natsu pada Lucy

"JANGAN HARAP AKU AKAN MENIKAHIMU! ENYAH SANA DASAR SIALAN!" Tuding Natsu dengan suara keras, ia bahkan tak takut sama sekali dengan tatapan para Dewan

BRAKH

"NATSU!" pekik Igneel, ia berdiri dan menggebrak meja

Natsu tak bergeming dengan gertakan sang ayah, ia berbalik dan semua anggota Dewan ikut berdiri mau mengejarnya namun langkah mereka terhenti lantaran tatapan membunuh Natsu.

"Ikuti aku maka kupastikan akan membunuh kalian satu persatu tanpa terkecuali" ancam Natsu dengan aura iblisnya.

Dipintu, ia menatap sinis bunga Daisy merah yang terjatuh tadi. Dan dengan tidak berperasaannya ia menginjak bunga itu dengan sadis. Mengenyahkan perasaannya pada Lucy yang sempat tumbuh bahkan mekar dengan apiknya. Ia benci ini, diinjaknya bunga itu dan ditendangnya hingga Daisy merah cantik itu hancur dan berserakan dimana-mana. Semua hanya sampah, cinta itu malapetaka. Dan ia akui kalau dirinya sudah menjadi naif sesaat hanya karena satu kata itu, cinta. Heck! Persetan dengan yang namanya cinta!

TES

TES

TES

Liquid bening menetes membasahi wajah Lucy. Rasanya sakit melihat Natsu berubah menjadi seperti itu lagi. Sekilas ingatan memasuki kepalanya. Sebuah suara jenaka bergema ditelinganya.

" _Jangan lupakan aku. Aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu, meski aku tak disisimu"_

" _Karena aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang sanggup menggetarkanku, seperti ini"_

Lucy memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja sakit. Sebuah senyum dari anak kecil berambut spike terbayang-bayang di otaknya. Senyum itu diiringi dengan suara jenaka serak gadis kecil yang ia tidak tahu siapa. Tubuh Lucy menegang seketika dan tiba-tiba iapun lemas dan pingsan. Mavis memekik, semua berdiri dan dengan cepat Jude mendekat dan membantu Mavis mendekap Lucy. Wajahnya terlihat sangat terluka. Orang tua mana yang tidak terluka jika putrinya diperlakukan seperti tadi?

Diluar, Natsu yang sudah berada di Venenonya terdiam sejenak. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Tapi Natsu segera mengenyahkan perasaan itu, ia tidak mau mengkhawatirkan Lucy lagi. Tidak akan pernah. Sebelumnya ia terpaut karena ia tidak tahu siapa Lucy sebenarnya, tapi kini ia tahu. Alasan dibalik keanehan Lucy, alasan dibalik rasa ketakutan dan was-wasnya. Natsu menyalakan mobilnya dan melesat keluar dari kediaman sang raja vampire bersamaan dengan sebuah motor sport masuk. Motor yang tak lain dikendarai oleh Ur Milkovich. Seseorang yang menjadi kunci kisah Natsu dan Lucy, kisah sang calon raja vampire dan permaisurinya.

Natsu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Terus menambah kecepatannya, yang ia fikirkan adalah bagimana meredam segala kerumitan yang ada dalam benaknya. Meski ia sudah menginjak bunga itu, meski ia sudah tidak mau peduli, tapi tidak semudah itu mengenyahkan sosok Lucy yang sudah masuk ke dalam hidupnya terlebih sudah membobol hati dan menempati salah satu sudutnya. Natsu memejamkan matanya, namun bayang-bayang Lucy terus muncul. Amarahnya, bagaimana ia cemberut dan merajuk, tertawa, menangis, dan terluka.

" _Ketika aku menutup mataku, aku masih bisa melihatmu. Hatiku merasakan sakit, jadi aku ingin melupakannya. Karena aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padamu, karena aku membencimu, karena aku harus membunuhmu" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Namun jika ini bukan takdirku, kumohon tolong bangunkan aku. Karena jika aku boleh mengatakan aku tidak mau mempercayainya. Tapi kenyataan ini begitu menamparku, menyadarkanku dari segala kisah fana dan sikap naifku" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Dijung mata, sebuah liquid bening menetes keluar dari onyx hitam Natsu. Hanya setetes, namun itu cukup membuktikan kalau seorang Natsu Dragneel begitu terluka.

" _Aku Natsu Dragneel, bersumpah akan membunuh permaisuri dengan tanganku sendiri" kata Natsu dalam hati_

To Be Continue

Hohoho, akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan chapter 17 juga.

Maaf ya mina-san karena telat update. Minggu kemarin Nao meriang, jadi liburan malah banyak tidur dan tidak menyelesaikan chapter 17.

Sedikit Nao perpanjang wordnya, karena pengennya hanya 20 chapter saja tidak lebih. Nao sudah berusaha menyelesaikan mengurai misterinya, dan semoga pas. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Lisanna? Bagaimana cara Sting meracuni Zeref? Bagaimana Acnologia menyerang Natsu? atau Bagaimana Natsu memperlakukan Lucy selanjutnya? Apakah pernikahan tidak akan dilaksanakan? Apakah Lucy mulai mengingat siapa dirinya?

Masih banyak pertanyaan sih. Tapi yang jelas Nao akan usahakan menjelaskannya di next chapter. Maaf jika banyak typos atau ketidaknyambungan cerita. Sungguh itu diluar kendali.

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fic Nao yang super duper panjang. Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar, karena Nao akan sangat senang dengan apresiasi kalian.

See you, nex chapter.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	18. Chapter 18 : married and enthronization

GOOD MORNING, VAMPIRE

Chapter 18 : Married and Enthronization

 **Balasan Review**

 **Ifa Dragneel92 :** Okey, hmm. Gimana ya, kurasa Natsu mencoba membunuh Lucy dengan segala cara.

 **Lusy Jaegar Ackerman :** Silahkan baca judul chapter 18a dan pasti kamu tahu jawabannya. Sting tetap menjalankan rencananya dengan apik. Sting memang sudah tahu siapa Lucy sebenarnya. Coba baca ulang beberapa chapter sebelumnya.

 **Dragneel77 :** Aduh, Lucy kenal Zeref di pesta. Kan Natsu yang mengenalkannya, sedangkan Mavis, ingat scene Lucy di rias Mavis sebelum pertemuan dewan? Sebelumnya mereka kenalan, anggap saja begitu karena memang tidak aku jelaskan. Masalah novel, itu _karangan Nao_ tentunya. Novel atau cerita itu tersemat ke dalam fic Nao yang lain, yaitu A Voice to You.

 **Aosaki Sakurai :** Makasih banyak, dan selamat membaca chapter 18 ya.

 **H3ndy.x :** Hmm, lumayan banyak chapter 18. Maaf telat update dan Nao harap kamu setia menanti ya.

 **Akayuki1479 :** Tentu banyak yang akan di lakukan. Jujur saja cerita ini cukup menguras otak Nao karena segala kerumitan ceritanya dan inilah salah satu penyebab Nao tidak update cepat seperti biasanya. Setelah ini tentu ada, tapi setelah Nao rehat. Sepertinya tetap di genre dendam, cinta, dan mysteri. Tapi mungkin tidak di fandom ini.

 **Kikoylogia :** Makasih. Nantikan terus pokoknya, dan terimakasih.

 **Fic of Delusion :** Begitulah, karena kalau tidak dengan cara itu ia tidak akan menang. Ratu perak Lisanna masih disimpan rencananya. Nantikan apa yang akan ia perbuat di chapter 19.

 **Erozion Evelyn's :** Tentu saja iya, tapi sayangnya Lucy tidak mati.

 **Aliifahgm :** Makasih banget, aku sungguh tersanjung. Selamat membaca chapter 18.

 **Guest :** ok

 **Allen Walker :** Natsu sadarnya nanti. Nanti, saat nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tentu happy ending dong.

 **Hai :** Dia tidak bisa kalem, ingat gelarnya. Pangeran sadis. Terimakasih, dan maaf telat update.

 **Asiah firdausi :** Iya, Nao saja semakin pusing melanjutkan dan menyatukan alurnya.

 **Samaheda :** Ok, makasih sarannya dan sudah aku tulis kok. Selamat membaca.

 **Mihawk607 :** Maaf kalau kepanjangan. Kamu tahu kan gaya menulis Nao. Terimakasih, aku nggak nyangka kalau bisa bikin mewek. Padahal ini mysteri, tapi pokoknya makasih.

 **Pricilia Audrey :** Okey, siap.

 **Shiina481 :** Makasih, dan jawabannya YES.

 **Name :** Malam ini sudah update, maaafkan keterlambatan author.

 **Luca Kazuka :** Makasih banget doanya. Semoga tahun baru ini Nao bisa menciptakan fic yang lebih berkualitas. Penantian anda sudah tercapai, silahkan membaca dan dinanti reviewnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, little Comedy**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E, Lisanna S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Terus menambah kecepatannya, yang ia fikirkan adalah bagimana meredam segala kerumitan yang ada dalam benaknya. Meski ia sudah menginjak bunga itu, meski ia sudah tidak mau peduli, tapi tidak semudah itu mengenyahkan sosok Lucy yang sudah masuk ke dalam hidupnya terlebih sudah membobol hati dan menempati salah satu sudutnya. Natsu memejamkan matanya, namun bayang-bayang Lucy terus muncul. Amarahnya, bagaimana ia cemberut dan merajuk, tertawa, menangis, dan terluka.

" _Ketika aku menutup mataku, aku masih bisa melihatmu. Hatiku merasakan sakit, jadi aku ingin melupakannya. Karena aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padamu, karena aku membencimu, karena aku harus membunuhmu" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Namun jika ini bukan takdirku, kumohon tolong bangunkan aku. Karena jika aku boleh mengatakan aku tidak mau mempercayainya. Tapi kenyataan ini begitu menamparku, menyadarkanku dari segala kisah fana dan sikap naifku" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Dijung mata, sebuah liquid bening menetes keluar dari onyx hitam Natsu. Hanya setetes, namun itu cukup membuktikan kalau seorang Natsu Dragneel begitu terluka.

" _Aku Natsu Dragneel, bersumpah akan membunuh permaisuri dengan tanganku sendiri" kata Natsu dalam hati_

...

Seorang gadis dewasa turun dari motornya, dengan segera ia melepaskan helm yang menutupi kepalanya dan kini tergerailah rambut panjang indigo miliknya. Ultear menggibaskan rambutnya sejenak dan mempererat resleting jaket hitamnya. Dengan langkah seribu ia segera menerjang kediaman Dragneel tentu setelah menunjukkan lencana identitas sebagai salah satu anggota Dewan Vampire. Para bodyguard yang berjagapun menyingkir, tak mau ambil resiko dengan salah satu anggota dewan tersebut. Didalam, Ultear bahkan mengabaikan Invel sang kepala pelayan. Kakinya langsung melangkah menuju ruangan tempat para anggota Dewan berada.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Ultear dengan rambut acak-acakan dan nafas naik turun. Jelas sekali kalau ia terburu-buru untuk sampai disini. Semua spontan menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat anggota terakhir yang baru menampakkan dirinya setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Ultear?" panggil Igneel tak percaya

"Mana Permaisuri?" tanya Ultear

"Dasar tidak sopan, tidak bisakah kau menyapa Zeref-sama dan Mavis-sama dulu?" singgung Jura

"Ini bukan masalah sopan tidak sopan. Dan diamlah, kakek gundul" jawab Ultear sembarangan yang langsung memancing emosi Jura kalau Jellal tidak segera menahannya.

Dalam hati Jellal merutuki sikap perempuan bernama Ultear itu yang baru datang dan langsung cari masalah. Iya sih, memang ini kali pertama ia bertemu karena sejak diangkatnya ia menjadi salah satu anggota Dewan ketika kelas 2 SMP, ia belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi tidakkah perempuan itu seharusnya mementingkan kesan dirinya saat _bertamu?_

Mata Ultear bergerak cepat dan begitu cepatnya hingga ia sudah melihat sosok adik kecilnya berada dalam dekapan pria paruh baya yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengannya. Mata Ultear sedikit bergetar, sungguh sangat terkejut dengan keadaan adiknya. Setahunya Lucy tidak pernah pingsan meski dihajar sampai babak belur sekalipun. Suka bekerja keras dan tidak pernah sakit. Tapi kini dihadapannya Lucy-nya sudah terkulai tak berdaya. Didekatinya Lucy dengan raut wajah panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ultear

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Weisslogia

"Apa yang kalian perbuat pada adikku?" tanya Ultear tajam, diarahkannya tatapan mautnya pada seluruh anggota tak terkecuali sang raja dan ratu vampire

"A...dik?" tanya Mirajane mengulangi

"Lucy Milkovich, dan Ultear Milkovich" jelas Mavis seraya menghela nafas. Bodohnya dia baru menyadari marga Lucy, pantas saja ketika ia mendengar nama asli Lucy dari Zeref setelah mencaritahu siapa _gadis Natsu,_ ia merasa marga itu familiar.

"Kalau dia adikmu, apa kau yang menyembunyikan permaisuri selama ini?" selidik Skyadrum

"Apa yang kalian maksud? Aku tadi tanya dimana permaisuri tapi aku malah menemukan adikku disini. Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan ini?" tanya Ultear berdalih

Diam-diam Ultear menggigit bibir dalamnya. Ia tidak boleh mengungkapkan kronologis tentang permaisuri sampai Lucy benar-benar siap. Siap menerima kenyataan bahwa ia pernah mati sekali. Kenyataan bahwa calon raja membencinya dan mencarinya hanya demi membunuhnya. Itulah alasan utama ia menyembunyikan jati diri Lucy sebenarnya, karena nyawa gadis itu akan terancam jika semua tahu kalau dialah sang permaisuri. Terutama dari ancaman sang calon raja, Natsu Dragneel. Ia tahu betul siapa Natsu, pemuda itu membantai, membunuh secara acak demi mencari kabar tentang keburukan Natsu sudah menyebar luas dari mulut ke mulut hingga vampire-vampire berkasta rendah di sekitarnya takut.

"Aku yang melakukannya, aku yang mengaktifkan tanda kutukannya" jawab Zeref

"Aktif? Tunggu Zeref-sama. Jangan katakan kalau Lucy" kata Ultear sedikit bergetar, ia mulai mencium bau darah harum dari tubuh Lucy dan seketika matanya memerah, membuktikan kalau adiknya kini sudah menjadi permaisuri

"Vampire?" tanya Ultear tak percaya

"Ya. Dan kita tinggal menentukan tanggal pernikahan dan penobatannya saja maka dia akan sah sebagai permaisuri sekaligus istri Natsu" lanjut Zeref

"Mereka masih sekolah" tolak Ultear

"Kau ingin aku mengulur waktu? Natsu sudah 17 tahun. Jadi bukankah lebih cepat menikah lebih baik jadi disaat Natsu siap menjalankan kepemimpinannya mereka sudah akrab dan saling memahami?" jawab dan tanya Zeref

"Bagaimana anda yakin kalau mereka akan saling memahami?" buru Ultear

"Aku yang menjaminnya, takdir tidak akan salah" jawab Zeref pasti

Setelah perdebatan itu, Zeref meminta Invel masuk dan membawa Lucy kembali ke kamarnya diikuti Mavis. Sedangkan ia dan yang lain melanjutkan rapat dimana mereka benar-benar menentukan. Tanggal sudah ditentukan, diakhir bulan tepat di bulan purnama keduanya akan mengadakan janji suci sekaligus upacara penobatan. Bersumpah di hadapan dewan dan tuhan untuk saling mencintai dan bersama sampai ajal menjemput. Bersama untuk saling memahami, mengisi dan mendukung sebagai raja dan ratu vampire.

Sedangkan Natsu, pemuda itu melajukan mobilnya keluar dari Crocus menuju Peace Village. Memacu spedometernya dengan kecepatan 200 km/jam. Onyxnya menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi, antara marah, kecewa dan terluka. Wajahnya merah padam serta matanyapun berkaca-kaca. Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya ia sampai di pinggir hutan. Ia keluar dari mobil dan mulai berjalan di jalan setapak menuju bukit. Setiap langkah, Natsu harus menahan diri, karena setiap langkah itu pula ingatan dimana ia berlari bersama Lui, kehilangan Lui, mencarinya seperti orang kesetanan dan . . .

 _Kehilangannya_

Natsu menghentikan langkahnya, tangannya bergetar. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengeratkan genggamannya, ia harus kuat. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus, tujuannya kesini bukan untuk ketakutan seperti ini, bukan untuk menjadi pengecut seperti ini. Tujuannya disini adalah bertemu Lui. Ditariknya udara malam hingga memenuhi paru-parunya kemudian menghembuskannya. Kali ini, ia kembali melangkah. Tanpa ragu.

Atas bukit, dipinggir tebing. Kini Natsu berjongkok didepan nisan yang dihiasi bunga mawar putih yang semula terhalang awan, perlahan menunjukkan sinarnya. Menyinari sosok Natsu. Tangan besarnya membersihkan dedaunan kering yang mengotori makam tersebut. Tak peduli meski cuaca dingin dan angin musim dingin menyapanya, menusuknya hingga menembus ke tulang-tulang. Baginya, semua itu tak mampu menyiksanya, tak akan membunuhnya. Terus mengusap dan tanpa terasa setetes liquid bening menetes di nisan tersebut.

"Lui, kenapa" tanya Natsu

"Kenapa harus dia yang jadi permaisuri?" tanya Natsu

"Kenapa harus dia yang mirip denganmu?" tanya Natsu

"Dan kenapa harus sekarang?" tanya Natsu, tangannya mulai berhenti mengusap dan bergetar

"Disaat lukaku mulai sembuh, disaat aku sudah mulai bisa mempercayai, dia datang. Datang dengan tatapan sendunya, kebenciannya dan segala tatapan yang tak bisa aku artikan satu persatu" isak Natsu

"Padahal aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba manutkan hatiku padanya, mewujudkan apa yang kau harapkan padaku, untuk tidak membenci, untuk tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri. Tapi pada akhirnya, semua kembali ke awal. Dia bukan orang yang seharusnya berada dalam hatiku, dia bukan orang yang seharusnya kucinta. Dia adalah orang yang harus kubunuh, kumusnahkan, dan kuenyahkan dari dunia ini" kata Natsu disertai derai air mata

Tak kuat menahan dirinya, Natsu memegang nisan tersebut. Menjadikannya tumpuan agar tidak tumbang. Ia terisak, terus terisak. Tak terhitung berapa air mata yang sudah keluar dari mata kelam tersebut. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan mungil nan bercahaya melingkar di lehernya dengan gerakan lembut, seakan takut jika sang empunya yang tengah rapuh bisa hancur. Ya, itu adalah bayangan Lui, yang jelas sosok itu datang untuk menenangkan Natsu. Wajah mungil nan cantik Lui bertumpu di pundak Natsu, mengusapkan pipinya guna mengatakan kalau ia disini.

" _Aku disini, Natsu" kata bayangan Lui_

" _Jangan bersedih. Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak bersedih atau menangis?" kata bayangan Lui menangkan_

Seolah bisa merasakan kehangatan yang seakan memeluknya, isakan Natsu mulai mereda. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengusap matanya, mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih pundaknya. Mengusapnya pelan, terasa sangat nyaman, seolah bisa merasakan sosok Lui yang memeluknya.

"Lui, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena sejenak aku telah melupakanmu" kata Natsu kemudian

" _Tidak apa, Natsu" jawab bayangan Lui_

"Andai kau masih ada, mungkin aku tidak harus menjadi seperti ini. Aku lebih memilih meninggalkan tahta dan semuanya demi bersamamu. Dengan begitu aku tidak harus menikah dengan permaisuri dan bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Hidup bersama bersamamu, satu-satunya gadis yang aku cintai" kata Natsu

.

.

.

 _BOHONG_

.

.

.

Natsu tersentak. Baru saja, entah kenapa sosok Lucy yang mengardiknya dengan kata _bohong_ masuk ke fikirannya. Ia berhenti mengusap pundaknya dan kembali mencengkeram tangannya. Sedangkan kini bayangan Lui melepaskan pelukannya. Bayangan itu menangis, menangkupkan kedua tangannya, menyembunyikan derai air matanya.

" _Hiks, hiks" isak Lui_

" _Kau memang tak pernah mencintaiku, Natsu" isak Lui lirih_

Di lain tempat, tempat dimana Lucy tertidur, gadis itu meneteskan air mata. Entah apa yang tengah diimpikannya, tapi tetesan bening itu terlihat begitu menyakitkan.

...

Tak terasa hari sudah pagi, fajar sudah menyongsong di ufuk timur. Di musim dingin ini, datangnya mentari adalah hal yang paling ditunggu karena meski sedikit mampu menghangatkan siapapun tanpa meminta apapun. Di kamarnya, Lucy bangun. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, mencerna dimana ia berada, sadar kalau ini adalah kediaman Zeref, ia segera bangkit dan melesat keluar. Namun ketika ia mendobrak pintu, didapatinya Invel sudah stand by dengan seragam sekolah Fairy Tail di lengannya.

"Anda sudah sadar? Lebih baik anda bergegas karena Zeref-sama dan Mavis-sama sudah menunggu di bawah. Juga ada tamu untuk anda" kata Invel perhatian seraya memberikan seragam tersebut

Pintu kembali ditutup. Lucy mematung ditempat dengan mata bulatnya. Dia bahkan seperti tidak mempedulikan ingatan semalam atau memang ia tidak mengingatnya.

Diruang makan, Zeref, Mavis dan sang tamu yang tak lain adalah Ultear sudah menunggu. Sudah kesekian kali Ultear menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya tak sabar menunggu Lucy turun. Semalam ingin rasanya membangunkan Lucy, namun melihat Lucy yang tertidur pulas ia jadi tak tega. Bagaimanapun adiknya itu pasti masih sangat terkejut dengan berita dan fakta yang menimpanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Lucy turun dengan sudah mengenakan seragam Fairy Tail lengkap dengan menenteng mantel berwarna krem. Matanya membulat ketika melihat sosok sang kakak duduk diantara Zeref dan Mavis.

"Kakak?" pekik Lucy tak percaya

Dengan segera Lucy mendekat, sedangkan Ultear sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut Lucy. Namun tepat satu meter sebelum mencapai kakaknya, Lucy menghentikan langkahnya. Ada yang salah, kenapa ia bisa mencium bau berbeda dari kakaknya, atau bisa dibilang bau darah kakaknya mirip seperti seorang vampire? Lucy sedikit bergetar, begitu terkejut hingga tidak menyadari fakta penting disini. Akhirnya ia hanya diam, ragu.

Ultear yang melihat adiknya ragu, sedikit kecewa. Inilah yang ia khawatirkan, dulu ketika Lucy tahu siapa kakak dan ibunya, gadis manis itu shock dan pingsan bahkan beberapa hari mengurung diri dikamar. Hingga sang ibu, Ur memutuskan untuk menghapus ingatannya, kejam memang tapi ini mereka lakukan agar Lucy mereka kembali. Mungkin kejadian sebelum kematiannya membuatnya trauma melihat taring vampire.

Namum, tak tahukah Ultear jika di telinga Lucy tengah terngiang perkataan Sting yang mengakui siapa dirinya. Dan itulah yang membuat dirinya sadar bahwa semua orang di sekitarnya banyak yang merupakan seorang vampire, jadi harusnya ia tak kaget dengan sang kakak yang seorang vampire. Tapi pertanyaannya, kenapa? kenapa ia baru tahu sekarang? Kenapa harus ia yang mengetahuinya dulu? Bukan pengakuan sang kakak? Lucy tertunduk, tak mampu menatap sang kakak. Mengetahui apa yang kiranya difikirkan Lucy, Ultear akhirnya buka suara.

"Maafkan kakak, Lucy" kata Ultear

"Maaf telah membohongimu" lanjut Ultear

"Kenapa?" tanya Lucy

"Kami melakukannya demi kebaikanmu, karena kami menyayangimu" jawab Ultear

Seketika Lucy mengangkat kepalanya, ditatapnya sang kakak tajam yang mampu membuat Ultear tercengat dan gemetar. Tatapan Lucy, mengerikan. Itu tatapan mengintimidasi dan mutlak milik seorang permaisuri.

"Dari dulu kakak selalu menjawab seperti itu, karena kalian menyayangiku. Termasuk melarangku mengenakan pakaian perempuan dan memanjangkan rambutku. Mendidikku layaknya gladiator" ungkap Lucy dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal

Lucu memang, kenapa dia baru mempermasalahkannya. Tapi mengetahui kakaknya menyembunyikan jati dirinya, amarah itu seketika menghampirinya. Segala pertanyaan yang disimpannya kini berputar kembali di kepalanya, dan tanpa sadar ia sudah melepaskan semua kalimat itu.

Ditempatnya, Zeref dan Mavis terkejut. Apa yang barusan Lucy katakan? melarang? Mereka memandang Ultear, meminta penjelasan namun melihat raut wajah Ultear yang seperti ingin menangis menahan keingintahuan mereka.

"Maafkan kakak" jawab Ultear dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Apa minta maaf bisa menebus kekecewaanku pada kakak?" tanya Lucy

"Maaf" ulang Ultear menahan agar tangisnya tak meledak

"Sebenarnya selama ini apa kakak tidak menganggapku adik?" tanya Lucy

Ultear tercengat. Sejak kapan adiknya memiliki kata-kata itu? kalimat tidak pantas itu? Sungguh, ia memang mengaku salah, tapi ia bukan orang yang menganggap keluarga hanya karena hubungan darah. Baginya, Lucy adalah adik satu-satunya. Adik yang mampu membuatnya merelakan hati nuraninya demi membuatnya kuat, demi menjaganya. Dan, demi apapun ia tidak ada fikiran seperti yang Lucy sangkakan.

"Apa karena aku hanya adik angkatmu?" tanya Lucy meledak-ledak

"Tidak Lucy, bukan begitu" jawab Ultear masih dengan sabar

"Bukan begitu? Kakak fikir aku akan tetap percaya. Dan bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika selama belasan tahun kakak membohongiku?" tanya Lucy

"Kakak bisa jelaskan" jawab Ultear

"Jelaskan? Aku tak butuh! Simpan penjelasan itu untuk diri kakak sendiri" kata Lucy

"Cukup Lucy" kata Ultear mulai tak bisa mengontrol diri, ini sudah batas kesabarannya. Ia sudah berusaha menjelaskan, setidaknya adiknya itu harusnya memberinya kesempatan tapi yang ada Lucy terus mencercanya, menyudutkannya dan mendakwanya. Hingga sebuah kalimat dari Lucy kembali menyayatnya dan memotong urat kesabarannya.

"Apa karena aku tidak lahir dari rahim ibumu?" tanya Lucy

PLAK

Mata Lucy membulat, begitupula dengan Zeref dan Mavis yang menganga. Mereka tidak menyangka Ultear akan menampar adiknya sendiri. Pipi Kanan Lucy memerah dan jelas sekali kalau nanti tamparan itu akan membekas. Lucy memegang pipinya, air matanya tak terbendung. Ia kecewa, ia marah. Entah sudah berapa kali dalam waktu dekat ini banyak emosi yang mengguncangnya. Tangan Ultear yang masih menggantung diudara bergetar, sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya, bibir Ultear bergerak.

"Lucy" panggil Ultear hendak mengusap rambut Lucy, namun langsung ditepis oleh sang empunya.

Lucy pergi begitu saja, namun di ambang pintu ia sempat menoleh.

"Aku menolak menikah dengannya. Aku tidak peduli dengan yang namanya permasuri atau yang kalian sebutkan semalam. Persetan dengan semua itu!" kata Lucy dan menutup pintu disertai debuman keras

Zeref memegangi kepala belakangnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Pertama Natsu yang tidak mau menikah, kedua Ultear yang menampar adiknya, ketiga Lucy yang meledak ledak dan sekarang tidak mau menikah. Sungguh sepertinya ia bisa cepat tua dalam hitungan hari yang tentunya itu tidak mungkin.

"Ultear, harusnya kau bisa lebih sabar" kata Zeref kemudian

"Maaf" jawab Ultear

"Ne, jadi bagaimana? Apa aku harus menyuruh orang mengejarnya?" tanya Mavis

"Tidak, biarkan saja dulu. Nanti kalau dia sudah tenang kita akan membujuknya lagi" kata Zeref

"Bagaimana kalau dia tetap tidak mau?" tanya Mavis

"Kita tinggal membuat mereka tinggal serumah, jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus menikah. Selesai" jawab Zeref

Di sekolah. Lucy datang dengan berjalan kaki. Ia masih memegangi pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan sang kakak. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya menjadi sangat marah. Bukankah apa yang dia sangkakan itu benar? Kalau ia memang dianggap adik, tidak mungkin kan kakaknya tega membohonginya. Sadar kalau ternyata banyak yang berbohong padanya, menipunya, membuat Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, bahkan tak mengindahkan sapaan dari Levy dan Juvia di gerbang. Tidak fokus ke arah sekitar hingga sebuah bola mengenai kepalanya. Lucy menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. Dipandanginya bola itu dengan sorot benci. Diraihnya bola itu dan matanya segera beredar, mencari si pembuat ulah. Dan kini dilihatnya Gray, Gajeel dan Loki yang terdiam ditempat. Ketiganya meneguk ludah tak kala Lucy sudah mendekat dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk gadis itu berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Kalian yang melakukannya? Sengaja?" tanya Lucy mengintimidasi

"Maaf" kata Loki

"Apa permintaan maaf mengubah fakta kalau bola ini sudah mengenaiku?" tanya Lucy

GLEK

"Aku tanya, apa permintaan maaf kalian dibutuhkan disini?" tanya Lucy

"Hoh, sudah berapa kali aku mendengar kata itu pagi ini" gumam Lucy

"Jadi, katakan, siapa?" tanya Lucy

Dengan langkah patah-patah, Gajeel maju. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tertunduk, tak sanggup menatap mata caramel nan tajam itu.

"Jadi kau, baiklah. Daripada permintaan maaf, lebih baik kalian melakukan hal berguna untukku agar aku memaafkan teman kalian ini" kata Lucy yang sontak membuat Gajeel membelalak, siapa Lucy hingga berani memerintah mereka, ingin melawan namun langkahnya terkunci tak kala sudah melihat seringaian tipis di bibir Lucy dan jangan lupakan mata merahnya.

Vampire mode on Lucy aktif diluar kesadarannya.

" _Dia, vampire? Sejak kapan?" tanya Gray, Loki dan Gajeel bersamaan dalam hati_

"Rebut bola ini dariku maka aku akan membiarkan kalian menghisap darahku" kata atau lebih tepatnya goda Lucy

Apa yang terjadi? Fikir ketiganya. Lucy _out of character_ secara tiba-tiba. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan dirinya yang berubah menjadi vampire, dan pertanyaannya, bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang mengubahnya?

"Bukankah aku ini baik. Sudah mau memaafkan teman kalian ditambah bonus lagi" lanjut Lucy

Meski ketiganya tidak mau mengiyakan, tapi melihat Lucy yang menunjukkan lehernya di cuaca dingin ini sungguh menggoda naluri vampire mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang Gray maju duluan, Loki masih mematung. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko dengan melawan Lucy yang dimatanya kini tampak mengerikan. Gajeel ikut memperebutkan bola, sedangkan Lucy dengan lihainya gadis itu mengelak. Dan hebatnya, bola itu tak bergerak satu inchipun dari tangannya. Dalam waktu cepat, semua siswa tertarik dan mereka jadi bahan tontonan. Gray sudah terengah-engah begitupula dengan Gajeel. Hingga sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sting membuat kerumunan menepi dan memberikan jalan untuknya.

"Lucy? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sting

Seketika Lucy tersadar, bola yang berada digenggamannya terjatuh dan menggelinding. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling dan sadar kalau sudah jadi bahan tontonan. Hei, apa yang terjadi. Seingatnya ia tadi mendekati ketiga antek Natsu dan setelahnya ia tidak ingat. Tenggorokan Lucy tiba-tiba serasa tercekik, haus yang luar biasa melandanya. Ia tidak tahu apa ini, yang jelas ia butuh sesuatu untuk mengobati dahaganya. Ia sedikit terhuyung, dan dengan sigap Sting menahan tubuhnya. Bola mata saphire itu menangkap sesuatu yang lain dari Lucy. Yaitu bola mata caramel Lucy sudah berubah menjadi warna merah, yang artinya Lucy adalah seorang vampire. Hati Sting bagai ditusuk, lagi. Natsu satu langah lebih maju darinya. Pasti pemuda itu yang telah memberikan darahnya ke Lucy.

Sting membantu Lucy berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan. Sedangkan Jellal mengusir semua yang ada untuk segera pergi ke kelas.

Di ruang kesehatan. Sting mendudukkan Lucy di ranjang, namun ketika ia hendak melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Lucy, gadis itu menahannya. Dapat Sting lihat tatapan liar Lucy. Ia tahu, Lucy pasti haus akan darah.

"Aku akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu" kata Sting sabar

"Aku tidak mau" tolak Lucy

"Tunggu sebentar ya" kata Sting seraya mengusap rambut Lucy dengan tangannya yang lain, membuat gadis itu mendongak dan menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ merah darahnya. Entah apa yang kini Sting rasakan, antara ingin tertawa namun mata merah itu mengintimidasinya untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Aku mau kau" kata Lucy menarik lengan Sting dan tanpa aba-aba menancapkan taringnya ke lengan Sting

Sting merintih, tusukan Lucy sedikit kasar. Maklum saja, karena gadis itu belum terbiasa. Awalnya Sting menerima dengan senang hati, namun menit berikutnya ada yang berbeda, rasanya kehidupannya seperti ditarik. Dadanya sesak dan ulung hatinya sakit. Acnologia-pun bereaksi.

" _Lepaskan dia, bodoh!" bentak Acnologia_

" _Kau ingin dia membunuh kita?" bentak Acnologia_

BRAKK

Sting mendorong Lucy hingga gadis itu terhempas di kasur, Lucy menyeka sudut bibirnya dan sedikit menyeringai. Dan . . .

BRAKK

Sting terpental jauh hingga tubuhnya mengenai ranjang ruang kesehatan yang letaknya berseberangan. Pemuda itu bangkit, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Lucy menjadi liar. Tanpa aba-aba, Lucy kembali menyerang Sting, ia bahkan tak memberi kesempatan bagi pemuda itu untuk melawan. Namun, ketika Lucy hendak meninju Sting, langkahnya terhenti. Ia terhuyung, rasa kantuk teramat berat menimpanya, dan detik berikutnya . . .

BRUKH

Lucy jatuh pingsan di dekapan Sting. Untunglah pemuda itu menangkapnya sebelum menyentuh lantai. Sting menghela nafas, efek awal dari darah vampire memang bisa meliarkan seseorang, tak terkecuali Lucy. Diamatinya wajah cantik Lucy bahkan wajahnya saja memerah layaknya . . . Tunggu, Sting menyentuh pipi kanan Lucy, jelas sekali itu bukan blush on. Tapi bekas tamparan seseorang. Matanya menyipit, ia tahu siapa yang tega melakukan itu pada Lucy. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang calon raja vampire yang sangat membencinya.

Sedangkan diluar ruang kesehatan, Lisanna melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia yang awalnya ingin membolos jam pertama telah disuguhkan kejadian luar biasa. Lucy seorang vampire dan ia tahu siapa yang mengubahnya. Siapalagi kalau bukan Natsu. Ia harus segera membunuh Lucy dan menyelesaikannya, sebelum Natsu terpaut jauh. Sebelum Natsunya benar-benar pergi hingga tak bisa ia gapai kembali. Harus, ia tersenyum licik. Persis seorang psikopat tersenyum pada targetnya.

Dihari senja, Sting mengantarkan Lucy sampai pintu gerbang. Seharian, Lucy pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri. Hingga kepala sekolah harus menelfon seseorang untuk menjemput Lucy. Padahal Sting ingin mengantar gadis itu, tapi karena kepala sekolah melarang keras, ia bisa apa. Tak lama kemudian, Invel datang. Kepala pelayan kediaman Zeref itu menggendong Lucy ala bridal style menuju mobil. Sebelum pergi, tak lupa pelayan rupawan itu membungkuk hormat pada Makarov-sensei dan Sting yang notabane putra Weisslogia Eucliffe.

"Dia menjadi liar?" tanya kepala sekolah

"Ya, dia menyerangku" kata Sting

"Tidak ada yang terluka?" tanya kepala sekolah

"Tidak, terimakasih perhatiannya" jawab Sting seraya berlalu

"Sting" panggil kepala sekolah

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya mulai sekarang. Karena dia bukan gadis biasa lagi yang bisa didekati" kata kepala sekolah

"Meski kau temannya sekalipun, karena dia milik sang calon raja" lanjut kepala sekolah

Sting mengentikan langkahnya, ia menggenggam erat kedua tangannya sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak ada larangan untuk seorang laki-laki mencintai seorang perempuan. Tapi anda tenang saja, karena perasaanku hanya milikku" dalih Sting kemudian kembali berlalu, meninggalkan kepala sekolah yang tercengat.

Makarov-dreyar diam-diam tahu kalau Sting dekat dengan Lucy. Ia juga tahu kalau Sting, pangeran Es Fairy Tail telah berubah menjadi pribadi hangat hanya karena gadis itu. Terbukti dengan anggota OSIS yang tidak banyak mengeluh akan sikapnya. Cinta. Satu kata sakral itu benar-benar rumit. Ia yang sudah tua tentu tahu, sebetapa gilanya kau jika berhadapan dengan yang namanya cinta. Salah langkah saja akan berujung pada kesakitan, kesengsaraan bahkan dendam. Dilihatnya punggung Sting yang kembali memasuki gedung sekolah, ia tidak tahu pasti, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi dan itu berhubungan dengan Sting. Makarov-sensei menghela nafas dan mengelus jenggotnya, mengusir fikiran negatif yang tiba-tiba hinggap.

Di rumahnya, Natsu pulang setelah semalaman dan seharian tidak pulang. Ia bahkan bolos sekolah dan tak ada yang tahu keberadaannya. Dengan malas ia masuk ke dalam rumah yang menaunginya selama 17 tahun. Baru saja masuk, ia sudah disuguhkan pemandangan tidak mengenakkan mata. Zeref, Mavis sudah stand by diruang tamu bersama sang ayah. Tentu Natsu tahu apa tujuan kedatangan mereka. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak peduli. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ia melangkah menuju tangga, menghiraukan ketiga Dragneel di ruang tamu.

"Natsu! Darimana kau semalaman dan seharian ini?" tanya sang ayah

"Bukan urusan ayah aku dimana dan sedang apa" jawab Natsu ketus

"Kau mempermalukan kami di hadapan para dewan dan pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu. Apa kau membantai lagi?" tuduh sang ayah

"Aku tidak merasa mempermalukan kalian. Itu urusan kalian kalau kalian merasa malu. Dan membantai? Apa ayah punya buktinya?" jawab Natsu

"Natsu!" pekik Igneel seraya berdiri

"Igneel, sudah. Dia butuh istirahat, Natsu baru pulang. Kita akan menunggu dia selesai mandi dulu baru kita akan bicara" kata Mavis menenangkan

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Mavis-san" keluh Igneel

Natsu berdecih, ia melangkah dengan langkah seribu ke lantai tiga. Di kamar, ia menutup pintu keras, menimbulkan suara debuman hingga menggetarkan dinding. Lelah, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu. Memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi dan akan terjadi.

"Aku harus membunuhnya" kata Natsu dengan suara bergetar, sulit rasanya mengatakan _bunuh_ pada seseorang yang sudah menjerat hatimu. Dengan segera Natsu menepis pikiran itu, kemudian membayangan Lui. Benar, ia mencintai Lui, dan hanya mencintainya. Rasa cinta yang ia rasakan ke Lucy bukanlah cinta seperti itu, itu hanya godaan. Sekali lagi, godaan. _Oh Natsu, bukankah godaan itu membuaimu juga?_

Tiba-tiba Natsu mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan tatapan dinginnya. Sungguh pangeran sadist kita sangat lihai merubah ekspresi dan menutupi perasaannya.

"Benar. Cara paling mudah membunuhnya adalah dengan membuatnya berada disisiku. Aku hanya harus menikahinya. Mengubah fantasinya tentang pernikahan bahagia menjadi malapetaka" kata Natsu

"Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana seorang raja membunuh musuhnya. Dan berterimakasihlah karena kau akan mati ditanganku" lanjut Natsu

Dan kini, Natsu Dragneel sudah digelapkan kembali akan dendam. Dendam yang berawal dari rasa cintanya. Gara-gara cinta, nyawa ibunya direnggut. Gara-gara cinta, cinta pertamanya harus meninggalkannya. Tak ada yang namanya bahagia karena cinta. Natsu berfikir, ia hanya akan bahagia dengan dendam. Ya, balas dendam akan membuatnya bahagia. Setidaknya ia bisa membalaskan rasa sakit yang ibunya derita akibat permaisuri.

Di ruang makan, semua sudah berkumpul. Natsu masuk dan duduk, tentu semua mata menatapnya. Belum sempat Zeref membuka suara, kalimat Natsu sudah membuatnya bagai disambar petir.

"Aku, menerima pernikahan itu" ungkap Natsu

Cukup lama ketiganya dibuat shock oleh sang muda Dragneel. Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit untuk ketiganya mencerna dan kembali ke normal.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah fikiran?" tanya Zeref

"Bukankah percuma aku mengatakan tidak. Kau pasti akan menyeretku ke altar bukan?" tanya Natsu yang dijawa deheman Zeref, tentu jawabannya benar.

"Kau tidak berniat mencelakainya kan?" tanya Igneel tiba-tiba menyentak Natsu. Namun bukan Natsu namanya kalau tidak bisa menutupinya, hei ia _King of Drama._

"Kalau aku berniat, maka aku sudah membunuhnya saat ini juga sebelum penobatan agar pernikahan ini batal" jawab Natsu dan sukses membuat perempatan siku di kepala Igneel. Ia harus sabar, bagaimanapun Natsu adalah satu-satunya putranya. Sosok yang Grandine tinggalkan padanya untuk menemaninya, untuk ia jaga. Tapi dilihat darimanapun rasanya Natsu tak mewarisi sifatnya dan Grandine. Hanya keras kepala khas Dragneel yang melekat pada dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, mulai saat ini demi rumah tangga kalian. Lucy akan tinggal disini, kau harus membiasakan diri dengannya" kata Zeref kemudian

"Penobatan akan diadakan di akhir bulan, terhitung dua minggu dari sekarang. Jadi persiapkan dirimu, dan mulai sekarang sepulang sekolah kau harus datang ke kantor untuk menerima pelatihan" kata Mavis

"Schedulemu sudah diatur, nanti kau akan menerimanya via email. Jadi kumohon lakukan dengan baik. Semua demi bangsa kita, masa depan kita semua" kata Mavis

"Baik, Mavis-san" jawab Natsu datar

Mereka mulai menyantap makanan. Tentu Zeref, Mavis dan Igneel senang tak alang kepalang mendengar dirinya mau menerima pernikahan itu. Tak tahukah kalian jika disinilah titik awal dari segalanya. Titik awal dimana cinta dan kasih, benci dan cinta akan diuji, dibenturkan. Ketulusan dan kebohongan diadu, siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang. Apakah Natsu dengan dendamnya? Atau Lucy dengan ketulusannya? Ketulusan yang memang sudah tertanam sejak gadis itu kecil. Mencintai Natsu tanpa memimpikan balasan, hanya bertemu saja baginya sudah cukup. Sungguh sederhana permintaan Lucy kecil. Tapi apakah akan sama jika ini Lucy dewasa? Lucy yang sudah berbeda?

Selesai makan, tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi, tertanda tamu datang. Kepala pelayan keluarga Dragneel, Macao membuka pintu. Dihadapannya kini sudah ada Invel yang tengah menggendong sang permaisuri. Tentu ia tahu karena Igneel dan Zeref sudah memberitahunya tadi. Dengan segera Macao mempersilahkan Invel masuk dan menghadap tuan rumah.

"Igneel-sama, Invel membawa permaisuri" kata Macao

"Cepat bawa dia ke kamar tamu" kata Mavis menyerobot jawaban Igneel yang masih berada diujung bibir

Igneel, Mavis, Macao mengantar Invel yang menggendong Lucy ke kamar tamu di lantai dua. Sementara Natsu yang melihat keadaan tak berdaya Lucy aka sang permaisurinya, tatapannya berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan sedikit sendu. Matanya terus menatap gadis cantik itu, tentu bukan karena kasihan, tapi karena perasaan lain. Benci, entahlah. Sulit dijelaskan, yang jelas sebagian besar hatinya mengatakan . . .

" _Cepatlah mati, dasar jalang!" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Zeref yang masih diam ditempatnya, memperhatikan Natsu. Ia tahu kalau Natsu sangat membenci permaisuri, tapi mengingat kedekatan Natsu dengan Lucy terutama di pesta, hati kecilnya berharap kalau pemuda itu bisa benar-benar mencintai gadis itu. Gadis itu, Lucy pasti banyak menderita. Banyak hal yang menimpanya, termasuk hubungan Lucy dengan sang kakak. Zeref jadi penasaran, bagaimana mungkin permaisuri baru ditemukan padahal bau darahnya menyengat? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Lucy yang dididik layaknya gladiator oleh sang kakak? Zeref tercengang, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Ultear tentang Lucy.

Di sebuah kamar, kamar Rogue Cheney. Jellal berkunjung atau lebih tepatnya bermalam disana. Ia membawa tas yang berukuran sedang, berisi seragam dan buku pelajarannya. Jellal yang baru saja meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar Rogue, langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Rogue yang sedari tadi hanya baca komik di ranjang king sizenya merespon.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk?" tanya Rogue bercanda

"Tamu diwajibkan duduk, Cheney muda" kata Jellal

"Kau memutuskan untuk menginap, apa ada hal penting?" tanya Rogue

"Kurasa kau menjadi sedikit pikun seperti kakek Makarov" jawab Jellal yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan komik, namun ia langsung menangkap komik itu

Rogue langsung duduk bersila. Ia menyipitkan matanya meminta penjelasan lebih. Tentu ia tidak lupa. Tapi ia heran bagaimana bisa Jellal secepat ini? Oh Rogue baru sadar kalau pemuda biru bertato itu salah satu anggota dewan.

"Apa kamarmu kedap suara? Tak ada CCTV kan?" tanya Jellal memastikan

"Aku selalu mematikannya, kau fikir aku mau privasiku diketahui ayah atau ibuku?" balas Rogue dengan malas

"Dan jangan ragukan keamanan di kediaman Cheney. Semua ruangan kedap suara bahkan ada sensornya" jelas Rogue sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan Zeref

"Gomen, gomen" kata Jellal mulai santai. Ia meletakkan komik itu dan meraih miniatur tokoh Hulk, mengamatinya secara detail dan memutar-mutarnya layaknya anak kecil yang baru melihat mainan baru

"Di rapat dewan, aku mendengar hal yang sangat mengejutkan. Seperti yang kau katakan, itu tentang Lucy" kata Jellal membuka penjelasan

Rogue diam, dahinya berkerut. Apakah dugaannya tentang Lucy adalah benar? Setelah bicara dengan Jellal kemarin, ia mendapat hipotesa tunggal yaitu . . .

"Dia, permaisuri" lanjut Jellal

Tak ada tanggapan dari Rogue, merasa heran Jellal-pun memutar badan dan menghentikan aktivitas memutar-mutar miniatur Hulk. Rogue mengerutkan dahinya, matanya juga biasa saja, tanda ia sudah menebak semuanya. Jellal berdecih, Rogue sungguh seperti Skyadrum part II tentu dengan versi terbaru karena Skyadrum masih sedikit kolot di beberapa hal.

"Kau tak terkejut? Kau sudah menduganya" tanya Jellal

"Hmm. Jadi itu yang Sting sembunyikan selama ini. Tapi kenapa dia menyembunyikan jati diri Lucy? bukankah bagaimanapun Lucy akan tetap menjadi milik Natsu?" tanya Rogue

"Apalagi? Karena dia mencintainya" jawab Jellal

"Bukan karena sosok di dalam tubuhnya yang menginginkan Lucy untuk dirinya sendiri?" tanya Rogue, meski ia juga sependapat dengan Jellal. Hei, siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Sting Eucliffe mencintai Lucy? Terlihat jelas dari mata saphire sang Eucliffe ketika menatap gadis itu.

Jellal terdiam. Ia teringat pembantaian vampire kelas atas oleh sang raja kegelapan. Mayat yang mengenaskan, kemudian fakta kalau Sting dirasuki sosok yang kejam. Ia tercengang. Tunggu, jangan katakan kalau ini benar? Dengan sedikit gemetar, Jellal akhirnya bertanya pada Rogue.

"Rogue, yang mau kau katakan kemarin, sepertinya aku tahu. Meski aku belum menemukan bukti seperti yang juga kau katakan, dan belum melihat sendiri. Tapi aku tahu" kata Jellal

"Sting . . ." kata Jellal

"Dia dirasuki Acnologia" lanjut Jellal

Rogue menunduk, wajahnya menjadi sendu. Fakta itu meski ia sudah tahu, tetap saja menyakitkan. Bagaimana mungkin Sting, anak baik-baik bisa dirasuki oleh Acnologia? Dan sejak kapan? Mengingat fakta kalau sang raja kegelapan menghilang 10 tahun lalu, kemungkinan Sting juga dirasuki selama itu. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak punya bukti.

"10 Tahun lalu" kata Rogue

"Perkiraanku Sting dirasuki" lanjut Rogue

"Dan, sosok itu bangkit setelah perkelahian antara Sting dan Natsu waktu SMP. Bukankah kau ada di lokasi kejadian?" jelas dan tanya Rogue

Jellal tercengang, ia baru ingat. Waktu itu Sting tertusuk oleh pisau pembunuh vampire. Tidak hanya itu, dengan kejamnya Natsu menghunuskan pisau itu berkali-kali hingga Sting mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dan, semua itu terjadi karena mereka berdebat tentang . . .

 _Permaisuri_

Harusnya Sting mati, tapi beberapa hari kemudian ia mendapati Sting masuk sekolah dalam keadaan segar bugar. Dan itu mustahil, tapi waktu itu ia berfikir kalau pasti sang ayah yang mengobati. Tapi kini, ia mengelaknya. Tidak mungkin sang ayah.

"Dan kau tahu bagaimana Sting bisa selamat?" tanya Rogue

"Lucy" jawab Jellal

"Tapi, bagaimana Sting bisa mendapatkan darahnya?" tanya Jellal tak mengerti

Dan, disitulah seorang Rogue Cheney memberitahukan segalanya. Karena ia memerlukan sosok lain untuk membantunya atau lebih tepatnya membantu Sting agar tidak tenggelam dalam dunia kegelapan bersama sang pengeran kegelapan. Sepanjang penjelasan, Jellal selalu dibuat terkejut, namun pemuda tampan itu menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya terlebih dahulu. Ia mengangguk paham dan sesekali menghela nafas. Semua begitu rumit.

"Jadi, cloningnya musnah gara-gara pesta Natsu malam itu? Terlebih kini Sting sangat mencintai Lucy?" tanya Jellal diujung penjelasan

"Itu bukan lagi cinta, tapi obsesi" kata Rogue

"Jadi? Bisakah kau membantuku? Mencari bukti kalau Sting memang benar _dia_ " tanya Rogue kemudian

"Tentu. Karena jika sang raja kegelapan berhasil menguasai tubuhnya, maka Sting akan . . ."kata Jellal memberi Jeda

"Mati" lanjut Jellal pasti

...

Malamnya, Zeref dan Mavis memutuskan meninggalkan Lucy di kediaman Igneel Dragneel. Ia memilih pulang bersama sang istri daripada harus menginap dan mendapat tatapan sinis nan tidak mengenakkan dari Natsu. Meski dalam hati ia ragu untuk meninggalkan Lucy mengingat sebetapa bencinya Natsu pada permaisurinya, Igneel Dragneel berhasil menenangkannya dengan mengatakan ia akan menjaga Lucy dan tidak membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya termasuk Natsu.

Kini, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:00 PM waktu setempat. Semua yang ada di kediaman Dragneel sudah tertidur, termasuk sang kepala keluarga dan para pelayan. Di kamarnya, Natsu tidak bisa tidur. Ia duduk di tepi kasur king size miliknya sambil memutar-mutar rubik yang masih belum selesai. Biasanya, ia bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, namun kali ini ia bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan satu sisipun. Rubik itu terus ia putar, dan seiring putaran itu pula, ingatan tentang dirinya bersama Lucy disaat camping berputar dikepalanya. Dimana dirinya bersikap lembut pada gadis itu. Natsu geram, ia semakin kencang memutar rubik itu, berusaha mengenyahkan fikiran tentang Lucy, namun semua itu malah semakin nyata dan nyata. Frustasi, akhirnya dilemparnya rubik itu ke tembok dengan keras dan bisa ditebak bagaimana keadaan rubik itu. Ya, rubik itu tercerai berai. Onyx hitam Natsu melirik botol obat yang berada di nakas, dan matanya menyipit. Diraihnya kotak obat itu dan dilemparkannya ke tembok, membuat kapsul-kapsul ikut berserakan dilantai.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Natsu

"Dia benar-benar permaisuri" umpat Natsu

Mata Natsu mengkilat-kilat, rahangnya mengeras. Ingatan kecelakaan maut itu terlintas di fikirannya. Ingatan dimana ibunya yang seorang manusia biasa terjepit di mobil, saat darah segar memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya dan sang ibu. Ya, saat itu adalah saat pertama kali sang ibu mengajaknya menemui permaisuri. Tiba-Tiba Natsu berdiri, ia menggenggam kedua tangannya erat dan keluar dari kamar. Mata merahnya mengedar, memastikan semua sudah tidur tak terkecuali sang kepala pelayan. Dengan langkah hati-hati, ia menuruni tangga menuju lantai 2.

Di depan sebuah kamar, Natsu berdiri. Tangannya meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan. Seberusaha mungkin tidak menimbulkan bunyi. Ia masuk begitu saja karena memang tidak terkunci. Di dalam, di kegelapan matanya menjadi cahaya lain selain cahaya dari lampu tidur. Di ranjang Queen Size, Lucy terbaring tak berdaya. Gadis itu belum siuman sejak tadi. Meski Macao sudah menyuntikkan obat penenang agar darah liarnya terkontrol.

Sampai di samping Lucy, Natsu berhenti. Ia mengamati wajah Lucy sejenak. Dan perlahan tangannya terulur, menyentuh nadi di leher Lucy. Dapat Natsu rasakan kalau darah Lucy sudah stabil. Dan itu berarti kemungkinan ia untuk diserang adalah dibawah 10%. Ia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai tipis.

"Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus, nona?" tanya Natsu yang pastinya tak mungkin di jawab oleh sang empunya

Natsu duduk, ia melemaskan jari-jemari tangan kanannya sebelum pada akhirnya . . .

SET

Ia sudah meletakkan tangannya di leher Lucy. Wajahnya berubah datar nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Maaf saja, aku tidak berniat mengundur kematianmu seperti kataku sebelumnya. Persetan dengan semua itu. Kalau kesempatan datang padaku, untuk apa aku menyia-nyiakannya?" kata Natsu

"Berterimakasihlah karena aku akan segera mengirimmu ke akhirat, nona" kata Natsu dingin dan mulai mencekik leher Lucy

Dalam tidurnya, Lucy yang tiba-tiba dicekik merintih. Gadis itu sulit bernafas, ia tersengal-sengal. Melihat itu, Natsu malah semakin memperkuat cengkeramannya. Matanya yang memerah benar-benar menandakan keseriusannya. Ia yang dalam keadaan normal saja sudah kuat, apalagi vampire mode on. Entah seberapa kuat cengramannya, yang jelas dalam tidurnya kemudian secara reflek Lucy menggenggam tangan Natsu dan berusaha menariknya.

"Mati" kata Natsu sadis

"Mati dan rasakan apa yang kau perbuat pada ibuku" kata Natsu

Lucy sudah berada di ambang batasnya, pegangannya mulai mengendur dan tinggal sedikit lagi nafasnya benar-benar putus. Hingga . . .

KREK

Knop pintu diputar.

"Lucy-sama?" panggil Macao

Natsu sadar, ia menoleh ke belakang dengan mata membulat. Bukankah Macao sudah tidur? Lagipula ini sudah malam.

"Tch" decih Natsu

KRIETTT

Pintu terbuka, Macao menghidupkan saklar lampu dan mendapati Lucy dalam keadaan tidak baik. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dengan segera Macao mendekatinya, mengecek denyut nadi dan tekanan darahnya dan melesat keluar mengambil alat bantu pernafasan. Tak tahukah Macao jika Natsu tengah bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi.

"Berterimakasihlah karena ada yang menolongmu malam ini" kata Natsu

Esoknya. Lucy terbangun dan heran kenapa dirinya mengenakan alat bantu pernafasan. Dilepaskannya selang itu darinya, dipandanginya sekitar dan ia sadar kalu ini bukan kamar yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Bingung? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak bingung disaat terbangun ditempat yang asing? Ia baru saja menapakkan kakinya di lantai dan dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang membuka pintu.

"Invel?" panggil Lucy

"Maaf nona, tapi ini saya. Macao" kata Macao permisi masuk

"Macao-san?" tanya Lucy tak percaya, otaknya berputar cepat dan kini ia sadar dimana ia berada sekarang. Dimana lagi kalau bukan kediaman Igneel Dragneel yang pastinya juga merupakan rumah Natsu. Mengingat nama itu, Lucy seketika berdiri, namun ia merintih tak kala merasakan nyeri di lehernya. Dipegangnya lehernya yang sedikit membiru dan itu tak luput dari penglihatan Macao. Ia mendekati Lucy dan menatap lebam biru itu dengan seksama, jelas kemarin saat Invel membawa Lucy lebam itu tak ada.

"Nona, anda terluka?" tanya Macao yang di jawab gelengan Lucy, gadis itu menyembunyikan lehernya dengan rambut panjangnya disertai senyum yang artinya ia tidak apa-apa.

"Apa anda yakin? Kalau anda masih sakit saya akan mengirimkan surat ke sekolah" kata Macao

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih. Aku akan pergi ke sekolah. Tapi bisakah aku bertanya satu hal?" tanya Lucy kemudian

"Bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini? Juga kenapa aku disini?" tanya Lucy

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak berkewajiban memberitahunya. Lebih baik anda bersiap-siap karena tuan dan tuan muda sudah menunggu dibawah. Silahkan anda mendengar penjelasan dari mereka. Dan ini seragam serta tas anda" kata Macao sopan

Sepeninggalan kepala pelayan itu, Lucy menghela nafas. Ia sungguh lelah dengan semua ini. Dragneel dan Dragneel, kenapa nama itu akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi otaknya dan menghantuinya layaknya ia ini tersangka pembunuhan.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini sarapan di Kediaman Igneel Dragneel berlangsung dengan hening. Hanya dentingan sendok dan piring yang menghiasi ruangan. Sebenarnya banyak yang mau dibicarakan Igneel saat ini, tapi melihat putranya yang sedari tadi menampakkan wajah datarnya, kepala Dragneel itu menahannya. Mungkin Natsu masih perlu adaptasi, karena bagaimanapun sang putra yang sudah memutuskan untuk segera menikah dan bersiap menerima tahta. Jadi pasti banyak yang membebani fikirannya. Ah, tak tahukah kau Igneel, apa yang tengah difikirkan putramu.

" _Sialan! Kenapa aku tak segera membunuhnya semalam" umpat Natsu dalam hati_

" _Kalau begini, aku harus memerlukan waktu lebih" lanjut Natsu dalam hati_

Kenapa Igneel tak bisa mendengar suara hati Natsu? Jawabannya adalah karena Natsu memang memiliki level diatasnya. Beruntungnya Natsu, karena rencana busuknya tak akan didengar siapapun.

Tak lama kemudian, Lucy turun dan diiringi Macao yang sedari tadi membantunya berbenah diri seperti mengeringkan rambut dan berdanan. Macao juga menuntunnya menuju ruang makan. Lucy sedikit tersipu diperlakukan layaknya tuan putri. Seiring ia berjalan ke ruang makan, ia teringat kejadian kemarin pagi di kediaman Zeref saat kakaknya menamparnya. Reflek Lucy memegangi pipinya yang masih sedikit lebam namun sudah ditutupi oleh bedak. Untungnya Macao tidak bertanya soal itu. Dalam hati, Lucy sedikit merasa bersalah atas bicaranya yang keterlaluan kemarin pada sang kakak. Bagaimanapun sang kakak, kakaknya lah keluarganya saat ini. Sosok yang mendidiknya dan membesarkannya meski dengan cara diluar kata normal. Lucy menghela nafas, ia akan meminta maaf setelah ini.

Meja makan. Igneel mempersilahkan Lucy untuk duduk. Gadis itu tak segera duduk, dipandanginya sosok Dragneel lain di ruang itu yang sama sekali tidak mengindahkan keberadaannya. Sontak saja ia teringat perkataan kejam Natsu malam sebelumnya.

DEGH

Jantung Lucy berdetak lebih kencang, ada rasa sakit ketika mengingatnya, terlebih sorot mata Natsu sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Tak sadar sudah berlama-lama memandangi Natsu, akhirnya pemuda itu meletakkan alat makannya sedikit keras karena jujur saja ia jengah dilihat seperti itu oleh seseorang macam Lucy ralat permaisuri _sialan._

"Tidak bisakah kau duduk?" tanya Natsu berusaha sedatar mungkin, dan jangan lupakan tatapan dinginnya

Lucy masih tak bergeming, ia malah mengadu bola mata caramelnya dengan onyx hitam Natsu. Dua bola mata itu saling memandang, Natsu dengan segala kebenciannya dan Lucy dengan segala rasa sakitnya. Dalam hati, keduanya saling mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing, namun bukan bicara satu sama lain atau telepati. Bukan, melainkan saling bertanya, tanpa ada yang dengar, dan tanpa jawaban. Semuanya hanya menggantung, laksana perahu mengambang di laut garam, tanpa kepastian.

" _Kenapa rasanya sakit ketika mata itu memandangku? Kenapa rasanya aku seperti sedang dihakimi?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

" _Bagaimana rasanya dipandang seperti ini? Apa itu sakit? Sesakit apapun yang kau rasakan itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang ibuku rasakan. Harusnya kau yang mati, bukan ibuku. Harusnya kau tak lahir didunia ini jadi aku bisa hidup bahagia" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Hei Natsu, apa kata seandainya bisa memutar waktu? Apa jika Lucy benar-benar tak ada kau akan bahagia? Tahukah kau kalau takdir akan selalu benar, hukum karma masih berlaku didunia ini. Tinggal menunggu waktu untukmu merasakan kembali akibat dari perkataanmu.

"Ekhem" suara Igneel menginterupsi, memutus pandangan Lucy

"Lucy, silahkan duduk" lanjut Igneel

Lucy-pun duduk. Namun tak seperti sebelumnya, ia tidak langsung mengambil makanan. Mata Natsu terus menatapnya seolah melarangnya menyentuh seinchipun dari makanan-makanan itu.

"Kau tak berselera?" tanya Igneel

"Maaf" kata Lucy

"Kalau begitu apa perlu kuperintahkan Macao membuatkanmu bubur?" tanya Igneel lembut

"Tidak, terimakasih" jawab Lucy

"Anou, bolehkan saya bertanya Igneel-san?" tanya Lucy

Igneel menghentikan aktivitas makannya, tanda ia mempersilahkan Lucy untuk bertanya. Pria paruh baya itu menatap Lucy ramah.

"Kenapa saya bisa ada disini?" tanya Lucy

"Kau pingsan di sekolah kemarin, Invel membawamu kemari atas perintah Zeref-sama" jelas Igneel

Kilasan balik kejadian kemarin disekolah terngiang di kepala Lucy. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Dan mata gadis itu membulat mengingat bagaimana ia menghisap darah Sting kemarin.

"Dan mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal disini. Karena kalian akan menikah di akhir Bulan ini. Jadi kau juga harus menerima pelajaran sebagai permaisuri" lanjut Igneel

Lucy diam sejenak. Kejadian di kepalanya sudah mengejutkan dirinya, ditambah pernyataan Igneel. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Butuh beberapa menit untuk ia tenang, sebelum merespon pernyataan tersebut. Mengambil nafas sejenak kemudian menarik diri dari kursi.

"Maaf, tapi saya menolaknya. Saya bukan permaisuri atau apalah itu yang anda maksud. Jadi saya tidak bisa tinggal disini dan menerima pelajaran seperti yang anda maksud" kata Lucy seraya berdiri dan hendak berlalu, namun perkataan Natsu menginterupsinya

"Kau tidak punya pilihan" interup Natsu

Lucy menoleh, matanya menatap Natsu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Bukankah pemuda itu sendiri yang mengatakan tidak, dan bukankah pemuda itu juga yang sedari tadi menatapnya tajam seolah menginginkannya enyah sekarang juga?

"Kata siapa aku tidak punya? Hidupku, hanya aku yang berhak memilih. Bukan kau atau siapapun" jawab Lucy

"Kataku. Karena mau tidak mau kau harus **menikah** denganku" kata Natsu tajam

"Menikah? Jangan bercanda. Bukankah kau yang menolaknya? Bukankah kau memintaku untuk enyah?" tanya Lucy dengan nada tinggi

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Jadi sekarang duduklah dan terima saja" kata Natsu enteng

"Jadi kau sedang mengelak? Atau kau lupa dengan semua ucapanmu itu?" tanya Lucy

"Aku bilang duduk" kata Natsu masih berusaha tenang

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak sudi!" bentak Lucy dan sukses membuat kesabaran Natsu meletus

BRAKH

"AKU BILANG DUDUK! MEMANG APA SUSAHNYA MENERIMA PERNIKAHAN INI. TOH KAU TIDAK AKAN RUGI" bentak Natsu seraya menggebrak meja

Mata Lucy berkaca-kaca.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan itu? Apa kau fikir sebuah pernikahan berdasarkan pada asas untung rugi?" tanya Lucy dengan nanar

"Pernikahan itu sakral yang hanya dilakukan oleh kedua orang yang saling mencintai. Bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Lucy lagi

"Apa kau fikir aku juga punya pilihan?" tanya Natsu balik

Nafas Lucy tercengat, ditatapnya onyx Natsu, berusaha mencari kebohongan disana. Hingga suara Igneel kembali menginterupsinya.

"Kalian berdua, tenanglah. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik. Lucy, kau masih belum sehat jadi jangan keras kepala dan duduklah, kau harus mengisi perutmu. Dan kau Natsu, jaga bicaramu karena bagaimanapun dia akan menjadi istrimu" kata Igneel menengahi

Akhirnya dengan berat hati kedua insan itu kembali duduk meski di kursinya Lucy sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya. Igneel menjelaskan perlahan, alasan kenapa keduanya harus menikah. Meski tanpa Cinta, karena keduanya adalah Calon Raja Vampire dan Permaisuri. Yang memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dari semua penjelasannya, lagi-lagi Igneel juga melewatkan mengatakan fakta penting. Sedangkan Lucy, disinilah ia mengerti kalau ia benar-benar tidak punya pilihan.

Kini, keduanya sudah berada di mobil Ferrari LaFerrari merah milik Natsu. Pemuda itu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Lucy menatap pemandangan luar, daun-daun kering dan langit berkelabu, mungkin sebentar lagi salju pertama akan turun. Fikirannya melayang, tentang kenapa ia harus ditakdirkan dengan Natsu. Seseorang yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Seseorang yang selalu mempermainkannya dan memporak-porandakan hatinya.

" _Aku harus membunuhnya, tapi kalau begitu ia tidak akan merasakan apa yang aku dan ibuku rasakan" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Natsu menggenggam erat setirnya dan beberapa detik kemudian genggamannya melemas, entah apa yang sedang ia rencanakan.

Sesampainya disekolah atau lebih tepatnya di parkiran yang memang khusus untuk Natsu, Lucy segera turun duluan. Ia meninggalkan Natsu begitu saja namun pemuda itu memanggilnya.

"Tunggu" kata Natsu seraya mendekat

Lucy mengernyit, sebuah bungkusan terpampang di depan wajahnya atau lebih tepatnya sebungkus bento berukuran sedang.

"Macao menitipkan ini untukmu" kata Natsu

"Aku tidak butuh" jawab Lucy ketus

"Kau akan sakit jika tidak memakannya" kata Natsu yang sukses membuat Lucy tercegang, tidakkah terlalu cepat untuk Natsu mengubah sikapnya? Bukannya tadi pagi pemuda itu menatapnya sinis seolah memintanya untuk enyah? Dan belum ada satu jam pula pemuda itu bicara dingin padanya, kini ia sudah menjadi lembut. Bisakah siapapun jelaskan ini?

Tanpa menjawab Lucy berpaling begitu saja. Meninggalkan Natsu dengan kotak bentonya. Sedangkan yang ditinggalkan menatap kotak bento tersebut dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Hari ini, sekolah kembali gempar. Berita ditemukannya permaisuri sudah diumumkan oleh Dewan melalui surat resmi yang dikirimkan ke seluruh kepala keluarga vampire pagi ini. Dan yang begitu membuat mereka shock adalah permaisuri adalah salah satu dari teman sekolah mereka, sosok udik yang telah menjelma menjadi gadis cantik. Lucy Milkovich.

Lucy berjalan dengan langkah seribu menuju gedung. Ia harus menemui Sting segera. Ia harus bertanya secara langsung apakah ia benar-benar melakukannya. Tidak mungkin ia adalah seorang vampire. Namun seiring ia berjalan, seiring itu pula ia mendapati suatu keanehan. Bagaimana tidak, semua siswa yang awalnya berjalan di dekatnya menyingkir bahkan menundukkan kepalanya layaknya ia adalah seorang Ratu. Bingung, akhirnya Lucy menghentikan langkahnya. Didekatinya seorang siswa cantik beraurai coklat.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Lucy

"Maaf, kami memang harus melakukan ini. Lucy-san" jawab Kagura

"Lucy-san?" Lucy mengulangi perkataan Kagura

"Hei, apa maksud kalian? Apa kalian sedang meledekku?" tanya Lucy sedikit meninggikan suaranya, tak suka dengan perilaku mereka

SETT

"MAAFKAN KAMI, LUCY-SAN" Kata semua membungkuk 90 derajat

Lucy mengernyit, ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Matanya mengedar dan kini ia tambah terkejut karena koridor menjadi lenggang karena semua menyingkir dan membungkuk. Hingga sebuah suara menjawab kebingungannya.

"Itu karena kau adalah calon istriku" kata Natsu yang tiba-tiba datang

Lucy menoleh, matanya memicing. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan satu kalimat, tangan Natsu sudah menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya menjauh. Begitu terkejut hingga gadis itu kembali menelan kalimatnya. Hingga ketika gadis itu sadar, ia mulai meronta. Tapi percuma karena tenaga Natsu tentu lebih kuat.

"Lepaskan aku!" protes Lucy

"Kau tuli? Aku bilang lepas!" protes Lucy

"Aku harus bicara dengan Sting. Jadi lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" kata Lucy

Tak mengindahkan protesan Lucy, Natsu terus menariknya bahkan memperkuat cengkramannya yang membuat sang empunya meringis. Diam-diam entah karena alasan apa pula, Natsu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan ketika mereka berada di tangga menuju lantai dua, sebuah suara menginterupsi langkah Natsu.

"Kau tidak dengar? Dia bilang lepas" kata Sting membuat Natsu menoleh

"Bukan urusanmu aku mau melepaskannya atau tidak" kata Natsu tajam

"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus bicara pada Sting" ronta Lucy

Sting mengernyit, apa yang mau Lucy bicarakan padanya. Namun Natsu menariknya dan membuat gadis itu berada dibelakang punggungnya, menyembunyikan gadis itu dari pandangan Sting Eucliffe.

"Kau tidak kasihan padanya?" tanya Sting lembut

"Dia permaisuriku" tegas Natsu yang membuat mata Sting sedikit bergetar, jelas sekali kata permaisuri bagaikan belati yang selalu menghunus Sting.

"Lepaskan aku, aku harus bicara padanya. Ada yang harus aku pastikan" kata Lucy mencoba menarik tangannya namun lagi-lagi Natsu mencengkeramnya erat.

"Memastikan apa? Tidak ada yang bisa kau pastikan dari orang sepertinya" jawab Natsu sadis

"Lalu apa ada yang bisa dipastikan dari orang sepertimu?" tanya Lucy

"Apa?" tanya Natsu

"Orang sepertimu yang tidak mau mendengar tidak akan pernah mengerti. Jadi jangan bicara seperti itu pada orang lain yang belum tentu lebih buruk darimu. Dan lagi, aku tidak terima kau menghina Sting" kata Lucy

"Jadi lepaskan aku" lanjut Lucy

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" kata Natsu kemudian melepaskan tangan Lucy dengan suka rela

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, Natsu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kedua surai pirang yang katanya mau bicara. Bahkan pemuda itu menoleh sedikit saja tidak. Lucy terdiam, matanya bisa menangkap sorot mata sendu milik Natsu ketika pemuda itu berbelok di tangga. Entah kenapa ada rasa bersalah yang hinggap di hatinya, namun dengan segera ia menepisnya. Sting juga heran, tidakkah terlalu cepat untuk tipe keras kepala macam Natsu mengalah? Ada sesuatukah disini? Tapi ia tidak mau memikirkannya. Kini, Lucy beralih menatap Sting, menodongnya.

Sesaat kemudian.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa tapi hanya satu kemungkinan kau bisa berubah menjadi vampire" jelas Sting

Lucy menatap Sting dengan tidak percaya Bagaimana mungkin ia meminum darah? Terlebih itu darah dari temannya sendiri. Dan lagi, sejak kapan ia menjadi vampire? Kenapa tak ada yang mengatakan padanya?

"Karena seseorang yang menghisap darahmu memberikan darahnya" lanjut Sting sukses membuat Lucy shock

Lucy menggenggam erat ujung roknya.

Di kelas 2-2. Laxus-sensei sudah masuk kelas, bersiap memulai pelajaran. Belum sempat mengeluarkan suara petirnya, tiba-tiba pintu kelas sudah di dobrak dengan tidak elitnya. Orang itu seketika masuk tanpa permisi, membuat sang guru terkejut dan menatapnya menahan amarah. Bahkan dengan tidak sopannya, murid itu langsung mengeluarkan suara melengking yang bisa menyaingi suara petirnya.

Lucy masuk kelas dan segera menuju ke bangku Natsu dengan mata memerah, namun bukan vampire mode on melainkan menahan amarah. Begitu gadis itu sampai disamping Natsu, tanpa aba-aba ditariknya kerah Natsu hingga membuat pemuda itu berdiri.

"Brengsek kau! Beraninya kau lakukan itu padaku!" umpat Lucy dengan suara menggelegar

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Natsu datar

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kau kan yang mengubahku menjadi monster!" geram Lucy dan membuat semua terkesima

SETTT

Natsu sudah meraih tangan Lucy dan segera menyeretnya keluar, ia tahu apa yang Lucy maksud sekarang. Pasti gadis itu sudah mengetahui apa dia sekarang. Dan ia yakin pasti Sting-lah yang berani memberitahunya. Diseretnya lagi gadis itu menuju atap sekolah meski Lucy tetap kembali meronta. Ini sudah kali kedua Natsu menyeretnya, dan asalkan Natsu tahu, pergelangan tangannya masih sakit.

Kebun belakang sekolah. Natsu menyeret Lucy cukup jauh, karena ia tidak ingin siapapun mendengar pembicaraannya. Dilepaskannya Lucy dengan sedikit kasar. Lucy menarik tangannya dan mengelus pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak menarikku seperti itu?" protes Lucy

"Dan tidak bisakah kau bicara padaku baik-baik dan tidak menarik kerahku seperti tadi?" balas Natsu yang sukses membungkam Lucy

"Kau benar. Aku yang mengubahmu" kata Natsu kemudian seraya menghela nafas, ia butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk beberapa alasan disini. Catat dan garis bawahi, beberapa alasan.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Tega sekali kau" tuding Lucy

"Karena aku tidak mau kau mati" jawab Natsu tegas dan menyentak Lucy

"Kau bahkan sudah pernah membuatku hampir mati. Jadi katakan, apa alasanmu sekarang karena aku tahu kau bukan orang yang melakukan hal tanpa alasan. Apa karena aku permaisuri?" tanya Lucy

Natsu diam sejenak. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Malam itu, malam dimana ia memberikan darahnya pada Lucy adalah karena satu alasan. Karena Lucy adalah sosok yang sudah mengisi salah satu sisi hatinya. Tapi kini tidak lagi, karena ia sudah mengusir Lucy dari tempat itu, dan ia sudah bersumpah tak akan ada lagi tempat bagi Lucy. Tidak akan pernah. Hanya Lui seorang yang boleh singgah di hatinya, hanya Lui seorang yang berhak ia cintai dan mendapatkan cintanya, bukan Lucy meski dia adalah permaisuri sekaligus calon istrinya.

Kini keduanya sama-sama diam, tak ada yang mau bicara. Lucy yang menanti jawaban Natsu dan Natsu dengan segala pemikiran di kepalanya. Hingga setelah lima menit berlalu, pemuda itu akhirnya buka suara.

"Karena kau adalah calon istriku" jawab Natsu sendu

"Bukannya kau membenciku?" tanya Lucy

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya" jawab Natsu berdalih

"Lalu . . . Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Lucy dengan suara parau, entah kenapa ketika ia menanyakan ini, tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit. Seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuknya, menyulamnya sedikit demi sedikit dan itu menyakitkan.

Natsu terhenyak. Ditatapnya mata Lucy dalam, menelusuri bola mata caranel itu. Mencari alasan kenapa tiba-tiba Lucy menanyakan hal tersebut. Karena yang ia tahu Lucy bukanlah seseorang yang mengerti akan hal seperti itu. Hal yang orang sebut dengan perasaan, atau cinta. Begitu dalam ia menelusuri, hingga tanpa sadar Natsu bisa melihat sosok Lui ada di dalam mata Lucy. Lui yang tersenyum, Lui yang merajuk, tertawa dan menangis. Badan Natsu gemetar, ini yang ia takutkan. Natsu memejamkan mata sejenak dan menggenggam kedua tangannya sebelum kemudian melemaskannya. Ia kembali menatap Lucy, kali ini dengan pandangan tulus.

"Apa kau menginginkan itu?" tanya Natsu

"Apa?" Lucy tak paham

"Jika kau butuh cinta dalam pernikahan ini, aku akan memberikannya" jelas Natsu

"Apa?" Lucy masih tak paham, atau gadis itu memang begitu terkejut dengan pernyataan Natsu

"Jika kau ingin aku mencintaimu, aku akan mencintaimu" jelas Natsu lagi seraya mendekat ke arah Lucy

Spontan saja Lucy bergerak mundur diiringi Natsu yang berjalan mendekat. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara jenaka terngiang di kepala Lucy.

" _Bolehkah aku mencintainya?"_

" _Bisakah ia mencintaiku?"_

Mata Lucy seketika meneteskan liquid bening, rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi akibat suara itu. Suara yang terdengar sedih namun penuh harap juga putus asa. Lucy tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkannya tapi suara itu semakin keras seiring langkah Natsu. Hingga ketika punggungnya sudah menyentuh tiang kayu, ia menjadi panik. Ketika mendongakkan kepala, Natsu sudah berada dihadapannya. Menatapnya dengan jarak kurang dari sepuluh centi. Onyx hitam itu menyipit melihat lelehan bening di pipi Lucy. Natsu mengangkat tangannya, sedangkan Lucy yang tak siap dengan apa yang terjadi memilih memejamkan mata. Ia tahu Natsu pasti akan memukulnya. Tapi ia tersentak tak kala merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipinya, jari jemari Natsu menghapus liquid bening itu dari pipi Lucy. Sangat lembut. Perlahan-lahan, Lucy-pun membuka matanya, mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Natsu. Pemuda itu terdiam. Menatap mata Lucy sejenak kemudian beralih ke pipi Lucy, ia mengusap lagi dan menemukan bekas biru disana.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Natsu

SETT

Lucy memegang tangan Natsu, menghentikan aktivitas pemuda itu dari mengusap pipinya. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak ingin Natsu menanyakan itu. Tamparan itu adalah akibat ulahnya. Kakaknya tidak akan pernah menamparnya jika ia tidak keterlaluan. Jadi jika ditanya siapa yang melakukannya, maka jawabannya adalah dirinya sendiri. Lucy menurunkan tangan Natsu perlahan.

"Cukup" kata Lucy pelan

"Jangan perlakukan aku seolah-olah kau mencintaiku" lanjut Natsu

"Bukankah sudah kubilang . . ." kata Natsu yang langsung dipotong Lucy

"Hentikan!" bentak Lucy

"Bukankah kau ingin pernikahan yang normal? Pernikahan dimana keduanya saling mencintai?" balas Natsu tegas

Lucy tak menjawab dan memilih berpaling, ia melangkah pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Natsu dengan segala kerumitannya. Setelah Lucy benar-benar pergi, pemuda itu meninju tiang kayu. Untungnya Natsu mengurangi kekuatannya hingga tiang kayu tersebut tidak rubuh. Pemuda itu berdecih dan mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa jantungnya masih bereaksi melihat air mata Lucy. Ia terus mengumpat dalam hati dan mengacak surainya.

"Ini hanya bagian dari rencanaku. Ya, rencanaku" rapal Natsu kemudian

...

Malamnya, di kantor pusat Dragneel Corp, ruang komisaris Zeref Dragneel. Zeref masih berkutat dengan dokumennya. Ia melepas kacamata dan memijit bekas kacamata di hidungnya. Kepalanya pening karena banyaknya dokumen yang harus ia tangani seharian ini meski sudah di bantu Igneel sang presdir. Ia memutar kursinya seraya menghadap ke langit-langit. Ia menanti laporan dari Invel, apakah Natsu menjalani hari pertamanya dengan baik atau mengacau seperti kebiasannya. Tak hanya itu, Komisaris Dragneel Corp itu juga berfikir tentang keanehan sikap Ultear seperti ada yang sengaja ditutupi.

Pintu diketuk, Invel masuk membawa sebuah map yang diminta Zeref. Kepala pelayan yang multi talent itu melaporkan kalau Natsu menjalani pelatihan dengan baik. Zeref tersenyum membaca hasil pelatihan hari pertama Natsu.

"Oh ya, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" pinta Zeref

"Silahkan tuan" jawab Invel

"Selidiki Ultear, bagaimana ia hidup selama ini. Termasuk bagaimana dia dan Ur mengangkat Lucy sebagai anggota keluarga mereka" kata Zeref membuat Invel sedikit tercengang, merasa ada keanehan pada bawahannya, Zeref-pun kembali bertanya

"Ada sesuatu?" tanya Zeref

"Tidak Zeref-sama" jawab Invel

"Dan satu lagi. Bisakah kau melakukan TES DNA?" pinta Zeref

Di lain tempat, di rumah peringgahan keluarga Eucliffe. Sting tengah memanteng monitornya ditemani beberapa belati pembunuh vampire dan beberapa obat-obatan yang pastinya racun. Ia mengamati monitir dengan serius. Apa yang sedang ia lihat?

Di monitor berukuran 21" itu terpampang jelas keadaan kantor Zeref Dragneel, tempat parkir dimana mobil Zeref berada, lift dan lobi. Di bagian lain dari layar, Sting tengah meretas sesuatu. Loading 95% dan ketika sampai 100%, ia tersenyum puas. Setidaknya ia akan memberikan peringatan sebelum membunuh Zeref. Dengan begitu Acnologia akan membantunya mendapatkan Lucy. Sejak perjanjian itu, Acnologia tidak pernah mengambil alih tubuhnya. Dan ia merasa sudah menang disini karena Acnologia seperti tidak berdaya.

Tak tahukah kau Sting jika sang raja kegelapan memang berniat membuatmu terlena. Dan tidak tahukah kau jika bukan tubuh Zeref yang ia inginkan, melainkan dirimu. Karena hanya dirimu yang cocok dengannya.

Zeref keluar dari kantor menuju lift yang akan mengantarkannya ke bawah. Ia menuju parkiran dan menyetir sendiri. Sebuah kebiasaan dari dirinya atau memang keluarga Dragneel jarang memakai supir. Di ruangannya, Sting tersenyum. Ia membuka layar yang tadinya ia _restore_ menjadi _maximize._ Dan kini terpampanglah spedometer milik Zeref. Ketika Zeref sudah berada jauh dari kantor pusat Dragneel Corp dan kini berada di jalan tol yang sudah sepi, Sting memulai aksinya. Dengan tampang datar ia manambah kecepatan Zeref, sedangkan di mobilnya Zeref terkejut karena kecepatan mobilnya bertambah. Ia menguranginya namun tidak bisa. Zeref berusaha menghubungi Invel, namun baterai ponselnya habis. Ia menghela nafas, sepertinya ada yang menyadap mobilnya.

Di tempatnya, Sting bergegas memakai jaketnya, dengan kecepatan seperti itu, Zeref pasti akan segera lewat tol sekitar sini. Dan kini pemuda itu sudah berada di mobil jaguar Blackjag-nya dan melaju keluar dari pekarangan rumah.

Di jalan, Zeref berusaha mengurangi kecepatan namun tak bisa. Sedangkan Sting ia berusaha mengejar mobil Zeref, tak butuh waktu lama bagi pemuda yang dulunya punya hobi balap liar itu menyusul mobil Zeref. Di pihak Zeref, ia mulai kelabakan. Tadi ia masih bisa tenang karena di jalan tol, tapi sebentar lagi akan keluar tol yang pastinya ia harus mengurangi kecepatan kalau tak mau terlibat kecelakaan. Di belakang, ia melihat mobil Jaguar Blackjag berkedip-kedip. Matanya memicing, dan beberapa detik kemudian Sting berhasil mengimbangi mobil Zeref. Ia membuka jendelanya.

"Zeref-sama, pelankan mobil anda" teriak Sting

Zeref membuka jendelanya.

"Tidak bisa!" teriak Zeref

"Anda bisa kecelakaan jika seperti itu" teriak Sting

"Mobilku tidak mau berhenti" teriak Zeref

Sting menambah kecepatan, sangat cepat hingga dalan waktu sepersekian detik sudah tak terlihat oleh Zeref. Zeref tak tahu kenapa pemuda itu malah meninggalkannya bukan menolongnya, namun begitu samar-samar ia melihat mobil hitam sudah berhenti di tengah jalan dengan posisi memenuhi jalan. Barulah ia menyadari kalau Sting tidak kabur melainkan berencana menolongnya. Tapi . . .

"Ini gila! Dia mau mati" kata Zeref panik

Di sana, Sting tak keluar dari mobil. Ia benar-benar menantang maut. Danan kita bisa menebak apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Mobil Zeref melaju dengan kencang . . .

BRAKKKKH

Mobil Zeref menghantam mobil Sting. Kedua mobil itu terseret sejauh 20 meter hingga membuat para mobil yang kebetulan lewat panik dan menginjak rem mendadak. Tapi beruntunglah karena mobil Zeref bisa dihentikan.

Kini, Ambulans sudah datang beserta Invel dan rombongan pengawal Zeref. Para medis membantu mengeluarkan Zeref dari mobil, untungnya kepalanya hanya luka ringan dan tidak ada luka lain yang berarti, namun harus tetap diperiksa lebih lanjut. Sedangkan Sting, pemuda itu terluka cukup parah. Kepalanya banyak mengeluarkan darah, dan ia dibawa ambulans menuju Weisslogia Hospital disertai oleh beberapa pengawal yang Zeref utuskan untuk menemani.

"Anda . . ." tanya Invel yang langsung dipotong oleh Zeref

"Selidiki ini, aku yakin pasti ini ulah pengikut Acnologia. Dan syukulah Sting selamat. Kalau tidak Weisslogia akan membunuhku" kata Zeref

"Baik, Zeref-sama" jawab Invel seraya menunduk hormat

Zeref masuk mobil yang dikendarai Invel. Ia beserta rombongannya pergi dari tempat perkara, sedangkan sisa orangnya membereskan semuanya. Yaitu memastikan kecelakaan itu tidak menyebar luas di media.

Di kamarnya, Lucy merebahkan diri dengan tidak elitnya. Ia lelah karena pelatihan yang diberikan oleh Virgo. Meski pelatihan dilakukan di rumah, tapi tetap saja melelahkan. Ia yang tahunya mengacungkan tinju kini disuruh untuk belajar menjahit, menyulam, memasak, bermain alat musik. Tidak hanya itu bahkan cara berjalan, makan, bicara, duduk, semuanya diatur. Jadi ia tidak bisa menemui sang kakak dan meminta maaf. Untuk memasak memang ia tidak masalah karena ia memang ahli, tapi untuk menjahit, jangan ditanya. Jarinya tertusuk berpuluh-puluh kali. Lucy mengacungkan kedua lengannya ke atas dan terlihatlah kesepuluh jarinya diplester.

" _Jika kau butuh cinta dalam pernikahan ini, aku akan memberikannya"_

" _Jika kau ingin aku mencintaimu, aku akan mencintaimu"_

Lucy memegang jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup. Sebuah ingaan kembali memasuki kepalanya. Dimana ia mendengar suara jenaka. Suara itu perlahan diikuti perkataan Natsu. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya yang sedikit pening. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan suara-suara itu dan sedetik kemudian suara jenaka hilang dari kepalanya. Kini hanya tinggal suara Natsu. Lucy meletakkan lengannya di dahi. Meredakan peningnya.

Lucy terus berfikir. Tapi Sungguh, ia tidak paham dengan Natsu. Kenapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja berubah? Tapi apa benar, jika ia menginginkan Natsu mencintainya pemuda itu akan mencintainya? Lucy memiringkan badannya, menerawang. Mengingat kembali kejadian tadi disekolah, juga termasuk saat istirahat dimana Natsu memaksanya menerima bento titipan Macao untuknya. Terlalu banyak yang ia fikirkan, tak terasa matanya mulai terpejam.

Hidung Lucy mencium aroma sedap, ia membuka matanya meski berat dan menguceknya layaknya anak kecil yang baru bangun tidur. Ia duduk, rambutnya berantakan, jangan lupakan bekas air liur yang masih berada di sudut bibirnya. Hidungnya mengikuti dimana aroma sedap itu dan ketika ia membuka mata, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat hidangan menggugah selera di meja ruang tamu kamarnya. Daging sapi. Namun ketika ia hendak menyentuhnya, suara baritone yang tidak asing menghentikannya.

"Kau mau makan tanpa mencuci tangan?" tanya suara itu

Lucy mendongak dan mendapati Natsu duduk dengan tatapan datarnya. Lucy mengerjap beberapa kali baru ia sadar dan memekik. Ditudingnya Natsu dengan jari telunjuk yang diplester. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya menunjuk pintu yang artinya memang tidak dikunci. Lucy sedikit salah tingkah, dan menuju kamar mandi dengan alasan mencuci tangan, namun perkataan Natsu kembali menghentikannya.

"Kau mau cuci tangan dengan tangan seperti itu?" tanya Natsu

Lucy melihat kedua tanganya, dan ia baru sadar kalau tidak mungkin ia mencuci tangan dengan kesepuluh jari penuh plester. Ia menghela nafas, pasti Natsu sedang meledeknya atau mempermainkannya. Pasti. Tapi, ia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Natsu, karena ia tahu kalau pernikahan ini hanyalah sebuah ikatan status, bukan hati. Jadi, ia tidak mau terbebani dengan mencintai seseorang yang tidak akan mencintainya, meski orang itu sudah menjanjikan cinta. Hei, cinta bukanlah hal yang bisa dijanjikan. Perasaan tidak bisa ditentukan pada siapa akan terpaut. Lucy menunduk, ada rasa kecewa memikirkannya.

"Kemarilah" kata Natsu

Kini mereka berdua duduk di sofa dengan Natsu yang berusaha menyuapi Lucy. Lucy masih tak mau membuka mulutnya. Ia lapar, tapi juga malu dan enggan. Natsu yang seperti ini begitu membuainya dan ini menakutkan. Terbuai olehnya sama saja memilih untuk terjerat olehnya. Selamanya.

"Buka mulutmu. Kau tidak ikut makan tadi. Kau tidak ingin mati kelaparan kan?" tanya Natsu perhatian

Dengan enggan akhirnya Lucy membuka mulutnya dan menerima makanan yang disuapi oleh Natsu. Ia mengunyahnya pelan seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Jantungnya kembali berdegup. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan Natsu akan bersikap sebaik ini padahal tadi pagi pemuda itu bersikap dingin. Sepanjang menyuapi Lucy, Natsu tak mengeluarkan banyak kata. Ia menanyakan beberapa hal yang perlu ditanyakan, seperti apakah latihan Lucy berjalan dengan baik atau tidak. Dan tanpa terasa daging sapi beserta nasi sudah habis. Diakhir, Natsu bahkan mengusap bibir Lucy dengan tissue.

"Makan dengan baik dan istirahat yang cukup" kata Natsu

"Aku pergi" kata Natsu seraya membawa nampan dan berdiri, ia meninggalkan Lucy yang masih terpaku ditempat

Lucy mengambil bantal di sofa dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia sungguh malu sekarang. Sedangkan diluar kamar, Natsu mendengar suara Lucy yang memekik. Pemuda itu menggenggam erat nampannya hingga nampan itu bergetar.

" _Aku harus menahannya" kata Natsu dalam hati_

...

Berita Sting dirawat sampai di telinga Lucy. Gadis yang sedang menjalani pelatihan berjalan dengan menggunakan buku dikepalanya, menjatuhkan bukunya dan kakinya terpeleset. Ia segera bangun dan memberondong Macao yang sedang _online (telfon)_ dengan banyak pertanyaan. Macao memutus telfon dengan Weisslogia. Ia mengiyakan kalau Sting tengah dirawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan dan sekarang sudah dibawa pulang. Lucy mengeluh, karena kesibukannya ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau sang sahabat sudah absen selama seminggu. Atau karena selama seminggu ini sikap Natsu yang selalu membuainya membuat dirinya melupakan Sting.

"Aku ingin menjenguknya" kata Lucy

"Tapi nona" kata Macao

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aku pergi" kata Lucy melewati Macao dengan langkah sedikit terseok

"Kaki anda terkilir" kata Macao

"Ini bukan alasan" jawab Lucy

"Nona, lebih baik obati dulu kaki anda. Nanti saya antar menjenguknya" kata Macao

"Tidak, aku harus kesana sekarang" jawab Lucy kekeh

Macao ribut dengan Lucy, Mereka adu mulut, suara Lucy yang meninggi dengan suara Macao yang berusaha setenang mungkin. Jujur saja, setelah Natsu tidak berulah kini Lucy. Sungguh sepertinya Macao bisa cepat ubanan kalau begini. Tiba-tiba Natsu datang, melerai nereka dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Begitu mendengar kalau Lucy akan menjenguk Sting, Natsu langsung diam dan meminta Macao mengantar Lucy sesegera mungkin, seolah mengusir Lucy dari sana. Terlebih wajah datarnya berubah menjadi dingin dan sangat dingin. Ia berlalu sambil menyenggol pundak Lucy kasar. Sungguh sulit mengartikan sikap Natsu, tapi siapa peduli. Toh Natsu mendukungnya. Lucy mengkodekan Macao untuk segera pergi, kepala pelayan itu menghela nafas pasrah. Sedangkan di tangga, Natsu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berdecih entah karena alasan apa, sekali lagi tak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah difikirkan Natsu.

Lucy menjenguk Sting di rumahnya. Ibu Sting, Clara Eucliffe menyambutnya hangat dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Ia juga mengantar Lucy menuju kamar Sting. Clara tak henti-hentinya memuji Lucy. Bahkan wanita paruh baya itu mengatakan ingin sekali memiliki menantu seperti Lucy, yang sukses membuat sang empu yang dimaksud tersedak ludah. Ia jadi teringat kalimat Natsu yang mengatakan kalau Sting menatapnya sebagai seorang gadis. Wajah Lucy memerah.

Kamar Sting, Lucy ditinggal berdua saja dengan Sting. Ia membawakan Sting jeruk, buah kesukaan pemuda itu. Awalnya, suasana sangat canggung karena sudah seminggu keduanya tidak bertemu dan terakhir bertemu mereka dalam keadaan yang kurang baik karena Lucy begitu terkejut dengan dirinya yang sudah menjadi vampire.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf telat menjenguk" kata Lucy

"Tidak apa. Lagipula sudah baik meski masih sedikit nyeri disini" kata Sting seraya tersenyum dan menunjuk kepalanya

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau kecelakaan? Apa kau balapan lagi?" tanya Lucy atau lebih tepatnya selidik Lucy

"Bukankah keren kalau kecelakaaan saat balapan?" tanya Sting bercanda

PLAK

"Ittai" keluh Sting karena baru saja Lucy memukul lengannya. Meski ia vampire kelas A tapi nyeri di tulang tetap terasa sakit

"Maaf. Makanya jangan bercanda kalau aku bertanya" kata Lucy yang dijawab oleh kekehan Sting

Mereka berbincang panjang lebar, bahkan Lucy mengupaskan jeruk untuk Sting meski dua jarinya masih diplester. Sting meraihnya, pemuda itu bertanya apa yang terjadi dan disitulah Lucy mengeluh karena didikan menjadi permaisuri merepotkan. Sting tertawa terbahak-bahak, menertawakan sang sahabat yang tentunya membuat sang empu cemberut dan merajuk. Ia mengambil jeruk yang sudah dikupasnya dan menyumpalkannya ke mulut Sting. Pemuda itu tersedak dan kini Lucy yang tertawa.

Diluar, ternyata Natsu datang untuk menjenguk pula. Ia membawakan beberapa kaleng minuman yang pastinya bukan minuman biasa. Digenggammnya salah satu tangannya erat, sebelum masuk dan menginterupsi tawa kedunya. Tentu Sting terkejut, bertahun-tahun Natsu membencinya, bertahun-tahun pemuda itu selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya. Tapi kali ini ia datang menjenguk. Apa dunia akan kiamat?

Begitupula dengan Lucy, ia menjatuhkan jeruk yang ia pegang ke lantai. Ketika Natsu sudah berada di sampingnya, pemuda itu memungutnya, membersihkan jeruk itu dan memberikannya lagi pada Lucy. Tentu semua itu tak luput dari ekor mata Sting yang menatap tak suka. Jelas sekali Natsu datang bukan untuk menjenguk.

"Kudengar kau sakit. Ini kubawakan untukmu" kata Natsu menyerahkan bingkisan minuman pada Sting yang diterima dengan senyuman

" _Kau menghinaku rupanya" kata Sting dalam hati_

" _Aku tidak menghinamu, itu urusanmu kalau kau terhina" jawab Natsu dalam hati_

"Terimakasih sudah mau repot-repot menjengukku" kata Sting ramah

"Hmm, aku kesini karena calon istriku juga kesini" jawab Natsu dengan menekankan kata calon istri

Sting tersenyum miris. Ini penghinaan baginya, Natsu menantangnya. Kedua mata itu saling bertemu, mengirimkan guntur-guntur tak kasat mata. Lucy yang melihatnya tak mau membiarkan itu berlarut, ia menarik Natsu dan permisi pada Sting kalau ia harus pulang. Dengan langkah sedikit diseret, Lucy menarik Natsu.

" _Kita lihat Natsu. Siapa yang akan mendapatkannya. Kau dengan segala sikap palsumu atau aku" kata Sting dalam hati_

Setelah pulang ke rumah. Lucy marah besar, ia memprotes Natsu yang tidak sopan pada Sting terlebih saat pemuda itu sakit dan disaat mereka berkunjung. Natsu ikut marah. Ia membentak Lucy dengan suara menggelegar.

"Apa-apaan maksudmu? Huh?" tanya Lucy

"Apa? tentu aku menemani calon istriku, apa lagi?" balas Natsu

"Tentu bukan itu tujuanmu. Kau pasti sangat ingin melihat Sting terluka" tuding Lucy

"Hei, tuduhan macam apa itu?" tanya Natsu tak terima

"Lalu, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" tanya Lucy lagi

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu? Apa jika kau jadi aku, kau akan membiarkan calon istrimu berduaan dengan seorang pria dikamar?" Bentak Natsu

Lucy diam seribu bahasa. Perkataan Natsu menohoknya. Lagi-lagi alasan itu, calon istri dan calon istri. Kenapa Natsu selalu membuatnya seperti ini? Natsu tertawa sinis, ia mendekat ke arah Lucy dan menunduk, membisikkan sesuatu pada Lucy.

"Dengar, kau tidak kuizinkan dekat dengan pria manapun kecuali aku. Camkan itu baik-baik, calon istriku" kata Natsu sensual dan . . .

CUP

Natsu mengecup pipi Lucy singkat dan melenggang pergi begitu saja. Lagi, jantung Lucy berdetak dengan kencang. Sengatan-sengatan listrik kecil mengalir dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya dan kakinya lemas. Ia terduduk di lantai dengan pandangan menerawang. Perlahan, ia memegangi dadanya. Menekannya, berusaha agar detakan itu mereda karena sekarang ia merasa seperti akan meledak.

Sejak hari itu, Lucy berusaha menghindari Natsu. Bahkan ketika mereka pergi ke sekolah, Lucy bangun pagi dan berangkat duluan. Rasanya memalukan untuk menatap wajah Natsu sejak malam itu. Meski Natsu yang memulainya, tetap saja ia malu. Atau lebih tepatnya, jika Lucy manatap Natsu, ia takut akan tenggelam. Natsu yang tahu kalau Lucy mulai terpengaruh akan sikapnya, semakin gencar mendekati Lucy di setiap kesempatan meski dengan cara yang dingin. Seperti saat Lucy ketiduran di kelas, pemuda itu menulisan catatan untuknya. Ketika Lucy lupa membawa PR yang memang belum ia kerjakan karena kesibukannya, Natsu menyelamatkannya dengan mengacungkan buku PR Lucy yang sudah ia kerjakan. Ketika Lucy lelah, Natsu akan dengan perhatian berkunjung ke kamarnya. Membawakan baskom air hangat dan mengompres kakinya. Bahkan pemuda itu mau mendengar keluh kesahnya dan menanggapinya. Padahal yang sibuk bukan hanya dirinya tapi Natsu juga, tapi nyatanya pemuda itu tak pernah mengeluh dan masih bisa memperhatikannya. Itu sungguh membuat seorang Lucy selalu tersenyum setiap malam.

Tak hanya itu, Natsu jugalah yang mengantarnya ke Oak Town, mengunjungi sang kakak. Lucy meminta maaf pada kakaknya, ia hampir bersujud kalau kakaknya tidak mencegahnya. Mereka berpelukan, melepas rindu dan saling bercanda meski sesekali Lucy meninju pelan perut sang kakak. Disitulah, Natsu tahu kalau Lucy sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Pemuda itu berkeliling rumah dan tak mendapati satu fotopun di rumah itu. Aneh memang tapi ketika ia ingat dimana Lucy menangis karena foto keluarganya dibakar, ia jadi mengerti kalau mereka pasti tidak punya cukup uang untuk mencetak foto kala itu. Ketika ia tengah berkeliling, tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil menarik ujung mantelnya. Gadis kecil bersurai biru.

"Siapa?" tanya Natsu

Gadis kecil itu tak menjawb. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah note dan menulis sesuatu.

' _Apa kakak kekasih Lucy-ne?'_

"Eh?" Natsu baru menyadari kalau gadis kecil itu tak bisa bicara, iapun menunduk

"Menurutmu?" tanya Natsu

' _Aku tak tahu, kurasa iya tapi kurasa tidak'_

"Begitukah?" tanya Natsu

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Natsu

' _Wendy'_

"Nama yang bagus, perkenalkan nama kakak Natsu" kata Natsu

' _Nii-san tampan'_

Natsu diam, aneh rasanya dibilang tampan oleh anak kecil tapi melihat senyum gadis kecil itu, ia ikut tersenyum meski samar. Wendy-pun mengajak Natsu untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak yang lain. Dengan canggung Natsu-pun bergabung, ia ikut bermain polisi vs penjahat, monster vs pahlawan, dan sebagainya sampai menjelang senja hingga anak-anak dan ia kelelahan dan tertidur. Bahkan ada seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang tertidur di dada Natsu. Lucy dan Ultear yang melihatnya tertawa. Meski tanpa sepengetahuan Lucy Ultear tak suka dengan sikap Natsu. Sikap lembut Natsu menurutnya tidak wajar. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu bisa berubah sedrastris ini? Diliriknya Lucy yang terus tersenyum dengan muka merahnya. Ultear menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" _Lucy, kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya, karena jika kau tahu segalanya kau akan terluka. Luka yang sudah tertutup itu akan kembali menganga. Dan lebih parahnya jika kau ingat siapa kau sebenarnya, kau akan ..." kata Ultear dalam hati_

" _Mati" lanjut Ultear_

" _Aku doakan kau tetap seperti ini saja. Tersenyum dan tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak mengingat apa-apa. Maaf jika kakak kejam, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu" kata Ultear dalam hati_

Suatu hari, ketika musim dingin sudah datang, Lucy ke sekolah lupa membawa mantel dan syal. Dengan perhatian, Natsu melepas syal kotak-kotaknya dan memakaikannya ke Lucy. Mengusap rambut pirangnya dan merapikannya disertai senyum samar. Banyak hal yang terjadi sampai hal terkecil seperti ketika Lucy lapar dimalam hari, dengan senang hati Natsu menemaninya membuat ramen meski dengan wajah mengantuk.

Lucy memakan ramennya dengan lahap sedangkan Natsu sudah tertidur di meja. Lucy menghentikan makannya dan memandang Natsu. Ia tersenyum dan ikut menumpukan wajahnya di meja, tangannya terulur dan menunjuk pipi Natsu, atau lebih tepatnya mencoleknya. Lucy terkekeh, Natsu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Namun ketika Lucy menarik tangannya, tangan Natsu mencegahnya. Tentu Lucy terkejut, pemuda itu tidak tidur rupanya. Namun juga tidak membuka mata, alhasil Lucy terpaksa disitu. Mereka berdua akhirnya tertidur di meja makan dengan saling menggenggam tangan.

Di lain pihak, Sting yang sudah pulih dikunjungi oleh Zeref. Raja Vampire itu menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya sekaligus permintaan maaf karena sudah membuat Sting celaka. Zeref juga meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemukan seseorang yang membuat mereka terlibat kecelakaan seperti itu. Bahkan Zeref menawarkan kompensasi yaitu rehat dari sekolah untuk waktu yang cukup lama namun ditidakkan oleh Sting karena ia mengemban tugas sebagai ketus OSIS.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sebagai permintaan maafku?" tanya Zeref

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam, Zeref-sama? Tentu di tempat mahal yang sanggup menguras dompet anda" jawab Sting setengah bercanda, mengundang gelak tawa Zeref, bahkan ia sampai menangis karena terlalu keras tertawa

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi pastikan aku tidak bangkrut, karena aku masih belum punya anak cucu" kata Zeref diikuti senyum Sting

Tak tahukah Zeref jika disinilah letak kelalaiannya. Menangkap 10 pencuri di gunung memang mudah tapi menangkap musuh di sarang sendiri memang sulit. Karena kau tidak bisa membedakan yang mana musuhmu diantara teman-temanmu.

...

Hari H pernikahan serta penobatan Natsu dan Lucy. Kali ini bukan hotel berbintang, atau kediaman Zeref. Melainkan kediaman sang calon raja vampire itu sendiri. Ya, acara sakral ini diadakan di kediaman Natsu Dragneel. Seluruh tamu undangan sudah memenuhi ruang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Jumlah yang hadir melebihi pesta tahunan yang digelar bulan sebelumnya. Para vampire dari luar negeri hadir, mereka sangat penasaran bagaimana rupa permaisuri Natsu yang digadang-gadang sangat cantik itu. Hanya beberapa awak media yang diizinkan meliput, itupun mereka yang dibawah naungan bangsa vampire.

Teman-teman Lucy seperti Yukino dan Rogue, Juvia, Levy hadir. Tak ketinggalan Kagura dan ketiga temannya. Alexei dan antek-anteknya. Pengikut setia Natsu, Gray, Loki dan Gajeel. Hampir semua siswa yang merupakan anggota vampire hadir. Bahkan halaman penuh. Ditempat lain juga ada Lisanna bersama Jenny dan Sherry. Sting juga hadir, meski ia tidak ingin melihat gadis pujaan hatinya menikah, tapi jika ia tidak hadir maka itu akan menambah kecurigaan terlebih Rogue yang sedari tadi memandangnya dan sesekali tersenyum. Meski Sting tahu kalau senyum sang sepupu itu seperti mengandung banyak arti.

Suasana cukup riuh, namun hening ketika pembawa acara, Jelal Fernandes membuka acara. Para tamu mulai berbaris rapi sesuai arahan Jellal. Tak lama kemudian, mempelai laki-laki masuk menuju altar. Malam ini Natsu mengenakan setelan jas hitam rancangan keluarga Scarlet. Di dada kirinya tersemat bunga mawar putih. Rambutnya disisir rapi, memperlihatkan sisi dewasanya. Langkah mantapnya membuat Mavis tersenyum dan menitikkan air mata.

"Grandine, putramu sudah dewasa" gumam Mavis

Natsu berdiri di altar, pastur malam ini adalah Zeref Dragneel sendiri. Karena ini bukan pernikahan biasa melainkan juga penobatan. Di altar, Natsu memandang arah pintu, tangannya bergetar. Asal siapapun tahu itu bukan karena gugup, melainkan perasaan lain. Diedarkannya pandangannya, dan ia baru sadar kalau tamu yang hadir melebihi yang ia perkirakan. Ketika itu, tak sengaja matanya bersirobok dengan Sting. Pemuda pirang itu cukup tampan dengan setelan jas mahalnya. Natsu tersenyum.

" _Kau lihat, dia akan menjadi milikku" kata Natsu bertelepati hanya dengan Sting_

" _Kau menipunya" kata Sting menjawab telepati Natsu_

" _Aku? Jangan bercanda, aku tak melakukan hal itu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Apa aku salah?" tanya Natsu_

" _Lebih tepatnya kau tidak pernah merasa salah, Natsu" kata Sting_

" _Apa kau masih mencoba menjadi pangeran berkuda putih? Jangan harap, karena kini pangeran berkuda putih baginya adalah aku" kata Natsu_

" _Bagaimana kau sangat yakin? Dia bahkan belum mengatakan cinta padamu" kata Sting_

" _Lihat saja nanti, dia akan mencintaiku. Dan kupastikan malam ini dia tak bisa menolakku" kata Natsu mengakhiti telepatinya_

Sting menggenggam erat tangannya. Selama dua minggu ini tentu ia tahu bagaimana perubahan sikap Natsu. Pemuda itu berubah menjadi lembut bahkan romantis meski dengan caranya sendiri. Dan ia juga tahu kalau Lucy selalu dibuat memerah olehnya. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan pada Lucy kalau Natsu hanya berbohong, tapi melihat Lucy yang senantiasa tersenyum ia tidak tega. Ia lebih memilih Lucy bahagia meski sejenak. Bahagia dengan seseorang yang ia fikir benar-benar memberikan hatinya.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti dihalaman. Lucy keluar diikuti anggota dewan, Jude Heartfilia yang diperintahkan oleh Zeref menjadi wali Lucy. Layla ikut keluar, dan semua hadirin begitu terkejut dengan ketika orang bersurai pirang tersebut. Semua mengamati Layla dan Lucy secara bergantian. Satu kata, mirip. Layla tersenyum pada putrinya meski Lucy sendiri belum tahu siapa sebenarnya Layla.

"Kau siap nak?" tanya Jude penuh haru

"Siap tidak siap aku harus siap" jawab Lucy dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan diantar ke altar oleh sosok yang layaknya seorang ayah

"Jangan menangis, putri ayah tidak boleh menangis di acara spesial ini" kata Jude menyentak Lucy, gadis itu menoleh meminta penjelasan, namun Jude tak menjawabnya. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum dan mengiringnya menuju altar

Lucy mengenakan gaun putih dengan hanya sebatas dada, yang ujungnya dihiasi kain berbentuk mawar putih serta model rok yang bertingkat-tingkat dan merekah layaknya mawar putih yang tengah bersemi. Cukup minim di cuaca yang dingin. Rambutnya yang dibuat bergelombang dan dikat ke kiri dengan sedemikian rupa. Decak kagum mengiringi langkah Lucy. Gadis itu menghipnotis seluruh hadirin tak terkecuali sang antagonis perempuan, Lisanna. Gadis itu mengakui jika kecantikan Lucy benar-benar luar biasa. Sesampainya di altar, Jude menyerahkan tangan Lucy pada Natsu desertai sebuah kalimat yang hanya ia dan mungkin Zeref yang dengar.

"Terimakasih karena telah menemukannya" kata Jude lirih

Natsu mengernyit. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang Jude maksud, tapi apapun itu maksudnya pasti adalah karena telah menemukan permaisuri. Natsu berdecih dalam batin, tapi tidak dengan lahirnya karena kini ia tersenyum dengan atau sok tulus pada Lucy yang juga tersenyum malu-malu padanya. Dalam hati, Natsu lagi-lagi berdecih. Selama dua minggu ini, ia bersabar. Menghadapi Lucy yang begitu memuakkan baginya. Tapi setelah malam ini, ia bisa memulai rencana intinya. Ia yakin kalau Lucy sudah menyukainya karena terlalu cepat jika Lucy mencintainya. Zeref mulai membuka suara, meminta keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Natsu Dragneel, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Lucy Milkovich, disaat senang atau duka, sehat atau sakit, menyatukan mimpi menjadi harap, menyatukan asa menjadi doa, menyatukan hati tuk bersama, menerima, menjaga, bukan hanya untuk hari ini melainkan selamanya" kata Zeref

"Ya, saya bersedia" jawab Natsu tegas

"Lucy Milkovich, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Natsu Dragneel, disaat senang atau duka, sehat atau sakit, menyatukan mimpi menjadi harap, menyatukan asa menjadi doa, menyatukan hati tuk bersama, menerima, menjaga, bukan hanya untuk hari ini melainkan selamanya" kata Zeref

"Ya, saya bersedia"

Kali ini Zeref tidak menanyakan siapa yang keberatan karena sekali lagi, pernikahan raja dan permaisuri memang tidak boleh ditentang apapun yang terjadi.

Natsu menyematkan cincin di jari manis Lucy, namun jika diperhatikan betul-betul cincin itu sedikit longgar di jari Lucy. Kini Lucy yang menyematkan cincin di jari manis Natsu dan ukurannya sangat pas. Ia tersenyum manis, membuat jantung Natsu serasa berhenti. Tak hanya itu, rasanya waktu seperti berhenti untuknya. Natsu mengedarkan pandangannya dan semua bagai patung, entah itu hanya halusinasi atau sungguhan. Kini ia beralih ke Lucy yang masih tersenyum manis padanya. Mata Natsu mengamati wajah Lucy seksama. Dan lagi, begitu mengamati hingga rasanya ia seperti benar-benar melihat Lui-nya. Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya dan ketika ia sadar Zeref sudah mengkodekan dirinya untuk kembali menghadap padanya.

Keduanya menghadap Zeref, perlahan Natsu menuntun Lucy untuk bersimpuh. Zeref mengeluarkan pedang, pedang yang memang khusus dibuat untuk acara sakral ini.

"Sesuai tradisi yang ada, Natsu Dragneel yang lahir sebagai calon raja vampire akan dinobatkan menjadi Raja Vampire beserta permaisurinya, Lucy Milkovich" kata Zeref

"Dalam nama darah Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel kini telah menikah. Maka limpahkanlah berkat padanya untuk mengemban tugas mulia ini" kata Zeref meletakkan ujung pedang di bahu kanan dan kiri Natsu secara bergantian kemudian ia beralih ke Lucy

"Sebagai permaisuri yang mendampingi. Lucy Milkovich semoga bisa selalu dikaruniai kesabaran dan limpahkanlah berkat padanya untuk tugasnya" kata Zeref meletakkan ujung pedang di bahu kanan dan kiri Lucy bergantian

Invel maju membawa nampan berisi dua buah mahkota. Mavis tersenyum dan mengambil mahkota yang lebih besar. Ia mendekat ke arah Natsu dan memakaikannya. Senyum dan air mata bahagia senantiasa terpampang di wajah ayunya.

"Kau sudah besar, Natsu-kun" kata Mavis

Mavis mengambil mahkota yang lebih kecil dan memakaikannya pada Lucy, ia begitu senang melihat akhirnya Lucy mau menikah dan menerima takdirnya. Benar kata Zeref, takdir tidak akan pernah salah.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, sayang. Semoga kau bahagia" kata Mavis

"Sekarang silahkan kalian untuk berciuman" kata Zeref mempersilahkan kedua mempelai

Tepuk tangan riuh membahana, teriakan dan sorak gembirapun ikut serta. Semua begitu bahagia dengan pernikahan dan penobatan ini. Natsu menunudun Lucy berdiri. Kemudian ia mendekat, sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke arah Lucy yang notabane sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Lucy terdiam, ia begitu terpana dengan wajah Natsu yang patut ia akui sangat tampan malam ini. Jantungnya sudah berlomba-lomba membunyikan genderang. Menggema hingga ia bisa mendengar suara itu. Wajah Natsu semakin mendekat, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan Lucy yang sudah tak sanggup melihat ikut memejamkan mata, detik berikutnya . . .

Bibir keduanya bertemu. Kali ini dengan sangat lembut. Natsu mencium Lucy dengan lembut. Suara riuh semakin menjadi-jadi. Sedangkan kedua belah mempelai masih larut dalam ciuman mereka. Beberapa detik ciuman lembut itu berlangsung, Natsu mulai memagut bibir Lucy pelan dan hati-hati. Ia memegang kepala belakang Lucy dan meraih pinggulnya, guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Wajah Lucy sudah sangat memerah, ia mencengkeram jas depan Natsu namun itu malah membuat Natsu semakin memperdalam ciuman lembut nan memabukkannya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah, Lucy membalas ciumannya.

" _Kau lihat? Dia tidak menolakku" kata Natsu pada Sting_

Suara telepati Natsu yang memang ditujukan oleh Sting, memnuat pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya memerah, tapi bukan vampire mode on melainkan menahan gejolak di hatinya. Amarah, benci, semua menjadi satu. Ia bersumpah akan mengakhiri senyum menyebalkan Natsu. Akan ia pastikan pemuda itu nantinya tidak akan bisa tersenyum lagi. Sting tersenyum meremehkan. Dan semua itu tak luput dari pandangam Rogue dan Jellal. Keduanya sudah memulai rencana untuk mengawasi Sting.

Sedangkan Natsu, dalam hati ia menyeringai. Menyeringai penuh kepuasan, karena dalam waktu singkat ia bisa mendapatkan Lucy. Gadis yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya, kini berada dalam dekapannya. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja untuk benar-benar menghancurkannya.

.

.

.

 _Dengan wajah palsuku aku mendekatimu_

 _Menyinarimu layaknya bulan dimalam hari_

 _Kemudian akan kujatuhkan kau kedalam kegelapan_

 _Disaat itu, akan kusaksikan saat-saat kajatuhanmu_

 _Dengan penuh tawa_

 _Meski kau ingin menangis, aku tidak akan membiarkannya_

 _Karena sudah kuputuskan aku juga akan mencabut pedangku_

 _Dan mengubur senyummu itu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

To Be Continue

Akhirnya . . .

Maaf telat banget updatenya. Banyak yang terjadi dalam dua minggu ini. Sungguh Nao minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Tidak ada niat untuk _hiatus_ sebelum fic ini selesai.

Meski juga telat, Nao ucapkan selamat tahun baru. Semoga ditahun baru ini apa yang dicita-citakan bisa terwujud. Dan semakin banyak lagi yang meramaikan karya Nao, hehehe.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Ide Nao mentok sampai situ. Sudah kuusahakan dipercepat jadi jika kalian menemukan ketidaknyambungan cerita harap dimaklumi. Yang jelas Nao sudah berusaha semua berada pada jalurnya. Apalagi jika feelnya tidak kerasa, mohon dimaafkan. Maaf juga jika kalian banyak menemukan typos atau pengejaan yang salah.

Oh ya, di ikrar janji suci mereka tidak ada _kaya miskin_ ya. Karena Dragneel selalu kaya. Hehehe.

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan dimohon reviewnya dengan amat sangat.

Sekian dari Nao dan sampai bertemu next chapter. Doakan saja semoga bisa update minggu depan.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	19. Chapter 19 : when my heart will go on I

GOOD MORNING, VAMPIRE

Chapter 19 : When My Heart Will Go On Part I

 **Balasan Review**

 **Lusy Jaegar Ackerman :** Tidak bisa. Tenang karena semua sudah Nao atur, tunggu saja bagaimana. Karena semua pertanyaanmu akan dijwab di chapter ini.

 **Ifa Dragneel92 :** Jangan galau, cup cup. Ya karena Lucy dihidupkan kembali dengan mengorbankan hal paling berharga yaitu ingatannya. Jika Lucy mengingat masa lalunya, maka sama saja itu menukar kembali nyawanya. Begitulah. Natsu tentu akan terjebak. Tapi sepertinya cintanya akan datang sangat terlambat. Ketika nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

 **Dragonfirenatsu90 :** siap

 **Dragneel77 :** Makasih banyak sudah mau repot-repot PM. Natsu memang jahat, tapi ia juga punya sisi baik yang tersimpan rapat di dalam dirinya. Dan sepertinya molor sampai chapter 21. Gomenasai.

 **Serly Scarlet :** Hmm, dendam kesumat Natsu harus dilampiaskan. Setelah itu ia baru bisa menyadari arti dendamnya selama ini. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya nanti, selamat membaca chapter 19.

 **Mihawk607 :** Yup. Dia akan melakukan beberapa kali percobaan pembunuhan. Yang pertama sudah ia lakukan kan? Dan pasti dia akan menyesal. Kujamin itu.

 **Rosnina :** sudah update, dan selamat membaca.

 **Akayuki1479 :** Mau coba aja, cari suasana baru. Dendam Natsu itu sebenarnya salah. Coba fikir lagi. Ia mendapat donor jantung dari sang ibu. Sebenarnya . . . yah nanti saja di chapter depan aku jelaskan. Kalau Sting, ya dia terlalu cinta. Cinta yang mendalam membuat seseorang berubah bukan? Tak hanya Sting korbannya, tapi Natsu?

 **Akano Tsuki :** Gampar aja, nanti kalau dibalas Nao yang balaskan. Hehe.

 **H3ndy.x :** Makasih banyak ya sudah selalu mampir. Dan ini dia yang ditunggu, selamat membaca ya.

 **Silent Reader :** Hmm, kasihan dia. Tapi tenang saja, happy ending kok.

 **Aliifahgm :** OMG! Jam segitu kamu bangun? Bukan tanggung jawab Nao hlo ya kalau paginya kamu ngantuk. Tentu bikin, tapi di fandom _Naruto._ Aku sih sudah dapet idenya. Hanya tinggal menulis ini tamat dulu. Gak bisa soalnya buat dua atau tiga fanfic sekaligus, nanti campur aduk. Thanks a lot pokoknya.

 **Cemilan :** Arigatone

 **Allen Walker :** Ya, matanya yang semula sudah terbuka dipaksa untuk ditutup. Makasih banget pujiannya. Kalau menurut Nao, buat cerita harus ada maknanya, pelajaran apa yang bisa didapat, bukan hanya sekedar hiburan. Meski romance atau siksaan, ambil hikmah dari semua itu. Dan tepat sekali. Aku jatuh cinta sama yang berbau _hurt/comfort._ Kedua genrenya serupa. Tapi penyajiannya berbeda karena disini diselingi action, dan mysteri.

 **Luca Kazuka :** Makasih, oh ya ini sudah update. Selamat membaca dan ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya. Ok?

 **Guest :** Iya, sekarang sepertinya dua minggu sekali.

 **Miyu :** Makasih. Dan ini dia chapter 19 dengan _when my heart will go on part I_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E, Lisanna S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau lihat? Dia tidak menolakku" kata Natsu pada Sting_

Suara telepati Natsu yang memang ditujukan oleh Sting, membuat pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya memerah, tapi bukan vampire mode on melainkan menahan gejolak di hatinya. Amarah, benci, semua menjadi satu. Ia bersumpah akan mengakhiri senyum menyebalkan Natsu. Akan ia pastikan pemuda itu nantinya tidak akan bisa tersenyum lagi. Sting tersenyum meremehkan. Dan semua itu tak luput dari pandangam Rogue dan Jellal. Keduanya sudah memulai rencana untuk mengawasi Sting.

Sedangkan Natsu, dalam hati ia menyeringai. Menyeringai penuh kepuasan, karena dalam waktu singkat ia bisa mendapatkan Lucy. Gadis yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya, kini berada dalam dekapannya. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja untuk benar-benar menghancurkannya.

...

Di lain pihak, Lisanna yang melihat adegan ciuman itu secara live untuk yang kali kedua merasakan sakit di dadanya. Gadis itu menggenggam erat ujung gaunnya. Matanya tiba-tiba perih. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika hari ini benar-benar akan tiba. Hari dimana Natsu meninggalkannya. Hari dimana cintanya harus berakhir. Berakhir. Tapi persetan dengan semua itu, karena dalam kamus Lisanna tidak ada kata berakhir. Natsu tetap akan jadi miliknya. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Lucy dan membuat Natsu berpaling padanya.

Dari jauh, Sting melirik Lisanna. Matanya menyipit mengamati gadis perak itu dalam. Entah apa yang sedang di fikirkan Sting, karena mata safirnya berubah keruh tak kala melihat genggaman erat Lisanna di gaunnya.

Sementara itu, sebuah tanda tiba-tiba muncul di leher Natsu dan Lucy, menandakan jika keduanya kini memang sepasang Raja dan Permaisuri yang sah. Dalam ciumannya, Lucy merintih karena badannya tiba-tiba panas. Tahu yang dirasakan Lucy, Natsu melepaskan ciumannya, menarik wajahnya dari wajah gadis yang sekarang sah menjadi istrinya. Tanda itu menghilang seketika. Nafas keduanya memburu, tapi yang lebih menyedot perhatian Natsu adalah leher jenjang Lucy yang dihiasi bulir keringat. Leher itu begitu menggoda, menggoda untuk segera ditancapkan taring disana. Namun semua keinginan itu ia tepis segera karena ia tidak ingin Lucy merasakan sakit sesegera ini. Sekali lagi, Lucy belum benar-benar jatuh padanya. Ia tidak akan memaksa mengambil darah Lucy, melainkan membuat Lucy dengan suka rela memberikan darah padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsu lembut

"Hmm" angguk Lucy

Natsu menarik bibirnya, ia tersenyum tipis. Tentu setelah ia memastikan kalau Lucy meliriknya. Sungguh momen yang sempurna untuk menunjukkan cinta seperti yang Lucy harapkan. Di ulurkannya lengan kanannya, mengkodekan Lucy agar menggandengnya. Dengan canggung, Lucy mengulurkan tangannya. Ragu, ia menarik kembali tangannya dan tersenyum seraya menggeleng tipis. Namun Natsu meraih tangannya dan meletakkan tangan mungil itu agar menggandengnya. Para hadirin tersipu oleh sikap Natsu. Seumur-umur mereka kenal dan mengetahui Natsu Dragneel, tidak ada sikap pemuda itu yang mengenakkan. Kasar, sinis, sadis, bermulut pedas, aristokrat, angkuh, diktator. Tapi hanya karena seorang gadis, semua sifat itu luntur. Lihatlah senyum tipis yang tak absen dari wajahnya.

Malam itu, keduanya mendapat ucapan selamat dari semua hadirin termasuk anggota dewan dan teman-teman sekolah mereka. Tak terkecuali Jude dan Layla. Kedua keluarga Heartfilia itu begitu terharu, bahkan air mata Layla sedari tadi terus membasahi wajah paruh bayanya yang tetap cantik.

"Bibi, baik-baik saja?" tanya Lucy

"Hmm, bibi terlalu bahagia nak" jawab Layla

"Sudahlah Layla, jangan buat Lucy sedih di hari bahagianya" kata Jude menepuk pundak Layla

Mereka bercengkrama satu sama lain, hingga Ultear yang sedari tadi berada di kerumunan dewan mendekat. Ultear sungguh jenuh dengan segala ceramah panjang lebar dari kakek Makarov dan Jura. Dua dewan senior itu memarahinya habis-habisan juga. Untung ada Igneel Dragneel yang menengahi dan menyuruhnya memberi selamat pada sang adik, kalau tidak bisa lumutan dia bersama pria-pria paruh baya itu. Meski ada satu yang muda. Ketika ia mendekat, langkahnya sempat terhenti tak kala melihat Jude dan istrinya Layla. Ultear tak bodoh untuk menyadari siapa kedua orang itu, tapi segala kemungkinan pasti ada. Kemiripan tidak hanya dimiliki oleh anggota keluarga saja. Menepis segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang berputar di otaknya, Ultear mencoba tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Lucy, selamat atas pernikahan dan penobatanmu" kata Ultear menyalami adiknya

"Terimakasih, kakak" jawab Lucy

Layla menoleh, ia mengamati Ultear dari atas sampai bawah dan detik berikutnya ia menyebutkan nama yang membuat kedua Milkovich disini menoleh padanya.

"Ur Milkovich?" panggil Layla

"Anda mengenal ibuku?" tanya Ultear

"Kau putri Ur?" tanya Layla lagi yang dijawab anggukan oleh Ultear

"Dia adikmu?" tanya Layla lagi

"Ya" jawab Ultear

"Begitu ya" gumam Layla seraya tersenyum

"Maaf menyela, tapi bagaimana anda mengenal ibu kami?" tanya Lucy

"Ah, itu. Ur sempat menjadi anggota dewan dulu tapi entah kenapa ia pergi dan menghilang begitu saja. Tidak kusangka aku bertemu dengan putrinya" kata Layla

Lucy hanya mengangguk paham, sedangkan sang kakak hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Jadi ibumu anggota Dewan? Tapi bagaimana kakakmu bisa berakhir sama. Padahal seingatku aku tidak pernah melihatnya dinobatkan menjadi anggota dewan?" tanya Natsu pada Lucy, namun ia menghadap pada Ultear

"Karena suatu hari kami mendapat surat dari Ur yang menyatakan kalau kursi dewan miliknya ia serahkan pada Ultear" jelas Jude

"Lalu Jude-san, apa alasan Ur-san pergi?" tanya Natsu

"Banyak kekacauan saat itu Natsu" jawab Jude seraya menghela nafas

Mendengar kata kekacauan, Natsu bungkam. Kepalanya tiba-tiba teringat akan kejadian naas itu, kematian sang ibu dan Lui cinta pertamanya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya. Menetralisir rasa nyeri di dada yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya.

Kini, giliran Lisanna yang menyalami keduanya. Ketika gadis itu menyalami tangan Natsu, ia tersenyum meski Natsu tahu arti senyuman itu. Mereka masih saling menggenggam tangan tanpa ada yang mau melepaskan terlebih dulu. Mengabaikan Lucy yang masih berdiri di samping sang Natsu.

" _Kau sudah berubah, Natsu. Bersamanya kau bahkan bisa tersenyum. Terimakasih sudah ada untukku untuk waktu yang cukup lama" kata Lisanna bertelepati dengan Natsu_

" _Ya, kau benar. Terimakasih sudah datang, meski sebenarnya lebih baik kau tidak datang daripada kau terus menatapku seperti itu" jawab Natsu_

" _Maaf karena menatapmu seperti ini" kata Lisanna lagi_

SETTT

Natsu menarik tangan kirinya yang digandeng Lucy. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus puncak kepala Lisanna, membuat Lucy yang tangannya dilepaskan begitu saja tersentak. Ditatapnya kedua insan tersebut dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Lisanna yang di perlakukan lembut oleh Natsu setelah sekian lama menundukkan kepala. Untuk kali ini saja biarkan ia seperti ini, ia ingin menikmati sentuhan itu. Masa bodoh dengan ratusan pasang mata yang menatapnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia sangat tertarik dengan dua bola mata caramel yang sedari tadi terus menatap kearahnya. Lisanna meraih tangan Natsu, ia menurunkan tangan besar itu perlahan.

"Terimakasih, tapi ini berlebihan. Tidak bisakah kau tidak membuatku menjadi orang aneh di hadapan istrimu?" kata Lisanna merajuk

"Tenanglah karena orang teraneh yang pernah ada adalah Luce" jawab Natsu spontan membuat Lisanna tersentak namun terkekeh kemudian sedangkan sang empunya yang dimaksud, ia menatap Natsu tidak suka. Tidak bisakah Natsu tidak mempermalukannya? Daripada menjadi aneh di kedua orang yang sepertinya sedang bermesraan itu, Lucy memilih pergi. Natsu yang melihat kepergian Lucy tak segera menyusulnya, tentu ia memberikan waktu bagi gadis itu untuk cemburu dan berspekulasi. Bersyukurlah karena Lisanna adalah komplotan yang tepat.

"Kau tak menyusulnya?" tanya Lisanna

"Biarkan saja dulu" kata Natsu tenang

"Seorang Natsu Dragneel sudah dewasa rupanya" celoteh Lisanna yang ditanggapi oleh tatapan datar Natsu, pemuda itu tak menyangkal atau mengiyakan.

Sedangkan Lucy, ia menggerutu tidak jelas. Bibirnya komat-kamit menyumpahi Natsu dengan segala ketampanannya. Masih dalam gerutuannya, suara sang sahabat menyapa gendang telinganya. Pemuda berambut senada dengannya itu mendekat, memberikan Lucy air putih yang langsung di teguk habis. Lucy bahkan mengusap bibirnya kasar.

"Hei, kalau Zeref-sama tahu kau seperti ini pasti ia akan mendelik" sindir Sting

"Diam atau kusumpal mulutmu yang macam ibu-ibu arisan itu" kata Lucy sinis

"Aku heran apa kau sudah selesai mempelajari pelajaran sebagai permaisuri atau belum" kata Sting

"Kau meledekku?" tanya Lucy

Sting mengapit hidung Lucy dengan kedua jarinya. Membuat Lucy sedikit memekik dan menyingkirkan tangan iseng itu. Diusapnya hidung bangirnya yang sedikit merah akibat ulah Sting. Mungkin kalau disini sepi, ia pasti akan membekuk Sting dan membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa bergerak selama beberapa hari. Tak tahukah mereka jika Natsu melihat semua kejadian itu. Entah kenapa matanya terasa panas mendadak. Ditinggalkannya Lisanna begitu saja dan didekatinya istrinya yang sibuk bercanda dengan mantan sahabat –ralat pemuda yang masih mencintainya.

Natsu menarik tangan Lucy tiba-tiba, menyembunyikan tubuh ramping itu ke belakang punggungnya. Sting merasa _Deja vu._ Ditatapnya Natsu dengan pandangan datar, ia tersenyum sejenak sebelum bicara.

"Jangan berlebihan. Kau yang memulainya bukan?" kata Sting dengan nada biasa saja, tapi yang tidak biasa adalah isi dari perkataannya yang menyinggung Natsu

"Lisanna dan aku tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Natsu tegas

Jauh dari mereka, Lisanna memegangi dadanya. Tidak ada apa-apanya? Yang benar saja. Sikap lembut Natsu barusan itu apa? bukankah dari situ saja kita semua bisa tahu kalau ia memang sedikit spesial? Buktinya Natsu masih menjaga perasaannya meski hanya sedikit.

Sting hanya tersenyum samar. Entah kenapa lucu mendengar Natsu berdalih seperti ini. Ia fikir pemuda itu sudah benar-benar mendalami perannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Natsu tak suka

"Aku tidak tertawa" elak Sting

"Bohong" kata Natsu

"Aku? Kapan aku bohong padamu? Bukankah kau yang sedang _berbohong?_ " balas Sting sukses membuat Natsu terhenyak, matanya sedikit membelalak mendengar sindiran Sting yang kini melesat hingga jantungnya

Lucy menarik ujung jas Natsu, membuat pemuda itu sadar dan menolehkan pandangannya padanya.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Lucy kemudian

Natsu berbalik, disentuhnya kedua pundak Lucy dan ia mencoba mengadukan matanya dengan caramel Lucy. Gadis itu bingung, ditatapnya Natsu dengan pandangan polosnya. Dengan senyum yang lagi-lagi samar, Natsu mencoba menjelaskan.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong?" tanya Natsu

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Lucy menjawab, gadis itu menelusuri Onyx hitam Natsu yang setajam elang. Mengupas setiap inchi dan menelusuri setiap jengkalnya. Dan setelah sekitar lima menit berlalu, ia menggeleng. Membuat Sting diam-diam mendengus. Matanya menjadi berkaca-kaca, kecewa dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau seorang Lucy Milkovich bisa percaya begitu saja pada Natsu.

"Kurasa kau berubah, Lucy" kata Sting kemudian

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy menengok ke belakang Natsu guna menatap Sting

Bola mata Lucy kaget melihat perubahan tatapan dan mimik Sting. Dingin.

"Tak kusangka kau sebegitu mudahnya percaya padanya" kata Sting dingin

Lucy melepaskan tangan Natsu dari pundaknya, dengan mata berkaca-kaca didekatinya Sting. Ia mendekat dan teramat sangat dekat. Matanya memicing, dan dapat Sting rasakan ada amarah disana.

"Jaga bicaramu!" kecam Lucy

"Apa ini caramu memperlakukan sahabatmu?" tanya Sting

"Aku tidak akan seperti ini jika tidak kau yang memulainya" jawab Lucy

"Dia membohongimu, Lucy" kata Sting

"CUKUP!" bentak Lucy yang menyita perhatian, banyak pasang mata menatap mereka. Heran dengan Lucy yang tiba-tiba menaikkan suaranya, seketika Invel dan Macao menghampirinya, namun terhenti oleh Natsu yang sudah menaikkan salah satu tangannya tanda jangan mendekat. Para hadirin mulai berkasak-kusuk, sedangkan Jellal dan Rogue yang semula berbincang-bincang ikut memperhatikan.

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku marah, Sting. Kumohon" kata Lucy seraya mengatupkan gigi-giginya

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Maaf telah lancang. Dan sekali lagi, kuharap kau berbahagia, Lucy" kata Sting seraya pergi

Setelah acara selesai, Natsu menuntun Lucy menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Malam ini harusnya malam pertama mereka, namun karena Dewan melarang dikarenakan mereka masih bersekolah, maka beginilah jadinya. Natsu membukakan pintu kamar Lucy dan membawanya kedalam. Sesampainya di dalam, Lucy diam. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk semakin tertunduk. Natsu yang tahu penyebabnya, memutar tubuh ramping itu, meraih dagunya dan meminta Lucy menatapnya. Ditanyakannya apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja, dan setelah Lucy mengkonfirmasi dengan anggukan kalau ia baik-baik saja, Natsu mengusap surainya dan melepaskan mahkota dari kepala Lucy. Tak lupa ia melepaskan ikatan rambut Lucy dengan lembut, memastikan kalau tak ada satu helaipun rambut yang ikut terlepas. Sungguh lembut untuk kekejaman yang tersimpan.

"Mandilah, Macao sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Jangan banyak fikiran, lagipula besok masih libur" kata Natsu

"Hmm, terimakasih" kata Lucy

Sepeninggalan Natsu, Lucy memulai ritual mandinya meski ia masih membenci hal tersebut. Sejak tinggal disini ia harus terbiasa dengan air dan diwajibkan mandi. Tapi sisi positifnya, ia bisa mulai mengurangi traumanya akan air.

Esoknya, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 04:30 AM. Igneel Dragneel terburu-buru menuruni tangga, ia menenteng tas dan membawa koper berukuran sedang. Macao yang melihatnya segera mengambil alih koper dan tas tersebut. Igneel menjelaskan kalau ia ada dinas mendadak ke Belanda, menggantikan Zeref setelah tadi pagi lebih tepatnya saat pukul 02:00 AM ia menelfonnya. Ketika mereka sudah berada di garasi, Macao hendak mengambil kursi pengemudi namun di cegah oleh Igneel yang mengatakan akan mengemudi sendiri karena Macao harus tetap tinggal mengurus Natsu dan Lucy. Macao mengiyakan perintah tuan besarnya, ia memandangi kepergian kepala keluarga Dragneel itu dengan senyum tipis.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 05:00 AM. Lucy bangun lebih awal, jujur saja semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur. Fikiran tentang Sting masih mengganggunya, ia menyesal kenapa ia bisa terpancing emosi ketika pemuda itu menuduh Natsu. Banyak yang menjadi pertanyaannya. Pertama kenapa Sting mengatakan itu? Kedua, atas dasar apa? Apa Sting masih menyu . . . Lucy tersentak, ia sadar kalau telah menyakiti Sting. Dipegangnya dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak. Sungguh, tak ada maksud ia menyakiti Sting. Tapi keadaan semalam juga tidak terduga. Lucy mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sepertinya tidur lagi juga tidak akan bisa. Akhirnya ia bangun, keluar kamar.

Suara pisau yang beradu dengan tatakan terdengar di telinga Lucy, suara khas orang memasak. Pasti Macao yang memasak. Lucy masuk dapur dan menyapa sang kepala pelayan tersebut. Macao sedikit tersentak karena Lucy bangun lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Anda tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Macao tepat sasaran

"Aku hanya terbangun lebih awal" elak Lucy

"Apa yang kau masak? Macao-san?" tanya Lucy

"Soup" jawab Macao

"Boleh kubantu?" tawar Lucy

"Tidak perlu, anda duduk saja" tolak Macao lembut

"Hei, apa kau tak ingin aku mengasah kemampuanku?" tanya Lucy lagi yang menyedot perhatian Macao, pria paruh baya itu menoleh pada Lucy yang memandangnya dengan mata berbinar, pesona yang tidak akan mampu ditolak oleh siapapun termasuk dirinya. Ia mengambil pisau yang berukuran lebih kecil dan memberikannya ke Lucy beserta beberapa wortel dan sayuran yang harus dipotong. Dengan semangat Lucy mengambilnya.

"Macao-san the best. Nanti kubelikan keripik kentang deh" kata Lucy seraya tersenyum

"Masih banyak stock keripik kentang di kulkas, nona" kata Macao yang membuat Lucy menggembungkan pipinya

"Tidak asik" kata Lucy mendumal, mengundang kekehan Macao.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Macao berdering. Tertera dari sang tuan besar, Igneel. Macao mengangkatnya dan mengangguk paham. Setelah itu ia pamit karena dokumen Igneel tertinggal di ruang kerja dan harus diantarkan sampai bandara. Tentu setelah ia berpesan pada Lucy untuk tidak melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebelum ia kembali. Yang di jawab anggukan mantap Lucy. Tak tahukah Macao jika dibalik itu Lucy menyeringai senang. Kini dapur akan jadi daerahnya, siapa suruh ditinggal. Ia memang bisa memasak, setidaknya mencoba membuat soup tidak masalah. Ia mengambil celemek dari lemari dan mengenakannya, bersiap mengasah kemampuannya.

Lucy memotong wortel dengan cekatan, ia melihat pisau yang dipegangnya dan terkagum.

"Whoa, pisau yang bagus" kata Lucy

Tangannya dengan lincah memotong-motong sayuran, kemudian ia memasukkannya ke dalam panci yang airnya sudah mendidih. Ia mengambil garam, merica dan menaburkannya ke dalam soup. Aroma sedap menyapa hidungnya, membuat senyumnya mengembang. Sepertinya lumayan. Ia terus mengaduk soup buatannya, hingga tak menyadari sebuah tangan sudah melingkari perutnya. Sontak saja ia terkejut tak kala nafas hangat menyapa telinganya. Ia menoleh dan hampir saja pipinya bergesekan dengan bibir Natsu. Ya, pemuda itu memeluknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu bahunya. Wajah Lucy memerah, jantungnya mulai berdegup tidak beraturan. Meletup-letup dan melompat-lompat layaknya katak yang tengah berpacu.

Natsu menghirup aroma vanilla dari tubuh Lucy, menyesapi betapa harumnya tubuh itu, membuat bulu kuduk Lucy meremang dan sensasi aneh menggelitik perutnya.

"A ... Apa yang ka . . . kau lakukan?" tanya Lucy sedikit terbata

Dalam hati, Lucy mengutuk mulutnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Lucy Milkovich bisa tergagap? Rasanya Lucy ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di laut terdalam. Tunggu, tapi itu juga tidak mungkin. Frustasi, perlahan Lucy meraih tangan Natsu dan mencoba menyingkirkannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini" cegah Natsu

Lucy tak punya pilihan. Ia diam dan melanjutkan mengaduk soupnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sedangkan tangan yang memeluknya semakin erat, merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh mungil sang istri yang terasa sangat pas dengannya. Mereka seperti itu cukup lama. Saling terdiam dan menikmati setiap sentuhan dan kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh tubuh masing-masing. Sungguh seperti suami istri pada umumnya. Karena tak ada yang bicara, perlahan Natsu bisa mendengar suara lain selain suara soup yang mulai mendidih.

DEGH

DEGH

DEGH

Natsu mengernyit, sedangkan Lucy yang ketahuan menghentikan acara mengaduk soupnya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar. Belum sempat Natsu mengeluarkan suaranya, Lucy sudah memotongnya.

"Soupnya sudah matang, jadi bisa kau lepaskan aku?" pinta Lucy yang langsung dituruti oleh sang empunya tangan.

Lucy mematikan kompor dan mengangkat panci tersebut dari kompor, seberusaha mungkin tidak menatap mata Natsu. Sungguh memalukan rasanya. Ia juga mulai menyajikan soup pada mangkuk untuk mereka sarapan. Natsu mengernyit, ditatapnya Lucy tajam, tentu bukan tatapan tajam nan mematikan tapi ada perasaan lain disana. Lucy terus mengambil mangkuk, tidak sadar kalau ia sudah terlalu banyak menyajikan hingga sebuah tangan besar kembali menyita atensinya. Ya, Natsu meraih mangkuk dari tangan Lucy, membuat Lucy spontan menatapnya.

"Ini sudah terlalu banyak" kata Natsu

"Eh?" Lucy menoleh dan terkejut melihat sepuluh mangkuk soup

Natsu menghela nafas, diraihnya sendok soup dari tangan Lucy, melepas celemek dan menuntun Lucy untuk duduk di kursi sedangkan ia mengambil dua mangkuk soup beserta sendok kemudian duduk di depan gadis –ralat istrinya itu.

"Sekarang makanlah" kata Natsu

Lucy meraih mangkuknya. Ia mulai menyendok soup buatannya itu tapi tak berniat memakannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Natsu

Lucy menyendok soupnya, ia mengangkat sendoknya tinggi, namun tiba-tiba Natsu mendekat dan memakan soup tersebut. Lagi-lagi Lucy terkejut, debaran yang sedari ditahannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sementara Natsu dengan wajah innocent-nya ia menelan soup itu dan tersenyum samar.

"Tidak buruk" komen Natsu

Keduanya mulai makan atau lebih tepatnya Natsu yang makan. Terlebih pemuda itu meminta Lucy menyuapinya dengan dalih malas mengangkat sendok. Dengan terpaksa Lucy melakukannya. Meski setiap suapan yang ia berikan, rona merah di wajahnya semakin menjadi. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan terlibat hal seperti ini dengan seorang Natsu, pemuda sadist yang dulu selalu menyiksanya. Setelah kiranya cukup, Natsu mengambil alih sendok Lucy dan menyodorkannya balik, menaikkan satu alisnya dan mengkodekan untuk Lucy mendekat. Gadis itu mengernyit, mengambil sendok yang masih nganggur namun tangannya ditepis oleh Natsu. Pemuda itu menggeleng dan meminta Lucy lagi untuk mendekat. Lucy mendekat, ia menerima suapan Natsu, kali ini tanpa penolakan. Kalau dihitung, sudah dua kali Natsu menyuapinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana ayah dan Macao?" tanya Natsu kemudian

"Kata Macao-san, Ayahmu pergi dinas ke Belanda tadi pagi. Macao-san pergi mengantarkan dokumennya yang tertinggal ke bandara" jawab Lucy

"Kurasa kau bisa memanggil ayahku dengan sebutan ayah atau tou-san" komen Natsu

"Maaf, aku belum terbiasa" kata Lucy

"Kau ada waktu hari ini?" tanya Natsu

Disinilah mereka sekarang berada. Di halaman depan keluarga Dragneel, halaman yang lebih seperti lapangan. Natsu duduk di mobil Veneno-nya, tapi bukan di kursi kemudi karena kali ini Lucy yang berada di kursi tersebut. Lucy menyalakan mobil, sungguh rasanya ia berdegup seperti tengah menanti undian gebyar akhir tahun. Natsu memberi instruksi untuk menginjak gas, dan apa yang terjadi? Lucy menginjaknya keras dan merem-nya secara mendadak. Kepala Natsu hampir terbentur dibuatnya.

"Hei, tidak bisakah kau tidak tegang? Ini hanya mobil" kata Natsu sedikit kesal

"Bagaimana kalau aku menabrak sesuatu? Mobilnya pasti lecet" racau Lucy

"Aku tidak usah belajar mobil, aku bisa naik sepeda saja" kata Lucy kemudian

"Dan memperbesar betismu?" kata Natsu yang membuat Lucy merengut kesal. Hei ia tahu kalau ia memang sedikit berotot di kaki tapi tidak bisakah Natsu mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih lembut? Lucy menghela nafas, sepertinya mulut pedas Natsu belum benar-benar hilang.

Kini, sang Lamborghini Veneno mulai berkeliling memutar halaman dengan pelan, sangat pelan. Natsu yang berada di kursi penumpang menghela nafas, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas. Tapi melihat senyum Lucy yang tak luntur sedari tadi, ia lebih memilih diam. Namun siapa tahu kalau dalam hati . . .

" _Nikmati saja semuanya, karena disaat kau benar-benar terlena aku akan menghabisimu dengan cara terkejam" kata Natsu dalam hati_

"Oh, Natsu. Aku bisa" kata Lucy girang, ia mulai bisa menambah kecepatannya, sungguh kemajuan yang luar biasa mengingat baru beberapa jam ia berlatih

Jauh dari mereka, para bodyguard kediaman Igneel Dragneel tersenyum. Semenjak kedatangan Lucy, kediaman ini terasa lebih ramai. Ada saja yang selalu mengundang senyum dan gelak tawa mereka. Kedekatan Lucy dengan Natsu, perdebatan Lucy dengan sang kepala pelayan, dan masih banyak yang lain. Tak jarang juga Lucy mengajak para bodyguard itu untuk adu kekuatan diatas matras. Meski setelahnya mereka mendapat ceramah panjang lebar dari Macao.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar? Kau bisa mencoba di jalan" ajak Natsu

"Kau memintaku di tangkap polisi?" tanya Lucy menyipitkan matanya

"Polisi? Mereka tidak akan menangkapmu, tenang saja" kata Natsu kemudian

Mata Lucy berbinar, ia memicu sang Veneno keluar halaman.

Benar saja. Lucy cepat belajar, ia mulai bisa menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang bahkan sesekali menaikkan kecepatannya. Tangannya juga sudah mulai terbiasa, Natsu menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, entah ia tersenyum atau menyeringai, tak ada yang tahu.

"Kemana anda mau pergi? Saya akan mengantar sampai tempat tujuan" kata Lucy menirukan suara Macao dan mimik ekspresinya

"Mirip" komen Natsu dan Lucy terkekeh

Mereka berkeliling hingga menjelang makan siang. Karena lapar, Lucy menepikan mobil Veneno yang dikendarainya ke sebuah kedai sederhana. Dengan bangganya gadis itu keluar, tapi begitu angin musim dingin menerpa kulitnya, ia menggigil. Karena tadi ia belajar mengemudi dihalaman, ia tidak memakai mantel. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah jas sudah menutupi lengannya yang hanya mengenakan gaun ungu tanpa lengan sepanjang lutut. Lucy membuang mukanya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang tercetak di pipi pualamnya. Gadis itu bahkan berjalan duluan ke kedai, meninggalkan sang suami yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, Natsu menarik bibirnya. Kali ini ia tersenyum tipis dan senyuman itu terlihat sangat tulus.

" _Bukankah menyenangkan bersamanya? Natsu?" tanya suara hati Natsu_

Seketika pemuda itu menghilangkan senyuman tipisnya, menepis pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan oleh hatinya sendiri.

"Bibi, aku pesan yakitori, yakisoba, oh dan jangan lupa tempuranya" kata Lucy semangat

"Siapa yang mau makan sebanyak itu?" tanya Natsu yang sudah duduk di samping

"Siapa lagi? tentu saja aku" jawab Lucy

"Kau yakin bisa menghabiskannya?" tanya Natsu lagi

"Lumayan yakin" jawab Lucy

"Lalu, siapa yang mau habiskan jika kau tak habis? Huh?" tanya Natsu

"Ada kau disini" jawab Lucy seraya tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi mentimunnya yang tersusun rapi

Disinilah rasanya waktu berputar lambat di mata Natsu, bagaikan _slowmotion_ hingga setiap detail senyum dan kedipan mata Lucy bisa dilihatnya. Berapa kali ia mengambil nafas dan berapa kali ia menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya seiring senyum itu. Semuanya sempurna. Wajahnya begitu cantik dan berseri, bentuk wajahnya yang mungil dan pas, bibirnya yang berwarna peach alami, serta matanya yang bulat dan berbinar-binar setiap kali ia memandang. Membuat darah Natsu selalu berdesir dibuatnya, jantungnya yang berdegup tidak menentu bahkan dendam dan rencananya terbang entah kemana.

.

.

.

 _Detik ini, aku melihatmu,_

 _Dengan senyuman tulus nan polosmu_

 _Kepalaku berdenyut, atau mungkin ada yang salah denganku?_

 _Atau apa kau tengah berusaha mengguncangku?_

 _Membuatku untuk mundur?_

 _Apa aku akan melakukannya?_

.

.

.

 _Jawabannya adalah TIDAK_

 _Jangan tersenyum padaku_

 _Jangan bicara lembut padaku_

 _Jangan memandangku dengan mata berbinarmu_

 _Jangan buat aku berdegup_

 _Jangan baik padaku_

 _Dan terakhir jangan buat aku jatuh cinta padamu_

.

.

.

 _Karena seberapa keraspun kau berusaha_

 _Tak ada tempat untukmu dihatiku_

 _Aku akan tetap pada pendirianku_

 _Yaitu . . ._

 _MEMBUNUHMU_

.

.

.

Makanan datang, seketika itu juga waktu yang melambat di mata Natsu kembali berputar sebagaimana mestinya. Dilihatnya Lucy yang sangat antusias dengan segala makanan sederhana itu. Gadis itu mengambil satu tusuk yakitori, memakannya dengan lahap dan sesekali tersenyum, entah pada Natsu atau karena menikmati makanan. Lucy terus menikmati makannya hingga mengabaikan Natsu, ketika ia sadar sudah mengacuhkan sosok di sampingnya, buru-buru ia mengacungkan satu tusuk yakitori terakhir. Natsu menggelang lemah, ia mengkodekan pada Lucy untuk menghabiskannya namun tidak disetujui oleh Lucy. Gadis itu memegang dagu Natsu dan memaksa memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Bibi pemilik kedai terkekeh melihatnya. Keduanya tampak seperti kekasih atau mungkin seorang ibu yang memaksa anaknya makan. Dengan berat hati Natsu mengunyah yakitori dimulutnya, plus dengan wajah datarnya.

Bel di kedai berbunyi, tertanda pengunjung kembali datang. Kedai yang semula tenang, menjadi gaduh karena segerombolan anak laki-laki yang baru saja datang. Mereka mendudukkan diri mereka di sudut. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk segerombolan anak nakal? Mungkin.

"Hei, kau kalah kemarin. Jadi hari ini kau yang bayar ya" kata sebuah suara yang ternyata sang empunya adalah Rufus

"Cih! Ok, tapi jangan pesan yang mahal-mahal" jawab Lyon sedikit kesal

"Kawan, jangan begitu. Masa iya dengan teman sendiri perhitungan" Kata Baccus meraih leher Lyon, mencekiknya dengan lengan kekarnya yang dihadiahi protes oleh sang empunya

"Kau seperti Lucy kalau begitu" lanjut Lyon

Sang pemilik nama menoleh. Lucy menolehkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan tempat namanya disebut. Matanya membelalak melihat siapa mereka. Suara itu, canda tawa itu, mereka adalah . . .

"Sabertooth" kata Lucy dengan suara bergetar, bahkan sumpit mie yang ia pegang jatuh begitu saja. Gadis itu berdiri, meninggalkan Natsu dan mendekati mereka. Pada sahabat yang sudah seperti keluarga. Menerima dirinya apa adanya, dan selalu mewarnai harinya dengan penuh hal-hal menyenangkan.

"Lyon, Rufus, Orga, Baccus?" panggil Lucy dengan suara lembutnya

Keempat pemuda yang sedang bergulat dan cekcok menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Keempat pasang mata itu menatap seorang gadis bersurai blonde panjang, dengan gaun ungu serta jas yang terlihat mahal, dan wajah yang super cantik. Entah kenapa keempatnya seperti anak kecil yang kepergok ibunya melakukan kenakalan, sehingga dalam waktu sepersekin detik mereka duduk ke tempat masing-masing dengan rapi dan mulai memasang wajah gentle mereka.

"Nona, anda mengenal kami?" tanya Baccus dengan sok gentle dan senyum yang ia paksakan agar terlihat tampan yang hasilnya gagal total

"Kalian tidak mengenalku?" tanya Lucy balik dengan wajah sedikit kecewa, hampir menangis, sontak keempatnya panik

"Nona, maafkan kami. Tapi jangan menangis" kata Orga menenangkan

"Nona? Siapa yang kalian panggil nona? Apa aku terlihat seperti nona-nona dimata kalian?" tanya Lucy lagi

"Maafkan kami, tapi kami benar-benar tidak mengenalmu" jawab Lyon

"Lucy. Kalian baru saja menyebut nama itu, namaku. Lucy Milkovich" kata Lucy menjelaskan

"Lucy? nama anda sama dengan nama teman kam . ." kata Rufus terpotong

"Tunggu dulu, Lucy? Lucy Milkovich?" Rufus terbelalak

"LUCY MILKOVICH?" seketika ketiganya heboh

"Ka. . . . Ka . . . Kau Lu . . . Lu . . . Lucy?" tunjuk Lyon dengan tergagap

"Kalian mau kuhajar?" tanya Lucy kemudian dengan aura satannya, ia juga mengacungkan tangannya, menunjukkan tinju mungilnya yang berkekuatan super

GLEK

Kini mereka tahu siapa gadis yang mereka panggil nona. Lucy Milkovich. Mantan wakil ketua geng Sabertooth yang beberapa bulan lalu pindah sekolah ke Fairy Tail Academy. Seorang gadis yang tidak seperti gadis. Wajah putih yang kumel, rambut berantakan, pakaian lepek dan sedikit kusut, kacamata bulat dan kekuatan hercules. Penampilan dan kelakuan sama-sama mengerikannya. Keempatnya menatap Lucy dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dan mereka terpana. Lucy benar-benar berbeda, tak hayal mereka tidak mengenalinya _._

"Aku hanya bercanda" lanjut Lucy seraya tersenyum

BLUSSH

Keempat pemuda Sabertooth merona. Wajah mereka memanas akibat senyum menawan Lucy yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan dulu.

Kini, keempat pemuda yang sudah tidak menunjukkan sikap sok gentle mereka dan duduk kembali di meja bersama Lucy. Mereka tak henti-hentinya tertawa menertawakan seperti apa Lucy dulu. Banyak yang mereka bicarakan seperti Lyon yang kalah bermain bisbol dan harus mentraktir mereka. Membuat senyum di wajah ayu Lucy tak luntur. Bahkan gadis itu memegangi perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Percakapan dan pertengkaran mulut antara keempat sahabat lamanya memang seru. Sedangkan Natsu yang sedari tadi tak bergeming dari tempatnya mulai merasa tak suka. Begitu bertemu teman lama, Lucy melupakannya. Sekali lagi, ia benci ini. Ia tidak suka Lucy-nya dekat-dekat dengan pria lain. Matanya memicing melihat senyum Lucy. Dengannya saja, senyum itu hanya diperlihatkan sesekali. Tapi bersama berandalan berkasta rendah itu, Lucy terus tersenyum layaknya tak ada beban. Natsu menggenggam erat tangannya. Apalagi saat Lyon mulai merangkul Lucy dan tidak ditolak oleh sang gadis. Mereka terus tertawa. Mata Natsu panas dibuatnya. Hell! Siapa yang sudah membuat gadis itu terlihat seperti gadis? Dirinya! Bukan mereka!

BRAKH

Natsu mendekat dan langsung menarik kasar Lucy dari dekapan Lyon.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Lucy

"Harusnya aku yang tanya. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Natsu sinis

"Aku hanya bercanda dengan temanku. Memang apa?" jawab Lucy

Natsu mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, menetralisir amarah dan hawa panas yang sedari tadi memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia tidak boleh kelepasan, atau semuanya akan berantakan.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika kau sudah selesai, kita pulang" kata Natsu mengalah

"Tapi aku mau main baseball bersama mereka dulu" lanjut Lucy

Lagi-lagi Natsu harus menahan dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia menyeret Lucy dari sini sekarang juga tapi tidak mungkin.

"Eh? Bukankah kau Natsu dari Fairy Tail?" tunjuk Orga yang dijawab naiknya sebelah alis Natsu

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" balas Natsu datar

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama Lucy? Tidak, bagaimana kalian bisa bersama?" tanya Orga lagi yang diikuti anggukan ketiga rekannya

"Kalian berpacaran?" tanya Lyon tiba-tiba

Oh Lyon, mereka bukan lagi dalam status seperti itu, melainkan lebih. Atau lebih tepatnya sepasang suami istri sah. Tapi tidak mungkin Lucy dan Natsu mengatakannya, yang tahu status mereka hanyalah kaum vampire saja.

"Kurasa tidak baik kalian mencampuri urusan teman kalian. Dan bukankah kalian akan bermain baseball? Aku yang akan bayar" jawab Natsu yang ujung-ujungnya mengalihkan perhatian mereka

Apa yang terjadi? Sukses. Keempatnya sumringah karena ada yang mau membayar tempat. Dan beginilah, keempatnya pergi ke lapangan baseball dengan jalan kaki karena mobil Natsu tidak muat jika harus menampung 6 orang termasuk dirinya.

Di lapangan Baseball, mereka yang semula memutuskan untuk bermain secara berkelompok membatalkan rencana, karena udara semakin dingin apalagi Lucy yang notabane hanya mengenakan gaun dengan jaket. Mereka tidak tega melihatnya. Dan ujung-ujungnya mereka memutuskan untuk berlomba memukul bola. Di tempat masing-masing yang dibatasi oleh pagar pembatas sebatas pinggang orang dewasa. Urutan pertama ada Orga, kedua Rufus, selanjutnya Baccus, Lyon, Lucy dan terakhir Natsu. Keenamnya bersiap dengan pemukul masing-masing. Lucy yang sudah lama tidak bermain menyanggul rambutnya dengan sumpit yang ia curi dari kedai serta melemaskan otot-ototnya. Melirik sinis teman-temannya, karena Lucy Milkovich tidak akan kalah. Lewat ekor matanya, Natsu melihat semua itu. Hingga tanpa sadar atensinya sudah beralih melihat leher jenjang Lucy yang terekspos dengan indahnya. Mata Natsu melotot, darah vampirenya berdesir dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya memerah, dengan segera ia membalikkan badan dan membekap mulutnya.

" _Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini" umpat Natsu_

"Ok, ayo kita mulai" kata Lucy memberi aba-aba

SETTT

Natsu menarik sumpit dari rambut Lucy, membuat sanggul yang susah payah Lucy buat terlepas. Rambut emasnya menjuntai dengan indahnya, meski kini agak sedikit bergelombang akibat di sanggul.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" protes Lucy

"Tidak baik mengekspos leher di hawa dingin seperti ini" kata Natsu

BLUSH

Wajah Lucy memerah, ia yang awalnya hendak mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, harus menelannya kembali. Semua kalimatnya hilang begitu saja, digantikan desiran aneh yang kembali menggelitiki perutnya dan membuat wajahnya panas. Pipinya pun ikut berdesir, ingin rasanya menarik bibir untuk tersenyum namun itu memalukan. Lucy memegangi wajahnya, mengusapnya agar rona merah itu hilang, tapi percuma karena itu malah membuat wajahnya semakin memerah sempurna.

"Hei, hitungan ketiga ya" kata Orga yang berada diujung

Lucy tersentak, ia memegang pemukulnya dengan canggung dan sedikit tidak siaga. Sesekali ia melirik Natsu, pemuda itu menoleh, menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya dan sukses membuat Lucy kembali memerah. Mesin Pelontar bola mulai bergetar, dan mengeluarkan bola pertamanya.

TUNG

Bola berhasil di pukul oleh keenamnya. Lucy tersenyum, ia senang dan terus mengayunkan pemukulnya. Sesekali ia meledek teman-teman Sabertoothnya yang sering gagal memukul. Menjulurkan lidah sambil mengedipkan matanya. Sungguh membuat keempatnya mendelik kesal. Kalau itu Lucy yang dulu mereka tidak akan kesal karena Lucy terlihat seperti laki-laki jadi mereka tidak merasa terhina. Tapi sekarang, sungguh. Lucu memang, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Tapi kekesalan itu tak bertahan lama karena senyum manis Lucy. Sedangkan di tempatnya, Natsu tak henti-hentinya melirik Lucy. Hingga saat bola yang kesekian kalinya terlempar dari pelontar, Natsu tak fokus, diayunkannya pemukul dengan mata yang masih melirik, dan apa yang terjadi? Meleset. Bola berikutnya, meleset, berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi-lagi meleset. Natsu berusaha mengalihkan atensinya ke arah bola, memicingkan mata, namun lagi-lagi tak ada yang bisa ia pukul. Semuanya meleset.

BRAKH

"Ayo kita pulang" kata Natsu seraya menghempaskan pemukulnya, menyita antensi yang lain tak terkecuali Lucy

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Lucy, namun bukannya dijawab Natsu malah menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi dari sana, meninggalkan keempat pemuda yang terbengong-bengong melihat keduanya. Mereka mulai curiga kalau hubungan Natsu dan Lucy sudah berada dalam tahap yang serius. Mereka menggelangkan kepalanya.

Malamnya di kediaman Dragneel. Setelah dari lapangan baseball tadi, Natsu masuk ke kamarnya, tidak keluar bahkan meninggalkan makan malam. Lucy yang tidak tahu menahu alasan jelasnya hanya mampu menghela nafas kecewa. Dipandanginya pintu kamar Natsu dari tangga, tanpa berani untuk melangkah kesana. Sejak ia tinggal di rumah ini, rasanya pintu Natsu terasa berbeda. Meski sikap pemuda itu menjadi hangat dan bersahabat, tapi kamar itu jelas-jelas tidak menunjukkan hal yang serupa, melainkan kebalikannya. Begitu kelam dan dingin. Itulah alasan yang membuat tubuh Lucy mendadak kaku dan bergetar jika ingin mendekatinya. Kalau begini, kenapa rasanya Natsu terasa sangat jauh? Tapi Lucy lebih memilih mengacuhkannya. Dan disinilah kesalaham terbesar Lucy.

Di kamarnya, Natsu duduk sambil memegangi belati yang sudah menggores pergelangan tangannya. Banyak darah yang mengalir di lantai, begitupula dengan pergelangan tangannya. Namun, luka sayatan yang sudah berpuluh-puluh kali ia buat, menutup kembali. Sembuh seperti sedia kala. Matanya menerawang, mengingat kejadian hari ini. Saat dirinya mendadak tak fokus. Matanya panas, ia menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat dan menggigit bibirnya hingga darah segarpun mengalir. Tangan kanannya kembali bergerak dan . . .

SRASSSHH

Pergelangan tangan kirinya kembali ia sayat.

" _Kenapa dia tak mau enyah dari fikiranku? Kenapa mendadak aku jadi begini lagi? Sadarlah, Natsu!" umpat Natsu dalam hati_

SRASSSHH

" _Sialan! Aku tidak bisa begini terus. Aku harus segera memulainya. Memulai sekarang juga atau dia benar-benar akan menghancurkanku" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Setelah merapalkan mantera andalannya, tangan Natsu melemas, belati itu tergeletak begitu saja. Namun sang empunya masih diam ditempat, matanya perlahan mengedar ke arah jendela yang masih terbuka, menampakkan bulan yang terbentuk sempurna yang diiringi jatuhnya salju. Matanya menyipit dan semakin menyipit, hingga menyisakan garis tipis yang seolah bisa menyayat apapun hanya dalam sekali pandang.

...

Lagi-lagi Fairy Tail Gakuen kembali heboh. Sang Raja dan permaisurinya yang berjalan beriringan benar-benar menyita perhatian, apalagi tangan besar yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan mungil bak boneka itu. Dengan tatapan datarnya, Natsu berjalan menuju kelas. Tak mengindahkan tatapan-tatapan segan, iri, dan masih banyak lagi yang tak bisa disebutkan satu persatu. Lucy yang kembali menjadi sorotan, merasa malu, ia mencoba menarik tangannya diiringin senyum dan sapaan pada siswa-siswa yang berbaris di koridor. Sesekali ia berbisik pada Natsu, tapi pemuda itu malah semakin menariknya. Membuat tubuh Lucy benar-benar menempel padanya. Sungguh romantis sekali bukan? Itulah yang para siswa lain fikirkan.

Tak terasa hari berlalu begitu cepat. Pelajaran sudah berakhir, para siswa Fairy Tail Gakuen melesat keluar, melanjutkan aktivitas dan acara masing-masing. Seperti contohnya sang Raja Vampire muda kita. Ia mengemas peralatan tulisnya dengan segera.

"Kau benar-benar seperti Raja sekarang, Natsu" kata Loki berkomentar

"Hn" jawab Natsu cuek

"Aku iri sekali padamu. Tentu bukan karena posisimu, tapi beruntungnya kau bisa punya istri secantik itu" kata Loki

Natsu-pun menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia menoleh pada Loki dengan tatapan dingin. Merasa salah bicara, Loki segera membungkam mulutnya dan mengatakan maaf, namun seolah tidak peduli, Natsu mengabaikannya. Tak berkomentar atau memarahinya.

"Kalau kau mau ambil saja jika dia sudah tak bernyawa" gumam Natsu lirih, sangat lirih hingga tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Loki

"Tidak" jawab Natsu seraya berdiri menghampiri Lucy

"Nanti malam, kita makan diluar. Temui aku di Sirene Cafe jam pukul 08.00 PM. Aku akan langsung kesana setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku" kata Natsu pada Lucy, gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Macao akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi, aku duluan" kata Natsu seraya mengusap kepala Lucy lembut sebelum benar-benar pergi

Sepeninggalan dirinya, ketiga antek Natsu langsung mendekati Lucy.

"Pengantin baru memang romantis, bukan begitu permaisuri?" goda Gray yang duduk disebelah Lucy

"Tutup mulutmu" kata Lucy kasar namun wajahnya tetap saja merona

"Ucapan dan mimikmu berbeda sekali asal kau tahu" kata Gajeel nimbrung

"Berbeda? Berbeda bagaimana?" tanya Lucy pura-pura tidak tahu

"Tidak ada, permaisuri" jawab ketiganya, tak berani bersirobok dengan mata caramel Lucy yang pasti akan menenggelamkan mereka

"Aku pulang, sampai bertemu besok" kata Lucy semangat dan melenggang pergi

Lucy menuju lokernya. Ia berniat meletakkan beberapa buku paket yang akan digunakan lagi besok. Tangannya dengan lincah mengambil buku paket dan meletakkan ke loker tak lupa ia mengurutkannya sesuai dengan ukuran mulai dari yang paling besar berada dibawah dan paling kecil berada di atas. Namun ketika ia melakukannya, sebuah surat tiba-tiba terjatuh. Dipungutnya surat berwarna putih itu, tanpa nama. Lucy mengernyit, merasa sepertinya tak terlalu penting ia mengantunginya di saku dan meninggalkan lokernya.

Dari jauh, Lisanna dengan mata merahnya mengamati kepergiannya. Ia tersenyum sinis tak kala menyadari suratnya sudah berada ditangan Lucy. Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya saja. Dimana ia bisa membunuh Lucy dengan tangannya sendiri. Menyingkirkannya dari hadapan Natsu untuk selamanya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:30 PM waktu setempat. Di sebuah hutan pinggir kota, Sting berjalan. Ia menuju sebuah batu besar, menyentuhnya dan tak lama kemudian batu itu bergeser. Ketika ia sudah benar-benar menghilang dan batu besar itu kembali bergeser pada tempatnya, barulah kedua orang yang sedari tadi mengintai menunjukkan diri.

"Kita harus segera pergi, setidaknya kita tahu ini tempat persembunyiannya" kata Jellal

"Ya, karena jika sang raja kegelapan mengambil alih kita bisa terbunuh sekarang juga" kata Rogue

Keduanya melesat pergi, sebelum menaburkan bubuk merica guna menetralisir jejak mereka.

Sementara di dalam, kedua abdi setia Acnologia sudah menunggu. August dan Neinhart yang mendengar suara derapan kaki sang tuan langsung duduk bersimpuh, menundukkan kepala guna menyambut kedatangannya. Namun ketika sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinga mereka, barulah mereka mendongak.

"Benar sekali, ini aku Sting" jawab Sting mengkonfirmasi tatapan keduanya

Keduanya berdiri, menatap Sting dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya namun tetap was-was.

"Apa gerangan yang membuatmu datang kemari?" tanya Neinhart tak suka

"Aku rasa aku tidak disambut baik disini" sindir Sting

August maju, mengkodekan pada sang teman agar ia saja yang bicara. Karena ia tahu mulut tajam Neinhart akan memperburuk keadaan.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu? Sudah lama Acnologia-sama tidak muncul. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya August

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Ketidakmunculannya adalah keputusannya sendiri" jawab Sting

"Dan kau tanya apa mauku? Aku akan menjawabnya jika kalian mau membantuku" kata Sting seraya menyeringai

Beralih ke Lucy. Gadis itu mengendap-endap menuju bagasi, dengan mengenakan gaun berwarna pink selutut dibalut dengan mantel berwarna coklat yang ia kenakan tadi di sekolah serta syal berwarna merah. Sesekali ia bersembunyi dan menoleh ke belakang, memastikan kalau Macao atau bodyguard kediaman Dragneel tidak melihatnya. Ia bahkan merayap demi menuju mobil Lamborghini Veneno Natsu. Sesampainya disana, buru-buru ia masuk dan mengunci mobil. Merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan memasang kunci. Malam ini, ia akan menemui Natsu dengan mengendarai Veneno dan menunjukkan kebolehan menyetirnya. Lucy terkekeh namun detik berikutnya ia berusaha merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar. Sepertinya ia memang mengakui kalau ia aneh. Dengan pasti melajukan mobilnya keluar pekarangan.

Para Boduguard kediaman Dragneel yang melihat Veneno keluar, diam saja. Karena mereka mengira itu adalah Natsu yang entah kapan pulangnya.

Tak lama memacu mobil, lampu lalu lintas berkedip-kedip, hitungan mundur untuk lampu hijau tinggal beberapa detik lagi. Tepat beberapa meter sebelum Lucy mencapainya, lampu merah menyala. Membuat dirinya harus menginjak rem secara mendadak. Bibirnya komat-kamit, menyumpahi siapapun yang membuat aturan _lampu hijau nyalanya lebih sebentar daripada lampu merah._

Teringat akan sesuatu, Lucy merogoh saku mantelnya. Surat tadi masih terbungkus rapi. Penasaran, Lucy membukanya. Matanya membelalak membaca untaian kaliam disana. Itu bukan surat. Diremasnya kertas mengerikan itu. Lucy tentu ingat betul tulisan itu, tulisan yang selalu mengancamya, menerornya bahkan orang itu berani memporak-porandakan apartemennya. Begitu lampu hijau menyala, detik itu juga mobil yang ia dikendarai melesat dengan cepatnya. Sangat cepat, bahkan gadis itu melupakan kemana tujuan awalnya.

Dari jauh, pengendara mobil Ferrari La Ferrari merah yang sedari tadi mengawasinya mengumpat. Kemana perginya Lucy? Dipukulnya setir kemudi dengan keras, menyalurkan segala amarahnya. Apa mungkin Lucy sudah tahu? Hingga gadis itu menghindar? Natsu keluar dari mobilnya, menekan tombol untuk mengunci sang Ferrari kemudian beranjak ke truk yang berada dibelakangnya. Matanya mengedar, memastikan tak ada yang melihat, dan asal siapapun ketahui. Kotak hitam dimobilnya sudah ia lepas dan CCTV tidak menghadap ke arahnya. Dengan cepat ia segera mengendarai truk itu dan menyusul Lucy, tentu melalui jalur lain.

Kemana Lucy pergi? Gadis itu keluar gerbang tol kota Crocus, menuju pegunungan Piece Village. Natsu yang bisa menebak kemana Lucy pergi segera mengambil jalan pintas untuk ke Piece Village. Sedikit terjal memang, tapi jika ia menyetir dengan cepat maka ia akan sampai di tempat tujuan 5 menit lebih awal jika Lucy memicu spedometernya 150 km/jam.

Disisi lain, Lisanna sudah menunggu ditempat. Di sebuah tempat peristirahatan mobil para pengemudi yang menuju pegunungan. Tempat itu sepi, mengingat cuaca yang tidak bersahabat. Dingin, dan salju sudah turun. Gundukan putih juga sebagian memenuhi jalan hingga terhalang dan licin.

"Malam yang bagus untuk menjemputmu, permaisuri" gumam Lisanna seraya menatap bulan

Sedangkan jauh di depan Lucy, ada sebuah persimpangan. Jika dari arah barat seperti Lucy, pengemudi harus memilih salah satu jalur dari dua jalur yang sama-sama menanjak. Sedangkan jalur yang satunya adalah jalur dari pedalaman Crocus yang lansung menembus Piece Village dengan arah menurun. Tak hayal daerah ini rawan kecelakaan.

Natsu mengemudikan truk dengan wajah satannya. Mata hitamnya sedari tadi sudah berubah menjadi merah. Namun jika diperhatikan betul-betul, mata merah itu bergetar. Ya, tak bisa dipungkiri, Natsu teringat akan saat itu. Saat dimana dirinya kehilangan sang ibu akibat kecelakaan maut kala itu.

 _ **Flashback**_

Natsu kecil berada disebuah mobil tua bersama sang ibu. Kala itu ia berusia 7 tahun. Hari ini ibunya akan mengajaknya keluar rumah. Atau lebih tepatnya memaksanya untuk menemui permaisuri yang katanya sudah ditemukan. Karena terlahir dengan tubuh yang lemah, Natsu dilarang keluar atau untuk sekedar bersekolah. Ia hampir tidak punya teman. Satu-satunya temannya adalah Sting. Anak dokter yang selalu merawatnya. Sting selalu membawakannya buku-buku yang ia punya dan menceritakan apa saja yang ia pelajari di sekolah dan mengajarkannya ke Natsu. Keduanya seperti kakak beradik. Tentu Sting yang berperan sebagai kakaknya.

Tapi hari ini, ia harus berpisah dengannya. Natsu kecil kesal dengan sang ibu yang menyebut-nyebut nama permaisuri di depannya. Karena Natsu hanya ingin bersama seseorang yang ia inginkan. Bukan seseorang yang menunggunya, layaknya orang bodoh. Terlebih ia yang lemah seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin bisa melindunginya? Tidak. Pasti permaisuri hanya ingin mencemooh dirinya yang lemah dan menunjukkan sebetapa kuat dia. Menunggu hanya dalih semata. Bodoh, sialan. Kata itu selalu Natsu ulang dalam hati untuk kembali mencemooh permaisuri yang sebenarnya tak pernah mencemoohnya sekalipun.

"Natsu, kau akan terkejut jika melihat wajahnya" kata Grandine bersemangat

"Saking terkejutnya mungkin jantungku akan berhenti berdetak" jawab Natsu asal

"Ssst! Tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, Natsu. Bagaimanapun dia adalah sosok yang akan mendampingimu kelak" kata sang ibu

"Apa ibu pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Natsu

"Belum sih, tapi ibu yakin dia gadis yang cantik juga baik" jawab sang ibu

"Terserah" kata Natsu memanyunkan bibirnya

Sang ibu yang melihat putranya cemberut berusaha menghiburnya. Ia mentoel-toel pipi Natsu dan mencubit hidung mancungnya. Membuat Natsu kesal dan sesekali menghindar. Grandine semakin tertarik untuk menggoda Natsu, ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan mulai menarik leher Natsu. Mencekiknya dan mengacak-acak surai pinknya.

"Anak ibu" kata Grandine gemas

Saat itu, tak ada yang tahu kalau itu adalah saat terakhir bagi ibu dan anak Dragneel ini bercanda tawa. Karena ketika mobil mereka berada dipersimpangan, dari arah selatan meluncur sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sang pengemudi berteriak-teriak, meminta siapapun untuk menyingkir. Seketika pengendara mobil yang berada di jalur lain mendadak panik. Mereka membanting setir hingga menyebabkan tubrukan beruntun, namun masih beruntung karena tidak menelan korban jiwa. Mereka semua keluar, berusaha menelfon polisi. Namun belum sempat tersambung. Sebuah kejadian luar biasa menyita atensi mereka. Truk yang beriskan kayu-kayu itu sudah menabrak sebuah mobil sedan hingga mobil itu terpental dan keluar dari jalan. Terguling di tebing terjal dan jatuh didasar. Menyisakan truk yang berhenti di pembatas jalan. Pengemudi truk yang sempat terbentur kepalanya segera keluar dari truk tapi tak lama kemudian ia jatuh pingsan. Para saksi yang melihat menghubungi pihak berwajib.

Sementara itu, Natsu yang kepalanya terbentur dan pelipisnya meneteskan darah segar mulai membuka matanya. Pandangannya kabur. Rasanya seperti ada yang menghantam kepalanya, ia memegangi kepalanya dan merasakan tangan sang ibu yang dingin. Ia mendongak, matanya membulat sempurna melihat sang ibu terhimpit, bersimpah darah dan melindunginya. Diliriknya supir di depan, namun tak bergerak. Mata Natsu berkaca-kaca, pandangannya semakin memburam. Yang ia ingat saat itu hanyalah teriakan dari orang-orang dan petugas yang menariknya keluar. Bibirnya kelu, ingin rasanya berteriak memanggil sang ibu, tapi ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk itu. Samar-samar ia melihat ibunya tersenyum. Sakit rasanya. Natsu pingsan, sebelum ia melihat bibir sang ibu yang bergerak mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang akan mengubah segalanya.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Jika permaisuri tak ada, maka hari itu tidak akan pernah datang" kata Natsu

Benar saja, Lucy mengemudikan mobilnya menuju persimpangan. Natsu yang dari jauh sudah melihat Veneno miliknya, menambah kecepatan. Hingga tepat saat Lucy berada di pertengahan persimpangan . . .

Lucy yang merasakan sorot lampu dari arah kanan menolehkan pandangannya, matanya membulat, begitu panik hingga sekujur tubunya bergetar, tak mampu untuk sekedar menaikkan kecepatan untuk menghindar. Hingga . . .

BRAKHHH

CKIIITTTTT

Truk Natsu menabraknya, karena jalana licin, mudah saja untuk menyeret sang Veneno sejauh 20 meter. Membuat bagian kanan sang Veneno _penyok_. Kepala Lucy menghantam bagian kiri mobil. Ketika kedua kendaraan itu terhenti, kepala Lucy sudah bersimpah darah, ia tak sadarkan diri.

Salju kambali turun. Kali ini dengan lebatnya. Menitikkan butir-butir putihnya. Menghujani seorang gadis yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam mobil yang sudah separuh hancur. Bulanpun tak tinggal diam. Ia mulai menyinari sosok gadis itu. Seolah ikut bersedih atas apa yang menimpanya. Dan akibat cahayanya, mata Natsu yang semula berwarna merah darah bisa menatap bagaimana keadaan Lucy. Bola mata merah itu berubah seketika, menghitam. Dan . . .

TES

Setetes liquid lolos dari matanya. Tak ada yang tahu apa alasannya. Kenapa dan bagaimana liquid itu bisa menetes. Tanpa perintah, tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa diminta.

.

.

.

 _Tidak ada kata awal, hingga kita tak tahu akhirnya_

 _Tapi jika kau yang memulai awalnya_

 _Maka kau juga yang akan mengakhirinya_

 _Disaat cahaya bulan menerangi_

 _Menghantarkanmu kedalam tujuanmu_

 _Menjadi saksi atas perbuatanmu_

 _Akankah kau senang?_

 _Akankah kau bahagia?_

 _Silahkan katakan ya . . ._

 _Namun asalkan kau tahu, matamu berbicara lain_

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Whoaaa . . .

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf lama, maklum susah sekali menulis lanjutannya karena ini sudah mendekati final. Dan sepertinya Nao tidak bisa menepati janji karena kurasa akan nambah satu chapter lagi, jadi mungkin sampai 21 chapter.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian?

Nao tak pandai membuat adegan romance, jadi mohon dimaklumi.

Oh ya sekedar pemberitahuan kalau minggu depan lagi-lagi tak update dikarenakan Nao mau mudik lagi, hehehe. Nao harus urus _NPWP_ secepatnya karena sudah ditagih sama personalia. _Maaf curhat._

Terimakasih banyak bagi semua yang sudah menanti dan menyempatkan membaca cerita super duper panjang ini. Nao harap tidak mengecewakan dan sangat dinani reviewnya, agar Nao tambah bersemangat lagi. Karena jujur, semakin kesini semakin malas. Bayangkan saja, berapa jumlah chapter yang Nao tulis. Sampai rasanya Nao berfikir, _aku sepertinya mulai gila._

Silahkan bagi yang mau bertanya atau mengkritik. Tapi Nao tekankan harap yang baik dan bersifat membangun.

Sekian dari Nao, dan dinanti respon balik semuanya.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	20. Chapter 20 : when my heart will go on II

GOOD MORNING, VAMPIRE

Chapter 20 : When My Heart Will Go On Part II

 **Balasan Review**

 **Kuuderegirl3 :** Makasih, maaf lama update. Nantikan terus ya.

 **Ifa Dragneel92 :** Tenang, dia akan selamat. Dan coba tebak siapa yang akan menyelamatkannya? Silahkan baca saja.

 **Mihawk607 :** Benarkah? Terimakasih sudah menyemangati author. Kalau anda baper, nih author punya tissue. Silahkan, hehehe. Maaf bercanda. Selamat membaca.

 **Dragneel77 :** hahaha, iya ya.

 **Akano Tsuki :** Okeh, Nao pipi kanan, kamu pipi kiri ya. Kalau anda baper, jangan lupa sediakan tissue. Hehehe.

 **Lusy Jaegar Ackerman :** Ah, perasaan Natsu sulit sekali ditebak. Tapi Lucy pasti akan selamat. Kalau tidak pasti sudah ending sampai situ. Desuyo ne?

 **Serly Scarlet :** Banyak sekali yang kesel sama Natsu. Tapi sebenarnya dia juga tersakiti kok. Lihatlah dia yang meneteskan air mata. Juga, sebenarnya apa yang diirikan dari Nao? Nao amatir, feel juga naik turun. Banyak sekali word juga molor-molor alurnya.

 **Pigmals :** anda reader barukah? Rasanya baru kali ini review. Selamat datang di fic Nao. Kuharap kamu tidak bosan atau pusing bacanya. Kalau ending, maaf. Kalau tidak sama Natsu, Nao nggak mau. Juga kalau nggak sama Natsu, ane akan dikroyok banyak orang.

 **Allen Walker :** Ya, dia memang sudah pernah gila. Ditunggu saja kapan takdir akan kembali menghancurkannya. Lucy akan selamat, oleh seseorang.

 **Guest1 :** okey

 **Luca kazuka :** Okey, and thank you

 **Guest2 :** Enggak hiatus kok, Cuma sedikit terlambat update dikarenakan bla bla bla.

 **Shyna :** Okey, siap. Silahkan membaca lanjutannya dan semoga tidak mengecewakan.

 **Noname :** okey

 **Kikoylogia :** Iya, sudah balik mudik. Tapi sampai sini Nao malah sakit. Kemarin bolak-balik ke dokter jadi kepending nulisnya dan baru sempet sekarang. Jadi jika banyak kekurangan nanti mohon dimaklumi.

 **Indah :** Dia kejam karena satu alasan kan. Dia akan dijauhkan nanti, semuanya sudah dirancang. Lisanna terlalu cinta. Ingat, di akhir cerita nanti kamu pasti akan paham. Kenapa semuanya pada jahat hanya karena cinta?

 **Hendy.x :** Siap pokoknya. Tapi Nao rasa sampai chapter 21.

 **Cemilan :** maaf kalau kurang feel. Semangat Nao naik turun, ide juga gak selalu mulus. Mohon dimaklumi.

 **Aliifahgm :** Benarkah? Sugoi ne. Kamu sampai menangis? Nao akan membuat Natsu menyesal. Sangat. Ditunggu saja di chapter final.

 **Akayuki1479 :** Dia memang tega, tapi ada alasannya kan? mata hatinya belum terbuka. Tapi dugaanmu, sepertinya Nao balik. Thanks a lot ya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E, Lisanna S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salju kambali turun. Kali ini dengan lebatnya. Menitikkan butir-butir putihnya. Menghujani seorang gadis yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam mobil yang sudah separuh hancur. Bulanpun tak tinggal diam. Ia mulai menyinari sosok gadis itu. Seolah ikut bersedih atas apa yang menimpanya. Dan akibat cahayanya, mata Natsu yang semula berwarna merah darah bisa menatap bagaimana keadaan Lucy. Bola mata merah itu berubah seketika, menghitam. Dan . . .

TES

Setetes liquid lolos dari matanya. Tak ada yang tahu apa alasannya. Kenapa dan bagaimana liquid itu bisa menetes. Tanpa perintah, tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa diminta.

...

Untuk beberapa menit, Natsu hanya terdiam. Membiarkan kedua onyxnya menatap Lucy yang tak berdaya dengan air mata yang terus menetes. Bulir-bulir putih dari langit terus berjatuhan, namun kedua mata hitamnya tak mampu untuk sekedar berkedip, otaknya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang tengah dilihatnya dan diperbuatnya.

Akhirnya, dengan tangan gemetar iapun keluar. Entah karena terlalu shock atau apa, ia hampir saja terjungkal ketika turun dari truk tersebut. Dengan langkah terseok-seok serta mata yang masih meneteskan liquidnya, ia mendekati mobil itu. Tangan kanannya berusaha meraih gagang pintu mobil, namun tiba-tiba terhenti begitu saja. Digenggamnya tangannya itu, tak berniat atau tak berani membukanya. Jujur saja, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, namun akal sehatnya menolak.

.

.

.

 _Dengan kosong, aku menatap sebentar_

 _Kepadamu, yang telah memenuhiku_

 _Mengguncang segala sanubariku_

 _Mengusik perasaan yang tertidur di dalam hatiku_

 _Namun ..._

 _Aku tak mau membuka mata dan batinku_

 _Aku tak mau melihatmu,_

 _Meski dalam keadaan seperti ini sekalipun_

 _Karena ..._

 _Aku membencimu_

.

.

.

Dan, iapun mulai terkekeh. Pelan dan pelan. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya mau menyelamatkan Lucy sekaligus tertawa senang akan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Ya, dengan begini dia akan mati" racau Natsu

"Ya, dia mati" racau Natsu lagi

"Hahaha, mati" tawa Natsu

Seketika Natsu menoleh, memastikan kalau tak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Mata hitamnya memerah. Dan ketika angin musim dingin bertiup kencang, sosoknyapun sudah menghilang diikuti lampu dijalan yang berkedip-kedip seolah menghantarkan kepergiannya.

Lisanna yang berada tak jauh dari lokasi kejadian membulatkan matanya. Pasalnya angin yang baru saja bertiup membawa aroma sedap di hidungnya. Darah. Vampire mode on-nya aktif. Dia masuk ke mobil dan segera melesat mencari darimana bau darah itu berasal. Namun ketika ia sudah berhasil menemukannya, diinjaknya rem secara mendadak. Tangannya gemetar. Mobil Veneno itu, dan gadis yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu ia mengenalnya. Sangat. Tak ada gadis lain yang memiliki surai pirang sepertinya kecuali Lucy. Ya, dia adalah Lucy.

"Tidak mungkin" kata Lisanna seraya menggeleng dan mencengkram kemudinya

"Dia tidak boleh mati sebelum aku membunuhnya" kata Lisanna lagi

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil ambulans dan beberapa mobil polisi sudah berada di tempat kejadian. Ada juga beberapa mobil pick up dan mobil lain yang kebetulan lewat ikut berhenti. Dari tempatnya sekarang Lisanna bisa melihat awak medis menyelamatkan Lucy. Gadis itu dibawa masuk ke dalam ambulans sedangkan para polisi berusaha mencari kartu identitas guna menghubungi pihak keluarga. Tak mau dicurigai, akhirnya Lisanna memutuskan untuk pergi.

" _Cepatlah sembuh dan datang padaku, permaisuri" kata Lisanna dalam hati_

Sedangkan polisi yang mencari identitas Lucy sedikit frustasi, pasalnya tak ada ponsel atau apapun kecuali kartu pelajar yang memang berada di dalam dompet.

"Lacak ini dan segera hubungi pihak keluarga" kata seorang polisi

"Baik pak" jawab sang bawahan

Di sebuah restoran tempat dimana seharusnya keduanya bertemu, Natsu duduk. Matanya menerawang, jelas sekali jika otak dan fikirannya tak berada di tempat. Para pengunjung yang sedari tadi datang sudah hilir mudik meninggalkan restoran hingga kini tinggallah Natsu seorang. Seorang pelayan pun mendekat, menuangkan segelas air putih. Pelayan itu menggeleng dan bergumam karena ini sudah gelas kesekian kalinya namun Natsu tak kunjung bicara dan atau memesan apapun. Tentu tidak mungkin juga jika ia bertanya, karena melihat wajah serius Natsu saja sudah membuat nyalinya menciut. Iapun permisi pergi meski sebenarnya percuma, karena Natsu tidak menyahut sedikitpun.

Zeref yang hendak tidur, harus bangun kembali karena telfon yang terus berdering. Diangkatnya gagang telfon dengan sedikit malas. Namun detik kedua, tangannya lemas hingga gagang telfonpun terlepas. Mavis yang terkejut akan reaksi sang suami mengambil alih telfon. Hampir saja ia melakukan hal serupa tapi tangannya yang lain berhasil menguatkannya. Dicengkeramnya gagang telfon dengan erat.

"Bagaimana mungkin" racau Zeref

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk meracau, kita harus ke Weisslogia Hospital sekarang juga" kata Mavis menarik lengan Zeref

Dengan cepat mereka mengambil mantel dan melesat keluar rumah. Saking paniknya mereka memilih menggunakan kekuatan vampire mode on untuk segera sampai sana. Sementara Invel yang tengah berbenah di ruang kerja Zeref, menolehkan pandangannya keluar. Tentu karena ia merasakan dua kekuatan besar keluar. Ia mengernyit, tumben sekali kedua pasangan Dragneel senior itu keluar dengan cara seperti itu. Entah kenapa perasaan Invel jadi tidak enak. Ia mengusap dadanya seraya berdoa menghadap langit malam yang menyembunyikan sang bulan. Kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ponsel Natsu berdering. Tertanda dari Zeref, tak usah diangkatpun Natsu tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Zeref. Dipandanginya ponsel smartphone itu dengan datar sebelum ia benar-benar mengangkatnya.

" _Jadi dia selamat?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

" _Atau..." lanjut Natsu_

BEEP

"Ya, aku akan kesana" jawab Natsu datar

Weisslogia Hospital. Di depan ruang bertuliskan UGD, Zeref mondar-mandir seraya mengigit kuku jemarinya. Sedangkan Mavis duduk di kursi tunggu seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya, merapalkan segala doa untuk keselamatan Lucy. Natsu datang, namun belum sempat ia mengeluarkan kalimat pertamanya, Zeref sudah terlebih dulu mencengkeram kerahnya. Mavis berdiri hendak mencegah, namun melihat amarah di mata sang suami, ia memilih diam.

"Darimana saja kau!" tuding Zeref yang dibalas tatapan datar Natsu

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, bagaimana dia bisa terbaring disana?" tanya Natsu dengan nada serius namun mimiknya terkesan datar

Zeref-pun melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Dia kecelakaan di persimpangan Piece Village. Venenonya ditabrak truk yang tidak ada pengemudinya" jelas Zeref memalingkan wajah ke pintu UGD

"Bagaimana bisa dia sampai sana?" tanya Natsu masih dengan mimik datar

Zeref kembali menoleh. Ia berusaha mencerna ekspresi Natsu. Pasalnya pemuda yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Raja Muda tersebut tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti layaknya orang khawatir atau panik meski nada bicaranya berbanding terbalik dengan itu. Dan entah kenapa hatinya mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu disini. Sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui atau tengah Natsu sembunyikan.

"Bukan itu permasalahannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan dia menyetir sendiri? Di malam hari tanpa ditemani siapapun? Tanpa uang, tanpa ponsel?" tanya atau selidik Zeref

"Aku tidak tahu jika ia senekat dan selalai itu" jawab Natsu datar

"Kau yakin? Bukan karena kau tidak tahu? Atau kau memang tidak peduli. Kau bahkan terlihat tidak terlalu khawatir padanya" cerca Zeref

SETTT

Natsu menatap tajam Zeref, pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"Tahu apa kau tentang rasa khawatirku? Asal kau tahu, Zeref Dragneel-sama. Aku sangat khawatir padanya, hingga tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana. Saking khawatirnya, rasanya setengah nyawaku melayang. Tapi haruskah aku menunjukkannya? Haruskah aku berteriak dan meracau? Apa hasilnya?" kata Natsu mulai meninggikan suaranya

DEGH

Zeref bungkam seribu bahasa. Perkataan Natsu meng skakmat dirinya. Ditatapnya lagi onyx hitam yang sama dengan miliknya. Disana ia bisa melihat jika onyx itu sedikit bergetar, namun jauh didalam entah kenapa terasa dingin bahkan beku. Zeref menghela nafas, sepertinya ia harus mengalah kali ini. Dan mungkin firasatnya juga salah. Bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh meragukan Natsu, karena pemuda itu sudah berubah. Ia akan mencoba percaya padanya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Weisslogia keluar ruangan, ia melepas maskernya, menghadap Zeref sekaligus Natsu.

"Dia selamat, tapi kita tidak tahu kapan dia akan sadar. Maafkan aku. Kumohon hukum saja aku" kata Weisslogia menunduk dalam yang dijawab tepukan dipundak oleh Zeref, meski sebenarnya Zeref sedikit menggertakkan giginya.

Sedangkan Natsu, saat itu pula kakinya lemas. Badannya merosot begitu saja dilantai disertai dengan pandangan yang mendadak kosong. Mavis mendekatinya, mencoba membantunya berdiri, namun percuma.

Tubuh tegap itu mematung di bawah dinginnya lantai. Matanya menatap pintu UGD dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Begitu terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya. Diam-diam, ia menggenggam kedua tangannya erat, menahan segala gejolak yang sedari tadi menghantuinya.

" _Brengsek! Kenapa dia harus selamat!" umpat Natsu dalam hati_

...

Kini, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00:00 waktu setempat. Di dalam kamar yang hanya diterangi cahaya remang-remang, Natsu duduk dengan pandangan kosong. Ditatapnya tubuh yang terbaring dengan selang infus dan oksigen itu. Sudah dua jam sejak dipindahkannya Lucy ke ruang rawat inap, dan sudah satu jam lalu Mavis mengajak Zeref untuk pulang. Sepertinya Mavis cukup peka untuk membiarkan Natsu sendirian. Ia juga mengatakan akan memberitahu kakak Lucy beserta dewan besok. Untuk malam ini, ia juga tidak akan menempatkan pengawal karena ia percaya kalau Natsu pasti akan menjaga Lucy. Mavis tak tahu saja kalau bersama Natsu adalah hal paling berbahaya bagi Lucy, karena tak ada yang tahu kapan dan bagaimana pemuda itu menghabisi Lucy.

Malam yang semakin larut, dan jam yang mulai menunjukkan kalau sekarang sudah berganti hari, membuat tetesan demi tetesan air infus semakin terdengar. Perlahan, Natsu merogoh saku celananya, dan keluarlah belati lipat kecil yang selalu ia siapkan untuk hal-hal tertentu. Belati lipat itu terbuka, cahaya remang-remang yang menyinarinya membuat belati itu berkilat, dan jelas sekali kalau benda itu sangat tajam. Natsu berdiri, mendekat dengan perlahan ke arah Lucy. Dengan tatapan kosong, ia mengarahkan belati itu tepat ke jantung Lucy. Bibirnya bergerak, dan terucaplah kalimat yang sedari tadi ditahannya sejak melihat keadaan Lucy pasca operasi. Mata kosong Natsu-pun berubah, mata itu bergetar dan lagi-lagi kembali berair.

"Kau harusnya mati. Tapi kenapa kau masih bernafas? Apa kau tengah mengejekku?" tanya Natsu dengan suara serak

"Apa kau senang melihatku tidak berdaya?" tanya Natsu lagi

"Kau pasti senang. Kau senang karena berhasil mendapatkanku dengan cara menghancurkan hidupku. Merenggut ibuku" kata Natsu mulai meneteskan air mata

"Cinta? Cih! Orang hina sepertimu menyebut perasaanmu padaku cinta? Kau yang sedari dulu terobsesi padaku hingga mengirimiku surat menjijikkan itu hampir tiap hari, menghujaniku dengan segala omong kosong dan kata-kata yang sama menjijikkannya, kau fikir itu cinta?" racau Natsu seraya tersenyum sinis, meski tetes demi tetes liquid lolos dari kedua mata hitamnya yang kelam

"Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana cara mencintai. Bagaimana seorang Natsu Dragneel membalas cinta sang permaisuri" kata Natsu seraya menusuk dada Lucy, dan sukses menusuk bajunya

Natsu berusaha menusukkan pisau itu, namun ketika tangannya hendak mendorong pisau itu . . .

"Na...t..tsu" igau Lucy lemah

DEGH

Natsu mematung, liquid beningpun semakin deras membanjiri wajahnya. Suara itu, bagaimana mungkin ia melupakannya. Suara lembut nan jenaka, suara yang pernah menghantarkannya ke dalam cahaya, menariknya dari kegelapan dunia, meneranginya dari penjara dendam. Namun, kenapa? Kenapa harus sekarang? Disaat ia sudah yakin, disaat ia sudah melupakan sosok itu, disaat ia sudah mengenyahkannya. Lui. Kenapa lagi-lagi suara Lui yang keluar dari bibir Lucy? Diarahkannya onyx hitamnya ke wajah pucat Lucy. Matanya menyipit. Tangan Natsu gemetar membuat belati yang ia genggam ikut bergetar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang?" tanya Natsu

"Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini?" tanya Natsu

"Kenapa kau harus mirip dengannya? Kenapa?" tanya Natsu semakin pilu

"Bahkan suaramu mirip dengannya. Apa kau sengaja? Kau sengaja agar aku tak membunuhmu?" tanya Natsu

"Ini pasti taktikmu, rencanamu. Kau pasti sudah sadar, benar bukan?" tanya Natsu

"Ya, kau sadar. Jadi buka matamu dan hadapi aku. Akan kutunjukkan kalau Natsu Dragneel tak gentar, kalau Natsu Dragneel bukan pengecut, kalau Natsu Dragneel . . ." kata Natsu semakin bergetar, membuat genggaman belatinya terlepas begitu saja dan terjatuh dilantai

Natsu tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia sudah tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ini begitu rumit. Hatinya benar-benar dibuat kacau hanya dengan satu kata dari Lucy. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya dengan keras, menahan isakan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Hatinya yang panas tiba-tiba terasa seperti terguyur es dengan suhu dibawah _nol._ Dingin, hingga rasanya daerah di sekeliling hatinya menjadi ngilu. Tak mampu dibohongi, karena ketika mendengar suara itu, Natsu merasa rasa rindunya pada Lui tiba-tiba terobati, suara dan teriakan hatinya serasa dibalas. Namun sekali lagi, kenapa sekarang?

.

.

.

 _Tolong, jangan sentuh hatiku_

 _Karena itu sangat dingin_

 _Bahkan lebih dingin dari musim dingin sekalipun_

 _Hingga ketika aku berdiri dibawahnya_

 _Air mataku seperti membeku_

 _Sekali lagi ..._

 _Kumohon jangan memanggilku_

 _Menyebut namaku dengan suaramu_

 _Kumohon pergilah dariku_

 _Dan menghilanglah seperti buih di malam salju_

.

.

.

...

Esoknya. Rapat Dewan mendadak diadakan, Zeref Dragneel memberitahu kalau Lucy kecelakaan dan tengah koma. Ultear yang mendengarnya shock, ia bahkan hampir pingsan mendengarnya. Tak luput pula Weisslogia yang menunduk meminta maaf karena tak mampu membuat Lucy segera sadar. Sedangkan Jude, dadanya kembang kempis. Jelas sekali ada yang tidak beres. Tidak mungkin kan truk bisa menabrak tanpa pengemudi. Akhirnya, Dewan mengutus Skyadrum untuk mengambil alih kasus tersebut dan disetujui oleh sang empunya.

Akhir rapat. Semua bubar setelah memutuskan akan menjenguk Lucy nanti sore. Jude yang melihat Ultear tergesa-gesa menahannya. Ia mengajak sang Milkovich sulung itu untuk bicara. Dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah ruangan kedap suara yang masih berada di Dragneel Corp. Jude duduk di kursi sedangkan Ultear bersandar di tembok tak jauh darinya dengan bersidekap.

"Apa yang ingin anda katakan?" tanya Ultear

"Langsung saja. Apa Lucy benar adik kandungmu?" tanya Jude

"Memangnya kenapa? Meski dia bukan adik kandungku, dia tetap adikku satu-satunya" jawab Ultear tegas

"Kapan Ur mengadopsinya?" tanya Jude

"Kenapa? Apa karena dia mirip seseorang?" tanya Ultear

"Jawab saja" pinta Jude dengan tatapan memelas dan putus asa

"10 tahun lalu. Kami menemukannya di sungai" jawab Ultear

"Sungai?" tanya Jude

"Ya, dan satu hal lagi. Tapi kumohon anda jangan terkejut" kata Ultear tajam, ia yang semula bersandar di dinding menegapkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jude

"Dia . . . tak bernyawa" lanjut Ultear sukses membuat Jude menegang

"Bagaimana . . ." Jude terbata

"Bagaimana bisa? Tentu anda yang lebih tahu. Jadi bolehkan aku bertanya pada anda kali ini?" tanya Ulear tenang

"Bagaimana bisa ia mendapat luka itu? Dan bagaimana bisa kalian membiarkannya? Dimana kalian para dewan saat itu?" tanya Ultear

"Dimana anda saat itu? Apa anda memang tidak mempedulikannya dan sengaja mengasingkannya? Kalau tidak, katakan kenapa . . . kalau dia memang . . ." tanya Ultear tertahan

"Putrimu" lanjut Ultear dan lagi-lagi Jude shock

Pria paruh baya itu menatap Ultear dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku hanya menebaknya, tapi melihat ekspresi anda kurasa tebakanku benar" jawab Ultear seraya mendengus

Jude menunduk, tak sanggup menatap kedua mata Ultear yang mengkilat-kilat penuh amarah. Ya, dia memang lalai saat itu. Tapi semua tidak akan serumit ini jika Lucy tidak mencintai Natsu. Ia sungguh tidak berdaya saat itu. Dewan sangat penting baginya, namun karena itu Lucy-nya jadi korban. Karena keegoisannya, tidak. Karena rasa persahabatannya pada Igneel, ia menyerahkan putrinya. Namun apa? Natsu tidak pernah mau menemui Lucy. Bahkan pemuda cilik itu tak mau membalas surat yang sudah susah payah Lucy buat. Dan dengan bodohnya keduanya bertemu dengan kebohongan Lucy. Hingga hari itu terjadi. Hari dimana Lucy melindungi Natsu dan . . .

TERBUNUH

Jude meneteskan air mata. Ia memegangi dadanya yang sakit. Ultear jadi iba, ia tidak berniat mengorek luka lama. Ia hanya ingin kepastian dan konfirmasi saja. Karena sejujurnya, ibunya, Ur sudah menyelidiki semua tentang Lucy. Dan kemungkinan jika kematian Lucy karena melindungi Natsu, meski ia tidak tahu seluruh kronologisnya hingga mereka berakhir tragis.

"Dia begitu mencintai si bodoh itu hingga rela mengorbankan nyawanya" jawab Jude kemudian setelah berhasil menenangkan diri

"Dia bahkan membohongi Natsu dan berhasil berteman baik dengannya. Ya, semua berawal dari kebohonganku dan kebohongannya. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun karena kurasa kita semua salah disini. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri menghilangnya Lucy karena ulah Natsu. Dan aku benci itu" jelas Jude kemudian

Kini giliran Ultear yang menangis. Ia tidak mengira adik tomboynya memiliki hati selembut dan setulus itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dia bisa hidup lagi?" tanya Jude kemudian

"Anda tentu tahu _Larangan Dewan_ bukan?" tanya Ultear balik

"Kurasa hanya Acnologia yang berhasil menyempurnakan metodenya" kata Jude

"Anda salah. Anda fikir kenapa ibuku tiba-tiba berhenti menjadi anggota dewan dan mengasingkan diri atau lebih tepatnya menghilang?" tanya Ultear

Disitulah Ultear menjelaskan alasan ibunya keluar dari Dewan dan mengasingkan diri. Karena Ur tahu semua kunci dari segala larangan Dewan. Semua tersirat, hanya orang tertentu yang bisa menangkap maksud dari buku-buku peninggalan pendahulu mereka. Buku yang keberadaannya berada di tempat yang berbeda. Kediaman Dragneel, Cheney dan Eucliffe. Buku itu berjilid dengan tulisan kuno dan semua hanya teori dan hipotesa. Tak ada yang bisa masuk perpustakaan ketiga kediaman itu kecuali anggota keluarga, maka ketika Ur kesulitan menghadapi mata kuliahnya, ia akan memohon pada Igneel, Skyadrum atau Weisslogia untuk diizinkan meminjam perpustakaan mereka. Disitulah Ur tak sengaja menemukan buku tersebut. Awalnya ia acuh, tapi ketika iseng menerjemahkan satu baris kalimat di dalamnya, ia terbelalak. Buku jilid pertama ada di Weisslogia. Maka ia berspekulasi pasti ada yang kedua dan ketiga. Hasilnya? Benar. Jilid kuda berada di kediaman Skyadrum dan terakhir Dragneel. Ur jadi mengerti kenapa tidak semua orang bisa masuk perpustakaan ketiga keluarga tersebut.

Ultear bercerita pula sampai ibunya lulus kuliah dan menikah, bahkan sampai ayahnya tiada ketiga temannya tidak menyadari kalau buku tersebut hilang dari perpustakaan mereka. Hingga suatu saat, Acnologia membuat buku yang isinya menggemparkan Dewan. Ur terkejut pula, karena isi buku Acnologia adalah detal metode penyempurnaan dari segala teori dan hipotesa ketiga buku _larangan._ Namun tidak 100% disempurnakan. Ur yakin ada banyak yang terlewat. Ya, jilid ketiga tidak disempurnakan. Yang artinya pasti Acnologia tak berhasil menemukan buku itu lagi. Ur yang ketakutanpun memutuskan untuk berhenti dari Dewan dan membakar habis ketiga buku tersebut.

"Jadi buku itu benar-benar ada dan Ur berhasil menyempurnakan semuanya?" tanya Jude tak percaya

"Ibu bilang buku itu seperti buku bergambar anak TK. Hanya coret-coretan abstrak dan tulisan aneh yang menyerupai tulisan anak yang baru belajar menulis mungkin di zaman itu. Jad tak heran kalau Skyadrum-san, Weisslogia-san atau Igneel-san menganggap buku itu milik kakek nenek mereka dulu saat kecil dan tidak menyadari kalau buku itu adalah dasar larangan dewan" jelas Ultear

"Dan dengan metode Ur pula Lucy kembali dihidupkan?" tanya Jude

"Hmm, anda benar" jawab Ultear kemudian

"Apa metode itu juga mengorbankan ingatannya?" tanya Jude

"Bukan hanya ingatan, tapi kemampuan bicara bahkan berjalan. Lucy memulainya lagi dari awal, persis seperti bayi yang baru dilahirkan" jelas Ultear sendu

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyembunyikan Lucy selama ini?" tanya Jude kesekian kalinya

"Menurut anda?" tanya Ultear seraya memicingkan matanya

Ya, Jude paham betul. Semua karena Natsu.

Beralih ke Weisslogia Hospital. Sore ini, para anggota Dewan mengunjungi Lucy di ruangannya. Cukup lama berkunjung hingga setelah dua jam baru mereka pulang. Ultear, Jude, Layla, Zeref, dan Mavis berdiri di luar ruang. Menatap Natsu yang sedari tadi menggengam tangan Lucy dengan erat. Mavis trenyuh dengan perhatian Natsu begitupula Lyla. Wanita paruh baya itu senang karena Lucy-nya diperlakukan selembut itu oleh orang yang sangat dicintai sejak kecil. Sedangkan Jude dan Ultear menatap curiga. Bagi mereka perhatian Natsu perlu dipertanyakan. Namun mimik Natsu benar-benar membuat keduanya frustasi. Natsu terlihat lelah dan khawatir meski masih terkesan dingin. Akhirnya Mavis memutuskan mengajak semua pergi dari sana, karena bagaimanapun menurutnya yang dibutuhkan Lucy saat ini adalah Natsu.

Tak lama kemudian, suara gaduh terdengar di indera pendengaran Natsu. Tanpa menoleh-pun ia tahu siapa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman-teman Lucy. Erza, Juvia, Levy, Yukino, Rogue, Jellal, bahkan Gray, Loki dan Gajeel ikut serta. Mereka saling dorong untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Lucy. Tak ada yang mau mengalah, akhirnya Jellal maju. Namun belum sempat mengetuk pintu, matanya sudah bersirobok dengan Natsu lewat kaca di pintu. Natsu membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan semuanya masuk, tak lupa menatap tajam mereka satu persatu karena sudah berani berbuat gaduh.

"Apa sudah ada kemajuan?" tanya Erza yang dijawab gelengan Natsu

"Bersalabarlah, dia pasti akan bangun. Lucy gadis yang kuat" kata Erza menepuk pundak Natsu

"Oh ya, Natsu. Kau sudah dengar siapa pelakunya?" tanya Rogue yang sukses membuat sang empunya nama menegang

Natsu mencengkeram celananya sebentar sebelum pura-pura menggeleng lemah.

"Ayahku kesulitan menemukannya. Tak ada sidik jari, tak ada CCTV. Seperti pembunuhan terencana oleh orang professional" jelas Rogue

Natsu semakin menunduk, ia mencengkeram kembali celananya hingga kusut. Jika orang lain melihatnya, pasti akan beramsusikan ia marah karena pelaku tak dapat ditemukan. Namun faktanya lain. Ia marah karena Zeref mengutus Skyadrum untuk menangani kasusnya. Sepandai pandainya ia menyembunyikannya. Kejahatan pasti meninggalkan jejak. Cepat atau lambat Skyadrum pasti akan menemukan buktinya.

PLUK

"Tenanglah" kata Jellal menepuk pundak Natsu hingga sang empunya mendongak

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa Lucy sampai sana?" tanya Juvia

"Cukup, jangan membahasnya lagi. Kumohon pada kalian. Kita serahkan saja pada Skyadrum-san" jawab Erza menengahi

Mereka disana cukup lama, hingga tak terasa satu jam berlalu dan mereka semua pun pamit. Tapi Loki beberapa kali kembali karena pertama ponselnya ketinggalan, kedua dompetnya dan ketiga kunci mobilnya. Entah sengaja atau tidak pemuda oranye ini.

Pintu kembali diketuk, kali ini Natsu yang lelah dan sedikit jengah tak mau membukakan pintu. Ia fikir pasti Loki yang kembali dengan alasan anehnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Natsu sedikit geram

KRIEETT

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung" jawab sebuah suara bariton khas seseorang. Seketika Natsu menoleh, di ambang pintu berdirilah pemuda bersurai blonde dengan wajah tampannya yang kini masih memegang jabatan sebagai ketua OSIS di Fairy Tail Gakuen. Natsu-pun berdiri.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Natsu sarkastik

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguknya" jawab Sting

"Aku tak mengizinkannya. Jadi lebih baik kau pergi" usir Natsu blak-blakan

Sting malah masuk dan menutup pintu, tak lupa ia juga mengunci pintu tersebut. Natsu menaikkan salah satu alisnya, apa mau pemuda itu, fikirnya. Sting mendekat, menatap Natsu sekilas dan melewatinya begitu saja. Diletakkannya sebuket bunga Daffodil kuning. Bibir tipisnya mengukir senyum, tapi tahukah ia kalau pemuda aka suami Lucy menatap tak suka bunga tersebut.

"Daffodil kuning?" tanya Natsu sinis

Sting tak mengindahkan keberadaan Natsu. Ia mengusap rambut Lucy dan menyibakkan poninya dengan lembut. Merasa diacuhkan, Natsu meraih tangan Sting dan menariknya.

"Jangan sentuh istriku" kecam Natsu

"Dan, aku sedang bicara padamu, Eucliffe. Beraninya kau mengacuhkanku?" lanjut Natsu seraya menghempaskan tangan Sting dengan kasar

"Istri? Kalian hanya sepasang Raja dan Ratu. Pernikahan kalian hanya sebatas lambang. Karena aku tahu tak ada cinta didalamnya. Jadi katakan, apa itu benar pernikahan? Apa kalian benar suami istri?" balas Sting sukses menohok Natsu

"Beran..." kata Natsu menggertakkan giginya yang langsung diserobot oleh Sting

"Tentu saja aku berani, lagipula aku benar. Matahari akan selalu bersinar selama aku bersamanya" sahut Sting

"Karena jika ia bersamamu yang ada hanyalah awan kelabu" lanjut Sting

SETTT

Natsu mencengkeram baju Sting, matanya menatap pemuda itu seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Mata hitamnya berubah menjadi merah seketika. Entah karena cemburu atau marah karena dihina secara terang-terangan oleh sang mantan sahabat.

"Kau menantangku?" tanya Natsu geram

"Kau yang menantangku duluan, Dragneel" jawab Sting

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu

"Kau fikir aku tidak tahu siapa yang telah membuat Lucy seperti ini? Tak ada tupai yang pandai melompat dan bersembunyi kecuali kau, Dragneel" jawab Sting menajamkan matanya

"Jangan sembarangan menuduh! Atau kau akan terima akibatnya" ancam Natsu

"Aku tak asal menuduh, karena di dunia ini hanya satu orang yang sangat ingin membunuh Lucy" kata Sting mendorong Natsu hingga pemuda itu terdorong satu meter darinya

"KAU!" tuding Sting

"Buktikan!" balas Natsu

"Kau menantangku? Baiklah. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku berhasil membuktikannya. Apa kau akan menceraikan Lucy dan memberikannya padaku?" tanya plus tawar Sting membuat Natsu menggertakkan giginya rapat-rapat.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau tak berhasil membuktikannya? Apa kau mau menuruti perintahku?" tawat Natsu

"Tidak masalah. Karena bagaimanapun aku yang akan menang. Persiapkan dirimu, Dragneel" kata Sting seraya berdiri tepat disamping Natsu, ia menepuk pundak Natsu dan berlalu

"2 Minggu, kau punya waktu selama itu untuk menemukan buktinya" kata Natsu menghentikan langkah Sting

"Terimakasih. Waktu yang cukup untuk bersiap meminang seorang permaisuri" balas Sting tersenyum sinis dan keluar dari ruangan

Sepeninggalan pemuda blonde tersebut, Natsu mencengkeram erat kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Matanya menatap pintu dengan tajam seolah bisa melubanginya. Oh Natsu, apa kau tidak rela jika memberikan Lucy ke pelukan pria lain? Atau kau kesal karena kebusukanmu ada yang mengetahui?

Ponsel Natsu berdering memecah keheningan. Pemuda itu merogoh sakunya dan melihat siapa yang memanggil. Nama sang ayahlah disana. Mengerti maksud dari panggilan itu, ia segera menerimanya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia dituduh, ayahnya menuduhnya tidak becus dan tidak peduli bahkan lalai. Namun Natsu tak membantahnya, ia diam saja. Ia masih terlalu emosi, benaknya berkecamuk dan meletup-letup. Beralasan atau menjawab malah memperbesar kemungkinan akan membuat sang ayah curiga. Igneel bahkan mengatakan akan pulang sesegera mungkin.

...

Sudah seminggu sejak Lucy terbaring. Selama itu pula, pihak Skyadrum belum berhasil menemukan satu buktipun. Ia hanya curiga kenapa mobil Natsu tidak memiliki kotak hitam. Padahal mobil Lamborghini Veneno tergolong mobil kelas atas yang pastinya memiliki kelengkapan peralatannya.

Sedangkan Sting, ia berusaha menyadap CCTV gerbang tol, namun karena pihak kepolisian yang sudah bertindak duluan, ia jadi kesulitan. Iapun mulai mencoba mencari CCTV di jalur alternatif. Dilain sisi, ia juga sudah menagih janji pada Zeref untuk mengajaknya makan malam besok yang langsung disetujui.

Di sebuah kamar, Natsu berdiri menghadap langit malam. Menyaksikan bulir-bulir putih yang berjatuhan dari langit. Bibirnya bergerak, melantunkan lagu yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala, namun ketika hendak memasuki bait kedua, tiba-tiba ia teringat dimana Lucy menyanyikan bait kedua dari lagu _My Eden._ Suaranya yang mengalun merdu, juga tatapan polosnya. Natsu terdiam, tak sanggup melanjutkan lagunya. Ditatapnya gundukan putih yang memenuhi halaman rumahnya. Tak jauh darinya, atau lebih tepatnya di atas ranjangnya, terdapat sebuah sertifikat tanah dan kotak ponsel baru.

Kediaman Zeref. Invel mengetuk ruang kerja Zeref. Setelah diizinkan masuk, iapun masuk dan segera memberikan sebuah amplop coklat.

"Maaf lama, Zeref-sama" kata Invel

"Tidak apa, aku tahu kalau perlu waktu bagimu untuk mengatakan semuanya. Bukan begitu?" tanya Zeref

"Maafkan saya, Zeref-sama. Saya tidak bermaksud demikian. Saya sudah berjanji pada Jude-san dulu tapi mengingat sebetapa pentingnya pengakuan saya, maka mau tidak mau saya harus mengatakannya. Semua sudah tertulis di map. Begitu pula dengan tes DNA yang anda minta" kata Invel

"Terimakasih, dan maafkan aku telah memaksamu" kata Zeref

"Tidak apa-apa Zeref-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi" kata Invel pergi meninggalkan ruangan

Zeref membuka amplop coklat tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya memahami isi map tersebut. Disana tertulis jelas kalau sepuluh tahun lalu Jude menyembunyikan Lucy. Jude bahkan memberitahu telah menemukan permaisuri yang ternyata putrinya sendiri. Fakta mengejutkan lain yang ditulis Invel, adalah Lucy kecil yang berbohong demi menemui Natsu. Saat inilah Zeref terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin? Dibaliknya kertas itu lagi dan lagi, tangannya bergetar tak kala melihat salinan surat yang ditulis untuk Natsu kecil. Saat itu Zeref memutar otaknya. Diingatnya saat Natsu kecil ditemukan pingsan diujung tebing dengan berlumur darah. Ketika sadar, ia meracau memintanya juga sang ayah untuk menemukan _dia._ Tapi ketika ditanya siapa _dia,_ Natsu bungkam. Ia malah menangis dan meracau menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan hal tersebut mengguncang psikologisnya. Ya, Natsu sempat dirawat beberapa Bulan demi menghilangkan traumanya. Jadi dengan semua ini, Zeref tahu siapa _dia_ yang dimaksud Natsu. Dia adalah Lucy. Zeref tersenyum pahit. Takdir begitu kejam. Mempertemukan mereka dengan kebohongan, memisahkan dengan tragis, mengikat dengan kebencian dan rasa bersalah serta mempertemukan kembali dengan kesalahpahaman.

"Jika Lucy terbunuh saat itu, bagaimana bisa ia hidup lagi tanpa mengingat apapun juga kenapa kepribadiannya bisa berubah?" tanya Zeref

"Ur, tidak maksudku pasti Ultear mengetahuinya. Dia menyembunyikan Lucy selama ini hingga aku bahkan pernah mengira kalau Lucy laki-laki. Pasti ada penjelasan disini" gumam Zeref

Esoknya, Natsu yang sengaja membolos sekolah langsung menuju ke Weisslogia Hospital. Di depan pintu, ia menunduk. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah map dan bingkisan kecil. Ia tahu ini bodoh, tapi kebodohan inilah yang akan menghantarkannya pada tujuan. Meski ia tahu pasti akan sangat lama mengingat Lucy tak kunjung sadar. Jadi ia tak boleh ragu. Wajah datar nan dinginnya seketika berubah. Ditariknya kedua sudut bibirnya, berlatih senyum. Dan hasilnya pun tidak percuma.

Pintu terbuka, dilihatnya ranjang yang sudah kosong. Spontan saja onyx hitam Natsu melebar. Dengan segera ia mendekat, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok yang dicari sedang duduk di kursi roda menghadap jendela balkon yang sengaja dibuka. Dengan langkah tergesa, ia mendekati Lucy.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Natsu tak percaya

Lucy menolehkan kepalanya yang masih diperban diikuti hembusan angin musim dingin, membuat helaian surai emasnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dan iapun tersenyum.

"Okaeri, Natsu" sapa Lucy

BRUKH

GYUTTT

Natsu menjatuhkan barang bawaannya dan langsung memeluk Lucy erat. Sedangkan Lucy yang dipeluk secara tiba-tiba begitu terkejut. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia mulai mengulurkan tangannya, membalas pelukan Natsu dengan ragu. Dan akhirnya disentuhnya punggung Natsu dengan kedua tangannya. Lucy memejamkan mata. Menikmati kehangatan dan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu setiap kali berada di dekat Natsu. Ia tidak tahu kapan ini terjadi, yang jelas ia menyukainya juga merindukannya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali ia menginginkan hal seperti ini, sangat lama seperti sudah puluhan tahun ia menanti. Natsu mempererat pelukannya, membuat Lucy sedikit sulit bernafas.

"Natsu, cukup. Kau membuatku sulit bernafas" kata Lucy dan Natsu pun melepaskan pelukannya

Kini keduanya saling berhadapan. Dengan Natsu yang berdiri menghadap Lucy dan Lucy di kursi roda. Angin kembali berhembus, namun tak ada yang merasa dingin sedikitpun. Dan, Natsu tersenyum, diikuti Lucy yang juga tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Ehem, sebaiknya ditutup saja jendelanya, dingin" kata Natsu menutupi senyumnya seraya menutup jendela balkon

"Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau sadar? Kenapa tak ada yang memberitahuku?" tanya Natsu

"Tadi pagi, aku sengaja melakukannya karena kudengar kau akan kesini" jawab Lucy membuat Natsu menaikkan salah satu alisnya

Natsu salah tingkah, ia mengalihkan matanya dari Lucy dan mencari bingkisan yang tadi ia bawa. Dengan sedikit canggung, diberikannya map dan bingkisan itu pada Lucy. Lucy mengernyit, tidak paham apa maksud Natsu. Natsu mengambil tangan Lucy dan meletakkannya disana, memaksa sang istri untuk menerimanya. Lucy yang penasaran pun membuka map berwarna merah itu, baru beberapa detik membaca isinya, ia terbelalak. Ditatapnya map dan Natsu secara bergantian.

"Aku sudah menepatinya bukan?" kata Natsu

"Tapi ku ... kir... ra kau..." kata Lucy terbata

"Aku selalu menepati janjiku, Luce" kata Natsu

Lucy pun tersenyum. Dipeluknya map itu dengan raut bahagia. Ia fikir Natsu sudah lupa, tapi nyatanya tidak. Kata dibalik musibah ada hikmah ternyata benar adanya. Natsu juga meminta Lucy membuka paper bag berwarna pink yang langsung dituruti. Betapa senangnya lagi Lucy melihat apa itu, bukan karena isinya, melainkan karena Natsu memberinya hadiah. Sedangkan sang pemberi hadiah, tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari senyum Lucy. Bagaimana gadis itu menarik bibir dan merona. Sungguh manis, ia tidak tahu kalau Lucy memang semanis itu ketika tersenyum dengan pipi merona. Apakah hadiah kecil itu begitu berarti baginya? Sesederhana itukah Lucy? Gadis tomboy yang sah menjadi istri sekaligus permaisurinya? Namun, Natsu segera menepis fantasi liarnya.

" _Semua palsu" kata Natsu dalam hati_

"Terimakasih" kata Lucy kemudian

"Oh ya Natsu, boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?" pinta Lucy

Apa yang Lucy minta?

Disinilah mereka. Natsu mendorong kursi roda yang Lucy duduki berjalan-jalan di Taman rumah sakit. Gadis itu juga meminta untuk tidak memberitahu berita kalau ia sadar pada siapapun sebelum selesai jalan-jalan. Aneh memang seorang Lucy mendadak manja, tapi kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang dua kali kan? Maka ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan. Lucy memakai mantel tebal dan syal kotak-kotak Natsu. Senyumnya tak luntur, diciumnya harum khas Natsu dari syal itu. Mungkin ia sudah gila, mengingat seberapa bencinya ia pada pemuda itu dulu. Mengingatnya saja membuat ia ingin tertawa, namun disembunyikan tawa itu di balik syal meski wajahnya tak bisa dibohongi. Lihatlah wajahnya yang merona, kalau Natsu melihatnya pasti memalukan.

Cukup lama mereka berkeliling, cukup lama pula keduanya saling diam. Lucy dengan fikirannya, dan Natsu dengan entah apa yang ia fikirkan. Lucy mengingat momen dimana ia menuju Piece Village dan terhantam truk. Meski tidak jelas, samar-samar ia melihat mata merah dari sang pengendara truk juga surai... Lucy tak mau memikirkannya. Selama ia tak sadarkan diri, Weisslogia mengatakan kalau Natsu selalu menunggunya. Maka Lucy tak mau menuduh dan mencurigai yang tidak-tidak. Natsu tidak membencinya seperti dulu, tak ada alasan bagi pemuda itu untuk membunuhnya. Bukan begitu? Tapi kenapa hatinya terasa sakit? Ingatan dimana Natsu memintanya enyah saat tahu ia adalah permaisuri terngiang dikepalanya. Juga ingatan dimana Natsu menjanjikan Cinta. Pemuda itu bahkan mengubah sikapnya, menjadi lembut, memperhatikannya, dan tersenyum. Sungguh, mengingat semua itu membuat senyum Lucy luntur, digantikan raut sedih dan terluka. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa kini ia mempertanyakan? Sudah jelas karena Natsu mencoba mencintainya. Tapi kenapa ia merasa ada yang salah disini?

Hingga ketika sampai di dekat air mancur yang membeku Lucy minta berhenti. Wajahnya menatap ke arah depan dengan pandangan terluka.

"Natsu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu" kata Lucy membuka suara setelah sedari tadi diam, ia rasa ia harus mengatakannya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali

Natsu memutar, ia berjalan ke depan Lucy dan bersimpuh di hadapannya. Ditatapnya Lucy dengan penuh tanda tanya, namun ada yang aneh. Lucy tak mau menatapnya. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan.

"Katakan" pinta Natsu

"Apa... Yang akan kau lakukan" kata Lucy memberi jeda

"Jika aku jatuh cinta padamu" lanjut Lucy

DEGH

Mata Natsu melebar. Tubuhnya rasanya membeku. Seluruh panca inderanya laksana terkunci. Ia tidak menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut Lucy secepat ini, meski ini tujuannya, entah kenapa ia masih begitu terkejut. Juga ada perasaan lain ketika mendengarnya. Sakit. Salah satu bagian hatinya seperti dicubit. Apa ia berdosa membohonginya? Akankah ia mendapat karma jika terus melanjutkan dendamnya? Dan kenapa ia mempertanyakan hal ini? Frustasi. Natsu frustasi dengan segala pertanyaan di benaknya. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Saat itulah, Lucy memandangnya. Menatap Onyx hitamnya, menagih jawaban. Sungguh, hati Natsu bagai dipukul Palu. Ia mencengkeram kursi roda Lucy sedikit kuat sebelum pada akhirnya menjawab...

"Tidak ada" jawab Natsu

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, karena..." kata Natsu tertahan, ditatapnya mata Lucy dalam

"Sebelum kau jatuh cinta padaku, aku yang akan lebih dulu jatuh cinta padamu" kata Natsu sukses membuat bola mata caramel Lucy melebar

.

.

.

 _Kehangatanmu melalui matamu_

 _Janjimu yang masih terngiang di telingaku_

 _Suaramu yang masih menggema dibenakku_

 _Tanpa sadar..._

 _Kau sudah hidup didalamku_

 _Setelah malam yang tak terhitung jumlahnya_

 _Aku jatuh padamu_

 _Hatiku terus merembes keluar_

 _Tapi dalam hal ini,_

 _Kenapa aku merasa kau malah semakin jauh?_

 _Meski begitu, aku tak dapat berhenti_

 _Jadi maafkan aku jika aku egois_

 _Egois jatuh cinta padamu_

 _Karena aku mencintaimu_

.

.

.

...

Berita sadarnya Lucy akhirnya sampai ke telinga Zeref dan anggota Dewan. Layla menangis haru karenanya. Ia bahkan segera melaju ke Weisslogia Hospital untuk menemui Lucy. Disana, sudah ada Zeref, Mavis, Igneel, Ultear dan Natsu. Wanita paruh baya itu memeluk Lucy erat, membuat sebagian orang heran. Lucy yang dipeluk seperti itu hanya diam, karena jujur saja ia merasa nyaman. Seperti dipeluk oleh seorang ibu. Weisslogia selaku dokterpun masuk ruangan, memeriksa Lucy kembali. Ia bahkan mengatakan kalau Lucy bisa pulang besok setelah menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan lagi. Mereka berbincang-bincang cukup lama, hingga tanpa mereka sadari Zeref mengkodekan Ultear dan Jude untuk mengikutinya.

Disebuah ruang rapat kedap suara di Weisslogia Hospital kini ketiganya berada. Ultear duduk dengan tenang, berbeda dengan Jude yang gelisah. Sang Milkovich sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan sang Raja senior itu katakan.

Zeref menyerahkan amplop coklat pada keduanya. Mereka membuka amplop itu dan terkejut karena Zeref memiliki fakta sedetail itu. Sedangkan Jude tahu darimana Zeref mendapatkannya. Ia tidak akan marah pada Invel karena bagaimanapun fakta pasti akan terungkap.

"Katakan apakah semua ini benar, Jude Heartfilia?" tanya Zeref

"Maafkan saya, Zeref-sama" jawab Jude

"Aku tidak memintamu mengatakan maaf, aku hanya ingin tahu. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?" tanya Zeref

"Bukan karena saya tidak mempercayai anda, bukan Zeref-sama" Kata Jude memberi Jeda

"Tapi sedari awal saya tidak setuju Lucy harus ditakdirkan bersama Natsu. Anda tahu bukan, Natsu sangat membenci permaisurinya? Apakah anda juga tahu alasan ia membencinya?" jelas dan tanya Jude dengan nanar

Zeref menggeleng.

"Natsu... Menyalahkan Lucy atas kepergian kepergian mendiang ibundanya" lanjut Jude dengan sendu

Zeref bagai disambar petir di siang bolong.

"Bagaimana..." tanya Zeref terbata

"Anda tanya bagaimana? Anda bisa tanya langsung padanya. Karena sampai detik ini saya juga tidak paham jalan fikirannya" jawab Jude

"Dan satu hal lagi. Kumohon setelah ini, Jangan biarkan Natsu berada didekat Lucy. Karena kecelakaan itu bukan tidak sengaja oleh seseorang. Melainkan terencana. Silahkan anda berfikir saya menuduh Natsu. Tapi jika Skyadrum berhasil menemukan bukti. Saya tidak segan-segan menggugatnya dan memintanya menceraikan Lucy" ungkap Jude menggebu-gebu

"Tenanglah, Jude-san" kata Ultear

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TENANG! KALAU SETIAP DETIK NYAWA PUTRIKU TERANCAM" teriak Jude seraya berdiri menggebrak meja

"Lalu, jika anda memisahkan mereka. Apa anda fikir Lucy akan bahagia? Apa anda tak melihat tatapannya pada Natsu? Cinta Jude-san. Sekali lagi Lucy jatuh cinta pada Natsu!" ultear tak mau kalah, ia ikut berdiri dengan mata mengkilat-kilat

"DIAM!" bentak Zeref membuat keduanya kembali duduk

"Tidak bisakah kalian tidak meninggikan suara kalian? Dan apa yang kau katakan Jude? Natsu yang merencanakan kecelakaan itu? Jika ia memang berencana membunuh Lucy, pasca operasi ia pasti akan melakukan percobaan lagi. Tapi buktinya ia menungguinya, merawatnya setiap hari" kata Zeref kemudian

"Anda tidak tahu apa yang berada difikirannya. Dendamnya belum hilang, Zeref-sama. Dia akan berusaha membunuh Lucy kapanpun" debat Jude

"Baiklah, kita tunggu hasil penyelidikan" kata Zeref

"Jika Natsu bersalah, kuharap anda mempertimbangkan usulan saya tadi" kata Jude

"Tidak hanya itu, aku bahkan tak segan-segan menghukumnya dengan hukuman terkejam" kata Zeref

"Lalu, Ultear. Bisa kau jelaskan, bagaimana Lucy bisa hidup kembali dengan kepribadian baru dan tanpa ingatan masa lalunya?" tanya Zeref

Disinilah Ultear kembali menjelaskan. Setelah mendengar semuanya, Zeref menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Tapi jika ia marahpun percuma, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menerimanya dan mencari buku milik Acnologia. Serta ia menunggu Rogue yang sampai detik ini belum menemukan bukti tentang keberadaan Acnologia.

"Jadi semua lenyap?" tanya Zeref setelah berhasil menenangkan diri

Ultear menunjuk otaknya yang artinya tidak. Ia mengingat semuanya. Setiap detail isi bukunya. Dan semua lebih lengkap daripada milik Acnologia yang katanya dicuri.

"Baiklah. Kurasa kita akhiri sampai disini. Banyak hal yang harus diselidiki lagi" kata Zeref

"Lagipula aku ada janji setelah ini" kata Zeref

...

Di sebuah Hotel Bintang lima. Glitter Hotel. Hotel yang hanya dimasuki oleh golongan atas ini terletak di pinggir kota, atau lebih tepatnya diatas pulau buatan yang berada di perairan kota Crocus. Di ruangan VVIP yang sudah disewa, Sting duduk. Di bawah meja yang tertutupi oleh kain, sebuah koper besar tersimpan. Tak lama kemudian, Zeref pun datang, sendirian. Sang Raja senior itu duduk di ujung meja dengan penuh Wibawa.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Pesanlah apapun yang kau suka, Sting" kata Zeref

"Baik, Zeref-sama. Tapi jangan kaget kalau nanti saya menguras dompet anda" kata Sting

Kini, makanan sudah terhidang. Sang pelayan pun pamit undur diri. Sting mempersilahkan Zeref makan duluan.

"Lucy sudah siuman" kata Zeref

"Syukurlah" respon Sting

"Karena jika ia tidak siuman, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan Natsu" gumam Sting

"Apa?" tanya Zeref

"Tidak ada" kata Sting seraya tersenyum

"Sting, aku mendengarnya dengan jelas" kata Zeref curiga

Sting melirik makanan Zeref, makanan itu sudah sebagian habis. Yang artinya racun didalamnya sebentar lagi akan bereaksi.

"Aku tidak salah, Zeref-sama. Aku hanya tidak ingin Lucy terluka" jelas Sting

"Kau sangat peduli padanya" kata Zeref seraya memakan kembali makanannya dan tersenyum

"Karena aku mencintainya" kata Sting sukses membuat Zeref terbelalak

Belum sempat Zeref merespon, tiba-tiba tenggorokannya sakit. Ia menjatuhkan alat makannya dan memegang lehernya. Mengambil air putih, diteguknya air itu dengan rakus.

"Why? Apa kau kesakitan? Teman?" tanya sebuah suara

Zeref mendongak, nafasnya tersengal. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya adalah, berubahnya bola mata Sting. Bola mata itu berwarna merah dan biru. Juga suara itu. Zeref menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau pasti terkejut, bukan begitu?" tanya Sting seraya terkekeh, namun jelas sekali kalau suara itu bukan miliknya

"Inikah reaksimu setelah tidak melihatku dalam waktu yang cukup lama?" tanya Acnologia

"Ac... nolog... gia?" panggil Zeref

"Kau masih mengingat namaku rupanya" kata Acnologia

"Bagaimana mungkin? Dimana Sting?" tanya Zeref dengan susah payah

"Bocah itu? Sayangnya dia sedang tertidur sebentar. Menyebalkan sekali dia tak mau diusir" kata Acnologia

"Kau apakan Sting!" bentak Zeref namun setelahnya ia terbatuk-batuk

Acnologia berdiri, ia mendekat ke arah Zeref.

"Bukankah sangat terlambat menanyakan itu, Zeref Dragneel-sama?" tanya Acnologia

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Zeref

"Kurasa penantianku selama 10 tahun tidak sia-sia. Setelah banyak waktu yang kulalui demi menguasai tubuh ini, akhirnya aku hampir berhasil. Setelah membunuhmu dan menghisap darahmu, aku akan memiliki kekuatan sempurna dan bisa melenyapkan jiwa Eucliffe ini" kata Acnologia

Acnologia mengeluarkan belati pembunuh Vampire dari saku jas Sting. Zeref berusaha berdiri, namun ia tumbang. Kakinya lemas serta tubuhnya seperti tak bertenaga. Diliriknya makanan yang sudah separuh ia habiskan. Ia baru sadar kalau dirinya sudah menelan racun. Acnologia semakin mendekat, Zerefpun merangkak mundur. Ia merogoh sakunya mengambil ponsel, namun langsung ditepis oleh Acnologia.

"Bocah ini hebat juga, bisa membuat racun semematikan itu. Tak sia-sia ia menyandang marga Eucliffe" kata Acnologia

"Sting! sadarlah!" teriak Zeref

"Cih! Percuma! Bocah ini terlalu lemah untuk mengusirku. Dia bahkan tidak bisa minum darah lagi" kata Acnologia

Zeref menatap Acnologia dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku merasukinya? Tentu aku akan memberitahumu sebagai hadiah kenang-kenangan dariku" kata Acnologia

"Sejak Natsu melenyapkan tubuhku, sejak saat itu pula aku merasukinya. Aku fikir anak ini akan mati, tapi dia terus bertahan hingga suatu ketika tanpa kusangka dia menghisap darah permaisuri. Disitulah aku bisa bangkit" jelas Acnologia

"Tapi, itu saja tak cukup. Aku perlu banyak kekuatan untuk bertahan" lanjut Acnologia

"I..itu kenapa kau mem..bunuh vampire kelas atas?" tanya Zeref

"Bingo!" Acnologia berbinar

TAP

Kini, ia sudah berada di hadapan Zeref, tersenyum sinis dan bersiap menghunuskan belati itu, Namun, ketika tangannya sudah melayang, tiba-tiba tubuhnya dipaksa berhenti. Sting memaksa mengambil alih kembali tubuhnya.

"Tidak, jangan sekarang" racau Acnologia

Mata Acnologia berubah-ubah. Belati di tangannyapun terlepas. Sting terus memaksa, membuat kepala Acnologia sakit. Kesempatan ini Zeref gunakan untuk mencoba meraih ponselnya, meski sulit karena tubuhnya mulai mati rasa. Tinggal sedikit lagi ia berhasil, namun tiba-tiba tangan kanannya sudah diinjak. Zeref-pun mendongak. Dilihatnya kini bola mata saphire menatapnya tajam.

"Anda tak bisa kabur, Zeref-sama" kata Sting

Belum sempat Zeref mengeluarkan kalimatnya, Sting sudah memukul tengkuknya. Dan iapun pingsan. Sting menyeka keringat yang membanjiri dahinya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Acnologia bisa mengambil alih dalam keadaan sadar. Ia harus waspada. Bagaimanapun ia tak mau memberikan tubuhnya. Ia harus mengusir Acnologia dan memaksanya merasuki Zeref juga menagih janjinya untuk membunuh Natsu.

Diruang sebelah. Jellal dan Rogue mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tubuh keduanya bergetar. Pasalnya sedari tadi mereka disana, mereka bisa merasakan kekuatan Zeref yang menurun drastis juga kekuatan lain yang dominan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang raja kegelapan. Harusnya sekarang mereka menyelamatkan Zeref, namun mengingat sebetapa kuatnya Acnologia juga Sting, mereka menahannya.

Sting keluar dari lift dengan membawa koper besar. Tak ada yang curiga karena dengan lihainya ia berdalih. Lagipula siapa yang tidak tahu Sting Eucliffe? Pewaris Weisslogia Hospital. Di depan, seorang vallet parking memberikan kunci mobil Huracan-nya. Sting tersenyum ramah dan memasukkan koper besar itu ke dalam bagasi. Iapun melaju meninggalkan Hotel tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Jellal dan Rogue keluar. Nafas mereka terengah-engah.

"Kita susul sekarang" kata Jellal

"Tidak, kau ambil copyan CCTV di ruang tadi. Aku akan mencari bukti lain selagi ia pergi" kata Rogue

Sementara itu. Di ruang rawat Lucy, ia selesai mencuci muka. Ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Natsu tak ada ditempat. Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekat ke arah loker, hendak mengambil pakaian ganti. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sepucuk surat berada di nakas. Penasaran, iapun membukanya. Bola mata caramel Lucy mengedar, membaca setiap detail isi surat itu. Dan menit setelahnya, tangan Lucy gemetar. Surat itu lagi.

"Aku harus menemuinya. Aku harus tanyakan apa maksud semua ini" kata Lucy

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, Natsu masuk. Lucy-pun segera menyembunyikan surat itu dibalik baju belakangnya. Ia tersenyum pada Natsu, seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Tak kusangka aku juga harus mengantri untuk mendapatkan ini" kata Natsu seraya mendekat

Lucy menggeleng, ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mereka berduapun memakan ramen dengan Natsu yang menyuapi Lucy. Bahkan Natsu menggelung rambut Lucy yang menghalangi gadis itu ketika makan menggunakan sumpit. Membuat Lucy teringat saat dimana Natsu melarangnya menggelung rambut di cuaca dingin. Selama makan, Lucy tak henti-hentinya memandang Natsu. Pemuda itu sudah banyak berubah, ia juga lebih banyak menunjukkan ekspresinya. Tanpa sadar, Lucy mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh wajah Natsu, membuat pemuda itu diam dan menatapnya.

"Wajah ini sudah banyak tersenyum" gumam Lucy

Ibu jari mungil Lucy mengusap wajah Natsu lembut, menyisir hidungnya juga matanya.

"Mata ini juga pernah menangis" gumam Lucy

Sedangkan Natsu, ia hanya terdiam. Membiarkan Lucy dengan segala tindakannya.

"Tapi aku tetap tak bisa membacanya" kata Lucy

"Apa maksud senyum itu . . ." kata Lucy

"Apa maksud air mata itu . . ." kata Lucy

"Kebaikan itu . . ." lanjut Lucy

TAP

"Hentikan" kata Natsu meraih tangan Lucy dari wajahnya

"Jangan seperti ini, Luce" kata Natsu

"Jangan berfikir dan katakan yang tidak-tidak karena aku tak mau mendengarnya. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan jatuh cinta padamu?" kata Natsu

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?" tanya Lucy kemudian

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku" jawab Natsu mantap

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau tidak berbohong?" tanya Lucy

Mata Natsu membulat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Lucy akan menanyakan ini, atau lebih tepatnya mencurigainya. Selama ini pula gadis itu selalu mengikuti skenarionya. Semua berada dalam jalur dan kendalinya. Namun kini Lucy mulai memberontak, dan ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya, mengikis jaraknya dari Lucy. Wajah keduanya sudah sangat dekat, bahkan deru nafas tak beraturan Lucy bisa Natsu rasakan. Semakin dekat dan dekat, mata Lucy pun bergetar. Namun ketika tinggal beberapa centi lagi . . .

SETTT

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Natsu mematung ditempat. Baru kali ini Lucy menolaknya.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Lucy mengingat kembali surat yang ia terima tadi. Surat yang membuatnya berfikir ulang. Surat yang membuatnya meragukan Natsu juga hatinya sendiri.

.

.

 _Dia berbohong. Dia tidak pernah mencintaimu._

 _Dia tidak pernah ingin jatuh cinta padamu,_

 _Tidak. Dia tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada siapapun,_

 _Padaku atau padamu,_

 _Semua fana._

 _Namun jika ia benar mencintaimu, maka aku harus menghukumnya_

 _Menghukum atas kebohongannya, dustanya_

 _Atau aku harus menghukum kalian berdua?_

 _Malam ke sepuluh bulan februari,_

 _Aku menunggumu_

 _Akan aku tunjukkan semuanya_

 _Tentang dia, kau dan juga aku_

 _Benang apa yang telah mengikat kita_

 _Dan bagaimana benang itu akan terputus_

 _Atau siapa yang akan memutusnya_

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Mina-san.

Bertemu lagi dengan Nao di chapter 20 aka semi final dari Good Morning, Vampire. Maaf karena updatenya lama. Banyak hal yang terjadi yang tidak bisa Nao jelaskan. Pokoknya Nao minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Maaf jika ketika kalian membaca fic ini feelnya kurang atau alurnya tidak cocok. Sungguh itu semua tidak sengaja. Nao hanya menulis apa yang ada di otak Nao saja, seketemunya ide. Sesampainya imajinasi saja. Jadi harap dimaklumi. Yang penting maksud dari cerita dapat dipahami.

Terimakasih yang sudah mengikuti sampai sekarang. Dan dimohon bersabar untuk menanti chapter final yang masih _digodhok._ Dan tidak tahu kapan updaenya.

Silahkan yang mau komen, kritik dan sebagainya. Nao persilahkan. Atau yang mau PM langsung juga tidak apa. Tapi jangan lupa sertakan Review, favorit atau follow juga ya, hehehe.

Kurasa sekian saja, sampai bertemu next chapter.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	21. Chapter 21 : Like Snow Fall

GOOD MORNING, VAMPIRE

Chapter 21 : Like Snow Fall

 **Balasan Review**

 **Nabilla Damayanti :** Maaf, lama update. Semoga dua chapter akhir ini berkesan.

 **Ifa Dragneel92 :** Lisanna yang mengirimnya. Gak bisa banyak komen, yang jelas silahkan temukan jawabannya di dalam cerita.

 **Dragneel77 :** Ya, memang cerita ini memicu jantung, Nao saja deg-degan kalau nulis sambil ngebayanginnya. Tapi maaf karena ini sampai 22.

 **Mihawk607 :** Ini silahkan tissunya, gratis. Dan ini dia dua chapter terakhir, selamat membaca.

 **Lusy Jaegar Ackerman :** Dia masih merasa kalau Lucy masih bisa diperjuangkan. Namanya saja cinta buta. Rogue dan Jellal adalah titik meledaknya kasus Acnologia. Natsu? cinta atau tidak, hanya dia yang jawab. Silahkan temukan jawabannya di dua chapter dan semoga menikmati.

 **Dragonfirenatsu :** okey

 **Akano Tsuki :** Gak apa, nanti Natsu juga mendapatkan balasan yang lebih dari itu kok.

 **Liz Heartville :** Iya, selamat datang di fic Nao. Makasih, dan di chapter ini Lui akan terungkap.

 **Allen Walker :** Ya, kalau tidak begitu pasti tidak seru lah. Akan ada scene dimana Natsu tahu dan pokoknya gitulah. Zeref tak akan mati, dia kan salah satu tokoh penting disini. Tentu Happy Ending, meski tak semudah itu keduanya bersama.

 **Luca Kazuka :** Sudah update dan selamat membaca.

 **Aquamarines x :** amplop pink itu adalah sertfikat panti asuhan.

 **Akayuki1479 :** Tenang, Zeref baik-baik saja. Sting akan bungkam, Lucy akan tahu dari sang empunya. Silahkan menebak-nebak dan semoga mereka tidak bercerai, ya . . .

 **Cemilan :** Okey, makasih banyak.

 **Serly Scarlet :** Iya, semoga berhasil tapi maaf Nao belum baca dikarenakan kesibukan dunia kerja. Makasih atas dukungannya dan selamat membaca.

 **Hendy.x :** Sama-sama dan doakan saja semoga berikutnya Nao bisa membuat ceria yang tak kalah bagusnya

 **Pricilia Audrey :** Iya, iya, maaf terlambat. Tapi ini langsung two shoot dan selesai.

 **Samaheda :** Tentu ada, dan masih berkecambung dengan Hurt/Comfort. Natsu? oh tentu ia akan gila. Pokoknya tunggu saja

 **Kouyaafuku :** Makasih, padahal Nao nggak merasa sehebat itu. Iya, ini akan tamat di chapter 22. Terimakasih sudah mengikuti ya.

 **Aliifahgm :** Tentu dia akan sangat menyesal. Dan kamu harus rela, semua akan dikuak oleh yang namanya tidak boleh disebutkan.

 **Anonymous2 :** namanya , bisa download di playstore

 **Kikoylogia :** Iya, tinggal 2 chapter lagi kok.

 **Azura Kuchiki :** Makasih sudah mau baca fanfic Nao yang memusingkan. Makasih, Nao akan berusaha sebaik mungkin membangun alurnya. Dan untuk pembatas, entahlah karena kadang bingung mau kasih batas atau enggak.

 **Guest :** Okey, selamat membaca dua chapter akhir ya.

 **Kuromizukou Ryuuki :** Iya, Nao sudah sembuh kok. Dan baru sempat menyelesaikan dikarenakan banyaknya kesibukan. Akan diusahakan Natsu menyesal teramat sangat. Dan semoga kamu menyukainya. Terimakasih.

 **Zashiiy G :** Iya ini sudah update. Selamat membaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E, Lisanna S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau tidak berbohong?" tanya Lucy

Mata Natsu membulat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Lucy akan menanyakan ini, atau lebih tepatnya mencurigainya. Selama ini pula gadis itu selalu mengikuti skenarionya. Semua berada dalam jalur dan kendalinya. Namun kini Lucy mulai memberontak, dan ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya, mengikis jaraknya dari Lucy. Wajah keduanya sudah sangat dekat, bahkan deru nafas tak beraturan Lucy bisa Natsu rasakan. Semakin dekat dan dekat, mata Lucy pun bergetar. Namun ketika tinggal beberapa centi lagi . . .

SETTT

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Natsu mematung ditempat. Baru kali ini Lucy menolaknya.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Lucy mengingat kembali surat yang ia terima tadi. Surat yang membuatnya berfikir ulang. Surat yang membuatnya meragukan Natsu juga hatinya sendiri.

...

Kedua bola mata caramel itu berkaca-kaca. Jantungnya tak mau diajak kompromi. Memalukan, fikirnya. Lucy meremas tangannya pelan, berharap jika sang suami peka dan menjauhkan diri, namun mustahil. Natsu tak sepeka itu. Pemuda itu berusaha menatap mata Lucy, namun wajah itu semakin berpaling. Menolaknya untuk yang kedua kali. Lucy menggigit bibirnya pelan. Menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, hal yang paling ia benci. Dan sejak bertemu Natsu, ia sudah sangat sering bertegur sapa dengan tetesan bening itu.

Mata Lucy terbelalak, ketika Natsu meninggalkannya tanpa satu katapun. Dipeganginya dadanya yang mendadak sakit. Dan dimalam sunyi itu, lagi-lagi seorang Lucy kembali menangis.

Di balik tangga darurat, Natsu berhenti, matanya mengkilat-kilat dan ditinjunya dinding disampingnya hingga tembok itu sedikit retak. Tangannya melemas, tidak lebih tepatnya kakinya lemas. Ia terduduk ditangga seraya mencengkeram surainya.

"Brengsek, dia menolakku" umpat Natsu

Esoknya. Lucy sudah berkemas dan bersiap pulang. Ia juga sudah mengabari sang kakak untuk menjemputnya karena tidak ingin merepotkan Macao tentu dengan ponsel baru pemberian Natsu. Ultear datang, ia membantu sang adik untuk membawa barang-barangnya.

"Dimana Natsu?" tanya Ultear yang dijawab senyuman manis Lucy

Tak mendapat jawaban pasti, Ultearpun mengernyit. Ada yang tidak beres. Ah, ia lupa kalau persetujuan Natsu atas pernikahan serta penobatan juga sudah mencurigakan.

Keduanya berada di dalam taxi. Lucy melamun, dipandanginya salju yang menghiasi pemandangan di luar sana. Bulir-bulir putih itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian kemarin. Saat dirinya bertanya pada Natsu, saat dimana pemuda itu mengatakan akan jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu sebelum Lucy sendiri jatuh cinta padanya. Mata caramel itu terpejam, meredam segala perasaan ngilu yang menjeratnya.

Ultear melirik Lucy, sejak tadi adiknya itu terus diam, bahkan tak ada senyum diwajahnya. Senyum yang ditunjukkannya tadi hanyalah kedok belaka. Bibirnya sudah bergerak, menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun suara ponselnya memecah niatannya.

"Halo, APA?" pekik Ultear

"Baik, aku akan kesana" jawab Ultear mematikan telfon

"Lucy, maaf, kau harus pulang sendiri. Kakak harus kediaman Zeref-sama sekarang. Sekali lagi maafkan kakak" kata Ultear panik

"Ah, aku akan menghubungi Macao-san atau Invel" kata Ultear menekan-nekan layar ponselnya namun tangan Lucy menghentikannya

"Tidak, kakak. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab Lucy

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?" tanya Ultear

"Kakak meragukanku?" tanya Lucy disertai senyum palsunya

Ultear memeluk Lucy sejenak sebelum benar-benar turun dari Taxi. Sedangkan Lucy, ia tak benar-benar pulang. Gadis itu meminta supir untuk mengantarkanya ke suatu tempat. Awalnya sang supir menolak karena cuaca hari ini terlalu dingin, namun melihat mata Lucy akhirnya ia tak tega.

Kediaman Zeref Dragneel. Kesepuluh anggota Dewan Vampire sudah berada di meja rapat, dengan Igneel yang memimpin. Sementara Mavis dan Natsu mereka berada di singgasana masing-masing. Dan diantara mereka, Rogue duduk disamping Jellal. Jura yang melihat merasa sedikit terganggu, namun tatapan tajam Jellal seolah membungkamnya.

"Sebelumnya maaf karena mengadakan rapat mendadak dan mengganggu aktivitas kalian semua" kata Igneel membua rapat

"Langsung saja. Semalam, Zeref-sama telah diculik" lanjut Igneel sontak membuat berbelas pasang mata melotot

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Mirajane

"Zeref-sama menghilang dari restoran tempat ia janji makan malam" jelas Igneel

Jude dan Ultear memutar otak. Keduanya terbelalak dan saling pandang.

"Semalam, Zeref-sama mengatakan pada kami ia ada janji. Apa jangan-jangan . . ." kata Ultear

"Anehnya, tak ada CCTV, dan atau pelayan yang mengingat Zeref-sama membuat janji disana seolah sudah dirancang dengan sempurna" kata Skyadrum menjelaskan

"Siapa yang berani melakukan itu?" tanya Natsu geram

"Pangeran kegelapan" jawab Rogue pasti, semua mata sontak menatapnya

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN!" bentak Elfman

"Elfman, duduk" perintah Igneel yang langsung dituriti meski terlihat jelas dimata sang Strauss tengah kalau ia masih emosi karena Rogue dengan beraninya menyebut yang tidak boleh disebut

"Apa maksudmu nak? Bisakah kau jelaskan?" tanya Skyadrum tak mengerti

"Pangeran kegelapan telah bangkit" kata Rogue

"Dia tak punya tubuh" sela Elfman

"Aku bilang bangkit, Elfman-san. Bisakah anda berfikir dulu sebelum bicara? Dan ya. Dia sudah menemukan, tidak dia berhasil menguasai tubuh yang sudah sejak lama ia rasuki" jelas Rogue sontak membuat semua menegang

Natsu menggenggam tangannya. Larva yang disebut amarah mendadak merambat ke permukaan hatinya. Kilasan saat dimana sang pangeran kegelapan menyayat tubuh Lui mulai terbayang.

"Menurut kalian, kenapa banyak vampire kelas atas terbunuh?" tanya Rogue

"Untuk . . . memperkuat diri?" terka Ultear

"Lalu, siapa yang dia rasuki?" tanya Makarov

Rogue gemetar, ia masih belum sanggup mengatakannya. Ditatapnya sang paman, Weisslogia sedari tadi belum buka suara. Tatapan penasaran sang paman, benar-benar membuatnya tak berdaya. Jellal menepuk pundaknya, pemuda itu mengangguk pelan meminta persetujuan.

"Sting Eucliffe" kata Jellal tegas

Bagai disambar petir. Weisslogia shock ditempat. Pasokan oksigen ke paru-parunya seakan dipaksa berhenti. Semua mata menuju padanya, meminta penjelasan. Hening, ruangan itu hening. Mavis tak sanggup berkata-kata, selama ini Sting adalah anak baik juga pribadi yang mengagumkan. Jadi hal seperti ini tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Hingga sebuah suara berhasil menyadarkan semuanya.

"Jangan bercanda!" bentak Natsu seraya berdiri memecah keheningan

"Kau fikir aku bercanda, Natsu? Kalau aku bercanda untuk apa aku berada disini?" balas Rogue sinis

Rogue berdiri, ia mengeluarkan karton berukuran sedang. Dibongkarnya isi karton tersebut. Puluhan rekaman CCTV, buku pelajaran, rapor, kartu pelajar, seragam Sabertooth Gakuen, foto, juga sebuah album. Semua memandangnya tak mengerti, minus Weisslogia yang masih terdiam ditempat. Tak lupa Rogue merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah flashdisk.

"Semua ini buktinya" kata Rogue

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" tanya Igneel

"Maaf, Igneel-san aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya, karena aku perlu bukti. Anda tahu bukan kalau aku pernah dituduh mencuri buku terlarang? Dan ya, aku melakukannya. Tanpa sadar. Sting menghipnotisku dan memanipulasi ingatanku. Dengan buku itu, ia melakukan salah satu larangan Dewan, _Cloning._ Aku tidak akan pernah menyadari ini kalau Zeref-sama tidak menata ulang ingatanku meski tak seluruhnya" jelas Rogue

"Putraku, sejak kapan? Bagaimana dia bisa?" racau Weisslogia dengan suara serak

"Menurut prediksiku, sejak 10 tahun lalu, atau bisa kusebut tepat setelah Natsu melenyapkan tubuhnya" jawab Rogue

"Bohong. Jika Sting dirasuki selama itu aku pasti akan merasakannya" bantah Natsu

"Kau merasakannya tapi tidak menyadarinya, Natsu" kata Jellal

"Malam dimana kau berkelahi dengan Sting, malam itulah semuanya terjadi. Karena malam itu, pange . . . maksudku Acnologia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya" jelas Jellal

Jellal mengambil album foto di meja, ia mengambil semua foto seorang gadis dengan berbagai macam ekspresi, riasan juga pakaian. Atau lebih tepatnya foto hasil jepretannya. Dibantingnya semua foto itu di meja, Natsu melirik foto itu dan otaknya mulai mencernanya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi sang raja muda itu mengetahui siapa gadis di foto itu.

"Aku tanya, menurutmu kenapa seorang Sting Eucliffe yang tidak pernah sekalipun melirik seseorang disekitarnya tiba-tiba tergila-gila terhadap seorang gadis? Dan kurasa kau tahu kalau gadis itu bukan gadis biasa, bukan begitu?" tanya Jellal kemudian

"Luce" gumam Natsu

"Kau benar. Malam itu, Sting menghisap darah Lucy, oleh karena itu ia bisa selamat. Dan setelah itu, ia . . . tak bisa minum darah meski disisi lain Acnologia bangkit dan mulai membantai" jelas Rogue

"Tunggu! Kau bilang tadi Sting melakukan Cloning. Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Cloningnya dan bagaimana ia menjadi seperti sekarang? Aku masih bingung" tanya Mirajane

"Dengan Cloningnya, ia bersekolah di Sabertooth dan bertemu dengan Lucy tentu setelah menghapus ingatannya tentang dirinya. Mereka bersahabat. Sting sungguh menjadi pribadi yang menarik saat itu. Namun suatu saat ia terlibat perkelahian hingga membuatnya harus melenyapkan sang cloning agar selamat" jelas

"Dan, ia mulai terobsesi dengan Lucy?" tanya Ultear

Dan, Rogue menjelaskan semuanya. Mengupas satu demi satu misteri tentang pengeran kegelapan dan wadahnya. Namun diantara semua penjelasannya, ia tidak menyebutkan bagaimana Lucy masuk ke Fairy Tail dan siapa yang membully-nya. Ia bahkan memutar CCTV dan rekaman suara Sting yang susah payah ia dapatkan dengan meretas komputer pribadi Sting di rumah singgahnya.

Tak ada yang sanggup berkomentar, mulut mereka seakan membisu. Tak percaya juga tak menduga kalau semuanya sudah dirancang apik dan berjalan sebagaimana yang diinginkan sang pangeran kegelapan.

Sedangkan sosok yang menjadi peran utama, tak hanya membisu. Bahkan tubuhnya seakan dipahat dengan kursi, kaku. Otak briliantnya memutar kembali seperti kilasan-kilasan cepat, mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan kejanggalan yang pernah ia abaikan. Kepalanya pening tak kala sebuah dentuman menghajar kepalanya. Menyadarkannya kalau semuanya benar dan jawabannya adalah _iya._

Merasa bodoh, sudah pasti. Ia yang dielu-elukan sebagai _The King of Vampire_ tidak mampu menyadari kehadiran sang pangeran kegelapan. Bahkan saking bodohnya, ia malah membuat taruhan dengan sang wadah.

 _Lucy_

Mata Natsu membulat, pahatan di kursi seakan lepas seketika begitu pula dengan kuncian di bibirnya.

"Dimana Lucy?" tanya Natsu di sela-sela kebisuan

Satu kalimat pertanyaannya bagai sebuah daya kejut. Menyadarkan berbelas orang yang sempat mengalami hal serupa dengannya.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang" jawab Ultear

BRAKH

Tak banyak bicara, setelah mendengar jawaban Milkovich sulung, ia pergi. Melesat keluar tanpa mengindahkan sopan santun dan tata krama. Siapa juga yang akan memarahi atau memakinya, jawabannya tidak ada.

Sedangkan di dalam, Mavis menyusun siasat untuk segera menyelamatkan Zeref, menangkap Sting juga melenyapkan sang raja kegelapan.

...

Di sebuah bangunan tak berpenghuni di pinggiran kota Crocus, Sting keluar. Ia memandang sejenak bangunan tersebut dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Di parking area, ia menekan tombol, dan berkediplah mobil Jaguar Blackjag miliknya yang terparkir disamping Lamborghini Huracan merah. Matanya memicing, mengedar ke kanan, kiri memastikan bahwa tak ada mata atau _tikus_ yang mengintainya. Entah insting dari mana, ia tak segera pergi. Diliriknya rekaman CCTV yang tergeletak di jok sampingnya dengan seringai puas, layaknya pencuri yang menatap emas hasil curiannya. Dengan bukti itu, dunia akan berpihak padanya, gadis pujaan hatinya akan segera berada dalam pelukannya. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari semua itu. Namun, tiba-tiba dadanya sesak, denyut jantungnya berubah menjadi cepat. Pukulan keras menyerang kepalanya hingga berdenyut dan berkunang-kunang. Suara itupun kembali menghampirinya, mengiang di kepalanya layaknya sebuah delusi.

' _Sudah cukup, sekarang giliranku'_

"Tidak, aku belum selesai" kata Sting seraya menahan sakit

' _Menyingkirlah, aku akan membereskan semuanya'_

"Tidak" elak Sting

"Aku sudah memberikan tubuh terbaik, jadi menyingkirlah dari tubuhku" usir Sting sarkatis

' _Kau fikir aku butuh tubuh tua itu? bodoh sekali. Asal kau tahu, tuan Eucliffe, tak semua tubuh cocok denganku meski itu tubuh sang raja sekalipun. Mencari tubuh yang cocok laksana mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami. Satu banding seribu. Dan setelah aku berhasil merasukimu, kau fikir aku mau melepaskanmu? Jangan mimpi!'_

"Apa?" Sting tidak percaya

"Bukankah kita sudah sepak . . . khat?" tanya Sting tersendat

' _Ya, aku memang sepakat. Karena dengan begitu aku tidak perlu repot-repot membunuh Zeref si pelindung Natsu'_

"Apa sebe . . . nar-nya tu. . . juanmu?" tanya Sting

' _Sangat simple. Aku hanya menginginkan dunia yang sesuai dengan kehendakku'_

Sting memutar otak, ia meraih sebuah belati dari sakunya, dan tanpa aba-aba menancapkannya ke pahanya. Membuat rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat sang pangeran kegelapan meronta-ronta dan meneriakinya. Ya, mereka satu tubuh. Jika tubuhnya terluka maka sang raja kegelapan akan terluka pula. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mengusirnya.

"Sial, dia tak boleh mengambil alih sampai aku berhadapan dengan Natsu" gumam Sting

Bunyi ponsel menyita perhatiannya, ia membaca notifikasi di layar touchscreennya. Dan saphire itupun melebar. Dilepasnya baterai ponsel miliknya, nafasnya terengah-engah, pun matanya gusar.

"Brengsek. Keparat mana yang sudah menguaknya?" racau Sting, matanyapun memerah, taringpun keluar dari bibirnya

Sementara itu, Di pinggir sungai yang setengah membeku, Lucy berdiam diri. Mata Caramelnya menatap riakan air yang bercampur bongkahan es. Otaknya memutar kembali kilasan tentang isi surat yang mengatakan kalau sikap Natsu adalah fana. Perlahan, semua kebersamaannya dengan Natsu selama ini mulai berebut memasuki kepalanya, berdesakan, karena setiap momentnya ingin menampakkan diri terlebih dulu. Lucy memejamkan matanya, mengatur segala kerumitan yang menjejali otaknya. Ia memang tak cukup pintar, tapi ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari kejanggalan itu. Bukannya ia tidak tahu, hanya selama ini ia tidak mau curiga. Ia percaya jika Natsu perlu waktu, perlu diberi kepercayaan, perlu di beri kesempatan untuk mengubah diri.

.

.

.

 _Dia berbohong. Dia tidak pernah mencintaimu._

.

.

.

 _Dia tidak pernah ingin jatuh cinta padamu,_

.

.

.

 _Semua fana_

.

.

.

Lucy menutup matanya dengan lengan kanan, menutupi matanya yang siap menumpahkan kembali liquidnya. Kalimat itu pukulan telak baginya. Ia ingin tidak percaya, namun disisi lain hatinya membenarkan kalimat itu. Diusapnya matanya kasar, membuat cincin yang bertengger di jari manisnya perlahan terlepas dan terpental masuk ke sungai.

Merasa sudah baikan, ia menyingkirkan tangannya, membenahi letak poninya yang berantakan akibat ulahnya. Dan disitulah matanya menyipit, cincinya menghilang.

"Cincinku" teriak Lucy

Matanya mengedar, mencari dimana jatuhnya cincin pernikahannya. Tak ada. Lucypun mulai berjongkok, menyingkirkan gundukan salju yang menutupi rumput, menelusuri tempat sekitar ia berdiri dengan seksama. Tak mempedulikan rasa dingin yang menyerang tangannya.

"Dimana, dimana" racau Lucy dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Tak membuahkan hasil, Lucy mulai melirik ke sungai. Kini ia mencoba mencelupkan salah satu kakinya ke sungai, tapi dengan segera ia menariknya. Kilasan saat dirinya tenggelam dalam air kembali menghantuinya. Nafasnya pun mulai memburu, ia gemetaran dan menjauh dari sungai.

"Tidak" racau Lucy

Dengan mengumpulkan puing-puing keberanian, akhirnya gadis itu nekat menceburkan dirinya. Ia harus membunuh rasa takutnya kalau ingin cincinnya ketemu. Meski setiap langkah ia merasakan sesak dan kehilangan keseimbangan, ia tetap tak mundur. Tangan mungilnya mulai mencari ke sungai yang dalamnya hanya sebatas lutut orang dewasa. Normalnya, tak akan ada yang berani uji nyali dengan air sungai di musim dingin, namun seorang Lucy Milkovich melakukannya.

"Dimana, dimana" racau Lucy lagi seraya mencari cincinnya

"Cincinku, dimana" racau Lucy

Pakaian, wajah dan rambut Lucy mulai basah dikarenakan brutalnya gadis itu mencari. Ia bagai orang gila yang mencari makan di tempat pembuangan. Sesekali langkahnya terseok dan iapun ambruk, namun ia segera bangkit. Baginya, cincin itu tak lain adalah sebuah tanda kalau semuanya tak _se-fana_ itu. Bukti kalau Natsu pernah mencoba untuk mencintainya meski itu bohong, _mungkin._ Meski dunia berkata tidakpun, nyatanya cincin itu disematkan dijarinya. Menjadikannya istri sah dari seorang Natsu Dragneel juga permaisurinya.

"Kumohon, dimana" isak Lucy

Di lain tempat, Natsu tiba rumahnya. Ia mendobrak kamar Lucy tapi tidak menemukan gadis itu disana, dan ketika Macao mengatakan kalau sang Ratu Muda belum tiba, Natsu langsung kalap. Di hubunginya ponsel Lucy namun tak kunjung diangkat. Ia segera memacu Aventadornya keluar, bahkan ia tak peduli sudah menabrak sebagian tanaman di depan kediamannya.

"Dimana dia? Jangan bilang Sting juga menculiknya" racau Natsu

Natsu tak bodoh, dengan segera tentu ia bisa menemukan dimana istrinya. GPS di ponsel gadis itu menunjukkan dimana ia berada. Dan betapa tercengangnya Natsu melihat apa yang dilakukan Lucy di sana.

"Dimana, kumohon dimana" isak Lucy

Didekatinya Lucy, tanpa banyak kata ia ikut menceburkan diri ke sungai dan menarik gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Natsu

Mata Lucy memicing menatap Natsu, ia menggibaskan tangannya tak ingin disentuh. Ia kembali mencari namun Natsu menarik tangannya lagi.

"Aku tanya, apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Natsu

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Lucy mencoba menggibaskan tangannya namun ditahan oleh Natsu

"Jawab aku, Luce" pinta Natsu melembut

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Lucy seraya menarik tangannya kasar dan berhasil

"Luce" panggil Natsu lembut

"Hilang, cincinnya hilang" jawab Lucy kemudian dan kembali mencari cincinnya namun Natsu lagi-lagi menarik tangannya

"Apa kau bodoh? Cincin seperti itu aku bisa membelikannya lagi" tanya Natsu

"Beli katamu? Ya aku percaya kau bahkan bisa membeli yang lebih mahal dari itu. Jadi beli saja sana dan lepaskan aku!" jawab Lucy merasa tersinggung, didorongnya Natsu namun pemuda itu mencekal kedua tangannya hingga akhirnya mereka melakukan aksi dorong mendorong. Lucy yang mencoba melepaskan diri, dan Natsu dengan segala keegoisannya.

Sungguh dalam hati Natsu tidak bermaksud menyinggung Lucy, ia mengatakan hal itu agar Lucy tidak bertindak bodoh. Tapi apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya akan dikembalikan lagi oleh gadis itu. Ia tidak mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya hingga sejak semalam Lucy mulai memberontak. Ia sudah bersikap sebaik mungkin pada gadis itu. Setulus mungkin.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku!" ronta Lucy

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kau berhenti mencari cincin bodoh itu" balas Natsu

Kesalahan terbesar Natsu. Memang ia tidak berniat menyinggung. Namun bagi Lucy, ini sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Natsu tidak pernah menganggap serius pernikahan mereka. Kalimat Natsu bagaikan toba yang menetes dua kali ke dalam air susu. Hanya dua tetes namun sanggup menggelapkan hati seorang Lucy.

Sementara Natsu, ia sudah habis kesabaran. Kakinya sudah hampir tak berasa akibat dinginnya air yang menusuk ke sarafnya. Dengan sekali tarikan ia mendekap Lucy, mengunci gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Lucy meronta, memukulnya mencoba melepaskan diri, namun Natsu malah memperkuat pelukannya. Hingga pada akhirnya Lucy menyerah. Ia begitu lelah, dan merelakan tubuhnya di dekap Natsu. Pemuda brengsek yang sudah menjerat hatinya.

Kediaman Dragneel. Natsu menggandeng Lucy yang selalu di tepis oleh gadis itu. Setibanya di dalam rumah, Lucy segera melenggang menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Natsu seorang. Pemuda itu menghela nafas.

"Macao, kirim orang ke sungai segera" perintah Natsu mutlak

"Dan, jangan biarkan Lucy keluar rumah tanpa seizinku" lanjut Natsu ikut pergi

Malamnya. Para anak buah Skyadrum dikerahkan ke segala penjuru Crocus untuk melacak Zeref. Pasalnya bau darah sang Raja Vampire Senior itu tidak tercium sama sekali. Sedangkan Skyadrum sendiri tengah menonton _black box_ yang berhasil di dapatkannya dari kediaman Dragneel dengan izin Igneel tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Natsu. _Black box_ itu dilepas oleh Natsu dihari yang sama dengan kecelakaan Lucy. Merasa aneh, ia mulai memutar kembali isi dari black box tersebut dan terlihatlah saat dimana Natsu mengajari Lucy mengendarai mobil.

"Apa Natsu yang sengaja merencanakannya?" gumam Skyadrum

"Aku perlu bukti lagi, tapi tak ada waktu. Zeref-sama adalah prioritas utama" lanjut Skyadrum kemudian memberesi kotak hitam tersebut dan menyimpannya

Beralih kembali ke kediaman Dragneel. Natsu duduk di pinggir ranjang seraya menatap sebuah cincin yang tersemat di kotak. Tidak sia-sia ia mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari cincin itu. Diingatnya lagi kejadian tadi, saat Lucy dengan brutalnya mencari cincin tersebut di sungai yang suhunya hampir mendekati nol. Orang gila mana yang mau berkecibung dengan air dingin hanya demi sebuah cincin yang bahkan bisa dibeli lagi? Natsu tersenyum kecut karenanya. Menertawakan sebetapa bodohnya Lucy yang menganggap pernikahan mereka serius diasaskan janji suci. Bah, Natsu bahkan mau muntah mengingatnya. Pernikahan mereka tak lain diasaskan dusta, kebohongan dan dendam. Semua hanya skenarionya dimana ia menjadi sang penulis, sutradara juga aktornya.

Makan malam keluarga Dragneel, kini berjalan kembali dengan hening. Tak ada celoteh dan protes dari sang pembuat ulah. Hanya ada Igneel dan sang putra serta suara dentingan alat makan.

"Lucy baik-baik saja?" tanya Igneel kemudian

"Hmm" jawab Natsu

"Kau sudah melarangnya agar tak keluar rumah sampai semuanya mereda?" tanya Igneel lagi

"Hmm" jawab Natsu

"Kau terlalu pendiam malam ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" tanya Igneel

"Aku sudah selesai ayah. Akan kubawakan makan malam untuknya" kata Natsu seraya pergi dengan membawa senampan makan malam

Pintu kamar Lucy diketuk. Tentu Lucy tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintunya, menjadi vampire cukup menguntungkan karena ia bisa mencium bau darah seseorang dan mengenalinya. Begitu pula dengan Natsu. Ingin rasanya berlari dan menghambur kepelukannya layaknya remaja dimabuk cinta, namun Lucy masih waras untuk tidak melakukan semua itu. Ia masih perlu merenungkan semuanya, memikirkan dan menata ulang hati serta fikirannya.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Natsu masuk begitu saja, meletakkan nampan di nakas dan mengguncang tubuh Lucy pelan. Gadis itu diam saja, ia sebenarnya tidak tidur, tapi ia tak mau membuka matanya.

"Makanlah, kau belum makan sejak tadi, dan aku juga membawakanmu obat agar tidak flu" kata Natsu lembut

"Apa mau aku suapi?" tawar Natsu namun diabaikan

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Bergerak saja tidak, ingin rasanya Natsu memaki dan menyeret tubuh itu keluar sana kemudian menginjaknya layaknya makhluk rendah namun ia tidak akan melakukannya atau semuanya akan hancur begitu saja. Logikanya masih berjalan melawan hati busuknya.

Sepeninggalan Natsu, Lucy bangun. Ditatapnya makanan lezat yang tersaji di nakas lengkap dengan obat pencegah flu. Dengan wajah datar ia mengambil nampan itu dan mendekati kotak sampah. Dibuangnya semua makanan dan obat itu.

...

Paginya, Natsu turun dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan setelan rapi, di belakangnya Macao menenteng tas dan jas kerjanya. Hari ini ia ditugaskan mengurus kantor pusat karena sang ayah akan pergi dalam penyelidikan. Di ruang makan, ia berhenti. Tak ada sang ayah, juga sang istri. Selera makannya hilang seketika.

"Mana jasku, aku akan sarapan di kantor saja" kata Natsu menyambar jas juga tasnya

"Dan satu lagi, pastikan Lucy makan dengan baik" kata Natsu datar kemudian pergi

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata caramel memperhatikan. Mata itu memperhatikan setiap langkah Natsu hingga pemuda itu keluar dari rumah yang menjadi istananya. Macao yang merasa ada yang memperhatikan menoleh ke lantai dua, tapi tidak menemukan siapapun. Sementara di balik pintu kamarnya, Lucy meremas pakaian depannya.

Dragneel Corp. Natsu duduk di kursi sang Presdir. Di hadapannya sudah ada banyak sekali dokumen yang harus ia tangani. Ia melonggarkan dasi yang mencekik lehernya, apalagi saat ia merasakan tatapan dari lantai dua pagi ini. Dihelanya nafas secara kasar dan mengambil satu dokumen, berusaha mengalihkan fokusnya. Diingatnya lagi pesan yang ia dapat dari Mavis pagi ini.

' _Untuk sementara waktu, jangan bertindak gegabah. Beradalah disisi Lucy sampai keadaan aman. Kita tidak tahu kapan Sting akan menyerangmu selama Zeref tidak ada dan merebut Lucy darimu. Kami menempatkan banyak orang di sekitar kalian dan kami pastikan akan segera menemukan Zeref jadi jangan paksakan dirimu dan tunggu saja'_

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada disisinya kalau dia saja tak ingin aku mendekatinya" gumam Natsu

"Cih, permaisuri sialan" umpat Natsu membanting dokumennya

"Tak akan kubiarkan dia merebutmu, tenang saja. Karena ketika dia merebutmu, kau hanyalah seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa" gumam Natsu dengan seringai iblisnya

Di rumah, Lucy yang tidak diizinkan keluarpun memilih bersih-bersih rumah meski sudah di larang oleh Macao. Dengan perdebatan panjang, akhirnya sang kepala pelayanpun mengalah. Gadis itu memakai celemek, mengikat ponytail rambut panjangnya dan mengenakan slayer di kepala. Lucy mulai bersih-bersih lantai satu sedangkan Macao di lantai dua. Hingga setelah beberapa jam berkutat di sekitar lantai satu, Lucy tiba di depan sebuah ruangan yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia lihat, lebih seperti gudang. Dengan hati-hati gadis itu masuk ke dalam gudang yang pengap. Ia batuk-batuk, namun dengan segera ia membuka jendela yang engselnya sudah macet, mengizinkan cahaya matahari memasuki gudang. Ia membuka kain-kain putih yang menutupi barang-barang disana dan tersenyum samar. Ada sepeda dan mainan anak-anak yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit disana. Lucy tersenyum, semua itu pasti milik Natsu ketika kecil. Ia mulai membersihkan gudang itu, setiap sudutnya dan memastikan tak ada yang terlewat sedikitpun. Hingga tak sengaja ia menyenggol sebuah kotak dan menumpahkan isi kotak tersebut.

Lucy sedikit panik, ia memunguti isi kotak tersebut yang merupakan kumpulan kertas-kertas dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak. Namun langkahnya terhenti tak kala melihat lipatan kertas yang cukup aneh. Kertas itu direkatkan kembali dengan solatip. Penasaran, Lucy-pun membukanya.

 _11 Januari 2007_

 _Dear Natsu_

 _Ketika salju turun dari langit, ketika butiran putih bagai kapas itu jatuh ke telapak tanganku,_

 _Aku bertanya, apakah kau berada di sana?_

 _Di tempat yang sama denganku?_

 _Menatap kapas dingin ini?_

 _..._

"Apa ini?" tanya Lucy, penasaran Lucy mengambil kertas yang lain dan membukanya

 _30 Januari 2007_

 _Dear Natsu_

 _Aku masih bertanya, apa kau berada disana?_

 _Dan aku tahu kau pasti disana,_

 _Apa kau juga menunggu?_

 _Bolehkah aku memintamu menungguku?_

 _Dan kuharap suatu hari nanti kita bisa bermain bersama di bawah kapas putih ini_

 _..._

 _02 Februari 2007_

 _Dear Natsu_

 _Hari semakin dingin, kuharap kau tidak kedinginan dan sehat selalu_

 _Coklat panas bisa menghangatkanmu,_

 _Seperti kehangatan seorang ibu,_

 _Kehangatan yang selalu mendampingimu,_

 _..._

 _15 Februari 2007_

 _Dear Natsu_

 _Apa kau suka valentine?_

 _Dengan surat ini kuberikan coklat buatanku, meski hanya gambar kuharap kau menyukainya, meski sudah terlewat semoga belum terlambat_

 _Happy Valentine_

...

 _18 Maret 2007_

 _Dear Natsu_

 _Musim semi telah datang, bunga sakura sudah bermekaran._

 _Menunjukkan betapa cantiknya ia, betapa eloknya ia_

 _Seperti seseorang yang selalu bagai musim semi bagiku,_

 _..._

 _01 April 2007_

 _Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan,_

 _Tapi aku tahu pasti apa yang aku inginkan,_

 _Meski kutahu mungkin seseorang tidak menginginkannya,_

 _Maafkan aku_

 _..._

 _21 Mei 2007_

 _Apa kata maaf sudah tak ada artinya?_

 _Apa semua sia-sia?_

 _Tapi kutahu kalau didunia ini tak ada yang sia-sia,_

 _..._

 _02 Juni 2007_

 _Dear Natsu_

 _Tidak bolehkah aku menyukaimu?_

 _..._

BRAKH

Lucy menjatuhkan semua surat yang ia pegang. Tangannya seakan tak bertulang, matanya menerawang, otaknya mencerna setiap untaian kata yang ia baca. Surat itu, tertulis sepuluh tahun lalu. Menjelaskan bahwa seorang Natsu Dragneel pernah jatuh cinta. Seorang Natsu Dragneel yang terkenal sadis dan tak berperi kemanusiaan bertukar surat dengan seseorang yang entah tidak ia ketahui. Selama ini Natsu tak pernah mengatakannya bahkan menyinggungnya sedikitpun. Seakan semuanya ia tutupi, seakan tidak ingin kalau Lucy mengetahui semua itu. Lucy memandang nanar surat itu. Derapan langkah seseorang ia dengar mendekati gudang.

"Lucy-sama?" panggil Macao seraya membuka pintu

"Aku sudah selesai, hehe" kata Lucy disertai senyum palsunya, menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik punggung

"Sungguh?" tanya Macao sedikit curiga

"Sungguh. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi" jawab Lucy berdalih

"Itu . . ." tunjuk Macao pada sebuah kotak yang jatuh

"Aku akan membereskannya, tenang saja" dalih Lucy

Sementara itu, pihak Skyadrum mulai menyusuri pinggiran kota. Sedangkan Rogue membantu Jellal dan Jura menggeledah persembunyian Acnologia yang ternyata sudah ditinggalkan.

Di ruangannya, Natsu sudah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya. Disampingnya, Hibiki Latis tersenyum karena sang bos muda bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Sekedar informasi, Hibiki Latis adalah murid Fairy Tail dengan otak brilian yang juga merupakan tangan kanan atau intel pribadi Natsu. Sedangkan Natsu sendiri, ia menyandarkan bahunya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya, lelah. Sudah banyak dokumen yang ia tangani namun fikirannya tentang Sting yang akan merebut Lucy terus saja menghantuinya. Lucy hanya miliknya, Lucy harus mati ditangannya dengan begitu ia bisa bernafas dengan lega, hidup dengan tenang tanpa bayang-bayang dendam.

"Saya permisi" kata Hibiki pamit

"Hn" jawab Natsu

Ponsel Natsu berdering, pemuda itu melirik sekilas nomor tidak dikenal. Di reject-nya panggilan tidak penting itu, namun sang penelfon rupanya tak jera karena terus menghubungi lagi dan lagi. Geram, Natsupun mengangkat telfon itu.

 _Natsu : Siapa?_

 _Sting : Kau fikir siapa?_

Seketika Natsu menegakkan tubuhnya. Kedua Onyx hitamnya menajam.

 _Natsu : Kau! Apa maumu! Dimana Zeref!_

 _Sting : Aku? Tentu kau yang paling tahu apa mauku, Natsu. Aku akan mengembalikannya asal kau menyerahkan apa yang menjadi mauku._

 _Natsu : Itu bukan perjanjian kita! Lepaskan Zeref dan hadapi aku dengan gentle, Sting!_

 _Sting : Gentle? Siapa yang tidak gentle disini? Bukankah itu kau? Kau bahkan menipu Lucy dengan segala rayuan dan sikap manismu, membuainya sampai langit ke tujuh padahal kau hanya ingin membunuhnya. Kau menyiksa lahir dan batinnya. Apa itu disebut gentle?_

 _Natsu : Cih! Kalau Lucy tujuanmu, kenapa kau harus menculik Zeref! Bangsat!_

 _Sting : Karena dia selalu melindungimu_

Rahang Natsu mengeras, nafasnya naik turun diikuti matanya yang mulai memerah.

 _Natsu : Jangan melakukan hal gila hanya demi seorang gadis, Sting. Aku tahu kau tidak seperti itu. Aku tahu kalau pangeran kegelapan yang menghasutmu._

 _Sting : Pantaskah kau bicara seperti itu padaku? Kau tidak tahu aku Natsu. Tanpa dia mungkin aku sudah lama mati, tanpa dia mungkin aku tetap akan menjadi pangeran es. Dia segalanya bagiku. Dia yang berhasil mengubah seorang Eucliffe menjadi seperti ini. Pangeran kegelapan tidak menghasutku asal kau tahu. Dia menyelamatkanku darimu berkali-kali._

 _Natsu : Apa maksudmu?_

 _Sting : Aku tidak dikuasai pangeran kegelapan karena aku yang akan menguasainya._

 _Natsu : Jangan gila, Sting! Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa diperbuatnya!_

 _Sting : Why? Apa kau punya dendam kesumat juga padanya?_

 _Natsu : ..._

 _Sting : Apa karena dia telah membunuh seseorang yang kau cintai?_

DEGH

Natsu terbelalak. Ia tidak pernah menceritakannya pada Sting soal cinta pertamanya.

 _Sting : Darimana aku tahu? Tentu aku tahu, Natsu. Kubilang pangeran kegelapan akan kukuasai bukan?_

 _Natsu : KAU MAU MATI!_

 _Sting : Kau yang mau mati. Karena kalau kau tahu 'semuanya' aku yakin kau akan lebih memilih mati_

 _Natsu : Apa maksudmu?_

 _Sting : Aku punya buktinya, Natsu. Besok malam, temui aku di gubuk itu. Bawa Lucy untukku maka aku akan mengembalikan kakek Zeref padamu._

BEEP

Sambungan telfon dimatikan. Natsu menggenggam erat ponselnya, mata merahnya berkilat-kilat. Digigitnya bibirnya dengan kedua taring miliknya, menyebabkan setetes cairan merah menetes dari bibirnya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit.

Natsu pulang ke rumah. Pakaiannya berantakan begitu pula dengan surainya. Ia bahkan tak mengindahkan sapaan sang kepala pelayan. Dengan langkah seribu dan amarah yang masih menggelayutinya ia naik ke lantai tiga. Berendam mungkin akan menyegarkan otaknya. Sting sudah merencanakan semuanya, penculikan Zeref juga barang buktinya. Pemuda Eucliffe itu menginginkan Lucy yang tak lain adalah tanda dari tahta seorang raja Vampire. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya, dan ketika ia menekan tombol lampu di kanan pintu, terlihatlah sosok yang sehari ini menghantui fikirannya dan menggerogoti egonya tengah duduk tertunduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Natsu seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Pasalnya kamarnya sangat berantakan, origami yang dilipatnya berhamburan dan banyak yang sudah di bedah dari lipatannya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa ini?" tanya Lucy seraya mengacungkan sebuah surat, Natsu melirik surat itu, begitu tahu apa itu, ia segera merampasnya dan meremasnya dengan geram

"Darimana kau dapatkan ini?" tanya Natsu geram

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Lucy balik

"Seingatku aku sudah membuang ini dan memusnahkannya, jadi katakan dimana kau menemukan ini?" tanya Natsu sarkastik

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, darimana surat itu berasal? Apa surat itu dari seseorang yang mengajarimu membuat semua origami itu?" tanya Lucy tak kalah sarkastik

"Buang surat itu" perintah Natsu dengan amarah tertahan

"Tidak, jelaskan dulu apa ini" tuntut Lucy

"Buang!" Natsu meninggikan suaranya

"Tch, kau membentakku layaknya aku seorang budak" gumam Lucy menyulut amarah Natsu

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Natsu

"Aku tidak akan menutupnya sampai kau menjawabnya!" bentak Lucy

PLAK

Natsu menampar Lucy keras. Gadis itu terbelalak, tidak percaya kalau Natsu main kekerasan lagi dengannya. Belum sempat Lucy bergerak, Natsu sudah menjambak rambutnya ke atas, membuat gadis yang menjad istrinya itu merintih kesakitan.

"Kau lancang nona. Apa karena kita telah menikah kau benar-benar menganggap dirimu adalah istriku? Jangan mimpi!" bisik Natsu sarkastik

"Kau mem-bohongiku?" tanya Lucy dengan nanar

"Kau fikir aku bersikap tulus padamu? Kau fikir aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu?" tanya Natsu

"Kau sudah berjanji" kata Lucy, setetes liquid lagi-lagi lolos dari mata caramelnya

"Dan kau percaya?" tanya Natsu

"Kau bahkan menciumku" kata Lucy

"Dan kau menerimanya dengan suka rela, apa ini salahku? Kau yang memulainya nona, aku hanya mengikuti arus saja dan melakukan apa yang kau impikan" jawab Natsu

Tangan Lucy sudah berada diudara, bersiap menampar Natsu, namun pemuda itu dengan mudahnya menangkap tangannya. Lucy berusaha menarik tangannya, Natsu malah tersenyum miring dan mendorong tubuhnya ke kasur. Lucy semakin meronta, namun Natsu langsung mengunci kedua tanganya diatas kepala.

"Kau mempermainkanku?" tanya Lucy disertai derai air mata

"Kau menyukainya?" kata Natsu membuat pernyataan bernada pertanyaan

"Brengsek!" umpat Lucy

"Aku memang brengsek" jawab Natsu

"Bajingan!" umpat Lucy

"Kau lebih bajingan dariku, nona" balas Natsu sinis

"Apa?" tanya Lucy tak percaya

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Lucy memalingkan wajahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum iblis dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Lucy dengan nada sensual khas seorang psycho.

"Asal kau tahu, kau yang mengirim semua surat menjijikkan itu padaku. Berharap aku akan membalasnya dan menemuimu. Cih! Jangan mimpi. Orang dengan dosa besar sepertimu tak pantas bersanding denganku. Meski aku bajingan, kau lebih bajingan dariku. Jadi sadarlah siapa dirimu" bisik Natsu

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy dengan nada gemetar

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengingatnya. Kau yang sudah membunuh orang yang paling kucintai. Kau menghancurkan hidupku!" kata Natsu mulai berteriak, tubuh Lucy gemetaran, ia tidak tahu Natsu bisa semenyeramkan ini. Ia bersumpah inilah wujud paling menyeramkan seorang Natsu Dragneel.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku bersikap seperti ini padamu. Sejak awal kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini" kata Natsu dengan suara seraknya

Natsu mengangkat kepalanya, ditatapnya wajah Lucy yang terdiam di bawahnya. Gadis itu begitu terkejut dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah menggigil ketakutan, membuat seringaian di wajah Natsu semakin melebar. Diraihnya dagu Lucy dan ia pun mendekatkan kembali wajahnya, mengarahkan sang empunya untuk menatap matanya. Tak punya pilihan, Lucy-pun menatap mata Natsu.

"Jika kau tak pernah lahir di dunia ini, hidupku akan sempurna" bisik Natsu

"Jangan pernah berharap cinta dariku karena aku hanya akan memberimu derita. Karena hanya satu orang yang kucintai seumur hidupku" bisik Natsu

"Seseorang yang menarikku dari kekelaman yang kau ciptakan, dari jurang kau buat" bisik Natsu

"Lui?" tanya Lucy mengkonfirmasi

"Benar, hanya dia yang kucintai dan akan kucintai. Bukan kau atau siapapun" jawab Natsu sarkatis

Lucy tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Hanya tetes demi tetes liquid bening yang membasahi wajahnya. Tapi jangan harap kalau sang aktor utama akan bersimpati. Tanpa belas kasihan pemuda itu menarik Lucy dan menggiringnya menuju kamar mandi. Ditariknya ikat pinggang kulitnya dan diikatnya kedua tangan Lucy di besi tirai kamar mandi. Gadis itu diam saja, entah pasrah atau sudah mati rasa, tak ada yang tahu. Belum puas, Natsu membungkam mulut Lucy dengan dasi miliknya, mencegah gadis itu berteriak. Ditinggalkannya Lucy begitu saja tanpa seucap katapun. Suara kuncian bahkan sudah tak didengar oleh Lucy.

Ya, gadis itu terlalu shock dengan apa yang baru saja Natsu katakan. Dirinya yang menulis semua surat itu, dirinya yang mengharapkan Natsu, dirinya yang menghancurkan hidup Natsu, membuatnya menjadi sosok bengis. Semua salahnya, hanya salahnya. Air mata Lucy semakin deras, ia menggigit kain yang membekap mulutnya dengan kuat, berusaha tidak berteriak dan meraung.

" _Apa Semuanya salahku? Apa semua karena kehadiranku? Keberadaanku?" tanya Lucy dalam hati_

" _Apa kelahiranku adalah dosa? Apa aku pendosa? Apa benar aku yang menhancurkan hidupnya? Apa benar aku yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu?" tanya Lucy lagi_

" _Tapi kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya? Kenapa aku tidak memiliki ingatan akan semua dosaku? Apa tuhan sedang menghukumku? Apa ini semua hukumanku?" tanya Lucy lagi dalam hati_

...

Hari H. Hari perjanjian dimana Natsu dan Sting akan bertemu. Bertepatan dengan hari dimana Lisanna dan Lucy akan bertemu pula. Malam kesepuluh bulan Februari.

Di malam sunyi tak berbintang, Natsu berjalan menyusuri hutan, tentu setelah mengalihkan perhatian para pasukan Skyadrum yang berjaga. Hingga kini hanya ia seorang, tak ada yang akan menganggunya berduel dengan Sting. Membunuh Pangeran kegelapan untuk yang kedua kali dan membunuh Lucy. Kedua orang yang membuat hidupnya menderita.

Di dalam gubuk, Sting tengah duduk seraya memangku sang permaisuri yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ia tersenyum sinis tak kala merasakan tekanan udara mulai berat, pertanda bahwa sang raja tengah mendekat.

Natsu datang dengan mendobrak pintu, mata merahnya mengedar mencari sosok yang sudah menantangnya. Sayup-sayup, ia melihat bayangan hitam di kursi singgasana dekat jendela. Sosok itu terhalang oleh kegelapan.

"Kau datang rupanya" sapa Sting

"Tentu aku akan datang demi mencabut nyawamu" jawab Natsu

Sting menggoyangkan tangannya, seketika lilin-lilin di sekitarnya menyala secara beriringan, dan disitulah mata Natsu mampu menangkap sosok lain disana. Onyx merahnya membulat tak kala melihat siapa yang tengah Sting dekap.

"Luce" gumam Natsu

"Kau masih mengenalnya?" tanya Sting

Natsu menggenggam tangannya. Seingatnya ia mengikat Lucy di kamar mandi sejak kemarin malam. Mustahil bagi gadis itu pergi kalau tidak ada yang membantunya.

"Brengsek" umpat Natsu

"Pantaskah seorang brengsek menyebutku brengsek? Kau harusnya senang karena gadis ini tak mati di tangan orang lain" jawab Sting

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu

"Kalau aku tak datang, nyawa gadis ini sudah melayang" jawab Sting

 _ **Flashback**_

Sejak diikatnya Lucy, gadis itu menangis hingga terlelap. Namun ketika malam kesepuluh bulan februari menyapa, perlahan iapun membuka matanya. Ia ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari dimana si pengirim surat minta bertemu dengannya. Namun dengan keadaannya yang sekarang mustahil untuk pergi, ia mencoba menarik tangannya tapi percuma, ikatan Natsu sangat kuat. Bingung, akhirnya ia memejamkan mata sejenak, mengumpulkan tenaganya dan ketika ia membuka mata, bola caramelnya berubah menjadi merah. Dan dengan sekali tarikan, ikatan Natsupun terlepas. Ia melepaskan pengikat mulutnya dengan brutal. Di dobraknya pintu kamar mandi Natsu dan dengan secepat kilat melesat keluar melalui jendela balkon.

Lucy vampire mode on melompat-lompat diantara atap rumah, tiang listrik dan bangunan. Ia menuju tempat pinggiran kota, tempat dimana ia harus bertemu seseorang.

Di pinggir hutan, Lisanna sudah menunggu. Gadis bersurai perak itu mengenakan gaun biru dongker selutut dengan sarung tangan hitam dan sepatu boot. Lucy datang, gadis itu turun dari pohon tempat ia berpijak. Malam ini, langit tak berbintang, membuat sang malam gelap gulita. Namun Lucy dapat merasakan bahwa ada orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Keluarlah" kata Lucy

Lisanna masih bersembunyi. Ia berada dalam jarak aman, karena tidak mengira Lucy akan menemuinya dalam vampire mode on.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah menemukan buktinya?" tanya Lisanna

"Jangan main-main denganku, keluarlah jalang!" teriak Lucy

"Tidak bisakah kau santai? Kita sama-sama korban, jadi jangan meneriakiku seperti itu, permaisuri" jawab Lisanna

"Sama? Cih! Tentu tidak, bagaimanapun aku istrinya, permaisurinya! Kau hanyalah serangga pengganggu yang berdenging mengusikku!" teriak Lucy

"Kau fikir ia mencintaimu?" tanya Lisanna sarkatis

"Aku tidak memimpikan hal bodoh macam itu" jawab Lucy tak kalah sarkatis

"BOHONG!" bentak Lisanna keluar dari tempat persembunyian

Lucy menoleh, sayup-sayup ia melihat bayang-bayang hitam mendekat ke arahnya. Dan bau darahnya, ia cukup mengenalnya. Bau yang tidak asing. Dan ketika Lisanna sudah berada di hadapannya dengan jarak 5 meter, barulah mata Lucy membulat.

"Lisanna?" panggil Lucy

"Why? Kau terkejut?" tanya Lisanna

"Bagaimana mungkin" Lucy tak percaya

"Bagaimana mungkin, tentu mungkin. Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu. Bagaimana mungkin gadis rendah seperti dirimu berubah menjadi seorang permaisuri. Itu tidak masuk akal" kata Lisanna

"Tidak, jadi . . . teror itu, ka- kau" Lucy masih tak percaya

"Ya, aku yang melakukannya" aku Lisanna

"Kenapa?" tanya Lucy tak mengerti

"Karena aku mencintainya. Tapi gara-gara kau! Natsu berubah, ia menjauh dariku, bahkan ia bersedia menikahimu yang jelas-jelas sudah menghancurkan hidupnya!" jawab Lisanna menohok Lucy

Mendengar kalimat Lisanna, mata merah Lucy berangsur-angsur pulih. Gadis itu kembali terngiang perkataan Natsu yang mengatakan hal serupa. Tentang menghancurkan hidup. Lucy tertunduk, perasaan bersalah kembali mematuk hatinya. Bagai racun kobra, keberaniannya seakan tertelan seketika.

"Why? Kau merasa bersalah?" tanya Lisanna sinis

"Aku . . . apa benar aku yang menghancurkan hidupnya?" tanya Lucy masih tertunduk

"Apa jika aku mengatakannya kau akan meninggalkannya? Tidak, apa jika aku mengatakannya kau bersedia menghukum dirimu sendiri?" tanya Lisanna

Perlahan Lucy mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata merah Lisanna yang juga kembali seperti semula. Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa ingin tahunya benar-benar mengalahkan logikanya. Setelah terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Lucy-pun mengangguk, bersedia menerima konsekuensi. Toh itu juga bayaran atas dosanya. Dosa yang membuat seorang Natsu berubah menjadi iblis keji.

"Kau membunuh ibunya" kata Lisanna tegas sukses membuat Lucy menegakkan kepalanya dengan mata melebar

"A...aku?" tanya Lucy

"Ya, Dan gara-gara kau juga ia harus menjadi setengah vampire. Menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk meminum kapsul yang membuatnya selalu merasa sakit dan diluar kendali" lanjut Lisanna

Lucy shock. Kalimat Lisanna bagai genderang yang memukulnya. Jadi alasan kenapa ia tidak mengingat masa kecilnya, adalah karena ia memang adalah pendosa. Ia seorang pembunuh. Hidupnya salah. Takdirnya adalah kutukan. Lutut Lucy lemas, kakinya serasa tak bertulang. Ia menatap tanah yang tertutupi salju putih dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tapi seorang gadis menyelamatkannya, gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Lui. Begitulah Natsu menyebutnya. Tapi lagi-lagi takdir tak berpihak padanya. Gara-gara kau juga, gadis kecil itu terbunuh, dan Natsu kehilangan orang yang dicintainya sekali lagi" lanjut Lisanna mengganti cerita

"Dan tak tahukah kau? Aku berterimakasih padamu, kalau tidak karenamu mungkin Natsu tak akan melirikku. Sejak saat itu Natsu selalu berada disisiku hingga kau kembali muncul dengan kedokmu, dan aku membencinya!" lanjut Lisanna seraya melangkah mendekat

"Natsu bahkan sudah berusaha membunuhmu, namun kau malah hidup lagi seolah mengejek perjuangannya. Kecelakaan itu, dia yang merencanakannya" papar Lisanna

"Tapi kau masih tak tahu dan malah mengharapkan cinta yang mustahil darinya?" tanya Lisanna terus mendekat

Lucy tak bergeming, karena kalimat demi kalimat Lisanna menyayatnya semakin dalam dan dalam. Menebasnya hingga ke akar-akar. Dadanya serasa sakit, sesak dan ngilu. Namun itu tak sebanding dengan dosa yang telah ia perbuat pada Natsu. Lisanna terus mendekat, bahkan bungu Strauss itu sudah mengeluarkan sebilah pedang yang siap menebas kepala Lucy. Menghukumnya sesuai janji, memusnahkannya sesuai dendam dan sumpahnya.

"Jadi bersiaplah karena aku akan menghukummu atas segala dosamu, dan mengakhiri takdir kutukan yang menjerat kita. Benang merah itu, aku yang akan memutuskannya. Aku, Lisanna Strauss" kata Lisanna tepat berada di depan Lucy yang terduduk

Lisanna mengayunkan pedangnya, sementara Lucy tetap diam.

SRASH

Cipratan darah membasahi wajah, rambut dan pakaian Lucy. Gadis blonde itu mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan, yang ia lihat adalah . . . Lisanna tertusuk pedang dan ambruk di hadapannya. Mata Lucy membulat.

"Tidak" racau Lucy seraya memengangi wajahnya dan menggeleng

"Tidak boleh" racau Lucy

"Tidak!" racau Lucy lagi

"Tidak!" Teriak Lucy memegangi kepalanya erat kemudian pingsan

Tepat sebelum tubuh Lucy menghantam dinginnya tanah bersalju, sebuah tangan kekas sudah berhasil menangkapnya. Ya, dia adalah Sting Eucliffe.

"Lucy" gumam Sting

 _ **Flashback End**_

Natsu menganga. Ia tidak percaya Sting sudah menghabisi Lisanna. Terlebih pemuda itu mendapatkan Lucy dengan begitu mudahnya sebelum ia membunuhnya. Dilihatnya wajah, rambut dan gaun selutut Lucy yang sudah compang-camping berlumuran darah. Miris. Hati Natsu teriris melihatnya. Sebuah perasaan aneh yang seharusnya tidak ada di hatinya.

Sting melemparkan sebuah rekaman CCTV yang berhasil ia dapatkan di jalur alternatif ke hadapan Natsu. Natsu melirik rekaman tersebut dengan nanar, ia tidak menyangka semua berada diluar kendalinya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Dragneel sepertinya bisa kalah dengan Eucliffe macam Sting.

"Aku pemenangnya" kata Sting seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Lucy, menyiapkan kedua belah taringnya bersiap menghisap darah Lucy.

"Berani kau menyentuhnya, kubunuh kau!" kecam Natsu

"Kau lupa? Dia milikku sekarang" jawab Sting santai

"Brengsek" umpat Natsu menyerang Sting

Dengan secepat kilat Sting menghindar. Ia meninggalkan Lucy di kursi begitu saja. Natsu terus menyerangnya dengan brutal, namun tak ada satupun serangannya yang mengenai Sting. Pemuda itu kalap, marah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Natsu begitu marah ketika dengan tidak tahu dirinya Sting menyentuh tubuh Lucy, memeluknya mesra dan hampir menghisap darahnya. Lucy hanya miliknya. Ia sudah menandainya sebagai pengantinnya, istrinya juga permaisurinya. Sekali lagi Lucy hanya miliknya. Menurutnya tak ada yang berhak menyentuh Lucy kecuali dirinya.

Keduanya terlibat perkelahian untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namun kali ini berbeda. Natsu begitu ambisius, ia bahkan tak peduli meski tajamnya taringnya mengoyak semua barang-barang yang berada dalam gubuk tua itu. Sting menendang perut Natsu, pemuda itu terpental jauh menabrak dinding. Tapi Natsu dengan segera bangkit dan kembali menyerang Sting. Mata Natsu memerah pekat, wajahnya sebagian mengelupas dan cakarnya semakin memanjang. Sting terbelalak, vampire king mode Natsu akan segera aktif. Sting menarik pedang yang terpajang di dekat kursi, ia kembali menyerang Natsu. Dihunuskannya pedang pembunuh vampire itu ke arah Natsu namun Natsu menariknya dengan tangan kosong dan menyayat dada Sting dengan cakarnya. Bekas cakaran Natsu bagai racun, bekas itu melepuh, Sting-pun merintih kesakitan. Ia menarik diri dengan sedikit terhuyung.

Natsu masih berdiri tegak, tak merasa sakit sedikitpun meski telapak tangannya meneteskan darah segar. Sting kesakitan, ia mulai roboh tapi berhasil menjaga keseimbangan dengan menahan diri menggunakan pedangnya. Acnologia yang sedari tadi ditekannya mengambil alih, pemuda itu meraung kesakitan. Acnologia terus memberontak hingga Sting ambruk.

Detik berikutnya, Sting mulai bergerak bangkit. Bekas cakaran Natsu berangsur-angsur pulih, matanya menyorot nyalang. Mata yang berbeda iris. Shine Blue dan Dark Red. Acnologia bangkit. Sang pangeran kegelapan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang serasa kaku. Ia meludah meremehkan Natsu.

"Akhirnya kita berhadapan lagi, Natsu" kata Acnologia namun Natsu tak menjawab

"Kita lihat, kau atau aku yang akan menang kali ini" kata Acnologia

Acnologia menyerang Natsu dengan kecepatan kilat. Tubuh Natsu terkoyak sana-sini, darah merahpun bercipratan. Acnologia terus menebas Natsu. Tak ada perlawanan, Natsu sudah hampir tumbang.

"Why? Apa kau sepengecut ini?" tanya Acnologia

"Kalau kau tak melawan, aku yang akan menang. Dan dengan begitu aku bisa membangkitkan lagi Grandine" kata Acnologia

SETTT

Mata merah kelam Natsu berubah. Nama sang ibu yang disebut oleh Acnologia menyadarkannya. Ia melihat tubuhnya yang sudah banyak terluka. Dengan cepat ia mengambil belati dan melemparkannya.

SETTT

Belati kecil itu sukses menyayat pipi Acnologia. Acnologia-pun berhenti menyerang Natsu. Kesempatan itu Natsu gunakan untuk menyembuhkan diri. Setelah kiranya lukanya sudah hampir pulih barulah ia angkat bicara.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membangkitkan ibuku?" tanya Natsu

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Natsu. Aku mencintai ibumu" kata Acnologia mengejutkan Natsu

"Aku begitu mencintainya hingga kau membunuhnya. Kalau kau tak lahir, Grandine tak akan mati!" tuding Acnologia keras

"Aku tidak membunuh ibu!" bantah Natsu

"Kau membunuhnya, kalau kau tidak menerima donor jantung dari Grandine, kalau kau yang mati waktu itu maka Grandine akan tetap hidup" kata Acnologia

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUHNYA!" bentak Natsu

"Lalu, siapa? Permaisuri? Jangan mengada-ngada Natsu. Kau menyalahkannya karena kau tak siap menerima kenyataan kalau kau yang membunuh ibumu. Karena jika kau menerimanya maka kau akan memilih mati. Dengan menyalahkan orang lain, kau punya alasan untuk terus hidup. Kau bersembunyi dari kenyataan, kau bersembunyi di balik dendammu" jelas Acnologia

DEGH

Mata Natsu membulat.

"Apa aku salah?" tanya Acnologia

SETT

Natsu menghunuskan kukunya tepat di leher Acnologia.

"Jaga bicaramu, atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu" ancam Natsu

"Apa kau ragu membunuhku karena wadahku adalah mantan sahabatmu?" tanya Acnologia membuat tangan Natsu gemetar

"Kau masih lemah seperti dulu Natsu. Lemah dan bodoh" kata Acnologia

Natsu menghunuskan kukunya, namun Acnologia dengan cepat menghindar. Mereka terus saling menyerang, saling menebas dan tak ada yang mau mengalah. Pedang beradu dengan kuku.

"Dengan tubuh permaisurimu, Grandine akan kembali hidup. Dia adalah wadah yang sempurna. Dan kau tumbal yang sempurna pula" kata Acnologia

"Brengsek! Tutup mulutmu!" umpat Natsu

Dalam pertarungan sengit itu, tak ada yang mau mengalah. Hingga setelah menghancurkan semua barang-barang di gubuk itu keduanya melesat keluar. Bertarung di bawah hujan salju. Mengiasi tanah putih dengan warna merah. Acnologia unggul, Natsu sudah terluka dimana-mana. Pemuda itu batuk darah, namun ia masih bisa tertawa dan menyeringai. Baginya ia tidak akan mati sebelum Acnologia dan permaisuri. Ia harus membunuh keduanya terlebih dulu. Dengan sisa kekuatannya ia kembali menyerang Acnologia, namun serangan tanpa pola dan pertahanan sama saja menyerahkan nyawa. Dengan sekali tebas, Acnologia berhasil menyayat dada Natsu. Natsu jatuh terkapar, ia berusaha bangkit namun sulit. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah hampir mati rasa. Lagi-lagi ia batuk darah, nyawanya sudah berada diujung tanduk.

" _Aku benci lemah. Aku benci yang namanya tidak berdaya. Aku sudah berjuang demi menjadi kuat, demi menghilangkan jiwa lemahku yang tidak bisa melindungi apa yang berharga bagiku. Namun apa ini akhirnya? Apa aku akan benar-benar berakhir? Apa aku akan segera menyusulmu, ibu?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

Acnologia bersiap menebas Natsu, ia sudah mengayunkan pedangnya. Natsu memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima hunusan pedang itu.

SRASHHHH

Wajah Natsu terkena cipratan darah. Pemuda itu membuka matanya pelan.

"Uhuk"

Natsu membuka kedua matanya lebar. Dihadapannya, Lucy menghalangi pedang itu. Dihadapannya, Lucy tertusuk pedang dari punggung hingga menembus dada depan. Gadis itu terbatuk, darah segarpun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ka . . . Kau" Natsu tidak percaya

Lucy ambruk namun kedua tangan kekar Natsu menahannya.

 _Dejavu_

Ini pernah terjadi, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dilindungi seseorang. Kilasan ingatan dimana Lui tertusuk memasuki kepalanya. Saat Lui batuk darah dan tersenyum padanya untuk yang terakhir kali. Natsu tak bergerak, dipandanginya darah segar yang terus mengalir dari dada Lucy. Otak briliantnya seakan menjadi tumpul, relfeknya seakan berjalan selambat siput memproses dan menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya bagai patung es yang membeku.

"Bodoh sekali" kata Acnologia

"Gadis itu sangat bodoh, mau-maunya dia mati untuk yang kedua kali hanya demi orang sepertimu" kata Acnologia

Patah-patah, Natsu menggerakkan kepalanya, menatap iris Acnologia dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ap . . . apa mak . . . sudmu?" tanya Natsu terbata

"Dia rela mati demi seseorang yang bahkan tidak mencintainya. Demi seseorang yang hidup hanya untuk membunuhnya. Miris sekali" jawab Acnologia

"Jangan bergurau" racau Natsu

TES

Setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi Natsu. Dadanya bagaikan teriris, ingatan tentang Lui semakin nyata. Keadaan ini seperti kejadian 10 tahun lalu, dimana ia tidak berdaya dan mengakibatkan Lui terbunuh.

"Dia . . ." kata Acnologia seraya menyeringai

"Adalah Lui" ungkap Acnologia

DEGH

"Cinta pertamamu, istrimu, juga permaisurimu. Seseorang yang menarikmu dari kegelapan juga seseorang yang selalu ingin kau bunuh" lanjut Acnologia seraya mendekat

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Lui sudah lama mati" elak Natsu

"Tapi kenyataannya ia hidup, hanya untuk kembali padamu. Kembali ke kematian" hasut Acnologia

"Tidak. Lui bukan dia. Dia bukan Lui." racau Natsu

Acnologia terus menghasut Natsu dengan berbagai kenyataan. Bagaikan sapuan ombak tsunami di karang yang rapuh. Menghantam dengan keras hingga karang itu hancur tak tersisa, kemudian di tenggelamkan ke laut terdalam. Licik dan cerdik, itulah sang pangeran kegelapan.

Natsu terus meracau. Ia terus berteriak, mengelak kenyataan yang terus diucapkan kata demi kata. Hatinya di sayat, di iris, dan di gilas menjadi puing-puing dan serpihan debu. Liquid bening terus menemaninya. Wajahnya yang tertunduk pilu, membuat tetesan demi tetesan cairan bening itu ikut membasahi wajah Lucy. Gadis itu ingin sekali berucap, namun rasa sakit yang menyerangnya mengalahkan segala alat geraknya. Ia terbatuk dengan air mata yang tak henti membasahi wajahnya kemudian mulai memejamkan mata.

Natsu terus mengelak, meski bibirnya meracau tidak jelas bahkan berteriak, nyatanya kedua tangannya mendekap erat tubuh Lucy. Di peluknya tubuh Lucy yang mulai dingin. Gadis itu perlahan membuka mata, menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah dipeluk, sekelumit hatinya merasa senang teramat sangat.

" _Hangat, ini adalah pelukan Natsu" kata Lucy dalam hati_

"Tidak, tidak" racau Natsu

"Jangan pergi" gumam Natsu diluar kontrol egonya, dipeluknya Lucy dengan erat lagi dan lagi

"A . . . Ak-ku baik-baik sa . . .ja" jawab Lucy lirih dan terbata

Melihat melodrama melankolis antara raja dan permaisuri, Acnologia mendengus. Ia merasa sudah terlalu berbaik hati pada putra Grandine dengan mengungkapkan segalanya. Kali ini ia tidak akan main-main lagi. Habisi Natsu dengan segera, dapatkan permaisuri. Diangkatnya pedang miliknya tinggi. Natsu yang masih shock belum berkutik. Sementara Lucy yang menyadari tanda bahaya segera mendorong Natsu, melepaskan pelukan hangat itu dan membentangkan tubuhnya.

SRASH

Pedang Acnologia kembali menyayatnya. Detik berikutnya, Lucy kembali tumbang. Tanah bersalju yang semula berwarna putih kini menjadi merah. Lucy terkulai tak berdaya di hadapan Natsu.

Natsu shock. Onyx merah darah Natsu berubah menjadi kelam. Wajahnya terkelupas, taring tajam menyembul dari bibirnya, buku jemarinya memanjang, sangat panjang. Natsu menghilang, Acnologia-pun kalap, ia menoleh kesana kemari namun tiba-tiba wajah, lengan, perut, bahkan kakinya sudah di koyak. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya, tapi percuma. Ia tak bisa melihat gerakan Natsu. Acnologia mengayunkan pedangnya sembarang arah, tapi pedang itu ditebas oleh kuku Natsu hingga terbelah menjadi dua dan meleleh. Tak punya pilihan, Acnologia mencoba menyerang Natsu dengan tangan kosong, ia mengayunkan kukunya namun lagi-lagi tubuhnya dikoyak. Hingga . . .

SRASH

"Uhuk" Acnologia batuk darah

Natsu menghentikan gerakannya. Tangannya berhasil menembus tubuh Acnologia untuk yang kedua kalinya. Natsu mencengkeram jantung Acnologia yang tak lain jantung Sting. Jantung itu berdetak kencang. Acnologia meraung, lebih tepatnya sosok Acnologia dalam tubuh Sting meraung, Natsu menyedot daya hidupnya. Acnologia mencoba melepaskan diri dengan berusaha keluar dari tubuh Sting, namun Natsu mencengkeram erat jantungnya.

"AKHHHHH" raung Acnologia

Natsu menghisap daya hidup Acnologia demi memusnahkannya. Acnologia terus meraung. Raungan yang sanggup membuat semua makhluk penghuni malam beterbangan dari sarangnya. Ketakutan akan kedua aura dua sosok yang tengah berperang.

Sementara di Bangunan tempat Zeref disekap, Jellal, Jura, Rogue, Igneel dan Skyadrum menyerbu. Kelimanya berpencar mencari sang raja senior. Kelompok satu Jellal, Jura dan Rogue sedangkan kelompok kedua Igneel dan Skyadrum. Kelompok pertama dihadang Neinhart, mereka bertarung, saling beradu taring dan kekuatan. Di tempat lain, Kelompok dua dihadang August, kakek tua yang mengabdikan dirinya sebagai kaki tangan Acnologia. Igneel dan Skyadrum harus menguras tenaga mereka demi mengalahkannya. Setelah peperangan sengit di dua tempat, akhirnya pasukan Dewan Vampire-lah yang menang. Neinhart dan August dimusnahkan untuk selamanya.

Jura mendobrak ruangan yang kesekian kalinya. Didalam ruangan itu gelap, banyak sekali lilin-lilin dan sobekan perkamen, juga sebuah peti. Jellal mendekat, ia dan Rogue membuka peti tersebut, dan terbelalaklah mereka melihat Zeref tertidur dengan wajah pucat pasi. Tanpa fikir panjang, Jellal menggeores lengannya dan meneteskan darahnya agar diminum oleh Zeref. Tak lama kemudian, Zeref mulai membuka mata, sang raja senior itu sayu-sayup melihat sosok yang sudah tak asing. Ia bangun dibantu Rogue. Zeref bangun, ia memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pening.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana aku?" tanya Zeref

"Anda tak ingat kalau Sting tidak maksudku ya . . . mereka menculik anda?" tanya Jellal

"Ah, Sting" gumam Zeref santai

"Tunggu, anak itu, dimana dia? Frekuensi tubuhnya cocok dengan Acnologia, jika Acnologia berhasil mendapatkan darah Lucy maka ia akan mengusai tubuhnya. Lucy, Lucy dimana dia?" Zeref panik

"Sting menghilang, Lucy berada di kediaman Dragneel, anda tenanglah" kata Jellal

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jura berdering, ia mengangkat ponselnya dan mengernyit. Ditutupnya telfon dengan lunglai, matanya mendadak kosong.

"Lucy-sama menghilang" kata Jura lemah

"APA? DIMANA NATSU!" Zeref berusaha berdiri namun terhuyung, Rogue memegangi pundaknya, menenangkan

"Natsu-sama juga menghilang" kata Jura

Di medan tempur utama, Natsu masih berusaha menghisap daya hidup Acnologia. Ia memendekkan kukunya dan memutuskan urat nadi tak kasat mata yang menghubungkan Acnologia dan Sting. Saat itu juga . . .

"AKKKKKKHHHHHHHHH, TIDAAAAAKKKKK!" teriak Acnologia mulai keluar dari tubuh Sting

Acnologia keluar dari tubuh Sting, menjadi gumpalan hitam, semakin menggumpal dan menggumpal. Teriakan nyaring masih terdengar, namun tindakan Natsu benar-benar fatal. Gumpalan hitam itu membesar, terus membesar hingga pada puncaknya, gumpalan itu meletus. Acnologia berteriak dan tepat saat letusan, ia benar-benar lenyap. Letusan dari gumpalan itu menjadi abu, beterbangan seiring hujan salju. Turun ke tanah dan menyatu kembali ke tanah.

Natsu menarik tangannya dari dada Sting, darah segar keluar namun Natsu menggigit jempolnya, mengusapkan darahnya pada dada Sting hingga luka di tubuh Sting berangsung-angsur menutup meski tidak sepenuhnya. Setidaknya, nyawa Sting akan terselamatkan dengan itu. Sting tumbang. Kini, hanya Natsu yang berdiri, kacau dan berlumur darah. Malam itu, akhirnya sang raja kegelapan musnah.

Kini, mata Natsu yang berwarna merah kelam menghitam, ia menoleh. Melihat sosok seorang gadis yang sudah tidak berdaya. Persendiannya mendadak ngilu, ia hampir ambruk karenanya, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap berdiri dan mendekati Lucy. Tepat di hadapan tubuh sang gadis, sendinya sudah tak sanggup menahan beban dirinya. Ia ambruk. Di raihnya tangan Lucy yang dingin.

TES

Natsu mulai menangis lagi. Dadanya sesak, oksigen yang ia hirup serasa karbon beracun. Mencengkeram paru-parunya dan menghentikan pernafasannya. Hatinya sudah tidak bisa diterjemahkan lagi bagaimana rasanya. Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia merengkuh tubuh Lucy, mendekapnya dan mengguncangnya. Namun tubuh itu hanya diam, tak bergerak juga tak merespon.

"Bangun, kumohon bangunlah" pinta Natsu seraya menangis

"Luce, jangan seperti ini, bangunlah" pinta Natsu tapi tak ada jawaban

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku" rapal Natsu

"Kumohon maafkan aku dan bangunlah, jangan buat aku seperti ini. Pukul aku dan cacilah aku seperti biasanya. Jangan seperti ini" pinta Natsu

Percuma, Lucy sudah tak berdaya. Tak hilang akal, Natsu menggigit kembali ibu jarinya dan mengusap bekas sayatan Lucy dengan darahnya, namun percuma, sayatan itu sudah terlalu dalam. Natsu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia mencium Lucy, menyalurkan darahnya kedalam mulut gadis itu. Ia menangis. Skenarionya hancur. Lebih tepatnya semuanya hancur. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Lucy adalah Lui. Harusnya ia menyelidiki kenapa Lucy bisa kehilangan ingatannya, namun dendam sudah membutakannya. Dendam sudah menghasutnya, mengikis hati nurani dan akal sehatnya. Dendam dan bunuh. Hanya dua kata itu setiap ia mendengar nama permaisuri, setiap ia menatap Lucy. Bersanding dengannya adalah malapetaka. Namun baginya cinta itu sendiri adalah malapetaka, itu semua bagai kutukan yang menjeratnya lagi dan lagi.

Takdir sangatlah kejam. Mempermainkannya hingga seperti ini, membuatnya lagi-lagi kembali ke titik tidak berdaya.

" _Tuhan, masih bolehkah aku memohon? Masih bisakah orang sepertiku memohon padamu? Jika boleh, izinkan aku meminta, sekali ini saja. Jangan biarkan aku kehilangannya. Izinkan ia hidup, karena aku . . ." kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Mencintainya" kata Natsu dalam hati_

Salju yang semula turun di sekitar Natsu, berhenti. Mengambang diudara bagaikan kapas di dunia fantasi. Namun Natsu masih menangis. Perlahan langit malam menjadi semakin gelap. Gumpalan awan mengumpul di seantero kota Crocus. Detik berikutnya, tetes demi tetes hujan mulai turun, membasahi bumi, mencairkan gundukan salju di jalan. Di kota, orang-orang panik. Pasalnya ini bukan hal biasa.

Sementara di tempatnya, Natsu memeluk tubuh Lucy erat. Merapalkan segala apapun yang bisa ia rapalkan, dengan doa dan segala harapan. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi, bahkan udara dingin-pun tak terasa lagi baginya.

"TIDAAAKKKKK" raung Natsu menengadahkan kepalanya

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sebelum aku merengkuhmu, aku tak tahu_

 _Bahwa dunia yang kutempati secerah ini_

 _._

 _Aku menyentuhmu dengan nafas kehidupan,_

 _Dengan cinta_

 _Cinta yang memanggilku tanpa rasa takut_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dalam kegelapan abadi,_

 _Dalam penantian panjang,_

 _Kau menyinariku bagai sinar mentari_

 _._

 _Bunga-bunga bermekaranpun menjadi layu_

 _Musim mu takkan datang lagi_

 _._

 _Namun semua itu hanyalah sebuah anugrah_

 _Setelah pertemuan yang singkat itu_

 _Aku menangis bagaikan hujan_

 _._

 _Kumohon . . ._

 _Lupakan segalanya, melangkahlah kedepan_

 _Karena aku akan datang padamu_

 _Ketika nafasmu memanggilku lagi_

 _._

 _._

 _Dengan cinta_

 _._

 _Dengan doa_

 _._

 _Dengan harapan_

 _._

 _ **(By : Ailee – I will go to you like first snow –with some edit by Nao)**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Weisslogia Hospital. Di depan ruang operasi, Natsu terduduk lunglai di lantai. Menyandarkan punggung lelahnya pada tembok dingin, berharap tembok itu mampu sedikit saja membantu memikul dosanya. Wajah, tubuh dan pakaiannya berlumuran darah. Disampingnya ada Jellal, Rogue, Jura, Zeref juga sang ayah dan Skyadrum.

Tak lama kemudian, Jude, Layla, Mavis, dan Ultear datang. Melihat Natsu, amarah Ultear sudah diujung tanduk. Semenjak bersama Natsu, semenjak mengenal Natsu, adiknya, Lucynya selalu berada dalam bahaya. Ia mendekati Natsu, menarik kerah pemuda itu yang berlumuran darah. Belum sempat ia melayangkan tinjunya, tiba-tiba Jude sudah menarik Natsu dan memukul wajahnya. Orang-orang-pun histeris, Igneel ingin membela putranya, namun lengan Zeref mencegahnya.

Natsu mengusap bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah, ia bangun dengan terseok-seok. Lagi-lagi belum sempat ia bangun sepenuhnya, bogem mentah sudah Jude layangkan padanya. Jude bagai kesetanan, kepala keluarga Heartfilia itu memukul Natsu lagi dan lagi.

"Inikah yang bisa kau perbuat!" bentak Jude

"Menyakitinya lagi dan lagi! tak cukupkah kau membunuhnya sekali! tidak cukupkah kau menyiksa batinnya!" bentak Jude seraya terus memukul Natsu

"Apa kau puas jika Lucy mati! Huh! Itu yang kau inginkan!" bentak Jude seraya mencengkeram kerah Natsu, wajah pemuda itu sudah babak belur

Layla yang tak tega namun juga tak berani menyela hanya menangis. Mavis menenangkannya, meski matanya melirik sang suami, bertanya apa yang terjadi. Ultear hanya menggenggam erat kedua tangannya, bersabar untuk tidak memukul sang raja.

TES

Jude meneteskan air mata. Kedua tangannya gemetar, begitu pula dengan bibirnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau memaafkan putriku?" pinta Jude kemudian

Disitulah Natsu bagai di sambar petir setelah tsunami.

"Hukum saja aku, bunuh saja aku jika kau ingin membalas kepergian Grandine. Yang meminta Grandine menemui Lucy adalah aku, semua berawal dariku. Aku yang salah, jadi silahkan bunuh aku dan biarkan Lucy tetap hidup" pinta Jude, tangannya menjadi lemas. Akhirnya pria paruh baya itu terduduk di hadapan Natsu, menangis seraya menundukkan kepala, memohon ampun dan belas kasihan demi putrinya

Tak ada jawaban dari Natsu, pemuda itu diam saja dengan pandangan mata kosong, namun air matanya terus menetes, membasahi wajahnya yang sudah babak belur. Ia bak mayat hidup sekarang. Jude menangis tersedu-sedu, sementara Natsu tetap tak bereaksi. Melihat semua itu, akhirnya Zeref turun tangan. Ia mendekati Natsu dan membantunya berdiri, namun Natsu tak mau, ia melemaskan tangannya seakan tidak pantas untuk berdiri disaat Lucy tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati akibat ulahnya. Igneel membantu Jude berdiri, menggiring sang teman untuk duduk menenangkan diri.

"Natsu, lukamu perlu dirawat" bujuk Zeref

Tak ada jawaban.

"Natsu, dia akan selamat, tanda di lehermu membuktikannya" lanjut Zeref sukses menyedot perhatian Natsu. Pemuda itu memegang lehernya dan tanda sang rajapun muncul, yang dikatakan Zeref benar.

"Ayo bangun dan kita obati lukamu. Lucy pasti akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini" bujuk Zeref lagi

"Ini bahkan belum sebanding dengan apa yang dia terima" gumam Natsu

"Natsu" panggil Zeref mencoba membangunkan lengan Natsu namun kerahnya malah ditarik, matanya beradu pandang dengan Onyx kelam Natsu

"Bunuh aku" pinta Natsu tegas

PLAK

Zeref menampar Natsu.

"Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal gila dan kini kau meminta hal gila pula! Kau kemanakan attitudemu sebagai seorang raja vampire? Huh?" bentak Zeref

"Aku tahu kau terguncang, tapi ini bukan hal benar untuk menebus segala kesalahanmu" kata Zeref

"Karena jika ia sadar nanti, kau akan menerima semuanya" tegas Zeref

Setelah operasi selama kurang lebih 5 jam, akhirnya Weisslogia memberi kabar bahwa Lucy selamat namum perawatan intensif sampai siuman dan benar-benar pulih. Namun tepat setelah mengatakan semua itu, dokter kebesaran bangsa vampire itu berlutut. Memohon ampun pada Zeref dan Natsu atas perbuatan putranya. Sementara diruang lain, Sting masih menjalani operasi, begitu pula dengan Lisanna. Zeref menghela nafas, ia masih belum bisa berfikir jernih, tapi yang jelas ia akan menangani semua kasus Sting, Lisanna, Natsu setelah keadaan semuanya membaik. Weisslogia menangis, tak henti-hentinya ia berterimakasih pada Zeref karena kebaikan hatinya. Skyadrum membantunya berdiri, keduanya melemparkan senyum tipis karena semuanya sudah berakhir. Weisslogia mendekati Natsu, dipandanginya sang raja egois nan aristokrat itu yang berubah menjadi mengenaskan sebelum bicara.

"Terimakasih karena kau tidak membunuh Sting. Terimakasih karena menyelamatkannya. Aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar membencinya" kata Weisslogia yang dihadiahi tolehan acuh Natsu

...

Hari demi hari berlalu, para korban dari pertarungan sang raja dan pangeran kegelapan sudah mulai menunjukkan kondisi membaik. Selama mereka tak sadarkan diri, bodyguard kelas atas utusan Dewan menjaga kamar mereka. Apa lagi kamar Lucy, keamanannya ketat. Terlebih Ultear yang siap siaga 24 jam demi sang adik.

Dari ketiganya, Lisanna-lah yang sadar terlebih dulu. Ia langsung diproses, atas teror, ancaman dan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap permaisuri. Sang kakak, Mirajane dan Elfman tak mampu membela karena bukti Dewan sudah kuat. Lisanna juga tak mengelak, ia sadar betul kesalahannya. Ia menggenggam tangan kedua kakaknya, meminta maaf dan berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya. Ia juga berjanji kelak jika sudah menebus segala dosanya, ia akan kembali, menjadi Lisanna yang baru dan membanggakan kedua kakaknya. Ketiga Strauss bersaudara itu berpelukan haru, saling menyalurkan kasih sayang dan menguatkan.

Di kamar Lucy, Natsu tak berani masuk. Pemuda itu selalu mengunjungi Lucy membawa rangkaian bunga tulip putih, Lilac ungu, mawar putih dan bunga soba. Rangkaian bunga itu dititipkannya pada bodyguard yang berjaga di depan. Ultear yang awalnya acuh tak acuh, mulai menaruh rasa iba padanya. Pasalnya sudah lebih dari sebulan, namun Natsu tetap melakukan hal serupa. Bahkan kini tak ada lagi pancaran kehidupan dimatanya, ia bagai bunga yang layu yang tak tahu kapan matinya. Bagai mayat hidup yang tak tahu kapan hidupnya. Ia terus datang dan pergi, tanpa sepatah katapun.

Satu bulan telah berlalu, Sting-pun sadar. Sang ibu histeris, Clara memeluk putra semata wayangnya erat. Namun baru sehari ia memanjakan sang putra di rumah sakit, utusan Dewan datang dan mengintrogasinya ditempat.

"Sting Eucliffe, benarkah anda menggandakan diri demi kepentingan pribadi?" tanya utusan dewan

"Ya" jawab Sting

"Benarkah anda yang melakukan pembunuhan pada vampire bangsawan?" tanya utusan dewan lagi

"Ya, itu saya" jawab Sting

"Anda bisa menyangkal jika itu bukan anda" kata utusan dewan memberi _allowance_

"Bagaimana saya menjawab tidak jika pembunuhan itu dilakukan dengan tubuh saya?" tanya Sting nanar membungkam utusan dewan

"Benarkah anda melakukan tindak kekerasan pada Lisanna Strauss juga Natsu Dragneel-sama?"

"Ya, saya melakukannya" jawab Sting

"Dengan sadar?" tanya utusan dewan

"Ya, dengan sadar. Saya seratus persen sadar saat itu" jawab Sting

"Kami harap anda tidak berbohong karena itu bisa memperberat hukuman anda" kata utusan dewan menutup bukunya

Sting digiring, kedua tangannya diborgol dengan borgol khusus. Clara hanya mampu menguatkan dan mensupport sang putra, meyakinkan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, meyakinkan kalau dirinya tidak membenci karena bagaimanapun Sting putranya. Ketika mereka berada di koridor menuju lift, mereka berpapasan dengan Natsu.

Kini, Natsu dan Sting berhadapan berdua di koridor yang kosong karena sengaja dikosongkan atas permintaan Natsu tentunya. Sting tersenyum samar, ia menunduk tak sanggup menatap Natsu.

"Angkat kepalamu kalau kau pria" kata Natsu, ditiruti Sting meski dengan sedikit mendengus sebal

"Aku . . ." kata Natsu

"Terimakasih" potong Sting

"Terimakasih karena tidak membunuhku dan memaafkanku" kata Sting

"Aku belum memaafkanmu, bodoh" kata Natsu membuat Sting lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis

"Aku kalah, Natsu. Kau berhak atas Lucy, aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatanku" kata Sting kemudian

"Kau ingat perjanjian kita? Kubilang kau harus menuruti perintahku" kata Natsu

"Apa itu? Akan kulakukan asal masih dalam jangkauanku" jawab Sting bijak

"Kembalilah menjadi temanku" pinta Natsu lembut dan suara parau

Sting terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka seorang Natsu Dragneel bisa mengatakan kalimat sakral itu.

"Aku ingin kita bisa menjadi seperti dulu lagi. Dimana belum ada dendam, amarah dan kebohongan" lanjut Natsu

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak janji. Karena aku rasa aku tidak pantas menjadi temanmu lagi atas semua yang sudah terjadi. Kelak kalau aku sudah menebus segala dosaku, aku akan memikirkannya. Jadi selama itu, bisakah kau menungguku? Sebagai seorang _calon_ teman?" tawar Sting, Natsu hanya tersenyum, senyum yang Sting akui hambar dan dibuat-buat.

"Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri, Natsu. Aku tahu kau terluka, jadi jangan tersenyum karena aku sangat tahu kalau itu palsu. Menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis. Kau tahu . . . menangis juga perlu keberanian. Jadi jangan lagi menganggap kalau menangis itu lemah. Menangis banyak sekali definisinya. Orang yang berani menangis adalah orang yang berani mengakui kalau dirinya perlu memperjuangkan lagi apa yang perlu diperjuangkannya, atau berterimakasih atas perjuangannya. Jadilah berani, dan hadapi kenyataannya, jangan bersembunyi lagi atau menjadi seorang pengecut" kata Sting panjang lebar

Disela-sela senyumnya, Natsu kembali menangis. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau menangis perlu keberanian seperti yang Sting katakan. Disekanya air mata itu, namun hatinya tak bisa dibohongi. Lukanya menganga lebar, teramat sakit bahkan menghirup udarapun rasanya sakit. Sungguh menyiksa, kalau boleh memilih ia lebih memilih mati daripada menghadapi segala siksaan seperti ini. Menyalahkan takdirpun percuma, karena semuanya memang berawal dari kesalahannya.

Keduanya berpisah, Sting meninggalkan Natsu dengan senyuman tipisnya, sementara Natsu, ia menangis tanpa suara.

Hari berikutnya dan berikutnya, Natsu kembali mengunjungi Lucy, namun kali ini bertepatan dengan Ultear yang keluar dari kamar Lucy. Sang kakak angkat Lucy itu menatap Natsu sejenak dan menatap karangan bunga yang lagi-lagi sama seperti sebelumnya.

Di Cafe rumah sakit, keduanya duduk berhadapan. Memesan segelas kopi hangat, Ultear sudah meneguk kopinya berkali-kali, namun Natsu hanya tertunduk. Sang Milkovich menghela nafas, dipandanginya salju diluar dari balik jendela kaca transparan.

"Kau tahu, Lucy adalah gadis yang kuat" kata Ultear buka suara

"Kami menemukannya sepuluh tahun lalu, di hilir sungai Oak Town dalam keadaan . . ." kata Ultear memberi jeda

"Tidak bernyawa" lanjutnya

DEGH

Natsu mendongak, menatap Ultear dengan pandangan nanar dan penuh luka serta rasa bersalah. Onyx hitam kelamnya seakan meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Aku dan ibuku, Ur menghidupkannya dengan mengorbankan ingatannya. Dan kau tahu? Ia hidup. Gadis kecil itu hidup, tapi ia bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan bibir dan anggota tubuhnya. Persis seperti seorang bayi yang baru dilahirkan, hanya menangis dan menangis" jelas Ultear

"Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia bisa kembali normal tapi ibu mulai bertindak. Ia memangkas rambut Lucy, memakaikannya kacamata dan pakaian laki-laki. Bahkan memaksanya menguasai segala ilmu bela diri. Dan semua itu hanya demi satu hal" kata Ultear

"Menyembunyikan diri . . . dariku" lanjut Natsu dengan suara paraunya

"Kau benar, ibu menemukan fakta kalau kau tidak menginginkannya. Ibuku sudah memprediksi bahwa jika kalian dewasa, ada kemungkinan kalian bertemu. Ada kemungkinan kau akan bertindak lebih selain hanya membenci. Ibu ingin melindungi Lucy" kata Ultear mulai serak, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca

"Tapi prediksi ibuku meleset. Ibu tak pernah tahu kenyataan sebenarnya dibalik terbunuhnya Lucy. Dia menipumu hanya demi bertemu denganmu, menyiksa batinnya sendiri hingga mengorbankan dirinya. Bukan begitu?" lanjut Ultear

NYUT

Natsu memegang dadanya yang kembali serasa terlilit.

"Hal lain yang tidak terprediksi adalah . . . Lucy . . . Gadis itu, jatuh cinta padamu sekali sekali lagi" papar Ultear

JDEAR

Natsu bagai ditimpa guntur dengan tegangan seribu volt. Kedua Onyxnya membulat, lilitan di hatinya berubah menjadi sebuah tusukan dan sayatan. Sebagian hatinya merapal, mengatakan Ultear untuk berhenti namun lidahnya kelu, ia bahkan lupa cara kerja sebuah bibir. Ultear berpaling, menatap Natsu tajam seolah pandangannya bisa membunuh Natsu saat itu juga.

"Dan itu hal yang paling tidak kuharapkan. Karena jika ia jatuh cinta lagi padamu, ia akan tersakiti, menyalahkan dirinya, menghancurkan dirinya sendiri secara perlahan. Memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat apa yang sudah dialaminya dan diperbuatnya padamu. Dan jika semua itu terjadi . . ." kata Ultear menahan gejolak emosinya

"Ia akan mati" kata Ultear tegas

Natsu memegang dadanya yang mendadak sakit, sangat sakit. Pandangannya kabur, ia bahkan sudah terkulai lemas di meja. Namun mata sang Milkovich tak sedikitpun merasakan iba. Baginya ini belum seberapa daripada yang dialami Lucy. Ultear masih menikmati saat-saat menyiksa Natsu, kebenaran yang ia ungkap membuat pemuda yang sah menjadi suami Lucy itu kesakitan, wajahnya pucat pasi, keringat dingin bercucuran, namun ia tak berteriak atau memohon untuk berhenti. Seolah memang ia sengaja, sengaja menyiksa diri, sengaja melukai diri. Hati Ultear lama-lama gemetar, badannya menggigil melihat keadaan mengenaskan Natsu.

"Harusnya kau bilang berhenti jika tak sanggup mendengarnya" kata Ultear dengan tangisnya

Tak ada jawaban, Natsu masih menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Ultear mulai panik, Natsu benar-benar dalam keadaan gawat. Ia segera menghubungi Weisslogia, meminta sang dokter kepala menangani Natsu.

Sementara itu, di kamarnya, Lucy terbaring tak berdaya. Selang infus dan oksigen melekat pada tubuhnya. Kulitnya yang semula cerah menjadi sedikit pucat, namun wajah cantiknya seakan tak luntur meski sudah sebulan lebih terbaring. Dalam tidur komanya, gadis itu meneteskan air mata.

 _ **Lucy's Dream**_

Lucy dewasa berdiri di depan halaman rumah yang terletak di dalam hutan, dengan pagar yang menjulang tinggi. Langkah kakinya menggiringnya menuju sebuah kamar. Kamar yang pernah ia impikan sekali. Didengarnya sebuah senandung indah, suara gadis kecil mengalun merdu dari dalam sana, ia mencoba membuka pintu, mengintip apa yang tengah dilakukan gadis kecil di dalam sana. Dilihatnya bayangan hitam gadis kecil tengah melipat-lipat origami bangau, senandungnya tak pernah berhenti. Kamar itu sudah dipenuhi banyak sekali origami.

"Lui-kah?" tanya Lucy

Kemudian Lucy tersenyum nanar. Gadis kecil itu begitu ceria, suaranya indah, pasti parasnya juga cantik.

"Lucy?" panggil sebuah suara

Lucy dewasa dan gadis kecilpun menoleh, mata Lucy dewasa terbelalak melihat sosok dihadapannya. Jude Heartfilia berdiri disampingnya, mengetuk kamar gadis kecil. Lucy memiringkan kepalanya, mengerutkan kedua alisnya tak paham.

"Lucy, kau didalam?" panggil Jude

"Iya ayah" sahut gadis kecil

"Lucy?" tanya Lucy dewasa lagi

Gadis kecil itu membuka pintu. Tepat saat gadis kecil itu membuka pintu, sebuah sinar menyilaukan mata Lucy, ia menghalau sinar itu, ketika ia membuka matanya, dilihatnya seorang gadis kecil bersurai blonde, dengan iris caramel memeluk Jude. Lucy terbelalak, ia membungkam mulutnya dan terduduk dilantai. Tetesan demi tetesan air mata tanpa komando membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku?" tanya Lucy lagi

"Ayah, aku merindukanmu" kata Lucy kecil

"Ayah?" tanya Lucy lagi nanar

"Paman ayahku?" tanya Lucy tak percaya

Kini, Lucy Dewasa berada dikiamar Natsu. Dilihatnya dirinya yang memegang sepucuk surat. Surat yang kini ia tahu ternyata dari dirinya sendiri, meski ia tidak ingat kapan menulisnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat Natsu masuk. Dirinya disana beradu mulut dengan Natsu hingga sebuah kalimat laknat terucap, menampar diri Lucy keras. Dari jauh mata Lucy menyipit, ia memegangi dadanya melihat dirinya disana tengah ditiban Natsu. Pemuda itu berteriak, mengancam bahkan menariknya ke kamar mandi, mengikat mulutnya dan tangannya.

"Kau bilang kau hanya mencintainya, Lui" gumam Lucy dengan nanar

"Kau mencintai diriku yang dulu, tapi kau membenci diriku yang sekarang. Bohong kalau kau mengatakan akan mencintaiku esok dan nanti. Kau hanya mencintai sosok Lui, bukan Lucy" lanjutnya disertai suara serak

 _ **End of Lucy's Dream**_

Dilain ruang, Natsu siuman, ia melihat langit-langit putih, diedarkannya pandangannya, disampingnya sudah ada sang ayah dan Mavis. Tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Natsu segera bangkit, selang infuspun ia cabut dengan paksa. Ia turun dari ranjang, namun sedikit terhuyung. Igneel mencegah putranya untuk bergerak, karena keadaan Natsu belum seimbang, guncangan terhadap mentalnya mempengaruhinya.

"Istirahatlah, jangan paksakan dirimu" kata Mavis

"Lucy, bagaimana dengannya?" tanya Natsu

"Kau baru saja siuman, tenangkan dirimu dulu" jawab Mavis

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" tanya Natsu

"Kau pingsan selama tiga hari, Weisslogia bilang kau kelelahan, jadi kau harus istirahat" bujuk Mavis

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk istirahat disaat dia tengah berjuang" kata Natsu

"Dia sudah siuman" kata Igneel menyentak Natsu

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Natsu tak percaya, namun selang beberapa detik ia malah kembali duduk diatas ranjang, menundukkan kepalanya

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin menemuinya?" tanya Igneel namun tak ada jawaban

"Natsu, dengarkan ayah. Jangan seperti ini terus, ayah tahu kau menahan diri untuk tidak masuk ke kamarnya selama ia tak sadarkan diri. Namun dengan begitu kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Hadapilah, dan percayalah kalau takdir akan memihak kalian" kata sang ayah menasihati

Setelah mengumpulkan puing-puing keberanian, Natsu memutuskan untuk mencoba menuruti perkataan sang ayah, selama ia menjadi anak baru kali ini rasanya ia mendengarkan ayahnya. Ia juga mendapat penjelasan sebelum pergi menemui Lucy kalau gadis itu sudah siuman sejak dua hari lalu.

Hingga tak terasa langkahnya sudah berhenti tepat di pintu kamar Lucy. Lagi, ia ragu, tak tahu harus bicara apa dan darimana. Setelah perbuatannya malam itu pada Lucy, ia yakin Lucy akan memakinya, mencacinya bahkan yang paling ia takutkan adalah Lucy membencinya. Ia hendak memutar knop pintu ketika knop tersebut terputar, seseorang keluar dari sana, Ultear tersentak meliha Natsu, namun pandangannya melembut. Bagaimanapun ia merasa bersalah karena sudah menyebabkan pemuda itu terguncang bahkan down. Ditepuknya pundak Natsu, mengisyaratkannya untuk masuk. Ultear juga mengusir para bodyguard yang berjaga, membiarkan kedua sejoli itu bicara.

Natsu masuk. Dengan langkah sangat berat, ia mencoba mendekat, semakin mendekat, dilihatnya sedikit punggung Lucy, gadis itu tengah membelakanginya. Menatap butiran salju dalam diam. Tepat saat Natsu sudah berada dibelakangnya, gadis itu perlahan menoleh. Natsu memejamkan matanya.

" _Aku sudah membunuhnya sekali, bahkan mencoba membunuhnya lagi dan lagi" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Bolehkah orang sepertiku berada disini? Menghampirimu? Bahkan sekedar menanyakan bagaimana keadaanmu? Akankah kau memakiku? Kau pasti akan melakukannya, kau pasti akan mengatakan kalau aku datang hanya untuk mendoakan kematianmu" racau Natsu dalam hati_

Lucy beringsut mendekati Natsu, ia meraih tangan pemuda itu lembut kemudian berujar seraya tersenyum.

"Okaeri, Natsu" sapanya

Terhenyaklah batin Natsu, pemuda itu segera membuka matanya. Bagai _deja vu,_ ia pernah mengalaminya. Setelah kecelakaan itu, Lucy juga tersenyum, namun kali ini berbeda, senyum Lucy bukan senyum tulus seperti waktu itu. Senyum itu hanyalah sebuah . . .

 _Topeng_

Natsu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak segera merespon. Ia tahu kalau Lucy pura-pura tersenyum entah atas dasar dan alasan apa. Karena Lucy telah mengetahui segalanya.

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lucy lembut

" _Bukan, bukan seperti ini seharusnya!" umpat Natsu dalam hati tanpa di dengar siapapun_

Namun yang terucap –

"Hn"

Suasana berubah menjadi canggung, atmosfer-pun memberat. Tak ada lagi yang bicara. Keduanya sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing. Hingga . . .

"Kenapa? kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Natsu kemudian

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy pura-pura bodoh

Natsu meraih tangan Lucy yang menggenggam tangannya, dilepaskannya genggaman hangat itu pelan.

"Kau-" kata Natsu yang langsung dipotong

"HENTIKAN!" potong Lucy menyentak Natsu

"Mengetahui-" lanjut Natsu

"AKU BILANG HENTIKAN!" teriak Lucy

"Jangan katakan, aku tak mau mendengar apapun" lanjut Lucy

Natsu hendak membuka suaranya namun lagi-lagi kalimatnya terhenti diujung bibir tak kala Lucy kembali menyelanya.

"Semua ini tak pernah terjadi" tegas Lucy

"Luce" panggil Natsu nanar

"Kau tidak membohongiku, ne?" tanya Lucy nanar

"Luce" panggil Natsu lagi

"Tidak, kumohon" sangkal Lucy

"Luce" panggil Natsu untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan pandangan terluka

"Tidak bisakah kau menganggap ini tidak pernah terjadi? Tidak bisakah kau melanjutkan sandiwara ini?" pinta Lucy dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Natsu terdiam, ia membisu. Cukup lama keduanya kembali diam, yang terdengar hanya suara jarum jam seolah menjadi pengiring, bahkan tembokpun membisu. Lucy terisak, gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, menahan isakan yang mulai menjadi-jadi. Sangat pilu, gadisnya menangis karena dirinya. Tangan Natsu terulur, ingin sekali ia merengkuhnya, memeluknya serta menciumnya, mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya, namun tangannya berhenti begitu saja. Ia tak sanggup, tangannya kotor. Baginya haram jika ia menyentuh Lucy dalam situasi ini.

Hingga . . .

"Tidak bisakah . . . kau mencintaiku?" tanya Lucy

"Aku tahu ini egois, tapi . . ." lanjutnya

"Tidak bisakah kau mencintaiku, sehari saja?" tanya Lucy kemudian

Natsu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu mulai menengadah, menantang Onyxnya untuk beradu dengan caramelnya. Ketika kedua mata itu bertemu, hati Natsu meraung, Namun bibir itu malah berucap –

"Jika itu maumu"

...

Setelah dipastikan sembuh, Lucy akhirnya diizinkan keluar. Selama itu, Natsu selalu memantaunya dari jauh. Pemuda itu hanya menemui sesekali, tak ada yang bicara hanya bertemu dan saling menundukkan kepala.

Di kamar Lucy, semua orang sudah hadir. Mulai dari Zeref, Mavis, Igneel, Ultear, Jude dan Layla. Layla mengemas barang-barang Lucy, kemudian ia menyisir rambut Lucy lembut dan mengepangnya ke samping. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, bi- maksudku" kata Lucy sulit

"Tak perlu dipaksakan" kata Layla mengusap rambut sang putri

"Zeref-sama, hari ini Lucy akan pulang ke rumah. Mohon izinnya" kata Jude

"Baiklah" jawab Zeref pasrah

"Tapi . . . a-ayah, aku ada janji" sanggah Lucy

"Janji?" semua mengernyit

Tepat saat itu, seseorang datang, ia melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri, Lucy tersenyum melihatnya. Hari ini adalah harinya, hari dimana ia akan dicintai oleh orang yang ia cintai.

Natsu datang membawa serangkai bunga yang lagi-lagi sama seperti sebelumnya. Namun kali ini ia memberikannya langsung pada Lucy. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah tampannya, membuat semua orang terpana dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Namun, ada sepasang mata yang bisa melihat arti dibalik semua itu. Zeref Dragneel tahu kalau senyum keduanya itu hanya sandiwara. Sandiwara yang mereka ciptakan untuk diri mereka sendiri.

"Izinkan aku membawanya" kata Natsu menghadap pada Jude

"Tap-" sanggah Jude

"Pergilah" jawab Layla

Dengan perhatian Natsu mengulurkan tangannya pada Lucy, mengkodekan pada gadis itu untuk mengulurkan tangannya. Keduanya saling melempar senyum tipis, Natsu menggandeng Lucy mesra keluar kamar.

Hari ini, Lucy mengenakan dress brukat tosca selutut dengan mantel berwarna putih serta sepatu flat senada dengan dressnya. Sementara Natsu mengenakan kemeja putih dilapisi sweater hijau tua kotak-kotak serta mantel hitam berhoodie. Di dalam lift, Natsu menggenggam erat tangan Lucy yang dibalas hal serupa. Berbagi kehangatan untuk satu hari ini, sesuai janji mereka. Karena setelah ini, keduanya tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka. Natsu harus menerima hukumannya sesuai perkataan Zeref. Ia tidak mau memikirkannya, karena hari ini ia hanya akan berfokus pada Lucy.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Lucy

"Ketempat dimana pasangan biasanya pergi" jawab Natsu membuat Lucy tersenyum

Sesuai perkataan Natsu, mereka pergi ke bioskop, menonton film romantis, kemudian game centre. Semua permainan mereka coba, bahkan Natsu mendapatkan sebuah boneka naga merah untuk Lucy. Keduanya saling menautkan jari, tak ada barang sedetikpun tautan itu putus. Natsu bahkan menarik Lucy ke kaki lima untuk mencicipi okonomiyaki. Mengelap bibir Lucy yang belepotan dan menyampirkan anak rambutnya ke telinga.

Setelah seharian jalan-jalan, keduanya berjalan santai di trotoar. Untungnya hari ini salju tidak turun, namun udara dingin tetap masih menusuk. Lucy menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Natsu, ia terus tersenyum mengingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan seharian ini.

"Hah, senangnya" kata Lucy

"Kau senang?" tanya Natsu

"Sangat sangat senang" jawab Lucy

"Ah, tunggu kita berhenti didepan. Ada sesuatu yang bagus disana" kata Natsu

Mereka berhenti di depan seniman jalan yang menjual pernak-pernik accesories manis. Mata Lucy berbinar melihatnya. Natsu mengambil sebuah kalung dengan liontin kunci yang ujungnya seperti kristal salju, kecil namun manis.

"Wuah, pasangan muda, kalian serasi sekali" kata sang penjual

"Kami suami istri" bisik Natsu

"Benarkah? Wuah, istri anda cantik sekali" puji sang penjual membuat Lucy tersipu

"Aku ambil ini" kata Natsu

"25,000 jewel tuan" kata sang penjual, Natsu-pun membayarnya. Ia menghadap Lucy dan mengalungkan kalung tersebut, ia tersenyum puas, cocok sekali dengan Lucy

Sepeninggalan mereka, sang penjual-pun tersenyum nanar, ia mengakui kalau kalaung pilihan Natsu memang bagus, namun arti dibalik kalung itu tak sebagus kelihatannya.

"Kunci kristal surgawi. Kunci yang berarti takdir untuk cinta yang tragis" lanjut sang penjual

Tak terasa, hari sudah malam, namun kedua pasangan _King and Queen of Vampire_ itu masih melangkahkan kaki mereka di trotoar jalan. Lampu-lampu malam tampak sangat indah, berkedip-kedip seolah menjadi background keduanya. Suara kendaraan, klakson, papan iklan, serta orang bercaka-cakappun menjadi backsound pengiring. Hingga tak terasa hari semakin malam, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:00 PM waktu setempat.

"Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Natsu

"Tidak, karena jika aku memejamkan mata maka semua ini akan segera berakhir" jawab Lucy

"Kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit, aku tak ingin kau terserang hipotermia karena terlalu lama diluar" kata Natsu menasihati lembut

"Kau bahkan sangat perhatian padaku" sindir Lucy tak sengaja

"Luce" panggil Natsu

"Baiklah, kita pulang" kata Lucy kemudian

"Tapi, bolehkah aku minta satu hal lagi padamu?" pinta Lucy

"Apa?" tanya Natsu

"Izinkan malam ini aku tetap berada disisimu" lanjut Lucy

Mata Natsu membulat, ditatapnya mata caramel Lucy yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Diam-diam ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menelan mentah-mentah segala kewarasannya.

" _Tuhan, Izinkan aku untuk egois. Izinkan aku memilikinya, hanya untuk malam ini saja" rapal Natsu dalam hati_

...

Di sebuah kamar remang-remang, keduanya menempelkan bibir mereka, hanya menempel. Keduanya memejamkan mata, meresapi segala perasaan campur aduk yang melanda mereka, Lucy meneteskan air mata. Natsu yang menyadari kalau Lucy menangis, malah memagut bibir gadis itu, mengecapnya dalam, membungkam suara tangisannya. Dan, iapun ikut menangis.

Malam itu, dibawah langit malam, di bawah salju yang kembali turun, keduanya menyalurkan kehangatan, saling menyalurkan cinta dan segala rasa sakit. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, untuk segala keegoisannya, Natsu memiliki Lucy seutuhnya. Meski gadis itu menangis, nyatanya gadis itu tidak memberontak, ia malah mendekap punggung Natsu erat. Seolah tak rela jika kehangatan yang diterimanya akan berakhir.

Matahari muncul di ufuk timur, menyinari segala yang ada di muka bumi. Cahayanya masuk kesetiap celah rumah, menghangatkan siapapun yang berada di bawah cahayanya.

Di dalam kamarnya, Natsu menggeliat, sinar matahari nan menyilaukan membuanya mengernyit. Ia bangun seraya memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Diingatnya lagi kejadian selamam, sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan ia-pun segera menyingkap selimut. Matanya terbelalak. Kemudian ia menoleh kesana kemari, mencari sosok gadis yang kini telah menjadi wanita di sisinya, namun tak ada seorangpun.

"Luce" panggil Natsu

Ia hendak berdiri, namun deringan ponsel menghentikannya. Ketika ia menempelkan benda hitam itu ke telinga. Matanya membulat, tangannya lemas dan ponsel di genggamannya-pun terjatuh.

Meja utama Dewan. Kesepuluh anggota Dewan, Igneel Dragneel, Weisslogia Eucliffe, Skyadrum Cheney, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Jellal Fernandes, Jura, Makarov Dreyar, Jude Heartfilia dan terakhir Ultear Milkovich sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing. Diujung mereka ada Zeref Dragneel yang sudah menghadap dokumen berisi hukuman untuk Natsu. Natsu datang dengan mendobrak pintu, ia berada diujung meja berseberangan dengan Zeref. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah, matanya sudah memerah akibat adrenalin yang sudah dipicu dipagi hari.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Natsu marah

Zeref mengedikkan pandangannya, memerintahkan Invel untuk memberikan berkas pada Natsu. Pemuda itu mensabet dokumen pemberian Invel, Onyx hitamnya bergerak cepat menelusuri setiap kalimat yang tertuang disana. Ia meremas dokumen itu, matanya menatap tajam Jude Heartfilia yang duduk tenang di bangkunya.

"Kau yang melakukan ini? Jude Heartfilia?" tanya Natsu

"Kurasa sudah cukup bermain-mainnya, Natsu Dragneel-sama. Lucy sudah berada pada batasnya. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus melihatnya tersiksa lebih dari ini" jawab Jude

"Natsu-sama, anda telah mengancam, memperalat serta mencoba melakukan pembunuhan pada Lucy Mi, maksudku Lucy Heartfilia" papar Skyadrum

"Harusnya anda ditahan dan direhabilitasi sesuai peraturan yang ada, namun Zeref-sama masih berbaik hati dengan mengganti hukumannya. Karena meski anda ditahan, ada kemungkinan anda akan tetap melakukan percobaan lagi dan lagi hingga keselamatan Lucy-sama terancam. Maka Dengan sangat bijak, Zeref-sama serta para dewan memutuskan" lanjut Skyadrum

"Kalian berdua harus bercerai" tegas Skyadrum

Natsu menahan nafasnya, remasannya pada dokumen ditangannya semakin kuat. Ditatapnya Zeref dan Jude dengan pandangan benci. Jelas mereka berdua yang merencanakan semua ini, diliriknya Ultear mencoba meminta pembelaan namun sang Milkovich itu hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Haruskah kalian setega ini padaku?" tanya Natsu kemudian

"Kesalahanmu terlalu banyak, Natsu. Kau bahkan mengikat dan menyandera Lucy di kamar mandi selama dua hari. Ah jangan lupa, kau juga menyiksanya selama ia sekolah di Fairy Tail, menghakiminya layaknya ia kriminal, mempermalukannya, menindasnya dan memperlakukannya layaknya binatang" papar Zeref berkilat-kilat

"Kau juga membantai, membunuh manusia yang tidak berdaya dengan dalih mencari permaisuri. Bisakah kau mengitung berapa kesalahanmu? Tidakkah kau berfikir kami sudah terlalu baik padamu dengan membiarkanmu selama ini?" lanjut Zeref dengan nada mengerikan

BRUKH

Natsu berlutut, menumpukan tubuhnya dengan lutut dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tahu aku pantas dihukum, tapi . . ." kata Natsu tersendat

"Haruskah begini?" tanya Natsu nanar

"Hukum aku, penjarakan aku, siksa aku" kata Natsu berusaha untuk tergar namun air matanya malah membuatnya terlihat semakin mengenaskan

Mata Zeref menyipit, mengintimidasi Natsu.

"Apapun itu . . ." isak Natsu

"Kumohon jangan dia, karena . . ." lanjut Natsu namun –

BRAKH

"KARENA KAU MEMBENCINYA! IYA!" bentak Zeref

"Gara-gara dendammu, semua orang terluka. Gara-gara keegoisanmu, banyak nyawa yang harus dikorbankan, banyak perasaan yang tersakiti. Tidakkah ini cukup? Biarkan, biarkan Lucy bahagia" kata Zeref melembut

Natsu meneteskan air mata, tak sanggup mengelak dan membela diri, karena semua yang dikatakan Zeref adalah benar.

"Kalian akan bercerai secara hukum, karena bagaimanapun pernikahan antara raja dan permaisuri tetap tidak bisa diputuskan begitu saja kecuali maut. Meski begitu, kau dilarang menemuinya meskipun kau ingin. Baik dimasa kini ataupun dimasa depan" tukas Zeref final

Sementara itu, kini Lucy bersiap untuk segera meninggalkan Fiore. Barang-barangnya sudah dikemas. Layla sang ibu, memintanya untuk cepat karena pesawat mereka akan segera lepas landas. Gadis itu memeluk boneka naga pemberian Natsu erat, kalungnya bersinar, seolah memberitahu kalau sosok jauh disana tengah menangis. Sesekali Lucy menoleh ke belakang, berharap Natsu akan mengejarnya, namun itu mustahil. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, waktu tidak bisa diputar, semuanya sudah terjadi. Buah dari segala cinta yang disalah artikan, berakhir pada penderitaan.

Cinta Acnologia pada Grandine, membuatnya membenci sosok Natsu. Cinta Natsu pada sang ibunda, membuatnya membenci orang lain yang sebenarnya tidak patut disalahkan. Sekali lagi, semua hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Cinta yang berlebihan akan menghancurkan diri sendiri. Seperti keduanya, Acnologia dan Natsu. Korban dari cinta yang tragis.

Dan begitulah bagaimana sang raja dan permaisurinya berpisah, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dengan sekali lagi meninggalkan dua hati yang saling tersakiti. Takdir surgawi begitu kejam, begitu tragis, mempertemukan mereka kembali namun dengan cepat memisahkan mereka. Mempermainkan keduanya diatas benang yang bernama takdir. Menguji keduanya didalam jurang bernamakan dendam, dan berujung penyesalan. Saling menyakiti lagi dan lagi hingga kini luka mereka yang sempat menutup malah menganga lebar. Dan, sang langit yang ikut berserihpun kembali meneteskan bulir putihnya.

.

.

.

" _Luce, kelak jika kita bertemu, aku yang akan lebih dulu mengenalimu entah bagaimanapun rupamu. Aku yang akan lebih dulu jatuh cinta padamu dan mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Meski kau menolakku ratusan kali, aku akan berusaha ribuan kali, kalau kau menolak jutaan kali aku akan berusaha milyaran kali hingga kau tak punya alasan untuk menolakku. Aku akan menunjukkan seberapa dalam aku mencintaimu dan aku akan kembali meminangmu. Sekali lagi, dengan cinta, doa dan harapan"_

To Be Continue

Mina-san, maaf baru sempat update. Nao sakit dan nggak masuk kerja selama dua minggu pada awal bulan maret kemarin bahkan dirawat inap beberapa hari lantaran maagh.

Setelah kembali kerja, juga banyak sekali project yang bikin pusing dan capek jadi nulisnya nyicil dikit-dikit. Sebenarnya chapter 21 sudah selesai sejak lama, tapi dipending untuk upload.

Maaf jika ceritanya tidak memuaskan atau kekurangan lain seperti feel kurang, ketidaknyambungan atau typos bertebaran. Sungguh tidak sengaja. Karena terlalu banyak word, Nao jadi sering kelewatan kalau revisi.

Terimakasih sudah bersedia menungu _Good Morning, Vampire._ Selamat membaca final chapter. Dan mohon sediakan tissu bagi yang gampang *maaf* baperan.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	22. Chapter 22 : I Will Go to You With Love

GOOD MORNING, VAMPIRE

Chapter 22 FINAL : I Will Go to You With Love

 _Warning : Chapter ini akan sangat panjang, bagi yang tidak menyukainya harap di back saja karena author tidak bertanggung jawab jika menimbulkan efek samping yang tidak bisa disebutkan. Don't Like Don't Read._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E, Lisanna S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

... 8 tahun kemudian ...

.

.

.

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun, bersurai spike silver, berkulit putih tengah mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya di sebuah ayunan taman. Sesekali ia menendang kerikil di dekat kakinya dan hampir mengenai pengunjung taman. Matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat, namun tak ada seorangpun yang menghampirinya. Hingga menjelang malam, akhirnya sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di taman. Seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai serupa dengannya, dengan rambut yang digelung ke atas dan pakaian elegan berlari menghampirinya.

"Key, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Grandma mencarimu kemana-mana" tanya sang nenek

Anak bernama Key itu mendongakkan kepala, mempertemukan kedua Onyx hitamnya dengan caramel sang nenek.

"Tidak ada" jawabnya singkat padat dan jelas

"Key, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau berkelahi lagi?" tanya sang nenek khawatir

"Grandma tidak perlu khawatir, ini hanya terjatuh" dalih Key menyingkirkan tangan neneknya

"Mereka mengejekmu lagi?" tanya sang nenek

"Salah siapa, mereka yang memulai" jawab Key ketus

"Sayang, berkelahi itu tidak baik. Jangan selesaikan apapun dengan kepalan. Tinju hanya digunakan disaat terdesak" nasihat sang nenek

"Kalau begitu aku selalu terdesak, jadi boleh kan?" tanya Key memutar balikkan nasihat sang nenek, sungguh mirip dengan seseorang

"Key . . ." Layla mulai gemas

"Kalau Grandma Layla menjemputku hanya untuk memarahiku seperti mama, lebih baik Grandma pulang saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" usir Key kemudian merajuk

Ingin sekali rasanya Layla menjitak kepala silver Key. Buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Sifat Key benar-benar mengingatkannya pada seseorang disana. Ia mengutuk bagaimana gen Dragneel begitu kuat hingga menyebabkan cucu semata wayangnya seperti ini.

"Key, Grandma tidak memarahimu. Bedakan yang namanya nasihat dan amarah" kata Layla dengan sabar

"Menurutku sama, sama-sama mengomel" jawab Key

TWICH

Layla mencubit pipi kanan Key yang tidak lebam. Bocah itu meringis kesakitan, akhirnya anak itu mengalah dan meminta maaf meski dengan mulut kerucutnya tanda merajuk.

Sementara itu, di Fiore lebih tepatnya di kota Crocus, gedung utama Dragneel Corp. Natsu masuk kedalam ruangan bertuliskan _CEO_ setelah menghadiri rapat yang menurutnya membosankan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi singgasananya, mengendurkan dasi dan memijit pelipisnya. Kemudian, dipandanginya cincin yang selama delapan tahun ini masih melingkar setia di jari manisnya, cincin pernikahannya dengan Lucy.

"Luce" gumamnya

Ia memejamkan mata, mengingat momen-nya bersama sang gadis –ralat wanitanya delapan tahun lalu. Saat dimana Lucy memintanya untuk mencintainya sehari, saat dimana hanya ada senyum dan canda. Tanpa terasa, liquid bening mengalir dari matanya yang terpejam. Dipegangnya dadanya yang kembali terasa sesak. Sudah delapan tahun namun perasaan sakitnya tak pernah berkurang. Tak hanya itu, rasa sakitnya juga tertimpa dengan rasa rindu tiada tara, karena ia tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menemui Lucy karena janji itu, surat jahanam yang memisahkannya dengan Lucy.

Ponsel Natsu berdering, tak ingin diganggu, ia mereject panggilan tersebut. Namun sang pemanggil terus menerus menelfon, membuat Natsu geram sendiri dan dengan emosi mengangkat telfonnya.

 _Natsu : Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengganguku! Aku baru saja duduk!_

 _Sting : Duduk atau merenung?_

 _Natsu : Tch! Apa lagi?_

 _Sting : Aku hanya mengingatkan kalau minggu ini Rapat dewan international akan diadakan di Rotterdam._

 _Natsu : Aku ingat_

 _Sting : Maksudku aku tidak bisa menemanimu pergi kesana. Rogue dan Jellal akan pergi bersamamu sebagai wakil_

 _Natsu : Tch! Baiklah_

Kini Natsu mencoba menghubungi Mavis. Setelah terdengar bunyi tuut beberapa kali, akhirnya terdengar suara diujung sana.

 _Natsu : Mavis-san, bagaimana dengan minggu ini? Kau sudah berjanji akan menjadi pendampingku untuk pergi kesana_

 _Mavis : Minggu ini? Bukankah masih minggu depan?_

 _Natsu : Tidak, Mavis-san_

 _Mavis : Benarkah? Bagaimana ini? aku sudah terlanjut akan menggelar bakti sosial di Weisslogia Hospital akhir pekan ini._

 _Natsu : Begitukah? Baiklah, tidak apa-apa_

 _Mavis : Gomen ne, Natsu-kun. Aku benar-benar lupa._

 _Natsu : Tidak apa, aku akan pergi sendiri._

Setelah sambungan telfon terputus, Natsu menghela nafas, ia baru tahu alasan Sting tidak bisa hadir. CEO muda Weisslogia Hospital tentunya harus hadir dalam acara bakti sosial tersebut. Bodohnya ia, karena tidak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi disekitarnya. Dipanggilnya sang sekretaris, Hibiki Latis untuk memesankan tiket dan segala keperluannya di Rotterdam untuk keberangkatannya besok. Karena ia tidak ingin datang bersama dua orang pria yang menurutnya merepotkan.

Kembali ke tempat dimana keluarga Heartfilia yang kini dikenal sebagai keluarga Heart bernaung. Disebuah Mansion mewah, salah satu bangunan mewah yang berada di Rotterdam. Key memegang sebuah figura foto yang berisi fotonya dengan sang mama disaat ia berusia satu tahun. Didalam foto itu terlihat jelas bahwa rambutnya berwarna blonde. Tangan mungilnya mencoba menarik sebuah foto yang terselip apik dibalik foto tersebut. Belum sempat menarik foto itu, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Key" panggil sebuah suara

Key menoleh, didapatinya sang mama, Lucy sedang berdiri diambang pintu. Mamanya yang juga berambut silver sepertinya masuk. Buru-buru bocah itu menyembunyikan foto tersebut di balik punggungnya. Lucy menyipit melihat gerak-gerik putra tunggalnya.

TAP

"Kau berkelahi?" tanya Lucy memegang pundak Key

"Haha, mama kapan pulang?" tanya Key disertai tawa kikuknya, tidak nyambung

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan" tegas Lucy

"Mama cantik hari ini" puji Key tambah melenceng dari topik

"Sudah mama bilang jangan berkelahi. Mama tidak mengajarkanmu bela diri untuk menyakiti orang lain" nasihat Lucy

"Mama dan Grandma sama saja. Memang apa salahnya memukul? Toh aku tidak salah disini, aku terdesak ma, terdesak!" dalih Key

"Key" geram Lucy

"Why? Kalau tahu aku akan begini, mama harusnya tak mengajarkanku bela diri" kata Key sukses menyulut amarah Lucy

"Jangan uji kesabaran mama" pinta Lucy

"Aku tidak mengujinya, mama saja yang pemarah" jawab Key ketus

"KEY HEARTFILIA!" bentak Lucy

"Mama membentakku? Membela anak-anak itu? Mama bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan mereka padaku" kata Key nanar

"Key, mama minta maaf" Lucy merasa bersalah, ia mengulurkan tangannya namun ditepis oleh Key

"Mama tidak tahu Key, jadi berhenti sok peduli dan urus saja urusan mama!"bentak Key meninggalkan Lucy

Bocah itu pergi dari kamarnya, ia lari menuju loteng, tempat dimana ia biasanya bersembunyi. Di loteng yang hanya diterangi cahaya rembulan, Key menangis. Setiap bertemu sang mama, hanya perdebatan saja yang ada. Kadang ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia memang anak kandung mamanya, karena Lucy jarang sekali memperhatikannya. Mamanya lebih sibuk degan pekerjaan, bahkan pulang saja hanya jika ia mengacau. Dipeluknya figura fotonya erat, seolah benda itu adalah benda paling berharga. Bibirnya gemetar, ia terisak.

"Mama tidak tahu Key" racau Key

"Mama tidak mengerti" racaunya lagi

"Key benci mama" lanjut Key

Sementara di kamar Key, Lucy terduduk lemas. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tentu ia tidak pernah bermaksud demikian terhadap Key.

"Maafkan mama, Key" gumam Lucy

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Natsu berangkat ke Belanda. Sang raja vampire itu mengenakan setelan kemeja dengan dua kancing atas yang sengaja dibuka. Memperlihatkan sedikit otot dadanya yang terbilang _wow._

Kiranya beberapa jam di pesawat, akhirnya ia-pun sampai. Tepat pukul 02:00 PM waktu setempat. Ia berjalan di bandara layaknya model. Dengan kacamata hitam serta poni pink-nya yang sengaja di sisir ke atas, berantakan namun terkesan cool. Tak lupa jaket yang hanya ia sampirkan di pundak. Banyak pasang mata menatapnya memuja. Namun Natsu menoleh saja tidak.

Di depan bandara, ia menyetop taksi meminta sang supir mengantarkannya ke _Vessalius Hotel_ tempat dimana Hibiki memesan hotel di Rotterdam. Setelah satu jam perjalanan, akhirnya taxi yang ia naiki memasuki kota Rotterdam. Matanya melihat jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh para seniman, mulai dari pantomim sampai orkestra mini. Dan tiba-tiba atensinya tiba ke seorang seniman yang menjual accesories. Ia menghentikan taxi, membayarnya dan menyeret kopernya kesana. Natsu berdiri di trotoar, otaknya kembali berputar, mengingat saat dimana ia berkencan dengan Lucy untuk pertama dan terakhir. Bibirnya tersenyum miris. Ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana gadis –ralat wanita itu berada. Jude Heartfilia mengundurkan diri dari dewan, bahkan Ultear Milkovich tidak tahu pula keberadaannya. Ia menghela nafas memilih berjalan saja ke arah hotel yang ternyata letaknya sudah tidak jauh karena dari tempatnya kini tulisan _Vessalius Hotel_ sudah terpampang jelas.

Natsu berjalan, melewati kawasan pertokoan dan taman kota. Ketika ia melewati taman, samar-samar ia mendengar suara segerombolan anak kecil yang tengah berkelahi. Telinga tajamnya tentu bisa mendengar apa yang sedang didebatkan oleh anak kecil itu.

"Hei, kau bilang kau punya ayah? Mana? Jangan berbohong" kata seorang anak pertama

"Aku tidak berbohong, untuk apa aku bohong? Tidak akan menambah jatah uang jajanku" jawab seorang anak kecil lagi

Disitulah Natsu yang biasanya acuh terhadap sekitarnya menghentikan langkahnya. Tak terasa iapun tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang anak kecil yang entah siapa.

"Key, ibuku bilang kau lahir diluar pernikahan. Kau anak haram" kecam anak kedua

"Aku bukan anak haram, aku punya ayah" jawab Key tegas

"Kalau kau punya, pasti ayahmu bukan manusia. Lihatlah, kau itu aneh. Kulitmu terlalu putih untuk ukuran anak laki-laki" kecam anak ketiga

"Dasar abnormal!" kecam anak kedua

"Anak haram, abnormal!" ledek anak pertama

Key menggenggam erat kedua tangannya, ejekan demi ejekan terus dilemparkan padanya. Padahal baru kemarin ia meninju mereka, tapi kini ketiga teman sekolahnya itu muncul lagi dan meledeknya. Lihatlah wajah mereka yang masih sama lebamnya.

"Anak haram, abnormal" ejek mereka bersamaan

DUAKH

Key sudah meninju wajah sang anak pertama. Anak itu bangkit, ditunjunya wajah Key hingga hidungnya berdarah. Key geram, namun kedua anak lain tak membiarkannya. Kedua tangannya dicekal hingga sang anak pertama bisa dengan bebas meninju perutnya. Key terbatuk, dan ketika pukulan yang kesekian kalinya, Key terkulai lemas. Baru saja ketiganya hendak meninggalkan Key yang sudah telungkup ditanah, tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengerikan menyita pergerakan mereka.

"Berhenti" kata Key

Poni Key menutupi matanya, dan Onyx hitam itu memerah. Taring mungil keluar dari bibirnya. Sedangkan ketiga anak yang menghajar Key, menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah. Mata mereka membulat melihat Key yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung, menunduk namun memiliki aura mencekam. Kukunya memanjang sekitar tiga centi. Mereka bergidik, tubuh ketiganya mematung. Key mengangkat tangan kanannya, bersiap menebas mereka yang sudah menghinanya. Ia bergerak dengan cepat, tak membiarkan kesempatan ketiga anak itu untuk bernafas. Dan . . .

SETT

Ketiganya mematung. Kuku runcing Key sudah berada tepat dihadapan mereka. Namun beruntunglah karena tubuh Key sudah ditahan oleh seseorang. Natsu terbelalak ketika menyadari kekuatan vampire yang dimiliki anak yang berada dalam dekapannya. Tak mau membuang waktu, ia-pun menoleh.

"Kalian bertiga, pulanglah. Dan satu lagi, kalian tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini" kata Natsu menghipnotis ketiganya

Ketiga anak itu berbalik, mereka melangkah keluar dari taman.

Natsu menyentuh belakang kepala Key dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Menonaktifkan syaraf vampirenya. Mata Key berangsur-angsur kembali, anak itu mengerjap. Merasa kini tubuhnya tengah didekap seseorang ia-pun menjauhkan diri, mendorong Natsu kuat.

"Siapa anda? Tunggu, dimana mereka?" tanya Key seraya celingak-celinguk

"Mereka sudah pergi" jawab Natsu

Key memicingkan Onyxnya, menatap paman bersurai aneh didepannya. Menelusur dan menatapnya dari ujung rambut dan kaki. Setelahnya ia berdehem dan melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah kebelakang, menyedakepkan kedua tangannya di dada. Namun jika diperhatikan, pipi tembem bocah itu memerah.

"Ekhem, jadi paman yang mengusirnya?" tanya Key angkuh

"Kau berhutang budi padaku, nak" kata Natsu

"Aku tidak minta ditolong, paman yang menolongku dengan suka rela" balas Key

TWICH

Empat siku-siku sudah bertengger di pelipis Natsu.

"Bukankah harusnya kau mengatakan te-ri-ma-ka-sih?" tanya Natsu

"Aku tidak akan berterimakasih pada sembarang orang yang tidak kukenal" jawab Key ketus

"Anak ini!" geram Natsu dalam hati

'Aku bukan anak haram, aku punya ayah'

Natsu terdiam, dipandanginya anak bermulut pedas dihadapannya. Sikapnya tadi saat dikeroyok dan sekarang sungguh berbeda. Siapa sebenarnya anak itu hingga teman-temannya mengatakannya anak haram. Ditatapnya Onyx hitam yang serupa dengannya. Sedangkan Key, merasa ditatap, ia jadi salah tinggah. Bocah itu memiringkan badannya ke kanan kiri guna menghindari tatapan Natsu.

"Ah, sudah mau petang. Aku harus pulang" kata Key meraih tas sekolahnya dan beranjak

"Namamu Key kan?" tanya Natsu menghentikan langkah Key, bocah itu menggenggam erat tas ranselnya kemudian berbalik dengan mata tajamnya

"Kurasa aku belum memperkenalkan diri" jawab Key

TWICH

Luntur sudah simpati Natsu pada anak bernama Key itu. Karena kini kedua pelipisnya sudah bertenger empat siku-siku amarah. Anak berambut silver itu menguji kesabarannya.

"Tapi baiklah kalau paman memaksa" lanjutnya

"Eh?" Natsu terbengong

Dengan ragu Key mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Namaku Key" kata Key, Natsupun menyamakan tingginya dengan Key dan meraih tangan mungil itu

"Nama paman Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" kata Natsu

"Ohh" kata Key

"Ekhem, ngomong-omong etto ... Uncle Natsu soal yang tadi, aku minta maaf" lanjutnya seraya menunduk malu

"Aku . . . maksudku, te- terimaka-sih" lanjut Key lagi sedikit tergagap

Natsu tersenyum samar. Diusapnya rambut Key dengan lembut. Sedangkan anak itu ebegitu terkejut di perlakuan seperti itu.

"Ngomong-omong Key, kemana orang tuamu? Kenapa kau pulang sendirian?" tanya Natsu ketika mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari taman

"Mama dan Granpa kerja. Grandma . . . pasti sedang mencariku" jawab Key lirih

"Kau kabur?" tanya Natsu lagi

"Aku hanya tak ingin pulang, dirumah sepi. Hanya ada Grandma saja" jawab Key semakin lirih

"Apa mamamu tidak khawatir?" tanya Natsu lagi

"Entahlah, aku tidak peduli" jawab Key ketus

"Kenapa seperti itu? Apa kau bertengkar dengan mamamu?" tanya Natsu

"Kami selalu bertengkar. Setiap mama pulang kami akan selalu bertengkar" jawab Key

"Oh ya, Uncle Natsu. Uncle darimana dan mau kemana?" tanya Key antusias, sungguh cepat bagi anak itu mengubah sikap dan ekspresinya. Namun Natsu tahu, kalau itu semua hanya sebuah kedok demi menutupi hatinya yang lemah. Dan itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya, dirinya yang dulu.

"Dari Fiore mau ke Rotterdam" jawab Natsu ala kadarnya

"Ini sudah di Rotterdam" sahut Key yang dihadiahi usapan lembut dikepalanya

"Uncle mau ke hotel itu" lanjut Natsu

"Oh, mau kuantar?" tawar Key

"Uncle yang harusnya mengantarmu pulang" kata Natsu

"Tidak-tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku tidak mau merepotkan Uncle" kata Key mendadah-kan kedua tangannya tanda menolak

"Aku bisa naik taxi" lanjut Key

Tak tega, akhirnya Natsu menyetopkan taxi untuk Key. Anak itu masuk kedalam taxi, namun ia kembali membuka jendelanya dan mengayunkan telapak tangannya, mengkodekan Natsu untuk mendekat. Natsu-pun mendekat, dan . . .

CUP

Key mencium pipi Natsu. Anak itu tersenyum lebar dan segera meminta sang supir melajukan taxinya. Meninggalkan Natsu yang terbengong ditempat. Matanya menatap kepergian taxi tersebut dengan pandangan linglung. Dan ketika ia sadar, ia memegangi pipinya, dan lagi-lagi tersenyum. Dalam beberapa jam ini, entah sudah berapa kali seorang Natsu Dragneel tersenyum.

Malamnya di Mansion keluarga Heart, Layla mencium kening Key yang sudah tidur. Meninggalkan kamar Key setelah mematikan lampu kamarnya. Namun ketika pintu itu tertutup, bocah tujuh tahun itu membuka kembali kedua matanya. Dengan gesit ia mengambil sesuatu dari balik bantalnya. Figura fotonya. Tangan mungilnya menarik foto lain dari balik foto yang terpampang di figura tersebut. Perlahan, tampaklah foto yang kertasnya tak utuh melainkan hasil dari rekatan. Disana terdapat gadis bersurai pirang yang mengenakan gaun putih panjang, semakin ditarik kini tampaklah seorang pemuda bersurai pink dengan setelan jas hitam. Keduanya mempertontonkan sebuah senyum bahagia.

Key menatap foto pernikahan itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hey, Dragon. Kau lihat ini? ini adalah foto pernikahan papa dan mama" kata Key pada boneka naga merah yang berada disampingnya

"Tidakkah papaku sangat tampan? Mama juga cantik" kata Key bertanya retoris

"Oh ya, tahukah kau apa yang paling membuatku bahagia hari ini? Dragon?"

"Karena aku bertemu dengan papa"

"Memang sih rambut papa aneh, seperti permen kapas, tapi kurasa itu tak membuat ketampanannya hilang"

"Dia bahkan membelaku dari anak-anak menyebalkan itu. Papa juga memanggilkanku taxi. Dia sungguh berbeda dengan mama yang selalu mengomel. Kurasa papa orang yang baik. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia meninggalkanku dan mama bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mencari kami"

"Dirumah ini, menyebut kata _papa_ adalah haram. Mama pernah menangis ketika aku menanyakannya. Jadi karena aku tak mau melihat mama menangis, aku tak pernah bertanya lagi. Bagiku mama adalah satu-satunya orang tuaku hingga aku menemukan foto ini di tempat sampah. Mama membuangnya, dan aku sempat berfikir apakah papa orang yang jahat hingga mama tidak mau membicarakannya"

"Tapi setelah bertemu aku mengerti. Pasti terjadi sesuatu, sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu. Sesuatu yang semua orang sembunyikan dariku. Alasan kenapa aku lahir tanpa papa"

Di sebuah gang sepi, seseorang berpakaian serba hitam, mengenakan topeng phantom mengendap-endap. Dari balik topeng itu, terlihatlah irisnya yang berwarna merah. Sesekali orang itu bersembunyi, seperti menghindari seseorang.

Sementara jauh dibelakangnya, Lucy yang sedang menjalankan tugas mengejarnya. Ia mengenakan kaos putih, jas hitam, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets putih. Memasukkan rambutnya ke dalam sebuah topi demi mempermudah pergerakannya. Dengan mata merah pula, ia mengejar orang itu. Semakin cepat orang berpakaian hitam berlari, semakin cepat pula Lucy mengejar. Keduanya terlibat aksi kejar-kejaran. Melompat dari rumah ke rumah dan dari gedung ke gedung. Langit malam yang sudah gelap, menjadi semakin gelap. Guntur menggelegar di angkasa, menunjukkan bahwasanya sang langit akan meneteskan bulirnya. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian, hujan mulai turun. Orang berpakaian hitam itu melompat ke atas sebuah gedung hotel dan menghilang.

"Sial! Kemana orang itu pergi!" umpat Lucy

SRIIINGGG

Hidung tajam Lucy mencium bau yang tidak biasa. Dahinya mengerut, namun detik berikutnya ia terbelalak. Pasti orang itu mengincar seseorang di hotel tersebut.

Di kamar hotelnya, Natsu meminum segelas darah seraya memandangi hujan yang membasahi kota. Dari tempatnya, ia bisa melihat gemerlapnya Rotterdam, dan semua itu tiba-tiba mengingatkannya pada kejadian tadi sore saat Key mengecup pipinya. Tak terasa, ia-pun kembali tersenyum. Disentuhnya bekas kecupan Key.

"Anak yang menarik" gumam Natsu

Seorang pelayan berambut hitam mencuat, mendorong trolly di sepanjang koridor hotel. Ia masuk ke dalam lift dengan sesekali tersenyum pada para pengunjung lain. Tujuannya adalah lantai 10. Di sana, ia kembali mendorong trolly, namun kali ini kedua matanya yang kini sudah kembali menghitam mengedar, memastikan bahwasanya tidak ada orang yang mencurigakan dan atau akan mencurigainya.

Kamar 1006.

Tok tok tok

Pintu diketuk. Seseorang itu yang nama aslinya adalah Ajeel memasang senyum.

Di lobi hotel, Lucy menyelonong masuk, namun ia ditahan oleh pihak keamanan dikarenakan mencurigakan. Dengan percaya diri, ia merogoh saku, mencari tanda pengenal sebagai seorang jaksa. Di saku jas, saku celana, Namun –

Nihil

"Kalau anda tidak bisa menunjukkan tanda pengenal, lebih baik anda keluar dari sini" kata sang security

"Saya seorang jaksa di kantor Kejaksaan Rotterdam" jelas Lucy

"Kalau anda jaksa, berarti saya seorang polisi" kata security

Akhirnya, Lucy diusir, tubuh mungilnya didorong keluar dari hotel berbintang tujuh itu. Iapun mendengus dan mengeram sebal.

"Tch! Menyebalkan" umpat Lucy, tapi tiba-tiba matanya berbinar, ia punya ide bagus untuk bisa masuk tanpa diusir lagi yang ia jamin akan seratus persen berhasil

Tak lama kemudian, Lucy melenggang dengan anggunnya di lobi hotel. Ia mengurai surai silvernya dan memakai _cap hat_ , lengan kanannya menenteng jas, mempertontonkan kaos putih yang lumayan sexy. Tak lupa sedikit lip gloss di bibir menambah kecantikan pada dirinya. Sekilas melihat orang pasti akan berfikir jika ia adalah gadis berusia belasan tahun. Namun siapa tahu kalau ia adalah single mother dengan satu putra. Ia membungkuk pada security dan dibalas deheman canggung. Setelah memasuki lift, ia menghela nafas. Dan dengan tergesa ia memakai jas dan kembali memasukkan rambutnya kedalam topi.

"Baunya ada disekitar lantai 9 atau lantai 10" gumam Lucy

Lucy turun di lantai 9. Ia menelusur sepanjang koridor dengan gerakan cepat dan sesekali menyembunyikan wajahnya. Lima menit menelusur, ia tak menemukan apapun. Bau harum darah tidak berasal dari satupun kamar disana. Ia-pun masuk ke tangga darurat, naik ke lantai berikutnya. Benar saja, di lantai 10 bau darah itu semakin menyengat bahkan vampire mode on-nya aktif.

"Sial, aku tak bisa menahannya" umpat Lucy menutupi hidungnya, pasalnya bau darah itu mengundang instingnya.

Di kamar Natsu, Ajeel masuk. Natsu yang memang memesan makanan tak menaruh curiga sedikitpun karena ia tengah merasa mood sekarang. Momennya bersama Key benar-benar membuatnya serasa bersama dirinya versi mini.

Ajeel yang melihat sang raja senyam-senyumpun diam-diam menyeringai. Ia mendekat ke arah sofa seraya membuka penutup makanan. Natsu masih tersenyum dan sesekali terkekeh, mengingat bagaimana _tsundere-nya_ Key. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan cara anak itu berbicara dan gesturenya, semuanya menarik.

"Tuan, makanannya" kata Ajeel membuka tudung saji, namun ternyata di dalam tudung saji itu adalah sebilah pisau pembunuh vampire

"Letakkan saja disana" kata Natsu masih dalam fantasi fikirannya

SETTT

Sebilah pisau menusuk sedikit leher Natsu, menyadarkannya dari fantasinya. Ia mendongak, matanya melihat sepasang mata merah dan taring yang siap tempur. Didorongnya pelayan dihadapannya hingga terlempar ke dinding menimbulkan suara gaduh. Lucy yang mendengar itu pun segera berlari dan berada di depan kamar yang ia yakini sumber suara dan bau darah yang diciumnya. Sementara di dalam, pertarungan antara Ajeel dan Natsu berlangsung. Darah segar sudah mengalir dari lengan Natsu yang berhasil disayat Ajeel, namun anehnya luka itu tidak berangsur pulih seketika, luka itu menutup dengan sangat lama.

"Siapa kau? Siapa yang mengutusmu dan apa maumu?" tanya Natsu menjaga jarak dengan Ajeel

"Kurasa racun di pisau ini sudah masuk ke tubuhmu, terbukti lukamu yang tidak sembuh seketika" jawab Ajeel

"AKU TANYA SIAPA KAU!" bentak Natsu

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa, hanyalah seorang abdi yang menginginkan keadilan" jawab Ajeel

"Abdi? Tunggu, Acnologia?" tebak Natsu

"Kau membunuhnya padahal dia hanyalah korban ketidakadilan yang Dragneel lakukan" tuding Ajeel

"Apa salahnya dia mencintai? Tapi hanya karena cinta yang sudah membutakannya kau membunuhnya. Tidak adil, kau bahkan juga sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sama besarnya tapi Dewan bahkan tidak menghukummu" lanjut Ajeel

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya Natsu

"HANYA KATAMU!" teriak Ajeel menyerang Natsu

Natsu disayat sana sini, darah segar semakin mengalir dari sayatan ditubuhnya. Mukanya sudah pucat di karenakan racun yang sudah masuk dan darah yang terlalu banyak keluar. Hingga ia mendengar pintu kamarnya didobrak, saat itu Ajeel menendang perutnya hingga ia terlempar dan pungungnya membentur sofa. Orang itu datang, masuk dan langsung berkelahi dengan Ajeel.

Lucy menyerang Ajeel dengan tangan kosong. Ia kerahkan segala kemampuannya bela dirinya demi menghabisi pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang sedang ia tangani. Ajeel kalah tenaga, ia tidak mengira orang yang beradu kepalan dengannya memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa bahkan setara dengan Natsu. Ia mencoba menyayat Lucy, mengayunkan pisaunya secara acak, namun yang kena malah topinya hingga topi itu terkoyak dan jatuh. Dan kini, terurailah surai silver panjang, mata Ajeel membulat, begitupula dengan Natsu.

"Perempuan?" tanya Natsu dalam hati

"Kau perempuan rupanya" kata Ajeel

Mereka kembali bertarung. Mata merah Lucy bergerak liar dan terkendali, sungguh sarat seorang vampire kelas atas. Membuat sosok yang terkulai lemas di dekat sofa harus sesekali mengerjap tak percaya. Lucy menarik lengan Ajeel, memelintirnya ke belakang dan menepis pisaunya, hidung tajamnya dapat mencium bau racun dari sana.

"Tch, sialan!" umpat Lucy

Dengan secepat kilat, Lucy mengangkat Ajeel diudara, melayangkannya dan dengan gerakan salto ia menghantam badam Ajeel dengan kakinya, membuat Ajeel ambruk. Sungguh tangguh, pria itu bahkan tak pingsan hanya saja ia sulit menggerakkan tubuhnya. Baru saja mau menggerakkan tubuhnya, Lucy sudah dulu menginjaknya.

"Beraninya kau menantangku" kata Lucy

"Aku akan membunuhmu, cuih" kata Ajeel namun Lucy berjongkok dan menjabak rambutnya hingga pria itu merintih

"Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu" kata Lucy dengan nada menyeramkan

Natsu menajamkan fokusnya, namun pandangannya semakin kabur. Racun sudah menyebar ke tubuhnya. Bayangan akan kejadian bersalju delapan tahun lalu berputar kembali di kepalanya, darah dimana-mana dan Lucy yang tak berdaya.

" _Apakah begini rasanya? Akankah aku pergi seperti ini? Tanpa melihatmu?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

GLEK

Natsu perlahan membuka matanya, sayup-sayup ia melihat perempuan bersurai silver, dengan bola mata caramel. Sontak saja ia membuka mata, dan saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya setelah delapan tahun sang Onyx hitam kembali beradu dengan sang bola mata caramel. Begitu terkejut hingga ia tak sadar kalau lukanya berangsur-angsur pulih.

"Luce" gumam Natsu

SET

Lucy segera menjauhkan ibu jarinya dari bibir Natsu, ia beranjak namun pergelangan tangannya dicekal.

"Kau Lucy bukan?" tanya Natsu nanar, dicengkeramnya lengan mungil itu kuat

SETT

Lucy melepaskan genggaman Natsu dari lengannya secara kasar. Ia melenggang pergi hendak membawa Ajeel, namun matanya membulat melihat tak ada seorangpun disana kecuali dirinya dan Natsu. Ia bergegas berlari menuju jendela hotel yang terbuka lebar. Lucy mengedar, matanya kembali memerah.

"Kurangajar!" umpat Lucy memukul jendela

Dengan cepat Lucy berlari keluar kamar Natsu, tak mengindahkan sang mantan suami atau memang masih suaminya secara hukum vampire yang merintih memanggil namanya dengan nanar.

Esoknya di sebuah mansion. Mansion milik anggota Dewan Rotterdam, Scorpio yang terletak di Perumahan Alvarez. Di mansion tersebut, Natsu duduk atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa duduk dan tidak boleh kemanapun. Akibat kejadian semalam, kedatangannya ke Rotterdam diketahui Scorpio. Pria paruh baya yang hobi berpakaian merah-hitam dan berlogat aneh. Scorpio dan anak buahnya datang ke Vessalius Hotel dan segera membawa Natsu ke mansionnya, mengamankannya. Namun Natsu tetap saja tak mau diam, pemuda 25 tahun itu meronta-ronta bahkan sudah menghabisi banyak bodygurd di mansion.

"Sialan kalian, aku bilang aku harus mencarinya! Luce ada disini!" bentak Natsu

"Kurasa anda berhalusinasi" jawab Scorpio bingung

"Kau fikir aku gila?" tanya Natsu sinis

Scorpio menyodorkan beberapa botol obat pada Natsu. Sang Raja Vampire itu menatap nyalang Scorpio.

"Anda belum meminumnya sejak datang kesini bukan?" tanya Scorpio

"Hibiki yang memberitahu? Tidak, dia tidak akan berani. Apa Sting?" tanya Natsu sarkatsik

"Kalau anda ingin sembuh, setidaknya minum ini" kata Scorpio

"Aku tidak gila!" tegas Natsu

"Halusinasi anda akan semakin parah jika anda menolak obat ini. Makanya anda sampai membayangkan orang lain sebagai Lucy-sama" jawab Scorpio

Natsu mengeram, ia menggenggam tangannya erat dengan mata memerah namun bukan vampire mode on. Melainkan sarat akan kemarahan. Sejak kejadian delapan tahun lalu, semua orang disekitarnya selalu menyuruhnya meminum obat itu. Obat sialan yang akan selalu membuat bayangan Lucy sirna dari pandangannya. Ia beranjak, hendak menuju kamar yang sudah disediakan untuknya, namun Scorpio menahannya dan kembali mengacungkan obat tersebut. Ditepisnya botol obat itu hingga isinya berhamburan.

Sementara di kantor Kejaksaan Rotterdam. Lucy menunduk dalam, menutupi wajahnya dengan surai silver miliknya.

BRAK

Setumpuk berkas kasus di pukulkan ke kepala Lucy hingga berhamburan di lantai. Pagi ini ia melapor pada kepala jaksa, sebut saja Orion.

"Kau kehilangan dia?" bentak Orion

"Maaf" jawab Lucy seraya menunduk

"Maaf katamu? Kau fikir aku mengizinkanmu lembur untuk berbuat kesalahan macam ini? huh?" Orion meledak-ledak

"Maafkan saya, pak" Lucy semakin menunduk

"Baiklah kau kumaafkan. Tapi sebagai hukumannya, kau akan kutugaskan sementara diluar kejaksaan. Lencana jaksamu kutahan setidaknya sampai kau merenungkan segala kesalahanmu" kata Orion berusaha sebijak mungkin

"Dan, mulai hari ini, kau akan mengawal seseorang di mansion Scorpio. Scorpio bilang butuh seseorang untuk menjaga tamu pentingnya yang sangat susah diatur bahkan menghabisi banyak bodyguardnya. Jadi kufikir jika itu kau maka akan baik-baik saja. Dan ingat, dia orang penting di bangsa vampire jadi berhati-hatilah dengan segala tindakanmu atau kau tidak akan pernah mendapat kembali pekerjaanmu sebagai jaksa" lanjut Orion

"Maaf pak, tapi saya bukan pengawal, saya jaksa" tolak Lucy halus

"Lalu, apa kau mau kuliburkan agar kau bisa mengurus anakmu?" balas Orion sukses membungkam Lucy. Karena ia tahu betul Lucy sangat menolak untuk pulang awal atau libur

Pada akhirnya, dengan berbekal secarik kertas berisikan alamat tempat tinggal Scorpio Lucy keluar dari kantor kejaksaan. Sesekali ia mendelik kepada siapapun yang menatapnya. Ia masuk kedalam mobil Toyota Yaris putih miliknya. Mobil yang cukup untuk seorang jaksa sepertinya.

"Tch! Kalau aku tidak menyelamatkannya semalam, pasti aku tidak kehilangan si brengsek Ajeel" umpat Lucy

"Jangan fikir aku peduli padamu, karena Lucy Heartfilia bukanlah Lucy yang dulu, yang mengemis cintamu. Tch! Persetan dengan cinta!" umpat Lucy lagi

"Gara-gara kau juga aku harus kehilangan lencana jaksaku. Kurasa tak ada hal baik dalam setiap pertemuan kita. Tuhan memang tidak menakdirkan kita untuk bersama. Kuharap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi" lanjut Lucy dengan tawa nanar

"Perumahan Alvarez Blok 1 No.1" baca Lucy

"Baiklah, hanya menjadi bodyguard saja kan?" lanjut Lucy menyemangati diri kemudian melajukan mobilnya ke alamat yang dituju.

Kembali ke Mansion Scorpio. Natsu berhasil menyelinap keluar. Ia mengenakan kaos putih dengan jaket sport navy, celana hitam dan sepatu kets. Setelah kiranya jauh dari sana, ia sedikit tersenyum. Karena itu mengigatkannya pada delapan tahun lalu, saat dirinya sering kabur dari Macao. Langkah panjangnya membawanya kembali ke sebuah taman tempat ia bertemu dengan anak bernama Key. Ia mengintip ke dalam taman, dan benar saja Key ada disana. Bocah berambut silver dengan Onyx hitam dan kulit seputih susu itu tengah duduk di ayunan taman sendirian. Mengayun-ayunkan kaki kecilnya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Kau disini lagi?" tanya Natsu

Key mendongak, wajah tertekuknya seketika menjadi sumringah. Bocah itu turun dari ayunan dengan penuh semangat. Natsu-pun reflek menyamakan tingginya dengan Key, diusapnya rambut silver itu dengan penuh kasih sayang seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini? Apa mereka mengganggumu lagi?" tanya Natsu perhatian

Key menggeleng.

"Lalu?" tanya Natsu

Dengan lesu Key mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Natsu. Natsu mengernyit, ia ragu namun mata memohon Key membuatnya tak sanggup untuk menolaknya.

"Kau di Scors?" tanya Natsu tak percaya

"Apa aku salah memukul mereka? Mereka yang memulai, tapi ibu guru selalu menyalahkanku" adu Key

"Apa mamamu tahu ini?" tanya Natsu yang di jawab gelengan lemah Key

"Bagaimana dengan kakek dan nenekmu?" tanya Natsu

"Mereka sudah terlalu sering datang ke sekolah. Aku tak mau lagi mengkhawatirkan mereka" jawab Key

Natsu menghela nafas, mencoba mengerti masalah Key karena seingatnya ia dulu juga anak yang bermasalah tapi tidak sepemurung Key hingga down seperti itu.

KRUUUKKK

Perut Key berbunyi. Bocah 7 tahun itu menunduk malu, mengundang kekehan Natsu.

"Kau belum makan siang? Bagaimana kalau kita makan. Lagipula uncle juga mau jalan-jalan" tawar Natsu

"Apa boleh? Bagaimana kalau istri atau anak paman marah?" tanya Key polos

"Darimana kau belajar kosakata itu?" gumam Natsu

"Kurasa tidak akan karena paman sendirian" jawab Natsu

"Yeeeyy" Key berjingkrak girang

Kedua laki-laki berbeda usia itu berjalan beriringan menuju kawasan perbelanjaan. Namun saking senangnya Key, anak itu sampai berlari tak sabar. Tangan mungilnya melambai-lambai meminta Natsu untuk segera cepat. Langkah kakinya yang pendek-pendek dan cepat membuat Key kadang tersandung namun masih bisa menyeimbangkan diri. Jantung Natsu sungguh was-was dibuatnya.

Lucy tiba di alamat yang dituju. Ia segera masuk dan menghadap ke pemilik rumah. Scorpio menyambut Lucy dengan baik. Demi menjadi bodyguard, Lucy rela memakai setelan jas dan sepatu pantofel. Tak lupa ia menggelung rambutnya rapi agar terkesan sopan. Bagaimanapun lencana jaksa menjadi taruhannya. Jika sang ayah sampai tahu, ia pasti tidak akan pernah diizinkan lagi bekerja dan harus tinggal di rumah. Bertatap muka dengan Key setiap hari dan harus melihat versi mini dari seseorang yang pernah ia cintai. Tentu jawabannya tidak akan.

" _Aku tidak peduli padanya. Menyelamatkannya hanya salah satu alasan untuk tetap bisa membencinya" kata Lucy dalam hati_

Lucy diminta duduk di ruang tamu. Namun tak selang lama, Scorpio turun dan memanggil seluruh bodyguardnya, tamu mereka menghilang. Melihat kepanikan itu, Lucy menggeram kesal. Sejak bertemu Natsu semalam, harinya menjadi tak karuan. Seharian ini sudah beberapa kali ia uring-uringan dan mengumpat.

"Lucy-san, mohon tunggu disini. Kami akan mencari tuan dulu" kata Scorpio

Tak tahukah mereka apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sang empunya. Natsu tengah makan siang di restoran mewah berdua di kawasan perbelanjaan. Tentu dengan Key. Key makan dengan lahap. Nafsu makannya besar, dan cara makannya sedikit kacau. Namun bukannya kesal, Natsu malah tersenyum dan sesekali terkekeh. Tak luput pemandangan itu mengundang sorot publik. Semua khalayak yang mengunjungi restoran memandangnya kagum. Paras yang tampan, tubuh atletis dan jangan lupakan senyum yang mempesona karena giginya gingsul.

'Tampan sekali dia'

'Apa anak itu anaknya? Mereka terlihat mirip'

' _Warna rambut dan kulit mereka berbeda, tapi wajah mereka bagaikan pinang di belah dua'_

' _Sungguh manis, seorang ayah tunggal-kah?'_

Mendengar bisikan demi bisikan, otak Natsu ikut berputar. Diamatinya Key dengan seksama, mulai dari rambut spike silver, hidung, mata onyx, bibir, pipi, kulit, tak luput melihat gesture dan segala tingkah polahnya mulai dari cara bicara, jalan, makan. Sebagian besar mirip dengannya.

"Apa hanya kebetulan?" tanya Natsu dalam hati

"Key, apa warna rambutmu asli?" tanya Natsu penasaran, menghentikan aktivitas makan Key. Bocah itu mengelap mulutnya asal, namun tangan Natsu dengan cepat mengambil tissu dan mengelapnya

"Ini? Ehm . . ." jawab Key ragu, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mengkodekan Natsu untuk mengikutinya

"Janji tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun ya?" tanya Key mengacungkan kelingkingnya yang langsung dibalas oleh Natsu

"Sebenarnya ini, begini maksudku, ah . . . bagaimana ya" Key sedikit kebingungan

"Ini tidak asli" bisik Key kemudian

"Lalu apa warna aslinya?" bisik Natsu

"Rambutku blonde seperti mama" jawab Key

Mendengar kata _blonde,_ mata Natsu sedikit terbelalak. Dipandanginya Key dengan seksama dan tanpa sadar membayangkan Key berambut blonde. Natsu mengenyahkan bayangan anehnya barusan.

"Kenapa kau mewarnai rambutmu?" tanya Natsu

"Aturan" jawab Key tegas

"Mana ada aturan seperti itu?" sanggah Natsu tak suka

"Buktinya ada" jawab Key polos

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Key, Natsu tak henti-hentinya menatap Key intens hingga kadang dipergoki sang empunya. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat senang mendengar rambut Key berwarna blonde. Aneh memang tapi begitulah perasaannya.

Setelah makan, Key berlari cepat di sepanjang Mall, di depan sana ada pertunjukan badut yang sudah dikerumuni oleh banyak orang dewasa beserta anaknya. Key yang notabane pendek meloncat-loncat namun hasilnya nihil. Melihat itu, dengan sigap Natsu mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya di pundak. Senyum Key-pun mengembang. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk depan dan menepuk kepala Natsu sesekali untuk memberitahu pertunjukkan yang dilakukan si badut. Natsu tentu tahu, karena diam-diam ia mengaktifkan mata vampirenya untuk melihat apa yang dilihat Key.

Bandara. Jellal dan Rogue berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari bandara, bahkan tidak peduli dengan penampilan mereka yang terbilang mengerikan. Hanya dengan kaos yang dibalut jaket training dan celana pendek. Mereka hanya membawa tas kecil berisikan passport dan dompet. Karena waktu keberangkatan mereka harus dipercepat karena Natsu pergi duluan.

"Tch! Dia mengacau lagi" umpat Rogue

"Kita pergi ke mansion Scorpio" kata Jellal kemudian memesan taxi

Seharian, Natsu dan Key menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mulai dari bermain di game centre, menonton film kartun di bioskop dan berfoto bersama. Natsu bahkan membelikan lolipop besar untuk Key.

Hari sudah senja dan sebentar lagi malam akan kembali menyapa. Namun Natsu masih bersama dengan Key. Ia menggendong anak itu di punggungnya. Key memegangnya erat, seakan tidak mau ia tinggalkan. Kadang bocah itu mengigau tidak jelas yang mengundang kekehan Natsu. Dipandanginya pemandangan kota Rotterdam. Gemerlapnya cahaya dan suara kendaraan membuat otaknya kembali mengingat malam indahnya bersama Lucy. Malam dimana ia memiliki Lucy untuk seutuhnya dan malam dimana ia melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia berhenti sejenak dan menengadah, memejamkan mata seraya meresapi angin malam yang menerpanya dengan lembut, mengusiknya dengan sangat halus hingga rasanya menggelitik sudut hati. Tiba-tiba, tiga orang berbadan tegap sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Natsu-sama, kami mencari anda sedari tadi" kata Scorpio

Natsu menghela nafas sejenak. Ia tidak akan marah kali ini, karena jika ia marah Key pasti akan terbangun.

"Siapa anak itu?" tanya Scorpio

"Temanku" jawab Natsu membuat Scorpio mengernyit heran

"Kami akan mengantarnya, anda harus kembali. Bodyguard baru anda sudah datang. Setidaknya mulai sekarang selama anda berada disini dia akan mengawal anda" kata Scorpio

"Aku tidak butuh bodyguard. Aku seorang raja, tak ada yang bisa melukaiku" kata Natsu seraya menyerahkan Key ke orang Scorpio

"Tapi anda terluka semalam" jelas Scorpio

"Jika anda ingin menolak, setidaknya hadapi dia secara langsung" lanjut Scorpio

Natsu mengerutkan kedua alisnya, kesal.

Malam itu, Key diantar pulang oleh orang-orang Scorpio. Sementara ia kembali ke mansion. Sepanjang perjalanan, dipandanginya jalanan kota namun otaknya entah kenapa masih memikirkan Key. Apa saja yang sudah ia lalui bersamanya, senyumnya dan semuanya. Sungguh semua itu mendinginkan hatinya. Mengisi sedikit bagian hatinya yang kosong dan lukanya yang menganga.

Beralih ke anggota dewan kita. Rogue dan Jellal berada di pinggiran kota. Mereka sangat lelah karena seharian berkeliling naik taxi demi mencari kediaman Scorpio. Ternyata, Jellal lupa letak rumahnya dan tidak tahu kontak anggota dewan Belanda. Beginilah, kedua laki-laki itu akhirnya duduk seperti gelandangan disana. Bersandar pada pembatas jalan dan tanpa sadar tertidur.

Mansion Scorpio. Natsu tiba dengan wajah yang kembali datar. Begitu masuk ke ruang tamu, ia melihat seseorang duduk di sofa membelakanginya. Scorpio berjalan mendahuluinya, memerintahkan seseorang itu untuk berdiri. Dan begitu Natsu mendekat, seseorang itu sudah berdiri dan perlahan memutar badannya, detik demi detik berputar bagaikan slomotion. Ketika seseorang itu sudah sepenuhnya membalikkan badan, barulah sang Onyx hitam terbelalak. Tanpa di komando, dan secara reflek, bibir manisnya memanggil . . .

"Luce?" tanya Natsu tak percaya

JDEARR

Mata Lucy yang terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Natsu lagi setelah pertemuan semalam. Sepertinya takdirnya tidak berhenti seperti yang ia fikirkan. Sekali lagi takdir kembali mempermainkannya dan ia akan kembali peran utamanya. Terombang ambing hingga kembali dihempaskan. Semua itu bagaikan pil pahit yang dipaksa ditelan tanpa air. Lucy berusaha untuk tidak menangis, untuk tidak berteriak atau memaki lelaki dihadapannya. Karena ia bukanlah Lucy yang dulu. Dengan segala hormat dan dengan segala kemampuan actingnya yang sudah ia asah selama delapan tahun terakhir, ia-pun membungkuk hormat.

"Maaf, sepertinya saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Lucy. Lucy Heart" kata Lucy seraya membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat

Natsu mendekat, selangkah, dua langkah. Matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ini bukan halusinasi kan?" tanya Natsu dalam hati

SETTT

Natsu menarik tangan Lucy hingga membuat perempuan itu berdiri dan kini wajahnya sudah berada tepat sejengkal dari wajah Natsu. Nafas Lucy tercekat, ia menarik tubuhnya pelan dan sesopan mungkin, namun Natsu kembali menariknya hingga tubuh mungil itu terhempas ke pelukannya. Lucy mendongak, hendak memulai protesnya, namun air mata Natsu membungkamnya. Natsu menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Kalau Lucy boleh mengartikan, itu seperti perasaan terluka, tersakiti, tersiksa, marah, kesal, frustasi, atau yang paling mustahil adalah rindu? Tak sanggup menatap bulir demi bulir air mata Natsu yang terjatuh, Lucy menunduk. Sekali lagi ia mencoba melepaskan diri, namun tetap tidak bisa. Lagi, setelah sekian tahun Natsu Dragneel tetaplah egois. Itulah yang difikirkan Lucy sekarang.

"Tatap mataku" perintah Natsu dengan nanar namun menuntut

Mau tak mau, Lucy menurutinya. Dan kini bola matanya beradu dengan Natsu. Saling menyelami satu sama lain meski dengan penafsiran yang berbeda.

"Kenapa kau menghilang?" tanya Natsu

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda, tuan" jawab Lucy kemudian

"Luce, apa maksudmu? Aku tanya kenapa kau mengilang dan pergi dari pandanganku?" ulang Natsu

"Maaf tuan, tapi saya benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan anda" dalih Lucy

"Jangan seperti ini Luce, aku tahu kau adalah Lucy Mil, maksudku Lucy Heartfilia" papar Natsu

SETT

Lucy berhasil meloloskan diri dari Natsu dengan sekali dorongan. Mata caramel Lucy menatap Natsu kesal.

"Saya bukan Lucy Heartfilia, saya hanya Lucy Heart. Mungkin anda salah mengenali orang" jawab Lucy

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah salah. Maksudku kali ini tidak akan salah. Jadi katakan, kau Luce bukan?" tanya Natsu hendak mendekat

"Jangan mendekat! Saya bisa menuntut anda ke meja hijau jika anda berani menyentuh saya lagi. Saya jaksa disini!" tegas Lucy

"Jaksa?" Natsu memandangi perempuan yang ia sangka Lucy dari atas sampai bawah, dan hasilnya meski berbeda tapi tetap saja baginya perempuan itu adalah Lucy

"Maaf, Natsu-sama. Dia adalah Jaksa yang dikirim kantor kejaksaan untuk mendampingi anda selama berada disini" jelas Scorpio beringsut ke hadapan Natsu, sedikit membuat dinding penghalang

"Jangan membodohiku, dia adalah istriku! Kau menyingkir dari hadapanku!" usir Natsu sarkatis dengan tatapan mautnya

Scorpio bergidik ngeri, baru kali ini ia melihat secara langsung sosok diktator dari Raja Vampire. Meski takut dan ingin rasanya kabur, Scorpio tak beringsut sedikitpun. Baginya sikap Natsu adalah efek depresinya hingga menyebabkan halusinasi dan semacamnya. Mengerti apa yang dirasakan pria paruh baya yang menghalanginya dari Natsu, Lucy-pun maju. Ia meminta sang pemilik mansion itu untuk menyingkir.

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi saya bukan istri anda. Saya memang dikirim kejaksaan sebagai pengawal pribadi anda selama anda berada disini" jelas Lucy

" _Istri? Aku bahkan tak ingat kalau aku pernah dianggap sebagai seorang istri. Karena kebahagiaan sementara yang kuterima tak lain hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka" kata Lucy dalam hati_

"Dan, perlu anda ketahui. Di dunia ini ada tujuh orang yang mirip atau sama persis. Jadi jika anda menganggap saya istri anda, anda salah besar" tegas Lucy menyentak Natsu

"Bagaimana aku bisa salah kalau aku belum membuktikannya?" tanya Natsu dengan mata menyipit

"Karena bagaimanapun anda membuktikan aku memang bukan yang anda maksud" tegas Lucy tantang Lucy tak gentar

"Jangan mempersulit saya, tuan. Saya disini demi menebus kembali lencana saya. Saya mohon anda bekerja sama karena ada kasus yang harus saya selesaikan" papar Lucy mencoba sesabar mungkin

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Natsu

"Saya mohon anda mengerti" pinta Lucy

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Natsu

"Anda harus mengerti" tegas Lucy

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Natsu

"Baiklah, saya rasa saya tidak perlu disini lagi. Permisi" jawab Lucy sudah habis kesabaran

Baru saja ia melangkah beberapa langkah, suara Scorpio menginterupsinya. Sang pemilik mansion itu memintanya untuk berfikir ulang. Lucy hanya tersenyum hambar dan membungkuk kemudian pergi. Meninggalkan Natsu yang terus memandanginya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sepeninggalan Lucy, kepalanya mendadak sakit. Ia memegangi kepalanya hingga tubuhnya terhuyung. Bayangan Lucy delapan tahun lalu bermain di matanya, tersenyum, tertawa, marah, menangis. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, ia menggeleng namun hal itu malah membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Terakhir yang ia lihat adalah semuanya mengitam.

"Natsu-sama" teriak Scorpio

Malam itu, Natsu kembali bermimpi. Mimpi mengerikan yang selalu datang setiap ia memejamkan mata selama delapan tahun terakhir. Mimpi dimana darah menghiasi tangannya, hujan salju mengguyurnya serta tubuh tak berdaya Lucy berada di dekapannya. Hingga semua scene itu beralih ke keadaan ia membentak Lucy, menamparnya, menindihnya dan meneriakinya dengan sangat tidak berperasaan, mengikatnya di kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang di deritanya kala itu. Perginya Lucy menamparnya secara keras. Menyadarkannya bahwa ia adalah seorang pendosa yang pengecut jika dihadapkan oleh cinta.

Flashback

Setelah daulat Zeref, ia dihukum. Bercerai dengan Lucy dan menjadi tahanan kota selama empat tahun. Tidak boleh keluar kota atau bahkan negara. Cara kasar untuk melarangnya mencari Lucy karena di surat gugatan memang tertulis demikian.

Setelah dari kantor dewan, Natsu kembali pulang ke rumah. Langkahnya lunglai dan terseok-seok. Tak ada pancaran cahaya dimatanya. Mata hitamnya meredup seakan langit malam yang berubah menjadi kelabu tanpa ada bintang yang menemani. Semuanya hancur. Langkah gontainya menghantarkannya ke sebuah kamar. Ia membuka kamar itu, hidungnya mampu mencium aroma vanilla khas Lucy disana. Dikuncinya kamar itu, lalu dipandanginya satu persatu barang yang ada disana. Matanya kembali memanas tak kala ia melihat bayangan dirinya tengah menyuapi Lucy dan duduk bersamanya kala sebelum penobatan. Semakin memanas melihat bayangan dirinya begitu perhatian dan tulus pada Lucy, dan Lucy yang percaya padanya. Dadanya terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum, sakit. Satu persatu bulir menetes dilantai, Natsu kembali menangis. Kebohongannya, dendamnya, membuat Lucy pergi. Seseorang yang tanpa sadar sudah mengisi harinya, dan ia cintai meski selama ini ia terus menyangkalnya. Takdir memang benar, setelah kejadian tragis sepuluh tahun lalu, kini ia kembali lagi jatuh cinta, dan dengan orang yang sama.

Natsu beringsut mendekati tempat tidur Lucy, ia meraih selimut Lucy dan menciumnya, menghirup segara aroma yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa ia hirup lagi di sepanjang hidupnya.

"Luce, maafkan aku" isak Natsu

"Maafkan aku. Aku salah, hukum aku tapi kembalilah" racau Natsu

"Aku mencintaimu" isaknya

"Aku mencintaimu Luce, apa kau tidak mendengarku? Aku bilang aku mencintaimu jadi kumohon . . . hiks, kumohon kembalilah" isak Natsu

"Kembalilah" lanjutnya

Kepala Natsu berdenyut keras. Pandangannya buram, samar-samar ia bisa melihat bayangan Lucy berdiri di hadapannya dengan penuh air mata. Natsu semakin terisak, ia berusaha berdiri meski terhuyung-huyung. Tangannya mencoba menggapai bayangan Lucy, namun semakin ia coba menggapainya, semakin jauh bayangan itu. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia terjatuh. Kepalanya membentur lantai, namun bukan itu yang menyakitkan, melainkan bayangan itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Luce" gumam Natsu seraya meneteskan air mata

Malam itu, ia terus menangis, tak terhitung jumlahnya berapa banyak air mata yang tumpah.

Esoknya Natsu tak keluar kamar. Igneel yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya diam, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia membiarkan Natsu karena menurutnya Natsu memang perlu waktu sendiri.

Di kamar, Natsu masih membuka mata dan liquid itu belum kering dari matanya. Semalaman ia tidak tidur atau memang tidak bisa tidur.

Dua hari berlalu, Igneel mulai khawatir. Pasalnya tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam kamar Lucy yang ditempati Natsu. Diketuknya kamar itu pelan, namun tak ada respon. Sementara Natsu, ia masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Tergeletak dilantai dengan air mata yang kini berubah menjadi darah. Wajahnya begitu mengerikan. Bibirnya sudah pucat. Pandangan matanya kosong. Igneel menggedor kamar itu, namun Natsu hanya diam. Akhirnya Macao mendobrak pintu itu, begitu paniknya mereka melihat keadaan mengenaskan Natsu.

Natsu dirawat dirumahnya, di kamar Lucy. Meski selang infus terpasang di tubuhnya, ia bahkan tidak bereaksi. Untunglah air matanya sudah tidak lagi menetes, karena mungkin ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menangis.

Suatu malam, tiba-tiba Natsu kembali menangis. Matanya seakan melihat dirinya menabrak Lucy hingga terkapar tak berdaya. Membiarkannya di bawah guyuran salju dengan bersimpah darah. Tak hanya itu, ia juga melihat saat dimana Lucy tersenyum seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun.

"Tidak, tidak" racau Natsu

"Tidak, aku menyesal. Maafkan aku, aku yang salah" racau Natsu mulai memegangi kepalanya

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, maafkan aku" racaunya mulai tak terkendali

"Tidak, jangan!" teriak Natsu

"Tidak!" teriaknya menggema

Kini, Natsu meringkuk di sudut kamar. Matanya seperti orang ketakutan, tubuhnya menggigil. Digigitnya buku jemarinya dan sesekali ia menggigit jari-jarinya hingga berdarah. Igneel semakin prihatin. Didekatinya putra tunggalnya itu.

"Natsu, tenangkan dirimu. Ini bukan salahmu" kata Igneel

"Aku menyiksanya, aku membohonginya, aku mengusirnya, aku brengsek" racau Natsu

"Natsu" panggil Igneel

"Aku salah ayah, aku salah" racau Natsu lagi

Igneel harus terpaksa meminta bantuan Weisslogia untuk menyuntik tidur Natsu.

Esoknya, entah ada angin apa Natsu keluar kamar. Ia mengenakan seragam rapi siap kembali ke sekolah. Wajahnya pucat dan datar. Di ruang makan, ia duduk di bangkunya, ditariknya piring sebelahnya, mengisinya dengan nasi dan lauk pauk.

"Natsu? Kau sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Igneel

"Memang aku kenapa, ayah?" tanya Natsu balik

"Kau tidak harus bersekolah, kau bisa istirahat" nasihat Igneel

"Aku baik" jawab Natsu

"Tapi, ... maksud ayah, untuk apa kau mengisi piring itu?" tanya Igneel kemudian

"Untuk Luce, siapa lagi. Ia makan banyak, jadi aku harus memberinya lebih" jawab Natsu seraya memakan sarapannya dan sesekali menoleh ke sampingnya seakan disana ada orang

"Makan yang banyak, ne?" ucap Natsu entah pada siapa

Igneel terbelalak. Tak hanya itu, Natsu bahkan membukakan pintu mobilnya seakan ia menyuruh seseorang untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

Di sekolah, kedatangan Natsu membuat banyak mulut bungkam. Tak ada yang berani menyapan atau menatapnya. Karena semua tahu kalau sang raja vampire muda itu telah bercerai dan kehilangan permaisurinya. Loki yang harusnya duduk dengan Natsu, kembali duduk dengan Gray. Semua heran melihat Natsu yang hanya bertopang dagu memandangi sebelahnya seolah memang ada orang disana. Pandangan matanya kosong. Guru-pun tak berani menegurnya, karena sudah pasti tahu akan konsekuensinya.

Hari demi hari berlalu, keadaan Natsu semakin parah. Ia menjadi penyendiri. Sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan dan membaca banyak sekali buku. Banyak yang mendengarnya bicara sendiri disana, tersenyum sendiri namun setelahnya ia akan menunduk dan terisak.

Di rumah, ia akan tidur di kamar Lucy. Meringkuk di kasur itu tanpa mengganti seragamnya, melewatkan makan malam.

Kadang di hari libur, ia akan berpakaian rapi dan pergi seharian. Keadaan ini membuat Igneel sang ayah menjadi sedih. Ia dan Zeref akhirnya menghentikan sekolahnya. Mengirimnya untuk rehabilitasi meski awalnya Natsu menolak keras.

"Aku sehat ayah, kenapa aku harus rehabilitasi?" tanya Natsu tak suka

"Natsu, dengarkan ayah" bujuk Igneel

"Aku sudah dengarkan ayah, aku sudah dengarkan kalian! Kalian memintaku menjadi raja, aku menjadi raja. Memintaku menikah, aku menikah. Bahkan kalian memintaku bercerai aku melakukannya! Sekarang, apa lagi? huh!" bentak Natsu penuh emosi

"Natsu, tenangkan dirimu" bujuk Zeref

"Tenang, bagaimana aku bisa tenang disaat ayahku menganggapku gila!" bentak Natsu

"Ayah tidak mengatakan itu, kau hanya perlu istirahat saja" kata Igneel berdalih

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tahu kalian akan mengirimku jauh dari sini. Menjauhkanku dari Luce" ucap Natsu

"Lucy sudah pergi. Kau harus terima itu" tegas Zeref

"Dia ada disini. Selama aku ada disini ia akan ada disini. Selama aku tidak meninggalkannya dia tidak akan meninggalkanku kecuali kalian mau menjauhkanku darinya" racau Natsu

"Natsu" panggil Zeref

"Kau mau melawanku, kakek tua? Kau tahu aku bisa membunuhmu"  
ancam Natsu

"Lakukan kalau itu memang maumu" kata Zeref tak gentar, ia mendekat dan semakin mendekat

"Bunuh aku asal itu akan membuatmu lega" tantang Zeref

Tubuh Natsu bergetar, ia melangkah ke belakang seraya menggeleng. Matanya kembali berair. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Bayangan Lucy yang dilihatnya semakin buram dan buram. Tatapan dan intimidasi Zeref bagai menamparnya secara tak kasat mata. Ia berjongkok dan mencengkeram kepalanya, menjambak rambutnya dan mulai meracau. Igneel menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan nanar.

Natsu dikirim ke pusat rehabilitasi dengan didampingi Mavis. Semalam ia histeris karena tidak melihat Lucy dimanapun. Pagi ini-pun ia masih histeris, namun dengan obat penenang yang diberikan Weisslogia akhirnya Natsu tenang.

Sejak saat itu, Natsu tak lagi berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya. Ia juga tak mau bicara dengan ayahnya atau Zeref. Ia hanya akan bicara dengan mavis, mengeluh padanya dan menangis di hadapannya.

Hingga dua tahun berlalu akhirnya ia diperbolehkan keluar. Tak mau mengingat bayang-bayang Lucy, ia lebih memilih pulang ke kediaman Zeref. Tapi selama disana, diam-diam ia tidak meminum kembali obatnya karena merasa sudah baik-baik saja.

Natsu memulai kembali sekolahnya, dengan jalur akselerasi home schooling. Membuatnya bisa menyusul teman-temannya. Namun terkadang ia seperti melihat Lucy. Kadang pula ia menangis di makam Lui yang ternyata sebenarnya tidak pernah ada karena Lui masih hidup sebagai Lucy. Ia sering menangis, namun ia tidak melakukan hal ekstrim karena bagaimanapun ia harus tetap meneruskan hidup. Demi cintanya, karena ia yakin suatu saat ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Lucy.

"Luce, aku mencintaimu" ucap Natsu

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Momen pertama kali aku melihatmu_

 _Aku tak pernah lupa_

 _Kau menamparku secara keras_

 _._

 _Seperti ketika senja sore jatuh_

 _Itu membuatku bisa mendengar mata indahmu berbisik_

 _Dan aku melihatmu sebagai dia_

 _._

Itulah bagaimana ini bermula

 _._

 _Aku baru tahu ini adalah cinta_

 _Dan aku akan menunggumu untuk waktu yang sangat lama_

 _Langkah demi langkah, aku akan pergi padamu perlahan-lahan_

 _Saat itu . . ._

 _Kumohon jangan menjauh_

 _._

 _._

 _._

End of Flashback

Esoknya, pagi-pagi buta Lucy yang semalam menyelinap ke kantor terbangun akibat dering ponselnya. Matanya masih setengah sadar, rambut silvernya berantakan. Namun begitu ia menempelkan benda hitam itu ketelinga, kedasarannya langsung kembali. Suara sang atasan, Orion benar-benar bagai petir di pagi buta. Mengingatkannya pada sosok teman merahnya dulu di Fairy Tail. Spontan ia duduk seraya membungkuk meminta maaf. Namun ia berhenti membungkuk tak kala Orion memerintahkannya datang ke mansion Scorpio sekarang juga. Belum sempat protes, telfon sudah diputuskan. Membuatnya menggeram kesal.

Sementara pagi sang ibunda penuh dengan kekesalan, pagi Key berbeda. Anak itu bersenandung seraya memakai sepatu dan mengunyah roti selainya. Jude sang kakek hanya geleng-geleng. Layla membantu membawakan tas sekolah Key. Dengan semangat ia menyambar tasnya, mencium pipi sang nenek dan kakeknya kemudian bergegas ke sekolah. Hari ini ia sengaja tidak minta antar, karena alasan tidak mau mereka mengetahui kalau dirinya tengah di skors.

Key berjalan dengan riang, ia menghirup udara pagi dan melihat langit cerah. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum mengingat momennya bersama sang ayah kemarin.

"Apa uncle Natsu akan datang hari ini?" gumam Key

"Maksudku papa" kekeh Key kemudian seraya menutup bibir mungilnya, tak lupa tengok kanan kiri siapa tahu ada yang melihat

Lucy sudah tiba di mansion Scorpio. Pagi ini ia mengikat asal rambutnya dan hanya mengenakan pakaian kemarin. Ia bahkan belum sempat mandi atau sikat gigi. Scorpio menyambutnya, menyuruhnya mengikutinya ke dalam. Ia mengantarkannya ke sebuah kamar yang ia yakini milik Natsu.

"Aku harus pergi ke kantor polisi, silahkan masuk. Natsu-sama sudah baik-baik saja. Tolong anda jangan mudah terpancing emosi dan melakukan hal-hal yang akan mengancam keselamatannya" kata Scorpio halus namun sarat akan mengancam

Lucy memutar knop dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia menelan ludah, karena ia akan dibiarkan hanya berdua dengan Natsu. Bagaimana kalau ia sampai ketahuan? Ia sudah tak mau jatuh cinta lagi dengannya. Karena jika begitu ia bisa kembali hancur.

"Masuklah, aku tahu kau disana" kata Natsu

"Maaf, permisi" kata Lucy yang sudah berada di kamar, ia sedikit menunduk

Natsu yang awalnya sedang membaca buku meletakkan bukunya. Ia memandangi pengawal barunya dan menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku atas apa yang terjadi semalam" ucap Natsu membuat Lucy terhenyak

"Aku berpisah dengan istriku jadi harap dimaklumi" lanjut Natsu yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Lucy

Mata hitam Natsu tiba-tiba memerah tak kala ia tak sengaja melihat leher jenjang Lucy yang terekspos karena perempuan itu mengikat tinggi rambutnya asal. Natsu berpaling, ia menekan hawa nafsunya yang mendadak muncul setelah sekian tahun. Namun ekor matanya masih melihat bagaimana perempuan dengan nama sama dengan mantan istrinya membenahi rambutnya yang kusut dan berantakan. Anak rambutnya mencuat sana sini namun hal itu malah membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Anda, maksudku. Anda menyetujuinya? Saya menjadi pengawal anda?" tanya Lucy

"Aku tidak punya alasan menolak. Karena Scorpio pasti akan memaksaku" jawab Natsu

"Ah, kau terlihat sama dengan semalam. Apa kau tidak mandi?" tanya Natsu sedikit menutupi hidungnya

Pipi Lucy merona, ia malu sekaligus kesal dengan sikap Natsu. Ia akui ia memang tidak mandi, tapi dikatakan seperti itu oleh Natsu secara langsung rasanya ia terhina. Meski sebenarnya jika difikir lagi ia pernah dihina lebih dari ini.

PLUK

"Mandilah, aku akan tunggu kau dibawah" kata Natsu meletakkan anduk di kepala Lucy hingga menutupi wajahnya

"Dan pakailah pakaian yang ada disana, itu sudah yang paling kecil" lanjut Natsu seraya meninggalkan Lucy sendirian di kamar

Sepeninggalan Natsu, Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dicengkeramnya handuk berwarna putih itu erat. Entah kenapa hatinya mulai gelisah, menggelitik dan dadanya sesak.

Di ruang tamu, Natsu menonton acara variety show _Dad and I._ Tak lama kemudian, ia bisa mencium bau sabun mendekat ke arahnya. Ia menoleh, dilihatnya Lucy yang sudah memakai pakaiannya. Celana hitam selutut dan jaket sport. Rambut basahnya dibiarkan tergerai indah. Membuat seorang Natsu tertegun.

"Maaf lama" kata Lucy

"Tidak apa. Ayo kita pergi" kata Natsu meraih kunci mobil yang diberikan Scorpio padanya

"Kemana?" tanya Lucy

"Ikut saja" kata Natsu

Natsu mengajak Lucy ke sebuah restoran untuk sarapan. Lucy sedikit heran karena sikap Natsu sungguh berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Kalau kemarin sang Dragneel itu egois, maka hari ini ia begitu perhatian dan terkesan sangat dewasa. Setiap tingkah lakunya begitu lembut dan tulus hingga menuai pujian dari para staff restoran. Lucy menggelang, mengenyahkan segala hal yang ada difikirannya. Natsu tidak mungkin berubah, karena pangeran egois sampai kapanpun tetaplah egois. Setidaknya itulah doktrin yang tidak pernah hilang dari otaknya.

Selama mereka makan, Lucy sering hampir tersedak tak kala mendengar banyak yang mencibir mereka. Seperti ia adalah kekasih Natsu. Wajahnya merah padam, ia menyeka mulutnya kasar, bukannya bersih ia malah semakin belepotan. Tanpa ia sadari, Natsu tersenyum. Diambilnya selembar tissu dan diusapnya wajah Lucy. Sontak Lucy kaget dan menjauhkan diri, diambilnya tissu dari tangan Natsu dan ia kembali mengelap wajahnya dengan benar.

Setelah dari restoran, Natsu pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Ia melenggang dengan santainya tak mempedulikan banyaknya teriakan yang memujanya. Mampir dari satu toko ke toko lain tanpa membeli satupun. Lucy harus menelan malu karenanya. Sesekali ia mengusap dadanya mencoba menabahkan hati. Hanya sampai hari minggu ia menjadi pengawal. Mereka masuk ke toko yang kesekian kali. Lucy mengekor dibelakang, tiba-tiba Natsu menyodorkannya beberapa pakaian. Belum sempat ia membuka mulut, pria itu sudah mendorongnya menuju ruang ganti.

Lucy keluar dengan rok merah maroon dan atasan coklat tanpa lengan. Natsu menggoyangkan tangannya tak setuju, ia menyodorkan pakaian lagi dan lagi agar Lucy mencobanya. Mau tak mau Lucy menurutinya hingga pada akkhirnya Natsu menyuruhnya mengenakan pakaian pertama kemudian membayarnya. Melihat itu, Lucy mendengus sebal. Ditiupnya poninya dengan bibir bawah, menetralisir perasaan bak kawah larvanya.

Kali ini Natsu mengajaknya berkeliling, membuat mereka yang sudah menjadi bisikan menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua memandangnya dan Natsu bak melihat raja dan ratu. Ia mendelik, menatap tajam semua orang yang berani menatapnya memuja. Tak tahukah ia kalau pria di depannya diam-diam tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ponsel Natsu berdering, ia berhenti mendadak. Lucy yang notabane tidak melihat ke depan harus menabrak punggungnya. Bagai _de javu,_ ia mendongak. Bersamaan dengan itu Natsu berbalik, ia memandang Lucy seraya menempelkan benda hitam di telinganya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsu lembut

"Maaf" jawab Lucy menundukkan kepala secepat mungkin

" _Aku tidak baik-baik saja, kemana kau! Kami sudah tiba di mansion!" teriak Rogue diujung telfon_

BEEP

Natsu memutus sambungan telfon.

"Kurasa aku harus kembali ke mansion. Hari ini cukup disini" kata Natsu

"Eh?" Lucy mendongak, sedikit heran

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" kata Natsu

"Tidak, saya bisa pulang sendiri" kata Lucy

"Kau yakin?" tanya Natsu

"Saya jaksa, tidak akan ada yang berani macam-macam dengan saya" jawab Lucy kemudian beranjak pamit, namun langkahnya terhenti tak kala Natsu kembali memanggilnya

"Luce" panggil Natsu

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak seformal ini?" pinta dan atau tanya Natsu

"Saya . . ." jawab Lucy

"Aku. Mulai sekarang gunakan kata _aku_ " pinta Natsu seraya tersenyum

Mata Lucy terpana. Senyum Natsu begitu tulus, diantara lalu lalang orang, diantara sekian banyak orang, ia hanya bisa melihat Natsu seorang. Seolah semuanya hanya bayangan yang berada diantara mereka. Bibirnya terbuka, hendak berucap, namun tenggorokannya kering. Ditelannya kembali kata-katanya. Ia hanya mampu mengangguk dengan poni yang menutupi wajahnya. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan sampai mau mengikuti permintaan seorang Natsu. Yang jelas tubuhnya bergerak sendiri diluar kehendaknya.

" _Ini tidak benar. Ini bukan yang seharusnya. Aku tidak boleh terjerat padanya. Aku tidak akan tertipu olehnya. Ini salah. Tapi . . . kenapa, meski ini salah aku tetap tak bisa berteriak? Kenapa aku hanya diam? Kenapa aku seperti ini?" taya Lucy dalam hati_

" _Meski ini adalah kebohongan, aku ingin setidaknya ini menjadi kebohongan yang manis. Apa aku salah jika ingin bersamamu?" ucap Natsu dalam hati_

Keduanya berpisah, melangkah kearah yang berlawanan. Natsu dengan senyum getirnya dan Lucy dengan senyum hambarnya. Saling menertawakan diri sendiri dengan alasan masing-masing yang tidak diketahui siapapun.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jangan tersenyum padaku_

 _Jika cintamu bukan untukku_

 _Kenapa kau membuatku mencintaimu?_

 _Kenapa kau menarikku ke sisimu?_

 _Kalau pada akhirnya itu bukan cinta_

 _Kenapa kau membuatku membencimu?_

 _Kalau pada akhirnya kau berada disisiku_

 _Aku benci ini_

 _Aku benci diriku yang seperti ini_

 _Sudah kucoba untuk meninggalkanmu,_

 _Tapi ketika kututup mata dan telingaku, hanya ada dirimu_

 _Kenapa ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di perjalanan, Natsu menyetir seraya memandangi cincinnya, dadanya kembali sakit mengingat bagaimana Lucy menatapnya. Tak ada pancaran cinta dan kepolosan di sana. Yang ia tahu, Lucy memandangnya dengan penuh benci. Katakan kalau ia gila, tapi ia tidak berhalusinasi. Karena Lucy yang ia fikirkan memang Lucy-nya. Ia tahu kalau dia adalah Lucy, hidungnya tidak bisa dibohongi. Bau darah manis Lucy membuktikannya. Ketika ia melewati taman di sekitar Vessalius Hotel, ia mencium bau darah Key. Dihentikannya mobil secara mendadak. Mata hitamnya berubah merah dan menelusur mencari Key. Onyx itu terbelalak melihat apa yang ia lihat. Dengan segera ia melesat keluar.

Di bawah ayunan. Di tanah berpasir, Key terkapar dengan bersimpah darah.

"Key, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Natsu

"Un..cle Na..tsu" ucap Key terbata

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Natsu

Key tidak menjawab, bocah itu terlalu lemah dan pingsan. Mata Natsu berubah menjadi merah darah pekat. Tubuhnya bergetar. Untuk beberapa detik ia tak sanggup bergerak, namun ia segera sadar karena Key harus segera diselamatkan. Natsu menggendong Key ke mobilnya. Hendak membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat, namun ia pasti akan dicurigai. Akhirnya ia membawa Key kembali ke mansion Scorpio.

Setibanya di tempat tujuan, Natsu menggendong Key dan mendobrak pintu utama. Rogue yang sudah mau marah bungkam melihat Natsu menggendong anak kecil yang bersimpah darah dengan wajah panik.

"Scorpio, bawakan kantung darah!" perintah Natsu

"Baik, Natsu-sama" jawab Scorpio sigap

"Siapa anak itu?" gumam Rogue

Jellal tak banyak bicara, ia menarik Rogue untuk mengikuti Natsu.

Mereka bertiga sudah berada di kamar, Natsu segera merobek pakaian Key. Scorpio datang tepat waktu dengan membawa kantung darah. Natsu merampasnya dan memasangkan infus ke tubuh Key. Ia mengorek laci, mencari sebilah pisau kemudian menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Meneteskan tetesan darahnya ke bibir Key. Karena kantung darah saja tidak akan cukup untuk menutup luka di perut Key. Key meneguknya, tak lama kemudian luka tusukan di perutnya berangsur-angsur pulih. Bersyukurlah karena tusukan itu tidak menusuk saraf atau organnya. Bibir pucatnya kembali seperti sedia kala. Natsu menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah" kata Natsu

"Siapa dia? Kenapa kau memberikan darahmu padanya?" tany Jellal

"Key namanya" jawab Natsu

"Anak siapa? Darimana asalnya?" selidik Jellal

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Natsu tajam

"Tentu. Dia bukan anak biasa. Dia vampire seperti kita dan dia memiliki kekuatan yang dibilang berlebihan untuk ukuran anak kecil. Jika kau memberikannya darahmu, sama saja kau membuat duplikatmu" jelas Jellal

"Asalkan dia selamat" jawab Natsu

"Kau gila?" tanya Jellal

"Aku akan gila jika ia mati" jawab Natsu membuat Jellal dan Rogue terbengong

SETTT

Rogue menarik Jellal. Ia berbisik kalau Natsu sedikit aneh. Tatapan Natsu melembut dan terlihat lebih bergairah dari biasanya. Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang bak mayat hidup. Mereka sedikit berdebat hingga Scorpio yang mengerti situasi menarik dua pria itu keluar. Meninggalkan Natsu dengan Key berdua.

Di kantor kejaksaan, Lucy yang mau meminum kopinya menjatuhkan gelasnya karena kopi yang dituangkannya terlalu panas. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia memunguti pecahan gelas dilantai namun pecahan itu malah melukai jarinya. Ia menghisap darahnya, sedikit memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia kefikiran Key. Sejak kejadian malam itu ia belum menghubunginya atau sekedar menanyakan kabarnya. Bahkan Key tidak berulah untuk membuatnya pulang.

Hari sudah malam, sebentar lagi jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, namun Key belum kembali. Jude dan Layla kelabakan mencarinya. Ketika mereka tadi mencari ke sekolah, guru mengatakan bahwa Key tidak masuk karena di skors. Jude bagai disambar petir. Ia hendak menghubungi polisi namun itu akan membuat Lucy tahu dan khawatir, jadi dengan berbekal indera penciuman mereka, mereka mencari Key. Seluruh Rotterdam mereka sisir, namun Key tidak ditemukan. Hanya darahnya yang ditemukan mengering di Taman. Jude frustasi begitupula dengan Layla. Key adalah Putra sang Raja, pasti banyak yang mengincarnya. Itulah alasan lain kenapa ia mengubah warna rambut Key.

Key membuka matanya perlahan. Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara lain. Suara yang menurutnya asing. Matanya terasa berat. Begitu matanya terbuka, yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar dan selang infus berisi cairan merah. Sontak saja ia terkejut dan berteriak. Dengan tergesa-gesa Natsu membuka pintu, ia langsung mendekap Key ke dalam peluknnya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, semua baik-baik saja" ucap Natsu

"Uncle Natsu? Dimana aku?" tanya Key

"Kau ada di tempatku, Key. Kau aman sekarang" kata Natsu

"Aman?" Key bingung, ia mencoba bergerak namun rasa sakit diperutnya menahannya

"Kau pingsan di Taman. Siapa yang melakukannya? Apa kau ingat?" tanya Natsu

"Ah, iya. Seingatku aku duduk disana dan tiba-tiba seseorang membekapku, aku melawan dan setelahnya aku tak ingat apapun sampai Uncle Natsu tiba-tiba datang" jelas Key

" _Tak ingat? Apa vampire mode on-nya aktif? Dan dia tertusuk pisau vampire?" tanya Natsu dalam hati_

"Key, uncle mau tanya. Apa... Kau adalah seorang vampire?" tanya Natsu

Mata Key membulat. Ia tidak menyangka uncle Natsu-nya akan bertanya segamblang itu. Key menunduk, ia mengangguk pelan. Melihat ekspresi murung Key, Natsu mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Tidak apa, menjadi vampire bukanlah kesalahan" kata Natsu

"Maafkan aku telah membohongi uncle" kata Key

"Tidak apa. Oh ya, ini sudah tengah malam. Berikan kontak keluargamu, uncle akan meminta mereka menjemputmu" kata Natsu membuka kunci ponselnya, namun tangan mungil Key mencegahnya

"Jangan hubungi mereka. Aku tak mau mereka khawatir" kata Key

"Mereka akan lebih khawatir kalau kau tidak mengabari" kata Natsu

"Tidak maksudku, izinkan malam ini aku tetap disini. Aku... Ingin tidur dengan uncle" kata Key meminta

"Kau yakin? Uncle bisa digorok kalau kakek nenekmu tahu" kata Natsu

Key menatap memelas. Matanya sudah berair, menahan untuk tidak menangis. Akhirnya Natsu menyetujuinya. Ia tidur di samping Key seraya mengusap kepalanya. Key memeluknya erat, sangat erat seolah-olah ia adalah ayahnya.

Paginya, Rogue, Jellal dan Scorpio sudah siap untuk berangkat rapat intern sebelum hari H. Namun Natsu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Rogue menyusul, tapi apa? Ia menemukan Natsu masih tertidur pulas seraya memeluk anak yang dibawanya kemarin. Ia mendekat hendak membangunkan, namun melihat wajah damai keduanya ia terdiam. Diamatinya anak bersurai silver itu, dari rambut spike, bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung, pipi tembem yang memiliki rona merah muda alami. Sungguh mirip dengan Natsu. Rogue menggeleng, mengenyahkan fikiran liarnya. Akhirnya iapun pergi. Tepat setelah pintu tertutup, Key mengigau.

"Papa" igau Key meneteskan air mata, ia mengeratkan pelukannya ke Natsu seolah tak mau jika harus dipisahkan

Lucy sedang dalam perjalanan. Hari ini ia sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Tak lupa ia membawa pakaian Natsu yang sudah di laundry. Karena itu ia jadi sedikit terlambat.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 AM waktu setempat. Natsu terbangun akibat silaunya Mentari yang menyusup ke jendela. Didapatinya Key yang masih mendekapnya, ia mengguncang tubuh mungil itu. Key menggeliat, ia bangun dengan rambut mencuat sana sini.

"Uncle, jam berapa ini?" tanya Key dengan suara khas bangun tidur

"Sepertinya kita kesiangan" jawab Natsu

"Huh?" Key mengucek matanya, menoleh mencari jam dinding, onyx hitamnya terbelalak melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh

"Aku harus pulang" kata Key panik

"Tidak usah buru-buru, nanti uncle antar" kata Natsu

Natsu mencabut infus di tangan Key, menuntun anak itu untuk ikut mandi bersamanya. Awalnya Key menolak dengan alasan itu tidak sopan, namun Natsu malah menggendongnya ke pundak, memaksanya untuk ikut.

Setelah mandi, mereka bersiap bersama. Key dengan pakaian yang sudah dibelikan oleh Scorpio dan Natsu dengan pakaian santainya. Kedua orang beda usia itu berda didepan cermin. Menyisir rambut dan membuat gaya rambut yang sama dengan menaikkan poni rambutnya. Key tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya diikuti Natsu. Sungguh bagai ayah dan anak.

Mereka juga membuat sarapan bersama, meski hanya roti dan telur ceplok, kalau seorang Natsu yang membuat tergolong _wow._ Karena tidak biasanya seorang sepertinya mau memasak. Keduanya makan dengan lahap.

Jauh dari mereka, Lucy terjebak macet karena didepan ada kecelakaan.

Di kediaman keluarga Heart, Jude tidak masuk kerja, ia dan istrinya Layla mencari cucu semata wayang mereka kembali. Tentu dengan menemui teman-teman sekolahnya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Maaf nak, apa kau melihat Key? Key Heart?" tanya Jude

"Anda kakeknya? Maaf tapi aku tidak tahu. Setelah memukulku sampai seperti ini, kurasa lebih baik ia menghilang seperti ini. Setidaknya tidak ada yang mengganggu pemandangan" jawab seorang anak korban atau tersangka yang membuat Key di skors

"Jaga bicaramu nak. Jangan pernah hina Key. Sekali lagi aku mendengarnya, akan kupastikan nama keluargamu dicoret dari Negara ini" ancam Jude membuat anak itu hampir menangis

"Maaf. Kami tidak bermaksud. Kami hanya ingin tahu dimana dia. Karena setahu kami Key tidak memiliki banyak teman" kata Layla

"Itu... Sebenarnya" jawab sang anak kemudian dengan ragu-ragu serta ketakutan

"KATAKAN!" Bentak Jude yang langsung dihadang Layla

"Key dekat dengan seseorang akhir-akhir ini" jelas sang anak

"Siapa?" tanya Layla lembut

"Aku tidak tahu namanya. Paman itu tampan tapi menyeramkan. Ia tinggi, dan memiliki mata hitam seperti Key" jelas sang anak

"Terimakasih" ucap Layla menepuk pundak sang anak dan menarik Jude untuk pergi

Mereka kembali mencari berkeliling kota. Mendengar penjelasan teman Key, Layla merasa ada yang ia lewatkan. Semua itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Key yang selalu ceria akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan di skors pun masih bisa senyam-senyum. Seseorang dengan karakteristik seperti itu banyak. Tapi Key bukan anak yang mudah akrab atau menerima kehadiran orang disekitarnya. Menyadari kalau Bulan ini rapat Dewan Internasional akan diadakan, mata Layla membulat.

"Tidak mungkin" gumam Layla

"Apa yang tidak mungkin?" tanya Jude

"Key diantar seseorang pulang kemarinnya. Tidak mungkin mereka benar-benar menemukannya tertidur di Taman, pasti dia" racau Layla

"Dia? Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Jude sesekali menolehkan pandangannya

"Natsu Dragneel" jawab Lyla

CKIITTTT

Jude mengerem mendadak. Matanya melotot seperti hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

...

Setelah selesai sarapan, Natsu mengantar Key pulang. Anak itu menikmati sepoi-sepoi angin yang menerpa wajahnya karena ia menelengokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela. Ia membuka mulut dan berteriak girang seakan jarang melakukannya. Bukannya melarang, Natsu hanya terkekeh. Baginya bersama Key sangat tidak membosankan.

"Uncle sampai di depan komplek saja ya" pinta Key

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang menyerangmu?" tolak Natsu

"Simpan nomor paman di ponselku. Akan Key masukkan tombol cepat nomor dua" kata Key menyodorkan ponsel kecilnya

"Tidak nomor satu?" tanya Natsu

"Mama nomor satu" jawab Key

Kini Key sudah tiba didepan komplek, ia turun dan membungkuk berterima kasih pada Natsu yang dibalas sebuah pelukan hangat. Dibalik pelukan itu, wajah Key memerah, matanya berkaca-kaca karena sangat senang bisa dipeluk oleh ayah kandungnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Keduanya pun berpisah. Key melambai dengan semangat.

Key memasuki gerbang dan halaman rumahnya dengan senyum cerahnya, ia bahkan melupakan perutnya yang masih sedikit nyeri akibat tusukan belati kemarin. Begitu ia membuka pintu utama, bukannya disambut, ia malah dihadiahi delikan amarah oleh kakek dan neneknya.

"Darimana saja kau, Key Heart?" tanya Layla

"Menginap dirumah teman" jawab Key berdalih

"Grandma tidak mau kau berbohong" kata Lyla

"Kau di skors bukan?" lanjut Jude menyentak Key

"Itu..." Key menunduk

"Bukan itu yang mau grandpa tanyakan. Key... Kau, bertemu dengan siapa?" tanya Jude dengan nada lembut namun menusuk

"Itu, dia uncle yang baik. Dia menolongku dari anak-anak nakal itu. Grandpa jangan berburuk sangka dulu" jelas Key

"Siapa dia? Namanya?" tuntut Jude

"Dia..." jawab Key ragu

"Kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Jude kemudian

Mata Key membulat. Tentu ia tahu siapa yang dibicarakan sang kakek.

"Apa maksud grandpa?" tanya Key

"Meski kau tahu, jangan pernah mengatakannya. Jangan pernah bicarakan dia atau menyebut namanya dirumah ini. Bukan karena grandpa tidak suka, tapi demi semuanya. Demi kau dan mamamu serta kebahagiaan kalian" jelas Jude

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Apa salahnya? Apa menyebut nama saja dosa?" tanya Key bertubi-tubi

"Key..." panggil Layla

"Jika demi mama, Key akan melakukannya. Tapi sampai kapan?" tanya Key mulai terisak

"Key..." panggil Lyla nanar

"Apa tidak boleh aku bersama papa sebentar saja?" pinta Key nanar

"Bukan seperti itu..." kata Jude gundah

"Key tidak minta lebih. Hanya selama papa disini. Hanya itu, selebihnya Key tidak akan meminta, memohon, bertanya atau membicarakan papa lagi. Apa begitu juga tidak boleh?" pinta Key dengan air mata mengalir deras

"Key..." panggil Layla sedih

"Grandma, grandpa, hiks- Key rindu papa. Key, hiks- sayang papa. Papa sangat baik. Papa membelaku, mengajakku bermain, tidur bersama, mandi bersama dan makan bersama. Papa bukan orang jahat. Key tidak akan terluka, kalian tenang saja. Papa tidak akan melukai Key" cerita Key dengan sudah payah

Layla mendekat, ia berjongkok didepan Key, menyamakan tingginya dengan sang cucu. Dielusnya surai Key lembut, membuat bulir demi bulir air mata Key berjatuhan. Anak itu semakin menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Maaf" ucap Key

Dibawanya sang cucu kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggung mungil itu, merasa mendapat kode akhirnya Key menangis keras, ia meraung-raung. Setelah sekian tahun, baru kali ini ia bisa mengungkapkannya. Segala perasaan yang mengganjal hati kecilnya.

"Key tidak salah. Key tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini salah kami. Jangan menangis lagi. Key boleh kok bersama papa" kata Lyla menenangkan

"Benarkah?" tanya Key polos

"Tapi Key harus berjanji satu hal" kata Layla

"Berjanjilah untuk merahasiakannya dari mama" lanjutnya

"Hmm" angguk Key

Kembali ke mansion Scorpio. Natsu pulang setelah mengantar Key. Di depan rumah sudah terparkir mobil mini. Ia tersenyum menyadari milik siapa mobil itu. Segeralah ia melesat masuk ke dalam rumah. Didapatinya Lucy yang tertidur di sofa. Natsu terdiam, dipandanginya wajah damai Lucy. Wajah yang selama delapan tahun ini absen dari penglihatannya. Iapun berjongkok, mengamati wajah Ayu Lucy dari dekat.

" _Tidak ada yang berubah. Dia masih tetap secantik dulu meski dulu aku tak pernah mengakuinya" kata Natsu dalam hati_

" _Andai aku mengetahui lebih awal kalau kau adalah Lui, ini takkan pernah terjadi. Tidak, andai dari awal aku tidak dimakan akan dendam, mungkin sekarang kau masih berada dalam dekapanku" lanjut Natsu_

Karena sibuk dengan fikirannya sambil memandang Lucy, ia jadi tak sadar kalau sang empunya sudah membuka mata. Lucy terbelalak, wajah Natsu berada sangat dekat dengannya. Mengerjap beberapa kali meyakinkan kalau ini hanyalah halusinasi namun percuma. Wajah Natsu tak mau enyah. Tanpa sadar, Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat dan dekat, Lucy menahan nafas, otaknya memproses apa yang akan dilakukan Natsu, begitu bibir mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan...

JDUAKK

Lucy membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Natsu, sukses mengembalikan kesadaran sang Dragneel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Natsu bingung

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Huh? Kau mau mencabuliku?" tuduh Lucy memeluk diri

"Kasar sekali. Siapa juga yang mau melakukannya?" protes Natsu

"Jelas-jelas kau barusan..." ucao Lucy namun ia ragu untuk menyebut kalimat terakhir

"Apa?" tanya Natsu

"Lupakan" kata Lucy seraya duduk dengan benar dan berbenah diri, ia mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi

SETTT

Natsu menarik ikat rambut Lucy, membuat surai panjang perempuan itu tergerai sempurna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Lucy

"Jangan mengikat atau menggelung rambut selama kau disini" jawab Natsu

Natsu mencondongkan badannya ke Lucy. Mengarahkan bibirnya tepat ke telinganya.

"Atau kau akan menerima hukumannya" kata Natsu sensual

Sontak wajah Lucy memerah bak kepiting rebus. Natsu menggodanya secara terang-terangan. Menyebalkan, namun ia tidak bisa berteriak menyumpahinya atau ia akan ketahuan.

Hari ini, Natsu mengajak Lucy ke lapangan baseball. Ia memaksa perempuan itu menemaninya. Satu putaran, dua putaran hingga lima putaran, Natsu masih bersemangat. Tanpa sadar, Lucy terus memandangi Natsu. Meski wajahnya datar, tertera jelas dimatanya jika ia merindukan sosok itu. Sosok yang pernah mengisi hatinya dan meremukkannya hingga berkeping-keping. Sosok yang akan selalu membuatnya frustasi. Sosok yang akan membuat dirinya memaksakan mengingat masa lalu. Tiba-tiba Lucy teringat kejadian delapan tahun lalu saat dimana ia dan Natsu bermain baseball. Kala itu musim dingin, Natsu juga melarangnya mengikat atau menggelung rambut. Mata Lucy memanas, dadanya kembali sesak dan mulai sulit bernafas. Ia tertunduk, memegang dadanya yang mendadak sakit. Natsu menoleh, melihat Lucy yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik, ia melempar begitu saja tongkat pemukulnya. Dipapahnya Lucy menuju tempat sepi. Ia mengambil air, memaksa Lucy meminumnya kemudian menyandarkan kepala Lucy ke pundaknya. Tak ada perlawanan, Lucy menurutinya begitu saja karena rasa sakit yang menyerangnya mengalahkan keegoisannya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Lucy mulai stabil. Ia membuka mata dan sadar kalau ia tengah bersandar di pundak Natsu. Segera ia menarik diri, namun Natsu meraih kepalanya dan memaksanya untuk tetap bersandar.

"Sebentar lagi, jangan paksakan dirimu" kata Natsu

" _Tuhan, jika ini mimpi, biarkan ini menjadi mimpi yang Indah. Jika ini kebohongan, izinkan aku menikmatinya barang sejenak. Izinkan aku untuk egois, membencinya dengan cara seperti ini" kata Lucy dalam hati_

...

Hari demi hari berlalu. Lucy melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai pengawal pribadi Natsu meski aktualnya tidak begitu. Natsu yang harusnya menghadiri persiapan rapat malah absen. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Lucy atau Key. Melakukan kegiatan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan tujuannya kesini. Memperhatikan Lucy di setiap waktu, bahkan tak jarang yang mengira mereka adalah pasangan.

Disisi lain, ia juga menemui Key tentu saat ia tidak bersama Lucy. Natsu benar-benar mengatur jadwalnya untuk kedua orang itu. Baginya Lucy adalah prioritas utama, tapi Key tidak bisa dikesampingkan. Waktu ia tidur dengan Key, ia mendengar anak itu memanggil _papa._ Bukti kalau ia sangat merindukan dan menginginkan sosok seorang ayah. Jadi ia tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli, karena ia menyayangi Key.

Hari senja ini Natsu bahkan mengajak Lucy naik kincir raksasa. Sementara disisi Lucy, ia semakin gelisah, karena setiap hari bersama Natsu bagai cobaan baginya. Sikap Natsu begitu lembut, meski ia membatasi agar tidak terbawa suasana, nyatanya ia terlena. Atau ia masih mencintainya?

"Indah bukan? Seluruh kota Rotterdam terlihat dari sini" kata Natsu

"Hmm" angguk Lucy

"Terimakasih" ucap Natsu tiba-tiba

"Untuk?" tanya Lucy

"Semuanya, terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku" lanjut Natsu

"Sudah menjadi tugasku, terimakasih karena mempermudahnya" kata Lucy membuat seorang Natsu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya terkekeh

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Lucy

"Tidak, hanya saja kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang" jawab Natsu menelan suaranya yang mulai serak

"Istrimu?" tebak Lucy

"Orang seperti apa dia?" lanjutnya

"Eh?"

"Hmm... Dia, cantik" kata Natsu menatap kedua bola mata caramel Lucy dengan serius

"Penuh semangat. Meski sedikit kasar, ia seorang yang penyayang dan pemaaf. Ia dicap sebagai gadis tomboy dulu tapi kenyataannya ia mudah sekali menangis. Ia cengeng dan naif" lanjut Natsu

Mata Lucy bergetar, batinnya bergejolak. Perasaan yang dipendamnya, dipenjarakannya, dan dikuburnya dalam-dalam hingga ke dasar hati memberontak. Menggebrak dan meronta-ronta. Berteriak nyaring hingga dadanya terasa nyeri pun sakit.

"Ia terlalu naif mempercayai kalau pernikahan harus dilandasi dengan Cinta" kata Natsu lagi

"Kau membencinya?" tanya Lucy

"Ya, aku sangat membencinya. Sangat benci sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang"

"Aku bahkan membohonginya, pura-pura mencintainya dan mencoba melukainya lagi dan lagi. Namun ia selalu percaya padaku, selalu tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa"

"Bahkan ketika aku sudah hampir membunuhnya, ia tetap melindungiku. Tak peduli jika itu membahayakan nyawanya"

"Apa menjadi naif adalah kesalahan?" tanya Lucy dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Ya, itu sebuah kesalahan besar" jawab Natsu

"Kenapa?" tanya Lucy

"Karena kenaifannya selalu membuatku tersiksa" jawab Natsu bergetar

"Aku bahkan tak bisa membedakan lagi yang mana kebohongan dan yang bukan. Sampai pada puncaknya, ia meninggalkanku. Ia begitu membenciku" kata Natsu

"Kurasa bukan itu alasan ia meninggalkanmu" sanggah Lucy

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Karena... ia mencintaimu" lanjutnya membuat Onyx Natsu terbelalak dan semakin berkaca-kaca

"Terlalu mencintai hingga rasanya mau mati"

"Dan kau tahu apa yang paling menyakitkan dari sesuatu yang menyakitkan?"

"Bukan karena disiksa, bukan karena disayat, bukan. Tapi karena ia tahu, seberapapun ia berusaha, seberapa besar rasa tulusnya, cintanya, pada akhirnya ia takkan pernah mendapatkan posisi itu dihatimu" lanjut Lucy berderai air mata

"Luce" panggil Natsu nanar

"Takkan pernah" isak Lucy

"Maka dia memutuskan untuk membencimu" lanjut Lucy menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan

Natsu mengulurkan tangannya, ingin sekali ia menarik Lucy ke dalam pelukannya namun ketika tangannya hendak menyentuh rambut Lucy, ia ragu. Tangannya berhenti begitu saja diudara. Sungguh tak pantas biadab sepertinya menyentuh Lucy.

Sekeluarnya mereka dari kincir itu Lucy berjalan didepan. Lucy sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Natsu yang mengekorinya di belakang. Hati dan fikirannya kacau. Ia mengutuk diri sendiri yang dengan mudahnya terbawa arus seorang Natsu Dragneel. Seseorang yang harusnya ia benci, namun melihat mata Natsu yang terlihat menyakitkan tadi, entah kenapa rasanya ingin menangis. Tatapan itu sangat menyakitkan, lebih menyakitkan dari rasa kecewanya terhadap pria itu.

Tiba-tiba lampu Taman hiburan mati, para pengunjung panik. Lucy dan Natsu berhenti, tepat saat itu juga sebuah belati melesat disamping telinga Lucy dan menancap di samping kaki Natsu. Natsu mengaktifkan vampire mode on-nya. Ia mencabut belati itu dan menarik Lucy pergi. Seluruh listrik di kota berangsur-angsur padam, kota jadi gelap gulita. Karena Lucy yang masih loading dan tak segera mengaktifkan vampire modenya, Natsu meraih kaki dan punggungnya, menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya meloncat melewati gedung-gedung.

"Dewan pasti diserang" kata Natsu

"Berpeganglah agar tidak jatuh" kata Natsu

Seketika itu Lucy sadar, ia terkejut melihat dirinya berada di gendongan Natsu.

"Turunkan aku!" ronta Lucy

"Aku bilang turunkan aku!" teriak Lucy

Natsu berhenti di atap sebuah gedung. Ia menurunkan Lucy sesuai permintaan perempuan itu. Lucy mendorongnya, membuatnya menjauh.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, tinggalkan aku" pinta Lucy

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk itu" tegas Natsu

"Aku bilang tinggalkan aku" ulang Lucy

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" tegas Natsu

TES

Lucy meneteskan air mata. Di kegelapan seperti ini Natsu pasti tidak akan melihatnya, itulah fikirnya namun percuma. Karena Natsu melihatnya, dengan sangat jelas. Wanitanya, menangis.

"Jangan seperti ini.." ucap Lucy memberi jeda beberapa detik

"Natsu" lanjut Lucy menyentak Natsu

"Lu.." Natsu tergagap

"Ya, aku Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Jadi kumohon, hentikan semua ini" pinta Lucy

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu tak suka

"Jangan buat aku mengulanginya. Jika kau terus seperti ini aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Jadi mari hentikan ini dan tinggalkan aku sendiri" jelas Lucy

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!" bentak Natsu

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan rambut Lucy hingga wajahnyapun akhirnya terlihat. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Tak perlu dikatakan lagi, Lucy mengerti tatapan untuk siapa itu.

"Kau... Mengetahuinya?" tanya Lucy heran

"Kau mengetahui siapa aku?"

"Itu..." Natsu tergagap lagi

"Kejam. Kau membuatku menjadi satu-satunya orang bodoh disini. Kau membuatku bak idiot" kata Lucy

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku padahal kau tahu siapa aku. Apa ini juga salahku?" tanya Natsu

"Lalu, haruskah aku datang dan memelukmu? Jangan mimpi, Dragneel. Aku bukan Lucy yang dulu, yang selalu mengemis cintamu yang sampai akhir hayatpun tidak akan pernah kudapatkan" teriak Lucy

"Tidak Luce, kau salah" kata Natsu

"Aku tidak pernah salah. Karena seumur hidupmu kau hanya mencintai _nya_ kan? Aku hanyalah boneka pelampiasanmu. Aku hanya ada untuk kau benci" kata Lucy

"Kelahiranku adalah sebuah kesalahan. Malapetaka untukmu, apa aku salah?" lanjutnya

"Tidak, kau adalah dia. Kau adalah Lui" ungkap Natsu

"Meski aku Lui, pada kenyataannya aku tak ingat apapun. Seberapa keras aku mencoba mengingat seberapa keras aku menggali ingatanku, tak ada Lui disana. Aku bukanlah dia. Jadi berhenti mengatakan aku adalah dia" sanggah Lucy

"Aku tidak memaksa kau mengingatnya. Tak apa jika kau tidak ingat. Kau tak perlu mengingatnya. Karena semua hanya masa lalu dan kita tidak hidup disana" kata Natsu

"Baiklah, karena kita tidak hidup di masa lalu, jadi bisakah kau pura-pura tidak mengenaliku dan pergi dari hadapanku?" usir Lucy

"Aku tidak bisa. Sudah cukup aku, tidak maksudku kita berpura-pura" kata Natsu

"Kepura-puraan yang kita lakukan hanya menyakiti diri kita sendiri. Karena dari itu kebohongan tercipta. Kebohongan yang ditutupi dengan kebohongan lain mengakibatkan luka. Luka yang lambat laun mengaga, menggerogoti sedikit demi sedikit perasaan dan akal sehat. Jadi apa kau tetap ingin melakukannya? Kepura-puraan itu? Kebohongan itu?" tanya Natsu

"Apa gunanya? Kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri? Dengan menyakiti dirimu? Apa itu akan membuatmu lega? Bahagia?"

"Itu urusanku, bukan urusanmu. Aku terluka, aku matipun itu bukan urusanmu. Bukankah itu keinginanmu? Meski aku tak bahagia, setidaknya jika aku tiada kau akan bahagia" jawab Lucy

"Kau ingin melihatku mati?" tanya Natsu dengan derai air mata

"Jangan seperti ini Lucy. Kalau kau membenciku, kalau kau ingin menghukumku, jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini. Cukup delapan tahun aku tersiksa karena merindukanmu. Cukup delapan tahun aku frustasi tidak bisa melihatmu" ungkap Natsu

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Ingin rasanya ia menghambur ke pelukan Natsu sekarang juga, namun egonya menolak.

"Aku..." kata Natsu

Tiba-tiba...

SETT

Sebuah belati berhasil menyayat sedikit pipi Natsu. Lucy menoleh, mata merahnya mencari sang pelaku penyerangan. Sebilah belati kembali dilayangkan, dengan cepat ia menepisnya.

"Pergilah, tujuannya bukan kau, tapi aku" kata Natsu

"Aku tidak melindungimu, aku melindungi diriku sendiri dan dia adalah mangsaku" kata Lucy sarkatis

Ajeel menyerang dengan bertubi-tubi melayangkan belati pembunuh vampire. Natsu dan Lucy menghindar, mereka mencoba mencari celah untuk menyerang. Tahu kalau ia tak mungkin menang jika dua lawan satu, Ajeel mengambil sebuah pistol mini. Mengisinya dengan peluru khusus. Ia membidik kepala Natsu, namun kemudian ia mengarahkannya ke kepala Lucy. Jaksa yang sudah menggagalkan aksi terakhirnya.

"Tch, tidak kapok juga jaksa cantik itu" gumam Ajeel

"Natsu Dragneel, malam ini kubunuh kau!" teriak Ajeel bak psycho

Lucy menghilang, membuat Ajeel kebingungan. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan tepat saat itu Natsu menghantam kepalanya dengan kakinya. Ajeel terjatuh, melihat itu Lucy menarik kakinya dan memutarnya, hingga dengan kuat dilemparkannya Ajeel jauh. Ajeel terhempas dengan kuatnya, tulang punggungnya serasa remuk. Terlebih belum sempat ia bangun, Natsu sudah menindihnya dan mengacungkan belati di lehernya.

"Katakan dengan siapa saja kau bekerja?" tanya Natsu

"Aku? Tentu aku punya banyak sekali kawan, Natsu-sama" jawab Ajeel

"Kalau kau memohon, aku masih bisa mengampunimu" kata Natsu

"Naif sekali. Aku bisa saja menghabisi anak itu. Kau yang harusnya memohon agar anak itu selamat" kata Ajeel

"Kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Natsu penuh amarah

Natsu menusuk leher Ajeel, namun Lucy menarik tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dia perlu diproses, kau tidak bisa menghakiminya di tempat" cegah Lucy

"Lepaskan aku!" perintah Natsu

"Kalau kau membunuhnya, kami akan kehilangan tersangka dan akan sulit menuntaskannya" kata Lucy

Natsu menarik tangannya, membuat tangan Lucy tersayat. Mata Natsu memerah tanpa aba-aba, nafsu membunuhnya naik, ia sudah menusukkan setengah belati ke leher Ajeel. Tiba-tiba Lucy memeluknya dari belakang, saat itu juga ia berhenti. Dapat ia rasakan punggungnya basah. Dan iapun menjatuhkan tangannya. Meski ragu, digenggamnya tangan Lucy dengan lembut. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Lucy yang terisak dan Natsu dengan segala kebungkamannya.

Di tempat lain, kediaman Heart di Serang. Jude dan Layla dibius, sedangkan sang pelaku atau antek Ajeel mengejar Key. Key berlari, ia terus berlari di koridor rumahnya hingga terpeleset. Dipeluknya boneka naga merah pemberian mamanya erat. Bibir mungilnya memanggil sang mama, berharap mamanya akan datang, namun percuma. Dimaria semakin mendekat. Ia sudah menyiapkan belati pembunuh Vampire yang sudah dilumuri racun.

"Kali ini, tidak akan gagal lagi" kata Dimaria

"Jangan salahkan aku nak, salahkan si Dragneel itu. Harusnya ia tidak dekat dengan siapapun" kata Dimaria

"Mama" panggil Key

"Mamamu tak akan datang" kata Dimaria

Dimaria berlari ke arah Key hendak menusuk perut anak itu. Darah merah terciprat kemana-mana, bahkan wajah Key. Dimaria batuk darah, bukan ia yang berhasil menusuknya, melainkan tangan mungil yang menghunus perutnya. Key mencabut tangannya, matanya berwarna merah. Ia tertunduk, memandangi tangannya yang penuh akan noda merah. Matanya membulat.

"Tidak, tidak, Key tidak membunuhnya" rapal Key

"Tidak"

"Tidaaaakkk!" teriak Key kemudian pingsan

Rumah sakit Rotterdam. Lucy berlarian mencari kamar sang anak. Baru saja ia mendapat kabar kalau kediamannya di Serang. Ayah dan ibunya selamat dan baru sadar dari bius yang diberikan pelaku, sedangkan Key ditemukan pingsan bersimpah darah. Di sebuah kamar bertuliskan _Key Heart_ ia masuk. Didapatinya Key yang duduk dengan tatapan kosong seraya melihat kedua tangannya. Lucy memeluk Key, diusapnya rambut Key lembut, matanya pun berkaca-kaca.

"Mama disini, sayang" kata Lucy

"Mama?" tanya Key

"Iya, ini mama sayang" kata Lucy

"Hiks, mama" Key menangis membalas pelukan Lucy

"Jangan khawatir, sayang. Kau aman" kata Lucy

"Key tidak membunuhnya, Key hanya... Hiks, hanya..." adu Key di sela-sela tangisnya

"Mama mengerti" jawab Lucy

Setelah Key tenang, Lucy duduk menemani. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengelus surai Key. Ia bersyukur putranya baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana penjahat itu mengincarmu?" tanya Lucy

"Karena... Itu, Key" jawab Key ragu

"Key..." Key tergagap

BRAKH

"Key" teriak Natsu seraya mendobrak pintu

"Uncle Natsu?" panggil Key diikuti pandangan Lucy. Melihat Natsu disana, sontak saja mata Lucy melebar. Ia tak perlu jawaban. Ia tahu alasan kenapa Key diincar. Digenggamnya celana kainnya erat. Dadanya bergemuruh, wajahnya sedikit tertunduk membuat poni panjangnya menutupi mata. Sementara Key, ia was-was. Bagaimanapun ia sudah berjanji tidak akan memberitahu sang mama dengan pertemuannya dengan sang papa.

"Luce, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Natsu

"Tidak ada" jawab Lucy seraya berdiri, baru saja ia sampai pintu, seorang dokter masuk

"Nyonya Lucy, putra anda baik-baik saja" kata sang dokter

JDEARRR

"Putra?" tanya Natsu

Sang dokter izin pamit. Lucy segera pergi namun pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh Natsu.

"Apa maksudnya putra?" tanya Natsu

"Lepas" pinta Lucy

"Siapa yang putramu? Apa Key putramu? Sejak kapan?" tanya Natsu dengan pandangan penasaran dan terluka

"Lepaskan aku" kata Lucy menarik tangannya

"Katakan, Luce. Apa Key memang putramu? Kau tega mengkhianatiku? Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Natsu nanar

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula kita sudah tak ada hubungan lagi. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini" usir Lucy

BRAKH

Natsu menghempaskan punggung Lucy ke dinding tepat dihadapan Key. Anak itu begitu terkejut, ia hendak turun namun melihat amarah dimata sang papa, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Siapa yang berani menyentuhmu?" tanya Natsu dengan aura satannya

"Bukan urusanmu!" tegas Lucy seraya mencoba melepaskan diri, namun ...

BRAKH

Natsu kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan tidak berperasaan ke dinding.

"Jangan uji kesabaranku, Luce. Katakan, dimana saja bajingan itu menyentuhmu!" bentak Natsu

"Kau tentu tak lupa kalau kau masih istriku secara hukum vampire" kata Natsu mencengkeram kedua pundak Lucy

"Lepaskan aku" ronta Lucy

"Jawab aku!" tuntut Natsu

"Aku bilang lepaskan aku" teriak Lucy

"Tidak akan!" tegas Natsu

"Akh — hmmpt" kata Lucy gagap namun bibirnya langsung diraup oleh Natsu

"Hmmpt" Lucy meronta

Natsu meraih kedua tangan Lucy dan menguncinya disamping kepalanya. Ia mencium bibir Lucy dengan brutal, menginvasinya secara sepihak. Tak memperdulikan rontaan dari sang wanita. Lucy mencoba melepaskan bibirnya, namun begitu terlepas dengan cepat Natsu memburunya, menekan bibirnya keras, menciumnya bak orang kesetanan dan berani menggigit bibirnya. Menyelinapkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya dan bermain disana. Dada Lucy terasa sesak, air matanya menetes. Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau ada mata lain yang melihatnya. Melihat betapa kejam dan egoisnya dirinya.

Key menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat sang mama disiksa.

Natsu masih membabi-buta. Ia bahkan sudah memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Lucy. Sementara satu tangan Natsu memegang pinggang Lucy, menopang sang wanita agar tetap berdiri. Air mata Lucy semakin deras. Namun seolah mati rasa atau karena terbakar api cemburu, Natsu sudah lupa diri. Egonya berteriak, menyerukan bahwa Lucy hanya miliknya, hanya ia yang boleh menyentuhnya dan memilikinya.

Key mendekat, matanya berkaca-kaca. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ditariknya Natsu kuat. Bibir Natsu terlepas dari Lucy akibat tarikan kencang Key. Tak main-main, Key mendorong Natsu hingga tubuh tegap itu terpental dua meter dan menabrak dinding.

"Jangan sentuh mamaku!" ancam Key

Natsu terkejut, ia mendongak, dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah Key menatapnya dengan vampire modenya. Anak itu bahkan mengacungkan tangan kanannya dengan kuku yang sudah memanjang.

"Atau aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam Key

"Key..." panggil Natsu

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Key

Merasa Natsu tak mungkin mendekat, Key menarik mamanya untuk pergi. Keduanya pergi meninggalkan Natsu dengan segala penyesalannya. Pria itu memukul lantai hingga tangannya berdarah. Tetesan demi tetesan air mata keluar dari Onyx hitamnya. Menyesal pun percuma. Lucy sudah pergi dan Key membencinya.

Key membawa Lucy hingga Taman kota. Ia mendudukkan sang mama di sebuah ayunan. Lucy menunduk, ia masih shock dengan apa yang dilakukan Natsu padanya. Key berjongkok, ia berlutut di hadapan sang mama.

"Maaf, maafkan Key" sesal Key

"Itu bukan salah Key" kata Lucy

"Jika saja Key tidak diam-diam menemui uncle Natsu ini tidak akan terjadi. Key menyesal. Maafkan Key dan mama jangan menangis lagi" kata Key meraih wajah sang mama dan menghapus bulir demi bulir air mata yang jatuh

"Key tidak pernah tahu kalau uncle Natsu bisa sekejam itu" lanjut Key kecewa

"Mama tidak apa-apa" kilah Lucy

"Kenapa? Kenapa mama tidak mengatakannya? Kalau mama tersiksa?" tanya Key lembut namun sarat akan kesedihan

"Maafkan mama" jawab Lucy, ia hanya mampu menangis, perhatian Putra semata wayangnya membuatnya tersayat, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak pernah memperhatikan anak itu? Faktanya Key sangat berbeda dengan Natsu, meski ia adalah putranya.

"Apa ini alasan mama menjauhiku? Karena aku mirip dengannya?" tanya Key

"Maaf" ucap Lucy

Key berdiri, air matanya sudah berjatuhan. Dengan sangat hati-hati tangan mungilnya memeluk sang mama. Dan begitu ia memeluknya, ia terisak. Key menangis keras, Lucy balas memeluknya. Dimalam itu, keduanya menangis. Akhirnya kesalah pahaman diantara ibu dan anak itu terselesaikan. Keegoisannya telah membuat Key menderita. Anak itu dewasa lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

" _Key mengerti, kenapa mama dan papa tidak bisa bersama. Keduanya terluka. Luka yang Key tidak tahu seperti apa, yang jelas itu menyakitkan hingga membuat mama menangis" kata Key dalam hati_

...

Hari H rapat Dewan Internasional. Semua tamu undangan sudah memasuki gedung. Jellal dan Rogue berpakaian rapi mendampingi Natsu. Sejak kejadian penyerangan semalam, Natsu menjadi seperti sebelumnya. Pancaran dimatanya meredup, ia kembali menjadi mayat hidup yang tak tahu kapan hidupnya dan bak bunga layu yang tak tahu kapan matinya. Di acara besar itu, ia hanya berjabat tangan tanpa ekspresi. Membuat banyak tamu menjadi tidak enak sendiri.

Ketika rapat dimulai, ia yang memimpin acara tak kunjung buka suara. Matanya menerawang entah apa yang ia fikirkan. Jellal tersenyum dan meminta maaf, ia mendekati Natsu dan berbisik.

"Katakan sesuatu" bisik Jellal

Natsu menatap Jellal bingung, ia bergulir memandang sekitar dan sadar kalau ini di tengah rapat.

"Maafkan aku" kata Natsu

Rapat dimulai, setelah bicara lumayan panjang, Natsu mengalihkan acara ke Jellal. Mengerti akan situasi, Jellal pun menurut. Rapat ini membahas tentang kasus pembunuhan yang merajalela di Rotterdam dengan menargetkan vampire kelas atas, dan munculnya vampire liar di beberapa Negara. Jellal meneruskan presentasi Natsu. Tentang bagaimana menangani segala permasalahan tersebut. Meski Natsu memvonis hukum mati bagi vampire yang membunuh vampire lain, nyatanya dewan internasional memilih memenjarakan mereka. Karena menurut mereka, semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan dan semua itu juga karena suatu alasan.

Mendengar keputusan tersebut, Natsu ikut menoleh. Ia menatap Scorpio yang mengemukakan pendapat tersebut. Hingga pembicaraan rapat beralih membahas tentang permaisuri.

"Bagaimana dengan keberadaan permaisuri? Apa ia benar-benar menghilang?" tanya salah satu anggota dewan

"Mereka berpisah dan kami tidak tahu keberadaannya" jawab Rogue

"Apa bisa seperti itu? Kalau seperti ini lambat laun tahta akan terancam. Bagaimanapun sang Raja akan lahir dari keturunan Raja itu sendiri" sahut yang lain

"Itu sudah menjadi keputusan Zeref-sama" jawab Jellal

"Bagaimana dengan anda sendiri, Natsu-sama? Apa anda tidak ingin membuat permaisuri kembali?" tanya anggota lain

"Sudah tak ada jalan untuk membuatnya kembali" jawab Natsu

"Bagaimana anda seyakin itu?" tanya Scorpio

"Karena kesalahanku terlalu besar. Ia bahkan tega mengkhianatiku. Jadi kurasa tak ada yang bisa kulakukan kecuali menyerah" jawab Natsu

"Permaisuri tak bisa mengkhianati anda. Karena jika ia melakukannya, ia akan..." kata Scorpio memberi jeda

"Mati" lanjutnya

Natsu terhenyak. Matanya melebar, otak cerdasnya yang semula berhenti berputar, berputar keras. Mengulik lagi apa yang sudah terjadi. Tentang Lucy juga putranya, Key. Diingatnya kebersamaannya bersama Key. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama hingga semalam. Bagaimana wajah anak itu, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, sikapnya, cara ia bicara, tersenyum, semua begitu mirip dengannya. Ditambah kemampuan vampire Key yang tidak biasa layaknya vampire kelas atas. Ia mengernyit. Diingatnya lagi saat dimana ia berkencan dengan Lucy dulu, saat ia menciumnya dan memilikinya seutuhnya. Kala itu ia sadar bahwa ia yang pertama bagi Lucy. Jika dihitung baik-baik, usia Key sekarang 7 tahun. Dan ia berpisah dengan Lucy selama 8 tahun. Matanya membulat, ia berdiri seraya menggebrak meja.

Tanpa fikir panjang Natsu keluar begitu saja dari ruang rapat, semua terbengong melihatnya namun tak ada yang berani melarang.

Natsu pergi ke kantor kejaksaan. Dengan seenaknya ia menyelonong ke ruang kepala jaksa. Orion tentu terkejut dengan kedatangan sang Raja vampire tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi Natsu meminta alamat Lucy. Setelah mendapatkan alamatnya, Natsu memicu mobilnya.

Didepan kediaman Heart, Natsu menghentikan mobilnya. Di tekanannya bel yang terdapat di samping pagar. Ia menekannya dengan tidak sabaran. Terus ia tekan tanpa memperdulikan seseorang didalam yang meringkuk dibawah pintu. Lucy menutup telinganya. Ia menggeleng mencoba untuk tidak mendengar bunyi bel yang membengkakkan telinga. Layla menatap sedih putrinya. Sementara di loteng, Key menatap sang papa sedih. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia tahu kalau ia mencoba menemui papanya, mamanya akan sedih. Namun jika hanya melihat tidak akan ada yang berubah. Meski keduanya tak dapat bersama, ia ingin keduanya tidak seperti ini. Mamanya tersiksa, begitupula dengan sang papa.

"Kenapa mereka saling menyakiti?" tanya Key

"Ne, Dragon. Apa papa membenciku? Papa marah pada mama karenaku. Apa kelahiranku adalah kesalahan untuknya?" tanya Key sedih

Di luar pagar, Natsu menguncang-guncang pagar. Ia berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

"Luce, katakan padaku. Key anakku bukan? Dia anakku kan?" teriak Natsu

"Luce, aku minta maaf telah menyakitimu. Aku minta maaf telah menuduhmu. Tapi tidak bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Tidak masalah kau tidak memaafkanku. Aku hanya ingin mendengar, kalau Key adalah anakku" teriak Natsu

"Kumohon keluarlah, aku janji aku akan pergi setelah ini. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggu mu dan enyah dari hadapanmu" lanjutnya

Lucy terisak. Ia membekap mulutnya agar isakan itu tidak di dengar oleh Key. Namun percuma, karena Key melihatnya dari tangga. Anak itu meremas boneka naganya.

Pintu utama terbuka, Lucy keluar dengan wajah sembab dan rambut berantakan. Natsu bergetar melihatnya. Tepat didepan gerbang Lucy berhenti.

"Apa yang mau kau dengar?" tanya Lucy

"Key... Dia anakku kan?" tanya Natsu

"Bukan, dia anakku. Hanya anakku" jawab Lucy

"Aku ayahnya kan?" tanya Natsu lagi

"Jika aku bilang iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membunuhnya sebagaimana kau mencoba membunuhku?" tanya Lucy sarkatis

DEGH

Key yang bersembunyi di balik pintu, mendengarnya. Ia menunduk, dan kembali menangis. Dadanya sakit. Dugaannya benar. Kehadirannya adalah kesalahan. Papanya membenci mamanya. Maka ia tidak menginginkan dirinya.

"Bukan begitu, Luce" kata Natsu

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau ingin merebutnya dariku?" tanya Lucy sarkatis

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak berburuk sangka padaku?" pinta Natsu

"Aku sudah pernah melakukannya tapi apa yang kudapat? Kau membohongiku. Kau membodohiku, kau menghancurkanku. Kau membuatku gila!" teriak Lucy

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana aku hidup setelahnya. Aku mencoba mendoktrin diriku kalau kau mencintaiku, tapi fakta bahwa kau hanya mencintai diriku yang dulu begitu menamparku"

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku terlihat menyedihkan? Aku mengandung benih dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak mencintaiku. Kau tahu bagaimana reaksiku ketika melihatnya lahir?"

"Aku membencinya. Aku muak melihat anakku sendiri. Karena setiap melihatnya, itu mengingatkanku akan dirimu"

"Dan kau menyiksa putramu karenaku?" tanya Natsu nanar

"Apa aku gila? Aku tidak melakukan tindak kekerasan sepertimu" jawab Lucy

"Dan kau menyebut dirimu sebagai seorang ibu?" tanya Natsu

"Tapi setidaknya sekarang aku sadar. Kalian berbeda. Key tidak sepertimu. Dia anak yang baik, berhati lembut, dan menyayangiku melebihi aku menyayanginya" jawab Lucy

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti" kata Natsu kemudian

Natsu menatap Lucy, melihat sebetapa hancurnya wanita itu akibat dirinya. Dadanya seakan disayat, digores untuk yang kesekian kali. Dan itu menyakitkan. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, ia kembali buka suara.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih karena sudah mau menemuiku dan menjawabku. Terimakasih sudah melahirkan Key ke dunia. Terimakasih sudah pernah menjadi istriku dan memberiku Cinta. Maaf atas segala apa yang telah kulakukan. Tanpamu, aku mungkin akan terus terjerat akan dendamku. Tanpamu mungkin aku sudah hancur sejak lama" kata Natsu

"Sesuai janjiku aku tidak akan pernah mengusikmu lagi. Jadi setelah ini, jangan pernah menangis lagi karena seseorang yang selalu membuatmu menangis akan pergi" lanjutnya

"Tapi asal kau tahu. Aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu. Seberapa keras aku mencoba, pada akhirnya tubuh ini tetap mendekatimu dan mendekapmu"

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kurasakan setiap kali aku menyiksamu?"

"Sakit. Aku merasa sakit. Tak ada kata lega setelahnya. Dan itu menyiksaku. Sangat menyiksa hingga rasanya aku mau mati"

"Dan ketika kau memutuskan pergi. Saat itu pula duniaku hancur. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih hidup atau tidak karena aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku makan"

"Aku pernah berjanji padamu kalau aku akan jatuh cinta padamu lebih dulu namun itu hanya dusta"

"Bagiku, Lui adalah kau dan kau adalah Lui. Tak masalah kalau kau tidak mengingatnya. Karena kebohonganmu itu menghantarkanku ketitik ini. Ketitik dimana aku sadar kalau takdir tidak akan pernah salah"

"Kau pernah mengatakan kalau cinta bukanlah malapetaka maka jangan berhenti mencinta"

"Jadi dengarkan aku"

Natsu memberi jeda, ia mengambil nafas dalam. Mengumpulkan puing-puing keberanian dan asa yang ia punya. Kali ini ia akan mengatakannya, kali ini bukan dusta. Namun begitu ia akan mengatakannya ...

"DIAM!" bentak Lucy

Natsu terhenyak, ia hendak membuka suara namun lagi-lagi ..

"AKU BILANG DIAM!" bentak Lucy

"PERGI DARI SINI!" usir Lucy

"Luce" panggil Natsu nanar

"Aku membencimu, pergi kau dari sini!" usir Lucy

Lucy berlari masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Natsu yang menatapnya dengan penuh luka dan kekecewaan. Bahkan ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengetakannya. Tuhan menghukumnya. Karena ia memanglah seorang pendosa, yang kini mungkin tak pantas bersanding dengan yang namanya cinta.

Dengan gontai Lucy masuk ke dalam rumah, dan begitu terkejutnya ia mendapati Key dibalik pintu. Anak itu, lagi-lagi mendengar.

"Mama" panggil Key

"Key" jawab Lucy gemetar

"Kenapa? kenapa mama seperti ini?" tanya Key

"Mama tidak —"

"Bisakah mama jujur?" tanya Key

"Mama tidak mengerti yang Key katakan" jawab Lucy

"Bisakah Key minta satu hal pada mama? Tidak bisakah mama tidak menyakiti diri sendiri?" pinta Key

"Kalau mama seperti ini terus, Key juga sakit. Apa mama suka melihat Key sakit? Apa Key harus sakit dulu agar mama mau menuruti permintaan Key?" tanya Key

"Key" panggil Lucy

"Haruskah Key menyakiti diri Key?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya ancam Key

SETTT

Key mengeluarkan sebilah belati dari dalam boneka naganya yang sudah ia sobek kepalanya. Mata Lucy membulat. Key mengarahkan belati itu tepat di nadinya. Lucy berteriak, Layla turun dari lantai dua. Ia ikut histeris. Ketika keduanya mencoba mendekat, Key nekat menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Darah segarpun mengalir dan menetes membasahi lantai.

"Key!" teriak keduanya

Key terhuyung-huyung namun ia masih memegang belati itu kuat. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

"Mama, Key sakit. Disini sakit mama. Kalau mama dan papa saja saling menyakiti, bagaimana dengan Key? Awalnya Key tidak mengerti, namun kini Key mengerti. Kalau begini jadinya, harusnya mama tidak melahirkan Key jika harus membuat Key melihat semua ini" tangis Key

"Hentikan, Key. Mama mohon hentikan. Baiklah mama janji akan menuruti apa mau Key, jadi berikan belati itu pada mama" kata Lucy akhirnya

BRUKH

Key jatuh pingsan akibat terlalu banyak kehilangan darah. Ditambah belati itu bukan belati biasa. Lucy segera mendekap putranya. Sementara Layla mencoba menghubungi ambulance.

Key masuk ruang operasi. Sayatan yang ia buat berhasil memutus salah satu uratnya. Diluar Lucy sudah menunggu dengan gelisah. Jude datang, ia langsung memeluk putrinya, menenangkannya. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang yang menjadi penyebab terlukanya Key datang. Natsu datang dengan rambut berantakan dan keringat yang sudah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan kemejanya sudah melekat dengan tubuhnya akibat keringat. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dipandanginya Lucy yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Maaf ini salahku" kata Natsu

"Pergi, aku tidak mengundangmu" usir Lucy sarkatis

"Luce" panggil Natsu nanar

"Aku muak melihatmu!" kata Lucy menatap Natsu tajam

"Cukup. Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti? Key sedang berjuang disana" kata Jude menengahi

Setelah operasi selama dua jam akhirnya Key keluar. Anak itu masih tak sadarkan diri dan dokter mengatakan Key akan segera siuman tapi ia akan memeriksa lebih lanjut keadaan psikisnya.

Kini Lucy dan Natsu duduk berdua di kamar rawat Key. Jude membiarkan keduanya bicara empat mata karena bagaimanapun keduanya adalah cikal bakal penyebab Key menderita.

"Maafkan aku" sesal Natsu

"Kalau kau menyesal, sebaiknya kau segera angkat kaki dari sini. Karena aku dan Key tidak ingin melihatmu" kata Lucy sarkatis tanpa menatap Natsu

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak keras kepala?" pinta Natsu nanar

"Tidakkah kau salah bicara tuan? Kau yang keras kepala. Key anakku, bukan anakmu, jadi jangan sok peduli. Ini keluargaku!" tegas Lucy

DEGH

Hati Natsu bagai tergilas roda, perkataan Lucy benar-benar menggilasnya hingga dasar. Sakit dan menyesakkan. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, mengurangi perasaan kacaunya yang mulai merambah ke kelopak mata.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi asalkan kau tahu. Dia, Key, putramu, sangat merindukan sosok ayah. Dia sangat tersiksa. Jadi jika kau merasa dia adalah putramu, fikirkan dia, kebaikannya serta kebahagiaannya" kata Natsu kemudian keluar dari kamar

Sepeninggalan Natsu, Lucy tertunduk. Digenggamnya tangan Key erat. Ia berulang kali merapal kata maaf pada putranya. Karena ia belum bisa menerima Natsu lagi. Hatinya sudah terlanjur hancur, kepercayaannya sudah hancur. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia berikan untuk Natsu karena dulu Natsu sudah membuang dan menghancurkannya hingga tak berbentuk. Kosong. Hatinya sudah kosong.

Hari demi hati berlalu, Key belum kunjung sadar. Lucy mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya sebagai jaksa. Sejak malam itu, Lucy sering berkunjung ke gereja. Memanjatkan doa pada tuhan agar Key segera siuman. Berjam-jam ia berdoa. Bersimpuh di hadapan-nya dengan penuh keputus-asaan.

Derap langkah terdengar memasuki gereja yang sepi. Meski awalnya samar, suara itu lama kelamaan semakin jelas. Dan derapan langkah itu berhenti beberapa meter di belakang Lucy.

"Kalau kau datang untuk memintaku berhenti maka lebih baik kembalilah" usir Lucy

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau"?" balas Natsu

"Aku tidak sedang ingin berdebat denganmu" kata Lucy sarkastis

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin?" tanya Natsu

Spontan saja Lucy menoleh. Ia menatap Onyx hitam Natsu dengan perasaan kesal dan terluka. Ia bahkan tak memperhatikan apa yang dibawa pria itu.

"Jangan seperti ini, kau tahu aku tidak dalam keadaan bisa membalas segala ucapanmu" kata Lucy

"Kau yang jangan seperti ini. Apa dengan berdoa tanpa makan, minum, tidur, Tuhan akan mengabulkannya? Apa kau fikir Tuhan akan mengabulkan permintaan orang yang menyiksa diri sendiri?" tanya Natsu

"Dikabulkan atau tidak, yang aku tahu aku harus berdoa. Hanya itu" jawab Lucy

"Cukup Luce" kata Natsu lembut

"Cukup? Key masih belum sadar dan kau bilang cukup?" Lucy meledak-ledak

"Jangan siksa dirimu" kata Natsu menasihati dengan sabar

"Aku rela menyiksa diriku berkali-kali atau melakukan apapun asalkan Key bangun" tegas Lucy

"Lalu jika Key bangun, maukah kau kembali padaku?" pinta Natsu

"Jangan bergurau. Kau tahu ini tidak lucu" kata Lucy tersenyum sinis

"Tidakkah menurutmu ini cukup? Kau sudah terlalu tersiksa. Tidak, kita sudah terlalu tersiksa" kata Natsu

"Delapan tahun bukanlah waktu yang sedikit. Setelah kepergianmu, aku menyadari ada yang berubah. Disini, rasanya kosong, hampa. Mungkin kau menyebutnya dusta, tapi aku merindukanmu" kaya Natsu

"Jangan mengatakan hal konyol disaat seperti ini atau aku menganggapmu gila" respon Lucy

"Aku memang gila. Kau tak tahu sebetapa gilanya aku karena tak bisa melihatmu. Aku bahkan rela menelan pil-pil anti depressan agar bisa terus hidup. Apa kau masih menganggapku berdusta?" tanya Natsu

"Dusta atau bukan hanya kau yang tahu" jawab Lucy

Natsu menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi Lucy. Sudah kesekian kali ia bicara, namun ucapannya hanya seperti angin lalu baginya. Tak ada yang berubah darinya, malah Lucy semakin dingin padanya. Ditariknya surainya dengan frustasi, tanpa tahu kalau sosok dihadapannya bergetar. Mata caramel itu bergetar hebat.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi agar kau percaya?" tanya Natsu frustasi

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?" tanya Natsu lagi disertai suaranya yang serak

"Kalau aku tahu bagaimana, aku tidak akan seperti ini" jawab Lucy membuat Natsu tercengang

"Aku begitu membencimu, pun diriku sendiri. Tapi melihatmu seperti ini, aku juga sakit. Aku juga ingin berhenti. Aku ingin menyudahi semua ini. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan" ungkap Lucy

Natsu mendekat, selangkah demi selangkah. Bersamaan demi itu, bulir demi bulir air mata Lucy terus menetes. Natsu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Lucy. Wanita itu sesenggukan. Ia menunduk, tak berani menatap sang lawan bicara. Dengan lembut, Natsu meraih dagu itu. Menuntut untuk menatapnya. Satu tangannya yang lain, menghapus air mata Lucy dengan lembut. Namun karena kelembutan itu, tangis Lucy semakin keras. Entah kenapa ada perasaan bahagia ketika Natsu memperlakukannya seperti itu. Atau ia memang merindukan sentuhan hangat itu?

Natsu tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lucy. Menatap setiap inchi dari wajah manis nan cantik itu. Wajah yang selama delapan tahun ini absen dari penglihatannya.

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah disisiku sampai kau menemukan jawabannya" ucap Natsu lembut

"Aku . . ." kata Lucy tertahan

CUP

Natsu mengecup matanya. Lucy tercengang, mata caramelnya menatap Natsu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Belum sempat ia membuka suara, Natsu sudah mengecup matanya yang lain. Lucy memejamkan matanya, entah kenapa ia enggan untuk melepaskan diri. Kali ini ia membiarkan dirinya untuk menikmati setiap sentuhan itu. Karena ia lelah, ia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk melawan atau berdebat dengan Natsu. Tak ada kalimat lagi yang bisa ia lontarkan padanya.

Kecupan itu mulai merambah. Ke dahi, hidung, pipi, dagu dan kini Onyx hitam itu sudah menatap intens bibir peach lembut Lucy.

Perlahan-lahan, Lucy membuka matanya. Sekali lagi, ia menatap mata Natsu. Mencoba membaca apa yang berada disana. Sementara Natsu, ia kembali mengumpulkan segala asa yang tersisa.

Di pagi itu, di musim semi itu, angin berhembus, meniup pepohonan hijau. Sekan berbisik menghantarkan nyanyian pada kedua insan yang tengah bicara. Kupu-kupu di taman sekitar gereja berterbangan, seakan berkumandang meramaikan bisikan sang angin. Angin itu terus berbisik, mengusik dan menyusup ke setiap celah jendela gereja. Menerbangkan helai demi helai surai sang permaisuri. Kupu-kupu itupun tak mau kalah. Mereka mulai memasuki gereja, berterbangan kesana kemari seakan menjadi saksi bisu keduanya.

Natsu menarik nafas sejenak, sebelum pada akhirnya –

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Natsu

"Maukah kau kembali padaku? Menjadi teman hidupku?" lanjutnya

Tubuh Lucy gemetar, jantungnya berpicu dengan kecepatan sangat cepat. Melesat hingga rasanya dadanya sesak dan nyeri. Bergemuruh layaknya guntur yang membelah angkasa dan menyambar ke sudut hatinya. Merobek benteng pertahanan yang memenjarakan perasaannya. Puing-puing yang sudah hancur seakan mulai berkumpul, membentuk kubu hingga perlahan-lahan menyatu.

Natsu meraih tangan kanan Lucy, mengusap tangan mungil itu lembut, menggenggamnya dan merasakan betapa lembutnya tangan itu.

"Izinkan aku meminangmu kembali. Kali ini, dengan cinta" lanjutnya

TES

Lucy meneteskan kembali air matanya. Natsu tersenyum getir, diraihnya sebuah cincin dari saku celananya. Cincin yang sudah ia tukarkan dengan ukuran yang sesuai dengan jari Lucy. Perlahan-lahan disematkannya cincin manis itu ke jari manis Lucy. Dan tidak ada penolakan. Lucy hanya diam seribu bahasa. Begitu terkejut dengan pengakuan Natsu. Diamatinya cincin yang sudah tersemat di jari manisnya. Kali ini begitu pas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lucy Heartfilia. Bukan sebagai Lui, melainkan Lucy. Hanya Lucy" tegas Natsu

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namun tangannya membalas genggaman tangan Natsu.

"Aku . . . hiks, aku" Lucy sesenggukan

Lucy menerjang Natsu hingga tubuh tegap itu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Lucy memeluk Natsu erat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Natsu. Natsu terkekeh, ia mencoba melepaskan Lucy namun wanita itu malah mencengkeram bajunya. Pada akhirnya, Natsu mengalah. Ia mendekap Lucy, mengelus surai juga punggungnya.

"Jahat, kau jahat" kata Lucy disela-sela isakannya

"Aku tahu tak perlu diperjelas" kata Natsu

"Kejam" umpat Lucy

"Aku tahu" jawab Natsu sabar

Di kamar rawat Key, Layla masuk. Matanya membulat tak kala tidak menemukan sang cucu di tempat. Ia histeris. Dipanggilnya kedua bawahan Natsu yaitu Jellal dan Rogue untuk mencari Key. Mereka bertiga berpencar mencari Key, pun diikuti beberapa suster, dokter dan security.

Sementara yang dicari, tengah mengendap-endap keluar dari rumah sakit dengan mengenakan topi dan pakaian rumah sakit. Hidung tajamnya mencium bau darah sang mama dan papa yang tak jauh dari sini. Melihat Jellal dan Rogue yang mulai turun dari eskalator menuju lobi, Key tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia menyelinap keluar bersamaan dengan rombongan orang-orang.

"Tch, merepotkan. Bagaimana mungkin kelakuannya sama persis dengan Natsu?" gerutu Rogue terengah-engah

"Dia anaknya" jawab Jellal santai meski ia terengah-engah

"Gen Dragneel benar-benar merepotkan" keluh Rogue

"Cari dia atau Natsu akan membunuh kita" kata Jellal

Kembali ke gereja. Lucy manarik baju Natsu secara kasar, tubuh tegap itu terhempas ke depan. Tepat saat itu, Lucy-pun berjinjit. Memposisikan wajahnya tepat disamping telinga Natsu. Nafas tidak teratur Lucy dapat Natsu rasakan. Nafas nan lembut itu menggelitik indranya. Membuat darahnya berdesir dan hasrat vampirenya terpicu. Matanya sudah memerah sempurna. Lucy mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Natsu.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Lucy

SET

Natsu langsung mengambil alih tubuh Lucy. Di dekapnya kedua pundak Lucy erat, dan belum sempat Lucy bereaksi, bibir lembut Natsu sudah menempel di bibirnya. Mata Lucy membulat, namun detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum. Di balasnya ciuman Natsu. Pria itu tersentak tak kala merasakan balasan dari Lucy. Keduanya-pun tersenyum. Saling mendekap dan menyalurkan segala perasaan yang tersimpan selama ini. Ciuman lembut itu terus berlanjut, Natsu bahkan tak membiarkan Lucy melepasnya barang sedetikpun. Begitu pula dengan sebaliknya. Natsu meraih pinggang Lucy, menariknya demi memperdalam ciumannya. Lucy mulai berani. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Natsu, terus membalas dan mencoba mengimbangi ciuman sang raja itu.

.

.

.

 _Sebelum aku melepaskanmu, aku tidak tahu_

 _Didunia ini aku begitu kesepian_

 _Akupun mulai menjadi serakah_

 _Karena aku ingin hidup dan menua bersamamu_

 _Memegang tangan keriputmu_

 _Dan mengatakan betapa bahagianya hidupku_

 _._

 _Ini adalah waktu yang cukup panjang_

 _Setelah perpisahan tragis itu_

 _Kita menangis_

 _._

 _Aku tidak akan pernah lupa_

 _Memandangmu, jantungku akan selalu berdebar_

 _Bahkan saat aku cemburu sekalipun_

 _._

 _Biarkan semua berlalu_

 _Semua kenangan pahit yang kita ciptakan_

 _Biarkan mereka pergi bagaikan salju yang mencair_

 _Menutup album abu-abu milik kita dan membuka kembali album yang baru_

 _Karena aku sudah datang kembali padamu_

 _Dengan nafas kehidupan_

 _._

 _Ini adalah hari paling bahagia_

 _Karena dengan ini aku,_

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Kembali meminangmu dengan_

 _._

 _Cinta_

 _Doa_

 _Dan harapan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di luar gereja, Key berjalan menjauh setelah sedikit melihat hal yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat. Ia berhenti tak kala berada di dekat taman bunga. Ia menarik nafas dalam, menghirup aroma bunga di musim semi kemudian perlahan-lahan menengadah menatap langit biru di atas sana. Ia pun membuka topinya, hingga angin berhembus dan meniup surainya.

"Sepertinya mulai musim semi ini aku tak harus mengecat rambut lagi" gumam Key

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

Kediaman Dragneel hari ini tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Di halaman yang luas, sudah ada meja dan kursi putih dengan payung putih pula yang dihias sedemikian rupa. Diujung sana, sudah ada altar yang dihiasi mawar merah dan putih. Para tamu mulai berdatangan, Igneel dan Jude menyambut di depan.

Jellal datang bersama sang istri, Erza dan putra kecilnya Eltan Fernandes (6 tahun). Rogue, Yukino dengan putri mereka Yui Cheney (5 tahun). Gray, Juvia dan putra putri mereka Roy Fullbuster (6 tahun), Grace Fullbuster (5 tahun). Gajeel, Levy dengan putri mereka Liliana Redfox (5 tahun). Sedangkan Sting sendirian. Keempat pasangan itu berkumpul, begitupula dengan anak mereka. Kelima anak itu bicara satu sama lain dan mulai memisahkan diri dari orang tua mereka. Siapa biangnya? Roy Fullbuster-lah biangnya. Meski Eltan sudah melarang, nyatanya Roy mengajak semuanya untuk pergi bermain ke tempat yang tidak ramai.

Key sedang berjalan-jalan di pekarangan. Duduk dan menunggu sang mama dirias adalah hal paling membosankan baginya. Papanya juga sibuk, jadi ia tidak bisa bermain. Ditambah selama sebulan ini ia belum sekolah jadi tidak punya teman satupun. Hari ini, Key mengenakan kemeja putih dengan kancing atas yang dibiarkan terbuka. Anak itu bahkan mengikatkan dasinya ke kepala. Sesekali ia menendang rumput karena bosan. Tak melihat arah, tepat dibelokan pekarangan ia bertubrukan dengan seseorang. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Ittai" rintih Roy dan Key bersamaan

SET

Keduanya saling pandang, detik berikutnya Key dan Roy sudah mencengkeram kerah masing-masing.

"Kau sengaja?" tanya Roy

"Kau yang sengaja" balas Key

"Mau berkelahi?" tantang Roy

"Maju kalau berani" jawab Key

BUAKH

Roy meninju wajah Key. Tak mau kalah, Key balas meninju wajah Roy. Eltan menengahi, ia mencoba menarik keduanya dibantu dengan Grace namun yang ada malah wajah Grace terkena pukul Key. Gadis kecil itu terjatuh, Roy yang melihat adiknya dipukul panik. Ia mencoba meraih sang adik namun begitu ingat Key, matanya langsung memicing. Sementara Key, ia merasa bersalah, baru saja mau mendekat dan meminta maaf, Roy sudah menarik kerahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku? Huh?" geram Roy

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja" jawab Key

BUAKH

BUAKH

Keduanya kembali berkelahi. Grace menangis keras. Kegaduhan di pekarangan itu akhirnya didengar oleh Invel yang kebetulan lewat. Melihat tuan mudanya sedang dipukul, Invel bertindak, ia menarik Key sedangkan Eltan menarik Roy. Keduanya masih mencoba saling pukul meski tak kena.

"Sialan kau! Flame Head!" umpat Roy

"Dasar Ice Princess" umpat Key

"Tuan muda, tenanglah" kata Invel

Akhirnya, kedua anak itu menghadap kehadapan orang tua mereka. Key dan Roy yang berwajah lebam serta pakaian berantakan bersimpuh dihadapan Natsu yang sudah rapi dengan setelan jasnya. Urat-urat kemarahan sudah terpampang jelas di kepalanya, namun mengingat Key adalah putranya, ia mencoba untuk sabar. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Siapa yang memulainya?" tanya Natsu

"DIA" tunjuk Key/Roy bersamaan

"Key, Roy, minta maaf" kata Natsu

"Aku tidak salah, ayah" kata Key

"Ayah?" Roy bingung

"Sejak kapan paman Natsu punya anak?" tanya Roy polos

Key mengangkat dagunya dan menyedakepkan kedua tangan didada.

"Aku Key Dragneel" sombong Key

SETT

Telinga Key ditarik oleh seseorang. Anak itu menoleh, dan wajah tampannya memucat melihat sang mama dengan aura satannya. Key mencoba melepaskan diri, namun Lucy malah membekuknya. Tak mau kalah, Key mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melawan. Alhasil ibu dan anak itu saling menyerang. Untung Lucy mengenakan gaun pengantin selutut jadi ia bebas bergerak. Kejadian itu mengundang perhatian publik. Natsu memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Mungkin ini maksud Key yang mengatakan kalau ia dan sang mama sering berkelahi. Key kalah, Lucy berhasil mengunci tangan dan kakinya.

Sementara para hadirin sweatdrop melihatnya. Inilah kekuatan sang permaisuri. Tak pandang bulu, bahkan anak sendiri dibekuk.

"Iya, aku minta maaf" kata Key kemudian

Lucy membangunkan Key, ia membersihkan bajunya dan merapikan rambutnya. Digiringnya Key pada Roy. Roy yang masih bengong akhirnya sadar, Keduanya saling berjabat dan meminta maaf. Tak lupa Key juga meminta maaf pada Grace Fullbuster, meski ia dihadiahi delikan tajam Roy.

"Sungguh mirip dengan Lucy" komen Erza

"Kurasa ia lebih mirip Natsu" sanggah Yukino

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kapan kau menyusul, Sting?" tanya Jellal

"Jangan meledekku" jawab Sting cuek

"Hei, kau tak ingin menjadi perjaka tua kan?" goda Rogue

"Sulit mencari gadis secantik Lucy" goda Levy

"Jangan meledekku, pendek" kata Sting ketus

"Jangan hina istriku, Eucliffe" kata Gajeel

"Oh ya, Lisanna juga belum menikah. Kudengar hari ini ia akan kembali dari Afrika" kata Juvia

"Maaf aku tak tertarik" jawab Sting

"Tertarik atau tidak yang penting jangan sampai kau goda istriku, Eucliffe" sahut Natsu

"Aku tak ingin babak belur. Dia begitu mengerikan kalau marah" canda Sting

"Ya, kau dulu sering babak belur karenanya" kata Yukino

"Pipimu lebam dan kau terlihat sangat jelek" ledek Rogue

"Dia memang jelek" kata Natsu

"Jangan menghina, Dragneel" kata Sting

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta, Eucliffe" kata Natsu

Acara dimulai, tentu setelah kekacauan yang dilakukan Key dan Roy dibereskan. Kedua bocah selisih satu tahun itu sudah kembali berpakaian rapi. Bahkan rambut mereka dibuat dengan gaya yang sama atas saran Lucy. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, saling melemparkan guntur-guntur kebencian.

Akhirnya, hari itu Natsu kembali meminang Lucy. Rambut blonde Lucy yang digelung dengan menyisakan anak rambut dikanan dan kiri poninya, serta gaun putih selutut buatan designer ternama membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Tak ada yang mengira jika mereka sudah memiliki putra berusia tujuh tahun. Mereka kembali mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan tuhan. Berjanji akan saling mempercayai, menyayangi, mencintai sampai ajal menjemput mereka. Takkan ada lagi dusta diantara mereka. Mengukir kembali kisah antara sang raja dan permaisuri yang sempat tertulis dengan tinta merah menjadi tinta emas. Karena kedepannya hanya ada cinta dan kebahagiaan.

Pernikahan itu begitu meriah tak kala Natsu mencium Lucy dan kembali meminum darahnya. Membuat tanda sang raja dan permaisuri di leher mereka bersinar. Sedangkan Key dan Roy, keduanya saling menutup mata satu sama lain, tak ingin melihat momen tersebut.

 **HAPPY ENDING**

Yosh. Akhirnya selesai . . .

Mohon maaf karena terlalu panjang, niatnya hanya sampai 21 Chapter tapi berhubung penyelesaian konflik kurang pas kalau hanya 21 chapter, jadinya molor. Kalian pasti pusing ya? Mohon dimaklumi.

Maafkan Nao kalau terjadi ketidaknyambungan atau feel yang gak kena dalam cerita ini. Sesungguhnya cerita ini hanya sampingan Nao di hari libur dan karangan fiksi belaka. Jika terjadi kegundahan atau ketidakpuasan dalam membacanya, Nao mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Ide Nao mentok hanya sampai disini, harap dimaklumi.

Terimakasih pada semua reader, guest dan semuanya yang sudah membaca, favorite, follow bahkan menyempatkan review. Berkat kalian semua, akhirnya _Good Morning, Vampire_ selesai. Dan berkat kalian semua juga dalam setahun Nao bisa menyelesaikan dua fanfic. Hontouni Arigatou Gozaimasu . . .

Sangat ditunggu review dan tanggapan dari kalian semua. Jangan sungkan untuk inbox atau bertanya, yang penting jangan flame.

Sampai bertemu di fanfic selanjutnya yang entah kapan Nao pulish, soalnya sedang dalam tahap pemikiran. Tapi sekedar info, akan berada di fandom sebelah, yaitu _Naruto._ Dengan genre Drama/Hurt Comfort.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


End file.
